Rossi's Little Girl
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: When David Rossi re-joined the BAU after ten years he was expecting things to be different. What he wasn't expecting was for his daughter, who hasn't talked to him for almost twelve years, to be the team's Technical Analysist. Now, he can't help but think that this may be the chance to repair what he ruined all those years ago, and once more have a relationship with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So, I have never written a criminal minds story before, but I had this idea, so I hope you like. I don't plan to address every episode, just some, plus adding a lot of 'between' type things, BUT If there is a specific episode/storyline you would like to see me address in this universe let me know and I will do my best to include it.

* * *

 **2004- Quantico Virginia**

Ever since Aaron Hotchner walked into the interrogation room she was in Penelope Garcia knew that things were going to change, and ever since he said that he was from the FBI Behaviour Analysis Unit, Penelope knew that what she believed was true, the universe has a sense of irony.

It has been two weeks since that moment, and ever since things have been changing in a hurry, and once more Penelope now finds herself back in the city she lived in until she was five, and visited frequently after that.

In the office that is now hers Penelope is getting started on making it less like all the other offices, and more her own, as she starts to do that she hears footsteps, and so she turns around, expecting to see Hotchner, but instead she sees someone she recognizes, but hasn't seen in many years, Jason Gideon.

"Sir?" Penelope asks, honestly not sure what else to say.

"Do you remember me, Penelope?" Gideon asks, not sure if she will as it has been a long time.

"Yes." Penelope answers, with a nod, "You're his best friend." Penelope says, both of them knowing exactly who she is talking about.

"I am." Gideon confirms, "You haven't seen him in a while, have you?"

"Not since after he missed their funeral over eight years ago." Penelope admits, knowing that Gideon will know what that means as he sent her his condolences, "He calls, a lot, I say enough so he knows I'm alive, then hang up." Penelope admits, actually having a specific cell phone dedicated to just those calls, and the reason she does that is because she knows that if he doesn't know that she's at least alive then he will use his old connections to find her, "Sir, I would appreciate it If you didn't tell him that I work here now." Penelope admits, not overly sure if Gideon will agree.

Hearing the request Gideon truthfully isn't completely sure what to do, but then he thinks about Stephen, and what he would want Rossi to say if Stephen asked him what Penelope is asking now, "I won't tell him." Gideon finally decides to say, "Unless there is reason to." He adds, clearly making a promise.

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope says relieved.

"Welcome to the BAU, Agent Garcia." Gideon says, before heading to the door.

As she watches her father's best friend walk away Penelope realises something, and as she does, even though she knows she might be crossing a line, she decides to say something else,

"Sir." Penelope says, and Gideon turns around, "Unlike me with my Dad, Stephen will talk to you if you call." Penelope reveals, knowing that for a fact as Stephen Gideon is still her friend, they still talk.

Looking at Penelope, digesting her words Gideon just nods before leaving, leaving Penelope to set up her office.

* * *

 **October 30** **th** **, 2007.**

Three years have passed since Penelope started to work with the BAU, and ever since she started she feels like she understands her father a bit more, and she has realised that with this team, doing this job, is where she belongs.

As Gideon, recently retired Penelope knows that they are getting a new member of the team, and though she knows that the agent is a he, and that he is starting today, Penelope has no idea who he is and truthfully, she is very much looking forward to meeting him.

In the round table room, the new agent that Penelope is so eager to meet, David Rossi, is sitting with the team he just meet hearing information about the new case, realising just how much things have changed. As JJ starts to brief the team the door opens and second late,

"Oh my god." A voice, that Dave could never forget, but never expected to hear says, and so he turns seeing just what he was suspecting when he does.

"Penelope." Dave says, completely shocked, as Hotch starts to say,

"Technical analyst….."

"Dad." Penelope says, sounding just as shock, then before anyone can react she turns and heads out of the room.

"Penelope." Dave says, getting up and hurrying after his daughter.

For the second Dave leaves the rest of the room are in a state of complete shock.

"Did she just say…" JJ starts to say, before trailing off.

"Yeah, she did." Morgan confirms, sounding completely confused.

"I thought both of Garcia's parents died in a car accident." Emily comments.

"Her Mom and Step-Father did." Morgan reveals, "I've never heard her speak about her biological father." Morgan explains, not understanding why Garcia wouldn't tell him.

"I think we just found out why." Ried comments, and everyone else in the room have to agree with him there.

* * *

After leaving the round table room Dave continues to follow his daughter, repeating,

"Penelope." as they both walk, but his daughter doesn't stop she just keeps walking.

"Penelope, talk to me." Dave says as he and Penelope walk into Penelope's office, Dave closing the door behind him as they do.

"Okay." Penelope says, turning around to look at him, "What are you doing here, Dad?" Penelope asks.

"I'm coming out of retirement, re-joining the BAU." Rossi explains, taking a step forward.

"Of course, you are." Penelope says, not nearly as surprised as she should be.

"You joined the FBI?" Rossi asks, surprised as he did not know that.

"Huh, I guess Gideon kept his promise." Penelope realises, then before Dave can asks she keeps talking, "I was recruited three years ago." Penelope explains, not wanting to get into that particular story with her father at the moment, "I've been the BAU's technical analyst ever since." Penelope explains, "And you know what, I understand now." She reveals.

"Understand?" Rossi asks, not overly sure what his daughter is talking about.

"All the missed birthdays, and Christmases, weekends, school events, I understand." Penelope reveals, "I now understand more than ever before how important this job is." She admits, "But the one thing I still can't understand is how you could miss their funeral."

"Penelope…." Rossi starts to say.

"I've tried Dad, I really have, but I still don't understand how you could miss that. I don't understand why you weren't there when I needed you the most." Penelope says, looking upset, but then before Rossi can respond the door opens and Hotch walks in.

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asks, looking between Penelope and Rossi, reading their body languages as he does.

"Everything's fine, Sir." Penelope says.

"Dave, we're going to be leaving soon, but if you want to take time to get situated you can start on the next case." Hotch offers.

"You should go, the job always comes first, right?" Penelope says, and as she does Hotch and Rossi both recognise her tone of voice, "This is everything I found about the case, Sir." Penelope says, walking past her father and Hotch, handing Hotch a file as she does, forcing herself to seem more together than she is.

"Are you alright, Dave?" Hotch asks, once Penelope leaves.

"That was the first real conversation I've had with my daughter in almost twelve years." Rossi reveals.

"I didn't know Penelope's your daughter." Hotch admits, feeling like if he did know he was recruiting Rossi's daughter three years ago he would have told him, especially considering the circumstances.

"I'm not surprised." Rossi says, looking around the office, and as he does he realises that it is certainly one of a kind, just like his daughter.

"You can take some time, Dave, get situated." Hotch once more offers, as he is reasonably sure that he didn't hear the offer the first time.

"I didn't come back to spend time getting situated, I came back to work." Rossi reveals, "And I know Penelope. It would be best if I give her some time before trying to talk to her again." He reveals, knowing that if he knew Penelope was working for the BAU he would have come back sooner.

"Okay." Hotch says, with a nod.

* * *

While Rossi and Hotch are in Penelope's office Morgan, Ried, JJ, and Emily are in the corridor between the ballpeen and elevators, and because of that they see Penelope hurry out of her office and into the women's bathroom, and the second they see that Morgan goes to follow but Emily puts her hand on his arm.

"We've got this one, Morgan." Emily says, referring to her and JJ, and the two of them follow Penelope into the bathroom, leaving Morgan and Ried standing alone, both seriously tempted to follow despite Emily's words.

When JJ and Emily walk into the women's bathroom they know right away that Penelope isn't okay, as she is standing by a sink, splashing water on her face. When they walk in Emily checks to make sure they are alone, before locking the door, while JJ walks over to Penelope and puts her hand on her friends back.

"JJ, Emily." Penelope says, turning to look at her two friends, sounding surprised, as she puts her glasses back on.

"Do you want to talk?" JJ asks.

"He's my Dad." Penelope reveals.

"We kind of realised that." Emily admits, "What we didn't realise is why you're not okay." She admits, walking over to Penelope and JJ.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to us, but if you do we're both here for you." JJ offers.

"JJ's right, we're always here PG." Emily assures her.

"Almost twelve years ago, Dad missed my Mom's and step father's funeral." Penelope reveals, causing JJ and Emily to exchange looks, "He had missed things before, and I can't count the number of weekends he had to cancel at the last minute because of this job, but that was different."

"You couldn't forgive him." JJ realises.

"No, I couldn't." Penelope explains. ;

"Have you talked since then?" Emily asks, her instincts telling her that the answer is no, but she's not completely sure.

"He showed up after, and we fought. I basically told him that I didn't want to see him again." Penelope admits, "He calls, a lot." Penelope admits, "I say enough so that he knows I'm okay, then hang up." She admits, as she does both JJ and Emily put their arms around her.

"You going to be okay?" JJ asks concerned.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "When I was a kid Dad was my hero. When he had to cancel a weekend, or missed something important, I would always forget about it the next time I saw him, even if I was upset at the time, because I always wanted to spend more time with my Dad, but when he missed their funerals, I couldn't forget, couldn't forgive." Penelope admits.

"That's understandable, Penelope. You Mom and Step-Father just died, you needed him and he wasn't there, plus you were grieving." Emily comments, understanding why Penelope would have reacted the way she did.

"I wasn't expecting him to be here again." Penelope reveals, "But I should have realised that he'd come back to the BAU eventually."

"You going to be able to work with him?" JJ asks curious.

"I don't know Jayje, I don't know." Penelope admits and as she does both Emily and JJ squeeze Penelope with the arm they each have around her, both wishing they could do more to help their friend.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Emily and JJ went to talk to Penelope and ever since then Morgan and Ried have been waiting in the corridor, and as they wait longer it has become clear to Reid that Morgan is becoming increasingly impatient.

"Whatever's going on, I'm sure JJ and Prentiss will find out, and help." Ried tells him, but before Morgan can respond the door to the bathroom opens and both JJ and Emily walk out.

"What's going on? How is she?" Morgan asks as he hurries over to JJ and Emily, Ried right behind him.

"She's dealing, and honestly pretty okay considering." Emily admits.

"Rossi's her dad, but they haven't really talked in almost twelve years." JJ explains, doing so because Penelope said that they can explain to Ried and Morgan the basics of what is going on, if she hadn't then she wouldn't be talking right now.

"Why not?" Ried asks curious.

"He wasn't there after Garcia's mother and step father died, he missed the funeral, and she couldn't forgive him for that." Emily explains.

"I really don't blame her." Morgan admits, "What do you honestly think?" he asks, looking at Emily as he knows that she would have realised things that Penelope may not have intended to give away.

"She's hurting, and shocked that he's here. It may take her some time to get used to Rossi being here, but I think she's going to be okay." Emily reveals, and truthfully Morgan is very glad to hear that.

"I need to talk to her." Morgan says, starting to head to the bathroom where Penelope is, but before he does Ried says,

"Morgan, we've got to get to the plane." Ried tells him.

"Garcia needs some time. I think it's important we give her that." JJ reveals, and quiet reluctantly Morgan nods and the four of them head to the plane.

* * *

After JJ and Emily leave her Penelope spends about five more minutes in the bathroom, purposely waiting for enough time to pass for her father and the rest of the team to leave. Once she is sure enough time has passed Penelope heads back to her office, even though she doesn't know how she is going to deal with her father she does know that she can do her job.

* * *

A few hours later the team, minus Penelope are on the jet on their way to Texas, and from the short time they have been on the jet Rossi has realised just how much the job has changed.

As the team discuss victimology, everyone noticing that Rossi isn't really talking, a call from Penelope comes in to the computer.

"Hey, Guys." Penelope greats, purposely not looking to where her father is sitting.

"Hey Baby Girl, you good?" Morgan asks, not planning on changing the way he and Garcia talk just because Rossi is her father, though he notices that from the second he spoke Rossi gave him a look.

"Always, my Sweetness." Penelope responds, not overly sure if she is telling the truth, and not caring that her father is hearing how she and Morgan speak to each other.

"Have you got something for us?" Hotch asks, honestly hoping that he's not the one who will have to explain Morgan and Penelope's relationship to Rossi.

"A list of Michelle Colucci's clients. She designed office space. Mostly big corporate remodelling plans." Penelope explains.

"No private clients, one-on-one contact?" Hotch asks.

"Doesn't look like it, no." Penelope answers.

"Thanks, Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"Yeah." Penelope responds, before ending the call.

After Penelope hangs up the call Rossi finds himself more interested in the way Penelope and Morgan talked, and the reason behind it than the case, but he also knows that, considering the state of his relationship with his daughter he doesn't have the right to ask, not yet anyway.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the team were on the Jet and even though he has been trying to focus on his daughter Rossi's mind keeps turning back to his daughter. For twelve years Rossi has been wanting to make things right with her and while he now thinks he might be closer than ever there is also a part of him that things that he may be further than ever before and so while waiting for a fax to come in Rossi pulls out his phone and dials Penelope's direct, 'from the team' number that Ried gave him, as he figures that chances are she will answer that number, even if it is him calling.

"Speak and be recognized by your empress, mortal." Penelope answers.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks, not overly surprised that she answered her phone like that, though he is surprised that she would answer her work number like that.

"Dad." Penelope says, surprised as she is pretty sure her Dad didn't have that number.

"Do you always answer your work line like that?" Rossi asks curious.

"Of course. It was only a bad thing once, when it was Strauss on the other end." Penelope reveals, and honestly that doesn't surprise Rossi, "Which reminds me, did I meet Strauss when I was a kid? She seems familiar." Penelope admits, as that is something she has been really curious about for a while, but she felt like she couldn't ask Strauss.

"Yeah, you did." Rossi confirms, "'Several times actually, when you were between nine and eleven, before your Mom changed your last name." Rossi explains.

"Huh, that makes sense." Penelope says, and as she realises that it is the most civil conversation her and her father have had in a long time she decides to turn things professional, "So um, I already started processing the footprint information on Michelle Colucci…." Penelope starts to call.

"I'm not calling about that." Rossi reveals.

"Then what are you calling about?" Penelope asks, "I wouldn't think you'd want to talk about us over the phone."

"You're right about that." Rossi admits, "The BAU's old cases, the open ones, they're on computer now?"

"Most of them, some haven't been yet, but the majority have been." Penelope says, rather glad to talk to her father about work rather than their relationship, "Do you want me to find an old case of yours?"

"If you can, it's from twenty years ago." Rossi admits.

"That's easy. It won't be a problem." Penelope admits, "What's the case?"

"Galen, Diana and Richard Galen. They had three kids." Rossi reveals, and because of that Penelope is rather sure that it would have been one of the cases that hit her father hard.

"Okay. I will get back to you superfast." Penelope assures her father.

"There's no need for that Penelope, if you could just put a file together." Rossi requests.

"You sure? It wouldn't be a problem, I could just send it through." Penelope reveals, recognising the signs of her father acting strangely.

"Not necessary. I'll look at it when I get back." Rossi reveals, "And Penelope, if you don't mind, let's keep this between us for now."

"Sure Dad." Penelope says, confused, but guessing that this case means something to him.

"Thanks Kiddo." Rossi says, gratefully, "When this case is over do you think we could talk?" Rossi asks.

"I've got to go Dad, I've got another call." Penelope says, lying and Rossi recognises that, "Bye." She says, before hanging up.

Once she hangs up the phone Penelope takes a deep breath, and instead of going straight back to her work she opens her top draw and pulls out two framed pictures, one from when she was five, and the other from when she was fifteen, and instead of leaving them in her desk she pulls them out so that she can look at them while she works.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Penelope talked to her father and ever since she has been working both on the case and on the file her father wanted her to put together for him.

As she works Penelope hears footsteps and because her team is in the field she turns, and honestly nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Strauss standing at her office door.

"Ma'am." Penelope greats, sounding nervous, "How can I help you?"

"By explaining why Agent Rossi followed you through corridors yelling your name." Strauss reveals, as she has heard rumours and even a couple of agents came to her with concern, "If there is a problem, I can help." She says, as she knows that if there is a potential problem then she may have a reason not to let Rossi come back.

"There's no problem Ma'am." Penelope says, suspecting that she knows what Strauss is trying to do, and even with everything going on she knows what she has to do and so she takes a deep breath, "Agent Rossi is my father, Ma'am." She reveals, causing Strauss to look shocked.

"You're his Penelope." Strauss says, sounding just as surprised as she looks, as while she knew Rossi had a daughter named Penelope, even meet her, and knew that her mother changed her last name when she was about twelve, with Rossi's permission, in fact she happens to be one of the few people who know BOTH the reasons why Penelope's name was changed, but despite that she never put the connection together, never realised that Penelope Garcia and Penelope Rossi are the same person.

"Yeah. I believe we've meet before." Penelope comments.

"We have." Strauss confirms, "Are you going to have an issue working with your father?"

"I'll be fine working with him." Penelope reveals, as while she doesn't know what the state of their personal relationship is, and she doesn't know what she wants it to be, she does know, after the thinking she has done over the last few hours, that they can work together.

"Okay, if things change, let me know." Strauss says.

"Yes Ma'am." Penelope says, and Strauss leaves.

Once Strauss leaves Penelope turns back to her computer, and she does her eyes glance down at the pictures she got out of her draw earlier, and after a few minutes of staring at it Penelope goes back to work, her eyes glancing down at her pictures every few minutes as she does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2** : Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

It has been a few hours since Penelope talked to Strauss and since then the team have finished the case in Texas and have returned to Quantico.

As she has no work to do Penelope is sitting in her office staring at the two pictures that she got out of her desk earlier.

The first picture is from when she was five, and taken by Carolyn, and it's of her and her father with the black and white border collie, Molly, that her father had just given her.

The second photo was taken when she was fifteen and it is of her and her father sitting on the steps of her father's house, with arms around each other, both smiling, the picture having been taken by a camera on a tripod, using a timer.

As she is so focused on looking at the pictures, and remembering the good times, Penelope doesn't even hear the door open, nor does she hear the sounds of four sets of footsteps.

"That you and your old man?" A voice asks and Penelope, after jumping, looks up and sees Morgan, Ried, JJ, and Emily, it having been Morgan who spoke, as from the photos it is easier to recognise Rossi than Penelope.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"How old were you?" Emily asks, as she takes the photo taken when Penelope was five so that she can have a look.

"Five." Penelope answers, "Dad missed my birthday because of a case. He brought me Molly as a present." Penelope reveals, clearly referring to the dog, "Mom was furious."

"Why?" Ried asks curious, as Emily hands around the photo.

"Dad didn't talk to her first, and Molly was going to, and did, live at her house." Penelope reveals, a slight smile on her face as her mother grew to love Molly as much as she did, and after they moved to San Francisco her mother loved taking Molly to the park, and Molly really loved their big backyard.

"What about this photo?" Morgan asks, taking the second photo out of Penelope's hands, "How old were you?"

"Fifteen." Penelope answers, as she leans back in her chair, "I got in a fight with my Mom and Step-Dad so I ran away." Penelope reveals, knowing that that wasn't the best decision considering what happened the summer before, but it turned out well "I packed a bag, and brought a bus ticket to bring me here, to Quantico." She explains, "But when I got off to change busses in Pittsburgh Dad was there, waiting for me." She reveals, "It was a four-hour drive to Quantico, and Dad spent the entire time lecturing me, about what I had done, about how dangerous it was. He had never done that before." Penelope reveals, honestly being pretty sure that her father has never lectured her like that since.

"Considering he knew, all too well, what kind of people are in the world it's not overly surprising he reacted like that." JJ admits.

"Yeah." Penelope says, honestly considering everything she had been expecting that lecture, but she was still surprised with how long it went on, "I spent the rest of the summer at Dads, I loved every second." Penelope reveals, as she remembers that her dad even taught her to drive that summer despite the fact that she wasn't sixteen, and the truth is she didn't want to go back to San Francisco, she wanted to stay with her father, live with him permanently and as she remembers that fact Penelope can't help but become a little sad.

As Penelope becomes said Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Ried exchange looks, all of them feeling worried for their friend.

"Okay, come on Baby Girl." Morgan says, handing the photo he is holding to JJ before taking both of her hands and pulling her up, "We're going out." He reveals.

"That we are, first rounds on me." Emily offers.

"Okay." Penelope says, sounding quite reluctant and once she is standing up properly Morgan pulls her in for a hug, and honestly just being hugged by Morgan makes Penelope feel a little better.

"Let's get out of here." JJ says, once Morgan and Penelope break apart and the group of five, Morgan still having his arm around Penelope head out Penelope's office, both JJ and Ried carefully putting the photos down on Penelope's desk as they go.

* * *

It has been a little while since Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Ried went down to Penelope's office and took her out for a drink, and having made a few plans for his new office, and making a few decision, Rossi has headed down to Penelope's office, wanting to talk to her, but he finds the office empty.

As he goes to leave Rossi notices something on the desk and so he walks over and picks up the picture that was taken of him and Penelope when Penelope was fifteen.

"Morgan, JJ, Prentiss and Reid took Penelope out for drinks. They left a little while ago." Hotch reveals, walking in the room, knowing that as JJ sent him a message asking if he wanted to join.

"Right." Rossi says, and as he does it is clear to Hotch that he isn't really playing attention, and because of that Hotch walks over.

"What are you looking at?" Hotch asks curious, and as he does Rossi hands over the photo, "You look happy." He comments, being able to tell from the body language that is evidence in the photo that it is off a father and daughter who were close, who clearly loved each other deeply.

"We were." Rossi reveals, regent and pain in his voice, "Penelope was fifteen, she had got into a fight with her mother and step-father so she ran away." He explains, and because he is interested Hotch doesn't say anything, he just lets Rossi talk, "I was on a case, when I got word about what happened. It took Gideon a while to calm me down once I found out." He reveals, and honestly Hotch has a hard time picturing that as he knows Gideon and Rossi well enough to know that Rossi is usually the calm one, "Once I was thinking clearly Gideon and I focused on finding out where she went. We learnt she had brought a bus ticket from San Francisco to Quantico. I left the case and meet her when she was changing buses in Pittsburgh." Rossie explains, "I had only felt as much relief as I felt the moment I saw her get off that bus safe and okay once before." Rossi admits, and even though there is clearly a story there Hotch decides not to ask about it, "She stayed with me for the rest of the summer, and I only worked local cases during that time."

"It sounds like it was nice." Hotch comments, handing the picture back to Rossi.

"it was." Rossi admits, "Do you remember hearing about the Brent Miller case?"

"Yeah, Hostage situation, right? Just outside of DC?" Hotch asks, not sure if he is remembering correctly.

"It was three am when I got home after that, and I found Penelope asleep on the couch, in one of my FBI windbreakers." Rossi admits, and as he isn't quite sure where Rossi is going with this Hotch doesn't say anything, "When I woke her up she said it made her feel safe, and she asked if she could live with me permanently."

"And you said no." Hotch says, for two reasons, the first being because he would have known if Rossi's daughter lived with him permanently, and the second is that he can hear the regret in Rossi's voice.

"I almost said yes." Rossi reveals, "I was about to make the call to Debra, figure out all the details." He says, and as he does Hotch guesses that Debra was Penelope's mother.

"What happened?"

"Jason called." Rossi explains, "There was a case in Philadelphia. Three teenage girls had been kidnapped, and he needed my help." Rossi reveals, "It was in that moment that I realised I wasn't capable of being the father Penelope deserved and still save, and get justice for, other people's children." He admits, putting the picture back on the desk, "At the end of the summer I had just taken Penelope back to her mother's when I got the call about Ruby Ridge."

"Wow." Hotch says, honestly, he can't help but wonder whether he'll be able to be a good father to Jack when doing the exact same job Rossi couldn't be a good father to Penelope, "I'm sorry, Dave, I can see how much it hurts you not to be on good terms with your daughter."

"it's my own fault." Rossi admits, but then before he Hotch can ask about that the door opens and Erin Strauss walks in, and straight to Rossi.

"Were you planning on telling me that your daughter is the BAU technical analyst? Is she why you've come back?" Strauss asks.

"Up until yesterday I had no idea that Penelope was an FBI agent, let alone working for the BAU." Rossi reveals, "And not that you need to know, but the truth is Penelope and I haven't talked in a while." He reveals, doing so because he knows Strauss and knows that she won't give up until she knows the truth.

"So, you don't know the circumstances that lead to her recruitment?" Strauss asks, and as she does Rossi notices Hotch look away, like he doesn't want to give anything away.

"No, I don't." Rossi admits.

"Then you should read this." Strauss says, handing Rossi over a file, "This is your Daughters' official FBI file, it should provide you with some answers." She says, before leaving.

"Was it you or Jason who brought Penelope into the BAU?" Rossi asks, as he knows that will give him some answers.

"Me, and like I said, I didn't know she's your daughter." Hotch admits.

"I see." Rossi says, before leaving his daughters office without another word to Hotch.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Reid showed up in her office and since then Penelope has had several drinks with her four friends, and has been driven home by Morgan in her own car.

"You didn't have to drive me home." Penelope informs her best friend.

"I know, I still wanted to." Morgan assures her, "If you want to talk, I'm here Garcia."

"I know." Penelope assures him, "And that means a lot to me, Sugar." Penelope says with a grateful smile, "But right now, I'm exhausted, in every way possible." She says, and as she does it is clear from her voice that she is telling the complete truth.

"Okay. I'll walk you inside." Derek offers.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." Penelope tells him, and as she does she realises something, "How are you going to get home?"

"Prentiss is waiting to give me a lift back to my car." Morgan reveals.

"Well you shouldn't keep Emily waiting." Penelope comments, "I'm okay Derek, really."

"Well if you're not you can call me, day or night." Morgan assures her.

"Thank you, Angel." Penelope says, and after the two of them exchange a hug they both get out of the car, and while Penelope heads one-way Morgan heads the other, though he watches until Penelope is inside her building before going on his way.

* * *

Half an hour later Penelope has had a shower, and is just making herself a cup of tea before heading to bed, when she hears a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be this late Penelope heads over there, and checks through the peep hole, where she is more surprised than she should be to find her father on the other side.

After realising that it's her Dad Penelope debates what to do for a few seconds before she finally decides to open the door, and let him in.

"Can I come in?" Rossi asks, glad that Penelope opened the door as there was a part of him that expected her not to open the door.

"Sure." Penelope says, opening the door, and letting him in and as he walks into his daughters Rossi looks around, taking notice of things and as he does he notices that Penelope has all his books in her bookshelf.

"I like your place." Rossi tells his daughter, meaning that, as he walks further into the apartment and Penelope closes the door behind him.

"It's not much, but it's home." Penelope says, and as she does she notices that her father is holding a file, "What's that?"

"Your FBI file, Strauss gave it to me." Rossi reveals.

"Is this when you tell me how disappointed you are in me?" Penelope asks, "How you are….."

"I didn't read it." Rossi reveals, cutting of his daughter before she can say anymore.

"Why not?" Penelope asks, a little surprised as she would have expected him to.

"Because I don't want to learn things about you through a file." Rossi says, throwing the file down on Penelope's coffee table, "Penelope I want to know what you've been doing the last twelve years. I want to know how and why you joined the FBI, but I don't want to learn those things by reading a file, I want you to tell me, and if you don't want to then I don't want to know." Rossi tells his daughter, meaning that completely as while he is curious, he truly doesn't want to know if Penelope isn't the one to tell him.

"I was making some tea; do you want some?" Penelope asks curious, and honestly considering everything that has happened Rossi knows that it is a huge gesture.

"I'd love some." Rossi says.

"I'll get it. you can sit down." Penelope tells her father, doing so because she knows that if they are going to be working together then there are a few things they need to get out in the open, and while she heads into the kitchen to get the tea Rossi sits down on the couch.

A couple of minutes later Penelope walks back into the living room and once she has put the tea cups on the coffee table she sits down in the armchair near the couch, though not too close, and once she is sitting down to the father and daughter drift into a rather awkward silence, that lasts several minutes.

"You brought all my books." Rossi notes, feeling the desire to say something to break the awkward silence, which fills him as silence as things were never truly awkward between him and his daughter, not like this.

"Yeah. I kind of felt like I had to." Penelope admits, "I've read them to." She reveals, as while they aren't exactly what she'd typically read she felt like she should read them because her dad wrote them, "Do you want to know how I ended up in the FBI?" Penelope asks curious.

"Only if you want to tell me." Rossi says, meaning that completely, as he reaches out and takes his tea.

Wanting to give herself a chance to think about what she is going to say, Penelope reaches out, and takes her tea, takes a drink, then puts it back on the coffee table, "After I dropped out of Caltech, after I stopped talking to you, I did more than a few things I'm not overly proud of." Penelope admits, knowing that those choices she made were fuelled by her grief, pain, and anger, "Three years ago I was arrested, or more specifically I let myself get arrested." Penelope reveals, feeling like that with the state of hers and her father's relationship his disappointment won't hurt as much.

"Why?" Rossi asks, feeling a lot of things and honestly while disappointment is one of them, he's disappointed with himself for not being there for Penelope, not Penelope.

"I wanted a change. I wanted to, I needed to do something meaningful with my life so I left enough clues to be found." Penelope explains, "Hotch arrested me, and he gave me a choice, Jail or join the BAU."

"And you chose the BAU." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, out of all possible agents, and agencies who could have caught me it turned out to be a BAU agent, I thought it was pretty ironic." Penelope admits.

"Or maybe it was fate." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I do believe everything happens for a reason." Penelope reveals, as she once more reaches over to take a drink of her tea.

"Penelope, I know I hurt you, and I also know that there is nothing I can do to make up for missing the funeral." Rossi says, "nothing I can do to make up for the fact that I wasn't there when you needed me, but I want you to know that I am sorry, Penelope, and I do truly, completely, regret the choice I made back then, but I'm different now, or at least I think I am, and I would like a second chance to prove it to you." Rossi admits, "We're going to be working together now, but I don't want to just work with you, Kitten, I want us to actually have a relationship, I want to actually be your Dad again." Rossi admits.

"I need some time, Dad. It still hurts, and I still can't get over what happened." Penelope admits.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking for a second chance, I'm asking if you think you can move passed it." Rossi admits.

"Like I said, I need some time." Penelope reveals, there being a part of her that just wants to hug her Dad, and forgive him, but there is another part of her that doesn't want to be hurt again, a part of her that can't handle being let down by her father again, so not letting him in again just seems like the option that will hurt the least.

"Okay." Rossi says, and they both take a drink of their tea.

"So, what do you think of the team?" Penelope asks her Dad curious, "Are things really different from the last time you were in the BAU?"

"The jobs the same, everything else is different." Rossi admits, "I've worked with Hotch before…."

"I thought so." Penelope admits.

"And the rest of the team seem like good people." Rossi admits, and as he does he decides to ask a question that will reveal just what the state of his and Penelope's relationship is, "I couldn't help but notice the way you and Agent Morgan talk to each other." He says, being hesitant as he speaks as he isn't overly sure how Penelope is going to react to that.

"He's my best friend." Penelope reveals, knowing exactly what her father is asking, "Our relationships platonic." She reveals, as she figures it would be best for everyone if she makes that fact clearer to her father sooner rather than later, "But why we're on the subject, have I missed a step mother in the past twelve years?" Penelope asks curious.

"I wouldn't have gotten married again without you there." Rossi assures his daughter.

"You did once." Penelope reminds him, "I never did meet Krystall."

"True, but that was a mistake." Rossi says, knowing that Penelope already knows that as they had this conversation right after that marriage happened.

"That tends to happen when you make a decision while on a winning streak." Penelope comments, and as she does the father and daughter exchange amused looks.

"I should get going." Rossi says, as while he would very much like to keep talking to his daughter he doesn't want to push too hard and he can tell that she is getting tired.

"Okay." Penelope says, standing up, and once she is standing Rossi stands up too.

"I'll see you at the office." Rossi says, it feeling like a strange thing to say to his daughter.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and once she does Rossi pulls her into a hug.

"I love you, Penelope." Rossi says, placing a kiss on his daughters' head and as he does he memories the feeling of hugging his daughter once more. Finally, after a very long hug, Penelope and Rossi break apart and Rossi heads to the door.

"Dad, you forgot your file." Penelope realises.

"Keep it." Rossi tells his daughter, opening the door, "And keep this locked, even when you're home." He advices, causing Penelope to roll her eyes, as her father leaves.

Once Rossi leaves Penelope walks to the door, and locks it just like her father said, and once the door is closed and locked, Penelope put the tea cups on the sink before heading into her room.

A couple of minutes later Penelope has gotten changed and is lying in bed, but instead of going to sleep she is staring at the wall across from her bed, the wall that is covered in post cards, every single one given to her by her father, collected from towns he worked cases in.

"I love you too, Dad." Penelope says, into the night, before closing her eyes, and before long she is fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Penelope and her father had their late-night talk, and ever since then JJ, Ried, Morgan, Emily, and Hotch have been watching the father and daughter carefully, all five of them doing their best to try and determine what state their relationship is in.

It is late afternoon and as they don't currently have a case Ried, Morgan, and Emily are in the bullpen talking.

"A popular theory among leading astrophysicists Estimates that the hyper matter reactor would need about ten thirty second jewels of energy to destroy a planet the size of earth." Ried says, "Now, Lucas said it took nineteen years to build the first death star, right? But if you look at the new essential chronology, There's a testbed prototype for a super laser that spans..." Ried starts to say, and as he does Morgan stands up.

"Where are you going?" Ried asks curious.

"Taking back the last five minutes of my life." Morgan reveals, as he heads to Rossi's office where painters just left.

"You can't go in there." Ried says, as he follows Morgan.

"Don't you want to know about this guy?" Morgan asks, as he certainly does.

"I do." Emily says, standing up, and follow.

"I already do. Got it all memorized, his books, his bio." Ried explains, though he has noticed that Rossi's public bio doesn't mention Penelope anywhere, and he assumes there is a reason for that, though he has noticed that one of Rossi's books is dedicated to Penelope, but it is done in a way so that if you didn't know about Penelope you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Yeah, books that have sold over a million copies." Morgan explains.

"So?" Ried asks.

"That's a million reasons not to come back, if you know what I'm saying." Morgan says, making a hand signal for cash.

"You could just ask Garcia, she'd know anything you want to know." Ried comments, as he really wants to talk to Penelope about her father, but even he knows that it wouldn't be a good idea right now, but he is also sure that Morgan could get away with it.

"I'm pretty sure that her father is the last thing Garcia wants to talk about." Morgan admits.

"How's she doing with everything?" Emily asks as the trio walk into Rossi's office, Ried purposely hanging by the door, it being clear that she is worried about her friend and she figures that Morgan will know.

"I don't know." Morgan admits, "She's keeping her feelings close to the vest, which says a lot."

"These walls say a lot too." Emily reveals, "They're Taupe. It's a negative colour." Emily reveals, "Cold, distant. You know, emotionally, Taupe is linked to loneliness and the desire to escape from the world."

"Considering the little Garcia has said that makes sense." Morgan admits, "But you know I just figured the guy's walls would be covered with plaques and commendations."

"Huh. Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of past victories. It's a new chapter for him." Emily suggests.

"What happened to the moratorium on inter-team profiling, guys?" Ried asks.

"Come on, Ried, team? I don't think this guy knows the meaning of the word." Morgan admits, as he moves some covers to reveal a piece of art, "Oh, I found something. Looks like some type of religious arts. Original, maybe." Morgan guesses, "Definitely expensive."

"It's renaissance art." Ried, who has come over to talk says, "If that's original…."

"Is it?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to tell." Ried admits, looking at the picture carefully, "Means he's into the classics."

"What else?" Emily asks.

"Um, Italian, strict Catholic upbringing." Reid reveals, causing Emily and Morgan to exchange looks, as they are both sure that even if Rossi was raised like that he didn't raise Penelope in the same way, "Probably believes in redemption."

"Well, I believe in a lot of things." Rossi says, walking into his office, and making Emily, Morgan and Ried feel like they have been caught doing something they should be doing, "Catholic, yes. Italian-American, fifty-two years. Strict upbringing, not so much." Rossi admits, "Now, the artwork, that's fifteenth century original, costs more than my first house." Rossi reveals, telling the truth, "And as for the wall colour, it's just a base coat. Painters will come in and finish tomorrow." He explains, "Now, if you're rall finished, I think JJ and Hotch are ready for us. Isn't that how a team works?" Rossi asks and Emily, Ried and Morgan quickly head out of the office.

Once they leave Rossi does too, after he looks at the picture, and within an hour the team are on their way to Montana for their latest case.

* * *

A couple of days later the case in Montana is over and because it brought up more than a few less than pleasant memories for David he is glad that it is over, glad to be home. After dropping his go-bag in his office Rossi heads straight down to his daughter office where he walks over to where she is on her computers and once he is close enough he puts the only object he is holding, a single post card, down on Penelope's desk.

"Greetings from Great Falls, Montana." Penelope reads, "Thanks Dad." Penelope says, as she turns to look at him.

"You're welcome." Rossi tells his daughter, "It's still early, how would you feel about coming over for dinner? I could make the foods you used to love, are you still a vegetarian?" Rossi asks his daughter curious, as he realises he doesn't know.

"Yeah, I am." Penelope confirms, "But I also have dinner plans for tonight, with Stephen Gideon." Penelope reveals.

"Oh." Rossi says, feeling disappointment about not being able to spend more time with his daughter, "Tell him I said hello." Rossi requests.

"I will." Penelope says, standing up, "See you tomorrow, Dad." Penelope says, standing up and carefully picking up the post card, which she carefully puts in her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Penelope." Rossi assures his daughter, as Penelope leaves.

After leaving her office Penelope pulls out her phone as she heads towards the elevators and sends a message, saying,

' _Just leaving work now. I'll see you soon.'_ And about a minute later she gets a message back saying, _'Cool. I'll get the food, you get the wine.'_ And reading that Penelope can't help but smile.

"Hey Baby Girl!" A voice calls as Penelope almost gets to the elevators and she turns around to see Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Ried, "We were just going to get you. We're going to get drinks; do you want to join us?"

"Can't, I have plans." Penelope reveals.

"With your Dad?" JJ asks curious, asking what they are all thinking.

"No, a friend." Penelope answers.

"Guy friend?" Emily asks curious, with a teasing smile, as she presses the elevator button.

"Does it matter?" Penelope asks curious, not raising to Emily's teasing.

"You're being evasive." Morgan notes, being surprised by that.

"Morgan's right, you are." Ried realises, wondering what is going on.

"I'm having dinner and drinks with my oldest friend." Penelope reveals, "Steven Gideon." She says, as the elevator doors open and the five of them walk in.

"You know Gideon's son?" Ried asks, being surprised by that, and as he speaks he realises that he shouldn't be as considering Gideon and Rossi started the BAU together it would make sense for their children to know each other.

"Yeah, really well." Penelope admits.

"Gideon knew about you, didn't he?" Morgan asks.

"Yes." Penelope confirms, "I asked him not to tell my father that I was working for the FBI, I guess he decided not to tell anyone."

"That sounds like Gideon." JJ admits, and everyone else agrees with her, as the elevator doors open, and they all work out.

"Garcia." Ried says, stopping Penelope from following behind everyone else, "Can you ask Stephen to tell his father that I got his letter, that I miss him." Ried requests.

"Sure Kid." Penelope says, before heading out of the elevator, Ried right behind her.

* * *

Forty minutes later Penelope has brought more than a few bottles of wine and is arriving at Stephen's apartment. Knocking on the door it opens a few seconds later revealing Stephen.

"Rossi." Stephen greats.

"Gideon." Penelope responds, "I've got the wine." She says, showing the bag that has several bottles inside.

"I've got the food." Stephen reveals, letting Penelope in and the two of them exchange brief hugs as she walks in.

A couple of minutes later Penelope and Stephen are sitting on the floor in Stephen's living room, the two of them sitting around the coffee table where the food is and their drinks are being poured.

"Red wine, our tradition." Stephen comments, with an amused look, as he finishes pouring glasses for him and Penelope.

"Ever since I was seventeen and you were fifteen." Penelope says, with an amused look on her face, as she and Stephen clink glasses and both drink.

"Did your Dad ever realise we replaced his expensive wine with grape juice?" Stephen asks curious.

"I really don't know." Penelope admits, "He never said anything." She reveals, "But he might have realised, just decided not to give us a hard time."

"That sounds like him." Stephen admits, "Your Dad would let it go. My Dad would be the one to make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence, as they start to eat some of their food and drink.

"So, I'm always happy to see you, but we had lunch a few weeks ago. You never suggest having dinner again so soon, what's going on?" Stephen asks curious.

"I just…. Wanted to talk to someone who understands." Penelope admits.

"About?" Stephen asks, though he knows that the list of things Penelope would want to talk to him about because he would understand is short.

"My Dad." Penelope admits, "He's back at the BAU, taken over the position left by…."

"My Dad." Stephen finishes.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "He wants a second chance, wants to be an actual father again."

"And you being you are hesitant because you don't want to be hurt, or disappointed again." Stephen realises.

"Can you blame me?" Penelope asks, "You know better than anyone what I went through, what I'm feeling."

"Yeah, I do." Stephen admits, "But Rossi, there is one big difference between us." Stephen says, "I've figured, for a long time, that my Dad regretted having me, but it's always been more than clear how much your Dad loves you, how happy he is to have you in his life."

"Gideon….." Penelope starts to say.

"My point is, you and your Dad were always close, even when you were living on opposite sides of the country, even when the job kept him away, he always made it clear that he wasn't avoiding you." Stephen reveals, "He always, at least, tried to make you a priority." the truth being there were times where he was jealous of Penelope's and Dave's relationship because he wished his relationship with his dad was like that.

"He was my hero, I wanted to be just like him." Penelope admits.

"I know." Stephen says, giving Penelope a comforting look.

"When he wasn't there, it hurt, a lot, and I was so disappointed." Penelope reveals.

"Because you realised that the person you always saw as a hero was only human." Stephen tells his friend, "You kept that phone for a reason, Rossi. You brought his books, kept the postcards, I think you're closer to forgiveness than you want to admit."

"Maybe." Penelope says, taking a drink, "What about you Gideon? You close to forgiveness?"

"I don't know." Stephen admits, "He's called since leaving the BAU."

"And?" Penelope asks.

"We'll see." Stephen answers, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to eat and drink.

For the next five or so minutes the two old friends eat and drink, not really talking, and when they finish eating both Penelope and Stephen lean back from the table, Penelope leaning against the couch while Stephen leans against an arm chair.

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like if your brother didn't die, if he got a chance to live?" Stephen asks curious.

"All the time." Penelope admits, "I never used to be able to understand how I could miss someone I never got a chance to know."

"And now?" Stephen asks curious.

"Now I know that's part of the reason why I miss James." Penelope admits, "I miss the fact that I never got to know him." She reveals, "I miss what could have been." She says, taking a drink, "I like to think I would have been a good big sister, but I just don't know."

"You would have been an awesome big sister." Stephen says, as he's always seen Penelope kind of like a big sister, so he completely believes that Penelope would have been an amazing big sister to James if she had gotten the chance.

"Thanks Gideon." Penelope says, with a grateful smile, "You know I wonder, if James lived longer than a day would things be different? I wonder if things would have ended differently between Dad and Carolyn, I even wonder if it would have effected Dad and Hayden."

"I don't know." Stephen answers.

"Me either." Penelope says, taking a drink, and once more the two of them drift into silence as they drink.

* * *

From the second she opens her eyes the next morning Penelope knows that the last few glasses of wine were a mistake, so she once again closes them pretty quickly.

"I know you're awake, Rossi." A voice says, and Penelope once more opens her eyes, realising that she was asleep on Stephen's couch, "I got your bag from your car, and breakfast is almost ready."

"Coffee?" Penelope asks.

"Of course." Stephen answers, walking over with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I really, really, love you right now, Gideon." Penelope admits, as Stephen hands her the cup.

"I know." Stephen says, looking amused.

"Why are you not more hung over?" Penelope asks confused, after taking a drink.

"I stopped drinking well before you." Stephen reveals, "You seemed to go between talking about the good times with you've had with your dad, and saying how you're never going to forgive him, never want to see him again, and the more you drunk the more you talked."

"I don't remember." Penelope admits.

"I not surprised." Stephen admits, "Look Rossi, I'm not a profiler, but from what I can tell I was right last night, you are closer to forgiveness than you think. You do want a relationship with your Dad again, you're just scared." Stephen says, "And the Penelope I know has never let fear stop her from doing anything."

"Thanks Gideon." Penelope says, taking another drink and as she realises something, "What's the time?"

"Six thirty."

"I've got work." Penelope says, looking very much like she regrets the wine she drunk.

"You know where the shower is, I'll finish breakfast." Stephen says, getting up and heading to the kitchen, and while he does Penelope gets up to, and after picking up the bag she brought with her Penelope starts to head to the bathroom.

"Hey, Rossi." Stephen says, before she can head into the bathroom, and Penelope turns around, "For what it's worth, I think you should give your Dad a second chance. You know he's only human now, things will be different."

"Maybe." Penelope says, before heading into the bathroom, but then she pauses by the door, "Hey Gideon." She calls, causing him to look at her, "Maybe you should think about taking your own advice." She says, before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

A little over an hour later Penelope is sitting at her desk in her office drinking coffee and very much wishing that she stopped drinking when Stephen did.

"Mornin' Baby-Girl." Morgan says, walking into Penelope's office.

"Too loud." Penelope says, closing her eyes.

"Are you hung over?" Morgan asks amused, as he leans against the edge of Penelope's desk, right near Penelope.

"Unfortunately." Penelope answers.

"This the aftermath of your night with Gideon's son?" Morgan asks.

"There was wine, a lot of wine, too much wine." Penelope answers, "But there was also talking, and I needed that." Penelope admits.

"You could have talked to me, you always can." Morgan assures her.

"I know." Penelope assures him, "But I needed to talk about Dad with someone who understands, Gideon understands."

"Did talking help?" Morgan asks curious.

"I'll let you know."

"Okay. Silly girl." Morgan says, with a fond smile, "I leave you to your hangover."

"Thanks." Penelope says relieved and Morgan gives her a hug and places a kiss on her head, before heading out of Penelope's office.

* * *

Hours later Rossi has spent all day working so he hasn't had a chance to talk to Penelope, and so when he finishes the last of the paperwork, which he really hates doing once more, Rossi heads down to Penelope's office, wanting to ask his daughter again if she wants to have dinner together.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks, walking in the room.

"She left about ten minutes ago." A voice says and Rossi turns to see Morgan.

"Oh, okay." Rossi answers.

"Look Rossi, I admit, I don't know everything that happened, but I do know Penelope, and I know she doesn't deserve to be hurt again, especially not by her father." Morgan says, clearly giving a warning.

"I completely agree with you, Agent Morgan." Rossi says, before walking away.

* * *

When she arrives home, Penelope is very much looking forward to crawling into bed and sleeping for a while and so she heads straight to her bedroom. Once she is in her room Penelope opens her handbag and takes out the postcard her father gave her the day before.

Once she has the postcard Penelope walks over to the wall across from her bed and puts the postcard in one of the empty spaces that are on her wall. After she puts the postcard in position Penelope smiles slightly, and before heading to bed and just like most nights she falls asleep as she stares at her wall of postcards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few days since Penelope's talk with Stephen, and ever since she has been thinking about what he said, and trying to figure out what to do about her father.

Having meet a man at her usual coffee shop Penelope is arriving at the office in a happy mood, and honestly there is a part of her that cannot believe what happened.

"Good morning, Princess." Morgan says, as Penelope walks through the bullpen.

"Good morning." Penelope says, responding generically, as she is too distracted to respond in the way she would usually.

"Pump your breaks." Morgan says, moving his finger to signal come towards him, "Every day, I say, 'god morning' every day you say, 'I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff' every day. Not today?" Morgan asks.

"I hate profilers. Did you know that?" Penelope says, "It was bad enough having a profiler as a dad when I was a teenager." She admits, touching Derek's chest.

"Spit it out." Morgan says, wondering what is going on.

"Fine. I met a guy." Penelope reveals.

"You did what? Where?" Morgan asks curious.

"Coffee shot. Smoking hot. I fixed his computer, and then he asked for my number." Penelope reveals.

"And you just…." Morgan starts to say.

"Gave it to him. Can you believe that? A complete stranger. Did I mention he was smoking hot?" Penelope asks.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I think you did." Morgan says, "Okay, it happens." Morgan says.

"No, it doesn't not to me, not like this." Penelope reveals.

"Not like what?" Morgan asks confused.

"I'm not the girl men see across a smoky bar and write songs about." Penelope admits.

"Sweetheart….." Morgan starts to say.

"It's okay, I do just fine, but it takes a minute, you know?" Penelope admits.

"Okay, so what's the problem? You think it's happening a little too fast or something?" Morgan asks.

"Yes. I don't know. Maybe. What do you think?" Penelope asks as Morgan's opinion means a lot to her.

"I think you should always trust your gut. So sure, if he seems a little too smooth or maybe even a little too smokin' hot, Then maybe you should walk the other way." Morgan says, tapping Penelope's nose and as he does JJ walks up.

"Hey, we've got a bad one." JJ says, as she walks past Morgan and Penelope and heads straight to the round table room.

"How bad?" Morgan asks.

"Florida." JJ answers, and once she does Morgan and Penelope exchange looks and then Morgan follows JJ to the round table room while Penelope heads to her office.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Penelope and Morgan had their conversation and the team have now headed to Florida where they are working on what could be a satanic serial killer.

As they have just been to a church where they talked to both the parents of the victims and the priest, Morgan being the one who talked to the priest, thanks to Rossi, even though he made it clear that he didn't want to, Rossi, JJ, and Morgan are just arriving back at the local station.

"I'll see you in there." Rossi says to Morgan and JJ as they get out of the car.

"Sure." JJ says, heading inside and Morgan gives him a look before heading inside too.

Once Morgan and JJ walk inside Rossi pulls out his phone and calls a number.

"You've got the great…." Penelope starts to say.

"Penelope." Rossi says, before Penelope can give one of her usual greetings.

"I know that tone of voice." Penelope realises as while it took her a long time to figure it out, once she did she never forgot, could always identify it, "This case is hitting you hard, huh?"

"I just talked to Abbey Kelton's parents, her father." Rossi explains.

"Ah." Penelope says, understanding the phone call completely, "You'll find out what happened to her, you'll get them closure, you and the team always do, Dad." Penelope reminds her father.

"You're a part of the team too, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "I've seen that since I've been back, this team wouldn't function, wouldn't be able to do what we do, without you." Rossi reveals, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, smiling as she feels amazed, "You going be okay?"

"Yeah, once this case is over, once we've gotten Abbey's parents some answers." Rossi reveals, "I should get back to work, I love you Penelope."

"I know." Penelope says, before ending the call, and once the call ends Rossi heads inside to talk to the team, feeling a little better, and more focused, now that he has talked to his daughter.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Penelope talked to her father when once more her phone rings,

"Hear ye, hear ye, the honourable Penelope Garcia presiding. Speak and be heard." Penelope requests.

"Uh, it's Colby. We meet this morning. You fixed my laptop." The voice on the other end of the phone says.

"Yeah. Uh, hi, how's it going?" Penelope asks, feeling nervous.

"Great. Thanks to you." Colby reveals.

"Just happy to be of service." Penelope admits.

"You know, I was wonderin If you'd let me make that thank you lunch a dinner." Colby suggests.

"You really don't have to do that." Penelope says.

"I know, but I'd like to. I'm asking you out, Garcia." Colby says, and even though she doesn't think it's a good idea Penelope isn't quite sure why, "Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Penelope asks.

"Tomorrow night." Colby confirms.

"You know, I would love to, but I am coming down with something." Penelope says, faking a cough.

"Are you okay?" Colby asks.

"Yeah…" Penelope says, as she finds something about the case.

"Maybe some other time when you're feelin' up to it." Colby suggests.

"Yeah. That… I have your number."

"Feel better."

"Thanks." Penelope says, before hanging up, throwing Colby's number in her bin, and calling another number.

"Hey, what you got for me girl?" Morgan asks curious.

"I just sent you ten separate ids, belonging to the ten fingers found in Abbey Kelton's stomach. No two fingers belonged to the same women." Penelope explains.

"Ten, and you id'ed them already?" Morgan asks, surprised by that, even with how good Penelope is.

"Mm, the forty plus prostitution arrests made it easy." Penelope admits, "They worked truck stops and rests areas in the countries surrounding Bridgewater." Penelope explains.

"Well, the unsub knows the area well." Morgan realises.

"Clearly. Gotta go. Bye." Penelope says, and she goes to hang up but before she can Morgan speaks,

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, what no snappy rhetoric?" Morgan asks, "What's going on?"

"Not in the mood." Penelope admits.

"Penelope?" Morgan asks, drawing out her name.

"Uh, that guy from the coffee shop asked me out, and I took your advice, and I blew him off." Penelope explains.

"Oh, um, well good. Smart move. Something was definitely wrong with him." Morgan says, and as he does Penelope finds herself being hurt by her best friends words.

"Wow. You are some profiler." Penelope says, becoming upset, "You could tell how wrong he was from the little I told you?"

"Garcia, I didn't mean to…." Morgan starts to say.

"I wonder was it that he was to handsome, or too interested in me that tipped you off on how wrong he was?" Penelope asks.

"Garcia, I…." Morgan starts to say.

"Just 'cause you wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me does not mean that a more perceptive, less superficial guy wouldn't." Penelope says, "Hey Derek, you want snappy. You suck." Penelope says, before hanging up on Derek, and once she does she gets Colby's number out of her bin.

* * *

A day has passed since the team arrived in Florida and ever since the team have been working on the case, and another woman has been killed. At the station Emily near the coffee in the police station when her phone rings.

"Garcia?" Emily asks, getting her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm still running the particulars of our homicides through vicap, nothing so far." Penelope reveals.

"Okay, I just you through the volunteer search list." Emily reveals.

"Okay and I'm cross-checking the names against mental institution records." Penelope reveals.

"Pay attention to individuals who were involuntarily committed in Florida. Your Dad's convinced our unsub is the type that likes to stick close to home." Emily explains.

"Got it. talk to you later." Penelope says, but before she can hang up Emily is speaking again.

"Hey, Garcia, you normally call Morgan about these kinds of things. Is everything okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"God, I hate profilers." Penelope says, meaning that.

"Okay, come on, tell me." Emily requests, honestly concerned about her friend.

"I met this guy at the coffee shop I go to every day." Penelope explains.

"Right, got it." Emily says, before hanging up, understanding completely, and once she hangs up she walks over to Morgan.

"What?" Morgan asks confused.

"When a woman tells a man about her feelings, she doesn't want him to fix her, she wants him to shut up and listen." Emily says, before walking away, leaving Morgan feeling confused.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Emily gave him her little piece of advice, and since then Morgan has been interviewing the Priest, and because he needs a little bit of time he has headed outside, and honestly, he isn't overly surprised when Rossi walks out to join him outside.

"Father Marks seemed pretty shaken up when he left." Rossi says, as he walks over and stands next to Morgan, leaning against the glass as well.

"Yeah, well, he had enough reason to be." Morgan admits.

"You're still pissed I threw you under the bus with him yesterday." Rossi realises.

"Am I?" Morgan asks.

"You know, in my day, if your partner makes a request like that…. Well, I was just giving you a chance for personal growth." Rossi explains.

"I get you… Dave." Morgan says, causing Rossi to give him a look, "You're not a mystery to me, man." Morgan admits, "They said you couldn't interview serial killers, you did. They said you couldn't put together a profiling team, you did. They said there was no way in hell you would ever come back here, you did. Penelope thought you would never let her down, you did. It's in your nature, Rossi, it's who you are." Morgan reveals, and while Rossi is hurt by Morgan's words about Penelope he also knows that he is telling the truth, so he doesn't raise to the bait.

"Well, if you knew all that, why would you tell me you didn't want to talk to the priest?" Rossi asks curious.

"I was giving you an opportunity for personal growth." Morgan says, as he starts to walk away from the station.

"Where you going?" Rossi asks.

"To apologise." Morgan explain, and as he walks away Rossi can't help but smirk.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over, the team having caught a cannibal, and Penelope has had a quiet enjoyable date with Colby.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." Penelope reveals, as they walk towards her apartment.

"Me too. I guess it's lucky my laptop froze up on me when it did." Colby says.

"Uh, I don't know about luck, but it was awfully good that I was there to fix it." Penelope corrects.

"You don't believe in luck?" Colby asks.

"Not really, no." Penelope admits.

"Huh, do you believe in coincidences?" Colby asks.

"I believe that everything happens for a really good reason." Penelope explains, as that is something she has started to believe even more lately.

"Oh, I think you're right about that." Colby says.

"This is it." Penelope says as they walk up the steps, towards her apartment.

"Yeah. Well, good night." Colby says, and for a second Penelope almost things he is going to kiss her, but instead he hugs her.

"Good night." Penelope says, as she and Colby break apart, and she starts to head up the stairs.

"Hey Garcia." Colby says, causing Penelope to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinkin' about doin' this all night." Colby says, before pulling out a gun and shooting her.

As falls to the ground, apart from a feeling off overwhelming pain one other thought crosses her mind…. Her Dad, she wants her Dad.

* * *

At Quantico JJ is in the bullpen putting files away when she sees Hotch coming towards her.

"What, you trying to make me look bad by staying here later than me?" JJ asks.

"JJ…." Hotch says.

"What's happened?" JJ asks worReid, being able to tell that whatever happened is bad.

"Garcia's been shot." Hotch reveals, "She's been taken to the hospital. I'm going to call Dave personally, but I need you to call the rest of the team." He explains, honestly feeling like the call to Dave is going to have to be the hardest call he's ever made.

"Of course." JJ assures him, and Hotch starts to walk back to his office, and as he does JJ realises something, "Hotch." She says, causing him to turn around, "What about Strauss?"

"I'll inform her after I call Dave." Hotch reveals, and JJ nods.

* * *

At his mansion Rossi is cooking himself dinner as it's something that has always helped to relax him. Just as he finishes cooking his food, and starts to plate it up his phone starts to ring, and so he makes sure the oven is off before walking over and answering it.

"Rossi." He answers.

"Dave, it's Hotch." Hotch says, purposely keeping his voice even so that he doesn't give away what's happened.

"Let me guess, we've got another case." Rossi says, looking down at the food that he was actually looking forward to eating, and though it is odd for Hotch to be the one making the call he assumes that a case is the reason.

"I'm not calling about a case Dave. It's Penelope." Hotch reveals, and as he does Rossi feels an overwhelming sense of horror and terror rise up inside of him.

"What's happened?" Rossi asks, terrified of the answer.

"She's been shot, she's being taken to the hospital." Hotch explains, trying to break the news a gently as possible.

"I'll be right there." Rossi says, before hanging up without another word, and he runs out of his house, almost forgetting his keys.

* * *

For the entire drive from his mansion to the hospital Rossi's only thoughts were of his office, he didn't care about the road laws he was breaking, or anything else, just his little girl.

Once he gets to the hospital he once more runs and head straight to the waiting area where he sees Hotch, JJ, Emily and Reid, the ladder two clearly having just arrived, and he stops running when he is right in front of Hotch.

"What do you know?" Rossi asks, looking right at Hotch.

"Police think it was a botched robbery." Hotch answers, and if he wasn't so terrified about Penelope Rossi would notice that there is something Hotch isn't saying, but because the only thing he cares about is his little girl he doesn't notice.

"Where's Morgan?" Emily asks, noticing that he's not there, as Rossi walks away from the others a little, clearly trying to collect himself, which he fails at, but he doesn't sit down.

"He's not answering his cell." JJ explains.

"I'll call him again." Reid says, walking several steps away to make the call, and as he does Emily notices something.

"Hotch." Emily says, and she gestures, with her head, to where Strauss is, clearly having just gotten off the elevators.

"I'll handle it." Hotch says, giving Emily and JJ a look which clearly says, 'keep an eye on Rossi', and both of them nod, having understood the look, and once they do Hotch walks away, walks enough to meet Strauss part way down the corridor, "Ma'am." Hotch greats.

"Any news?" Strauss asks.

"Not yet." Hotch answers.

"There's something you're not saying." Strauss realises.

"I spoke to one of the paramedics who brought her in. it doesn't look good." Hotch admits, purposely keeping his voice low.

"Have you told that to David?" Strauss asks, needing to know so that she knows what kind of state Dave is in.

"No, and I'm not going to." Hotch answers, "He and Penelope are just starting to mend their relationship, if she dies…." Hotch starts to say, before trailing off.

"I know." Strauss says, having known Dave long enough, and well enough, to know that if Penelope dies, and even if she doesn't, then chances are he's going to go off the rails to find out who hurt his daughter and make them pay.

Exchanging looks both Hotch and Strauss walk over to where everyone is, and the first thing they notice is that Dave is standing away from everyone else.

"Hold on, Penelope, just hold on." Rossi mutters to himself.

"We're probably going to be waiting a while, Rossi, maybe you should sit down." Emily says, having walked over to him, being the only one brave enough to approach him at the moment, as she is pretty sure that Rossi is close to collapsing.

"Yeah, right." Rossi says, and he allows Emily to lead him over to the chairs where he sits down.

"Do you need anything? Coffee? Food? Water?" Emily suggests, once Rossi is sitting down, wanting to do something to help him.

"The only thing I need right now is for Penelope to be okay." Rossi answers.

"Okay." Emil says, before walking back over to Hotch, Strauss, JJ, and Reid, all four of them being able to tell, from her face, that she is concerned about Rossi, and honestly, they are too.

Once he is sitting alone Rossi puts his head in his hands and just starts repeating to himself, over and over,

"Hold on, Penelope, just hold on."

Like a prayer.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Rossi and the others arrived at the hospital, and everyone is still waiting to get an update about Penelope. As he couldn't handle sitting anymore Rossi has switched to pacing, and not too long ago he opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of Penelope he keeps on him at all time, a picture from the summer when Penelope was fifteen.

As he is so focused on the picture, and his internal prayer of helping Penelope is okay, Rossi doesn't hear footsteps, and he doesn't even realise Hotch is trying to get his attention until he puts his hand on shoulder.

"Has there been an update?" Rossi asks, losing his lost look for a fraction of a second.

"Not yet." Hotch answers, "Reid got coffee for everyone, maybe you should try drinking some." Hotch offers, trying to hand his friend a cup.

"I don't want coffee." Rossi answers, as he doesn't want anything other than for his daughter to be okay.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Hotch says, trying to be supportive.

"We have to… she has to be okay." Dave says, and as he looks at Hotch he can tell that his old friend is close to breaking down in tears, so he just squeezes the hand he still has on Dave's shoulder.

For a few more minutes everyone stands in silence, and then there is the sound of footsteps and Morgan, looking almost as bad as Rossi, hurries in.

"She's been in surgery a couple hours." JJ explains, when she sees Morgan.

"I was in church. My phone was off." Morgan explains.

"There's nothing you could have bene doing here." Reid assures him.

"The police got any leads?" Morgan asks, noticing Strauss, but deciding not to ask.

"I spoke to the lead detective, he doesn't think we'll get anything from the seen." Hotch explains, and as he does a Doctor walks out from the surgery area, and Rossi, as well as everyone, hurry over.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes." Emily, and Hotch say.

"How is she?" Rossi asks, desperately hoping that it is good news.

"The bullet went in her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen." The Doctor explains, "She lost a lot of blood. It was touch-and-go for a while, but we were able to repair the injuries." The Doctor explains, and as he does Rossi feels, for the first time in hours, that he can breathe again.

"So, what are you saying?" JJ asks.

"One centimetre over and it would have torn right through her heart. Instead, she could actually walk out of here in a couple of days, and I'd say that's a minor miracle." The Doctor explains, "She needs her rest, you can see her in the morning."

"I'm her father." Rossi reveals, before the doctor has a chance to walk away.

"Then you can sit with her, but the rest of you will have to wait until the morning." The Doctor explains.

"Of course, thank you." Hotch says, and Rossi and the doctor walk away, once they do Hotch turns to the team,

"I will go to the scene. Chief Strauss, would you like to join me?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, I would." Strauss, answers as considering everything this is a case she wants to be a part of.

"Good. I think the rest of you should be here when she wakes up." Hotch says, "I don't care about protocol. I don't care whether we're working this officially or not. We don't touch any new cases until we find out who did this." Hotch says, "Do you have a problem with that Ma'am?" he asks, looking at Strauss.

"Not at all." Strauss says, as the truth is she wants them to figure out who shot Penelope as she knows that if that if they don't find out who hurt her, and arrest them, before Penelope is out of the woods then Dave will take matters into his own hands, and that will not end well.

"Then let's go." Hotch says, a little surprised by Strauss's reaction, and the two of them head out of the hospital.

* * *

"We've gotten your daughters official FBI medical file, but is there anything else that we should know? Anything that may not be in it?" the doctor asks.

"Um, not that I can think of." Rossi says, sounding uncertain, as he doesn't know for sure what would be in Penelope's FBI medical file, and what wouldn't be, then he realises something, "Penelope was stabbed in the calf when she was fourteen, it required stiches, and became infected." Rossi explains, pain in his voice, "The infection cleared up after about six weeks."

"The stab wounds in her file, not the infection, what kind of infection was it?" The Doctor asks.

"Staph." Rossi answers, and the doctor takes a note, "She was prescribed three different types of antibiotics to clear up the infection, but I don't remember the names." Rossi admits, knowing that has it written down somewhere, but right now he can't focus on that.

"And Penelope has no allergies', correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Rossi answers, as they arrive at a room.

"This is Penelope's room. I'll tell the staff who you are so they don't give you any trouble." The Doctor explains.

"Thank you." Rossi says, before walking into Penelope's in his room.

After he got the news that Penelope was okay Rossi felt like he could breathe again, but seeing his little girl in the hospital room connected to tubes, and machines, Rossi once more feels like he can't breathe.

For a few seconds Rossi stands in the doorway, looking at his little girl in shock, before finally walking over to his daughter once he is close enough Rossi takes his daughters hand that isn't connected to anything.

"I'm here, Penelope. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Rossi assures his daughter, bending down and placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's head, "I love you." He says, and once he does he pulls over a chair so that it is right next to his daughter, not planning on leaving his daughter any time soon, no matter what anyone else says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Penelope got out of surgery, and ever since Rossi has been sitting by his daughters side, even though Rossi hasn't slept for a while he hasn't closed his eyes for a second, instead he has just been watching his daughter, waiting for her to wake up.

As he is watching his daughter Rossi notices as soon as her eyes start to flicker.

"Penelope? Can you hear me?" Rossi asks, standing up, and walking closer to his daughter, "Penelope?"

"Daddy?" Penelope asks, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm right here, Kitten." Rossi says, feeling overwhelming joy at the fact that Penelope is starting to wake up, but at the same time he wishes that he could take away her pain.

"Dad." Penelope says, clearly still partly out of it, but she is coherent enough to realise that her Dad is standing right next to her, holding her hand, "I love you, Dad." She says, saying the words to her father for the first time in almost twelve years.

"I love you Penelope. More than you know." Rossi assures his daughter, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"Everything hurts." Penelope tells her father.

"I know, you're going to feel like that for a while." Rossi assures his daughter, as he reaches up and pushes her hair back, "The rest of the Team are here, do you think you're up for visitors?" he asks, knowing that the team will likely want to see him, and he is pretty sure that Penelope will want to see them.

"Yeah." Penelope says.

"I'll go get them." Rossi says, and he goes to take a step but as he does Penelope squeezes his hand.

"Don't leave me Daddy." Penelope requests, sounding afraid.

"Okay, I won't, I'll stay right here." Rossi says, before reaching out and pressing the call button, "I'm not going anywhere, Penelope." and a few seconds later a nurse walks in, "Could you please inform the other agents waiting that Penelope is awake." He requests.

"Of course. I'll tell the doctors too." The nurse says, before leaving.

* * *

While Penelope is waking up at the hospital Hotch and Strauss are at Penelope's apartment, where the local police are explaining what happened.

"Our guess is he saw her enter, the kicked the door in after her." The local officer explains, "He robs her, she tries to chase him, then he turns and shoots her as he's getting away." The office explains.

"You have an estimate on how far away the gunshot was?" Hotch asks.

"Approximately fifteen feet." The office answers.

"Is there any reason besides the door that makes you think it was a robbery?" Strauss asks.

"He took her purse, dumped half of it before he took off." The officer explains.

"Did you find a shell casing?" Strauss asks, and the detective shakes his head, then as he does she notices what Hotch is doing, "Have you got something Aaron?"

"This doesn't make sense." Hotch reveals, "It was a hell of a shot to make on the run, and he came into an enclosed courtyard to steal a purse? It doesn't make sense." He says, and truthfully Strauss has to agree with him there, and as he speaks his phone starts to ring, "Yeah. Good. We'll be right there." Hotch says, to the person on the other rend, "She's up." He tells Strauss.

"Good." Strauss says, sounding relieved.

* * *

Back at the hospital Morgan, JJ, Reid and Emily are walking into Penelope's hospital room, while Rossi is still right by his daughters side he has moved slightly which so that Reid and Emily can stand on the side of the bed he is on while Morgan and JJ stand on the other side, though as she walks up JJ places a kiss on her friends cheek.

"Hi. No tears. I'm afraid if I start crying I'll come unstapled." Penelope admits.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asks.

"Oh, confused, stupid, and in pain..." Penelope answers.

"Are you up for some questions?" JJ asks, and while the father in Rossi wants to say no, wants to stop everyone from asking Penelope questions, the agent in him knows that getting answers from Penelope will be the best way to find out who hurt her and so he doesn't say anything.

"I never saw it coming. He seemed, deliciously normal." Penelope says, and as she does the agents in the room come to the same conclusion.

"You know him?" Reid asks.

"You were right. I shouldn't have trusted it." Penelope says, looking at Morgan.

"What are you talking about, Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"It's that guy I told you about. The one I met at the coffee shop." Penelope says, once more looking at Morgan, "I wanted to believe he was interested in me." Penelope admits.

"Forget that." Morgan says.

"I let my guard down." Penelope explains.

"Do you have any idea why he would have done this?" Emily asks.

"Did he threaten you? Did he want something?" Reid asks.

"I just thought he liked me." Penelope says, and as she does it is clear that she is in more pain, and getting upset.

"That's enough." Rossi says, clearly putting an end to the questioning.

"Of course." JJ answers, honestly, she was about to say the same thing, "We're gonna come back in a little while." JJ assures her.

"We need a name." Emily says, before anyone can leave.

"James Colby Baylor." Penelope answers, and everyone goes to leave, "JJ, can you stay for a sec?" Penelope asks, and JJ nods, clearly not going to leave, "Dad?" Penelope asks, wanting to make sure he didn't leave.

"I'll still here, Kitten. I'm not going anywhere." Rossi assures his daughter, and Penelope gives JJ her request.

* * *

Back at Penelope's apartment Hotch and Strauss are just arriving back at the car.

"The first thing we need to do is look at Victimology, ask why Garcia." Hotch says, having this conversation with Strauss as there is no one else he can have it with at the moment

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Strauss asks.

"Penelope stands out, single women who wears her individuality like a shield." Hotch says.

"And you think that lead to someone to be antagonistic?" Strauss asks.

"Maybe, could be someone was watching her for a while." Hotch says

"Like?" Strauss asks.

"Maybe a sadist who gets off on gaining her trust, and then trying to kill her." Aaron profiles.

"Somethings bugging you." Strauss realises.

"Yeah, a sadist who just happens to choose an analyst for the FBI." Hotch explains.

"You think she was specifically targeted." Strauss realises.

"Maybe."

"In that cause, there's another angle that we need to look into." Strauss says, causing Hotch to give her a look, "Penelope's also the daughter of one of the most well-known FBI agents who has just returned to the job."

"You think she could have been targeted because someone was trying to hurt Dave? Trying to send him a message?" Hotch asks, a little surprised by that.

"I think considering the history, what's happened in the past, it needs to be considered." Strauss admits, as while she wasn't working with David at the time she heard about something that happened when Penelope was fourteen.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asks confused.

"Haven't you wondered why Penelope's last name is Garcia, not Rossi?" Strauss asks curious.

"It's her step fathers name, right? Her mother changed it." Hotch says, as that's what he knows, but now suspects he is missing something.

"That's correct. It's was changed when Penelope was about twelve." Strauss answers, "And it was changed for two reasons, and don't believe Penelope knew both reasons." She admits, knowing that she didn't when she was a kid, but she may now.

"What were they?" Hotch asks curious.

"The first reason is that Debra had been married for about two years and she wanted her have the same surname as her daughter." Strauss explains, "But the second was because at the time David had just arrested as suspected, a suspected with influence, and means, who threatened both David and everyone he loved, his family." Strauss explains, "The threat was taken seriously, because they had the means to pull it off, so David agreed to Penelope's name being changed, as he thought it would keep her safer." Strauss says, knowing that Rossi agonised over that decision, hated himself for it.

"We'll add checking out Dave's old enemies to the list, just to be sure." Hotch says, as they both get into the car.

* * *

Back at the hospital Morgan is right outside Penelope's room, waiting to see his best friend again, when Reid walks up to him.

"I asked her to go out last night. But she was pissed at me. She blew me off." Morgan says, walking several steps away.

"So, you ended up in church?" Reid asks.

"Yeah. What does it mean? On one hand, if she'd gone out with me, she would have never got shot. On the other hand... What are the odds that the first time I pray in twenty years, she's on the table?" Morgan asks, and honestly Reid doesn't have an answer to that.

"She's asking for you." A nurse says, coming back out of Penelope's room, and both Reid and Morgan walk in, and as they do Morgan walks over to Penelope's left side, and takes her hand, while Reid walks over and stands on her right side, next to Rossi.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Morgan asks, as he takes Penelope's hand.

"Good news, bad news." Penelope answers, "The morphine's wearing off. when I was in the ambulance, I could hear that song you used to play, heroes, in my head." Penelope says, glancing over at her father, "I kept flashing in and out of consciousness. Everything was really bright." Penelope says, and as she does it is really hard for Rossi, Morgan, and Reid to hear that, "And I remember thinking, wait, is David Bowie really god?" Penelope asks, causing Morgan, Reid, and Rossi to be a little amused by that, "Carolyn." Penelope suddenly says, as she realises something.

"What about Carolyn?" Rossi asks confused.

"Who's Carolyn?" Morgan asks confused.

"My ex-wife." Rossi answers, looking at Morgan before turning back to Penelope, "Penelope, what about Carolyn?"

"We were supposed to have breakfast tomorrow, today." Penelope explains, "She's going to be so worried."

"I'll call her. I'll let her know what happened." Rossi assures his daughter, not surprised that Penelope and Carolyn are still in contact as he knows that Debra and Carolyn stayed friends after he and Carolyn divorced, and Carolyn is Penelope's godmother.

"She'll panic, she'll…." Penelope starts to say, clearly getting more and more worried.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll call her Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, trying to get her to calm down, "I'll go make the call now." Rossi tells her, only considering leaving his daughter because Morgan and Reid are with her.

"Thanks Daddy." Penelope says, not wanting Carolyn to worry.

"I'll be right back." Rossi says, kissing his daughters head, before leaving, honestly planning on making this phone call as quickly as possible so that he can get back to his daughter.

Once Rossi leaves Reid takes a step closer to Penelope.

"We have, um, we have a sketch artist coming in." Reid reveals.

"I'm still a little hazy." Penelope admits.

"It's okay. Anything you tell us will help." Morgan assures her, "This guy says what he did for a living?"

"He said he was a lawyer." Penelope answers.

"Did people know him where you went?" Reid asks.

"He said he wanted to show me a place. It was half an hour away." Penelope explains.

"You drove together?" Morgan asks, and Penelope gives a slight nod.

"What kind of car?" Reid asks.

"White, four-door sedan, American. It smelled new." Penelope explains.

"Rental car maybe." Reid suggests.

"Maybe, I don't know." Penelope admits, "I don't look at things like you guys do. I don't see danger…." Penelope says, once more becoming upset, as even though her Dad is an FBI agent she doesn't see danger everywhere.

"Okay. That it easy, take it easy." Morgan says, "What else can you remember?" he asks.

"He smelled good." Penelope answers.

"He seem nervous?" Reid asks.

"I thought he was just afraid to kiss me goodnight." Penelope explains, becoming more upset.

"Hey. You sure you're up for this?" Morgan asks, wiping Penelope's tears.

"Yeah." Penelope answers, as she remembers what happened, "I could hear him walking, he leaned over me and I held my breath so he'd think I was dead." She reveals, causing Reid and Morgan to exchange horrified looks, that they do their best to keep from Penelope.

* * *

As he wants to get back to his daughter as soon as possible Rossi walks to the closest places where he can use his phone, and once he is there he pulls out his phone and dials Carolyn's number.

"Hello." Carolyn voice says, answering the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hi, It's David."

"David, this is a surprise." Carolyn answers.

"I know. I'm calling about Penelope." Rossi explains.

"Is she okay? We were supposed to meet for breakfast, but she didn't show up." Carolyn admits, the truth being that she is close, thanks to a lot of unanswered calls, to calling the FBI to try and get through to Penelope via official channels.

"No, she's not okay." Rossi answers, his voice displaying all the pain he is feeling.

"David, what happened?" Carolyn asks, clearly worried.

"She's been shot. She's in the hospital. She's awake, but still in the ICU." Rossi explains, it being harder than he thought it would be to explain that.

"Is this because of her work with…." Carolyn starts to say, but then she remembers that Rossi doesn't know Penelope works with the BAU, so she trails off.

"No, it doesn't seem like it's because of Penelope's work with the BAU." Rossi reveals, realising what Carolyn stopped herself from saying.

"Penelope told you that she's working with the BAU?" Carolyn asks, sounding slightly surprised, as she was pretty sure that Penelope had no intention of telling her father that.

"Not exactly. I found out when I re-joined the BAU a couple of weeks ago." Rossi explains.

"Ah." Carolyn says, realising that makes more sense.

"I need to get back to Penelope, but she wanted you to know what happened because she thought you'd be worrying after she missed breakfast." Rossi admits.

"I was." Carolyn reveals, "Tell Penelope that I love her, and that I hope she gets better soon."

"I will." Rossi assures her, "Goodbye Carolyn."

"Goodbye David." Carolyn responds, and Rossi hangs up the phone.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Rossi walks back into Penelope's hospital room where Emily and JJ have both joined Morgan and Reid.

"I called Carolyn." Rossi says, walking back to Penelope's side, "She said to tell you that she loves you, and that she hopes you get better soon."

"Good." Penelope says, still slightly out of it, as the other four people in the room exchange looks.

"How's your pain, Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope answers, and the group standing around Penelope's bed drift into silence.

* * *

A little while after Rossi returned to his daughters room Hotch and Strauss arrive back at the hospital.

"Garcia, it's good to see you awake." Hotch greats, as he walks in.

"Thanks Sir." Penelope answers.

"Did you get any leads?" Rossi asks, looking between Hotch and Strauss.

"No." Hotch answers, "But it seems like Penelope was specifically targeted and so there will be a protective detail outside Penelope's room at all times."

"I don't need that." Penelope says.

"Yes, you do." Everyone else in the room say together.

"Penelope, until whoever shot you is caught you're having a protective detail, no arguments." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Yes Dad." Penelope says, realising that there is no point in arguing, as he eyes start to flicker open and closed.

"You need rest. We'll let you get some." Emily realises.

"Okay." Penelope says, sounding half asleep, and everyone but Rossi heads out of the room.

"Hotch, what does this mean?" Morgan asks, once they are all out in the corridor.

"She was targeted, and whoever it is knew what they were doing." Hotch admits.

"Which means if they find out she survived, he might try again." Emily realises.

"Exactly." Hotch answers, "We've got to figure out who is behind this, and quickly."

"I understand why you are all working on this, and I'm choosing not to prevent that at the moment." Strauss admits, looking between the agents, "But Agent Rossi is not to be involved in investigating, and he's not to have any contact with the suspect once found." Strauss says, clearly giving an order.

"Yes Ma'am." Hotch answers, and everyone else nods.

"I have to get to the office, keep me updated." Strauss says, before leaving.

"What are the rest of us going to do?" JJ asks.

"Morgan, Reid, stay here. JJ, Prentiss, you're with me." Hotch says, and the other four nod, once they do all of them go their separate ways to do what Hotch said.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Hotch and Strauss arrived back at the hospital and ever since Rossi has been the only one sitting in his daughters' room as she sleeps, though the nurses have come in several times to check on Penelope, and even brought him a cup of coffee once.

Even though he is exhausted Rossi is not sleeping, instead he is just sitting in the chair next to his daughters' bed, watching her, and as he does he is reminded of all the times he watched her sleep when she was very young, but this, watching his daughter sleep in a hospital bed, connected to tubes, and machines, is so different, and so heartbreaking.

As he watches Penelope he notices her moving slightly, clearly having nightmares.

"Penelope, it's okay." Rossi says, squeezing Penelope's hand, "Dad's right here, you're safe." Rossi says, before kissing Penelope's hand, "You're not alone, you're safe." Rossi tells his daughter, not wanting to wake her unless he has to, and as he speaks it is clear that his words have helped and the nightmares seem to have stopped.

"Agent Rossi." A voice says, and he turns to see Reid. "Um, there's a Carolyn Rossi here, can she come in?" Reid asks as while security cleared her both he and Morgan felt like it would be best to get Rossi's permission first.

"Of course." Rossi answers, and once he does Reid leaves the room. About a minute later there is the sounds of footsteps and Carolyn walks in, "You didn't have to come." Rossi says, not looking away from Penelope.

"Yes, I did, and I wanted to." Carolyn says, as she walks over, "How is she?"

"As well as she can be, considering." Rossi answers, as Carolyn puts her hand on Rossi's shoulder, and as she does Rossi reaches up and puts his hand over hers, "She'll be glad to see you when she wakes."

"I can't stay long, I just needed to see her myself." Carolyn admits, as she cares deeply about Penelope, almost considers her to be her daughter too.

"The doctors are saying she was lucky." Rossi admits, "This doesn't feel lucky to me." Rossi reveals.

"No, it doesn't." Carolyn confirms, "But she's alive, and going to be okay. That's what you have to focus on." She tells her ex-husband, and the two of them drift into silence as they watch Penelope, there being no sense of awkwardness as they both love Penelope, both are worried about her, and want her to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

AN2: Thank you for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Four days have been passed since Penelope woke up after being shot and during that time Rossi only left his daughter side when he absolutely had to, having gotten the little sleep he has gotten in the chair next to his daughters' bed, but now that she has moved out of the ICU Rossi has returned to the BAU, as now that he knows Penelope is going to be okay he is determined to find the person who hurt his daughter, and make them pay.

"Dave." Hotch says, surprised, as he sees Rossi walking towards him, "How's Penelope?"

"Better, she's out of the ICU, and her doctors said she could go home in a couple of days." Rossi says, clearly relieved about that, "Morgan and Reid are with her."

"Good, that's good." Hotch says, meaning that, "You should be there too." he advices, deciding not to mention that Rossi looks like complete crap at the moment.

"No. I want to find this guy, have you got anything new?" Rossi asks, hoping that the answer is yes and Hotch just hasn't told him.

"No, not yet." Hotch admits, as Rossi takes the file he is holding off him to have a look, "Dave, Strauss has given clear instructions, you're not to be involved in this case."

"I don't give a crap what Strauss said, this is my daughter we're talking about." Dave says, clearly upset, "What would you do if it was Jack?"

"The exact same thing." Hotch realises, "Okay." He says, with a nod, and the two of them head towards the round table room where they find out, from JJ and Emily, that there are absolutely no leads.

* * *

Back at the hospital Penelope is sitting up in her bed, doing much better, while Morgan is standing at the end of her bed, and Reid is in a chair next to it.

"Penelope, I know it's gotta be hard to keep reliving this." Morgan says.

"I just don't know what else there is to remember." Penelope admits.

"Let's start with the behaviour." Reid suggests, "That's all-that's all profiling really is, just noticing behaviour." Reid explains.

"Sweetheart, any details you can remember will tell us who he is." Morgan says, having walked over so that he is right near Penelope, "Okay?"

"Mmmm." Penelope says.

"All right, so let's go back to when you first arrived at the restaurant." Morgan suggests, "Was he nervous?"

"No, the opposite, actually." Penelope admits, and with Reid and Morgan's help she starts to go over her date again.

* * *

A little while later Morgan and Reid have explained what happened on Penelope's date to the others, while Rossi and Hotch observed an analyst by the name of Kevin Lynch try and find answers, but because he has found something that shouldn't be, Hotch has had to go to the hospital to talk to Penelope.

"Hey." Penelope greats Hotch who has knocked on the door to Penelope's hospital room.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asks, as he walks over to Penelope's bed, as Morgan, who was sitting on it, stands up.

"I've had better dates." Penelope admits.

"What's going on?" Morgan asks.

"We found an encrypted file on your computer. Are you involved in something that I need to know about?" Hotch asks curious.

"No." Penelope answers.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Morgan asks.

"Could this be connected in any way to whoever shot you?" Hotch asks.

"I don't think so." Penelope answers, as she doesn't see how.

"I need the password." Hotch realises.

"Is this really necessary?" Morgan once more asks.

"Yes. The password?" Hotch asks.

"Gilman street." Penelope says, knowing that if Hotch tells her father then he'll know exactly what that means.

"Thank you." Hotch answers.

"They don't honestly think Garcia's a security risk, do they?" Reid asks shocked.

"I don't know." Hotch admits, "We've been ordered by internal affairs to stop working the case." He explains.

"What?" Morgan asks shocked.

"And until this is cleared up... You've been suspended. I'm sorry." Hotch reveals, before leaving.

"Right." Penelope says, and once Hotch leaves she starts to try and get up, disconnecting all the things that are connected to her.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asks.

"I need to get out of here." Penelope says, as she continues to try and disconnect what she is connected to.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Morgan says, quickly sitting down in front of his best friend, trying to stop her, "Please, baby, listen to me. We're gonna get it straightened out. I'm gonna find out who did this to you. Okay?" Morgan assures her, "I don't give a damn what IA wants me to do or doesn't want me to do, and I know that your Dad won't either, but right now you need to rest." Morgan tells her.

"But, one of the last things I said before he shot me was, "everything happens for a reason."" Penelope reveals, "Derek, if I lose faith in that, then nothing in my life makes sense." Penelope says.

"I get that." Morgan says,

"No, you don't." Penelope says, continuing to disconnect things so that she can stand up.

"Then explain it to us." Reid suggests, "Talk to us." He says, as Penelope stands up.

"After my Mom and Step-father died, after I stopped talking to my dad, I kind of went off the rails for a while." Penelope admits, "I dropped out of Caltech, I lived underground, basically." Penelope admits, and as she does Reid remembers something.

"You had really dark hair back then." Ried comments, causing both Penelope and Morgan to look at him, "I saw you moving your stuff out." He admits, as he wanted to help, but Penelope was crying at the time so he felt it was better that he didn't.

"And I heard stories about you, the fourteen-year-old kid at Caltech." Penelope informs Reid, and the two of them exchange looks, both thinking about how close they came to actually meeting before they actually did.

"What happened after you dropped out?" Morgan asks curious.

"I kept teaching myself code." Penelope answers, "It was like the one thing that kept me together." Penelope admits, "After a little while I started to do things that got the FBI attention, in a bad way. Eventually I was arrested."

"And they offered you a job?" Reid asks.

"Mm-hmm." Penelope confirms.

"Like Frank Abagnale. The bureau figured if you can't beat 'em, hire em." Reid realises.

"Something like that." Penelope says.

"Garcia, what's in the encrypted file?" Morgan asks.

"I'm required to keep a record of everything the team does, and after my system got hacked, and Elle got shot, I just didn't want anyone else to be able to get at you." Penelope explains.

"We'll talk to the doctor, see if he'll clear you to leave." Reid says, before leaving Penelope's room, and as he does Penelope heads over to her room.

* * *

A while later Penelope have been cleared to leave the hospital and she and Morgan have arrived back at her apartment where there is a police protection detail waiting outside.

"I, um, I wouldn't expect nothing less." Morgan says, with an amused look on his face as he notices Penelope's apartment.

"You should be flattered." Penelope says, as she puts her keys where they belong, "Not many people are invited in off the grid." Penelope reveals, and as she does Morgan notices something.

"Super-eight?" He asks.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and as she does she plays a video of her, her mother, and her step-father from when she was about eleven, "When I was a kid, I wanted to be just like my Dad, I always imagined myself fighting crime." Penelope reveals, "My Mom and step-dad were hippies, I think it horrified them." She reveals, and that simple statement gives Morgan a whole lot of questions, but he figures that it isn't the best time to ask them.

"How old were you when you lost them?" Morgan asks curious, as he could do the math, but he wants to hear it from Penelope herself.

"Eighteen, drunk driver." Penelope answers, as she stopped the film, and as she does Morgan looks around the rest of the apartment, and as he does he notices Penelope's wall of post cards.

"What's with the postcards?" Morgan asks curious.

"Dad gave them to me." Penelope reveals, walking around her apartment, "He would get one from every town he worked a case in, even if he had been there before." She explains, "Whenever I'd see him he'd give me all the post cards he'd gotten me in the time we had been apart."

"And you've kept them all these years?" Morgan asks, that simple thing telling him a lot.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, as she walks and as she does Morgan notices something.

"Stay away from the windows, just in case." Morgan advices.

"I know. This isn't my first time in protective custody." Penelope admits, having turned her mind back to something she hasn't thought about in a while.

"It's not?" Morgan asks, a little surprised until he realises that Penelope's father is a BAU agent, so needing to be in protective custody for a time would make sense.

"Nope."

"When was?" Morgan asks curious.

"I'm not sure if it was the first time, but the first time I remember clearly was when I was ten." Penelope explains, "I was spending time with my Dad." She admits, and honestly that doesn't surprise Morgan, "It was a Saturday, Gideon, and his son were over. We were playing baseball in the backyard." Penelope says, with a slightly fond smile.

"What happened?"

"Dad and Gideon got the call for work so Stephen and I were taken to Stephen's grandparents." Penelope explain, "We couldn't have been there for more than a couple of hours when Gideon came back, he said we had to go and he brought us into the FBI, for our own safety." Penelope explains, "When we got to Quantico Gideon sat me down. He told me that me that the bad guy they had been trying to stop had taken Dad, and then he promised me that he would do everything in his power to bring him home to me." Penelope explains.

"How long was he gone for?" Morgan asks curious.

"I'm not really sure, but to a ten-year-old it felt like forever." Penelope admits, "I was asleep on a couch, and when I was woken up Dad was there. He was hurt, and I just hugged him. I was so happy to see him again." Penelope admits.

"That's understandable." Morgan says as he starts walk around the room, noticing things, and as he does he picks up something that Penelope recognizes.

"I volunteer once a week to counsel family members of murder victims." Penelope reveals.

"Baby, you don't get enough of this stuff at work?" Morgan asks, surprised by that.

"I look at those crime scene photos all day long. I can't know that those families are out there trying to cope and not do something to help." Penelope reveals.

"You do know it was stupid to encrypt that file." Morgan says, turning to look at Penelope.

"Yes, I know." Penelope admits, "Old habits, I guess." Penelope realises.

"You need some rest." Morgan realises.

"You're right." Penelope says, before hugging him, "Go. Be free, my love." Penelope says, as they break apart.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Morgan reveals.

"I'm fine. I got my goon squad parked out front." Penelope says, deciding not to mention that she is pretty sure that her father will likely show up sometimes soon to check up on her.

"Goon squad or no good squad that couch right there is gonna be my best friend until we find this guy." Morgan says, "Now leave it alone."

"Okay." Penelope says, realising that there is no point in arguing, "But if you're thinking of trying to take advantage of me, let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterwards." Penelope says, with a grin, causing Morgan to smile too, and Penelope starts to walk to her room.

"Hey, silly girl." Morgan says, causing her to turn around.

"Hmm?" Penelope asks.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Morgan asks.

"I love you, too." Penelope responds.

"Go to bed." Morgan suggests, and Penelope does just that.

* * *

A little while later both Penelope and Morgan are woken up by the sound of gunshots.

"Garcai!" Morgan calls, as he bolts up.

"What's going on?" Penelope asks, getting up too.

"Stay right there. Stay there!" Morgan says, and as he does he realises exactly what he has to do, "Come here, come with me." Morgan says, taking Penelope's hand and pulling her into the corner, "Get in the corner, get in the corner." He says, as he bends over and pulls his gun out of his leg holster, "Garcia, you listen to me. Take this gun." Morgan says, handing the gun over.

"I don't believe in guns, Dad wanted me to learn, but I said no." Penelope informs Morgan.

"Okay, trust me, they are very real. Take it." Morgan says, handing the gun over, "all right, you keep your finger off the trigger. If somebody walks through the door, you grab a hold and you squeeze. Fire, you hear me?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan!" Penelope calls, as Morgan starts to head out of the apartment.

"Stay there!" Morgan calls as he leaves.

From the second Morgan leaves Penelope feels herself becoming more and more worried and as she hears more gunshots she moves out of the corner towards her bedroom, trying to get as far away from the door as she can. As she starts to hear footsteps Penelope becomes even more terrified.

"Garcia!" Morgan calls, "It's me, don't shoot, it's me." Morgan says, coming into Penelope's field of view, and as he does he shows Penelope's both his hands, holding his gun with less strength, "It's Morgan, Baby." He says, and seeing him Penelope feels relieved and she hugs her best friend.

"Why is this happening to me?" Penelope asks.

"I don't know." Morgan says, as he holds Penelope close.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her living room with Morgan, JJ, and Reid when her father runs in.

"Dad." Penelope says, standing up, and as she does Rossi hurries over and hugs his daughter.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asks, as he hugs her.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms as she and her father break apart and Emily and Hotch arrive.

"Did you get a look at him?" Emily asks Morgan as Penelope sits down in her seat and Rossi sits on the coffee table right in front of her.

"Nothing solid." Morgan answers, as he checks out the window.

"Garcia, we need to get you back to the hospital." Hotch says.

"No." Penelope says.

"You know what? You should still be there." JJ says. "We need to get you somewhere safe." She says, clearly worried about her friend.

"I feel safe with all of you." Penelope says, meaning that completely.

"We can take you to the BAU." Hotch suggests, and everyone looks like that is a good idea, and as everyone starts to get up Penelope doesn't move, as she realises something.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks, sounding concerned about his daughter.

"You okay?" Reid asks.

"When we were at dinner, they wanted to seat us by a window, but he insisted on sitting at the worst table in the place, and he sat with his back to the corner." Penelope reveals, causing everyone to exchange looks, and as they do the local police walk in so Hotch walks over to them.

"Detective, can you clear the room for just a minute?" Hotch requests.

"I got a dead cop downstairs. I consider this part of the crime scene." The Detective explains.

"I know." Hotch says, "Just a couple of minutes."

"Do what you gotta do." The detective says, before leaving with the other offices.

"Thank you."

"Tell us about the car." Reid requests.

"Why?" Penelope asks confused.

"Just go with him." Morgan requests, "You said it was white, four-door, American, what else?" he asks.

"That's it. it was just a car." Penelope answers.

"No, come on, think. Anything, go back." Morgan suggests, and as he does Penelope realises something.

"The seat belt was buckled behind his back." Penelope realises, and as she does everyone else exchanges looks, "Why does that matter?"

"It wasn't a rental. It was for surveillance." Morgan explains.

"Agents don't wear seat belts. They need to get out in a harry." Emily explains.

"Okay Penelope I need you to be straight with us." Rossi tells his daughter, his voice stern, and a tone that Penelope has only heard on a few rare occasions, "Right now, Penelope Alessa." Rossi tells his daughter, and as he does Penelope looks around at the others, not at her father, "Look at me, not them." He says.

"I'm hot hiding anything, Dad!" Penelope tells her father, becoming upset.

"You got shot, Penelope! Most people get shot for a reason!" Rossi tells Penelope, knowing that he is being hard but at the same time he needs to know what is going on so that he can figure out who is after his daughter and stop them.

"Ease up, Rossi." Morgan says, and Rossi just puts a hand towards Morgan signalling to him to stop talking.

"Dad…." Penelope starts to say.

"Kiddo, you've got a roomful of people, including me, willing to believe that an FBI agent tried to kill you, and to figure out why we need to know everything you do on company time that we don't know about, whether you think it's important or not." Rossi explains, changing his tone of voice so that it is not quite as harsh, but it is still more than clear that he needs to know everything, and as he does Penelope gets a look on her face that Rossi recognises, "What?" Rossi says, "Penelope, what is it?" He asks, leaning forward.

"Come on, man." Morgan says, being pretty sure that constantly bombarding Penelope with questions won't end well.

"It's nothing bad." Penelope quickly says,

"Then what is it?" Rossi asks, and Penelope looks like she is avoiding answering, "Penelope Alessa, what is it?" he asks, using her middle name for the second time in only a couple of minutes.

"It's ju…. I counsel victims' families and they know where I work." Penelope explains, "So sometimes they ask me to look into cases for them." Penelope explains.

"What exactly does that mean?" Rossi asks his daughter, suspecting that it may not have been the best idea, especially considering it got her shot.

"It just means the cases, the unsolved ones, I tag them, so whoever's investigating them knows that the FBI considers them a priority." Penelope explains.

"You're not authorized to do that." Hotch says, and as he does Rossi reaches over and takes his daughters hand, gives it a squeeze and a supportive look full of fatherly love.

"I know. I was just trying to help." Penelope explains.

"But whoever's working those cases thinks you're watching them." Morgan realises.

"I just wanted to put pressure on them so that they don't slide." Penelope explains, looking at her father.

"I get that, Penelope. Doesn't mean it was a good idea." Rossi tells his daughter as while he understands why she would have done that, he also knows that it was very far from a good idea.

"How many cases are we talking about?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know. Seven, eight maybe." Penelope answers, "I need to get into my system."

"You can't. You're suspended." Hotch reminds her.

"Wait a minute, Garcia. On your date, you said this guy was pressing you to find out if you were working murder cases." Morgan realises, and Penelope nods, "Hotch, we gotta look at those files" Morgan says, and as he does Hotch looks at Rossi.

"I'm sick of this jagoff being in front of us." Dave says.

"You're right." Hotch says to him, "We'll go back to the BAU. Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, you stay here and make sure no one forgets to log out of the system. Garcia should not have access, understood?"

"Yes Sir." Morgan, Emily, and Reid say together.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rossi says.

"Dad, I'll be okay, but you should go." Penelope tells her father, "You'll be the first one blamed if you don't."

"You sure?" Rossi asks, not wanting to leave is daughter, though he recognises that she is trying to protect him, and he also knows that she is right, and he will be the first one blamed if someone finds out that Penelope has gotten into the system.

"Positive." Penelope assures her father, and Rossi once more squeezes his daughters hand before heading out.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has engaged with a hacking battle with Kevin Lynch, during which time she become pretty impressed with his skill, and after beating him she was able to get all the files she flagged.

As Penelope was able to get the files she, Morgan, Emily, and Morgan have been comparing personal involved they were able to determine that the same deputy was at three.

"Is that him?" Emily asks once an image of the deputy appears on Penelope's TV which she has connected to her system.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"He's been honoured twice as a hero." Emily realises.

"So why is he stuck at deputy?" Penelope asks confused.

"Because even to his superiors, something was off about him." Morgan explains.

"Makes sense. The showy clothes, the subtle bragging. He presents himself as a prominent attorney when he's actually just a deputy sheriff." Reid realises.

"Underappreciated in the world and overappreciated in his own mind." Morgan adds, realising how bad that is.

"I don't understand." Penelope says, looking between the three profilers and recognising that they have realised something that she hasn't.

"I think you may have stumbled upon an angel of death." Morgan explains.

"I thought those are nurses who put people out of their misery." Penelope says.

"Yeah, that's one model. The other is someone who puts people at risk in order to save them." Reid explains.

"So, he shot them so that he could save them?" Penelope asks, wanting to make sure that what she is suspecting is right.

"Yeah. and when he couldn't, he made it look like a random murder. It's how he was able to be the first responder." Emily explains.

"It's called hero homicide complex. It's most commonly found in firemen who set fires in order to save the day." Reid adds.

"Garcia. You flagged these cases. He thought you were onto him." Morgan reveals.

"I wasn't."

"But you're the only person in the world who was gonna make the connection. In his mind, he had to eliminate you." Emily explains, and once he does Morgan makes a call to the deputy's station.

"Okay, he didn't sign out to a location. His shift is over at midnight. Until then, I do not want this guy knowing that we are onto him." Morgan informs her other.

"Why? What's the profile say?" Penelope asks, having learnt from her father, which has since been confirmed many times by the team, that the profile is the best indicator of future behaviour.

"He'll keep getting bolder trying to cover his tracks. And if that doesn't work, he'll die shooting." Reid reveals, feeling Penelope to become worried, and the room drifts into a tense silence.

"Okay, that's funky." Penelope says, after a couple of minutes of tense silence.

"What's going on?" Reid asks confused, as Penelope starts to type.

"He just logged in to my system. There's a link up on my screen." Penelope explains.

"Maybe it's a mistake." Emily suggests.

"No. he's good. He's not careless." Penelope informs her.

"Could he be trying to show you something?" Reid suggests.

"He could be baiting me." Penelope admits.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks curious.

"If he's with internal affairs, and I follow his lead, whosever login I use could lose their job." Penelope admits, looking between Morgan, Emily, and Reid.

"What's your gut say?" Morgan asks curious.

"He's a hacker. We have a code." Penelope admits.

"You trust it?" Morgan asks.

"I have to." Penelope admits.

"Do it. Make contact." Morgan says, trusting Penelope, and Penelope quickly starts to type.

"It's the BAU." Emily realises, once Penelope gets an image on the screen.

"God, that's him." Penelope realises, and Morgan pulls his phone, "Don't call Dad, he'll react without thinking." Penelope tells him.

"Wasn't planning on it." Morgan assures her, as the person on the other end answers, "Hotch, it's Morgan." Morgan says, and he starts to explain everything that is going on to Hotch and what the profile of the deputy is.

Once Morgan explains to Hotch what is going on he hangs up and he, Reid, Emily, and Penelope continue to watch.

"We've gotta slip somebody in behind him." Morgan realises, as two things are clear to him, Penelope, Emily, and Reid, the first is that neither Hotch nor Rossi have a clear shot, and the second is that Rossi will take a shot the second he does.

"Can you get us the cameras outside the bullpen?" Reid asks curious, and Penelope does just that and as she does she finds an image of JJ.

"Oh, my girl." Penelope says, and Morgan once more pulls out his phone and calls JJ, and once he explains to her what is going on he hangs up and the group of four in Penelope's apartment continue to watch what is going on.

"This is crazy. We've gotta get over there." Morgan realises, once he hangs up with JJ.

"I'm going with you." Penelope says.

"No, you're not." Morgan says, in a stern tone of voice.

"You do not have time to argue." Penelope says, as she forces herself to stand up.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Reid, Morgan, and Emily arrive at the BAU and when they arrive everything is over, and as she isn't capable of running Penelope walks as fast as she can to her Dad, who she hugs.

"I'm okay, Penelope." Rossi assures his daughter, as he hugs her.

"Is it over?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah Kitten, it's over." Rossi assures his daughter, as he places a kiss on her head, "You're safe."

"Agent Rossi." The IA agent says, and Rossi breaks apart from his daughter and walks over to the IA agent and once he does Penelope walks over to Morgan, Emily, and Reid who are standing by the body.

"It's really over." Penelope realises, looking at the body.

"Yeah. It's really over." Morgan assures her, as he covered it, "Now, can we please get you back to the hospital?" Morgan asks, and as he does Penelope looks over at the IA agent in worry, which Emily notices.

"Oh, don't worry about your reinstatement papers. He'll sign them as soon as his hand stops shaking." Emily assures her, and once she does Penelope walks over to where JJ is sitting alone.

"Hey." Penelope greats, "I never wanted you to have to do something like that." Penelope assures her friend, who is the one who shot the man she knew as Colby.

"I never even blinked." JJ admits, "You do whatever it takes to, uh, protect your family." JJ says, and once she does Penelope hugs her friend tightly, and after about half a minute the two of them break apart.

"I think someone's watching you." JJ notes and as she does Penelope realises that Kevin Lynch is looking over at her.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Penelope asks, before walking over to Kevin, "You."

"You." Kevin responds.

"You're good." Penelope admits.

"You're better." Kevin says, "Kevin Lynch."

"Penelope." Penelope says, with a smile, and the two of them exchange handshakes.

Across the room Rossi, who is with Morgan and Hotch notices the handshake and as he does he comes to a conclusion, one that he's not completely sure how he feels about, for more than a few reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2:** As I am pretty far ahead with chapters I decided to post this one, hope you like. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!

* * *

A few days have passed since the shooting at the BAU, and ever since Penelope has been focusing on healing, and the team, and her family, have been doing what they can to help.

It's early evening and Rossi is at home making food for Penelope that her stomach can handle which he plans on taking over to her once it's ready. As he cooks Rossi hears a knock on the door, and so he checks to make sure everything is alright to be left alone for about a minute, before hurrying to the door.

To his surprise when Rossi opens the door he finds his daughter on the other side.

"Penelope." Rossi says surprised, "You should be resting. Please tell me you didn't drive yourself."

"I caught a taxi." Penelope admits, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Rossi says, letting his daughter inside.

"Gotta say, I kind of love the new place." Penelope admits, as due to the fact that they weren't talking when he brought it she has never seen her father's mansion.

"I'm glad." Rossi says, looking slightly amused, "I'll give you a tour later." He says, leading Penelope towards the kitchen.

"I'd like that." Penelope says, as they arrive at the kitchen.

"You should sit down." Rossi tells his daughter, "Are you hungry?" he asks curious, "I was just making food that I was going to bring over to your apartment." Rossi reveals.

"Yeah, I am." Penelope confirms, as she sits down on the stall near the bench, feeling some pain as she does, but as she does she realises something, "Is that Nonna's secret sickness soup?"

"It is." Rossi confirms, "I thought it would be easy on your stomach, and I remembered how much you liked it."

"That's because all of Nonna's recipes were amazing." Penelope says, with a fond, but sad smile.

"I'm not sure that it will be as good as she used to make, but I did my best." Rossi admits.

"I think it will be." Penelope says, as she always loved her Dads cooking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, still in pain, but less of it." Penelope admits.

"That's good, really good." Rossi says.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Penelope watches her father cook in silence until she finally decides to break the silence.

"I talked to Carolyn this morning." Penelope reveals.

"Is she still in town?" Rossi asks curious.

"No, she's gone home." Penelope admits, "She called to see how I was doing, and to make me promise that we'd catch up in person soon."

"I'm glad you and Carolyn have kept in touch." Rossi says, as he knows that Carolyn was an important figure in Penelope's life when she was young, so she is glad that she has continued to be.

"So am I." Penelope admits.

"Do you catch up often?" Rossi asks curious.

"Not really, just a few times a year." Penelope admits, "At Mom and Santiago's funeral she said that she wanted me to know that she would always be there for me if I needed her, that her door was always open, that If I needed her all I had to do is call." Penelope admits.

"That sounds like Carolyn." Rossi says, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "Do you remember when I told you I made some choices I wasn't proud of?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah." Rossi says, with a nod.

"Well, in making those choices I practically went underground." Penelope admits, "The only people I spent time around, the only people I really talked to, were other hackers. I had no real connections to the world…. Except Carolyn… and Stephen." Penelope admits, "I was so cut off, so angry, I was spiralling off the rails." Penelope admits, and honestly it is hard for Rossi to hear that, "But Stephen, and Carolyn, helped me. In some ways, they kept me connected to the world, supported me, kept me from spiralling more than I did."

"I'm sorry, Penelope, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you too." Rossi tells his daughter, feeling guilty about that.

"You tried to be, I just wouldn't let you." Penelope admits, "I didn't just buy your books." Penelope admits, and as she does Rossi looks up from what he is doing to look at his daughter, "I kept every single one of the postcards, found a way to watch every one of the lectures or TV interviews you gave, I even hacked into book store security cameras to watch some of your book readings."

"You did?" Rossi asks his daughter, sounding a surprised that.

"Yeah, I did." Penelope admits, "When I had dinner with Stephen the other week he told me that I was closer to forgiveness than I wanted to admit, and he was right." Penelope reveals, "I forgive you Dad, I love you, and I want us to have a relationship again." Penelope says, and once she does Rossi stops what he is doing and walks around the bench and right over to Penelope.

"I love you Penelope, and there's nothing I want more than that." Rossi says, before hugging his daughter, tears of amazement coming to his eyes as he holds his little girl.

For about a minute Rossi hold his daughter until Penelope realises something,

"I think your soup's burning." Penelope comments, causing Rossi to laugh.

"I think you're right."

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Rossi are sitting at the dining table, and Penelope is just finishing the bowl of soup her father made her.

"So, what did you think?" Rossi asks his daughter, once she finishes eating.

"As good as Nonna's." Penelope admits, causing Rossi to smile, "I've missed your cooking." Penelope tells her Dad.

"I've missed cooking for you." Rossi admits, and as he does Penelope yawns, "You should rest, I'll drive you home." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Actually, do you think, I mean, would it be okay, if I stayed I here tonight?" Penelope asks, sounding nervous as, as far as she knows, her father hasn't shared his house for twelve years, so she isn't sure how he would feel about having a guest.

"Of course, it's okay. I'd really like that." Rossi tells his daughter, "Do you think you can climb upstairs?"

"Yeah." Penelope says, with a nod.

"Then come on." Rossi says, and they both stand up.

* * *

About a minute later Rossi and Penelope arrive upstairs, the walk having taken them a while because Penelope had to walk slow. As they do Rossi walks to a very specific room and opens the door.

"There's a ensuite bathroom and you should have everything you need." Rossi explains to his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, and once she does she notices something, "This is all my old stuff." She realises, "You kept it all?" she asks, as in the room is all the stuff she had in her room at her Dad's old place.

"Of course, I did. I would never get rid of any of it." Rossi assures his daughter, and he suddenly finds himself being hugged by his daughter once more.

"I love you." Penelope says, finding herself say those three words to her dad more now that she's gone so long without saying them.

"I love you too." Rossi says, as they break apart, "Get some rest Kiddo, you need it."

"Yeah. Night Dad." Penelope says.

"Night Penelope." Rossi responds and while Penelope heads to her room Rossi heads back stairs, and when he finally heads to bed himself a while later Rossi finds himself checking on Penelope first, before heading to bed, where just the knowledge that Penelope is down the hall makes getting to sleep easier than it has been in a very long time.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning Rossi carefully opens the door to check on his daughter, who is sound asleep in her bed, and once he does that Rossi heads downstairs where he gets started on breakfast.

As he starts to cook Rossi checks the time and once he is sure that it isn't too early he makes a call.

"Hotchner." Hotch says, answering his phone after a couple of rings, and unknown to Rossi he is already at the BAU.

"It's Dave."

"Is something wrong? Has something happened?" Hotch asks concerned.

"I need to take the day, If I can, Penelope came over last night and stayed." Rossi explains, "I want to spend the day with my daughter." He admits.

"Sure, take the day, we can handle things here." Aaron says, as it sounds like to him that Penelope and Rossi may finally be mending their relationship and if there is anything he can do to help then he'll do it.

"Thank you, Aaron." Rossi says, sounding grateful.

"You don't have to thank me, Dave." Hotch assures him, "Have a good day." He says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Hotch Dave continues to make breakfast, and he is just putting plates on the table, about to head upstairs to wake up Penelope when she walks into the room.

"I was just about to wake you up." Dave admits, seeing his daughter.

"The smell of your cooking beat you to it." Penelope explains, as she sits down.

"How'd you sleep?" Rossi asks curious, as he sits down too.

"Good, better than I have in a little while." Penelope admits.

"Penelope, you're always welcome here, in fact I have a set of keys for you that I had cut when I brought this place, but if you don't feel like you can live at your apartment anymore, I can help you find a new place." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to move." Penelope tells her father, "If I move, it means he took something from me, he won, and I'm not going to let him win." Penelope reveals, sounding determined.

"That's my girl." Rossi says, with a proud smile.

"Mom always did say that I was just like you." Penelope says, with a slight smile.

"I think she might have had a point." Rossi says, and the father and daughter exchange smiles.

"You really had keys cut for me?" Penelope asks, feeling both surprised and touched by that.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, getting up, and walking over to a draw, which he opens gets something out of then walks back over to the table, where he sits back down, "I always hoped that you would start talking to me again, that I'd get the chance to make up for my wrongs, and when that happened I wanted you to be able to consider this house as much as your home as the other houses I've lived in, even though you are an adult now." Rossi says, handing over keys that are on a keyring with a glittered P.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, taking the keys, "I think breakfast is getting cold." Penelope realises, and they both start to eat, both enjoying each other's company once more.

* * *

A few days has passed since Rossi gave his daughter keys to his house and made it clear that she was always welcomed, and ever since Penelope has been off of work, healing. Even though the team and her father have been visiting frequently Penelope is finding herself becoming bored with so much free time.

Its's a Friday evening and Penelope is lying on her couch, reading a book, when there is a knock on the door. Still moving a little slowly Penelope gets up and makes her way to the door, looking through the peep hole she is surprised, but glad about who is on the other side so she opens the door revealing Morgan, JJ, Emily, Hotch and Reid.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penelope asks, glad to see them.

"Keeping you company Baby Girl." Morgan says, with a grin, walking into Penelope's apartment.

"We have food." JJ explains, walking in to.

"A drink, though non-alcoholic for you." Emily adds, walking in as well.

"We also have movies, that I didn't choose so I can't say how good they are." Reid adds, following the others inside.

"Your Dad's doing paperwork at the BAU. He offered to do it all so the rest of us could come here." Hotch explains to Penelope, his voice quiet, "He said he'd come by when he's done." He explains.

"Okay." Penelope says, knowing how much of a big deal it is for her father to take on more paperwork, and he did it so she could spend time with the rest of the team, "I guess I'll get some plates."

"No, we'll get everything, you sit down." Emily tells her friend.

"I'm doing better, Em, I can walk around." Penelope tells her.

"Emily's right, you should still be resting as much as possible." Reid says, from where he is now sitting on the floor.

"Okay." Penelope says and she walks back over and sits on the couch, between JJ and Morgan.

It takes about five minutes but finally the food is all set out so that everyone can get some and Morgan, JJ, and Penelope are sitting on the couch, while Reid is sitting on the floor, Emily is sitting in the chair by the couch, and Hotch is sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

"So, what movies did you bring?" Penelope asks curious.

"Comedies, we thought it was best." Emily says, getting up and walking over to the TV and DVD play and putting the first movie on.

"How you are feeling?" Morgan asks, putting his arm around Penelope.

"Better." Penelope says, leaning into Morgan's arm.

"Good." Morgan says, relieved about that.

* * *

About an hour later most the food has been eaten and everyone is quiet enjoying the movie when there is a knock at the door.

"That's probably Rossi." Hotch realises, but then, before he can go to answer the door everyone in Penelope's apartment hears,

"Rossi, it's Gideon." Being called form outside.

"That's not Gideon's voice." Reid says, sounding confused.

"It's not the Gideon you're thinking, Boy Wonder." Penelope admits, getting up and heading to the door, as she knows it will raise less questions that Hotch, "Hey Gideon, I've…..." Penelope starts to say, once she opens the door, and Stephen walks a few steps into the apartment.

"Don't Hey Gideon me, Rossi. What the hell? You didn't tell me you were shot." Stephen says, sounding annoyed, and as he does the others exchange looks at the fact that Stephen constantly calls Penelope 'Rossi'.

"How do you know about that?" Penelope asks, as she didn't tell Stephen, and she doesn't think her father did.

"You're not the only FBI agent I know. I heard about the BAU's Technical Analysist getting shot, and I couldn't believe you didn't tell me." Stephen says.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal." Penelope says, once more causing everyone else to exchange looks.

"Wasn't a big deal? Rossi, you were shot!" Stephen says.

"Yes, but I'm okay, Gideon, really." Penelope says, the truth being that she didn't tell Stephen what happened because she knew he would worry and after all the times he spent worried when he was a kid she didn't want to add to that.

"You still should have called, you were shot Rossi, that's not a little thing." Stephen tells her.

"I didn't want you to worry, because I'm okay." Penelope says, stressing the 'I'm okay'

"You sure? You were shot." Stephen says, like he can't believe that, which he can't because his Dad and Dave are the ones who's been in danger, not Penelope.

"I'm sure, Gideon, really." Penelope tells him.

"You do realise that you've had practically the same conversation, over and over again, right?" Emily asks, from where she is sitting, and as she does it's like Stephen realised that he and Penelope weren't alone.

"I didn't realise you had company." Stephen admits.

"Stephen Gideon, meet Jenifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Doctor Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner." Penelope introduces pointing to everyone as she introduces them.

"Dad's team." Stephen mutters to himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He says, meaning that, even though he and Hotch have meet before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kid. We're watching movies, you want to join?" Morgan asks, figuring that no one will mind.

"Thanks, but I can't." Stephen says, "I actually have plans, I was just coming by to give Rossi a hard time about not telling me she got shot." Stephen admits.

"Which you've done." Penelope says.

"Then I should go." Stephen says, starting to head to the door, and Penelope walks with him, "Wine and food night once you're better?" he asks curious.

"Definitely." Penelope assures him, and the two of them exchange hugs, and once they break apart Stephen heads out of the apartment while Penelope heads to the couch.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Baby Girl." Morgan says, pausing the movie, "How could you say getting shot was nothing?" he asks.

"I didn't want him to worry, he's already had to do more than enough of that." Penelope admits.

"What do you mean?" Reid asks curious.

"Stephen and I grew up with BAU agents as fathers and from the time we understood what that means we would worry." Penelope explains, and as she does Hotch becomes more interested, and he can't help but think of Jack, "You remember the story I told you? About when I was ten, about dad being taken and hurt by an Unsub, about protective custody?" Penelope asks, looking at Morgan.

"Yeah." Morgan says, with a nod, while everyone else in the room would very much like to know about that story.

"It wasn't the only time something like that happened. I would constantly worry about my Dad, and Stephen would constantly worry about Gideon." Penelope admits, "I don't want Stephen to worry about me the way we worried about them." Penelope admits, and as she does Morgan reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"When did you take your Step-father's name?" JJ asks curious, and as she does Hotch becomes interested, as he realises that he may just get the answer about whether Strauss was right about Penelope not knowing the truth.

"I was twelve when my name was changed." Penelope says.

"That's an interesting way to phrase it." Emily notes, suspecting that there is a story there.

"Yeah." Penelope says, with a nod, "For a long time I thought my name was changed because Mom wanted me to have the same last name as her." Penelope admits.

"But it wasn't?" Reid asks, looking interested.

"A few years later, when I was about sixteen, I overheard my Mom and Dad talking and I found out that my name was changed because an Unsub threatened Dad and his family." Penelope admits, "Dad thought it would be harder for him, and future unsubs who wanted to get back at him, to find me if my name was changed. My Mom and my step-father agreed." Penelope explains, and the group once more drift into silence, Hotch, JJ, Emily, Reid, and Morgan realising that Penelope experienced a very different childhood than what they believed, and the silence is broken after a couple of minutes, by a knock on the door.

"I've got it this time." Hotch says, standing up and heading to the door, just to be on the safe side he checks through the peephole, and once he recognizes the person on the other side he opens the door and lets Rossi in.

"The paperwork's yours again." Rossi tells Hotch as he walks in.

"I figured." Hotch admits, honestly a little amused.

"Dad, you missed Stephen." Penelope reveals.

"I'm sure I'll see him some other time." Rossi says, looking around for a place to sit.

"You can sit here, Sir." JJ says, moving from the couch to the floor near Emily.

"Thank you, JJ." Rossi says, before walking over and sitting down next to his daughter, "How you feeling?" He asks his daughter.

"Better." Penelope admits.

"Good." Rossi says, giving his daughter a one arm hug, and kiss on the head, and as he does Morgan presses play on the movie and together the BAU team enjoy movies together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

It has been a while since the BAU had a movie night together and since then Penelope has been on Medical leave, a leave that is now coming to an end.

It's Sunday night and Penelope is at her apartment, in her kitchen, with her father.

"You know, Dad, you cooked, you didn't have to help with the clean-up." Penelope informs her father as she walks around the kitchen bench and sits down on one of the stalls.

"I know, I wanted to." Rossi tells his daughter, as that now he and Penelope are talking once more he wants to spend as much time with his daughter as possible, "How are you feeling? Do you really think you're ready to go back to work?" he asks, clearly concerned.

"I feel good, Dad, and I'm completely ready to be back." Penelope assures her father.

"You know, I could pick you up, drive you to work tomorrow." Rossi offers.

"Sorry Dad, Morgan's already beat you to that one." Penelope informs her father, looking slightly amused at that.

"Of course, he has." Rossi says, not overly surprised, as he finishes emptying the sink, and rolls down her sleeves, "Just remember to ease back in slowly, don't try to do too much too fast."

"I know. I'll be fine Dad, you don't have to worry."

"I'm your Dad, Kiddo, it's what I do." Rossi tells her, "I always have, and I always will." Rossi says, as even when he and Penelope weren't talking he worried, in fact he worried even more, "Get used to it."

"I am, kind of." Penelope says, still trying to getting used to having her Dad back in her life after almost twelve years without him.

"I should get going." Rossi says, walking over to Penelope, "I'll see you tomorrow." He says before hugging his daughter.

"See you tomorrow, Dad." Penelope says, returning the hug, and as she does Rossi places a kiss on his daughters head.

"I love you." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, as they break apart, and once they do Rossi heads out of the apartment, leaving Penelope.

* * *

Just like she told her father he would Morgan picks Penelope up the next morning and takes her into the BAU.

"I can open my own door." Penelope says as she and Morgan approach her office.

"Not on my watch." Morgan says, "Now, will you zip it." Morgan says, as he opens the door, and as he does Penelope sees the mess her office is and she can't help but be horrified.

"What the hell?" Penelope asks, looking around her office in horror.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"What happened in here?" Penelope asks.

"Oh, what the mess?" Morgan asks, "I got that." He says, picking up Penelope's pink bin.

"Partially." Penelope says, looking at everything, and knowing it's going to take her a while to fix all of it.

"I guess the guy who was in here going through your system….." Morgan starts to say.

"Kevin Lynch." Penelope injects.

"He made a little bit of a mess. Don't worry about it." Morgan says, not understanding why Penelope is getting so upset.

"He changed everything."

"Changed everything?" Morgan asks, "What are you talking about?" he asks, not seeing what Penelope is.

"He adjusted the… the….." Penelope says, getting worked up, "Forget it, it'll be." Penelope says, realising that there is no point in getting upset, "Go. You need to get to LA." Penelope says, gently hitting Morgan's chest.

"No, listen, I'm gonna stick around for a while. I think you might need me." Morgan says, honestly he doesn't want to leave Penelope alone just yet.

"Stick around?" Penelope asks, giving him a look.

"Yeah. The team can handle one case without me. They'll be fine." Morgan informs Penelope.

"Honey, I know you love me, but the prospect of you whirling around here trying to fix this is actually more frighting than getting shot." Penelope admits, meaning that completely.

"Garcia, are you sure?" Morgan asks.

"I completely fine." Penelope says, starting to move her arms, "Look. Full range of motions." Penelope says, continuing to move, "No pain."

"Stop, stop, stop stop, with you stop it with the 'uhh' stop." Morgan says, putting his hands on each of Penelope's arms and stopping her from continuing to move, "Go, you know I'm just a phone call away." Morgan says.

"Thank you." Penelope says, to her friend, "Go." Penelope says, and Morgan leaves, "Kevin Lynch, you might be cute, but if you ever mess with my stuff again…." Penelope mutters as she starts to clean up the mess left by Kevin, feeling a little bit of pain as she does.

* * *

A while later Penelope has cleaned up some of the mess made by Kevin, but due to the fact that she is still experiencing some amount of pain Penelope isn't able to fix everything. As she works Penelope's phone starts to ring, and even without checking the caller Id she knows exactly who it is.

"Hey Dad." Penelope answers, knowing that it will be embarrassing if she's wrong, but she doesn't believe she's wrong.

"Am I that obvious?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Kind off, you've been in LA for a few hours, I figured it wouldn't be long before you called to see how I'm doing." Penelope admits.

"And? How are you doing?" Rossi asks.

"I'm fine Dad, really." Penelope assures him, "Do you need me to do something for the case?"

"Not yet." Rossi answers, "You'll know as soon as there is something for you."

"Okay. Stay safe, Dad." Penelope requests.

"That's not always possible, but I'll try." Rossi tells his daughter, "Bye."

"Bye." Penelope says, before hanging up, and looking around Penelope opens her hand bag and pulls out a framed picture of her and her dad that was taken while she was on sick leave and puts it with the pictures from when she was five and fifteen that she has decided to permanently keep on her desk.

* * *

After a day of the team being in Los Angeles they finally seem to have someone they suspect to be the unsub Penelope is calling Morgan.

"Hey, how you feeling, Baby Girl?" Morgan answers.

"I- just can't seem to get my chair adjusted just right again." Penelope admits, as she tries to fix her team, but just feels pain, "But, other than that, I'm mortified." Penelope admits.

"Mortified?" Morgan asks confused.

"Please tell me the unsub isn't Jonny McHale the graphic novelist." Penelope comments.

"Don't tell me you're a fan of this guy." Morgan says, sounding shocked.

"Oh my god, he's a genius." Penelope admits.

"Well, Sweetheart you should see what he thought the victims looked like before he killed him." Morgan explains, as he picks up one of the drawings to have a look.

"Sometimes for an artist, the only difference between insanity and genius is success." Reid reveals.

* * *

A few hours later the team have arrived back at Quantico and Morgan is in Penelope's office with her, fixing her chair.

"You really don't have to do this." Penelope says.

"Women, will you hush." Morgan says, as he works on Penelope's chair.

"I can do it myself. I just can't grip anything too tight yet." Penelope admits, "And when I tried to do it, it kept falling…." Penelope starts to say.

"Will you sit your motormouth down." Morgan suggests, and Penelope does exactly that.

"See, now, that's perfect." Penelope says, as she sits down in her chair.

"Yeah?" Morgan asks.

"Totally."

"Well, there you go, my sweet lady." Morgan says.

"My hero." Penelope says, smiling at her best friend.

"I'm nobody's hero." Morgan says, as he starts to leave.

"Hey, do you know who Frank Miller is?" Penelope asks.

"Frank Miller. It sounds family. Unsub?" Morgan asks.

"No." Penelope says, looking amused, "Graphic novelist. 300? Sin city?" Penelope asks

"Right, right, right. Cool movies." Morgan admits, causing Penelope to be amused.

"Anyway. He said something once it makes me think of you." Penelope reveals, "The noir hero is a knight in blood-caked armour. He's dirty, and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time." Penelope reveals.

"Huh, interesting." Morgan says, and then before he can say more the door opens and neither Penelope nor Morgan are surprised to see that it's Rossi.

"Hey Dad." Penelope says.

"How you feeling Kiddo?" Rossi asks.

"Okay, I'm good Dad, really." Penelope assures him.

"Good." Rossi says, clearly relieved about that, "I'll see you tomorrow." Rossi tells his daughter.

"See you tomorrow." Penelope says, and Rossi exchanges looks and nods with Morgan before leaving.

"I noticed the new picture on your desk, how's things going with you two?" Morgan asks curious.

"Good, better." Penelope admits, "I love my Mom, and my Step-Dad, and I miss them every day, but I always felt closer to my Dad." Penelope admits.

"You did?" Morgan asks interested.

"Yeah, I mean it's strange. After Mom and I moved to San Francisco I only really saw Dad during the summer, and school breaks, and weekends and other times between cases when he would come to San Francisco, or even the rare weekends I would come here, but I always felt closer to him." Penelope explains, "We were alike in a lot of ways, you know?"

"I can see that in some ways." Morgan admits, as he does see similarities between Penelope and Rossi, but he sees a lot of differences too.

"Yeah." Penelope says, looking over at the photos.

"You know, when you were in the hospital a woman came to see you, Carolyn. Rossi said she was his ex-wife." Morgan says, "I'm guessing you were close?"

"Still are." Penelope corrects, "She was my first step mother… and my godmother."

"Step mother and godmother?" Morgan asks, confused and surprised.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, not surprised by Morgan's reaction as some other people who know about her family have reacted with the same confusion and surprise, "She and my Mom were best friends."

"I'm…. so confused." Morgan admits.

"That's normal when it comes to my family." Penelope admits, getting a little bit of amusement from Morgan's reaction.

"Well, if you want to explain it I'm listening." Morgan admits.

"Well, it all started one night at a bar by the name of The Benjamin…." Penelope starts to say, but before she can say more the door opens and Emily walks in, and it is clear that JJ and Reid are waiting just outside the door.

"Good you two are still here. We're doing dinner and drinks, you in?" Emily asks, deciding not to mention that it was her idea as she wanted to do something to celebrate Penelope's first day back.

"Definitely." Penelope answers.

"Count me in." Morgan says, as Penelope stands up.

"Then let's go." Emily says, and they head out.

"You're going to finish your story later." Morgan informs Penelope in a quiet voice as they start to walk.

"Sure Sugar." Penelope says, as the group of four continue to walk.

"So, we're are we going?" JJ asks curious.

"Not Chinese." Reid requests, and as he does Morgan notices something.

"HEY ROSSI." He calls.

"What? I'm right here, why are you yelling?" Penelope asks, as Rossi turns to look at Morgan, and as he does Penelope realises her mistake, "Right, not talking to me." She realises, as the others just look amused.

"We're going out to dinner; would you like to join us?" Emily asks.

"Of course." Rossi says.

"What about Hotch?" JJ asks.

"What about me?" Hotch asks, coming from the bullpen.

"We're going for dinner and drinks; do you want to join?" Penelope asks.

"Sure." Hotch answers, as he knows he doesn't have anything to go home to at the moment.

"Great." Emily says, with a smile, and the group of seven head out.

* * *

A few hours later the team have had a quiet enjoyable dinner together and Penelope is being walked to her apartment by Morgan.

"You know you didn't have to walk me home." Penelope tells her best friend.

"Yeah, I did. You owe me a story." Morgan says, with an amused look.

"Then I guess you better come in." Penelope says, as she unlocks her apartment and lets Morgan in.

"So, your mom and step-mother were best friends?" Morgan asks.

"Since they were kids." Penelope answers, as she puts her keys and bag down.

"Okay." Morgan says, looking confused, "Fill me in Baby Girl, because I'm feeling pretty confused right now." Morgan admits.

"Dad met Carolyn and Mom and the same night." Penelope admits, "He hit it off with both of him, and he and my Mom started to date." Penelope explains.

"And yet he ended up married to Carolyn?" Morgan asks confused, "Your parents were never married, were they?"

"That is correct." Penelope confirms, "Mom and Dad dated for a few weeks, before breaking up because they thought they made better friends." Penelope explains, "When they broke up Mom encouraged Dad and Carolyn to start to date because she knew they had feeling for each other." Penelope explains, "A couple of months later Mom found out she was pregnant with me, and told Dad and Carolyn at the same time." Penelope says, smiling slightly as she remembers that particular story being told one New Year's Eve after a few drinks, "Mom knew that Dad and Carolyn loved each other, and belonged together, and she didn't want to get in the middle of that, and so she suggested that the three of them raise me together, co-parent me. That's part of the reason why Carolyn was both my step-mother and god-mother." Penelope explains.

"If your Dad and Carolyn were so in love, what happened?" Morgan asks curious, "Why'd they get divorced?"

"That's not my story to tell." Penelope says, as that would get into stories that she would feel very uncomfortable telling without her father's permission, as she walks over to one of her bookshelves, "This was my first birthday." Penelope reveals, handing Morgan a picture, "My Nonna took the photo." Penelope explains.

"Nonna? Grandmother?" Morgan asks, looking down at a picture of one year old Penelope, two women, who are clearly Debra and Carolyn, and Rossi.

"Yeah, Dad's mom." Penelope says, saying what Morgan guessed, "She was orthodox, very tradition, but she believed that the biggest sin anyone could commit was turning your back on, or not accepting, family." Penelope admits, "I think she found the arrangement strange, but she accepted it, loved me completely." Penelope admits, trying not to think about the fact that her grandmother would likely have been very disappointed her for refusing to talk to her dad for almost twelve years.

"That's nice." Morgan says, handing the photo back, "I should get going, see you tomorrow, Baby Girl." He says, before hugging Penelope, and once they break apart Morgan heads out of the apartment.

* * *

It has been a few days since the team went out to dinner together and Penelope explained to Morgan a bit about her parents, and Carolyn, and since then the work week ended and it's Saturday evening.

Using the key her father gave her Penelope lets herself into her father's mansion, and from the second she does she can smell her father's cooking,

"Dad, it's Penelope!" she calls, so that he knows its her.

"Kitchen." Rossi calls back, and Penelope heads straight there, dropping her bag in the living room as she goes.

"Everything smells great, what are you making?" Penelope asks curious, as she walks up the kitchen bench.

"Risotto, baked Gnocchi with Ricotta and Marinara, and Bruschetta Pomodoro." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Nonna would be proud." Penelope tells her dad, "But you know you didn't have to make all that."

"I wanted to." Rossi explains, "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Cool." Penelope says, and as she does she notices the wine that her Dad has opened and so she walks over and pours herself a glass.

"Pen…." Rossi starts to say, but then he realises.

"You forgot I was twenty-one for a minute, didn't you?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah." Rossi admits, sadness in his voice, "I missed so many years, so many things." He says, as Penelope goes to take a drink of the wine, "No wine until the food is ready." Rossi tells his daughter, and as he does Penelope puts down the wine.

"I know, we both did." Penelope says, and as she does an idea comes to her, "Hey, I have an idea, I know it might be hard with work, but how about if once a week we have dinner, just the two of us, so we can get to know who we are now, talk about some of those times we missed." She suggests.

"I'd love that." Rossi admits, "You know, I could use some help, you interested?"

"Very." Penelope says, walking over to the sink to wash her hands, "You know, I've tried to make some of the soup recipes you used to make, I kind of succeeded there, but failed when I tried to make pasta." She admits, once she washes her hands.

"I'll show you again some time." Rossi tells his daughter.

"That would be great." Penelope says, walking over to her Dad, "What do you need me to do?" Penelope asks, and once she does Rossi starts to explain to his daughter what he wants her to do.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Rossi have both finished eating, and the both of them are starting to clear up the dishes.

"That was incredible, Dad." Penelope says.

"It was, and I think it was better because I had your help." Rossi informs his daughter, and as she does Penelope smiles slightly, "You know, if you're interested, I found some of our old home movies if you wanted to watch."

"I'd like that." Penelope says, putting down a plate, and as she does her phone starts to ring, and so she pulls it out of her pocket, and when she looks down at the caller Id it is more than clear to Rossi that it isn't a business call his daughter is getting.

"If you want to answer that I can put the dishes on." Rossi suggests.

"You sure?" Penelope asks, as she really wants to talk to who is on the other end of her phone, but she doesn't want to leave all the work to her father.

"Positive." Rossi says, and Penelope quickly flicks her phone open.

"Hey, can you hold on for a sec." Penelope says to the person on the other end, "I'll be really superfast, promise." Penelope says, before hurrying out of the room.

"Take all the time you need." Rossi says, as he watches his daughter, who is clearly extremely happy, hurry off.

After Penelope leaves Rossi continues to clean the dishes enough so that she can put them in the dishwasher, and once he does that he heads into the living room to set up the projector.

It only takes Rossi a few minutes to set up the projector, but then it's another five minutes before Penelope comes into the room.

"Sorry, that took longer than I was expecting." Penelope admits.

"It's okay Kitten." Rossi assures his daughter, as she sits down on the couch, "I've loaded up the earliest one I could find, it's from when you were about three." Rossi reveals.

"Cool." Penelope says, and Rossi reaches over to start the projector, "It was Kevin Lynch." Penelope reveals, before her Dad can start the projector.

"Okay." Rossi says, not pressing play.

"We're going on a date tomorrow night." Penelope reveals, as she was always able to talk to her father, and now that they are getting back to the way things were she wants to get back to that, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"I really hope it goes well for you, Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter, meaning that as he wants his daughter to be happy.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, glad he reacted like that, "So, when I was three?"

"Yep." Rossi says, before starting the projector to play the old family video.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests.

 **AN2** : Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review.

* * *

It has been a little while since Penelope and Rossi decided to have father and daughter's dinner once a week, and since making the promise the two of them have made sure to keep it.

It's evening and the team have just returned from a case in Fredericksburg, Virginia. After the case Penelope, Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid are out having some drinks together, JJ wanted to join, but had too much work while Hotch was going to join, before getting divorce papers from Hayley.

"I'll get the next round." Rossi says, noticing that peoples drinks are empty and so he gets up and heads to the bar.

"Excuse me." Penelope says, standing up too.

"I wonder what that's about." Morgan comments, as he watches Penelope walk over to her father.

"Probably something father daughter related." Emily guesses.

"That would make sense." Reid comments.

Across the bar Penelope is just getting to her father's side and as she does she puts her hand on his shoulder,

"Hey." Penelope says, causing her Dad to look at her, "Are you okay, Dad? You've been quiet all night."

"I'm fine." Rossi answers.

"Dad." Penelope says, the simple word portraying so much, basically, 'there's something you're not telling me', "Talk to me." Penelope requests.

"Detective Caulfield and I talked, he had been living with this case for so long, he was haunted by it." Rossi explains.

"And you couldn't help but think of your unsolved cases." Penelope realises.

"Yeah." Rossi says with a nod, knowing it was one case in particular.

"Morgan told me, that you told him, that you're back because of unfinished business. It's old cases, that's why you decided to come back." Penelope realises.

"Yeah, but you being part of the BAU is a huge part of the reason why I stay." Rossi reveals, and having no idea what to say Penelope just hugs her Dad.

"You'll find the answers, I know you will." Penelope says, as she hugs her father.

"Thanks Kiddo." Rossi says, as his daughter hugs him, not overly sure that he has the amount of faith that his daughter has, and once they break apart the two of them each grab some of the glasses before heading back to the table where their friends are.

* * *

It has been a few days since the case in Fredericksburg ended, and the team are about to leave for California on a case, in fact as it is a kidnapping of two teenagers, they are getting ready to leave as quickly as possible.

As she knows that the team is in a rush, Penelope is slightly surprised to hear footsteps, but when she realises that it's her father her surprise vanishes.

"I thought you guys were going in a hurry." Penelope comments.

"We are." Rossi assures his daughter, "I just needed to see you first." Rossi admits, "I just…."

"I get it." Penelope says, realising why this case would be effecting her dad, and without another word she walks over and hugs her Dad, "You've got to go, go save those girls, Dad." Penelope tells her father as they hug.

"I'll do my best." Rossi says, placing a kiss on his daughters head, before they break apart and he leaves.

"Stay safe, Dad." Penelope mutters, as she watches him walk away, a sight that she is all to familiar with but which scares her more now that she knows exactly what he is facing.

* * *

Hours later Penelope is arriving back in her office, having gone on a coffee run, while the team is in California when he phone rings.

"Garcia." Morgan's voice says.

"Hey, Angelfish." Penelope greats.

"Right back at ya…" Morgan starts to say, but before he can say more Penelope cuts him off.

"How's my Dad?" Penelope asks.

"You're Dad? He's fine, why wouldn't he be?" Morgan asks confused, wondering if this should be something that he should be concerned about.

"He doesn't react well when kids have been kidnapped, and with two teenagers girls being kidnapped he would be reminded of….." Penelope starts to say, before trailing off.

"Be reminded of what?" Morgan asks confused

"Not important." Penelope quickly says, though it clearly is, "What do you need?" Penelope asks.

"Pen….." Morgan start to say.

"What do you need?" Penelope asks, clearly not wanting to talk about whatever it is that Rossi would be reminded of.

"I got a cell phone number for you." Morgan says, before saying it, "I need you to put it through a filter." He explains.

"So, can do, but it will require all my faculties." Penelope admits, "I'll call you back in a sec." Penelope says, before hanging up so she can do the trace.

* * *

A little while later, the team is at the station, and Penelope has played the recording to the team.

"It lasts exactly fifty-three seconds, and then it goes dead." Penelope reveals, "I think she was strangled. What do you want to do?" Penelope asks.

"What do you want to do?" Morgan asks.

"Do? There's nothing else to do, the parents can ID the voice." Rossi says.

"Are you serious?" Emily asks shocked.

"No, no Dad, they can never hear this." Penelope tells him.

"It will be the fastest way to figure out who we're looking for." Rossi says, and honestly, he wishes there was as he doesn't like the idea of putting a parent though this.

"There's gotta be another way." Emily says.

"DNA." The local detective suggests, and even though they wish there was another way the team know that Rossi is right and there isn't.

* * *

It has been a while since the tape of the girls was played to their parents and since then the team have learnt two big things. The first is that Katie is the teenager who died, and the second is that Lindsey, the girl who is still missing, and her father are in witness protection.

As they have just finished talking to Jack, Lindsey's dad, Rossi and Hotch are both just outside the interview room he is in, watching, Hotch having just gotten off the phone with Penelope.

"I've interviewed hundreds of killers." Rossi reveals, "All types of crazy motives for doing what they did. They all share one thing in common." Rossi reveals, "All of them. It's in their eyes."

"Until what they hold most precious is gone." Hotch says, "And then they're lost. Just like the rest of us." He says, and as he does he looks over at Rossi, noticing the look on his face as he does, "Dave? You okay?"

"Fine. I'm just going to step out for some fresh air." Rossi says, before leaving, and as he leaves Hotch watches him go with a confused look on his face.

A couple of minutes later Rossi is just outside the station where he leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths, once he does he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Penelope's number.

"Okay, I'm good, but even I can get answers this fast." Penelope's voice says.

"I'm not calling for answers Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "I'm just calling to hear your voice."

"I figured this was coming." Penelope admits, "It's not me this time, Dad." Penelope tells him, "I'm safe, I'm okay. You need to remember that because Lindsey needs you focused, she needs you, Dad."

"You're right, Kiddo. I love you." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope says, before hanging up, so that both he and Penelope can get back to work.

* * *

A while later Rossi has talked to Jack Vaugh many times, and during those times Rossi found some of the things he said familiar, and because of that it's almost a bit of a relief when Katie's father wants to talk to Jack alone as it means Rossi can take a moment to collect himself a bit.

As they both have to leave the room Reid goes one way while Rossi goes another, seeking out somewhere to be alone, and to his relief he finds an empty interview room just down the hall, but the room doesn't remain his alone place for long as about a minute after he entered the room the door opens and Morgan walks in.

"Garcia was worried about you when we talked earlier, but she wouldn't explain why." Morgan comments, "Do you want to?"

"No." Rossi answers, as he really doesn't want to tell that story at the moment, as he is having a hard enough time not thinking about it as it is.

"Rossi, what's going on with you?" Morgan asks, taking a step towards him.

"Jack Vaugh is a killer, but his daughter's his world, and right now she's missing." Rossi says.

"And what, you sympathise with him?" Morgan asks surprised.

"No." Rossi answers, "But I do know what he's feeling." Rossi admits, "He taught Lindsey to be strong, and how to survive, to stay away from men like him… I taught Penelope the same things."

"Dave, you're nothing like Jack Vaugh." Morgan tells him, realising what is going on, "You and I might have our differences, and we might not always get along, but I do know that you are a good man, and despite all your mistakes you are a good father." Morgan informs Rossi, "Vaugh isn't." he says, then before Rossi can respond the door opens and Reid hurries in.

"We've got a really big problem." Reid reveals, causing Derek and Rossi to just exchange looks, and the two of them and Reid hurry out of the room.

* * *

Many hours later Lindsey has been found alive, the kidnapper has been killed by Jack Vaugh, and the team have gone back to Quantico. As the plane landed rather late Hotch instructed the team to go straight home, and that's exactly what Rossi did.

Arriving home Rossi dropped his keys, and go bag right near his door, just like he always does, but a few seconds later he realises that he's not alone, he can just sense it, and so he pulls his gun and moves through the rooms of his house.

Once he gets to his living room Rossi sees a sight he wasn't expecting, but is familiar, Penelope asleep on his couch, and so holstering his gun he walks over to his daughter, and squats down next to the couch.

"Penelope, wake up." Rossi says, gently shaking her, "Penelope." He says, continuing to shake her.

"Dad?" Penelope asks confused, starting to wake up.

"Yeah." Rossi says, "What are you doing here Penelope?" he asks, as Penelope sits up.

"I wanted to see you when you got in, but then the plane was delayed so I just thought I'd close my eyes for a little while." Penelope admits, "Your couch is really comfy." She admits.

"I know." Rossi says, moving from where he is squatting to the chair near the couch.

"You okay?" Penelope asks.

"I'm better now, and glad Lindsey is okay." Rossi admits.

"You really think they'll stay in Witness Protection?" Penelope asks.

"Probably." Rossi says.

"Lindsey's going to have a lot to deal with, did she really tell her Dad to shoot him?" Penelope asks.

"According to Reid." Rossi admits, and as he does Penelope gets a look on her face, "Penelope, what is it?"

"I remember everything about what happened when I was fourteen." Penelope reveals, "I remember how scared I was, how afraid…" Penelope says, "But even with all that I didn't want either of them to die." She admits.

"That's because you're a good person, Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter, "You have so much goodness in your heart, so much forgiveness, and love, it's who you've always been, and despite everything you've been through you've heled onto it." Rossi explains, "It's an amazing thing, you got it from your Mom, and it's something I never wanted you to lose." He admits,

"I considered visiting him once." Penelope reveals.

"You what! Penelope….." Rossi starts to say.

"I didn't." Penelope says, cutting Rossi off before he can say more, "I wanted to know why they did it, but I decided it was better to let go rather than keep wondering." Penelope admits.

"That was a good decision." Rossi tells her.

"You and Gideon interviewed him, did he tell you why?" Penelope asks.

"No. He realised I was the one who killed his brother, and he stopped talking. Gideon couldn't even get him to talk once I was out of the room." Rossi admits.

"You did that to save me." Penelope remembers.

"They had kidnapped you, and your friend, and he stabbed you, was about to kill you, I did what I had to do." Rossi tells his daughter, knowing he would do the same thing again.

"I know that, Dad." Penelope says, not saying that she meant what she said she didn't want either of them to die, "It just, it was hard enough for me to get over what happened, and I know Tania struggled, and we were held for less than a day, neither of us died, and we didn't ask for them to be killed. I can't help but think about Lindsey, and how this is going to affect her." Penelope admits.

"I don't have the answer to that Kiddo, but I don't know where this path is going to take her, just know it's going to be a long one." Rossi admits.

"Witness Protection will help her, right? They'll get her help?" Penelope admits.

"They might, I just don't know." Rossi tells his daughter, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Penelope and Rossi sit in their comfortable silence, which is broken by Penelope yawning.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Rossi asks.

"Would you mind?" Penelope asks curious.

"Never." Rossi assures his daughter.

"In that case, I'm going to head up to bed." Penelope says, "I'll see you in the morning, Dad." Penelope says, standing up.

"Night Penelope, I love you." Rossi says, standing up too and hugging his daughter.

"I love you too Dad." Penelope says, returning the hug, and once they break apart Penelope heads up to bed while Rossi checks to make sure every window and door are locked, before heading to bed too.

* * *

After a night of sleep that was quiet restful Penelope is woken up by her phone ringing, rather than the smell of her father's cooking.

"Hello?" Penelope answers, not being able to give her normal greeting as she is half asleep.

"Hey Baby Girl, is everything okay?" Morgan's voice asks.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Penelope asks confused.

"Because I've been knocking on your door for the past five minutes and you haven't answered." Morgan explains, trying to hide the fact that he is worried about that.

"That's because I'm not at my apartment." Penelope explains.

"Then where are you? It's too early for you to be at the BAU." Morgan comments.

"I'm at Dad's. I was waiting her when you all got home so I could talk to Dad, and I ended up staying here." Penelope explains.

"Oh, okay." Morgan says, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." Penelope says, "talk to you later, Hotstuff." Penelope says, before hanging up and as she hangs up Penelope looks at her clock and realises that because of how early it is she is actually able to lay in a little longer before getting up, and so that's exactly what she does.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope arrives at the BAU and considering the phone call she received Penelope isn't surprised to find Morgan waiting in her office.

"Morning Baby Girl." Morgan greats from where he is leaning against her desk.

"Morning "Hot Stuff." Penelope responds.

"So, you were at your Dad's last night, does that mean you've talked about what was affecting him yesterday, what was worrying you?" Morgan asks curious.

"Yeah, we did." Penelope says.

"What was going on?" Morgan asks interested, "Because I think it was more than just Rossi seeing similarities between himself and Vaugh."

"Yeah, it was." Penelope says, knowing about that as she and her Dad talked about it over breakfast.

"What were you talking about the other day, what did this case remind your Dad off?" Morgan asks curious.

"Something that happened when I was fourteen." Penelope says, sitting down on her chair.

"Baby Girl, what happened?" Morgan asks worried.

"I was kidnapped." Penelope answers, causing Morgan to look shocked, "It was the summer, I had only been back in San Francisco for a couple of weeks after spending the beginning of the summer with Dad." Penelope admits.

"What happened?" Morgan asks, his voice gentle and comforting.

"My friend, Tania, invited me to go to the beach with her family. Her younger siblings were with their parents so we were on our own, we met these two guys, older, like nineteen, brothers." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan can guess where this is going, "They said they knew an Ice Cream place not that far away, and that we could drive there and be back pretty quickly." Penelope explains, "I knew enough from Dad, and Gideon, to know it wasn't a good idea, but Tania was insistent, and I wasn't going to leave my friend."

"So, they took both of you?" Morgan asks, realising that the similarities between that and what happened with Lindsey and Katie would have made things even harder for Rossi.

"Yeah. Tania's Mom saw as going, and yelled out, but when she did these two brothers pushed us into their car." Penelope explains.

"How long did they have you for?" Morgan asks, not sure if he wants the answer.

"Less than twenty-four hours." Penelope says, "Dad and Gideon were working a case in LA so they were in San Francisco pretty fast, and these guys weren't experienced." Penelope admits, "We were both tied to chairs, in the same room, and one point we managed to get free." Penelope explains, and as she does Morgan profiles the unsub.

"You did?" Morgan asks, and Penelope nods.

"But was that's when they came back. Tania managed to knock one of them over as I was getting the ropes off, but when we started to run the one she knocked over stabbed me in the leg to stop me from trying to get away." Penelope explains.

"Baby Girl…" Morgan says, looking horrified.

"I was okay, I just fell to the ground. He pulled out the knife, and was going to use it again when Dad and Gideon burst in the room." Penelope explains, "One of the brothers was killed, the other was arrested." Penelope explains, and as she does Morgan can guess which one of them died, and who killed them, "I ended up spending another couple of weeks with Dad, and my leg took a while to heal." Penelope explains, as her mother and Step father thought it would be for the best if she was in Virginia rather than San Francisco for the immediate aftermath.

"It did?" Morgan asks, wondering why as that doesn't sound right.

"It got infected." Penelope explains, "I still have a scar." She says, realising that she is starting to get quite a few of them.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Penelope." Morgan says.

"It wasn't fun, that's for sure." Penelope admits, but then before Morgan can say anything the door opens, revealing Emily.

"Hotch wants us in the round table room." Emily reveals, and as she does she looks between Morgan and Penelope, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Penelope and Morgan confirm, and once they do Morgan gets up and walks across the room, squeezing Penelope's shoulder as he walks past, and as she watches the gesture Emily is pretty sure that she is missing something, but she decides not to ask.

* * *

A little over a week has passed since Penelope told Morgan what happened when she was fourteen and since then the team has worked a case in Philadelphia where there was an agent who reminded Rossi a lot of the way he used to be.

It is early evening and Penelope is in her office when she hears footsteps and someone walking in.

"Penelope." Her father's voice says.

"Just a second Dad." Penelope requests, as she continues to work.

"Penelope, I'm sorry." Rossi tells his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Penelope asks confused, turning to look at her father.

"For a long time, I let my ambition and ego drive and dictate what I did, and more than once you were the one who paid the price." Rossi tells his daughter, "I missed a lot of things I shouldn't have, and I'm so sorry for that Penelope. I should have been a better father to you."

"Dad, I never once thought that you weren't a good father." Penelope admits, "When you missed the funeral I was hurt, and upset, and I couldn't understand, but I still loved you, I never stopped, and I never will." Penelope assures her father, "Stephen said that the reason I was so hurt when you missed the funeral was because it was the moment I realised that my hero was only human, and he was right. You were, you are, a hero to me." Penelope tells her Dad, "You did miss some holidays, and weekends, school events, but you also gave me some of the best memories of my life." Penelope admits, taking a step towards her father, "The road trips we'd take to from Quantico and San Francisco at least twice a year, all the weekends we'd spend together, the summers, are all memories that I treasure." Penelope admits, "Dad, apart from when you missed the funeral I never felt like I suffered because of your choices, and I've already forgiven you for that, so you have nothing to apologise for, you're an incredible dad." Penelope says, and because he is touched by his daughters words Rossi just hugs her.

"I love you, Penelope, so much."

"I love you too, Dad." Penelope says, as they break apart.

"You free for dinner tonight?" Rossi asks curious.

"In about an hour I will be." Penelope says, as she has some work to do, "I can come to the house." she suggests.

"Sure, any requests for dinner?" Rossi asks curious.

"Nope, whatever you feel like cooking is fine with me." Penelope assures her father.

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour." Rossi says.

"See you then." Penelope says, and as Rossi heads out of his daughters office Penelope turns back around, sits down and gets to work, working a bit faster than she was as she realises that she is a little hungry and her Dad's cooking is always amazing, no matter what it is he decides to cook.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been about a week since Rossi apologised to his daughter for the way they used to be, and the two of them had a quiet enjoyable dinner. It's the middle of the night and Penelope was enjoying spending some quiet enjoyable time with Kevin when there is a knock on the door, a knock that isn't doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon.

"There's usually no acceptable excuse for violence, but for you I am making an exception." Penelope says, feeling more than a little annoyed, as she marches to her door, and when she gets there she opens the door without even looking though the peephole, and she is shocked, and considering who currently in her shower, mortified to see her father standing on the other side, "Dad?" Penelope asks, shocked.

"This can't be everything." Rossi says, holding up the file.

"What are you talking about?" Penelope asks confused.

"This is not everything…." Rossi says, walking into his daughters' apartment, so focused on the case that he doesn't notice the signs around the apartment that tell him he is seriously interrupting something.

"I was taking a… you're coming in." Penelope says, "Dad…." Penelope starts to say, desperately hoping that Kevin does not leave the bathroom, but before she can say more her father is already speaking once more.

"This is that Galen file I asked you to put together, that Double homicide in Indianapolis?" Rossi asks.

"Dad, you didn't ask me to put anything together, you just…." Penelope says, but before she can say more her father cuts her off.

"There's more to this case file." Rossi reveals.

"Um, Dad, can this wait till the morning?" Penelope asks.

"And where are my notes? My original case notes?" Rossi asks, and realising that her Dad is going to just keep talking Penelope decides to try something else.

"DAD." She says, raising her voice slightly, and reaching out to grab his arm, trying to get his attention, "You didn't ask for specifics, you wanted to look up an old case, and I didn't find any notes of yours, I would have included them if there were. They were probably filed somewhere else." Penelope explains, "I can find them, in the morning." Penelope says, stressing the last three words, but then, too her complete and utter horror the bathroom door opens and Kevin walks out, without a towel on.

"You left the middle of my back totally unlofaed…." Kevin starts to say, and as he does he notices who is in the room, "SSA Rossi." Kevin says, quickly covering himself up, and being pretty sure that things are going to get very awkward.

Looking between Kevin and his daughter Rossi realises exactly what he just interrupted, and he desperately wished he didn't,

"Dad." Penelope says, taking several side steps so that she is standing between her father and Kevin, as she really isn't sure what her father is going to do, "I did tell you that Kevin and I were going out on a date, and I know you probably didn't want to see this." Penelope says, and that's understatement, "I am also aware that fraternization between bureau employees is against the rules, however…." Penelope says.

"It's the twentieth anniversary of this crime." Rossi reveals, honestly preferring to talk about the case rather than his daughters' relationship, at least now that he walked in on Penelope and Kevin clearly in the middle of something, though he knows they will talk about it eventually, "twenty years tomorrow three children woke up and found their parents murdered. Whoever did it is still out there. It's time they paid for it." Rossi says, before heading out of his daughters' apartment, and as Penelope watches her father go she feels her concern also grow as she has hardly ever seen him like that.

"That was awkward." Kevin says, not thinking that it was that big of a deal.

"Yeah, I think you should go." Penelope says, before heading into her bathroom, and she doesn't come out until she is sure Kevin is gone.

* * *

Hours later Penelope is in her office, working, having gotten to the BAU early, when she suddenly hears,

"Beautiful." A voice says, right next to Penelope's ear that causes her to jump, and yell.

"Oh my god." Penelope says.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kevin tells her, not sounding that sorry as he found her reaction amusing, "I just, um, you look so beautiful multitasking." Kevin says.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asks, surprised to see him.

"I work here, too." Kevin points out.

"Yeah, in your own office, two floors down." Penelope says, standing up.

"I can't come over and visit?" Kevin asks, as he goes to kiss Penelope put she puts her hand over his face before he can.

"Are you insane?" Penelope asks, using the hand she has over Kevin's face to push him back before removing it.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asks, there being a part of him that really doesn't like the fact that Penelope stopped him from doing something.

"Have you forgotten last night?" Penelope asks.

"I will never forget last night." Kevin assures her.

"We were caught fraternizing by one of my bosses, who happens to be my father." Penelope reminds him.

"You know, it was rude of Rossi to show up at your place after workhours." Kevin comments, meaning that completely as far as he is concerned Rossi had no right, or reason, to show up at Penelope's apartment.

"After workhours? He's my Dad there's no such thing." Penelope says, annoyed that Kevin would even say that, "And seriously, rude, you found him rude?" Penelope asks surprised.

"You know, maybe, I should have a talk with him, straighten him out." Kevin says, putting on a tough voice, trying to prove how brave he is.

"You want to straighten out, Agent Rossi, my Father?" Penelope asks.

"No, what I want is for me to be able to come up here and kiss my girlfriend, and if that means I have to talk to him, then that's what I I'll do." Kevin reveals, as he doesn't want anyone telling him what he cannot do.

"Girlfriend?" Penelope asks, smiling at him, looking amazed and Kevin nods and smiles at her, "Kevin." Penelope says, putting her hand on his shoulder, and Kevin puts his hand over hers.

"Yes?" Kevin asks.

"If you get within one hundred feet of my Dad I will unleash an unrecoverable virus on your personal computer that will reduce your electronic world into something between a commodore sixty for and a block of government cheese." Penelope says, pushing Kevin to the door, and once they get there she closes the door part way then stops, "Call me." Penelope says, before heading back to her desk, not realising that Kevin is looking far from happy on the other side of her door.

For a few minutes Penelope sits down and tries to start working again, but then as she does she realises that she can't really focus, "I need to talk to JJ." Penelope says, before getting up and heading out of her office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Penelope walks into JJ's office, who is clearly doing a lot of work, saying,

"I might be in big trouble." As she does.

"Come on in." JJ says.

"I can't believe he showed up in the middle of the night." Penelope says, as while it's not strange for her Dad to show up, it was strange for it to be the middle of the night.

"It's not like I'm doing anything here." JJ says, clearly talking about all the work he has.

"We just had a seminar on fraternization last week." Penelope says, as she is choosing to focus on that rather than the fact that her Dad caught her with her boyfriend.

"I really have a lot of work to do, Garcia." JJ admits.

"So, you don't want to hear how Dad showed up at my door in the middle of the night while I was enjoying a post-coital shower with fellow FBI technical analysist Kevin Lynch?" Penelope asks.

"Sit." JJ says, turning to look directly at Penelope, as she puts down her file, and so Penelope sits down across from her friend, "So you were in the shower with Kevin Lynch?" JJ asks, looking amused.

"Come on, JJ. I'm being serious." Penelope admits, "I need your help."

"With what?" JJ asks confused.

"Dad." Penelope admits, "Forgetting for a second that he's my Dad, which makes him catch us bad, and horrifying, and traumatising, enough, he's also my boss; and we're not supposed to date fellow bureau employees." Penelope says, as while she is pretty sure that her Dad could have ignored things when it was just a date, this is very different.

"From what I hear, your Dad is the reason most of these fraternization rules even exist." JJ admits.

"Ew Jayje, I really didn't need to know that." Penelope admits, pulling a face.

"Didn't you already kind of know, I mean how many stepmothers have you had?" JJ asks curious.

"Three, but I never meet the third." Penelope admits.

"Seriously?" JJ asks, looking interested.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Penelope admits, and JJ gives Penelope a interested look.

"Look Penelope, my point is even if he wasn't your Dad I would be sure that he wouldn't tell anyone." JJ assures her, "But the whole, your dad was the one who walked in on you part, I can't help you with." JJ tells her friend, with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone can." Penelope admits.

"Wait, why did your Dad come to your apartment in the middle of the night?" JJ asks curious.

"Well, that's a good…." Penelope starts to say, but then she remembers what her father asked, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Why?" JJ asks confused.

"I didn't press the issue. I was all naked and all drippy." Penelope explains.

"Right. Doesn't showing with someone always seem like a better idea before you're actually doing it?" JJ asks, looking amused.

"Yes, it is a bit of a workout." Penelope says.

"I mean, there comes a point where a girl's just gotta wash her hair alone, you know?" JJ comments, and as she does her phone starts to ring, "Huh, well this is turning into some morning." JJ says, before answering her phone, "Mrs Hotchner." JJ greats, and the person on the other end starts to talk, "Well, that would make sense because he's in a prison right now. So sometimes call service can be…" JJ starts to say, "Oh, yeah, well, if yeah, if I can get a hold off him, I'll, okay." JJ says, before hanging up, "That is one seriously pissed of lady." JJ reveals, "She can't get Hotch on his cell phone."

"Why would she call you?" Penelope asks.

"Because she knows I can do this." JJ says, pulling out her phone to make the call, and as JJ is doing that Penelope heads out of the room.

* * *

A little while after her phone call with Hotch ended JJ was called to Rossi's office by Emily and Morgan who are both worried about Rossi, and after seeing the state of his office JJ doesn't blame them.

"Hotch is in Connecticut, right?" Emily asks.

"With Reid." JJ confirms, "They left last night." She explains, "They're doing a custodial interview, Chester Hardwick." She explains.

"Oh damn." Emily says.

"He doesn't need anything else on his mind when he's doing with a Guy like Hardwick." Morgan comments.

"So, what do we do?" Emily asks.

"You got any idea what Rossi was working on?" Morgan asks JJ.

"I think, Garcia might know." JJ admits, "He stopped by her place in the middle of the night." JJ explains.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"I'm not supposed to say." Penelope says, from where she is just below the catwalk and so Emily, JJ and Morgan walk out of Rossi's office, "'Cause he said he wanted to keep it between us." She explains.

"He might need our help." Emily informs Penelope.

"He didn't ask anyone for help." Penelope says, even though she knows that her father doesn't ask for help, not even when he needs it.

"Penelope, your dad is a guy who colour codes his handwritten notes in his notebooks." Emily reminds him, saying what Penelope knows, "Blue pen for evidentiary items, red pen for supposition and theory. No offence, but your Dad's a fussy, anal-retentive neat freak who never leaves anything out of its place." Emily explains, "I would say this is a scream for help, and I think you think so too." Emily admits, pointing to Rossi's office, and she is pretty sure that it would explain why Penelope is hovering around the bullpen.

"He's in Indianapolis, on a twenty-year double homicide." Penelope explains, "Before he left my place he said that it's time someone pays for it, and he was upset." Penelope explains.

"Indianapolis?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. He took a commercial flight this morning, and he picked up a bureau SUV half an hour ago." Penelope explains.

"Jet's available." JJ reveals.

"Let's go." Morgan says.

"I'm coming with you." Penelope says.

"Baby girl…." Morgan starts to say.

"This is my Dad we're talking about, I think you're right and he needs help, so I'm going to help you." Penelope says, it being more than clear to Morgan, Emily, and JJ that they wouldn't be able to stop her if they try.

"Okay." Emily says, "We're leaving right away." She tells her friend, and all four of them hurry off so that they can leave.

* * *

A little while later JJ, Emily, Penelope, and Morgan are on the plane to Indianapolis together, JJ and Penelope sitting on one side of the table, Penelope on her laptop, while Morgan and Emily are on the other side.

"You know, there's not really much to this file." Morgan comments, looking at Penelope.

"I know. There's a latent fingerprint that's making a second run through APHIS as we speak." Penelope reveals, "I'll share the results as soon as I get them."

"Anything else?" Emily asks.

"Dad said there was some crime scene notes that he wrote up, which I'm still spelunking for." Penelope admits.

"So, he was on the actual crime scene with the local detectives?" Emily asks.

"Could be why it bothers him so much." JJ guesses.

"Well I highly doubt this was his first scene." Morgan comments.

"It wasn't." Penelope reveals, not looking away from what she is doing.

"Well it was a bad one. The weapon was a long-handled ax." Emily comments.

"Yeah, but we've seen worse since he's been back." JJ points out.

"There nothing else cross-referenced, no other crimes tied to this?" Emily asks, looking over at Penelope.

"No, nothing I can find." Penelope admits, "I mean, certainly nothing with these signature elements." Penelope admits.

"Okay, so it's a double homicide, yes, but a single occurrence with no apparent issue of state lies?" JJ realises, "Was there a request from the local authorities for the FBI's help?" JJ asks, looking over at Penelope.

"I don't think so." Penelope says, checking things.

"So then why is this a BAU case?" Morgan asks.

"I don't think it was." Penelope admits.

"All right." Morgan says, "I want you to double-check any other unsolved murders in Indiana or the surrounding states near that time." He says, looking over at Penelope, "Something this brutal doesn't feel like a one-time thing." Morgan admits, picking up a file.

"You got it." Penelope says, hurriedly typing on her laptop.

"What is it about this case for him?" Emily asks.

"I don't know." Morgan admits, then he realises something, "Garcia, what do you remember about back then? Do you remember your Dad telling you anything?" he asks, as if there is some big reason this case is effecting Rossi then Penelope is likely to know.

"I was ten, he didn't talk about his cases with me, not in details, not then anyway." Penelope admits, as during the summer she lived with her father when she was fifteen he would talk a little more, but still not anything close to details.

"What about something else?" Emily asks, "Look at the date, think back, anything could be important." Emily suggests, and as she does Penelope picks up the folder so that she can have a look.

"The voice." Penelope mutters.

"Voice?" JJ asks curious.

"Yeah, voice." Penelope says, "One day, around this time, Dad picked me up from school, which was strange because I didn't know he was in San Francisco." Penelope explains.

"Do you remember him acting strangely?" Morgan asks.

"No, not exactly." Penelope admits, "There's this tone of voice that Dad gets when a case is affecting him." Penelope admits, "I could always identify it, but I never really knew what it meant, that trip I figured it out." Penelope explains.

"So, it affected him a lot even back then, can you think of anything else?" Morgan asks.

"No, not at the moment." Penelope says, and she continues to search.

* * *

It has been about twenty minutes since the team talked about the case and while it's affecting Rossi so much and while JJ, Emily and Morgan are trying to figure out what is going on, Penelope is searching for her father's notes.

"I've got them." Penelope suddenly says.

"What?" Emily and Morgan asks together.

"Dad's notes. I tracked them down, they've been sent through to me, and I now have them." Penelope says, sounding glad about that.

"Do they give some answers?" Morgan asks curious.

"Give me a second." Penelope says, and then before she can her start to read her phone starts to run, "It's Dad." Penelope reveals looking at her caller ID then between the others.

"We'll be quiet." Emily assures her.

"That would be good." Penelope says, before pressing answer, "Hey Dad." Penelope greats, and as she does Morgan, Emily, and JJ notice that her tone of voice is very different, and convincingly portraying that there is nothing strange going on.

"Anything come back yet on that print?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"No. no matches, nothing on file. Sorry Dad." Penelope says.

"What about my notes?" Rossi asks curious.

"Those I have." Penelope says, "Do you have a PDA?" Penelope asks, as she realises that she doesn't know, "Cause, if so I can e-mail them to you." Penelope explains.

"What's a PDA?" Rossi asks confused.

"Seriously Dad? It's a Person Digital…. Never mind, I'll educate you at our next weekly dinner." Penelope informs her father, causing JJ, Emily, and Morgan to exchange looks.

"I look forward to it." Rossi tells his daughter, "I do need my notes though, Penelope."

"I know, um is there a fax number where you're at?" Penelope asks, asking that because she knows it would be better if her father didn't know she and the team were coming quiet yet, and by answering that question she'll know where her Dad is staying without needing to look it up.

"I'm at the Palmer Hotel. I'll be back later, I don't have the number." Rossi admits.

"It's okay, I'll find it." Penelope assures her Dad, knowing that she is just going to end up giving him the notes in person.

"Thanks." Rossi says, "All right, I'll check back in with you in a couple of hours." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay, bye Dad." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"You didn't tell him we were coming." JJ notes.

"I know Dad, with this kind of thing he'll only accept help if it's forced on him." Penelope explains.

"Makes sense." Emily admits.

"You just gave nothing away." Morgan notes, "You gave no clue that we're coming to Indianapolis, that you even told us." He realises, sounding impressed, "This wasn't the first time you kept something from your father, was it?"

"I spent my teenage years with a dad who's a profiler, what do you think?" Penelope asks curious.

"I think I'm liking seeing other sides to you, Baby Girl." Morgan says, smiling at Penelope, and she responds the smile, causing JJ and Emily to exchange amused looks, and as they do the group of four drift into silence as they continue to fly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

A little while after her conversation with her father on the phone, Penelope, JJ, Morgan, and Emily have arrived back in Indianapolis, at the hotel where Rossi is staying. Walking through the hotel they see that Rossi is sitting at the bar, with a drink, something which doesn't surprise anyone.

"Give me a minute alone first." Penelope requests.

"Of course." Emily says, suspecting that it would be the best.

"Thanks." Penelope responds, before walking across the room and towards her father, "Hey Dad." Penelope tells her father, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Penelope." Rossi says, sounding surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, and I'm not the only one." Penelope tells her father, looking over to where the others are, and because of that Rossi looks over too and seeing that JJ, Emily and Morgan walk over to.

"You're buyin, I'm drinking." Emily comments

"I don't think any of us could afford this place otherwise." Morgan comments.

"Yeah, I know I can't." JJ confirms.

"Go home, all of you." Rossi says looking at Penelope.

"We thought you might need some help." Emily tells him.

"You're wrong." Rossi says.

"Dad." Penelope says the simple word portraying so much.

"Come on, now Rossi. Bounce some theories off us. Fresh eyes can't help." Morgan says.

"Morgan's right Dad, you always say that fresh eyes are best when you get stuck." Penelope reminds her father.

"Maybe, but this isn't even a BAU case." Rossi points out.

"Maybe not yet, but I can make anything a BAU case if I want to." JJ says, and Rossi turns to look at her, "It's about paperwork, and I know the paperwork." JJ says, and as she does Rossi turns to look at everyone.

"Why do you care?" Rossi asks, looking between the three agents and his little girl.

"Because you do." Emily simply says.

"We're here, you might as well use us." Morgan comments.

"Okay." Rossi says, "Pick your drinks." He says, and everyone places their drink orders. Once the drinks arrive the group moves over to a place where there are five arm chairs around a table.

"Talk it over again, tell us what happened." Emily suggests, once everyone is sitting.

"I was here on a serial rapist in eighty-eight." Rossi reveals, "It was pretty short work. The guy wasn't gonna win any IQ contests." Rossi admits, "The day after, we, ah, collared him, a local detective was driving me to the airport, and he hears a call on the walkie of kids screaming in a house not far from where we were." Rossi explains, "He asked if I mind taking the job with him. We were the first on the scene, inside we found…" Rossi starts to explains.

"Found this." Morgan says, finishing the sentence and handing over the file.

"The ax had been left behind, but it has been wiped clean." Rossi explains, and as he does it is clear that it is hard story to tell, "it turns out it belonged to the family. The, uh, oldest daughter, Connie, told me her father brought it on Christmas Eve a few months earlier, to cut down the Christmas tree." Rossi explains, getting even more emotional, "Now, I, uh, always associate the whole thing with Christmas. Never been able to put up a tree myself again." Rossi says, and as he does he takes a drink of his drink, as he does Morgan, JJ, and Emily exchange looks.

"Is that why from when I was eleven you'd always come to San Francisco for Christmas when you could?" Penelope asks, as before that, since her mother moved to San Francisco, they would rotate Christmases.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, and Penelope gives her father a comforting look.

"So, he never hurt the kids at all?" Emily asks curious.

"Not physically." Rossi reveals.

"But he would have known that the kids were in the house." Morgan points out.

"He only hurt the parents and then left." Rossi explains.

"Oaky, so, using a weapon he found at the scene, and not eliminating all of the potential witnesses, that makes him disorganized." Emily realises.

"But he left no evidence, which suggests he's organized." Morgan comments.

"There was a fingerprint." JJ points out.

"But it was behind the bedroom door. I don't even think he knew it was there." Rossi admits, "There should have been prints in other places, but they were wiped clean." He says, "An open back door, a drinking glass left in the kitchen, and the one good print, was not a match anywhere." Rossi says, sounding lost, "I've been over this a million times." Rossi admits, "I…. I keep thinking if there was just one more piece, one more thing to go on.. the answer was right in in front of me." Rossi admits.

"Dad, he might be dead." Penelope says, before Emily can say basically the same thing.

"I have to be sure." Rossi admits.

"Rossi, if he's dead, you may never really know." Morgan comments.

"When we arrived on the scene, before any of the other units got there, I could hear them before I even got out of the car." Rossi says, and as he does everyone can hear the pain in his voice, "It was a warm morning, and the uh, the windows were open in the upstairs bedrooms, and their voices, floated out into the street." Rossi explains, taking a few seconds to collect himself, "They were crying and calling for their Mommy and Daddy, three terrified children creaming for their murdered parents." Rossi explains, clearly getting upset, and because of that Penelope moves, sits on the edge of the chair her Dad is sitting on, and once she is she puts her arm around her Dad, hugging him, "I've seen so much death and pain, but that sounds, it's been twenty years and I can still hear them screaming every night, crying." Rossi reveals, "If I can't tell them for sure that whoever's responsible will never do it again, that screaming might never stop." Rossi says, needing to fight back tears.

"Daddy…" Penelope says, having tears in her eyes, and honestly, she doesn't know what to say, so she is a little glad when Rossi reaches up, hugs her head with his arm and places a kiss on the side of her head, and as he does the entire team drift into a pained silence.

* * *

A little while later it is decided that talking to the kids, Connie especially to see if they remember anything else, would be a good idea, and so the team has taken Rossi's SUV to the house where the three kids are now living.

"Hi, Connie, I brought the team…." Rossi starts to say as the five of them get out of the car.

"You need to stop this." Connie informs Rossi cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" Rossi asks, as Penelope goes to take a step forward, to say something, but JJ puts her hand on Penelope's arm, holding her back with her gentle touch.

"We thought that if we didn't call you back the last couple of times you would just give up and leaves us alone." Connie says.

"Well, I know that it hurts, but I'm only trying to make sure someone pays for your parent's death." Rossi explains.

"We don't care anymore." Connie admits, "It's been twenty years, we need to be able to move past it. Please!" Connie practically begs.

"I won't bother you kids again." Rossi says, turning back to the car.

"He's just trying to help." Penelope says, not being able to stop herself, "Trying to get you some answers."

"It's okay, Penelope." Rossi assures his daughter, taking a step towards the car.

"And you'll stop it with the gifts to?" Connie asks.

"Gifts?" Rossi asks confused, turning back around.

"What are we supposed to do with a bunch of toys that remind us of the worst day of our lives?" Connie asks.

"I never sent you any gifts." Rossi reveals, causing Connie to look horrified.

* * *

A couple of minutes later team are inside with the three siblings, and all the toys they were given are on the table.

"This is it?" Rossi asks.

"It's all we could find." Georgie, the brother, answers.

"We threw a lot of them away." Alicia, the youngest sibling says.

"I wish you would have told me about this." Rossi admits, as Penelope and JJ take photos with their respective phones.

"We thought you were sending them." Connie admits, "First we kind of liked it, and then it became a bad reminder." Connie admits.

"These are incredible cheap, aren't they?" Emily who is wearing gloves and inspecting the toys says, looking at Rossi who nods.

"Where would you even buy toys like that?" Morgan asks.

"Or why?" JJ asks.

"That's what you guys figure out." Penelope comments.

"How did you receive them?" Rossi asks.

"They were usually left out on the front porch at night." Connie explains, "Mine was found in my car this time." She admits.

"So, he's following you." Rossi realises.

"There was a pickup out the… um, where I work." Connie reveals, "I just, always thought it was you." Connie admits.

"What do you remember about the pickup?" Rossi asks.

"Uh, all I saw was the shape and the headlights." Connie explains.

"Morgan, obsessional crimes are your specialty." Rossi says, looking at him.

"Well, there's two kinds of obsessional offenders that would send gifts to survives." Morgan explains, "Sadists who want to make their families keep reliving the crime, or guilt-laden offenders, desperately trying to find some type of way to apologise.'

"Sadists usually use something they know will remind the family of the person of the crime. Jewellery, newspaper clippings." Rossi says.

"These don't look like the kind of things you would send to inflict pain on someone." Emily realises.

"So, guilt-laden." Rossi realises.

"You know, they actually look like the kind of thing a child would send." Emily notes.

"Okay, well, it's rare, but an Unsub who feels this much guilt sometimes commits the crime unintentionally." Morgan admits, "They tend to be developmentally disabled, extremely low IQ, offenders, and generally, we'll they're physically large and they're very strong." Morgan explains, "Strong enough to hurt someone accidently." Morgan says.

"Like Lennie in of mice and Men." Emily realises.

"Exactly." Morgan says.

"He needed help then. There wasn't a fragment of evidence left at the scene. That's not low IQ." Rossi says.

"Well, usually they're assisted by an older relative, and it's almost always a part, and this parent rationalizes that the Unsub would never try to hurt anyone. See, in a lot of ways, this type of Unsub, they're sort of overgrown children." Morgan reveals.

"I can work with that." Penelope says.

"Do you have your laptop?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Of course, I do." Penelope says, "You really shouldn't have to ask." Penelope tells her father, "And I just need a few seconds to get set up." Penelope says, walking over, and sitting on the couch where she starts to set everything up, and then she starts to type something on her computer once she is all set up.

"Don't look for other homicides." Morgan tells Penelope.

"Okay. What should I be looking into?" Penelope asks.

"Look into a string of less serious offences in this area, parks, playgrounds. Offences that involve children, but not necessarily cases where children have been injured or abused." Morgan explains, looking at Penelope.

"Okay, got it." Penelope says, continuing to type, and as she does Morgan turns towards the others.

"See, an unsub like this, when they seek out children, they want to play with them." Morgan explains, "They don't really want to hurt them, but it's their size, it frightens people." Morgan explains.

"This could be the piece you were looking for." Emily reveals, and as they do the group drifts into silence, the only sound being Penelope's hurried typing.

For a few minutes the group is silence, and everyone becomes more and more tense the longer the silence lasts.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter after about five minutes.

"Still looking." Penelope says, as she hurriedly types, "Hang on, okay yeah Dad, I got the information you were looking for." Penelope says, looking up at her father, having once more spoken before thinking.

"Dad?" Connie ask surprised, as after all these years she has never known that Rossi had a daughter.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, "Penelope, what is it?" he asks

"Something that may lead to more questions than answers." Penelope admits.

"Of course." Emily says.

"There are scads of open pretty crimes, as described, in this very area of Indiana in the last twenty years, but here's the rub a large portion of them only occur in the last week of march and the first week of April every year." Penelope explains, "And then it gets weirder 'cause the same kind of crimes crop up in Springfield, Illinois for the next two weeks, and then Des Moines, Iowa, in the couple of weeks after that." Penelope explains, looking up.

"So, he's travelling." Morgan realises.

"On a specific schedule for years?" JJ asks.

"Maybe he's a salesman?" Emily asks.

"Who takes a developmentally disabled partner on a sales call?" Morgan asks, and as he does Rossi looks at the toys, thinks of the dates, and then the answer comes to him.

"What about a carnival." Rossi suggests, and as he does Penelope starts typing.

"Carnival?" Alicia asks.

"We went to a carnival the day before. It's the last thing we did as a family." Connie reveals.

"Did anything happen?" Emily asks.

"No." Georgie answers.

"No, we had to leave early. There was this clown that made me a balloon animal. It didn't even look right, but then he kind of followed me around, he didn't really do anything, but my mom got afraid, so we left." Connie explains.

"You never told us that." Georgie says, looking at his sister.

"I didn't even remember it until now.' Connie admits.

"Penelope, pull permits. Find out if this carnival is still in business." Rossi says to his daughter.

"Bit late, Dad. I'm already on it." Penelope reveals.

"Of course, you are." Rossi says, smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Okay, got it." Penelope says, "The carnival is still in business and I have the location where it currently is." Penelope reveals, closing her laptop.

"Good, let's go." Morgan says.

"I'll will update you as soon as I can." Rossi promises the three siblings, and he, Penelope, Morgan, JJ, and Emily all head out of the house.

* * *

All little while later the team gets to the location where the carnival is.

"Penelope, I want you to stay in the car." Rossi tells his daughter, as everyone gets out of the car, as they don't know what they are going to be facing and he wants his daughter to be safe.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Penelope tells her father, and as he recognizes his daughters stubbornness Rossi knows that he's not going to be able to stop her.

"Okay, then you're with Prentiss and I." Rossi tells his daughter, "JJ, Morgan, you guys look around." Rossi says, and everyone does as instruction, and as they walk Rossi realises exactly who is in charge and so he, Penelope, and Emily walk over to him.

"You look like you're in charge." Rossi comments.

"You pulling out in a hurry?" Emily asks.

"That's the way this business words, gotta be set up where the money is. Right now that aint here." The man explains.

"Where you headed to next, Springfield? We'd like to talk to you about one of your clowns." Rossi says.

"Clowns? This ain't a circus, clowns are for the circus." The man says.

"You don't have any clowns in your carnival?" Penelope asks, not believing that, as while, due to her fear of clowns she'd rather not see any, she also believes that they are right.

"How about a guy who makes balloon animals?" Rossi asks.

"Might."

"How long's he been with you?" Emily asks.

"This guy would have been complained about. Kids are uncomfortable around him, you'd have gotten reports from parents." Rossi says.

"I can't remember every complaint I get, mister." The man comments.

"It's not mister. It's agent Rossi, FBI." Rossi says, showing his badge, "Now, do you have a son?" Rossi asks.

"A son." The man says.

"The guy we want to talk to, he'd have been a big problem for you. You'd have gotten rid of him a long time ago, unles…." Rossi says.

"It would have been difficult for him to hold down a job for long, much less twenty years." Emily says.

"Twenty years?" The man asks, getting nervous, "I really ain't got time for this." He says, turning away.

"Make time." Rossi says, putting his arm on the mans arm, and once he does the man explains all about his son, and as he gives the explanation the group hears a yell so they go running, Rossi telling his daughter to stay back, which results in Joey, the man's son, being arrested for killing the Galen's.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Rossi are outside the Galen children's house, while the others are waiting at the airport.

"The title should be delivered in the next few days." Rossi reveals, handing Connie the keys to the house.

"You're giving us a house?" Alicia asks shocked.

"Giving it back." Rossi corrects, "It's been kept clean, and maintained. It should sell for a decide price. You'll all get a fresh start." Rossi says, looking between the three adults who he still sees as children.

"You don't have to do this." Connie comments.

"I think your parents would have wanted you to have it." Rossi reveals.

"Thank you." Alicia says, leaning forward and kissing Rossi's cheek.

"Thanks Man." Georgie says, and he and Rossi shake hands, as they do Penelope reaches out to Alicia, who is she closest to, squeezes her shoulder in comfort and gives her a supportive smile.

"You're welcome." Rossi says, and as he does he pulls something out of her pocket, "I think your parents would have wanted you to have it." Rossi explains, putting the bracelet with the children's three names on it in Connie's hand, "Well, our team is waiting for us." Rossi says, and once he does Penelope starts to walk around to the passenger seat.

"Agent Rossi." Connie says, before Rossi can get into the car, "I'd like you to have these." Connie says, putting the chain back in Rossi's hand, "Is it okay if I call you sometimes, just to let you know how we're doing?" Connie asks.

"Anytime Kiddo, anytime." Rossi says, before getting in the car, and they drive away.

For a few minutes Penelope and Rossi drive in silence, until Penelope finally decides to break the silence.

"You okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah." Rossi answers.

"It's finally over, you finally have the truth, you gave those three kids closure. How does that feel?" Penelope asks her Dad, trying to get him to talk to her.

"Serial." Rossi admits, "I owe you a thank you, Penelope, thank you for coming here, and bringing the team."

"They wanted to come, Dad, they wanted to help. I just told them where you were." Penelope points out.

"I know, which is why I'm going to thank them too." Rossi admits.

"So, this case was why you came back to the BAU, are you going to stay now it's solved?" Penelope asks, trying to keep her voice casual, as the truth is she is worried about her father leaving the BAU.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not going anywhere Kitten." Rossi assures his daughter, looking at her, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived back at Quantico and Penelope has just started to take some of her stuff out of her bag when her office door opens and Morgan walks in.

"I have a bone to pick with you Baby Girl." Morgan informs her.

"Why?" Penelope asks confused, turning to look at him.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Kevin Lynch." Morgan comments.

"Did JJ tell you?" Penelope asks, being a little surprised that her friend would tell.

"Only because Kevin was waiting for your Dad when we got back, wanting to talk to him man to man." Morgan explains.

"You've got to be kidding me." Penelope says annoyed, before basically storming out of her office, and honestly Morgan wouldn't want to be Kevin right now, as that's who he assumes Penelope is angry at.

"Garcia…" Emily says concerned, as she watches Penelope storm upstairs.

"Can't talk right now Em." Penelope says, as she walks straight into her father's office without knocking.

"What's going on?" Emily asks Morgan, who has returned form Penelope's office.

"I'm not sure." Morgan admits.

* * *

In Rossi's office Penelope walks straight in interrupting the conversation that Rossi and Kevin are having.

"What do you think you're doing?" Penelope asks, looking straight at Kevin, and as she does Rossi takes a step backwards, knowing that this daughter has this handled.

"I just wanted to talk to Agent Rossi, get a few things out in the open." Kevin explains.

"I said not to!" Penelope says, being annoyed by that, "How is it supposed to make me feel when you go to talk to my dad, about me, without even telling me?" Penelope asks, "Just so you can talk, man to man?" she asks, pulling a face as she says the last words.

"I didn't think." Kevin realises, realising his mistake, "I'm sorry." He says, "I really am." He says, wanting her to believe that, though he doesn't completely mean it as there is a part of him that thinks he did nothing wrong.

"I accept your apology." Penelope says, after watching his face carefully, and believing he is sincere even though he's not, "Now, I need to talk to my Dad." Penelope admits.

"Sure, I'll wait in your office." Kevin says, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Dad, about the other day, what you saw…" Penelope starts to say.

"There's nothing to say." Rossi tells her, "I never wanted to think about something like that, let alone see it, but it's my own fault. I barged into your apartment in the middle of the night, and there were signs that you weren't alone." He says, taking a step towards his daughter, "You're an adult now, Penelope, you make your own choices, and I respect them, but you're also my little girl, and while we usually talk about everything we really don't have to talk about this particular thing." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I really hoping you'd say that."' Penelope admits, as she wasn't looking forward to that conversation, and the two of them exchange amused looks, "What did he say to you?" Penelope asks.

"Coming to me to have a man to man chat wasn't the right choice, I agree there." Rossi tells his daughter, as the truth is he was about to say something about that himself when Penelope walked into his office, "But he did that because he cares. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to tell any of the higher ups about you two, and he didn't want the two of us to get off on the wrong foot, because he knows our relationship is important to you." Rossi explains to his daughter.

"Really?" Penelope asks.

"Really." Rossi assures his daughter, "Considering everything that's happened today I don't think anyone would mind If you got going." Rossi tells his daughter, "It's about dinner time."

"Yeah, guess it is." Penelope says, "I might just do that." Penelope says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad."

"See you tomorrow, Kiddo." Rossi responds and Penelope gives her father a hug before she leaves.

After watching his daughter go Rossi walks around and sits at his desk, and as he does he picks up one of several pictures of Penelope he has on his desk, but this particular picture is from the day she was born, and it is off him holding her.

Looking at the picture Rossi still finds it hard to believe that the little baby in the photo grew to the amazing, smart, strong, talented women who just let his office, but what he does believe is in her, and he knows that he loves her more than anything, and is so beyond proud of the person she has become.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

* * *

A little bit of time has passed since the Galen case was solved, and since then the team have worked another case where an angel of death Unsub was killing parents who has lost children in a fire.

It is a Saturday and Penelope, dressed in all black, is making her way through a cemetery with flowers. As she approaches her final destination Penelope sees a person waiting at the exactly location she is heading to, and honestly that is exactly what she was expecting.

Getting close to the person, her father, Penelope walks straight to the grave her father is standing in front of, bends down, places the flowers in front of the ground, and runs her hand over the name on the grave. Once she does that Penelope stands up, and walks over to her father.

"I thought I'd find you here." Penelope says to her father, as she takes her hand, "April really sucks for our family."

"Yeah, it does." Rossi confirms, "Do you visit often?" he asks curious.

"Sometimes." Penelope admits, "Just never today." Penelope says, as she avoided visiting today because she didn't want to risk running into her father, "I wonder, all the time, what he'd be like." Penelope reveals.

"So, do I." Rossi confirms, staring at the name, _James David Rossi_ , "You were so excited to be a big sister." Rossi reveals, sounding sad, but speaking with fondness, "You would ask every time I saw you when baby would be here." Rossi reveals.

"I can't even imagine what you and Carolyn went through. I was too young to remember knowing him, losing him, but you would remember everything, everything you felt." Penelope realises, "I'm so sorry Dad." Penelope says, squeezing his hand.

"I am too." Rossi says, "We should have had more time with him, all of us." Rossi reveals reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye, and as he does Penelope leans her head against her father's shoulder, and as they do father and daughter drift into silence as they stare at the grave stone belonging to their son/brother.

* * *

It has been a few days since Penelope and Rossi stood at James's grave, and the team are talking over a case in the round table room. As Penelope is meant to be in the case briefing Rossi can feel his worry grow the longer that his daughter isn't in the briefing but then to his relief she finally walks in.

"I'm so sorry." Penelope says, as she walks in.

"Hey, half-day today?" Emily asks, with a teasing smile.

"Alarm, sir, I overslept." Penelope says, as she sits down between her father and Emily, "I'm so sorry."

"Everyone's allowed to be late, once." Hotch says.

"It won't happen again." Penelope assures him, and the team procedures to talk about the case for the next few minutes.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch finally says, and everyone, starts to get up.

"Penelope, are you okay?" Rossi asks his daughter concerned.

"I'm fine, Dad, really. I just slept through my alarm." Penelope reveals, deciding to leave out why that was.

"I'm glad." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Good luck in Miami." Penelope says.

"Thanks." Rossi tells his daughter before giving her a hug and leaving.

* * *

Hours later, the team have been in Miami for a little while back at Quantico Penelope is in her office with Kevin.

"So that holiday we were talking about last night, what do you think about Italy?" Kevin asks, from where he is sitting reading a group.

"Oh, sarebbe fantastico. Io amo l'Italia." Penelope says, in response, in perfect Italian.

"You speak Italian?" Kevin asks, surprised by that, and a little disappointed as he wanted there to be something that he was better at.

"My Dad's side of the family is Italian, and I spent one whole summer, and part of another, in Italy, of course I speak Italian." Penelope says, as she was taught to speak Italian, by her father and Nonna, since she was very young.

"Well in that case, Vorrei una camera Con letto matrimoniale." Kevin says, reading from the book, wanting to prove he can speak Italian better, without practice.

"I'd go with king, but I like the way you think." Penelope says, exchanging grins with Kevin, though his grin is forced, and as she does her phone starts to ring, "Buongiorno signor Hotchner." Penelope greats, and once she does Hotch starts to speak, "You are correct. Most rentals do have locator system in them." She confirms, and once more Hotch continues to speak, "Got it. I'm sure I can have this car located in a jiff, Prego." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"How old were you when you went to Italy?" Kevin asks curious.

"Seven the first time, sixteen the second." Penelope answers, as she starts to work.

* * *

A couple of days later the team are still in Miami, and things are getting more and more complicated. Due to these complications Rossi and Hotch have just finished interviewing the father of the man they believe to be the Unsub, but because of the kind of person the man is they both require a couple of minutes to calm down before continuing to work.

"I've been doing this job a long time, I still don't understand fathers who treat their children like this." Rossi admits, "And using Religion… my mother was completely devout, but to her family came first, turning your back on family, hurting family, was the biggest sin there is." Rossi reveals.

"After Jack, I always found cases involving children harder. A father meant to protect their child, love them unconditionally, not hurt them, not destroy them, not do this." Hotch comments.

"Hotch! Rossi!" Morgan's voice yells, and because of the tone of voice both Hotch and Rossi realise that it is something important so they both force aside their personal feelings, and get back to work.

* * *

It has been over a day since Hotch and Rossi had their conversation and since then the case in Miami is over and the team returned home. It's a Saturday night, early evening and Emily is in her apartment when she hears a knock that she was expecting on her door.

Hearing it Emily heads to the door and, after double checking to make sure it is who she was expecting, Emily opens the door to reveal JJ and Penelope.

"Hey, come in." Emily says, letting Penelope and JJ in, greeting both with a hug as she does, "I've made drinks."

"That's what we like to hear." JJ says, with a smile, and the three of them head into Emily's apartment, and once they are near the Kitchen Emily hands drinks to both Penelope and JJ.

"To Girls night." Emily says, and the three friends toast.

"And to JJ finally admitting that you're dating Will." Penelope says, smiling at her friend.

"I second that." Emily adds, "And I hope you guys are really happy." She adds.

"I second that." Penelope admits.

"Thanks, both of you." JJ says, smiling at her friends, as the two of them walk over to the couches and sit down, "But what about you Garcia, how's things going with Kevin?" she asks curious.

"Good. Really good." Penelope says, with a smile, "We were actually talking about going on a trip, maybe Italy, but with this job I don't see it being likely." Penelope explains.

"Have you been to Italy before?" Emily asks curious, as she figures there is a chance, considering half of Penelope's family is Italian, but she isn't sure.

"Twice." Penelope says, "Once when I was seven, for a few weeks, and again when I was sixteen for basically the entire summer." Penelope explains, not explaining that when she was seven she visited a lot of Europe, and lived in Paris because her Dad got married to Hayden.

"So, you speak Italian." JJ realises

"Fluently. My dad and Nonna taught me." Penelope explains, "Mi è piaciuto lì. Aveva qualche buon momento con i miei cugini distanti quando avevo sedici anni, forse avremmo avuto qualche problema..." (I loved it there. Had some good times with my distant cousins when I was sixteen, we may have gotten in some trouble.)

"Good to know." Emily says, suspecting she may just be able to have some fun with the fact that Penelope can speak Italian.

"I need to learn Italian." JJ mutters to herself, wondering what Penelope just said.

"I got movies, all the old classic girls nights one, and food is on its way." Emily reveals.

"Nice." Penelope says, with a grin, and together the three friends and co-workers enjoy their girls night together, where they never once have another conversation about the men in their lives.

* * *

It has been a few days since Penelope, JJ, and Emily had their girls' night together, and the team are now working on two different cases at once, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Reid are working one case while Rossi and Hotch are working on another, with Penelope doing what she can to help with both cases.

In a police interview room in Boston Rossi and Hotch are sitting with the evidence of their case while they eat, and Hotch speaks on the phone with the rest of the team.

"Um, we'll be back tomorrow. I'm gonna need the rest of you back then as well." Hotch comments, "Okay, thanks." He says, before hanging up.

"They're working on a single stalker case? All of them?" Rossi asks curious, once Hotch hangs up.

"JJ seems pretty passionate about it." Hotch admits, as he picks up one of the photos, "You know, sometimes you can see it, but they look pretty happy." Hotch admits.

"Happiness Is easy to fake when you only have a split second." Rossi reveals, "You should see how many happy looking photos I have of me with my exes." Rossi comments, and as he does Hotch gets a slightly amused look on his face.

"Were you ever happy in any of your marriages?" Hotch asks curious.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. If I was, I can't remember." Rossi reveals, "I'm not sure if me and the idea of being married is a good mix." Rossi admits.

"You kept trying." Hotch says.

"Because they weren't Penelope's Mom." Rossi answers.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asks, looking at his friend.

"If Debra and I had got married, if we even dated after Penelope was born, I might have tried harder to make that marriage work." Rossi admits, as he knows that him and Debra not having a romantic relationship was the right choice he can't help but wonder whether things would have been better for Penelope if they had, he even wonders if it would have been better for her if he tried harder with the three marriages he did have.

"I tried." Hotch says.

"Hotch…" Rossi starts to say.

"I gave everything I had to Hayley, and Jack, and my job." Hotch comments, feeling a little attacked right now.

"So, something had to give." Rossi says, honestly thinking that that might be what happened with him, as his top to priorities were the job and Penelope, which could be why his marriages paid the price.

"Yeah, you're right." Hotch says, "But it doesn't mean that I am any less committed, or try any less hard for my son." Hotch says, looking at Rossi.

"Hey Hotch, what the hell do I know? My daughter didn't talk to me for almost twelve years, and I only made divorce lawyers happy." Rossi reminds him.

"Well, we've got four failed marriages between us. We're experts at something. Where does it all go wrong?" Hotch asks.

"Everyone has their breaking point." Rossi says, "Your wife reached hers." He comments.

* * *

The following day both cases the team were work working on have been solved and everyone has headed back to Quantico. It is late evening and after the entire team went home at a reasonable time Penelope and Rossi have been having their weekly dinner together.

"Okay, what's going on?" Penelope asks her dad, not being able to handle the silence anymore, and Rossi doesn't say anything, in fact he looks like he didn't even hear Penelope, "Dad!" Penelope says, raising her voice slightly.

"Sorry, did you say something Kiddo?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, what's going on Dad? You been acting strange all night." Penelope comments.

"Do you ever wish that your Mom and I were actually together?" Rossi asks curious, "Do you ever wish that I had stayed married to Carolyn or Hayden?" he asks.

"Dad, why are you asking that?" Penelope asks, as her father has never asked her about something like that.

"Hotch and I were talking yesterday, about marriage, about being there for our kids while doing this job, I was just wondering, do you?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"I never wished that you and Mom were together. I guess I always knew you weren't supposed to be." Penelope admits, "I'm not going to lie, there was a time where I wished you and Carolyn didn't break up." Penelope admits.

"You did?" Rossi asks, surprised as he never knew that.

"Yeah." Penelope says with a nod, "But I've realised that things weren't working with you two, and neither of you were happy. A divorce, at that time, was the best option." Penelope admits, "I also realised that if you two hadn't got divorced then you wouldn't have married Hayden, and I loved every minute of the summer we spent in Europe with her, I loved her." Penelope admits, "Dad, when it comes to your love life what I would have wished doesn't matter."

"Of course, it does." Rossi tells his daughter, "You're my daughter, and my marriages affected you."

"Maybe a little." Penelope admits, "I want you to be happy Dad, that's all I've ever wanted." Penelope reveals, "So knowing what I know now, I would only have wished you stayed married to Carolyn, or Hayden, if it was what you wanted, if you were happy." Penelope tells her father.

"Okay." Rossi says with a nod.

"Did you make desert tonight?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, I'm sorry." Rossi tells his daughter.

"That's okay. I have an idea." Penelope assures her father, having an idea, she just hopes he has what she needs.

"You do?"

"Yep." Penelope says, with a grin, standing up and heading to the kitchen, where she gets started on making a cake.

* * *

The following morning, Penelope got up early and headed into the BAU as she wants to have a conversation with Hotch and she figures that the early hour will be the best time for the conversation she wants to have.

Getting to the BAU Penelope finds, just like she was expecting, that Hotch is there, but no one else is and so she heads straight to his office.

"Sir." Penelope says, from the doorway, knocking on his open door.

"Garcia, you're in early." Hotch notes, being surprised by that.

"I am." Penelope confirms, "Can I talk to you Sir? Not as your employee, but as someone who grew up with a BAU agent as a father?" She asks.

"Of course." Hotch says, closing the file he is reading, after a moment of hesitation, and once she gets the go-ahead Penelope closes the door and walks over.

"Dad didn't go into details, but I know that while you were in Boston the two of you talked about trying to be there for your kids while doing this job." Penelope says to Hotch.

"We did." Hotch confirms, wondering where Penelope is going with this.

"Because of this job my Dad had to cancel a lot of weekends with me. He missed special occasions, holidays, but today I don't remember all the times he missed, I remember the times we spent together." Penelope reveals, "I always understood how important this job is, so did Stephen, and I'm sure Jack does to, or at least he will." Penelope tells Hotch, "It was different for Stephen, but for me the reason I don't remember all the times my Dad missed is because of what happened the times we did spend together." Penelope reveals, "When I saw him, when we spent time together, Dad was devoted. He always made it clear how much I mattered to him, how much he loved me. That's why I don't remember all the times he missed." Penelope admits, "Sir, if you make the time you do have with Jack count, then he won't remember the times you missed."

"Garcia, you refused to talk to your father for twelve years. I don't know the whole story, but I do know that this job is part of the reason." Hotch comments.

"Dad was my hero growing up, I thought he was superhuman." Penelope explains, "I believed that if the time came where I truly needed him, he'd be there, and then he missed Moms funeral because of work." Penelope explains, "Stephen said that the reason I reacted so strongly was because it made me realise that my hero was only human, and he was partly right." Penelope says, "I still don't know what the case was that made Dad miss the funeral, logically I know it must have been important, and I forgive him now, but I still don't completely understand how he could have missed it." Penelope admits, then she realises that that probably isn't helping with the point she is trying to make, "My point Sir, is that Stephen has resentment to this job, to his father, because he felt like Gideon didn't care, he felt like Gideon regrated having him. I didn't have that resentment before Dad missed the Mom's funeral, because Dad made the time he could spend with me count, he gave me memories that I treasure to this day, he made me feel loved, and made it clear that he cares. If you do the with Jack he's going to remember the times you where there, not the times you missed." Penelope explains to her boss, hoping that her words help.

"Thank you, Penelope." Hotch says, looking directly at Penelope.

"Not a problem, Sir, not a problem." Penelope says, before heading out of the office.

Once Penelope leaves his office Hotch runs over everything in his head, and as he does he realises something, so he starts to look up something on his computer.

* * *

Many hours later the work day is over and some of the team have left for the day. While some of the team have left Penelope hasn't, instead she is working in her office, wanting to finish a few things before she goes.

"Garcia." A voice says, and Penelope turn to see Hotch, holding a file.

"Is that a new case, Sir?" Penelope asks, though she is surprised that he is bringing it to her.

"No." Hotch says, closing the door, "After this morning I checked for the date when your Mothers and Step father funeral was, and I found the file on the case your Dad was working that caused him to miss it." he admits, "I think it has some answers you need." Hotch admits, and Penelope just looks hesitant as while she has been more than capable of finding the file since she started working at the FBI she has never been able to bring herself to look it up, "How about I just tell you the details." Hotch suggests, noticing Penelope's hesitance.

"I think that would be best, sir." Penelope says, and once she does Hotch grabs a spare chair that is in Penelope's office and moves it so that he is sitting a short distance across from her.

"The day before your Mother's funeral the BAU got a call, a student had walked into a DC High School with a gun, and a bomb." Hotch reveals.

"I don't remember that being on the news." Penelope says, as she remembers everything that happened around that time.

"That's because it wasn't." Hotch answers, "The students at that school were the children of diplomats, government employees, even Agents." Hotch explains.

"So, it was covered up." Penelope realises.

"Yes, it was deemed necessary." Hotch explains, "The BAU was called because a hostage negotiator was needed, and your Dad….."

"Is the best negotiator." Penelope realises, "He wrote the book, taught everyone."

"Yes." Hotch confirms, "The student with the bomb and gun shot a student and locked himself in a classroom with another fifteen students." He explains.

"What happened to the students?" Penelope asks, needing to know.

"The student who was shot died." Hotch says sadly, "But after eighteen and a half hours your Dad managed to talk the student down and all fifteen students were released without harm, and the student with a bomb wasn't harmed either." Hotch explains, "From the file it looks like your Dad left the scene as quick as he could so that he could get to San Francisco as quickly as possible, but he couldn't make it in time." Hotch explains.

"He saved fifteen people?" Penelope asks shocked, "That's why he missed it?"

"Yes." Hotch says, and as he does he sees a look on Garcia's face which tells him that it may have been a huge mistake to tell Penelope this, "Garcia?" He asks concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I have to go." Penelope says, hurriedly grabbing her bag and hurrying out of her office, struggling with getting the door open for a few seconds, "Penelope!" Hotch calls as Penelope runs out of her office, almost knocking over Emily who is just outside her door.

"What's that about?" Emily asks confused, when she sees Hotch.

"I think I just made a huge mistake." Hotch admits, to Emily's confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

"What do you mean you think you made a huge mistake?" Emily asks concerned, wondering what the hell Hotch just did.

"Garcia and I talked this morning, after the talk I thought it would be help Garcia to know what the case caused Dave to miss her mothers funeral, so I found it." Hotch reveals.

"You didn't." Emily says, giving Hotch a shocked look.

"I thought it would help her to know." Hotch says, "Help her to understand."

"Hotch, her Father missing her mother's funeral isn't something she should ever have to understand." Emily says before running after her friend, wanting to make sure she is okay.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily gets to the carpark just in time to see Penelope fumbling with her keys, trying to use them to open her car door.

"PENELOPE." Emily says, running over to her friend.

"I need to go, I need go." Penelope says, fumbling with her keys even more, even going so far as to drop the keys on the ground, and so she bends down and starts to try to pick them up, not really succeeding, "I need to go." She says, once more.

"Okay, PG." Emily says, squatting down, "I'll drive you." Emily tells her friend, knowing that it is wouldn't be a good idea for Penelope to drive right now, as she picks up Penelope's keys, "Where do you want to go?" Emily asks.

"Home, I just want to go home." Penelope says, as she and Emily stand up.

"Okay, we can do that." Emily says, and she and Penelope both head over to Penelope's car and get in, Emily in the drivers seat and Penelope in the passengers.

* * *

From the entire drive from Quantico to Penelope's apartment Penelope is completely silence, and honestly Emily is pretty sure that she has never seen Penelope be this quiet before.

"Here you are, home sweet home." Emily says, opening the door to Penelope's apartment and once they are inside Penelope turns off her alarm before just walking over to her couch and sitting down, seeing her friend's actions Emily puts the keys on the bench before she walks over to Penelope and sits down on the coffee table, right in front of her.

"I'm right here Penelope, if you want to talk, or even if you don't, I'm not going anywhere." Emily assures her friend.

"He saved kids." Penelope says, her voice full of shock, barely above a whisper, "He missed the funeral because he was saving kids." Penelope explains, "I was so mad, so hurt, and he was saving kids. I'm such a horrible person."

"No PG, you're not." Emily assures her friend, "Your Dad wasn't there when you needed him, why the reason tells you why it doesn't mean you have to understand." Emily tells her friend, "You have no reason to feel guilty for how you felt."

"Dad never told me what the case was." Penelope admits, "He just said there was a case, and he apologised, over and over again." Penelope explains, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I can't answer that." Emily admits, "But I'm sure your Dad had his reasons." Emily says, as while she can guess why she would rather not say so just in case she is wrong.

"He always does." Penelope mutters, looking over at a photo of her, her Dad, her mother, and step father from when she graduated high school.

"Do you want me to call him?" Emily asks, suspecting that it may help her friend, and Penelope just nods, as she continues to stare at the picture, "Okay." Emily says, standing up, pulling out her phone, and calling Rossi.

"Rossi."

"Rossi, It's Emily." Emily says, "I'm with Penelope, can you come to her apartment?"

"Is she okay? Has something happened?" Rossi asks, and Emily can hear the worry in his voice.

"She's not hurt. I'll explains everything when you get here." Emily explains.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Rossi says, terrified about what is going on with his daughter, before hanging up.

"Your Dad's on his way." Emily reveals, once she hangs up with Rossi, and as she does it's almost like Penelope didn't even hear her, "How about I make some tea." Emily suggests, and once more Penelope doesn't respond, and so she just heads to the kitchen, "Hope you hurry, Rossi." Emily mutters, her worry for her friend growing with every second.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Emily made the call to Rossi she and Penelope hear a knock on the door, and because Penelope has just been staring at the picture, and sitting in complete silence, Emily is very, very glad to hear the knock and so she gets up and heads over to answer it.

"What happened?" Rossi asks worried, as soon as Emily opens the door.

"I'm not sure what lead to it, but for some reason Hotch ended up telling Penelope the details of the case that caused you to miss her mother and step-father's funeral." Emily explains, her voice only loud enough for Rossi to hear, "As you'd expect she's having a hard time with that."

"I never told her for a reason." Rossi tells Emily as the reason she never told Penelope what the case was, was because he never wanted her to feel guilty for her emotions, "Thank you for calling, Emily."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Emily assures Rossi who walks past her and over to Penelope. After watching Penelope and Rossi for a few seconds Emily heads out of Penelope's apartment, planning on taking a taxi back to the BAU.

"Penelope." Rossi says, sitting down in basically the same place Emily was sitting in earlier.

"Why didn't you explain the case? Why didn't you tell me why you missed it?" Penelope asks her father.

"Because why I missed it didn't matter, what matters is that I did." Rossi explains to his daughter.

"Kids Dad, you saved kids." Penelope says, looking at him, "I was so mad, I almost hated you, because you saved kids." Penelope says, almost like she can't believe what she is saying, "I'm horrible."

"No, you're not Penelope." Rossi assures his daughter, "Kitten, I didn't tell you because what you felt, what you feel, is valid. I hurt you, I let you down, and I didn't want you to feel guilty for what you felt." Rossi admits.

"I'm so sorry, Dad…." Penelope starts to say.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Rossi assures his daughter, before she can say anymore, "Penelope your reaction was understandable, and I didn't want you to know about this case because I didn't want you to feel what you're feeling now. The bottom line is that I missed your Mom's and Santiago's funeral, and I shouldn't have, no matter the case." Rossi tells his daughter.

"You saved kids." Penelope tells her Dad.

"Yeah, I did, but I wasn't there for you." Rossi says, guilt in his voice and the two of them drift into silence.

For a couple of minutes Penelope and Rossi sit in silence, until finally Rossi decides to break it.

"You hungry?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"A little." Penelope admits, "But um, I don't have much, I've been meaning to go shopping." Penelope admits.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll figure out something." Rossi says, before heading to Penelope's kitchen to see what he can do with what she has.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope and Rossi have had dinner together, which ended up being ordering a Pizza as not even Rossi could make a meal out of what Penelope had in her fridge, and after sharing a meal with his daughter Rossi has gone to talk to Hotch, who is unsurprisingly still at the BAU.

As he hears footsteps of someone walking towards his office Hotch looks up and he isn't overly surprised to see Rossi at his door.

"Dave, I can explain." Hotch says, seeing him, "Penelope said she didn't know what the case was that caused you to miss her mother's funeral, I thought it would be good for her to know."

"There was a reason I didn't tell Penelope the details of the case." Rossi admits, "I missed her Mom's funeral, that's what mattered, not the why."

"Dave, in the time I have known Penelope I have learnt things about her, and because of that I know that if you would have told her why you missed the funeral she would have stopped refusing to talk to you." Hotch tells Dave, as he realised that as soon as he read about the case.

"Yes, she would have, but she would have felt guilty, she does." Rossi reveals, "I wanted Penelope to forgive me, not feel guilty because of what the case that caused me to miss the funeral was." He explains.

"So, you let her hate you, so her pain and guilt wouldn't be added to." Hotch realises, understanding Rossi a little bit more now.

"Exactly." Rossi says.

* * *

A little while after her father left her apartment Penelope left too as there was something she needed to do. Not long after she left her apartment Penelope arrives at Emily's apartment, where she knocks on the door.

"Garcia?" Emily asks surprised, opening the door, knowing who it is as she looked out her peep hole.

"I wanted to say thank you, for driving me home, staying, calling Dad." Penelope tells her friend.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Emily assures her, "Do you want to come in? I have wine open."

"Sure." Penelope says, and as she does Emily lets her into the apartment.

A couple of minutes later Penelope and Emily are sitting at opposite ends of the couch, facing each other, both holding glasses of wine.

"So, you and your Dad talked?" Emily asks.

"Yes." Penelope confirms, "He didn't tell me about the details of the case because he didn't want me to feel guilty." Penelope explains, "Even though that price of that was me not talking to him, he still didn't tell the details, to protect me."

"And how do you feel about that?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "Part of me thinks it would have been better had I known back then, but there is another part of me that thinks it might have made things worse." Penelope admits, "It's just all so complicated."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Emily says, being pretty sure that there is no straight answer for Penelope.

"Just like when I was a kid." Penelope mutters.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks, having heard what she said, even though she muttered.

"Mom, Dad, my step-dad, step-moms, even Gideon, all said it's complicated as an answer to a lot of things when I was growing up." Penelope admits, "By the time I was ten I was pretty sure that it's complicated was another way of saying you won't understand, or I don't want to explain, or I can't explain, or all three really."

"Yeah, I've been there." Emily says, and as she does Penelope realises that Emily is telling the complete truth, and that there are a lot of similarities between the way they both grew up.

"To complicated childhoods." Penelope says, raising her glass.

"And the scars they caused." Emily says, and the two of the toast and drink.

"You know, my second step mother was a diplomat." Penelope reveals, once both she and Emily take a drink.

"Really?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "She was based in Paris, but she and Dad meet in Italy when I was seven, three weeks later they were married." Penelope reveals.

"Three weeks? Seriously?" Emily asks shocked.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, with an amused look on her face, "Dad may say differently now, but he's a romantic. When he has feelings for someone he goes all in, doesn't think about the consequences, just embraces what he feels, follows his heart, a lot of the time it doesn't end well." Penelope admits.

"Sounds familiar." Emily says, as she is pretty sure that at least parts of what Penelope just said could describe Penelope herself, "How long were they married?" Emily asks curious.

"Just a summer." Penelope admits, "I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that when time came for me to leave Paris and go back to San Francisco because school was starting Dad told me that they were getting a divorce."

"Didn't you wonder enough to ask?" Emily asks.

"Not at the time, and since I've started to I've never been sure how to bring it up." Penelope admits.

"That makes sense." Emily realises, "Did you just stay in Paris or did you see other places to?"

"I saw other places, but lived in Paris." Penelope admits, "It was a great summer, I really liked Hayden."

"You liked all your step mothers, didn't you?" Emily asks, as she remembers hearing about Carolyn visiting Penelope.

"I liked Carolyn and Hayden. I never meet Dad's third wife." Penelope reveals.

"You didn't?" Emily asks, as considering the kind of relationship Penelope and Rossi have she is surprised by that.

"Nope, but for that story you're going to have to ask Dad because it's amusing watching him try to tell it." Penelope reveals.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Emily says, looking amused, and the two of them drift into silence, as they drink they wine, "You still answer to Rossi, Stephen calls you Rossi, do you ever think about changing your name back?"

"I haven't." Penelope admits, "For almost twelve years I wanted nothing to do with my Dad, so I never even considered it."

"And since you forgave him?" Emily asks, looking interested.

"Mom and Dad changed my name for a reason. With what we both do it seems like a better idea to keep it as Garcia, and it's a piece of my Mom and Step-Dad." Penelope admits.

"That makes sense, but if safety wasn't a factor, would you?" Emily asks, wanting to get an insight into Penelope.

"Maybe." Penelope says, being pretty sure it would be closer to yes, and the two of them once more drift into silence.

* * *

When Penelope wakes up the following morning it takes her a few seconds to realise where she is, on Emily's couch, and a few more seconds to realise that she was woken up by the ringing of her phone, and once she realises that Penelope reaches around, trying to find it, and because it takes her a little while Penelope answers without looking at her caller ID.

"Hello?" Penelope asks, still feeling half asleep.

"Where are you?" Kevin's voice asks, his voice demanding.

"Kevin?" Penelope asks confused.

"Of course, who else would be calling you? Where are you?" Kevin once again demands.

"I'm at Emily's. I crashed on her couch." Penelope explains.

"Well you need to get back to your apartment, I am waiting for you." Kevin says.

"I was actually going to have breakfast with Emily." Penelope admits, really wanting to do that.

"No. Come home now." Kevin's voice says, and as he does Penelope notices Emily walk into the loungeroom from her bedroom.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Penelope says, not wanting to get into an argument with Kevin.

"I better." Kevin says, as Penelope hangs up.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah, I was just, supposed to have breakfast with Kevin this morning. He's waiting at my place." Penelope explains.

"Ah, okay. I get it." Emily tells her friend, "Maybe we can have breakfast another time." She suggests.

"Sure, I'd like that." Penelope says, meaning that completely, as she stands up, "And thanks E, for last night."

"Anytime PG, anytime." Emily says, with a smile.

"I'll see you at the BAU." Penelope says, heading out of Emily's apartment, touching her arm as she walks past.

* * *

A little while later Penelope arrives back at her apartment where she finds Kevin standing in her apartment, clearly waiting, and looking less than happy.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot that we were supposed to have breakfast." Penelope says, sounding sorry, "But yesterday a whole bunch of stuff happened, and…."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Kevin snaps, taking a step forward, "You do not stand me up, understood!"

"Yes…." Penelope stutters, "I have to get changed and go to work." Penelope says, turning to walk away, but as she does Kevin reaches out and grabs her wrist.

"You are not going anywhere until you understand that when I want you somewhere you will be there." Kevin says, his voice full of warning, as he squeezes the hand he has around Penelope's wrist.

"I understand…" Penelope says, as Kevin squeezes more, "Kevin you're hurting me." Penelope reveals, pain in her voice.

"Good, maybe next time you'll show up when you're supposed to." Kevin says, before letting go of Penelope's wrist and leaving.

Once Kevin leaves Penelope starts to shake and look down at the angry red mark that is around her wrist.

* * *

A little while later, at the BAU Emily is arriving and as she does she sits down at her desk and looks up at Rossi and Hotch's offices, watching them as she wants to be able to tell whether they talked about what happened the night before.

"Morning Prentiss." Morgan greats, walking in, but Emily doesn't look away from where she is looking.

"Prentiss?" Morgan asks, and once again Emily doesn't respond, "Emily?" Morgan asks concerned.

"Sorry, did you say something Moran?" Emily asks.

"What's going on?" Morgan asks, noticing where she is looking, "Did something happen with Hotch and Rossi?" He asks.

"Kind off, but it's not my place to say." Emily says, and as she does Hotch walks out of his office, down the stairs, and heads out of the bullpen, going to Penelope's lair.

"He's going to Garcia." Morgan realises, "Prentiss, what happened? Is she okay?" he asks, clearly worry.

"Morgan, it's not my…." Emily starts to say.

"Emily, please." Morgan requests.

"Hotch explained something to Penelope, something she didn't know. He thought it would help her, but it didn't." Emily admits, and as she does Morgan looks even more worried, "She's okay." Emily assures her friend, "She's just had to deal with something Rossi never wanted her to."

"Are you sure she's okay?" Morgan asks worried.

"Considering everything, yes, I am." Emily assures him, and as she does Morgan looks slightly worried about that, but relieved at the same time.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is arriving at the BAU, purposely wearing a big watch over the wrist that Kevin grabbed, and to her surprise when she walks in she finds Hotch waiting.

"Sir?" Penelope asks surprised to see him, and truthfully a little self-conscious, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to apologise for yesterday." Hotch reveals.

"There's no need Sir, really." Penelope says, meaning that completely.

"I thought knowing would help you, because you did help me, and I apologise for causing you pain." Hotch says.

"It's all right Sir, I've wondered, for so long, what the case was, and while it is good to know, it does make everything more complicated." Penelope admits.

"I can't say that I understand, but if you'd like to talk, my door is always open." Hotch offers.

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope says, and Hotch nods and leaves.

Once Hotch leaves Penelope walks over and sits down at her desk, and as she sits down, after double checking to make sure she is alone, Penelope moves her watch slightly to have a look at the red mark that is still around her wrist, but before she can run her hand over the mark Penelope hears her door open and so she quickly covers it and turns around to see Morgan.

"You good, Baby Girl?" Morgan asks concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Penelope asks.

"Because Prentiss is watching your Dad and Hotch, and while she wouldn't go into details she did say that something happened yesterday." Morgan admits, and as he does Penelope is glad that Emily didn't go into details, not even with Morgan, "So, are you okay?"

"I am now." Penelope says, not even sure if she is lying anymore, "Hotch told me about the case that Dad was working that cause him to miss Mom's funeral." Penelope admits.

"And?" Morgan asks, wondering what happened.

"Everything even more complicated than I thought." Penelope admits.

"What happened, Baby?" Morgan asks concerned.

"Dad was saving kids, that's why he missed the funeral, I was so angry, so hurt, all because he was saving kids." Penelope says, becoming upset, and as she does Morgan walks over and just hugs his best friend.

"It's okay, Baby Girl, it's okay." Morgan says, as he hugs Penelope, wishing he could take away the pain that his best friend is clearly feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been more than a few weeks since Penelope found out what the case was that caused her father to miss her mother's funeral and even since she has been trying to figure out how she feels about that, while dealing with the fact that Kevin is becoming even more controlling.

Something else that has happened in the past few weeks is the team working a case in New York where Hotch was hurt, and an agent he is close to died.

It is a Friday night and Penelope is in her office shutting down her screens.

"Good, you're ready to go." A voice says and Penelope turns to see Emily.

"Go?" Penelope asks confused, "Go where?" she asks.

"Girls night, you, me, JJ." Emily says, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned, as it's not like Penelope to forget something like that.

"Yeah, it's just been a long week." Penelope admits.

"It has been." Emily admits, "Which is why we need tonight, come on, JJ's waiting." Emily tells her friend, and she turns away.

"Em, I'm not sure…." Penelope starts to say, being pretty sure that Kevin won't like it.

"Come on, Penelope, it's been weeks since we've had a girls night, and JJ's morning sickness has finally stopped lasting all day so she can finally have some fun." Emily tells her friend, not understanding why Penelope is being so hesitant when it was her idea, "Come on, PG, you know you want to." She says, giving her friend a look.

"Now you sound like my cousins who tried to get me to swim in fountains in Rome when I was sixteen." Penelope reveals, feeling a little amused by that, even with everything going on.

"Did you?" Emily asks curious, as she knows the consequences of that.

"What do you think?" Penelope asks.

"I think it's a good story for you to tell on girls' night." Emily says, taking a step toward Penelope, "If you say no again I'll accept it, but I want to make sure you are sure." Emily tells her friend, "So, what do you say?" she asks, and as she does Penelope thinks about what she wants.

"I say okay, I'm in." Penelope says, being pretty sure that she is going to face some consequences from Kevin, but at the same time she still wants to go.

"Then let's go." Emily says, and as she does Penelope picks up her bag and they both head out, meeting JJ by the elevators.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope has had a really good time with JJ and Emily, as they went to dinner and to the movies, but looking at the time she knows that if she doesn't get going soon then Kevin is going to be angry, and after the way he has been lately she really doesn't want to make him angry.

"I should get going." Penelope says, as she, Emily and JJ arrive at a coffee shop.

"Since when do you pass up coffee?" JJ asks, being surprised by that.

"It's been a really long week. I think I just want to get home." Penelope admits, feeling bad about lying to her friends, but at the same time she is pretty sure that they won't understand if she tried to explain.

"You sure?" Emily asks, being pretty sure that there is something strange going on.

"Positive." Penelope says, before giving both her friends hugs, "I'll see you Monday." Penelope says, before leaving the coffee shop.

As Penelope leave both JJ and Emily exchange looks, and without speaking they come to a decision.

"I'll be right back." Emily says, before leaving and as she exits the coffee shop she sees Penelope starting to walk away, "PENELOPE." She calls, and as she does for a second, she thinks she saw Penelope tense before she turns around, but as quick as she thought she saw it Penelope's body language returned to normal so she figures she imagined it.

"I'm really tired, Em." Penelope tells her friend, stopping herself from looking at her watch as she knows that she has to get home soon.

"So, you said." Emily tells her friend, "Is everything okay?" she asks, giving Penelope a look as she can't ignore this sinking feeling that tells her that something is wrong.

"Everything's fine." Penelope says, using every technique she taught herself when she was a teenager to hide what she is feeling, "I'm just tired."

"Okay." Emily says, watching Penelope carefully, and she can't really tell that something is wrong, "But you know, if something was wrong you can talk to me, I'm always here, PG, no matter what's going on." Emily tells her friend, hoping that she believes her even though she can't be completely sure that something is going on.

"I know." Penelope says, giving her friend a half smile, "I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday." Penelope responds, and once she does she turns and walks away, and as Emily watches her friend walk away she can't help the feeling that tells her that something is wrong, but she also can't explain the feeling.

* * *

Not long after leaving Emily Penelope arrives back at her apartment. When she arrives she closes her door and as she does the light in her living room goes on to reveal Kevin sitting on her couch.

"Kevin." Penelope says, purposely keeping her voice natural as she doesn't want to portray the fact that she is afraid.

"Where have you been? It's one am." Kevin says, sounding angry.

"I was with Emily and JJ. I agreed to a girls' night weeks ago, they would have become suspicious if I didn't go." Penelope tells Kevin.

"I didn't tell you that you could go." Kevin reveals, standing up and walking towards Penelope.

"I know, I'm sorry, I…" Penelope starts to say, but before she can say anymore Kevin slaps her across the face, causing her to feel completely shocked, as he's never done that before.

"NO!" Kevin says, as Penelope has to fight not to cry, "You do not go out without telling me first, and I don't know why you would think they would be suspicious, they don't care. No one cares, no one but me."

"Dad does." Penelope says, and as she does Kevin slaps her again, this time harder causing her to fall to the ground.

"No, he doesn't! You're fat, and a horrible daughter, he was glad when you didn't talk to him, that's why he didn't tell you what would have made you talk to him again." Kevin says, kicking Penelope in the ribs, "I care, I'm the only one, without me you'd be alone, forever." Kevin says, trying to get Penelope to believe that, "What do you have to say?" he asks, squatting down right next to her, and louring over her.

"Thank you….. Kevin…. For loving me." Penelope says, doing her best not to cry, but that is getting harder and harder.

"Good, never forget." Kevin says, before leaving, and once he leaves Penelope just lays on her floor and cries, feeling hurt and ashamed as she never thought Kevin would do something like that.

For about ten minutes Penelope lays on the floor, and cries, until she finally forces herself up and heads into her room, once she is there Penelope carefully gets changed into her pyjamas, and heads to bed, doing her best to ignore the burning feeling on her face, and the pain in her ribs.

As she does her best to ignore the pain Penelope looks over to her bedside table, where she sees a recent photo of her and her dad, and seeing that Penelope can't help but reach over and put the photo face down, not wanting to look at her father right now, out of shame, and a few minutes later, because she is exhausted in so many ways, Penelope manages to fall asleep.

* * *

When Penelope wakes hours later, during which time enough time has passed so that it is morning, Penelope realises two things, the first is that her ribs are still hurting but her face isn't, and the second is that someone is in her kitchen.

Hoping it's not her father as she isn't sure she could come up with a good lie, nor is she ready to admit what happened, Penelope gets up and heads into her kitchen where she finds not her father, but Kevin.

"Kevin?" Penelope asks, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she is worried about what he is going to do.

"Penelope, you're up, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." Kevin reveals, seemingly acting completely different than the night before.

"You were?" Penelope asks, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, Plum Sauce, I was." Kevin says, stopping what he is doing so that he can walk around to Penelope, "I am so sorry, for what I did last night, I didn't mean it, I love you." He says, getting to right in front of Penelope, and as he does he reaches out to put his hand against the same cheek he hit the night before, causing Penelope to flinch, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you." Kevin says, before hugging Penelope, and truthfully, she isn't sure how to react to that.

"Breakfast smells great." Penelope says, once she and Kevin break apart.

"I made all your favourites, everything you love." Kevin informs Penelope, "I thought we could spend all day together."

"I could get called into work." Penelope says.

"I know, but if you don't. It's been so long since we've had a lot of time just the two of us, it would be great." Kevin says, smiling at Penelope.

"Okay." Penelope says, feeling hesitant, but at the same time she wants to believe that Kevin is sorry for what happened.

"Great." Kevin says, smiling.

* * *

Hours later Penelope hasn't once seen the side of Kevin she saw the night before, instead she's been seeing the side of Kevin she saw when they first meet, the side of him that she fell for.

While Kevin is in the lounge area Penelope is in her room looking at herself in the mirror. Just looking at her, thanks to the makeup she is wearing, you wouldn't be able to tell anything happened, but as Penelope lifts up her shirt to reveal the purple bruise that is on her side, the evidence is all too clear.

As she looks at the bruise, her souvenir of the night before, Penelope hears her phone ring and so she lowers her shirt and walks over to answer it. Getting to her phone Penelope looks at it and she sees that her father's name is on the caller ID, and so taking a deep breath to collect herself, Penelope presses answer.

"Hey." Penelope answers.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, "I know we've already had our dinner this week, but I was going to barbecue tonight, you interested?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"I'd love to Dad, but Kevin and I have dinner plans." Penelope says, telling the truth, but also knowing that if she goes to her Dad's then he'd be able to tell that something was wrong.

"Ah okay." Rossi says, understanding that, "Next time then."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Penelope says, and as she does she sees Kevin standing in the doorway, "Dad, I got to go, see you Monday?"

"Yeah, see you then, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "Love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and she hangs up.

"Is there a problem?" Kevin asks.

"No, it was just Dad, he wanted me to go over for Dinner, but I said we were having dinner." Penelope explains.

"Good. No need for your Dad to interrupt our special night." Kevin says.

"Yeah." Penelope says, forcing a smile, and she heads back out to the living room where Kevin is.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend Penelope only sees the kind, sweet Kevin, and because of that she finds herself thinking that maybe what happened Friday was just a onetime thing, maybe everything will be okay now, and so when she arrives at work on Monday, she is in a good mood, even though she is worried that someone will see though the makeup she is wearing and see the mark that is still on her face.

"Morning Princess." Morgan greats, as she walks into the BAU.

"I'll show you a good morning Hotstuff" Penelope responds, with a teasing smile, one that Morgan returns.

"How was your weekend?" Morgan asks curious.

"Good." Penelope says, once more implying the techniques she learnt as a teenager, "I spent the whole weekend at home." Penelope explains.

"With Kevin?" Morgan asks curious.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, suspecting that if she says Kevin's name then she may not be able to disguise her body language.

"Nice." Morgan says.

"Yeah." Penelope says, purposely looking up towards her father's office, "I'll see you later, Hotstuff." Penelope informs him, before heading upstairs.

When Penelope gets to her father's office she isn't at all surprised to find the door open.

"How'd your Barbecue go?" Penelope asks curious, from the doorway.

"Good. I figured out a new recipe." Rossi reveals, looking up at his daughter.

"I'll have to try it sometime." Penelope responds.

"How about tonight, if we don't get a case." Rossi suggests.

"Sure, I'd like that." Penelope says, "I should get to work, I'll see you later, Dad." Penelope says, turning and starting to head to the door.

"Penelope." Rossi says, before his daughter can really leave.

"Yeah?" Penelope asks, turning back around.

"Are you all right, Kitten?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Of course." Penelope says, forcing a smile, before leaving, as Rossi watches his daughter go he can't help but feel like there is something she isn't saying, but at the same time he isn't sure what.

* * *

Hours later the team haven't been called out for a case and so they are able to leave at a reasonable time, because of that Rossi has gone down to his daughters' office, where he finds her working.

"Penelope." Rossi says, as he walks in, and as he does he notices Penelope jump, "It's just me Kiddo." Rossi assures her.

"Right, I knew that." Penelope says, trying to brush off what just happened as no big deal.

"You ready to go?" Rossi asks his daughter, figuring that he may be able to get more out of her about what is going on, during dinner.

"Um yes, just give me a minute." Penelope says, and she quickly starts to turn off all her screens.

It takes a couple of minutes, but once Penelope has shut down all her computers, she grabs her bag and heads out with her father. When Penelope and Rossi get near the elevator they both hear,

"Penelope."

Being called, and they turn to see Kevin, because he looked to where his daughters name was called Rossi did not notice his daughter tense.

"Kevin." Rossi greats, as he walks over.

"Agent Rossi, Sir." Kevin greats, faking respect as he knows that it wouldn't be good if Rossi becomes suspicious of him, "Where you two just leaving?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm going over to Dad's for dinner." Penelope explains, feeling safe to say it like that as between the way Kevin's been the last couple of days, and the fact that her Dad is standing right next to her, she confident that Kevin will only be the sweet Kevin.

"Oh. I'll see you later then." Kevin says, not wanting to spend more time around Rossi as he has to.

"Yeah." Penelope responds, and once she does Kevin leans forward, places a kiss on her cheek, and gives her a one-armed hug.

"I will see you later." Kevin says, his voice too quiet for Rossi to hear, as they break apart, and once they do Penelope and Rossi head to the elevators, while Kevin heads on his own way.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Rossi have both finished their dinner and are bringing the dishes into the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of the new recipe?" Rossi asks curious.

"I liked it." Penelope tells her father, as they both put the plates down on the bench, "It's a different flavour, but I liked it." she admits.

"Yeah, I did to." Rossi admits, "I have Ice Cream in the fridge, you interested?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Sure." Penelope answers, and as Rossi heads towards the fridge Penelope glances at her watch.

Once Rossi has the ice cream out of the freezer he grabs two spoons, and as he does Penelope sits down at the kitchen bench while Rossi stands on the other side and puts the ice cream on the counter between them.

For the next couple of minutes Penelope and Rossi stand and sit in silence as the eat their ice cream.

"Penelope, you know that no matter what you can always come to me, always tell me anything." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I know." Penelope says.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Rossi asks, not being able to help the feeling that is telling him that something is wrong with his little girl.

"Positive." Penelope says, giving her Dad the fake smile she adopted after her mother and step father died.

"Okay." Rossi says, "If that changes, I'm here Kiddo, no matter what." Rossi says, reaching out and putting his hand over his daughters.

"I know Dad." Penelope tells him.

"Good." Ross responds, "You going to stay here tonight or go home?" Rossi asks curious.

"Go home." Penelope says, without needing to think about as she is pretty sure that Kevin's words earlier were a threat, "But before I go we should do the dishes." Penelope says.

"Nah, it's okay Kiddo, I can handle them." Rossi tells his daughter.

"You sure?" Penelope asks.

"Positive." Rossi responds, and Penelope jumps down from where she is sitting, walks over to her father, and kisses his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Penelope says, "Love you." Penelope says.

"Love you too, Kitten." Rossi says, as Penelope leaves.

* * *

A little while later Penelope arrives back at her apartment, and she isn't at all surprised to find Kevin waiting for her on the couch.

"It's about time you got home." Kevin says, as Penelope closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave early without Dad asking questions." Penelope says.

"I'm sure he was glad to see you go." Kevin tells Penelope and as he does there is a part of her that almost believes his words, "You know he only pretends to like spending time with you, don't you?" he asks, walking towards her.

"Yes…" Penelope says, stuttering slightly.

"Good." Kevin says, "You know I'm the only one who loves you, Plum Sauce, I'm trying to protect you from the pain of you realising that on your own." Kevin says, putting his hand on Penelope's cheek, the same cheek that he hit three nights earlier.

"I know." Penelope says, before Kevin kisses her.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in bed, but she can't bring herself to fall asleep, and she feels far from relaxed as she lays with Kevin's arm around her, but instead of the comfort she used to feel she feels confined, like Kevin's arm is around her not to offer her comfort, but to stop her from going anywhere.

After about half an hour of Penelope just lying, wide away, she starts to hear Kevin snoring slightly, and hearing that sound, knowing that he is asleep, Penelope is finally able to close her eyes, and fall asleep herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

It's been about a week since Penelope didn't want to fall asleep until she was sure that Kevin was asleep, and ever since then Penelope hasn't seen the side of Kevin that hurt her again, instead he's been an almost perfect boyfriend, and because of that there is a part of her that thinks that maybe it was just a onetime thing.

It's Monday morning, and walking into her office Penelope finds her Dad waiting in her office.

"Dad?" Penelope asks confused.

"Morning Kiddo." Rossi greats, when he sees her.

"Has something happened? Has someone been hurt?" Penelope asks worried.

"No, everything's okay." Rossi assures his daughter, standing up, "I was just wondering about you, you didn't call all weekend." Rossi notes, having found that odd as while he got texts from his daughter he didn't get a call at all, and she usually calls at least once during the weekend.

"I'm fine, I was just busy." Penelope tells her father.

"You sure that's all it was?" Rossi asks, still suspecting that there is something that his daughter isn't saying, but he doesn't have anything other than his own suspicious.

"Positive." Penelope says, once more trying to be convincing, "How about Dinner tonight, if you don't get a case that is." Penelope adds, Kevin being the furthest thing from her mind, knowing that while Emily and Ried are on a case no one else is.

"I'd like that." Rossi tells his daughter, "I should get to work, I'll see you later." Rossi says and as he does he gives his daughter a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before he leaves, and honestly as he does Penelope finds herself hoping that the team doesn't get a case.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope's hopes of being able to have dinner with her father have been dashed as her Dad, JJ, Morgan, and Hotch are on their way to a ranch in Colorado where Reid and Emily are being held, having been caught up in a standoff between a sect and State Law Enforcement.

"What do we know about this sect?" Rossi asks Penelope, who is on video conference with the team.

"Liberty ranch was founded in 1980 by Libertarian Leo Kane. He created it as a self-sustaining commune." Penelope explains.

"Libertarians believe that everyone has the right to do what they want, as long as they don't infringe on the rights of others." Morgan explains.

"But libertarians aren't religious. Clearly this sect abandoned libertarian principles." Rossi comments.

"Benjamin Cyrus, the current leader, introduced religion eight years ago when Kane left." Hotch explains.

"Garcia, what have we got on Cyrus?" Morgan asks.

"We got bubkiss." Penelope reveals, "It's like the guy never cast a shadow on the known universe." Penelope explains, "However, his predecessor, Leo Kane, is doing a seventeen year stretch at Deerfield Federal Prison." Penelope explains.

"Seventeen years for tax evasion?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised, as that is a really high sentence.

"Oh, no. that would be two years for tax evasion, and fifteen for going after four IRS agents with a Louisville slugger." Penelope explains.

"Let's have Kane brought to the scene. He's our best chance at finding out some idea of who we're dealing with." Hotch reveals.

"Eye eye, Sir." Penelope says, before ending the call.

* * *

A few hours later the team have arrived in Colorado and when they do Hotch stops Rossi from following Morgan and JJ.

"Dave, they've left the choice of negotiators up to me." Hotch reveals.

"I taught most of the hostage negotiation unit." Rossi says, saying what Hotch already knows, "You want a recommendation?"

"I'm making you the lead negotiator." Hotch reveals.

"Me?"

"Why go to the students when I have the teacher?" Hotch asks, as it's what makes the most sense.

"Because the teach is emotionally involved. So is the agent in command." Rossi points out, thinking that it is a really bad idea.

"I know I am. This is a unique situation." Hotch says, "We have two agents who could affect the outcome on the inside." Hotch says.

"True, but I can't be objective. I know them too well." Rossi argues.

"This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Prentiss and Reid as Cyrus. That's what you're the best man for the job." Hotch argues.

"Assuming that Reid and Prentiss are still in a condition to make moves." Rossi says, not liking that he has to admit that, but knowing that right now being realistic is best.

"I know how bad this is. That's why I want you doing the talking." Hotch reveals.

"All right." Rossi says, with a sigh, realising that there is no point in arguing anymore, and just after he speaks both he and Hotch hear an angry voice say,

"You're obviously not in charge. I can see that!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I am under direct orders from the FBI." Another voice responds, causing Hotch and Rossi to turn to look at who spoke.

"I'm the attorney general of this state. I demand to know why I wasn't told that the FBI was sending undercover agents into the septarian ranch." The first voice, the Attorney General Says.

"The only thing that you're in the position to demand is a lawyer." Hotch says, as he and Dave walk over to the two men.

"Who the hell are you?" The Attorney General asks.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief." Hotch answers, "I'm the guy who's gonna tell the attorney general of the united states whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide." Hotch says, completely meaning what he is saying.

"You can't talk to me like that!" the Attorney General informs Hotch.

"Get off my crime scene." Hotch says, and realising that he has no choice the attorney general does just that.

"Dan." Hotch says, greeting the other man, "You know, Dave Rossi." He says.

"Sue." Dan responds, as he and Rossi shake hands.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" Rossi asks.

"Waco, Ruby Ridge, Freeman Standoff." Dan says, listing only some of the hostage situations that he and Rossi have been in together, "Let's hope someone listens to you guys this time." He says, knowing that there have been incidents that would have had very different outcomes if Rossi and the BAU had been the ones making the call.

"Oh, they did more than listen. They put us in charge." Rossi reveals.

"So, bring us up to speed." Hotch requests.

"I've sent the state police packing." Dan reveals, "They started this mess, lost a man in the process. Hope that's okay." Dan says, looking between Rossi and Hotch.

"If you hadn't we would have." Hotch reveals.

"Good."

"County sheriffs have had no run-ins with the sect, so we're using them as support." Dan explains, "We've had no contact with them so far." Dan explains, "They've got power, solar. We can shoot out the panels if you think…." Dan starts to say.

"No, non, that's an escalation." Rossi says, being pretty sure that that would just make everything so much worse.

"Okay, but that means they have access to the news." Dan points out.

"I'll get JJ to talk to the press." Hotch reveals, "Your men ready to be briefed?" he asks and Dan nods, "Let's go." He says, and they all leave.

* * *

Hours later Dave has made his first contact with the team, and as the clock passes midnight meaning the standoff has entered its second day.

At Quantico Penelope is doing everything she can to find any information for the team while doing her best, and failing, not to worry about Emily and Reid, but with the more time that passes the more worried she becomes, even though she knows that if anyone is going to be able to get them out safely then it's her Dad.

As she works Penelope's phone starts to ring and as she does she sees the caller ID.

"Morgan, has something happened?" Penelope asks worried.

"Not yet Baby Girl, your Dad's going to deliver some supplies in a few hours, we'll know more then." Morgan reveals.

"He's going in alone?" Penelope asks, fear in her voice, as she knows how bad that could end.

"Yeah, I don't like it either, but he's trying to build trust. He thinks it's the best way." Morgan reveals.

"Of course, he does." Penelope says, sounding slightly bitter as she is already worried enough about Reid and Emily and now she has to add being worried about her Dad.

"Your Dad's the best at this kind of thing Baby Girl, he knows what he is doing." Morgan says, suspecting now that he shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"I know, that's the problem." Penelope says, "Is there anything else? Do you need something?"

"No, how's your research, what do you know about Mulgrew?" Morgan asks.

"At the moment, not much, but I'm working on it." Penelope reveal.

"Okay, let us know." Morgan says, and he goes to hang up, but before he can he hears,

"Morgan."

"Yes, Baby Girl?" Morgan asks.

"Tell Dad he better not die." Penelope says, before hanging up without another word.

Looking slightly amused Morgan puts his phone back in his pocket and heads over to where Rossi is.

"Has Penelope got anything?" Rossi asks, seeing Morgan.

"Not yet." Morgan answers, "But she did tell me to tell you that you better not die." Morgan reveals.

"You told her I was going to deliver the supplies." Rossi realises, his voice being hard to read.

"Was I not supposed to?" Morgan asks.

"I was aiming not to add to Penelope's worry." Rossi reveals, as he still has a feeling that something is going on with his daughter, he just can't figure out what.

"DAVE." Hotch's voice calls before Morgan can respond, and once he does the two of them head back over there.

* * *

A few hours later Rossi has given the supplies to the sect and because of that he was able to ears into the compound, and find out a little bit more information.

As she has found out some information that the team needs to know and so Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, and Dan are all standing around the screen that Penelope is making a video call on.

"Charles Mulgrew, convicted in Kentucky at the age of eighteen, three counts, statutory rape." Penelope explains.

"So, we need to talk to the warden." Morgan realises.

"Way ahead of you, Honey." Penelope reveals, "Mr Kentucky warden said that once inside, Mulgrew found religion, became a model citizen." Penelope explains.

"Well, it's not that hard to behave when you're in protective custody the whole time." Morgan comments.

"General populations a rough place for a child molester." Hotch says, saying what they all know.

"No, no, I don't think you guys understand. He was a model citizen." Penelope explains, "This guy volunteered at the prison hospital, the AIDS ward, he was reading to prisoners dying of HIV." Penelope explains.

"Good stuff." Morgan says.

"Damn straight. Now get our friends back Baby." Penelope tells him, "Dad, you there?" Penelope asks.

"Of course." Rossi answers, leaning over the screen.

"Good, bring them back, but be careful." Penelope tells her father.

"I'll do my best Kiddo, I'll do my best." Rossi says, as he ends the call, "Well, this makes things worse." Rossi comments, once he ends the call with his daughter.

"What? That he was model citizen?" Morgan asks.

"That he's been to prison." Rossi corrects.

"He knows what happens to child molesters there." Morgan says.

"If the current sexual allegations are true and he thinks we know it, he's not coming out of there." Hotch reveals.

"Then we have to make him think he's not going back." Rossi realises.

"JJ, I need you to realise a press statement saying that we have absolutely no evidence of sexual allegations." Hotch reveals, as JJ walks over.

"You need to see this." JJ says, heading over to the TV so that everyone can see what was just shown.

"Now, well into its second day the standoff at the Sepatarian Sect ranch has now been taken over by the FBI there was much speculation in regards to hostages, but anonymous sources inside the State Attorney General's office have told us that there is an undercover FBI agent currently being heled inside the sepaterian sect ranch. Hostage negotiations say that they are making headway with the sect's leadership and hopeful for a positive outcome." The reporter says, "There's still no word as to why an undercover FBI agent was set in alone." The reporter says, and with every word spoken by the reporter the more worried the entire team becomes.

* * *

Hours later the team have had to listen as Emily was attacked, giving a message to the others that she could handle it as she was, which has become one of many reasons while the FBI are going to raid the compound at three am, which isn't' far away.

As he sees Hotch standing alone Rossi walks over to him.

"I know I can't go in there." Hotch says, when he realises Rossi is next to him.

"I'm going." Rossi reveals, and that doesn't surprise Hotch one bit.

"If something happens to Prentiss, or Reid, I don't know…" Hotch says, staring to trail off.

"You're not alone." Rossi informs him, and he starts to walk away.

"Dave." Hotch says, before Rossi can walk away, "If something happens to you, what do you want me to tell Penelope?" he asks, knowing that if it was him going in then there would be something he'd want to tell Jack.

"There's a letter in my desk draw at home. Everything I want her to know is in it, Penelope knows about it." Rossi reveals, before walking away.

* * *

Hours later, the standoff is over and almost everyone got out safely. As the team are arriving back at the BAU Penelope is waiting by the elevators when everyone walks out and as she does she walks straight to Emily, and gasps when she sees her.

"Em…" Penelope says, reaching out to touch the bruises.

"I'm okay, PG." Emily assures her friend, and Penelope just hugs her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Penelope says, as she hugs Emily, and once they break apart Penelope turns to Reid, "Not so fast Boy Wonder." Penelope, says and she hugs Reid too.

"I'm okay, Garcia, really." Reid assures her, and when the two of them break apart Penelope hugs her Dad.

"I've talked to Strauss, we've all got the rest of the day off." Hotch reveals, as Penelope and Rossi break apart, "Go rest. We've all earned it." Hotch reveals.

"Don't have to tell me that twice." Morgan says, heading to the elevator.

"Me either." JJ says, heading to the elevators as well.

"I know we were going to have dinner, but how about lunch instead." Rossi suggests, looking at his daughter, as Reid and Emily both head to the elevator as well.

"I'd like that." Penelope says, and she and Rossi both leave as well, Rossi putting his arm around his daughter as they leave.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope and Rossi have had a quiet enjoyable lunch, that turned into family movies, and talking, and then early dinner.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay driving?" Rossi asks his daughter concerned, as the two of them stand in the entry way to Rossi's mansion.

"I'll be fine Dad, I'm not that tired." Penelope tells him.

"You could just stay here." Rossi offers, "I really don't mind."

"I know that, Dad." Penelope assures him, "But I want to sleep in my own bed." Penelope says, as she isn't expecting Kevin to be at her place so she is looking forward to getting a really good night of sleep for the first time in a little while.

"Okay, then let me know when you get home." Rossi requests.

"Will do." Penelope assures him, "Love you, Dad." Penelope says, hugging her father.

"Love you too, Kiddo." Rossi says, returning the hug and kissing his daughters' cheek.

"I'll see you later, Dad." Penelope says, before leaving her father's house.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is walking up to her apartment, and as she walks she sends a text message to her Dad,

' _Got home safe. No need to worry.'_

And a few seconds later she gets back.

' _Good, get some rest Kitten.'_

Just as she arrives at her apartment door. Smiling slightly at the message Penelope unlocks her door and walks in, closing her door, and locking it behind her.

"Where have you been." A voice says, just as Penelope closes her door, and as she hears the voice Penelope fills with dread.

"At Dad's, with him, he just got back from Colorado." Penelope says, seeing the angry side of Kevin again rather than the caring.

"I told you to come straight her after you finished work." Kevin says, standing up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I…" Penelope starts to say, trailing of as Kevin quickly moves, pushes Penelope against the wall, and puts his hand around her throat.

"When I tell you to do something you do not forget." Kevin says, squeezing slightly.

"Kevin….. you're hurting me." Penelope says, stuttering as she has trouble talking.

"Good." Kevin says, letting go of Penelope, and as he does Penelope moves from the space between Kevin and the wall into the open, not being able to get out of the door, "When I tell you to do something, you do it." Kevin says.

"But…" Penelope starts to say, but before she can even get the question out Kevin swings out and punches her in the face, and the second his fist collides with her nose Penelope feels pain, and blood coming out her noses, and because of the force she falls to the ground.

"But is not an answer!" Kevin says angrily, kicking Penelope in the ribs, "I tell you to do something, you do it." Kevin says, kicking Penelope once more, "I care, no one else does, do you want to be alone?"

"No." Penelope gasp out, and before Kevin can kick her again, because he clearly is about to do that there is a knock on the door.

"Rossi, It's Gideon." Stephen's voice calls, "I know you're home. I called your office first." Stephen's voice says.

"Don't think about saying anything." Kevin tells Penelope, the threat more than clear, before heading to the door.

Getting to the door Kevin opens it enough so that he can see Stephen, but not enough for Stephen to be able to say inside.

"Hey, Kevin, right?" Stephen asks, as he sees him, having meet Kevin once before.

"Yeah." Kevin answers, "Penelope's not home."

"Oh? Do you know where she is? I tried calling the office number." Stephen reveals, wondering what is going on with his oldest friend as he hasn't seen her in a while, in fact every time he suggested they catch up she cancelled, which is extremely odd for Penelope.

"She was getting us Dinner. It's date night." Kevin lies, and as he does Stephen gets an odd feeling one that only increases when he sees what looks like a speck of blood on Kevin's shirt.

"Ah okay, I don't want to intrude." Stephen says, "Just let Rossi know that I stopped by." He requests.

"Of course." Kevin responds, and he pretty quickly closes the door, causing Stephen's odd feeling to increase.

Realising what he has to do Stephen, heads out of the apartment building, and clearly walks towards his car, in the area that would be visible form Penelope's apartment, and when he gets out of the line of sight he pulls out his phone and calls a number he has, but hasn't called.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rossi's voice responds.

"Dave, it's Stephen, Stephen Gideon."

"Ah Stephen, it's good to hear from you, I've been meaning to call." Rossi realises, meaning that completely.

"So, have I, and I wish I was calling just to catch up." Stephen admits.

"Is something wrong?" Rossi asks, clearly concerned.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure." Stephen admits, "I'm at Penelope's and that guy she's been dating, Kevin, was at her place, and I can't explain it, but I got a strange feeling."

"Did you talk to Penelope?" Rossi ask, feeling his concern grow and so he already starts to head to his door.

"No. Kevin said she wasn't here, that she was going to get dinner, but he wouldn't let me into the apartment." Stephen reveals.

"That's not right, Penelope and I had dinner together, she texted me not that long ago saying she was home safe." Rossi says, his fear growing, as he heads out of the house.

"Dave, there's something else. I can't be sure, but I think I saw blood on his shirt." Stephen reveals.

"I'll be right there." Rossi says, hanging up and starting to run, towards his care, only caring about getting to his daughter as fast as possible.

After Rossi hangs up Stephen is torn, a part of him wants to barge upstairs right now, and make sure everything is okay, but another part of him thinks that it is a bad idea and he should just wait for Rossi,

"Hurry Dave." Stephen mutters, hoping that he isn't making a mistake by deciding to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

Not long after his phone call with Dave, Stephen sees Dave's car pull up, making him suspect that Dave broke more than a few road laws to get to Penelope's place so fast.

"Stephen, have you seen anyone leave?" Rossi asks, the second he gets out of his car.

"No." Stephen answers, as they both start to walk towards the building, "Like I said, it could be nothing, but something just feels off." he admits.

"I don't think it's nothing, you have good instincts, you always have." Rossi tells him, knowing that if something is wrong he's never going to forgive himself for not pushing harder when he began to suspect that something was going on with Penelope, "Stay behind me." Rossi instructs, as they head into the building and he pulls his gun, preferring to be overreacting rather than not prepared enough.

"Of course." Stephen says, as he follows behind Rossi.

Getting to Penelope's door Rossi reaches out and knocks, doing so because it seems like the best option at the moment.

"Penelope, you home?" Rossi asks, raising his voice enough so that it would be loud enough to be heard from the inside of Penelope's apartment, and as he speaks he and Stephen both hear the sound of movement and a faint, but recognizable, voice saying,

"Dad, help."

"Stand back." Rossi tells Stephen, and then before Stephen can react he breaks down the door, and he and Stephen both hurry in, where they find Penelope on the ground clearly hurt and bleeding, and unknown to Rossi and Stephen she cannot stand up at the moment.

"ROSSI." Stephen says, terrified, and both he and Rossi run over to Penelope, and once they are at her side they both squat down either side of her.

"Penelope, you're going to be okay." Rossi tells his daughter, pulling his phone, and dialling 911, "This is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, we have an FBI agent who has been hurt." Rossi says, before giving Penelope's address, "You're going to be okay, Penelope. You're going to be okay." Rossi tells his daughter, once he hangs up.

"It was Kevin." Penelope manages to say, "I should have told you." She says, and as she does Rossi and Stephen hear the sound of glass breaking, coming from Penelope's bedroom.

"Do not leave her." Rossi tells Stephen, before going running into Penelope's room.

When Rossi runs into Penelope's room he finds Kevin trying to escape out of the window and so he runs over and he manages to grab Kevin by the back of his shirt, and basically throw him to the ground, not carrying one bit that he clearly hurt him.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" Kevin says, as Rossi puts his knee in Kevin's back, extremely hard so hard that he breaks Kevin's ribs, not that Rossi realises that.

"Is that what Penelope said when you hurt her? Did you stop?" Rossi asks angrily, purposely pressing his knee harder into Kevin's back.

"DAVE." Stephen's voice yells and realising that he has to choose between punishing Kevin or being there for his daughter Rossi just slaps cuffs on Kevin, far from gently, kicks him in the face to knock him out so he can't even try to escape, then runs out into the room.

"Penelope was asking for you." Stephen explains from where he is holding his oldest friends hand.

"I'm right here, Kiddo." Rossi says, getting to his daughters side.

"I'm sorry, I…" Penelope starts to say.

"You have nothing to apologise Kitten, absolutely nothing." Rossi tells Penelope, wanting her to believe that, and as he does police and Ambulance offices hurry, "I'm Agent Rossi, this is Technical analysist Penelope Garcia, the suspect is restrained in the other room, I want him to be taken to Quantico."

"Yes sir!" The police office says, running into the other room.

"You both need to get back so we can do our job." The EMT's say, and as they do Stephen and Rossi, quiet reluctantly, move back from Penelope, and as they do Rossi once more pulls his phone, dialling Hotch's number.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, its Dave, I need you to meet me at the hospital." Rossi says, not wanting to explain more than he has to.

"Hospital? What's happened?" Hotch asks worried.

"Penelope, she's been hurt." Rossi explains, not wanting to explain more until he can talk to Hotch in person.

"Okay. I'll call the rest of the team and meet you there." Hotch responds.

"No, not the team, just you." Rossi reveals, knowing that it would be better to explain to just Hotch so that he can explain to the rest of the team.

"Okay." Hotch says, and then before he can explain more Rossi hangs up.

"How is she?" Rossi asks, the EMT's who are working on Penelope.

"The injuries seem minor, but we can't be sure until we get her to the hospital." One of the EMT's explains.

"I'm riding with you." Rossi reveals.

"Of course." The EMT says.

"I'll drive, meet you there." Stephen tells Rossi, who nods, and the group, Penelope on a stretcher, head out of the apartment.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Rossi, and Stephen are at the hospital, but because Penelope is getting x-rays done Rossi and Stephen can't stay with Penelope, even though they both want to, so they are waiting in the waiting room.

As they wait Hotch arrives, looking both concerned and confused.

"Dave, Stephen." Hotch greats, seeing the two men standing together, which causes his confusion to grow, "What happened?"

"Kevin Lynch." Rossi says angrily, "He hurt her, and I don't think it was the first time." Rossi admits, "For weeks, I thought something was going on, I should have pushed harder. I should have insisted she tell me what is going on." Rossi says, sounding guilty.

"This isn't your fault, Dave." Stephen says, "Penelope's been cancelling our catch up. I should have realised that meant something was wrong."

"The only person to blame is Kevin Lynch." Hotch says, looking between Stephen and Rossi, though at the same time he feels that he should have realised that something was going on, "Where is he?"

"I told Local PD to take him to Quantico." Rossi explains.

"Okay. I'll deal with him." Hotch assures Rossi, "How bad is Penelope hurt?"

"I'm not sure." Rossi admits, as he is pretty sure that she has at least a broken nose, but apart from that he isn't sure.

"I talked to Penelope when you were getting Kevin. From what she you're right about the nose, and she also has bruised or broken ribs, and he slammed his foot, and weight, down on her right knee, that's why she couldn't stand up." Stephen explains.

"Oh." Hotch says, not sure what else to say to that, and the three of them drift into silence, and wait for news about Penelope.

For about five minutes Rossi, Stephen, and Hotch stand in silence, until they finally hear the sounds of a doctor walking towards them.

"Agent Rossi." The Doctor says.

"Yes?" Rossi asks sounding worried.

"You can see your daughter now, she's in room 107." The Doctor explains.

"Thank you." Rossi says, heading to Penelope's room without another word to anyway.

"Doctor." Hotch says, before he can walk away, "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, I'm going to need evidence of all Penelope's injuries, and copies of all x-rays and other tests." He reveals.

"I assumed so. I'm already making a file for you." The Doctor assures Hotch.

"Thank you." Hotch says, and the two of them exchange handshakes and the doctor walks away.

* * *

While Hotch is talking to Penelope's doctor Rossi is arriving in his daughter's room, and as he walks in he is sure about the fact that he's seen his little girl in a hospital bed way too many times lately.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, walking to his daughters' side, and taking her hand once he gets to her side.

"Daddy." Penelope says, as he takes her hand, "You like spending time with me, don't you?" Penelope asks, needing to know for sure, and the pain medication she is on helps her enough to actually ask.

"Of course I do Kiddo, of course I do." Rossi tells his daughter, cursing Kevin, "You are the best part of my life. Spending time with you is the best part of my day, what I always look forward to."

"I should have known he was lying." Penelope says, feeling stupid.

"I love you Kiddo, more than anything." Rossi tells his daughter, not caring what he has to do he'll make his daughter believe that.

"Love you to." Penelope says, "I should have said something, I should have…"

"Hey, don't go there." Rossi tells his daughter, "Nothing that happened is your fault, okay." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I thought it was just a onetime thing, that he wouldn't do it again." Penelope reveals.

"Pen…" Rossi starts to say.

"I should have known." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes, "I'm such an idiot."

"No Kiddo, you're not." Rossi tells his daughter, wiping her eyes, and as he does the door open and Penelope's doctor walks in.

"Penelope, we've got your x-rays back." The Doctor informs her, "I'd like to talk about your injuries if that's okay."

"Yes, it's okay." Penelope says, "Dad can stay." She says, before the doctor can say what he is clearly about to say.

"Okay Penelope, you nose is broken, and your eye socket is going to bruised tomorrow." The Doctor says, "You also have three broken ribs, a slight concussion, and a cracked patella." The Doctor explains.

"What's the treatment?" Rossi asks, feeling the urge to be sick at what Kevin did to his little girl.

"Penelope's your injuries will heal with time, but to help your knee heal you're going to have to wear a brace and use crutches for the next week." The Doctor reveals.

"When can I leave here?" Penelope asks, as she really doesn't want to stay at hospital any longer than she has to.

"I'll need to get you some crutches, and a brace, and write prescriptions, but once I do that you can go, though I would rather you not be alone." The Doctor says.

"She won't be." Rossi says.

"In that case you'll need to watch for signs of the concussion getting worse." The Doctor explains, 'That means…"

"I know the signs." Rossi says, cutting the doctor off.

"In that case I'll be back in a few minutes to fit the brace." The Doctor says, before leaving.

"I don't want to go to my apartment." Penelope tells her Dad, the second the doctor leaves.

"It's still a crime scene Kiddo, you can't." Rossi tells his daughter, "And even if you could I wouldn't think it's a good idea." Rossi tells her, "You can stay with me as long as you want." Rossi tells her, wishing that he was more insistent about that earlier.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, sounding glad.

* * *

About twenty minutes later a brace has been put on Penelope's knee and she has been instructed on how to use the crutches. As it is hospital police Penelope is being pushed by her father in a wheelchair, while the crutches are lying across Penelope's lap, and the two of them are approaching Stephen and Hotch.

"Rossi, how you feeling?" Stephen asks, seeing his friend.

"Sore, but okay." Penelope says, and her father, Stephen, and Hotch are pretty sure that she is lying.

"The team don't know what happened yet." Hotch reveals, "But if you feel up to it, in the morning, someone is going to have to take your statement." Hotch says, and even though Rossi knows that that has to happen, he really wishes that Hotch would have held off before saying that.

"Em and JJ." Penelope says, "Just Em and JJ." She requests.

"Of course." Hotch says, being pretty sure that it is going to be hard to keep Morgan away, but at the same time he knows that if it is what Penelope wants then he'll do just that.

"Penelope's going to stay with me, call before they come over." Rossi requests.

"Of course." Hotch responds, "I hope you feel better soon, Penelope."

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope says, and as she does she realises something, "Dad you were in the ambulance, how are we going to get home?" Penelope asks, and while Dave notices Penelope calling his house home he doesn't say anything.

"I have my car, I'll drive." Stephen says.

"Mine's still at your building." Rossi realises.

"I'll have it brought to you." Hotch tells Rossi.

"Thank you." Rossi says, "You ready to get out of here, Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Beyond ready." Penelope says, and they head out of the hospital.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Rossi, and Stephen have arrived at Rossi's house and Rossi have helped his daughter up to 'her' room, while Stephen has stayed downstairs.

"You should get some rest, Kitten." Rossi says, as they arrive at Penelope's room, Penelope using the crutches to move.

"Yeah." Penelope says, honestly feeling exhausted, for many reasons.

"If you need anything, I'll either be downstairs, or down the hall, and I'll check in." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope says, as Rossi kisses his daughter on the cheek, and goes to walk away, "Dad." She says, causing her father to turn around, "Thanks for tonight, for coming when Stephen called."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, "I'm sorry that this happened, that I didn't realise and stop Kevin before he could do this to you." Rossi says, meaning that completely.

"Not your fault, Dad, I purposely tried to make it so you didn't realise." Penelope tells her father.

"I still should have." Rossi says, it being more than clear that he feels guilty about what happened, "I love you Kiddo, so much."

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope says, before hugging her father, and once they break apart Rossi heads downstairs while Penelope heads to bed.

* * *

About a minute later Rossi walks into his living room where he finds Stephen waiting.

"How is she?" Stephen asks, when he sees Rossi.

"Getting some rest, which I think will be good." Rossi admits.

"Okay, I'll get going then." Stephen says.

"You can stay if you'd like, there's plenty of room." Rossi tells the man who is named after him.

"Thanks Dave, but I want to get home." Stephen admits.

"Okay." Rossi says, understanding that, "Thank you, Stephen." Rossi says, "If you hadn't gone over there when you did, if you didn't realises something was off, if you didn't…." Rossi starts to say, before trailing off.

"I don't want to think about it." Stephen admits.

"Me either." Rossi admits, "Like I said, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Dave." Stephen says, meaning that, "I'm just glad she's going to be okay."

"So am I." Rossi says, knowing that while Penelope will physically heal pretty quickly the emotional and psychological starts will take a lot longer to heal, "Hotch or someone from the team will likely want you to give a statement at some point." Rossi reveals.

"I figured." Stephen admits, "Just give them my number and I'll come in to give it whenever I have to."

"Of course." Rossi says, "Drive safe, Stephen."

"See you, Dave." Stephen responds, before leaving and once he does Rossi heads into his living room to pour himself a very large drink while listening carefully for signs that Penelope isn't okay.

* * *

At the BAU Hotch has arrived back and he is in the observation room looking in at the interrogation room where Kevin, who has more than a few souvenirs for Dave, is sitting. As he watches the person who hurt a member of his team Hotch hears the door open and so he turns to see Strauss walking in.

"I just got your message. How is she?" Strauss asks, as considering everything Hotch figured he would be in a lot of trouble if he didn't tell Strauss what was going on.

"Broken nose, broken Ribs, slight concussion, bruises, and a cracked patella that is going to require her to use crutches for a week." Hotch explains, "She's been discharged from hospital and is staying with Dave." Hotch explains, and Strauss nods.

"And he did that to her, one of my agents." Strauss says, and as she does Hotch can hear the anger in his voice.

"It looks like it." Hotch admits.

"What happened?" Strauss asks.

"I don't know all the details, not yet." Hotch admits, "But, I do know that Stephen Gideon went to Penelope's apartment because she had been cancelling plans lately. When he got their Lynch answered the door and Stephen found his behaviour suspicious and thought he saw blood on his shirt." Hotch explains, "Because of that Stephen pretended to leave and he called Dave. When Dave got to Penelope's he broken in the door, they found Penelope on the ground and Dave cuffed Kevin." Hotch explains, leaving out what Dave did to Kevin as he figures Strauss doesn't need to know.

"Have you called the rest of the team?" Strauss asks, not asking what Dave did as she knows it would have more than cuff him as she could use the plausible deniability.

"No. after what happened the last few days they deserve some rest. I'll wait until the morning." Hotch reveals, as if Kevin was missing he would have called straight away, but as he is caught he sees no reason to.

"I understand." Strauss says, thinking that that might be a very good idea, "Are you going to make him sit all night or are you actually going to talk to him?"

"I was just about to go in there." Hotch admits.

"Good, I'll watch from in here." Strauss says.

"Yes Ma'am." Hotch says, before leaving.

About a minute later Strauss, who can hear everything that is being said, watches Hotch walk in.

"Agent Hotchner." Kevin says, as he walks in, "Agent Rossi went way over the line, he…." Kevin starts to say, clearly playing the victim.

"Don't start." Hotch says, sounding less than happy, "I know exactly what happened, exactly what you did, and you're not going to get away with it."

"She deserved it." Kevin says, his body language completely changing from the passive body language he was showing seconds before, "She should be thanking me, who else would give someone who looks like her the time of day." He says, and as he does Strauss can feel anger rise up inside of her.

"You think you were doing Penelope a favour?" Hotch asks, keeping his disgust out of his voice.

"I know I was, and you'll see." Kevin says, "I'll be out of her soon, she's mine, and she won't say a word against me." Kevin says, and because he doesn't trust himself not to lose control at Kevin upon hearing that Hotch just walks out of the room.

* * *

About an hour later, at Rossi's house, he is heading up to bed, but before he heads to bed Rossi quietly walks into his daughters room where he finds Penelope asleep, so being careful not to wake her up he walks over to the windows and makes sure they're locked before walking over to Penelope.

"Sweet Dreams, Kiddo." Rossi whispers, placing a kiss on her head, and tucking into her bed, like he did all the times when she was a kid.

Once he tucks Penelope in Rossi spends about a minute watching his daughter sleep before he heads out of the room, leaving the door slightly open as he goes so that he can hear if anything happens to Penelope, as while he will never forgive himself for not helping Penelope sooner he is going to do whatever he can to make sure nothing else happens to Penelope, he will protect her now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

AN2: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

During the hours that follow his very short conversation with the Kevin Hotch does two things, the first is he gets a few hours of sleep on the couch in his office, and the second is that he spends a lot of time watching Kevin.

Looking at the time Hotch decides that it is time to call in the rest of the team, and so that's what he does, not looking forward to what he has to tell them, and because of that Hotch plans to only tell them as little as possible to get them into the office.

* * *

At Rossi's mansion he hasn't had much sleep, as with every sound he heard he was worried about something else happening to Penelope. So, after constantly getting up to check on his daughter Rossi decided to give up on sleep all instead deciding to just lay in bed and listen for sounds.

When light branks through his window Rossi gets up, this time for good, and after looking into his daughters room, where he sees her asleep, Rossi heads downstairs, to make breakfast, planning on bringing it up to Penelope's room.

* * *

A little while later, at the BAU, Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Ried have all arrived, and are in the roundtable room.

"Any idea what is going on?" Morgan ask the others.

"Nope, Hotch just said to get in here." JJ answers.

"Hey Guys, where are Rossi and Garcia?" Reid asks, knowing that neither of them should have taken longer than everyone else to get in.

"That's a very good question." Emily says, getting a bad feeling, and as she does Morgan pulls his phone, as Hotch walks in.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Morgan asks, trying to hide his worry, before he can make the call he was about to make.

"Last night Dave got a call from Stephen Gideon. Stephen had gone to Penelope's place, but when he got there Kevin Lynch was there and he found something strange in the way he was acting, and so he called Dave." Hotch explains, leaving out the blood that Stephen saw.

"Is Penelope okay?" Emily asks, clearly extremely worried.

"No." Hotch answers, "She has a broken nose, broken ribs, cracked patella, slight concussion, and other bruises." He explains.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asks, shocked and angry.

"Kevin Lynch." Hotch says angrily, "He hurt Penelope, and we suspect it wasn't the first time." Hotch admits, and everyone around the room get various looks of shock or horror on their faces.

"That's why she's been acting strange lately." JJ realises, "We should have done more, should have pushed her to tell us what was going on." She says, her voice full of guilt.

"If we had it would have just made Garcia shut down." Reid says, knowing that for a fact, "Where's Lynch now?"

"Interrogation, he was still at Penelope's when Dave broke down the door." Hotch explains.

"What about Penelope, where is she?" Morgan asks worried.

"At Dave's." Hotch answers, and as he does Morgan goes to leave, "Morgan, she doesn't want to see you."

"What?" Morgan asks, turning to look at Hotch, "I'm her best friend, and I need to make sure she's okay." He says, everyone being able to hear the pain in his voice.

"When Penelope left the hospital last night I told her than someone would have to get her statement today, if that was okay with her." Hotch explains, "When I said that that Penelope said that she'd talk to JJ and Emily, just them, she was very clear." He reveals.

"What?" Morgan says, looking shocked, as he's never once known his Baby Girl not want to see him, "I…."

"I think we have to respect her wishes." Hotch says, being pretty sure that unless he gets the okay from Penelope then Rossi will not let anyone other than JJ and Emily into the house.

"Considering what's happened Penelope only wanting to see JJ and I makes sense." Emily realises, "When can we see her?" she asks, honestly wanting to see Penelope as soon as possible.

"I'm going to make a call to Rossi soon. I'll let you know." Hotch explains.

"What's Kevin saying?" JJ asks.

"Nothing good." Hotch reveals, "I'm not going to repeat what he's been saying, but it's become more than clear that Lynch has a side of him that he's kept hidden." Hotch admits, and as he does Morgan gets look of fury on his face and leaves, as he does it is more than clear exactly where he is going, and so Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Reid exchange looks at follow.

* * *

At Rossi's mansion, he has finished cooking breakfast and so he puts all the food on a try and takes it up to Penelope's on a tray, along with Orange Juice and coffee.

"Penelope are you awake?" Rossi asks from the doorway.

"Yeah." Penelope answers, as she sits up, feeling a fair amount of pain as she does, "You didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed, Dad. I could have come downstairs."

"I thought this would be easier." Rossi says, as he puts the tray on Penelope's lap, "How you feeling?" he asks concerned.

"Sore, stupid, but okay." Penelope answers.

"Your pain medications downstairs, do you want me to go get it?" Rossi asks his daughter, as he sits down on one side of her bed.

"No. I'm okay." Penelope answers, and as she does Rossi notices something.

"Penelope, you're neck." He says concerned, as there are bruises that are clearly in the shape of fingers, and Penelope didn't mention that the night before.

"Yeah. The doctor checked last night. He said it just the bruises, not serious." Penelope explains.

"Okay." Rossi says, though it is more than clear that he's not okay with it.

"When are JJ and Emily coming?" Penelope asks.

"That's up to you, Hotch is going to call before they come over." Rossi explains.

"After breakfast will be fine, but it will just be them right, no one else?" Penelope asks, as it's going to be bad enough seeing JJ and Emily, she isn't sure she can handle seeing Morgan and Reid too.

"No one else, I'll make sure of it." Rossi promises his daughter.

"Good." Penelope says, and she and Rossi drift into silence, as Penelope eats.

* * *

At the BAU Morgan storms into the interrogation room where Kevin is.

"Ah, Agent Morgan, I was…" Kevin starts to say, but then before he can react Morgan has picked him up and is holding him against the wall.

"Why?" Morgan asks angrily, "How could you hurt her!"

"I didn't do anything she didn't deserve! Didn't like. She was lucky I gave her a shot, I'm a thousand times better than her." Kevin says.

"Agent Morgan!" Hotch says, loudly, but Morgan doesn't stop what he is doing, and so Hotch, Reid, Emily, and JJ hurry over and it takes the strength of Hotch, Reid, and Emily to pull Morgan away from Kevin, causing the analyst to drop to the ground in a heap.

"He deserves to pay for hurting her!" Morgan says angrily, once his four teammates have managed to get him out of the interrogation room, something which was extremely difficult to do.

"And he will, the legal system will deal with him." Hotch says, and he does his phone starts to ring, "Hotchner." He answers, and the person on the other end speaks, "Okay, how's she doing?" he asks, and Hotch pauses to get the response, "That's good. I'll let them know, bye Dave." Hotch says, before hanging up.

"Is Garcia okay?" Morgan asks, as soon as Hotch hangs up.

"She's doing okay." Hotch answers, "Emily, JJ, she's willing to see you both, but no one else."

"We'll go now." JJ says, and honestly both she and Emily want to get to Penelope as soon as possible, so they both start to leave.

"Prentiss." Morgan says, before they can leave, "Tell Penelope I'm here, whenever she's ready."

"Me too." Reid adds.

"I will." Emily assures them, before she and JJ leave.

"I think I should talk to Kevin." Reid says, once JJ and Emily leave, causing both Morgan and Hotch to look at him, "He won't see me as a threat. He'll be more open."

"Not right now." Hotch says, "I think you're right, but I don't think anyone else should talk to him right now." He says, causing both Reid and Morgan to nod.

* * *

A little while later JJ and Emily are almost at Rossi's mansion, and as they drive JJ has noticed something.

"You've been awfully quiet." JJ notes, deciding to break the silence that they have been in the entire time they have been driving.

"I'm just thinking." Emily says, as she looks out the window, JJ being the one who is driving.

"About Penelope?"

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I knew something was going on, that there was something she wasn't saying, I should have done more." Emily says, feeling guilty as she knows all too well what someone acts like when there is something they are hiding, she should have seen those signs in Penelope, she should have helped her.

"We all should have done more." JJ says, it being more than clear that she feels guilty too, and the two of the drift into silence as they continue to drive.

About five minutes later JJ and Emily arrive at Rossi's mansion. Once they arrive they get out of the car and head to the door, and once they are there Emily reaches out and knocks.

"Hey Rossi." JJ greats, once Rossi answers the door less than a minute later.

"JJ, Emily." Rossi greats, letting them both into the house.

"How's Penelope doing?" Emily asks concerned.

"Not good." Rossi admits, "She's in a bit of pain, and from what she said feeling guilty, and stupid, and from what she hasn't said I think she's feeling ashamed too." Rossi admits.

"Considering what happened all of that's understandable." JJ says, not liking that, but understanding why she would be feeling that way.

"I know." Rossi admits, "I've told Penelope that she has no reason to feel guilty, or stupid, but I don't think she believes me."

"She probably just needs time." Emily assumes, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Third door on the right." Rossi says, and as he does both Emily and JJ nod and they both head upstairs.

About a minute later Emily and JJ arrive at Penelope's room where the door is open.

"Hey PG." Emily says, taking a deep breath as she and JJ walk into the room, and as they do Penelope turns around.

"Penelope…" JJ says, sounding shocked.

"Please don't say it." Penelope requests, "I know how bad I look."

"You don't look bad, Pen, you're still the sexiest hacker I know." Emily tells her friend, and her words manage to make Penelope smile, only slightly, but it is a smile, "We're just surprised by the injuries." Emily admits, as she sits down on Penelope's bed.

"Morgan and Reid want you to know that they're her for you, whenever you're ready." JJ reveals, as she sits down on the other side of Penelope's bed.

"I don't want to see them, not yet." Penelope says, sounding afraid, but he truth is she is ashamed. Morgan and Reid are like brothers to her and she feels like she should have been stronger, smarter and she doesn't want them to see how weak she was.

"You don't have to see anyone you don't want to until you're ready to, until you want to." Emily tells her, stressing the you, "I promise." Emily says, meaning that completely.

"Thanks E." Penelope says, sounding glad about that.

"No need PG, no need." Emily assures her.

"Penelope, if you think you're up for it there are some things we need to ask you." JJ reveals.

"About Kevin?" Penelope asks.

"Yes." JJ confirms, "We just want to know what happened, and if you're okay with it, we'd like to record it, if not that's okay." JJ explains.

"It's okay." Penelope says, knowing that it is necessary so JJ pulls out her phone to record, "Where do you want me to start?" Penelope asks, as JJ presses record.

"Wherever you want." Emily tells her.

"The beginning?" Penelope asks.

"Sure, if you'd like." Emily tells her, knowing the key would be getting Penelope to feel comfortable.

"Do you remember the night I slept on your couch? After Hotch told me why Dad missed the funeral?" Penelope asks, and as she does JJ just feels confused, but as Emily clearly knows what Penelope is talking about she doesn't say anything.

"Of course, Kevin called, you went home to have breakfast." Emily remembers, realising that they were supposed to catch up on their missed breakfast, but they never did.

"He was mad at me for that, for missing our breakfast. He grabbed my wrist, heled it tight." Penelope reveals.

"And what happened after?" JJ asks, and Emily realises that Kevin's abuse started way before she thought it did, which makes her feel even more guilty for not seeing what was going on sooner.

"He became controlling, would dictate where I go, would read all my messages, wanted to know when I would be home" Penelope reveals, causing Emily and JJ to exchange looks, "But for weeks that's all it was." Penelope admits.

"Okay, you're doing great Pen." Emily assures her, "Did his behaviour change? Did something else happen?" she asks.

"Girls night." Penelope answers, and as she does both JJ and Emily know exactly when she was talking about.

"When you left early before Coffee." JJ realises.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "He slapped me, told me no one cares about me." Penelope reveals, "I told him Dad cares." Penelope admits, her voice sounding pained, "Kevin said he didn't. He said that I'm a fat, horrible daughter, that Dad was glad that I didn't talk to him for so long." Penelope reveals.

"Penelope, you know that's not true." JJ tells her friend.

"It felt like it was at the time." Penelope admits, "He slapped me again, and I fell. Once I did he kicked me, told me that without him I'd be alone forever." Penelope explains, "Got me to thank him for loving him, that he's the only one who could, only one who does."

"Pen, none of that is true. You are loved, and people do love you. Kevin said that to try and control you, he said it so you wouldn't tell anyone what happened." Emily tells her friend, as her hatred of Kevin grows.

"He apologised." Penelope reveals, "He made breakfast, and said he loved me, that he didn't mean to hurt me." Penelope reveals, "He was so acting so sweet that I thought it was just a onetime thing, that I wouldn't happen again."

"But it did." JJ says.

"Last night." Penelope says, looking afraid, and like she doesn't know how to explain.

"Take your time, PG, as long as you need." Emily says, trying to be supportive.

"We're not going anywhere, you're safe." JJ assures her.

"I was at Dad's after the case, when I got home Kevin was waiting." Penelope explains, looking like she is close to hyperventilating.

"It's okay, Penelope. Take your time, take a deep breath." Emily says to her friend, reaching out and taking her hand, "You're safe, he can't hurt you again." Emily tells her friend.

"I wasn't expecting him." Penelope admits, "He was mad, told me that I was supposed to come home right after I finished work." She explains, "I said I was sorry, that I forgot, and he, he…." Penelope says, struggling to find the words so Emily squeezes her hand in silent comfort, "He pushed me against the wall, put his hand around my throat, and squeezed." Penelope says.

"That's what caused the marks on your neck." JJ realises, hating that her friend went through that.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "I told him he was hurting me, and he said good." Penelope says, tears starting to well in her eyes, "He finally let go, and I was able to move, but not out the door." Penelope explains.

"You're doing great, Penelope." Emily tells her, "Keep going." She encourages.

"He said that when he tells me to do something I do it." Penelope explains, "I started to talk, but before I could get more than the word 'but' out he punched me in the face, and I fell to the ground." Penelope explains, "It hurt so much." Penelope says, and as the tears that were in her eyes start to roll down her cheek Emily gently reaches over and wipes them, as JJ takes Penelope's other hand.

"Do you want to take a break?" JJ asks her friend.

"No, I can keep going." Penelope says, feeling like if she doesn't continue then she won't end up being able to say it all, "When I was on the ground he kicked me in the ribs, once again said when he tells me to do something he did it, and kicked me again." Penelope says, taking another deep breath, "He said he cares, no one else, asks if I want to be alone, and after I said no Stephen called out." Penelope reveals.

"You're doing really good, PG." Emily says, "What happened next?"

"Kevin went to talk to Gideon. After he left Kevin walked over to the window, he just stood there for a little while, at least five minutes." Penelope explains,

"Maybe he was watching to see if Stephen left." JJ suggests.

"Yeah, I think that was it." Penelope admits, "I was too scared to move."

"That's okay, Penelope, it's understandable." Emily tells her.

"I should have moved, should have ran." Penelope says, it being more than clear to Emily and JJ that she feels incredible guilty for that choice.

"Pen…." JJ starts to say.

"He finally walked back over, he squatted down next to me." Penelope reveals, cutting of JJ before she can say what she was going to say, "He said 'See, Stephen didn't care enough to stay around.' Said 'he was the only one who cares,' pulled me up, kissed me and then pushed me back to the ground, I hit my head." Penelope admits, "He stood up, and I tried to as well, but then he slammed his foot down on my knee, with all his weight." Penelope explains, "I screamed, and he kicked me again." Penelope explains, and as she does JJ and Emily are both sure that Stephen wouldn't have heard that scream, "He started to pace, started to say the same things he had been saying, how no one cares, no one loves me." Penelope reveals, "Then I heard Dad's voice, and I was terrified about what Kevin would do, but I thought Dad would keep me safe, so I said Dad help." Penelope explains, "He broke down the door, and I guess you know the rest."

"Yeah, we do." JJ says, stopping the recording, "You did really well Penelope."

"I was such an idiot to believe a good guy would want to be with me." Penelope says, not looking at either of her friends.

"No, you weren't Pen." Emily tells her friend, "You're an incredible, beautify, amazing, smart, person, and anyone would be lucky to be with you." Emily assures her friend, who avoids looking at her, "Look at me, Penelope." Emily says, her voice gentle, and so Penelope hesitantly turns and looks at her, "None of this was your fault. Kevin hurt you, you didn't deserve it, and you weren't an idiot for believing him, for not telling anyone." Emily tells her, "You see the good in people, Penelope, and that's incredible. What Kevin told you isn't true, you are loved, you are incredible, stronger than you think, and you didn't deserve the way he treated you." Emily tells her friend, wanting her to believe her, and once she speaks Penelope surprises her by hugging her.

"Thank you." Penelope says to Emily in a quiet voice.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Emily assures her, and the two of them break apart.

"Can you both stay for a little while? Or do you have to get back?" Penelope asks, honestly wanting to spend a bit of time with Emily and JJ.

"We can stay." JJ says, making an executive decision, and as she confirms that Penelope looks happy about that.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with Penelope JJ and Emily are both arriving back at the BAU.

"I'm going to take the recording up to Hotch and the others." JJ tells Emily after they walk out of the elevators.

"There's something I have to do, I'll be there later." Emily says, and even though she suspects she knows exactly what he friend is going to do JJ doesn't say a thing and lets Emily go.

Just like JJ suspected Emily goes straight to the interrogation room where Kevin is being heled, and once there she walks in and stands across from her, resisting the urge to beat him into a bloody pulp like she would very much like to.

"Agent Prentiss." Kevin greats, pretending to be pleasant.

"You don't get to say my name, Lynch." Emily tells him, "How could you do that? Penelope a sweet, incredible, beautiful person, and you tried to tear her down."

"It was easy." Kevin reveals, "And it was fun." He admits, and as he does Emily continues to resists the violent urge she is feeling, "She wanted to be mine, so I let her, but I had to make a few things clear, had to teach her some lessons." He explains, "She was a slow learner, it was fun teaching her."

"Well, you know what's going to be fun for me?" Emily asks, walking towards him, "Seeing your ass thrown in Jail. You see Penelope gave a statement, told us everything you did."

"She wouldn't." Kevin says, believing that, believing that he had enough control over Penelope to stop that.

"She did." Emily reveals, "You don't have control over Penelope anymore, and you never will again." Emily tells him, "She overcame what you did, she beat you, and now you're going to see exactly how people react to creeps like you, have fun." Emily says, before leaving the interrogation room, knowing she wouldn't be able to control her anger much longer.

After walking out of the interrogation room Emily braces, herself against the wall outside, and takes a couple of deep breaths, and as she is doing so the door to observation opens and Strauss walks out. As Strauss walks out she and Emily exchange looks and as they do it is more than clear that Strauss completely approves of Emily's actions, and would have liked to say a few things to Kevin herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Penelope told JJ and Emily everything that happened, and since then Penelope has continued to refused to see people other than JJ and Emily, both of whom have checked in on her.

It's lunchtime and Penelope and Rossi are in the dining room at Rossi's mansion finishing their lunch that Rossi made. While Penelope's bruises are healing, and she is in less pain than she was she is still using the crutches, and is getting rather annoyed with them.

"You should go back to work, Dad. I'll be okay." Penelope assures her father, feeling like she is burden.

"I have plenty of vacation days, it's about time I use them." Rossi reveals.

"You know I'm not useless, I can look after myself." Penelope says, sounding annoyed, using the crutches to move from the dining area to the lounge.

"I know that, Penelope. I don't think you are." Rossi assures his daughter, keeping his voice kind and calm, "I would just prefer to be with you, at least until you're off crutches." Rossi reveals, "that preference is more about me than you, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Fine." Penelope says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, and as she does they both hear the doorbell, "Are you expecting someone?" Penelope asks, her voice shaking slightly, clearly afraid.

"No." Rossi says, looking concerned, "I'll be right back." Rossi says, and when he opens the door he is surprised by who is on the other side, "Erin?"

"David, can I come in?" Strauss asks.

"Of course." Rossi says, letting Strauss into the house as he wonders what is going on.

"Chief Strauss?" Penelope asks surprised, from where she is standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Penelope, how are you feeling?" Strauss asks.

"Better." Penelope answers, "Has something happened to the team ma'am? Are they okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"The team are fine." Strauss assures her.

"Then why are you here, Erin?" Rossi asks, knowing that she would only be there for a very specific reason.

"I'm here about, Lynch." Erin reveals.

"Please don't tell me that bastard escaped." Rossi says, angrily.

"He hasn't, and he's not going to." Erin informs Rossi and Penelope, "We've been working with the DA, and because of the circumstances Lynch was offered a deal which he accepted."

"How long?" Penelope asks as she sits down on the couch, feeling like if she didn't sit down she would collapse.

"Thirteen years." Strauss answers, "With the aggravating factors of the injuries he caused, and you being an FBI agent the DA believed it was a reasonable offer and Lynch's lawyer encouraged him to take it."

"It's not long enough." Rossi comments, and as he does Strauss is pretty sure that no sentence would be long enough for Dave.

"Deal means no trial, right?" Penelope asks.

"Exactly." Strauss confirms, "The DA asked me to make sure that you are all right with the deal before finalising it."

"I don't want to have to testify, I don't want to tell people, telling JJ and Em was hard enough." Penelope admits, "Tell the DA I'm all right with the deal."

"I'll do that." Strauss assures her, "Take as long as you need to heal, Penelope, your job will be still be there, just come back when you're ready."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Penelope responds.

"I should go, I just wanted to update you." Strauss reveals, turning and heading to the door.

"Erin." Rossi says, before she can leave, "Thirteen years?" he asks.

"It's a reasonable sentence, and you heard Penelope, she doesn't want to go through a trial." Strauss tells Dave.

"I don't like it." Rossi reveals, "For what he did to my daughter he should get more than thirteen years."

"You think that because your bias, Dave. Thirteen years is reasonable." Strauss reminds Dave, "And the non-parole period is going to be set high."

"Good." Rossi says, sounding relieved about that.

"When are you returning to work?" Strauss asks curious.

"Not until after Penelope's off crutches." Rossi reveals.

"Of course. I'll see you when you return." Strauss says, and once she does Rossi opens the door and lets her out. Once Strauss leaves Rossi walks back to the living room where Penelope is sitting on the couch so he walks over and sits down in front of her, "Penelope, are you alright?" Rossi asks concerned.

"Thirteen years." Penelope says, sounding shocked, "I never thought he'd get that long, I thought he'd talk himself out of it." Penelope admits, for the last two days she has been preparing herself for the moment when she would be told that Kevin was getting away without punishment.

"No one was going to let that happen, Kiddo, I wouldn't have." Rossi tells his daughter as he reaches over and takes her hand, "You're safe, he's not going to hurt you again." Rossi assures his daughter, and as he does Penelope just leans forward and hugs her dad.

"I was so scared." Penelope tells her Dad.

"I know. You don't have to anymore. You're safe, you're okay, I love you, Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope responds, and the two of them break apart, "Do you think we could go into the BAU?"

"Is that something you want?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah, I want to see Morgan, and Ried, and Hotch, I'm ready." Penelope tells her as she doesn't want to afraid and ashamed to see people who mean so much to her.

"Okay, we can go whenever you want, I'll drive." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad, I just want to change first." Penelope says, as she has been wearing the same pyjamas for the past few days, so she wants to change, and because of that she is very glad that she started leaving clothes at her father's place a while ago.

"Of course." Rossi says, and once he does Penelope gets up and heads upstairs, it taking her a little bit to get upstairs, but she manages thanks to practice.

* * *

A little over an hour later Penelope and Rossi are walking out of the elevators at the BAU.

"We can leave whenever you want, just like me know." Rossi tells his daughter, wanting to make sure she is comfortable.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, as they walk into the bullpen, Rossi holding the door open so that she has an easier time with her crutches.

As she walks in the bullpen Penelope sees Reid, Morgan, and Emily working at their desks, and so she takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Hey Hot Stuff." Penelope says, when she is by Morgan's desk and the second she does Morgan turns, and stands up.

"Garcia." Morgan says, sounding thrilled, and he is clearly about to hug her but then he stops himself.

"It's okay." Penelope says, realising what he stopped himself from doing, and getting the okay Morgan hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Baby Girl." Morgan says, as he hugs Penelope, and Ried, and Emily who called JJ, walk over, "How you feeling?" He asks.

"Better." Penelope answers.

"It's really good to see you, Garcia." Ried says, trying not to react to the fact that Garcia's injuries are still pretty clear.

"It's good to see you too, Boy Wonder." Penelope says, smiling at him, as Hotch comes out of his office and walks over.

"Garcia, it's good to see you." Hotch says.

"It's good to see you too, Sir." Penelope says, "Are you guys working a case at the moment?" she asks curious.

"Nope. Just catching up with paperwork." Emily reveals.

"Which isn't any fun without our favourite technical analyst." JJ adds, and as she does Penelope gets an idea.

"If you guys are free tonight we should have dinner." Penelope says, "We can do it the house, right?" Penelope asks, looking at Rossi.

"If you'd like." Rossi says, being willing to have the entire team over if it's what Penelope wants.

"I would, I'll call Stephen too." Penelope says, "So, do you guys want to come over for dinner?" Penelope asks, looking at the others, and as she does she notices that other people in the bullpen, people who aren't her team, are looking at her.

"Of course." Emily answers.

"Definitely." Morgan says.

"I'd love to." JJ says.

"Same." Ried adds.

"Aaron?" Rossi asks.

"Sure." Hotch answers.

"Then seven o'clock. My place." Rossi tells everyone, all of whom nod.

"I need to go get something from my office." Penelope says, clearly lying, and she moves quickly, or as quickly as she can while on crutches, out of the bullpen.

As Penelope leaves everyone exchanges looks and Morgan leaves, to go check on her.

"How's she doing?" Emily asks concerned, once he goes.

"Better." Rossi answers, "Strauss came by earlier, told us about the deal Lynch accepted." Rossi reveals.

"How'd Penelope take that?" JJ asks concerned.

"Well, she was glad there wasn't going to be a trial." Rossi admits.

"That's understandable." Reid realises.

* * *

In Penelope's office she is sitting in her chair, staring at her screens, and everything she uses to separate herself from the work.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asks concerned, walking into Penelope's office, and as he does he notices Penelope looks to be hyperventilating slightly, "Penelope, talk to me." Morgan says concerned, hurrying over to his best friend.

"I could feel everyone looking at me." Penelope admits, moving so she can look at Morgan, "I still have the bruises, I could see everyone thinking how stupid I was for believing that he liked me, for believing that he wouldn't hurt me again." Penelope admits.

"No one's thinking that, Baby." Morgan assures his best friend, "You weren't stupid, you had faith, and Lynch took advantage of that." He says, "The bruises will fade, and you'll keep going, you'll move on because you have to, otherwise Lynch will get exactly what he wanted."

"I don't want that." Penelope tells Morgan.

"I know." Morgan says, "Hold your head up high Baby Girl, you survived, and you're going to be okay." Morgan says, gently reaching out to put his hand on Penelope's cheek.

"I think I just want to go back home, to Dads." Penelope says, leaning into Morgan's hand, not sure if she is ready to be around people others than those she is closest too.

"Okay. I'll go get him." Morgan tells her, "Do you still want to do dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, the team, and Stephen, are different. I want to be around you guys, I'm just not sure I'm ready to be around anyone else." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Morgan says, with a nod, "I'll go get your Dad." Morgan says, before leaving, and once he leaves Penelope closes her eyes and just takes several deep breaths.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope is feeling better as she is at her Dad's house with him. As Rossi is cooking dinner Penelope is sitting at the kitchen bench watching her Dad cook.

"You know I can do more than stir." Penelope tells her Dad, as she hands over a bowl.

"I know, Kiddo." Rossi tells her, "Tu sei il miglior chef che abbia mai avuto." He says, (You're the best assistant chef I've ever had.) smiling at his daughter.

"Grazie papà. È un'altra cosa che ho imparato da te." Penelope responds. (Thanks Dad. It's something else I learnt from you.), but then before Rossi can respond they both hear the doorbell, "That's will be Stephen, I asked him to come earlier so that we could talk."

"I'll go let him in, keep an eye on the food." Rossi requests.

"Ovviamente." Penelope says as Rossi walks past (of course)

For about a minute Penelope watches the food, to make sure nothing's burning, until Rossi and Stephen walk in.

"Hey Gideon." Penelope greats.

"Rossi." Stephen responds, "You good?"

"Better." Penelope responds.

"Good." Stephen says, sounding glad about that.

"Thank you for what you did that night, for realising something was wrong, for calling Dad." Penelope says, looking at her friend.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Rossi." Stephen assures her, "I'm glad I came over when I did, and I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gideon, really." Penelope assures him, giving him a comforting smile, "Hey Dad, have you picked out wine for tonight?"

"Not yet." Rossi says, from where he is cooking, "The wine rack is over there, I believe you two are familiar with how I organize my wine." Rossi comments, and as he does Penelope and Stephen exchange looks.

"Um, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Dave." Stephen says, sounding uncertain as he thinks that Dave cannot be talking about what he thinks.

"Really?" Rossi says, looking between Penelope and Stephen, "Did you really think I couldn't tell that you replaced some of my wine with grape juice?"

"Truthfully, we weren't sure." Penelope admits.

"If it helps the wine was really good." Stephen reveals, "At least as far as we could tell." He adds.

"Good to know." Rossi says, looking slightly amused, "I probably going to regret asking this, but why'd you drink it in the first place?" he asks, as it's something he's always been curious about.

"You and Dad got called out for a case, Dad picked you up so you left your car." Stephen explains.

"Let me guess, you two took it for a drive." Rossi guesses.

"Stephen knew about a party." Penelope reveals, throwing her oldest friend under the bus a little, "It kind of sucked, so we went back home, and in our defence, we were bored and your wine was just sitting there."

"Why didn't you say something?" Stephen asks.

"If it happened again I was going to, but as it only happened once I didn't see the point." Rossi admits, and as he does the doorbell rings again.

"I'll get that, you pick the wine." Penelope requests, getting up and heading to the door with her crutches while Stephen heads over to the wine.

It takes her about a minute, but Penelope finally gets to the door, and after checking through the peephole she opens it to reveal Reid.

"Hey Reid, come in, Dad and Stephen are in the kitchen." Penelope reveals.

"Great, um could we talk first, in private?" Reid asks, as he walks in.

"Sure, the living rooms free." Penelope says, showing Ried the way, "Is something wrong?" Penelope asks concerned, once she and Reid are in the living room.

"I pretty sure you've had enough people apologising about what happened, so I'm not going to." Reid admits, "What I am going to say is that I am here for you, Penelope. If you want to talk about anything I'm always here, I'll just listen, won't even talk if that's what you need."

"Thanks Boo." Penelope says, feeling touched.

"There's not a lot of people who accepted me, for me, but you always have, you made me feel loved and valued from the day we met, that meant everything to me." Reid reveals, "I don't know how to express emotion well, but I want you to know that you matter to me, you've been an incredible sister to me, and my life is better because you're in it." Reid says, and as he does tears come to Penelope's eyes, "I didn't want to make you cry." He admits, looking worried about that.

"These are happy tears Genius, get over here." Penelope says, and once she does Reid walks over and Penelope hugs him.

"I love you too." Penelope tells him, "And ditto." She adds, as the two of them hug.

After about a minute Penelope and Ried break apart, and as they do the doorbell rings again.

"I better get that." Penelope says, "The kitchen's through there, Dad and Stephen are in there." Penelope reveals, and as Ried heads to the kitchen Penelope heads to the front door, and when she opens it she finds Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Morgan all waiting, "Hey, did you all come together?"

"Nah, just good timing." Morgan answers, as Penelope lets everyone into the house.

"Dad, Reid, and Stephen are in the kitchen." Penelope explains.

"Which is where?" JJ asks.

"Follow me." Penelope says, and the group of five head into the kitchen where Rossi is cooking while Ried and Stephen are clearly trying to decide on wine.

"Dad, everyone's here." Penelope says, as she notices her dad muttering to herself in Italian, but she isn't close enough to make out what he is saying, and as she speaks Rossi doesn't respond, "Earth to Dad, how can I help?" Penelope asks, recognizing the signs of her father becoming stressed while cooking, as he usually starts to mutter to himself in Italian when that happens.

"Imposta il tavolo, sai dove sono le piastre ... per favour" Rossi says to his daughter. (Set the table, you know where the plates are… please.) Rossi says his daughter, but because he spoke Italian Penelope, and Emily are the only ones who understood everything he said though Reid and Stephen both understood some words.

"I'll help, where are the plates?" Emily asks curious.

"Over here." Penelope says, heading over to where the right plates are, "Umm, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get them." Penelope says, looking between the self that they are on and her crutches.

"I got it." Emily says, reaching up and collecting the plates.

"Food will be ready in about five minutes." Rossi says.

"Welcome back to English." Penelope says to her father with an amused look on his face, one that Rossi just returns.

"I need more hands, Stephen, Reid." Rossi requests, and as he does Stephen and Ried both walk over to help Rossi while the others help Penelope and Emily set the table.

Five minutes later the food is ready and everyone is sitting around the table, all of them, except for JJ, having wine.

"Well the food's not going to eat itself, dig in." Rossi tells everyone.

"Hang on, there's something I want to say first." Penelope admits, causing everyone to look at her, "I love you guys, so much." Penelope reveals, "Kevin…. Kevin made me feel like no one could love me, that no one did, and I even started to believe him." Penelope says, having stuttered when she said Kevin's name.

"Penelope…." Rossi starts to say.

"It's okay, Dad. I need to say this." Penelope admits, "I should have known better. You are all my family and I should believe in that, believed in what we have." Penelope says, "I'm sorry I didn't, I'm sorry I didn't trust in what we have enough to tell anyone of you what was going on."

"Penelope, you have nothing to apologise for." Emily says, wanting her friend to believe that, "But I think I speak for all of us when I say we're all here, we all love you. You're not alone."

"Here, here." Stephen says.

"To Family." JJ says, raising her glass.

"To Penelope." Morgan says, and the group all raise their glasses, and toast, as they do Rossi reaches over and squeezes his daughters hand.

Once everyone takes a drink the group, the family, of eight enjoy their meal together and as they do Penelope finds herself smiling as she realises that for the first time, in weeks, that she feels truly safe, and like everything is going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a little over a week since the team and Stephen had dinner at Rossi's and ever since Penelope has been resting, healing, at her Dad's.

It is Sunday night and Penelope, who is still limping though the doctors assure her that that is normal, and her father are arriving at Penelope's apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? For going to work tomorrow?" Rossi asks his daughter, as after everything that has happened in it, or outside it, he's not sure that Penelope returning to her apartment is a good idea.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Penelope admits, unlocking her new door which only she and her father have keys to, "I want to go back to work, I want to be in my lair again."

"Okay." Rossi says, with a nod, and he walks into Penelope's apartment, but as he does he realises that Penelope is standing in the doorway, "You don't have to stay here Penelope. I can help you find a new place, and you can stay with me as long as you'd like, I don't mind." Rossi assures his daughter.

"No, it's okay." Penelope says, taking a deep breath and taking a step into her apartment, doing her best to push down the memories of what Kevin did which threaten to rise up as she walks in.

"Are you sure? It's okay if it's not okay." Rossi tells his daughter, as he puts Penelope's bag on her couch.

"I'm sure." Penelope says, not overly sure if she is telling the truth, but she wants it to be, "I'll be okay Dad."

"No matter what I'm just a call away." Rossi assures his daughter.

"I know." Penelope says, walking over to her father and hugging him, "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Kiddo." Rossi says, returning his daughters hug and kissing her on the top of her head, "I can pick you up in the morning if you'd like." Rossi tells his daughter, as they break apart.

"Dad, from your place Quantico is in the opposite direction from here." Penelope points out.

"I don't mind." Rossi admits.

"I'll be okay, Dad." Penelope assures him, "I can drive myself."

"Okay, if you change your mind, just call." Rossi tells his daughter, not wanting to push her too hard.

"I will." Penelope says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad."

"See you tomorrow." Rossi says, and he gives his daughter another hug before he leaves.

After Rossi leaves Penelope hurries to her door and locks the multiple locks she now has on her door as well as putting the chain across.

Looking around the room Penelope remembers everything that Kevin did to her, what she let him do to her.

"He's not here." Penelope says to herself, out loud as she needs to believe that, "He's not here. You're safe." Penelope say to herself trying to get herself to believe that, "Shower, shower would be good." Penelope says, and doing her best not to think about Kevin Penelope heads to her bathroom.

* * *

About an hour later Penelope has had her shower and is in bed, but as she sees Kevin every time she tries to close her eyes to go to sleep Penelope isn't sleeping, instead she is sitting in her bed, with her blanket up to her shoulders and her bedside lamp on.

"He's in Jail, he's in jail." Penelope repeats over and over again, "You're safe Rossi, you're safe." Penelope says, trying to believe that, but she's not really succeeding, and with every sound she jumps, expecting to see Kevin.

* * *

After a night of maybe an hour, at most, of sleep Penelope is arriving at the BAU for her first day back.

As she walks out of the elevators Penelope isn't at all surprised to find her father waiting.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi greats, "You ready to get back to work."

"Yeah, I am." Penelope confirms.

"I'm glad." Rossi tells his daughter, "But if you want to leave at any time today, you can." He assures his daughter as they walk into the bullpen.

"Where are the team?" Penelope asks, noticing that they aren't in the bullpen.

"Roundtable room." Rossi reveals.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." Penelope says, and the two of them head there.

About a minute later Penelope and Rossi walk into the roundtable room and the second they do the rest of the team all say,

"Welcome Back, Garcia." All looking very happy to see her.

"Thanks guys." Penelope says, before hugging each member of the team, including Hotch.

"If you don't feel like you are up to full days you can start with half days." Hotch informs Penelope, once they hug.

"I'll be okay." Penelope says, "I'm a Rossi, we don't do things by halves." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi can't help but smile at that.

"Okay then." Morgan says, looking amused, "Just don't push yourself too hard, Baby Girl." Morgan advises.

"I'll do my best." Penelope answers, "No one's been in my lair, right?" Penelope asks, looking between the others.

"Nope, we've made sure of it." JJ assures her, and Penelope is very, very relieved to hear that.

"Let's get to work." Hotch says, and once everyone sits down JJ starts to present information about a local case.

* * *

For the next four days the team work on a case in the DC area and while Penelope is glad to be back at work her personal life isn't going as good as since she has been at her apartment Penelope has gotten basically no sleep due to her fear.

It's Friday evening and Penelope is sitting in her office, working on her computers, honestly avoiding going back to her apartment as she feels safe at the BAU, while at her apartment she really doesn't.

As she is so focused on what she is doing Penelope doesn't hear her door open, nor does she hear someone walk up to her.

"Penelope." A voice says, causing Penelope to jump as a hand touches her shoulder, "It's okay, PG, it's just me." Emily says, realising she scared Penelope.

"Em?" Penelope asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, you're okay." Emily assures her.

"I guess I'm a little jumpy right now." Penelope realises, as Emily leans against Penelope's desk, right next to her.

"That's understandable." Emily tells her, "You know, I wasn't expecting you to still be here." She admits, and as she does she notices Penelope's body language change, "Penelope, what is it?" Emily asks concerned.

"It's nothing." Penelope lies, not wanting Emily to worry about her more than she is already.

"Penelope." Emily says, drawing out her name in a way that clearly says, 'I know there's something you're not saying', and after everything that has happened she is not going to let it go, "Talk to me."

"I'm scared." Penelope admits, "I haven't been sleeping because every time I close my eyes I see Kevin, I think I can hear him, and I just…."

"He's in jail Pen, he can't hurt you again." Emily reminds her friend, not sure what else to say.

"I know that, I do, it's just when I'm alone in that place I keep seeing him, expecting him to show up." Penelope admits.

"Pen…." Emily starts to say.

"I know he's not going to." Penelope says, figuring that that's what Emily was about to say, "I don't want to be afraid Emily, but I am." Penelope admits, "I don't want to have to stay with Dad all the time, and I don't want to move, I love my place, but I'm just so tired." Penelope admits.

Not sure what to say Emily just reaches out and puts a supportive hand on Penelope's shoulder, and squeezes, showing Penelope without words that she's there for her.

For a couple of minutes Emily and Penelope sit in silence, and as they do Emily tries to think of the right thing to say, but before she can think of the right thing to say the door opens and JJ walks in.

"Good Emily, you're here, Hotch is looking for you." JJ reveals.

"Why?" Emily asks confused.

"He wants to de-brief about what happened." JJ reveals.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Emily answers.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asks concerned, looking between Emily and Penelope.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Penelope says, not wanting anyone else to worry about her, and hearing that JJ doesn't completely believe that so she looks at Emily, who gives JJ a look and slight nod, doing so as she has realised that Penelope doesn't want anyone to worry about her.

"Okay. I'll tell Hotch." JJ says, before leaving.

"You should go, you don't want to keep Hotch waiting." Penelope tells Emily, once JJ has left.

"I will in a minute." Emily says, "Penelope after what happened there is no shame in being afraid."

"I just feel like if I am, if I admit that, then he wins." Penelope reveals.

"No, he doesn't, Penelope." Emily tells her, "You're trying to move on, trying to push past what he does, that's not letting him win, that's beating him."

"Thanks E." Penelope says, smiling at her.

"Just tell you the truth." Emily admits, "Are you going to hang around, or…." Emily starts to say.

"I think I'm going to head home." Penelope reveals.

"Okay." Emily says, and she once more squeezes Penelope's shoulder before she gets up and heads out so that she can talk to Hotch.

For a few minutes after Emily leaves her office Penelope continues to work, finishing up what she was working on, and once she is finished she leaves too.

* * *

A little over an hour later Penelope is sitting on her couch, with her legs against her chest, and every single light on, jumping at every single sound she hears.

"He can't hurt you, Rossi, he can't hurt you." Penelope says to herself, trying to get herself to believe that, then suddenly, scaring her even more there is a knock on the door, that causes Penelope to jump even more, and hearing that she tries to move even further away from the door.

"Penelope, it's Emily." A voice says.

"Emily?" Penelope calls, wanting to be sure, not sure if she is imagining it.

"Yeah, it's me Pen, I'm alone." Emily assures her friend, suspecting that Penelope would be scared.

After a few seconds Penelope gets up and heads to the door and after checking through the peep hole Penelope opens the door, enough for Emily to walk in, and then she quickly closes and locks it.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asks, noticing that Emily is holding a bag like her go bag.

"I'm here to help." Emily admits, "Home is where you're meant to feel safe, no one should take that from you." She says, "I understand why you don't want to stay with your Dad, why you don't want to move, so I'm going to stay with you until you feel safe, no matter how long it takes."

"I can't ask you to do that." Penelope tells her friend.

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Emily says, and in response Penelope just hugs her friend.

"Thank you, Em, thank you." Penelope says, as she hugs her friend feeling touched and incredible thankful for what Emily's going to do for her.

"You don't have to thank me, Pen." Emily tells her friend, looking around, "How about a movie? It will make sounds less noticeable."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, and as she does Emily puts her arm around Penelope's shoulder, leads her over to the couch, and within a few minutes Penelope and Emily are sitting side by side on the couch, watching a movie, though Emily is watching both Penelope and the movie.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are watching the movie, but as they watch Emily notices Penelope's eyes start to flicker open and close, clearly struggling to stay open.

"Penelope…." Emily starts to say.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Penelope says, sitting up probably.

"How long has it been since you've gotten a decent amount of sleep?" Emily asks.

"The last time was when I was staying with Dad." Penelope admits, "Every time I sleep something wakes me up, and then I can't get back to sleep."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep now, I'll be right here. Maybe it could help to know someone's here." Emily suggests.

"Maybe." Penelope says, sounding uncertain, "The couch folds out, I'm not sure how comfortable it is, but…." Penelope starts to say.

"I'll be fine. I've slept in worse places." Emily admits.

"Normally I'd ask for that story, but I'm just too tired." Penelope admits.

"Which is exactly why you should go sleep." Emily tells her, "I'm going to be right here Penelope. If you need anything just call, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you really doesn't seem like enough right now." Penelope tells her friend.

"You don't have to say anything." Emily tells her, "Go get some rest." She says, and once she does Penelope reaches out, squeezes her leg, before getting up and heading to bed.

* * *

A while later Emily is just starting to fall asleep on the couch, which is a futon so she's folded it out, when she hears muttering. For a few seconds Emily just lays, to make sure she really is hearing what she thinks, and as she hears the sound once more Emily realises that it is Penelope and so she gets up and heads to Penelope's room.

As she gets to Penelope's room Emily realises that not just is her friend muttering, but she is tossing and turning and because of that Emily hurries over to her friend's bed.

"Penelope, wake up." Emily says as she sits down on the edge of the bed right near Penelope, "Penelope wake up." Emily says, gently shaking her shoulder, and seconds later Penelope bolds up, wide awake, and looking terrified, "Hey, it's okay, you're safe. I'm here, it's okay." Emily says, not wanting to touch Penelope in case it makes her even more scared, but she wants to do something to help her friend.

"Emily?" Penelope asks, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, it's me, you're okay." Emily assures her.

"I keep seeing him, hearing him, I just want it to stop." Penelope admits.

"It will, with time." Emily says, knowing that from the experience with her own nightmares, and as she does Penelope just hugs her friend, "It will get better, Pen, I promise." Emily says, returning the hug.

"I hope so." Penelope says, as they break apart, "I'm so tired, but scared to try and fall asleep." Penelope admits.

"Then don't think about sleep, think about something else." Emily suggests.

"Like what?" Penelope asks, and as she does Emily gets and idea, and so she climbs over Penelope, "What are you doing?" She asks confused.

"It's cold." Emily says, as sits down next to Penelope, and puts her legs under the blanket, "I've noticed your postcard wall, your Dad gave them to you right?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, from every town he worked a case in." Penelope answers.

"Tell me about it." Emily says, thinking that if she can distract Penelope she will relax enough to fall asleep without being afraid.

"About what?"

"About each of the postcards, when you got them." Emily suggests.

"Okay." Penelope says, pointing to one, "That one was from Seattle, Dad gave it to me the first time he visited me in San Francisco." Penelope explains.

"How old were you?" Emily asks curious.

"Five." Penelope answers, "It was the weekend after thanksgiving Dad and Carolyn came down, he had been working on the actual holiday." Penelope admits, realising that that was one of the last times her Dad and Carolyn visited together as they got divorced the following July, "Not the first, nor the last time Dad missed a holiday."

"With this job, I'm not surprised." Emily admits, "What about the one from Phoenix, to the left, what was the story there?"

"I was seven." Penelope admits, "I was back at school after spending the summer in Europe." Penelope reveals, "I was having a bad week at school, kids were being, well kids, but then Friday afternoon Dad was waiting at school to pick me up, we spent all weekend together." Penelope explains.

"That's nice." Emily says, meaning that completely, "What about that one?" She asks, pointing to another postcard and Penelope proceeds to tell the story of that one.

For the next half an hour Penelope tells the stories of various postcards, as Emily asks questions when appropriate, until she finally falls asleep.

"Goodnight, Penelope." Emily says, about ten minutes after Penelope falls asleep, once she is sure that she is sleeping Emily carefully moves out of the bed, so that she doesn't wake Penelope, and heads back out to the couch.

A few minutes after Emily lays back down on the couch she falls asleep to.

* * *

When Emily wakes up the next morning it is not the sound of Penelope's voice that woke her but the smell of something amazing. Opening her eyes Emily looks over to the kitchen and sees Penelope clearly making breakfast.

"What time is it?" Emily asks, sitting up.

"About eight." Penelope reveals, as Emily gets up and walks over.

"How'd you sleep?" Emily asks.

"After the nightmares, better than I have in days." Penelope admits, as Emily sits down on one of the stalls, "That wouldn't have happened if It wasn't for you." Penelope admits, "Thank you, Emily."

"I'm just here to help, Pen, like I said." Emily tells her, "I'll stay as long as you need to feel safe, no matter how long that is."

"Your kind of incredible, you know that." Penelope says to her friend, feeling amazed.

"I might have had an idea." Emily says, smiling slightly, and she and Penelope exchange smiles, "So, what smells so good? What are you making?"

"Omelette." Penelope answers, "And they're almost ready." She reveals.

"Cool." Emily answers, "I'll make the coffee." Emily says, getting up and heading over to the coffee machine.

"Okay." Penelope says, and the two of them spend the next few minutes working in comfortable silence, "Did you ever go on drives when you were a kid?" Penelope asks curious.

"Drives?"

"Yeah, like road trips." Penelope explains.

"Not really." Emily says, "Why do you ask?"

"I did, a lot." Penelope admits, "Dad and I would do at least two road trips a year, Quantico to San Francisco."

"That's a really long drive." Emily notes.

"I loved it." Penelope admits, "But they weren't my favourite road trips."

"What were?" Emily asks, figuring that there is a reason Penelope is telling her this story so she should let her tell it.

"The ones I would take with my Mom." Penelope says, sounding sad, "Every few months, when she wasn't working, we'd leave really early and just drive." Penelope says, "We'd have no location in mind, we'd get lost most the time, but we'd drive, talk, it gave me peace." Penelope reveals, "I loved it." she says, and as she can hear the pain in her friend's voice Emily reaches out and squeezes her hand.

"That sounds nice." Emily comments.

"It was." Penelope says, wiping the tears that have come to her eyes, "Those drives made me feel like we were the only ones in the world, they made me feel that everything was good, like everything would be okay." Penelope says, those drives having meant so much to her that it hurt so much more when a drive took he mother and stepfather away.

"Today's Saturday." Emily says.

"Good observation." Penelope responds, feeling confused about why Emily would mention something so obvious.

"It is, but it also means we're not working, so if we manage to get though breakfast without getting a call how about we go for a drive." Emily suggests, thinking it could be a good idea.

"I'd like that." Penelope admits.

"Good." Emily responds, and the two of them continue to make breakfast.

* * *

About an hour later Penelope and Emily have both finished having breakfast, and taken turns having showers, and now walking towards Penelope's car, both in simple jeans and tops with sunglasses on.

"You really don't mind if we take my car?" Penelope asks.

"Pen, you have a convertible, it's perfect for long drives. Much better than my car." Emily says, meaning that completely.

"Do you want to drive first?" Penelope offers, holding up the keys.

"Definitely." Emily says, taking the keys from Penelope and once she has them the two of them walk over and get in the car, throwing their handbags in the back as they do, "North, south, east, or west?" Emily asks as she starts the car.

"West." Penelope answers, after a few seconds, as she puts in a cassette and presses play.

"West it is." Emily responds, as she reverses and the two friends leave on their drive, neither knowing where they are going but feeling like a drive could be just what they need.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN2:** Thank you for your support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a week since Penelope and Emily spent their Saturday driving in Penelope's convertible, and ever since then Emily has continued to stay at Penelope's doing what she can to help her friend, which is exactly what she is doing.

It's late Saturday night, or technically Sunday morning, and Emily and Penelope are sitting opposite ends of Penelope's couch, each of them holding glasses of wine, which are far from their first.

"So, Gideon dressed up as Santa?" Emily asks, sounding surprised by that.

"He was surprisingly convincing." Penelope admits, "I was old enough to be able to tell it was him, but Stephen wasn't, neither were the other kids of FBI agents who were at the party."

"Please tell me you have pictures." Emily requests.

"I think I do somewhere." Penelope says, causing Emily to grin.

"Good, that's something I need to see." Emily reveals.

"Oh, it is, trust me." Penelope says, fighting a yawn, causing Emily to look at her, "Don't look at me like that." Penelope tells her friend.

"You can't avoid sleeping Pen, you know that." Emily tells her.

"I know. I just don't want to have nightmares again." Penelope admits, "I haven't had any the last two nights, I'm worried that they're past due."

"Or maybe they've actually stopped." Emily tells her.

"I don't think I can hope for that." Penelope admits, and so Emily reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"Hope's not the enemy Penelope, and you won't know if the nightmares have stopped until you try to sleep." Emily says, once she squeezes Penelope's hand.

"I guess." Penelope says, sculling the rest of her wine, "Okay, I guess I'll try."

"Good call." Emily says, "Night PG."

"Night Em." Penelope says, before getting up and heading to bed.

After Penelope heads to bed Emily finishes the rest of her glass of wine, and the rest of the bottle, before unfolding the couch and heading to bed herself.

* * *

A few hours later, it's about seven am, and Emily is woken by a knock on the door.

"Emily." Penelope's voice says, sounding terrified, as there is a second nock.

"It's okay, Penelope. I'm still here" Emily says, grabbing her gun which she keeps under her pillow, doing so because she knows Penelope isn't expecting anyone, and it's way too early for Rossi to be visiting his daughter, "I'll see who it is and won't let anyone hurt you." Emily promises as she heads to the door.

When she gets to the door Emily looks through the peep hole and because she recognizes the person on the other side she unlocks all the locks, removes the chain and lets him in.

"Get in here, close the door behind you." Emily tells Morgan, "And stay out here." She adds, the annoyance being clear in her voice even though she knows that Morgan doesn't know about Penelope's fear.

"Prentiss?" Morgan asks confused, as he walks into Penelope's apartment, doing what Emily said and closing the door behind him.

As Morgan does that Emily places her gun on back on the couch as she jogs into Penelope's room where she isn't surprised to find her friend with her legs against her chest, looking terrified, with her glasses on, as she tries to make herself as small as possible.

"It's okay, Pen. It's just Morgan." Emily says, getting to Penelope's bed, where she sits down on the edge of, but Penelope looks like she didn't hear, she just keeps looking afraid, "You're safe Penelope, it was just Morgan." Emily assures her friend, moving closer.

"Morgan?" Penelope asks, looking at Emily, like she isn't sure whether to believe it.

"Yeah Morgan, he's not going to hurt you." Emily assures Penelope squeezing her leg, and a few seconds later Penelope hugs her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be this afraid." Penelope says, as she hugs Emily, feeling rather pathetic.

"It's okay, we've talked about this." Emily assures Penelope, "It just going to take some time." Emily says, as they break apart, "You're already doing so much better PG. You slept through the night again last night, had no nightmares."

"That's three nights." Penelope says, looking amazed.

"Yeah, it is." Emily says, giving her friend a supportive smile as she takes her hand.

"He not winning." Penelope says, looking like she didn't even consider that reality.

"No, he's not, and he won't." Emily tells Penelope, "You bet him Pen, and you'll keeping beating him." Emily says, and once more Penelope hugs Emily.

"Thank you." Penelope says.

"You don't have to thank me. You're the one doing all the hard work, I'm just being here for my friend." Emily says, as they once more break apart and once they do Emily takes Penelope's hands in a gentle way as it is something Kevin never did so it makes Penelope feel safe, "So Morgan's here, probably wondering what is going on. I can tell him to leave if you'd like, or I can tell him anything else you want." Emily tells Penelope.

"I'll talk to him." Penelope says, "I just, I think I need a minute first, do you think you could put on the coffee?" Penelope asks.

"Of course." Emily asks.

"And sit next to me as I explain." Penelope says, feeling nervous about that request.

"You got it." Emily assures her, "If you need more than a minute, take it, if you need me just call." Emily says, squeezing Penelope's hands before getting up and heading out, expecting to get a million questions from Morgan the second she walks out.

"Prentiss what is going on? Are you staying here?" Morgan asks the second Emily walks back into the living room.

"Pen will explain, she just needs a minute." Emily says, walking over to the kitchen and then, looking completely comfortable, she proceeds to get the coffee going, before walking back over to the living room, "Help me fold this thing up." Emily requests, as she grabs her gun, and throws the pillows and blankets she uses into a corner, knowing that it would be better for there to be a couch, not a bed in the living room at the moment.

"Emily…." Morgan starts to say, as he does help her with the couch.

"Just wait a minute, like I said Penelope will explain." Emily tells him, and once the bed is folded up Emily picks up her gun, and places it on top of her bag which is next to the couch, "You might as well sit down." Emily says before heading back to the kitchen and as he watches how comfortable Emily is in Penelope's apartment Morgan can feel himself becoming even more confused, and so he does what Emily said and sits down in the armchair near the couch.

For the next couple of minutes Emily makes coffee will Morgan sits on his chair and weights.

"It's been longer than a minute." Morgan notes.

"I know." Emily says, just continuing to make the coffee, not saying anything else.

"Where's Penelope? What the hell is going on?" Morgan once more asks.

"I'm right here." Penelope says, walking out from her bedroom.

"Coffee's ready." Emily says, and as she does Penelope walks over and grabs her cup before walking over to the couch, and once Penelope does that Emily grabs the two other cups that are ready before walking over to the living area where she hands one of the cups to Morgan and keeps the other for herself before she sits down next to Penelope, closes enough so that Penelope can reach out and touch if she needs support.

"What's going on Baby Girl?" Morgan asks, feeling more confused as from the observations he's made over the past few minutes he can tell that Emily has been staying with Penelope, and that Penelope isn't okay, but he isn't sure of much more than that.

"Since… since Kevin I've been scared to stay in this apartment, I've been having nightmares." Penelope explains.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or your Dad?" Morgan asks, as he knows for a fact that Rossi doesn't know what is going on either, as it would be clear if he did.

"I don't want you to worry." Penelope reveals, "I didn't want to keep staying with Dad, I didn't want to have to move." Penelope reveals, "Em realised what was going on and ever since she's been helping me." Penelope explains, "More than she knows." Penelope adds, looking at Emily, who gives Penelope a slight smile.

"How long have you been staying here?" Morgan asks curious, looking at Emily.

"A week." Emily answers, "And in that time, I'm really proud of the progress Pen has made." Emily says, looking at Penelope rather than Morgan.

"Thanks Em."

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Emily informs her friend.

"Are you just having nightmares, or is there more?" Morgan asks, looking at his best-friend in concern.

"I keep seeing what he did to me." Penelope admits, clearly struggling, "I can't stop it, and knocks on the door scare me, and…." Penelope says, talking fast in a way that both Emily and Morgan recognize to mean she is getting upset and scared.

"It's okay, Pen. Take your time." Emily says, squeezing Penelope's leg.

"Basically, I'm working on being less afraid." Penelope reveals, taking comfort from Emily, "I think I might be doing better." Penelope says, looking to Emily.

"You are, but like I keep saying, it's….." Emily start to say.

"Going to take time, I know." Penelope finishes, "Why are you here so early?" Penelope asks, clearly not wanting to talk about her anymore.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I thought we could go to breakfast." Morgan says, and as he speaks it is clear the office is now open to both Penelope and Emily.

"Are you buying?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Morgan realises.

"I'm in, but I need to shower." Penelope admits.

"Same." Emily adds.

"Okay, how about we meet at Brumby's at like eight thirty." Morgan suggests.

"Sounds good." Emily says, and Penelope nods in agreement.

"Okay. I'll see you both later." Morgan says, getting up, and heading to the door.

"See you later." Penelope says, as Morgan leaves, and once Morgan leaves Emily gets up and closes and locks the door behind Morgan.

"How you doing?" Emily asks, as she walks back over to Penelope.

"Better, maybe." Penelope says, leaning backwards into the couch, as Emily sits down next to her, "I didn't want anyone to know what was going on." Penelope admits.

"You told me." Emily reminds her.

"Because I knew you'd just be there, and help, not overreact or worry and treat me differently." Penelope says, "Which is exactly what you've done, and I'm so beyond grateful for that." Penelope admits, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder

"I'm just doing what I can to help, and I hope I am." Emily tells Penelope, leaning her head on Penelope's.

"You are Em, you really are." Penelope confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

After going to breakfast with Morgan Emily and Penelope spend the rest of the day out of the apartment, before finally returning back to Penelope's apartment.

The following morning Penelope wakes up, having once more made it through the night without having nightmares, and just like they have been doing for the last week Penelope and Emily both get ready, taking turns in the bathroom, before heading into the BAU, taking one car as it really doesn't seem to make sense to take two.

"Okay, I don't get it." Penelope admits, as she and Emily walk into the bullpen, "We're using the exact same machine, the same coffee, everything, but when you make the coffee it just tastes so much better."

"I guess I'm just good." Emily says, with a smirk, and as she speaks she notices Penelope freeze, "Pen? What is it?"

"He's telling them." Penelope says, looking towards the roundtable room and seeing that Emily looks sand she sees Morgan with Rossi, Hotch, JJ, and Reid.

"He might not be, there could just be a case." Emily says, knowing that that is a possibility, but it's not the most likely one.

"No, he's telling them, I can tell." Penelope says recognizing the look on her father's face, "I need to go, I'll be in my office." Penelope says, before hurrying out of the bullpen.

As she watches her friend go Emily frowns, but instead of following Emily heads straight to the roundtable room, clearly angry.

"Morgan." Emily says angrily, as she walks into the roundtable room.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me Penelope's been struggling ever since she returned to her apartment?" Rossi asks, it being more than clear that he is worried about his daughter.

"Because it wasn't my place, and it certainly wasn't yours." Emily says, looking at Morgan, or more specifically glaring at him.

"I was worried about my friend." Morgan says.

"And I'm Penelope's father, you should have told me." Rossi says, and as he does JJ slips out of the room.

"Penelope's an adult, if she wanted you to know she would have told you." Emily argues.

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down." Hotch says, before anyone else can say something.

"Hotch is right." Reid says, "We're all worried about Penelope, we all want to help her if we can." Reid explains.

"Exactly. Let's talk about this calmly, see if we can help her." Hotch suggests.

"Well, telling the entire team what has been going on with Penelope, without her permission, doesn't help." Emily says angrily, "In fact it may have just made things worse." She says, and she goes to leave the roundtable room.

"Emily." Rossi says, hurrying over to her and stopping her before she can leave, "I need the truth, is Penelope okay?" he asks, looking beyond worried about his little girl.

"Pen's been doing better the last few days, but after what Morgan's just done I don't know if it will last." Emily admits, before leaving.

* * *

After slipping out of the roundtable room JJ heads straight to Penelope's office.

"Penelope, it's me, JJ." JJ says, as she walks into her friends 'lair' doing so because she remembers what Morgan said.

"You know." Penelope says, turning around to look at her friend.

"Yeah, I do." JJ confirms, "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I didn't want to worry you, I didn't want to be a burden." Penelope admits.

"Penelope, you are my best friend, you could never be a burden." JJ assures her, "And I would want to help you if I could."

"You've got so much going on with the baby coming, and Will, and…." Penelope starts to say, before getting cut off by,

"Penelope." Being said by JJ, "No matter what happens you're still my friend, and I'd still want to be there for you, help you." JJ admits, "How are you really doing, honestly?"

"Better." Penelope admits, "I haven't had nightmares in a few nights, which has been really nice, but truthfully I don't think I would be saying that if it wasn't for Emily." Penelope admits.

"She's been helping?" JJ ask, curious about the answer, and honestly she is hoping that the answer is yes.

"Em's been a godsend, I don't think I would have gotten through the last week if it wasn't for her." Penelope admits.

"Well your godsend is currently arguing with your Dad and Morgan." JJ reveals, "She's saying that Morgan shouldn't have told us what's been going on, and that it wasn't her place to tell your Dad."

"It wasn't." Penelope says, "I know what Dad can be like, he's going to be even more worried now."

"My sons not even born yet, but I already love him, and I know I'm going to worry about him every day for the rest of my life. Your Dad's just being a parent." JJ tells Penelope and as she does both of them hear footsteps and Emily walks in.

"You argued with Dad and Morgan?" Penelope asks, looking at Emily.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Emily admits, "Morgan made a really bad call, he shouldn't have told anyone, especially without your permission, but he did it because he's worried." Emily tells her friend.

"I know, I get that." Penelope admits, "I just really wish he didn't tell." Penelope admits, and as she does Emily reaches out and squeezes her friends shoulder.

"I know." Emily says, and the three friends drift into silence.

About a minute after Emily squeezed Penelope's shoulder the door opens and Rossi walks in.

"JJ, Emily, can I talk to Penelope?" Rossi asks, it being clear that he wants to talk to his daughter alone.

Hearing the question Emily looks to Penelope who gives a slight, but slightly hesitant, nod, and seeing that Emily once more squeezes Penelope's shoulder before she and JJ leave.

"Penelope….." Rossi starts to say.

"I know what you're going to say, Dad. You wish I would have told you what was going on." Penelope says to her father.

"Why didn't you, Kitten?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Because I didn't want you to worry more than you already are." Penelope admits, "And because this isn't something you can fix."

"But I could have been there for you." Rossi says, "I love you, Kiddo, more than you know, and I hate that you've been afraid, in pain, and alone…."

"I wasn't alone, Emily's been with me." Penelope informs her father, "I just…. Wanted you to think I was okay."

"I would rather you were honest with me." Rossi says, "If you would have told me that you weren't okay, if you told me you've been having nightmares and scared of knocks on your door then I would have wanted to help you, but if what would help you the most is staying away, not making a big deal, then that's what I would have done, no matter how hard it was for me." Rossi tells his daughter, telling the complete truth.

"You're kind of an amazing Dad." Penelope says, getting up and walking over to her father to hug him, "I love you."

"I love you too Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, as he returns the hug, kissing her head, "Just be honest with me, Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter, "You're not alone, Kiddo, and no matter what you need I'm always here, you just have to let me what it is you need, I'm not a mind reader." Rossi says, causing his daughter to give an amused laugh at that.

"How'd I get through twelve years of not talking to you?" Penelope asks curious, as she and Rossi break apart.

"I have no idea." Rossi says, with a slight smirk, "I should actually get to work, you going to be okay?"

"I think… I think I might be." Penelope admits, and as she does Rossi smiles proudly at his daughter.

"That's my girl." Rossi says, before leaving, and after her father leaves Penelope sits back down in her chair and gets back to work.

* * *

Hours later, as the team didn't get called out for a case, Penelope and Emily are sitting on Penelope's couch eating take-out together, while music is playing.

"How you feel now that the others know?" Emily asks curious.

"I'm not completely sure." Penelope says, "Dad's reaction was surprising, but a good surprise. I'm so mad at Morgan right now, though." Penelope admits.

"I don't blame you there." Emily comments, as Morgan, even though he thought he was helping, did betray Penelope.

"It's strange, for almost twelve years I refused to talk to Dad, and now, a year later, I can't even imagine that, I don't know how I did it." Penelope admits.

"You were angry, and hurt." Emily says, "But your actions, the things you kept, things you got, show that you did miss him, you just didn't want to admit it."

"That's a popular opinion." Penelope reveals, "You know my Mom used to say that I was just like Dad, I was so proud of that."

"That makes sense." Emily admits, as there are similarities between Rossi and Penelope that she sees, but there are also major differences.

"Nonna used to say the same thing too." Penelope reveals, sadness in her voice.

"When did your Nonna die?" Emily asks, being able to tell form the things Penelope has said that her grandmother is dead.

"When I was sixteen." Penelope explains, "That's why Dad and I went to Italy, she moved back there when I was younger, and she was sick." Penelope explains, "About a week after we got there she died."

"I'm sorry, Pen."

"it was peaceful, but still sad." Penelope reveals, "We spent a lot of the summer going through Nonna's house, selling some stuff, shipping other things, I learnt so much about my family that trip."

"And yet you still had time to get into trouble with your Cousins." Emily says, smiling at her friend, and hearing that Penelope can't help but laugh a little.

"You know the day before Dad and I left for Italy Mom sat me down, she that I was too much like her and Dad to not get in trouble, but she hoped that I would use the common sense neither of them have to be smart about the kind of trouble I got into." Penelope reveals, smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's great." Emily says, looking thrilled, "Your Mom sounds awesome."

"She was." Penelope confirms, sounding a little sad so Emily just pushes her leg against Penelope's in a sign of comfort.

"Okay, now you've got to tell me, just what kind of trouble did you get into with your Cousins?" Emily asks, being truly curious about that, but before Penelope answers Emily's phone starts to ring.

"Saved by the cell." Penelope says, as Emily reaches over to grab her phone.

"I wouldn't be so sure, it's your Dad." Emily reveals, looking at the caller ID.

"Dad? Why's he calling?" Penelope asks confused.

"No idea, but there is only one way to find out." Emily says, pressing answer, "Rossi?" she asks, and she pauses as he speaks, "Okay, got it." Emily says, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Penelope asks.

"Your Dad, Morgan, JJ, Hotch, and Reid are in the hall outside. They didn't want to knock." Emily reveals.

"Dad has a key, he didn't have to knock." Penelope says.

"He probably wasn't sure about that." Emily admits, "Do you want to see them or am I calling back to tell them to get lost?" Emily asks, knowing that she will do that if her friend needs.

"They can come in." Penelope says, after a moment of hesitation, and once she answers Emily gets up and heads to the door while Penelope just stands up, "What are you guys doing here?" Penelope asks, once everyone has walked in and Emily have closed the door behind them.

"We brought movies." Reid reveals.

"And ice cream." JJ adds.

"Wine too." Rossi admits, and as he does Morgan walks right to Penelope.

"Can we talk Baby Girl?" Morgan asks, and as he does Penelope looks hesitant.

"I guess." Penelope says, and the two of them head to the kitchen.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Morgan tells her, once they are in the kitchen.

"Are you? Really?" Penelope asks.

"Yes, I was worried so I told team, I didn't mean to betray your confidence." Morgan tells his best friend.

"But you did, Morgan." Penelope says, looking upset.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Morgan says, "Please forgive me."

"You're on thin ice Derek Morgan." Penelope warns.

"Noted." Morgan says, before hugging Penelope, and once they break apart they both walk back over to the others and together the team enjoy a movie night that has the added bonus of making Penelope feel completely safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** REMEMBER, if there are specific episodes/storylines you want me to address I'm willing to take requests. HOWEVER. I've decided that instead of just following episodes I'd do my own storylines and just address the 'big' cannon events/storylines.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few days since the team had their movie night in Penelope's apartment, and in that time the team have started working a case in Las Vegas, which means Penelope has been alone in her apartment for the first time since Emily started to stay with her.

Even though the case is over the team are staying in Vegas for the night, and because of that everyone but Reid, who is spending time with his mother, are about to go to dinner.

As she gets ready in her hotel room Emily pulls out her phone and calls Penelope.

"Hello, my gorgeous Pal." Penelope says, answering the phone.

"Hey PG." Emily responds, smiling at Penelope's greeting, "How you doing?"

"Not great, the nightmares were back last night." Penelope admits, pain in her voice, as she, unknown to Emily, walks into her apartment.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Emily says, wishing there was more she could say.

"Me too, on the plus side I didn't have the usual panic when I woke." Penelope reveals.

"That's progress." Emily admits, as she hears a sound that she can't quiet place coming though Penelope's end of the call, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting home, locking my door, you?" Penelope asks.

"Getting ready for dinner, we're all meeting up." Emily admits, "Or all of us except for Reid are."

"Ah, does that mean you have to get going?" Penelope asks curious.

"Not quiet, but soon." Emily admits.

"So, a night in Vegas, what are your big plans?" Penelope asks curious, as she sits down on the couch.

"I'm thinking the usual." Emily admits, "I'll drink too much, win some money."

"Good plan." Penelope says, looking amused, "I wish I was with you."

"I was you were too." Emily responds, "What about you? What are your night plans?"

"Do some reading, listen to some music." Penelope admits, "Maybe drink that wine Dad left the other night."

"Good plan." Emily tells her friend, "Pen, if you need anything, no matter the time, just call." Emily requests.

"I will." Penelope responds, "I should let you go, I don't want to make you late for dinner."

"I don't mind." Emily responds, as she quiet enjoys talking to Penelope.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Penelope." Emily responds, and both she and Penelope hang up their phones.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope is just getting changed after getting out of the bath where she has spent the last couple of hours reading and drinking wine when her phone rings. Expecting it to be Emily Penelope walks over to answer, and is a little surprised when it is not Emily's name on the caller ID, but her father's.

"Hey Dad." Penelope greats.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi responds, "I'm just calling to check in, how you doing?"

"I'm okay." Penelope says, knowing that she hasn't tried to sleep so that may change, "What about you? Have you got on a winning streak and decided to marry the dealer yet?" Penelope asks her father, and as she does Rossi can practically hear the smirk in his daughter's voice.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Never." Penelope assures her father.

"For the record, I've decided to give the tables a miss." Rossi admits.

"Good call."

"I thought so." Rossi reveals.

"How was Dinner? Em says you were all having it together." Penelope says, and Rossi isn't at all surprised that his daughter has already talked to Emily.

"It good, really nice." Rossi admits, "I may not be gambling tonight, but I'm up for doing some shopping, any requests?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Just a postcard." Penelope answers.

"You got it Kiddo." Rossi responds, and as he does he hears Penelope try to hold in a yawn, "Sounds like you need to get some sleep, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I know." Penelope says, "I was going to try when you rang." Penelope admits.

"Then you should try. If you need anything just call." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I know, love you Dad." Penelope responds.

"Love you too, Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter, before hanging up.

After she hangs up with her father Penelope heads over her bed and, desperately hoping she doesn't have nightmares, she lays down and attempts to fall asleep.

* * *

The following morning, in Vegas, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi are in the lobby of the hotel they are staying at, while Morgan is playing on one of the slot machines, Emily is very much regretting her actions of the night before.

"Come on, baby, give it to me, give it to me." Morgan says to the slot machine,

"Morgan, can you." Emily says, putting her hand on Morgan's back, "Please, can you, my head." Emily says, as she sits down next to Rossi who is reading on the couch.

"My bad. You know these things are rigged, right?" Morgan asks Emily, as he stands up.

"Late night?" Rossi asks Emily, looking amused.

"I hate Vegas." Emily reveals, closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands.

"Come on, Prentiss. How can you hate Vegas? This is a grown folks playground." Morgan comments, but Emily is saved from answering by JJ walking up.

"Anyone see Reid?" JJ asks.

"I know he stayed with his Mom last night." Morgan comments.

"Well, he should be here by now." JJ says, feeling a little concerned. "He knows the departure time." JJ says, and as she does she realises something so she reaches out, going to press the button on the slot machine Morgan was using, "This thing still has credit on it." she says, but before she can press the button Emily.

"JJ, I swear to god…" Emily says, putting her head against her arm as she points to JJ.

"What?" JJ asks confused, and as she does Rossi uses hand signals to illustrate that Emily drunk too much and is now hungover, "Oh." JJ says, with an amused laugh.

"Here he comes right now." Morgan says, seeing Reid, "What'd you do? Sleep through your alarm?" he asks.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I…." Reid starts to say.

"Hotch is already at the airstrip. How fast can you pack?" JJ asks.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a couple of days." Reid reveals.

"Is everything all right?" Rossi asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just, um, I haven't seen my Mom for a really long time, so I'd like a few more days." Reid explains, it being more than clear to the others, even hangover Emily, that there is something he's not saying,

"You sure?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, take a few days. Do what you need to do." Rossi says, before he, Emily, and Morgan walk past Reid and leave. Once JJ talks to Reid she leaves too.

* * *

A few hours later Emily, JJ, and Hotch are arriving back at the BAU. Morgan, and Rossi on the other hand have elected to stay in Vegas to help Reid.

"I'll see you both later." Emily says to JJ and Hotch as the three of them walk out of the elevators, and honestly neither of them are surprised to see Emily go in the direction of Penelope's office.

About a minute later Emily walks into Penelope's office and she finds her friend sitting back in her chair, with her eyes closed.

"Penelope, it's Emily." Emily says, as she walks forward, knowing that scaring Penelope isn't a good idea.

"Hey." Penelope says, opening her eyes, and looking at Emily, "Did you guys just get back?"

"JJ, Hotch and I did. Your Dad, and Morgan are still in Vegas, trying to help Reid." Emily explains, as she sits on one of Penelope's desk.

"How's he doing?" Penelope asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Emily admits, "How was last night?" she asks, looking over at Penelope.

"One nightmare." Penelope admits, "But I was able to get to get back to sleep pretty quickly." Penelope admits.

"Pen that's great." Emily says, smiling at her, but then she realises what she said, "I don't mean the nightmare, obviously, I mean…"

"I know what you meant." Penelope assures her, "And I guess it is good."

"It's better than good." Emily tells her.

"So, how was your night last night?" Penelope asks curious.

"Let's just say my head would have preferred that I stayed in my hotel room last night and leave it that." Emily says.

"Good to know." Penelope says, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I should probably get started on my paperwork." Emily realises, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Penelope says, and as she does Emily gets up and leaves.

* * *

A few hours later Rossi, Reid, and Morgan have been working on a case in Vegas that Reid is sure is connected to his father while the others are doing what they can in DC.

Having just come from seeing his father for the first time in a very, very long time Reid is on the phone with Penelope as his father said to get a warrant if they want information.

"We can't get a warrant, so we have to go under the radar on this one, Garcia." Reid says to his friend.

"You want me to hack your father's network? You sure about this?" Penelope asks.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." Reid admits.

"Look I get it, I spent twelve years angry at my Dad, hating him, so I get what you're feeling Kid." Penelope admits, "But I'm still asking because doing this will open a door you can't close, you might find out things you thought you wanted to know but really don't, things you wish you didn't know." Penelope says, speaking from experience.

"I need to know, Garcia, I thought you off all people would get that." Reid says, as he knows Penelope has tracked her father over the years.

"I do, but I still need to know if you're sure." Penelope admits, knowing that Reid is opening a can of worms.

"I'm sure." Reid assures her.

"Okay. I'll let you know what I find." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has done a lot of research on Reid's father, and has been joined in her office by Emily and Hotch, because of that Penelope is calling Morgan to give him an update.

"Yeah, talk to me, Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"I'm not interrupting boy time at crazy horse two am I?" Penelope asks, with a teasing grin.

"You know that's not my thing. I'm more for in-room entertainment." Morgan responds with his usual teasing banter.

"I can't help you, but I do give good phone." Penelope responds, causing Emily and Hotch to exchange looks.

"Penelope." Rossi says, sounding both disturbed and completely done.

"Sorry Dad." Penelope says, looking slightly sheepish.

"Let's just hear what you've got." Rossi requests, really wanting to move past his daughters' comment.

"You've got it. Reid, we've been all up in your father's business." Penelope reveals.

"What did you find?" Reid asks curious.

"Well, let me tell you first what I did not find. No kiddie porn, no membership to illicit websites, no dubious emails, no chat room history." Penelope explains.

"What about finances?" Reid asks curious.

"We went back ten years. No questionable transactions that we can find." Hotch reveals.

"Well, he did buy a ticket to see Celine Dion six months ago, but I think we can overlook that." Emily reveals, causing Penelope to look at her in amusement.

"He's smart. Is it possible he kept things under the table?" Reid asks.

"Well, of course, but from what we call, Reid, he doesn't fit the profile." Hotch reveals.

"We can tell you other things about him, if you want to know." Emily suggests.

"I'm listening." Reid says, after a few moments of hesitation.

"He's a workaholic, he actually logs more hours than we do." Emily explains, "He makes decent money, but he doesn't spend a lot of it. He has a modest house. He drives a hybrid. He doesn't travel much. He stays away from the casinos. Um, and according to his veterinary bills, he has a very sick cat." Emily explains, flipping through the papers she has in her hands.

"He appears to spend most of his free time alone, he goes to the movies a lot, and he reads. And from his collection of first editions, it seems his favourite author is…" Hotch starts to say.

"Isaac Asimov, I remember that one." Reid admits.

"He does have one other major interest." Penelope reveals, "On his home computer, he's archived, like, a ka-jillion thing on one common subject." Penelope explains.

"What?" Ried asks curious.

"You, Kiddo." Penelope reveals, "He's got, like, everything that's been published online. Every article you've been quoted in, pieces you've written for behavioural science journals, He even has a copy of your dissertation." Penelope reveals.

"He's keeping tabs on you. That's saying something." Rossi says to Reid, knowing that he tried to do the same thing when he and Penelope weren't talking, but Penelope was completely off the grid and so he kept calling her instead

"Yeah, he googled me. That makes up for everything." Reid says, sounding less than happy, "I'm going to get some air." Reid says, before walking away.

"You guys still there?" Morgan asks.

"I thought we were giving him good news." Penelope admits, sounding sad about that fact.

"What else can we do?" Hotch asks.

"Look up a name for us, if you would. Gary Brendan Michaels." Morgan requests.

"You like this Gary guy for the Riley Murder?" Emily asks curious.

"Somebody does." Rossi admits, as the phone call ends.

"Let me know if you get anything." Hotch says, before leaving Penelope's office.

"He's going to be okay right, Reid?" Penelope asks, looking at Emily.

"Of course, he is, it's Reid. He's just needs answers, you know what that's like." Emily tells her friend.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Reid are on their way to a hypnotherapist's office as Reid suspects that it may help him to remember what happened when he was a kid.

"Dave can I ask you something?" Reid asks curious, sounding hesitant, but there is something he wants to know, and he is pretty sure that Rossi can give him an answer.

"Of course." Rossi answers.

"Penelope refused to talk to you for twelve years, but you kept trying to reach out, didn't you?" Reid asks, remembering what he has heard Penelope say.

"Yeah. I called, a lot, I even went to her apartment a few times when she was still in California, but she wouldn't talk to me." Rossi reveals, pain in his voice as he remembers that.

"Would you have ever stopped trying? Would there have been everything that would have made you stop trying to be in your child's life?" Reid asks curious.

"No." Rossi answers, without hesitation, "Look Spence, I never understood how a parent could walk out of their child's life. When Debra took Penelope to San Francisco I promised Penelope, and myself, that I'd always be a part of her life, so I can't tell you why your father left, why he didn't contact you." Rossi tells Reid, "What I can tell you is your Dad's the only one with the answers you want, and that from what I've seen, and what Penelope told us, he does care." Rossi reveals, looking at Reid.

"Thanks Rossi." Reid says, looking glad, and the two of them drift into silence as the drive.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is still in her office but rather than being joined by Hotch and Emily, JJ and the women who will be taking over JJ's press liaison job, Jorden Todd, are in Penelope's office.

"Talk to me, Garcia." Morgan, who Penelope has just called, says.

"So, this guy Gary Michael's you asked me to track down seems to have peeled himself right of the grid." Penelope admits.

"What did he do? Skip town?" Morgan asks.

"Feels it." Penelope admits, "Maybe he took a new name, too. everything in his name laps form non-use in the year after the Riley Jenkins murder." Penelope reveals.

"Maybe he didn't want to stick around for the investigation." Morgan guesses.

"In addition to the indecent exposure wrap, he also had some lewd behaviours, trespassing." JJ reveals.

"Trespassing?" Morgan asks.

"At a nursery school." JJ explains.

"Hard to believe the cops never pegged this guy as a suspect." Jordan comments.

"Any other avenues to find him?" Morgan asks.

"You betcha, they swabbed him in '85 for the exposure beef, so I'm sending up balloons through VICAP and CODIS." Penelope explains.

"If he's offended against over the past twenty years under a different name…" JJ starts to say.

"Which, considering his type, he probably has." Penelope adds.

"He'll pop up somewhere." JJ finishes.

"All right. Keep me in the loop." Morgan requests.

"Later." Penelope says, and as she does she notices JJ wince, "What's with the wincing? You okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Fine." JJ says, continuing to wince.

"Are you sure? I noticed this earlier." Jordan admits.

"Earlier? How often?" Penelope asks, leaning forward.

"Um, in the last hour, I'd say every ten minutes." JJ reveals.

"JJ why didn't you tell anyone?" Penelope asks shocked.

"Because I'm not due for another three weeks." JJ explains.

"Newsflash! You're in labour." Penelope says, taking off her earpiece.

"No, no, no, because Reid needs us right now." JJ says,

"You need you, right now. Come on, get up." Penelope says, helping JJ up and together the two of them, and Jordan head to the bullpen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not a doctor, I don't even play one on TV, but I believe young JJ's going into labour." Penelope says, walking into the bullpen, near the kitchen, where Emily and Hotch are.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks concerned, walking over to Penelope and JJ.

"I'll get the car." Hotch says.

"I need to call Will." JJ says, as Emily and Penelope stand either side of her, to help if needed, and the three of them start to walk.

"From the car, Honey, break and walk, breathe and walk." Penelope says, as she, Emily and JJ do exactly that.

"Agent Todd, I hope you're ready because your job starts right now." Emily says, as she, JJ, and Penelope head out of the BAU.

* * *

After fifteen hours of labour JJ has given birth to a son and Reid has found out the truth about what happened when he was a child.

"Will, he looks just like you." Penelope comments as she, Emily, and Hotch are in a room with Will, JJ, and their newborn son.

"Let's hope he grows out of that." Will comments.

"Just as long as he doesn't inherit that accent." Emily says, with a teasing look, and as she speaks the door opens slightly.

"Is there room for one more in here?" Reid asks, from the doorway.

"Spence hi." JJ greats, looking glad to see him.

"Welcome back." Hotch says, as Reid walks into the room.

"Wow, congratulations." Reid says, looking at the baby JJ is holding.

"Thank you." Will says, to him.

"How is it that I just went through fifteen hours of labour and you look worse than I do?" JJ asks.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look beautiful." Reid tells her, completely meaning that.

"Well, I could use some coffee. Anyone else?" Will asks curious.

"Sure." Hotch says

"My treat." Will responds and he, Emily, Hotch, and Penelope head out of the room, leaving JJ and Reid.

About a minute later the group walk out into a tea room where Morgan and Rossi both are, seeing them Penelope walks over and hugs her father, and as they hug Rossi places a kiss on Penelope's head.

"Congratulations Will." Morgan says, and the two of them exchange handshakes.

"Welcome to fatherhood, your life will never be the same again." Rossi says, handing a cigar to Will.

"Thank you." Will says, glad to have the cigar.

"He's right there." Hotch says, "And you'll never forget today, I still remember ever detail of the day Jack was born." He says.

"And I remember everything about when Penelope was born." Rossi reveals, "You were four months early." He says, looking at his daughter.

"I know." Penelope says, as she has heard that many time before.

"From the second I saw him I loved him, it felt like nothing I ever felt before." Will admits.

"That never goes away, trust me." Rossi says, once more putting his arm around his daughters' shoulders.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are arriving back at Penelope's apartment.

"I can't believe it, JJ's a mom." Penelope says, sounding amazed.

"It is incredible." Emily says, closing the door behind her, "She's going to be great though."

"She really is." Penelope confirms, as she and Emily and walk over to the couch, sitting close to one another even though there is plenty of room on the couch, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Nah." Emily says, "I think it's time for me to go, Pen."

"What?" Penelope asks shocked, "Em…" Penelope starts to say, but then before she can finish the question Emily has moved so that she is right in front of Penelope's and taken both her hands.

"If you don't think you're ready then I won't go, but I think you are, Pen." Emily assures her friend, "I'm still going to be here for you, no matter what." Emily promises, "And if it turns out you're not ready I'll come back." Emily promises.

"I don't want you to go." Penelope admits, "But I know that if you don't go now I'm never going to be able to let you go." Penelope says, "I'll miss having you here."

"And I'll miss being here." Emily says, telling the complete truth, "You're beating him, Pen and you're going to keep beating him, whether I'm sleeping on your couch or not." Emily reveals, "I believe that." Emily says, and Penelope just hugs her friend tightly.

"Thank you." Penelope says, "For everything." She says, knowing she wouldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without Emily.

"You don't have to thank me, Pen, I'm just glad I could help." Emily says, as they break apart.

"You did, you really did." Penelope responds.

"I need you to promise me something." Emily reveals.

"What?"

"If you do need me, you call." Emily requests, "Whether that means wanting to talk to me after a nightmare, or because your scared, or whatever, no matter what you'll call."

"I promise." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily once more hugs her friend, tightly, and for a little while, longer than their last hug, the two women embrace before finally breaking apart.

"I guess I should go." Emily says.

"Yeah, guess so." Penelope says, and Emily stands up, as she does she reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a key, which she goes to hand back to Penelope.

"Keep it, I'd feel better knowing you have it." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Emily says, with a nod, and she collects her stuff before leaving.

After Emily leaves Penelope feels like the apartment is a whole lot emptier, and she can't help but look around at the emptiness, the apartment that feels so much bigger now that it's just her.

* * *

The following morning Penelope is woken, after a night of only slightly interrupted sleep, by her phone ringing. Not even looking at the caller ID Penelope reaches over and answers it.

"Hello." Penelope says, answering.

"Hey Pen, it's Emily. I'm out in the hall, with breakfast, can I come in?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, sure." Penelope answers, before hanging up, and once she hangs up she starts to get up, walking into her living room just as Emily is closing the door behind her.

"Morning." Emily tells her friend.

"Morning." Penelope says, as they both walk over to the couch, "Whatever you brought smells great."

"I got it from Brumby's." Emily explains, as they both sit down.

"Nice." Penelope says with a smile, "You know you didn't have to bring breakfast over."

"I know, I wanted to." Emily says, as the truth is she was worrying about Penelope, "How'd you sleep?"

"Not great, but not horribly either." Penelope admits, "I'd call it a good night." She admits.

"As you should." Emily says, and as she does she and Penelope exchange looks, and grins, and together the two of them start to enjoy their breakfast together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN** : Thank you for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

A few weeks have passed Emily stopped sleeping on Penelope's couch and since then Penelope has had a few nights of horrible sleep, and a few nights of good. As they aren't working an active case at the moment everyone, other than Rossi and Reid who are giving a talk are just spending time around the office.

"We need to help Hotch get a life." Emily says, walking into Penelope's office.

"What?" Penelope asks, looking amused, as she turns to look at her friend.

"I turned in a report last night, and he's already about to close it out." Emily reveals, as she sits on the table near Penelope's desk.

"Wow, that is impressive." Penelope admits.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't sleep." Emily reveals.

"That sounds about right." Penelope admits.

"Speaking of sleep, how have you been sleeping?" Emily asks curious, her voice serious, but kind.

"Some nights better, some nights worse." Penelope admits, "My apartment feels pretty empty without you though." Penelope admits, but then, before Emily can answer Hotch walks in, having not knocked as he, like the rest of the team, now know what effect that is likely to have on Penelope.

"Garcia, your Dad's sending you some photos. I need you to analyse them, see if you can find anything identifiable." Hotch requests.

"What's going on?" Emily asks curious.

"Not sure, they're possible homicide victims." Hotch admits.

"Possible homicide victims?" Penelope asks surprised, "Dad was giving a talk, how did he stumble across homicide victims?" Penelope asks, feeling confused.

"I'm not sure, it seems like a long story, most of which I don't know yet." Hotch admits, "But the clock may be ticking." Hotch reveals.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, turning to look back at her computer.

"Find something, Garcia, there may be five more victims out there." Hotch reveals.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, and as she does Hotch leaves.

"Guess you have work to do." Emily says, standing up.

"Guess so." Penelope responds.

"See you later." Emily says, heading out of Penelope's office, squeezing her shoulder as she walks, planning on going to talk to Jordan as Hotch asked her to keep an eye on her.

* * *

A little while later the entire team except for Rossi are all in the roundtable room going through everything they know about the man who Rossi and Reid brought into interrogation.

"I went through VICAP." Penelope reveals, "There are literally thousands of open missing women cases across the country."

"It's not the entire country, though." Reid says, "Kaylee was abducted at nine thirty this morning. He had time to take them somewhere, hide them, and make it to Fredericksburg two hours later." Ried comments.

"He'd need a place with a lot of privacy to hide five victims." Emily comments.

"A house." Hotch suggests

"He's local." Rossi realises.

"He was late for the presentation." Reid realises, "You know, it was more like two and a half hours, after the abduction. He got there around noon, which puts him somewhere around that radius." Reid reveals.

"Garcia, work up a map. We need the farthest point he could have taken Kaylee from Loretto and still gotten back to Fredericksburg by noon." Hotch explains.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Penelope realises, as she starts to type on her computer.

"All right, what do we know so far?" Rossi asks, and he starts to write on the whiteboard, "He's obsessively neat and clean." Rossi says, talking to both himself and the team, "He did research on Reid and me at least. He's abducted five people, and then goes to a scheduled recruitment session at a specific time. That's extensive pre-planning." Rossi realises.

"Did you find anything in those pictures, Garcia?" Reid asks curious.

"I can't even positively say they're dead." Penelope admits.

"What about hair colour?" Rossi asks.

"All the ones that show hair, they appear to be brunettes." Penelope reveals.

"So is Kaylee." Rossi realises.

"I'll start there. Brunettes from central Virginia that are missing." Penelope says, starting to type as Morgan walks into the room.

"Ident got zip on his prints. He's not in any system. He's a ghost." Morgan reveals.

"All right, if he hasn't been fingerprinted he hasn't been arrested, which also means he hasn't had a passport, driver's license, or been in the military." Rossi realises.

"Never been a teacher, either. You have to be fingerprinted to be a teacher." Reid reveals.

"So, he's a professor who doesn't teach." Rossi says.

"What kind of professor doesn't teach?" Jordan asks.

"A researcher." Rossi guesses.

"Someone on a grant, maybe." Reid guesses.

"A grant would give him the time." Hotch realises.

"There must be some sort of central grant database. I can't imagine the government just handing out money and not…. I'll look into it." Penelope says, before leaving.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Penelope is in her office trying to figure out the best way to find out who could potentially be one of the eight victims, and where the victims could have been taken from.

"Okay. How far could he have gone from Loretto and make it back to Fredericksburg by noon?" Penelope asks herself, "There has to be some sort of mathematical equation to do this." Penelope comments, "Should have paid more attention in Algebra. Not to self, get Doctor Reid in here ASAP." Penelope says, and she goes to get up, but before she can leave her compute beeps and she realises she has gotten a new email, "What the? The golden rat?" Penelope asks confused, and an image appears on her screen, "Oh no." Penelope says, before hurrying out of her office.

(line break)

It takes her a few minutes but Penelope finally manages to find Hotch, and Emily, and bring them back to her office.

"It just popped up on the screen, it's them." Penelope explains.

"There are only three children." Hotch realises, looking at the screen.

"There were four when I went to get you." Penelope reveals, sitting in her chair as Emily sits on the table and Hotch stands.

"What is that on their faces?" Emily asks, looking at the screen.

"They look like gas masks." Hotch notes.

"Why would you fill a place with gas and then provide gas masks?" Emily asks, as that doesn't make sense to her.

"Well, maybe the gas serves another purpose." Hotch guesses.

"Such as?" Penelope asks.

"Well, look how evenly they're spaced out, and the hoses are stretched as far as they can go without coming off." Hotch notes.

"The masks are to keep them in specific positions." Emily realises, and as she does Rossi and Reid come running into the room.

"He said one of them is already dead." Reid says.

"One of the five." Rossi adds.

"There are only three children." Hotch reveals.

"Is this them?" Ried asks referring to the screen.

"An anonymous site emailed to me." Penelope explains.

"He said one will die every two hours, not all five in ten." Rossi says, "When he said ten hours, I just assumed…"

"It's a chess game, he's two moves ahead." Reid comments.

"Let's not get diverted." Hotch instructs, "How we doing with those seven missing women?" Hotch asks.

"So far, I've got thirty-nine missing brunettes in central Virginia." Penelope reveals.

"Okay, thirty years old like Kaylee, Narcissists tend to be extremely preferential." Hotch reveals, and Penelope types.

"Twenty-eight." Penelope reveals.

"He said he's been working on this for five years." Rossi informs his daughter.

"Over the last five years, seventeen." Penelope reveals.

"All right, if he thinks he's going to jail for even one of the original seven homicides, maybe he'll tell us where the rest of them are and give himself some deal rooms." Hotch suspects, "How long do we have until the next one?" Hotch asks.

"One hour, forty-eight minutes." Reid answers.

"Dave, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asks and he and Rossi both leave Penelope's office leaving Penelope, Emily and Ried working.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Hotch and Reid are in the roundtable room, trying to determine the possible victims, while Rossi is interrogating the suspect, Henry, while Morgan and Jordan are where Kaylee and the children were abducted from.

"She put herself closest to the end, farthest from the camera?" Reid asks.

"Why?" Emily asks confused, as once more that doesn't make sense.

"Maybe she knows something we don't, like she doesn't have a lot of time." Hotch guesses, "Let's continue." Hotch requests.

"Uh, Lindsay Connor, she was last seen when she stepped out to have a cigarette while having a blown tire fixed." Emily suggests.

"Doesn't sound like something routine." Reid realises.

"Lisa McDaniel, Saluda, went missing early 2008, while on her daily jog." Hotch suggests.

"Oh, she fits." Emily realises.

"That's seven, including Kaylee, that makes eight." Hotch comments, and as he does Penelope gets images on everyone on the screen.

"Wow." Emily notes.

"They're all incredibly beautiful." Hotch realises.

"Almost unnaturally." Reid says.

"What are the chances that three out of our seven victims are form the same town?" Penelope asks.

"What's the population of Saluda?" Emily asks.

"Middlesex County is small, but it's near water. A lot of people have boats there and weekend homes." Reid explains.

"And two from Gloucester point." Hotch notes, and as he does Reid gets a message on his phone.

"Morgan just sent this to me from the Robinson house." Reid reveals, looking between the image and the names and as he does he mutters, "one, one, two, three, five."

"Does that mean something?" Emily asks, and in the form of the answer Reid runs out of the room and returns a couple of minutes later with Rossi and the necklace the suspect had around his neck.

"Garcia, can you put the map of Virginia up on screen?" Reid asks, as he returns to the room, and Penelope does exactly that, "It's an irrational number known as "phi." It's based on the ratio of line segments to each other and of the whole. It's called the golden ratio." Reid explains.

"Golden Rat, that's the web address, Golden rat dot net." Penelope says.

"It's a ratio found all through life. In fact, many people that we find conventionally attractive are proportioned based on that ratio. He, uh, he made a reference to Leonardo da Vinci, remember this?" Reid asks, looking at Rossi, "Da vinci used it in a lot of his paintings. A matter of fact, the last supper…." Reid starts to explain.

"Reid, Reid, how do we find them?" Hotch asks, thinking that now isn't the right time for Reid to ramble.

"The whole concept is represented by this pendant, Including the logarithmic spiral created by using a fibonacci sequence. Follow me on this. You can manipulate this image, right?" Reid asks, looking at Penelope.

"Tell me what you need." Penelope request.

"Pull up the towns that the missing's are from." Reid requests, and Penelope does just that, "We had one in Richmond, one in Dinwiddie, then two in Gloucester point, then three in Saluda, and finally five in Loretto this morning." Reid says, "one, one, two, three, five is a Fibonacci series. Each number added to the number before it. It's what his ticks means." Reid explains. "He's subconsciously counting off the Fiboncci sequence in his head over, and over again. Now, geometrically it can be expressed as a spiral." Reid explains, "It's called a logarithmic spiral. Can you put the spiral up on the map?" Reid asks, and Penelope does just that, "Thanks. Okay, now flip it one 180 degrees." Reid requests, and Penelope once more does that, "Now make it bigger, bigger, just a little bigger. Stop." Reid requests, "The pendant is like a key." Reid says, holding up the pendant, "Chester Virginia." Reid reveals.

"You sure?" Rossi asks, wanting to be sure.

"With his level of obsession with these numbers, the ratio will have permeated his entire life." Reid explains, "If we took a city map of Chester, the location where Kaylee and her children are being heled will follow one of these points on the map as well. The ration works with any scale." Reid explains.

"Morgan and Todd are closer. Call them and tell them to get to Chester. I'm going to get a chopper ready. Reid and Prentiss get a city map and you're with me." Hotch says, before leaving.

"There's still something bugging me about this." Rossi says, looking at the map.

"Dad?" Penelope asks, giving him a look.

"I think you're right." Reid admits, looking at Rossi, "But how are we going to prove it?" he asks.

"I'm going to need your help." Rossi says, looking at his daughter.

"Anything." Penelope responds.

"I have a plan, but to pull it off I need you, but you can't call me Dad in front of him." Rossi admits, looking at his daughter.

"Okay, you got it." Penelope responds.

"Then come with me." Rossi says, and he, Reid, and Penelope head out of the roundtable room, discussing Rossi's plan on the way.

* * *

A little while later all four children and Kaylee have been found, and Rossi have managed to beat the unsub, finding out that everything he did was because Rossi called his brother, who was a killer, evil in one of his books.

After Rossi watches as Henry is taken away he walks into the bullpen where Penelope is waiting just inside the double doors.

"You have the strangest fans." Penelope informs her father, as the two of them start to walk side by side.

"Trust me, I know." Rossi informs his daughter.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I'm fine, Kiddo. Promise." Rossi says, putting his arm around his daughters' shoulder and placing a kiss on her head, "So I've got to write a report, but after I get that done do you want to come over for dinner?" Rossi asks curious.

"I'd like that." Penelope admits, "I've have a couple of things to finish too, so do you want to come get my from my office when you're ready to go?" Penelope asks his daughter.

"Sure Kitten." Rossi says, placing another kiss on his daughters' head and as he goes up to his office Penelope heads to hers.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is working in her office when she hears footsteps.

"Hold on, Dad. I'm not quite finished." Penelope reveals.

"Not your Dad." A voice says, and Penelope turns to see Emily, looking amused.

"Oh, hey Em." Penelope says, smiling at her friend.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner, but I'm guessing you have plans with your Dad?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, we're having our dinner for this week." Penelope explains.

"Ah, have fun." Emily responds.

"I'm sure I will." Penelope says, and as she does Emily starts to head out of the office, but then she realises something so she turns back around.

"Pen."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't flinch, didn't tense." Emily reveals, and as she does Penelope looks shocked.

"I didn't even realise." Penelope reveals.

"I didn't think so." Emily says, "This is good."

"Yeah, it is." Penelope responds, and two of them exchange smiles, and Emily heads out.

"Hey Rossi." Emily says, as she walks passed Rossi who is walking into Penelope's office.

"Hey Kiddo, you ready to go?" Rossi asks curious.

"Not quiet, I just need five minutes." Penelope responds.

"You got it." Ross says, and he just waits while Penelope works.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Rossi are sitting down for dinner with the food they made together.

"I think we may have salvaged it." Rossi comments, looking at his daughter.

"You mean you, I swear I was following the instructions." Penelope admits.

"You were, I just think you mixed up your languages." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Majorly." Penelope says, taking a bite of the food she and her father made, "Okay, still tastes as good." Penelope admits.

"Good. I'm glad." Rossi tells his daughter, "How are you doing, Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Better." Penelope admits, "I'm not as scared, and my nightmares are better."

"I can hear the but you're not saying." Rossi tells his daughter, knowing that for a fact.

"But I can see things more clearly." Penelope admits, "I realise I should have seen the warning signs sooner, should have gotten out before things got to the stage they got to." Penelope admits.

"Hind sight is twenty, twenty, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "Now you know where everything was leading, but you didn't then."

"I should have." Penelope says, and as she does her Dad reaches out and takes her hand.

"No, Penelope." Rossi tells her, as he takes his daughters hand, "You fell someone, you saw the good, just like you always have. He used that, betrayed you, don't blame yourself."

"I'm trying not to, it's just hard sometimes." Penelope admits.

"I know, Kiddo. I know." Rossi tells his daughter, squeezing her hand, and the two of them drift into silence as they enjoy their meal.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is arriving home after her quiet enjoyable dinner with her father. Once Penelope is inside her apartment, and the door is locked behind her, Penelope pulls out her phone and calls her father.

"Penelope? You home safe Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter, answering after only a couple of rings.

"Yeah, I'm good Dad." Penelope assures him.

"Good, get some rest, love you Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before hanging up.

Once Penelope hangs up with her father she heads to her bedroom and starts to get ready for bed. After about ten minutes Penelope has crawled into bed, but instead of sleeping Penelope is just lying in bed, looking up at her postcard wall.

As she lays in bed and stares up at her wall Penelope hears her phone go off so she reaches over and to check and as she does she finds a message from Emily that says,

' _Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. Life is tough my darling, but so are you.'_

Smiling slightly at the message, Penelope presses call and puts the phone to her ear,

"Sending inspirational quotes now?" Penelope asks her friend, the second she hears Emily picking up, before Emily can say something.

"What can I say, I was googling." Emily responds, and even though she isn't a profiler Penelope can hear the amusement in her friends' voice, "It made you smile, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." Penelope confirms.

"How'd dinner go with your Dad?" Emily asks curious.

"Good, there was a slight issue with the recipe, but thanks to Dad it turned out okay." Penelope explains.

"Slight issue? What does that mean?" Emily asks curious.

"I may have gotten my languages confused slightly, mixed some things that shouldn't have been mixed up." Penelope admits.

"That sounds bad." Emily admits.

"it had a lot of potential to be." Penelope reveals, to Emily's amusement, and as she does Penelope yawns.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pen." Emily says.

"See you tomorrow, Em." Penelope responds, and they both hang up.

Once Penelope hangs up with Emily she puts her phone back on her bedside table, and within a few minutes she is fast asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been more than a few weeks since the case where a man wanted revenge because Rossi arrested his brother, and in that time JJ has brought Henry into the BAU for a visit.

It is a Friday night and Penelope is attempting to cook something in her kitchen, the key word being attempt.

"Not good, not good." Penelope says, as she runs back and forth in her kitchen, trying to fix things.

"Pen, it's Emily." A voice says, "Can I come in?" Emily asks, and as she does it becomes clear to Penelope that she used her key to enter.

"Yeah. Come in." Penelope says as she continues to try to fix what she is attempting to cook.

"Hey." Emily greats, as she walks towards the kitchen area.

"Hey." Penelope greats, then she realises something else has gone wrong, "Crap, crap, shit." Penelope says, followed by several Italian swear words that Emily recognizes.

"Cooking going that bad?" Emily asks, looking slightly amused, as she sits down on one of the stools Penelope has.

"That would be an understatement." Penelope admits, "I was attempting to make one of Nonna's old recipes." Penelope explains.

"And I'm guessing it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to?" Emily assumes.

"I'd recommend we go with take out for dinner." Penelope admits, "I think it's our best option." She says, and as she does Emily gets an idea.

"Maybe not." Emily says, looking deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"A friend of mine owns a French restaurant not far from here, he said I'll always have a table if I want. You interested?" Emily asks curious.

"Very, but do you think we actually could get a table on this short notice?" Penelope asks curious.

"Let me make a phone call." Emily says, standing up, pulling out her phone, and heading into Penelope's room so that she can call her friend.

As Emily goes to make her phone call Penelope starts to clean up her mess, throwing out the food she really doesn't think it will be a good idea to eat.

"Good news." Emily says, walking back over to Penelope a couple of minutes later, "We got a table."

"Great." Penelope says, with a smile, "I really wouldn't recommend trying this food." Penelope says, putting the last of the food she was attempting in the trash.

"I'll trust you on that one." Emily comments, "You ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my handbag." Penelope requests, and once she is sure everything is off she walks over to grab her handbag before walking back over to Emily, "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"It's totally up to you, but you might want to lose the apron." Emily comments, with an amused look on her face.

"Right, yeah." Penelope says, and she removes the apron, "Let's go." She says, and both she and Emily head out of Penelope's apartment.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily arrive at the restaurant that Emily's friend owns.

"Emily! Good to see you." A tall good-looking man says, the second Penelope and Emily walk into the restaurant.

"It's good to see you to, Archer." Emily says, and the two of them briefly hug, "Archer, this is Penelope Garcia, Pen, this is my friend Archer Martin." Emily introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penelope says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, any friend of Emily is a friend of mine." Archer reveals, "Now if you'd both follow me I have an amazing table for you to." He says, and he leads the way to an amazing table for Penelope and Emily, "Here we are."

"Thank you, Archer, really." Emily says, once they get to the table.

"You don't have to thank me Emily. I'll bring you your wine, while you decide what you want." Archer reveals, as Emily and Penelope sit down, and once they are sitting Archer hands them both menus before walking away.

"Wow this place is uber fancy." Penelope notes.

"Yeah, guess it is." Emily realises, looking around, "Is that okay with you?" she asks concerned.

"Of course." Penelope says, and both she and Emily look at the menus, both trying to decide what they want to eat.

* * *

About an hour later Penelope and Emily have had an incredible dinner together and are paying the bill.

"No Emily, you do not pay here." Archer says to Emily, realising what is going on.

"Of course, I'm paying, this is your livelihood." Emily says, "I'm more stubborn than you, Archer, and you know." She tells her friend.

"That I do." Archer says, "Don't leave so fast, I'll be right back." Archer requests, before leaving.

"You know we could have split the bill." Penelope informs Emily after Archer leaves.

"My idea, my treat." Emily reveals, "What do you think of the food?"

"It was great, and so was the company." Penelope says, with a smirk, and before Emily can respond Archer walks over holding a wine bag.

"My gift to you." Archer says, handing the bag over.

"Archer this is really expensive wine, I can't accept this." Emily tells him.

"I want you to, Emily, please. No arguments." Archer says, it being clear that she's not going to take the wine back, "And I want you both to know that you're welcome here any time you want."

"Thank you, Archer, everything was great." Penelope says, with a smile.

"You're very welcome, Ms Penelope." Archer says, with a smile, "I hope to see you again soon." He says, and as he does Penelope and Emily get up and leave the restaurant, Emily holding the bag of wine.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily arrive back at Penelope's apartment.

"So, it's still pretty early." Penelope notes, as she closes the door behind her and Emily.

"It is, and we do have two bottles of wine." Emily notes, smiling slightly.

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste." Penelope says, and the two of them exchange grins.

"I'll get glasses." Emily says, heading to the kitchen.

"And I'll pick a movie." Penelope says, heading to the living room.

A little while later Penelope and Emily are sitting on the couch, next to each other, watching the movie and enjoying their wine. Between the wine they drunk with dinner, and the wine they have been drinking since starting to watch a movie, both Penelope and Emily are slightly buzzed.

"You know I've seen this movie a lot, like more times that I'd ever admit, but I still love it." Penelope admits.

"Me too." Emily admits, and the two of them once more drift into silence, a silence that is broken by the sound of a car backfiring, and as it does Penelope sits up in terror.

'Hey, it's okay, you're okay." Emily says, sitting up to, "It was just a car backfire." Emily says, putting her hands-on Penelope's leg, "You're safe. I'm right here." Emily promises.

"Em?" Penelope asks, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Yeah Pen, I'm here you're okay." Emily assures her, "Deep breaths, in and out." Emily says, and over the next couple of minutes Penelope works on calming herself down.

"Sorry." Penelope says, once she has calmed down.

"You have nothing to apologise for Pen." Emily assures her, "In the last year you've reunited with your Dad, gotten shot, and been attacked in your own apartment by someone you trust, that's enough to make anyone jumpy." Emily reminds her.

"I thought I was doing better." Penelope admits.

"You are Pen. You really are." Emily says, taking both of Penelope's hands, knowing for a fact that Penelope has come a long way.

"What would I do without you?" Penelope asks, turning to look at her friend.

"You'd survive, because you're stronger than you know." Emily assures her.

"And you're amazing." Penelope says, and Emily goes to say anything, but before she can Penelope continues to speak, "I'm serious E. Ever since Kevin hurt me you've been here whenever I need, you've made me feel safe and that everything Kevin said was a lie…."

"Because it was." Emily tells her, "Pen you're incredible, beautiful, so smart, and anyone who says otherwise is completely wrong." Emily reveals, wanting Penelope to believe that.

"Thanks Em." Penelope says, feeling amazed.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Emily assures Penelope.

Hearing Emily's Penelope is so beyond touched, but more than that she believes that Emily means what she is saying, which means everything to her. Even though taking is usually her strong suit Penelope finds herself unable to find the right words and so, hoping she is not making a huge mistake, hoping that she isn't about to ruin everything as that would destroy her, Penelope leans forward, closing the gap between the two of them, and kisses Emily.

For the longest two seconds of Penelope's life, Emily doesn't respond to the kiss, but once her mind catches up with her and Emily realises, just what is going on, she eagerly responds, doing the very thing she has wanted to do for a while.

As Emily and Penelope kiss they move closer together and wrap their arms around one another as they both open their mouths slightly to allow the others tongue to enter.

After about a minute of kissing, Emily pushes Penelope backwards slightly so that she is on her back, on the couch, while Emily is on top as they continue to kiss, only partly briefly when they need air.

For another couple of minutes Penelope and Emily continue to kiss in this position, until Emily's mind once more catches up with her and as logic sets in she, quiet reluctantly, breaks apart from Penelope and sits up, moving so she is sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asks, feeling confused, as she sits up too, "You seemed like you wanted this too."

"I do Pen, god I do." Emily admits, reaching out and putting her hand on Penelope's cheek, "But not like this."

"What do you mean not like this?" Penelope ass, feeling completely confused as her mind hasn't made the connected that Emily's clearly has.

"I mean we've both been drinking, and you mean too much to me to consider starting something, doing more, when neither of us are clear headed." Emily admits.

"Do you think you'll have regrets in the morning? Do you think I will?" Penelope asks, her voice displaying some hurt at that.

"No. But, I want us both to be sure, and I don't think we can be after what we've drunk tonight." Emily admits as she knows in both her heart and head that she wants to be with Penelope, but she also knows that neither of them are capable of thinking clearly after how much they have drunk and so not going any further at the moment is the best option.

"I get what you're saying, I do, but tonight's not the first time I've thought about doing this." Penelope admits, and that fills Emily with joy.

"Then what's one more night?" Emily asks, "I just need to make sure both of us are sure, and clear headed, you mean too much to me not to be."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, coming to a decision, "Tomorrow then." Leaning into the hand Emily still has against her cheek.

"Tomorrow then." Emily confirms, "Which means I should go, because if I stay I'm going to forget my own words, I'm going to forget logic and reason." Emily reveals, knowing that for a fact.

"You can't drive." Penelope reminds her.

"I'll catch a cab." Emily says, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Penelope's lips, a kiss that only lasts a few fleeting seconds, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily stands up and walks to the door.

Once she gets to the door Emily turns back and gives Penelope one last look before she calls on all her strength to open the door and leave the apartment.

After watching Emily go Penelope runs her fingers along her lips as she leans back on her couch, feeling totally and completely amazed, and like morning can't come soon enough.

* * *

After a completely restful and pleasant sleep Penelope wakes up in her bed, and looking over at the clock Penelope realises that it is too early to go see Emily so she tries to go back to sleep.

After about ten minutes Penelope realises that she has no hope of falling asleep again and so Penelope gets up, gets dressed and heads out.

Opening her door Penelope is surprised, but very glad to see Emily on the other side, holding her phone in her hand.

"I was just coming to see you." Penelope admits, once she gets over her surprise.

"I was just about to call you to see if I could come in." Emily admits, as she thought about just coming in and surprising Penelope but then she remembered that Kevin did the same thing once so she decided that it wasn't a good idea.

"You can always come in." Penelope says, there being a possible double meaning to her words that both of them realise but don't talk about, as she reaches out, takes Emily's hand and pulls her into the apartment, Emily closing the door with her other hand and once they are both inside Penelope's apartment, and the door is closed, Emily kisses Penelope, and pulls her in close.

For a little while Penelope and Emily just stand in Penelope's apartment and kiss, neither wanting to break apart, but after a little while they have to so that they can catch their breaths.

"We're both clear headed now." Penelope says, puffing slightly.

"Yeah, we are." Emily confirms, reaching out and running her hand through Penelope's hair.

"And I think it's safe that we both want this, that we're both sure." Penelope comments.

"I am." Emily says, "I've been thinking about this for a while, I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you." Penelope confirms, before leaning in and kissing Emily once more.

This time as they kiss it is more than clear to both Penelope and Emily that what they are doing is leading to more than just kissing. As Penelope and Emily kiss they start walking, Penelope walking backwards as Emily walks forward, towards Penelope's bedroom removing clothing as they go all without breaking kisses.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are in bed together, Penelope lying on Emily's chest who has arms around her, both of them feeling tired, but satisfied. Unlike the last time Penelope was lying in someone's arms she feels completely safe, and happy.

"That was incredible." Penelope says, looking up at Emily.

"Yeah, it was." Emily says, smiling down at Penelope and giving her another kiss, and when they break apart the two of them exchange smiles, "So, assuming we don't get called into work, it's Saturday, did you have plans?" Emily asks curious.

"I was planning on going to JJ's for lunch, spend some time with her, and Henry, and even Will." Penelope admits, "Do you want to come?"

"I just did that, we both did." Emily says, and as she does Penelope just shakes her head in amusement, "And yes, I would." Emily admits.

"Okay, I'll call JJ." Penelope says, and as she does she notices the clock, "When it's time for normal people to be awake."

"It is rather early." Emily notes, "I just couldn't wait any longer." She admits.

"Neither could I." Penelope admits, and while she usually has no place for logic she realises that there is something they need to talk about, "Em, what do we want to do about the rest of the team? Do we tell them?" Penelope asks, as it is something they would have to decide before going over to JJ's.

"I'm not ashamed of us, Pen, I'm proud of you, proud of us, but our team knows everything about each other. I'd like it if, even if it's just a little while, we could have something that was just ours." Emily admits, "But I know the team involves your Dad, and I promise this is the last time I'll mention him while we're in bed, so you might feel differently." Emily admits.

"I'd appreciate it if you keep that promise." Penelope says, telling the complete truth, "And I get it." Penelope admits, "I'd like it if we had something just ours too." Penelope admits, as the team while a family, do tend to know everything about each other, "And that includes Dad. I think not telling him, or the others, for a little while would be good." Penelope says, as while she is completely sure that her Dad won't have a problem with her and Emily after everything that has happened she doesn't want everyone to know right away.

"Okay." Emily says, placing a kiss to the top of Penelope's head, "So you said lunch at JJ's?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"Then we have plenty of time." Emily says, once more leaning down to kiss Penelope on the lips.

"Oh, I love the way you think Emily Prentiss." Penelope says, once they break apart and as she does she moves so that she is on her back.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Emily says, straddling Penelope and kissing her again, as Penelope moves her hands and puts them either side of Emily's hips.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily have finally left Penelope's bed, and are arriving at JJ's so that they can spend some time with their friend and her new son.

"So tonight, would you like to come over for dinner?" Emily asks Penelope, as they walk towards JJ's door.

"Definitely." Penelope responds.

"Seven o'clock okay?" Emily asks curious.

"Perfect." Penelope admits, as they get to JJ's door, and because of that fact Penelope does not lean in and kiss Emily, rather she takes her hand, squeezes, it and lets go before knocking on the door.

About a minute later the door opens to reveal JJ holding Henry.

"Look Henry, it's Auntie Penelope and Auntie Emily." JJ says, with a grin, as Emily and Penelope walk in.

"Hey little man." Penelope says, bending down and kissing Henry's head, before hugging with one arm, "May I?" she asks, referring to Henry, as Emily closes the door.

"Sure." JJ says, and she hands her son over to Penelope.

"Hey JJ." Emily says, hugging her friend once her girlfriend is holding JJ's son.

"It's good to see you." JJ says, as she has missed her friends, "I'm not going to get my son back anytime, soon am I?"

"Probably not." Emily says, looking amused, "So, you have almost two weeks left of your maternity leave. You ready to come back?" Emily asks curious, as she and JJ follow Penelope towards the living room.

"No, truthfully I'm trying not to think about it." JJ admits, as she is pretty sure it's going to be really hard to leave Henry.

"Aww, JJ." Emily says, putting her arm around her friends' shoulder and squeezing.

"Thanks Em." JJ says, as they get to the living room and as they do Emily walks over to where Penelope is sitting on the couch holding Henry and she sits down next to her girlfriend.

"Do you want to hold him?" Penelope asks her girlfriend once she is sitting down.

"Definitely." Emily says, and as she does JJ gets her camera and takes a picture just as both Penelope hands over Henry, so that they are both holding her baby, and as she sees the picture on the screen JJ can't help but smile, and come to a realisation

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with JJ Penelope and Emily went their separate ways, and a couple of hours later Penelope has gotten changed, and ready, and is walking up to Emily's apartment door.

When she gets to Emily's apartment Penelope reaches out and knocks on the door. Seconds after she knocks Penelope hears movement inside the apartment and not long after the door opens revealing Emily who is dressed in a casual, but nice at the same time.

"Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey." Emily says, letting Penelope into her apartment, and as she does the two of them kiss briefly before breaking apart.

"I brought wine." Penelope says, as they break apart, "It was a bottle Dad gave me for Christmas that I was keeping for a special occasion."

"This counts as a special occasion?" Emily asks, with a slight smile.

"It's our first official date, of course it is." Penelope answers, smiling as well, "Something smells great."

"It's should, it's pretty much the only thing I can cook." Emily admits, as the two of them head towards her kitchen.

"Then I look forward to trying it." Penelope responds, and the two of them head to the kitchen where they proceed to have an amazing dinner together that ends with the two of them in Emily's bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been about two weeks since Penelope and Emily got together and since then they have spent almost every night together.

It is a Monday morning, JJ's first day back, and Penelope, Morgan, and Emily are in the kitchen area of the bullpen.

"Baby Girl I really don't care about what my horoscope says." Morgan informs his best friend.

"You should." Penelope says, checking the paper as Emily rolls her eyes at her girlfriend in a fond way as she makes her coffee, "Current influences should turn this day into one with plenty of potential, but aidhe trap of trying too hard. Know your strengths, rely on them, confidence, real or pretend, is your magic ingredient." Penelope reveals.

"Really Garcia? You don't really think there's actually anything to this stuff do you?" Morgan asks.

"You'd be surprise." Penelope says.

"It's gibberish." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Morgan says, glad that Emily agrees with him, though if what he suspects is true then agreeing with him may not end well for Emily.

"Oh, you are just jealous because you don't have the magic ingredient." Penelope says, looking at Emily.

"I have the magic ingredient, it's called Splenda." Emily says.

"All right, Sceptic. What's your sign?" Penelope asks, not being able to believe that she doesn't know her girlfriend's birthday.

"No." Emily says.

"No, is that in April?" Penelope asks, and as she does Reid walks over, "Reid, we need a DOB on Emily." Penelope requests.

"Ah 7:12am, October 12th, 197….."

"Hey." Emily says, giving Reid a warning look, telling him not to finish that sentence.

"Libra, I should have known." Penelope says, smiling slightly, "A romantic opportunity may experience a slight hitch thanks to the pesky lunar influence." Penelope reads, and she really doesn't like the sound of that, "Which could have you dipping into a rather chilly mood. If being demonstrative and warn is difficult then neutralize this temporary cold front with a simple but affectionate gesture." Penelope reads, before looking at her girlfriend.

"I have a simple gesture." Emily says, putting her middle finger up at the paper, clearly not Penelope.

"You guys ready to gather." JJ, who has cut her hair, says, walking up to the group.

"Well, look at you, miss thing. First day back and you're all business." Morgan comments, giving JJ a little salute.

"Well, it's either dive right in or confront my separation anxiety." JJ admits.

"It's tough being away from him, huh?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah." JJ confirms, and as she does Penelope notices something on JJ's hand, "Oh, hey, that's new." She comments, taking JJ's hand.

"Yeah, Citrine, it's Henry's birthstone. Will and I both got one." JJ explains.

"Oh, that's sweet." Penelope says, with a slight smile.

"You done with that?" JJ asks, referring to the paper.

"All yours." Penelope says, handing the paper over.

"Thank you." JJ says, and she, Reid, and Morgan head up to the roundtable room, Emily on the other hand walks over to Penelope.

"Do you really believe in horoscopes?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Penelope confirms, "And for the record, Prentiss, they're not gibberish or stupid, or anything like that." Penelope says, sounding annoyed, before heading to her office, and as she watches her girlfriend go Emily realises that there might have been a little bit of truth in the Horoscope.

* * *

A little while later the team have been briefed on the case and are getting ready to leave, as Morgan, Emily, and Reid have already left it's just JJ, Hotch, and Rossi in the roundtable room.

"Welcome back, JJ." Hotch tells her.

"Thanks Hotch."

"You ready to be back?" JJ asks curious.

"Not sure." JJ asks, "Can I ask you both something?" she asks curious as Hotch and Rossi are the only ones who will have the answer that she wants.

"Of course." Rossi says, and Hotch nods.

"How do you leave Jack for a case? How did you leave Penelope when she was growing up?" JJ asks, looking between Rossi and Hotch.

"It's hard, but the job is important. I focus on that, compartmentalise." Hotch answers.

"I used to think about the kind of world I wanted Penelope to grow up in, I knew I wanted as little evil in her world as possible, so I worked to stop evil, to make things better." Rossi explains, "It's not easy JJ, but you you'll figure out how to do this job and be there for your child." Rossi says, believing that, and once he finishes speaking he leaves the round table room.

* * *

For the next day the team work a case in Olympia Washington and re working on figuring out what is going on. It is evening and Emily is in the local detective's office with Hotch and the detective himself.

"Did you find anything on Ivan Bakunas?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing in Juvey, but he was expelled from evergreen state for assaulting his girlfriend." Penelope explains.

"Sexual?" Emily asks.

"He was slipping her tranquilizers and having sex with her while she slept." Penelope explains.

"That qualifies." Emily says, "Do you have anything else?" Emily asks curious.

"Nope." Penelope says, before hanging up without another word, and because of that Emily suspects that Penelope still isn't overly happy with her.

* * *

For the next two days, the team continues to work the case in Washington before finally solving it. While the rest of the team went straight home from the Jet Penelope had to complete some work at the office before heading home.

Getting to her apartment Penelope unlocks the door and walks in, and as she does she is surprised at what she seems.

"Emily?" Penelope asks surprised as her girlfriend is standing in the middle of her apartment, and there is food on the table, and candles everywhere, "What's all this?" Penelope asks, as she puts her bag on the floor.

"I don't believe in horoscopes, or other things that like, but I love that you do." Emily says, walking towards her girlfriend, "You have so much hope Pen, so much faith, you see the good, and I love that." Emily says, "I don't see things that way." Emily reveals, "I may think Horoscopes are gibberish, but that doesn't mean that I think any less of you for believing in them, because I don't, I never could." Emily admits, stopping when she is right in front of Penelope.

"You're really, really awesome." Penelope says, before kissing Emily.

"So are you." Emily says, as they break apart.

"Talk about a simple affectionate gesture." Penelope says, smiling slightly as she reaches out and gently pushes Emily's hair back.

"I'd say more than simple; these candles took me forever to light." Emily reveals, causing both of them to give amused laughs.

"Am I smelling Chinese?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yep, and it only got here a few minutes before you." Emily reveals, "You hungry?"

"Starving, and not just for food." Penelope says, with a slight smirk.

"Well, we can't have that." Emily says, putting her arm around Penelope's shoulder, "It's a good thing I have plans to fix that one we eat." Emily says, whispering into Penelope's ear, before nibbling on her ear lobe slightly.

"Ahhh, I like the sound of that." Penelope admits.

"I thought you would." Emily says, before kissing Penelope, and once they break apart the two of sit down to enjoy their dinner, which they are both in a hurry to finish.

* * *

The following morning Penelope wakes up before Emily, but as she notices the time she realises that neither of them have to get up quiet yet, as they weren't woken by a phone ringing, and so Penelope just allows herself to enjoy the feeling of Emily being in her arms, enjoy the feeling of joy and safety she fees being so close.

As Penelope thinks about how happy she is, how safe she feels she just watches Emily, knowing that not that long ago she didn't think she would ever feel safe in her home again, and thanks to Emily she does, and now she knows, without a doubt, that what Kevin says was wrong, he was lying.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asks, without even opening her eyes, "I can feel you staring." She admits.

"Nice skill to have." Penelope responds, slightly amused by that.

"Pen? What's going on?" Emily asks, opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

"I'm just…. Really happy." Penelope says, "And I was enjoying watching my incredible, sexy, badass, girlfriend sleep." Penelope admits, telling the complete truth.

"You flatter me." Emily says.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth." Penelope says, leaning down and kissing Emily, and as they kiss it becomes more than clear to both Penelope and Emily that they are going to take advantage of the little time they have before they have to get to work.

* * *

While Penelope and Emily are still in bed at Penelope's apartment JJ is arriving at the BAU.

"You're in early." A voice says, as JJ gets her morning coffee and she turns to see Rossi.

"Couldn't sleep." JJ admits.

"I know how hard it can be coming back here. The bad things seem worse you want easy answers." Rossi says.

"If you're gonna tell me not to believe in psychics you don't have to." JJ assures him.

"You can believe in what you want, but when you're here you need to have faith in what we do, it works." Rossi reveals.

"I just, I saw a mother losing her child, and… we didn't have any other leads. I thought, what harm could it do?" JJ asks.

"I asked myself the same question once." Rossi reveals.

"You did?" JJ asks, feeling surprised about that.

"It was a kidnapping case in Georgia, we had nothing, time was running out, and there was a local women known for her… Abilities." Rossi reveals, "On her advice we took the investigation in the wrong direction, the boy died." Rossi explains.

"I'm sorry." JJ says, meaning that.

"It was a long time ago." Rossi says, trying to downplay how much it effects him.

"Well, we won this time. That's what matters, right?" JJ asks.

"Welcome back." Rossi says, and he goes to walk up to his office.

"Rossi." JJ says, causing him to turn around, "You've been a part of the BAU since what, Penelope was one?"

"A few months before her first birthday actually." Rossi admits.

"Then how do you not see yourself in every parent? How do you not see Penelope in every hurt or missing child?" JJ asks.

"I do, I always have." Rossi reveals.

"Then couldn't you imagine what Sandra Lombardini was going through? How desperate she was? Her daughter was missing" JJ asks.

"I don't have to imagine. I know exactly what she felt." Rossi reveals.

"You do?" JJ asks, sounding confused, and concerned.

"When Penelope was fourteen she and a friend were abducted. They were missing for eighteen hours, thirty-two minutes." Rossi reveals, "So I know the Sandra was feeling, the fear, the terror, the variability, and I didn't want someone to take advantage of that, because it would have made things so much worse if things didn't go well." Rossi explains.

"Rossi, I…" JJ starts to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Rossi assures her, "There are worse things than losing hope, I wanted to protect Sandra from that." He says, before walking away, leaving JJ standing shocked as she has known Penelope for a long time and she has never mentioned being kidnapped, and now that she is a parent she can't imagine how Rossi got through that.

* * *

About two weeks has passed since the Lombardini case and Penelope is in Cleveland watching her father give a book reading.

"Dahmer, Lake and Ng, Debardeleben, Bardella, and others, at the core of these criminals is a need for control." Rossi reads, "killing was an act that provided a realease so sexual satisfying that they were compelled to repeat the fantasy with multiple victims again and again." Rossi reads, "It is this continuum of violence that we will explore in Deviance: The secret desires of sadistic seral killers." Rossi says, showing everyone the book, as everyone starts to clap.

"Signed copies of Agent David Ross's tenth anniversary edition of his bestseller are on sale tonight." The owner of the bookshop, Theresa, says, and from the look that she and her father explain Penelope can see that there is going to be something far from professional between them.

For the next half an hour Penelope watches as her father sign people's books and as women flirt with Rossi, something which Rossi returns. As she hears her father ask for his car service to be brought up Penelope heads outside and as the security for the event know her they allow Penelope to stand and wait on the right side of the car.

A couple of minutes later Penelope sees her father walk up to the bookshop clearly in the middle of a conversation with a young women with red hair.

"You're bright. You're obviously have a passion for this, and the bureau is always looking for good people." Rossi says, pulling out his business card, "So, if you get if you get a reply from the police, or even for career advice, I'm available." Rossi says, handing over the card.

"Okay, thanks." Zoe says, as Rossi and Penelope get in opposite sides of the car, "It was an honour to meet you." Zoe says, and once he is in the car Rossi rolls down the window.

"Keep studying, and don't stop until you find all the answers you're looking for." Rossi tells her.

"I won't." Zoe says, and once she does the car with Rossi and Penelope inside drives off.

"How'd you like the book reading?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"It was different being there, rather than just watching it." Penelope admits.

"I'm glad you were there." Rossi tells his daughter, as he never got a chance to share the writing side of his life with his daughter, so he is glad that he is getting to now.

"I'm glad I was too." Penelope says, with a slight smile.

"So, are you sure you can't stay? I'll pay for your hotel room." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Sorry Dad, I've got to be at work in the morning. I don't have as many vacation days as you." Penelope tells her father, "Besides do you really want me interrupt whatever you have planned with Theresa?" Penelope asks her father, getting a slight teasing look on her face.

"You noticed that, huh?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"It was kind of hard not to." Penelope admits, "So I'm going to go home, and imagine that you're going straight back to your hotel to sleep." Penelope reveals.

"Okay Kiddo, you do that." Rossi says, with an amused look on his face, as he puts his arm around his daughters' shoulder and kisses her head, "But you're going to need this." He says, pulling out something from his pocket and handing it to his daughter.

With a slightly confused look Penelope takes what her father is handing over, and once she has it she looks at it, "You upgraded me to first class?"

"As a backup in case you refused to stay." Rossi explains, "It's a short flight, but you might as well be comfortable." He admits.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, sounding grateful, and the two of them drift into silence as they are driven.

* * *

A little while later, and a quiet enjoy flight, Penelope has arrived back in DC, and as she walks into the gate she is a little surprised by who she sees waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asks Emily, once she has walked up to her girlfriend.

"I thought I'd come pick you up." Emily admits.

"You didn't have to." Penelope assures her.

"I wanted to." Emily explains, as the two of them start to walk.

"How'd you even get to the gate, I didn't think you could with security." Penelope comments, and as she does Emily's body language becomes evasive in even a way Penelope recognizes, "You used your badge, didn't you?" Penelope asks.

"I might have." Emily admits.

"You're awesome." Penelope says, looking highly amused at that, "And you totally abused your power." Penelope admits.

"Maybe a little." Emily admits, "Do you need to college luggage?" Emily asks curious.

"Nah, I just got carry on." Penelope admits.

"Okay, then let's go." Emily says, and the two of them start to head in the direction out of the airport, "So, how was it at your Dad's book reading?" she asks after about a minute of walking.

"The book reading was good. Watching Dad flirt with a ton of women not so much." Penelope admits.

"A ton? That many really?" Emily asks, her voice being both sympathetic but slightly amused.

"Okay, maybe not that many." Penelope admits, "But I am pretty sure he's going to sleep with the book sure owner."

"You worried that you're going to get a new step mom?" Emily asks curious.

"No…. I just, don't want to even think about it." Penelope admits, "When Dad was helping me move into my dorm at Caltech so many students tried to hit on him, and I've heard the whispers around the office." Penelope admits, "But to me, he's my Dad, and I don't even want to think about it." Penelope reveals.

"I know." Emily says, "I wish I could say something to help, but I can't." Emily admits.

"You are helping Em, you're listening to me vent." Penelope admits, as they arrive at Emily's car

"Glad that helps." Emily says, as they both open the doors and get into her car.

"it does, it really does." Penelope says, and once both doors are closed Emily and Penelope turn and look at each other, "Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey." Emily responds, and the two of them lean in and kiss each other, "Am I driving you home? Or do you want to come over?" Emily asks curious, when they break apart.

"Your place, definitely your place." Penelope responds.

"Okay." Emily responds, and she turns away and starts to drive.

* * *

The next day Penelope and Emily are in Penelope's office with JJ and Morgan looking at pictures of Henry and there is no current case.

"This is Henry wearing the booties my mom knitted him." JJ reveals.

"I can't get over his cuteness." Penelope says.

"And this is him wearing the customised leather jacket Auntie Penelope got him." JJ reveals.

"When he grows up he's gonna be a rebel." Emily comments, as Penelope's phone rings and so she goes over to answer it.

"Is this David Rossi the famous bestselling author David Rossi?" Penelope asks, teasing her father.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be calling while on annual leave." Morgan says.

"I think my AI just ended." Rossi admits.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks.

"What's going on?" Emily asks.

"Penelope, Cleveland police is sending you some files. Get JJ to distribute them to the team right away." Rossi requests.

"I saw you fifteen hours ago. How do you have a case right now?" Penelope asks her father curious.

"It's a long story. I'm not exactly sure if this is a case, but see if the team can find a connection with these crimes." Rossi requests, "I'll call you back in a few hours."

"Sure Dad." Penelope says, and Rossi hangs up, "Fifteen hours, Dad can't even go fifteen hours on his own without finding a case." Penelope says, shaking her head.

"You don't sound surprise." JJ notes.

"That's because it's so not the first time." Penelope admits, "Remind me to tell you about the trip to Niagara Falls when I was eight sometime." Penelope says, getting to work on what her father asked, as JJ, Emily, and Morgan exchange curious looks.

* * *

A little while later the team are in the roundtable room while Rossi is in Zoe, the women he meet the night before who has been killed, room, and as the team are talking to Rossi Penelope is attempting to get access to Zoe's computer.

"The crimes are within a seven-mile radius." JJ reveals.

"Well, that's something." Morgan notes.

"Yeah, but the Neighbourhoods are all completely different. They range from poor to rich, industrial to residential." Emily notes.

"The physical locations are dissimilar but the operating zone's well defined." Hotch notes.

"Okay, I'm in." Penelope says, and as she does Emily leans closer to her girlfriend so she can have a look at her screen.

"I see you." Rossi informs his daughter.

"I'll check the web browser for search history." Penelope says, "Check out her home page." Penelope says.

"All right, so the first thing she looks at when she opens her browser is a crime column." Emily notes.

"Probably to stay current on her studies." Morgan guesses.

"Can you see what she worked on last?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Volia." Penelope says, getting images up on the screen, "These are the most recently opened documents she created." Penelope reveals.

"Looks like she was compiling empirical data about homicide trends in Cleveland." Reid notes.

"Do you think she knew the killer?" Emily asks.

"I don't see any notes indicating suspects." Rossi admits.

"Well, Dave, she's a criminology student. She's been taught to analyse statistics and apply theory, not investigate killers. Let's talk about what we know." Hotch requests.

"All right. Victim one, Travis Bartlett was last seen at a gay bar. He was shot at night in a park." JJ explains, "Victim two, Lily Nicks, a thirty-four-year-old prostitute, her throat was slashed. Victims three and four, June Appleby and Troy Wertsler, were shot in their car at a parking lot outside of a movie theatre, and victim five was a twenty-eight-year-old single woman, Kayla James, killed in her home, she was bound, suffocated with a bag over her head, evidence of Rape." JJ explains.

"And then the sixth victim was Zoe." Emily says.

"Victimology, weapons used, and COD are all different. It's hard to imagine it's even the same unsub." Reid comments.

"It can't be a coincidence that Zoe goes to Kayla James' house and gets murdered." Rossi says.

"All right, let's say it's the same killer. Does anybody see a pattern?" Hotch asks.

"Well, maybe." Emily says, "Okay. The first crime, he shoots the victim. The second crime, he rapes a woman and slashes her throat. That's more personal, and the third crime, he escalates to killing two people, and the forth, he escalates even more by raping a woman, binding her, and suffocating her." Emily says.

"So, if it is the same unsub, you could argue that there's a progression of violence with every kill." Hotch says.

"It could be an anger excitation offender getting more daring with every crime." Reid suggests.

"I think I got something here." Morgan admits, "Look at the slashes in the prostitute's throat. They're all shallow, unsure cuts. The Kayla James crime scene, telephone cord, rope, and duct tape were used, it's like he couldn't decide how to bind her." Morgan explains.

"So, without a gun he's sloppy, inexperienced." Hotch realises.

"The young couple shot in the car, that crime scene remind you of anything?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, they were shot with a forty four bulldog, just like the son of sam used on his victims, which were also young couples in parked cars. It might be nothing, but you're right, there is a parallel there." Reid realises.

"With the second victim, it's hard not to think of Jack the Ripper." Emily admits, "The obvious similarity being it's a prostitute whose throat was slashed." Emily notes.

"Kayla James was bound, tortured, and Raped with a plastic bag over her head like BTK." Hotch says.

"What about victim number one?" Morgan asks.

"Penelope, what Neighbourhood was he found in?" Rossi asks curious.

"At a park in the Kingsbury run area." Penelope explains.

"Zoe reminded me last night that Cleveland's most famous serial killer was the Butcher of Kingsbury run. He found his victims in gay bars, shot them, and dumped their bodies there. Travis Bartlett was last seen at a gay bar, and his body was found in Kingsbury park." Rossi explains.

"So, these are copycats of famous serial killers?" JJ asks.

"He's a serial killer studying serial killers." Rossi realises.

"See you in Cleveland, Dave." Hotch says.

"I'll come too, Dad." Penelope says.

"No." Rossi says.

"Dad…" Penelope starts to say, as everyone else in the room exchanges looks.

"I know you want to help Kiddo, but you can do more from Quantico." Rossi tells his daughter, partly because he wants to keep her safe.

"Okay, I'll stay." Penelope says, sounding slightly reluctant.

"Wheels up in fifteen." Hotch says, and everyone heads out, Emily subtlety squeezing Penelope's shoulder as she walks past.

* * *

It has been over a day since the team went to Cleveland on the case and since then they have been working on trying to figure out what happened to Zoe and catching the person who killed her.

Since the team have begun working the case it has become more than clear to everyone how guilty Rossi is feeling, especially considering the fact he attempted to pay for her funeral. It is early evening and Rossi is reading Zoe's journal in his hotel room when his phone rings.

"Penelope, you got something?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah, the boys in the lab found trace amounts of Saliva on Zoe's forehead, enough for a DNA sample." Penelope says, "So we got a codis match on Eric Ryan Olson, twenty three, Cleveland native, did two and a half years for attempted sexual assault and was paroled six months ago." Penelope explains.

"We thought for sure he'd be a student." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Uh, that's cause he was." Penelope admits, "While he was in the slammer he took independent correspondence classes in forensic science and criminology from an out of state school." Penelope explains.

"Call the team, let's get a search warrant." Rossi requests.

"You got it." Penelope says, and her dad goes to hang up, "Dad." Penelope says, before he hangs up,

"Yeah Kitten?" Rossi asks.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I will be, once we get this guy." Rossi tells his daughter, "I love you, Penelope."

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

After Penelope and Rossi's conversation it is another day before the case is completely solved, and as he visited Zoe's grave before leaving Cleveland Rossi has arrived later than the rest of the team.

Once he arrives back at the BAU Rossi heads straight to his daughter's office where he finds his daughter working on her computer.

"Penelope." Rossi says, and as he does Penelope turns around.

"Oh, Dad." Penelope says, getting up, and walking over to her father, to hug him.

For about a minute father and daughter stand in Penelope's office and hug before they finally break apart.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Sure. I'd like that." Penelope responds.

"I need to grab a couple of things, so I'll meet you by the elevators." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Sounds good." Penelope says, and once she does Rossi heads out of his daughters office.

Once her father leaves Penelope sends a message to Emily saying that she's going to her Dad's for dinner, before packing up her stuff and heading out.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope has had a enjoyable dinner with her father and instead of going home she has decided to just stay at her Dad's, and so once she is up in her room she lays in bed and calls Emily.

"Hey." Penelope greats, when Emily answers.

"Hey. You home?" Emily asks curious.

"Nah, I've decided to stay at Dad's tonight." Penelope admits, "I know we were talking about doing something tonight, but this case has hit dad hard, and I want to spend some time with him, so I hope that's okay." Penelope says, her mind and behaviour going back to Kevin who didn't like it when she spent time with people other than him.

"Pen of course it's okay." Emily says, knowing exactly why Penelope would be talking like that, "I know how important your relationship with your Dad is, and I wouldn't want that to change." Emily says, trying to be as supportive as possible as she thinks about all the things she would love to do to Kevin, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Penelope responds, before hanging up.

After she talks to Emily Penelope hangs up her phone and puts it on charge, and before too long she has fallen into a restful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the team worked the case in Cleveland and Emily is arriving at the BAU in a shocked state, having come form meeting one of her oldest friends where she found out another one of her oldest friends has been died, possibly murdered.

As she walks out of the elevators Emily finds her girlfriend waiting.

"My lord, it's kitten and poodles out there." Penelope says, seeing that her girlfriend is drenched, "Did you hear it might even snow?" Penelope ass.

"Were you about to find anything on Tommy V?" Emily asks, and from the tone of her voice Penelope can tell right away that something is seriously wrong with her girlfriend.

"If by chance you mean Thomas Valantine, age thirty-five, found dead in his home from Dehydration, as a matter of fa…. What's going on Em?" Penelope asks, not being able to hold of asking anymore.

"Is Hotch still here?" Emily asks.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he lives her." Penelope reveals, "Emily, are you okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Thanks Penelope." Emily says, like she didn't even hear what Penelope says, before walking passed and heading into the bullpen.

Waiting to make sure that Emily is okay Penelope follows her girlfriend into the bullpen but then waits near Emily's desk as Emily heads up to Hotch's office.

About a minute after she talked to Penelope Emily walks into Hotch's office.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asks, as soon as he sees Emily.

"Um, I just found out, that an old friend of mine died." Emily reveals.

"I'm sorry." Hotch says, meaning that, "Do you need to take some time?" Hotch asks.

"Um, there's a chance that he could have been murdered, and there might be a second case." Emily says, handing the file that Penelope gave her to Hotch.

"What do you need?" Hotch asks.

"Just some leeway to check it out." Emily requests.

"Of course, anything." Hotch responds.

"Thank you." Emily says, sounding grateful, and she turns to walk out.

"Emily, if you want to take a few days, and let us look into it…" Hotch starts to say, but before she can finish Emily starts to speak.

"Matthew was…. Incredibly messed up, and I haven't seen him in a long time." Emily admits, "But he was important to me." She reveals.

"At least let us help." Hotch requests.

"Thank you." Emily says, before heading out of Hotch's office, as she walks into the bullpen Emily isn't overly surprised to see Penelope waiting.

"Em, what's happened?" Penelope asks concerned.

"My friend, an old friend, has died." Emily reveals, it being harder for her to admit that.

"Oh Em." Penelope says, and she just hugs Emily, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I need to find out what happened, I owe him that." Emily says, as Penelope hugs her and she takes comfort from her girlfriend.

"You will, I know you will." Penelope says, "But you can't do anything more tonight, so let's go back to your place, we can talk, or not talk, whatever you'd like." Penelope says, as they break apart.

"I'd like that." Emily responds.

"Okay, I'll go grab my bag and be right back." Penelope says, and she quickly hurries around.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emily hasn't really been able to talk about her friend, and how she feels about his death, and because she wanted to be support Penelope hasn't tried to force her, she just supported her.

While Penelope is fast asleep with her arms around her, Emily isn't able to sleep, instead she is just lying in her girlfriends arms, and thinking, about Matthew, about what happened when she was fifteen, about what this all means.

* * *

When she wakes up the next morning Penelope looks over at Emily and as she does she realises something.

"You got no sleep, did you?" Penelope asks.

"I couldn't." Emily admits.

"I'm sorry." Penelope says, running her hand through Emily's hair, "Maybe you should try getting some rest, I'm sure Hotch won't mind." Penelope inform Emily.

"I would. He texted before, Morgan and I are going to the morgue to see Matthew." Emily explains, "And that's something I need to do." She admits.

"Okay." Penelope says, realising that she isn't going to talk Emily out of that, "I want to help, Em, how can I help?" Penelope asks her girlfriend.

"Do you what you do best, help me find answers." Emily requests.

"I can do that." Penelope assures her, "I'm here, Emily, no matter what you need." Penelope promises her girlfriend.

"I know." Emily says, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend.

Once Emily and Penelope kiss they both break apart and get out of bed, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Hours later Emily and Morgan have been to the morgue to see Matthew and talk to the medical examiner while Hotch and JJ talked to Matthew's parents, and the two of them are just returning to the BAU.

"I told you not to mention me." Emily says, once JJ and Hotch have explained what happened.

"You didn't say it'd get us kicked out." JJ says.

"Is there something we should know?" Hotch asks curious.

"Matthew and I met in Rome when were fifteen. My mom was posted there. His parents didn't like us hanging out." Emily explains.

"And they still hold a grudge?" JJ asks, sounding surprised by that.

"They were extremely religious, they thought I was a bad influence." Emily says.

"You?" JJ ask surprised.

"Yeah." Emily says, knowing that they would agree with that even more if they knew who she was currently dating.

"And that's it?" Hotch asks.

"That's it." Emily says, before walking away.

* * *

A little while later the entire team are in the roundtable room discussing what they know.

"We saw scuff marks on the floor underneath Thomas Valentine's bed, almost as if someone had been tied up and struggled to get free." Rossi explains.

"We saw the exact same marks in Matthew's bedroom." JJ reveals.

"Has anyone been able to find any connection at all between Benton and Valentine?" Hotch asks.

"According to my snooping, both Matthew Benton and Thomas Valentine travelled to Galicia Spain, over the same week four months ago." Penelope explains.

"That mean anything to you?" Morgan asks, looking at Emily.

"No."

"I did the quick guidebook thing." Penelope admits, as she sits down at the table next to Ried, "There's a church there, Santiago de Compostela. It's visited by over one hundred thousand religious pilgrims every year." Penelope explains.

"Did his parents say anything about him going on a pilgrimage?" Reid asks.

"No, the opposite, actually. His mom said his soul was possessed by evil." JJ says.

"Yeah." Emily says, with a snort.

"What?" JJ asks.

"Matthew had a thing about challenging the church. He could push it. When we were in high school, his mom and dad consulted a priest because they were afraid he was possessed." Emily explains.

"But I think in this case, she was talking about drugs." Hotch says.

"Are you sure?" Rossi asks, "There's a pattern here. The talk about evil, and the soul, and scuff marks on the floor." Rossi says.

"What are you driving at?" Hotch asks.

"Well, drug addiction and schizophrenia are two afflictions most likely to present as demonic possession." Rossi says.

"You think these were exorcisms?" Morgan asks.

"I think it begs the question." Rossi admits.

"Look, I know the bible just as well as anyone, but I know that there's nothing more open to behavioural interpretation than religion." Morgan comments.

"Meaning what?" Emily asks.

"I think it's dangerous for us to wanna find a connection between these deaths." Morgan says, and as he does Emily thinks of something.

"Wait, was Thomas's wife religious?" Emily asks curious.

"She was concerned that he had been cursing god." Rossi admits.

"Exorcism ritual can take days to complete. It's possible that stress could cause a heart attack, especially in someone with a history of drug use." Reid explains.

"That would explain the timeline of someone dying of dehydration." JJ says.

"Guys, look, I'm willing to say that we might have an unsub who ritualizes killings as if they were exorcisms, maybe, but right now, we don't even know if we have a crime yet." Morgan says.

"Morgan's right. We need to step back. Let me talk to someone before I have us all telling ghost stories." Rossi requests.

"Father Jimmy?" Penelope asks her Dad.

"Yes." Rossi says.

"Tell him I said hello." Penelope requests, as Rossi gets up.

"Will do, Kiddo." Rossi says, before leaving.

"Dad might be a while, why don't we go wait in my lair." Penelope says, looking at Emily.

"Yeah, okay." Emily says, and she and Penelope get up and head out of the round table room.

"So not subtle." JJ mutters to herself, as she watches her friends go, with an amused look on her face.

* * *

For the next day the team continues to work on the case, and in that time there has been another victim and there has been a complaint made against the BAU.

"As far as the police are concerned, there is no open murder investigation." JJ says, as she walks into Hotch's office where Hotch and Rossi are, "We have no reason to be investigating if they're not." JJ says.

"Well, they're right. All we have are three men who died in three different natural deaths." Hotch points out.

"So, we just drop it?" Rossi asks.

"Dave, do you really believe we're dealing with someone trying to exorcise demons?" Hotch asks.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. Possession, mental illness, exorcist, unsub? Who cares what's true? People are dying. This isn't about religion, it's about evil, we attack it with analysis and diligence, for this unsub it's a fight to the death." Rossi reveals, and as he does JJ, Hotch, and Rossi hear a knock on the door.

"All hail the mistress of information." Penelope says.

"You got something?" JJ asks, as Penelope walks in.

"You know I do. It's a posting from a web bulletin board by Matthew Benton to create a support group for people who felt betrayed by their faith." Penelope explains.

"Well, that helps explain how these three men came together." Hotch realises.

"It gets better. The week the three of them were in Spain the services at Santiago de Compostela were cancelled when the priest there died." Penelope explains.

"Died how?" Rossi ask his daughter.

"Heart attack, but if you listen to the conspiracy chatter, there's a strong belief he was killed to interrupt services during the height of the pilgrimage." Penelope explains.

"How?" JJ asks.

"Well, their best guess is some kind of gas, Sarin or VX, something that wouldn't show up in a autopsy, but it could be anything that would induce stress, cause a heart attack." Penelope explains.

"Then we have a motive." JJ realises.

"And a potential MO, an eye for an eye." Rossi says.

"Without an invitation from the police I cannot authorize an investigation." Hotch says, "This has to be kept quiet." He informs everyone, and as he does Rossi gets up and heads down to the bullpen where Emily is with a man.

"Uh, David Rossi, this is John Cooley, he was also a friend of Matthew's." Emily explains.

"I'm sorry." Rossi says, and he and John exchange handshakes, "You saw him recently?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah." John responds.

"Is there anyone he associated with out of the usual? Anyone overly religious?" Rossi asks.

"Not that I'm aware of. I've been doin my best to retrace his steps, but I still haven't come up with anything." John admits.

"Buy you a cup of coffee?" Rossi asks, looking at Emily.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I will call you I if hear anything." Emily says to John.

"Yeah." John says and once he does Emily and Rossi head out.

* * *

A little while later Emily has revealed to Rossi what happened when she was fifteen, and why Matthew was so important to her, and after doing that the two of them, along with Reid have gone to give the profile to local priests, and through the information they got from the Priests, and Penelope's research skill they have managed to track down the priest Paul Silvano, who Emily has been interrogating.

To Emily's annoyance, she has been pulled out of the interrogation by Hotch as the priest has diplomatic immunity.

"Are you actually accusing the Italian government of authorizing this man's assassination list?" Hotch asks shocked, as he and Emily walk into his office.

"He admits he was present at every death." Emily points out.

"This case is over." Hotch says.

"You said you'd give me leeway." Emily reminds him.

"And I did. I understand your frustration. There are some things that we cannot control." Hotch says, "Take some time off." Hotch instructs, clearly giving an order.

"What? Emily asks.

"I don't wanna see you in the office for the next few days." Hotch explains.

Feeling annoyed Emily just walks out of Hotch's office, grabs her bag, and heads straight to the elevators, once she is in the elevators, before the doors have closed, Emily is joined by Rossi.

"You up for another drive?" Rossi asks, and Emily just looks at him.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Rossi have gone to Matthew's parents, and because of that they realised that Paul Silvano's next victim was Emily's friend John.

After discovering that Rossi went back to the BAU while Emily, along with Morgan, went to John's house and the two of them were able to save John before Father Silvano could kill him.

After John is loaded into the ambulance Emily walks over to Hotch and Rossi who have arrived.

"If you want my gun and badge, I understand." Emily says to Hotch.

"There's a plane ticket in your name to Rome. Agent Morgan and I will drive you to the airport." Hotch says, looking at Father Silvano, "Any of your belongings can be shipped to you." Hotch says.

"You have no right to deport me." Father Silvano says.

"The Vatican intervened. The Italian government has rescinded your diplomatic status." Rossi reveals.

"They'll do with you as they see fit when you're back in their jurisdiction." Hotch explains.

"You've all made the world a much more dangerous place." Father Silvano says, before turning to Emily, "L'amore di Dio possa essere con te." He says, (may god's love be with you).

"E con te." Emily responds, (and with you), he says, as the Father Silvano is lead away.

"I saw that guy up there. He was certain he was fighting against some kind of evil." Morgan comments.

"We all have to be certain." Rossi says.

"Rossi, don't tell me you believe in evil." Morgan comments.

"Don't tell me you do this job and you don't." Rossi tells him.

"I believe there are evil acts, but those are choices, brain chemistry." Morgan says, "What do you think Hotch?" Morgan asks.

"I think deep down, we're all capable of unspeakable things. Where it starts or what you call it, I don't know." Hotch admits, "Let's get him out of here." Hotch says to Morgan and the two of them head towards the car to take Father Silvano to the airport.

"Thank you." Emily says, as Morgan starts to walk away.

"Always." Morgan responds.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi ask, looking at Emily, realising that she is deep in thought about something, as it begins to snow.

"It's like the end of the dead, when Gretta remembers the boy she loved when she was younger, and she said, I think he died for me." Emily says, looking up at the sky.

"You know, James Joyce also said, 'there is no heresy or philosophy so abhorrent to the church as a human being." Rossi says, "Where can I drop you?" Rossi asks curious, half expecting Emily to say to drop her off at Penelope's, even though he knows neither of them have admit the truth about their relationship.

"I'm gonna walk for a while." Emily says, and once she does Rossi nods and starts to walk away, before turning back to Emily.

"Almost seems unreal, doesn't it?" Rossi asks, before starting to walk to the car.

After leaving Rossi Emily just walks, not really having a destination in mind, but as she walks she ends up at a church where she looks at a picture of her, John, and Matthew from when they were kids.

* * *

After walking for a while Emily finds herself at the door to Penelope's apartment, as she gets there she is about to knock, when she remembers how Penelope reacts to that and so she pulls out her phone, and calls her girlfriend.

"Em? Are you okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"I'm outside, can I come in?" Emily asks.

"Of course." Penelope responds, and she hurries over and opens the door before Emily can get her key out, "We're you walking in the snow? You look freezing." Penelope says, sounding worried about her girlfriend, and she leads her into the apartment.

"I can't really feel it." Emily admits.

"Sit down, take of your jackets, I'll be right back." Penelope tells her girlfriend and she hurries into the bathroom where she grabs towels, and brings them back into the living room, turning up the thermostat as she walks passed.

Walking back into the living room Penelope walks over to Emily who is sitting on the couch, having taken off her jackets, and once she is close enough Penelope wraps towels around Emily.

"There, that should help warm you up." Penelope says, and as she does she notices something, "Was your nose bleeding?"

"Yeah, it stopped a while ago." Emily answers.

"You're so cold." Penelope realises, feeling the side of Emily's face, "Would you like some tea, or some hot chocolate?"

"I'm okay." Emily says, and as she does Penelope puts her arm around her girlfriend.

"Why were you walking around in the snow?" Penelope asks curious.

"I just needed to think." Emily admits, as she leans back on the couch, and Penelope does too, still having her arm around her girlfriend.

"Do you want to talk?" Penelope asks curious, as she continues to try and help warm up Emily by grabbing the blanket that she has over the couch and puts it over Emily's legs.

"Matthew was really important to me once." Emily reveals.

"Yeah, I could tell that." Penelope admits.

"He was my Stephen." Emily explains, knowing Penelope will understand just what Mathew means to her by saying that.

"I'm so sorry that he died, Emily, I can't imagine what you are feeling." Penelope says, as she doesn't even want to think about what she would do if Stephen died.

"I want to tell you something." Emily says, looking at Penelope.

"Okay." Penelope says, wondering why Emily's voice has gotten so serious.

"When I was fifteen I got pregnant." Emily reveals, and because she realises that it is taking Emily a lot to admit this Penelope doesn't say anything, "Matthew was the only one I could turn to." She reveals, becoming upset, and so Penelope just tightens the arm she has around Emily, "I talked to our priest, because Matthew said to, and he said I wasn't welcome in the congregation if I had an abortion." Emily reveals.

"Oh Em." Penelope says, sounding both sad and sympathetic, having no idea what else to say.

"I still had one, Matthew found me a doctor, and when we went to church the Sunday after he told me to hold my head up high, he walked me to the front pew." Emily explains, "That was when he started questioning, that was when he started doing drugs, and it was all because of me." Emily says, starting to cry, "Everything that happened was because of me."

"Oh Em, no it's not." Penelope tells her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, "Matthew made his own choices. None of what happened is your fault."

"It feels like it." Emily admits.

"It's not Em, I promise you that." Penelope says, and as she does Emily starts to cry, and Penelope just holds her girlfriend as she cries, her own heart hurting as she watches Emily cry.

* * *

A little while later Emily has finally stopped crying, and as she does she sits up properly.

"I must look like a mess." Emily comments.

"You look beautiful to me." Penelope assures her, and as she does she realises something, "You're still cold." She notes.

"Yeah, I guess walking around in the snow for a while wasn't my best idea." Emily realises, starting to actually feel the cold now.

"How does a hot shower sound?" Penelope asks.

"Great, if you join me." Emily says, with a slight smirk.

"I think I can do that." Penelope responds, and the two of them kiss, "So apart from a hot shower is there anything else you need?" Penelope asks curious.

"You, just you Pen." Emily says, standing up, and sticking out her hand for Penelope to take, which she does, and once the two of them are holding hands they head to the bathroom, sheading clothes as they go.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

 **AN2:** As I really loved the premiere I decided to update again.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Emily's friend Matthew was killed and Penelope is at her Dad's having dinner with him.

"Okay, I got to say, I like that you added the chili, I'm not sure what Nonna would say." Penelope admits, as she and her father carry dishes to the kitchen.

"She wouldn't approve, that's for sure." Rossi admits, "But it did taste good."

"That it did, Dad, that it did." Penelope confirms, "You got any other experimental recipes in the works?"

"A few." Rossi says, "You going to stay tonight or do you have somewhere you need to be?" Rossi asks his daughter curious, trying to get her to admit the fact that she and Emily are dating.

"I think I'm going to stay." Penelope tells her dad.

"Okay." Rossi says with a nod, "Records or film?" he asks curious.

"Records, definitely records." Penelope answers.

"You got it." Rossi says, and once he does he walks over to put on some music and once it is playing he and Penelope get started on the dishes, doing them by hand rather than using the dishwasher.

* * *

After basically no sleep Penelope and Rossi were both called into work and while Rossi went with the team to Royal Indiana Penelope has been working from the BAU.

It has been a few hours since the team were called in and Penelope is in her office doing what she has been doing for the past few hours, running background checks on people, but she is also currently on a video call with JJ, Hotch and Reid.

"I have been through every piece of footage I could find. No one sticks out at the fires. No one appears to be inappropriately voyeuristic. No one with bandages." JJ explains.

"Garcia." Hotch says.

"Yeah, no firebug firefighter, no flammable juvie records. However, one of the one hundred and twenty eight reported instances of petty larceny and vandalism in the last year, there are a few names that sort of stick out so I'm emailing you those photos." Penelope explains, "I also have a pattern of small gasoline fires about three hundred miles away, a town called Franklin." Penelope says, and as she does she starts to find the right file, "Got a, um, trash can fire, a Christmas tree, and an abandoned shed, and I sent you that file." Penelope explains.

"Given the five hundred mile search radius, there's bound to be a certain percentage of nuisance fires we can't necessarily attribute that to our unsub." JJ comments.

"With a gasoline accelerant, our unsub and this guy, nice work Garcia." Reid says.

"What about the victims?" Hotch asks.

"Well, given that I've had less than eight hours, I can't really…." Penelope starts to say.

"I appreciate the time constraint, what have you found?" Hotch asks.

"Um, a mixture of ages and genders, mostly local. A cousin visiting from a nearby town…" Penelope says.

"Is there any crossover between the victims and the two towns, Garcia?" Reid asks curious.

"Hey, it's a little teeny tine town. There's nothing but crossover." Penelope says, "Um, Alex Nagel, he was killed in the rec centre. Now, not only was Nagel an upstanding member of the local church, he also owned quite a bit of real estate in Royal, including the Movie Theatre." Penelope explains, "Wendy Kennedy was killed at the movie theatre, she was a single mom, she worked a double shift at the local discount store, and she still managed to find time to volunteer at the rec centre." Penelope explains, "I also have a third-grade teacher, third cousins, and at least three potential affairs." Penelope admits.

"You're going to have to start weeding out some of these, Garcia. Third cousins and religious affiliations are probably not going to help us. I need to know who has enemies, who has secrets, who was a target." Hotch says.

"Oh, with all due respect, Sir. My brain muscles are comfortable with being intuitive with information, not people. Looking at people like that is not part of my job description. I'm not a profiler." Penelope says.

"Well, you're gonna have to be. We don't have much time. You two look into nuisance fires." Hotch says to Reid and JJ, "Garcia stay on the radio." Hotch instructs.

For a few minutes Penelope starts to do what Hotch instructed, but starting to get overwhelmed she moves back from her computer, pulls out her phone and calls one of her most called number.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter, as he answers his phone, and because Emily is with him she looks at Rossi in concern.

"Hotch wants me to profile, but I don't know how to do that. Dad, how do I do that?" Penelope asks her father, her voice rather fast.

"Okay, first things first. Take a deep breath." Rossi instructs, "You do that?"

"Yeah." Penelope asks.

"Start with one person, let them lead you to others, to connections, then repeat with the others. If you do that a picture will start to form." Rossi instructs.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that." Penelope realises, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem, Kiddo, no problem." Rossi says, before hanging up.

"Is Penelope okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah, she's just a little overwhelmed." Rossi explains, and as he does Emily nods.

* * *

For the next few hours Penelope does what her father suggested and lets one person lead her to information on the next, and the result of that is there being pictures and handwritten notes all around her walls. As she works Penelope's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Penelope asks, answering.

"Hey, how's miss smart and sexy doing today?" Morgan asks.

"Fair warning, cupcake, as much as I love you and our witty banter I am all out of witty and banter and am struggling with love." Penelope reveals, completely meaning that.

"What's wrong, baby?" Morgan asks concerned.

"I am standing at the crossroads of thirty one lives, and what I see is a train wreck." Penelope reveals, "You want a little tour? This is what I mean. Here we go, total sleaze of the mix Flip Philips, he beat his wife, it went on for years." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan can hear the anger in her voice about that, "Although you wouldn't know it if you looked at the police reports, because that's one of the perks of being the mayor, getting away with something so horrible, that would have made his wife feel so alone, so…"

"Penelope." Morgan says concerned, thinking that that might be hitting a little too close to home for Penelope.

"Right, next is David Alexander." Penelope reveals, forcing herself to focus, "He sued his boss for five million over something totally lame, and what makes it even more erotic is he was sleeping with the boss' daughter, and then there is… where is she?" Penelope asks, trying to find the right file, "Oh! One of the town councilwomen, now she had a terminally ill husband and also three boyfriends under the age of twenty." Penelope explains, "I want to believe that the world is just teeming with awesome people, but all of this is giving me great pause. I want to go back to cyberspace." Penelope says, telling the complete truth.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, not yet. I got a few more names for you." Morgan admits.

"Okay, just um, please tell me there still alive." Penelope requests.

"I wish I could do that, Garcia." Morgan says, and he gives Penelope the victims names.

Once Morgan gives Penelope the names of the victims he heads over to where Emily is.

"Everything okay?" Emily asks, noticing the look on Morgan's face.

"I'm just a little worried about Garcia." Morgan admits, doing so because he knows what is going on with Penelope and Emily, even if they won't admit it so he suspects it would be a good idea he told Emily what was going on with Penelope.

"Is she okay?" Emily asks, trying to hide how worried she is.

"I don't know." Morgan admits, "She's going through backgrounds on people, deeply, its tough on her."

"Because she cares so much." Emily says, knowing that.

"Yeah." Morgan confirms, and once he does he walks away to get to work. After Morgan walks away Emily pulls her phone and is about to call Penelope, but instead she decides to text, sending Penelope a message that says, _'I'm here if you need, I believe in you.'_ And once she sends the message she gets to work.

* * *

A while later Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Emily are in the station on video call with Penelope.

"So, tell us about the victims." Emily requests, watching her girlfriend carefully for signs that she isn't okay.

"All right. Hilda and Roger Drake." Reid says.

"She was a teacher, he sold insurance." Penelope explains.

"Friends, enemies?" Emily asks.

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Penelope says, "They seem sweet, their biggest problem was finding baby names. Hilda was pregnant." Penelope explains.

"Are you sure? The ME hasn't even started yet." JJ comments.

"No, people in Royal take out ads, 'Lordy, Lordy, look who's forty', 'ask Jane what she was doing at the American Legion on Friday Night." Penelope explains.

"That's just wrong." Emily comments.

"That's small town life for you." JJ says, "You're business is everybody's business." JJ says, speaking from experience.

"There was a belly watch on Hilda." Penelope explains.

"Uh, what about Eric Gall?" JJ asks.

"Oh, Eric was a boozer." Penelope explains, "He spent most of his time at Pop's place. I've got a few drunk and disorderliness, but he seems harmless." Penelope explains, "And given the amount of rounds he brought, it's safe to say the whole town loved him." Penelope explains, and as she does Morgan's phone rings.

"It's Hotch." Morgan reveals, "Yeah, what's up? Okay, I've got it." Morgan says, before hanging up, "Okay, well they managed to speak to the bartender." Morgan reveals, "According to her, there was a guy there before the fire. He didn't speak to anyone and he kept switching seats, she didn't recognize him." Morgan explains.

"Okay, wait, so she knew the owner, and the boozer, and the husband wouldn't have gotten up and changed seats." Emily realises.

"If the bartender didn't recognize him, maybe he's just not from Royal." JJ suggests.

"That's not necessarily true. What if she knew him and she just didn't realize it?" Reid asks.

"What, like a disguise?" JJ asks.

"The fire captain said that the unsub knew the layout of the movie theatre. He used that knowledge to light the fire, but at the bar the unsub kept changing his seats." Reid says.

"Which would give him a better view of the entrances and exits." Emily realises.

"So, he was studying the layout. He wasn't familiar with the area." Morgan realises.

"What if he grew up in Royal and moved away? Garcia, what year was the bar built?" Reid asks.

"Um, the bar was built five, six years ago." Penelope explains.

"And what about the movie theatre?" Emily asks.

"The movie theatre was built in the forties, it was a single screen, they divided it two years ago." Penelope explains, "Rec centre was built in the late seventeen."

"I'm going to call Hotch." Morgan says, stepping away to take the call, and as she does Emily realises that no one else is looking at the computer screen so she gives Penelope a supportive smile.

* * *

A few minutes later Hotch and Rossi arrive back at the station and walk straight into the room where the rest of the team are still talking to Penelope.

"James Elliot opened Pop's place six years ago, when he moved to Royal from Indianapolis." Penelope explains.

"Why? Does he friends or family here?" JJ asks curious.

"Not that I could find." Penelope admits.

"What about the bar? Did Jason buy it from someone, take over their business?" Morgan asks.

"No. Jason started the bar himself. He named it after his father, who by the way, was his sole beneficiary." Penelope explains.

"Makes sense, he was single." Emily says.

"Well, he was single, up until a couple of days ago." Penelope corrects, "Because two days ago Jason married Tina Wheeler." Penelope says, showing a picture of the women.

"The EMT." Rossi realises.

"Yeah. I had checked her out originally as one of the first responders, but her work records looked squeaky clean, and so I let it go until I realized she married Jason." Penelope explains, "And then I did some more aggressive digging, which I should remind you you asked me to do." Penelope says, looking at Hotch, "And it turns out that Tina's parents died in a fire when she was five. After they died her and her brother Tommy were sent to live with their grandparents in Royal." Penelope explains.

"Send us everything you have on them." Hotch requests.

"Well, that's just it." Penelope says, rolling over to the other side of her desk, "I got… I got plenty on Tina, but I can't find anything on her brother." Penelope admits, "Tina, she, um she lived in Royal, she went to community college a few towns over, got a degree, took a job, worked hard, married Jason, but um with Tommy it's like he just disappeared." Penelope explains.

"Find him, Garcia." Hotch instructs, before handing the call.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Penelope works in her office, hard to find any information on Tommy, trying to find anything to lead to where he is doing a few things that she maybe shouldn't do in the process.

Finally, Penelope manages to find out some information and so she calls the team, who are in a room with the Fire Chief and Doctor Rawlings.

"We believe Jason Elliot may have been the target." Hotch explains.

"Jason." The Fire Chief says, sounding shocked.

"The bartender said that Jason stopped by the bar at the same time each day to pick up the cash and take it to the bank." Rossi says.

"Which would have made him an easy target for anyone who knew his schedule." Emily says.

"I don't get all this. Jason was a good man. It may sound corny to you, but everyone loved him." The Fire Chief explains.

"Two days ago, Jason Elliot married Tina Wheeler." Reid says.

"She told me yesterday. Uh, all the tragedies made them not want to wait. It's a damn shame." Doctor Rawlings says.

"What can you tell us about Tina's brother Tommy?" Hotch asks.

"Tommy?" Doctor Rawlings asks.

"Uh, nobody's seem him around here in more than ten years." The Fire Chief says.

"Uh, we actually think they may have. They just may not recognize him." Reid admits.

"How is that possible?" Doctor Rawlings asks.

"Well, he's aged ten years, and he'd make sure to go unnoticed." Reid admits.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Tommy Wheeler. Little Tommy Wheeler. You remember him?" Penelope asks, "He and his sister Tina moved to Royal when he was five, Doc Rawlings was his paediatrician." Penelope says, "Apparently early medical records indicated Tommy may have been emotionally unbalanced." Penelope explains.

"Tommy was a little unstable. His parents dying brought that out." Doctor Rawlings explains.

"Granted, I don't have a medical degree, but my guess is, watching his parents die in a fire didn't help Tommy's emotional well-being." Penelope says.

"What about Tina? How did the fires effect her?" Morgan asks.

"Uh, Tina wasn't as damaged by it as he was, uh, she adjusted more quickly." Doctor Rawlings says.

"She was Tommy's lifeline." The Fire Chief reveals.

"She was more than that. In a situation like this, no parents, new environment, and grandparents probably too old to take care of them, Tina became Tommy's whole world." Ried comments.

"Sister, mother, family." Rossi says.

"They were very close." Doctor Rawlings says.

"Close enough that Tina distorted Tommy's love map." Rossi says, and as he does both the Fire Chief and Doctor Rawlings look confused.

"The way an individual gives or receives love, their love map, is established by the age of six. With the death of the parents, Tommy's love map revolved exclusively around Tina." Reid explains.

"Yeah, it was like they were in their own little world, by the time they were eight they even had their own language. It was a bit disturbing." The Fire Chief says.

"But understandable." Penelope says, "Perfectly understandable." Penelope comments, sounding annoyed.

"Maybe." The Fire Chief says.

"So, what happened?" Hotch asks.

"What do you think happened?" Penelope asks, annoyed, "People talked, it's the only real occupation in Royal." Penelope says.

"There were rumours. It was that Tommy and Tina were too close. Nothing was ever confirmed, though." The Fire Chief explains.

"No, it wasn't, but then the truth didn't matter." Penelope says, clearly angry.

"After the rumours started, things got ugly. People pointed fingers, Tommy got expelled from school." The fire chief explains.

"Based on nothing but Hearsay." Penelope says, interrupting.

"Not true, the school had cause." Doctor Rawlings says.

"No, they didn't." Penelope says.

"Garcia." Hotch says, in a warning tone of voice.

"I spoke to his teacher. She told me how the whole school and the whole town turned against him, based on nothing but a rumour." Penelope says, it being more than clear how much she doesn't like it.

"Garcia." Hotch once more says, in warning, and as he does Rossi gives him a look and shakes his head, telling Hotch to let Penelope continue to do what she was doing.

"She also told me another rumour. In this one fourteen-year-old Tommy was beaten within an inch of his life by adults, grown men." Penelope says, sounding angry.

"I didn't hear about it until after the fact. There was nothing I could do." The Fire Chief says.

"Broken bones, punctured lung. All because of a rumour." Penelope says, angrily.

"I couldn't go after anyone based only on my suspicions. Nobody was talking about it, not even Tommy, I spoke to his grandparents, and told them what to do." The Chief says.

"Yeah. So, they moved Tommy to a Colorado boarding school, and they cut off all ties between him and his sister. It was as if Tommy never even existed." Penelope explains.

"It was for the best. They would have killed him." The Chief says.

"If what Garcia said is true, then this town's actions went a long way towards making Tommy who he is." Ried says.

"We need to talk to Tina." Rossi says, and Hotch nods, and as the two of them both get up Rossi pulls his phone out of his pocket and puts it in front of the camera so that Penelope can see, then as he walks off with Hotch, and as he does he calls his daughter.

"Dad? Something up?" Penelope asks, having moved away from her computer screen so that the others can't hear.

"You tell me, Kiddo." Rossi requests.

"I just want this to be over." Penelope responds.

"It will be, soon Kiddo." Rossi says.

"Yeah, I guess." Penelope says, sounding almost defeated, "I should go, bye Dad." Penelope says.

"Bye Penelope." Rossi says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Hotch are on their way to talk to Tina while Penelope is still on video call with Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Reid.

"According to his former teacher, Tommy wheeler enrolled in a colorado boarding school Under the name Thomas Boren." Penelope explains, "That's his dead mother's maiden name. I tracked down his records. He was at that school for half a year before he landed in juvie, where he resided for the next three. His psych evals during his stay were less than stellar. So how mad do you think he is?" Penelope asks.

"Well, if I was him I'd be pretty mad." Morgan comments.

"Oh God." Penelope says, feeling horrified.

"Penelope, the town did turn against him, I mean, that's not an excuse." Emily says, trying to help her girlfriend.

"No, not Tommy, Hotch." Penelope corrects, "I mean, he did tell me to dig, right? So, I dug, and granted, I'm not supposed to have direct contact with public or purport myself as an FBI agent, and okay, I'm definitely not supposed to accuse someone of a felony, or even a misdemeanour, especially when I don't have any actual evidence." Penelope says, and as she does she realises something, "Oh, god. I did just what they did. I based everything on a rumour. I got sucked right in. I didn't mean to I…." Penelope starts to say, clearly freaking out.

"Garcia, come on, Baby. Stick to Tommy." Morgan says, seconds before Emily can say something very similar.

"Right, sorry, okay, um, he was released from juvie when he was sixteen." Penelope explains, "That's when the trail goes cold." Penelope explains.

"You couldn't find him?" Emily asks, feeling a bit surprised by that.

"No, I said the trail went cold, I didn't say it disappeared." Penelope explains, "This is the part I'm actually good at. Whenever he did in the interim remains a mystery, much to my chagrin, but at the age of twenty-one, Thomas Boren, re-emerged in Franklin, Indiana." Penelope explains, "That's three hundred miles away from Royal. Said Mr Boren, purchased copious amounts of gasoline two months ago." Penelope explains, "It's not unusual to do in Indiana, but Mr Tommy Wheeler slash Boren didn't own a farm." Penelope explains.

"The nuisances fires." Reid realises.

"Roger that, and after his little spending spree, that's when the trail goes cold and I can't find him." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan's phone starts to ring.

"Yeah, Hotch, all right." Morgan says, before hanging up, "There's still no sing of Tina. He wants you to bring Rawlings." Morgan says, looking at Emily.

"Okay." Emily says, "Hai fatto bene, Penelope, tutto andrà bene." (You did good, Penelope, everything is going to be okay.) Emily says in Italian, doing so as she knows no one else around speaks Italian, and even though she and Penelope want to keep their relationship a secret she wants to reassure Penelope.

"Grazie a Em." (Thanks Em.) Penelope responds, also in Italian, and as Emily leaves Reid, JJ, and Morgan exchange looks, wondering what the pair just said, though none of them are going to ask as Emily and Penelope believe they are getting away with hiding their relationship and until they're ready none of them are going to correct that assumption.

* * *

A while later the case has been solved, Tommy has been arrested while Tina has been saved, and Penelope is cleaning up all the research she has done from around her office. As she cleans up Penelope sees Hotch walk in.

"You guys choose this." Penelope says to him, "Turning people over like rocks and looking at all their creepy crawly things underneath, and I get it, I do, it's the only way to catch them." Penelope admits, "But, I want to see the good in people. I choose to see the good in people, and getting into someone's mind and trying to find the god-awful thing that happened to them that made them do the god-awful thing to someone else has seriously impaired my ability to giggle, and it makes my brain all wonky, and I don't like it." Penelope admits.

"Garcia." Hotch says.

"Yes Sir?" Penelope asks.

"I just wanted to thank you, for your excellent work on this case, and I understand that what you did, was for you, very difficult, but your contributions are essential to the success of this team." Hotch reveals.

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope says, feeling touched.

"I know you see the good in people, Penelope, always, and I would never want you to change that." Hotch says, telling the truth, "Now, your Dad's waiting by the elevators to drive you home." Hotch reveals, and as he does Penelope heads out of the office.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is sitting in the passenger seat of her father's car, completely silent as she stares out the window.

"Penelope, I'm here if you want to talk, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I always know what kind of people there were in the world, you tried to keep it from me, but I knew." Penelope says.

"I know, I never wanted you to." Rossi admits.

"I knew that too." Penelope says, "But even with what I knew I still choose to see the good in people, the awesomeness, that's become a little harder."

"I'm sorry Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter, "You know your Mom, was the same. She would choose to see the best in people, even when they were at their worst." Rossi reveals, honestly, he could never understand that.

"I remember." Penelope says, there being some sadness to her voice, "Dad, I don't want to ever stop seeing the good." Penelope admits, turning to look directly at her father.

"I know you don't, Kiddo." Rossi says, "And I believe that you won't ever stop, there's too much good in you." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is sitting on her couch, drinking wine and flicking through photo album that is full of pictures of just her and her mom.

As she looks at the photo Penelope hears her phone ring and so she reaches over and answers it, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"I would get it if you'd like to be alone, but can I come over?" Emily's voice asks.

"Please. How long until you can get here?" Penelope asks.

"Well, about that." Emily says, and as she speaks the door open, and Emily walks in, "I'm already here." Emily reveals, and as she does Penelope carefully puts her photo album on the table before hurrying over to Emily and hugging her.

"I'm really glad you're here." Penelope says, as she feels Emily kiss he cheek.

"I'm glad to be here, too." Emily admits, "How you doing?" Emily asks, as they break apart, clearly concerned.

"I hated doing that." Penelope admits, as both she and Emily head over to the couch, "I don't want to see that side of people." Penelope admits.

"I know, Pen." Emily tells her, "And as hard as it was, it is because of you that Tina was saved, it's because of you that we stopped Tommy." Emily says, "Focus on that." She advices.

"It's hard." Penelope says.

"I know." Emily says, putting her arm around Penelope, and as she does she notices what's on the table, "That's your Mom, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Penelope says, with a nod, "Dad said I get my ability to be good from her… I miss her." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, placing a kiss on Penelope's cheek, "Why don't you tell me about her." Emily suggests.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she does that very thing.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the team got back from the cases in Royal, and Penelope is waiting for her Dad to come over for a movie night, as she checks the clock Penelope realises that her father is late, which never happens without him calling first, and so she sends him a message saying,

' _Hey, is everything okay? Are you still coming over? Do I have to send out a search party?'_

And once the message is sent Penelope just waits, wondering what is going on with her Dad.

For a couple of minutes Penelope waits to hear from her Dad, and then finally Penelope's phone starts to ring, and when she sees the caller id saying, 'dad' she feels relieved.

"Hey." Penelope greats, "Are you on your way?" Penelope asks curious.

"I'm sorry Agent Garcia, I can't come over to talk about my books." Rossi's voice responds, and thanks to the fact that her father called her agent Garcia Penelope can feel the worry grow into terror, but she forces her not to react, a she knows her Dad, and knows that if something is wrong then her father will try to give her a clue.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asks, trying to keep her voice calm, while giving her father an opportunity to tell her what is going on.

"No, something personal has come up." Rossi says, in an attempt to get Penelope to realise that something is going on.

"Can I help?" Penelope asks, trying to think of questions that will give her Dad a chance to explain things to her.

"No, but thank you, Deb and I just having a difference of opinion that we need to work out." Rossi says, being as clear as he can be about the fact that something is wrong, while also giving a very subtle clue, one that she may not remember, but he has to try.

"Okay. If you change your mind." Penelope responds, not sure how much longer she can keep her voice calm.

"I don't think I will, I don't think I can." Rossi responds, and as he does Penelope hears what sounds like a wince, and so she has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from reacting, "I have to go, Goodbye." Rossi says, before hanging up.

The second her dad hangs up Penelope hurries over to her computer and gets started on tracking her father's phone, but before she can get a location the signal goes dead.

"Dad." Penelope mutters, looking completely horrified.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASES, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after she spoke to her father Penelope, having broken more than a few road rules, arrives at the BAU and hurries into Hotch's office, where she is glad, though not overly surprised, to find Hotch still in his office.

"Hotch, Sir." Penelope says, as she hurries into the office.

"Garcia, is something wrong?" Hotch asks, suspecting yes from the look she has on her face.

"It's Dad, something's wrong, I think someone has taken him, or hurt him." Penelope guesses, it being more than clear that she is worried, as she is speaking extremely fast.

"Okay, slow down, what makes you think that?" Hotch asks, being reasonably sure that Penelope wouldn't be in his office, looking as worried as she looks, without a reason, but he needs to know the reason.

"Dad was meant to come over for a movie night, he was running late so I texted him, he called a couple of minutes later." Penelope explains.

"And, what did he say?" Hotch asks.

"He called me Agent Garcia." Penelope reveals, and those five words raise a whole lot of red flags with Hotch, "And he said he couldn't come over because he was having personal problems with Deb, that they were having a difference of opinion." Penelope explains.

"Is your Dad dating someone?" Hotch asks, as he didn't think so, but he could be wrong.

"No, Deb's my Mom." Penelope explains, "Dad would always call Mom Debra when referring to her to others, but when talking to her face he would always call her Deb." Penelope explains, "Something's seriously wrong." Penelope admits, "I tried to track Dad's phone but it went dead." Penelope explains.

"Okay, first things first we need to check your Dad's house. I want you to come with me because you would be able to tell if anything is out of place, is that okay?"

"Definitely." Penelope responds.

"Good. Let's go." Hotch says, and he walks across the office.

"Are you going to call the rest of the team?" Penelope asks curious.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with." Hotch explains, as he and Penelope head out of the office.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Hotch, in Hotch's car, arrive at Rossi's house.

"Stay behind me unless I say otherwise." Hotch informs Penelope, as he pulls his gun.

"Okay." Penelope says, and the two of them head towards the door.

When they get to the door Hotch reaches out and tries to open it,

"It's locked." Hotch reveals, and as he does Penelope grabs her key.

"Here, I'm not sure Dad would like it if we broke down the door." Penelope says, as she hands the key over.

After handing over the key Penelope and Hotch enter and as they do Penelope realises something,

"The alarms not on, Dad always has it on." Penelope reveals, and as she does Hotch gives her a hand signal to be quiet, "DAVE, IT'S AARON." Hotch calls, and he waits for a response, once he doesn't get any Hotch continues to walk, with Penelope right behind him and they head into the living room, where Penelope notice something.

"One of the back doors is open, Dad never leaves that door unlocked let alone wide open." Penelope tells Hotch, who holsters his gun.

"Look around Garcia, is there anything else out of place?" Hotch asks, knowing that Penelope will be able to tell that better than him.

"Ummm." Penelope says, as she looks around the room, and as she does she notices something, "Those pictures, over there, they're on the ground, they're usually on the table." Penelope says.

"I see." Hotch says, feeling his concern grow, "Where does your Dad keep his gun?" Hotch asks.

"What?"

"Your Dad's gun, he would have a secure place he kept it, ever since you were a kid, where is it?" Hotch asks.

"Over here." Penelope says, walking over to a cabinet, and once at the cabinet Penelope opens it to reveal a safe.

"Do you know the combination?" Hotch asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"Yeah, Dad told me." Penelope reveals, as once her and her father started talking again he made sure she knew the code, even though he knew she would never use it.

"Unlock it." Hotch requests, and Penelope does just that.

Once the safe is unlocked Penelope and Hotch look inside and see what they were both hoping not to see.

"That's his gun, Dad always has his gun." Penelope says, sounding worried, "He doesn't even come to my place without his gun." Penelope says, clearly worried, "This is bad." Penelope says, looking worried.

"We'll figure it out." Hotch says, putting a supportive hand on Penelope's shoulder, as he pulls out his phone, and makes a call, "JJ, it's Hotch, I need you to call Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid, and I need you all to meet me at Rossi's. I'll explain everything when you get here." Hotch explains, "Garcia's with me so don't call her." He responds, before hanging up, once he hangs up with JJ Hotch makes another call, "This is SSA Hotchner, I need a crime scene Unit at the home of SSA David Rossi." Hotch says, before giving the address then hanging up.

"Sir, what do you think has happened?" Penelope asks worried, looking at Hotch in fear.

"I don't know, not yet." Hotch admits, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of courses, anything if it will help figure out what's going on with Dad." Penelope requests.

"Write down every world you and Dave said in the phone call, the smallest thing could be a clue." Hotch explains.

"Okay, I can do that." Penelope says, sitting down at the desk and starting to write.

* * *

A little while later JJ, Emily, Morgan and Reid, are all arriving at Rossi's house at about the same time.

"Any idea what is going on?" Morgan asks, looking between the others, suspecting that Emily may be the most likely to know.

"No, Hotch said he'd explain when we got here." JJ admits.

"And he said Garcia was with him?" Reid asks.

"She was having a movie night with Rossi, but that was at her apartment, not here." Emily says, clearly worried, as she picks up her speed, and because of that she is the first one inside the open door.

"PEN? HOTCH? ROSSI?" Emily calls, as she walks in.

"In here." Hotch calls, and Emily, with the others behind, head into the living room.

The second Emily walks into the living room Penelope gets up and hurries over to Emily and hugs her, and from the second she sees her girlfriend, the second she feels her hug Emily knows that something is seriously wrong.

"What's going on?" Morgan asks, acting like there is nothing strange or out of the ordinary with the fact that Penelope is clearly clinging to Emily like her life is depending on it.

"It looks like Rossi has been abducted." Hotch reveals.

"What do we know?" Reid asks, trying to hide his worry.

"Rossi was meant to go to Garcia's for a movie night, when he didn't show up Penelope text him, and she got a call back." Hotch explains.

"What did the call say?" Emily asks her girlfriend, as the two of them break apart, but she keeps an arm around Penelope.

"It was Dad." Penelope reveals, "He called me Agent Garcia, and mentioned my Mom, and said some other stuff that didn't make sense, his phone also went dead right after the call." Penelope reveals, "On the table is everything he said." Penelope admits, and as she does Reid walks over and picks up what Penelope wrote and reads it in seconds.

"Garcia came to me after that, we found the front door locked, and the alarm off, but the other doors were open, there have been photo knocked over, and Dave's gun is still here." Hotch explains, "I've been in here with Garcia so I haven't had a look around yet, Morgan, Reid, look out the back, see what you can find."

"Okay." Reid says, with a nod.

"You okay Baby Girl?" Morgan asks concerned, looking at his friend.

"No." Penelope admits, and as she does Emily tightens the arm she has around Penelope in a supportive way, "Just find out what happened to Dad." Penelope requests, looking at her friend.

"Okay." Morgan says, with a nod, and he heads outside with Reid.

"Do you want to go back to the BAU?" JJ asks her friend, wanting to do something that could help Penelope.

"No, not yet." Penelope says, and then before anyone else can say anything they hear,

"HOTCH." Morgan's voice yells, and hearing it Emily, Penelope, JJ, and Hotch go running outside where they find Morgan and Reid standing by something, and as the group of four get closer they realise that it is a pool of blood.

"No!" Penelope says, her voice full of horror and pain, and as she yells Emily turns to look at her girlfriend, who has tears rolling down her face, and blocks her path.

"Penelope, look at me." Emily says, putting her hands on either one of Penelope's shoulders, trying to block her view of the blood.

"That's a lot of blood, too much blood." Penelope says, her voice faint.

"I know, don't look at it, look at me." Emily requests, and she manages to get her girlfriend to do that, "We don't know if it's your Dad's yet."

"What if it is? I can't lose him Em, I can't." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"I know, Pen, I know." Emily tells her girlfriend, feeling useless, "Don't think about it, we don't know enough yet." Emily says, "What I do know is that your Dad's strong, he was able to tell you something was wrong, which means he's fighting back. If there is a chance for him to get the upper hand he'll take it."

"I lost too much family, I can't lose Dad too, not when I've just gotten him back." Penelope says, tears rolling down her face, and as Emily looks at her girlfriend she wishes she could do something to help her.

"I know Babe, I know." Emily says, speaking without realising what she said, wiping the tears of Penelope's face, and seeing no other way to help, but feeling desperate to do something to help Penelope, Emily just kisses her girlfriend, hoping that it helps, and after about a minute they finally break apart.

"I did not see that one coming." Reid admits, being surprised but sounding like it is a very good surprise.

"It's about time you two admitted what is going on." Morgan says, smiling at them.

"You guys knew?" Penelope asks, looking between her friends and co-workers.

"You're not very subtle, even I could tell. You got together just before you came to see Henry, didn't you?" JJ asks, looking between her friends.

"That morning." Emily corrects, "Sir, I know…." Emily starts to say, looking at Hotch.

"Now's not the time to talk about it, but for the record It's a rule I'm willing to overlook. The higher ups may not be as willing, so I'd recommend continuing the way you have been around the office." Hotch reveals.

"Yes Sir." Penelope and Emily say together.

"For the record, I'm happy for you both." Hotch says, being pretty sure that that is bad choice of words considering everything so he quickly moves on, "Garcia, I think you should go back to the BAU, Prentiss, JJ, you should go with her." Hotch instructs.

"I don't want to leave." Penelope says.

"Penelope, if your Dad has been taken the most likely person would be someone from his past, someone with a grudge." Hotch explains.

"That's not a short list, trust me." Penelope says, as even though she doesn't know everyone on that list she knows more than enough to know that it is a long list.

"That's exactly why you need to go back to the BAU. You know his past better than the rest of us." Hotch explains, walking towards Penelope, "I'll also need an analyst to go through your father's life recently to find clues or irregularities. I would understand if you'd prefer someone else do that."

"No, I will." Penelope says, knowing that's what her Dad would prefer.

"Okay. We'll join you soon." Hotch says.

"Yes Sir." Penelope answers, and she, JJ, and Emily head inside, Emily having an arm around her girlfriend as they walk

As the trio walk through the living room Penelope realises something,

"Wait, there's something I need." Penelope says.

"Pen?" Emily asks confused.

"Garcia?" JJ asks, sounding just as confused, as Penelope hurries over to the desk, hearing the voices from outside Hotch walks inside and he sees Penelope grab an envelope out of the desk.

"Penelope, I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not have to open that." Hotch promises, knowing exactly what that envelope is, which only adds to JJ and Emily's confusion.

"I'd still prefer to have it." Penelope says, walking back over to JJ and Emily.

"I don't understand, what is it?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Everything Dad wants me to know if he doesn't make it home." Penelope says, sadly.

"I'm with Hotch, Pen, I will also do everything to make sure you don't have to open that." Emily says, realising exactly what that means.

"Me too." JJ promises, and the three of them head out of the house.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, and JJ arrive back at the BAU, and as they walk out of the elevators none of them are surprised to see Strauss waiting just inside the doors.

"I really don't think I can explain again." Penelope admits, feeling drained.

"It's okay, Penelope, I will." Emily tells her girlfriend, "Do you two want to get set up in the roundtable room?" She suggests, looking between Emily and JJ.

"Sure." JJ says, and Penelope nods, and so as they walk through the doors Penelope and JJ head up to the roundtable room while Emily walks over to Strauss, Emily's hand lingering on Penelope's back for a few seconds before they go their separate ways.

"Chief Strauss." Emily greats.

"Agent Prentiss." Strauss responds, "What do you know?"

"All evidence that we have at the moment is pointing to Agent Rossi being abducted." Emily says, "He was meant to meet Penelope for a movie night, but he didn't show and so she sent her dad a message, and he called back not long after." Emily explains.

"What did David say?" Strauss asks, having known David long enough to know

"According to Penelope he called her Agent Garcia, said some other things that didn't make sense, including talking about her mother." Emily explains, "Penelope went to Hotch, and they went to his house."

"What did they find?" Strauss asks.

"The front door was locked, but the alarm was off and the back doors were wide open." Emily explains, "They also found photos on the ground, and his gun was still in the safe." Emily explains, "When Morgan, Reid, JJ, and I got there we looked around out there and we found a pool of blood, we don't know if it is Rossi's." Emily explains, "Hotch, Morgan, and Reid are seeing what they can find out from the house, and JJ, Penelope and I are going to start creating a suspect list." Emily explains.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for Penelope to work on this, she's family, and whoever took Dave could potentially come after her too." Strauss points out.

"I know that, Ma'am, but I also know that there is no one who knows Rossi's past like Penelope, and his enemy list isn't short, we'll need an analyst to narrow it down, and Penelope's the best analyst there is." Emily says, completely meaning what she is saying.

"Keep me updated, and tell Agent Hotchner I want to see him when he gets back." Strauss requests.

"Yes Ma'am." Emily responds, and she heads to the roundtable room while Strauss walks away.

As she walks towards the roundtable room Emily starts to walk faster and she finds Penelope sitting with JJ, at the computer, but not working.

"Penelope?" Emily asks, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"I don't know even know where to start." Penelope admits, "Dad's been a member of the BAU since 1978, and he was a Marine and a FBI agent before that." Penelope explains, "It's a lot of enemies." Penelope reveals, "And I'm not really thinking straight." Penelope admits.

"That's okay, Garcia." JJ says.

"Pen, close your eyes for a second." Emily says, and as she does Emily reaches out and takes Penelope's hands, "Take a deep breath." Emily says, "Think about the call, I've known your Dad long enough to know that if he could have he would have given you a clue. Think about the words, everything he said." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"He called me Agent Garcia." Penelope says, opening her eyes.

"Because he wanted you to know something was wrong." JJ tells her friend.

"Maybe, but what it's more than that?" Penelope asks, an idea coming to her.

"What you thinking, Sweetheart?" Emily asks.

"What if calling me Garcia in itself was a clue." Penelope says, looking between Emily and JJ, "What if he was trying to tell me that whoever it is that has him doesn't know he has a daughter, or is someone who he met after my name was changed." Penelope suggests.

"So, you think we should rule out anyone your Dad came into contact with before you were twelve?" Emily asks.

"Maybe, but that's still a lot of people." Penelope says, looking uncertain.

"True, but it is a place to start." JJ tells her.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and she starts typing.

"What about what else your Dad said? Was him saying Deb significant? Was something else he said significant?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't think there was anything significant in Dad saying Deb, other than making me realise something was wrong." Penelope admits.

"What about what else he said?" JJ asks, "Could there have been any other clue?"

"Um…." Penelope says, looking uncertain.

"Just think Penelope, it could have been a small thing. He wouldn't have made it too obvious." Emily tells her girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

For about a minute Penelope runs through everything in her head, trying to see if there was a clue.

"Deb and I just having a difference of opinion that we need to work out." Penelope mutters.

"Penelope?" Emily asks, "What is it?"

"I've heard Dad say that before." Penelope admits.

"From what you've said about your parents, I'm sure you would have heard that more than once." JJ comments.

"Yeah, but it was always your mom, your dad, or just Mom and Dad." Penelope explains.

"Do you remember a time when your Dad said Deb to you?" Emily asks, as if she did then it could explain the clue Rossi was trying to give Penelope.

"Once." Penelope remembers, "Spring Break, when I was twelve, 1990." Penelope remembers, "Mom and Dad got a fight when he brought me back to San Francisco, Santiago took me to get Ice Cream, I think to get me out of the house." Penelope asks, remembering that it was getting to the point where she was too old to be bribed with ice cream, "When we got back I could tell something was wrong, I asked, Dad said that those exact words." Penelope realises, looking surprised as the memory comes back to her.

"You said your Dad was bringing you home, did something happen when you were with your Dad?" JJ asks.

"No, I was with him for a week, I spent some time with Gideon's family because Dad worked, but that had happened before." Penelope admits.

"Did anything else happen?" Emily asks, trying to gently get her girlfriend to share more.

"No…. hang on, yes." Penelope remembers, "Dad showed me a picture of someone, I guess he was an unsub, told me if I were to see him when I was to walk in the other direction, and go to him, Gideon, or a police officer for help." Penelope explains.

"Did he tell you anything else?" JJ asks.

"No." Penelope admits, "But it gives me a place to start. I'll look at all the cases that Dad was working back then, I'll recognise him if I see him again." Penelope reveals, before starting to type.

* * *

A little while later Hotch, Reid, and Morgan walk into the Roundtable room, and as soon as they walk in Penelope looks at them for answers, hoping for good news.

"Do you know anything?" Penelope asks worried, "Have you found something?"

"We're waiting for the blood results to come back, but it looks like whoever took your father took him in a car." Hotch says, "So I need you to look into traffic cameras around the time you got the call." Hotch requests.

"You got it, Sir." Penelope says, and she starts typing.

"How are things going here?" Morgan asks.

"Penelope thinks that her father was trying to give her a clue in the call, trying to tell her that whoever has him now is from his past, from when she was twelve." Emily explains.

"What makes you think that?" Hotch asks, looking at Garcia.

"It would make sense with what Dad said." Penelope reveals, as she starts to sift through traffic cameras, starting with the closet too her Dad's house.

"It would make sense that he would try to pass you a clue." Reid realises.

"Strauss wanted to talk to you when you got back." Emily says to Hotch.

"Okay." Hotch says, and he goes to leave, but before he can he hears,

"Oh my god." Being said by Penelope.

"Pen, what is it?" Emily asks, before anyone else can say anything.

"It's him." Penelope says, sounding shocked, "The person I was telling you about." She says as Emily leans forward, Penelope looking like she can't even believe what she is seeing.

"Garcia, are you sure?" Reid asks, "It's been a long time."

"Dad had me look at the picture for over fifteen minutes, so that I could memorise his face." Penelope explains, "It's been a while, but yeah, it's him." Penelope admits, "I'm sure." She says, looking at Emily.

"I believe you." Emily assures her girlfriend, squeezing her leg.

"Okay, so it seems like we're dealing with someone from a case in 1990?" Hotch asks, looking at Penelope.

"I think so Sir, but I'm not finding a match in the case files from back then." Penelope admits, knowing that that fact, is more than a little strange.

"That's strange." Reid comments, "Maybe we should talk to someone who worked with your Dad back then, maybe they would know about this person, about why you can't find records."

"Great idea Kid, but the only option for that would be Gideon." Morgan comments.

"And Strauss." Penelope says, causing everyone to look at her.

"Strauss?" JJ asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she and Dad worked together back then, I even met her." Penelope says, noticing the looks on everyone's face, "Was I the only one who knew that?" Penelope asks, wondering if it might have been something she wasn't supposed to say.

"Yeah, I think so." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I'll be back. Keep looking for information on who this person is." Hotch says, before leaving.

* * *

Not long after leaving the others Hotch walks into Strauss's office.

"Aaron, what's the latest?" Strauss asks.

"We believe that Dave was taken by car from his house." Hotch admits, "From local street cams Penelope was able to identify someone that her father warned her about when she was twelve, someone who's face he made her memorise. We believe he took Dave, but Penelope can't seem to find the case file to explain why Dave was so concerned." Hotch admits.

"I need see the image." Strauss says, heading out of her office without another word to the Hotch, and if he didn't know any better, which truthfully, he isn't sure he does, he would think that Strauss looks worried.

* * *

Having walked quickly Strauss arrives back at the round table room quickly.

"Show me the image." Strauss requests, as she walks into the room, and as she does Penelope puts the image back on the screen as Hotch walks back into the room.

The second the image appears on the screen Strauss's face loses all colour, like her worst nightmare has just come true.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Far away from the FBI where his team, his daughter, and old friend, are trying to find him Rossi is tied to a chair, bleeding from a wound in his side.

"You can do whatever you want to me. You're not going to get what you want." Rossi says, to a figure in the shadows.

* * *

"This is bad, isn't it?" Penelope asks, "Like really, really bad."

"Erin, what is it?" Hotch asks concerned, being pretty sure that he has never seen Strauss like this.

"Penelope, you're in contact with Stephen Gideon right, know a way to get in touch with him?" Strauss asks, in a way avoiding the question that Hotch just asked.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, feeling her confusion grow.

"Call him, tell him to get in here, now." Strauss instructs, her voice stern.

"Yes Ma'am." Penelope says, pulling out her phone and heading out of the room.

"Excuse me, I need to make a call." Strauss says, stepping out.

"Is anyone else feeling as confused as I am right now?" JJ asks.

"Oh yeah." Morgan confirms, as Emily gets up and follows Penelope out.

* * *

After leaving the roundtable room Penelope walks into her father's office and calls Stephen.

"Hey Rossi, what's up?" Gideon asks.

"Um, I was told to get you to come in here." Penelope explains to her oldest friend.

"Why? What's going on?" Stephen asks, sounding confused, and annoyed, as he has plans.

"Dad's missing, looks like he's been abducted, and it seems like something to do with something that happened in the past." Penelope admits, "My bosses boss said to get you in here, to the BAU, now." Penelope explains.

"Wait, your Dad's missing?" Stephen asks worried, as the door to the office opens and Emily walks in, closes the door, and the blinds.

"Yeah, I don't know if he is okay." Penelope says, sounding worried, and upset, "And I've never seen my boss this worried." Penelope admit, "Stephen, just please come." She says, using Stephen's first name to show how serious she is, because she knows that for Strauss to be so worried then it is something bad going on.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Stephen says, realising how serious things are, before hanging up, and once she hangs up Penelope looks like she is close to collapsing so Emily walks over to her.

"You're okay, Pen." Emily says, walking over and taking both Penelope's hands, steading her.

"But Dad's not." Penelope says, sounding worried, "Strauss is worried, Em, Strauss! And she's asked to get Stephen in here, this bad, this is really, really bad." Penelope says, starting to cry, and having no idea what else to do Emily just hugs her girlfriend.

"I know, Babe, I know." Emily says, as she hugs her girlfriend, kissing her forehead, and cheek, as she hugs her, "I so wish I could say everything will be okay, but what I can say is that no one will give up, we'll do everything we can to bring your Dad home." Emily promises her girlfriend.

"I'm terrified right now Em." Penelope admits, as they break apart, "I just keep thinking of all the worst possibilities."

"As hard as it is, you can't do that, Pen. Focus on what we have to do, we have to find this guy, and you can do that, you can find your Dad, I believe that." Emily assures her.

"I don't." Penelope admits, not having much faith at the moment.

"I do, because I believe in you, Penelope." Emily says, and because she is shocked and amazed by her girlfriend's words Penelope just kisses her, and as she feels her girlfriends lips Penelope starts to feel a little better.

As they kiss Penelope and Emily both feel the rest of the world slip away, but they are both forced back to reality when there is a knock on the door.

"Guys, Strauss is going to explain what's going on." JJ's voice says, causing Emily and Penelope to break apart.

"You got this, Pen, I know you do." Emily assures her girlfriend, having noticed that Penelope didn't react to the knock.

"You're kind of the most amazing girlfriend ever, you know that." Penelope says.

"I do try." Emily says, smirking slightly, "Let's go get you some answers." She says, and they both head back to the round table room.

* * *

Walking into the round table room about a minute later Penelope and Emily find everyone waiting.

"Penelope, is Stephen Gideon on his way?" Strauss asks.

"Yes Ma'am." Penelope answers.

"Good, when he gets here he'll be assigned a protective detail, and you will be too." Strauss reveals, "I have already assigned one to my family."

"Why is that necessary?" Hotch asks, feeling confused, as Emily resists the urge to pull Penelope in close, and do whatever has to do to protect her.

"In December 1989, I was working on White Collar case, that was connected to murder, all appearing to be committed by the same person." Strauss explains.

"You stumbled across a Serial Killer." Morgan realises.

"Yes." Strauss says, with a nod, "Dave and Jason were brought in to work the case and I was instructed to work with them." Strauss admits, "We worked the case for months. There was a total of six murders, and a profile was created." Strauss explains.

"What happened?" Reid asks, being able to tell that there is more to the story.

"The profile led to a suspect, so we brought him in and Dave, Jason, and I took turns interrogating him, but we had no evidence, and we couldn't get a confession." Strauss reveals.

"You had to let him go." Hotch says.

"We had no choice." Strauss reveals, "We were able to get a warrant, and in his possession, we found unregistered weapons, one of which went off when we were searching without hurting anyone."

"So, you were able to get him for that." Emily realises.

"At the time, it was the best we could do." Strauss reveals.

"Ma'am, with all due respect I'm not seeing why you and Dad have been so worried for so long." Penelope admits.

"On the day of his arraignment his wife and son were killed in a car accident, on their way to court." Strauss explains, "When he found out he swore that he'd get revenge on Dave, Jason, and I along with our families, anyone we love." Strauss reveals, "He was sentenced to twenty years in prison, but I just made a call, he was released eight months ago on good behaviour." Strauss explains.

'That's him, isn't it?" JJ asks pointing to the picture.

"Yes, it is." Strauss confirms, "His name is Ivan Meadows." She explains, "And along with everything else he did he also caused a fight between your parents when your Dad didn't tell your mother what was going on before you came to stay with him for Spring Break." Strauss admits.

"That I remember." Penelope says, sitting down at her computer, so that she can start searching for information.

"Why couldn't Penelope find the files?" Hotch asks.

"They've been classified. I've given you access now." Strauss reveals, as that is one of the things she did when she stepped out.

"Okay." Penelope says, starting to access them.

"How did Meadows kill?" Morgan asks.

"Pro longed torture with knife, followed by fatal stabs." Strauss answers.

"Oh god." Penelope says, looking horrified, "Dad's being tortured." Penelope says.

"Don't think about that, Penelope." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Don't think about it? How can I not think about it?" Penelope asks, "If this Meadows really has Dad then he's being tortured, he's being hurt, he…." Penelope says, starting to hyperventilate.

"Focus on me, Penelope." Emily says, turning Penelope's chair around so that she is looking directly at her, "Yes, what is happening to your Dad right now is potentially very bad, but there is also some good news, this means that your Dad is probably still alive." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Still alive." Penelope mutters, trying to believe it.

"Yeah Pen, this means we have time to find him, time to bring him home." Emily says.

"Emily's right, Baby Girl, we have time to find your Dad, but you're the one who can do that, you're the one who can find him." Morgan says, trying to be supportive.

"You can do this." Emily says, "Just focus on finding him, not what might be happening." Emily says.

"Okay." Penelope says, taking a deep breath, before turning around and looking at her computer, "I'll find him." Penelope says, starting to type.

"I know you will." Emily assures her girlfriend, as Penelope gets started on work.

As Penelope gets started on work everyone else exchanges looks, hoping that they can find Rossi before it's too late.

* * *

For the next half an hour the team are in the roundtable room as Penelope works, all hoping that they get a lead on where Rossi is.

"Ma'am." Anderson says, walking into the room, "Stephen Gideon has arrived."

"I'll go explain what's going on." Hotch says.

"I'll join you." Reid says, and the two of them head out of the roundtable room.

Seconds later the two walk over to Stephen who is sounding near the elevators.

"Agent Hotchner, Doctor Reid, what's going on?" Stephen asks worried, "Rossi said that Dave's been taken?"

"Yes, he has." Hotch confirms.

"All the evidence is pointing towards someone who your father, Rossi, and another agent arrested in 1990, someone who swore revenge on them, and their families, who was released eight months ago." Reid explains.

"Okay, that explains why I was called in." Stephen admits, "How bad is this for Dave?"

"Bad, really bad." Hotch answers, "Do you know where your father is at the moment?" Hotch asks.

"Um, last time I talked to him on the West Coast." Stephen admits.

"Get a message to him, tell him that Ivan Meadows is free and has taken Dave." Hotch requests.

"I will." Stephen says, "Where's Penelope?"

"Though here." Reid says, and he shows Stephen the way to go.

When Stephen, Hotch, and Reid walk into the round table room they find Penelope still working hard on her computer, while the others, including Strauss, are sitting around the table, Emily sitting really close to her girlfriend.

"Rossi." Stephen says, walking over to his oldest friend.

"Hey Gideon." Penelope greats, and she stands up, once she is standing Stephen hugs his friend, "Thanks for not arguing." Penelope says, feeling grateful, as they break apart as she knows how stubborn Stephen can be, especially when it comes to the BAU.

"You called me Stephen, that was enough for me to know how serious things are." Stephen admits, "We've been here before Rossi, in this very situation, more times than either of us want to remember, it will be okay, it always is." Stephen says, trying to help his oldest friend, "Remember what we used to say?"

"Unfortunately." Penelope says, looking slightly amused, though still worried, and as she does the others in the room exchange looks, all wondering what is going on as it is like Penelope and Stephen are talking in their own language.

"It's still true today, and you've got to believe it." Stephen tells his friend.

"It's getting hard Gideon." Penelope admits, "I know more than I knew back then." Penelope admits.

"That might be true, but like I said, so is what we used to say. Focus on that." Stephen says, trying to give his oldest friend a supportive look.

"You should call your Dad, he could be in danger too." Penelope tells him.

"I will, um, is there somewhere I could make the call?" Stephen asks.

"Dad's office is free." Penelope tells her friend.

"I'll show you the way." Strauss says, standing up.

"Thank you….." Stephen says, trailing off as he isn't sure what to call her.

"Section Chief Erin Strauss."

"Chief Strauss." Stephen says, and once he does he and Strauss head out of the room, and Penelope sits back down too, as Hotch's phone rings.

"Hotchner…. Thank you." Hotch says, before hanging up.

"Hotch, what is it?" Morgan asks, as he can tell that someone is wrong.

"The lab results are back; the Blood does belong to Dave." Hotch explains, looking directly at Penelope.

"Oh god." Penelope says, sounding horrified, putting her head in her hands, and as she does Emily puts her hand on her girlfriend's back, trying to be comforting, "No, no, no, no." Penelope mutters.

"Pen…" Emily says, but before she can say more she is cut off by a beep going on Penelope's computers.

"Garcia, what is it?" Hotch asks, as Penelope looks up at the computer.

"A location." Penelope says, wiping her eyes under her glasses, "Um, I was tracking the car though street cams, and through that I was able to narrow down a radius. In that radius, there is a warehouse, that's owned by Robert Meadows." Penelope explains.

"That was his son." Strauss reveals, having come back in the room after showing Stephen Dave's office.

"Would he be bold enough to use his sons name?" Morgan asks.

"Jason and David profiled him as a narcissist, and after what happened he would think he is too good to be caught, and they both thought that he genuinely cared about his son. Using his sons name would make sense with that." Strauss reveals.

"Garcia, send us the location." Hotch instructs, as he, Reid, JJ, Morgan, and Emily stand up.

"Already done, I'm coming with you." Penelope says, standing up as well.

"No." Hotch, Strauss, and Emily stay together.

"I can't just wait here not knowing what is going on." Penelope says.

"Pen." Emily says, causing Penelope to look at her, "I promise you that I will update you as soon as we know something, okay, I promise, but you need to stay here, please." Emily says, trying to get her girlfriend to stay behind.

"I'm not a profiler, or a SSA, but I can help." Penelope informs her girlfriend.

"I know." Emily assures her, "But you're the most help from here, if this doesn't go anywhere you're the one who can find another location, you're the one who can figure this out." Emily tells her girlfriend, "I will do my best to bring your Dad home, I promise." Emily says, and as she does the others in the room are pretty sure that to Emily and Penelope they don't exist, "But you need to stay here."

"Okay, find him Em, please." Penelope requests.

"Let's go." Hotch says, and he, Morgan, JJ, Reid, and Strauss head out of the room.

"I'll do my best." Emily says, before kissing Penelope, and once they break apart she hurries after the others having made sure not to kiss Penelope until Strauss was out of the room.

After the others leave Penelope sits back down at the computer and hacks into the teams coms so that she can hear everything that is going on, just as Penelope gets into the coms Stephen walks back in.

"Where is everyone?" Stephen asks confused.

"I might have found Dad, they're going to go see." Penelope explains, "I wanted to go." Penelope admits.

"Of course, you did." Stephen says, knowing his friend, "Who convinced you to stay?" he asks curious, as he sits down next to his oldest friend.

"Emily." Penelope answers, "Your Dad okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, he's way out West." Stephen answers, "He said he'll keep an eye out, and he wants to know what happened to Dave." Stephen explains, and as he does Penelope just nods, "So, how long have you and Emily been dating?" he asks curious, causing Penelope to look at him

"How…." Penelope starts to say.

"Oh, come on, Rossi. I may not be a profiler, but I am an expert in you." Stephen admits, "I know what you're like when you're with someone, though Emily seems different, and I'm going to guess it's been two months." Stephen says, being pretty sure that Penelope has never felt the way about someone that she feels about Emily.

"Almost." Penelope corrects.

"I'm happy for you Rossi, really." Stephen tells his oldest friend.

"Thanks Gideon." Penelope responds, and the two of them drift into silence, and as they do Stephen realises something.

"Have you hacked into the teams' com system?" Stephen asks, torn between amusement and a little bit of surprise.

"That can't surprise you." Penelope says, looking at her friend, honestly, she would be disappointed if he was surprised.

"it doesn't." Stephen responds, and as he does the two of them start to listen to what is going on, "For the record I had to bail on catching up with Matt on the first free night he's had in months." Stephen informs his oldest friend, talking about his other best friend, and doing so in an attempt to distract Penelope from what is going on.

"Once Dad's okay I'll buy you both beer." Penelope responds,

"A lot of beer Rossi, a lot of beer." Stephen requests, "And you're joining us." He adds, as they have been through this enough times to know that that Penelope is going to need distractions and drinks once this is all over.

"Fine." Penelope responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they listen to what is going on with the team.

* * *

On the way to the location where everyone hopes Rossi is being held Emily, Morgan, and Reid are in one car while Hotch, JJ, and Strauss are in the other.

"Hey, what's going through your head?" Morgan asks Emily who is looking out of the window.

"Nothing just…. He has to be here, he has to be okay." Emily says, "It will destroy her if he's not." Emily admits, and as she does there is no question as to who Emily is referring to.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Morgan asks, causing Emily to look directly at him.

"More than you know, Derek, more than you know." Emily says, clearly completely serious.

"Does Rossi know you're dating?" Reid asks from the back, sounding curious.

"We haven't told him." Emily admits, "But if you guys all realised then I'm betting he did too." Emily reveals.

"Have fun with that conversation." Morgan comments.

"Thanks." Emily says, sounding sarcastic, and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Not long after the conversation about Penelope the teams arrive at the warehouse where they hope Rossi is being held.

"Morgan, Prentiss, Ried take the front." Hotch instructs, "Chief Strauss, JJ, we'll take the back." He says, and once gives the order the group spread out.

For the next few minutes the group make their way into the warehouse, and make their way through the building, and as they do Morgan, Emily, and Reid are suddenly fired upon and so they fire back.

"You're out gunned Meadows, you're not going to win!" Morgan yells, as he, Emily, and Reid all take cover behind various things.

"I am not going back to jail!" Meadows yells, and as he does everyone hears a single gunshot goes off, and

"Meadows is down." Being said through the coms by Strauss.

"We've got to find Rossi." Emily says, managing to get over her shock at Strauss being the one to kill Meadows pretty quickly.

"Yeah, right." Morgan says, and he, Emily, and Reid continue to search, splitting up so that they can search better.

After about a minute Emily eventually finds Rossi, tired to a chair, bleeding, but looking to be conscious.

"I've got Rossi. South side of the building." Emily says, as she runs towards her girlfriends father, "We're going to need a medic." She says, as she gets to Rossi's side, "Dave, Dave, It's Emily, can you hear me?" Emily says, as she gets to Rossi's side.

"Emily." Rossi says, opening his eyes slightly, but looking out of it still.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're going to be okay." Emily says, as she starts to undo the ropes that are tying Rossi.

"Penelope, where's Penelope?" Rossi asks.

"She's at the BAU, she's safe, I promise." Emily assures him, as Morgan, Reid, and JJ all arrive at her side too and start to help her untie Rossi.

* * *

At the BAU Penelope and Stephen have been listening to everything, so they heard Strauss shoot Meadows, and they heard Emily say that she found Rossi.

"Come on, Em. Tell me how Dad is." Penelope requests, as she isn't getting much from the coms.

"I'm sure they'll let us know when they can." Stephen tells his friend, "They'll just have to secure the area, or something like that, right?" he asks, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, I guess." Penelope answers, and as she does Stephen reaches out and squeezes Penelope's shoulder, in comfort.

For the next minute or so Penelope and Stephen sit in silence, until Penelope's phone starts to ring.

"Em? How is he?" Penelope asks worried.

"Ask him yourself." Emily says, and as she does she hands the phone over to Rossi.

"Daddy?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, Kiddo. It's good to hear your voice." Rossi says, as he lays on a stretcher.

"Are you okay?" Penelope responds.

"I will be." Rossi responds, "I'm going to give the phone back to Emily, I love you, Penelope."

"I love you too, Dad." Penelope says, and as she does she hears the phone being passed back to Emily.

"Pen?" Emily asks

"Is he really okay?" Penelope asks, sounding worried.

"He's hurt, and being taken to the hospital." Emily admits, "It doesn't seem serious to me."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Penelope responds.

"Get Stephen to drive." Emily instructs, as she is pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea for Penelope to drive herself.

"Yeah, okay." Penelope says, "You'll stay with him?"

"Yeah, I will." Emily responds, before hanging up.

"He's okay?" Stephen asks, when Penelope hangs up.

"He's okay." Penelope confirms, looking amazed.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital." Stephen says, and the two of them hurry out of the office, Penelope only caring about seeing her Dad, and seeing for herself that he is okay as while she completely trusts her girlfriend she needs to see for herself that her Dad is okay.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after they left the BAU Penelope and Stephen arrive at the hospital where they find Emily waiting in the waiting area.

"Emily." Penelope says, and she hurries up to her girlfriend, who hugs her tightly once she is close enough.

"it's over." Emily says, as she hugs her girlfriend, and kisses her cheek.

"Where's Dad? Is he okay?" Penelope asks worried, as the two of them break apart.

"He has some wounds, and has lost some blood, so the doctors are treating him." Emily explains, "One of the wounds seemed like it might be deep, so they're going to have to run a few tests to determine treatment." She explains, "I told them that you, his daughter, was on your way and they said they'd give you an update soon."

"So, we just have to wait." Penelope realises.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Pen." Emily says, "But until then how about we sit down, there is no point standing and waiting."

"Yeah, okay." Penelope says, and she, Emily, and Stephen sit down and start to wait.

* * *

Over the next hour Penelope, Emily, and Stephen are joined by the rest of the team, and Strauss, and together they all wait for news about Rossi.

"Shouldn't we know something by now?" Penelope asks, looking around the room, though her eyes linger on Emily.

"It would depend on your Dad's injuries." Reid says, answering before Emily can, "But no news doesn't necessarily mean bad, it could just mean that there are lot of tests that need to be run." Reid says, "I wouldn't start worry for another sixty-two minutes." Reid explains, "Needing to wait longer than that it would statistically mean that something was wrong."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't help Kid." Morgan comments.

"It does actually." Penelope admits, as she tries to calm down, reaching out to take Emily's hand to help with her nerves, trying to be as subtle as possible so that Strauss doesn't notice, and as she feels Penelope take her hand Emily squeezes it too, and once more the group drift into silence as they wait.

* * *

For the next thirty minutes everyone sits and waits for news, and as they wait Emily can practically feel her girlfriend becoming tenser.

"Pen." Emily suddenly says, as she sees the doctor that she knows was working on Rossi, walking towards them.

Looking to where Emily is looking Penelope realises what is going on and quickly stands.

"How's my Dad?" Penelope asks, as the doctor reaches her and the others who are waiting.

"Your Dad suffered several stab wounds, one of which was rather deep." The Doctor explains.

"Is he okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"Yes, none of the cuts will cause long term damage, but your father did lose a lot of blood." The Doctor explains, "We've repaired the damage done, which included a slight amount of damage to an artery, and are replacing the blood that was lost."

"Can I see him?" Penelope asks.

"Of course, you call can." The Doctor says, "I just ask that you limit the amount of time you're all in the room."

"Of course, thank you." Hotch answers.

"He's in room 209." The Doctor says, and as soon as he is Penelope is already walking, and so the others start to walk to catch up.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the team, Penelope being first, arrive at Rossi's room, and as they do Penelope hurries over to the bed where her father is lying.

"Dad." Penelope says, hugging her father.

"I'm okay, Kitten, really." Rossi responds, hiding his pain as he hugs his daughter.

"Good, you have to be." Penelope says, as they break apart.

"What happened to Meadows?" Rossi asks, looking at the agents in the room.

"He's Dead." Strauss answers, "Do you know if he was working with anyone?" she asks.

"Meadows had too big of an ego to ever work with someone, and I saw no evidence of that." Rossi says, trying to move into a more comfortable position and winching slightly as he does.

"Okay, that's good to know." Hotch says, "I'm glad you're okay, Dave."

"Thanks Aaron." Dave responds, as Penelope sits on a chair right next to her fathers bed as the others stand.

"We've got told that not all of us can be in your room at once, we'll just be outside if you need anything." Hotch says.

"Thank you." Dave says, and everyone but Penelope head out of the room, "I'll be okay Penelope, really."

"You scared me, Dad, really." Penelope tells her father.

"I know, Kiddo. I know." Rossi says, reaching out and taking his daughter's hand, giving her a supportive look.

* * *

For the next couple of hours the team come into Rossi's room in groups of two's or three to check on how Rossi is doing.

Between the doctors, and people coming to check in on him Rossi hasn't been able to get much sleep, Penelope on the other hand is fast asleep in the chair right next to her father's bed. Hearing the door open Rossi looks up and sees Emily walking in, and he sees her look to Penelope before looking to him.

"JJ, Stephen, and Strauss have headed home, but Morgan, Hotch, Reid and I are still here." Emily explains, "Is there anything you need? Is there anything I can do?" Emily asks, making sure to keep her voice quiet enough so that it doesn't wake Penelope, but loud enough for Rossi to hear.

"Yeah, there's one thing, take my daughter home." Rossi requests, "She'll be much more comfortable in your arms than in that chair."

"You know too." Emily says, there being no question about what she is referring to.

"Of course, I do." Rossi answers, "And I'm really happy." Rossi says, and even though there was a part of her that was expecting that response Emily was also preparing herself for the worse, "I can see how much you mean to Penelope, how much she means to you, and I truly believe that you won't hurt her, which is all I've ever wanted for her." Rossi says, "I would give you the usual father talk, but we both know that it's not my place, she doesn't need me to, doesn't want me to. I just ask that you treat her the way she deserves."

"Don't worry Rossi, I have no intention of doing any different." Emily responds, and as they do the two of them exchange looks, like they are coming to an understanding.

For about a minute after Rossi and Emily come to their understanding they just look at each other before Emily walks over to Penelope's chair.

"Pen." Emily says, gently shaking her, "Pen, wake up." Emily says, continuing to gently shake her, and seconds later Penelope eyes open and she looks afraid, "it's okay, Pen. You're okay." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"Em." Penelope says, sounding glad, "Dad? Is Dad okay?" she asks worried, looking over to the bed.

"I'm fine Kitten." Rossi assures his daughter, "Now, your girlfriend is going to take you home so you can get some rest." Rossi informs his daughter, causing her to look straight at Emily.

"He already knew, like the others." Emily explains.

"Should have known." Penelope says, standing up, "So…" Penelope starts to say, trailing off, as she isn't sure how to ask what she wants to ask.

"I'm happy for you, Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter, "And I love you." He says, and as he does Penelope just hugs her father.

"I love you too, Dad." Penelope responds, and the two of them break apart.

"Now go home, I love you, and I love seeing you, but I don't want to see you again until you've got a decent amount of sleep." Rossi informs his daughter.

"Yes Dad." Penelope responds, realising that there is no point in arguing.

"Get some rest Rossi, you look like you need it." Emily comments, and Rossi gives an amused half laugh.

"I'll try." Rossi says, and as he does Emily and Penelope head out of the hospital room.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, and Emily arrive back at Penelope's apartment, Emily having thought that it would be better to go to Penelope's rather than hers.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Emily asks, as the two of them walk into Penelope's apartment, and Emily closes and locks the door behind them.

"No, I'm not hungry." Penelope admits, "I think I just want to go to bed."

"Okay." Emily says, with a nod, and then she notices the look on Penelope's face, "Pen, he's okay." Emily assures her girlfriend, stressing each word.

"When I was a kid, and Dad was missing, I was scared, but I didn't know the worse, I didn't know what could be happening, I do now, and that makes it so much worse." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, before hugging her girlfriend, "He's okay, Pen, because of you. It was because of you that he was found. Focus on that." Emily says, kissing Penelope's head, and the two of them drift into silence as they stand in Penelope's living room.

For a few minutes Penelope and Emily stand together, in silence, holding each other and even with the silence it is completely comfortable.

"Didn't you say something about needing sleep?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I feel beyond exhausted." Penelope admits, as the two of them break apart.

"Then let's go to bed." Emily says, taking Penelope's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later Penelope and Emily, who exchanged more than a few kisses as they were getting ready for bed, are lying in bed together, and before long they are both fast asleep, feeling safe in each other's arms.

* * *

Two days have passed since Rossi revealed, while in a hospital bed, that he knew Penelope and Emily are dating, and the day has come for Rossi to be released from hospital.

Having been leant Penelope's key Emily, and Stephen, are arriving at Rossi's house with groceries that they brought so that Rossi would have plenty of food when he got home.

"So, is Rossi bringing Dave right home?" Stephen asks, curious, and honestly the reversal of who Stephen calls Rossi still takes a second to register for Emily.

"Yeah. She said she's not going to take him to the BAU, no matter what he says." Emily says, as they arrive in the kitchen.

"I wish her luck with that." Stephen says, as they put the bags down.

"So, do I." Emily admits, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Stephen says, as even though he knows that answering that to that question from a profiler is dangerous he also has nothing to hide.

"When you came to the BAU that night you told Pen, that you've been in this situation before, and asked if she remembered what you used to say, what was that?" Emily asks curious.

"How much has Rossi told you about what It was really like having fathers in the BAU, who were dedicated to the job, and the best at what they do?" Stephen asks curious, suspecting that it wouldn't be a lot, but could still be more than he was thinking.

"Bits and pieces, I know you both had some difficult times, and have a lot of feelings about that." Emily admits, having realised that Penelope doesn't talk a lot about specific things from her childhood, though she mentions vague events.

"That we do." Stephen confirms, knowing that that is a pretty big understatement, "I don't even remember when it was, but at one point, we came up with something that gave us comfort, something that helped when our Dads were hurt, or missing, or on case and we knew." Stephen explains, being pretty sure that it must have been after he was seven, and as he does Emily gives him an interested look, "We used to say that they'd be okay, that they were too dedicated to their jobs to ever let bad guys hurt, or beat, them." Stephen explains, "It hindsight it was probably a pretty sad thing to say, but it was a little thing that helped us."

"You had a lot of those little things to help, didn't you?" Emily asks, trying to get a read on Stephen.

"Yeah, most didn't make sense to anyone but us." Stephen admits, his voice full of fondness, "You know technically I was an only child, but I never wanted a sibling because I had Rossi, and to me she was, she is, my sister." He reveals, knowing that there was a time when Penelope was the only person he considered family.

"That's nice." Emily responds.

"It didn't matter if she was on the other side of the country, she's always been the one person I knew I could always count on no matter what." Stephen admits, "When Rossi realised she was bi I was the first person she told." Stephen reveals, and that does not surprise Emily, "I've seen her date before, be with other people, but I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. You clearly mean more to her than anyone else she's been with."

"Is this your way of saying you approve?" Emily asks curious.

"Rossi doesn't need my approval, but yeah." Stephen confirms, then he realises something, "We should probably put the shopping away."

"Would probably be a good idea." Emily admits, and that's just what they do.

* * *

While Emily and Stephen are unpacking groceries at Rossi's mansion, Penelope is pushing her father in a wheelchair towards her car.

"I really don't need this." Rossi objects.

"It's hospital policy Dad, so yes, you do." Penelope informs her father.

"I can walk." Rossi says, and he goes to stand up.

"Don't even think about it." Penelope says, as she gently pushes her father back into the chair, and Rossi rolls his eyes, as he doesn't feel like his daughters worry is warranted, "So Emily, and Gideon, are going to meet us at the house." Penelope explains to her father, "Stephen, not Jason." Penelope corrects, just to be sure.

"I gathered that." Rossi admits, "We should go by the BAU before going home." Rossi says, as they get to Penelope's car.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, Dad." Penelope informs her father.

"Penelope Alessa." Rossi says, trying to use his stern 'dad', voice.

"Yeah, that's not going to work at the moment. I'm driving and we're not going into the BAU because you have to rest." Penelope explains.

"It's times like this where I really wish you didn't inherit my stubbornness." Rossi admits.

"Mom was just as stubborn so chances are I would have always been stubborn." Penelope reveals.

"You might have a point there." Rossi realises, as he moves form the wheelchair into the car, "If I can't go into the BAU how about inviting the team over for dinner." He suggests.

"Already done." Penelope reveals, "But you're not cooking Emily, Stephen, and I are going to cook."

"I'm really not sure that that's a good idea." Rossi admits, not sure he wants to see the state that his kitchen will be in after that.

"Well, if you want the team to come over for Dinner that's how it's going to happen." Penelope reveals, as she closes the car door and starts to walk away with the wheelchair.

* * *

Hours later Rossi is sitting in his living room as Emily, Penelope, and Stephen are cooking in the kitchen and honestly what he is hearing really doesn't fill him with confidence about what the three of them are doing.

"Um, I think I'm doing this wrong." Emily comments, looking down at the sauce she is attempting to make and hearing that Penelope looks over.

"More crushed tomatoes." Penelope instructs.

"Thank you." Emily says, meaning that.

"Maybe I should come help." Rossi's raised voice says from the living room.

"NO." Emily, Stephen, Penelope say in perfect unison.

"Okay. Garlic bread is ready for the oven." Stephen says.

"Great." Penelope says, "The bases are ready too, how's the sauce going?" Penelope asks, looking at Emily.

"How about you take that and I get started on the pizzas." Emily suggests.

"Sure." Penelope says, and the two of them swap places and continue to do what they were doing.

"Are you three sure you don't need more help?" Rossi asks, having slowly walked into the kitchen and he is honestly feeling rather horrified at the state of his kitchen.

"We're positive. You need to sit down, you need to rest, Dad!" Penelope informs her father, and as she does there is a knock on the door, and at that Penelope tenses and Emily reaches over and takes her hand in comfort.

"I'll get that." Stephen says, having noticed out of the corner of his eye what Penelope and Emily did.

"Why don't you show Dad back to the living room while you do that." Penelope suggests.

"I'm not an invalid!" Rossi objects.

"But you are meant to be resting." Emily points outs.

"They're right Dave." Stephen says, walking over to him.

"I don't think I like you three ganging up on me." Rossi says, as he lets Stephen lead him back to the living room, doing so quiet reluctantly.

After leading Dave to the living room, and making sure that he is once more sitting down, Stephen heads to the door and opens it, revealing Reid.

"Hey Spencer." Stephen greats, "Come in." he says, letting him in.

"Thank you." Reid says, walking in.

"Dave's through there in the living room." Stephen reveals, as he closes the door, "Rossi, Emily and I are cooking dinner in the kitchen."

"Okay." Reid says with a nod, "How's Dave doing?" he asks, not saying Rossi because at the moment that can mean more than one person.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, I'm right here, and I'm fine." Dave says, sounding annoyed.

"That's strictly not true. You lost a lot of blood, and one of your arties were damaged, medically…" Reid starts to say.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." Rossi realises, sounding annoyed.

"Gideon!" Penelope calls, "We need your opinion on something." She calls, and as she does Reid and Stephen exchange looks.

"I actually have a few questions I have about your books; do you mind if ask them now?" Reid asks, sitting down across from Rossi

"Of course." Rossi responds, as Stephen heads back into the kitchen.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Emily, Penelope, Reid, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi are all sitting around the table as Stephen puts the last off the food down.

"Here it is the last of the pizza." Stephen says, "If it sucks blame Rossi and Emily." Stephen says, with a teasing smirk, as he sits down.

"Hey!" Penelope objects.

"It would be your fault too." Emily points out, "For the record, if you don't like the garlic bread, that was all Stephen so blame him."

"And the Pizzas and Salads were Emily and Rossi, so you know who to blame." Stephen says.

"Okay, okay, enough." JJ says, looking amused, "Everything smells greats, so I'm sure it's going to be."

"Always the peace maker." Morgan comments, with an amused look on his face.

"I'm hungry, so how about we hold the blame and just dig in." Rossi suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Hotch says, and as he does everyone does just that.

As everyone starts to eat, and talk, Emily notices that her girlfriend isn't eating, instead she is just watching everyone.

"Hey." Emily says, putting her hand on Penelope's, "You okay?" she asks concerned, her voice only loud enough for Penelope to hear.

"Yeah." Penelope responds, her voice just as quiet as Emily's.

"Pen?" Emily asks, knowing that there is something that her girlfriend isn't saying.

"I'm just really glad that we're all here, all okay." Penelope admits, looking at her girlfriend.

"Ah." Emily says, in understanding, "Enjoy the moment, Pen, enjoy the good." Emily says, and once she does Penelope leans over and kisses her girlfriend.

Once Penelope and Emily break apart they both start to enjoy their dinner, and conversation with the others, the meal truly feeling like the dinner of a family that is celebrating.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been well over a month since the family dinner and in three days' time, Monday Rossi will be starting back at the BAU.

Due to the team being temporarily down a man Hotch hasn't had a chance to talk to Emily and Penelope about the fact that they are dating, but he finally has a chance and so Penelope and Emily have been called to his office after the majority of people have gone home for the weekend.

"This is going to be okay, right?" Penelope asks as she and Emily walk to Hotch's office, "He can't order us to stop dating, can he?" Penelope asks, looking concerned as that is the last thing she wants.

"He can, but I don't think he will." Emily admits, as they get to the top of the stairs, "Besides if he does we don't actually have to listen." Emily says, smirking slightly.

"No, I guess we don't." Penelope responds, and the two of them exchange smirks before heading into Hotch's office.

"Close the door, Garcia." Hotch requests, and Penelope does just that, "Sit down, both of you." Hotch requests, and after once more exchanging looks Penelope and Emily do just that.

"Just say it Hotch, we all know why we're here." Emily says, as even though she plans to continue to be with Penelope no matter what Hotch says she would like to know what he is going to say.

"I've looked into the matter, and there is a loop hole, or technically two, in the fraternisation rules that can be used to your advantage." Hotch reveals, "You are an Agent and an Analyst, all the fraternisation rules either refer to two agents or two analysts dating, not one of each." He explains.

"Which means we're technically not breaking the rules." Penelope realises.

"What's the second loop hole?" Emily asks, though she suspects she knows exactly what it is.

"The fact that you're both female." Hotch says.

"Of course." Emily and Penelope say together, neither surprised by that.

"It is a big gap, and it should be corrected, but until it you can use it to your advantage if needed." Hotch admits, "The fact of the matter is, as your supervisor I don't have a problem with the two of you dating, and as long as your relationship does not interfere with the job I don't see that changing." Hotch admits, "My advice, as long as you keep it out of the office, if you do that I don't see superiors getting involved, or it becoming an issue." Hotch explains.

"Yes Sir." Penelope and Emily say together.

"Like I said, I'm really happy for you." Hotch says, managing to smile slightly.

"Thanks, Hotch." Emily says.

"Yeah, thanks Sir." Penelope says.

"It's Friday night, why don't you two get out of here." Hotch suggests.

"Sure, you don't have to tell me twice." Emily says, feeling like the best thing would be not to argue.

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope responds, and the two of them head out of Hotch's office, walking pretty fast, so that Hotch doesn't have a chance to change his mind.

"So, night in at mine?" Emily asks Penelope, once they are out of Hotch's office.

"Sounds good to me." Penelope responds, smiling at her girlfriend, "I'll meet you by the elevators."

"Okay, see you in a few." Emily says in response, and once she does Penelope heads to her office to collect her stuff while Emily heads to her desk to get hers.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope and Emily are both naked, sitting side by side in Emily's bed, sharing a gallon of ice cream.

"It should be more surprising that the only things you have are ice cream and alcohol." Penelope says, looking a little amused.

"I've been meaning to go shopping." Emily says, handing the ice cream over.

"For how long?" Penelope asks curious, as she takes a spoonful of the ice cream.

"Probably about a month." Emily admits, causing Penelope to laugh, "We could order in, or go out for food." She suggests.

"That would require clothes and leaving this bed, and I really don't feel like doing either of those things." Penelope admits.

"Me either." Emily says, "So I guess we're just eating ice cream."

"I can think of something else I want to eat." Penelope says, smirking at her girlfriend, as she puts the ice cream on the bedside table.

"Ohh." Emily says, with a grin, as Penelope leans forward and kisses her, before gently pushing her so that she is lying down.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, Penelope and Emily are together, and they do actually leave Emily's bedroom a few times, but they do spend the entire time enjoying each other's company.

Monday morning has come and as it's her father's first day at work Penelope has gotten up even earlier than she had to so that she can go to his mansion and give him a lift into work.

Using her key Penelope walks straight into her father's mansion,

"DAD?" Penelope calls as she closes the door.

"KITCHEN." Rossi's voice calls back, and so Penelope walks straight there, "You know, Kiddo, you don't have to drive me." Rossi informs his daughter.

"I wanted to." Penelope explains, "But why did you want to go early?" Penelope asks curious.

"So, I can catch up." Rossi responds, "I've got coffee, and my gun, and my badge." Rossi says, handing his daughter a travel mug, "Let's go." Rossi says, and the two of them head out of the mansion, Rossi making sure to lock up things properly before they go.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Rossi arrive at Quantico, and as soon as they arrive they both know something is wrong as the bullpen is full of soldiers.

"This doesn't look good." Penelope says, sounding concerned.

"No, it doesn't." Rossi says, as he opens the door to the bullpen, and as he does he starts to look around for Hotch, who he spots, "Aaron." He calls, and hearing that Hotch walks over to the Rossi's.

"Good, you're both here." Aaron says, once he is close enough, the truth being he was just about to call them.

"What's going on?" Dave asks, before Penelope can.

"Last night there was what looks to be an anthrax attack, Garcia I need you to put together a list of all the victims, as much as you can find out." Hotch instructs.

"Of course, Sir." Penelope says, and she heads straight to her office, leaving Hotch to brief her father.

* * *

A little while after Penelope and Rossi arrived at the BAU Emily, Morgan and Hotch, get off the elevators on the sixth floor and as they do they are greeted by the same sight that greeted Penelope and Rossi.

"Case must be local. JJ said not to bring a go bag." Reid explains.

"What's the army doing here?" Morgan asks, sounding shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asks shocked, as the group of three head straight to the roundtable room to try and get some answers.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has determined who all the victims are and is walking the catwalk with Hotch, giving him the information she has found.

"And this is the list of victims you asked for." Penelope says, handing over the piece of paper.

"No high-profile jobs." Hotch notes.

"No, just ordinary people frolicking in the park." Penelope reveals, as she and Hotch walk into the roundtable room where her Dad and JJ are.

"Any word from the CIA?" Rossi asks curious.

"They said there are a few overseas terrorist groups with funding and capability. They're working international. We've got domestic." Hotch explains.

"We need to look at anyone who could profit form this. People who have patents on anthrax vaccines." Rossi says.

"Garcia." Hotch says.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, looking at Hotch as she makes notes.

"And add to your list anyone with access to weaponized spores. Universities, scholars working in bioweapons research." Hotch explains.

"Employees of labs who keep germ collections." Rossi adds.

"Back in a few." Penelope says, before walking out of the room, though as she walks past she squeezes her father's arm.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has been joined in her office by JJ and Hotch and the three of them are working on Penelope's list.

"Gale Mercer, thirty-one, Martha Finestein, forty eight, Albert Franks fifty two." Penelope says, "What's next?" Penelope asks.

"See if they visited the same place on May eight." JJ requests.

"Gale Mercer made a credit card purchase at the Book Front, owned by Albert Franks." Penelope explains.

"We need to find General Whitworth, he needs to send a team out there." Hotch explains, before leaving.

* * *

A little while Emily and Morgan have gone to the bookshop where they have found more spores. As the team have just given the profile Emily has a little bit of time before she has to leave with Rossi and so, taking an advantage of that, Emily has headed down to Penelope's office.

"Hey." Emily says, walking into Penelope's office.

"Hey, I thought you and Dad were going to check out Doctor Nicholas's work." Penelope comments, turning around to look at her girlfriend.

"I am." Emily assures her, "I have about thirty seconds, I just wanted to check in." Emily admits.

"That's sweet." Penelope says, standing up and walking over to Emily, "Be careful out there, Em. Please." Penelope requests.

"I'll do my best." Emily says, before quickly kissing Penelope, "I've got to go." Emily reveals, when they break apart.

"I know." Penelope says, "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Emily responds, and she leaves Penelope's office, after she watches Emily go Penelope watches her for a few moments before going back to her computer and getting back to work.

* * *

A little while later Reid has been infected and the rest of the team are terrified for him, as well as determined to find answers.

In Penelope's office she and JJ are together, both feeling their worry grow as neither of them could imagine Reid not being in their life.

"This thing killed the first three victims within hours, JJ." Penelope says, trying to stay strong, but she is finding that harder.

"Garcia, stop, please, I….I can't think about it that way." JJ admits, "He took cipro, he's got help. He's gonna be fine." JJ says, needing to believe that.

"I'm not good at this part." Penelope admits, looking at her friend, "Every time you guys go away, I … I know you're in all kinds of ginormous danger, and all I can do is sit here in my bubble, and I hope and I pray and I will my dad and babies to come back to me. I try to stay positive, but… I don't know how to do this." Penelope admits.

"If you could do anything to keep your family safe, even if it meant breaking procedure, would you?" JJ asks her friend, needing her opinion.

"Yes." Penelope answers, without hesitation, "What procedure?" Penelope asks curious, but JJ does not answer.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her office alone when her phone starts to ring, and thanks to caller Id he knows exactly who it is.

"Hey, Reid." Penelope greats.

"Gee, wow, no um, no witty Garcia greeting for me?" Reid asks, feeling bad as Penelope's actions make him realise just how bad things are.

"I can't be my sparkly self when you are where you are." Penelope says, with a sigh.

"Garcia, do you think you can do something for me?" Reid asks.

"Anything." Penelope says, meaning that completely.

"I, um, I know I can't call my Mom without uh…" Reid starts to say, before clearing his throat, "Without alerting everyone at her hospital." Reid says.

"What do you need?" Penelope asks curious.

"I, um, I need you to record a message for her in case anything happens to me." Reid reveals.

"Oh, nothing's going to happen to you." Penelope assures him, "You're gonna brilliantly find out who did this and we're gonna treat this strain." Penelope tells Reid, and as she does Reid exhales.

"I hope you're right, but if you're not, I just… I really want to make sure that she hears my voice." Reid says, "I know you of all people will get that."

"I do, Kid." Penelope assures him, "Okay, just, um, give me a second." Penelope requests, starting to type on their computer, "Are you ready?" Penelope asks.

"Ready." Reid assures her, "Hi, mom, this is Spencer." He says, "I just, um, I just really want you to know that I love and…." Reid says, needing to trail off as his voice catches and so he clears his throat, "I need you to know that I spend every day of my life proud to be your son." Reid reveals.

After Reid speaks Penelope realises that he is quiet for a moment, and she thinks she hears a voice in the background,

"Reid?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I've got to go." Reid says, before hanging up.

For a few minutes Penelope just waits in his office, before calling Morgan who ends up conferencing Reid in on the conversation.

"How's it going in there, Kid?" Morgan asks.

"I've seen better days." Reid admits.

"Well, you got me and Garcia." Morgan reveals.

"Hey, Reid." Penelope greats, as Morgan starts to cough, which makes both Penelope and Morgan worry.

"Reid, stick with me. Listen Prentiss and Rossi don't think the partner was a co-worker, can you tell us anything else about him?" Morgan asks.

"I've already been though everything." Reid admits.

"Come on, now, kid, I know you're not thinking straight, but the Reid I know wouldn't stop looking." Morgan says.

"All right, all right." Reid says, before clearing his throat and getting to work, "I see a, uh, a framed photograph of Doctor Nichols teaching, I see a…. I see a binder with syllbai." Reid explains, "Course assignments, going all the way back to the 1970s." Reid explains.

"All right, so he kept a scrapbook of himself as a professor. That tells us that he values himself as an educator." Morgan reveals.

"A teacher. I saw something earlier." Reid admits, "I didn't, I didn't make a connection to it or to the partner, but he has a study on anthrax. He has an annotated bibliography, table of contents, it's formatted like a thesis and has writing in the margins in red ink, like the way a teacher grades a paper." Reid explains, "Now, Nichols wouldn't have let just anyone in here, but he may have opened his lab for educational purposes, as a teacher." Reid explains. "So the partner must have appealed to him as a student. Nichols is helping him with his thesis."

"I can look up local PHD students." Penelope says.

"Yeah, check the sciences, biochemistry, microbiology." Morgan suggests.

"Um, cross-checking with names of former employees or customers with grievances at the bookshop." Penelope says, and as she does she types and as she does there is a beep, "Nothing, my doves." Penelope admits, and as she does Reid coughs again, sounding even worse.

"Listen to this." Reid requests, "'this country is woefully unprepared, 'every household should have a two month supply of cipro, hospitals are in need of bio-safety level four decon wings." Reid quotes.

"That's verbatim to what we head from Nichols." Morgan realises, "The partner's adopted Nichols' view as his own." Morgan explains.

"The chapters are on setting up triage and mobile emergency rooms. I don't think this paper was written by science student. It's about city preparedness and response." Reid explains.

"So, Garcia, check with students in the social studies, public policy, urban planning." Morgan realises.

"Hot to trot. There's a Chad Brown, School of Public Policy at University of Maryland, matches a Chad Brown, former employee at the bookshop." Penelope explains.

"That's got to be him." Morgan realises.

"Totally. He's been in doctoral program on and off for five years." Penelope explains, "Nix on a steady job, was slapped with a restraining order from his former girlfriend, and has been arrested and released twice at protest rails in DC. I'll tell Hotch." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later JJ, Penelope, the general, and Hotch are in the roundtable room going though what Penelope, Morgan, and Reid found.

"Chad brown applied for a civilian position at Fort Detrick four different times." Penelope explains.

"His employment application." JJ explains.

"He never got past the psych evals." The General realises, "Is it appropriate to sacrifice the lives of the few to save the many?" The General reads.

"He answered yes." Hotch realises.

"Every time, why he never got hired." The General explains.

"Well, if he couldn't get into Fort Detrick, then being close to Nichols was the next best thing." Hotch says.

"We talked to his Thesis adviser, in his proposal he was gonna write about the ease of making homemade anthrax, and interviewed Doctor Nichols just to prove his point." Penelope explains.

"Get the address to your dad and Prentiss." Hotch instructs.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, before leaving.

* * *

As soon as Penelope gets back to her office a couple of minutes later Penelope sits down at her desk and the second she does Penelope calls her father's number, as she sends through an address.

"Hey Penelope." Rossi greats, "You're on speaker with me and Emily."

"Cool." Penelope says, "I've just sent you through an address, it belongs to Chad Brown, he was Nichols assistant, he's behind all of this." Penelope explains.

"Okay, thanks Pen." Emily responds.

"You're welcome, just be really, really careful, please, both of you." Penelope requests, as she doesn't want anything to happen to them.

"I'll do my best, Kiddo." Rossi says.

"We both will." Emily responds, before the call ends.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in the bullpen, having just got a call, staring at one of the screens, as Morgan walks in.

"Derek, Doctor Kimura called, Reid's in trouble." Penelope reveals, as soon as she sees Morgan.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks, clearly confused.

"He got way sicker on the way to the hospital. He's in respiratory distress." Penelope explains, as Hotch walks up to Penelope and Morgan.

"Listen, he's with the people who can help him the most. I need everybody's head here right now." Hotch explains.

"Okay, so, uh, we spoke to Brown's sister. They've been estranged for years." JJ explains.

"Did she say anything about the park or the bookstore?" Morgan asks curious.

"Quiet Hills park was where he proposed to a girl, she said no. the bookstore's where he worked to put himself through college, I guess he's bitter about not being promoted." JJ explains.

"So, both locations represent rejection to him." Hotch realises.

"So, what's our next move?" Morgan asks.

"Prentiss and Rossi found maps of transit systems at his house." Hotch explains.

"Here we go." Penelope says hurrying over to a laptop.

"Doctor Nichols wrote a classified study Commissioned by the US senate. It simulated a mock anthrax attack on the DC train systems." The General explains, "Now, he emphasized the main line, the red line, as most vulnerable to attack. Forceful tunnel winds, biggest crowds, highest mortality risk." The General explains, "Now, I deployed teams to every stop on the red line." The General Explains.

"I don't think he's targeting the red line." Hotch says.

"But you said he adopted all of Nichols' ideas. Wouldn't he want to prove this theory?" The general asks.

"We also said that he chooses locations that are personal to him, ones that represent rejection. What is the one place that's rejected him over and over again?" Hotch asks.

"Fort Detrick." Morgan says.

"It'd be impossible for him to get in." The General says.

"He wouldn't have to attack the fort. He could go after the people that work there, or on their commute." Morgan explains.

"The closest station to the marc train is Frederick." JJ says.

"Got on the line to Maryland transit." Hotch instructs.

"But the study said the red line." The General says.

"The profile says he's going to Frederick. That's where I'm going, and I could really use your help." Hotch says, before he, Morgan, and The General leave.

* * *

A little while later Brown has been stopped, Reid has been given the cure, and everyone is getting ready to leave the BAU. As he is getting ready to leave Rossi walks over to Emily who is at her desk.

"We, uh, got our bullpen back." Rossi says as Emily picks up her jacket.

"Yeah." Emily responds.

"Look, I'm um, sorry about Emily-ing you back at the house." Rossi says, telling the truth, as he wants things to be good between him and his daughters girlfriend, plus he does consider her to be a friend.

"No, it's all right." Emily assures him, as she puts her jacket over the shoulder, as they walk out of the double doors.

"Is it?" Rossi asks causing Emily to turn and look at him.

"Hey, I toed the company line, didn't I?" Emily asks.

"Do you think people would be better off knowing everything we've prevented since 9/11? Would it make them feel safer or more vulnerable?" Rossi asks, "You did the right thing."

"Yeah, I know that." Emily admits, "I know it wouldn't have helped anything if that women knew what was happening across the street from her and her kids. I lied because it was my job, and I wanted to protect her." Emily admits.

"So, what's eating at you, then?" Rossi asks curious.

"Am I naïve to wish that lying is never the right thing to do?" Emily asks curious.

"With this job…." Rossi starts to say, though admittedly as a father he is glad that his daughter's girlfriend doesn't think lying is the right thing to do, professionally on the other hand is a different matter.

"Yeah. Sometimes, our job sucks." Emily reveals.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms.

"And yet, next time I probably won't hesitate to lie again." Emily admits.

"We got a lot of things to take with us to the grave." Rossi says, as he presses the elevator button.

"Ah, my two favourite people." Penelope says, walking up to her father and Emily, "It's been a really, really, long day." Penelope says, walking so that she is standing right next to Emily.

"That it has." Emily confirms.

"How about dinner, on me." Rossi suggests, and as he does Penelope and Emily exchange looks.

"Sure Dad." Penelope answers.

"I'll never say no to a free meal." Emily says, and as she does the elevator doors open, and the three of them walk in.

* * *

After having dinner with her father and girlfriend, and taking her father back home, Penelope walks back into her apartment where she finds Emily waiting on the couch.

"Your Dad get home okay?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I dropped him off." Penelope says, before walking over and sitting next to Emily.

"I heard from Morgan, Reid's doing really well." Emily explains.

"Good that's good." Penelope responds.

"I thought so." Emily says, as she lays her head on Penelope's shoulder.

"I was scared today, so worried that none of you were going to come home." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"We're okay Pen, even Reid." Emily tells her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, "Want to watch a Movie?"

"I think I just want to head to bed." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Emily says, standing up, and once she is standing up, she sticks out her hand and takes Penelope's, pulling her up, and once they are both standing they walk into Penelope's room together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a little while since the case involving Anthrax and Penelope and Emily are at Emily's getting ready for the day.

"So, did JJ's message say what the case is?" Penelope asks curious, as she and Emily both move around the kitchen, making coffee and food.

"Nope. Just to get in to the office." Emily admits, "Though her message did asks whether she had to send you a message or if I was with you."

"Of course, it did." Penelope says, a little amused by her friend, "Here, toast." Penelope says, handing it over.

"Coffee." Emily says, handing a travel mug over, "You ready?"

"Yep. You?" Penelope asks.

"Yep."' Emily confirms, and the two of them kiss before heading out of Emily's apartment.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have arrived at the BAU, and along with the rest of the team they are sitting around the roundtable watching a video of what an American did in Canada.

"His name's William Hightower." JJ explains, "He claims over the past month he's picked ten people off the streets of Detroit, killed them, dumbed their bodies across the border in Canada." JJ explains.

"Has he given up the dumpsite?" Emily asks.

"He said he'll only talk to the FBI." JJ explains.

"Do we have confirmation that these people are even missing?" Reid asks curious.

"Two were reported missing by family months ago, but they all appear to be transients. We're having a hard time finding any information on them." JJ admits.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Like a bloodhound, Sir." Penelope says, getting up and heading out of the room, squeezing her father's shoulder as she walks past.

"So, what do we know about this guy?" Morgan asks.

"Until two months ago, he was a sergeant in the US Army." Hotch explains, "He did two tours in Iraq, lost his left leg in a roadside ambushed. He was discharged with a purple heart and a commendation for valor." Hotch explains.

"And the Royal Canadian Mounted Police are requesting our help?" Reid asks.

"They don't have a lot of choice." Hotch admits.

"He manages to get away with ten murders, why crash the guard post?" JJ asks.

"Could be an attempted suicide, and maybe he was trying to take as many people with him as could." Emily suggests.

"it may also be a case of post-traumatic stress disorder." Rossi says.

"I don't know." Hotch admits.

"Do we think he's legit?" Morgan asks.

"I think it's too many bodies to take chances." Hotch admits, "Wheels up in thirty." Hotch says, and once he does everyone heads out of the round table room.

* * *

After leaving the round table room Emily grabs her go bag and then heads straight to Penelope's office.

"Hey." Emily says, as she walks into the office.

"Hey. I'm still looking for stuff." Penelope admits.

"I figured. I've got to go meet the others only the plane, but I wanted to say bye." Emily explains, and as she does Penelope turns around to look at her girlfriend.

"Good luck in Canada." Penelope says, standing up, "Be careful, or as careful as possible."

"I will." Emily says, before walking over to her girlfriend, and kissing her.

For about a minute Penelope and Emily kiss, before they finally break apart.

"I've got to get going." Emily finally says.

"I know, stay safe." Penelope tells her girlfriend, and she squeezes her hand before Emily leaves the office.

* * *

A few hours later the team are split between Detroit, Canada, with Penelope in DC, and together they are all working on the case, trying to find information on what is going on.

As she has found something Penelope calls Reid who is one of the people who are in Canada.

"Yeah Garcia." Reid answers.

"Sherlock, it's Watson, I think I've got something." Penelope says.

"What do you have?" Reid asks.

"I checked Detroit crime reports over the last month because Em and Derek astutely thought there might be some sort of assaults or disturbances having to do with our unsub." Penelope explains.

"And?" Reid asks.

"Well, it's tree weird, but on five of the abduction nights, a Detroit PD reports a break-in or a robbery at some type of medical facility." Penelope explains.

"What types of medical facility?" Rossi asks, as he walked into the room that Reid is in.

"We got a hospital, blood bank, medical supply company, the red cross." Penelope explains.

"What is he doing, stealing narcotics?" Reid asks.

"That's just it. he isn't some drugstore cowboy. The stuff he took is, like, aesthesia, and sterilizing equipment and syringes. Negative on the narcotic." Penelope says.

"Garcia, where were these places located?" Reid asks curious.

"Putnam Street, Saint Antoine, East Handcock, Martin Luther King Boulevard." Penelope explains.

"Those are all in the Cass Corridor." Reid realises.

"Penelope, do you have a list of what else he stole?" Rossi asks curious.

"Uh, IV tubing, infusion pump, units of o-negative blood, chest tubes, o-silk sutures, Elastoplast." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, thanks a lot." Reid says, realising something, and he hangs up the phone.

* * *

A few hours later the team are still working on the case, and in her office Penelope's phone once more rings.

"Penelope." Rossi's voice says.

"Yeah Dad?" Penelope asks.

"I need you to find out if Lee Hightower ever cashed a welfare check." Rossi requests.

"Okay. I'm typing my fastest." Penelope says, and she quickly begins to check, "Uh, Greyburn Lodge." Penelope says, after a couple of minutes, "43608 Third Street. Lee Hightower cashed her check there on the second." Penelope explains.

* * *

Hours later the team, with help from Penelope, have managed to track down the unsub, a Mason Turner, and the farm house he lives at, and honestly they can't believe the sight that greeted them.

Back in her office at the BAU, having no idea what the team found, Penelope is just waiting to help, when her phone rings.

"BAU tech centre, where you should definitely pay attention to the girl behind the curtain." Penelope says.

"Garcia, I need you in Ontario ASAP, at the farmhouse that the unsub's car was registered to." Hotch requests.

"Yes, Sir. What should I bring?" Penelope asks curious.

"We need forensic recovery from a laptop." Hotch explains, "I'll tell you more when you get here. I don't want this over the phone." Hotch explains, "And the next flight, Garcia." Hotch instructs.

"Okay, on my way." Penelope says, before Hotch hangs up, "Not over the phone." Penelope says, sounding worried, "I don't think we're gonna be in Kansas anymore." Penelope says, to her pen, feeling her worry grow.

* * *

A few hours later, in Canada, the team are waiting for the warrant's so they can find out more, while at the same time going through what they can go through.

As she sees Hotch and Rossi standing together Emily walks over to the two of them.

"How's things going?" Hotch asks, as Emily walks out.

"About what you'd expect, but without the warrant's there's not much we can do." Emily admits.

"Well the warrant's and Garcia, should be here at about the same time, in a few hours." Hotch explains.

"It's like I said, not much more can be done until then, which Reid, and Morgan can handle, so I was thinking that I could go pick up Penelope." Emily suggests, doing so for two reasons, the first is that she wants to get away from the farm, and the second is that she wants to see Penelope.

Hearing that Rossi and Hotch exchange looks, and practically have an entire conversation without words.

"Sure. Get back as fast as you can." Hotch instructs.

"Yes Sir." Emily answers, and she goes to walk away.

"Prentiss." Rossi says, before Emily can walk away and so she turns back around to look at her girlfriend's father.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I'll have a chance to talk to her when she gets here, so if you could tell Penelope that it while where here, around people, it would be better if she doesn't call me Dad, just in case the wrong person hears." Rossi tells his daughter's girlfriend.

"You got it." Emily responds, before continuing to walk away.

(LINE BREAK)

A few hours later Emily is waiting at the airport, leaning against her car, for Penelope, and from her calculations Emily is pretty sure that Penelope should be walking out any second.

Thanks to the fact that she is still wearing her FBI jacket Emily isn't getting hassled for the fact that she is illegally parked. After checking her watch for the time Emily looks up and sees Penelope walking towards, her and as she does she can't help but smile.

"Hey." Emily says, as Penelope walks towards her.

"Hey." Penelope responds, "So, how bad are things?" Penelope asks curious, as she is pretty sure about that but would like to know for sure.

"Bad, I'll explain on the way." Emily says, as Penelope walks over and gets in the passenger side, and Emily gets in the drivers.

Once Penelope and Emily are both in the car, and the doors are closed, Emily leans in and kisses her girlfriend.

"Good to see you." Emily says, as they break apart.

"Good to see you too." Penelope responds, as they both lean back and Emily starts the car and starts to drive, "You said you'd explain." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, well to start, while we're at the farm your Dad said that you're not to call him Dad, it's important because of the danger." Emily explains.

"Okay." Penelope says, knowing from experience, that that means things are even worse than she was thinking, "How long am I going to have nightmares for?" Penelope asks curious.

"A while." Emily assures her, before she starts to explain everything.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are back at the farm, and while Emily has collected overalls and gone with the dogs to track Mason's brother Penelope is with her father, and the local police in Mason's room.

"This is my personal property." Mason objects as Rossi picks up the laptop.

"Not anymore." Rossi says, as he hands Penelope the laptop.

"I showed you the warrant." The police offer says.

"I have research on there. Proprietary research, intellectual property, I helped you, I told you everything I know." Mason explains.

"If what you've told me is your total involvement, there shouldn't be anything on this computer that you don't want us to say." Rossi says, as his daughter leaves the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Penelope is set up in another room of the farmhouse and working on the computer.

"Okay, defence system, let's see what you're made of." Penelope says, to herself as she types, "Bang, like Berlin, another wall falls, the world opens up." Penelope says, "There you are, inner core. Change password. Let's go with Oz. Oh, I'm feeling so Dorothy Gale today, Auntie Em would be so proud…" Penelope starts to say, but when she sees what is on the screen she can't help but feel horrified and so after a few moments of looking at stuff she gets up and heads into the other room.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter, when he sees the look on her face as she walks into the room, and right away he knows that something is wrong.

"They were doing experiments." Penelope explains, looking at Mason.

"Experiments?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Unsuccessful ones." Mason answers.

"He tried to fix himself." Penelope explains, forcing her voice to be calm, though she is still clearly horrified.

"Would it be better if it was all for nothing?" Mason asks.

"They were human beings!" Rossi objects.

"They were transients, and drug users, and prostitutes. They were useless to society. I gave them the chance to be part of cure, to be of use." Mason explains, causing everyone else to look horrified, "That's science."

"No, it isn't." Rossi objects.

"So you got some information off my laptop. So, what? What jury's gonna believe I had the power to kill anyone? I Haven't been able to move from the neck down for seven years. Even if you could convict me of something, what punishment would be worse than the life I already lead? Find my idiot brother, exact your pound of flash and leave me the hell alone." Mason explains, and as he does Penelope and Rossi head out of the room.

Once they are out of the room, away from Mason, Rossi hugs his daughter and wipes her tears.

"You okay?" Rossi asks his daughter, clearly concerned.

"It was horrible, Dad." Penelope says, making sure to keep her voice quiet.

"I can imagine." Rossi tells his daughter, "I've got to go talk to Hotch, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Penelope says, and she and her father go different directions, and as Penelope goes she pulls out a figuring from her bag, something to help separate herself from what is on the screen.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is continuing to work on her computer, while Rossi has gone to talk to Hotch.

"Anything else?" Rossi asks, sticking his head into the room where his daughter is working.

"Nothing that'll help find his brother." Penelope admits, "There's that cell phone he calls dozens of times a day, but that appears to be off, and I tried to activate the GPS locator on it, but I think it's an old phone, so that's not gonna work either." Penelope explains.

"Will you know if it comes on?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"I hope so." Penelope admits.

"Keep at it." Rossi requests.

"Of course." Penelope responds, and her father leaves.

* * *

A little while after Rossi stuck his head into the room that Penelope was working in the door opens and JJ walks into the room, carrying two coffee's.

"Hey, how's it going?" JJ asks as she walks over and hands Penelope one of the coffees.

"Just waiting for….." Penelope starts to say, but before she can finish the sentence she realises something, "Oh, my god, the phone just turned back on." Penelope explains, "Oh, my god, DAD! The phone's calling in." Penelope says, yelling Dad instead of Agent Rossi without even thinking.

"Hello? Hello? My name is Kelly." Kelly's voice says.

"Kelly, this is Penelope Garcia, I'm with the FBI." Penelope explains.

"Oh, my god, you have to help me. I'm somewhere in the woods being held by a man named Lucus." Kelly explains, and as she does she hears a voice saying,

"Kelly, Kelly."

"And he's, oh my god!" Kelly says.

"That's mine!" Lucas's voice says.

"Help me!" Kelly says, before the phone goes dead.

"The phone's disconnected." Penelope reveals.

"Garcia, can you find the signal?" Hotch asks as he, Reid, and Rossi have come into the room.

"No, I, wait, yes. I'm hooked into the system. I should be able to… got it." Penelope reveals, "It's just West of here, less than half a mile." Penelope explains.

"That's all you can tell?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"It's in the woods." Penelope explains, "There aren't any reference points." Penelope explains.

"Send the coordinates to my GPS and let Morgan and Prentiss know in the field." Hotch instructs, "Dave, Ried, let's go." Hotch says, and he, Reid, and Rossi hurry out of the room.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, both brothers have been killed, and the team are on the plane home. Reading a file Emily closes what she is looking at before basically throwing it on the table and walk over to the couch where Penelope is sitting staring out the window, with her glasses off.

When she sits down next to Penelope Emily just takes her girlfriends hand, without a word, and once she does she and Penelope spend the rest of the ride sitting next to each other, eventually putting their arms around one another.

* * *

A few hours later, after a brief stop at the BAU, Penelope and Emily arrive back at Penelope's apartment.

"I don't know whether I want to sleep, eat or shower more." Penelope admits.

"I'm gonna shower, then sleep, eating can wait." Emily admits, "I want to get the smell of that farm off me."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Penelope admits, and both she and Emily drop their go bags on the couch and head to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Penelope and Emily both head to bed and after a couple of minutes of lying in each other's arms both Penelope and Emily are fast asleep.

* * *

After about four hours sleep the team have been called to a crime scene. As Morgan arrives he sees Rossi and so he walks right over to him.

"We're not working a case. Why call us to a crime scene?" Morgan asks curious.

"I was hoping you knew." Rossi admits, and as he does Emily walks over to them.

"JJ said the police told her it was urgent." Emily reveals.

"Four hours of sleep after what we went through in Canada, it better be." Morgan says, and the three of them walk inside.

A couple of minutes later Emily, Morgan, and Rossi walk into an apartment where they find JJ, Reid, and a detective they've worked with before, Detective Walker.

"Oh, over here you guys." JJ says, as Emily, Rossi, and Morgan walk in, "You guys remember Detective Walker?" JJ asks, and Morgan and Rossi shake his hand.

"Thanks for being here. I understand none of you are working on much rest." Detective Walker notes.

"Who's the victim?" Rossi asks curious.

"His name is Nelson Martinez. From what we can figure, he answered his door, was forced into the apartment at gunpoint, and then shot in the chest. It was also pretty sloppy." Walker explains.

"No disrespect, but I don't understand why you need us here." Morgan admits.

"Two days ago a local doctor named Tom Barton found a note addressed to him at the hospital. It said the person was planning to kill his soon. If Doctor Barton tried to keep his boy hidden, one person would die every day in his place." Walker explains.

"And you think this is connected?" Emily asks.

"The note is signed LC." Reid explains.

"Yesterday we had another victim. Multiple gunshots outside the apartment. The shooter wrote LC in white chalk next to the body." Walker explains.

"Now, unless Doctor Barton puts his son in harm's way, we're gonna keep having a victim a day." Reid explains.

"Where's Barton now?" Morgan asks.

"He's at home. He doesn't know about this victim yet." JJ explains.

"Where's Hotch?" Emily asks, feeling concerned.

"He's not answering his cell. I assume it's on vibrate, he'll get the message when he wakes up." JJ explains.

"Try him again, he can meet us at Barton's house." Rossi instructs, and once he does the team head out of the apartment.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived at Doctor Barton's house, and are discussing what is going on.

"Doctor Barton, where is your son right now?" Emily asks.

"Um, I asked him to stay up in his room." Doctor Barton explains.

"And what did you tell him?" JJ asks curious, and as she does Doctor Barton clears his throat.

"I told him that there was a threat against me at the hospital. I told him the police didn't take it seriously, but that they wanted me to stay here for a few days, and that I wanted to have him with me." Doctor Barton explains.

"And Jeffery's mother?" Rossi asks curious.

"She died when he was ten, Breast Cancer. Would someone really hurt Jeffery?" Doctor Barton asks curious, and as he does Rossi recognizes the tone of voice as a father in pain.

"Two people are dead already. Whoever sent that note is obvious serious." Rossi explains.

"And if I don't let Jeffery out of the house, then another person's gonna die?" Doctor Barton asks.

"Right now we have to assume that he will keep killing." Morgan comments.

"My son is fifteen years old." Doctor Barton comments.

"I understand." Morgan says.

"I cannot put him in danger." Doctor Barton comments.

"We are not asking you to, and even if you were willing we couldn't send him to school knowing he would endanger every student in the building." Emily comments.

"What we need to do now is go over everything we know, piece together how this person fits into your life." Rossi explains.

"Well, I…I… I can't think of anyone who would want to kill Jeffery." Doctor Barton admits.

"Whoever wrote that note was putting you on notice. This is personal. He wants you to remember who he is, and until that that happens he hasn't accomplished what he set out to do." Emily explains.

"I know you've been asked this before, but, please, think again, do you know anyone with the initials LC?" Morgan ask.

"I've looked everywhere, day planner, emails, patient lists, there's no one." Doctor Barton explains.

"Have you noticed anyone who might have been watching you? Either at the hospital or here in the neighbourhood?" Emily asks curious.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Barton says, shaking his head.

"Both the victims he's killed have been Hispanic men in their forties, have you had any patients recently that fits that description?" Detective Walker asks.

"I'm a trauma surgeon in DC, I have endless patients, all demographics." Doctor Barton explains.

"We're gonna need records of all your recent surgeries." Rossi requests.

"Of course." Doctor Barton responds.

"I'll call Garcia." JJ says, before walking across the room to make a phone call, as she does Emily walks over to her,

"JJ, is there any word from Hotch?" Emily asks curious.

"No, nothing." JJ comments.

"Huh, that's not like him." Emily notes.

"Yeah, I know." JJ says, and she proceeds to make the phone call to Penelope.

* * *

For the next hour or so Emily and Reid work to go through all of the files that Penelope got that, and while they did that Rossi, JJ, and Morgan went to Doctor Barton's son.

As Emily and Ried have realised that there are too many files for them to go through alone Emily has gone to find Hotch, but instead of finding him she has found blood and a gunshot, and because of that Emily is calling Penelope because she knows that her girlfriend is the best person to help.

"Overtime shift. Penelope speaking." Penelope answers.

"Pen, it's Emily, I need you to listen really carefully, something's happened to Hotch." Emily says, knowing that her girlfriend is likely to react badly to that.

"What do you mean, something?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I don't know. I'm in his place, he's not here, but there's blood." Emily explains.

"Okay, I'm sending an army." Penelope responds, meaning that completely.

"Pen, I'm gonna have to tell Reid, because he's expecting me back, but you can't tell the others." Emily instructs, "They cannot be distracted, that includes your Dad." Emily says.

"Okay, okay." Penelope says, and both she and Penelope get to work, both hoping that they manage to find out what happened to Hotch and that he's okay.

Not long after talking to her girlfriend Penelope's phone once more rings.

"Em?" Penelope answers, doing so without even thinking about the possibility that it could be anyone other than her girlfriend.

"No, sorry, Baby Girl, just little old me, you're out of luck." Morgan's voice says.

"Right, sorry." Penelope responds.

"Did you finish the background checks on everyone in the building?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, um, no red flags, no felonies, no connection to Barton." Penelope explains.

"Okay, well, that's good." Morgan says, meaning that, "All right, listen, I gotta go. There's about to be a bell." Morgan explains.

"All right, be safe." Penelope responds, not really wanting hide her voice very well.

"Hey, everything okay?" Morgan asks, being able to tell that something is wrong.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Penelope admits.

"Yeah, I hear you." Morgan admits, "Let's just get this kid home safe and we call all sleep." Morgan says, and Penelope knows how far from true that is.

"Right." Penelope says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Morgan Penelope proceeds to make a lot of calls to different hospitals, trying to find a led for Emily.

After more than a few phone calls Penelope finally finds something and so she quickly makes a call to Emily.

"Talk to me, Pen." Emily says, in her way of answering.

"Okay, I called hospitals to see if Hotch had gotten himself admitted to an Emergency Room." Penelope explains.

"And?" Emily asks curious.

"He's not listed as a patient, but someone dropped a John Doe off at St Sebastian Hospital, and that someone's name was FBI Agent Derek Morgan." Penelope explains.

"It doesn't make sense." Emily realises.

"I know, do you think they got credentials mixed up?" Penelope asks, and once she does Emily starts to run through everything, trying to figure out what is going on.

"The Reaper." Emily suddenly says, "Foyet took Morgan's creds." Emily says.

"Why would he drop him off at the ER?" Penelope asks confused, as that doesn't make much sense to her.

"What hospital did you say again?" Emily asks curious.

"St Sebastian Hospital." Penelope answers.

"I'll call you with an update when I get there." Emily says.

"Yeah." Penelope responds, and the two of them hang up, both desperately hoping that Hotch is okay and neither looking forward to breaking the news about what has happened to the others, though they know that as soon as the case ends they'll have to, but until then it is their secret and they both hope that by the time they have to tell the others they have some real answers for them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thanks for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A review/Comment.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with Penelope Emily is at the hospital that Hotch was taken to, and while there she thinks she may have just found the answer to the cases that they are working on, and because of that she calls Reid.

"Yeah?" Reid asks.

"LC, from the unsub's note. It stands for 'living children.'" Emily explains.

"Are you sure?" Reid asks, wanting to be sure.

"It's administrative. It's when they're afraid a patients gonna go on life support and they don't have a DNA order. What if the unsub was trying to tell Doctor Barton, that he is actually the target and he's gonna leave his son without a father?" Emily asks, and once she does she hears Reid yell, and the sounds of him running, the seconds later gunshots, "Reid? Answer me, Reid?" Emily asks, and she gets no response, and so she makes another call, "This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI, I need police and an ambulance to 120 Kensington Road, McLean Virginia, shots fired, Federal Agent possibly down." Emily says, desperately hoping that another one of her friends hasn't been hurt.

* * *

A little while later Reid has been taken to a hospital because he was shot in the leg, and at the hospital where Hotch and Emily are Emily notices Rossi, JJ, and Morgan arrive.

"He still isn't conscious yet." Emily says, getting up and walking over to the group of three.

"You sure it was Foyet?" Rossi asks.

"He had Morgan's credentials." Emily explains.

"Did they catch him on the security cam?" Morgan asks curious.

"You could see him dropping Hotch off, but the camera's only on the entrance, so I have no idea what direction he want once he left the hospital." Emily explains.

"It doesn't make sense for him to have brought Hotch to the ER." JJ comments.

"We know Foyet gets off on power and control, maybe what he wants is for Hotch to know his life was in his hands." Rossi says.

"He could do that without risking the hospital." Morgan says, and as he does a nurse walks up.

"Agents, he's waking up. Remember, he's weak, don't push him." The nurse says, and as he does everyone walks in.

"Where am I?" Hotch asks, as he wakes up.

"In the hospital." Rossi answers.

"How did I get here?" Hotch ask.

"Foyet drove you." Morgan explains.

"Can you remember what happened?" Emily asks.

"What did he take?" Hotch asks.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asks.

"The Reaper always takes something from his victims, do we know what he took?" Hotch asks.

"There was a page missing from your day planner, in the address section, the B's." Emily explains.

"What did he leave?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know." Emily admits.

"He also leaves something with his victims." Hotch says.

"I looked over your whole apartment. Nothing felt out of place." Emily admits.

"Where are my clothes?" Hotch asks, and as he does, he is handed his clothes and once he does he opens his badge and finds a picture of Haley and Jack, "Haley's maiden name is Brooks. I always listed her in the B's in my personal information in case it fell into the wrong hands. He knows where they live." Hotch explains, to the horror of the rest of the team.

* * *

A little while later the team have discovered that Hayley isn't answering and because of that JJ, Rossi, and Morgan are on their way to the location where Hayley live and Morgan is on his phone as they go.

"Garcia." Morgan says.

"Right here." Penelope says.

"I need FBI's SWAT deployed to Hotch's old address, do it now." Morgan requests.

"Oh god." Penelope says, sounding horrified, "Do you think he's going after Haley and Jack?" Penelope asks.

"I don't know, just send a SWAT team, tell them to wait for instructions. We're on our way." Morgan explains.

"Consider them there." Penelope says.

"We need to be prepared for what we might find. Foyet's kept Hotch alive. He wouldn't do that without a reason." Rossi says, as he, JJ, and Morgan get in the car.

* * *

A while later Haley and Jack have been found, safely, but because of the danger that Foyet poses, both of them have been taken into Witness Protection.

Wanting to check on his friend Rossi has come to Hotch's hospital room.

"Did you hear what happened this morning?" Rossi asks curious.

"No." Hotch answers.

"We had a situation. Unsub had already killed two people, said he was gonna keep killing unless a man used his son as bait." Rossi explains.

"What happened?" Hotch asks.

"We kept the boy safe. Worked the profile, it was a happy ending. Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Rossi asks.

"Yes." Hotch answers.

"No other group in the world could have pulled off what your team did in a matter of hours." Rossi tells his old friend.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Dave." Hotch says, meaning that completely.

"We'll get Foyet." Rossi assures him, believing that.

"I promised Haley that we would get him, but the truth is, if he stops killing we have no way of tracking him." Hotch admits, "He stopped killing for ten years just for the pleasure of watching Shaunessy's life fall apart. What's Jack gonna remember about me in ten years?" Hotch asks.

"Hotch, look at me…." Dave starts to say.

"What did Penelope forget about you?" David asks, "In the almost twelve years you didn't talk, what did she forget?" Hotch asks.

"It was different, she was older." Rossi says, walking towards Hotch, "We'll get him." He promises.

* * *

A little while later Rossi, Emily, Rossi, and JJ arrive back at the BAU, where they find Penelope waiting, something which doesn't surprise any of them.

Seeing his daughter Rossi walks straight over to her,

"Hey Dad." Penelope says, and once she does Rossi just hugs her daughter tightly, and as he does JJ understands exactly what he is doing as after the day they've had she wants to do the same thing with Henry, and Morgan and Emily can both guess.

After a few minutes Rossi and Penelope finally break apart, and Rossi kisses his daughter's head. Once the father and daughter break apart he, along with JJ, and Morgan head into the bullpen, leaving just Penelope and Emily in the lobby, and because of that Emily walks up to her girlfriend.

"Long day." Penelope comments.

"Oh yeah." Emily confirms, "My place, bed?" Emily asks, not kissing her girlfriend like she would like as they are in the FBI.

"Definitely." Penelope confirms, "How long do you need to close out your report?"

"An hour." Emily answers.

"An hour it is." Penelope responds, and once she does both Penelope and Emily go in different directions, Emily to her desk and Penelope to her office.

Less than two hours later Penelope and Emily are both in bed together, fast asleep, finally catching up on some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Over a month, forty days to be exact, have passed since Haley and Jack were taken into Witness Protection and since then there has been no leads on Foyet, and Hotch is finally back at work.

It's early morning and Emily and Penelope are at Emily's apartment where they arer both getting ready for the day. While Penelope is finishing up in the bathroom Emily is sitting at the kitchen bench on the phone with her mother.

"Yeah, Mom, I will." Emily says, and as she does Penelope walks out from the bathroom.

"So…." Penelope starts to say, but as she does Emily quickly signals to Penelope be quiet.

"No, I'm alone, Mom." Emily responds, "Yeah." Emily says to her mother, "Look Mom, I've got to go, work." Emily says, as Penelope walks over and stands on the opposite side of the bench to Emily, "Yeah, bye." She says, before hanging up, "Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"I guess you didn't tell her." Penelope says, her voice being hard to read.

"I know, but I…." Emily starts to say.

"Emily, if you're not ready for your Mom to know about us that's fine, just tell me that." Penelope requests, her voice being kind and supportive, but at the same time there is an edge to it, "For weeks you've been saying you're going to tell her, then you don't." Penelope reminds her, "I'm not going to push you, Em. If you're not ready then I'm not going to make you tell her, or even bring it up again, I just need you to be honest." Penelope admits, telling the complete truth, as she would understand if Emily's not ready to tell her mother, she just wants to know if she's not, "Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Emily admits, and as she does she tries to think of the right thing to say, and because of that there is a few moments of silence.

"We're late for work." Penelope says, breaking the silence when she realises that Emily isn't going to say anymore, and so she grabs her stuff and heads to the door, Emily sighing and following after her girlfriend, trying to think of the best way not to screw things up as she goes.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is at work, in her office, with Hotch and the US Marshall who oversees Haley and Jack's case, watching a video of Jack.

"Any closer and the image will distort." Penelope explains.

"How is Jack?" Hotch asks.

"He's real smart, had us in tears, great kid." Sam, the Marshall, explains.

"Haley?" Hotch asks.

"To be honest, we're moving them to a halfway house." Sam admits.

"I thought you had found a permanent location." Hotch comments.

"Haley made a number of phone calls to her mother. It's all good." Sam assures him, "But to be safe, we have to move them." Sam explains.

"Sam, thank you." Hotch says, as he and Sam shake hands.

"I promise you, no harm will come to them, you just concentrate on getting Foyet." Sam says, before leaving.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy." Hotch says, to the screen, before he leaves too.

* * *

A little while later Hotch is in his office when Rossi walks in to see him.

"You got a second?" Rossi asks, from the door.

"Sure, what is it?" Hotch asks curious.

"A case just came in." Rossi explains.

"I'll be right there." Hotch says.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, it's on Commack, Long Island." Rossi explains.

"That's your home town." Hotch notes.

"Yeah, and if it's okay, I'd rather stay behind." Rossi admits.

"Why?" Hotch asks curious, as that seems a little odd to him.

"It was a different life, one I left over thirty years ago. I'm in no hurry to go back." Rossi admits.

"Well, any other day I'd say stay, but I just became aware of this." Hotch says, handing Rossi a file, and as he reads it Rossi can't help but sigh.

* * *

A little while later the team have been briefed on the case, and because of the fact that Reid's been hiding the fact that he hasn't been medically cleared Penelope has called him her bitch.

After leaving the round table room Penelope has headed straight to her father's office so that the could talk to her.

"Dad?" Penelope asks curious, from the door.

"Yeah Kiddo?" Rossi asks curious, looking up from his desk.

"Are you okay? I know you haven't been back to Commack for a long time, you don't even like talking about it. Are you going to be okay?" Penelope asks concerned, as she doesn't even know a whole lot about her father's life before the Marines, and most of what she knows she was told by her Nonna.

"I'll be fine." Rossi says, and he does Penelope realise that she is lying.

"Why don't I come, I've never been to Commack before." Penelope comments, as her Nonna moved before she was born.

"No." Rossi says quickly, standing up, "I don't want you anywhere near Commack."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, "If you need anything just call." Penelope requests.

"I will, thanks Kiddo." Rossi says, and once he speaks the two of them exchange looks and Penelope heads out of her father's office.

Once she heads out of her father's office Penelope walks down the stairs, right near her father's office, and into the bullpen, where Emily, JJ, and Morgan still are. As she goes to head towards her office, Emily walks over, faster than normal, and blocks her path.

"Pen…." Emily starts to say.

"I really don't think now's the best time to talk." Penelope admits.

"I know, but are we okay?" Emily asks, feeling concerned.

"Of course." Penelope responds, but despite her girlfriend's words Emily is reasonably sure that not everything is okay, "Stay safe Em, see you when you get back." Penelope says.

"Yeah, see you then." Emily responds, and once she does Penelope heads to her office.

"Everything okay?" Morgan asks.

"We should go." Emily says, and she starts to head to the elevators, as she goes Morgan and JJ exchange looks before following after her.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her office with Reid, while on Long Island her father has just told Emily and Morgan that he is going to talk to connections that they would rather not know about.

As she sits with Reid, tracking leads, Penelope's phone starts to ring, and once she checks the caller Id, Penelope heads out of her office to answer it.

"Dad?" Penelope asks, answering her phone.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks concerned, "What is going on?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I'm going to talk to someone I used to know." Rossi explains.

"Your voice tells me that there is more to the story." Penelope says, knowing her father well enough to know that.

"There is, he's an old friend, but he's a dangerous person, and there is a chance things might not go well." Rossi admits.

"Dad…." Penelope starts to say, sounding shocked.

"It should be okay, Penelope. I just wanted to talk to you before I went to see him." Rossi explains.

"Okay, just call me when you can, please." Penelope request.

"Of course, I'll call as soon as I leave." Rossi assures his daughter.

"okay, bye Dad." Penelope says.

"Bye." Rossi says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with her father Penelope takes a deep breath and heads back into her office.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope and Reid have found a lead and because of that they are on video call with Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Emily.

"The removal of the hands is a specific as Rita Haslat's condition was when she was found." Morgan explains.

"Just as specific as the removal of Bill Levington's genitals." Emily says.

"There's a message in the mutilations the unsub wants us to know." Hotch says.

"I got something here that might help us with…." Penelope starts to say.

"Technically, we have something here that might help with that." Reid says, cutting Penelope off.

"Bill Levington was involved in a serial rape cases, all involving minors, and it never went to trial." Penelope explains.

"Rita Haslat?" Hotch asks.

"A former social worker…" Penelope starts to say.

"A former, attained said former status when she was fired from the DCFS for gross negligence in one of her cases, a seven-year-old boy starved to death." Reid explains.

"Which explains why Haslat was so emaciated when she was found." Emily realises.

"If all the victims were indicated in crimes against children, then we've found a connection." Morgan says.

"One of the unsubs have access to the crimes of the victims and probably works in the justice system, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"On it." Penelope and Reid say together.

* * *

A little while after Penelope and Reid talk to the others via video conference her phone starts to ring, and checking the caller ID Penelope realises that it is exactly who she was hoping to hear form.

"Dad?" Penelope asks.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi's voice responds.

"Are you okay? Did your meeting go okay?" Penelope asks, worried, taking a few steps away from Reid, but still close enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, it went fine." Rossi says, and as he does Penelope realises that something is wrong.

"Dad, what's going on?" Penelope asks concerned.

"The talk just brought up some old memories, I'm fine." Rossi tells his daughter, and as he does Penelope is pretty sure that her father is more than wrong.

"Dad?" Penelope asks.

"I've got to go. I love you." Rossi says, before hanging up on his daughter.

After hanging up with Rossi Penelope debates things for a couple of moments, before dialling another number and making a call.

"Em?" Penelope asks, when the person on the other end answers.

"Pen?" Emily asks, "If you're calling to finish our conversation, I…" Emily starts to say, not wanting to have that conversation right now as she isn't sure what to say.

"I'm not calling about that, can we put that whole thing on hold, I need to talk to you about something else." Penelope admits.

"Yeah, okay." Emily responds, "What's going on?"

"There's something going on with Dad, I'm not sure what. Something is just up and I'm not there to help him." Penelope explains.

"You'd like me to keep an eye on him." Emily realises.

"Could you, please?" Penelope asks curious.

"I can try." Emily says, "Talk later?"

"Definitely." Penelope responds, "Bye." She says, before hanging up, and once she does she walks over to Reid.

"Is everything okay with you and Emily?" Reid asks curious, as from the conversation he just overhead he isn't sure.

"Everything's fine, we should get to work." Penelope responds, and the two of them continue to walk.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Hotch are in a van outside the bar belonging to his old friend, while Emily and Morgan are in the car down the block while Penelope and Reid are on the phone.

"He dims the lights, we go in." Rossi says, "So, um, Jack's what, four today?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, and I literally have no idea where he is." Hotch explains.

"He's safe." Rossi reminds him, "I saw Prentiss and Morgan up the block, but the two agents in the sedan, they're not with us." Rossi explains.

"They're counter surveillance in case Foyet is watching me." Hotch explains, "For which, apparently, there's no more money." He admits.

"Yeah, I heard." Rossi reveals.

"Did somebody call you?" Hotch asks.

"They're concerned." Rossi admits.

"What did you say?" Hotch asks.

"What I'm telling you, an attack against you is san attack against all of us." Rossi explains, and as he does his phone starts to ring, and it is his friend, "Why are you calling? You okay?"

"I hope you got some good guys out there. This man is a mean son of a bitch." Ray says.

"We're all over. He's not gonna know what hit him." Rossi says.

"Hey, that kid, the, um, smart one, I could use a little help." Ray admits.

"Reid?" Rossi asks, and unknown to Rossi Reid gives Penelope a smug look.

"Reid here." Reid answers.

"Crossword question, ten letters, Crater Creator." Ray reveals.

"Ten letters, crater creator." Reid repeats, trying to figure out the answer.

"Arctangent." Penelope says, answering for Reid.

"Did you get that?" Rossi asks his old friend.

"Damn, she's smart." Ray says, before ending the call, and as he speaks Rossi smiles proudly at his daughter.

For a few moments Rossi and Hotch sit I n silence, until Rossi notices something.

"Did you see that flash?" Rossi asks, and seconds later there is another flash.

"I saw that." Hotch says.

"He's already in there." Rossi realises.

"All units, go, go, go." Hotch yells, as Rossi starts to run.

* * *

A little while later Rossi's friend has been killed and while the team are at the scene Rossi has stepped outside to make a phone call.

"Dad, you okay?" Penelope asks worried, answering the call after a couple of rings.

"No." Rossi answers, "My friend old friend Ray was killed."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Dad." Penelope tells her father, "What can I do?" Penelope asks curious, and her father doesn't respond, "Dad?" Penelope asks, once he doesn't respond.

"There's nothing you can do." Rossi admits, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm here Dad, whatever you need…. And I'm sorry about your friend." Penelope says, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks Kiddo. I love you." Rossi says.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and her father hangs up.

After hanging up with his daughter Rossi heads back inside, where he finds Emily waiting.

"I'm fine." Rossi says, before she can say anything, and he returns to work.

* * *

A little while later those on Long Island are back at the station they are working out of, and Rossi, with the others standing around, is on a video conference with Penelope and Reid.

"I've concentrated on the last three cases. They've left the freshest e-prints." Penelope explains.

"Great." Rossi says, not really paying attention to what his daughter is saying.

"Not really, over one hundred thousand cases pass though Long island courts." Reid admits.

"Who had eyes on those files?" Rossi asks curious.

"Literally hundreds and hundreds of people." Penelope admits.

"Change track. Focus on the enforcer. Mob-related murder trials on Long Island, the last ten years, we're looking for a hitman." Rossi explains.

"Hey, there are ninety three mob trials in the last ten years." Penelope explains.

"Put aside any trials that resulted in a conviction. Weed out mistrials and arraignments." Rossi requests.

"Um, nineteen." Penelope says.

"Were any of those on trials suspected of being hitmen or enforcers?" Rossi asks.

"Three." Reid answers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this totally slipped the net. Tony Mecacci, his case was judged a mistrial, but checke out his suspected victim." Penelope says, sending a picture through to her father.

"22 caliber right?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Bull's eye." Penelope answers.

"Cross-match our profile of the planner against all those connected with this trial." Rossi requests.

"Let's see, prosecuting lawyer, Garrett Daniels, judge Boyd Schuller, Criminal Defence lawyer, Paul…" Ried starts to say.

"Wait, wait, did you say Judge Schuller?" Rossi asks, sounding surprised, as the others who are at the station walk over.

"Yeah, here's a photo." Penelope says, sending one through, but from her father's tone she has to guess that he doesn't need one.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asks.

"Do you know him?" Emily asks, having reached the same conclusion as her girlfriend and is pretty sure that he does.

"No, but I knew his wife." Rossi reveals, "Two years ago she was driving home from work and she was killed by a drunk driver." Rossi explains.

"That could be the tragedy." Ried realises.

"She was the love of his life, that's for sure." Rossi reveals.

"Twelve years ago, Judge Schuller took a leave of absence due to health issues." Penelope explains.

"He was diagnosed with terminal cancer. He has six months to live." Ried explains.

"And that's when the killing started." Penelope reveals.

"You don't seriously think Judge…" One of the local officers starts to say.

"Judge Schuller is the planner, yes, I do." Rossi reveals.

"Fits the profile." JJ admits.

"And Tony Mecacci is most likely Bosola the enforcer. What have you got on Bosola?" Rossi asks.

"Uh, he went off the grid after his last trial." Penelope reveals.

"JJ, put out a statewide APB, and release Mecacci's photo to the medial." Hotch requests.

"Judge Schuller's a highly respected man. We can't just walk in there and accuse him of serial murder." The local officer says.

"Then I'll go to the attorney general, and petition the chief justice if I have to." Hotch says.

"Maybe not." "Rossi says, noticing something, and causing everyone to turn around.

"I believe you're looking for me." Judge Schuller says.

* * *

A little while later while Rossi has been interrogating the judge Emily has been working with Reid, and Penelope, and once the three of them have found a lead Emily goes to Hotch, who is in observation, and once she sees the way Rossi is acting Emily subtly pulls out her phone and sends a message to Penelope saying,

' _Hey. When we get back you might want to talk to your Dad, he seems to be reacting strongly to any mention of Schuller's wife, Emma. I think she might have been important to him once.'_

At the BAU Penelope gets Emily's message, and when she reads her girlfriend's message Penelope can't help but sigh, and makes a note of it.

* * *

A little while later the case has been solved, and the judge has been killed and the team are on the plane back to the BAU.

Handing her friend, a cup of coffee Emily sits down next to JJ, and squeezes her leg.

"What's going on with you and Penelope?" JJ asks curious.

"I don't…." Emily starts to say.

"Don't even start. I saw the tension in the bullpen, and Spence said that Penelope was acting strange after a phone call you two had." JJ says, "What's going on?" JJ asks curious, "I just want to help, Emily."

"We had a….i don't know… a thing." Emily admits.

"A thing?" JJ asks confused.

"Yeah, about not telling my Mom about us." Emily explains.

"She wants you to?" JJ asks.

"I told her I was going to." Emily explains.

"And you didn't?" JJ asks.

"No." Emily admits, "Before we left Pen said that if I'm not ready to tell Mom then that's okay, she'll support me, but she just wants me to be honest."

"Sounds to me like what you have to do is decide whether you want your Mom to know, and just be honest with your girlfriend." JJ tells her friend.

"Yeah." Emily responds, and as she does she and Emily have a lot to think about.

Across the plane Hotch and Rossi are having their own conversation about Emma, Jack, and missing life's chances.

* * *

A little while later Rossi arrives back at the BAU, and he heads straight up to his office without a word to anyone.

"Dad." Penelope says, as her Dad walks into his office, and he turns to see his daughter sitting on his couch.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"You're not okay, and I know it." Penelope admits, "I remember you mentioning an Emma once, she was your first love. The Judge's wife, she was the Emma you told me about, wasn't she?" Penelope asks curious, as that's what she assumes.

"Yeah, she was." Rossi says, closing the door.

"Then I'm really sorry, Dad." Penelope says, getting up and walking over to her father, and once she is close enough she hugs her tightly.

"Thanks Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, as he hugs her, "Are you free for Dinner?" he asks curious.

"Yeah. I am." Penelope confirms, after she and her father break apart.

"Good." Rossi says, sounding glad, and the two of them head out Rossi's office.

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner with her father, who she knows is still struggling with what happened on Long Island, Penelope arrives back at her apartment, and as she does she is a little surprised to find her girlfriend waiting on her couch.

"How'd you know when I'd be home?" Penelope asks curious, as she closes and locks her door.

"I asked your Dad to text me once you two were done with your dinner." Emily admits.

"Of course." Penelope says, walking over to her girlfriend, and sitting down next to her.

For a few moments Penelope and Emily sit in silence, neither sure what to say.

"So, I called my Mom before coming over here." Emily explains.

"You did?" Penelope asks, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah. We're having dinner Sunday." Emily reveals, "All three of us." She adds, looking directly at her girlfriend, "I want to tell us to tell her together."

"If that's what you want then I'm in." Penelope promises, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Thanks Pen." Emily says, feeling relieved, but her relief quickly turns to worry, "We've got three days to prepare for diner with my mom."

"It will be fine." Penelope assures her girlfriend, putting an am around her and trying to help her Girlfriend feel better as she knows how much of a big deal it is for Emily to tell her mother about their relationship.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Three days have passed since the team returned from Long Island, and even though the rest of the team, with the exception of JJ, don't know what is going on, they call tell that both Penelope and Emily are nervous about something.

It is Sunday night and both Penelope and Emily are Emily's apartment, it being fifteen minutes before Emily's mother is due to arrive.

With every minute that passes Penelope can tell that her girlfriend is becoming even more worried.

"The food is cooking well, it should be ready about ten minutes after your mom gets here." Penelope says, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Emily is, both of them dressed rather nicely, "Em?" Penelope asks, when Emily made no sign that she even heard Penelope.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Emily asks confused.

"Dinner should be ready about ten minutes after your Mom gets here." Penelope says, sitting down across from her girlfriend.

"Okay." Emily says, with a nod, "What did you make again?" Emily asks curious.

"Lasagne, my Nonna's recipe." Penelope explains.

"Good, that should be good." Emily says, and as she does Penelope reaches over and takes both her girlfriend's hands.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Penelope says, trying to help Emily, "But if you're not ready for her to know I can go, and you two can have your dinner alone."

"No, I want her to know." Emily says, "You mean a lot to me, Pen, and it's time my mother knows, I'm just worried about how she's going to react." She admits.

"I know." Penelope says, squeezing Emily's hands and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

After ten minutes of sitting in silence Penelope and Emily hear a knock on Emily's door, and this time Emily realises that Penelope doesn't tense or anything.

"You ready for this?" Penelope asks, as she knows that she has to be the supportive girlfriend tonight.

"Yeah, I think so." Emily says, taking a deep breath, before getting up and she heads to the door while Penelope stays a few steps back.

Before there is a second knock Emily opens the door to reveal her mother, Elizabeth standing on the other side.

"Hey Mom, come in." Emily says, opening the door completely and letting her mother walk in, "Mom you remember Penelope, she was nice enough to cook dinner for us."

"It's nice to see you again." Elizabeth says, "Ms Garcia, right?" she asks.

"Technically, but until I was twelve my last name was Rossi." Penelope explains, doing so because she and Emily talked about it before hand and they both figured it would be a good ice breaker.

"As in David Rossi?" Elizabeth asks, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, he's my Dad." Penelope explains.

"He's a good man, we meet once, when he was married to a college of mine." Elizabeth reveals.

"Hayden Montgomery, she's a French diplomat." Penelope says.

"Yes." Elizabeth says with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had met Rossi before?" Emily asks her mother.

"I didn't see the point." Elizabeth responds.

"Of course you didn't." Emily mutters, loud enough for Penelope to hear and she can hear the bitterness in her girlfriend's voice.

"Can I get you a drink Ambassador Prentiss?" Penelope asks, trying to calm the situation down, as she's heard enough from Emily about how things are between Emily and her mother, and because of that she wants to do whatever she can to make the situation easier for Emily.

"Some wine would be fantastic, and it's just Elizabeth." Elizabeth requests, and once she does Penelope walks over to the drinks cart while Emily and Elizabeth walk over to the couch.

"So Em, you barely talk to me then all a sudden you invite me over for dinner." Elizabeth comments.

"Mom, don't start." Emily requests, as Penelope hands both Elizabeth and Emily glasses of wine and then once she has her own she sits down next to Emily.

"I'm not starting anything, Emily. I just want to know what is going on." Elizabeth says, and as she does Penelope and Emily exchange looks, managing to have a conversation without words, and without saying a single word Penelope makes it clear that she is there for Emily, no matter what she needs.

"You're right Mom, there is something going on." Emily admits, realising that they aren't going to get through dinner before her mother's curiosity wins, "I asked you here for a reason, Penelope is here for a reason." Emily admits, and as she does she feels Penelope presses her leg against her, clearly giving her support.

"What would that reason be, Emily?" Elizabeth asks her daughter, giving her a look which Emily got many times when she was growing up.

"Penelope's not just my friend, she's my girlfriend, we've been together since January." Emily reveals, and as she does her mother looks completely shocked, clearly not sure what to say.

For a few moments, which feel extremely long for Emily, Elizabeth is quiet, and clearly shocked.

"Mom?" Emily asks, not sure what else to say, "I'm really happy with Penelope. Us getting together was a great thing to me."

"I…." Elizabeth starts to say, but then she trails off, not sure what to say.

"I'm happy to Elizabeth. I'm glad we're together." Penelope admits, and Elizabeth continues to look shocked, and doesn't say anything.

"Mom, what are you thinking?" Emily asks, feeling her nerves grow as she is pretty sure that the more time that passes the more likely the chance that her mother is going to react badly to everything.

"I think…. I think, I need some time to think." Elizabeth admits, and as she does Emily feels her heart sink, "I think I should go." Elizabeth says, standing up.

"No please, Mom, stay for dinner." Emily requests, standing up to.

"I think it would be best if I go, goodbye Emily." Elizabeth says, heading out of Elizabeth's apartment.

After Elizabeth leaves Penelope stands up to and puts her arms around her girlfriend, who is looking close to tears.

"Em, I…" Penelope starts to say.

"I thought she'd take it better, or at least say something." Emily admits, pain in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry." Penelope says, having no idea what else to say, "Maybe she just needs some time to think, to digest everything." Penelope says, hoping that after a little bit of time Elizabeth says that everything is okay.

"Maybe." Emily says, not sounding all that sure, "I think I'm going to go to bed." Emily says, moving herself out of Penelope's arms and heading to the room.

Watching her girlfriend go Penelope gets a sad look on her face, hating that things went the way they did as for Emily's sake she was hoping that things would go better.

* * *

About five minutes later Penelope walks into Emily's bedroom, having taken the lasagne out of the oven and put it into the fridge. When she walks into Emily's bedroom Penelope finds her girlfriend, fully dressed, though without her shoes, and curled up in a bull on her side, lying on her bed.

After taking of her shoes Penelope walks over and lays down next to her, putting her arms around Emily, and kissing her cheek, without saying anything as she isn't overly sure what the right thing is to say.

For a few moments Penelope and Emily just lay together, but then Penelope feels Emily's body language change and her girlfriend starts to cry and because of that Penelope just kisses her again, and continues to hold her, wanting to help, but not sure that she can.

* * *

After a while of lying in bed together Penelope falls asleep and she thought Emily did to, but when she wakes up in the morning Penelope finds that she is alone in bed,

"Em?" Penelope asks, sitting up, and looking around, but she doesn't see her girlfriend anywhere, but as she looks around she sees that there is a note on Emily's pillow and so she picks it up to read.

' _Pen,_

 _I couldn't sleep so I've gone to the shooting range, I'm okay so don't worry._

 _I'll see you at the BAU,_

 _Em.'_

Reading the note Penelope sighs, as while she isn't overly surprised by what Emily has done she still wishes that there was something she could to help her, to make things better, and as she does Penelope realises exactly what she can do, but she needs to do it from the BAU, and because of that she gets up and starts to get ready for the day.

* * *

While Penelope has woken up to find the note left by Emily, Emily herself is exactly where she said she'd be, the shooting range, putting everything she is feeling into firing at the targets. Checking the clock Emily realises that she has a little bit of time before she needs to get to the BAU, and because of that she changes the target to a fresh one before continuing to fire, knowing she has time to destroy a few more targets.

* * *

Over an hour after she woke to find Emily's note Penelope has arrived at the BAU, and once she is at her desk she starts to do something that she is technically not allowed to do anymore.

"Huh, just like riding a bike." Penelope mutters to herself as she manages to get into what she needs to be in.

"Hey Garcia." JJ says, walking into the office.

"Hey JJ." Penelope responds, as she does what she needs to do in the system, before getting out of it, and covering her tracks.

"So, how'd dinner go? And where's Emily? I thought you two drive in together." JJ comments.

"So Jayje, I can't talk right now." Penelope admits, getting up and hurrying out of her office, leaving JJ feeling really confused.

* * *

After leaving her office Penelope heads straight to Hotch's office, where she is glad to find that he is in his office, and knocks on the door.

"What can I do for you Garcia?" Hotch asks curious, and Penelope walks into the office.

"Um, do we have a case?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, not at the moment." Hotch answers, "Is something wrong?" Hotch asks curious.

"No." Penelope quickly says, "Could I have some personal time, just a couple of hours?"

"Of course." Hotch answers.

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope says and she goes to leave.

"Garcia." Hotch says, stopping her before she can leave, and turning her to look back at him, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asks curious.

"No, but thank you, Sir." Penelope says, before leaving.

* * *

Literally a couple of minutes after Penelope left the BAU Emily arrives at work, and instead of taking her bag to her desk she heads straight to her office, and she is surprised to find Penelope's office empty, though it is clear that Penelope has been at the office.

After checking Penelope's office Emily heads into the bullpen, where she drops her bag at her desk before heading up to Rossi's office as she can't help the feeling she has which tells her that something is going on.

"Hey Rossi, have you got a minute?" Emily asks curious, once she gets to the office at her girlfriend's father.

"Of course." Rossi says, and as he does he looks up from what he is doing.

"Do you know where Penelope is? Her office is empty." Emily admits.

"Um, no, is everything okay?" Rossi asks, feeling confused.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Emily answers, slightly quickly.

"You know, I saw Penelope go into Hotch's office a few minutes ago, so he might know." Rossi reveals.

"Thanks." Emily says, before quickly hurrying out of Rossi's office, seeing that, feeling concerned, Rossi gets up and follows his daughter's girlfriend to Hotch's office.

"Hotch, do you know where Penelope is?" Emily asks, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"No, but she asked for a couple of hours of personal time." Hotch admits, "Is something going on? It seemed like something was wrong with Penelope." He says to Penelope.

"Are you guys talking about Garcia? She ran out of her office in a hurry." JJ, who has come up to the catwalk and heard Hotch's comment, says.

Hearing JJ, and Hotch's words, Emily wracks her brain, trying to figure out what is going on, and then the answer comes to her.

"She's going to talk to Mom." Emily realises.

"Prentiss, what's going on?" Hotch asks.

"We had dinner with my mother last night, to tell her about us, it didn't go well." Emily admits, "I've got to go." Emily reveals, starting to head out of the office.

"I'll drive you." Rossi says, and they both head out.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily and Rossi are in a car driving over to Elizabeth Prentiss's office.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asks concerned.

"No, yes, I'm not sure." Emily admits, looking out the window, "I can't believe Pen's going to talk to my Mom."

"I can." Rossi admits, "I'm assuming that you, quiet understandably, reacted badly last night. I know my Daughter, she would want to do what she could to help make you feel better." Rossi explains.

"Yeah, she would." Emily admits, and the two of them drift into silence, and as they do Rossi starts to drive a little faster.

* * *

While Emily and Rossi are talking in their car Penelope has arrived at Elizabeth's office, and thanks to the hacking she did earlier Penelope has cleared Elizabeth's schedule and after giving her name to reception she is allowed straight into Elizabeth's office.

"Penelope." Elizabeth says, sounding surprised to see Penelope as she walks into the office.

"Ma'am." Penelope greats, "I understand that what Emily and I told you last night was a shock, that you may need time to digest it, but you're reaction, Emily not hearing from you, is just hurting her." Penelope reveals, "And I can't just stand by and watch that without doing something." Penelope reveals.

"You're really care about my daughter, don't you?" Elizabeth asks, honestly being vaguely impressed by Penelope.

"Yes, Ma'am I do." Penelope confirms, and as she does Emily and Rossi hurry into the room, unknown to Penelope and Elizabeth they both used their badges and the fact that Emily is Elizabeth's daughter to get into the office.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks Penelope, it being hard to tell if she is shocked, mad, touched, or some combination.

"I'm trying to help." Penelope admits, "You're hurting, I had to do something." Penelope explains, and once she does Emily smiles at her girlfriend.

"You're amazing." Emily tells her.

"Ambassador Prentiss, it's good to see you again." Rossi says, feeling rather awkward.

"Agent Rossi, it's good to see you too." Elizabeth responds.

"Mom, I…" Emily starts to say, not sure what to say, but thankfully she doesn't have to say much before her mother cuts her off.

"Emily, I was surprised last night, because I never thought about the possibility of you being with a women." Elizabeth says, walking towards her daughter, "That was my mistaken, and I'm sorry." Elizabeth says.

"Mom…" Emily starts to say.

"I love you, Emily, and I know that telling me what you told me last night must have taken a lot of courage, so I want you to know I'm so proud of you." Elizabeth says.

"Thanks Mom." Emily says, feeling amazed and once she speaks her mother hugs her.

"I'd like to do a makeup dinner sometimes, if you'd like." Elizabeth says to her daughter.

"I'd like that." Emily says with a nod.

"I would love to talk more, but all of my meetings were cancelled by a technology glitch, I'm trying to fix it." Elizabeth admits.

"The glitch will be fixed in a few minutes." Penelope explains, causing Emily to look at her girlfriend and give her a look.

"I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth says.

"We'll leave you to your work." Rossi says, and as he does he, Penelope, and Emily head out of Elizabeth's office.

"I cannot believe you did that." Emily tells her girlfriend, once they are outside her office.

"I felt useless, I needed to do something to help." Penelope admits, and once she does Emily leans forward and kisses her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Emily says, once they break apart.

"Hotch gave you both a couple of hours of personal time, I suggest you use it." Rossi advices, "I'll see you back at the BAU." He says, before walking away.

"So, a couple of hours, any idea?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Late breakfast." Penelope suggests.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." Emily responds, and the two of them head out.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are both sitting side by side in Penelope's car, both of them drinking coffee, and finishing their breakfast.

"Okay, I've got to ask, what did you hack into to get into Mom's appointments?" Emily asks curious.

"It's probably better that you don't know." Penelope admits.

"Please say that you didn't make it so it could be traced back to you." Emily says, as she would hate it if Penelope got busted because she was trying to help her.

"Of course, I did." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

"Good." Emily says, relieved, finishing the last of her breakfast, "We should probably get back to the BAU, your Dad said we only had a couple of hours."

"Yeah, we should." Penelope says, and she leans over and kisses Emily's cheek, and once she does the two of them start to drive back to the BAU.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Penelope and Emily arrive back at the BAU, and they head straight to Penelope's office. Considering everything that has happened neither of them are surprised to find JJ, Reid, and Morgan, clearly waiting for them, in Penelope's office.

"Everything good?" Morgan asks, when he sees the two of them.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"Are you sure?" Reid asks, clearly worried.

"Positive." Penelope admits.

"Do we even want to know what you've been doing today?" JJ asks curious.

"Probably not." Emily admits.

"You said everything is good, does that mean everything's good with your Mom?" JJ asks curious.

"Yeah, thanks to Pen." Emily admits.

"Good." Morgan, Reid, and JJ say, as they do a phone goes off.

"We've got a case." JJ says, once she checks her phone, and the five of them head out, Emily squeezing Penelope's hand before going, and within five minutes the entire team are in the roundtable room discussing their latest case.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Penelope and Emily told Emily's mother for them, and ever since then things for them have been going well, they're relationship is stronger than ever.

Things for Hotch on the other hand have been getting worse. Morgan has taken over as unit chief for the BAU, and there consistently seems to be no leads on Foyet.

It's early, and as they don't have a case yet Penelope and Emily are in Penelope's office, with coffee and bake goods.

"I still say your coffee is better, what's your secret?" Penelope asks her girlfriend.

"I don't have a secret. I make it the same way I always have." Emily admits, looking a little amused, as she takes a bit of a muffin to eat, "These are really good." Emily reveals, once she has her bite.

"I love that we can eat muffins for breakfast without feeling guilty." Penelope admits, but before Emily can respond JJ and Hotch hurry in into Penelope's office.

"What's going on?" Emily asks, as she and Penelope stand up, both of them realising that something is going on.

"We might have a lead on Foyet." JJ explains.

"The Foyet letters came from Federicksburg, Virginia, and Westminster, Maryland." Hotch explains.

"We can match the prescription drugs that Foyet can't substitute with a geographic profile of the two cities." JJ explains.

"Can't substitute?" Emily asks, as she and Penelope exchange confused looks.

"We need you to track the drugs that can't be emulated with over-the-counter drugs and can only be dispensed by a pharmacist, and you need to do it quickly." Hotch instructs.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, hurrying over to her computer, and once she is there she starts to get into the systems that she needs to get into.

"Foyet doesn't stay in one place very long. Garcia, how long?" Hotch asks.

"I'll know once I get into it." Penelope admits.

"We're gonna work the geographic profile, call me when you have something, and hurry." Hotch says, and once he does he, JJ, and Emily hurry out of the office, Emily squeezing her girlfriends shoulder before she leaves.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily, JJ, and Hotch are in the roundtable room with Morgan, Rossi, and Reid, trying to figure out a way to track down Foyet.

"There's approximately one hundred and fifteen miles between Fredericksburg and Westminster." JJ notes, "Why mail a letter from two cities?" JJ asks.

"Maybe it's purely a forensic countermeasure. He knows that mailing letters close to home would lead us right to him, so he drives far away to mail the letters to throw us off his sent." Morgan says.

"The Unabomber did that. So, did the 2001 Anthrax suspect." Reid comments.

"He could have gone anywhere, but he's trolling the DC area." Rossi realises.

"It makes sense to stay close to Hotch. He stuck around Boston to watch Shaunessy Deteriorate." Emily says, and as she does she realises what she said, "Not that you're…." Emily starts to say, looking at Hotch.

"It's all right. I know he's been watching me." Hotch admits, "It's part of the reason I stepped down, so he'd think I was falling apart." Hotch says, and as he does, Morgan gets an odd look on his face.

* * *

In Penelope's office she us hurriedly typing, doing the job of about three people at once. It takes her a little while, but still faster than most people, even those working in teams, Penelope manages to find exactly what she needs.

"That's it." Penelope realises, "Laptop." Penelope says, as she hurries to collect her laptop before hurrying upstairs to the roundtable room where the others are.

* * *

In the round table room JJ, Hotch, Emily, Morgan, and Reid are still trying to figure out what is going on.

"Okay, what are we gonna do about the two cities? Usually we need three different points to get an accurate geographic profile." JJ notes.

"That's all we got right now." Morgan says.

"Gaithersburg, Rockville, DC, Alexandria, Bowie, Annapolis." Emily says.

"Where the hell are you Foyet?" Morgan asks, as Penelope hurries into the room.

"Okay, I found a thyroid medication that has no substitute over the counter. You've gotta get it form a pharmacist, but a lot of people are on it." Penelope explains, putting her laptop down on the table.

"Find the midpoint between the two cities, and isolate the name in a twenty-five-mile radius." Rossi instructs, and once he does Penelope starts to hurriedly type.

"one hundred and fifty-three names." Penelope answers.

"Well, he's not gonna use his own name. What kind of aliases should we be looking for?" Morgan asks.

"He could have easily stolen someone's identity." Emily says.

"No, he's a narcissist in love with his own mythology. He'd use a name connected with the case." Hotch realises.

"A victim, maybe, a cop." Rossi suggests.

"Okay, let's check the Foyet files, for a list of names, and…" Morgan starts to say.

"Nothing." Penelope says.

"Wait a minute, guys. Foyet likes things to have meaning to him," Reid realises, "The eye of providence, the addresses in blood he wrote on the bus that lead us back to him." Reid says, walking towards the white board, "Maybe he's doing the same thing with the alias." Reid suggests.

"Like an anagram or something." Emily realises, as Reid starts to write.

"You see something Reid." Morgan asks.

"Not yet." Reid admits.

"Reid, he named himself The Reaper." Hotch says, and once he does Reid continues to write on the board.

"Peter Rhea." Reid realises, and as he does Penelope types on her computer.

"There's a Peter Rhea in Arlington." Penelope reveals.

"We found him." Rossi says, looking relived.

* * *

A couple of hours later the team have been watching the apartment belonging to Foyet for a little while, but after realising that it has been abandoned they headed in, finding mail on the ground, a gun stash open, and a computer open.

"We need to get Penelope on this." Emily says, referring to the computer.

A little while later Penelope is on the phone with Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and JJ.

"He is creepy good." Penelope reveals.

"How good?" Reid asks.

"He wiped his hard drive, might have been in a hurry to leave, but whatever was on there, he did not want us to see it." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, tell me that you're hacked in and that you can rebuild it." Morgan hopes.

"Watch me work." Penelope says, as she continues to type, "Hello." Penelope says, and as she does there is a beep.

"What have you got?" Hotch asks, as Emily and Rossi walk in.

"He had an internet alarm on the name Peter Rhea, it alerted him as soon as we ran a check on it." Penelope explains.

"What else did he wipe?" Hotch asks, and as he does Morgan sees something on the screen.

"Garcia, wait a minute. Freeze it right there." Morgan requests.

"Oh, my god, isn't that?" JJ asks, realising something.

"That's the US Marshal assigned to my family." Hotch realises.

"Foyet's been watching him this whole time?" Emily asks, sounding shocked, and as she does Hotch pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"Sam, it's Aaron. We found Foyet's location, but he has surveillance photos of you. Call me for a meet location or we're on our way to you." Hotch says.

"We're gonna need to deploy another SWAT unit." Morgan realises.

"That's gonna take another half hour." JJ says, as Hotch goes running out of the room.

"Hotch?" Emily asks.

"Go, go." Rossi says, and the rest of the team go running after Hotch.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived at Sam's house, where they found him in pretty bad shape, and because of that he was taken to the hospital and Hotch went with him.

Not long after that the rest of the team are still back at Sam's, while Hotch is at the hospital and is calling the team.

"Foyet called Haley from Kassmeyer's phone." Hotch explains.

"All right, we'll get Garcia to trace it, JJ." Morgan requests, and JJ heads out of the room that the team are in.

"He told her she was compromised and I was dead." Hotch explains.

"Well, have you called her?" Emily asks.

"No. He said to throw her phone away and to buy a disposable." Hotch explains.

"Hotch, we're gonna come get you right now." Morgan says.

"No, Anderson's bringing me a car." Hotch explains.

"You want to meet back at the office?" Morgan asks.

"I'm hoping that she's just gonna call me, at least, to check." Hotch comments.

"Foyet posed as a Marshal, even called from a number that Haley recognized." Morgan comments.

"And then he did what gets him off. he scared her." Rossi says.

"No, he paralysed her, he overwhelmed her." Emily says.

"And now she trusts him. Where do you think he would take her?" Reid asks.

"Witness Protection had her living in New Jersey." Emily says.

"He had a head start. He could be there now." Reid says, as JJ walks back into the room.

"Garcia's got a trace." JJ says.

"He's bouncing between a few towers." Penelope explains.

"Where?" Hotch asks.

"Fairfax County." Penelope answers.

"He's still local?" JJ asks surprised.

"Send the coordinates to my phone." Hotch requests.

"Done." Penelope answers.

"Why isn't he on his way to new Jersey?" JJ asks and as she does Emily realises something.

"Wait, the phone's on?" Emily asks.

"Yes." Penelope confirms.

"Hotch." Emily suddenly says, and they all hear a beep.

"He hung up." Penelope realises.

"Damn it. what's that?" Emily asks, as there is another beep.

"Hotch is calling Foyet." Penelope reveals, and as she does the team listen into the conversation.

"Agent Hotchner." Foyet's voice says.

"if you touch her…" Hotch starts to say.

"Be gentle, like I was with you?" Foyet asks, "What the hell took you so long? I was beginning to think this phone was dead or something. Why so quiet? You usually lash out when you're frustrated." Foyet says.

"I'm not frustrated. You're more predictable than you think." Hotch says.

"Am I?" Foyet asks.

"You didn't know here Haley was, so you made her come to you." Hotch realises.

"You make me sound lazy." Foyet says.

"Just another way for you to show control." Hotch comments'

"Oh, that's terrible." Foyet responds.

"Your mother tried to protect you from your father, but she wasn't strong enough, and you hated her for that, didn't you? You decided that all women were weak." Hotch says.

"Those are your words, not mine." Foyet says.

"What were you, nine when you killed them?" Hotch asks.

"It was a car accident." Foyet corrects.

"That you couldn't take credit for. That had to be hard for you, but poor George got another chance. The little orphan was saved by the wealthy, sterile, Eastside couple, the Foyets, and the story should have ended there." Hotch says.

"I don't believe in fairy tales, do you?" Foyet asks.

"That's the thing, George. This isn't a fairy tale. You don't have to write this story. You don't have to do any of this. I know you're exhausted. Always looking over your shoulder, always wondering when the other shoe is gonna drop. Haven't you gotten what you wanted? You've set yourself apart from anyone we've ever dealt with. You're not just a famous serial killer, you're The Reaper. We're gonna study you and your methods for years and years." Hotch says.

"You know what I've been thinking? Haley looks pretty good with dark hair. She's lost some weight. Must be all the stress you caused her." Hotch says, "Where's the little man? Oh, there he is. Does he like Captain American because of you?" Foyet asks, and once he does another cell phone rings, "That's your wife, hold please." Foyet requests, "Mrs Hotchner?" Foyet asks.

"I'm here." Haley says.

"Open the gate and I'll drive in." Foyet tells Haley, "Okay, Aaron? I really gotta go." Foyet says before hanging up.

* * *

At Sam's house the team are trying to figure out what is going on and where Foyet is.

"All right, Foyet has to be in control. He had Haley come to him." Morgan says.

"Yeah, but where would he take her?" Reid asks.

"He'd want Hotch to find him, to see where he was, to see what he did." JJ reveals.

"Which means he…" Emily starts to say.

"He said something on the call that tells Hotch where to go." Rossi reveals.

"Reid, what did he say, exactly?" Morgan asks.

"Haley's hair looks good dark. She's lost some weight. "it must be because of all the stress you caused her. "where's the little man? Oh, there he is now. "do you think he likes Captain America because of you? "that's your wife on the other line. hold, please. Hi. open the gate and I'll drive in." Reid recites.

"Open the gate?" Rossi asks.

"It would be someplace with the biggest emotional impact for Hotch." Emily realises.

"And Haley has access to the gate." Morgan realises.

"Their house, where they lived together." Rossi realises.

"Of course. Foyet planned this all the way to the end. It's everything to him." Emily realises.

"He wants to take over Hotch's home, to be in control to prove his dominance." Morgan says, and once he does the team leave.

* * *

A few minutes later the team are in two cars, driving to Hotch's house, and Morgan has called Hotch.

"He's going to your house." Morgan reveals.

"I know." Hotch says.

"I'm sending out a full tactical deployment, Hotch." Morgan explains.

"Good." Hotch says.

"We're on our way." Morgan says.

"Foyet's calling Hotch." Penelope reveals, as everyone hears a beep.

"Garcia, can you get us on?" Morgan asks, and Penelope does just that.

"Foyet." Hotch says.

"Aaron? You're okay?" Haley asks, sounding shocked by that.

"I'm fine." Hotch assures her.

"But... he said that….Oh, Aaron." Haley says, sadly, realising exactly what is going on.

"He can hear us, right?" Hotch asks.

"Yes. I am so sorry." Haley admits.

"Haley, show no weakness, no fear." Hotch instructs.

"I know. Sam told me all about him. Is he, um…" Haley starts to say.

"No, Sam is fine." Hotch lies, not wanting to get into the story.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, is that why your marriage broke up, because you're a liar?" Foyet asks.

"Don't listen to him, Haley." Hotch says.

"I have Sam's service phone right here. They sent out a mess text about his death. You can take a look if you want." Foyet suggests.

"He's trying to scare you." Hotch says.

"Did you even tell her what this was about? About the deal?" Foyet asks.

"He's just trying to make you angry." Hotch says.

"Well, she should be. She's gonna, d, i, e, because of your inflated ego." Foyet says.

"Ignore him, Haley." Hotch requests.

"I'm sure you don't want her to know this part either. You know, all he had to do was stop looking for me and you wouldn't be in this mess." Foyet says.

"Don't react." Hotch requests.

"What is he talking about?" Haley asks.

"Tell Jack I need him working the cases." Jack requests.

"What?" Haley asks.

"Tell Jack I need him working the case." Hotch once more requests.

"Jack, did you hear that?" Haley asks curious.

"HI Daddy." Jack says.

"Hi Buddy." Hotch says.

"Is George a bad guy?" Jack asks.

"Yes, he is. Jack, I need you on this case with me. Do you understand? I need you to work the case with me." Hotch reveals.

"Okay Daddy." Jack responds.

"Jack, hug your mom for me." Hotch requests, and Jack does just that.

"Mommy hug me too tight." Jack says.

"I'm sorry." Haley says, as the two of them break apart.

"Why are you sad?" Jack asks, clearly confused.

"Oh, I just love you so much." Haley says.

"Mommy, I gotta go. I'm working the case." Jack reveals.

"Okay." Haley says, and unknown to everyone Jack runs off.

"He's so cute. He's like a little junior g-man." Foyet says, "I'll be right up, Jackie Boy." Foyet calls.

"Is he gone?" Hotch asks.

"Yes." Haley answers.

"You're so strong, Haley, you're stronger than I ever was." Hotch says.

"You'll hurry, right?" Haley asks.

"I know you didn't sign on for this." Hotch says.

"Neither did you." Haley responds.

"I'm sorry for everything." Hotch says, meaning that completely.

"Promise me that you will tell him how we met and how you used to make me laugh." Haley requests.

"I promise." Hotch responds, then once he does everyone hears the sounds of three gunshots and everyone who is listening on the phone know exactly what that means.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours the team arrive at the houses, where Hotch kills Foyet, and spend a while dealing with the crime scene.

Once the scene was dealt with everyone, including Jack who is completely fine, have returned to the BAU, where they find Penelope waiting for them by the elevators. As the group walks out of the elevators Hotch and Jack head straight to the round table room while Emily walks straight up to her girlfriend, who she hugs tightly.

"I love you." Emily tells Penelope as they hug.

"What?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised, as they break apart.

"I love you, my entire heart Penelope Alessa Rossi Garcia, and I don't want to keep it in anymore." Emily tells her girlfriend, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I love you too." Penelope responds, before kissing Emily not even caring that they are in the middle of the FBI.

After giving her friends a couple of minutes, noticing that Rossi has looked away, JJ realises what she has to do.

"Um, guys, we've got our one on one meetings with Strauss." JJ reminds them, and once she does Penelope and Emily reluctantly break apart, and exchange half smiles.

Once his daughter and her girlfriend break apart Rossi hugs his daughter tightly, after everything that just happened Rossi is glad to see his daughter. After Rossi and Penelope finally break apart the two of them, and the rest of the team head into the round table room.

When they get to the roundtable room they find Hotch just getting off the phone.

"What's going on?" Rossi asks, when he sees Hotch.

"Strauss has changed things, our meetings are going to take place tomorrow, today she wants us to right our reports." Hotch explains.

"Of course, she does." Rossi says, sounding a little bitter about that, "But I guess we should get to work." He says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope, Emily, Rossi and Stephen, who has been told what happened are having a gloomy dinner together at Rossi's house.

"This isn't fair." Stephen says, sounding both angry and hurt, "You guys sign up for this kind of thing, the people you love, your families, we don't."

"Gideon…" Penelope starts to say, causing her oldest friend to look at her.

"You used to say the same thing, Rossi." Stephen says, sounding angry, "You used to say…"

"I know what I used to say Stephen." Penelope snaps sounding annoyed, "But that doesn't matter, because I don't feel like that anymore." Penelope says.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say, being able to tell that her girlfriend is getting upset.

"I'm okay, Em." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "Outside." She tells Stephen, and they both head outside.

"I get the feeling we're missing something, don't you?" Rossi asks, pouring wine for him and Emily, as while he knows part of the reason Stephen is reacting the way he is, which is why he invited him over for dinner to tell him what happened, he is still pretty sure that he is missing something.

"Oh yeah, but we both already knew that they had their own language." Emily responds, and Rossi nods in agreement.

* * *

About a minute later Penelope and Stephen are outside and once she closes the door Penelope turns to Stephen.

"Do you want to dial it back a bit?" Penelope asks.

"Come on Rossi, you know that everything I need to say is true, hell you've said worse." Stephen reminds his friend.

"Yeah, when I was angry." Penelope admits.

"And you're not now? Someone just like us, who's been in consent danger, and hunted just because she loves a BAU agent, has been killed, and Jack, someone who is already experienced the kind of childhood we had, has lost his mom, and his life is never going to be the same." Stephen explains, and from the way he speaks it is clear to Penelope that Stephen is feeling angry on behalf of Jack and Haley, and is lashing out because of that.

"Of course, I'm angry Gideon, but Hotch doesn't deserve the anger, he's lost the person he loves, and his sons lost his mother. He's heartbroken." Penelope says, reaching out and putting her hand on his arm, "I know this hits a little too close to home for you, which means you know better than anyone what Jack is feeling, you were only a couple years older."

"You're right, I do know what Jack's feeling. That's why I feel sorry for him, not Hotch." Gideon explains.

"Hotch isn't your Dad, Stephen." Penelope tells his friend, in a kind voice, "Hotch does everything he can to be there for his son, he always has." Penelope assures him, "You know what they're going though, Hotch doesn't need your anger right now, he needs your support, and any insight you can give to what Jack is going though, so that he can be there, and help, his son in the way your Dad didn't." Penelope explains, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah." Stephen says, with a sigh, "I think I can." He admits, and once he does Penelope leans forward and hugs her friend.

For a few moments Penelope and Stephen hug, before breaking apart.

"You ready to go back inside?" Penelope asks curious.

"I think I need a few more minutes out her." Stephen admits.

"Okay. Come inside when you're ready." Penelope says, squeezing Stephen's shoulder before heading inside.

After Penelope heads inside Stephen pull his wallet out of his pocket, opens it and pulls out a picture of him and his mother from when he was six.

"I miss you." Stephen says, to the photo.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are arriving back at Emily's apartment.

"Today really sucked." Emily admits, as they close the door.

"That it did, that it did." Penelope confirms, "It was like beyond horribleness."

"Yeah, it was." Emily says, "I meant it when I said I love you, I didn't just say it because of the horribleness, I said it because I meant it, and because I wanted you to know."

"I know." Penelope says, "I didn't doubt it." Penelope responds, before kissing Emily, and when they break apart the two of them walk over to the couch.

"What was going on with Stephen earlier?" Emily asks curious, about a minute later.

"What happened to Haley hit a little too close to home." Penelope explains.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks curious, turning to look at Penelope.

"Stephen's Mom was killed when he was six, almost seven." Penelope explains, doing so because she knows that Stephen wouldn't mind her telling, "The car breaks were cut, the person behind it thought they were getting his Dad."

"Oh god." Emily says, sounding horrified, and then she does she realises something, "When Gideon was working Stephen's grandparents looked after him, didn't they? That's why you went there sometimes." Emily says, as in stories Penelope has told she mentioned Stephen's grandparents, not Stephen's mother.

"Yeah. Stephen spent more time with his grandparents than his Dad, it's part of the reason for the resentment." Penelope admits, "They died a little over a year before I started working at the BAU." Penelope reveals.

"I'm sorry." Emily says, as from stories she has told she knows Penelope was close to Stephen's grandparents so she would have taken their deaths hard.

"Stephen took it hard, he didn't have a funeral, and insisted on scattering their ashes alone." Penelope admits.

"But I'm guessing you did what you could to help." Emily says, knowing her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I did." Penelope says, as she and the person who Stephen considers his best friend did what they could to help, and the two of them drift into silence.

After a little while of cuddling on the couch, and trying to forget about the day they just had, Penelope and Emily finally head to bed, though it is a little while before either of them are asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** I know, it's been a while, and because I have a few chapters written I'm updating this and the next, I'm also trying to write about five different stories at once. So, updating for everything will be a little random.

* * *

It has been a few days since Haley was killed, and the day of Haley's funeral has finally arrived. As they are getting a lift with Rossi, and Stephen, who has taken on Penelope's advice, both of them are still at Penelope's apartment getting ready.

In the living area Emily realises that her girlfriend was almost ready about five minutes ago, and because of that she walks back into the bedroom where she finds her girlfriend just sitting on the bed, staring at her wall of Postcards.

"Pen?" Emily asks concerned, walking over to her, "Are you, all right?" Emily asks, and as Penelope doesn't respond she walks over and sits next to her, "Pen?" Emily asks concerned, taking her girlfriend's hand.

"The last funeral I went to was Mom and Santiago's." Penelope admits, "I remember every detail of that day." She reveals.

"I'm so sorry." Emily says, not sure what else to say, and thinking that she should have realised that this would bring up some bad memories for Penelope, "It's not that day today, Pen. Today's about being there for Hotch, and Jack, they need all the support they can get."

"I know." Penelope says, "That's why I'm looking at my postcards, they help me focus." Penelope admits.

"Really?" Emily asks, as she didn't realise that, even though she did use the postcards to help Penelope with her nightmares.

"Yeah." Penelope says, "It's something I've been doing for a long time." Penelope reveals, and as she does Emily's phone starts to ring.

"Yeah?" Emily answers, "Okay. We'll be right out." Emily explains, "Your Dad and Stephen are outside." Emily explains, "Are you ready to go?" she asks curious, and as she does Penelope takes a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Penelope says, and the two of them get up and head out of Penelope's apartment.

* * *

A little while later everyone is at the cemetery, and while Morgan, Stephen, Will, Rossi, and Anderson are carrying Haley's coffin Reid is walking next to Morgan, because he can't carry a coffin while using his cane, and everyone else is walking behind.

Once the funeral begins Emily, Penelope, Rossi and Stephen are standing together, near Strauss, while the others are standing around and behind Hotch, who is speaking.

"W.S. Gilbert wrote, "It's love that makes the world go 'round." And if that's true, then the world spun a little faster with Haley in it." Hotch says, and even though he is clearly trying to be strong the team can hear the pain in his voice, "Haley was my best friend since we were in high school. We certainly had our struggles, but if there's one thing we agreed on unconditionally, it was our love and commitment to our son jack." Hotch says, looking down at his son as he speaks, "Haley's love for jack was joyous and fierce. That fierceness is why she isn't here today. A mother's love is an unrivalled force of nature. And we can all learn much from the way Haley lived her life. Haley's death causes each of us to stop and take stock of our lives. To measure who we are and what we've become. I don't have all those answers for myself, But I know who Haley was. She was the woman who died Protecting the child we brought into this world together. And I will make sure that jack grows up Knowing who his mother was and how she loved and protected him and how much I loved her. If Haley were with us today, She would ask us not to mourn her death But to celebrate her life. She would tell us, she would tell us to love our families unconditionally." Hotch says.

Hearing Hotch's words Rossi reaches out and takes his daughter's hand, and squeezes it.

"And to hold them close, because in the end, they are all that matter. I met Haley at the tryouts Of our high school's production of "the Pirates of Penzance." I found our copy of the play and was looking through it the other night, And I came upon a passage that seemed... Appropriate for this moment. "oh, dry the glistening tear "that dews that martial cheek. "thy loving children hear, "in them thy comfort seek. "with sympathetic care "their arms around thee creep, "for, oh, they cannot bear to see their father weep." Hotch reads, and once he does the funeral finishes and everyone places a rose on Hayley's coffin.

* * *

A while later everyone who was at the funeral are at a wake. While Morgan, Emily, Penelope Stephen, Will, JJ and Reid, are sitting around a table in that order they see Hotch and Rossi head outside.

"What do we do?" Emily asks, feeling useless, right now.

"There's nothing we can do. We just gotta wait him out." Morgan says.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Reid asks, and as he does Penelope and Stephen exchange looks, both having a sense of déjà vu.

"Would you?" JJ asks.

"He'll come back. I just don't know what he's gonna look like when he does." Morgan admits.

"We just need to be there for him when he's ready." JJ says.

"Jack too." Stephen adds.

"Definitely." Morgan says, knowing from his own experience how much Jack is going to need support.

* * *

While the team are inside Hotch, and Rossi are outside with glasses of scotch.

"You know, I broke my promise to Haley." Hotch reveals.

"What promise?" Rossi asks curious.

"I told her that I would catch Foyet, and that I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to her." Hotch reveals.

"You still can, you saved Jack." Rossi reminds him.

"You know, I may have the tools to do this job, but I don't know if have the tools to help my son." Hotch admits.

"You have to ask yourself what kind of father you want to be." Rossi says, speaking form experience.

"Is that what you did?" Hotch asks curious.

"Yeah, so I know that when you figure that out, you'll know what to do." Rossi tells his friend.

"I meant what I said today. Things have changed, and I need to do what's best for Jack." Hotch says.

"You will." Rossi says, believing that.

* * *

While Rossi and Hotch are talking inside the others are still sitting around the table when Morgan's phone starts to ring,

"They can't be calling us in, not tonight." Morgan says, pulling his phone.

"I'm on it." JJ says, checking her phone.

"We can't go." Emily says.

"You shouldn't go." Stephen adds.

"We have to." Morgan says, looking between the others, "I'll get Rossi."

"Tall to Strauss, tell her to send another team." Reid says, to JJ.

"There's no other team available." JJ reveals, "Nashville's calling us in. Second body in two weeks, both killed on consecutive Friday nights, they realize they're up against the clock, and they're hoping we might find something they didn't." JJ admits, and once she does everyone starts to get up, and JJ hugs her boyfriend.

"Do you want to be dropped somewhere before we go to the BAU?" Penelope asks Stephen.

"No, I'm going to stay." Stephen reveals, and when he does Penelope hugs him, as Rossi walks over with Morgan, and Rossi hugs Stephen too before the members of the BAU leave.

After watching his friends leave Stephen heads outside to where Hotch still is.

"Dad asked me to pass on his condolences." Stephen reveals.

"I know, he called me last night." Hotch reveals, "Thank you for coming today, Stephen. For what you did."

"You don't have to thank me." Stephen reveals, and the two of them drift into silence.

Even though he isn't overly sure what the best thing is to say Stephen realises that there is something he has to say.

"Did my Dad ever tell you how my Mom died?" Stephen asks curious.

"No." Hotch says, realising that that's a strange thing not to know.

"She was killed when not long before I turned seven." Stephen reveals, "The breaks in the car were cut, the person behind it though they were killing Dad."

"I'm sorry." Hotch says, already having a pretty good idea why Stephen is telling him this.

"After that was when Dad was around even less." Stephen reveals, "I know Rossi's talked to you about what it's like for a child of a BAU agent, but I want to give you another prospective."

"I'm listening." Hotch says.

"I know you've got a choice to make, and I hope you're going to do what's best for Jack. As hard as it is for me to admit, what's best for him might not be giving up a job in the BAU." Stephen admits.

"You hate the job because of what you went though." Hotch says, sounding surprised by Stephen's words.

"I hate the choices Dad made." Stephen admits, as it's taken him a long time to see the distinction, and there are times where he's still not great at that, "If you decide to continue to be a BAU agent then don't be my Dad, be Dave. Make it clear home much you love your child, be there for him as much as you can, and Jack will learn all the lessons Rossi and I learnt, but he'll have the fatherly support I never did." Stephen admits, "I wouldn't be the person I am today if I didn't have Rossi and Dave in my life, they're my family, and I know that if you decide to stay the BAU will be Jack's, and as someone who's been there I know that's a pretty great family to have." Stephen reveals, showcasing his two different feelings in regards to the BAU, the anger he feels, as well as the love, the gratitude.

Honestly, hearing that Hotch is completely surprised as he knows all too well that Stephen isn't the biggest fan of the BAU, and not sure what to say he just sticks out his hand for Stephen to shake, which he does.

"Thank you." Hotch says, feeling that it is the best thing to say.

"I'll let you get back to your son." Stephen says, before going to walk back inside.

"Stephen." Hotch says, before he can walk completely inside, causing Stephen to turn around, "If Jack ever needs to talk to someone who knows what he's going though, someone's who's been in the same place, do you think he could…." He starts to say.

"I'd be happy to." Stephen says, before heading inside.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane, while Penelope is on video conference.

"Two women dead in two weeks, both killed in the their own homes, and no sign of forced entry. Floors were covered in rose petals." JJ explains.

"Quiet the romantic." Rossi notes, "Evidence of sexual assault?" Rossi asks.

"None." JJ answers, "Both women were last seen leaving their offices on a Friday and never showed up to work on a Monday." JJ explains.

"It's Thursday. Why are we only being called in now?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"The second body was only found yesterday." JJ explains.

"There may be a socio-economic pattern emerging. The first victim, Bethany Heminger, lived in Belle Meade, Melissa Johnson in Brentwood, both are affluent Neighborhoods." Reid explains.

"Yet there was nothing missing from either home." Rossi realises.

"What did these women do for a living?" Morgan asks curious.

"Bethany was a defence attorney, Melissa a corporate executive." JJ explains.

"Two brunettes with similar features in High-Powered professions? That's not a coincidence." Emily realises.

"These women most likely represent someone he knows." Rossi says.

"All right, so we need to figure out where this unsub is meeting his victims and how he's gaining access to their homes, and if he's staying on pattern, most likely this guy has picked out his next target." Morgan says.

"We should check gardeners, housekeeping staff, pool attendants, Floral Shops, see if anyone worked both homes." Rossi says.

"Start working up a paper trail, Garcia. Find out where these women were in the days leading up to each murder." Morgan instructs.

"Like a genie in a bottle… poof." Penelope says, before cutting the video call.

"All right. Prentiss, you and I are gonna go check on the Johnson crime screen." Morgan instructs, "Rossi, you and Reid talk to the coroner, start working up Victimology." Morgan says, "JJ, talk to the families and staff and find a connection we can use." Morgan says, looking around at everyone, "I understand that all of our thoughts are with Hotch, but right now, I us all to focus on this case. We have less than a day before this unsub will strike again, let's finish this thing fast." Morgan says, and as he does the group drift into silence.

* * *

After working the cases for a while Morgan has sent the to their hotels to get some rest, and so that they can look at the case again after giving the profile with fresh eyes.

Arriving in her hotel room Emily puts her stuff down, and does her usual safety checks before lying on the bed, and making a phone call.

"Yee of sleepless nights, speak if you must." Penelope's voice says.

"Hey Pen." Emily responds, slightly amused by her girlfriend's greeting.

"Oh Hey." Penelope says, sounding much happier than she did a minute ago.

"I know you still have work to do so I don't want to distract you too long." Emily admits.

"Please do, you're a welcome distraction." Penelope admits, telling the complete truth.

"How you doing?" Emily asks curious.

"Better, I heard from Gideon before, he stayed at the wake, did what he could to help, and he said that Hotch left and seemed to get home okay." Penelope admits.

"Good, that's good." Emily says, meaning that.

"Yeah, I thought so." Penelope says, "I think he's taking my advice, which would be good, for him, and Hotch, and Jack."

"From what you said it would." Emily admits, then decides to say something a bit more personal, "Pen, I don't think I realised until now just how much of déjà vu you could get from the things we do." Emily admits, as Rossi getting kidnapped gave her some inside, but this is even more so, "So, if you need to talk about anything that happened when you were growing up, or if you just need someone to listen, I'm here." Emily says, wanting to be there completely for her girlfriend.

"I know, It means a lot." Penelope admits, "I should go, if I'm going to get you guys something by the morning I need to work." Penelope admits, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily says, before hanging up the phone, and as she does she finds herself smiling, just a little.

* * *

The next morning the team delivers the profile and a little while after that Ross is at the police station when he sees Morgan standing alone in a room so he heads in there.

"Where is everybody?" Rossi asks curious.

"Well, JJ and Reid are checking on a lead, and Prentiss is recanvassing with Detective Kaminski." Morgan explains, walking over to the table where he sits down.

"Good, then we can talk." Rossi says, and as he does Morgan knows exactly what Rossi wants to talk about.

"Rossi, it's his team, I'm not gonna stand in the way of that." Morgan says.

"It might not come to that." Rossi says, knowing that.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks curious.

"Strauss offered him retirement." Rossi reveals.

"He'll never accept it." Morgan says, believing that.

"Don't be so sure." Rossi says, "This job cost him his wife."

"It cost him that a long time ago." Morgan says.

"Which is why he won't let it cost him his son, believe me." Rossi says, knowing that.

"What do you think he'll do?" Morgan asks, as he figures that if anyone knows what Hotch is going through then it would be Rossi.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Rossi says, "What matters is whether you'll be willing to step down if he comes back, or step up if he doesn't." Rossi says.

"I'm gonna do whatever Hotch needs me to do. He's lost enough." Morgan says, and once he does Rossi nods approvingly, and goes to leave, "Hey, Rossi, you mind coming here for a second? I want to throw something at you." Morgan says, and once he does Rossi walks over, "We profiled that our unsub recently experienced a loss as well, a loved one. Probably a brunette who ran in the same circles as his victims." Morgan explains.

"Right." Hotch says.

"What if love wasn't his only loss?" Morgan asks, "I mean, we assumed that because our unsub could so easily navigate our victims' upscale world that he most likely shared the same financial resources as his victims." Morgan says.

"Because of his upbringing, his sophisticated behaviour." Rossi says.

"But that behaviour is ingrained in him. It's habit. It's something he would have learned as a child, not as an adult." Morgan says.

"If he didn't have financial independence, but were still trying to keep up his social status, he'd be haemorrhaging funs." Rossi says.

"We've been looking at this the wrong way, Rossi. We vetted the maids, the gardeners, the pool cleaners, anyone who had access to houses, but who else might go unnoticed in a privileged society." Morgan explains, and as he does Rossi pulls out his phone and calls his daughter.

"Garcia here." Penelope says.

"Penelope, check employee records at each of the venues, the victims visited in the week prior to the their death. Look for men spending beyond their means." Rossi requests.

"A guy who's racked up a lot of debt, Garcia. Look at cars, wardrobes, something that does not fit their current income level. A scholarship-funded private school education maybe." Morgan suggests.

"I'm on it." Penelope says, before hanging up and getting to work.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is still working in her office when Reid calls her.

"Garcia, we need you." Reid explains.

"Watcha got?" Penelope asks.

"All right, six names used Credit Cards, at the Vonner Street Lounge in the past three hours. Jennifer Ketelson, Kiegan Murphy, Heather Aldridge, Meg Natraj, Ann Herron, and Katie Gotshall." Reid says.

"Okay. I'm cross-referencing in geographical profile with financial records. Oh, these three look good, and one a brunette, her name is Ann Herron. She lives at 431 Pyle Street." Penelope explains.

"We got him." Reid says, sounding relieved, as he hangs up.

* * *

Hours later the case is finally over and the team have arrived home. As she knew that her girlfriend had to finish a couple of things Emily has headed to the BAU rather than her apartment, or Penelope's.

Getting to the office Emily heads straight to Penelope's office, where she finds Penelope typing on her computer.

"Hey." Emily greats, as she walks in.

"Hey." Penelope says, not looking away from her computer, "When did you guys get in?"

"A few minutes ago." Emily admits, "How much work have you got left?"

"A couple of hours, at least." Penelope admits, "You might as well head home." She admits, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"I could, or I could go get some take out and bring it back here." Emily suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Penelope admits.

"Then I'll be right back, what do you feel like?" Emily asks curious.

"Um, whatever you feel like, anything would be better than vending machines." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Emily says, walking forward and placing a kiss on Penelope's cheek, "I'll be back soon." She promises, before leaving.

* * *

After Emily leaves Penelope is so focused on what she is doing that she doesn't even notices how long her girlfriend is gone.

"I brought Italian." Emily says, walking back into the room, carrying the food, "Not sure if it's as good as your Dad's cooking, but it should be pretty good." Emily says, as she places the food on the table away from Penelope's computer.

"Nice." Penelope says, heading over to the table.

"Of course, we have to skip the wine." Emily admits, as she takes everything out of the bag.

"Ah regulations, probably wouldn't be good for us if we get caught breaking more than one." Penelope admits.

"Probably not." Emily admits, and the two of them sit down and start to enjoy a very nice dinner together, that despite the location is actually rather romantic.

* * *

The following morning Rossi, while the rest of the team are spending their Saturdays sleeping in Rossi has come to a cemetery to talk to Hotch.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." Rossi admits, "Have you told her yet?" Rossi asks curious.

"Told her what?" Hotch asks.

"That you're coming back to the team. That fighting the bad guys is who you are." Rossi says.

"I don't have to tell her. She already knows." Hotch says, and once he does Rossi nods and walks away, leaving Hotch to stare at the grave.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

It has been a little while since Haley's funeral and since then the team have been on Hotch's first case since then, a case in Lockport, New York.

The case seemed to be a simple case, one that they managed to solve quickly, but as the car Emily is driving in, with another office and a prisoner, was driven off the road Emily knows that things are far from good.

Ten minutes after the accident, where the other office was killed and the prisoner escaped Emily is by the side of the road when an ambulance drives up, and Morgan gets out.

"Prentiss!" Morgan yells terrified, running up to her.

"Ohh." Emily says, in pain, touching her bloody forehead.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asks, "Are you all right?" she ask.

"Bunting's down there. He's dead." Emily explains.

"Where's Schrader?" Morgan asks.

"He's gone. It was a big… truck." Emily says, struggling to remember, "New York tags, uh, Victor Alpha 737. They went Northbound about ten minutes ago." Emily explains.

"Son of a bitch got away." Morgan says.

"He's got a partner." Emily reveals, sounding shocked, and tired.

(Line break)

While Emily and Morgan are on the road Rossi, Hotch, and Reid are packing up the boards from the last case.

"First case back, we won, and you'll be home for breakfast." Rossi says to Hotch.

"We never figured out why Schrader killed Stacy Ryan. She had no connections to his daughter, or his ex-wife." Hotch explains, and as he does JJ walks up.

"There's been an accident. Emily's in the hospital, Bunting's dead." JJ explains.

"Is she all right?" Reid asks concerned.

"She has a concussion." JJ answers.

"Is Morgan with her?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah." JJ confirms, "Apparently Emily wants Pen to know, but Morgan thought it would be better if you make the call." JJ says, looking at Rossi.

"I'll do that in a minute." Rossi says, realising not looking forward to the convocation, "Where's Schrader?" he asks.

"Northbound in a truck." JJ explains.

"A truck?" Rossi asks.

"He had a partner." JJ explains.

"What?" Rossi asks, sounding surprised.

"We need roadblocks, now." Hotch realises.

"Do we have a tag?" Rossi asks.

"Um, Emily remembered a partial." JJ admits, handing the paper over to Rossi.

"Better than nothing." Rossi says, taking the paper and starting to walk away.

"He could be headed to Canada. We need somebody who knows the area." Hotch says, as Rossi walks away.

Once Rossi is in the other room, with the door closed, Rossi takes a deep breath before making a call.

"Dad? What's going on?" Penelope asks, "I though the case was over."

"It is, but something's happened." Rossi tells his daughter.

"How bad?" Penelope asks worried.

"The car that was bringing Schrader in was hit by a truck." Rossi explains, "Emily was hurt, and Schrader escaped.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Penelope says, sounding horrified, "Is she okay?" Penelope asks, worried about the answer.

"She has a concussion, and is being taken to the hospital, Morgan is with her." Rossi explains.

"Okay. I've got to call, got to talk to her." Penelope says, and she goes to hang up.

"Not so fast, Kiddo." Rossi says, before Penelope can hang up, "Emily got a partial plate, we need you to track it."

"Give it." Penelope tells her Dad, knowing that the sooner she can track the truck, the sooner she can talk to Emily.

* * *

At the hospital Emily is on a stretcher, being wheeled, with an ice-pack on her head, while Morgan is walking next to her.

"No, we gotta find Schrader." Emily says.

"The team's got it covered." Morgan assures her.

"Don't make me stay here." Emily requests, "I'm fine, honestly, pull this thing over." Emily requests.

"Prentiss, you can't even focus." Morgan says, "You have a concussion."

"I saw the guy." Emily reminds him.

"White, forties, I know." Morgan says.

"Okay, so give me a cognitive interview." Emily requests.

"Your adrenaline's pumping." Morgan reminds her.

"Exactly." Emily says.

"Emily, you're in shock." Morgan says.

"It just happened. It'll never be clearer." Emily says, believing that at the moment.

"How many shots did you fire?" Morgan asks.

"Three." Emily answers.

"You emptied your clip." Morgan corrects.

"No… I did?" Emily asks, sounding confused, as they round a corner, and as they do Morgan's phone starts to ring.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asks, as he answers his phone, checking the caller ID.

"How's Em? Is she okay?" Penelope asks, clearly worried.

"She's a little banged up, but okay." Morgan assures Penelope.

"Is that Pen? Let me talk to her." Emily requests, and Morgan hands over the phone, "Pen?"

"Em? Are you okay?" Penelope asks, and as soon as she speaks Emily can hear the concern in her girlfriend's voice.

"I'm fine, Pen." Emily assures her, "Just a couple of cuts, and a concussion, it's not bad."

"It sounds bad." Penelope says.

"I'm okay, Pen, I promise." Emily assures her.

"God, I love you Em, are you sure you're okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"I'm sure." Emily assures her, "And I love you too." she says, as the doctors walk up, "I'm gonna hand you back to Morgan now." Emily reveals, and she does just that.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asks.

"Keep an eye on her Derek, please. Please make sure Em doesn't try to do too much too soon." Penelope requests, asking that as she knows her girlfriend, "Just…. Make sure she's okay." Penelope requests.

"I will, I promise." Morgan says, before hanging up.

* * *

Not long after Penelope is on the phone with the rest of the team as she paces backward and forward, looking at a picture of her and Emily that she has on her computer.

"Stacy Ryan had two times in her life." Penelope explains, "When she was high and when she was waiting to get high." Penelope reveals, "The only thread I had between them is that her brother spent time with Schrader upstate, like five years ago." Penelope explains.

"Why would Schrader kill a junkie?" Hotch asks.

"It doesn't make sense." Rossi says.

"Where's the brother now?" Hotch asks.

"Dead." Penelope says.

"It doesn't feel like Schrader does anything randomly. Stacy must have meant something to him." Hotch realises.

"Yeah, but, what?" Penelope asks confused.

* * *

A little while later Emily is still at the hospital, being pushed in a wheelchair, when Morgan walks up.

"I can take her from here. Thanks." Morgan says, showing his badge.

"Thank you." Emily says to the person who was pushing her, "I can walk." Emily tells Morgan, as she goes to get up.

"Sit. I like pushing you around." Morgan says, chuckling, telling part of the truth, but the rest of the truth is that he doesn't want to think about what Penelope would do to him if he didn't keep his promise, "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"If by 'it' you mean my entire body, then yes." Emily confirms, "Did Jenny see anything?"

"She never saw the partner." Morgan admits, "They found a truck ditched a few miles from the accident, the plates were gone, but the front definitely hit your car." He explains.

"Okay, so the partner saw everything in the woods, he ran away and stole a truck?" Emily asks, "Who is this guy?" Emily asks.

"He knew you were taking that road back to the station. He waited for you and he crashed into you. This whole thing feels meticulous." Morgan says.

"Okay, so he needs the partner for something else." Emily says.

"For what, though?" Morgan asks.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, he was locked up all the time. He planned the whole day. He should have had backup plans for his backup plans." Emily says.

"His ex shouldn't have been home for a few hours, so he clearly had enough time to get across the border with Jenny until we showed up." Morgan says.

"But he stayed local, held up in that cabin. He had what he wanted. He could have just ran." Emily says.

"There's gotta be something else keeping him in lockport." Morgan explains.

"I couldn't stop him from choking Bunting." Emily says.

"Emily, don't do that." Morgan says.

"He was right there." Emily says, clearly feeling guilty, as she and Morgan drift into silence.

A few minutes later both Emily and Morgan are in Morgan's car, and the two of them are on their way to the local police station.

"Give me your phone." Emily requests, and Morgan pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it over.

Once Emily has the phone she makes a call and places a call to Penelope.

"Derek?" Penelope asks, sounding worried, "How's Em?"

"You can ask me yourself." Emily's voice responds.

"Em! Are you okay? What are the doctors saying?" Penelope asks.

"That I'm gonna be okay, they've released me from the hospital. Morgan and I are on our way back to the station." Emily explains.

"And you're really okay, right?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, I am." Emily confirms, and as she does she hears Penelope's computer beep.

"Ohh, that's interesting." Penelope says.

"What? What is it?" Emily asks, and Penelope starts to explain.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily and Morgan, Emily still on the phone with Penelope, arrive at the station.

"Hey." Reid greats, seeing Emily.

"Hey." Emily responds.

"How are you?" JJ asks concerned.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Emily admits.

"Here, sit." JJ says, gesturing to the seat, and Emily sits down.

"Thanks." Emily says, a she sits down, "Um, Pen, tell everyone what you just told me." Emily request, as she connects the phone to the speaker.

"I have unearthed more of Schrader's past. Now, what we do know is that he robbed fifteen banks in the state of New York in the nineties. However, what your resident glamour-puss smarty-pants just found out was that most of that money was never recovered." Penelope reveals.

"Where is it?" Reid asks.

"My best guess, only he knows." Penelope admits.

"Good reason to stick around Lockport." Rossi realises.

"The last robbery, the one that put him away, should have been routine, right? So what happened?" JJ asks.

"Maybe someone turned him in." Morgan suggests.

"He kept to himself, always worked alone, who'd turn him in?" Penelope asks.

"We're missing somebody." Rossi realises.

"Garcia." Hotch says.

"Yes, checking sir." Penelope says, and she start to type, causing everyone to be quiet for a few minutes, "Found something." Penelope reveals.

"What you got Pen?" Emily asks.

"Okay, records leading up to Schrader's arrest show this other bank robber named Dan Otey." Penelope explains, "and he was looking at copious amounts of time, then he strikes a deal and all of a sudden Schrader is arrested." Penelope explains.

"It can't be a coincidence." Rossi realises.

"You know, it's not uncommon for criminal to buy jobs off one another." Reid reveals, "Maybe that's what Schrader did, but Dan Otey sold him out for a lesser sentence." Reid suggests.

"It doesn't make sense. Otey was a rat, and now he's a partner?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, you're right. Schrader wouldn't trust him." Reid realises, "If anything, he'd want him dead." Reid realises.

"Probably, but he'd use him first. He'd tell Otey that he owes him one and that he might save his life if he helps him get out of this jam." Morgan says.

"Where's he now, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Uh, Dan Otey is local. He lives off route Seven." Penelope explains, and once she does everyone heads out.

* * *

Hours later the team have found out that Otey is dead, Emily did a cognitive interview, and thanks to that the team have realised that Schrader's partner, is a good person who is working with Schrader for some reason.

It is eight seventeen in the morning and Emily, Rossi, Morgan and Hotch are in the conference room they have been working out off.

"Anything on Schrader's case?" JJ asks, as she walks up with Reid.

"The usual suspects, judges, lawyers…." Rossi starts to say.

"They're all accounted for this morning." Morgan reveals.

"If it's revenge, then it's gonna be someone who put him away." Reid reveals.

"Well, it's not the officers who arrested him, or the judges who sentenced him." Hotch says.

"Then who is it?" Emily asks, and as he does Hotch makes a call.

"Garcia, I need the names of every law enforcement agent involved in the Schrader case." Hotch reveals.

"You know everybody." Penelope says, honestly getting a little bit frustrated with everything going on.

"Yeah, but I want every single employee the year he was arrested." Hotch says.

"Okay, give me a minute." Penelope requests.

"A whole minute? Come on, Baby Girl, what, are you losing your touch?" Morgan asks, clearly teasing.

"Oh, watch your pretty mouth, personal records come at you." Penelope says, as Reid gets them.

"Who's still active?" Hotch asks, looking at Reid.

"Most." Reid answers.

"Would he risk using an active officer?" JJ asks.

"Depends on how much he hates them." Rossi admits, "Has anyone retired?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, two of them, let's see, Matt Massey, Jeff Messick, both married with kids, white in their fifties." Reid explains.

"Wait, can I see those pictures?" Emily asks, and as she does Reid hands her the pictures and she checks them, "No, no." Emily says, "Why wouldn't he go after one of the officers who arrested him? It makes the most sense for revenge." Emily says.

"Hey, wait a minute, guys, listen to this. There was a witness who never testified on Schrader's behalf." Morgan says.

"Schrader could see that as a betrayal. He gets out of prison and uses him to get what he wants, Garcia, I want you to run a history on a witness from the Schrader case, Joey Short." Hotch requests.

"Joey short." Penelope says, as she types, "Was born in 66 in NYC, didn't hold a lot of jobs expect for construction. In and out of rehab." Penelope explains.

"Where is he now?" Morgan asks.

"His last known address was ten years ago." Penelope explains.

"Did he do time?" Rossi asks.

"Ummm, no." Penelope answers.

"Come on, Garcia. People don't just disappear." Morgan says, "This guy's got a history with a lot of holes in it. he went to rehab. You know, maybe this guy had to walk the walk." Morgan suggests.

'He was undercover." Hotch realises.

"That makes sense. Those guys are up for anything, and they take big risks, professionally and personally." Emily says, knowing that all to well.

"It explains his behaviour too. good guy doing bad things." Reid realises.

"Garcia, can you get us Joey Short's real name?" Morgan asks.

"It's not here." Penelope admits.

"Well, if Schrader can find it so can we." Morgan says, believing that, "The guy needed to be Schrader's friend, so they're probably around the same age. Look for academy graduates in the early nineties." Morgan requests.

"Okay." Penelope says, as she continues to type.

"Did any of them not go into police work?" Morgan asks.

"Baby, I don't follow you." Penelope admits.

"If he went undercover, then anything tied to the academy would have to be severed." Morgan reveals, "I mean, the guy graduated, but then he had to immediately start working his history as Joey Short. He went into construction, made his contacts in the bank robbery world, and then he met Schrader, earned Schrader's trust, and then turned him in and got out of the game." Morgan says.

"Okay. Here's a couple of guys, look like they dropped out." Penelope reveals.

"You got any pictures?" Morgan asks.

"Sending them your way now." Penelope reveals.

"That is the guy. The picture is ten years old, but that's him." Emily reveals.

"That is Joy Muller. He has a wife and two kids." Penelope reveals.

"That's definitely the guy. Where is he now?" Emily asks curious, being glad that they finally have the lead they need.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team work the case, which ends with Joy Muller getting his family back safety and Schrader killing himself.

On the plane back to DC Emily pulls out her phone, which has been replaced, and calls her girlfriend.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Hey." Emily responds.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Penelope asks, clearly concerned.

"A little better." Emily responds.

"That's good. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Penelope informs her girlfriend.

"There's no need for that. I'll just come to your apartment." Emily says.

"Are you sure you're up for driving?" Penelope asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few hours." Emily responds.

"See you then." Penelope says, and they both hang up.

* * *

A few hours later Emily is walking up towards her girlfriend's apartment, and she finds Penelope waiting upstairs, and before Emily can even say anything Penelope hurries forward and hugs her.

"I was so worried." Penelope admits, as she hugs her girlfriend, causing Emily to drop her bag.

"I'm okay, Pen. Really." Emily assures her girlfriend, not really used to someone worrying so much, before kissing her.

Once Penelope and Emily break apart Penelope picks up Emily's go bag and they start to head back inside.

"So, dinner's here, and once we eat we can do whatever you want." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"All I want, is to spend the night with my girlfriend." Emily says, kissing Penelope's check, and putting her arm that isn't cut around Penelope's waist.

"I think that can be arranged." Penelope responds, leaning into Emily's arm, and the two of them head into Penelope's apartment, and the two of them spend the rest of the night having a relaxing evening together.

* * *

It's been a few days since Emily arrived home, hurt, from the case and Penelope is walking into a bar, looking around and she sees the person she is looking for and so she walks over and sits down next to him, noticing an almost empty beer.

"No Matt?" Penelope asks, as she was expecting her oldest friend's best, other than her, friend to be joining them.

"He had to work." Stephen explains, taking a drink.

"I see you've started without me." Penelope tells her oldest friend, frowning slightly.

"It's been a long week." Stephen reveals, taking another drink.

"Yeah, I figured that from your phone call." Penelope admits, "What's going on, Gideon?" Penelope asks curious.

"Why do I do this, Rossi? Why did I decide to be a prosecutor?" Stephen asks, looking at his oldest friend.

"Because you wanted to help people. You used to say that police and FBI agents could arrest the bad guys, but it was Lawyers who get the victims justice." Penelope reminds her oldest friend, using his own words.

"I didn't get justice this week." Stephen admits, taking a drink.

"Talk to me, Gideon. What happened?" Penelope asks worried, putting her hand on her oldest friend's back.

"A really bad guy got off, because I wasn't good enough." Stephen reveals.

"Did you do everything you could? Did you try the case to the best of your abilities?" Penelope asks her friend.

"Of course! I always do." Stephen objects.

"Then it wasn't your fault. The jury is the one made the call." Penelope tells him, and as she does Stephen snorts, "Hey, it's true." Penelope says, turning Stephen's chair so that he looks at her, "You're a great Prosecutor Gideon, you've gotten justice for so many people, helped so many people. It's what you do every day." She tells him.

"It doesn't feel like it today." Stephen admits, "Which is why I'm ordering Tequila, you in?" He asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope responds, realising that her oldest friend needs support right now.

"Two tequila's." Stephen orders, and as he does Penelope suspects that it won't be the lasts drinks of the night.

* * *

Hours later Emily is fast asleep in her bed when she is woken up by her phone ringing, as she looks at her phone Emily realises that it's her girlfriend calling.

"Pen? What's wrong?" Emily asks worried, sitting up.

"Hey… Em." Penelope says, slurring her words, and clearly drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Emily asks, slightly amused, though still concerned.

"Gideon wanted to drink Tequila, so we drunk tequila." Penelope reveals, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Of course you did." Emily responds, becoming more amused, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Penelope admits, "But we can't drive home, and there are no cabs around." Penelope reveals, "Could you come pick us up? I'd really, really appreciate it, and I'd…"

"Where are you?" Emily asks, before Penelope can finish her sentence, and she gives the address, "Okay. I can be there in about fifteen minutes, just stay where you are, okay?" Emily requests.

"Okay." Penelope responds, "I love you, I really, really, really, love you."

"Love you too. See you soon." Emily says, getting out of bed.

* * *

Just under fifteen minutes later Emily arrives at the location Penelope gave her, and as she does she sees Penelope and Stephen, though Penelope looks different than the last time she saw her.

"What happened to your hair?" Emily asks, getting out of her car, and looking at Penelope and Stephen who are sitting on the gutter, Penelope now having bright red hair instead of blond.

"Gideon dared me, I like red." Penelope reveals, like there is nothing odd about that, "And I like you." Penelope reveals, smiling at her girlfriend, "I dared him too." she reveals.

"Oh?" Emily asks, looking at Stephen, wondering just what he was forced to do.

"I got this." Stephen reveals, showing his shoulder to reveal a tattoo of the scales of justice.

"Tattoo, nice." Emily says, wondering how much Stephen is going to regret that in the morning, "Are you two okay to get up?"

"Yep." Penelope says, and she goes to get up, but then she stumbles slightly, and almost falls, or would have if Emily didn't catch her.

"I've got you." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"You always do." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend, and Emily helps her to the car, and into the front passenger seat.

Once Penelope is in the front seat Emily walks over to Stephen, who she helps up, and into the backseat of her car. Once Penelope and Stephen are safely in the car Emily gets in the drivers seat.

"Stephen, I need your address." Emily says, realising she doesn't know it, "Stephen?" She asks again.

"Couch, I'm okay with couch." Stephen reveals.

"Okay." Emily says, being reasonably sure that Stephen wouldn't be able to give his address at the moment, and so she starts driving, figuring that having Stephen on her couch for the night won't hurt.

* * *

Half an hour later Emily, Penelope, and Stephen are all back at Emily's apartment. While Stephen is passed out on the couch Penelope is in Emily's bed, and Emily is walking in there with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here, you might want to drink this before sleeping." Emily says, handing over the water and aspirin.

"Thanks." Penelope says, taking the aspirin, "You're like the best girlfriend ever." Penelope says, after drinking the water and so Emily takes the glass.

"You're not thinking straight right now." Emily says, pushing Penelope's hair back, out of her face, "What even happened? I thought you and Stephen were going to have a few quiet drinks." Emily says, wondering how a few quiet drinks resulted in Penelope having bright red hair and Stephen getting a tattoo.

"Gideon had a bad week, he needed support." Penelope says, clearly close to falling asleep herself.

"Ahh, get some rest Pen. I think you need it." Emily says, going to get up.

"Em." Penelope says, reaching out and grabbing Emily's hand, "Do you hate my hair?" Penelope asks.

"No." Emily says, meaning that, "I think it's completely you, and I love you." Emily says, before kissing Penelope, "Get some rest." She says, once they break apart.

"Okay." Penelope says, before closing her eyes, and once she closes her eyes Penelope falls asleep.

After Penelope falls asleep Emily gets up, goes to check to make sure that Stephen is still breathing, before heading back to bed herself, really looking forward to hearing all about what really happened when Penelope and Stephen are in better shape to explain.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Penelope dyed her hair, and while Rossi was surprised by his daughter's new appearance he, like Emily, thought it suited her, and therefore had nothing bad to say.

It is a Tuesday evening and it just happens to be Penelope and Emily's first anniversary. As they both wanted to do something to make the occasion, but didn't want to risk making big plans and risk not being able to follow through on them thanks to work the pair decided on just a simple dinner at Emily's friend Archer's.

"You know I think Archer's given us the best table in the place." Penelope realises.

"That's not all he's going to give us." Emily says, as she notices her old friend walking towards them, carrying something.

"Complimentary Champagne." Archer says, pouring to glasses, before putting the champagne back in the ice bucket.

"Archer you don't have to do that." Emily tells him.

"Of course, I do, you're celebrating." Archer says, being well aware of what the night is for Emily and Penelope, "Whatever you want to eat tonight, I'll make sure you get it."

"Thank you, Archer." Penelope says, before Emily can object which she is clearly about to do, as she has had dinner at Archer's restaurant in the last year to know that there is nothing they can do to stop Archer from giving them things.

"No need." Archer says, before walking away.

"Well, if we have champagne I want to give a toast." Emily says.

"Oh?" Penelope asks.

"To one year of us." Emily says, raising her glass.

"And more to come." Penelope adds.

"I'll drink to that." Emily says, and the two of them toast, drink, and enjoy a romantic dinner together which surprisingly doesn't have to end because of a case.

* * *

Mid-morning, two days later and the team, including Penelope are on the jet going to conduct an unequivocal death investigation in the small town in Wyoming where there is a spike in teen suicide.

"Sir, it's not that I'm not glad to be coming with you, because I am, just don't understand the why." Penelope admits

"One of the aspects of an equivocal death investigation when suicide is a probability is an indirect personality assessment." Hotch explains, "Our victims are all internet generation kids. There should be invaluable personal data on their computers to mine for evaluation." Hotch explains.

"If they committed suicide, evidence of it will probably be in their cyber world." Morgan adds.

"So I'm gonna snoop though dead kids' computers?" Penelope asks, feeling shocked, and partly horrified by that.

"This plane seldom makes pleasure trips, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"We've all been over the files." Hotch says, "Let's talk about victimology." Hotch requests.

"Okay. All four kids were decent students. From different neighbouring towns, but the same school and the same county." Rossi says.

"Active in sports and community." Morgan adds.

"Intact families, no mental disorders, no precipitating events." Emily adds.

"These are just average good kids." Morgan notes, "There has to be some underlying issue." He realises.

"Besides relative proximity there are no obvious connections between any of them." Reid says.

"It seems to rule out an overt suicide pact." Hotch realises.

"The first few days leading up to a teenager's suicide are usually very telling." Ried says, "Their behaviour is transparent. There's a multitude of indicators." Reid says.

"Yeah, but the most common don't exist here." JJ says, "There's no prior attempt, no period of deep depression, no withdrawal from family members, no spontaneous proclamations of love." JJ explains.

"Spontaneous proclamation of love?" Emily asks, attempting to look at JJ as she has never heard that before.

"Sometimes a suicidal person, in the days leading up to the act, will just blurt out, 'I love you', to family, sort of like a goodbye." JJ explains.

"We'll start with the latest two victims. If they were suicidal, let's find out what drove them to it." Hotch instructs, and that's just what they do.

* * *

A little while later the team have landed and arrived at the local police station and while Reid, Morgan, Emily, Hotch, and JJ have gone to the houses belonging to the two teens, while Penelope and Rossi are setting up Penelope's computer station at the local police station.

"Screens are in place." Rossi tells his daughter, "Where do I put this?" Rossi asks his daughter, showing her one of the cords.

"Don't touch that." Penelope says, rather quickly, "Sorry." Penelope says, realising that that was rather rude, "I love you Dad, I really do, but this is something I need to do alone, I'm the only one who knows how to set it up." Penelope admits.

"Okay. If there is anything I can do let me know." Rossi requests, realising that arguing with his daughter is futile.

"I will." Penelope assurers her father and she gets started on setting up her equipment.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has set up all her computers and Emily, JJ and Hotch are arriving back.

"Hey, you ready to delve into Trish Leake's online world?" Emily asks, handing the laptop over to her girlfriend.

"If by ready you mean extremely capable and even more reluctant." Penelope says.

"Yeah, something like that." Emily says, putting her hand on Penelope's back.

"How are the Leakes holding out?" The Local Sherriff asks.

"Oh, probably as well as can be expected." Emily admits.

"Yeah. They're strong people." The Sherriff says.

"Good." Emily says, sounding glad.

"Well, that's weird." Penelope says.

"What?" Hotch asks.

"There's nothing here." Penelope realises.

"Nothing useful?" Rossi asks.

"Nothing at all." Penelope corrects, "Look, there's no root directory, there's no operating system, the registry appears to be blank." Penelope reveals.

"But why would she have an empty computer set up?" Emily asks.

"I did not say empty, I said appears to be blank." Penelope corrects, looking at her girlfriend.

"Meaning?" Hotch asks.

"I'm gonna need a little while." Penelope admits, and once she does Hotch walks away with JJ, and the two of them start to talk. While the two of them talk Penelope works on her computer, and after a few minutes she finally finds something.

"I got it!" Penelope suddenly says, and Hotch and JJ walk back over, "It was just a basic trojan horse. It just hid the directories, didn't erase them." Penelope explains, "Oh god." She suddenly says.

"What is it?" Hotch asks.

"She was on a choking game site the night she died." Penelope explains.

"A what?" Penelope asks.

"Uh, it's a game kids play where they choke themselves to get a buzz, to get a high." Penelope explains, and as she does Reid, and Morgan arrive.

"They call it the good kids' high. You get lightheaded and a sense of euphoria even though no actual drugs are involved. It's something kids in high school play." Reid explains.

"Did Ryan have a computer?" Hotch asks, looking between Morgan and Reid.

"No in his room." Morgan answers.

"What about a gaming system?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, he did." Reid confirms, remembering.

"Teenagers will find away to get online." Penelope reveals.

"I have the, um, IP address." Reid says, handing over a piece of paper.

"Oh, that will help." Penelope says, continuing to type, "Bingo. Ryan was on the same site on the same night." Penelope reveals.

"It wasn't suicide." Morgan realises.

"Hang on, there is a text to voice icon. Let's see what happens." Penelope says, pressing the icon.

"Come on, try it. we all do it. I dare you." A computer-generated voice says.

"I dare you?" Penelope asks.

"Someone was orchestrating this, purposely getting the kids to choke themselves." Emily realises.

"There's a whole subculture around this game." Penelope reveals, "They make up names for it, they do it at parties." Penelope explains.

"But someone is daring these kids in this area to play the game." Rossi says.

"It's a contest, and there are rules. Come on Evan's high, this is the big one, Garfield edged out Casper high last week. You gonna let them diss us?" Penelope reads.

"Diss, sounds like a kid." Emily realises.

"Who else would pit schools against each other?" Hotch asks.

"Reckless teenage competition." Rossi realises.

"The school that logs the most high time this Friday wins." Penelope reads.

"Friday, tomorrow." Emily realises.

"Get your friends on board. Practice makes the high last longer. Gotta do it alone and video it with your webcam, and upload it to the site for it to count." Penelope reads.

"Doing it alone requires ligatures. He's basically encouraging them to play the deadliest form of the game with no one there to revive them." Reid reveals.

"Garcia, shut the site down." Hotch requests.

"Sir, I can totally do that, but I don't think you want me to." Penelope reveals, looking at Hotch.

"Why?" Hotch asks confused.

"Right now, this site is our only way to track the unsub, and if I cut into it he will certainly know we're watching him, in which case he'll shut it down and he'll write a simple change in code, bring it back up in more covert fashion. Plus, there's no telling how many servers it's replicated on, anyway." Penelope reveals.

"You're right." Hotch realises, "We're ready to give the profile." He says, and the team do just that.

* * *

A little while later the team, while giving a talk at a local school, have found the teenager who seems to be behind everything and he has been brought back to the station, after a visit to the hospital, while his father and the sheriff have brought back his laptop. While Reid and Morgan are talking to the kid Penelope is going through with Rossi, JJ, and Emily, Hotch are watching her work.

"Mary, this Christopher kid is fantastical. He's got a segmented hard drive, serious firewalls, major league encryption." Penelope says.

"No reason for all that useless he's hiding something serious." Rossi realises.

"Okay, so that's why he's isn't worried." Emily realises.

"This is, agh, unusual." Penelope says annoyed, "Every attack I launch is shot down immediately." Penelope reveals, and as she does there is the sound of rapid beeping.

"What's that?" JJ asks.

"Somebody just uploaded a new video to the game site." Penelope explains.

"It's twelve o one." JJ says, after checking her watch.

"It's Friday, they're playing." Emily says.

"And it's only a matter of time before some of them go wrong." Rossi says.

"Guys, I'm gonna keep dead-ending on this until I get a beat on how he set up his security system." Penelope reveals, as Morgan and Reid walk out from where they were interviewing Christopher.

"Hope you got a plan 'b'." Morgan says, as Penelope types, realising that he's not going to be able to get Christopher to open up.

"Garcia, I think this kid will relate to you better than anybody else." Hotch realises, causing Penelope to look at him, "I want you to talk to him, see if you can get him to open up." Hotch says.

"Um, sir, I have never done this before." Penelope reveals, "What if I mess up?" Penelope asks.

"You'll be fine." Hotch says.

"He's right, you will be." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Talk about tech, just be your incredible self and he'll start to talk." Emily tells her girlfriend, "You'll be great." Emily says, giving her a supportive smile, as Penelope gets up.

Once she is standing up Penelope takes a deep breath before heading into the interview room.

"Hi there, I'm Penelope." Penelope says, closing the door behind her, and everyone outside continues to watch on.

"Good for you." Chris says.

"Can I sit down?" Penelope asks.

"You're the cop." Chris says, and Penelope sits down.

"Um, I look like a cop to you?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Yeah, what, you aren't?" Chris asks.

"No. FBI Tech analyst. I just have some administrative cyber crud to go over with you." Penelope explains, "Just a geekette." Penelope explains.

"Cool." Chris says.

"You are glum." Penelope notes, "Time is a great healer." Penelope reveals, knowing that for a fact.

"You have no idea how I feel." Chris says with a scoff.

"I lost my Mom and My step-dad when I was about your age." Penelope reveals, and as she does Rossi and Emily exchange looks, both knowing that this isn't the easiest topic for Penelope to talk about, "I don't know, I think I have a pretty good idea, and I felt totally alone." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi looks down in guilt, "Till I found the netizens." Penelope reveals.

"BTDT." Chris says.

"Hey, I'm not lying, it'll totally get better." Penelope reveals, once more knowing that for experience, "BTW, I like your nails." Penelope reveals.

"Thanks. You into Goth?" Chris asks.

"You know, I don't think I'm supposed to be anymore, but the love is still there." Penelope reveals, showing Chris her nails.

"So, you're FBI?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, but I love it." Penelope reveals, "I enjoy your earring too. where did you score that?" Penelope asks.

"Ebay. It's supposed to be Jonny D's from that pirate movie." Chris explains.

"Most awesome." Penelope says, with a smile, and as she does on the outside Emily and Rossi smile proudly at her, as Hotch suggests that Penelope should be brought out more often, "Okay, your hole PGP disc encryption system is like crazy impressive." Penelope admits.

"Yeah, I'm into that kind of stuff." Chris reveals.

"Stuff? Dude, you do not understand. I am jealous. That is state of the art technology the feeb does not have." Penelope reveals.

"Whatever." Chris says, like it is no big deal.

"Okay. How did you get your anonymizing service?" Penelope asks.

"I got it from some link from some dude online. What do you care?" Chris asks.

"I just think it's uber cool how you set your whole system up." Penelope reveals, "Like how you use an e-shredder to obliterate your net activity and a window wiper as your secondary trash eraser. Who does that?" Penelope asks.

"Everybody does that." Chris says, and as he does the door opens and Hotch walks into the room.

"the interview's over." Hotch says.

"interview." Chris says.

"I was just…." Penelope starts to say.

"His father invoked." Hotch explains, as Christopher's father walks in.

"Dad." Christopher says.

"I'm getting you a lawyer. I screwed up and failed you when your mother died. Not this time, unless you people have something to charge him with. We're leaving." Christopher's father says, causing Christopher to stand up.

"Sly Miss P, by the way, I do miss my Mom." Christopher admits, as he and Penelope shake hands, and Christopher hands Penelope over his earing.

"She's not your friend. She was trying to trick you." Christopher's dead says, and as he does Penelope goes to say something, but before she can Christopher and his father leave.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I tried." Penelope says.

"If he invokes, he invokes." Hotch says, "Concentrate on cracking the encryption." Hotch says, before leaving.

After Hotch leaves Emily walks in, closing the door behind her.

"You did great, Pen." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Did I?" Penelope asks, "I didn't get what we needed, I…" Penelope starts to say, but before she does Emily takes both her hands.

"You did great." Emily assures her, stressing each word, "You did something Morgan and Reid couldn't do, you got him to talk." Emily assures her girlfriend, squeezing her hands, "I'm proud of you, Pen." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, who returns the smile.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is working on trying to crack the encryption on Chris's computer with JJ, Reid, and Morgan watching on.

"That's another video going up." JJ reveals.

"That's four kids playing in half an hour. How many kids go to this school?" Morgan asks.

"It's catchment is the whole county. It's almost two thousand." Ried reveals, "Garcia, we really need to gain administrative access to the website. I've written down a number of things Christopher may have used as the password. I've already eliminated birthdays, holidays, pet names, and pop culture icons." Reid says, putting a list in front of Penelope.

"No, there was something pathetic about him, not criminal." Penelope admits, "When he was leaving he said he misses his mom." Penelope says, and as she does she realises something, "What's his mother's name?" Penelope asks.

"Cynthia Summers." Reid answers, and as he does Penelope starts to type.

"That's it." Penelope reveals, getting into the computer.

"All right, long in as administrator, shut down the main source." Reid requests.

"Already on it, my friend." Penelope reveals, "Kids are still posting videos through independent serves." Penelope reveals.

"Pull up the website history. See if you can learn anything from historical posts." Reid requests, and as he does Penelope prints off the posts, and Ried starts to read them.

"Wait, all these transmissions are transcripts of the same administrator?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, there's only one handle." Penelope reveals.

"This is weird. In the posts, his voice changes. At times he's using most articles, most precise verbiage, like he's trying to throw us off." Reid reveals.

"That's pretty sophisticated behaviour for a kid." Morgan notes.

"A writer can disguise his own writing style, to make himself appear younger, or less educated…" Reid starts to say.

"Yeah, but it's virtually impossible to pull of making yourself appear older, and more educated than you actually are." Morgan explains.

"There are actually two distinct writing styles." Reid reveals, "Two writers using the same screen name, one teen and one adult. Christopher was being manipulated by an adult." Reid says, as Emily, Hotch, and Rossi walk back over.

"The mother's death is a textbook case of Munchausen by Proxy." Hotch reveals.

"Surreptitious poisoning." Emily reveals.

"The kid has been choked and revived on multiple occasions." Rossi reveals.

"You said the father worked for the fire department, right?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, for a couple of months now." The local sheriff reveals.

"In what capacity?" Reid asks.

"As an EMT." The Sheriff says.

"EMT, that's our unsub." Emily realises.

"Christopher didn't even understand the wiping system on his computer." Penelope reveals.

"So the father poses as a classmate and invite local kids to join the game." Hotch realises.

"Bumps up the stakes and encourages them to use their riskiest methods." Morgan says.

"He works on Friday nights." The sheriff reveals.

"Which means he gets called out to do the rescues. He's not just collecting video tapes. His Munchausen has evolved." Reid realises.

"I'll put out an APB for his truck." The Sheriff says.

"He'll find a palace to download the video tapes. They're his trophies." Reid explains.

"After that he'll clean up his mess." Rossi says.

"Christopher's the only witness against him." Hotch realises, and once he does the team, except for Penelope and JJ leave.

* * *

A little while later the team are at Christopher's and his father's house while Penelope and JJ are back at the station, when Penelope's phone rings.

"Garcia." Hotch says.

"Yes, Sir?" Penelope asks.

"When you were talking to Christopher, did he say anything to you to suggest that he was giving up?" Hotch asks.

"Giving up?" Penelope asks confused, as JJ walks over.

"Was he trying to say goodbye?" Hotch asks.

"I don't understand." Penelope admits.

"Did he give you anything?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Penelope asks, feeling confused.

"What did he give you?" JJ asks.

"When, when, we were talking, he gave me this pirate's earring." Penelope says, pulling the ring out of her pocket.

"He's made up his mind. Suicide, the only victory over his sadistic father." Reid reveals.

"He may also see it as reuniting with his mother." Emily realises.

"The father's going to want to download those videos from somewhere, Garcia, and we got to stop that process." Morgan says.

"I'm already on that. I replaced the website with a phishing site. I'm downloading it to the servers now. When he logs onto that website he's going to be rerouted to our services, and we and we can capture his information." Penelope explains.

"Stay on that site, Garcia." Hotch requests.

"Yeah." Penelope says.

"It will buy us some time. Where are they headed?" Hotch asks the others.

"Wait. What about the mother? It's all about the mother. Pen, where is Cynthia Summers buried?" Emily asks.

"Give me a second." Penelope requests.

"You know, for Christopher, a cemetery would be a place of refuge, but for the father…" Morgan starts to say.

"He's revisiting a body disposal site." Hotch realises.

"Oaklawn cemetery, halfway between here and Glenrock." Penelope explains.

"Okay. He would willing go there with his father?" Emily asks.

"Well, the father still needs to download the videos." Hotch explains.

"And he might need a power source." Morgan says.

"There's a chapel. They use it for burials." The sheriff explains.

"Let's go, Garcia, we'll call you from the car." Hotch says, as the team hurry out.

* * *

Hours later the case is over Christopher is safe, his father has been dealt with, and the team are on their way home, which they have been for a little while.

As the other members of the team have fallen asleep Rossi carefully steps over Emily, being careful not to wake his daughter's girlfriend, before heading over to Penelope, where he sits down near her.

"Hey." Rossi says to Penelope who is one of the only people who are still awake.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah." Penelope says, clearly not telling the truth.

"Kitten…" Rossi starts to say, it being clear that he knows there is something his daughter isn't saying.

"I still miss Mom, and Santiago, I think about them all the time." Penelope admits.

"I know." Rossi tells her.

"I was telling the truth when I told Christopher that time is a great healer, but he's never going to stop missing his mom. I haven't stopped missing them." Penelope says, hurriedly going to wipe her eyes.

"I know, Kiddo. I know." Rossi says, taking his daughter's hand, and squeezing it.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily are arriving back at Penelope's apartment and as she closes the door behind her Emily decides that she can't stay quiet about something she realised.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just…." Penelope starts to say, before trailing off.

"Just what, Pen?" Emily asks, gently prodding her girlfriend.

"I used to be a lot like Christopher." Penelope admits, "I had the pain, the anger, even the look." She admits.

"You did?" Emily asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"I want to show you something." Penelope says, "I'll be right back." Penelope says, before leaving the lounge room, heading into her bedroom where she goes to her closet, and pulls out a shoe box out from the very back.

Opening the box Penelope finds the picture she wants and once she has it she puts the box back and heads back out to her living room where Emily is sitting on the couch.

Seeing Emily on the couch Penelope walks over and sits next to her, "This was taken a few months after my Mom and Santiago died." She says, showing the picture to Emily.

"Nice look." Emily says, with a teasing smile.

"I angry at the whole world, especially the FBI." Penelope admits.

"You've told me that before." Emily notes.

"Yeah, but this is the part I usually leave out." Penelope admits, "What I haven't even told Dad is I started hacking into small things, and other hackers noticed." Penelope explains, "Back then I felt alone, the only people I really had in my life were Stephen, and Carolyn." Penelope explains, and as she does Emily becomes even surer that she would like to meet Carolyn some time.

"No one else?" Emily asks, as she knows that Penelope didn't really have many people in her life after her mother and Step-father died, but that is even fewer people than she was expecting, as she thought Penelope had at least a couple of other friends back then.

"Not really, I mean there was an old friend of Stephen, his best friend other than me, who's also a friend of mine, who was stationed in California back then." Penelope reveals, "He's now an FBI agent." Penelope reveals, and as she does Emily looks an interested, but Penelope doesn't explain, "But no, I didn't really have anyone else. At least not until I was approached by someone." Penelope says, and from the change of her voice Emily knows that there is more to the story.

"Pen, what is it?" Emily asks concerned.

"His name's Shane. I joined his hacking group, and he mentored me." Penelope reveals, pausing because she wants to tell Emily, but at the same time, she's worried about how Emily is going to react.

"You can tell me, Pen, whatever it is." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"We were together, but we weren't good together." Penelope admits, "It wasn't Kevin level bad, but still far from healthy." Penelope reveals, and as she does it is clear to Emily that she doesn't want to talk about the details, "I let myself get caught by the FBI, at the time I didn't even realise that that's what I did, but now I know, I wanted an out, and getting arrested gave me one." Penelope explains.

"Why did you want out?" Emily asks curious.

"I guess, I didn't really agree with what they, we, were doing anymore, I didn't agree with what Shane was doing, and I didn't like who I was becoming." Penelope admits.

"You know, Pen, walking away from a group like that takes a lot of strength." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"It felt like I was taking the easy choice." Penelope admits.

"You weren't" Emily tells her, "Trust me Pen."

"I do." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "That's why I told you." Penelope says, placing a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"I'm glad you did." Emily admits, and the two of them lean back on the couch, and drift into silence.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since the case involving Christopher and his father and as Penelope had her weekly dinner with her father the night before she stayed at her apartment alone instead of with Emily.

It's early morning and Penelope is just finishing making her coffee, and once it is made she heads out, taking a mouthful.

"Still not as good as Em's." Penelope says to herself as she walks out of her apartment and out of the front door, as Penelope leaves she sees an envelope with her name stuck to it, "Odd." Penelope notes, as she takes it, and after feeling along it, and making sure that there seems to be nothing other than paper in it, Penelope opens it and inside she finds something that makes her drop her coffee cup, an obituary with a message saying,

 _Tania was first, you're second,_

On it.

"Oh god." Penelope says, sounding completely horrified.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. It means so much to me.

Sorry that it's been a few days, I've been watching over and over again episode 13x10 of Supernatural as it's the backdoor pilot for a potential spin off called Wayward Sisters, and it is something I recommend watching, even if you haven't seen Supernatural, you can find the episode on the CW website, and I personally think you should give it a shot.

* * *

Not long after she found the note Penelope is arriving at the BAU, having managed to pull herself together long enough to drive herself in. Getting there she hurries through the bullpen where Emily, JJ, Reid, and Morgan are.

"Hey Pen." Emily greats, and as she does Penelope doesn't say anything, she just runs, "PEN?" Emily asks, feeling her concern grow as she keeps hurrying to her father's office, "Something's wrong." Emily says, saying exactly what the others are thinking.

"I'd say so." Morgan says, sounding worried too, watching his friend enter Rossi's office, without knocking.

(line break)

When she enters her father's office Penelope finds her father on the phone, and the second he sees his daughter Rossi knows that something is seriously wrong.

"I'll call you back." Rossi says, before hanging up, "Penelope, what's wrong?"

"I…" Penelope starts to say, stuttering and stumbling, and as she does Rossi gets up and walks over to his daughter.

"Talk to me, Kiddo, what's going on?" Rossi asks his daughter, feeling his worry grow as he gets closer to his daughter.

"I found this on my door." Penelope says, handing the obituary over, "It's him, Dad." Penelope reveals, and in response Rossi hugs his daughter, tightly.

* * *

Out in the bullpen Emily, JJ, Reid, and Morgan are watching what is going on and as they see what is going on between Penelope and her father they can all feel their worry grow.

"He's leading her over to the couch, he wouldn't do that unless something was seriously wrong." Emily realises, and she goes to head upstairs, but Morgan reaches out and stops her, "Let me go, Morgan." Emily says, clearly annoyed.

"Just give it a minute Emily. Rossi's making a phone call." Morgan realises, and the group of four watch for about a minute as Rossi makes a phone call before hanging up, and walking back over to Penelope.

* * *

"He was released three months ago." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter, "Unsurprisingly his parole officer hasn't heard from him since then." Rossi reveals, as he sits down next to his daughter.

"Why weren't we told?" Penelope asks, looking at her father, hoping he has answers.

"The files were sealed because of your age." Rossi admits, "And because of our connection Gideon was down as the case officer, not me." He admits.

"So, he's coming after me, and we don't know anything." Penelope says, sounding horrified, and afraid.

"What do you need, Penelope? What can I do?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Emily, I need Emily." Penelope admits.

"Okay, I'll go get her in a minute." Rossi assures his daughter, "But first, Kiddo, I need to know, would it be okay if I told the team? Because we'd need them to find him."

"Yeah, that's okay." Penelope confirms, and as she does Rossi kisses his daughter's head, and takes the obituary, before heading outside.

"Emily." Rossi says, from the catwalk, and as soon as he says her name Emily hurries upstairs.

"What's going on, Dave? Is Penelope okay?" Emily asks, and as she does Rossi can hear the worry in her voice.

"She'll explain everything." Rossi assures Emily, and once he does he comfortingly squeezes Emily's shoulder before he heads to Hotch's office, while Emily heads into Rossi's.

"Pen, what's going on?" Emily asks concerned, as she walks into the office, and closes the door behind her.

"Someone from my past is back, and that's really not a good thing." Penelope admits.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks, as she walks over and sits down next to her girlfriend.

"When I was fourteen I was at the beach with my friend, and her family, this was in San Francisco, and we started talking to these two older guys." Penelope explains, and as she does Emily already doesn't like the sound of this.

"What happened?" Emily asks concerned.

"They suggested we go for Ice Cream, Tania was all for it, I felt that something was off, but I wasn't going to leave my friend." Penelope says, and as she does Emily can hear the pain in her girlfriend's voice and so she reaches out and takes her hand, "Tania's mom called out, and as they did the guys forced us into their car, they abducted us." Penelope explains.

"How long did they have you for?" Emily asks, not even wanting to imagine it.

"Less than twenty-four hours." Penelope admits, "Tania and I got free at one point, and Tania knocked down one of the brother, the other hand a knife." She explains.

"The scar on your leg." Emily says, as she has never asked about the scar, as a part of her was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, the one you've never asked about, the injury itself wasn't bad, the infections I got after were." Penelope admits, "He pulled the knife from my leg, and was going to stab me again, but that's when Dad and Gideon arrived." Penelope explains, "Dad killed one of the brothers, but the other was arrested."

"What happened to him?" Emily says, as a horrible feeling grows inside of her.

"He was sent to jail." Penelope explains.

"That's not the end of the story, is it?" Emily asks, as she knows Penelope wouldn't be telling her it, she wouldn't be the state she is in if it was.

"Until today I thought it was." Penelope admits, "When I left my apartment I found an envelope stuck to my door. Inside there was an obituary, Tania's obituary, and on it was written a message, Tania was first, you're second." Penelope reveals, "We haven't talked in years, but she was still my friend." Penelope says, pain in her voice.

"Ohh Pen." Emily says, putting her arm around her girlfriend, and pulling her in close.

"He's coming for me, Em, and he's going to get me." Penelope says, believing that.

"No, he's not." Emily says, causing her friend to look at her, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Pen." Emily promises, and as she does Penelope just leans into her girlfriend's arms wanting to believe that, but not sure that she can.

* * *

While Penelope and Emily are talking Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Reid, and Morgan are in the roundtable room.

"What's going on? What's up with Garcia?" Morgan asks worried.

"To explain that I have to explain something that happened when Penelope was fourteen." Rossi explains.

"When she was kidnapped?" JJ and Morgan ask together.

"Garcia was kidnapped?" Reid asks surprised, and even Hotch looks surprised by that.

"Yeah. She and her friend were at the beach with her friends' family. They were abducted by two brothers Aaron and John Kane, they were missing for eighteen hours, thirty-two minutes." Rossi explains.

"Was Penelope or her friend hurt?" Hotch asks.

"Penelope was stabbed in the leg, and the wound became infected, it took a while for it to heal." Rossi explains, "When Gideon and I found them John was about to stab Penelope for a second time when I shot him, he died."

"What happened to the other brother?" Reid asks.

"He was arrested, sent to jail." Rossi explains, "Penelope found this on her door this morning." Rossi says, handing the obituary over to Hotch.

"Tania was her friend?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, as the obituary gets handed around the team, and everyone can feel their worry grow.

"We need to find him. We need to stop him before he can hurt Garcia." Morgan says.

"We will." Hotch says, meaning that, before turning to Rossi, "We need to talk over a security arrangement with Penelope."

"I know." Rossi says.

"Start to profile, go through the old file, try and find him." Hotch says, looking at the others, before he and Rossi head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

When Rossi and Hotch walk into Rossi's office less than a minute later, and as they walk in the find Penelope and Emily still sitting on Rossi's couch, Emily having her arm around Penelope and it was clear to both Rossi and Hotch that the second Emily heard the door open she was prepared to attack if needed.

"We need to talk security measures." Hotch reveals, assuming that Emily is going to stay for this conversation so he doesn't say anything about Emily's presence, "The first of which is that Aaron Kane clearly knows your address."

"Pen can stay with me." Emily says, before Rossi can the same thing, "That okay with you?" she asks, looking at Penelope.

"More than okay." Penelope assures her.

"Does Kane know you're Penelope's father?" Hotch asks Rossi.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms.

"Okay." Hotch says, with a nod.

"So, he knew and he still sent the threat." Emily says, realising that that is something to be worried about.

"It's revenge." Penelope says, "If he hadn't taken us then his brother wouldn't be killed, and he wouldn't have spent almost nineteen years in jail."

"Blaming other people for his own choices." Hotch says.

"Fits with what I profiled back then." Rossi admits.

"I could know." Penelope mutters.

"What?" Emily asks, having heard what Penelope muttered.

"Nothing." Penelope quickly responds, not wanting to get into the "Um, I'll see if I can find something to track." Penelope says, getting up and heading out of her father's office, knowing that she must focus.

Once Penelope leaves Emily stands up and walks over to Hotch and Rossi.

"I'm not leaving Penelope's side until this guys' been found." Emily reveals, looking between Hotch and Rossi, it being clear that she is telling the complete truth.

"Good." Rossi says, being glad about that.

"I arrange the paperwork." Hotch says, knowing that he can arrange the paperwork to explain what is going on.

"Good." Emily says, before leaving.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Penelope walks into her office, and she isn't at all surprised to find Morgan waiting.

"Hey." Penelope greats, and in response Morgan just walks over and hugs his best friend.

"We're gonna get this guy, we won't let him hurt you." Morgan promises.

"You can't promise that." Penelope says.

"Yes, I can." Morgan responds as Emily walks in, having her gun on her now, just in case.

"Keep your hands to yourself Morgan." Emily says, clearly teasing him.

"Yeah, yeah, I yeah, I know." Morgan says, and once they do he and Penelope break apart, and Penelope heads over to her computers.

As Penelope walks over to her computers Morgan walks over to Emily,

"You think she's okay?" Morgan asks, his voice only loud enough for Emily to hear.

"Too soon to tell." Emily admits, "Stop him, Morgan." Emily says, giving him a very specific look as while she would very much like to kill Aaron Kane, or at least arrest him, but to her protecting Penelope is more important.

"I will." Morgan responds, before squeezing Emily's shoulder and heading out of Penelope's office.

Once Morgan leaves Emily walks over and sits down next to Penelope.

"He's waited almost nineteen years for his revenge, we might not be able to catch him." Penelope says.

"We will, because I'm not going to give up." Emily assures her, "Neither will your Dad, or Morgan, or anyone else in our team." Emily says, "What did you mean back in your Dad's office?" Emily asks curious.

"For a long time I wondered why, why they abducted us." Penelope admits, "I wondered so much that I almost visited Aaron in jail." She reveals, and as she does Emily pushes down her feeling about how much of a bad idea that would have been.

"What convinced you not to?" Emily asks curious.

"I decided that letting go was better than wondering." Penelope admits.

"But now that he's back you can't help but wonder again." Emily realises.

"Exactly." Penelope confirms.

"You know, chances are you won't get your answer, and you'll keep wondering." Emily reminds her girlfriend.

"I know." Penelope says, looking at Emily, and once the two of them exchange smiles the two of them drift into silence as Penelope works.

* * *

A few hours later the team are regrouping back in the roundtable room, discussing what they know.

"I haven't been able to find any trace of Kane since he left California, which just doesn't make sense." Penelope admits.

"What do you mean?" Reid asks curious.

"That doesn't fit with what I remember about him." Penelope admits.

"How much do you remember about back then, about him?" Emily asks, looking at her girlfriend in concern.

"Everything. I remember every detail." Penelope admits, causing JJ and Emily to exchange concerned looks, "And the person I remember was an armature, he kept Tania and I in the same room, tied us in a way that we managed to escape from, that doesn't fit with the way he's acting now." Penelope admits.

"Hotch and I talked to Kane's old cell mate with a video conference and according to him, Kane was obsessed with learning new skills, in learning everything he could to be a better criminal." JJ explains.

"That would explain the way he is acting now." Morgan realises.

"Garcia, you remember everything from back then, who seemed to be in charge, Aaron or his brother?" Hotch asks, getting an idea.

"Um." Penelope starts to say, looking uncertain.

"Just close your eyes and think back, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, who he is sitting next to, "You noticed it wasn't a good idea to accept the offer to go to the ice cream shop, what else did you notice?" Rossi asks, and as he does Emily, who is on Penelope's other side, reaches out and takes Penelope's hand, clearly trying to support her.

For about a minute Penelope has her eyes closed, thinking back, trying to remember.

"Aaron was calmer." Penelope realises, "It was John who stabbed me, who became panicked when we broke free." She admits, opening his eyes, "I thought they were inexperienced because I managed to rattle John at one point, but Aaron wasn't in the room at that point." Penelope reveals, opening her eyes as she realises something, "After we were tied up we didn't see him again until we got free." Penelope reveals.

"Which means our original profile might have been wrong." Rossi says, "I thought he stopped talking because I was the person who killed his brother, but what if it was more than that." Rossi reveals.

"What are you thinking?" Hotch asks curious.

"What if it was just John who was inexperienced, what if Aaron knew what he was doing?" Rossi asks

"And Aaron was using the abduction as a test of sorts." Reid finishes, "Garcia, would that fit with what you remember?"

"Um, yes. I think it would." Penelope says, "Like I said Aaron didn't do much, he let John do things." Penelope says, "Testing his brother would make sense." Penelope says.

"Okay, then we profile Aaron based on this. See what leads it could give us." Emily says, taking charge though no one decides to say anything, "And we've got to do it in a hurry." She says, and everyone else around the room nod in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope, and Emily are in Penelope's office working when the door opens and JJ walks in, carrying food.

"I have dinner." JJ reveals.

"Thanks, Jayje." Penelope says, turning to look at her.

"How's things going up there?" Emily asks, clearly interested.

"Slow." JJ answers, "Even with our newest theories Kane's proving hard to find."

"Yeah, I'm not having much more luck." Penelope admits.

"Which is exactly why I got food." JJ reveals, as she puts the food on the table, and she, Emily, and Penelope all sit around the table, as JJ starts to serve.

"Did you watch them make the food?" Emily asks JJ.

"Of course." JJ responds.

"Good." Emily responds, and once she does the three of them sit down and start to enjoy their food, though as they do it is more than clear that they are all worried about what is going to happen next.

* * *

After finishing dinner JJ, Penelope, and Emily all got back to work, which they have been doing for a few more hours, but they have kept coming up empty on Aaron Kane.

As Penelope types Emily notices her girlfriend's eyes drift open and closed.

"Pen?" Emily asks concerned.

"I'm awake." Penelope says, opening her eyes quickly.

"You're exhausted." Emily realises, "You need to get some rest, Babe."

"Yeah, well I can't rest at home." Penelope says.

"We're going back to mine, remember." Emily reminds her girlfriend, being pretty sure that this highlights just how tired Penelope is.

"I can't just stop working on this." Penelope says.

"Pen, you can't work when you're exhausted, you'll miss something." Emily says, "It's best to get a few hours sleep then look at everything again." Emily assures her girlfriend, and as she does she pulls her phone, "Hotch, Prentiss', I'm taking Pen home we both need to get a few hours sleep." Emily explains.

"Good idea. If you need anything call." Hotch requests.

"I will." Emily says, before hanging up, "See, Hotch knows we're leaving."

"Is it really a good idea to leave?" Penelope asks, looking concerned.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Pen." Emily once more says, meaning that completely, as she doesn't care what she has to do, she will protect Penelope, make sure no one hurts her.

"Okay." Penelope says, "Do we need to go by your desk?"

"Yeah." Emily confirms, and the two of them get up and head out.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope and Emily are getting to one of the back exits. Once they get there Emily holds up her hand to signal to Penelope to stop walking and once she does Emily looks around, checking for snipers, and other signs of danger.

"Okay, we're good." Emily says, and once she does she and Penelope head out, Emily having her gun, and ready to use it, as they go, "Stay behind me." Emily instructs.

"Em…."

"Pen, please." Emily says, really not wanting to argue about this when they are in the open, but unfortunately it was the best, and most unpredictable way for them to leave.

"Okay." Penelope responds, and she and Emily continue to walk. It being more than clear to Penelope that Emily is looking for any possible sign of danger.

For several tense minutes Penelope and Emily continue to walk until the reach the parking lot, a place which makes Emily's worry only grow as she knows that there is a lot of places that an attack can come from.

When they get to the parking lot Emily once more signals at Penelope to stop before she squats down to look and as she does she notice something so she quickly stands up, and starts firing, making sure to put herself between Penelope and where she saw the danger coming from, something which is proven when Penelope and Emily are fired upon from between two cars.

"EMILY!" Penelope suddenly yells, but before Emily can turn she is hit on the back of the head and she falls to the ground.

"Penelope, it sure has been a while." Aaron Kane, who came up from behind, and is holding a gun on Penelope, "I've been waiting a long time for this, to get my revenge, goodbye Penelope." Aaron says, but before he can fire the gun he is shot through the forehead by Emily.

"EMILY." Penelope says, sounding terrified, hurrying over to her girlfriend, who is still on the ground, on her back, holding her gun, and squats down next to her.

"I'm okay, Pen." Emily assures her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Penelope says, as she notices something, "You're bleeding." she says worried.

"I'm fine." Emily says, sitting up, "Call your Dad, and Hotch." Emily says, not lowering her guard at all, and in response Penelope just hugs her girlfriend, "Pen, make the call." Emily instructs.

"Right, yes, Dad, Hotch." Penelope says, and she quickly pulls out her phone and makes the call.

"Penelope? What's wrong?" Rossi asks.

"Kane, and someone he was working with are dead, Em and I were attacked in the car park, Em's hurt." Penelope explains.

"We'll be right there." Rossi says, before hanging up.

"Everyone's on their way." Penelope says, and as she does Emily goes to get up, "What are you doing? You're hurt." Penelope says worried.

"I'm fine." Emily says, standing up, and once she is standing up she kicks the gun away from Aaron, "It's over, Pen." Emily says, as Penelope stands up too.

"You're hurt, because of me, I'm…" Penelope starts to say.

"Don't say it. It's not your fault." Emily says, and once she does Penelope just hugs her girlfriend.

"I love you, so much." Penelope says.

"I love you too." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek as she notices Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Reid running towards them.

About a minute later Penelope and Emily break apart, just as the team get to them, and as they do Rossi hugs Penelope and JJ hugs Emily.

"What happened?" Hotch asks.

"We stopped at the entrance to the car park, and I checked for danger. When I did I saw someone hiding between the cars, and because of that I fired, suddenly I heard Penelope say my name, and before I could respond, I felt something hit me on the back of the head, I fell. Aaron talked, he was about to kill Penelope when I shot him." Emily explains.

"Okay. You need to get checked out by medical." Hotch instructs.

"I'm fine." Emily argues.

"Emily, you still need to get checked out." JJ tells her friend.

"JJ's right." Morgan says, and as he does Emily looks between the members of her team.

"Fine." Emily says, realising that there is no point in arguing.

* * *

After a few hours of clean up, and explaining what happened Emily and Penelope are finally arriving at Emily's apartment, and they close the door behind them.

"How's your head?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Better." Emily admits.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you, I'm…" Penelope starts to say, and as she does Emily takes both of Penelope's hands.

"It's okay, Pen. I told you I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you, and I meant it." Emily assures her girlfriend, "I'm okay, we both are, that's what matters." Emily says.

"I really, really, love you Emily Prentiss." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I really, really, love you too, Penelope Rossi Garcia." Emily says, having taken to calling Penelope by both the last names, when she does, because she knows that Penelope considers both names to be hers, and once she does she leans forward and kisses Penelope.

For Penelope and Emily their kiss starts our gentle, but quickly it becomes more passionate, and the pair start to remove each other's clothes as they make their way to Emily's bedroom.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a while since Emily killed the person abducted Penelope when she was a teenager and since then Emily has once more cut her bangs.

It's a Friday night and Emily, Morgan, and Reid are in the bullpen, waiting for their official finish time to finish for the night so that can leave for the weekend.

"Hey, have a good weekend JJ." Emily says, seeing her friend, walking towards them.

"Sorry." JJ says, showing a file.

"There goes my beach house rental." Morgan says, with a sigh.

"And mine and Pen's no-refundable trip to San Francisco." Emily says, with a sigh.

"San Francisco?" Morgan asks, as he can only think of a few certain reasons why she and Penelope would go there.

"Yeah." Emily says, with a sigh, and as does she head towards Penelope's office, wanting to share the bad news herself.

* * *

About a minute later Emily walks into Penelope's office and as she does she finds Penelope shutting down her computers. Hearing the footsteps Penelope turns and sees Emily.

"Hey, I'm already ready to go." Penelope reveals, before she turns back to her computer and finishes to turn off her stuff.

"Penelope…" Emily starts to say, and as soon as she speaks Penelope realises something, as she has heard that tone of voice many times in her life, and knows all too well what it means.

"We're not going to San Francisco, are we?" Penelope asks.

"Nope." Emily answers, clearly feeling bad about what is going on, "We got a case, Tallahassee."

"Okay, I'll make the call." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Penelope…." Emily starts to say, and as she does Penelope knows exactly what her girlfriend is going to say.

"It's okay, Emily. It's the job." Penelope assures her girlfriend, taking a step towards her girlfriend, "Carolyn will understand, she knows what working with the BAU is like."

"Isn't the BAU workload the reason that your Dad and Carolyn got divorced?" Emily asks, thinking that Carolyn may not be as understanding as Penelope thinks.

"Yeah, so she knows the workload better than almost anyone." Penelope explains, "It's okay, we can do it another time." She says, it being clear that while she understands she is still a little disappointed, "Good luck in Tallahassee."

"Thanks." Emily says, and she leans in, kisses her girlfriend, and once they break apart Emily heads out of Penelope's office and Penelope sits down.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane, and as they are Rossi, who knows exactly what Penelope and Emily were going to go notices that Emily is rather quiet and because of that he steps away from everyone else, making it looking like he is getting a drink, and pulls out his phone to make a phone call.

"Yeah?" Penelope says, answering her phone.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi greats, "I'm sorry about your weekend."

"Yeah, I am too." Penelope admits.

"Did you call Carolyn?" Rossi asks curious.

"Yeah, she knows the drill, so she wasn't exactly surprised." Penelope admits, feeling a little bad about that.

"Yeah, she wouldn't be." Rossi reveals, knowing all too well that work ruined plans between he and Carolyn a lot, so she wouldn't be too surprised for Penelope and Emily to cancel for work, in fact she would have likely been expecting it.

"I'll see you when you get home, Love you Dad." Penelope says.

"Love you too, Kiddo." Rossi says before hanging up.

* * *

Hours later the team in Tallahassee have found a body which is covered in tattoo's in a very hot factory which is clearly detailing a decade of crimes.

While Reid is reading a lot of journals that belonged to the dead guy, who is also clearly a killer, Rossi notices something and so he calls his daughter once more.

"Dad, please tell me you called because the case is over and I can erases this freakity-freak off my otherwise uber-delicious desktops." Penelope hopes.

"Long way to go, Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I am into epidermartistry as much as the next gen xer, but this guy, eesh, I'm just glad he's not breathing the same air as you, my fine furry friends." Penelope says, meaning that completely.

"Agreed. What have you found out about tattoo artists down here?" Rossi asks.

"That the state of Florida requires licensing for all skin illustrators, but…. And I'm not going to elaborate on how I know this, not everybody in the body at lifestyle goes through official channels." Penelope explains, really hoping that her father does not ask how she knows.

"All right." Rossi says, being tempted to ask, but is pretty sure that it would be better not to, "We'll start with the legit ones, and see if anyone recognize the work." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I'll send the list to your PDA." Penelope informs her father.

"Thanks." Rossi responds, before hanging up, "Epidermartistry?" Rossi mutters to himself, feeling confused, and suspecting that he really doesn't want to know how his daughter knows that.

After hanging up with Penelope Rossi checks on Reid, who is just reading to himself, before heading outside where JJ, Morgan and Emily are.

"Whew, it's like one hundred and ten out here, and it feels like a refrigerator compared to their warehouse." Rossi says, walking towards the trio of agents.

"How's Reid doing?" Morgan asks.

"it doesn't even seem to faze him. He's just sitting there in the corner, turning pages." Rossi explains.

"Yeah, Reid goes to another place when he reads." JJ reveals.

"I've got the addresses of the major tattoo parlours in Tallahassee. That works is pretty detailed, someone might recognize it." Rossi explains, "You want to check these out with me?" Rossi asks, looking at Emily.

"Sounds fun." Emily responds, and the two of them leave.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Rossi are in the car on the way to different tattoo shops.

"I know you and Penelope had been planning this weekend for a while. I'm sorry you couldn't go." Rossi tells his daughters girlfriend.

"I was actually looking forward to it." Emily admits, it being clear that they aren't talking as professionals, "And I know Pen was. She tried to hide it by saying she knows what the job is, but I could tell that she was disappointed."

"Carolyn's usually a good sport about this, she'll be fine with meeting you another weekend." Rossi tells his daughter's girlfriend.

"Okay, am I missing something, because I thought you two got divorced because of your commitment to the BAU." Emily comments, feeling confused about why Penelope and Rossi are both so sure that Carolyn will be fine with cancelling when she and Rossi got divorced because of the BAU.

"We did." Rossi confirms, "But my point is she knows what the job is like, knows that you can't control when cases come."

"Right." Emily says, not sounding at all convincing.

"Emily, what is it?" Rossi asks, realising that there is something that Emily isn't saying.

"Carolyn wasn't the only reason we were going to San Francisco, Dave." Emily reveals, and as she does Rossi just looks confused, "We were going to go to Debra and Santiago's graves." Emily reveals.

"Oh." Rossi says, understanding now why Penelope and Emily both seem so disappointed that their weekend plans were cancelled.

"Yeah. I think that's what Pen was disappointed about the most." Emily admits, "She said she wanted to introduce me to them, even if we could never meet."

"I'm sorry." Rossi says, feeling sympathetic, and sorry about that.

"Yeah." Emily responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Emily have visited a few tattoo shops. At one they got an answer, and because of that got a possible lead and called Penelope.

As they have an answer Emily and Rossi are back in the car, on the way back to the shed.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks.

"I ran the covered tattoo through the morpho tracking system." Penelope reveals.

"Tell me you got something, Babe." Emily says.

"Em, don't get ahead of my dramatic telling." Penelope requests, causing Rossi and Emily to exchange amused looks, "I analysed colour, design, and texture. There's a ninety-five percent chance it is from one of four major institutions in the north-eastern prison system. The string of missing's began unbroken from two-thousand, so I went back to that year, found fifty-three similar tattoos on forearms. Of those fifty-three, ten were released prior to two thousand, thank you and good night." Penelope explains.

"You are amazing." Emily tells her girlfriend, smiling though Penelope can't see her.

"Of the ten, any convicted Rapists?" Rossi asks curious.

"Four." Penelope answers.

"Do any of them track back to Tallahassee?" Emily asks.

"None. So ultimately I have nada." Penelope realises, feeling disappointed.

"Bob." Rossi suddenly says to Emily.

"Oh, the guy, his name, the guy who rented the property, just Bob." Emily says.

"Okay, okay, I have a Robert Matthew Burke, convicted in 1991, eight years for Rape, released October of ninety-nine." Penelope explains.

"And the missings began in two thousand." Emily says.

"Penelope, remind me to never try to hide from you." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Didn't you already know that Dad, or are you forgetting…." Penelope starts to say.

"Let's not go there." Rossi quickly says, hanging up the phone as he hears Penelope's laugh, and as he does Emily looks at her, "Call Hotch, tell him what we know." He requests, and as he does Emily makes a note to ask Penelope for that story.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Rossi are both back at the shed, and while in the room with the rest of the team, and a local detective. Putting a connection together Emily pulls out her phone and calls her girlfriend.

"My sweet." Penelope answers.

"Hey, you know the visitor logs from the prison we looked at?" Emily asks.

"Uh-huh, still have them at the ready." Penelope explains.

"Okay, great. I need you to check dates for me." Emily admits, "Were there any women who visited another inmate while Burke was there, but then suddenly stopped visiting when Burke was released?" Emily asks.

"Huh, okay, let me hit you back." Penelope says.

For a few minutes Penelope works, before finally finding something and calling Emily back.

"Pen?" Emily asks, as the others look at her.

"Hey, put me on speaker." Penelope requests, and Emily does just that.

"Garcia? Have you got something?" Hotch asks.

"Rev your engines, guys, Juliet Monroe went to visit her father in prison, once or twice a year from ninety-two to ninety-five." Penelope explains.

"What was she in for?" Morgan asks.

"Rape, and she was his primary victim." Penelope explains.

"He raped her, and she still went to visit him every year?" The local detective asks.

"She's repeating the cycle she grew up with." Rossi realises.

"Yeah. She went from visiting him once or twice a year to once a month from ninety-five to ninety seven." Penelope explains.

"When Burke was serving his time for rape." Emily says.

"And then she increased her visits to once a week all through ninety-eight and ninety-nine, until they stopped completely in October of that year." Penelope says.

"That's when he was released." Rossi says.

"And if you want me to slip you some convincers she owns a house in northern Florida." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, get us the address." Hotch requests, and Penelope does just that.

* * *

Hours later the case is over and the team are back on the plane back to DC, where Emily and Reid are playing poker with pretzels.

"Three cards, please." Emily requests.

"Three cards for the lady, and I'm gonna take one card." Reid says.

"Ooh, one card, a straight or a flush, Doctor Reid, what are you trying to fill in?" Emily asks.

"Well, considering the odd of filling in an open-ended straight with one card are five to one against, while a one-card flush draw is more like four to five to one, I guess you'd say if I were smart I'm drawing to a flush." Reid explains, "Hmm, I think gonna go all in on this." Reid says, pushing his chips into the plot.

"So, are you?" Emily asks.

"Am I drawing to a flush, or am I smart?" Reid asks.

"Either." Emily says.

"Well, I'm provably a genius, but, uh, actually, I was drawing to a full house. Eights over sixes." Reid says, showing his cards.

"Ohh, I always forget you're from Vegas." Emily says.

"Yep." Reid says, as he tries to take the chips.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, not so fast." Emily says, "I, too, have a boat, Jacks over threes." Emily reveals, showing her cards.

"You draw three cards to a full house?" Reid asks shocked, as Morgan walks up, "That's like one hundred to one against." Reid says.

"Ninety-seven to one, looks like you're out." Emily says.

"Hey Prentiss." Morgan says.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you and Garcia going to San Francisco?" Morgan asks curious.

"To see her first step mother." Emily says, before standing up and heading to go and get a drink.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived home, and because of that Emily has headed straight to Penelope's office where she finds her girlfriend still doing things on her computer.

"Hey." Emily says, sitting down on one of the desks next to Penelope.

"Hey." Penelope responds, smiling back at her girlfriend, "I just need a couple more minutes, then we can go."

"It's fine, take all the time you need." Emily says, "I'm really sorry about this weekend, Pen."

"It's okay, Em, really. Someone cancelling because of BAU work is something I'm all too familiar with, and it's both of us who have to work, not just you." Penelope reminds Emily.

"How many times did this happen when you were growing up? How many times was something cancelled or missed because of your Dad's BAU work?" Emily asks curious, as this is a topic that Penelope usually avoids talking about.

"More times than I can remember." Penelope answers.

"Which is something I can never apologise enough for." A voice says, and Emily and Penelope turn to see Rossi.

"Dad, we've talked about this." Penelope says.

"I know, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "I have something for you both." Rossi says, handing an envelope to Emily.

Feeling confused, Emily takes the envelope and opens it, surprised by what she finds inside.

"Two tickets to San Francisco?" Emily asks, looking at Rossi.

"Frist class. It's going to be tight, but you're on the last flight out tonight, sorry, it's not direct, and the last one back tomorrow night, which is. I've already called Carolyn and she's expecting you both for lunch tomorrow." Rossi explains.

"Dad, you didn't have to do this." Penelope tells her father.

"Yes, I did. After all the times I had to cancel, all the things I missed when you were growing up, it was the least I could do." Rossi explains, "Come on, I'll drive you to the airport." He says, and once he does Penelope and Emily exchange looks and nods.

"It's a good thing we both still have our bags." Emily says, as Penelope brought her bag to the office on Friday, and she and Penelope both exchange looks, grab their things, and get up.

"Dad, thanks." Penelope says, hugging her father, and kissing his check.

"Thank you, Dave." Emily says as her girlfriend hugs her father, and once she does the three of them head out of Penelope's office.

* * *

After a few flights, and lay overs, though traveling first class made that a big earlier, the next morning Penelope and Emily, who both got a bit of sleep on their flights, have arrived in San Francisco.

"I got a message from Dad on our last layover he also arranged a car rental for us." Penelope explains, as she and Emily grab their bags.

"Of course, he did." Emily says, not even surprised by that, "So, to car rental?"

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "Dad said that Carolyn's expecting us at one, and it's only eight. Do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know anywhere good?" Emily asks curious, figuring that considering San Francisco is Penelope's home town she would.

"Yeah, I think I know the perfect place." Penelope admits, even though she knows it is going to be a very hard place for her to go to again.

"Lead the way." Emily requests, and the two of them head out of the airport.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are sitting across from each other in a booth at a diner. Since they walked into the dinner Emily has noticed that Penelope has been quiet, in fact she is pretty sure that the only time Penelope talked was when they were asked their orders.

"Pen, what is it?" Emily asks, feeling her concern grow.

"This place is exactly the same." Penelope admits.

"This isn't just any other diner to you, is it?" Emily asks, not needing to profile her girlfriend because she knows her, knows when she is affected by something, and she clearly is right now.

"No." Penelope answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks, as while she would like Penelope to open up to her, she knows enough to know that not pushing Penelope about her past is best, something which she can completely sympathise with.

"When Mom and I first moved to San Francisco it was months before we finally unpacked, it annoyed Dad so much when he came to visit." Penelope admits, "Our first Sunday here Mom and I went out for breakfast so we could have a real breakfast, we came here." Penelope explains, "From then on every Sunday I was with Mom we'd come here for breakfast, and after she and Santiago got married he'd join us." Penelope explains, looking around the room.

"You haven't been back here since they died, have you?" Emily asks, as she assumes not.

"No. Stephen, and his friend I told you about, Matt, brought me here once, but I couldn't get out of the car." Penelope admits.

"We don't have to have breakfast here if you don't want to." Emily assurers her girlfriend.

"No, I want to." Penelope admits, "How would you feel about going to the cemetery before Carolyn's?" Penelope asks curious.

"I think that would be a good idea." Emily reveals, as she reaches out and squeezes Penelope's hand gently, before letting go.

* * *

About an hour later Penelope and Emily have arrived at the cemetery where Penelope's mother and step-father are buried. When they get to the graves Penelope walks forward, places flowers on both of them, runs her hand over the names, before walking back to Emily.

Once Penelope is standing next to her girlfriend Emily takes her hand, and squeezes it, offering her girlfriend support, feeling Emily's support Penelope takes a deep breath,

"Hey Mom, Santiago." Penelope greats, "I know it's been a while since I've visited, I'm sorry about that." Penelope admits, "But I'm okay, and so's Dad." Penelope assures them, "Um, so I'm came here for a reason. There's someone I want you to meet… my girlfriend, Emily." Penelope says.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Garcia." Emily says, knowing that she is just talking to bones, but this is important to Penelope and that's what matters, "I want you to know you raised a really great daughter. She's pretty amazing." Emily says, smiling slightly at Penelope, "And I love her a hell of a lot."

"I love Emily too, Mom, Santiago." Penelope says, "I wish you could meet her." Penelope says, sadly, as tears coming to her eyes, and because of that Emily lets go of Penelope's hand so that she can put her arm around her, and as she does Penelope turns towards Emily and starts to cry.

* * *

After spending a little while at the cemetery Penelope and Emily left and they are now getting out of the car that they rented, at Carolyn's.

"You ready for this?" Penelope asks curious, as she and Emily walk towards Carolyn's front door.

"Yeah, I think I am." Emily admits, as while she knows how much Carolyn means to Penelope, so she wants her to like her, from everything Penelope has said she is pretty sure that she will.

"Good." Penelope says, taking Emily's hand, squeezing and once they get to the door Penelope reaches out, let's go of Emily's hand, and rings the doorbell.

Not long after Penelope rang the doorbell the door opens to reveal Carolyn.

"Penelope!" Carolyn says happily.

"Hey Carolyn." Penelope greats, and once she does Carolyn just hugs her god-daughter.

"It's really good too see you, Penelope." Carolyn says.

"It's good to see you, too." Penelope responds, as the two of them break apart, "Carolyn Baker-Rossi, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, Em, this is Carolyn, my godmother and former step-mother." Penelope introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily, I've heard great things." Carolyn says, sticking out her hand for Emily to shake.

"Likewise." Emily says, returning the handshake.

"Come in, come in, I have lunch all ready." Carolyn says, and once she does Penelope and Emily head inside, and once they do the two of them, and Carolyn proceed to have a very enjoyably lunch, one that allows Penelope and Carolyn to catch up, while Emily and Carolyn get to know each other a little.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Penelope and Emily went to San Francisco and Penelope wasn't even a little bit surprised when Emily and Carolyn ended up getting along very well.

It's a Saturday night and JJ, and Emily are walking out of a coffee shop.

"Come on, JJ, I need your help." Emily tells her friend.

"My help? Emily, she's your girlfriend." JJ reminds her, giving her friend a look, "I'm pretty sure you'd know better than me what to do for Penelope's birthday."

"That's just the thing, I have ideas, but with this job I know that chances are work will get in the way and we won't be able to do whatever I have planned. Hell, we only managed to go to San Fran because Rossi brought last minute tickets, and it was a miracle we managed to get through our anniversary dinner without getting a call." Emily says, "How do you and Will deal with the consent cancelling?"

"We know it's part of the job, and you know Garcia knows that better than anyone, she been dealing with it basically her whole life." JJ reminds her.

"Which is exactly the problem, Pen tries to hide it but I can tell that every time the BAU gets in the way of life she remembers all the times it did when she was growing up, I think it hurts her more than she'd admit, so I don't want to add to that by making big plans, having them be cancelled and make Pen disappointed again." Emily admits.

"Then don't make big plans." JJ says, causing Emily to look at her.

"What do you mean? I found out last year that Pen actually loves her birthday but stopped celebrating a long time ago, I need to do something." Emily reveals.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be big, some of the best nights Will and I have had are just quiet nights in." JJ says, being pretty sure that if it was anyone other than Penelope Emily would have already seen the answer she is thinking, "Think about what Penelope's told you about her birthday, think of something that would mean a lot to her, but doesn't have to necessarily be big." JJ suggests.

"Huh, that's a great idea, thanks JJ." Emily tells her friend looking thoughtful, being pretty sure she should talk to Rossi.

"I'm here to help." JJ responds, and as she does she notices Penelope walking towards them with a hell of a lot of bags, "Oh no."

"I know. I know. I know. Don't say it, but when you see what's in here, and it's not my fault." Penelope admits, "They were calling to me, I swear, and were all on sale, and when you think about it, that means that I am helping the economy, which is more than I can say for you guys, cause no on else has bags." Penelope explains, looking between his girlfriend and friend.

"Yeah, please tell me all of those aren't for my son?" JJ asks, looking at all the bags.

"They're not." Penelope assures her.

"Good." JJ says, sounding glad.

"This one is for you." Penelope says, handing the smallest bag to Emily.

"Thanks." Emily says, looking grateful as JJ looks less than impressed.

"What? It is my duty as a fairy godmother to spoil the child, and Henry is finally old enough to be fun when opening presents, I'm not taking them back." Penelope explains, "Give me my coffee and no one's gonna get hurt." Penelope says, looking at her girlfriend.

"Oh, um, half-calf extra shot venti, two pump non-fat, hold the whip, caramel macchiato." Emily says, handing her girlfriend the coffee.

"Hm-hmm." Penelope says, "Next stop, Xanadu." Penelope says, and she and Emily clink their coffee's, and as they do JJ's phone starts to ring.

"Oh, wait, uh, xana-don't. time to go to the BAU, ladies." JJ says, causing both Emily and Penelope to sign.

"This is my point." Emily tells JJ, in a quiet voice, as they head to leave.

* * *

A little while later everyone in the team, except for Rossi, are in the roundtable room, waiting to start the briefing, and as they wait the team sees Rossi walk in, wearing a tux.

"Whoa." Emily says, shocked and impressed, as she sees her girlfriend's father.

"Sorry to ruin your night." Hotch says.

"What, are you working on wife number four?" Morgan asks.

"I hope not." Penelope mutters, her voice only loud enough for Emily and Morgan, who are sitting either side of her to hear.

"With the exception of my daughter, I see you people way too much." Rossi comments, as he sits down.

"Let's get started." Hotch requests.

"All right. Anchorage field office is asking us to investigate a series of murders in Franklin, Alaska. There's three people dead in less than a week." JJ explains.

"For a two with a population of one thousand, four hundred and seventy six, that's fairly significant." Ried comments.

"It's their first murder investigation on record." JJ reveals.

"Who are the victims?" Rossi asks.

"Uh, Jon Baker, a hunter. Dedaimia Swanson, a schoolteacher. Brenda bright, the first mate on a fishing boat." JJ explains, "There's a new victim every two day." JJ informs the others.

"Any connections?" Emily asks.

"Unfortunately, in a town this small, everyone's connected." JJ explains.

"Different kill methods. It says the first two victims were shot with a rifle, but Brenda Bright was stabbed twice with an arrow?" Morgan asks.

"Are we sure it's the same guy?" Rossi asks.

"All three victims were found in heavily trafficked areas. The unsub wants them found sooner than later." Hotch explains.

"Jon Baker's body was left exposed to the elements, but the two women were buried under mounds of trash, why?" Emily asks.

"It could be a sign of remorse, cover their bodies so he doesn't have to face the reality of what he's done." Reid suggests.

"Or he thinks that women are trash and he's just placed them where he thinks they belong." Morgan says.

"Well, we can't be sure of anything yet. Franklin is an isolated fishing community that's been hit really hard by the current economy, add to that a series of unsolved murders and everyone's on edge." JJ explains.

"The local sheriff's out of his depth, and Alaska hasn't handled a serial investigation since Robert Hansen in the eighties. We'll fly out tonight, everybody can sleep on the plane." Hotch says, "Garcia, I need you with us." Hotch instructs.

"Sir?" Penelope asks.

"I've tasked a satellite uplink and it's your job to keep us connected." Hotch reveals.

"Yes, Sir." Penelope says.

"This town's already on the brink, and if this pattern continues we've only got another day until the next murder." Hotch says, "Let's finish this fast." He says, and as he does everyone gets up and heads out, though both Penelope and Rossi both stay, as Penelope has walked over to her Dad.

"So, where were you tonight?" Penelope asks her father, once everyone else has left.

"Out having a good time with some friends, we were at a dinner party." Rossi informs his daughter, "Don't worry, Kiddo, you're not going to get a new stepmother any time soon." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Good to know." Penelope says, smiling slightly, "You know Dad, I just want you to be happy, even if that means I am going to get another step-mother one day."

"Thanks Kiddo, but I don't see that happening any time soon." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Okay. I've got to go home to get my bag, I'll see you on the plane." Penelope says, giving her Dad a hug before leaving.

After his daughter leaves the roundtable room Rossi heads out too, heading to his office, where he is a little surprised to find Emily waiting.

"Emily?" Rossi asks, feeling confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about Penelope's birthday, I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." Emily admits.

"Of course, I'll help." Rossi says, shutting the door, "But you do know that Penelope stopped celebrating her birthday after her mother died."

"Yeah, I know." Emily admits, "But I also know that she used to love her birthday, so I want to do something good, something she'd love." Emily explains, and as she does Rossi finds even more glad that Emily is his daughter's girlfriend.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asks curious, and once he does Emily starts to explain to her girlfriend's father what she is planning to do to surprise Penelope for her birthday.

* * *

A little while later Emily has explained to Rossi what she is planning and is arriving at Penelope's apartment to pick up her girlfriend who had to grab stuff from home.

"Pen?" Emily calls, as she walks in, having used her key to enter.

"I'll be right out." Penelope calls, as Emily closes the door.

For about a minute Emily just waits for her girlfriend, who finally walks out from her bedroom.

"Hey, you got everything?" Emily asks, noticing Penelope's bag.

"Yep, I think so. I even made sure to get the equipment we're going to need sent to the plane." Penelope explains.

"Good." Emily responds, "Then if you're ready, we should go."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Penelope says, walking over to her girlfriend, and once she is close enough she kisses Emily, "Thanks for coming to pick me up." Penelope says, once they break apart.

"My pleasure." Emily responds, "Let's go." She says, and they both head out of the apartment, Emily helping Penelope's bags as they leave, and both making sure that everything is locked up safety.

* * *

A little while later everyone is on the plane, which is on its way to Alaska, and discussing the case.

"This guy's all over the map. Crosses sex and race boundaries. He changed his kill method. It says to me he's disorganized." Emily admits.

"Yet there weren't prints at any of the crime scenes, and he isolated his victims." Rossi says.

"Wearing gloves and making sure there aren't any witnesses, that's a no-brainer, but what concerns me is the evolution of the kills." Morgan says.

"Evolution?" JJ asks.

"Well, he started with easy prey. Jon Baker was in his mid-sixties. It's a relatively low risk for a first-timer. Deadaimia Swanson was in her early fifties. She wouldn't be that difficult to overpower." Morgan says.

"But he didn't have to overpower either one of them, both victims were shot." Reid says.

"Which is my point exactly. He killed them both from a safe distance, but Brenda Bright was younger, more athletic. She would have been able to put up much more of a fight, so why not shoot her, too?" Morgan asks.

"That supports the disorganized theory." Hotch says.

"Maybe he didn't get what he wanted from his first two victims. Brenda Bright was an attractive woman, he used an arrow, but he didn't shoot her with it, he stabbed her. I think we all know what that means." Rossi says.

"When we land in Anchorage, there'll be a float plane to take us to Franklin. When we get there, Morgan and Prentiss work the crime scene, we need to know exactly how he ambushed his latest victims. Reid and Rossi, the bodies. Find out what you can there. JJ and I will work victimology, and Garcia, town records. Find us something we can use." Hotch instructs.

"Of course, Sir." Penelope says, "I should let everybody know that reception in the area is unreliable at best. I'm giving everybody satellite phones for communication, and I've already pre-programmed all your digits into speed dial. Guess who's lucky seven?" Penelope asks, referring to herself, and as she does Emily looks back and smiles at her.

* * *

After a long flight, during which time all the members of the team managed to get a little bit of sleep the team have arrived in Franklin and Penelope is getting herself set up at the local inn as it is the only place with enough room.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" A voice asks.

"Trying to make this place a little less analogue." Penelope says, then she turns to the person who spoke, "Sorry I forgot my hacker jokes aren't funny." Penelope admits, "My name is Penelope. I'm the one who doesn't carry a weapon, aside from my biting wit, and my job includes combining my kick-ass system with your sheriff's department database to get the skinny on your neighbours and you." Penelope explains.

"Or you could just ask what you want to know. I mean, isn't it better to just talk to us directly than look up our dirt secretly?" Josh asks.

"No. because in my experience, the information superhighway never lies and people do." Penelope explains, "Your name would be?" Penelope asks.

"Josh. My mom Carol, she owns the place." Josh explains, and as he does he moves to sit down next to Penelope.

"It goes like this." Penelope says, typing, "Here we are, Joshua Beardsley, age twenty-three, born right here in Franklin, AK. Moved to Anchorage for middle and high school. Majored in hotel management at Seattle U, and you moved back home a few weeks ago." Penelope says.

"Perfect timing, huh? I come home, people start dying." Josh says.

"Hmm. That's when I check your criminal records, and you, my friend, are clean as a whistle." Penelope says.

"What does that even mean?" Josh asks.

"No idea." Penelope says, with a laugh.

"No dirt, anyway, so I guess I'm safe then?" Josh asks.

"For now." Penelope responds.

* * *

A little while later there are no leads on the case and the entire team are in the Inn discussing the case with the local sheriff.

"He's already experimenting with his victims. He violated Brenda Bright with an arrow." Rossi says.

"And he's inciting panic. People who have lived here most of their lives are packing up to leave." Morgan explains.

"Can you blame them?" JJ asks, "We had a psychopath whose hunting ground is a town of one thousand four hundred people." JJ comments.

"Most of them grew up learning to kill animals and start fires." Ried says.

"It sounds like your basic survival skills." The local Sheriff says.

"No. they're hunting skills." Rossi corrects, "Think about it. the marksmanship, the urine, it makes sense." Rossi reveals.

"The urine makes sense?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"It's a hunter's trick. You urinate downwind to keep the animals away." Rossi explains.

"He tried to preserve Jon Baker's body so it would be discovered intact." Hotch realises.

"All right, so we've got a psychopath with hunting skills who knows the routines of everyone in town. How are we supposed to keep everyone safe?" JJ asks.

"Sheriff, I suggest you institute a curfew until we have the unsub in custody. Nobody out after dark." Hotch says.

"I'll have one of my deputies paroling around the clock." The Sheriff says.

"Garcia, how's it coming with town records?" Hotch asks curious.

"I've run everyone who's been printed through CODIS, nothing's come up so far." Penelope admits, "I'm gonna pull an all-nighter, finish going through the town records. Should have background checks by sunrise." Penelope explains.

"Good. The rest of us should get some sleep, start fresh in the morning." Hotch says.

"I've got four of the upstairs rooms available." Carol explains.

"Uh, four?" Reid asks.

"Come on, that's the best we can do." The Sheriff says, "Your team is double the size of my department. I'll see you in the morning." The Local detective says, before leaving.

"Good night." Hotch says, "It looks like we'll have to double up."

"I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan says, causing Ried to get an annoyed look on his face.

"What kind of beds do the rooms have?" Emily asks curious.

"One has two singles, two doubles in another, the last two each have a single double." Carol answers, and as she does the teams exchange looks and JJ, Pen, and Emily come to a decision.

"JJ, Pen, and I will take the room with the two doubles." Emily answers.

"Then you'll need this key." Carol says, handing Emily a specific one, "Here are the others." She says, handing the others to Rossi, before leaving.

"Okay, Dave and I can take the room with two singles. You two can have the two single rooms." Hotch says, knowing that he and Rossi really won't mind sharing, "Let's get some rest." He says, and everyone except Penelope and Emily get up and head upstairs, Emily handing the key to JJ as she goes.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope is still working while everyone else, except for Emily who is sitting next to her, are getting some rest.

While she is waiting for a search to finish Penelope leans back, and as she does Emily puts her arm around her.

"You know, Hotch says you should get some rest to." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd keep you company." Emily informs her girlfriend.

"Which is sweet, but there is no point in both of us pulling all-nighters." Penelope says, "You should go get some rest Em, if I do my job you're going to be chasing a killer tomorrow." Penelope says, giving her girlfriend a look.

"Okay." Emily says, "If you need anything I'll be right upstairs." Emily says, before leaning in and kissing Penelope, it being a brief kiss as they are in a public space.

"I know. I love you." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Love you too." Emily responds, before getting up and heading upstairs, knowing that chances are she is going to have to wake JJ to get in the room, which she feels a little bad about.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope is still doing her searching when her entire system goes dead.

"Oh, Frak." Penelope says, sounding annoyed, and because of that she grabs a torch and heads outside to fix it.

Finding the satellite uplink she presses the button, "Oh, come on, Baby. Come on, come on." Penelope says, and she flips a switch and a signal returns, "Nice one, Rossi." Penelope tells herself, and as she does she hears a man yell and a loud groan, as he falls to the ground, and because of that Penelope runs towards him, getting to a man who is on the ground, stabbed, and clearly dying.

"Hey. You're gonna be okay." Penelope says, "My name's Penelope. You're gonna be okay, you're going to be okay." Penelope says, "Just keep looking at me." Peneloep says, as the man gasps, clearly dying, "HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY COME HELP HERE! SOMOEONE IS HURT! PLEASE!" Penelope yells.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Honestly Penelope doesn't know how long she sits, holding a dead body, in the cold, calling for help, but then she hears footsteps, and Emily's voice yelling.

"PENELOPE?"

"OVER HERE!" Penelope yells back, and as she does Emily, JJ, and Reid, come hurrying towards her, the three of them having come looking as Reid realised that Penelope wasn't downstairs so he went to JJ and Emily.

"Pen, look at me Babe." Emily says, getting to her girlfriend first, and kneeling down next to her.

"He's dead, he died." Penelope says, pain in her voice, looking at her girlfriend.

"I'll go get the others." JJ says, before hurrying back into the inn, and as she does Reid and Emily help Penelope stand up, move her away from the body.

"I watched him die, Em I watched him die." Penelope says, pain in her voice and as she does Emily just hugs her girlfriend while Reid watches in, wishing there was something he could do.

* * *

About five minutes later the rest of the team have arrived and because of that Rossi and Emily are helping Penelope back to the inn.

"Penelope are you hurt Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"No. it was just him." Penelope explains.

"Why were you outside alone?" Emily asks worried.

"I had to fix the satellite." Penelope explains, "I had to work." Penelope explains, as Rossi and Emily help Penelope sit down, "Em, Dad, you two should get back to work."

"Not until you're okay." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to be okay for a while, but I want this case to be over." Penelope says, and as he does the door opens and Morgan walks in.

"Baby Girl, Hotch wants me to talk to you." Morgan explains, "He thought it would be better that way." He explains, looking between Emily and Rossi.

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, knowing that she doesn't have a choice, "You guys can get back to work, really it's for the best." Penelope tells her father and girlfriend.

Feeling quiet reluctant Emily and Rossi exchange looks and come to a decision,

"Okay." Rossi tells his daughter, before placing a kiss on her head and leaving.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"It's okay, Em, really." Penelope tells her girlfriend, and once she does Emily leaves, quiet reluctantly, feeling like she is making a mistake as she goes.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope and Morgan are sitting together, as Morgan cleans off Penelope's hands, while JJ who has come back inside watches on.

"He was alive." Penelope reveals.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"He was still alive." Penelope explains.

"Baby, there's nothing else you could have done." Morgan tells her.

"I felt him leave." Penelope reveals, "He was there one second, and then, just a body." Penelope reveals.

"I'm really sorry you had to see all of that." Morgan says, meaning that completely.

"Derek, I didn't see it, I was in it." Penelope reveals, "I was sort of used to seeing horrible things from the safety of my screens every day, but this was, right there." Penelope explains.

"Why didn't you go and find someone before you ran out there?" Morgan asks.

"Because when I got shot, I remember thinking the last thing I'm ever gonna see in this life is the man who killed me, and I couldn't let that happen to him." Penelope admits, "He had to see something good before he died." Penelope explains.

"You ran right towards the unsub." Morgan reminds her, "You could have been killed." He says.

"I know that. Don't treat me like I'm the victim." Penelope says, sounding annoyed.

"All right, I'm sorry." Morgan says, "I want to ask you a couple of questions, all right?" Morgan asks.

"No, I told you everything I saw." Penelope says, standing up.

"You said the man's face was mostly in shadow, but there was also a lot of blood on it. you might have seen more than you actually realize." Morgan says.

"No cognitive interviews, breaking someone's death down to a science and statistic, that is your world, Derek, not mine!" Penelope says, walking towards the stairs.

"Penelope!" Morgan calls.

"I will help from mine." Penelope says, heading up the stairs.

"Penelope!" Morgan calls.

"Derek, let her go." JJ says.

"Will you look after her, please?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, of course." JJ says before following Penelope upstairs.

* * *

About a minute later JJ walks into the room that she, Penelope, and Emily are sharing and she finds her friend sitting on hers and Emily's bed.

"Are you here to tell me that I should do the cognitive?" Penelope asks.

"No. I'm here to support my friend." JJ says, sitting down next to her friend.

"Thanks Jayje." Penelope says, meaning that.

"You never have to thank me for being here for you." JJ says, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders, and as she does Penelope leans into the arm taking comfort from one of her closest friends.

* * *

While Penelope and JJ are inside Morgan, Emily, and Rossi are walking away from the body together.

"How Penelope doing, really?" Rossi asks, once they are only a few feet away from the body.

"She's freaked, but I think she's okay." Morgan admits, "She also got angry when we discussed a cognitive though."

"I'm not surprised by that. It would be breaking a death down to science, Pen hates that." Emily says, knowing that for a fact.

"That's exactly what she said." Morgan reveals, and he, Emily, and Rossi all drift into silence as they walk, it being more than a little clear that they are all extremely worried about Penelope.

* * *

A few hours later the team have delivered a profile to the locals while Reid and JJ are sitting together going through things.

"Hey." Emily says, walking in, "What are you guys working on?" Emily asks.

"Hotch asked if we'd go through Garcia's background profiles, try to find a link between Joshua and the four victims." Reid explains.

"You find anything?" Emily asks curious.

"They all had hunting licenses." Reid reveals.

"Needle, meet haystack." JJ says,

"Yeah, we need the big guns." Emily says, and as she does Penelope walks in.

"Ripped and ready to rumble." Penelope says, as she sits down on the couch, and as she does JJ, who was sitting on the couch, stands, and Emily sits down next to her girlfriend, sitting sideways so that she can still see everything.

"Um, maybe you should sit this one out." JJ suggests.

"No, JayJe, I'm okay. Let's put this bastard where he belongs." Penelope says, and as she does she notices a file, "Joshua Beardsley?"

"Yeah, we think he's our unsub." JJ explains.

"No, he's not." Penelope reveals.

"He fits the profile. Abandonment issue triggered by his father's recent death. Hunting experience…" Reid starts to say, and as he does Emily notices something.

"Reid." Emily says.

"Experimentation with animals." Reid says.

"Reid." Emily once more says.

"You arrested my son?" Carol asks shocked.

"We brought him in as a precaution." Emily explains, purposely keeping her voice calm, and as she does Carol leaves.

"I'm telling you, it's not him." Penelope explains.

"What makes you so sure?" JJ asks, feeling confused.

"Because the unsub ran away from me." Penelope explains.

"Of courses he ran, he knew you were FBI." Reid says.

"But Joshua knows I'm a techie, he knows I don't carry a weapon." Penelope explains.

"You told him you don't carry a gun?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "So if he was the unsub I'd be dead right now." Penelope explains.

"Pen." Emily says putting her hand on Penelope's leg, "When you're in the field never tell anyone that you don't carry a gun, no matter who they are, okay?"

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, "The Unsub isn't Josh, okay, I just know it." Penelope reveals, "And I'm going to prove it." she says, as she gets to work, causing Emily and JJ to exchange looks.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is now sitting on the floor while JJ, Emily and Reid are still sitting around, working, trying to find answers.

"Wait a minute. You said the unsub had abandonment issues, and Craig Ramey was leaving town, right?" Penelope asks, looking between the others.

"Yeah, he couldn't wait to get out of town." Emily says.

"Okay, um, let's see. Dedaimia Swanson was retiring in a month." Penelope says, as she types on her computer, "She was moving to Florida." Penelope explains.

"What about the other two?" JJ asks.

"Um, Jon Baker just brought property in Fairbanks, and he and his wife just separated, she just filed the divorce papers." Penelope explains, as Morgan walks into the room.

"Well, welcome back, Red Delicious." Morgan says, with a grin.

"Hey, watch it Morgan." Emily says, pretending to be annoyed, though it is more than clear that she isn't as that has become a game between those two.

"Take a bite out of this." Penelope says, shaking her head at her best friend, and girlfriend, "So far, three of our victims were on the fast track to getting out of town, and let's see, connect four, Brenda just accepted a job in Seattle." Penelope explains.

"Anyone else like they might be leaving town?" Morgan asks, and as he does Penelope continues to type.

"Um, I got one, Kat Allen." Penelope reveals, "She was accepted to the summer honours program at the University of Bloomington, she currently works as a waitress at Big John's coffee house." Penelope explains.

"Penelope, you are…" Morgan starts to say.

"So ready to go home." Penelope finishes.

"Prentiss." Morgan says, with a slight smile and once he does Emily kisses her girlfriend's cheek before leaving with Morgan.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team works on the case, and after Josh's mother was killed during the nigh the team had to break the news to Josh and everyone is now back at the inn, trying to figure out what is going on, while also feeling worried about what Josh is doing.

"I got one of my deputies tailing Joshua. If he does something stupid, we're gonna know." The local sheriff says.

"There's got to be a connection we're missing." Hotch realises, "Garcia, anything?" Hotch asks.

"Their lives have been torn apart, figuratively and literally, and I can't find anything." Penelope explains.

"Try again." Hotch requests.

"I'm hacking into his college database as we speak." Penelope reveals, "Maybe there's something about his life in Seattle I have missed." Penelope says, not very sure about the chances of that, but needing to try.

"Good." Hotch says, meaning that, "All right, why Carol? Why the mutilation? Why the overkill?" Hotch asks.

"Mutilation? You said you found the remains of mutilated animals in the woods from a rabid bear?" Rossi asks.

"That's right." Another local deputy says.

"Did you take pictures of them?" Rossi asks.

"Of course, we did. We documented everything for identification." The Deputy says.

"We need to see those pictures right away." Rossi says, and he, Hotch, and Ried leave.

* * *

A little while later Rossi has returned to the Inn while Hotch and Reid are off following leads on a possibility for the unsub.

"Talk about abandonment issues. Owen was left victims to the abusive hand of his father." Rossi says.

"Joshua's return probably derailed Owen's mental stability." Morgan says.

"And to that the accidental shooting of Jon Baker and he snapped." JJ realises.

"He got off on that first killing. He had to do it again." Rossi says.

"So he targeted people trying to leave town. In his mind, when people leave, he gets hurt." Morgan says.

"And he resented Carol for taking Joshua away, so he killed her to make sure he never left again." Emily realises.

"Where would he go now?" Rossi asks.

"We're surrounded by waterways and mountains, he could go anywhere." Penelope explains.

"We got a problem." The local Sheriff explains.

"What is it?" Morgan asks.

"Joshua managed to shake Deputy Stiller, and someone reported a hunting party going into the woods." The local Sheriff explains.

"Oh god." JJ says, sounding horrified.

"They're hunting Owen." Morgan says, sounding horrified, and once he does, he, Emily, Rossi, and the local sheriff head out of the inn.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over, and the team are packing up, Penelope is doing so by packing up the satellite equipment.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Morgan asks, walking up to Penelope.

"What?" Penelope asks.

"Just knowing that we couldn't have done any of this without you." Morgan says.

"Yeah, pretty much." Penelope says, looking slightly amused.

"I'm proud of you, Penelope. Despite everything that happened, you came back, and you got the job done." Morgan tells his best friend.

"The sight of blood used to make me run away, and two nights ago I ran towards it." Penelope reveals, and as she does Morgan makes Penelope turn around.

"It means you're changing into someone stronger than you realize. You cared enough to risk your own life to try and save someone else." Morgan reveals.

"Yeah, but what's the difference between being strong and being jaded?" Penelope asks, "I'm scared, Derek. I don't want to lose who I am just so I can do this job." Penelope admits.

"We are in one of the most beautiful places on earth. I know you see that, don't you?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan uses his hand to move Penelope's face and wipes her tear.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. It's who you are, Baby Girl, according to your Dad it's who you've always been. You see the beauty in everything and everyone, no matter where you go. That part of you is never gonna chance, and I won't let it." Morgan promises.

"I don't need you to protect me." Penelope says.

"Tough. I think I'm gonna stay on the job a little while longer." Morgan reveals.

"Yeah?" Penelope asks.

"Mm-hmm." Morgan confirms.

"How much longer?"

"Every day of my life." Morgan responds.

"I kind of love you, Derek Morgan." Penelope says, as he playfully nudges Morgan In the chest.

"I kind of love you, Penelope Garcia." Morgan responds, as he puts his arm around his best friend.

* * *

For a few minutes Penelope and Morgan stand together and hug before heading back to the car, as they do they see Emily put a bag in the trunk before walking over, and as he sees that Morgan walks away to allow Penelope to have a conversation with her girlfriend.

Once Emily is close enough she just hugs her girlfriend, and asks,

"You doing better?" As she hugs her, knowing better than asking whether Penelope is okay, as she knows that she's not.

"Yeah, I am." Penelope assures her girlfriend, as they break apart.

"I'm proud of you, Pen, I'm proud of everything you did on this case." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Thanks Em." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "I don't know if I handled things really well."

"You did, Babe, you really did." Emily assures her, causing Penelope to smile slightly.

"I love you, Emily, so much." Penelope tells her girlfriend, being pretty sure that she can't explain just how much she loves Emily, how much she means to her.

"I love you too, Penelope." Emily responds, and once she does two of them kiss.

"GUYS, WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!" JJ yells about a minute into the kiss.

"You ready to go home?" Emily asks, once they break apart.

"Beyond ready." Penelope responds, and the two of them start to walk towards the cars, Emily putting her arm around Penelope as they walk, and once they are at the cars they get in the car with Rossi and JJ, and the team start to drive away.

* * *

A little more than a few hours later the team are back on the jet on the way home. Due to how hard they have been working almost everyone has fallen asleep. Seeing that his daughter is awake, just staring out of the window while sitting on the couch, Rossi gets up and heads over to his daughter where he sits down next to her.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Hey Dad." Penelope responds, not looking away from the window.

"You know, it's a long flight. Getting some sleep would be good." Rossi informs his daughter.

"I'm okay." Penelope responds.

"No, you're not, Kiddo." Rossi says, knowing that, "You've been through a lot in the last few days, do you want to talk?"

"I don't know." Penelope admits, and as she does Rossi reaches over and takes his daughter's hand.

"I'm here if you do." Rossi tells his daughter.

For about a minute Penelope and Rossi are both quiet, Penelope trying to think of the right thing to say.

"When Emily shot Kane it was quick, this wasn't." Penelope admits, "I watched him die, felt him die, and there was nothing I could do." Penelope reveals, pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Penelope. I'm so sorry." Rossi tells his daughter, "That was something I never wanted you to see." He admits.

"Like I told Morgan, I didn't see it, I was in it." Penelope reveals.

"Oh Penelope." Rossi says, leaning forward and hugging his daughter, "I love you, and I'm so proud of you of the way you handled yourself."

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope responds, and once he does the two of them the two of them break apart.

"You should try to get some sleep. Even if it's just closing your eyes for a little while." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I'll try." Penelope admits, and as she does Rossi gets up and starts to walk back to his chair, "Dad." Penelope says, before she can leave.

"Are you mad that I ran towards the danger?" Penelope asks her father.

"Mad, no, worried, yes." Rossi reveals, "I would have done the same thing." He reveals, smiling at his daughter, "Get some rest." He says, before once more heading to his chair.

After her father leaves Penelope lies down a bit more and closes her eyes, not overly sure if she is going to be able to fall asleep, but trusting her father when he says she should try.


	42. Chapter 42

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 42/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongDisclaimer:/strong I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It has been a month since the case in Alaska and since the team have watched several cases, one of which effected Morgan on a personal level as he promised a Los Angeles Police office that he would safe his daughter, which he did, but the police offer was killed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Because of how the case effected Morgan Penelope is knocking on her best friend's apartment door on a rare night where they don't have a case./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Baby Girl." Morgan greats, as he opens the door and lets Penelope in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Hot Stuff." Penelope says, giving her friend a hug, "I have trashy movies."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And I have popcorn, and Pizza is on the way." Morgan explains./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Awesome." Penelope responds, as they both head over to the couch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even though he doesn't say anything Morgan is very grateful for his best friend right now as he is still struggling with what happened in Los Angeles so having her support means a lot to him./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"While Penelope is having a movie night at Morgan's Emily is walking into a pup. Looking around she sees the person she is looking for and so she walks over to them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Stephen." Emily greats, as she sits down next to him, "Thanks for meeting me." Emily says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No problem." Stephen reveals, meaning that though he can't help but wonder why he got the call, "I ordered you a beer." Stephen reveals, as the bar tender places two beers down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you." Emily says, clearly talking to both Stephen and the bar tender./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, not that it's not good to see you, Emily, but why did you call?" Stephen asks curious, not being able to hold in his curiosity anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm planning a surprise for Penelope's birthday, and I need your help." Emily admits./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You've got it, whatever you need." Stephen says, without even needing to think about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Stephen." Emily says, sounding glad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No problem." Stephen responds, "So, what are you planning?" he asks curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, at this stage on the Sunday before her birthday I'm arranging a surprise birthday party at Dave's. If we end up getting a case, then it will be either the Saturday or Sunday after, whichever works." Emily explains./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay, what do you need me to do?" Stephen asks curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well Rossi is going to take Penelope out to lunch as a distraction, if you're willing I could use yours, and Morgan's, help setting up Rossi's place, and finish all of the organizational stuff." Emily explains./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course, you've got it." Stephen says, agreeing without needing to think about it, "Anything else?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, I talked to the other members of the BAU, and Carolyn, is there anyone else that you could think of that Pen would want there?" Emily asks curious, knowing that Stephen will know the answer to that better than her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah" Stephen confirms, knowing that, "Has Penelope told you about an old friend of ours, who's an FBI agent?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah. You two were in school together, and he was stationed in California after Pen's mother and Step-father died so they became even closer than they already were." Emily says, knowing that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah. If he can get off work I'm sure Pen would like it if Matt and his wife were there." Stephen admits./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sounds good to me." Emily responds./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay. I'll call him." Stephen says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Stephen."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not a problem." Stephen says, picking up his glass, and once he is holding it Emily picks up hers to and they both toast and drink./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A few hours later Emily is home, having actually enjoyed her drink with Stephen, as it gave them a chance to get to know each other a little, and bond over more than just the fact that they both love Penelope, is on her couch reading when her phone starts to ring./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As she grabs her phone, expecting to see JJ on the caller ID, calling her in her work, but instead Emily sees Penelope's name, and as she does she can't help but smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey." Emily greats./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey." Penelope responds, "I didn't wake you, did I?" Penelope asks concerned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nah, I'm awake, reading." Emily admits, and once she does she hears a knock on the door, "Can you hold on a second, Pen." Emily requests./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily gets up and heads to the door. Opening the door Emily finds Penelope on the other side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey." Emily greats, with a smile, as she hangs up her phone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily basically pulls Penelope into the apartment, kissing her once she is inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Great greeting." Penelope says, once they break apart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How was movie night with Morgan?" Emily asks curious, as she leads Penelope over to the couch, being pretty sure that she isn't going to be reading any more of her book./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Good, really good." Penelope confirms, "I think he's still dealing with what happen with Ellie, but I think tonight helped, we watched a lot of really bad movies." Penelope admits./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That's usually good medicine." Emily says, with a smile, and as Penelope rests her head on her shoulder, and Emily kisses her forehead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, what did you get up to tonight?" Penelope asks curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just some reading." Emily admits, and as she does she and Penelope both hear a cat mow and jump onto the couch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You got a cat?" Penelope asks surprised./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, a few days ago. One of my neighbours' cats had kittens a few months ago and now they're old enough she had to give them away. I decided to take one." Emily admits, "I've been meaning to tell you, sorry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're forgiven, as long as I can look after him when you're on a long case that is." Penelope requests./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Deal." Emily says, kissing her girlfriend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, is it a he? What's its name?" Penelope asks curious, and as she does Emily picks up the cat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pen, meet Sergio." Emily says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He's lovely." Penelope says, taking the cat from Emily so that she can pet him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, he is." Emily says, not being able to help but smile at how much Penelope clearly loves being around a cat, "So, before you called I was thinking about taking a niece bath, you interested?" Emily asks curious, as she casually pats Sergio./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Very." Penelope says, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend, and as they start to kiss Sergio jumps off and onto the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After Penelope and Emily break apart Emily stands up and once she is standing Emily sticks out her hand for Penelope to take and once she has it the two of them head to the bathroom, both planning on enjoying some real, quality time together./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It has been a couple of weeks since Penelope had her movie night with Morgan, and Emily explained to Stephen what she is planning for Penelope's birthday./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It is just before lunch on a Sunday and because they don't have a case Emily is going with her plan A for Penelope's surprise birthday celebration, and because of that Penelope and Emily are at Penelope's apartment and Penelope is getting ready for what she believes is just a lunch with her father, something she does often./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You sure you can't come? Dad said we're going to a new restaurant that apparently has great food." Penelope says, as she continues to get ready while Emily is sitting on the bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sure, I have a tone of paperwork I have to do." Emily says, not lying because she does have a ton of paperwork to do, she doesn't have an intention to actually do it, "Besides, you're always saying that you want to spend more one on one time with your Dad, I don't want to intrude on that I know how important it is to you." Emily says, and as she does Penelope walks over and sits down next to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Emily, you could never intrude." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "No matter what."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay." Emily says with a nod, "But I still can't come today Pen." Emily assures her girlfriend, "Enjoy your time with your Dad."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I will." Penelope says, and as she does they both hear the door knock./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll go get the door, you should keep getting ready." Emily tells her girlfriend, before getting up and heading to the door, kissing Penelope's cheek as she goes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once she gets to the door Emily opens the door to reveal Rossi./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Dave, Pen's still getting ready." Emily says and she lets her in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay." Rossi says, "Good to see you Emily." Rossi says, and as he does Emily subtly passes Emily a key, "All the stuff you got is in the office." He says, his voice barely loud enough for Emily to hear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks." Emily says, taking the key and slipping it into her pocket./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not a problem." Rossi responds, and once he does she and Emily drift into silence as they wait./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For a couple of minutes Emily and Rossi stand in silence and wait until Penelope walks out from the bedroom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Dad." Penelope says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, as his daughter walks over, "You ready to go?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yep." Penelope confirms./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""See you, Emily." Rossi says, and he heads out of the apartment, knowing that he will be texting Emily once he and Penelope finish their lunch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Bye Dave." Emily says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't work too hard today, it's Sunday." Penelope tells her girlfriend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll do my best." Emily responds, "Have a good time with your Dad." Emily says, and Penelope leans in and kisses her,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I love you." Penelope says, once they break apart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Love you too." Emily responds, and once she does Penelope heads out of the apartment and Emily closes the door behind her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once Penelope leaves Emily checks her watch and sees she hasn't got long before she has to meet Morgan, and Stephen, and because of that she goes hurrying back into the bedroom as she knows she has a few things to do before meeting the boys./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A little while after Rossi and Penelope left to go on their lunch Emily is at Rossi's mansion starting to set up things for Penelope's surprise birthday party./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As she works to set up things Emily hears a knock on the door and so she heads over and answers it, finding Morgan and Stephen on the other side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Guys." Emily says, "Thanks for coming." Emily says, letting Morgan and Stephen into the houses./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You don't have to thank us." Stephen says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, how long have we got?" Morgan asks curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""A little over an hour, Rossi's going to text me when they're on their way home." Emily explains./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What do you need us to do?" Stephen asks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We've got decorations to put up, Balloons, streamers, banners." Emily explains, "Food and Drinks are in the kitchen, but they are still some things that need to be made."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I can handle that." Stephen says, heading to the kitchen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Stephen." Emily calls to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yep." Stephen responds./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, decorations, where are we putting them?" Morgan asks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Um, the open areas down here, and then out to the patio and entertaining area." Emily says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sounds good." Morgan says, heading over to the decorations./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Did you make sure to park where Rossi said?" Emily asks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yep, and I reminded everyone else to." Morgan says, "Don't worry, it should be a surprise."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Good." Emily says, feeling relieved, "Let's get to work." She says, and that's just what they do./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For the next fifty minutes, Emily, Stephen, and Morgan work together to get Rossi's mansion ready and as they work they hear a knock on the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll get it." Stephen says, because he is closest and so he walks over to the door and answers it, "Hey Matt, Kristy." Stephen greats, hugging Kristy and greeting Matt with a handshake, "And hey Jake." He says, greeting the Fourteen-month-old boy in the stroller./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Unca." The boy says, looking happy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come in guys." Stephen says, letting them in, and as he does he leads them over to where Emily and Morgan are, "Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan I'd like you to meet….."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Matthew Simmons?" Morgan asks, knowing him as in fact they are friends and frequently train together./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Morgan." Matt responds./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's good to see you, man, but I didn't know you knew Penelope." Morgan says, feeling surprised by that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We meet when I was… seven?" He asks looking at Stephen, who nods, "We've been friends ever since." Matt explains, "I don't think you've meet my wife, Kristy, or our son Jake." Morgan introduces./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nice to meet you." Morgan says to Kristy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You too." Kristy responds./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Emily, I've heard great things." Matt says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Likewise." Emily says, shaking hands with Matt as she recognizes him from around Quantico, but they have never been formally introduced, and as she and Kristy great each other with smiles there is another knock on the door, "I'll get it." Emily says, heading to the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Getting to the door Emily opens it to reveal JJ, Will, and almost twenty-month-old Henry./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ANT EM!" Henry yells, sounding glad to see her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Little guy." Emily says, smiling at him, "Come in guys." Emily says, letting the three of them into the house and like Stephen did she leads them over to were Morgan, Stephen, Matt, Kristy, and David are, "JJ, Will, I'd like you to meet Matt and Kristy Simmons and their son Jake." Emily introduces./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Kirsty, it's good to see you." JJ says, with a smile, as she and Kristy did some classes together with their sons./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey JJ, Will." Kristy greats, smiling at her two friends, and as they great Matt, and Will who know each other to, shake hands, and once more there is another knock on the door,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll get it." Morgan says, and once he is at the door he opens it to reveal Hotch, Reid, and Jack, having clearly arrived at the same time, "Come in." he says, letting them in and once more they return to the living room and introductions are made to Matt, Kristy, and David./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are we waiting on anyone else?" Reid asks curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just Carolyn, Penelope's former step-mother, and god mother." Emily explains, "Her flight got landed in on time, but she should be here any minute." Emily explains./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And Rossi and Garcia?" Hotch asks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Still waiting to hear from Dave, so they're still out." Emily responds, and as she does there is another knock on the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll get it." Stephen says, heading to the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Stephen!" Carolyn's voice says, sounding happy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Carolyn, good to see you." Stephen says, greeting with a hug, "Come in." he says, once they break apart and the two of them head to where the others are./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hi Carolyn, thank you so much for coming." Emily greats./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You don't have to thank me, there's nowhere I'd rather be." Carolyn says, "Matt, Kristy." She greats as well, and both of them nod, and smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Carolyn, I'd like to introduce you to the other members of the BAU. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and her husband Will, and son Henry, Doctor Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack." Emily introduces, pointing to everyone as she introduces them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's a pleasure to meet you all, really." Carolyn says, meaning that, and as she does they all hear a phone go off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's Dave. He and Pen are fifteen minutes away." Emily reveals, reading the message she got./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then we better get ready." Morgan says, and that is exactly what they do./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A little under fifteen minutes later Penelope and Rossi are arriving at Rossi's mansion, Penelope having no idea what she's going to find inside, while Rossi knows exactly what they are going to find./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, did you need to get?" Penelope asks her father, as they get out of his car./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just something I want you to have." Rossi explains./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay." Penelope says, as they continue to walk to the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Getting to the door Rossi opens it and he and Penelope walk in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why it so dark in here?" Penelope asks her father, feeling confused as, she knows her Dad, knows he doesn't usually keep things so dark./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm trying to conserve energy." Rossi explains, completely lying, "It's in the living room." Rossi reveals, and as he does her gets to the light which he turn on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The second the light is turned on everyone basically jumps out from where they are hiding./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PENELOPE!" Everyone yells./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my god." Penelope says, feeling completely shocked, and overwhelmed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Happy Birthday, Pen." Emily says, walking towards her girlfriend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You did this, didn't you?" Penelope asks, knowing her girlfriend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You told me you hadn't celebrated your birthday since your Mom, and Step-Father died, I thought it was about time that changed." Emily reveals./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You are incredible." Penelope informs her girlfriend, "I love you so much." She says, before kissing Emily./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I love you too." Emily responds, once they break apart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on you two. We've got a party to start." Morgan says, with a grin, and that's exactly what they do./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A little while later the party is in full swing, which means the three boys are playing together, and the adults are enjoying each other's company, while keeping an eye on the kids. As she sees her second oldest friend grabbing something to eat Penelope walks over to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Matt." Penelope says, reaching out and putting her hand on his back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Penelope." Matt says, turning and giving her a hug, "Happy Birthday for Thursday." He says, as he kisses her cheek./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Matt." Penelope says, as they break apart, "And I've been meaning to say, congrats, I heard the news you're joining the IRT."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks, I start tomorrow." Matt reveals./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm so happy for you, I know how long you've wanted that, you'll be great." Penelope says, believing that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Penelope." Matt says, feeling glad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're welcome." Penelope says, before smiling at her friend, and then before either of them can say something they both hear the sound of someone taping a glass with a fort, and so they both turn to see Emily, who is clearly about to give a toast./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""First, I would like to say thanks, thanks to you all for being here and helping Penelope celebrate her birthday." Emily says, before looking straight at Penelope, "Pen, since we got together you made my life better, you've made me better, and I love you so much." Emily says, showing more emotion than she usually does, "Happy Birthday, Babe." Emily says, and as she does Penelope mouths, 'I love you,' back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""To Penelope, Happy Birthday." Rossi says, finishing for his daughter's girlfriend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Happy Birthday, Penelope." All the adults, and Jack, say, as they all toast./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hours later, the party is over, and Penelope and Emily are walking back into Penelope's apartment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I can't believe you did that." Penelope says, and as she does it is more than clear that it's a good can't believe, not bad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Like I said, I thought it was past time you celebrated your birthday." Emily tells her girlfriend, "Do you enjoy yourself?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, I really did." Penelope confirms, "Thanks, Em, really, thanks." She says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You really don't have to thank me, Pen." Emily says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Really." Penelope says, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend, "What if I show you how thankful I am instead?" she asks, as they break apart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I think I can get on board with that." Emily responds, and as she does the two of them continue to kiss and make their way to towards the bedroom, shedding clothes as they go./p 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Sorry that it's been so long since the last update. Normally I wait until the previous season is on Netflix to catch up but after seeing gifs of Garcia and Prentiss from the last episode I decided to stop waiting for Netflix and catch up anyway, which is horrible timing as I have Law School Exams in a week…. Anyway, I hope to update more, and I have plans for the rest of this story, and am very interested about writing some of the storylines in season 6/7, so I hope to update again soon. PLEASE REVIEW

 **ALSO.** After going back and watching more episodes it looks like Jake is the older of Simmons boys and David is younger so I went back to the last chapter and changed that.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Penelope's birthday. It is a Sunday morning and Emily and Penelope are at Emily's apartment, where they spent the night, something which has become even more common for them as they have been spending more nights together, switching between each other's apartments.

In the kitchen Emily, who is just in a long t-shirt is just finishing making coffee which she is about to bring into Penelope when Penelope walks out of the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Hey, I was just about to bring coffee in." Emily reveals.

"Thanks, but I've got to go." Penelope admits.

"Pen, what's going on?" Emily asks, being able to tell that something is wrong with her girlfriend, as she puts the coffee cups down on the counter.

"Today's a really tough day for Stephen." Penelope reveals, "I've got to go see him, be with him." Penelope explains, not realising that she isn't really explaining much, "I'll see you tonight, love you." Penelope says, before leaving.

As she watches her girlfriend go Emily can't help but frown, wondering what she is missing as she is pretty sure that she is missing something big.

* * *

A little while after she left Emily's apartment Penelope arrives at a cemetery, and once there Penelope heads to a very specific grave, where she finds Stephen sitting in front of, and so, without a word Penelope sits down next to him, and for a little while Penelope and Stephen just sit I silence, side by side, staring at a grave stone.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Stephen asks curious, as while he isn't surprised to be joined by Penelope he still feels the desire to ask.

"You're always here today, so I'll always be with you, because you're my brother, Gideon." Penelope says, putting her arm around Stephen's shoulders.

"I miss her Rossi, I miss her so much." Stephen admits.

"I know." Penelope responds, not sure what else to say.

"I've forgotten so much, I barely remember her anymore." Stephen admits, not sure what else to say, Penelope just tightens the hold she has around her friend, "What do you remember about her?" he asks, thinking at Penelope may have a few more memories than him as she is a little older.

"She was kind." Penelope says, smiling slightly, "Do you remember when we went to Niagara Falls? The year before she died."

"Not really." Stephen admits, "Our Dads ended up working a case, right?"

"Yeah, your mom was so pissed about that." Penelope admits, being able to remember that clearly, "But she was determined to make sure we had a good time. We went swimming, and did so many other things, basically anything your mom thought would be fun, it was great."

"I wish I could remember." Stephen says, honestly feeling a little jealous of Penelope as she remembers a little more.

"I know. You weren't quiet seven when she died, it's not surprising that you don't remember much." Penelope tells her friend.

"Yeah." Stephen says, with a nod, "Do you have plans today?"

"Only with you." Penelope tells him.

"Then do you want to come somewhere? There's somewhere I want to go." Stephen admits.

"Sure." Penelope responds, and once she does they both stand up and Stephen walks over to the grave, says something and places his hand on the top of it before walking back over to Penelope, "Lead the way, I'll follow." Penelope says, and once she does they both head out of the cemetery.

* * *

As she figured it would be a while before Penelope got home Emily has headed in the BAU, needing a distraction, where she's catching up on her paperwork.

Emily has been working at her desk for about half an hour when she hears footsteps and sees Rossi walking in, clearly heading to his office.

"Paperwork?" Emily asks her girlfriend's father.

"Yep." Rossi says, heading up to his office, "Seems to be never ending." He says, as he walks up the stairs.

* * *

A little while after Penelope and Stephen left the cemetery the two of them arrive at a beach cove. Getting out of her car Penelope walks over to meet Stephen, where he is standing near his car.

"Do you remember this place?" Stephen asks curious, once Penelope is standing next to him.

"Mom brought us here after the funeral, to try to cheer you, both of us really, up." Penelope answers, being pretty sure that this is a place she would never be able to forget.

"Yeah, because our Dads went… you know I still don't know where they went, or what they did." Stephen admits.

"Me either." Penelope reveals, as that has been something she has always been curious about, "You know your Dad's second last case with the BAU we were working just the two of us. For a long time we were in a reading room, and the way he talked to me, the way we worked the case, I think he was imagining I was Dad." Penelope admits, doing so for the first time, "I think sometimes we both forget that we're only family because they were, and I think we both know what we would have done back then if we were our dads." Penelope says.

"Yeah, we do." Stephen confirms, "I've never thought about it like that before." He admits, being pretty sure he should have, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Penelope says, and once she does she takes off her shoes and she and Stephen begin to walk along the beach.

* * *

About half an hour after Rossi arrived at the BAU Emily decides she can't hold her curiosity in anymore and so she heads up to Rossi's office, and knocks on his open door.

"Yeah, Emily?" Rossi asks curious.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asks curious.

"Sure." Rossi says, putting his pen down to look at Emily, and once he does Emily closes the door and walks over to him.

"This morning Pen left my apartment, and there was clearly something wrong. She said that today is a really tough day for Stephen and that she had to be with him." Emily admits.

"Has Penelope told you what happened to Stephen's Mom?" Rossi asks curious, knowing that will affect what he says.

"Yeah, after Haley died." Emily confirms.

"Today's the anniversary." Rossi explains.

"Oh, I get it, thanks Dave." Emily says, before leaving the office.

After Emily leaves Rossi debates something for more than a few minutes, just staring at his phone, before he finally picks it up and makes a call.

"Hello." A voice on the other end of the phone answers.

"Jason, it's Dave." Rossi reveals, once he hears his old friend's voice.

"Dave, it's been a while." Gideon responds, sounding glad, bout also surprised.

"Yeah, it has." Dave confirms, "How you doing, Jason?"

"Pretty good, it turns out there is a life outside of serial killers." Jason informs his oldest friend.

"Really? I wouldn't know." Rossi admits.

"So, I heard." Jason responds, "I know why you're calling today, Dave, thank you."

"I felt like I should." Rossi admits, "Penelope's with Stephen."

"She always is." Jason responds, and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence, neither of them sure what to say, but at the same time neither want to hang up yet.

* * *

For a while Penelope and Stephen just sit on the beach, not talking, just sitting next to one another. As they sit Penelope and Stephen eventually hear footsteps and so Penelope looks over to see who it is, Stephen on the other hand is completely focused on the water.

"Hey." Penelope greats, as Matt sits down on Stephen's other side.

"I thought you were on a case." Stephen says, as he realises that it is Matt who has sat down.

"I got back in last night." Matt reveals.

"Then you should be with Kristy, and your son." Stephen tells his best friend.

"Kristy knows what today is, she knows I'm wanted to spend some time with you." Matt explains, knowing that Kristy wanted to be with Stephen too, as she met Stephen before she met Matt, but they both decided it would be best if it was just him that joined Penelope and Stephen, neither of them having any doubt that Penelope would be with him.

"You so married up." Stephen tells his friend, not smiling though both Penelope and Matt know he is making a joke.

"Trust me, I know." Matt says, and once he does the three friends drift into silence as they just sit and watch the ocean.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Stephen are just arriving back at Stephen's apartment, Matt having already left to go home to his family.

"You know you didn't have to follow me home." Stephen informs his oldest friend as they get to his apartment door.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home all right." Penelope admits.

"Thanks Rossi, really." Stephen says, meaning that completely.

"Not a problem, Gideon, not a problem." Penelope informs him, and as she does she notices something, "What's up?"

"Do you mind if we skip our second tradition, I kind of feel like being alone." Stephen admits.

"Sure, that's okay." Penelope tells her oldest friend, "If you need anything, Gideon, and I mean anything, I'm just a call away."

"I know." Stephen says, before hugging Penelope, "I love you, Rossi, so much."

"Love you too, Gideon, love you too." Penelope says, placing a kiss on his check before leaving.

* * *

Not long after she left Stephen's Penelope arrives back at her apartment, planning on calling Emily to see if she can go over to her apartment, but to her surprise, when she walks into her apartment Penelope finds her girlfriend waiting for her on the couch.

"Hey." Penelope greats, as she closes her door behind her.

"Hey. How's Stephen?" Emily asks curious.

"About as well as you'd expect todays…." Penelope starts to say.

"I know, you're Dad told me." Emily says, as Penelope sits down next to her, "How you doing?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." Penelope admits, "Gideon can barely remember his mom, today he asked me what I can remember about her, and I couldn't think of what to say, nothing felt right." Penelope admits.

"I'm pretty sure he would have liked anything you told him." Emily says, as she puts her arm around Penelope.

"Yeah, I guess." Penelope responds, "Sometimes I wish I could give him my memories of his mom."

"You can." Emily says, causing Penelope to look up at her, "But sharing them with him. That's an incredible gift."

"Doesn't always feel like that." Penelope admits, as she lays her head on Emily's shoulder and the two of them drift into silence as they sit, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

About two weeks have passed since the Anniversary of Stephen's mothers' death and ever since then the BAU have been working none stop, resulting in them not having any time of July which was a week earlier.

It's about midday on a Saturday, the first day in weeks that the BAU have had off, and Penelope is sitting on Emily's bed on the phone while watching Emily get ready.

"Yeah, I know. We'll be there soon." Penelope says, to the person on the other end of the phone.

"What does soon mean?" JJ's voice asks curious.

"Um, we're at Emily's, about five minutes away from leaving here, and then we're heading straight to Dads." Penelope explains.

"Okay. See you soon." JJ says, "Bye."

"Bye." Penelope responds, before hanging up, "Apparently we're late." Penelope says, looking slightly amused.

"Everyone else already there?" Emily asks curious, as she wouldn't that they'd be the last to arrive.

"Yep. Hotch and Jack where the last, other than us to arrive, and I heard them arrive." Penelope explains.

"Right." Emily says, as she puts a three-quarter length shirt, open button up shirt, on over a tank top, and her sunglasses on her head, "Guess we should get going."

"Yeah, guess we should." Penelope says, standing up and walking over to her girlfriend.

"You know, I get making up for holidays we've missed, but why your Dad insisted that it had to be on our first free day in weeks, I don't know." Emily admits.

"I think his logic was the sooner we do it the less chance we have of getting called into work… again." Penelope explains.

"Makes sense." Emily admits, "But I do have other things I'd rather catch up on." Emily says, as she kisses Penelope, then after kissing Penelope she starts to kiss her neck.

"We… sh…. can be a little later." Penelope says, letting out a moan, and as she does she pushes Emily's shirt off her shoulders, as the two of them make their way to Emily's bed.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Penelope, are finally arriving at Rossi's house, a lot later than they thought.

"Do you think we've missed the food?" Emily asks, as Penelope uses her key to enter Rossi's house.

"Probably not." Penelope admits, as she is pretty sure that her father wouldn't have started to cook until everyone arrived.

"So, I know your Dad can cook, can he barbecue?" Emily asks curious as the two of them walk through the house.

"Yep. He proudly brought a new barbecue a few months ago." Penelope reveals.

"Of course, he does." Emily says, looking amused as she and Penelope walk into the backyard where they see Rossi, Hotch, Jack, Morgan, Ried, JJ, Will, Henry, Matt, Kristy, Jake, and Stephen, spread out in the back garden doing various things.

"It's about time you two got here." Matt, being the first one to see Penelope and Emily arrive, as he walks over to him.

"We're not that late." Emily comments, as Matt hugs Penelope and then her.

"Maybe not by some people's standards, but I've had to listen to Stephen, Kristy and Hotch talk Legal theory, it felt like an eternity to me." Matt reveals, as while he is used to Stephen and Kristy talking about Legal things, after all that's how they meet, working at the same firm when they were both fresh out of Law School, add Hotch to the mix and it's so much more than what he's used to.

"Well, I guess I better save you." Penelope says, looking amused, before kissing Emily's cheek, and heading over to where Kristy, Stephen and Hotch are, pulling Matt along with her.

As Emily watches her girlfriend go she can't help but smile, and as she does JJ walks up to her.

"Five minutes away form leaving, huh?" JJ asks, giving her friend a teasing look.

"We got unexpectedly held up." Emily explains.

"Sure, you did." JJ says, looking amused.

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying." Emily comments.

"You should have thought about that before you arrived with an inside out shirt." JJ tells her friend, "And you're lucky I'm the one who noticed." JJ says, before walking away.

"Crap." Emily says, and she quickly puts her shirt on the right way, hoping that JJ is the only one who noticed, but considering who is in the Backyard she isn't sure that she would have gotten that lucky.

* * *

A while later everyone has eaten, a quite delicious, barbecue that Rossi cook, and Stephen, Matt, Will, Henry, Jack, and Jake have broken out water pistols that basically everyone are surprised that Rossi has, and have started a watertight with not just each other but everyone else.

Feeling like she has a good vantage point to avoid getting wet Emily is just sitting and watching everyone with amusement, when Penelope walks up to her, hands her a drink, and sits down next to her.

"You having a good time?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I think watching Hotch get double teamed by both Jack and Will has been the highlight." She admits.

"That was kind of great." Penelope admits, as she, like Emily, watches everyone and as she does Emily notices a look on her girlfriend's face.

"What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Emily asks curious.

"I'm just thinking." Penelope admits, as she smiles at the compliment.

"About?" Emily asks, gently prodding though watching for signs to back off.

"Parts of my childhood really sucked." Penelope admits, saying what Emily knows, but which she knows Penelope doesn't admit much, "But days like today remind me of those times between cases, or on the weekends, or holidays, where me, Dad, Stephen, Gideon… even Matt a couple of times, would just have fun. Have a day that wasn't dictated by the BAU." Penelope explains, "I'm glad Jack and Henry are getting that too." Penelope admits, and as she does Emily reaches out and takes Penelope's hand.

"They'll get plenty more days, we'll all make sure of that." Emily promises.

"I know." Penelope says, as the two of them drift into silence and continue to watch everyone.

For a few minutes Emily and Penelope just continue to sit together and watch everyone until they hear Stephen yell,

"ROSSI GET OVER HERE, I NEED HELP!"

"BE RIGHT THERE, GIDEON." Penelope yells back, "Want to join?" Penelope asks her girlfriend curious.

"Nah, I'm good watching." Emily responds, and Penelope gets up and heads over to join Will, Matt, Stephen, Jack, Jake, and Henry.

As Penelope joins in on the fun Emily just keeps watching and once more finds herself smiling, as she thinks about the fact that she joined the BAU as a way to be close to Declan, to protect him, and by doing that she found something she would never believe existed, the love of her life.

As Emily is so focused on Penelope she doesn't even realise when Morgan sits down next to her,

"Hello Earth to Prentiss." Morgan says, when he realises that Emily hasn't even realised he is sitting with her.

"What? You say something Morgan?" Emily asks curious.

"Nah, nothing at all." Morgan says, looking amused, "You really love her, don't you?" he asks, as that's what he's always thought, even before Emily and Penelope said the words to each other, seeing the look on Emily's face right now would have confirmed it even if he didn't already think so.

"More than anything." Emily answers, as she takes a drink feeling no shame in doing so and knowing that Penelope is the best thing in her life, and there is nothing she wouldn't do to protect her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

* * *

It has been a while since Rossi held a makeup fourth of July celebration and since then the BAU have had a rather light case load, so light that Penelope and Emily have been able to spend more time than usual together, something which they are both very glad about.

It's early morning, and like they have been most days for months, Penelope and Emily are together. Without even really talking about it Penelope and Emily have been spending a few days at Penelope's apartment and then a few days at Emily's, or vice versa, they are currently at Emily's apartment, having breakfast together, or their version of breakfast anyway.

"Has JJ seemed tense to you lately?" Penelope asks her girlfriend, as she butters toast and Emily makes coffee.

"A little." Emily admits, "I'm not sure why though." She admits, as she puts the lids on hers and Penelope's travel mugs.

"Me either, and I don't like it." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, kindly as she kisses Penelope's cheek and puts an arm around her, "You ready to go?" Emily asks curious.

"Yep." Penelope says, and she hands Emily the toast while Emily hands her, her travel mug and the two of them head out of Emily's apartment.

* * *

A while later everyone is at the BAU and while Rossi and Morgan are in Rossi's office, Hotch, JJ, and Strauss are in Hotch's, having a conversation that everyone else is very interested in.

"JJ still in there?" Penelope asks, as she walks up to Emily and Reid, putting her hand on Emily's shoulder as she does.

"And Strauss." Emily says, as Reid reaches over to grab some sweets, "Oh, again, with the dairy?" Emily asks, sounding less than happy.

"I can't help it, I love dairy." Ried comments.

"It's been, like, what, twenty minutes?" Penelope asks.

"Well, ten more minutes, we're in the air." Morgan, who has walked up to the group from upstairs, and is now carrying his go bag, says.

"I don't think it's about the case." Emily comments.

"Do you know something?" Penelope asks, looking at her girlfriend.

"Do I know something?" Emily asks, looking back at her girlfriend.

"You just repeated the question." Penelope notes, "You and Dad always say that's a sign." Penelope says, looking at Morgan.

"Do you know why JJ's in there?" Morgan asks, looking at Emily.

"I have no idea." Emily says, telling the truth.

"What is going on?" Penelope asks, really not liking this.

"Maybe she asked for a raise." Reid comments, causing Emily to give him a disbelieving look.

"Have his blinds ever been closed?" Penelope asks, Emily just shrugs, and the four of them just watch.

For the next couple of minutes Morgan, Emily, Penelope and Ried just continue to watch Hotch's office until finally JJ comes out, and so the group try to make themselves look busy, and after she leaves the office JJ walks over to Rossi and then Hotch walks down the stairs and towards the group.

"How long have they been in custody?" Morgan asks.

"Sixty hours." Hotch answers, "We have twelve hours to get a confession or find the body." Hotch explains.

"Syd Pearson has a lot of money and connections. If we let him go, we may never see him again." Reid comments.

"And Barrett?" Emily asks interested.

"He doesn't have the same resources." Reid answers.

"Do you think these guys did it?" Penelope asks curious.

"The local do." Hotch says, turning to look at Penelope before opening, and walking through, the glass doors.

"They tried to get them to turn against each other, but that didn't work." Rossi says.

"Of course not, they have a bond that dates back to childhood." Reid says.

"We only have a thirty-minute flight." Morgan realises, "That's not enough time to delve into their histories." Morgan says, as everyone, with the exception of JJ, get to the elevators.

"Bullet points on the missing women." Penelope says, as she hands documents to everyone, "Second and third pages are all about the suspects." Penelope says, as the elevator doors open and so Emily kisses her girlfriends cheek before walking into the elevator.

"Garcia, we're gonna need phone records, credit card receipts, anything you can find." Hotch says, as Rossi gives his daughter a brief one-armed hug, "Yeah, you'll have them when you land." Penelope reveals as Morgan touches the paper to Penelope's face, and JJ walks up.

Seeing JJ Penelope hands, her the papers she gave to the others,

"Thank you." JJ says.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"What, you mean Strauss?" JJ says, and Penelope gives her a look, "Don't, I know that look. Everything's going to be fine." JJ says, as she gets into the elevator, and as the elevator doors close Penelope finds herself filled with dread, having a feeling that something is going to change.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the team, minus Penelope, are on the plane, and JJ is sitting down next to Emily, across from Morgan, while Ried is in the bathroom and Rossi and Hotch are talking at the other end of the plane.

"Hey." Emily greats

"Hey." JJ responds, and as she does she realises, that both Emily and Morgan are staring at her, clearly wanting an answer, and so she decides to give it to them, "I got this offer from the Pentagon, I turned it down twice." JJ explains, "I never told Hotch or Strauss."

"And now Strauss wants you to take it." Morgan realises, "Well, of course, she does. It'll make her look good if you get promoted." Morgan explains.

"I don't trust her for a second." JJ admits.

"You shouldn't." Emily says, believing that, "What does Hotch think?"

"He knows I don't want to go." JJ reveals.

"Well, then you won't." Emily says, knowing it won't be a simple as that, but needing to believe that.

"Penelope's pretty freaked out, huh." JJ says, looking between Emily and Morgan.

"You have to ask?" Morgan asks.

"Pen hates change, she's had too many in her life, she doesn't want more." Emily says, "Especially if that means saying goodbye to someone she cares about." Emily reveals, being pretty sure that Penelope would react very badly if JJ is forced to go, and before JJ can say something in response Hotch, Rossi, and Ried walk up, and the team start to talk about the case.

* * *

A couple of hours later the team are still working the case but are no closer to finding Kate. Having worked the case a little Rossi has stepped away from Reid, who he is working on, to make a call to his daughter.

"Speak, mortal." Penelope answers her phone.

"Penelope…" Rossi starts to say.

"Dad, finally!" Penelope says, sounding relieved, "I've been waiting for you to call." She reveals.

"I didn't realise I was supposed to, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Of course, you were! What's going on with JJ, do you know why Strauss wanted to talk to her?" Penelope asks, clearly desperate to know.

"Nope, Sorry Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I don't like this, Dad. I don't like this at all." Penelope reveals, "Somethings going on with my family and…."

"Penelope." Rossi says, cutting his daughter off, "Take a breath… right now we don't know anything, there's no need to react until we do."

"I still don't like this." Penelope reveals, after doing like her father suggested and taking a breath.

"I know, Kiddo, I know." Rossi says, and once he does there is a few moments of silence between father and daughter, "I didn't call to just check in, there's something I need you to do."

"Of course, I am ready and willing, what do you need?" Penelope asks her father.

"Can you run the credit cards of Kate's friends, see if any of them rented Jetskies." Rossi requests.

"Of course, I can do that." Penelope response, "I'll call back when I do, Love you." Penelope says, before hanging up

"Love you…. Too." Rossi says, realising that his daughter hung up on him before he realised what was going on.

* * *

Hours later the case has ended well as Kate was found alive, and the team were greeted by Penelope waiting by the elevator. Seeing her family Penelope hugged her girlfriend and father, and was just glad to see the others.

Having just had a convo with Hotch, where the thing she was dreading was confirmed, JJ walks down to where Rossi, Emily, Reid, and Morgan are standing together, and the second they see her all four of them, and Penelope who is standing away from the team, know that something bad has happened.

"No." Emily says, standing up.

"Wait a minute. I thought Hotch was supposed to…." Morgan starts to say.

"It's above his pay grade. Strauss's too." JJ explains.

"They can't just take you away." Ried says, a vulnerability to his voice that he rarely shows.

"So, we do nothing?" Emily like, not liking that, feeling like they should do something.

"It's done." JJ says.

"It can't be that simple." Morgan objects, needing to believe that.

"It is." JJ says.

"This job is hard enough. what are they trying to do, bury us?" Morgan asks, looking around, and sounding angry.

"You're too good." Emily says, feeling proud of her friend, but hating that she has to say goodbye, "That's the problem."

"It's true." Rossi says, "You're on everybody's wish list." He reveals, "Our loss is someone else's gain."

"They can't take you away." Ried says, and everyone looks upset, and so JJ reaches over and rubs his arm in comfort.

* * *

After spending a few minutes with the rest of the team JJ heads to Penelope's office where Penelope is turning off all her screens.

"You still here?" JJ asks as she leans against Penelope's doorway

"I figured you'd get to me eventually." Penelope admits, "You're leaving?" Penelope asks, her voice sounding upset, "You could have told me. I would have done something, I would have made it impossible for them to let you go. I would have put something in your file." Penelope reveals, knowing that it crosses several lines, but to keep JJ with the team they are lines she would cross.

"It's not up to me, or Hotch." JJ explains.

"Don't they understand that we're a family?" Penelope asks, becoming both angry and upset, "That why this is work, is because we're a family. Do they even care?" Penelope asks, looking upset.

"I don't know." JJ admits.

"I can't believe…." Penelope starts to say, trailing off, becoming upset, "Okay, no, I'm supposed to say that this is a great opportunity, which it is." Penelope admits, walking towards JJ, "I don't know the way this place works without you." Penelope admits, "You're like the glue around here, who's gonna make us feel safe?" Penelope asks.

"There's plenty of big, strong men around." JJ comments, with a grin.

"See that, right there? Your total ignorance of how awesome you are is one of the 5,000 things I love about you." Penelope admits, walking closer to JJ.

"I'm still going to be in the city, okay? More than normal, probably." JJ says, trying to make Penelope feel better.

"Sure, and we'll make a plan, breakfast every Tuesday, and life gets in the way." Penelope says, knowing that from experience, "And what if I only see you on Birthdays and Holidays?" Penelope asks, knowing that is a very real possibility.

"I won't let that happen." JJ assures her friend.

"Okay, you better not, because, I know where to find you." Penelope says, causing JJ to chuckle,

"Yeah, okay." JJ says, and Penelope turns around to collect her bag.

"You want to walk out together?" Penelope asks, assuming that Emily is waiting somewhere as they drove in together.

"Um, there's one more thing I need to do before I go." JJ reveals.

"Oh, okay." Penelope says, looking upset, and JJ walks forward and hugs her friend. For a few moments the two best friends hug before they break out and JJ walks out of the office.

From the second JJ walks out of the office Penelope breaks down in tears, and seconds after she does Rossi walks into his daughters office and just holds her while she cries.

"I got you Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, as he holds her, wishing, not for the first time, that he could take away his daughter's pain.

* * *

A while after JJ and Penelope said goodbye Penelope and Emily have arrived back at Penelope's apartment and are cuddling on the couch.

"I hate this, I hate this soo much." Penelope says, as she and Emily hold each other and look at a picture of the two of them, and JJ, that was taken by Morgan shortly after Emily joined the BAU.

"Me too. it really sucks." Emily admits.

"There's got to be something we can do, some way to change it, to bring her back!" Penelope says, becoming more and more upset.

"I don't think there is Pen." Emily tells her girlfriend, "But hey, this isn't goodbye, we'll still see JJ, still spend time with her."

"That's basically what Dad said when he and Carolyn got divorced, and it was true for a while, but we went months, years even, without seeing each other." Penelope says, "I don't want that to happen again." Penelope says, knowing she couldn't handle that.

"It won't." Emily tells her girlfriend, having already suspected what she said about Carolyn, so she isn't overly surprised, "None of us will let it." Emily promises.

"We can't." Penelope says, and as she does Emily reaches over and wipes the tear that is rolling down Penelope's face, and the two of them just sit in silence, holding each other, as they stare at the picture of the two of them and their friend.

* * *

In the couple of weeks that have passed since JJ left the BAU the team have been straggling without their friend, but they have been making it work, even managing to solve one of Rossi's old cases.

It's early morning and force once Penelope and Emily are having a sit-down breakfast at Emily's apartment.

"This is something you really want to do?" Emily asks her girlfriend, still surprised by the bomb shell Penelope dropped on her a few minutes earlier.

"It really is." Penelope confirms, "What do you think I won't be good at it?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Of course not." Emily says, reaching over and taking her girlfriends hand, "Pen, you're incredible at everything you do, so I have no doubt that if you want to be communications liaison then you'll be great at that too." Emily assures her girlfriend, "I just want to make sure that you want to do something because it's something you want and not just because you think you have to replace JJ."

"This is what I want." Penelope admits, "I've thought about it, and it makes a lot of sense."

"Okay." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, "I love you Pen, and you have my complete support." Emily says, though internally she is worried about Penelope being in the field more, but as that is her fear so she isn't going to say it out loud.

"Love you too." Penelope says, smiling back at Emily, "Crap, we're late." Penelope realises.

"Fuck, we are." Emily says, standing up, "When are you going to talk to Hotch?" Emily asks curious.

"Today." Penelope answers, as she and Emily both quickly grab their stuff and hurry out of Emily's apartment, leaving their breakfast dishes on the table because they are running late.

* * *

A little while later Hotch has presented the case to the team and is back in his office. As he sits at his desk doing some paperwork he hears a noise, and he looks up to see Penelope walking into his office pulling a suitcase.

"Garcia, what's that?" Hotch asks confused.

"My go bags." Penelope answers.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asks, not being able to think of a place where Penelope could be going.

"With you, hopefully, Sir." Penelope reveals, "I think we're all still reeling since JJ left, and we are a man down, and you need a communications liaison." She explains.

"Garcia…" Hotch starts to say.

"Sir, please here me out." Penelope requests, cutting off Hotch, "My job overlapped with JJ's the most. I created that program that she used to present cases. When you guys were out in the field she coordinated your needs through me. It makes sense." Penelope explains, having ran though her arguments, with Emily, on their way to work.

"Garcia, there are aspects of the job for which you have no training." Hotch points out.

"You're totally right, but I'm willing to learn." Penelope admits, "I'll learn how to interact with families and local law enforcement and the media." Penelope explains, "Sir, I'm willing to tone down my wardrobe choice. I'm ready to make that sacrifice if you just please give me a chance."

"All right." Hotch says, realising that this is something Penelope really wants, "We could explore this on a trial basis. We'll see how things go." Hotch says, thinking it is the best way to do this, "Are you up to speed on the case?" he asks curious.

"Yes."

"Can you be ready in three hours?" Hotch asks.

"I'm ready now." Penelope reveals.

"See you on the plane." Hotch says, before grabbing his go bag, and heading to the door, but once he gets there he pauses and turns back around, "Oh, and Penelope, you have to tell your Dad." He says, before walking out of his office.

"Okay." Penelope mutters to herself, as she stands in Hotch's office.

"How'd it go?" Emily's voice asks, and Penelope turns to see her girlfriend.

"He said yes." Penelope reveals, with a grin.

"Pen, that's great." Emily says, with a grin, feeling happy for her girlfriend as she knows how much Penelope wants this, but not being able to help but feel worried about Penelope being in more danger.

"It's just a trial, and I have to tell Dad, but it's good, and I'm going to join you on this case." Penelope says, grinning from ear to ear, and seeing how happy her girlfriend is Emily can't help but smile.

"It is good." Emily confirms, "And your Dad's still in his office if you want to tell him now." She says, knowing that Rossi's reaction could be bad, but she hopes it's not, even though she understands his concern.

"Yeah, I do." Penelope says, heading out of Hotch's office, and as she walks past Emily she kisses her girlfriend's cheek, before heading straight to her father's office.

"Dad." Penelope says, knocking on the door to hiss father's office.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi responds, looking up and smiling at his daughter, and Penelope walks in and closes the door behind her, "What's wrong Kitten?" he asks concerned as it isn't often that Penelope wants to talk to him behind closed doors.

"Nothing's wrong." Penelope assures her father, "At least I don't think it's anything wrong, you might, but I think it's a good thing, I think…"

"Penelope…" Rossi says, drawing out his daughter's name, "What's going on?"

"I've just come form Hotch's office, I'm going to be, at least on a trial basis, the New Communications liaison." Penelope explains.

"How'd that happen?" Rossi asks his daughter, not sure how he feels about that.

"I asked." Penelope reveals, "This is something I really want to do Dad, it's important to me." Penelope tells her father It being clear that Penelope isn't asking for opinion, she is telling her father what is going on, and so Rossi gets up and walks over to his daughter.

"You're going to do great." Rossi tells his daughter, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, before hugging him.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope, who is wearing professional business attire rather than her usual wardrobe, is walking onto the plane where the team have been discussing the case that they are working on.

"Well, look at you, look at you." Morgan says, looking impressed.

"Meet your new communications liaison." Penelope says, and Hotch gives her a look, "Trial communications liaison." Penelope corrects.

"Penelope, I have never seen this side of you." Rossi tells his daughter with a smile, as Emily thinks that while her girlfriend looks different she also looks really great.

"Well, I figure since I'm going to have to interact with the mass populace, I should dress in the traditional costume of a mere mortal." Penelope says, to the amusement of the others, "Ow, ow." Penelope suddenly starts to say.

"What's wrong?" Morgan, and Emily ask together.

"Oh, it's my contact, it keeps getting weird." Penelope explains, as she attempts to fix it, and Emily pulls faces as she does, "There it goes, no, yes, no ow." Penelope says, to the amusement of the others.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the team are in the air and so Emily walks over and it's safe to move around the plane, and so Emily gets up and walks over to her girlfriend, sitting down across form her.

"Hey." Emily says, as she sits down across form Penelope.

"Hey." Penelope responds, looking up from her tablet.

"You know, when we were talking about you being the new Communications Liaison, you didn't mention the new look, or the contacts." Emily comments, being pretty sure she has never seen Penelope in contacts before.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Penelope admits, "Do you not like it?" Penelope asks concerned, and as she does Emily leans forward and takes Penelope's hand.

"I think you look great, Babe, but you always do." Emily assures her girlfriend, "You didn't have to do this."

"I kind of felt like I did." Penelope admits, "I just want to do this right."

"You will." Emily assures her, "I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks Em." Penelope says, squeezing Emily's hand, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while later the team have arrived at the town where the case is and while Emily and Morgan have gone to look at the crime scene Penelope, Hotch, Rossi, and Ried have headed to the police station.

"Detective Crowley." Penelope says, walking up to a police officer.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Detective Crowley says, shaking hands with Penelope.

"And she emailed pictures of you guys. Agents Hotchner, Rossi, and Dr. Reid, right? It's doctor, not Agent. She was specific about that." Detective Crowley says, shaking hands with each of them,

"What else was she specific about?" Rossi asks curious, giving his daughter a look.

"Everything your team needed." Detective Crowley says, "I sent her a list of family members who'd be willing to talk, and your boards, all ready for you to set them up. I even got the push pins you asked for." Detective Crowley says.

"Excuse me. Are you miss Garcia?" A man asks, and Penelope turns to see an older man.

"Mr. Keppler. Hi, this is Detective Crowley." Penelope says, shaking hands with Mr Keppler, "He'll show you to the interview room."

"Hello, Sir, right this way." Detective Crowley says, leading Mr Keppler away.

"He is such a sweet man." Penelope comments.

"You contacted the family members already?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, only too respond back immediately." Penelope explains, "That's Robert Keppler's Dad, and then Scott Hartway's mom will be here in about an hour." Penelope explains, "Is that enough time?" Penelope asks, looking at Hotch.

"Yes, perfect." Hotch says.

"Okay, I'm gonna set up the boards unless you need something else." Penelope says.

"No, we're good." Hotch answers.

"Great." Penelope says, before walking away.

"And you were worried." Rossi says, as he smiles proudly at everything his daughter has done.

"Weren't you?" Hotch asks.

"She's my little girl, I always worry." Rossi reveals.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team work on the case, and because there is nothing more they can do at the moment they have returned to their hotel, where Penelope and Emily were surprised, and glad, to find Hotch has put them in one room.

"I can't believe Hotch actually gave us one room." Penelope comments.

"I think her figured we'd end up sharing anyway so might as well save the bureau some money." Emily explains, as she drops her bag, "How you feeling?" Emily asks, as she walks to her girlfriend and puts her hands-on Penelope's hips.

"Good… I think I'm doing good." Penelope comments.

"You're doing great." Emily says, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend, "I'm so proud of you Pen." Emily says as she rests her forehead against Penelope's.

"I love you." Penelope says, before kissing Emily, and as they kiss starts to heat up and the two of them make their way over to the bed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW.

* * *

After a good nights sleep in Emily's arm Penelope has returned to the police station, where she has continued working the case, but due to everything that is going on she has started to feel a little overwhelmed with all the jobs she has to do.

"Garcia." Hotch calls and Penelope hurries over to her boss, who was just talking to her father, and Reid, talking about the newest developments in the case.

"Yes sir." Penelope says.

"We've got a possible lead in the husbands gym and health clubs. I need a list of everyone in out and out." Hotch explains.

"Okay, so employees and members." Penelope says, writing down a note.

"No, wider than that." Hotch requests, "Outside vendors, maintenance, trainers, everyone."

"That's a lot." Penelope admits, "And I'm not done cataloguing the husbands records like you asked me to cause I keep getting delayed." Penelope explains

"Delayed how?" Hotch asks curious.

"Um, family members calling back, cops with questions." Penelope explains, "Also, I'm helping Emily and Morgan call swing clubs 'cause we thought some of the victims might be swingers." Penelope reveals, "They're not, by the way. There's more swing clubs in Akron than there really should be." Penelope explains,

"Garcia, I need you to prioritize this." Hotch informs Penelope, "We need to get ahead of this guy, he may strike again tonight."

"Sir, may I please bring another Tech in? It could help me get it done like a bang." Penelope explains, already having a tech in mind.

"That's fine, and if for any reason you get stuck just let me know." Hotch requests, and Penelope nods, "And tell Morgan and Prentiss that we're releasing the profile. Have then give it to everybody that they've met in the swingers community." Hotch explains.

"Yes, yes, I can do that." Penelope says, before walking away and getting back to work.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is working on getting the information Hotch wanted waiting to hear from a friend of hers who also happens to be the usual tech for Matt's IRT team, Russ Montgomery, who is helping her from her office back at Quantico.

"Sir, I totally appreciate the confidentiality your gym provides for its members, but this is a murder investigation, so obviously…" Penelope says to the person she is talking too and the line disconnects, "Hello? Uncooperative." Penelope says, as she angrily hits the hang up button with her phone, and the then the phone rings again, "Monty, finally, say something helpful." Penelope requests.

"I'm almost done with members and employees. Outside venders are gonna be tough, though." Monty admits, "It looks like a lot of these guys are paid under the table." Monty realises.

"I know. W-2s are useless." Penelope says, knowing that that makes things so much more difficult, "Look at original service records only."

"Garcia, what is this operating system your working? The search parameters are completely backwards." Monty comments, being pretty sure he would prefer to use his own system.

"Okay, first of all, I created the program, and second of all, it's a poor carpenter and hacker who blames his tool." Penelope says annoyed as Detective Crowley comes to the door.

"Miss Garcia, Paul Wilson's family is here for interviews." Crowley says.

"But we're about to deliver the profile. There's no one here to talk to them." Penelope reveals.

"Well, they're here." Crowley says.

"Uh… can you ask them to wait?" Penelope asks.

"Okay." Crowley says, with a sign, clearly not liking the idea.

"Garcia, are you talking to me?" Monty asks.

"Monty, compile." Penelope says, before hanging up, "Detective." Penelope calls.

"Yeah?" Crowley asks, turning to look at Penelope.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to them." Penelope says, as she takes off her ear piece, "Oh, I miss you JJ." Penelope says, as she heads out of the office she has been working in.

* * *

A little while later several more people have been killed by the unsub which had made everyone even more tense.

"Garcia, I need you to pull all the locksmiths that the gym contracts out to." Hotch says.

"Oh, that's gonna take some time." Penelope reveals.

"Why?" Hotch says, being pretty sure that that wouldn't usually take Penelope a long time.

"Because I'm still gathering the vendors, and not all the websites list the trainers that work there." Penelope explains.

"Did you call them?" Hotch asks.

"Of course I called them, but some were cooperative and some weren't so I…." Penelope starts to say.

"Garcia, I told you to come to me if you get stuck." Hotch says.

"Look, you know usually I can do this kind of thing in no time, but this office is a revolving door of people bugging me." Penelope says, starting to get angry and upset, "and I cannot do two jobs at once!" Penelope exclaims, and it takes her a moment to realise who she is talking to, "Oh, my god, Sir, I'm so sorry." Penelope says, looking horrified.

"Garcia there are eight new victims as of tonight, and more people are going to die." Hotch says, "I need you to shut out all distractions and give me everything you've got." Hotch says.

"Yes, Sir, I'm here. I'm present." Penelope says, "Hit me."

"The unsub's a locksmith, I need employee rolls, of lock and key companies." Hotch explains.

"I'm so on it." Penelope reveals.

"Thank you." Hotch says, before heading out of the office where Penelope has been working and he gets into the main police station Emily and Morgan both arrive back.

"Hotch, we need to rethink this unsub's decompensation." Morgan admits, as he and Emily walk up to Hotch.

"We thought his wife would be the next logical target, especially if she left him, but if it's other men, he could blame them for breaking up his marriage." Emily explains.

"It's the same thought process that started him hunting alpha males to begin with." Morgan realises.

"And what does that tell us about where he might be going?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing, but it might tell us where he's been." Morgan realises.

"Decompensation means he's returning to his old patterns, his old habits, maybe he's did this before." Emily guesses.

"After his wife left, he sought out some of her partners and killed him." Morgan says.

"You want to look at unsolved murders?" Hotch asks.

"Crowley can pull them from us, match them based on the unsub calibre." Morgan suggests.

"Good, one of you might also need to give Penelope a hand." Hotch reveals, and from the second he does Emily turns to look at the room where Penelope is working, looking upset.

"Is there some reason she can't cover that on her own?" Morgan asks surprised.

"She's jugging two jobs, she might need some help." Hotch explains before walking away, and after Hotch walks away Emily heads straight to the room where Penelope is, before Morgan can even say anything.

"Thanks for the information, okay bye-bye." Penelope says, before hanging up as Emily walks into the room Penelope is in and closes the door behind her.

"How you doing?" Emily asks, as she walks over to where Penelope is and leans against the desk right next to her girlfriend.

"Um, the gyms found out about the massacre, so now they're giving me information on the locksmiths, and that's a whole other can of words." Penelope explains.

"That's not what I was asking." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I'm fine." Penelope says, sounding not at all convincing.

"Penelope…." Emily starts to say.

"People are going to die because of me, Em." Penelope says, looking upset.

"Pen, that's not true." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it is, JJ did so much and I'm so over my head, I'm swimming." Penelope admits, and Emily hates the amount of pain in her girlfriend's voice, "Oh, my god, I hate these things." Penelope admits, trying to fix her contact.

"Let me help." Emily tells her girlfriend, "Take them out." Emily suggests, and Penelope attempts to do that, "Where's your saline?"

"Front pocket of my bag." Penelope answers, and Emily goes and gets both the saline, and Penelope's usual glasses.

"Pen, since you've started doing two jobs you've only made one mistake." Emily reveals, "You know what that's been?" Emily asks, as she sits down next to Penelope once more.

"Oh hooray, more criticism." Penelope says, looking less than happy.

"I'm not criticising you, Babe." Emily assures her girlfriend, ''Pen, you're trying to replace JJ, but no one can replace JJ." Emily reveals, as Penelope gets one her contacts out, "Now take the other one out too." Emily requests.

"I'm not trying to replace JJ." Penelope reveals, as she sets to work removing her other contact, "I'm trying to do this job the way she'd want it done."

"You know what JJ would want?" Emily asks, "She'd want you to find a way to do this job on your terms, play to your strengths Babe." Emily says, honestly since she saw Penelope on the jet she was worried that Penelope was trying to be something other than herself.

"Okay, all my extensive knowledge of operating systems and internet protocol is not really going to help me out here." Penelope comments.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Emily reveals, "Pen, you need to be yourself, be Penelope Rossi Garcia, in all your amazing glory." Emily tells her girlfriend before she throws out Penelope's contact lenses.

"Emily Prentiss, I'm a little blind right now, but it appears the rough blur that is you just threw out my only pair of contact lenses." Penelope says, looking shocked, and Emily puts Penelope's regular glasses on her.

"There she is." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, "I know you."

"I love you." Penelope tells her girlfriend, smiling at her and feeling touched.

"I love you too." Emily responds, "How can I help with the locksmiths?"

"You already have." Penelope reveals, squeezing Emily's hand, "I know what to do." Penelope says, turning back to her computer, and after checking to make sure no one is looking for the outside Emily leans forward and kisses her girlfriend.

"You've got this." Emily assures her girlfriend, after they break apart, and Emily gets up and heads out of the office and walks over to where Morgan is.

"Garcia okay?" Morgan asks concerned.

"She is now." Emily reveals.

* * *

Hours later, Penelope, who got changed back into her normal clothes shortly before finding the answer, along with the rest of the team are back at Quantico as they solved the case, though solving it did involve Emily going undercover.

Due to just finishing the case the team are allowed to go and so Penelope is clearing up her office, making sure Monty didn't mess with anything, while also getting started on a new project, when Hotch walks in.

"Garcia." Hotch says.

"Sir, I'm scanning the open case files. My plan is to have this office paperless in a month." Penelope explains.

"That can wait." Hotch reveals, "When Gideon left the BAU I found myself taking on too much responsibility, and I quickly realised that I could only do the job that I was good at." Hotch explains, "I've see you give anything to this case and to the team for the last few days, but the truth is we need you here." Hotch says, much to Penelope's relief.

"Oh, thank God." Penelope says, sounding relieved, "Sir, I do not want that job." Penelope reveals, "I mean- I want part of the job, I want the part that keeps me here, 'cause here I'm Mozart, but out there, I was like a monkey playing a trumpet and you need Mozart." Penelope explains.

"You did fine." Hotch says, "What if we split up the job?" Hotch asks, "You handle intake and resources here at Quantico, we can cover the rest in the field, and when we need you, you'll still travel with us." Hotch explains,

"You can do that?" Penelope asks surprised.

"Of course."

"But I let you down…." Penelope starts to say.

"In no way whatsoever." Hotch assures her.

"I kind of lost my marbles out there." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, when I asked you to give me a resume for this job you gave it to me on homemade pink stationery." Hotch comments.

"After Morgan took my laptop and Phone it was all I had." Penelope reminds him.

"Even so I realized then that you were unique… and I wouldn't want you to change that." Hotch says, causing Penelope to feel touched, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Penelope responds, as Hotch walks out.

After Hotch walks out Penelope continues to scan in files and because she is so focused on what she is doing she doesn't hear footsteps.

"Penelope." Rossi says, and Penelope turns around.

"Dad…. I really screwed up." Penelope informs her father, hoping he's not disappointed in her.

"No, you didn't, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, as he walks over to her.

"I did, I really did." Penelope admits, "I thought I could do this job, I thought that because I've been around the BAU my entire life, because you're my Dad, that everything I needed to do as communication liaison would come naturally to me." Penelope admits.

"Nothing about working for the BAU comes naturally to anyone." Rossi reveals, "Penelope you did the best you could, and I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Penelope asks, sounding surprises.

"I always am, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter before hugging her and kissing the top of her head, "You've had a long few days, maybe you should think about getting home." "

"I think that's my cue." Emily says, walking into the office, as Penelope and Rossi break apart, "Let's go home Pen, scanning the cases can wait to tomorrow."

"I agree." Rossi assumes his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she proceeds to shut down all her systems, and once they are shut down she heads out of her office with her girlfriend and father.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Penelope attempted to be the BAU's communications Liaison, and since then Hotch and Penelope have been splitting the job, with Hotch handling the parts of the job that need to be handled in the field, while Penelope handles everything back at Quantico.

For the past few weeks Penelope has been rehearsing for a play, without telling anyone but Emily, and it is her opening night. Even though she was nervous the entire time Penelope feels like the play went pretty well, and she is back stage taking a breather before getting changed out of her costume.

"Flower delivery." A voice says, as Penelope is sitting looking at herself in the mirror, and Penelope turns to see Emily holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You got me flowers?" Penelope asks amazed as she walks towards her girlfriend, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Emily reveals, "You were amazing, Babe." Emily says, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend's cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Em." Penelope responds.

"I still don't understand why you don't want anyone else to know." Emily admits, "I'm sure your Dad, and Stephen and even the rest of the team would love to see you perform."

"No, I don't want them to know." Penelope quickly says, "Please don't tell them Amore."

"I won't, I promise." Emily promises as she knows that it's Penelope's call about who knows this, "Do you have some cast and crew thing you have to go to or can I take the big star out to dinner?" Emily asks curious.

"Dinner with you, definitely dinner with you." Penelope says, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend, "Just give me a couple of minutes to get changed." Penelope requests, when they break apart, but before she even walks away Emily's Phone, which she turned back on loud after having it on silence during the play, rings.

As they hear the ringing of Emily's phone Penelope and Emily exchange looks, both of them having a pretty good idea about what is going to happen next.

"Prentiss." Emily answers, and she pauses while the other person speaks, "Yeah, okay, Hotch." Emily says, "I'll head right there."

"Case?" Penelope asks, trying to hide her disappointment, but she doesn't do a great job.

"Yeah. Morgan and I have to go to a crime scene, a murder in the Georgetown." Emily explains.

"Oh, okay, you better go." Penelope says.

"I'm really sorry about dinner." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Sweetheart, it's fine, I get it, It's the job, it's important." Penelope explains.

"I love you, and you did really great tonight." Emily assures her girlfriend, who smiles slightly.

"I haven't gotten a call yet; do you think you'll be able to come home after going to the scene?" Penelope asks curious.

"I don't know." Emily admits, "But I do know that while Sergio is good at your place I'm running out of clothes." Emily says, looking slightly amused, and Penelope chuckles, "Once we're done I'll head back to mine, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Penelope says, and the two of them kiss before Emily gives Penelope her flowers and the two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, Emily, who did get a chance to go home and get changed, is still working the case with Morgan while Penelope, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid are at Quantico where Penelope is presenting the case.

"Kelly Landis went missing three days ago." Penelope says, from near the screen, "Two days ago, the Georgetown Monitor received this." Penelope says, pressing a button on the remote to get an image on the screen as she sits down at the round table, "So whoever took this, took Kelly." Penelope says, as she opens up her note book to write notes.

"And wanted the world to know it." Hotch says, and as he does he sees flyers for Penelope's plan, "Is that you?" Hotch asks, and Penelope hurriedly tries to hide the flyers.

"Where was she found?" Rossi asks curious.

"Uh, she was found in Georgetown, in an alley, late last night." Penelope quickly says.

"I sent Morgan and Prentiss." Hotch explains.

"Only one victim?" Rossi asks.

"It's what he did to her that concerns me." Hotch admits.

"Emily and Morgan sent these, also last night." Penelope says, as she passes photos to her father and Reid.

"They're both waiting in the District." Hotch explains.

"The body seems posed." Reid notes, "Left arm raised, oh, that's a first, I see your concern." He realises.

"What?" Penelope asks confused.

"A photo wasn't all he took, Kiddo." Rossi informs his daughter.

"Reid, what?" Penelope asks, feeling even more confused.

"Her lips have been removed." Reid answers.

"Oh, my god." Penelope says, looking horrified.

"Maybe a trophy." Rossi guesses.

"Maybe he ate them." Reid guesses.

"Okay, now I have that memory burned into my mind for the rest of my life." Penelope says, looking horrified.

"You asked." Reid says.

"The photo he sent to the monitor and the way the body posed and the mutilation, it must be a representation of someone." Rossi assumes.

"At least by sending a photo the media's opened a line of communication." Reid comments.

"Now that he's got the media's attention we can expect more of these." Hotch says.

* * *

Over the next few hours the team continue to work the case, and in that time someone else has been taken, and the team have gotten a clue, and Penelope is on the phone with Hotch.

"I can't match the words, Sir." Penelope reveals, "But if they're from a film, it's got to be the 1950s."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asks.

"Well, in the picture that he sent of Kelly to the monitor Kelly's makeup, okay, the foundation is like a pearl colour, and over it is this green powder." Penelope explains, "That powder gives it a whiter look, her eyebrows are plucked, her cheeks are that flushed rose hue, that is totally that ear, but what seals it is the dark eyeliner." Penelope explains, "She has bedroom eyes. That was Marilyn Monroe's trademark."

"Well, if Kelly's supposed to represent Monroe, then that text we found may be from one of Monroe's movies." Hotch explains.

"Yeah, I know, it's not much, but…" Penelope starts to say.

"No, no, no, it helps the profile." Hotch reveals.

"Sir…." Penelope starts to say, her voice sounding awkward.

"Garcia, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you when I asked about your play. I certainly didn't mean to." Hotch admits.

"Oh, oh, I know, I just, um, really I gotta ask that you don't share that with anyone, Emily's the only one who knows." Penelope explains.

"Of course." Hotch says.

"Oh, and one other thing." Penelope says, "I was thinking, Kelly was missing for three days, and most stories- plays and films….." Penelope starts to say.

"I know, have a three-act structure." Hotch realises, "Not unlike your play. You know, I saw the original production in New York." Hotch reveals.

"oh, well, we sort of adapted it." Penelope reveals.

"Good. Thanks." Hotch says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later the team have given the profile, and Hotch, Emily, and Reid have travelled to the Train Station where the victim was last seen, and got security footage which they sent to Penelope before returning to the police station where Morgan and Rossi already where, and the entire team are talking to Penelope trying to find the Unsub.

"We closed off this entire area." Morgan says, pointing out where on a map, "Cops are all over it."

"They're going door to door in a five-block radius, with over 2,000 homes." Reid explains.

"Unless they get lucky that could take days." Emily says, looking concerned.

"Undercover units have staked out the Georgetown 'Monitor' building." Rossi reveals.

"Garcia, anything on the footage?" Hotch, who has walked over to the computer where Penelope is on video call, asks.

"Lab is analysing it frame by frame, but it was pretty clear he doesn't know those cameras are on him." Penelope explains.

"Permits?" Hotch ask.

"Cross-checking with the profile, we've got male, late 40s, truck, van, or SUV." Penelope says, "That brings it down to six hundred potentials." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, what zone covers Rykers Alley, M-Stree, and Charlotte street?" Morgan asks.

"Two zones." Penelope answers.

"No, that doesn't help." Morgan realises.

"Well, come on, I'm the high priestess of all things digital, but I'm not a god." Penelope comments.

"Pen, what permit covers all zones?" Emily asks curious.

"Only one, disabled." Penelope answers.

"This guy isn't disabled." Rossi comments.

"Maybe he knows someone who is." Emily suggests, as the detective who the team have been working on walks into the room.

"A kid on a BMX dropped this off at the Monitor half an hour ago." The detective says, showing everyone an envelope, "Said a bum gave him twenty bucks."

"Well, at least it didn't make the news." Rossi comments

"It buys us some time, right?" The police offer asks.

"Until he finds another way to contact the media." Reid comments.

"Well do it for him." Hotch comments, "Garcia, I need you here as soon as possible.

"Sure, what for?" Penelope asks.

"We need him to break cover, get out in the open." Hotch explains, "Call a press conference with every major media outlet present." Hotch requests.

"Oh, I am not the one you want in front of the camera." Penelope comments.

"Yes, you are." Hotch assures her, "Detective we need every available unit." Hotch says and he, Reid, and the office walk away, leaving Penelope with Morgan, Rossi, and Emily.

"Hey, you're going to be fine Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter.

"No, I will not be fine, I will suck, I will suck, and what happens then?" Penelope asks worried.

"Pen, you will not suck." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"Your Dad and Prentiss are right." Morgan assures his friend, "We just gotta buy some time to get ahead of this guy."

"He'll be watching you mean?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I'm gonna be right by your side." Morgan promises, "Now get your butt over here." Morgan requests, and reluctantly Penelope packs up her stuff and heads out of her office.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is almost at the Train Station, and is freaking out while on the phone with Hotch.

"Sir, I've thought about this, and I've decided it's a bad idea." Penelope says.

"All you had to do is stay calm. Don't let the room control you." Hotch advices.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Penelope asks.

"Keep your answers short and to the point. Don't comment on the Kelly Landis case, keep the focus on Penny." Hotch instructs.

"No, sir, I don't think you understand. I have a phobia about having a video camera even pointed at me." Penelope explains, as it reminds her of her days with Shane, and how he'd used to record everything, "I get all nervous and start to panic, and I forget what I forget what I'm gonna say, and my hands get all sweaty and then my hands start to shake. My hands are shaking right now." Penelope reveals, as she arrives at the train station and gets out of the car, "I do not do things I'm not good at." Penelope says, as she walks into the station, and towards Hotch, "And I'm not good at being in a room full of strange people. That's why I stay in a room 6 by 9 feet. I feel safe there." Penelope explains as the rest of the team walk up to Hotch.

"Garcia, what about the Tollgate Theatre." Hotch asks.

"Tollgate Theatre?" Morgan asks shocked, and Emily looks directly at her girlfriend, as while she may not know Hotch found out about the theatre she knows Penelope would have asked him not to tell anyone.

"What's that?" Rossi asks confused.

"It's a small repertory theatre in Dean Street where they do a lot of…" Hotch starts to say.

"Reid, we know what it is." Morgan reveals.

"That is not the same thing." Penelope says, and she turns away from Hotch.

"Garcia…." Hotch starts to say.

"I can't even look at you right now. I am mad. I asked you not to say anything." Penelope reminds him.

"We need him to see a face and a look that he recognizes." Hotch explains.

"Well, he likes blonds and I'm red now." Penelope explains.

"We can change that." Emily tells her girlfriend, putting her hand on Penelope's shoulder as she hands her a paper bag.

"Towards the end, Morgan's gonna hand you a note. Take a moment, let the group settle, and when you have everyone's attention read it out. You're gonna be fine." Hotch tells her.

"You'll be great, Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter, kissing her cheek as she does, and everyone but Emily walks away.

"This isn't about the unsub, Babe, it's about the girls." Emily explains, "For him, it's all about making Penny famous." Emily explains, putting her arm around Penelope's shoulder.

"Then aren't we helping him realise his dream?" Penelope asks, as they start to walk together.

"We get this right, we end the dream." Emily explains, "The press is calling him the Hill Ripper. They're gonna want to sensationalize this story even further." Emily explains, and as she does she takes a deep breath as she knows this isn't going to be easy for Penelope to hear, "Now, they're gonna ask you how lone he kept Kelly." Emily explains, "They're gonna ask you how she died. Did he stab her? Did he torture her? Did he rap her? How many others has he killed?" Emily explains, "Pen, you have to make it about Penny." Emily explains, "You let whoever has her know that the entire world is watching, and then you make Penny the star. All we got to do is get this guy to move." Emily says, and as she does Penelope looks nervous, "Hey, you can do this Babe, I know you can." Emily explains, and as she does Penelope looks very grateful at her girlfriend, "Lets get you ready." Emily says, and the two of them head to the bathroom where Emily helps Penelope get ready for the press conference.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours the team works, Penelope gives her press conference, and through that the team are able to find the unsub. As the case is over Penelope is packing up the stuff she brought from the station.

"Here." Morgan says, offering to help Penelope with her jacket.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Penelope says, smiling at her friend.

"Excuse me, missy, but when did you plan on telling me?" Morgan asks curious.

"Oh, I wasn't. I wasn't gonna tell anyone but Em." Penelope explains, "We all have things for ourselves. You know, you have property I have the theatre." Penelope explains.

"Can you at least tell me what it's about?" Morgan asks curious.

"Mm-hmm, it's about a women who's attacked by a serial killer, but she catches him, and she knocks him out, and she keeps him for days." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, out of all the plays in the world, you choose something like that?" Morgan asks shocked.

"I get to vent." Penelope explains.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, how does it end?" Morgan asks curious.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Penelope asks, and the two of them head out of the station together.

* * *

A while later Penelope's play, which the entire BAU team, and Stephen, watched, has finished and as Penelope walks out of the stage door she finds her family waiting.

"You were amazing, again." Emily says, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"You really were Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad, Em." Penelope says, looking between her girlfriend, and father.

"I liked the changes." Hotch comments.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Not bad for a play." Stephen comments, to Penelope's amusement.

"That's a big complement coming from you, Gideon." Penelope comments.

"How about dinner, on me?" Rossi asks, looking around at everyone.

"Sounds good." Morgan says.

"Very good." Reid confirms and everyone heads off together.

After a very enjoyable dinner with the team, Penelope and Emily returned to Penelope's apartment where they spent some enjoyable time together.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the BAU team, and Stephen, went to see Penelope's play, and in that time Penelope and Emily have only spent a couple of nights apart, not counting cases.

The night before was one of the few nights that Penelope and Emily did spend apart, and because of that fact Emily is walking into Penelope's office carrying two coffees.

"Already working?" Emily asks as she walks up to her girlfriend.

"Yep. You know Hotch wants to see the team in ten, which means I'm already on the case." Penelope comments.

"That you are." Emily comments, "Which is why you could probably use this." Emily says, handing Penelope one of the coffees.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Amore." Penelope says, looking relieved, "I missed your coffee this morning." Penelope admits, as Emily leans against the desk next to Penelope.

"You know my coffee isn't that great." Emily says, looking slightly amused.

"Your company is though, Sweetheart." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"You're not so bad yourself, Babe." Emily responds, smiling back at Penelope, and the two of them drift into comfortable silence.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Morgan, and Reid have been briefed on the case, and Rossi has gone to get help from someone who has a particular level of expertise in the kind of case they are working.

As the team are almost ready to go Penelope is in Hotch's office talking to him and her father.

"I've notified the primary Detective and the Oak tree hills security office of your requirements." Penelope explains, "You should know that that security office is particularly efficient." Penelope explains.

"Except someone's killing people right under their noses." Hotch comments.

"Call me old-fashioned, but that doesn't really seem like efficient security." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, I'm running background checks on all the male residents, too." Penelope explains.

"Good and check wider in New Mexico, for similar crimes, strangling in occupied dwellings." Hotch instructs.

"Wish you, command me. I shall call you the moment I have anything to contribute or an overwhelming desire to speak to my Love Emily Prentiss or my Beautiful Derek Morgan, whichever comes first." Penelope comments, to her father's amusement

"Let me guess who'll win." Rossi says, teasing his daughter.

"Mm-hmm, and you'll be right." Penelope explains, "I bid you adieu, and safe travels miei amici." Penelope says, before kissing her father's cheek and heading out of the room.

"They called form downstairs. Ashley's on her way up." Hotch says to Rossi, "Have you decided what to tell the team about who she is?" Hotch asks, as he and Rossi walk to the windows.

"They're going to need to know." Rossi admits, "But as far as how she wants to tell them, I thought we might play that by ear." Rossi suggests.

"I assume since she goes by Seaver that she doesn't want people knowing who she is." Hotch assumes.

"There she is." Rossi comments, as a young woman walks into the bullpen, "Kind of makes you feel old, doesn't it?" Rossi asks and Hotch just give s him a look, "Me either." Rossi says, and the two of them head out of the office to join the team.

"Ashley." Rossi says, as he and Hotch walk towards Ashley and the team.

"Agent Trainee Seaver." Hotch greats, and he shakes her hand, "Supervisory special agents Prentiss and Morgan." Hotch introduces.

"I've heard a lot about both of you." Ashley says, as she shakes hands with both Emily and Morgan.

"Well, I hope it was all good." Morgan comments.

"Very Sir." Ashley says.

"Anything specific?" Morgan asks, "I mean about me in particular."

"Oh, please, don't encourage him." Emily requests, as she rolls her eyes at Morgan.

"Agent Seaver is on loan to us from the academy while she is in remedial training with an injury." Hotch explains.

"Concussion, hand to hand got a little out of control." Ashley explains, making it sounds like it is no big deal.

"How's the other guy?' Emily asks curious.

"Don't ask." Ashely says, looking amused.

"I was remediated in the academy also." Reid says, walking up.

"Agent Seaver, Doctor Reid." Rossi introduces.

"Um, what was your issue?" Ashley asks curious.

"What was my issue? Marksmanship, physical training, obstacle course, hogan's alley, you know pretty much everything that wasn't technically book related." Reid explains, "They ultimately had to make exceptions to allow me into the field." Reid explains, and it is clear from the look on her face that Ashley isn't sure what to think.

"Agent Seaver's going to accompany us to New Mexico." Hotch reveals.

"She is?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"As a consultant." Hotch explains.

"On?" Morgan asks, wanting more information as she is pretty sure that there is something Hotch and Rossi aren't saying.

"She has a unique perspective." Rossi reveals.

"They don't know?" Ashley asks, looking at Rossi in surprised.

"Well, we weren't sure how you wanted to, uh…" Rossi starts to say.

"Seaver's not my original last name." Ashely reveals, "It's my mother's maiden name. Mine used to be Beauchamp, my father is Charles Beacuhamp."

"As in the Readmond Ripper Charles Beauchamp?" Reid asks surprised.

"That's him." Ashley answers.

"He killed twenty-five women over ten years in Rural North Dakota, I think that you caught him, right, Rossi?" Reid asks curious, looking at Rossi.

"Hotch was on that team too." Rossi explains.

"Based on her life experience, we were hoping that Agent Seaver might recognize something in the family dynamics inside the community that could be helpful." Hotch explains, "We have a plane waiting, Hotch explains, and once he does Rossi starts to lead everyone out of the bullpen, but Emily and Morgan stay behind to talk to Hotch.

"Her father was a serial killer?" Emily asks surprised.

"That's definitely a different set of parameters." Morgan comments.

"I don't want her presence to get us side-tracked. It's a long shot that she's gonna see anything helpful. We work it like any other case." Hotch explains.

"You got it." Morgan says, and Hotch walks away.

As Hotch walks away Emily and Morgan exchange looks and Emily mouths 'wow,' as Morgan starts to walk, "I'll catch up." Emily explains.

"Uh huh." Morgan says, knowing exactly what Emily is going to do.

Knowing that she only has about a minute before she holds up the team Emily hurries to Penelope's office.

"Pen." Emily says, having made sure she didn't run into the office as she wasn't sure if that would startle Penelope.

"Hey, aren't you guys leaving like now?" Penelope asks, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Yep. I just wanted to do this first." Emily says, before walking quickly to Penelope, and kissing her,  
"See you when we get back, love you." Emily says, before hurrying out of the office, leaving Penelope with an amazed look on her face.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived at the town where the case is, and while Emily and Morgan are looking at the crime scenes, Hotch, Reid, Rossi, and Ashley are at the model home that the team are going to be working out of.

As there are a lot of suspects in the town, because so many people have similar profiles Penelope has had to do a lot of research and is on the phone to Reid giving him the information she found.

"And that is the whole kit and kaboodle on each of your sixty-four suspects. Nothing really stands out. They're all pretty plain." Penelope explains.

"That's pretty much the main issue we're going to have here." Reid comments.

"Yeah, Vanilla doesn't make your job any easier." Penelope says, knowing that.

"No, it does not." Reid admits.

"So, um, how's it going with the Agent who's father was a…." Penelope starts to say.

"How'd you know about that?" Reid asks surprised.

"She seemed familiar, and so I might have looked into someone's hidden background." Penelope explains, and even though Reid doesn't say anything Penelope knows what he is thinking, "What? I'm not gonna let some strange new person travel with my family and not find out who they are." Penelope explains, as she knows her father has had a bad track with protégés and so she wouldn't risk someone dangerous being around anyone she cares about.

"Well, she seems fine." Reid comments.

"What is that in your voice?" Penelope asks suspiciously.

"What's what in my voice?" Reid asks.

"Oh, my god, you think she's pretty." Penelope realises, feeling very amused.

"What? I never said that." Reid quickly says.

"Ho, ho, you totally do! Ha ha! P.R.G out, lover boy." Penelope says, before hanging up, feeling completely amused by what she realised.

* * *

A few hours later the team are still working the case, and so that they could try to figure out who the unsub is they arranged a town meeting. Having observed what they could at the meeting Emily and Ashley are driving back to the model home so that they can figure out which families don't have pets and compare that to their current suspects.

"That was good stuff back there, what you said, that was helpful." Emily says, as she drives, wanting to encourage Ashley as she knows how frightening it can be when you're just starting out.

"Was it?" Ashley asks, not really sure that it was.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "Profiling is a process." Emily explains, "It's about puzzle pieces, things that don't look like they fit until they do." Emily explains.

"I still don't know how anything I said will be helpful." Ashley admits.

"Well, you never know. If we have a subject in interrogation, knowing that he's a father who's a serial killer who might be overprotective, that could be the perfect way to get him to talk." Emily explains, "The truth is… I never actually thought about them being fathers at all." She admits.

"I don't think anyone does." Ashley reveals.

"Is he still alive, your father?" Emily asks curious.

"North Dakota does not have the death penalty." Ashley explains, "And the answer to your next question is no, I have never been to see him. He writes from time to time, but… I haven't opened any of the letters." Ashley reveals.

"Do you keep them?" Emily asks curious.

"Yes, is that wrong?" Ashley asks and as she does Emily can't help but be reminded of the things Penelope kept when she wasn't talking to her father.

"I don't think there is any right or wrong when it comes to that." Emily admits.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ashley asks curious.

"Sure."

"When you catch them, do they ever say why? Do they have an explanation?" Ashley asks curious.

"Never a good one." Emily answers, and for the next few minutes Emily and Ashley continue to drive together, before arriving back at the model home.

"Okay, let's hope the occupancy listings show pets." Emily says, as she and Ashley walk into the model home, "This is the pile of suspects we need to weed the eighteen from." Emily explains.

"What are these?" Ashley asks, looking at some of the information.

"Victim information, of the families of the three women who were killed." Emily explains.

"Families." Ashley says, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, families, are the hardest part of the job." Emily reveals, and as she does Ashley looks at the different files, and Emily recognizes the man in the file Ashley is looking at, "Drew Jacobs we talked to him this afternoon." Emily explains, "His wife Aubrey was victim number three."

"She's never going to have a mother around." Ashley says, looking at the picture of the Jacobs daughter.

"No." Emily confirms, "That was her laptop." Emily says, referring to the compute on the table, "Penelope, our genius technical analyst, ran a remote data sweep on it. we're gonna have to take it back to the house." Emily explains.

"Meeting over?" The security chief says, startling both Emily and Ashley as he seemingly came out of nowhere, "Relax, it's just me." He says, "How'd the meeting go?"

"We missed you there." Emily answers.

"Well, I thought it would be a good time for a sweep, you know, why everyone was busy." The chief explains, "What are you girls looking for?"

"Whether or not any of the no-shows have pets." Ashley explains.

"Pets? Those reports aren't gonna show that." The security chief explains.

"No?" Emily asks.

"But I can find out for you. Got all that information in the security office at the gate on the south end. I'll show you." The security chief says to Emily.

"I'll be back." Emily says to Ashley, before leaving with the security chief.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over, and it turns out the husband of the third victim is actually the killer, and the team are arriving back at the BAU, just before sunrise. As she knows that it was a difficult case for her team, and she wants to make sure her Dad is okay, Penelope is waiting by the elevator when the team gets back.

"Penelope." Rossi says, as he and the rest of the team walk out of the elevators.

"Hey Dad." Penelope says, walking over and hugging her father, and Rossi hugs his daughter back tightly, just like Penelope was expecting.

"Dad?" Ashley asks, sounding surprised, as Rossi kisses the top of Penelope's head.

"Hi, I'm Penelope, we didn't get a chance to meet before." Penelope says, breaking apart form her father and shaking Ashley's hand.

"You work together?" Ashley asks, feeling shocked.

"Yep." Penelope says, with a grin.

"It's been a long day, a long night. Everyone go home and get some rest." Hotch says, before walking away and heading to his office.

"I don't need to be told twice." Morgan comments, and because no one is around, not that that's stopped her lately, Penelope walks over her girlfriend and kisses her, as Morgan presses the button to call the elevator.

"Penelope, Emily, do you want to come over for breakfast?" Rossi asks his daughter, and his daughter's girlfriend, as everyone else starts to walk into the elevator.

"Sure." Penelope answers.

"Definitely." Emily confirms, as the three of them join the others in the elevator.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Penelope and Rossi are all in the kitchen at Rossi's house, making breakfast together.

"You guys have done this many time before." Emily notes, as she helps Penelope and Rossi cook, and notices the way the two of them work as a perfect team.

"Making breakfast together is one of our traditions." Penelope explains, "Sometimes went better than others." She reveals, to Emily's amusement.

"Emily has Penelope ever told you about the time she set the kitchen on fire?" Rossi asks curious.

"Daaad!" Penelope exclaims, looking embarrassed, as she draws the word out.

"No." Emily says, looking at her girlfriend in surprised.

"In my defence I was nine." Penelope explains, looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm so going to need that story." Emily says, looking thrilled.

"It was Father's Day, I wanted to surprise Dad with breakfast…. It didn't end well." Penelope explains.

"I was just glad you were okay." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I know." Penelope says, smiling at her father, "But you know, Dad, now that we're shearing stories, I bet Em would love to hear about Krystall." Penelope says, causing her father to give her a less than impressed look.

"Who's Krystall?" Emily asks curious.

"My third step-mother." Penelope explains.

"The step mother you've never met." Emily says, remembering Penelope mentioning that once.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "There's a pretty good reason for that, isn't there, Dad?" Penelope asks looking at her father and making Emily even more curious.

"Yeah Kiddo, there is." Rossi reveals, and to Emily's amusement Rossi starts to tell the story of his third marriage, and as he does, as Emily helps the women she loves, and her father make breakfast, she can't help but smile and feel like this is where she belongs.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since the team worked with Ashley Seaver for the first time, and since then she has been working with the BAU as part of her training program.

Even though they have only just finished a case, Emily and Penelope are both getting ready for a big night as it is their second anniversary. Knowing that Emily will be there any moment Penelope is hurriedly trying to wrap Emily's present, even though she knows Emily will be open soon.

"Done." Penelope says to herself, feeling glad, and for the next few minutes Penelope just sits and waits for her girlfriend, until the door opens and Emily walks in, wearing a black dress with her hair up, "Hey, you look great." Penelope says, walking over to her girlfriend.

"So, do you." Emily says, and she and Penelope meet in the middle of the living room and kiss.

"Was Archer okay with us pushing our reservation?" Penelope asks curious, as they break apart and walk over to the couch.

"Yeah, he was fine with it." Emily says, as like tradition they are spending their anniversary dinner at Archer's restaurant, "He said we'll have a table whenever we're ready."

"He's a good friend." Penelope comments.

"He really is." Emily confirms, "You ready to go?"

"In a minute, I though, because I know you saw it the second you walked in, we could do presents here instead of the restaurant." Penelope suggests.

"I'd like that." Emily says, and as she does she pulls a small box out her handbag and hands it to Penelope, as Penelope hands her a larger present, "Together?" Emily suggests, and Penelope nods.

Over the next minute or so Penelope and Emily both open their respective present, Emily turns out to be an A3 size scrap book and on the first page is the earliest picture of them together that has ever been taken, before they started to date, and Penelope opens her gift to find a unique pair of earrings.

"Emily… I love these." Penelope says, smiling at her present, "Are these…" Penelope says, thinking she knows what the earrings are made out off, but she wants to be sure.

"Bullets, yeah, form my gun." Emily explains as she turned bullets into stud earrings, "And the stones Alexandrite…"

"My birthstone." Penelope realises, "Something from you, something from me…. I love them." Penelope says again, feeling touched, before kissing Emily, and once they break apart.

"This is beautiful." Emily says, referring to the scrap book, as she flicks through pages noticing pictures, messages and even other souvenirs from various times in their relationship, "Are these…" Emily starts to say as she gets to a page.

"Our boarding passes form when we went to San Francisco to see Carolyn, yeah." Penelope answers.

"I love you Penelope Rossi Garcia, so much." Emily says to her girlfriend.

"I love you too Emily Prentiss." Penelope responds, and once again the two of them kiss.

For the next few minutes Penelope and Emily continue to kiss and even though it is clear that they would both like to do much more they break apart,

"If we want to eat, we should go." Emily comments.

"Yeah, we should." Penelope confirms, and they both, looking a little reluctant, get up and head out of Penelope's apart.

* * *

A little while after they left Penelope's apartment Emily and Penelope arrive at Archer's restaurant, which seems to be quite busy for a Thursday night.

"Emily! Penelope!" Archer greats the second the two women walks in.

"Hey Archer." Emily says, and Archer hugs her.

"It's really good to see you." Penelope says, as Archer hugs her as well.

"Come, I have a table all ready and all your favourite food and deserts ready for you." Archer explains.

"You really didn't have to do that Archer." Emily tells her friend.

"Nonsenses, I wanted to." Archer responds, "Volia, your usual table." Archer says, as they get to the table Penelope and Emily always sit at, a table where there is already wine at, and so he starts to pour two glasses, "I'll be back with the first course." He explains, before walking us.

"Expensive wine." Emily notes.

"And you know Archer won't let either of us pay." Penelope comments, knowing that form experience, "To us, on our second anniversary." Penelope says, raising a toast.

"And many more to come." Emily says, and the two of them toast, and start to enjoy their anniversary dinner together.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily are lying in bed together, in each other's arms, while Emily is awake Penelope is sound asleep. As she watches her girlfriend sleep Emily knows that she has never loved anyone as much as she loves Penelope and while she may not know what the future will hold she does know that her future will include Penelope being in her life, loving her, as she can't imagine her life without her, and she wouldn't want to.

For so long Emily was sure that she wasn't the marrying type, that that wasn't something she could see in her future, but now, as she lays with Penelope in her arm, she knows that marrying Penelope isn't only something she can she happening one day, but is something she wants.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** So, this chapter officially starts the "Lauren" Arch, I have spent a lot of time researching, and figuring out all the details, the timeline especially (which is pretty confusing) to make sure the facts are right, even though there is going to be my own twist in some ways.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!

* * *

About a month has passed since Emily and Penelope's second anniversary and ever since then the two of them have just been enjoying spending as much time together as possible between cases.

It's mid-afternoon, and Penelope is walking towards Emily in the BAU bullpen.

"Hey stranger." Penelope says, as she walks towards her girlfriend, clearly teasing.

"Really?" Emily asks her girlfriend, giving her a look.

"You haven't come to visit me today." Penelope explains, as the two of them walk.

"Sorry, a tone of paperwork." Emily explains, as she yawns.

"I've been doing that all day too." Penelope reveals, "I guess Salsa dancing to three am on a work night wasn't the best idea."

"It was fun though." Emily admits, with a grin.

"Really was." Penelope confirms, as they get to the upper catwalk, "So, this call for you from Sean McAllister came to my phone accidently." Penelope explains, and as soon as she says the name Emily is shocked, "It sounded very important, and he sounded hot, should I be jealous?"

"Of course not." Emily quickly answers, "Did he leave a message?" Emily asks curious.

"No, but he was calling from Paris. A Scottish guy calling form Paris, that's kind of big." Penelope says, and from her girlfriend's voice Emily can tell that she is trying not to be jealous, but she is also confused about what is going on, "So, what's the skinny, who is he?"

"An old friend." Emily answers, "Haven't heard form him a while." Emily explains, feeling that that is the safe answers, "I love you, and you're cute when your jealous, but you have no reason to be." Emily assures her girlfriend, knowing that if they weren't in the middle of the FBI, at a very busy time, then she would kiss her.

"I'm always cute." Penelope comments, as they walk into the roundtable room where the rest of the team are.

"Where's Seaver?" Hotch asks as Penelope and Emily walk into the roundtable room.

"She had to take a test at the academy." Emily explains, as she and Penelope sit down at the table, and the entire team are briefed on the case.

* * *

A little over twenty-four hours has passed since Penelope and Emily talked about the Sean McAllister phone call and in that time the case the team was working has come to an end, and they are on the plane back.

As she has to find out what Sean wants, as all the reasons that she can think of aren't good, Emily is making a call to Penelope to explain why they won't be seeing each other once the plane lands.

"Overtime shift, Penelope Garcia speaking." Penelope answers'

"Hey Babe." Emily says, smiling at what Penelope said.

"Hey!" Penelope says, and Emily can hear the joy in her girlfriends' voice, "You landing soon?"

"Yeah, but I have to go straight home." Emily explains, "Brianna has been sick, so I need to make sure Sergio has been fed, and…" Emily starts to say before forcing a yawn so that it seems like she is tried so that Penelope won't suggesting meeting at her place as she isn't sure how long meeting Sean is going to take.

"You're exhausted." Penelope realises.

"I'm still trying to catch up from our late night." Emily explains, "I think I'm going to go straight home, feed Sergio, and crash."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Penelope says to her girlfriend.

"See you tomorrow, I love you." Emily responds.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with Penelope Emily has gone home, as she did have to feed Sergio, before getting changed and heading to a bar to meet Sean.

"Emily Prentiss." A man says, as Emily walks towards him and he stands up to hug her.

"Sean, how are you?" Emily asks.

"Good." Sean confirms, as he and Emily break apart and sit down together.

"So, I was gonna call you back. I just got busy on a case." Emily explains, telling the truth as she was, she is, curious about why Sean called and a little curious if him calling Penelope instead of her was actually a mistake.

"I had to be in DC anyway." Sean explains, "Ian Doyle vanished form prison, Interpol can't find him." Sean explains, and in a few simple words Emily's worst nightmare becomes reality, and her first thought is Penelope and what it will mean for her.

"What…. what are you saying?" Emily asks, stuttering a little, as she knows how bad this is going to be.

"He's off the grid, Emily." Sean reveals, and as he does Emily feels the dread in her rise even higher.

"Do you think he's headed here?" Emily asks, knowing that if he is then she has to do whatever she can to protect both Declan and Penelope, as if Doyle finds out that Declan is alive, or how much Penelope means to her then he'll go after them, "Am I in danger?" Emily asks, honestly more conacred about Declan and Penelope than herself, but she knows that she is very likely in danger as well.

"We all are." Sean answers, saying what Emily was dreading he'd say.

* * *

After Emily was told the worst news possible by Sean she drove around for a while, wanting to make sure she wasn't followed, before heading towards Penelope's as after what Sean just told her she needs to see Penelope with her own to eyes, needs to see for herself that she is okay, and that, for the moment at least, her apartment is secure.

Getting to Penelope's door Emily pulls out her phone and calls Penelope, as even though Penelope is a lot better than she used to be when it comes to people showing up unannounced, it is the middle of the night and so Penelope might get frightened by her just letting herself in.

"Hey, I thought you were crashing." Penelope answers.

"Don't be afraid, this is me opening your door." Emily explains, as she uses her key to enter Penelope's apartment, and as she walks in, Penelope walks into the main area from her bedroom and they both hang up their phones.

Knowing that Penelope won't find it odd as she does it often, Emily closes, locks, and puts the chain on the door behind her.

"So, crashing, what happened?" Penelope asks, as she walks over to her girlfriend.

"My bed felt big and empty without you." Emily says.

"Aww, Emily Prentiss a sap, who knew." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"You're the only one, keep it to yourself." Emily requests.

"You know I will." Penelope says, before kissing her girlfriend.

"Let's go to bed." Emily says, before taking Penelope's hand and leading her into the bedroom.

* * *

A little while later Emily has, without Penelope realising what she was doing, locked every single window in the apartment, and is in bed with Penelope in her arms. While Penelope is awake Emily is just lying in bed, with her gun under her pillow, listening for any sign that indicates danger, prepared to do whatever she has to do to protect Penelope.

* * *

Three days have passed since Emily found out Ian Doyle has disappeared form captivity, and ever since Emily has been tense, while trying to hide that something's wrong form the rest of the team, and also attempting to make sure Penelope is protected, which is why Emily is glad that Penelope is having dinner with Rossi and will likely end up spending the night there, as she knows she'll be safe.

It's late evening, and like she has done quite often over the last few days once Emily walks into her apartment, she walks over to her safe, and gets out a file of important information, all about Ian Doyle, and her former team.

As she looks at the file Emily is startled by Sergio jumping on her,

"Serge, you scared me. Where you been?" Emily asks, and as she does she starts to pat him, and she realises something, "Why are you wet?" Emily asks concerned, "Were you out running around in the rain?" Emily asks, and as she does she remembers that she didn't leave any windows open and so she pulls her gun, and starts to walk around her apartment, checking for danger, while talking to Sergio so that if anyone is around she has a cover.

During her search Emily finally finds the Open window, "Is this how you got out, Buddy?" Emily asks, and as she does she closes the window, before grabbing her house phone and making a call to the person who watches Sergio when she or Penelope can't, "Hey Brianna, it's Emily." She says, before pausing so that Brianna can answer, "Yeah, I just got back now. It was good, thanks." Emily says, "Um, did you leave the fire escape window open for Sergio to get out? Okay, no, I just… it was open and I was wondering out it got that way." Emily explains, "It's fine, no, no, there's no water damage. Um it's fine. Thank you so much for taking care of him while I was gone. Uh, you want to have brunch with Penelope and I this weekend?" Emily says, before once more pausing so that Brianna can answer, "Okay, cool. I'll give you a cool. Okay, bye." Emily says, before hanging up, and throwing her phone on her bed, and as she does Sergio meows, and the phone rings again.

Picking up the phone Emily sees that it is an unknown number and so she sends it straight to voicemail. For a few moments once Emily sends the call to voicemail the line is open for a few moments, before the other person hangs up.

Feeling like she knows exactly who it is, and even gladder that Penelope is with Rossi, Emily spends the next few minutes setting various things up around her apartment so that she will know the second anyone enters from any possible way, before sitting on a chair, in the dark, facing her front door and pointing her gun at It, prepared to shoot if needed.

* * *

The next morning Emily hasn't gotten any sleep and between that and wanting to make sure things are safe, Emily is running late for work. While Emily is running late the rest of the team are the BAU, with everyone but Hotch being in the roundtable room.

"Where's Prentiss?" Morgan asks, as he walks into the roundtable room.

"I don't know." Reid answers, "Her car wasn't here when I rode in this morning." He explains, and once he does both he and Morgan turn to Penelope.

"I don't know, I stayed at Dad's last night." Penelope explains, feeling a little concerned, "I'm gonna give her a call, get an ETA." Penelope says, and she gets up and heads to one of the doors, but before she walks though Emily walks through, and into the Roundtable room.

"Hey somebody have a long night?" Morgan asks Emily, though honestly, he is curious about what she would be doing without Penelope.

"Somebody want to mind their own business?" Emily snaps, to Morgan's confusion, and Penelope's concern, but before either of the can say something Hotch walks in saying,

"Garcia."

"Oh, spin the wheel and it is sunny Los Angeles, people." Penelope explains.

"Two times in one year, huh?" Morgan asks.

"Remind me again why it's called the City of Angels." Rossi requests as he really can't see it.

"It was originally called the town of our lady the queen of the angles." Reid explains, and as he does everyone looks at him, "That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Reid asks, to Morgan's amusement.

"This is a weird one." Penelope explains, before she proceeds to explain the case.

For a few minutes the team explain the case, before everyone except for Penelope and Emily head out of the roundtable room so that they can talk.

"Are you okay? You snapped at Morgan." Penelope says, sounding concerned, as it is unusual for Emily to snap.

"I didn't sleep that well." Emily explains, knowing that it is the truth, but leaving out the reason why, as while she knows that with Doyle missing there are things she has to keep from Penelope she doesn't want to lie about everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amore." Penelope says, reaching out and pushing Emily's hair back behind her ear.

"I'm okay." Emily assures her girlfriend, "How was dinner with your Dad?" Emily asks, wanting to know if anything odd happened.

"it was good." Penelope reveals, "Dad ended up reading me some of the new book he's working on."

"Was it good?" Emily asks curious.

"Very." Penelope confirms.

"PRENTISS." Morgan calls from down in the bullpen.

"You got to go." Penelope says, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily says, before heading out of the roundtable room, and once Emily leaves Penelope heads back to her office.

* * *

Over the next few hours the team work the case, and in that time the team have come to the conclusion that the Unsub is using taxi's to find his victims.

As Penelope has been doing research she is on speaker phone with the entire team discussing what she has found with them,

"What do you got?" Morgan asks.

"Okay, I checked all seven cab companies that service the Hollywood and Vermont area, and none of the drivers reported picking anyone up between eleven and two the night Linda went missing." Penelope explains.

"And they know that for sure?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, they seemed really certain." Penelope explains.

"Well, one of the drivers may have picked someone up off the meter." Morgan assumes as it is what makes sense.

"The Cabs have GPS?" Hotch asks curious.

"Yeah, taxis are tracked more than Gaga's Twitter." Penelope explains.

"What does that mean?" Reid asks, sounding confused.

"I'll explain it to him, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Yeah, teach him to worship the other Lady G, Dad." Penelope requests, "Ta, and Ta." Penelope says, before hanging up and back at her office she continues to do what she can to help the team.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours, the team continue to work the cab angel, and having just finished interviewing a witness Emily and Morgan have borrowed a cab to try and figure out what about a cab would attract their unsub.

"So, why a cab? He could control the women better if he had a van or something." Morgan says, from the front of the cab, while Emily is in the back.

"Yeah, but a women probably wouldn't get into a van voluntarily." Emily points out, "A cab enables him to blend in when he's on the hunt." Emily says.

"He doesn't choose his victims until they get inside." Morgan realises.

"Right, so what is it about these passengers?" Emily asks.

"Well, I doubt it's anything visual. He'd get a better look at the victims from the street as opposed to the back of the cab." Morgan comments.

"Partition." Emily says, moving it back and forth, "They aren't touching each other, probably isn't based on that."

"Hearing? Something they say?" Morgan asks, and as he does Emily zones out, "Prentiss." Morgan says, trying to get her attention, "What's going on with you?"

"With me?" Emily asks.

"I've been watching you the last few days and something is obviously bothering you." Morgan says, honestly concerned for not just Prentiss but Penelope as he knows that if something is going on with Emily then it is either about or going to effect, Penelope.

"Derek, because I like you, I'm going to ask you not to do this, please." Emily says, there being a vulnerability to her voice that Morgan has barely ever heard, "Ugh, it stinks back here." Emily says, and as she does she and Morgan exchange looks both realising something and so they both get out of the cab.

Once Emily is out of the cab she pulls her phone and calls Reid.

"Hey, could it be smell?" Emily asks.

"What?" Reid asks.

"Could smell be what's attracting him to his victims?" Emily asks.

"Distillation extraction." Reid realises.

"Well, I hope you know what you just said, cause you lost me." Emily admits.

"Methanol can be used to create scents or aromas. If you soak something in it for hours, it draws out the essential oils." Reid explains, "Emily, let me call you right back, okay." Reid says, before hanging up.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over, and the team have managed to save one of the victims. As she arrives home alone Emily finds a package outside and so he brings it into her apartment, turns off her alarm, and as she opens the package she finds a single flower. Seeing a flower Emily knows exactly who it is from, and not just because if Penelope wanted to surprise her with something she would leave it in her apartment and not outside.

Putting her bag on the floor Emily pulls her gun and starts to search her apartment, looking for signs of danger, or that someone has tamped with anything. As Emily is looking around her apartment, with her gun, her phone starts to ring, and according to the caller ID, it's Reid.

"Reid?"

"Emily, you are not going to believe this." Reid says, sounding excited.

"No?" Emily asks, as slowly makes her way through her apartment.

"They're showing 'Solaris' tonight, the original, in the theatres, you want to go?" Reid asks curious.

"Did Morgan put you up to this?" Emily asks, as it wouldn't surprise her.

"What?" Reid asks, sounding confused.

"Did Morgan tell you to call me?" Emily asks, as she continues to search her apartment.

"No, Morgan would have no idea what "Solaris" is." Reid explains.

"So, uh, you just called me out of the blue?" Emily asks.

"Well, I mean the original one's in Russian, so really, you and I are the only ones who can really enjoy it." Reid explains.

"Isn't Solaris like four hours long?" Emily asks.

"It's five. The best Sc-Fi mediation film of all time, but for some reason, they never really show it in the theatres. You want to go with me?" Reid asks, and as he does Emily squats down in front of her safe and gets out the file she has been looking at lately.

"Sorry, handsome, I'm gonna have to pass." Emily says, walking across her room to where she keeps the scrap book Penelope gave her for their anniversary and grabbing that, "I'm just going to hang out with Pen and Sergio tonight." Emily says, as she also collects the pictures in her room that show her and Penelope as more than friends so that if someone were to break in they wouldn't give away how much Penelope means to her.

"That's your cat right?" Reid asks, remembering Penelope and Emily both mentoring Emily's cat.

"Yep." Emily confirms, as she heads back to the hallway, collecting more pictures of her and Penelope as she goes, "But, um, thank you." Emily says, to her friend.

"For what?" Reid asks confused.

"For being you." Emily answers.

"Aw, thanks, I don't know how to be anyone else." Reid admits.

"Yeah, that's what I love about you, Bye." Emily says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up Emily puts the stuff she collected down on the hallway table, and picks up the flower, which she smells and remembers the significance.

After smelling the flower Emily throws it in the bin and puts the file she collected, her scrapbook and her pictures in her go bag, which she puts over her shoulder.

"Serge? Sergio, buddy." Emily calls, and Sergio comes to her and so she picks him up and heads out of her apartment.

* * *

After leaving her apartment Emily drives around for a while, to make sure she isn't being followed, before heading to Penelope's apartment, where she parks in a different place to where she usually parks.

"Come on Serge." Emily says to her cat, "You're going to stay with Pen for a while." Emily explains as she heads towards Penelope's apartment, looking around for any sign of danger, and as she does Emily sees the light in Penelope's apartment is on, and so she heads upstairs and uses her key to unlock the door,

"It's me." Emily says, as she pushes open the door, and walks into the apartment where she sees Penelope on the couch with what looks hair dye on the table.

"Hey? I wasn't expecting you." Penelope admits, "And I definitely wasn't expecting this cute guy." Penelope says, walking over to get Sergio from Emily.

"There doing serious repairs on my apartment building, and I don't risk Serge getting scared and running away or getting hurt." Emily lies, knowing it will also work as a reason for Penelope not to go to her apartment, "Do you mind if he stays with you?"

"Of course not." Penelope says as she pats Sergio, "Hey cutie." She says, smiling at Sergio, "And hey Cutie." Penelope says, before kissing Emily.

"Hey." Emily says, as they break apart and she gently puts Sergio on the ground, "Blond Hair dye?" Emily asks, noticing what is in the table.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little bored with the Red, thought I would go back to blond." Penelope explains.

"Want some help?" Emily asks, being pretty sure that with everything going on it might be a good idea, as there is a small chance that if someone is following her then they'll be confused by Penelope changing her hair colour.

"Sure, I'll go grab a towel." Penelope says, before heading to get a towel, and as she does Emily locks and chains the door before heading over to the hair and reading the instructions.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope, who is once more blond, is asleep while Emily, who is holding her is wide awake. Now that she is sure that Penelope is in a deep enough sleep that she won't wake up Emily carefully gets up and heads over to her go bag where she gets out her scrap book and the photos she took form her apartment.

With the items that are precious to her Emily heads over to the draws that have been 'hers' for a little while and hides the items in the draws, covering them with clothes. Once she hides the items Emily, making a little sound as possible, walks around the entire apartment, checking everything to make sure it's safe, not just for tonight but for the future.

Once she is sure that things are as secure as possible, Emily heads back to bed, and once she is in bed again Emily once more, gently so that she doesn't wake her up, pulls Penelope into her arms.

"I love you, so much." Emily says to her sleeping girlfriend, before kissing her on the head.

As she holds Penelope Emily knows that with everything that is going on the way to protect Penelope best might be to make it so she is around her as little as possible. As much as that would hurt Emily, as hard as it would be for her, if it meant keeping Penelope safe it is something she would be willing to do as Penelope means everything to her, and so she'll do whatever she has to do to keep her safe, even if it hurts.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

Five days have passed since Emily hid the items that are precious to her to protect Penelope, and in that time Penelope and Emily have spent valentine's day together, in Penelope's apartment with her favourite food, and movies. The entire evening was organised by Emily, and she did so as she thought it would be safer if she and Penelope weren't seen in public having a romantic dinner, and she was glad when it was clear that Penelope liked the intimate dinner.

It's pretty early on a Thursday morning and Emily is in the roundtable room making a phone call, having first checked to make sure none of the rest of the team were around.

"Tsia, it's Emily." Emily says, when the person on the other end of the phone picks up, "Where are you?" Emily asks curious as she can hear noise, that she can't place, in the background.

"Bois du Boulogne." Tsia says, to Emily's surprise.

"Well, that's a significant change of address." Emily comments, sounding surprised about where her friend is.

"That's not the only change." Tsia reveals, "I got engaged." She reveals, and Emily can hear the joy in her friends' voice.

"Wow, so you and Jeremy are gonna… that's great." Emily says, "That's great, that's great." Emily repeats trying to be happy for her friend but with everything going on she finds it a little difficult.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Tsia asks, being able to tell that something is up with her friend.

"Have you heard from Sean?" Emily asks.

"Yes, he's been calling me for days." Tsia explains.

"But you haven't talked to him?" Emily asks.

"I don't work for him anymore, I'm out." Tsia reminds Emily.

"So's Doyle." Emily reveals, "Sean thinks we're all in danger." Emily admits, "But I was the only one who had any personal connection to him."

"As far as Doyle is concerned Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, Jeremey and I made sure of that." Tsia reminds her, "Okay? I want to hear you say it. go on."

"Lauren Reynolds is dead." Emily says, and as she does Reid walks in and sits down next to her.

"Sweetie, trust me, you died and we're all good." Tsia assures her.

"Okay, just be careful, and give Jeremy my love, bye." Emily says before hanging up.

"Who's Lauren Reynolds?" Reid asks curious.

"She was a friend of mine." Emily says, it being the first lie she can think off.

"How'd she die?" Reid asks curious.

"A car accident." Emily answers.

"I'm really sorry." Reid responds.

"Good morning." Rossi says, as he, Hotch, Morgan, and Seaver walk in.

"Let's get started." Hotch requests.

"Hey." Penelope says, as she walks in, "Thank you all for coming, and time is off the essence." Penelope reveals, "Okay, Molly Grandin, twenty-five years old, she's been missing approximately twenty-four hours. Her car was found abandoned in a strip mall parking lot." Penelope explains.

"Syracuse police chief just called me to tell me that four months ago another women, Gail Langston, also twenty give, went missing." Hotch explains.

"Gail's body washed up three days later in Onondaga Lake. She's been held captive, her hands and feet smashed, and then she was stabbed to death." Penelope reveals.

"Her car was found in the same parking lot as Molly Grandin's." Hotch reveals.

"Other than abandoned cars, what makes them think it's the same offender?" Emily asks.

"Both women packed a bag with enough clothes and toiletries to last them for the weekend, and in both cases, the bags were found in the car along with their purses and cell phones." Penelope explains.

"If the unsub sticking to the same MO then Molly only has thirty-six hours left." Reid realises.

"Let's go." Morgan says.

"The plane awaits." Penelope says, and once she does everyone starts to get up, and while the rest of the team head out Emily walks over to her girlfriend.

"I'll see you when I get back." Emily says to her girlfriend, "I love you." Emily says, not knowing how many more chances she is going to have to say that as despite Tsia's word she is sure that she is in danger and so is Penelope if Doyle finds out about her.

"I love you too." Penelope responds, and Emily leaves the roundtable room to go join the rest of the team.

* * *

A few hours later the team are still working the case, and Rossi is going to go talk to Molly's father.

"Did you visit Molly in the emergency room about five months ago?" Rossi asks Molly's father.

"Of course, I did, and brought her a car after that." Molly's father explains.

"Why?" Rossi asks, not seeing the connection.

"She could have died in that accident." Molly's father says, "Riding a bike around in this city with the weather, too dangerous."

"Molly told you she was in bike accident?" Rossi asks

"Yes."

"You knew she was in an abusive relationship." Rossi says, knowing that a father will always have a feeling, just like he did, when their child is in pain.

"What she said, it wasn't like that." Molly's father says, and once more for the worst Rossi is reminded of Penelope and Kevin, and how he failed his daughter, though he does his best not to let that show.

"Was she always attracted to men who hit her?" Rossi asks, and as does he realises he doesn't know the answer to that about Penelope, he doesn't know anything about the people she dated in the twelve years they didn't talk to each other.

"Molly is not like that." Molly's father says, "My daughter got all As in schools. She's gonna get a degree at SU. I never hit my daughter, not once." Molly's father says.

* * *

For about twenty-four hours the team have been working on the case, and they aren't much closer to finding Molly. For the second time Emily is at the house of the victim, this time with Ashley.

Together they have found pills and a journal.

"Check with Pen, see if her spending reflects a disorder." Emily requests, and as she does Seaver pulls her phone and makes a call.

"Hey." Penelope answers.

"Hey, it's Seaver." Ashley says, "How much money did Molly spend on food every week?" Seaver ask, and Penelope quickly types to find the answer.

"Thirty bucks a week at the grocery store. Time food every Friday. Yikes, she's worse than me…"

"Is that possible?" Emily asks, clearly teasing her girlfriend.

"And ignoring you, $8 a day for coffee." Penelope says, clearly not really angry or annoyed with her girlfriend.

"Can you go back a couple of months?" Seaver asks.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and she continues to type, "Oh, my, back then the spending tells an entirely different story of the unhealthy sort." Penelope explains, "Lots of drugstore purchases, fast food places, only a few dollars a week at the grocery." Penelope explains.

"Carrots and hot sauce." Seaver realises, and Emily looks at her.

"And then seventeen bucks at McDonalds." Penelope explains.

"Binge night." Ashley realises, "Anything in the journal?" Seaver asks Emily.

"It's intense." Emily admits, "She recorded not only what she put into her body but what came out. Calories expended during exercise, and she weighed her bowel movements." Emily explains.

"Anorexia/Bulimia." Ashley realises.

"The last entry is ten weeks before she disappeared. Pen, when did her spending change?" Emily asks curious.

"About three months ago." Penelope reveals, "She got a membership at a Yoga studio, and started paying for cooking classes." Penelope explains.

"Thanks Babe." Emily says, before Ashley hangs up the phone she is holding, "We need to find out if Gail Langston had a similar pattern before she was killed." Emily says.

"Rossi's speaking with her family right now." Ashley says, and she starts to text Rossi.

* * *

For the next few hours the team continue to work on the case, delivering the profile, and now Rossi is once more talking to Molly's father.

"Why didn't you tell us Molly battled with Severe anorexia?" Rossi asks.

"I don't know." Molly's father answers, and Rossi gives him a disbelieving look.

"All right look it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." Molly's father says, "She was always a cubby kid, right? She always had to watch what she ate."

"Did she get treatment?" Rossi asks, needing to know.

"We don't believe in stuff like that. We're hard-workers. We like to solve our own problems." Molly's father says, and as he does Rossi finds feels himself getting more and more annoyed.

"It's urgent that you tell me everything you know." Rossi requests, and as he does Molly turns around, and so Rossi walks over to him, puts his hand on his shoulder, and forces him to turn around, "Mr Grandin, I'm having difficulty understanding why keeping Molly's secrets is more important than finding her alive." Rossi says, as he knows that if he was in Mr Grandin's place, and he has been, his biggest concern would be finding his girl, not keeping her secrets.

"It's not." Mr Grandin says, "She just wouldn't want anyone knowing her personal problems." He explains, and Rossi has to fight to control his anger.

"Your daughter is specifically vulnerable to this suspect because of her private emotional issues." Rossi explains, "Now, we need to know as much about Molly as the person who's holder her captive. So, I'm going to ask you again, are there any other secrets you're not sharing with me?" Rossi asks.

"She collapsed about a year ago. Malnutrition, Anemia, she… wasn't eating." Mr Grandin explains.

"Did she get treatment?" Rossi asks.

"Thirty days, uh, Finley Centre for Eating Disorders." Mr Grandin explains.

"At Syracuse general?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, why?" Mr Grandin asks.

"Gail Langston was treated there for depression." Rossi says, before walking towards the door.

"I should have told you." Mr Grandin says.

"Yeah." Rossi says, before leaving, the emotion in his voice being hard to read.

* * *

While Rossi is talking to Molly's father Emily, Reid, and Seaver are on the phone with Penelope.

"Pen, both families released their daughters' medical records." Emily says, "Have you gotten access to those yet?" Emily asks curious.

"Yes, both women went to the same hospital but for different programs and at different times." Penelope explains.

"Maybe the unsub works at the hospital." Ashley guesses.

"Even if she connned her way into a job, I doubt she'd last long enough to get close to patient files." Emily admits.

"We were off on our profile." Reid realises, "She doesn't find her victims by chance like we thought, she hunts them." Reid realises.

"Pen, does Syracuse General keep their surveillance footage of the entrances and exits?" Emily asks.

"Oh Em, in this age of black-market pharmaceutical drug trade, you betcha, I can get you that." Penelope says, and as she does Emily's phone starts to ring and as she sees Tsia on the caller ID she knows what she has to do.

"Excuse me." Emily says, walking away and going out into the hallway, "Tsia?" Emily asks, once she is away from everyone else.

"He's gone." Tsia says, sounding upset.

"Who? What's going on?" Emily asks, feeling confused.

"Jeremy's dead." Tsia reveals.

"What?" Emily asks, sounding shocked.

"I got home form work and he was just lying there." Tsia reveals, "He's been in the shower… I don't know… I couldn't see anything. They think it was a clot." She explains.

"He's not even forty." Emily says, feeling like that makes no sense, "How could…"

"He didn't have a pulse, so I called the ambulance, they tried to revive him, but…" Tsia starts to explain.

"Did someone break in?" Emily asks, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Uh, I don't think so. Look, look, he was out for his run. He's training for a marathon." Tisa explains, and as she does Emily starts to have a suspicion about what is going on.

"Was it his usual path?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but he came back early. He …. He called me, said he wasn't feeling well." Tsia explains.

"Did he fall down on the path?" Emily asks, "Did anyone run into him?"

"Oh god." Tsia says shocked.

"How long have week been talking?" Emily asks, looking at phone, and feeling worried as she knows, from Penelope that someone good with computers can trace, or listen into phone calls after only a short amount of time, "You've got to get out of there. Get a flight." Emily instructs, "Leave France, get back to America, cash transactions only from here on out, am I clear?" Emily asks.

"It's him, isn't it, it's Doyle." Tsia realises.

"Toss the cell phone and get home safety." Emily says, before hanging up, and once she does she looks at the team, and notices Reid looking at her.

Taking a few seconds, while not making it obvious that that is what she is doing, Emily pulls herself together before heading back to the others.

"Em, is that you? You okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay Pen." Emily says, feeling a stab of guilt about lying to her girlfriend.

"Okay, everyone look to the screen." Penelope requests and Emily, Seaver, and Reid all sit down, at a table, in front of a TV screen, "Now, Molly and Gail had different doctors, but both went to Syracuse General Pharmacy." Penelope explains, "Assuming they were stalked, you know, ten to fourteen weeks before their disappearance, I went ahead and started with footage from when they weren't to get refills, which falls right into that time window." Penelope explains, and as she does Emily smiles at her genius girlfriend, "Gail Lagston, July 3rd." Penelope says, putting an image on the screen, "See the women a few steps behind her with a large cup of coffee?" Penelope asks, "Check this out." Penelope says, putting another image on the screen, "A few weeks later, there she is again. The same women is following her… creepy." Penelope comments.

"Behold she's wearing the same scarf as Gail." Ashley says

"Pen, did the women follow a similar pattern when she was stalking Molly?" Emily asks.

"Em, shh you're totally ruining the ending." Penelope says, and once more Emily smiles at her girlfriend, "Here's Molly and the Stalker on November 8th." Penelope explains, as she puts another image up.

"What do you know? She went shopping. They're carrying identical purses." Ashley comments.

"And then, fifteen minutes later on their way out." Reid says, "So she stalks them, copies them, and uses it to strike up a conversation." Reid says.

"Here is a nice clean one of our stalker lady person." Penelope comments.

"Okay, now can you blow that up and print it?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I'm doing it as we speak." Penelope reveals.

* * *

After another day of working the case the team have finally got a lead on where the unsub is holding Molly. As they have a location Emily, Reid, and Morgan are driving to the location while on the phone with Rossi, Hotch and Seaver who are back at the police station.

"Okay, thanks Garcia." Reid says, before hanging up his phone, "So, Doctor Weingold opened Jane's files. She can't release details, but she said there honestly aren't many." Reid reveals, "Jane never admitted to being a cutter, let alone what triggered it." Reid reveals.

"She started acting out after she lost her grandparents." Rossi comments.

"Arrested for vandalism, removed from two foster homes, for destruction of property. Desperate attempts to get attention." Hotch comments.

"Is that why she started cutting, another cry for help?" Emily asks.

"Cutting is about control, similar to anorexia it's common in teenage girls who feel like they have no control over their lives." Ashley comments.

"Her grandparents deaths were probably the trigger." Hotch comments.

"The loss of parental figures at such a young age turns your world upside down, there's a lot of pain but no outlet. No ones in charge." Ashley says, and as she does both Rossi and Emily can't help but be reminded of Penelope and what she went through after her mother and step-father died.

"Both Molly and Gail can relate to that." Rossi says, attempting to focus on the case rather than thinking about his daughter.

"Jane used them to convince herself she's important." Emily realises.

"More than that, she thinks she's' a selfless saviour." Reid realises.

"Instead of the option that no one claimed." Ashley comments, and Emily, Reid, and Morgan continue to drive to the location they suspect the unsub is at.

* * *

Hours later the case has ended, Molly has been found, and the team are on their way home. As she's noticed that Rossi has been sitting alone, being even more quiet than usual, Emily heads over to him, having a pretty good idea what he is thinking about.

"You look like you need a refill." Emily says, sitting down across from Rossi, and handing him a full glass.

"Am I that obvious?" Rossi asks curious.

"You get that same look Pen gets when something is bothering her." Emily reveals, as that is something she has noticed over the last few years.

"Really?" Rossi ask, sounding surprised, as that is something he didn't know.

"Really." Emily confirms, "You thought about Pen today, didn't you? When Seaver talked about the pain of losing Parental Figures young."

"Yeah, I did." Rossi confirms.

"I did too." Emily admits, "But there's something specific that is bothering you."

"I don't know what she did those years we didn't talk." Rossi reveals, "Penelope's told me that she did some things she wasn't proud of, but I don't know much more than that." Rossi explains, "I know she was in a dark place, but I don't know what that meant, what her life was like, what she went through."

"And you want to know." Emily realises.

"But I don't want to bring up painful memories for her." Rossi admits, "Has Penelope told you anything about those years?" Rossi asks, and even though he knows he is putting Emily in an awkward position he is still asking.

"A little but it's not…." Emily starts to say, choosing her answer carefully, as Rossi may be Penelope's father, but Penelope has told her things in confidence, things that she wouldn't want her to share with anyone, not even her father.

"Yours to say." Rossi finishes, and Emily nods, getting an idea.

"You know, Pen will still be at the BAU when we get home, you two should have dinner, talk." Emily suggests, partly because she knows that it will be good for both Penelope and Rossi, and partly because she knows it will help keep Penelope safe.

"Don't the two of you have plans?" Rossi asks, as that wouldn't surprise him.

"Nothing we can't do another time, I think you both need this." Emily admits, actually believing what she is saying, as she thinks it will be good for both Penelope and Rossi.

"Thank you, Emily."

* * *

A while later everyone is home and everyone, but Emily have left the BAU, Emily on the other hand is walking across the catwalk, near Rossi and Reid's offices, and as she walks her phone goes office. Checking her phone she sees a message from an unknown number, a message that makes her blood run cold, ' _see you soon_.'.

* * *

While Emily is dealing with the message she got Penelope and Rossi are at Rossi's mansion eating dinner that they cooked together.

"Dad, what's going on? You've been quiet all dinner." Penelope comments, finding it quite unusual as she and her dad always talk during their dinner.

"I'm fine, Kiddo, this case just made me think about a few things." Rossi admits.

"Like what?" Penelope asks curious, not realising the can of words she is opening.

"You, what you went through after Debra and Santiago died, everything I don't know because we weren't talking." Rossi admits.

"Dad, we've talked about this. I told you I did some things I'm not proud of." Penelope says, honestly this isn't her favourite topic and so she would rather not talk about it.

"We have, but I don't know what that means." Rossi admits, "When you were shot the hospital asked me about your medical history and the only thing I told them was about when you were shot." Rossi admits, "From twelve our lives were so removed that I don't even know what helped you after you lost your Mom."

"Carolyn." Penelope answers, "And Stephen, and Matt." Penelope reveals, leaning forward, "Dad, we both missed so much, I don't even know what made you decide to leave the BAU, or why you started writing, or why you brought this house out of all the places you could have brought." Penelope admits, "Those years, especially the ones right after Mom and Santiago died, I was angry and in pain, and hated the FBI. So, I eventually met people who had similar feelings, and eventually ended up in an interrogation room handcuffed to a table."

"Penelope…" Rossi starts to say.

"It's okay, Dad, it's my past and that's my point." Penelope reveals, "I'm not who I was back then, and neither are you." Penelope points out, "Dad for three years we've been back in each other's lives, and every day I'm grateful for that." Penelope admits.

"Me too, Kiddo, me too." Rossi reveals

"I don't like talking about those years, mainly because I'm not proud of what I did, but if there is something you really want to know I'll tell you." Penelope assures her father.

"Where you at least happy some of the time? Were you okay?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah Dad, I was." Penelope confirms.

"Good." Rossi says, looking glad, "And I liked the look of the land, that's why I brought this house." Rossi explains.

"Cool." Penelope responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to eat their dinner together.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

About a week has passed since Emily got the message, that she assumed was form Doyle, and ever since she has been waiting for some kind of sign that Doyle is in DC, while she finds ways to subtly avoid spending time with Penelope in public so that she is protected if anyone is watching her.

It's a Monday afternoon and having made sure she wasn't followed Emily is meeting with Tsia and her former Unit Chief, Clyde, but, because of the fact that they are all in danger, they are doing so subtly by burner phone.

Sitting down at the fountain Emily takes the phone left by Clyde in a newspaper which is ringing.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Tsia says as Emily answers the phone, "After what happened to Jeremy I was afraid." Tsia admits,

"Tsia, I'm sorry you can't be at his funeral, it's today, isn't it?" Emily asks, being sure that that would be very hard for Tsia.

"Well, that's the problem with marrying a member from your own team. One of you is a target, so is the other one, I get it." Tsia says and as she does Emily finds herself thinking of Penelope.

"Hello Darling." A male voice that Emily knows to be Clyde says.

"All right let's make this quick. I took a late lunch." Emily explains.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not quick about anything." Clyde says, flirting with Emily, which causes her to roll her eyes.

"I don't know, what about that time I blew my cover in Prague? You took out that sentry before I could even draw my weapon, you saved my ass, Clyde." Emily says.

"I'm surprised you remember the little people form your Interpol days now that you're a posh FBI profile." Clyde says, in a teasing tone of voice.

"What's being done to locate Doyle?" Emily asks, needing to know.

"Only every agency in the Northern hemisphere is looking for him." Clyde explains.

"What are we doing to find him?" Emily asks, stressing the 'we'.

"My contact at DCRI tracked one of Doyle's aliases leaving France the day after Jeremy's murder. He took a commercial flight to Beijing, then doubled back on a trained for Berlin." Tsia explains.

"But when GSG 9 intercepted it, he was already gone." Clyde explains.

"He sent me flowers, so I think it's safe to assume he's coming here." Emily comments, as that's what she has become sure of in the last week, which makes her even more terrified for Penelope.

"Why is he doing this?" Tsia asks.

"Why do you think? We put him away." Clyde says as Emily's phone beeps and she sees a message from Penelope saying _'911 BAU in 30 minutes.'_

"Duty calls?" Clyde asks, and as he doe she looks over to Emily and realises something, "I know what you're thinking. Absolutely not. Your team isn't under oath, they don't have clearance." Clyde reminds Emily.

"They could help." Emily says, knowing that for a fact, and trying to figure out if telling Penelope, and Rossi, at least would make her safer.

"How? We don't even know where Doyle is. Involving them at this point would be premature." Tsia points out.

"And reckless. Leave it to Tsia and I. you go be with your team." Clyde says.

"Even in hiding Doyle can't resist extravagance. Track the money." Emily instructs.

"I will find him, Darling, trust me." Clyde says.

"There's only one person I trust now." Emily says, thinking of Penelope who is the only person that she, without a doubt, does trust at the moment, as she walks away and throws out the burner phone she has been using.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emily, who is running late, is walking into the roundtable room where the rest of the team are.

"Traffic, I'm sorry." Emily explains.

"Let's get started." Hotch requests, as Emily sits down.

"Okay, ten-year-old Sammy Sparks of Lafayette Parish, Louisiana, showed up at his elementary school this morning covered in blood. When police got to his house, they found his parents, Charlie and Alison Sparks, were missing." Penelope explains, as she puts images on the screen.

"Well, forensics indicate that at least one of them were injured, and by the looks of it, it was pretty severely." Morgan says.

"Has there been a ransom demand?" Emily asks.

"There has been no communication whatsoever." Penelope reveals.

"Then why call in the BAU?" Rossi asks curious.

"New Orleans is hoping we can interview Sammy." Hotch explains.

"No one's talked to the witness yet?" Reid asks, sounding surprised.

"I don't understand. if Sammy was covered with blood, there's a good chance he could identify the unsub." Ashley says.

"Sammy's autistic, getting him to tell us what happened isn't going to be easy." Hotch comments, and for the next few minutes the team discuss the cause ultimately deciding to leave first thing in the morning.

"So," Penelope says, walking over to her girlfriend, after everyone else has left, "So, you're not leaving to the morning, dinner?" Penelope asks her girlfriend, as they haven't had a 'date night' in a while.

"I may not leave to the morning, but don't you have work to do?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious, wanting to have dinner with Penelope, but at the same time she knows it could be dangerous for her and so she wants to keep her safe.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Penelope says, and as she does it is clear to Emily that she is disappointed that they can't have dinner.

"How about I get take out and bring it back here." Emily suggests, as that will allow, her to have dinner with Penelope, and it would be safer for both of them.

"I'd like that." Penelope says, with a slight smile.

"Great. I'll be back in about an hour." Emily says, before kissing her girlfriend's cheek, knowing that to make sure she isn't followed it may take her a little longer.

"I'll be in my office." Penelope responds, and they both head out of the roundtable room, going in different directions.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Emily has returned to Penelope's office with take out for both of them.

"Sorry, there was huge line for food." Emily says, as she walks into Penelope's office carrying the food, lying as she took longer as she wanted to make sure everything was safe.

"That's okay, it smells great." Penelope says, turning to face Emily who puts the food down on the table in Penelope's office.

"How's work going?" Emily asks curious.

"Okay, but I think I'm going to be here all night to make sure you guys have everything you need." Penelope says, moving over to the table.

"Sorry Babe." Emily says, though honestly, she is glad as she is pretty confident, at least at the moment, that Penelope would be safe inside Quantico.

"It's okay, it's the job." Penelope comments.

"I'll stay, keep you company." Emily says, doing so both because she wants to protect Penelope and because she wants to spend time with her girlfriend.

"You're sweet, but you need sleep. You haven't been sleeping much." Penelope points out, and while that has been a cover Emily has been using there is also truth in that.

"I'll still stay a while." Emily says, and she and Penelope enjoy their dinner together, Penelope not noticing, or at least not mentioning, that whenever there is a noise Emily reaches for her gun.

* * *

The next day the team have been working the case for a little while, and while attempting to interview the victim's son, with Reid, Rossi suspects they have found their first clue and so he is calling his daughter.

"Penelope." Rossi says, as Penelope picks up the phone.

"Yeah, Dad?" Penelope asks.

"I need you to run a list of all known associates to the Sparks family, focusing on everyone whose first or last name begins with the letter L." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Sure Dad, can do." Penelope responds.

"Thanks Kiddo." Rossi says, before hanging up.

* * *

It's been a little while since Rossi called his daughter to get her working on the clue and ever since the team have been working hard on trying to achieve their two goals, one get Sammy to communicate, and two find the Spark's parents.

While Sammy is sitting in a room alone in the police station the rest of the team are in a separate area, on the phone with Penelope.

"Pen, what have you got?" Emily asks.

"Oh E, I wish I could be more help. If this is about money, it would be a hell of a lot easier for me to give you a list of people who wouldn't need it, and I'd probably save a forest in the process." Penelope admits, "Due to the spill, fisherman and fishing-related industries have been hit the worse." Penelope explains.

"Sheriff, was it common knowledge that the Sparks had gotten this loan?" Hotch asks.

"I knew. A loan around here is like winning the lottery." The Sheriff comments.

"So why no ransom note?" Emily asks, as that is what doesn't make sense.

"Maybe the unsub thinks he can get the money directly from the source, cut out the middleman." Morgan suggests.

"You think he'll use one of the parents as leverage to get the other to clear out their accounts." Ashley realises.

"He's already shot Charlie. It shouldn't be that hard to manipulate Alison into doing what he wants if he offers medical assistance in exchange." Reid realises.

"I think he just did." Penelope says, her voice sounding hurried.

"What have you got?" Hotch asks.

"I froze the Sparks' assets earlier today, but someone at the Bayside Branch one parish over just managed to withdraw $10,000 from their joint savings account." Penelope reveals, as she hurriedly types.

"Call the branch. If they're still there, don't let them leave." Hotch instructs.

"Yeah." Penelope responds

"We're probably too late." Emily says, as she hurriedly leaves with Seaver.

"'if the unsub has what he's after, Sammy's parents just became expendable." Rossi comments, saying what everyone else are thinking.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team have continued to work the case and in that time everyone is happy that they have found no bodies, and that Sammy's aunt has come to town, but they are still no closer to finding Sammy's parents.

As Alison has gotten more money form a check cashing place Emily, Seaver, and Morgan are all outside the store she went to.

"Hey, so the shop owner gave Alison Sparks twenty-five grand." Emily explains as she walks up to Morgan, with Seaver

"She wanted thirty, but the owner balked." Seaver explains.

"She got twenty-five from here, ten from the bank. He's up to thirty-five, but he wants forty. Why is that a special number?" Emily asks. '

"We should call Garcia and have her run those numbers against the list," Morgan says, as Emily's phone starts to ring, with Clyde on the caller id, "she complied of local residence and foreclosures, see if anything matches up."

"Okay, I'll call her right away." Emily says, as she walks away from Morgan and Seaver, and once she is sure she is far enough from the others she answers her phone.

"We found him." Clyde says, as soon as Emily answers, before she even says anything.

"Where?" Emily asks, not sure if she is relieved or more worried.

"He's headed for DC, we'll meet you there." Clyde says, and once he does Emily knows that she is no longer relieved.

"Are we sure it's him?" Emily asks, knowing it would be bad if they had the wrong person.

"it's Doyle, all right." Clyde confirms, "I'm looking at him right now. He's charted a private jet." Clyde reveals.

"How did he get past the security checks?" Emily asks, as that should have been impossible, though she should have realised that when it comes to Doyle nothing is impossible.

"He used an alias, Chuck Murray." Tsia explains.

"Wasn't that…" Emily starts to say.

"Yeah, the name of his Irish Wolfhound." Clyde comments.

"He's baiting us. He wants us to know he's here." Emily realises.

"Message received." Tsia comments.

"Let the bastard come to us." Clyde says, and he is clearly about to hang up.

"Clyde." Emily says, before he can hang up, but then she doesn't say anymore.

"Emily?" Clyde asks, after a few moments, and Emily is hesitant, while she knows what she wants to ask, she isn't sure it's the best option, "Hello, Emily." Clyde asks, after a few more moments, and Emily comes to a decision.

"I'm dating a member of my team." Emily finally decides to reveal, as with Doyle on his way to DC he could be going after Penelope, and she isn't there to protect her, "She's at Quantico, alone. She could be in danger, Doyle could be after her." Emily explains, and as she does both Tsia and Clyde are surprised that she is revealing this, though neither are surprised that the person Emily is dating is a woman as they both know Emily identifies as Bisexual.

"She'll be okay Darling, Doyle wouldn't be ready to infiltrate Quantico yet." Clyde says, knowing that this woman must be pretty important to Emily for her to admit she is dating someone.

"But we'll watch out for her until you get back anyway." Tsia assures her friend, not wanting Emily to go through what she just went through.

"Thank you." Emily says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Clyde and Tsia Emily takes a couple of deep breaths before making another call, this one to her girlfriend, as ever single one of her instincts are telling her to get back to DC, get Penelope and disappear.

"Hey Sweetheart, I was hoping I'd hear from you soon." Penelope answers.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asks worried.

"Everything's fine, I've just missed you." Penelope reveals.

"I've missed you too, but I'm sorry Babe, I'm calling about work." Emily reveals.

"Of course, what do you need?" Penelope asks.

"It seems whoever has Alison wants forty thousand dollars, he has thirty-five and that's not enough, can you run that against the list you created, see who will need that much." Emily requests.

"Of course, I can." Penelope says, "I'll let you know when I have something, love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds, before hanging up, and as she does she knows, without a doubt, that she will do whatever she hat to do to keep Doyle from hurting Penelope, no matter what might happen to her.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Seaver are back at the local police station they have been working out off and are on the phone with Penelope.

"I have run "L" for Lizzie and nothing suspicious. Her story checks out." Penelope explains.

"What about local financial records?" Emily asks.

"Ah, I have cross-referenced every current and formerly licensed fisherman, crab man, shrimp man, friends of Poseidon, comes from the sea, you name it men with financial records showing default loans totalling over 35K." Penelope explains.

"Okay what did you find?" Emily asks.

"127 names, I know, do not shoot the messenger. Just tell me how to narrow it down." Penelope requests.

"Do all 127 have children?" Emily asks.

"No, but seventy-six do." Penelope answers.

"Okay, how many of them have homes in foreclosure versus other debt that might not put them out onto the streets?" Seaver asks.

"Mmm, oh, you are good. We're officially down to twenty-four." Penelope reveals.

"Send us those files." Emily requests.

"At cybertastic speeds, my Amore." Penelope says.

* * *

While Emily and Seaver are on the phone with Penelope Rossi, and Reid, are at the Sparks house. While Reid is with Sammy, playing piano, Rossi has headed into Sammy's bedroom where his aunt Lizzie is sitting on the bed.

"Everything all right?" Rossi asks, from the doorway.

"I'm a stranger in my own brother's house. My nephew doesn't recognize me, and then I find this." Lizzie reveals, showing Rossi Sammy's flipbook, "Charlie told Sammy about me. I always assumed that he'd never know who I was." Lizzie says, and as she does Rossi walks over and sits down on the bed next to her and takes the flipbook to have a look.

"Do you mind my asking what the fight was about?" Rossi asks curious

"I was the one who suspected Sammy had autism." Lizzie reveals, "Charlie didn't see it. He was so upset, he kicked me out." Lizzie reveals.

"How'd you know?" Rossi asks curious.

"He was…. different." Lizzie admits, "So, I did some research. Charlie was blind to it. He refused to accept what I found." Lizzie explains.

"He was afraid." Rossi says, "Any father would be, learning his child isn't going to have it as easy as he did." Rossi says, thinking of James, and even to a lesser extent Penelope's who's life hasn't always been easy.

"You sound like you talk from experience." Lizzie says, and as she does Rossi just gives her a look before going back to the flip book, and as he does he realises something, so he hurries out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later the case has finished. Alison has been found, but unfortunately, they weren't soon enough to save Charlie, and the team have returned home.

As she knows it has been a difficult case Penelope is waiting by the elevators and she hugs her father, then Morgan, then Emily, who was last out of the elevator.

"So, Morgan and I are going to do a movie night, here. You should join us." Penelope says, to her girlfriend.

"That sounds great, but I'm exhausted." Emily says, once more feeling bad about lying to her girlfriend, but feeling like it is necessary considering everything that is going on, and what she plans to do, "I think I want to go home and sleep."

"Okay, I'll tell Morgan we can do the movie night another time." Penelope says.

"No, you should stay." Emily tells her girlfriend, "You and Morgan haven't had a movie night in a while." Emily says, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, I love you." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Love you too." Penelope says, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend, because no one is around, and once they break apart Emily heads back to the elevator while Penelope goes to make popcorn for her and Morgan's night.

As Emily watches Penelope go she can't help but feel glad about the fact that Penelope will be spending the night in a federal building with a highly trained federal agent, one that would do whatever he had to do to protect Penelope, especially considering what she is planning on doing.

* * *

Over two hours later, Emily is where she has been for the last two hours, sitting at a table, in an open place, with two coffees. Finally, she feels a hand on her shoulder, just like she has been waiting for.

"I knew you were watching me." Emily says, as Ian Doyle sits down across from her.

"What's the expression? Keep your friends close, your enemies under surveillance?" Doyle asks.

"I've been here for two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting." Emily comments.

"it seems hypocritical, seeing as I had to wait seven years." Doyle says.

"Hello Ian." Emily greats.

"Hello Lauren." Doyle responds, "Oh, wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she?"

"What do you want?" Emily asks, her voice stern, "You." Doyle says, and Emily tenses, "Oh, not today. Don't worry about that, but soon."

"I've got a Glock levelled at your crotch." Emily reveals, "What's to stop me from taking you and the little ones right now?"

"You'll never make it back your car and you know it." Doyle responds, "Tell me, does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you?" Doyle asks, and honestly Doyle just saying Penelope's name is enough for Emily to try to kill him, but she forces herself not to react, partly because she wants to know how much he knows about Penelope so that she can protect her. "Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care?" Doyle asks, "Here you are, all alone, while Aarons sits at home with his son. And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night? Maybe they thought you'd be on the metro with Doctor Reid, on that one does have some quirks." Doyle comments, making it more than clear that he knows a lot about the team.

"Come near my team and I will end you." Emily says, her voice being completely serious knowing that she will end him if he makes even a hint that he is going to go after Penelope.

"I don't have a quarrel with them. How long that remains the case depends entirely on you." Doyle explains, "They're innocent, you are not."

"I was doing my job." Emily responds.

"I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me." Doyle says, "So I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you." Doyle says, and as he does Emily's mind goes directly to Penelope, "Your life." Doyle says, and as he does Emily feels a small be of relief as she knows that this could mean that Doyle doesn't know just how much Penelope means to her, which means she may just be a bit safer, "Honore de Balzac once said, 'most people of action are inclined to fatalism, and most thought believe in providence' tell me, Emily Prentiss, which do you think you're going to be?" Doyle asks.

* * *

While Emily is talking to Doyle, back at the BAU, Penelope and Morgan have finished their movie, and so they are both heading to the elevators. As they walk Penelope notices that her father's office light is on and by looks of things he is sitting on the couch in his office.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Penelope tells her friend, as she isn't sure exactly why, but she feels like she should check on her father.

"I can wait." Morgan says.

"Nah, it's fine, Sweetness." Penelope says, before heading up to her father's office while Morgan heads to the elevators. When Penelope gets up to her father's office, she feels her concern grow as her father is just sitting on the couch staring at something, "Dad?" Penelope asks.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, looking up at his daughter and seeing the look on her father's face Penelope can tell that something is wrong.

"What's going on?" Penelope asks, as she walks over and sits next to her father, having shut the door on her way over.

"Just thinking." Rossi answers and as he does Penelope realises what her father is looking at.

"About James." Penelope says, completely understanding why her father doesn't seem okay, as even for them, James isn't a subject they talk about all that often.

"Yeah." Rossi says, sadly, "We knew his life wasn't going to be easy, but we didn't know it was going to be so short." He says, sadly, as he and Carolyn were expecting James to be born with Medical conditions, but still live.

"You couldn't have." Penelope says, as she knows all about her brothers' medical issues, "Dad, James was really sick, he was always going to be, but he was also born early. Even with the best medical care, which you made sure he got, he didn't have much of a chance." Penelope says, knowing that as she researched everything that happened when she was a teenager.

"I know all that." Rossi admits, "I just feel like I should have done more."

"Dad, you couldn't have done more than you did." Penelope assures her father, "You and Carolyn made the hardest choice anyone could ever make, and you gave your son, my brother, the chance to know that he is loved, the chance to know what it felt like to be held by his parents." Penelope reveals as Carolyn and Rossi decided to stop medical treatment on James so that they could hold him as he died, "I don't know how you guys did that, but I do know that it was incredible, and the best thing you could have done considering everything."

"I don't know how we did it either." Rossi admits, and as he does Penelope puts her arm around her father.

"I love you Dad, and I know James does too." Penelope says, and Rossi gives her a look, "Call it big sister intuition." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence as they look at the picture which is Rossi, and Carolyn holding James, shortly before he died.

* * *

About an hour later Penelope, who made sure her father got home okay, is sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of her hugging Carolyn's pregnant stomach about a week before James was born. As she looks at the picture Penelope reaches out, grabs the phone and has dialled half of Emily's number before she remembers that her girlfriend needs sleep, and so, instead, she hangs up and just stares at the closest thing to a picture of her and her brother, that exists.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: 50 CHAPTERS! Thank you so much for the support. You have no idea how much it means to me. I have finished exams so I hope to be able to update more. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

It has been a little under twenty-four hours since Emily meet with Doyle, and for the entirety of that time Emily has been trying to think of ways to protect Penelope, ways to keep Doyle from her, as honestly, she doesn't care what Doyle does to her, but she will not let him hurt Penelope… or Declan.

As she is going to meet with Tsia and Clyde Emily is on a train, trying to be fully alert for any sign of danger, but she is so tired that she almost falls asleep, and so she doesn't even notice she's no longer alone until Clyde sits down next to her.

"Good evening." Clyde greats in French, "Luckily for you, I'm not working for Doyle. We got on three stops ago." Clyde says, completely in French.

"We?" Emily asks, also in French, and as she does Tsia walks over and sits down across from Emily.

"You okay?" Tsia asks, in English, clearly concerned about her friend.

"Ian Doyle is here, in DC." Emily reveals.

"How can you be so sure?" Clyde asks, as he can tell that Emily seems certain in what she is saying, but what he can't understand is how she can be so sure.

"I sat next to him last night." Emily reveals.

"What?" Tsia asks, sounding shocked.

"He said if I warned my team or told anyone, he'd kill them." Emily says, trying to hide how worried she is about her team, Penelope especially.

"Why didn't he kill you?" Tsia asks, being pretty sure there must be a pretty good reason for that.

"And more to the point, why didn't you kill him?" Clyde asks, as he is pretty sure it would have been a perfect opportunity.

"He's not working alone." Emily reveals.

"Then he's just playing with you." Tsia says.

"No, no, he's a power assertive psychopath. He doesn't play games." Clyde comments.

"He's meticulous. He plans everything down to the last detail." Emily comments.

"Yeah, that last detail being you." Clyde says, saying what everyone is thinking.

"Maybe you should tell your team, or at least your girlfriend." Tsia suggests.

"No, no way. This isn't their fight." Emily comments, "And I won't take that risk, won't risk her." Emily says, showing Clyde and Tsia just what Penelope means to her.

"We stay together, we can get him." Tsia says.

"We already tried. Look how that ended up." Emily comments.

"Wait, wait, when you went undercover, I promised no one would harm you." Clyde says, as he leans forward.

"I'm not undercover anymore. DC isn't his comfort zone, it's mine. This ends here." Emily says, before getting up as the train pulls into its stop, and leaving, knowing that she cannot go home, nor can she go to Penelope's.

* * *

At midday the next day, the entire team, except for Emily who hasn't arrived, are in the roundtable room getting briefed about the newest case.

"Two DC homes torched, two families, on the same night, last night." Penelope explains.

"I'm surprised it still hasn't hit the news. It's already mid-day." Morgan says.

"Yeah. All anyone's talking about is this storm that may or may not hit. I managed to find an online article about the fires written by this guy, Jeff Hastings, but no one's running with it." Penelope explains.

"How strange. They usually thrive on tragedy." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, and it gets weirder." Penelope admits.

"Ron and Lauren Cosenza and their ten-year-old son were found in the master bedroom of their home, each shot through the forehead. The gun belonged to the father." Hotch explains.

"Murder-suicide?" Ashley asks.

"Well, it looks like Metro PD's investigation is going that way, but it's still the first forty-eight. They want our help." Morgan explains.

"Kerry and Frank Fagan, like the Cosenzas, were found in their master bedroom, from a suspected gas leak." Reid reveals.

"It had to be massive to cause that." Rossi says, looking at the pictures, "How does the news miss a house explosion?" Rossi asks, not understanding how that is possible.

"Any connection between the families?" Ashley asks.

"Only one. A continent. Kerry Fagan was born in Germany; Rom Cosenza is from Italy." Penelope explains.

"So, two out of the five victims are from Europe. How does that help?" Morgan asks.

"It doesn't. I'm just stating the facts as they happen to be." Penelope explains, as Emily walks in.

"Guys, sorry I'm late." Emily says, as she sits down.

"You okay?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, it's just one of those weeks, I guess, I'm sorry." Emily says, trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal, though she is pretty sure, thanks to the look she can feel him giving her, that Morgan at least doesn't believe her, "What did I miss? Arsonist?" Emily asks.

"One appears to be murder-suicide, the other a freak accident." Morgan explains.

"So, why are we looking at it?" Emily asks, not seeing the connection, though her mind does automatically go to Doyle.

"House fires are rare. Add to that a few miles apart, within the same hour, kind of tips the scales of coincidence." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, If somebody did this, they're highly motivated and organized." Reid says.

"And if he wants to strike again, he's got seventy-two hours before the storm shuts the city down." Hotch says, and everyone except for Penelope and Emily head out of the room.

As the others head out Penelope walks over to her girlfriend.

"Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey." Emily responds, realising that even with everything that is going on she doesn't have to force a smile, just seeing Penelope is enough.

"You okay?" Penelope asks concerned as she is pretty sure that there is something going on with he girlfriend, she just isn't sure what yet.

"I'm fine." Emily says, hating that lying to her girlfriend is getting easier.

"No, you're not. What's gong on, Em? Talk to me." Penelope requests.

"I'm fine." Emily snaps, and the second she does she regrets it, especially when she sees the look on Penelope's face, "I'm still not sleeping well, and I love that you're concerned, but I think right now we have more important things to be concerned about." Emily says, taking a step towards Penelope and taking her hands, watching careful to make sure she didn't scare Penelope, or cause her to be reminded of Kevin.

"You are important." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

"But I'm also okay." Emily lies, "You know you didn't tell me how your movie night with Morgan went." Emily says, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nice Segway." Penelope says, drooping the topic for now because Emily clearly wants to, but she isn't dropping it for good, "Movie night was good." Penelope says, and as she does Emily can tell that there is something her girlfriend isn't saying which makes her concerned.

"But?" Emily asks, gently prodding her girlfriend.

"Dad was still here when we were leaving, and the two of us had a…... painful conversation." Penelope says, not sure if that is the best way to explain it but it is what she is going with.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks curious, wondering what the conversation could have been about.

"Desperately." Penelope admits, "But not here, I don't think Dad would like it if everyone knew our most painful family history." Penelope says, and Emily is even more confused about what that means, "Dinner, once this case is over?" Penelope asks curious.

"Sure." Emily confirms, even though she knows her future is uncertain, "I should get to work. See you later." Emily says, before giving Penelope a very quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." Penelope responds, as Emily heads out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has revealed that she will be working out of the roundtable room as her office no longer has heat. While that was happening at Quantico Hotch and Morgan went to the ME where they found out there was no smoke in the victims lungs, and Emily and Rossi went to the house of one of the victims where they found a pretty sophisticated security set up, and they are both now in the elevator at the BAU.

As Emily and Rossi ride up in the elevator Emily's phone goes off with a message, which she quickly checks.

"You okay?" Rossi asks curious, and Emily sighs.

"People text like it's not as intrusive as a phone call." Emily says, sounding annoyed.

"You know, you haven't had a vacation in a while. Weren't you and Penelope talking about Italy?" Rossi asks, as he remembers hearing about that.

"My mother extended her trip there. It wouldn't be much of a vacation." Emily says, sounding less than happy, being pretty sure that she and Penelope couldn't enjoy themselves being that close to her mother.

"It's a big country." Rossi comments.

"Not big enough." Emily admits.

"Well, think about it." Rossi says.

"I will." Emily responds as the elevator doors open a ding.

"And pick a place where that thing won't work." Rossi says.

"I don't see Pen agreeing to that." Emily says, knowing that without a doubt, and Rossi smiles slightly at the fact that Emily automatically includes Penelope in her vacation plans.

"Yeah, probably not." Rossi admits, and he heads up to his office while Emily heads over to her desk, and as she puts her stuff on her desk Reid, who is sitting at his own desk reading things, jumps.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were in there." Reid admits.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm sure these victims overlap somehow." Reid admits, "Garcia, pulled their phone numbers, but so far I can't find anything."

"You just jumped." Emily says, displaying how concerned she is.

"I've been having these really intense headaches lately." Reid reveals.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Emily asks, feeling worried for her friend.

"Yeah, a few." Reid admits, "None of them have been able to figure it out."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emily says, "Does anyone know?"

"You." Reid answers.

"I won't tell anyone." Emily promises.

"I know. They'd just worry. Not that you're gonna worry, but they'll just make me feel like I'm a baby. You know?" Reid asks.

"I do." Emily confirms.

"How are you?" Reid asks.

"I'm good."

"You've been picking your fingernails again." Reid notes.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, looking down at the picture of her and Penelope she has on her desk.

"You only do that when you're stressed." Reid says.

"It's just a bad habit." Emily says, trying to diminish what is going on.

"Aha!" Reid says, finding something and so he stands up, "You coming?" Reid asks, referring to the roundtable room.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Emily explains, sitting down at her desk as she continues to look at the picture of her and Penelope.

While Reid and Emily are down in the bullpen Penelope is up on the catwalk with Hotch, and the two of them are walking and talking.

"The media blitz I promised never came." Penelope reveals, "The original online article written by one Mr Jeff Hastings… pulled. So, with your permission, sir, I would like to track him down and figure out what the hell is going on." Penelope says, as she and Hotch walk into the roundtable room, and Penelope sits down.

"What's the connection?" Hotch asks.

"It's a small one, both families coach soccer on the hill." Penelope explains.

"The Fagans didn't have children." Ashley points out.

"No, but Kerry Fagan couched her godson's team." Penelope explains.

"The two victims from Europe were the soccer coaches." Morgan says.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Penelope asks.

"I'm beginning to think that they've crossed paths before." Morgan says, as Reid walks in.

"I ran the victims' phone number." Reid reveals, "They never contacted each other, but there is a common number between them." Reid explains.

"Give it." Penelope requests.

"Uh, 703-555-0118." Reid reads, and Penelope types.

"Byron Delaney, his wife Grace died last summer, children grown." Penelope explains, "What do you know, he's British." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, send me the address. I'll grab Prentiss." Morgan says as he gets up and heads out of the room.

"Sent." Penelope says, as Morgan leaves.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Morgan are on their way to Byron's house, and as Morgan drives Emily can't shake the feeling that this has something to do with Doyle.

"So, what's your take on these guys?" Emily asks.

"They're contradicting themselves, exposing bodies but then going through all of this to hide." Morgan explains.

"Do you think they wanted us on the case?" Emily asks, as if it is Doyle behind everything, she could so him doing all this on purpose.

"Us, the BAU? Why would they?" Morgan asks.

"Ego, control, some kind of agenda." Emily says.

"I don't think we're even on their radar, Prentiss, do you?" Morgan asks, and Emily thinks "yes".

"You're right. Why would we be?" Emily asks, though she knows does know a reason.

Over the next few minutes Morgan continues to drive until they finally get to Byron's house which looks like no one is home.

"You sure this is it?" Morgan asks.

"Maybe nobody's home." Emily comments.

"Garcia never got an answer." Morgan points out and the two of them get out the car, and start to head to the door, but before they can get too close the front door opens and they are fired upon by a person in a mask with an automatic weapon.

"PRENTISS, GET DOWN!" Morgan yells and both he and Emily take cover behind the SUV. For the next minute or so Emily and Morgan are fired upon. Finally the firing stops and so Emily fires back as the people continue to move, and they continue to fire on Morgan and Emily, who fire back as the move between cars.

With one of her shots Emily manages to shoot one of the people in the leg, but as she rounds the corner she finds a body on the ground and a van, which she can't get a clear shot at, speeding away.

* * *

A little while later the authorities, and Hotch and Rossi, have all arrived at the scene and are investigating both Byron's house, and the street where the gun fight took place, including where the body is.

"Well, this is one story that's not gonna get buried." Morgan comments.

"He's just a kid. He can't be more than twenty-five." Emily says, feeling bad for the kid.

"A kid with an assault weapon isn't just a kid anymore." Morgan comments, "Four rounds in total. That one's yours." Morgan says, pointing to the bullet in the leg, "You hit his femoral artery." Morgan realises.

"He was dead, and they knew it." Emily realises, "Bet he didn't bargain on that when he signed up." Emily says.

"He's got two shots to the head and then one in the wrist. Why the wrist?" Morgan asks.

"To make sure he can't return fire?" Emily suggests.

"He was dead before his head hit the sidewalk." Morgan says, as he looks at the bullet wound on the arm, "Prentiss. He's got a tattoo, at least what's lest of one. They blew a hole through the tattoo because we could have id'd him." Morgan explains, looking up at Emily.

"So, they're confident we can't ID his face or prints." Emily says, with a sigh.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi are all arriving back at the BAU, and none of them are surprised to see Penelope waiting.

"Hey Dad." Penelope greats, as she walks over to Morgan and Emily and hugs Morgan first.

"I'm okay Baby Girl." Morgan says, kissing Penelope's head, before they break apart, and once they break apart, Penelope walks over to Emily, as Morgan walks away.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks her girlfriend, sounding worried.

"I'm, okay, promise." Emily says, before hugging her girlfriend.

"Good." Penelope says, and for a few moments the two of them just stand by the elevators holding each other, before breaking apart, "What's do you think is up with this case? It's crazy."

"Yeah, it is." Emily says, trying not to give something away.

"I've got so much work to do. I'm probably going to be here all night." Penelope comments, as the two of them start to head to the roundtable room.

"I think we all are going to be." Emily comments, feeling glad about that, not that she will let that show, as she is pretty sure that Penelope will be safer at Quantico at the moment.

"Yeah, probably." Penelope confirms, as she and Emily continue to head to the roundtable room where the rest of the team are.

* * *

Just like Penelope suspected the team do end up working all night and first thing in the morning Penelope went to talk to the reporter who wrote the first story.

"Reid, you got anything?" Morgan asks as he, Emily, Hotch, Rossi, and Seaver walk up to Reid who is attempting to recreate the tattoo that was shot off.

"The damage is pretty extensive, but luckily some of the tattoo remains." Reid explains.

"Seaver, get the victim's photo out to the press." Hotch requests, and Ashley sits down on a desk, and starts to make a phone call.

"I think I know who dug the hole." Penelope says, as she walks up to the group, "The journo told me to follow the money, like straight up, that's what he told me, so I did." Penelope explains, "It turns out ''the gazette" is owned by a multinational global conglomerate… oil, new technologies, shipping, air and ground transportation, all of which employ the services of one company… CWS." Penelope explains.

"Clear water securities?" Hotch asks.

"You know them?" Rossi asks, as he looks back at Hotch.

"I've come across them. They're a private counterintelligence group out of Geneva." Hotch explains.

"Ron Cosenza, Byron Delaney, Kerry Fagan, all worked for CWS." Penelope explains.

"How long ago?" Emily asks, feeling the terror rise up inside of her, dreading what Penelope's answer is going to be.

"Seven years ago." Penelope answers, saying exactly what Emily was hoping she wouldn't say.

"Seaver, hang up." Hotch instructs, and Ashley does just that.

"Do we have a problem?" Rossi asks.

"CWS does." Hotch answers.

"Got it." Reid says, moving out from his desk and showing everyone the picture of the tattoo, a tattoo which Emily recognizes and so she quickly walks away, Penelope noticing exactly what her girlfriend has done.

* * *

Having left the others Emily heads straight to the bathroom where she pulls out her phone and calls Tsia.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsia asks, and as she does Penelope, who has followed her girlfriend, walks into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks, walking over to her girlfriend, and Emily quickly hangs up, hearing Tsia say,

"Em, Emily," as she does.

"Yeah, I'm good." Emily says, once more feeling a stab of guilt at lying to her girlfriend.

"Look Em, I'm not a profiler, but you…" Penelope starts to say.

"Don't start." Emily snaps and Penelope looks shocked, and a little hurt, "I'm sorry Babe, I'm going to be alright." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm really worried about you." Penelope admits, "You don't seem okay, and you haven't seemed okay for a while." Penelope admits.

"You know I haven't been sleeping." Emily comments.

"Yeah, but I don't know why because you haven't talked to me." Penelope points out, "So talk to me, Amore, please." Penelope requests.

"I've been having this nightmare, it's a recurring nightmare." Emily says, "I… there's a hill, and there's a little girl on top of the hill." Emily explains, "She's like six years old, dark hair, and she's just dancing in the sun, but somehow I know that she's waiting for me, so I start to walk up the hill… but it gets stepper and steeper, and by the time I climb to the top the little girl's gone, and look everywhere for her, and when I can't find her I start to panic." Emily explains, "And I panic because I know what's waiting out there for her. I know what the world can do to a little girl who only sees beauty in it, like you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, "Somehow you always make me smile, and I don't thank you enough for that." Emily says, getting noticeably upset, and before Penelope can respond the door opens and Seaver opens the door.

"Hotch needs you in the Scif." Seaver says, walking in and over to Penelope and Emily.

"Okay." Emily says, and Seaver leaves, and once she does Emily takes a step forward, "I love you." Emily says, knowing that this could very well be the very last time she's able to say those three little words to Penelope, before hugging Penelope and kissing her cheek, and as she does Penelope notices the kiss lingers on her cheek for a little while before Emily finally pulls away and walks away.

As Penelope watches Emily go she can't shake the feeling that tells her that Emily was saying goodbye and so she promises that she will talk to Emily once this case is over, or once they have a long enough break.

* * *

A little while later the team have been informed what Emily already knows, that Ian Doyle is likely behind everything and Penelope, Morgan, Emily and Seaver are in the roundtable room, discussing everything while Emily is concerned that Penelope knows about Doyle as that could put her in even more danger.

"Okay, Ian Doyle's officially on everyone's list. His mug is all over the place." Penelope explains, "He's not gonna be able to get out of the district unless he sprouts wings himself." Penelope explains, as Emily and Morgan walk over to her and stands behind her.

"It's not that I'm not happy that we have his name, but how are we supposed to know who's on his list?" Ashley asks.

"We study his life, and every single person he's ever come in contact with." Morgan explains, as Rossi and Hotch walk into the roundtable room.

"Look, Doyle's been away for seven years, but he still managed to figure out who the players were, maybe we should start with how he got out of prison." Emily suggests.

"Well, where was he locked up?" Morgan asks.

"Russia, I think." Emily says, making it seem like she is uncertain rather than knowing that for a fact.

"Actually, there are no extradition papers on him." Ashley reveals.

"Was Doyle on your radar when you were at Interpol?" Hotch asks, looking at Emily.

"Uh, sure, I had heard of him, but direct contact? I'd have to ask around." Emily lies.

"Do." Hotch says, and Emile nods and leaves the room, squeezing Penelope's shoulder as she goes.

"Good guys and bad keep files close to them." Rossi says.

"What are in these files?" Penelope asks her father, having no idea.

"It's intel. Insurance, protection, for times like this." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Maybe I should go to Byron Delaney's house and see what I can find." Morgan says.

"Take Prentiss with you. She might have some insight." Hotch instructs, and Morgan leaves.

* * *

A little while later Morgan has gotten Emily and the two of them are driving back to Byron's house together.

"No one's getting back to you?" Morgan asks as Emily checks her phone.

"I only have a couple of contacts, but they'll get back to me." Emily says, as she looks out the window and checks the rear-view mirror.

"What, are we being followed, 007?" Morgan asks, teasing his friend.

"No, but you should go through the city. Sixty-six is gonna be miserable right now." Emily comments.

"We'll get there." Morgan says.

"Oh, before Doyle takes someone else out? He's shooting up federal agents. What's he gonna do next?" Emily asks, sounding angry.

"What would you like me to do?" Morgan asks, keeping his voice calm.

"Get creative with your driving." Emily responds.

"I'm working on it, Prentiss." Morgan says, as Emily's phone rings.

"Hey, thanks for getting back, I need some intel on Ian Doyle." Emily says.

"Are you alone?" Tsia, who is with Clyde asks, as she suspects not.

"Not at all. Anything you can spare." Emily requests.

"Is your team, or Girl, in danger?" Clyde asks.

"Absolutely." Emily answers, "You should start with our victims, Ron Cosenza, Kerry Fagan, Byron Delaney. See if they connect to Doyle in any way." Emily requests.

"I'll send you a document." Tsia responds.

"I'll be waiting for it. Thanks." Emily says, before hanging up.

"They got something?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know. We'll see." Emily responds.

"You know, Emily, you really need to trust people." Morgan says.

"I trust people, I trust Penelope." Emily says, telling the truth and doing so in part because Morgan is Penelope's best friend.

"Yeah, but you don't trust anyone else, because you can't." Morgan says, "And I get it. Every time you tried to count on someone, they let you down, so you go it alone. You'll never admit that because you're just too damn stubborn." Morgan says, and Emily looks at him, "It's all right. It doesn't matter, but I'll tell you what does matter. That you can trust me, Emily. With anything." Morgan says, and Emily once more gives him a look, "I'm serious. No matter how awful you think it is, I promise you, you are not alone." Morgan says, "I just wish you'd believe that." Morgan says, after a pause.

"I do." Emily says, "You profile me again, you'll wish you hadn't." Emily says in a serious voice and then the two of them look at each other and laugh.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Morgan have found the file at Byron's house and have returned to the BAU you where the two of them, and the rest of the team, are in the roundtable room discussing what they have found.

"Here's the million-dollar question, anyone know what language this is?" Penelope asks, zooming in on the back of the photo of the CWS team.

"Those are villages in North Korea." Emily answers.

"I love you." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "Of course she does." Penelope says, as she walks over and sits down at the table.

"There's a political prison near Haengyong-no, camp 22. Kwan-li-so." Emily explains, "North Korea denies it exists."

"You think they took Doyle there?" Morgan asks.

"That would explain why he's after them." Ashley realises.

"Even his prison is off the grid." Penelope comments.

"All we know is that he was never married, had multiple residence, and was arrested at his Tuscan Villa." Ashley explains.

"There's paperwork to back that up?" Emily asks concerned.

"And a list of who was there that day." Ashley reveals, "There may be photographs. Reid's looking into that now." Ashley explains.

"Right, so those people need to be warned that he's on the warpath." Emily comments, knowing that this means the team could be led to her.

"They have been, but there's a whole different life he's leads, one that isn't in any file." Ashley comments.

"Prentiss, did you hear from your European associates?" Hotch asks.

"I'm waiting for them to send me a document." Emily explains.

"We need it now." Hotch says, and Emily nods and leaves.

After leaving the roundtable room Emily heads straight to her desk where she calls Tsia and Clyde.

"Doyle was in Kwan-Li-So?" Emily asks, once Tsia and Clyde pick up.

"Ah, well, that was on a need to know." Clyde explains.

"You didn't think I needed to know that? Are you kidding me?" Emily asks, getting frustrated.

"And what good would that do?" Clyde asks, and Emily fights to control her anger.

"You don't get to decide what's good for me anymore. What else aren't you telling me?" Emily asks, feeling concerned as she becomes worried that she has put Penelope in even more danger by telling Clyde what she means to her.

"That's it." Clyde says.

"You said he was in Russia." Emily points out.

"No, actually, Seam McAllister told you that." Clyde corrects.

"Tsia?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Tsia says.

"Get him off the phone." Emily requests.

"What are you gonna do, Em? Huh? What are you gonna do? You gonna run away? Yeah, you're good at that." Clyde says.

"Tsia." Emily repeats as she continues to try to control her anger.

"Bloody hell." Clyde says.

"Okay." Tsia says, picking up the phone.

"You can't trust him. You have got to get out of there right now. You're safer on your own." Emily reveals, "Do you remember ninth street? Corelli's. How the door works?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Tsia confirms.

"He's still there, you will be in and out in five minutes." Emily reveals.

"Got it." Tsia responds.

"Do not let Clyde follow you, and Tsia, be careful." Emily requests.

"You too." Tsia responds, and Emily hangs up.

Once Emily hangs up with Tsia and Clyde she goes to get the Document she just printed, and after she has the document, she runs into Reid who informed her that the sedans film everything and so there could be footage of her at Doyle's villa.

* * *

For the rest of the night the team continue to work the case, and as they do Emily always does her best to always remain near Penelope, while making it seem like that's not what she's doing.

It is early morning and everyone in the BAU have been joined by a lot of different agencies, so many that the bullpen is pretty fall.

"The journalist is eating out of my hand." Penelope says, as she walks up to Ashley, "He had no idea I was promising him a full-fledged manhunt." Penelope comments.

"It's way more than that. I've counted reps from five agencies." Ashley reveals.

"Oh, I love me a multi-agency task forcing, and on our turf. It gets my blood up." Penelope explains.

"When are we going to get started?" Ashely asks, assuming that Penelope knows more than her.

"Oh, he's drawing up the battle plan with the troops." Penelope says, pointing to Hotch's office where Hotch, Rossi, and Emily are.

"What's holding us up?" Rossi, up in Hotch's office ask.

"We're waiting for somebody from DC Metro Police, then we can start." Hotch explains.

"Who's got updates on roadblocks?" Ross asks.

"They will. All parkways and interstates in DC, Maryland, and Virginia have station checkpoints." Hotch explains.

"Doyle has the means to get in and out of the country. What makes you think he won't get out of the district?" Emily asks.

"It's the best we've got right now." Hotch says, and as he does there is a knock on the door and Morgan walks in.

"Metro got held up. Double homicide on K and Ninth." Morgan says, and the second he does Emily recognizes the address, "They want me to have a look." Morgan explains.

"Doyle?" Hotch asks.

"Vic's apartment looks like a Black-Market forger." Morgan explains.

"The other victim?" Emily forces herself to ask.

"A women, 30s, no ID, outside his door." Morgan explains.

"I'm coming with you." Emily says, as she has to see it for herself.

"Go." Hotch instructs and Morgan and Emily leave his office.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Morgan are at the crime scene and while Morgan is looking at the male victim Emily is just staring at Tsia's body, feeling incredible guilt as she sent Tsia to this place.

"This guy took two in the chest. He went quickly." Morgan says, as he walks over to Emily who is staring at Tsia and fighting back tears, "One straight to the forehead. The holes were made by a .45. So, she comes to the door, and he shots her. She didn't stand a chance. This has to be the work of our guy. She might be on our list. We should run her prints." Morgan says.

"I need some air." Emily says, as she starts fights the impulse to throw up and hurries out of the building.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Emily is outside throwing up, leaning against a fence, when Morgan walks up to her.

"What did you do, pull a whiskey Pete's?" Morgan asks.

"Uh, I don't know what means, but if it involves getting vomit on your boots, then, yeah, I'm guilty." Emily says, as she wipes her mouth.

"You need a soda? What can I do?" Morgan asks, as Emily clears her throat.

"I live ten minutes from here. Can we just swing by?" Emily asks, "Cause I think I got it on my pants, too." Emily admits.

"Hotch wants us to get back." Morgan says.

"I know. I'll be really quick, I promise." Emily responds.

"Okay."

* * *

A little while later Emily has stopped by her apartment where she got changed, flushed a necklace ring that Doyle got her, and left her safe open, and are walking back into the BAU where Hotch is in the middle of his briefing.

"It's not often that we know a subject's name, and in this case, knowing Ian Doyle's identity doesn't give us very much. He's known to a select few, and those who know him well either work beside him or they're on his list. Two or Three of his victims worked for CWS and were responsible for his transport to north Korea. There were seven operatives on the mission altogether, and the remaining 5 have been warned. All the federal and international agents responsible for tracking him down are now on his list of targets. We'll find Doyle the way we find any other offender... By studying his behaviour. We'll dissect his every move since he regained his freedom. When he escaped from north Korea, he killed a man and he used his vehicle to cross the border into Russia." Hotch explains, and as he does Emily zones out, looks at Seaver then Rossi, then Hotch, then Morgan.

"You good?" Morgan asks.

"I'm good." Emily responds, and she fights back tears as she looks at Reid, and then finally Penelope.

Looking at her girlfriend Emily just looks at the women she loves, the love of her life, for a few moments, desperately wanting to kiss her and tell her that she loves her, and never let her go, but she knows she can't. Instead, Emily forces herself to look away from the women she loves, and walks out of the BAU, knowing she has to end this, now, before anyone else is killed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW**

* * *

Hours have passed since Emily walked out of the BAU and in that time the team have realised that she is gone, but don't understand why yet, and so the entire team, including Penelope are in the bullpen discussing things.

"I got four names of the bottom of the list Prentiss gave us." Morgan explains, as he walks over and sticks a sticky note to the board where all the information the team are working with is on, "Luke Renault, Lawrence Riley, Lila Rafferty, Lyle Rogers." Morgan says.

"All with the initials LR." Ashley realises.

"The CIA uses cryptograms like that to assign to non-official cover agents working the same case." Hotch explains.

"So, do other foreign counties. The last four names are covers, spies." Morgan realises.

"Wait." Penelope says, walking over and taking the piece of paper from Morgan as she realises something is off, "No, this isn't right." Penelope reveals, "Do you see this space? That shouldn't be here." Penelope explains.

"Could it be a formatting error?" Reid asks.

"No, this is a spreadsheet template. Formatting doesn't allow for this. There's a missing name on here." Penelope explains.

"It's another spy whose cover is LR." Hotch realises.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead." Reid suddenly says.

"What?" Hotch asks, turning to look at him.

"''Lauren Reynolds is dead' Prentiss said that on a phone call seventeen days ago. But her intonation wasn't surprise or grief. It was like a mantra, like she was reminding herself. Lauren Reynolds, LR." Reid realises, and as he does Penelope becomes terrified for her girlfriend.

"If Prentiss is the last name on that list, she's on Doyle's list too." Ashley says, and as she does Hotch tries to call Emily's phone and walks over to her desk when he hears it ring and finds Emily's phone, badge and gun inside.

"That explains her behaviour the past month. The secrets, the evasion." Rossi realises.

"She's been biting her fingernails again too." Reid says.

"Guys." Hotch says, and he shows everyone Emily's phone, badge, and gun.

"She left her badge and gun? Why would she do that?" Morgan asks.

"That doesn't make sense. Why run? Where her family, we can help." Reid says, as Penelope fights back tears and terror, terrified for her girlfriend.

"Doyle's killing families." Rossi points out, "Emily's not close to relatives, she's not married…"Rossi starts to say.

"But she is in a serious relationship." Morgan says, looking at his best friend in concern.

"He was ready to wipe us out. She ran to protect us." Rossi says, looking at his daughter as he, Morgan, and Hotch all realise that Emily would be trying to protect all of them, but Penelope especially, "She's a trained spy. She doesn't want to be found." Rossi realises.

"She knows all of our tricks. We don't know any of hers." Morgan says.

"All right, then how do we find her?" Penelope asks, as her voice breaks, and Rossi walks over and puts his arm around his daughter.

"Hears how." Hotch says, "Ian Doyle is our unsub, Prentiss is our victim. We profile their behaviour and we treat it like any other case." Hotch says as he walks over and sticks Emily's ID badge on the board, "Because terrorism isn't an area we specialise in I've reached out to an expert form the state department, someone who can also shed light on Prentiss's past.'" Hotch explains.

"Who?" Reid asks.

"Her." Hotch says, as JJ walks into the bullpen.

"Let's get to work." JJ says.

* * *

All night the team work on trying to find more information on Doyle, and Emily, but haven't been able to find much. Day has broken, and Penelope is just sitting in her office staring at the picture of her and Emily that she keeps on her desk.

"You have to be okay. You can't die…." Penelope says, looking at Emily, as tears come to her eyes, wanting more than anything to hear from her girlfriend and know that she is okay.

* * *

While Penelope is in her office the rest of the team, JJ included are in the roundtable room.

"Okay, so I talked to a friend from Langley. He couldn't give me Emily's full CIA history, but he could give me this." JJ says, as she puts information on the screen, "She assumed the identity of Lauren Reynolds as part of a special task for called JTF-12." JJ explains.

"I heard about them. They were profiling terrorists, weren't they?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, assembled after 9/11. CIA and Western Agencies contributed their best and brightest." JJ explains.

"But serial killers and terrorists have different personality traits." Ashley points out.

"How does Doyle fit in?" Reid asks.

"He was their last case, and now JTF is on his hit list." JJ explains, "Jeremy Wolff was victim number one, from Germany's BND. Seam McAlister at Interpol was second, he's the one that brought JFT in to work Doyle's case. He was murdered last week in brussels with his wife and daughter. Tsia Mosley of France's DCRI. She got engaged to Jeremy earlier this year. After he died, she fled to DC, and team leader Clyde Easter, British SIS. He hasn't checked in since Tsia's murder. He was also in DC." JJ says, putting an image of each person on the screen as she talks about them.

"Did JTF make the arrests?" Hotch asks.

"No, the host countries handled that. The team moved on to the next case." JJ explains.

"If all they did was deliver a profile, how does Doyle even know about them?" Hotch asks, feeling confused about that.

"Well, considering the shadowy nature of terrorist cells, they utilize a skill we don't… infiltration." JJ explains.

"Who was undercover on Doyle?" Reid asks curious.

"Emily. She made contact with him in Boston to get intel on Valhalla. She was posing as another weapons dealer." JJ explains, as she shows everyone pictures of Emily of that time.

"Look at how she's dressed. She seems awfully comfortable." Morgan says, causing Rossi to glare at him.

"How close did she get to Doyle as part of her cover?" Hotch asks.

"The recon they did on Doyle included a background of all of his romantic relationships. Emily was his type." JJ explains.

* * *

A little while after the team learnt a little more about Emily's past Rossi and Hotch are at Emily's apartment, searching it for clues.

"She asked you to stop here yesterday?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah. Change her boots, and get whatever she needed, I guess." Morgan says.

"It's never easy you know, having to dig through a friend's life." Rossi says, noticing things that belong to his daughter around Emily's apartment, "But that's not what's bugging you, is it? You're angry because she crossed the line with Doyle." Rossi says.

"No, I'm not. I'm angry because a group of mercenaries just shot at me. I don't much like being shot at Rossi." Morgan reveals, "Prentiss knew exactly what was going on, but she didn't bother to tell any of us." Morgan says.

"She couldn't without putting us at risk." Rossi says, as he looks at Emily's open safe, having faith in Emily.

"Come on, man, we don't know that. All we do know is that she slept with a terrorist for a profile and instead of coming clean with us about her dirty laundry she just ran with it." Morgan comments.

"You think it's that simple?" Rossi asks.

"Till there's no reason not to." Morgan says.

"Well, here's one." Rossi says, throwing something at Morgan, "That's her passport, the real one. Now, if you wanted to vanish, wouldn't you take that with you?" Rossi asks as he goes into the bathroom.

"This doesn't mean anything. I worked with that women for five years. I put my life in her hands. I called her my friend, but right now I can't even say that I really knew her, can you, can Penelope?" Morgan asks.

"There's something down there." Rossi says, noticing something in the toilet.

"What do you got?" Morgan asks, walking over to Rossi.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Morgan have returned to the BAU and are in Hotch's office with him.

"It's called a Gimmel Ring. The husband and wife-to-be wear individual bands during the engagement and at the wedding…" Rossi starts to say, showing how the ring joins.

"You see the markings in the middle? Gaelic, Doyle gave it to her." Morgan realises.

"This ring is more than just a souvenir. Otherwise, why hang on to it all this time? Why hide it form us?" Rossi asks.

"What makes you think she went to Boston?" Hotch asks.

"Well, the Doyle case started in Boston. Maybe she's going back to old locations trying to hunt him down." Morgan suggests.

"If he had us, had Penelope, in his crosshairs she wouldn't run. She'd take the fight to him." Rossi reveals.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has found out that Clyde is on his way to Boston and so Hotch has decide that the entire team, Penelope included, are going to Boston.

As the team are going to be leaving soon Penelope is in her office collecting what she needs, but as she collected everything she has become distracted by the picture of her and Penelope which she is just staring at.

"Kitten." Rossi says, from the doorway to his daughter office, and hearing her father's voice Penelope turns around and Rossi sees that her daughter has tears in her eyes.

"Daddy." Penelope says, and Rossi walks over to his daughter.

"Oh Kiddo." Rossi says, hugging his daughter.

"I love her so much, Dad." Penelope reveals, "And I know she loves me, what we have is real, finding out all this doesn't change that." Penelope tells her father, as she hugs him tightly.

"I know, Kiddo. I know." Rossi says, kissing his daughters head as even with everything he has learnt in the last few hours he truly believes that Emily loves his daughter, he knows that what they have is real as he seen that for himself, which is why he is sure of two things. One, that part of the reason Emily is doing what she is doing is to protect Penelope, and two if anything happens to Emily it will destroy his daughter.

* * *

While the team are on their way to Boston Emily is in a car outside a location where she knows she will find Doyle. As she waits Emily hears her phone beep and she realises that she has a voicemail from Penelope, something which surprises her as she is using one of her old numbers, and so she listens to it.

"Hey, it's me. Hotch asked me to try all your numbers, and I have this as an old listing and you probably don't even use it anymore, but if it is you and you're out there, come home, please." Penelope begs, her voice breaking, "God Em, what did you think that we'd, that I'd, let you walk out of lives? I am so furious at you right now!" Penelope says, and as she does Emily starts to get upset, "then I think about scared you must be, hiding in some dark place all alone, but you're not alone, okay?" Penelope says, causing tears to well in Emily's eyes, "You are not alone. We are in that dark place with you, we are waving flashlights and calling your name. So, if you can see us, come home." Penelope begs, "If you can't, then…" Penelope says, crying, "Then you stay alive, cause, we're coming, I love you." Penelope says, and the voicemail breaks.

As the voicemail ends Emily spends a few moments collecting herself before she puts earplugs in, pulls an automatic weapon and attacks the car that she believes Doyle is in. Throwing a flashbang into the car as she does, but her attack doesn't go as well as she would like and results in Doyle shooting her in her bullet proof vest before he captures her.

* * *

As Emily puts her plan in motion the team are on the plan to Boston, every single one of them hoping that they get to the city in time to help Emily, but after the video they just watched they are all terrified that they are going to be too late.

"Emily walked into a trap." Penelope says, she shows everyone the video, "It looks like Doyle got into the SUV, but from this angle, you can see he didn't." Penelope explains, "Which I wish Boston PD would have told me before I started watching it. Sorry again for the screaming." Penelope says, as she continues to look worried for her girlfriend.

"She threw a flash-bang grenade into a car. She's lucky the three people inside didn't die. Is anybody else bothered by that?" Morgan asks, not being able to believe what Emily is doing.

"Well, three bad guys." Rossi corrects, looking over at his daughter as he knows she is barely holding it together.

"Illegal as it is, I think Prentiss knows she had to be as ruthless as Doyle." Hotch explains.

"He's come to the US to wage a public vendetta and hired a group of mercenaries to remain loyal to him. He has nothing to lose, so she has to act the same way." Reid says, knowing that Emily does still have things to loose, which is what she is trying to protect.

"So how did Doyle know she was waiting for him?" Rossi asks.

"Well, the mole must have told him, right? The same guy who's been feeding Doyle the contractors and agents?" JJ asks.

"And our best suspect was just arrested with a suitcase full of cash." Ashley says, "How do we get Easter to talk? He won't cooperate willingly." Ashley says.

"I'll handle that. The rest of you focus on Doyle's location." Hotch instructs, and as he does Penelope knows she has to ask the question she isn't sure she wants the answer to.

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but how long does Em have?" Penelope asks, and Hotch takes a moment to consider how he is going to answer this, as he knows what Emily means to Penelope and so he wants to be as kind as possible, but also truthful.

"Her best chance is also the most troubling." Hotch admits, "Doyle saved her for last because he views her as his stressor. Which means he'll take his time." Hotch says, and as he does Penelope starts to cry, and so Morgan, who is sitting next to Penelope, puts his arm around her as while he might be pissed at Emily he cares about Penelope and hates that she is in so much pain.

* * *

While her team, including the love of her life, are on their way to Boston Emily is tired to a chair in a warehouse, with Doyle.

"Where's my ring?" Doyle asks as he walks over to Emily and puts his hand on her neck and throat.

"I flushed it." Emily says, with a nervous laugh.

"I spent seven years in hell because of that ring." Doyle says as he undoes Emily's shirt, "So now, I'm going to give you another gift. One you won't get rid of so easily." Doyle says, as he walks away from Emily, "A four-leaf clover should be a nice addition to your other tattoo." Doyle says as he brings an electronic tattoo needle over to her, "You still have two, right?" Doyle asks.

"Yep, and that's enough ink, thanks." Emily says, and Doyle laughs.

"Ink? North Koreans can't afford ink." Doyle reveals, "No, they brand themselves." Doyle says, as he turns on the branding needle and so Emily tries to move away, but Doyle manages to grab her and she gasps as he starts to brand her, "The more you fight, the more this will hurt." Doyle says, as he brands Emily, who screams in pain.

For a little while Emily continues to scream in pain as Doyle brands her until finally the pain ends, and Doyle finishes branding her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me alive?" Emily asks, as that doesn't make sense, as Doyle does up her shirt.

"Hey. FBI grabbed Fahey. Her people." One of Doyle's associates say, Liam, says, "Won't be long before he starts squealing and they're banging on our door. Do what you have to do so we can get the hell out of her." He says, as Doyle stands up and Emily knows that now all she has to do is hold on, and stall, because her team are coming, they will find her.

"I know what you want." Emily says, already having a plan to stall Doyle.

"Do you really?" Doyle asks, sounding disbelieving.

"You want Lauren Reynolds back, I can do that, I can be her." Emily says, knowing that she probably can't, but this is her best shot to stall Doyle, a way to buy enough time for the team to find her, and stop Doyle, which will be Declan, and Penelope's, best shot.

"You think that'll save your skin?" Doyle asks.

"I have no illusions, but I'm tired of this, of being afraid." Emily says, getting upset.

"We don't have time for this." Liam says.

"We'll make time." Doyle says.

"What about Fahey?" Liam asks.

"I'll take care of Fahey." Doyle says, "He smokes right?" Doyle asks.

"Aye."

"Looks like you earned yourself a reprieve." Doyle says to Emily.

* * *

At the police station in Boston that the team are working out of Hotch is talking with Clyde, tyring to figure out what his game is, while Rossi and Reid are talking to Fahey.

"Why were you calling Clyde Easter so much, Jack?" Rossi asks.

"Anybody got a spoke? How about you, beanpole?" Fahey asks Reid.

"What do you think?" Rossi asks, also looking at Reid.

"Narcissism masking deep-seated insecurity." Reid explains.

"So, if we puncture his self-image this hood rat will talk." Rossi says.

"Hey, hey, hey I ain't no hood rat. You take that back." Fahey says, sounding angry and Rossi walks over to him.

"Well, you look like one. You smell like one. You smell that?" Rossi asks, and Reid sniffs.

"Hood rat." Reid confirms.

"I am not! Take it back!" Fahey says, sounding angry.

"Hey, Jack. Do you know what a hoot rat is?" Rossi asks, and Fahey pauses, it being clear that he doesn't know what a hood rat is, "You see what I mean? He's just gonna have to learn the hard way." Rossi says.

"All right, all right, look, Clyde was going to pay my medical bills, all right?" Fahey explains, "This ear, it ain't growing back." Fahey explains.

"What happened to it?" Reid asks.

"This bitch teammate of his shot it. Said it was a warning." Fahey explains, and as he does both Reid and Rossi walk closer to him, "Thought she could take on this big IRA big shot named Doyle. So, I told these…." Fahey starts to say, and as he does Rossi grabs Fahey's damaged ear, "AHH! What the hell, man?" Fahey asks, sounding shocked.

"Where's Prentiss?" Rossi asks, his voice hurried.

"Who? I don't know!" Fahey says, sounding confused.

"Lauren Reynolds. Where is Lauren Reynolds?" Reid asks, his voice hurried, and as he does Fahey comes to a realisation.

"Oh, friend of yours is she?" Fahey asks, realising that he has some leverage.

"You tell us where she is right now, or I swear, I'll send you to a prison where they'll teach you what a hood rat is." Rossi threatens.

"And by the time you do, she'll be in pieces. So, uh, my price just went up." Fahey explains.

* * *

Back at the warehouse where Emily is being held Doyle pulls over a chair and sits down in front of her.

"And what is it you do…. Lauren?" Doyle asks, asking Emily the same words he asked her when they first met, and Emily remembers exactly what to say in response.

"I'm looking to get into business with a former IRA captain who's gone freelance, Valhalla." Emily says, "But since this is sensitive." Emily says, in English before switching to French and saying, "It might be better to discuss this privately."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Doyle responds, also in French.

"Let me out of these." Emily says, in French.

"That's not how it went." Doyle says, in English.

"I can't make you happy in handcuffs." Emily says, even though it makes her skin crawl, and Doyle walks up and walks behind Emily, and grabs her, causing her to winch.

"You really think I'd let you fool me twice?" Doyle asks.

"I just wanted…." Emily starts to say, though the truth is that all she wants is Penelope.

"I know what you wanted, a way into my head." Doyle says, "A way into my head, but I changed the look." Doyle explains, "So you're going to suffer the way I suffered." Doyle explains, "This won't be the first time you've killed an innocent, but it will be the first time you have to watch. LIAM!" Doyle calls and Liam brings a computer that is placed on In front of Emily.

On the computer Emily sees Rossi, Seaver, and Fahey on what looks like a roof, and it is clear that the image is being taken though a sniper's scope.

"You got him?" Liam asks, through a walkie-talkie.

"Acquiring. Which one's the target?" The man on the walkie-talkie asks.

"No!" Emily yells, "This was about you and me! That's what you said! You and me!" Emily says, getting upset.

"Then why is your team here? Cause I didn't leave a trail." Doyle says.

"Ian, whatever you want to do to me, I accept, but leave them out of it." Emily requests, as she will not let anything happen to her team.

"Yes, except I didn't bring them into it, did I." Doyle says, "What are you thinking?" Doyle asks, looking at Liam.

"Women first, then the goateed fella, and then Fahey if he has a shot. If not, he'll shut up." Liam says.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Doyle says, and Emily knows she cannot let that happen.

"Shoot Fahey." Emily instructs, "If he dies, my team doesn't have anything."

"Hello, Lauren. Good to see you again." Doyle says, as Fahey is shot.

* * *

Back at the police station Rossi and Seaver are retuning to the main area of the police station and as Seaver heads to the locker room to get Fahey's blood of her Penelope comes running up to her father.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Penelope says, as she runs towards her father.

"I'm okay, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter as he hugs her.

"You were shot at!" Penelope says, as they break apart, "And Emily's missing! And Fahey's dead, and what if we don't find her in time, what's if she's not okay, what if…" Penelope says, taking quickly and starting to hyperventilate.

"Come on." Rossi says, leading his daughter into an empty room.

"Dad this is bad, really bad! She's not okay, and she needs to be okay! I need…." Penelope says, as she lets her father lead her into another room.

"Penelope, guardami, respira Gattino." "(Penelope, look at me, breathe Kitten) Rossi says to his daughter, having chosen to speak to his daughter in Italian rather than English as why Penelope has been speaking both languages her entire life switching languages will give her something to focus on, and may help calm down, "Guardami, inspira e fuori." (Look at me, breathe in and out.) Rossi instructs, and Penelope does so, "Sei tornato con me, Kiddo?" (You back with me, Kiddo?) Rossi asks, about thirty seconds later.

"Si." Penelope answers, (yeah)

"Good." Rossi says, switching back to English, "I know you're scared Kiddo, I know you're worried about Emily, and want her back, and I wish I could tell you that she's okay." Rossi says.

"I can't lose her, Dad. I just want her to be okay, so badly." Penelope reveals, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know." Rossi explains, "I know it doesn't seem like it but Fahey being killed could mean something good."

"What do you mean?" Penelope asks, feeing confused.

"Fahey could lead us straight to Doyle, and Doyle taking him out could mean that Doyle isn't ready to be found, that he is still doing what he is doing, which could mean…." Rossi starts to say.

"That Emily's still alive." Penelope finishes, getting a look of hope on her face.

"And she's counting on us finding her." Rossi tells his daughter, "I know you're hurting, I know your scared, but you need to focus Penelope. We need you, Emily needs you, working this case if we're going to find her." Rossi explains, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can." Penelope confirms, "I love you Dad." Penelope says, before hugging her father.

"I love you too, Kiddo." Rossi says, returning his daughter's hug and kissing her on the head.

Once Rossi and Penelope break apart Penelope wipes her eyes and heads back to work, while her father goes to talk to Seaver.

* * *

A little while later Rossi has forced Seaver, who is the person with the freshest eyes, to say what is bugging her with the entire situation, and Penelope and JJ are working on things and explaining to Hotch what they have found.

"So, assuming Clyde isn't the mole, we looked through JTF's personal records again, and Jeremy made some fancy plans before his death. Specifically, he brought a large estate in Spain." Penelope explains.

"He signed all the documents with one of his covers. Made a down payment in cash, deposited the rest." JJ explains.

"So, Jeremy sold the list to Doyle." Hotch realises.

"He was the first victim, killed quietly. Doyle didn't want any attention until he was ready." JJ comments.

"Did Tsia know?" Hotch asks, looking at Penelope.

"I can't tell. If I was running from a terrorist, I would cash in my IRA, not that one, the other… you know what I mean. My point is, Tsia didn't touch that money, so I don't think she's in on it." Penelope explains, as from what Morgan said about how Emily reacted to Tsia's death she thinks her girlfriend really cared about her, and so she hopes that what she suspects is true.

* * *

While the team are putting the pieces together, and Hotch is continuing to talk to Clyde, Emily is still being held by Doyle and from the internal time count she is keeping she knows it is time to put the next phase of her plan into action, she just needs the opening.

''When Fahey told me, you were in the city, he said you already knew where I was. If that's the truth, you know what this is about." Doyle says, "Game's over, love. Time for your last confession." Doyle says, as he pulls a gun.

"Take me to where he died. I want to see it." Emily says, knowing that the team would be close to figuring things out, and that if she hasn't already found them, then Penelope would be close to finding the pictures that will tell the team everything they need to know.

* * *

Back at the station Clyde, who everyone is sure isn't working with Doyle, is now helping the team, and has gone in search of Penelope who is sitting in a room alone trying to find if Doyle has a kid.

"You're Emily's girl." Clyde says, from the doorway and Penelope looks up from what she is doing.

"I am." Penelope confirms, "She told you about me?" Penelope asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"She did." Clyde confirms, closing the door and walking over to Penelope, "She trusts you." Clyde reveals, "You're the one-person Emily does completely trust." Clyde reveals, "And when Emily found out Doyle was heading to DC you were her biggest concern. She just wanted you to be safe."

"That's what I want for her." Penelope reveals.

"She loves you, Darling." Clyde reveals, knowing that he owes it to Emily to make sure that he does everything in his power to keep Penelope safe.

"I love her too." Penelope reveals, "More than anything." Penelope says, trying not to look upset but Clyde can tell that it is a battle she is losing.

* * *

Since asking Doyle to take her to the place where 'he' died, Emily, and Doyle have gone to a new location, where Doyle is forcing Emily down a corridor.

"Go to your father' that's what you said. I never told anyone the truth about Declan. You were the only one, and you put him in your profile, didn't you?" Doyle asks.

"Yes." Emily confirms.

"For two years I didn't talk. The North Koreans used everything you gave them against me. It wasn't until they showed me these…" Doyle says, showing Emily the fake pictures, she staged of Declan, "They laughed at me as I wept, and you caused all this, didn't you?" Doyle asks.

"Yes, I did." Emily confirms.

"That corner right there, that's where he died, and that's where I'm going to kill you." Doyle says, as he throws Emily into a wall, and pulls a gun, which he points at her.

"There's something you don't know about those photos." Emily reveals, causing Doyle to not fire like he was planning to.

* * *

Back at the station the entire team, plus Clyde, are working on trying to find Declan, as they are pretty sure that he is the key to everything.

"I got him!" Penelope suddenly exclaims, "I matched Irish immigration records based on Doyle's employees. Declan Jones, he's the only boy who matches. He settled in Boston eight years ago. Adoptive guardian Louise Jones." Penelope explains.

"I knew Louise Jones, she was Doyle's housekeeper." Clyde explains.

"Are they still alive?" Hotch asks.

"Declan and his mother went missing seven years ago. Bodies were never found. Wait, what is this?" Penelope asks, as she finds the same pictures Doyle showed Emily, "God, someone took pictures of them being shot." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"Is there an address?" Hotch asks.

"That looks like a warehouse. It's gotta be big enough to house a small army. That's weapons, supplies, let's see… which means it has it's own perimeter. I got it, 1519 Adams Street." Penelope explains.

* * *

Back at the Wearhouse Emily is continuing to attempt to buy time by telling Doyle the truth, partly because she knows it could give her the opening she needs.

"After your arrest, I relocated Louis and Declan, and then I got a call." Emily explains, "Interpol had sent back our profile. The head of the terrorism division wanted more dirt on you, so they could break you." Emily explains.

"So, you used my son as a promotion." Doyle says, sounding furious.

"No. I wouldn't let him be a pawn. The things they would have done to him to get you to talk… but I knew, even if I didn't cooperate, they were going to find him eventually, so I had to…" Emily says.

"Had to what?" Doyle asks, angrily.

"I had to end his suffering before it could begin." Emily reveals, and over the next few minutes at basically the same time, Emily reveals that Declan is alive, that she faked his death, as Penelope and Reid realise the same thing.

Due to the shock of what Emily revealed, Emily has managed to get the upper hand and currently has her arms around Doyle's neck.

"I beat you, Ian." Emily says, "before you even got out of North Korea. I beat you ''cause I gave Declan his life back." Emily explains.

"I'll find him." Doyle says.

"No, you won't. ever since you told me my people had Fahey, I've been stalling you." Emily reveals, and as she does the power goes off and Emily knows it is her team, but that relief costs her as she gets distracted and Doyle throws her against a table.

Even though she has been thrown against a table Emily continues to fight back, hitting Doyle with a wooden plank, but after she drops it and turns away Doyle uses it to stake her through the torso.

"Where is he?" Doyle asks, as Emily falls to the ground, "Where's Declan, Emily? Tell me, tell me, where is he? Emily, tell me where he is." Doyle says, but Emily stays silence, and as he hears gunshots Doyle runs.

Seconds after Doyle runs Derek hurries into the room and crouches down next to Emily.

"Hey, it's me, I'm right here. You're going to be all right, stay with me, Baby, come on, stay with me." Morgan begs as he tries to help Emily.

"Let me go…" Emily requests, as she struggles to breath.

"No, I'm not letting you go." Morgan tells his friend.

"Tell…. Tell Pen…I love her." Emily requests, forcing the words out, as she starts to lose consciousness.

"You'll tell her yourself." Morgan says, "Help me! Listen to me, I know why you did all this. I know what you did for Declan, I'm so proud of you. Do you understand that? I am proud of you because you are my friend, and you are my partner." Morgan says, as Emily's eyes close, "No, Emily! Come on, stay with me. If you can hear me, please just squeeze my hand." Morgan requests, and Emily does that, "Yes, there you go. There you go, Baby, just keep squeezing." Morgan requests.

* * *

A little while later the team are at the hospital, waiting for news on Emily. As they wait Rossi is holding his daughter, who is in bad shape, as they wait for news, everyone desperately hoping that it is good news.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime of waiting JJ walks out,

"She never made it off the table." JJ reveals, lying but the rest of the team, with the exception of Hotch, don't know that.

"No!" Penelope says, before completely breaking down, and as she does Rossi tries to comfort his daughter while trying not to cry himself.

* * *

 **AN3:** I debated whether to have the ''Emily fake death" storyline happen, and after a bit of debate I decided to. I plan to focus on things that weren't focused on in cannon during the next few chapters, so I hope you like what I choose to do.

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Just a warning the next few chapters are going to be painful. I have drawn on what I went through after my Dad died to help with the next few chapters, so I hope I represented the grief a person goes through when they lose someone they love well.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A few hours have passed since JJ told the team that Emily died, but the truth is her death has been faked by JJ and Hotch, to protect her, and the team have returned to Virginia.

As his daughter is in bad shape, something which he isn't surprised about, Rossi has brought Penelope back to his house and apart from crying, and saying no, Rossi has realised that his daughter hasn't said a single thing since they were told about Emily.

"Are you hungry? I could make some food." Rossi tells his daughter, as they walk into his house, and Penelope acts like she hasn't even heard him, as the truth is ever since the team got on the plane to fly back Penelope has been in a state of numb disbelief, "Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter, putting his hand on her shoulder, which causes Penelope to look at him, and as she does Rossi realises that her eyes look blank, "You hungry Kiddo?" Rossi asks.

"Sergio." Penelope suddenly says.

"What?" Rossi asks, feeling confused.

"He's at my place… he's got to be so hungry." Penelope says, feeling worried for the cat as while she arranged for a neighbour to feed him that doesn't mean he is okay.

"I'll call Morgan, get him to stop by your place and feed him." Rossi tells his daughter, who nods, "What do you feel like eating?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Nothing." Penelope answers, and she just heads upstairs, Rossi watching her as she goes, and once his daughter is out of his sight, he pulls his phone and calls Morgan, as right now there isn't much he can do for his daughter but making sure hers and Emily's cat is fed is one thing he can do.

Once she is up in her room Penelope just lays on her bed, without getting changed, and starts to cry as she brings her legs up to her chest, as her heart breaks.

* * *

Hours later Rossi hasn't heard anything form his daughter except for heartbreaking cries. Even when he tried to bring her food it seemed like she didn't even notice he was there.

Checking on his daughter once more Rossi finds that she is no longer crying, but is just lying in her bed, with her legs against her chest, perfectly still, with the uneaten food on the desk.

"Kiddo." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter, "You need to eat." Rossi says, and Penelope doesn't say or do something, "I can make you anything you feel like." He says, and once more Penelope doesn't react, "I love you Kiddo, and I'll be right downstairs if you need anything." Rossi says, getting an idea, before heading out of his daughters' room.

Once he is out of his daughters room Rossi closes the door behind him, and truthfully he has no idea what to do as the last time Penelope was going through this kind of grief he wasn't apart of her life, doesn't know what helped her, but he knows who was with her back then, who did help her, and so he pulls out his phone.

"Hello." Stephen Gideon says, answering his phone after only a few rings.

"Stephen, it's Dave, if you can, I need you to come over to my place." Rossi explains.

"Is Rossi okay?" Stephen asks, sounding worried as he is pretty sure that something being wrong with Penelope is the only reason why Rossi would be calling him with a request like that.

"Physically." Rossi answers, and that specific answer is all Stephen needs to know.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Stephen says, before hanging up, without saying goodbye.

* * *

A little while later Rossi, who just heard a knock at his door, is walking to his front door and he is glad that when he opens it is Stephen on the other side.

"Hey Stephen, thanks for coming." Rossi says letting him into the house.

"Hey Dave, what's going on?" Stephen asks, walking into the house, having spent enough time around FBI agents to know that Rossi keeping answers short, and not explaining what is going over the phone, means something bad has happened.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it." Rossi explains, as he closes the door behind Stephen, "Emily's dead." Rossi reveals, the words being painful for him to say.

"What?" Stephen asks, sounding shocked, "How?"

"Someone from her past came back, wanting revenge. Emily went after him alone to protect Penelope and the rest of the team, and he killed her." Rossi says, knowing that he is leaving out details, but he has said enough for Stephen to understand.

"Where is she? Where is Rossi?" Stephen asks, his voice sounding panicked as he can image how bad Penelope is handling this.

"Up in her room." Rossi explains, "She's in bad shape."

"Of course, she is, the love of her life just died." Stephen says, before heading upstairs, and as he does Rossi's phone rings and he sees Hotch on the caller id and so he answers.

"Aaron?" Rossi answers, fearing that something else has happened.

"Hey Dave." Hotch says, "I'm just calling to check in, how's Penelope?" He asks, thinking that the effect this will have on Penelope is the cruellest part of what he has done, and will continue to do.

"Not good." Rossi admits, "She's been in her room since we got back, crying, not eating, not talking… she's broken." Rossi says, wishing he could take his daughter's pain, as this is the kind of pain he never wanted her to have to go through, the kind of pain he always wanted to protect her from, "I called Stephen, to try and help."

"That was a good idea." Hotch says, as he is pretty sure that Stephen is the person who could help Penelope the most right now, and if he can't then Morgan may, "How are you doing?"

"I don't think it's sunk in yet." Rossi admits, as he's been so focused on Penelope he hasn't thought about himself.

"I've talked to Strauss, she's given the entire team time off, and she's agreed that Penelope can have more time if needed." Hotch reveals.

"I think it will be." Rossi admits.

"So, do I." Hotch confirms, "Dave, if you, or Penelope, need anything, just call." Hotch requests.

"I will, bye Aaron." Dave says, before hanging up.

* * *

After leaving Rossi Stephen heads straight to Penelope's room. Once there he knocks on the door but gets no response.

"Rossi, it's me." Stephen says, "I'm coming in." Stephen says, before pushing open the door and walking in.

As he walks into the room Stephen finds his best friend, his sister, just lying on her bed, and as he sees her Stephen can't help but be reminded of how Penelope was after her mother and step father died, and so he walks across the room and climbs onto the bed on the side that Penelope is facing.

"Your Dad told me, I'm so sorry Rossi." Stephen says, the words feeling slightly hollow, but honestly, he has no idea what else to say, and it seems like Penelope didn't even hear him, "Talk to me, Rossi, what do you need?" Stephen asks his best friend, wanting to do whatever he can to help.

"Emily." Penelope says, looking at her best friend, as she once more starts to cry.

Having no idea what else to do Stephen just lays down next to his best friend, and takes her hand, holding it tightly, being pretty sure that there is only one thing he can do and that's be there with her, as he is pretty sure that there is nothing he could say, or do, to help her right now.

* * *

For a while Stephen just stays with Penelope, not saying or doing anything other than laying with his friend and holding her hand, before heading back down stairs where he finds Rossi.

"How is she?" Rossi asks, as soon as he sees Stephen.

"Asleep, she's exhausted." Stephen says, "And I think bad shape is an understatement." He admits.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, as that's what he was afraid off, "Drink?" he asks, Stephen nods, and sits down across from him.

"You know you look exhausted too, Dave." Stephen says, as he gets a glass of scotch which he takes a drink off.

"I am."

"Maybe you should get some rest." Stephen suggests.

"I can't, I've got to be awake in case Penelope needs anything." Rossi says.

"Dave, I think we both know that the one thing Rossi needs right now is something neither of us can give her." Stephen admits.

"Emily." Rossi says, and Stephen nods, "You know if I didn't know that you'd be insulted by it I would say you're more like your father than you know." Rossi reveals, as why he intends it as a compliment he knows Stephen won't take it as one.

"Glad you didn't say it." Stephen admits, and as he does, he realises something, "I should call him, he worked with Emily, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, and the two of them continue to drink their scotch in silence, both wishing they could take Penelope's pain away.

* * *

A little while later Stephen has headed home, having told Rossi to call if Penelope needs him, and Rossi is heading up to bed, being unable to fight his exhaustion any longer.

Once he is upstairs, instead of heading to his own room Rossi heads into Penelope's room where he finds his daughter fast asleep, but still fully dressed, lying on her covers, and so he goes and grabs a spare blanket, which he brings back to Penelope's room and covers her with it.

"I love you Kiddo." Rossi says, placing a kiss on Penelope's head, before heading out of the room, leaving the door open a little so that he can hear if Penelope needs him, as he promises himself that he will do whatever he has to do to help his daughter.

* * *

Four days have passed since Emily 'died' and the day of her funeral has finally come. Over the past few days Rossi has become even more concerned for his daughter as she has been staying in her room, barely eating, barely talking, and Rossi suspects barley sleeping.

It's early morning and Penelope is just sitting on her bed at her father's house, just staring out to space.

"Kiddo." Rossi says, walking into Penelope's room, having tried to knock first but he got no response, and so he just walked in, "Kiddo, it's time to go." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter, and putting his hand on her shoulder, an action that Penelope doesn't even react too, "Penelope." Rossi says and by doing that Penelope looks up at him, "It's time to go, Kitten." Rossi tells his daughter, who nods, and they both head out of the house.

* * *

A little while later the BAU team, Stephen, Matt, and Kristy have all arrived at the cemetery together, and a few minutes later Emily's casket arrives. Once it arrives Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Stephen, and Matt all take their positions as pole buriers and as they carry Emily's casket the rest of the team, including Will, JJ and Kristy, walk with them, it being clear to the team that JJ and Kristy are encouraging Penelope to keep walking, both of them being able to tell that Penelope wouldn't keep walking without them.

Once the casket is put in its place the funeral begins and Rossi and Morgan stand either side of Penelope with Stephen standing beside Rossi, so that they can support her as they know she needs it.

As the funeral starts Penelope doesn't notice anything going on around her, she just stares at the casket that she believes holds the love of her life. After what feels like only seconds after the service begun, but is actually a lot longer, Penelope feels her father nudge her and she realises that everyone are putting roses on the coffin, and so, the steps feeling like the hardest Penelope has ever taken, she walks forward and puts her rose on the coffin before walking back to her father and Morgan, and once she is standing between them again Rossi puts his arm around his daughter as Morgan takes her hand.

Over the next fifteen minutes Emily's funeral ends, and everyone slowly starts to leave, and in some cases, in the cases of people who knew about Emily and Penelope, come up to talk Penelope, resulting in Morgan and/or Rossi needing to intervein on her behalf, and this occurs until the BAU team, Stephen, Matt and Kristy are the only ones still standing around Emily's grave.

"Kiddo, we should go." Rossi tells his daughter, and it seems like Penelope didn't hear him, "Penelope." Rossi says, gently squeezing the arm he has around his daughter to try to get through to her, and Penelope looks at him, "We should go." He repeats.

"I think I just want to go home." Penelope says, her voice quiet.

"I'll drive you." Morgan offers, before anyone else can say anything, being pretty sure that Penelope is in no shape to drive, and in response Penelope just nods, and so Rossi kisses his daughter's cheek and removes his arm from around her, "Let's go Babygirl." Morgan says, not letting go of Penelope's hand, and using it to lead her out of the cemetery.

"She's not okay." Matt says, as even though spent time with Penelope after her mother and step father died this seems different somehow.

"No, she's not." Rossi confirms, as everyone watches Penelope go, feeling worried for her, though, as Hotch and JJ watch they make an effort not to look at each other as they are sure that if they did they would give away looks of guilt.

* * *

After a completely silent drive, during which time Morgan quickly gave up trying to get Penelope to talk as he realised, he wasn't going to succeed, Morgan pulls up out from of Penelope's building. As the car stops and Morgan puts it in park, he notices that Penelope is making no effort to get out.

"I can come upstairs with you." Morgan offers, wanting to do something to help his friend.

"No." Penelope answers, "I need to do this alone." Penelope says, forcing herself to get out of the car and head towards her building.

After a few minutes, because she walked very slowly, Penelope finally gets to her apartment door. Once she is at the door Penelope pulls out her new keys, as after everything that happened her father insisted she changed her locks, and puts them into the lock.

For about a minute Penelope just stares at the keys, at the door, not wanting to make the next step,

"Come on, Rossi." Penelope says to herself, as she knows she has to and so she forces herself to unlock the door and head inside.

Once inside her apartment Penelope closes the door behind her, turns on the light and the alarm off before freezing. Looking over at the couch Penelope remembers all the nights they spent there talking, she remembers the nights Emily stayed on there when she was terrified to be alone after what Kevin did to her. It's all so clear to her that she can easily picture it, as if Emily was right there.

Looking away from the couch, with tears in her eyes, Penelope looks to the kitchen and once more she is overwhelmed with memories. Memories of all the times she and Emily made food together, of every single morning they made coffee and breakfast, usually why talking about the amazing coffee Emily has just made.

As she looks at the kitchen Penelope realises that there is something on the bench and so she walks over and finds one of Emily's leather jackets just lying there. Terrified to touch it Penelope reaches out and picks it up. Once she has picked it up Penelope brings it close to her and as soon as she does, she realises that it smells like Emily.

After a few seconds Penelope finds it too painful to hold onto anymore and so she drops it back onto the counter and heads into her bedroom. Just like with the rest of the apartment the second Penelope walks into the bedroom she is overwhelmed with memories.

She remembers explaining all her postcards to Emily when she was having nightmare, and every single night they spent together in the bed since. Looking away from the bed, Penelope walks over to her dressing table, where she is reminded that the apartment had become just as much Emily's as hers over the past few months as things belonging to Emily are everywhere.

"I can't do this." Penelope realises, as she picks up the earrings Emily gave her for their anniversary, and puts them in her pocket, "Sergio, Serge!" Penelope calls, her voice breaking, and Sergio comes running in from the bathroom and once he is close enough Penelope picks him up and leaves the apartment with him, leaving everything else untouched.

* * *

After leaving her place Penelope, with Sergio and the earrings Emily gave her, and nothing else, Penelope heads straight to her fathers, where she lets herself in with her key.

"Penelope." Rossi says, from the living area where he was drinking scotch and reading, as his daughter is the only one with a key, and so he gets up and looks to the entry way of his living room where Penelope is standing, holding Sergio.

"Can we stay here?" Penelope asks her father.

"Of course, Kiddo, of course." Rossi says, walking over and hugging his daughter.

* * *

A while later Rossi has gone to bed, and is asleep, but Penelope is awake, just lying on her bed. Even though she has been barley sleeping Penelope doesn't feel tired, she feels numb, and just like when she was in her apartment Penelope can easily picture Emily, which only makes her miss her more, and so she just lays on her bed, with silent tears rolling down her face, only wanting one thing, and that's Emily back.

* * *

Far away from Virginia where Penelope is barely hanging on, Emily, who is still healing and in disguise is sitting at a table at a café alone, waiting, until JJ walks up and sits down across from her.

"Passports from three different countries, and a bank account in each one to keep you comfortable." JJ says, handing Emily over a manila envelope, not revealing that she also included a single picture of Penelope, despite the risk, as she figured that it would give Emily comfort.

"Thank you." Emily responds.

"Good luck." JJ responds, and to her surprise Emily doesn't get up, and that's because there is something she needs to do.

"Penelope. Promise me, you'll keep an eye on her, protect her, make sure she's okay." Emily says, as she cannot walk away, cannot stay away if Penelope won't be okay, no matter what happens to her.

"I promise." JJ says, though she and Hotch have talked and decided that they will be carful about what they tell Emily about how Penelope is doing as they know that she will return, put herself in danger if she finds out how not okay Penelope is, or if something happens.

"Thank you." Emily says, before walking away.

As Emily walks away, she realises that the pain of getting staked, of being branded, cannot even compare to how much it hurt to walk away from Penelope.

Walking away from Penelope, from the love of her life, letting Penelope think she is dead, kills her, but she doesn't have much of a choice, and so she just has to keep telling herself two things. The first is that it's the safer choice, and the second is that Rossi, Stephen, Morgan and the rest of the team will help Penelope get through losing her, though the ladder is harder for her to believe than the former, but she keeps trying to force herself to as she doesn't have another choice.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

Three days have passed since Emily's funeral and it has officially been a week since Emily 'died' or at least that's what everyone believes. Ever since Emily's funeral Penelope has been staying at her fathers, with Sergio, and Rossi is reasonably confident that she won't be leaving any time soon, and even though he isn't usually the biggest fan of cats he has come to not mind Sergio's presence.

With every hour that passes Rossi is becoming more worried about his daughter as it is clear that she is struggling and neither he, Stephen, Morgan, or even Matt who have tried have managed to get through to her.

It is about lunchtime and Rossi is making Penelope's favourite foods in an attempt to try to get her to eat, as she hasn't been doing much of that, when he hears the doorbell ring, and so pausing what he is doing, and wiping his hands, Rossi heads to his front door.

Getting to the front door Rossi opens it to reveal Hotch on the other side,

"Aaron, come in." Rossi says, letting him into the house, even though he wasn't expecting him.

"Thanks." Hotch says, walking in, "I just went by Penelope's place, it seemed like she wasn't there." Hotch reveals, not revealing the fact that that concerned him.

"She's here." Rossi reveals, leading Hotch towards the kitchen, "About an hour after she left the cemetery with Morgan, she showed up here, with Prentiss's cat, asked if she could stay." He explains, "I think there were too many memories of Emily to stay there." He admits, and Hotch is pretty sure that he is correct.

"How's Penelope doing?" Hotch asks curious.

"I think not well is an understatement." Rossi admits, "She's barley left her room."

"I'm sorry." Hotch says, not sure what else to say.

"I'm sure you're not just hear to check in, what do you need Aaron?" Rossi asks.

"I've talked to Strauss, she wants us back at work on Monday." Hotch explains.

"No, there's no way Penelope's ready for that." Rossi objects.

"Penelope has another two weeks off, it's the rest of us Strauss wants back Monday." Hotch explains.

"Okay." Rossi says, not sure that it would be a good idea to leave Penelope yet, "Is Strauss going to replace Prentiss?" Rossi asks, being pretty sure that would be incredibly hard for Penelope.

"I don't know yet." Hotch reveals, "Probably." he admits.

"Right." Rossi says, going back to making Penelope's lunch.

"I'll let you be, I just came to tell you about Strauss." Hotch explains, "Dave, if your or Penelope need anything, just call." He once more offers.

"I will." Rossi says, "Thanks Aaron." He says, and once he does Hotch heads out of the house while Rossi continues to make Penelope's lunch.

* * *

A few minutes after Hotch left Rossi has finished Penelope's lunch and is gently pushing the door to her bedroom open, as shed doesn't seem to respond when he knocks.

"Can I come in Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter who is sitting on her bed, in her pyjamas though, just like every day since she collected them from her apartment, wearing the earrings Emily made her, and to his surprise, reading one of the books he wrote, and Penelope nods, "I brought you lunch." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter.

"I'm not hungry." Penelope answers, giving the same answers she has been giving most of the time lately.

"Kiddo, you've barley eaten in the past week." Rossi reminds her, sitting down on the edge of Penelope's bed, "I know you're in pain, and you miss Emily, but you need to eat." Rossi tells his daughter, "Kitten, Emily loved you as much as you love her, I know that without a doubt. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Rossi tells his daughter, trying to be stern but kind, "Emily would want you to keep going, to keep living, and to do that you need to eat, you need to look after yourself."

"Everything hurts Dad, breathing hurts, living without her hurts." Penelope explains, "I see her everywhere, and I miss her, and I can't imagine going on without her." Penelope says, terrifying her father with a few words, "Dad there is so much I never got to tell her." Penelope says crying, "I don't even remember the last time I told her I loved her… I don't even know if she knew how much I loved her."

"She knew Kiddo, she knew." Rossi says, taking his daughters hand, "Morgan asked me to tell you something at the right time, and I think now's the time." Rossi reveals, as Morgan told him what Emily's last words were the night he called about Sergio, having decided that Rossi would be the best person to choose when Penelope found out what Emily's last words were, as he felt that Rossi was the best person to know when Penelope would be able to handle it, and even though he has some doubts he thinks now is that time.

"What is it?" Penelope asks her father.

"The night Emily died, before she lost consciousness, she asked Morgan to tell you that she loved you, those were her last words." Rossi reveals, and as he does Penelope cries even more, "Someone who loved you that much, who used her last words to make sure you knew she loved you, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. She would want you to keep going, so please Kiddo, have something to eat… for Emily." Rossi requests, knowing that there is a level of manipulation to what he is saying, but the truth is he is out of ideas, and is desperate as he is confident that Penelope cannot go much longer without eating, no matter what she may think, and to his relief Penelope reaches over and takes a small bite to eat.

"Dad how do this without her? How do I keep going?" Penelope asks, her voice breaking, once she has eaten the small amount of food she took.

"You take it one day at a time, but if you're not there yet you take it one hour at a time, or one minute or even one second if you need." Rossi tells his daughter, "You're not alone Kiddo, we're all here for you." Rossi reveals.

"I feel alone without her, everything feels empty." Penelope admits.

"I know." Rossi says, as he moves the plate closer to his daughter, "You know what's grief is like." Rossi says to his daughter, as his daughter has experienced more grief than he would like, so she knows what it feels like.

"I know time helps, and that terrifies me." Penelope admits, "I never want to forget her."

"You won't." Rossi assures her daughter, "One day you'll remember her, and it will hurt a little less." Rossi says, saying what Penelope already knows but is having a hard time remembering now.

"I can't imagine that." Penelope admits, as, to Rossi's relief she grabs a bit more food and eats it.

"You will." Rossi assures his daughter, squeezing her hand, as the two of them drift into silence, and to Rossi's relief Penelope eats a little more.

* * *

Five days have passed since Rossi told Penelope want Emily's last words were and while Penelope is eating a bit more than she was it is more than clear that she isn't okay, it is clear that she is barely hanging on, something which terrifies Rossi.

It is Saturday night and, in an effort, to try and help his daughter Rossi invited Stephen, Morgan, and Matt over for dinner, but the dinner has passed with Penelope saying very little, even when her father, Stephen, Morgan, and Matt tried to get her to talk.

As they have finished eating Rossi, Penelope, Matt, Morgan, and Stephen are all taking the dishes into the kitchen.

"Scotch?" Rossi asks the others, and Matt, Morgan, and Stephen all look interested.

"Excuse me." Penelope says, before heading upstairs, the others watching her as she goes.

"Has she been like this since Prentiss's funeral?" Morgan asks concerned, once it is clear that Penelope has headed upstairs.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, "I've been trying to help but I'm running out of ideas." He admits, "I've been thinking about calling Carolyn."

"That's a really good idea." Stephen says, "After Debra and Santiago died Carolyn is the person who helped Penelope the most. Even if she can't help, I think it would be good for Penelope to see her."

"I'll call her, see if she can fly up." Rossi says.

"Maybe Penelope should go see Carolyn rather than Carolyn coming here." Matt suggests.

"A change of scenery, getting her out of this house, could be good for her." Morgan comments, as while he doesn't know Carolyn as well as the others, he knows enough about her relationship with Penelope to know that she may just be able to help.

"Yeah, it could be." Rossi confirms, "I'll make sure it's okay with Carolyn," Rossi says, though the truth is he can't see it not being, "And then book the tickets." Rossi says, "Getting Penelope to agree is another matter." He says, as he can't see how to get Penelope to agree to that as she is barely leaving her room these days, let alone the house.

"A road trip." Matt suddenly says, and he looks at Stephen, "You know what road trips mean to Penelope, and if it's just the two of you, like you've done a hundred times before, she may just agree because it's less pressure."

"I'm up for that." Stephen says as he is pretty sure that right now there is nothing, he wouldn't do to help Penelope.

"I'll call Carolyn, make sure she is okay with you two coming to visit." Rossi says, "Scotch is in the lounge room, help yourself." He says, before heading outside to make his call.

Once he is outside Rossi pulls his phone and calls a number he doesn't call much, but always makes sure he has, Carolyn.

"Hello." Carolyn says, answering the call after a few rings.

"Hello Carolyn." Rossi greats.

"David." Carolyn says, sounding surprised, "How are you?"

"That's not an easy question to answer at the moment." Rossi admits.

"Is Penelope okay?" Carolyn asks concerned, as these days when she and Rossi talks it is normally about Penelope, and because she knows Rossi so well she can tell that something is up.

"No." Rossi answers, "Almost two weeks ago Emily was killed." Rossi explains, "Penelope's not handling it well." He admits.

"I'll be on the first flight in the morning." Carolyn says, knowing exactly why Rossi called.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Stephen, Matt, Morgan and I have been talking and we think it would be best if Penelope came to see you, if that's okay." Rossi explains, "If he can get her to agree she and Stephen will likely drive to you."

"That's fine with me." Carolyn says as even with the health issues she is currently having she will still do everything she can to help Penelope.

"Good." Rossi says, sounding relieved.

"How's she doing, Dave, really?" Carolyn asks, sounding worried.

"Not well." Rossi admits, "Emily's the love of her life, she loves her so much, she's barley coping." Rossi admits, trying not to show how worried he is, but because Carolyn knows him so well he can tell.

"You're worried about her." Carolyn says, it being a statement and not a question.

"Terrified." Rossi admits, "I just want to help, take away her pain, but can't… and I hate that." Rossi admits, saying so much because he is talking to Carolyn.

"You can only be there for her, David, that's all you can do right now." Carolyn says, knowing that that wouldn't be enough for Dave, but it is all he can do, "Tell Penelope that I love her, and if she agrees to come to San Francisco let me know when she and Stephen will get her, or I'll come to you." Carolyn explains.

"I will, thank you, Carolyn." Rossi says.

"You don't have to thank me, I love Penelope as if she was my own." Carolyn explains, saying what Rossi already knows, "Goodbye David." Carolyn says, and Rossi hangs up.

Once he hangs up with Rossi takes a couple of deep breaths, feeling a sense of relief as while he didn't have much doubt that Carolyn would be okay with Penelope coming to see her, he is relieved to have her confirm that she is okay with that as he does think that Carolyn can help Penelope the most.

After taking a few moments Rossi heads back inside and straight to the living room where he finds Morgan, Stephen, and Matt drinking his scotch.

"Did you talk to Carolyn?" Morgan asks curious.

"Yeah. She's fine with Penelope coming to see her, and if Penelope doesn't agree to that then she'll come here." Rossi explains.

"I'll go talk to Rossi." Stephen says, standing up and putting his scotch down.

"Good luck." Matt says, knowing that he is going to need it, as Stephen heads upstairs.

As Stephen makes his way upstairs he starts to think of the best way to bring up the road trip idea to Penelope, knowing that he needs to suggest it in a way that doesn't make it seem like he, Rossi, Morgan, and Matt are trying to force Penelope into doing something as that won't end well.

"Rossi?" Stephen asks, gently knocking on Penelope's open door.

"Come in Gideon." Penelope responds, and Stephen walks over and sits down on Penelope's bed, where she is reading.

"Since when do you pass up scotch?" Stephen asks, thinking it is a good place to start.

"Didn't feel like it." Penelope admits, "I'm not really up for company." She says, as Sergio jumps up onto her bed, and she pats him.

"I thought as much." Stephen admits, "So, I was thinking, how about we go on a road trip? Maybe go see Carolyn." He suggests, trying to sound casual, but not really succeeding.

"Whose idea was that?" Penelope asks curious, as she is pretty sure that the out of the blue idea to go on a road trip wasn't only Stephen's idea.

"Your Dad thought Carolyn could help, Matt suggested the road trip rather than Carolyn coming here." Stephen explains, knowing that he needs to be honest right now, "And for the record, I think it could be a good idea too; a chance of scenery, maybe a distraction." Stephen explains.

"Nothing can distract me from her." Penelope says, there being an edge of anger to her voice.

"You're right." Stephen says, realising his words were a mistake, "Rossi, you love road trips, and I know seeing Carolyn could help right now, and it will get you out of this house. I think it would be a good idea." He explains.

"It would be nice to see Carolyn." Penelope admits, as Carolyn is the closest thing to a mother she has, and there are things she can't talk to her father about, and honestly, she figures it will be easier to just agree then argue with Stephen, her father, Matt, and probably Morgan.

"Yeah, it would be." Stephen confirms, feeling glad as it was easier to get Penelope to agree than he was expecting.

* * *

A day and a half later, early on a Monday morning, the day the BAU team, minus Penelope are going back to work, Penelope, her father, and Stephen are standing outside Rossi's house, with Stephen's car packed with the things he and Penelope are taking with them.

"So, you'll make sure Sergio is looked after." Penelope says, to her father, as that is her biggest concerned.

"I promise." Rossi says, before hugging his daughter, "See hello to Carolyn to me." Rossi requests, "I love you Kiddo." Rossi says, before kissing his daughter's head.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and she and her father break apart.

"Call a couple of times a day, at least, so I know everything's okay." Rossi says, looking between Penelope and Stephen as even though they are adults he is still going to be concerned about the two of them taking a cross country road trip.

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Dave."

Penelope and Stephen say together, both having expected that so neither are surprised.

"See you when we get back." Stephen says, before he and Penelope get into the car, Stephen in the drivers' side while Penelope in the passenger and about a minute later they drive out of Rossi's driveway.

After watching Penelope and Stephen drive away Rossi heads back inside and starts to get ready for work.

* * *

About an hour after he said goodbye to Penelope and Stephen Rossi is walking up to Morgan, Reid, and Hotch who are standing near Emily's desk at the BAU.

"Hey, how'd Garcia get off?" Morgan asks, as Rossi walks up.

"Good. She and Stephen left about an hour ago." Rossi explains.

"Where are they going?" Reid asks, and honestly Hotch is just as curious about that as well.

"Taking a road trip to San Francisco, to see Carolyn." Rossi explains, "I'm hoping it will help." He admits.

"And if it doesn't?" Hotch asks, wondering if Rossi has thought about that.

"I don't know." Rossi admits, it being clear that he doesn't like that that is his answer to that question, and the group of four go back to staring at Emily's desk, all four of them thinking about the person that the desk belongs to.

* * *

After driving all day, which was done mainly in silence, and making sure that they call to check in with Rossi, Penelope and Stephen have stopped at a hotel for the night.

While Penelope was in the shower Stephen has stepped out to get some supplies as he isn't sure he can handle another day of driving in complete silence, because it is so unlike Penelope, so unlike how things usually are with them, and so he has an idea of a way to help her.

As he returns to the hotel room with his supplies Stephen finds Penelope sitting her bed and brushing her hair and she he grabs the two glasses that the hotel supplies and walks over to her.

"We're going to talk." Stephen says, as he sits cross legged on Penelope's bed.

"I don't really want to talk, Gideon." Penelope admits, as she agreed to the road trip, what she didn't agree to is talking.

"I know, which is exactly why we're going to." Stephen says, pulling several bottles of Red Wine out of a bag, "Penelope you're in incredible pain." Stephen says and as he does Penelope notices that he called her Penelope instead of Rossi like he usually does, "And we both know what happens when you keep that pain in, and so we're going to drink, and you're going to talk about Emily." Stephen explains.

"No, I can't." Penelope says, shaking her head, tears coming to her eyes as she is pretty sure that that will be very painful for her.

"Yeah, you can." Stephen says, "We're going to drink and you're going to talk about the women you love, because you need to." He explains, as he pours two glasses of wine, "You can do this, Rossi, just start talking about her." Stephen says, having a theory that once Penelope starts talking then the flood gates will open, and it will help, as he hands Penelope the glass he poured.

Taking the glass from Stephen Penelope takes a big mouthful,

"I was going to tell her about James." Penelope reveals, her voice quiet, but rushed.

"You haven't told anyone about him." Stephen reveals, knowing that he only knows about James because of how close the Rossi and Gideon families are, and he is pretty sure that no one outside of their families knows, as he knows for a fact that even Matt doesn't know about him.

"I know, it just felt right, I wanted her to know everything about me." Penelope reveals, taking another drink, "I wanted to marry her someday." Penelope says, surprising Stephen.

"You always said you didn't want to ever get married." Stephen says, knowing two things the first is that that's not surprising considering she watched her father have three fail marriages, and the second is that the only other time Penelope had been anywhere near close to considering marriage was when she was with Shane, but this seems more than just close, this seems certain.

"Because I didn't want to be empty, but I'm empty now, Gideon." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes, "I love her so much, and I just miss her, nothing feels real without her, I don't think it ever will." She admits.

"It will, you need to believe that." Stephen tells his friend, who takes another drink and so Stephen tops up her glass.

"I thought she didn't trust me." Penelope reveals, looking hurt, "I thought that's why she didn't tell me any of this, but one of her old team mates told me she does trust me."

"I may not know the details of what happened, but I know she trusted you, I saw that, every day I saw you together." Stephen tells his friend.

"I think she was ashamed, but she had no reason to be!" Penelope exclaims, "She knows the things I did, I would never judge her! Knowing everything doesn't change anything for me, it would never! I love her, no matter what!"

"Rossi, I think she was trying to protect you." Stephen says, trying to keep his voice calm, as while he doesn't know everything that's what he'd assume.

"She should have let me try to protect her! Because I would have!" Penelope reveals, getting both angry and frustrated, "Is she had told me then maybe I could have found him, maybe I could have help stop him…. maybe I could have saved her." Penelope reveals, sounding guilty, her voice breaking as she finally reveals what she has been keeping in for the last two weeks.

"Oh Rossi." Stephen says, moving over to his friend, "This is not your fault." He says, putting an arm around her, "We've been down the road of what ifs before, and you know you'll just drive yourself mad if you keep asking what if and maybe…" Stephen says, "Emily loved you, I know that. You were the love of her life, and she's yours, so I know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Stephen says, squeezing the arm he has around Penelope, "The only person to blame is the person who killed her. It is not your fault." Stephen says, stressing the last five words.

"It feels like it." Penelope says, "I just miss her Gideon, so much, it feels like a part of me is gone." Penelope reveals, and having no idea what to say Stephen just continues to hug his best friend, placing a kiss on her head, feeling out of his element but that the only thing he can do right now is just be there for his friend, be whatever she needs; which right now is someone to hold her why she cries.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support, I hope you like this chapter. I just got a new bout of inspiration from the last episode. PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

After over three days of silent driving, and nights of drinking as Stephen attempts to get Penelope to talk, Penelope and Stephen have finally arrived at Carolyn's house, and are knocking on her door.

"Penelope, Stephen." Carolyn greats, hugging both of them, though she hugs Penelope a little longer, "Come in." She says, with a big smile planning on not giving away her current medical issues as she knows that Penelope is dealing with enough already without worrying about her, "Penelope I have your usual room set up for you, and Stephen I have the spare room set up for you." Carolyn explains, as they walk into the entryway knowing that they both know where those rooms are as they have stayed there before.

"I'll take the bags up." Stephen offers, as he wants to give Penelope and Carolyn a chance to talk.

"I've made tea and food, it's in the kitchen. Come there once you've done." Carolyn says to Stephen, who nods.

"I should call Dad, let him know we got here okay." Penelope reveals.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." Carolyn says, knowing that Rossi will worry if he doesn't hear form Penelope or Stephen.

"Okay." Penelope says, walking into the living room and calling her father.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks, answering his phone after only a few rings.

"Hey Dad, Stephen and I have gotten to Carolyn's." Penelope explains.

"Good."

"Yeah. How's Sergio?" Penelope asks curious.

"He's fine Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "Say Hello to Carolyn for me."

"I will." Penelope says, before hanging up with her father and heading into the kitchen, "Dad said hello." Penelope says as she sits down across from Carolyn.

"When you talk to him next tell him hello back." Carolyn responds, handing Penelope a cup of tea.

"Or you could talk to him yourself, or do you guys not do that?" Penelope asks curious, as she has never been sure.

"We do." Carolyn says, "Usually about you."

"Of course." Penelope responds, not surprised by that reveal.

"I'm really sorry about Emily, I know what she meant to you." Carolyn tells her goddaughter.

"Means." Penelope corrects, "She still means everything to me." Her voice sounding certain.

"Then I'm even sorrier." Carolyn says, "I'm sorry that you've lost the women you love." She says, "if you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know… but I don't want to talk right now." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drink their tea and eat the food Carolyn made.

* * *

Hours later Penelope, Stephen, and Carolyn are all asleep, or at least Carolyn was asleep until she was woken up. As she wakes up Carolyn isn't sure what woke her until she hears cries and realises that it's coming form the next room, Penelope's room, and so Carolyn quickly gets up and hurries, or as much as she can hurry, to the room Penelope is in.

Getting to the room Carolyn turns on the light and then heads over to the bed where Penelope is tossing, turning and crying.

"Penelope." Carolyn says, as she gets closer to her, trying to wake her up.

"Emily… no, Emily…" Penelope says, as she tosses and turns.

"Penelope, wake up." Carolyn says, shaking Penelope.

"EMILY!" Penelope yells as she bolts upright, looking wide awake, and afraid.

"Penelope, it's okay, you're safe." Carolyn says, as she sits down on the edge of Penelope's bed.

"Emily…" Penelope says, tears in her eyes.

"She's not here, Honey, I'm so sorry." Carolyn says, before hugging Penelope.

"She's still in my dreams, and when I wake up, I think, just for a second, that she's still here…. Then it hurts all over again." Penelope reveals, as she clings to Carolyn.

"I know. That takes a long time to pass." Carolyn reveals, thinking of James.

"I just want her back Carolyn, I just want her back so much." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"I know, Honey, I know." Carolyn says, kissing Penelope's head as she continues to hold her; hating that the closest thing she has to a living child is in so much pain, and so she promises herself that she will do whatever she can to help Penelope, while not pushing her.

* * *

For four days Penelope and Stephen stay with Carolyn, and while they do Carolyn does her best to help Penelope, while not smothering her, something which does actually help her, though only a little.

As they have a lot of driving to do Stephen and Penelope have decided to leave pretty early, having eaten a great breakfast courtesy of Carolyn.

"Thanks for having us, Carolyn." Stephen says, hugging her.

"You don't have to thank me. You're welcome any time." Carolyn assures Stephen as the two of them break apart.

"I'll meet you in the car." Stephen says to Penelope so that she and Carolyn have a chance to say a proper goodbye.

"I want you to promise me something." Carolyn says, taking a step towards her goddaughter, "Promise me that you'll call if you need anything, even if it's just wanting someone to sit with you on the phone while we're both silent. I'm here for you, Penelope. Always." Carolyn promises, even though she knows she may not be able to keep that promise for as long as they both would like.

"I love you." Penelope says, before hugging her godmother.

"I love you too." Carolyn responds.

"Thank you." Penelope says, her voice low, as she feels Carolyn kiss her head as for the last few days Penelope felt like she had a mom again, as that's what Carolyn's always been to her, a second mother.

"You never have to thank me." Carolyn says, as they break apart and she takes both Penelope's hands, "One day at a time, that's all you got to do. Take it one day at a time." Carolyn says, and Penelope nods before heading to the car where Stephen is.

* * *

After four days of mainly silence, though occasionally Stephen managed to get Penelope to talk, the two of them are arriving back at Rossi's mansion.

"Do you want to come in?" Penelope asks curious, as Stephen stops the car in the driveway.

"Nah, I have work tomorrow, so I should prepare." Stephen explains.

"Okay." Penelope says, "Thanks for this Gideon, I know I haven't been the best company, but it was nice to see Carolyn."

"You're always great company, and I'm just a call away if you need anything." Stephen reveals.

"I know." Penelope says, before getting out of the car, and once she has grabbed her stuff from out the boot she heads inside the house, using her key to enter, "Dad." Penelope calls, as she walks in, and as she does, she gets no response, but then she notices the time and realises that her father would still be at work, and so she just heads upstairs.

* * *

A couple of hours after she got home from her trip Penelope has come to the realisation that she doesn't like being alone, not after over a week of being with someone all the time. Being alone means she has no distraction from her thoughts of Emily, as she doesn't have to focus on what Stephen, Carolyn, or her father are saying or want, and while she doesn't want to forget Emily thinking about her constantly, with everything she's got, is too painful.

Trying to distract herself Penelope has started to do things on her computer, but that doesn't really help when her father's home network is really slow.

"Okay, that's it. Dad, you're getting an upgrade." Penelope says, before getting to work on fixing her father's network, and as she does having something to focus on so that she isn't completely overwhelmed by thoughts of Emily, though she is still thinking of her.

* * *

A few hours after Penelope decided to upgrade her father's network Rossi, after a long day at work, is arriving home.

"Penelope." Rossi calls as he walks inside.

"Kitchen." Penelope says in response, and Rossi heads into the living room where he puts his gun in the safe, which he recently changed the passcode off, and once his weapon is secure, he heads into the kitchen where he finds Penelope has made food, a lot of food, more than the two of them can eat in one go.

"Penelope? What's with all the food, Kiddo?" Rossi asks curious.

"Things got a little out of hand." Penelope admits, "I decided to upgrade your home network and once I did that, I decided to make dinner, and then I just kept cooking." Penelope explains, and Rossi recognizes an avoidance strategy when he sees one.

"Well, I guess we know what we're eating for the next few days." Rossi comments, smiling at his daughter.

"You don't mind?" Penelope asks.

"Not at all." Rossi tells his daughter, "I'll set the table." Rossi says, and over the next few minutes the table is set and once it is Penelope and Rossi both sit down and start to eat.

"This looks great, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad."

"Look Kitten, I know we haven't talked about it, but officially your leave is up on Monday." Rossi reveals, and as he does, he notices Penelope tense, and so he hurriedly proceeds with what he is planning on saying, "But if you don't feel like you're ready to go back, you don't have too. I'll deal with Strauss." Rossi explains, and as he does Penelope is pretty sure that her father will like doing that.

"I…. I think I want to go back." Penelope says, sounding uncertain as she knows that she is going to see Emily everywhere at the BAU, just like at her place, but she also sees Emily without being at a place that is connected to them, and so she might as well go back to doing something productive.

"Okay." Rossi says, with a nod, fully supporting his daughter, "But if it gets too much, or too hard, you don't have to stay." Rossi assures his daughter, who just nods, and the two of them proceeds to have a silent dinner, during which Rossi keeps wanting to talk, but he can't figure out what to say.

* * *

Five days have passed since Penelope got home form her road trip and since she did Rossi has been watching his daughter, and from what he can tell, she isn't doing much better than when she left for the trip. Honestly, Rossi is feeling even more useless as he knows his daughter is in pain, but he cannot help her.

It is early morning on a Monday, but not just any Monday it is the one-month anniversary of Emily's 'death' and it also happens to be Penelope's first day back at the BAU. As he thought it was best Rossi decided that he and Penelope would drive into the BAU together, and the two of them are arriving, Rossi having arranged for them to get in early so that there were fewer people around, as he though that would be easier on Penelope.

As they walk out of the elevators on the BAU floor Rossi notices Penelope freezes.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter, who is just staring into the bullpen, clearly at Emily's desk.

"I'll be in my office." Penelope says, before hurrying off, and as he watches her go Rossi decides that he'll give her some time and check on her later.

After leaving her father Penelope heads straight to her office, but when there she pauses, as just like in her apartment she remembers the times spent with Emily in her office.

"God, I miss you so much." Penelope says to herself before forcing herself to walk to her desk, and right away she is confronted by a picture of her and Emily as since they started to date, she has kept one on her desk, "You should be here." Penelope says, to the Emily in the photo, before hesitantly picking it up, and moving it so that it is always in her eyeline.

* * *

For the next few hours Penelope works on the ''standard' works she usually does which has piled up over the last month, as she stares at the picture of her and Emily.

"Garcia." A voice says, and Penelope turns to see Reid holding a food bag.

"Reid?" Penelope greats, there being a level of confusion to her voice as she is pretty sure that Reid has never brought her food.

"Every Monday that we weren't on a case, starting nine months ago, Emily would bring you the same lunch from the same place." Reid explains, noticing things that only Reid would notice, and causing Penelope to tense, "I thought you might be hungry." Reid says, and he walks over, places the bag of food on Penelope's desk, and heads back out.

"Reid." Penelope says, feeling amazed, and Reid turns to look at him, "Thank you." She says, her words displaying how much a simple gesture without pushing her to talk means to her.

"You're welcome." Reid says, "I miss her too." He says, before leaving, as while emotions aren't his strong suit, he does know that forcing Penelope to talk about how she is doing, which everyone else has been doing, isn't the way to go, it will just make things worse.

After Reid leaves Penelope opens the bag and finds the exact lunch Emily brought her so many times. Even though it hurts, it also gives her a small bit of comfort, as it is familiar.

* * *

A few days have passed since Penelope returned to work and in that time everyone on the team have noticed two things, the first is that Penelope doesn't seem to be okay, while the second is she hasn't entered the bullpen once since coming back.

It's mid-afternoon on a Thursday and the case is working a case in the local area and so they are all working from the BAU.

Having needed to step out of her office for a minute Penelope returns to find Ashley waiting, and holding the picture of Penelope and Emily that she keeps on her desk, having a look at it.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asks, walking towards Ashley, sounding completely furious which Ashley didn't think was possible for Penelope.

"Looking I..." Ashley starts to say, but Penelope cuts her off.

"You don't just come into someone's office and pick up their stuff." Penelope says angrily as she snatches the picture form Ashley.

"I'm sorry, I…." Ashley starts to say, having no idea what to say as she doesn't understand why Penelope is so angry.

"What are you even doing here?" Penelope asks, it not even registering that she is completely out of line because it's like Ashley did one thing to make her anger and now all the anger, she has been feeling for the last month is coming out, "The BAU helps people, saves lives, and you're the daughter of a serial killer." Penelope says, not even realising that her words are having an effect on Ashley, who is getting upset, "You know it's the fault of people like your dad that caused me, and Gideon, and causes Jack, to have fathers who miss basically every important thing, because they're making sacrifices to stop them." Penelope says, as Ashely gets more upset, "What, do you think you can make up for the sins of your father by joining the BAU? Because…."

"Agent Garcia, enough!" Hotch, who has heard most of what Penelope said, as he walks into the room, noticing that Ashley has tears in her eyes, "Agent Seaver, go see if the suspect is in interrogation." Hotch instructs.

"Yes Sir." Ashley says, before hurrying out of the room.

"I know you're hurting, but that was out of line." Hotch tells Penelope, "Seaver didn't deserve that."

"Everyone has things happen that they don't deserve." Penelope says, as she looks down at the picture, she snatched form Ashely.

"Go home." Hotch orders, as he thinks that might be best at the moment, as right now he can tell that Penelope is more like the ''Black Queen" she used to be than the Penelope Rossi-Garcia she has become, and the version of her has no place at the FBI.

"Sir?"

"Go home Penelope, I don't want to see you to Monday, that's an order." Hotch instructs, as he internally debates contacting JJ about Emily.

"Yes Sir." Penelope responds, sounding annoyed, and Hotch leaves.

After Hotch leaves Penelope gently puts the picture back on her desk before packing up and leaving, without seeing or talking to another person.

* * *

For the next hour or so Hotch interviews the suspect, but as he did, he kept thinking about Penelope, and how far from okay she is. Walking into the roundtable room Hotch finds Morgan, but no one else, though he knows Seaver is downstairs.

"Where's Rossi?" Hotch asks Morgan.

"He and Reid went to go talk to the family again." Morgan explains, "Everything okay?"

"About an hour ago Garcia lost it at Seaver, and I sent her home." Hotch explains.

"Garcia lost it?" Morgan asks concerned.

"From what I heard what she was saying was cruel." Hotch explains, "It was very unlike Garcia, and I thought Rossi could check on her."

"I'll go check on her." Morgan says, honestly feeling concerned about his friend.

"Okay." Hotch says, with a nod, thinking that that is a good idea, and wondering if he is being too cruel to Penelope by not telling her the truth about Emily, but at the same time, being ''dead'' is Emily's best protection from Doyle.

After getting the okay from Hotch Morgan heads downstairs, pulling his phone, and making a call, as he goes as Hotch said he sent Garcia home an hour ago, which means she may not be there.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the call asks.

"Stephen, it's Derek Morgan…"

"What's happened?" Stephen asks worried, being pretty sure that the only reason Morgan would be calling him is with bad news.

"Have you seen, or heard from Garcia in the last hour? Hotch sent her home, and I'm going to go check there, but I thought she might have called or come to see you." Morgan explains.

"She hasn't." Stephen reveals, there being a level of concern to his voice.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Morgan says, before hanging up, as he heads out of the building.

* * *

A little while after he left the BAU Morgan arrives at Rossi's mansion, and as he arrives her is surprised to find Stephen waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asks Stephen.

"You called me about Rossi, and said Hotch sent her home, that means something is wrong." Stephen says, "I wasn't just going to just stay at work knowing that." He explains, and as he does Morgan nods in understanding, and the two of them walk to the door.

Once at the door Morgan rings the doorbell, but after a few moments, gets no answer.

"Here." Stephen says, handing Morgan a key, "Dave gave me this a few weeks ago in case of emergencies." He explains, as Morgan uses the key so that they can enter, "I'll check down here." He tells Morgan.

"I'll check upstairs." Morgan says, heading upstairs.

For the next minute or so Stephen and Morgan look around the Rossi house, looking for Penelope, until Morgan hears,

"MORGAN." Being called from downstairs, and so Morgan hurries downstairs, and into the kitchen, where he finds Stephen looking at the bench, where objects that Morgan recognizes are, "Are those…"

"Everyone of Rossi's phones, yeah." Stephen confirms, "She's ran."

"And doesn't want to be found." Morgan realises.

"Well, too bad, I think I already know where to start looking." Stephen says, "I'll let you know once I find her." He says, going to leave, but before he can Morgan grabs his arm, causing Stephen to look at him.

"Hey, no. look, I get it, Penelope's your family, well she's my family too, and just like you I'm not going to do nothing when she's somewhere alone in pain, I'm coming with you." Morgan reveals, there being no room for argument in his voice.

"Okay. There's a few places around that we would go to when we were kids, when we wanted to get away from our Dads, I figure we could try those places first." Stephen explains, as they walk through the house.

"Hang on, no, that wouldn't make sense. This isn't about wanting to get away." Morgan reveals, "It's about Emily."

"So, you think she would have gone somewhere with a connection to Emily." Stephen realises, "Makes sense, but Rossi can't even walk into her apartment because there are too many memories of Emily, where else would she go?"

"Somewhere where she could feel close to Prentiss maybe." Morgan speculates, and as he dose both he and Stephen come to the same realisation, "I'll drive." He says, as the two of them head out of the Rossi Mansion.

* * *

A little while later Morgan and Stephen have arrived at the cemetery where they, and everyone except Hotch and JJ, believe Emily is buried, and just like they suspected they find Penelope sitting in front of Emily's grave, and so both Stephen and Morgan walk over and sit down either side of her.

"Hotch tell you?" Penelope asks, a few minutes after Morgan and Stephen sit down.

"Yep." Morgan confirms, "He said you said cruel things to Ashley."

"I was mean." Penelope confirms.

"Look Baby Girl, I know you're hurting, I know you miss Emily, but hurting others because you hurt isn't okay." Morgan says, "That's not who you are, and it's not the women Emily fell in love with." Morgan says, knowing he is being harsh, but right now he feels like he needs to be.

"Rossi, Emily loved you for the kind, amazing person you are. She wouldn't want you to change because you lost her, honestly I think it would be betraying her if you did." Stephen admits, trying to keep his voice kind, but like Morgan he is pretty sure that Penelope needs some brutal honestly right now.

"I know, and I don't want that, it just hurts, so much." Penelope says, getting upset, "I miss her soo much."

"I know." Morgan says, "You just got to keep going though the pain Baby Girl, but you can't let it consume you, or take what you're feeling out on everyone else."

"You're not alone, Rossi, and the pain will pass, you know that. You've just got to give it time." Stephen says, as he puts his arm around his best friend, as Morgan takes her hand, and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Four days have passed since Penelope was sent home and it is Penelope's first day back at the BAU. Not only is it Penelope's first day back at the BAU, but for the first time since Emily's death she is walking into the Bullpen, doing so because there is something she needs to do.

"Ashley…" Penelope says, walking up to Ashley's desk, where she is sitting.

"Garcia." Ashley says, sounding surprised, and not sure how to react.

"I'm sorry." Penelope says, "What I said on Thursday was mean, and not true, and I'm sorry." Penelope reveals, "I am very glad you're here, and I think it's amazing that you want to join the BAU. I'm sorry." Penelope explains.

"It's okay, I accept your apology." Ashley says, standing up, "And I'm sorry too, I can't even imagine how much you are hurting." She admits.

"Thank you." Penelope says, as she sees Hotch and her father walk towards the roundtable room, "We have a case." She says, and Ashley heads up to the roundtable room.

As Ashley heads up to the roundtable room Penelope walks over to Emily's desk, which is still looking exactly like it did the last time Emily was at work, and spends a few moments looking at it, before picking up the picture of her and Emily that Emily kept on her desk, and taking it with her as she heads upstairs.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: I went on a wine tour today, so things might have slipped pass my edit, sorry if that is the case. Thanks for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Penelope apologised to Seaver and ever since everyone has noticed that Penelope seems to be doing a little better but is still far from her usual self, and she has continued to wear the earrings Emily made her every day. Something else that the rest of the team have noticed is that there seems to be a level of tension between Penelope and Ashley, even though they made up.

It is late at night and Penelope is one of only a few people at the Quantico as the team are on a case. For weeks there has been something Penelope has been wanting to do, but she's been afraid, and so she thinks that with no one else around it is the perfect chance.

Since coming back to work there has been one place Penelope has been avoiding or avoiding looking at when she cannot avoid it altogether and that's the wall with pictures of fallen agents.

"Come on, Rossi, you can do this." Penelope says, to herself as she stands at the other end of the corridor, before forcing herself to walk down the corridor.

As Penelope walks it is a slow pace, but eventually she gets to Emily's photo,

"Hi Amore." Penelope says, as she hesitantly reaches out and runs her hand over the frame, "I miss you so much." Penelope says, and she just continues to stare at the picture.

For a while Penelope just stares at the picture, and as she is so focused on looking at the picture of her love, she is startled when her cell phone rings.

"Hello." Penelope says, answering without checking the caller ID, and there is no response, "Hello? Anyone there?" Penelope asks, and while it is clear someone is on the line no one is responding, "Who is this?" Penelope asks, and the call ends, but before she can dwell on how strange that was her phone rings again and it's the team needing help on the case, and because she gets so focused on that she completely forgets about the phone call.

* * *

Far away from Quantico, in Paris, Emily is just holding the advanced burner phone JJ got her. Even though she knew calling Penelope wasn't allowed, that it was a risk, and that it could put herself in danger Emily didn't care, as she just wanted to hear Penelope's voice again, even if she couldn't actually talk to her.

"I miss you soo much." Emily says to the picture of Penelope that JJ gave her, a picture she always keeps on her person so that if she ever had to leave in a hurry, she would have it.

* * *

A month has passed since Emily called Penelope, and even though she has wanted to she hasn't tried again. Ever since she looked at Emily's photo on the memorial wall that first time Penelope has returned every single day, and spends a few minutes just looking at her lost love.

Looking at Emily's photo, holding a container of cupcakes is exactly what Penelope is doing when Morgan walks up to her.

"Penelope, you gotta stop staring at her." Morgan says, trying to be gentle, "Emily wouldn't want us to sulk. You know that."

"I'm not sulking, I just miss her." Penelope reveals, "I'm surrounded by testosterone now." She comments.

"She would also want us to embrace Seaver." Morgan says, though he knows that things have been tense between Penelope and Seaver, on both sides, since Penelope lost it at her.

"I know." Penelope says, "I baked." Penelope explains, opening a box to reveal cupcakes that say, "Congratulations Gradua."

"Gradua?" Morgan asks confused.

"Dad ate the T and the E, before he realised what they were for." Penelope explains, knowing her father feels bad about that now.

"Come on, you." Morgan says, putting his arm around Penelope, "Listen, I got an idea, you and I could eat the u and the a, and that way it would say "Congratulations, Grad." Morgan suggest, "Hmm?"

"Hmm." Penelope confirms, and the two of them head up to the roundtable room where Reid and Seaver are.

"I made you these." Penelope says, to Ashley, as she hands her the cupcakes, "Congratulations on finishing the Academy." Penelope says.

"Thank you." Ashley responds as Rossi and Hotch walk in and the team start to discuss the case.

* * *

After the case is over, three days after it started, Penelope is back where Morgan found her at the start of the case, just staring at Emily's picture on the memorial wall. Even though Penelope has other pictures of Emily, even one on her desk, looking at this picture is different.

"Kiddo." Rossi says, walking up to his daughter, "You ready to go home?" he asks curious.

"Yeah." Penelope answers, and the two of them head out of the BAU, Rossi being able to see small improvements in his daughter, but at the same time he knows she is far from the person she was before Emily 'died', and he isn't sure if she will ever be that person again, something which he hates.

* * *

A few days have passed since Penelope made cupcakes for Seaver and due to Strauss's insistence Hotch is conducting interviews with each member of the team to see where they are in their grieving.

As he knew it would be the most difficult of the interviews, he has to do Hotch has arranged for Penelope's interview to be his second one.

"I get it, we're a family, and it's important that families talk, and holding it in will just make this sick, horrible, sad feeling of awfulness more awful, right?" Penelope says, as she has heard that several times over the past three months, as tears come to her eyes.

"Internalizing does make it worse." Hotch confirms.

"I don't think it can get worse." Penelope says.

"Penelope…." Hotch starts to say.

"Look, I'll talk, but I don't want to talk about her being gone." Penelope admits, realising that she has no chance of getting out of this, "Can I talk about she made me smile, how much I love her?" Penelope asks.

"Of course." Hotch says, suspecting that that could lead to Penelope saying more than she intended.

"On weekends, when we weren't working, we'd stay in, at either one of our apartments, and just be together. It was our normal, and I loved ever second." Penelope explains, knowing it was something she took for granted and now desperately wishes she didn't.

"Is that why you moved in with your Dad?" Hotch asks.

"Partly." Penelope admits, "We practically lived together, so when I walked into my apartment, all I could see is her." Penelope reveals, "Every time I think about going back, I know I can't, because she's not there, because her stuff is there, and I don't want any of it to move. I can't be there without her, I'm not ready to." Penelope explains, as tears roll down her face.

* * *

A little while after Penelope had her interview with Hotch Rossi is having his, with scotch.

"There are benefits to meeting after hours." Rossi comments, taking a drink.

"You know everyone's feeling it and nobody wants to talk about it." Hotch comments.

"It's too soon, Aaron. You know that better than anyone." Rossi explains, "And, uh, doesn't Strauss usually run these assessments?" Rossi asks curious.

"There was no way that was gonna happen." Hotch reveals.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Rossi admits, "And I also know that you grieve privately, but you've been through more than any of us in a very short time. How you holding up?" Rossi asks.

"I'm all right. I think it's an ongoing process." Hotch admits, "This is not my assessment. I'm supposed to be asking how you're doing."

"I've always had trouble letting people in, but this is different, I guess I've come to realize I'm more married to this team that I ever was to three ex-wives." Rossi reveals, to Hotch's amusement, "But as hard as it is for me, it's so much worse for Penelope." Rossi admits, "She's talking more, but she's still wearing the earrings Emily made her, she's barely sleeping, and wakes up calling for Emily at least twice a week. She lost the love of her life, and I don't know how to help her get through that." Rossi admits.

"I think you keep doing what you have been doing." Hotch admits, "It's been a hard year, we'll get through it, all of us."

"Yeah, we will." Rossi confirms, "Emily and Haley." He says, raising his glass and the two of them toast each other.

* * *

A few days have passed since Hotch conducted the grief assessments on everyone. It has been a long day and Penelope is packing up her stuff, about to leave when Morgan walks in.

"Good you're ready to go, come on." Morgan says.

"What? Where?" Penelope asks, having no idea what is going on.

"You, me, Reid, and Seaver are going to the movies." Morgan explains.

"No, I really don't want to go to the movies." Penelope explains, as she just wants to go home.

"Garcia, for months you've been going from work to home, and nothing else, you need this." Morgan says, not mentioning that because it is Penelope's birthday in a couple of days this might be a way to celebrate it.

"I don't want it though." Penelope admits.

"Tough, come on." Morgan says, taking Penelope's hand and leading her out of the office, giving no choice but to follow him.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope, Morgan, Reid, and Seaver have watched their movie and are walking together outside the cinema.

"Unnecessary. There's too much blood and gore and eww." Penelope says, pulling faces.

"Garcia, it's a slasher film, how do you do a slasher film without violence?" Reid asks.

"You imply it!" Penelope exclaims.

"Baby, the movie is called ''Slice six' what were you expecting?" Morgan asks.

"A refreshing beverage with a twist of comedy. I'm gonna have nightmares for a week." Penelope says, thought that wouldn't be very different than what is already going as she isn't sleeping much and when she is she dreams of Emily, but she doesn't plan to mention that to the team as she can imagine how they'd react to that.

"With everything that we do and see on a daily basis, that got to you?" Ashely asks, sounding surprised, as she is pretty sure that Penelope has been around really horrible stuff for most of her life.

"Listen, newb, you may be all Sigourney Weaver ass-kicking tough, which is awesome, but the mystical mavens of innocent like myself jump at things that go bump in the night, especially now that I no longer have my badass Amazonia girlfriend to keep me safe." Penelope says, surprising the others by actually mentioning Emily.

"Well, he's no Emily, but I'm sure Morgan will protect you." Reid says, "As long as he's not jumping out of his chair like a prepubescent schoolgirl." Reid teases, causing Ashley to laugh and Penelope to smile slightly.

"The only reason I jumped is 'cause you guys woke me up." Morgan reveals.

"How could you sleep during that?" Penelope asks.

"Easy, I was tired." Morgan answered.

"Then why did you drag me out after a twelve hour workday?" Penelope asks, as that doesn't make sense to her.

"Coz I thought it was going to be a good movie." Morgan explains, leaving out that his main reason was to get Penelope to actually spend some time in the world, "But seriously, you're telling me that girl didn't know that the unsub was waiting for her upstairs? Come on, now." Morgan comments.

"Villains." Reid says.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"In movies, unsubs are called Villains." Reid explains.

"May bad." Morgan comments, not sounding all that sorry.

"You want to know why horror movies are so successful?" Reid asks curious.

"Why is that Genius?" Morgan asks.

"They prey on our instinctual need to survive. In tribal days, a women's screen would signal danger and the men would return from hunting to protect the pack. That's why it's always the women and not the men who fall victim to the bogeyman." Reid explains.

"Count on you, Reid, to break a movie down to science." Penelope says, as she shakes her head at her friend.

"My favourite thing about horror movies is the suspense factor." Seaver admits.

"Ah the ticking clock, the helpless victim walks through the dark…" Reid starts to say.

"Shadows reaching out to get her." Seaver finishes.

"A sudden noise draws her attention. Is someone there, or is it just in her head?" Reid asks.

"Still, it's totally unrealistic. No one should be walking through a dark alley by themselves at night." Penelope comments, as with a father in the BAU, even when she was rebelling the most, the angriest, it was something she didn't do as she knew how dangerous it is.

"Ahem, hello." Morgan says, gesturing to them.

"Ah, no one should be walking through a dark alley without a Derek Morgan by their side." Penelope says, there being no level of teasing or amusement to her voice.

"But the best part of a movie… you never know when the end is gonna come." Reid says, and the group of four continue walking until they got their separate way, Morgan, Reid, and Seaver having tried unsuccessfully to try to get Penelope to stay out.

* * *

The next morning Penelope, Ashley, and Reid are walking with Rossi through the BAU telling him all about the movie.

"What we didn't see coming is that his brother was in the closet." Reid explains.

"Frightening." Rossi says, not sounding that convincing, though he is glad that Penelope actually went out.

"His betrayal consumed him and he sent his brother to his own private hell." Reid explains.

"Speaking of Horror." Rossi says, as they walk into the bullpen.

"What's Strauss doing here?" Reid asks.

"Whatever it is, I cast my vote on, 'not good''." Penelope comments, as the four of them head up to the roundtable room.

* * *

About a week has passed since Penelope, Morgan, Reid, and Seaver went to the movies together and in that time Penelope's birthday has passed with the only acknowledgement being Rossi making his daughter her favourite food for dinner as she didn't want it to be mentioned.

It's a Monday morning and Rossi is walking up to Hotch on the catwalk near the roundtable room.

"Good morning." Hotch greats.

"How was your weekend?" Rossi asks curious.

"Good. Jack had two soccer games yesterday." Hotch explains.

"They win?" Rossi asks curious.

"Oh, we don't keep score in Jack's age group." Hotch explains.

"I remember that from when Penelope played, it was usually a good thing." Rossi says, with a fond smile on his face.

"Penelope played soccer?" Hotch asks surprised, as he can't picture that.

"For a little while. I actually coached." Rossi reveals.

"I was just asked to coach Jack's team." Hotch reveals.

"You're kidding. Why'd they ask you?" Rossi asks.

"Focus."

"Don't doubt that." Rossi admits.

"You can't get half the parents to look up from their phones during the game. At least I participate." Hotch explains.

"It's not like you're too busy." Rossi says, a level of sarcasm to his voice as he and Hotch walk into the roundtable room.

"Let's get started." Hotch says, and Penelope starts to present the case.

* * *

For three days the team have been working on a killer, who also has a victim who they have abducted. As they are trying to figure things out the team, except for Reid are in a room together while on the phone with Penelope.

"Okay, so I cross-checked Morgan's list of people who may have seen Talbot's darkroom with church membership. I've got five matches." Penelope explains.

"You run backgrounds?" Hotch asks curious.

"Sure did." Penelope confirms, "None of them have records." Penelope explains, as Reid walks in.

"I found something that might be helpful." Reid says, "Autopsy reports revealed fragments of glass in some of Angela's wounds." Reid explains.

"Were they able to identify the blades used?" Hotch asks curious.

"Only that there were a number of them." Reid explains.

"The doctor mentioned she had heavy metals in her blood." Rossi reveals.

"Yeah, the highest one being lead." Reid explains.

"Well, add that to the unique patterns of her wounds and the glass in her cuts, maybe this guy worked with stained glass. Talbot had stained glass in his front door." Morgan explains.

"Lead fumes can get into your system during the soldering process." Rossi reveals, causing Ashley to look at him in surprise.

"What? My second wife was crafty." Rossi explains, to Ashley's amusement.

"The thigs she made were really cool." Penelope reveals, being pretty sure that she still has some of the things Hayden made.

"Garcia, anyone on the list work with stained glass?" Hotch asks curious, being pretty sure they need to focus and not hear about the Rossi's family past.

"Yeah. Robert Bremmer." Penelope says.

"Bremmer. Talbot said he him only once." Rossi comments.

"Well, Mr. Bremmer's been a member of the church for sixteen years. He travels all over the state doing craft fairs." Penelope explains.

"He also owns the Rose Café." A local officer says.

"Bingo, strange man voice." Penelope says, "It looks like he's from Wilkesboro. He moved there to Lake Worth in ninety-one after his wife and stepdaughter were killed in a car accident." Penelope explains.

"Was he a suspect?" Morgan asks.

"There's no record of that, but… wait till you see the picture. They look a lot alike." Penelope explains.

"Where's the restaurant?" Hotch asks.

"Real close." The local officer responds and the team hang up with Penelope and head out of the station.

* * *

A little while later the team have been to the restaurant and found that it seems the suspect has just left, and so they are currently driving with Morgan and Seaver in one car and Rossi and Hotch in another, all of them being on phone with Pen while driving.

"So, here's the deal." Penelope says, "Robert Bremmer married a woman who had a daughter from a previous relationship who was 10 years old named Rose. Now, this woman was super mentally unstable. She goes into the hospital for depression. When she does, the only person watching Rose is her stepdad Robert and he is accused of abusing her." Penelope explains, trying to keep anger out of her voice when she talks about a man abusing his partner.

"That's why women with daughters seldom remarry. They fear men will prey on their young." Rossi explains.

"Mom did." Penelope reminds her father.

"Yeah, she did, but I also ran background checks on Santiago." Rossi explains.

"Of course, you did." Penelope says, not even surprised, "So, the wife released from hospital, the first thing she does is try to leave Robert with her daughter, but every time she tries that he tracks them down. The mom is so out of her head that in some sort of act of desperation she takes her life and the life of her daughter Rose. According to police records, she drove her car right into a lake somewhere around Wilkesboro." Penelope explains, and the team come to realise that that may be their best shot.

* * *

Horus later the case is over and everyone is on the way home. As he has ben working on something Rossi walks over and sits down next to Hotch.

"I know you're going to the coaching thing, for the same reason I did, so I thought maybe this might help." Rossi says showing Hotch something on his tablet.

"Soccer formations?" Hotch asks, sounding surprised.

"I'm Italian." Rossi explains, causing both he and Hotch to laugh.

"You've been holding out on me, I, uh, I could use an assistant." Hotch says.

"How early do they start their games?" Rossi asks curious.

"Early." Hotch says, and Rossi nods, "Thanks."

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Rossi are sitting in their living room eating a meal together, and Rossi has just finished explaining to his daughter what he is going to be doing.

"Helping Hotch coach Football, I'm not even surprised." Penelope admits, "I know you were disappointed when I decided that I didn't want to play anymore."

"I wasn't disappointed, Kiddo." Rossi explains, "I always told you that you only do things you want and you didn't want to play football, I understood."

"You and Hotch are going to be really great coaches." Penelope tells her father, who gets an idea.

"You know you should come to the game this weekend, I'm sure Jack will love to see you." Rossi says, being pretty sure that it would be good for Penelope to get out of the house.

"Uh, no. I may be part Italian, but I have no interest in watching football, even if Jack is playing." Penelope reveals.

"Penelope…." Rossi starts to say.

"Dad, it's okay. I'll be okay alone." Penelope tells her father, knowing that she has gotten rather used to that over the past few months, and she also knows her father is concerned about her, concerned about what she might do if alone and too sad.

"Just think about coming Kiddo, I think you might have a good time." Rossi says, and as he does the two of them drift into silence as they continue to eat their food, and as silence eating is something that they have become familiar with over the past few months it is actually comfortable silence.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

A week and a half has passed since Hotch and Rossi started to teach Jack's team and to Rossi's disappointment he couldn't get Penelope to come with him to the game.

It is really early, and the team have been called in by Hotch, who didn't give many details about why they were being called in.

"Kitten, I'm sure it's nothing." Rossi tells his daughter, being able to tell that she is worried.

"Dad, even with our job when was the last time you drove to work in the dark?" Penelope asks, and her father avoids answering. "Exactly. That's my point. Hotch doesn't do this. He doesn't call us in at the pre-crack." Penelope comments.

"You're being dramatic, Kiddo." Rossi says.

"After everything that's happened can you blame me?" Penelope asks, as she looks around.

"Kitten?" Rossi asks, noticing his daughter's action.

"I used to love this place." Penelope reveals, "But now it's just full of bad." She admits.

"Oh, Kiddo." Rossi says, hugging his daughter, "There is still good. This is where we reconnected, this is where you met Emily, and Morgan, and everyone else you consider family. Focus on that." Rossi says to his daughter as they hug.

"I'll try." Penelope says to her father as they break apart, and once they do they both head upstairs.

"Where's Hotch?" Penelope asks as she and Rossi walk into the roundtable room.

"Any minute." Morgan says, as Penelope and Rossi sit down.

"I didn't get a file sent to me. Did a case go directly to him?" Penelope asks.

"Don't know." Rossi say, saying what he has already told his daughter.

"When's the last time he called a meeting this early?" Penelope asks.

"Three years, eight months, ago." Reid reveals.

"And what happened?" Ashley asks curious.

"Gideon left." Reid reveals.

"Who's leaving?" Penelope asks, looking around at everyone.

"Nobody's leaving." Morgan assures his friend, as the group drift into silence, and just wait.

A few minutes after Penelope asked who is leaving Hotch walks in and sits down at the table as well.

"I appreciate everyone coming in early." Hotch says.

"What's going on?" Rossi asks.

"The Director called a meeting last night to discuss budgets." Hotch explains.

"They skipped over Strauss?" Rossi asks curious, feeling surprised by that.

"She's away." Hotch explains, "The Bureau is facing a lot of changes, and this unit is no exception." Hotch reveals, "Over the next few weeks each of you is going to be asked if you'd like to stay with the unit." Hotch explains, causing Rossi to look at his daughter as he is pretty sure that she might be very close to completely walking away.

"Why wouldn't we?" Reid asks.

"There are other options for you out there. And while I want the unit to stay together, I understand completely if you want to see what the alternatives are. Morgan, there's renewed interest in you from the New York office." Hotch explains, as the New York office wanted him a few years ago.

"Nobody called me." Morgan comments.

"They will." Hotch says.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna go." Morgan says.

"Oh, I know." Hotch says.

"Are you staying here?" Ashely asks.

"It's my intention." Hotch admits, "All I ask is if you are contacted by another division that you let me know." Hotch explains and as he does his phone starts to ring, "Hotchner…. Yeah…. Right…. We can be there in twenty minutes." Hotch says, before hanging up his phone, "Virginia State Police believe they've uncovered a serial killer." Hotch tells the team, "They need us at Zacha Road and Route Seven as soon as possible. Morgan, you and Dave get out there."

"What about this?" Rossi asks.

"We can talk about it later." Hotch says, and everyone in the team, except for Penelope get up and leave. As they do Penelope just watches her family leave, not being able to shake the feeling that everything is going to change.

* * *

A little while later Pen is walking into Hotch's office to give him the information that she has gotten so far.

"Hello. This is the information I have on the casualties from today. I'm running open cases from last year now." Penelope says, passing Hotch the information she has gotten so far, "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Penelope asks.

"No, that's all. Thank you." Hotch says, and Penelope goes to leave, but she turns back around.

"Um, sir, I'm worried that everything isn't okay, and if there's anything you want to talk about…" Penelope starts to say.

"Garcia, we'll talk about it later." Hotch explains.

"Oh okay." Penelope says, sounding a little disappointed.

"Garcia, you need to widen this search. Go back two years." Hotch requests.

"Really?" Penelope says, sounding surprised, "That's a lot of people. Is there any parameters to narrow it down?" Penelope asks.

"No, not yet." Hotch admits, "Unfortunately, transporting victims across state lines is not an issue for this group." He says.

"Group? How do you know it's a group?" Penelope asks curious.

"We've got different genders from different parts of the country. That is not a traditional unsub." Hotch admits, and as he does there is a knock on the door, "Come in." Hotch says, and a women walks in, "Hey Andi." Hotch greats, "Uh, Garcia, this is SSA Andi Sawn. She's the head of the Domestic Trafficking Task Force. Andi, this is…."

"Penelope Garcia, I went to your online tracking seminar last fall. You terrify me." Penelope reveals, as she shakes Andi's hand.

"Sorry." Andi says, "I do remember you."

"Really?" Penelope asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Uh huh. You asked great questions. I thought you nicked my powerpoint." Andi admits.

"I didn't, but I could." Penelope reveals.

"So, I've heard." Andi comments

"I will get you that list. Let me know if you need anything else." Penelope says to Hotch, "Very nice to see you again." Penelope says, before leaving.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is down in her office, working on things for the team, when she has found something and so she calls Morgan to tell him what she has found.

"Yeah." Morgan answers.

"Roanoke." Penelope says.

"What?" Morgan asks confused.

"Big storm." Penelope reveals.

"You run the registration?" Morgan asks.

"Of course, I did. And it's bogus. Led to a guy who's been dead three years. Do you really think these ratfinks that are dumping bodies in the middle of nowhere would leave a paper trail?" Penelope asks, sounding angry.

"Hey, you okay?" Morgan asks concerned, as Penelope seems to be even less okay than she has been lately.

"No clearly I am not." Penelope responds.

"Okay, so talk to me." Morgan requests, wondering if that will actually work as talking isn't something Penelope is big on lately.

"I am sick of the sickos." Penelope explains.

"And?" Morgan asks, knowing that there is more that Penelope isn't saying.

"There has got to be more to life than being surrounded by this." Penelope reveals, though her life and what she's seen over her who life tells her a different story.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, slow down. Since when is Penelope Rossi-Garcia gonna throw in the towel?" Morgan asks, doing what he doesn't do often and calling Penelope by what he knows she considers to be her full name, something only Emily tended to do.

"Since exactly now." Penelope says, looking at her picture of her and Emily.

"Baby Girl listen to me, I know you're upset. So, I am, but what you're trying to do right now is distance yourself form any more loss, and I get it. I do the same thing." Morgan says.

"I am not some unsub that you can try to relate to and break down." Penelope says angrily.

"You have every right to be angry, but there's really nothing you can do." Morgan tells Penelope.

"No Derek, you do not understand me. I don't like change, I have major control issues and I miss Emily more every day." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes.

"You? Control issues, no say it ain't so." Morgan says, glossing over the Emily mention as he still doesn't know how to help Penelope with that, "I just made you smile didn't I?"

"Maybe." Penelope says, as it was a slightly small smile.

"Good."

"I hate you." Penelope says, not really meaning it, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Morgan are on their way back to the BAU after going to an autopsy of one of the victims.

"Have you talked to Penelope since this morning?" Morgan asks.

"No, I haven't had a chance." Rossi admits, "Why?"

"I think she's close to walking away completely." Morgan reveals.

"I know." Rossi says, with a sigh, "And I don't know if it will help her or make things so much worse." He admits.

"Do you think we should do something?" Morgan asks curious.

"No, I think this is something Penelope needs to decide for herself." Rossi admits, knowing he will support his daughter whatever she chooses, as the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drive.

* * *

A little while after Morgan and Rossi's convo about Penelope they have arrived back at Qunatico and Morgan is walking into Penelope's office where she is on the phone with Hotch.

"Garcia, find out everything you can about marathon training groups in Manassas." Hotch request.

"Yes Sir." Penelope responds.

"And focus on any groups that fund-raise for cancer, thanks." Hotch says.

"Bye." Penelope says, as Morgan walks up to her.

"Hey, Reid says we have a missing undercover?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, Andi Swan's agent. Her name's Renee Matlin. She's twenty-five." Penelope explains.

"She's been undercover for almost a year, entry level. She couldn't have got that far into the world." Morgan comments.

"Yeah, then how'd she get taken?" Penelope asks.

"Well, knowing Swan, she hired someone just like her. Driven." Morgan comments.

"You know her, too?" Penelope asks.

"We consulted a long time ago. You got any leads on the gas stations?" Morgan asks curious.

"Seven." Penelope answers.

"Damn."

"But the kind that sells the egg and cheese sandwich and Cramer's coffee there is only one." Penelope says.

"Yes, there is." Morgan says, kissing Penelope's head, "You good?"

"Better now, thanks for visiting." Penelope says, and Morgan leaves, after Morgan leaves Penelope just looks at the picture of her and Emily.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, seven trafficking victims have been saved, and Morgan has saved Rossi from being shot.

As she is waiting for the team to get back, so that she can see for herself that they are okay, Penelope is just standing by the elevators, waiting, and thinking. As she waits, she thinks about how easy it would be to just walk away, to leave the BAU entirely, but she realises she can't. As much as it kills her, as hard as it is sometimes, the BAU is home, everyone here is her family, it's who she is.

A few minutes after Penelope decided to stay at the BAU the elevator doors open, and the team start to walk out as they do Penelope walks straight to her father and hugs him tightly.

"I'm okay, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, kissing her head, as they break apart, and once they do he starts to walk away, and Penelope walks over to Morgan.

"Thank you." Penelope says, as she hugs her friend.

"You don't have to thank me." Morgan assures her.

"Yeah, I do. After losing Emily I wouldn't survive losing Dad too." Penelope admits, and having no idea what to say Morgan just puts his arm around Penelope as the two of them head up to the roundtable room.

"What happened to you?" Reid asks, as Morgan is rubbing her arm.

"That guy was huge, Seriously." Morgan explains.

"You should start working out." Reid teases.

"Oh, you got jokes now?" Morgan asks.

"What is it, Kid?" Rossi asks Ashley who is looking troubled.

"We only rescued seven victims today. What about the rest of these?" Ashley asks, looking at the files.

"It never ends." Rossi reveals.

"But today I think we did good." Morgan says.

"Yeah, we did." Rossi confirms.

"Yeah, if we weren't so exhausted I would toast us." Penelope comments, and as she does Hotch appears at the door.

"Good work, everybody." Hotch says, "Go home, and get some rest, nobody needs to come in till nine…. Thirty." Hotch says, before leaving.

"We were supposed to talk ab…." Penelope starts to say, "Has he ever left before us?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked.

"Baby Girl, I don't blame him. It's been a long-ass day." Morgan says.

"Well, you heard the man, go home." Rossi instructs.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Morgan says, and everyone starts to leave.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?" Reid asks.

"Starving." Ashley says.

"There's this super good Indian restaurant. It's a little way away, but it's open twenty-four hours and they have amazing Chicken Tandoor." Reid explains, and as he does everyone, but Penelope, leave the roundtable room.

As everyone but leaves Penelope just watches them go, and as she does she can't shake a bad feeling that tells her everything is going to change.

* * *

While his daughter is just standing in the roundtable room Rossi is walking into his office where he finds JJ sitting on a chair and waiting.

"You said we needed to talk, but at two am?" Rossi asks.

"I saw that the lights were on." JJ explains.

"And you couldn't sleep." Rossi realises, "Which tells me you've given some thought to what we discussed." Rossi comments.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it." JJ admits.

"So?" Rossi asks.

"I'm coming back." JJ Reveals.

* * *

Hours later, having only gotten a few hours sleep, Penelope is wide awake and at Emily's grave.

"Hey." Penelope says, as she places flowers on Emily's grave before sitting down right in front of her, "So yesterday I almost walked away, from the BAU, from the team, from everything… but I didn't." Penelope reveals, "I still see you everywhere and if I had chosen to walk away, I wouldn't just be walking away from my family, my home, but I'd be walking away from you…. And I couldn't do that." Penelope admits, "I love my job, and I love the team, but I see you everywhere, and as hard as that is, I'm not ready to stop, even if I can't go back to my apartment for the same reason." Penelope admits, tears coming to her eyes, "I love you, Em, so much."

* * *

About a month has passed since Rossi got JJ to come back to work and since then JJ coming back isn't the only change that has happened in the BAU. Ashley has left, transferring to Andi Swan's unit, while Hotch has bene reassigned on temporary duty.

Ever since Emily was killed Morgan has been working on trying to find Declan, and Doyle, and recently Penelope has started helping him, as while it is hard for her, she feels like she owes it to Emily to make sure Declan is alright. And so, whenever they aren't working a case that is what they are doing and is what they are currently doing in Morgan's office.

"Okay, Em needed to get Declan a new identity. So, she must have used someone she trusted." Penelope reveals.

"All right, well, that's a short list." Morgan says, knowing for a fact that the only person Emily completely trusted is sitting across from him, "But it's probably not even written down. Even if it was, she had contacts all over the world." Morgan says.

"Oh, tell me about it. Two columns, domestic and imports." Penelope says, handing Morgan a file as JJ appears at the door.

"Hey. You guys seen Spence?" JJ ask.

"He's at the firing range." Penelope explains.

"Again?" JJ asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Ever since Em died…" Penelope starts to say, her voice breaking as she says Em.

"Right." JJ says, cutting Penelope off so that she doesn't have to say anymore, "Uh, did you guys just get a new case?" JJ asks curious, partly to change the subject.

"It's just an old one." Morgan reveals.

"Do you want some fresh eyes?" JJ asks curious.

"Not just yet." Morgan answers.

"Ok, um, well, let me know." JJ says, before leaving.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" Penelope asks.

"Garcia, this has been a long shot for six months. Why get her hopes up?" Morgan asks, there being a part of him that has been wondering if bringing Penelope in on this was a good idea.

"What about Hotch?" Penelope asks.

"He knows I'm doing this." Morgan reveals.

"He does?" Penelope asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"Not technically, but he knows I'm not about to let Doyle roam free." Morgan comments.

"Does he know we're looking for Declan?" Penelope asks curious.

"I just figured I'd call him when I have something to report." Morgan admits.

"Okay, but it feels weird not sharing." Penelope admits.

"Baby girl, you don't have to do this." Morgan tells his friend, his voice serious.

"I know… but I do." Penelope admits, "I owe it to Em." Penelope admits, looking straight at Morgan.

"Okay." Morgan says, being pretty sure that he isn't going to talk Penelope out of this.

"You know, I'm thinking domestic contacts." Penelope reveals, getting back to work, "Em was already in the states when she faked Declan's death, so…her associates must be in Boston?" Penelope guesses.

"No, Garcia, she would have covered her tracks better than that." Morgan says, "All right, why did Prentiss join the BAU?" he asks.

"To have a normal life." Penelope says, actually managing a chuckle, which Morgan is relieved about.

"She could have gone anywhere with her skill set, but she choose DC." Morgan comments.

"Maybe to be close to her mom… no that's not right." Penelope says, thinking about everything she knows about her girlfriend, as that's what she is internally still calling Emily, her Girlfriend, as she isn't ready to call her an '"ex", and isn't sure she ever will be.

"You're right, being close to her mother was just a default." Morgan confirms, "Garcia, she did all of this to protect a child." Morgan points out.

"Right. So you're saying she came here just so she could be close to the kid." Penelope realises.

"And if she did, she probably had people she could trust living right here." Morgan says.

"Right, so domestic contacts. There are surprising few in our nation's capital. One of which is dead. Ben Corelli." Penelope says, handing the information over.

"He was a forger. Doyle killed him and Prentiss'' friend. He worked out of his apartment, remember?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, and we processed his belongings." Penelope remembers.

* * *

About half an hour later Penelope and Rossi are in the evidence room going through everything that was collected from Corelli's apartment.

"This would have been a heck of a lot easier had he gone digital." Penelope comments.

"Garcia, there's an art to all of this. This guy was meticulous. Definite control freak." Morgan realises.

"Yet he's dead, he couldn't control that." Penelope points out.

"Three can't be a lot of ID's for children." Morgan comments.

"Actually, you would be surprised." Penelope says, as she starts to look at different Id's that were made.

"Okay, wait a minute. Didn't Prentiss live in Reston Virginia for a while?" Morgan asks, being certain that Penelope would know the answer to that without needing to check anything.

"Yeah, before we knew her Em rented a big house on a cul-de-sac." Penelope reveals.

"Okay, why would she live way out there?" Morgan asks.

"To be close to Declan." Penelope guesses, and Morgan nods in agreement, "Who had blond hair and blue eyes." Penelope says, as she finds the right document.

"Well, I'm sure they've changed his hair colour by now." Morgan comments.

"Yeah, but you can't change those cerulean blues." Penelope comments, showing Morgan what she has found.

"Okay, Here's the nanny. Garcia, she still lives in Virginia." Morgan reveals, and the two of them proceed to find out that Declan is living the live that Emily wanted for him.

* * *

For the next month Penelope and Morgan keep surveillance on Declan, both through Morgan staking out his school, and cameras, just wanting for a sign of Doyle.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Penelope says, realising something and she goes running out of her office to find Morgan, "It's him. I'm pretty sure it's him." Penelope says, grabbing Morgan and starting to drag him to her office, "It's blurry and, you know, he's not like posing for the camera or anything like that, but you said he'd come and it's been a while and now he's here and…."

"Garcia, Garcia, calm down. Let me take a look." Morgan says, and the two of them head back to Penelope's office, where they confirm that it is in fact Doyle.

After confirming that it is Doyle, and knowing exactly what they have to do, Morgan pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers.

"Hey, it's me, how's it going out there?" Morgan asks curious.

"You know, long days, some territorial issues to work out. Nothing surprising. How's everything there?" Hotch asks curious.

"Hotch, we found Declan Doyle." Morgan reveals.

"What?" Hotch asks, sounding shocked.

"Listen, I knew that finding the kid was the only way I could find Doyle. Hotch, I know what you're thinking, man." Morgan says.

"Is Declan safe?" Hotch asks, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, he is for now. I've had surveillance at his house and his school for a few weeks." Morgan explains.

"Morgan, I didn't authorize this." Hotch says.

"I know you didn't, Hotch, but listen to me. I think Doyle may have fond Declan too." Morgan explains, getting Hotch's attention.

"All right, I'm coming back." Hotch responds.

"You want me to wait?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan, it could be a trap. You make sure you have eyes on Doyle." Hotch instructs.

"And if it is him?" Morgan asks.

"Then you take the shot." Hoth instructs.

* * *

Within a few hours Doyle has been caught, but to everyone's horror Declan has gone missing. As JJ and Morgan are bringing Doyle to the interrogation room Penelope is sitting in her room, sharing at the images of Doyle being brought through the BAU, staring at the images of the man who took away her world.

* * *

A little while later Hotch has retuned to the BAU and Penelope is walking into the roundtable room to great him.

"Welcome back, Sir." Penelope says.

"Thank you. What have you got?" Hotch asks.

"Got a top-ten list of Doyle's enemies." Penelope reveals.

"Anybody recently in the states?" Hotch asks curious.

"Richard Gerace's been here a few weeks. He's a low level gun runner who angrily crossed paths with Doyle. I caught an image of him on the surveillance camera at Declan's house, confirmed it was him through a scar on his neck." Penelope explains.

"All right. Get me everything you can on Gerace." Hotch instructs.

"Yeah. What I just told you is everything I've got." Penelope admits, and once she does Hotch goes to leave, but when he gets to the door he pauses and turns back around, "

"Garcia, I know it must be hard for you to be so close to Doyle, but you need to know that no good will come form you talking to him." Hotch reveals, being pretty sure that that may even make things a hell of a lot worse.

"I know Sir." Penelope responds, and Hotch nods and leaves.

* * *

A little while later not just Penelope, but the rest of the team as well have been called into the roundtable room and with the exception of JJ everyone is wondering what is going on when Hotch walks in.

"Welcome back." Morgan says, as Hotch walks in.

"Thanks. Everyone have a seat." Hotch requests, and everyone but JJ and Morgan do.

"Why? What's going on?" Morgan asks, "Everything all right?" Morgan asks.

"Seven months ago, I made a decision that effected this team." Hotch says, forcing himself not to look at Penelope as he knows it affected her the most. As you know, Emily had lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle. But the doctors were able to stabilize her." Hotch reveals, to everyone's shock and Rossi looks to his daughter, who has tears in her eyes, suspecting he knows exactly where this is going, "And she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda under a covert exfiltration. Her identity was strictly need to know and she stayed there until she was well enough to travel." Hotch explains, "She was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we had access to her for her security." Hotch explains.

"She's alive?" Penelope asks in disbelief, as that is what she has wanted every minute of every day for seven months and so for Hotch to say it now it seems like it's too good to be true.

"But we buried her." Reid says.

"As I said, I take full responsibility for the decision. If anyone has any issues, they should be directed towards me." Hotch comments.

"Any issues, yeah, I got issues." Morgan says, as he sees everyone looking towards the door, where Emily is standing.

"Oh my god." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes, as Emily looks directly at Penelope like she is the only person in the room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

 **AN2:** I just want to say that you might be surprised by how Penelope reacts to Emily, don't except it to be exactly like cannon, and there isn't going to be just one reaction/aftermath, there will be several, and it will be addressed several time over 'season 7''.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I actually really loved writing this chapter, so hope you liked it.**

* * *

"No, you're gone." Penelope says, in disbelief as she stands up and tries to move away from Emily as she has had this dream a thousand times, and it will hurt more if it's not true.

"Pen, it's me." Emily says, taking a few hesitant steps forward, "I promise, I'm here, I'm okay." Emily says, taking a few more hesitant steps when she notices Penelope not running, "I love you so much, Babe." Emily says, and as she does it is like that is enough to finally convince Penelope that what she is seeing is real.

"Oh my god." Penelope says, once more, before hurrying over to Emily and kissing her, a kiss which Emily happy responds, and once the two of them break apart they hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you." Emily responds, holding Penelope tightly as the embrace and feeling amazing joy at holding the love of her life again.

For a few moments, that feel like a lifetime to both Penelope and Emily, where they feel completely alone in the world despite the fact that the rest of the team are watching on, the two of them hold each other before they break apart, and once they do Emily takes Penelope's hand, as she hugs Reid as well.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." Emily says, looking between Penelope and Reid, "Not a day went by that I didn't want to… really, I… you didn't deserve that." Emily says, looking specifically at Penelope, before walking over to Morgan who is just shocked, and hugging him, "I'm so sorry." Emily says, as they break apart, "There's so much I want to tell you guys, and I will, I promise, but right now I need to know what's going on with Declan." Emily explains, as she walks over to the boards, and as she does Penelope stays close, not wanting to be too far from Emily now that she has her back.

"Emily, was there a man living in the house?" Reid asks curious.

"Yes, my friend Tom Koehler. He was raising Declan as his own." Emily explains.

"Where is he?" JJ asks.

"I never saw him go in our out of that house." Penelope reveals.

"He was on assignment overseas." Emily explains.

"But he's all right?" JJ asks.

"Yes. He's on his way back now. He got a call from Declan, he called me, and when I landed, Hotch told me that you had Doyle in custody." Emily explains.

"And because of Tom's line of work, that's why you enrolled Declan in boarding school." Hotch realises.

"I made sure that he, Louise, and I were the only ones allowed to take him off campus." Emily explains.

"Louis took him home last night because he was sick." Reid explains.

"Food poisoning." Hotch explains.

"Yeah, a few of the kids had it, apparently. So, whoever did this got to him on campus. They knew they only had one chance." Reid explains.

"Current suspect is Richard Gerace. He's the most recent arrival into the states. We've been tracking his progress through the city, but we came up empty." JJ explains.

"But we know it's him because he has the scar." Penelope explains.

"That doesn't make sense. Gerace gave up on Doyle a long time ago." Emily explains.

"He said you were the only one who knew Gerace." Rossi comments.

"Which is why I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the balls to pull this off." Emily comments, "There was no forced entry at the house?" Emily asks, needing to know.

"I had two agents working security." Morgan explains.

"We think Gerace and his partner posed as the next shift, and one of the agents was a woman." Reid explains.

"She's the Alpha." Emily says, knowing that.

"So, we're looking for a woman who's getting back at Doyle." JJ realises.

"And our suspect just got a whole lot longer." Emily reveals, knowing that without a doubt.

* * *

A few minutes alter Penelope, Emily, and JJ are all in Penelope's office trying to find a lead on the women who took Declan, and as soon as they walked in Emily noticed the pictures of her and Penelope that Penelope keeps on her desk. As Penelope types on her computer Emily is standing behind her with her hand on Penelope's back, partly to reminder herself that this is real, she's back with Penelope again.

"Doyle had relations with all of these ladies?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked.

"Most." Emily answers.

"Wow." Penelope says, sounding shocked.

"Hey, can you shoot these into the roundtable room for me?" Emily asks curious.

"Anything you say, Visitor Prentiss." Penelope responds, smiling up at Emily, something which she hasn't been doing a whole lot of lately.

"Thanks." Emily says, before kissing Penelope's cheek, and as shed does Emily notices Penelope stiffen, but she knows it's not the right time for them to talk and so she heads out of the room with JJ.

"So, you're actually back." Emily comments.

"They've been looking for your replacement, and Rossi calls me." JJ says, with a slight laugh.

"That's great. How's Will with the long hours again?" Emily asks curious.

"Long story." JJ answers, telling Emily everything she needs to know.

"I haven't seen Ashley." Emily notes.

"Oh, well she transferred to Andi Swann's unit." JJ explains.

"Good for her." Emily comments.

"For more than one reason apparently." JJ reveals.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks curious.

"According to Reid there was some kind of incident between Ashley and Penelope, he didn't know the details but apparently Hotch sent Penelope home for four days, and things were tense after that." JJ explains, causing Emily to frown, and she isn't sure what could have happened, but she doesn't like it, "Emily?" JJ asks, noticing that Emily seems to be frozen.

"Um, how angry is the team?" Emily asks, clearly changing the subject.

"They're in shock, Penelope especially." JJ responds.

"Of course." Emily says, knowing that makes a lot of sense, "Thank you." She says sincerely.

"It's really good to see you." JJ responds, and the two of head back to the roundtable room.

* * *

Within a few hours of JJ and Emily talking about Ashley and Penelope, the team have rescued Declan, Doyle has been killed and the entire team were suspended.

It has been two weeks since the team were suspended, and every single day for those two weeks Emily would go to Penelope's apartment and just wait outside, but she saw no sign of the love of her life.

Due to the team's recent activities the team had to be apart of a senate investigation, which required them all to testify. Having finished testifying the team are back at the BAU and Emily is standing looking at the picture of herself on the memorial wall, when she hears footsteps.

"Hey." Emily says, turning around to see Rossi.

"You're in Penelope's spot, she spends some time right there every day." Rossi reveals, surprising Emily, "I never thought we'd be taking one of these down." Rossi says, referring to the picture which he tries to take down.

"I already tried. It's screwed in." Emily explains, getting over her surprise long enough to tell Rossi that.

"You're kidding me." Rossi says, sounding annoyed.

"I got this." Penelope says, walking up with a screwdriver, having known that it was screwed in.

"Perfect." Rossi responds, taking the screwdriver from Penelope.

"I still have Sergio, he's good." Penelope reveals.

"I knew he would be with you." Emily says, smiling at her…. Penelope as honestly she has no idea what she and Penelope are to each other at the moment, as the rest of the team walk up, and then Strauss who calls them all to the roundtable room.

* * *

"The committee made it clear they will not support a rouge team. Agent Prentiss convinced then you were not that." Strauss reveals, "They will be watching you closely. So, I suggest you play by the rules." Strauss instructs.

"So, we're okay?" Penelope asks, not sure if she believes that.

"Suspension is lifted for everyone." Strauss explains.

"Thank you, Ma'am." JJ says, sounding relieved.

"There may be more paperwork, considering you… situation, but the team is lucky to have you, if you're interested." Strauss says to Emily.

"May I think about it?" Emily asks, and everyone tenses, not sure what Emily is going to say.

"Of course." Strauss says, and several long seconds pass.

"I'm in." Emily says, with a smile, causing others around the room to smile too.

"I have a stack of cases on my desk. I'm happy to pass them along to you." Strauss says.

"I'll pick them up in the morning." Hotch responds.

"Emily, uh, what did you tell them?" Morgan asks, and once he does Emily starts to explain all about what she said to the committee and the team celebrate Emily being back. As they do, without anyone noticing until she is gone, Penelope slips out of the room.

* * *

A few days has passed since the team were no longer suspended, and ever since Emily has been trying to talk to Penelope but she never seems to be at her apartment, and Emily didn't want to have the conversation over the phone.

It's mid-morning, and Emily and JJ are walking through the halls of the BAU together.

"So, you finished the course?" Emily asks.

"Mm-hmm and completed my case rotation." JJ explains.

"Hotch says he's never seen a rookie profiler analyse and write up cases as well as you." Emily reveals.

"He said that?" JJ asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well after all the cases you presented over the years, I'm not surprised." Emily comments.

"Have you talked to Penelope?" JJ asks curious as she is pretty sure that a conversation is something that both women need.

"No. I went by her apartment every day when we were suspended, but her lights were never on, and even if I still had my key, I bet Rossi had her change her locks." Emily says, knowing that.

"She wouldn't have ever been there." JJ tells her friend, and before Emily can ask what that means Reid walks up.

"Hey, where have you been? I wanted to do brunch this weekend." JJ comments, seeing him.

"I had to deal with some stuff with my mom. Have you seen Garcia?" Reid asks curious.

"She's with her Dad." JJ reveals, as Reid just walks away, "He hates me."

"He was just busy. Let it go." Emily says.

Up on the catwalk Penelope and Rossi are walking out of Rossi's office together.

"Come on, Dad. You can be honest. I can take it." Penelope tells her father.

"Okay, I prefer my pasta al denta, and the pancetta was a little weird." Rossi admits, knowing for a fact that Penelope was cooking in the middle of the night again, something he thought would stop now that Emily is back, but he also knows they haven't talked which might be why.

"Oh, that's cause it's Tofo." Penelope explains.

"Tofo? I give you our family recipe and you do an improve?" Rossi asks shocked, being pretty sure his daughter should know better.

"I just made one change." Penelope explains, "Look, Dad, Gideon is forcing me to attend the Fellini festival he is having at his house this weekend and he's insisting that I serve the beautiful food of our country." Penelope explains, honestly, she would like an excuse not to go to Stephen's.

"You know how to make other Italian food." Rossi tells his daughter.

"But not this, Dad, come on, I need another cooking lesson." Penelope explains, as they walk into the roundtable room, where everyone else except for Hotch are.

"Kiddo, I have tried a thousand times to teach you to cook this." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Then what's one thousand and one?" Penelope asks as they sit down.

"Because the last time we did a cooking lesson for you to try and learn this the kitchen was more than a little worse for wear." Rossi points out.

"That wasn't completely my fault." Penelope responds.

"You give cooking lessons Rossi?" Morgan asks, "That I'd like to see."

"Not going to happen." Rossi tells him, as Hotch walks in.

"Oh my god, a group cooking lesson, it would be like the BAU meets the Iron Chef, that could be amazing." Penelope says, with a grin, and honestly his daughter smiling is almost enough for Rossi to agree.

"All right, let's get started." Hotch says, stopping Rossi before he can respond to his daughter, who starts to present the case.

* * *

The next day the team are still working on the case, and another body has been found. As she is fed up with the way Reid has been acting JJ has followed him into the conference area of the local police station that the team are working out of.

"Spence, look, we gotta talk about this." JJ says.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reid responds.

"I get it, okay? You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily." JJ comments.

"Listen, I have a lot going on, all right?" Reid asks, and he goes to leave.

"You know what I think it is?" JJ asks, causing Reid to stop and turn around.

"What?" Reid asks.

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital, and you weren't able to detect our deception." JJ says.

"You think it's about my profiling skills?" Reid asks shocked and JJ shrugs.

"Jennifer, listen, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I trusted you. I came over to your house for ten weeks in a row crying over losing a friend and that doesn't even compare to what Penelope was going though, and not once did you have the decency to tell either of us the truth." Reid says angrily as while he is angry on behalf of himself, he is angry on behalf of Penelope too as he saw the hell his friend was in and cannot believe Hotch and JJ didn't help her.

"I couldn't." JJ says, honestly not expecting Reid to throw Penelope in her face too.

"You couldn't? or you wouldn't?" Reid asks.

"No, I couldn't." JJ responds.

"What if I started taking Dilaudid again? Would you have let me?" Reid asks.

"You didn't." JJ says, knowing that as she watched Reid carefully for signs that he did that.

"Yeah, but I thought about it." Reid responds.

"Spence, I'm sorry." JJ says.

"It's too late, all right." Reid says, storming off and as he does Emily calls,

"Reid."

* * *

A little while the team have realised that half way houses could be key and so Emily and Morgan have gone to different half way houses to get information. As they are there they have learnt that if the unsub has a vehicle then they wouldn't be able to stay at the half way house anymore, and so while the house way house operator is getting information for them Emily and Morgan are waiting.

"Hey, Morgan." Emily says.

"Hmm?" Morgan asks.

"What do I do about Reid?" Emily asks.

"Emily, there's a lot about you being back that's unresolved." Morgan comments.

"Are you pissed at me, too?" Emily asks, sounding uncertain.

"Come on, now. How can I be? You're here." Morgan comments.

"Thank you." Emily says, feeling relieved about that, "Because I know what you went through. Grief counselling. You carried my coffin." Emily says.

"Yeah, I sure did. What was in that thing, anyway?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know." Emily admits, as the director of the half way house hands Emily and Morgan the documents they need.

"Look, just give Reid some time. He'll be fine." Morgan says.

"What about Penelope?" Emily asks, as she knows Morgan may have a better idea of the answer to that question.

"That's not an easy question to answer." Morgan admits, "How much did Hotch and JJ tell you about how she handled things?"

"Basically nothing." Emily admits, "Why, what happened?" Emily asks concerned, worried about what the women she loved went through, and as she asks Emily notices Morgan look hesitant, "Morgan, what happened?" Emily asks, sounding worried.

"Like I said, that's not an easy question to answer, and I don't think this is the best place to get into it." Morgan admits.

"Okay." Emily says, though her concern about what happened is still extremely high.

* * *

While Emily and Morgan are at half way houses Hotch and Rossi are walking through the corridors at the police station.

"How's Reid?" Rossi asks.

"He's angry and frustrated. I'm surprised everybody isn't." Hotch admits, as he was expecting Rossi to be furious considering the effect everything happened on Penelope.

"Some of us had an inkling." Rossi reveals, and Hotch looks at him surprised, "What, I'm good at what I do." Rossi reveals, not mentioning that even though he had an inkling he didn't mention anything to Penelope as he knew that giving her the possibility of hope, and then taking it away if he was wrong, would destroy her even more than she already was.

"How's Penelope doing?" Hotch asks curious, as honestly her reaction is what he's most concerned about.

"I'm not sure, I think she's confused. Not sure how to feel." Rossi admits, "She's still dealing."

"That's understandable." Hotch says.

"So, are you gonna get psychological counselling for the team or handle it internally?" Rossi asks curious.

"No, I think that if we all just got together, maybe a cooking lesson at the home of one of our founders…." Hotch starts to say.

"Oh no, not you too." Rossi says, really not wanting to do that.

"It could boost morale." Hotch says.

"Is this an order?" Rossi asks, with a frown.

"No, it's just a…. very tempted suggestion." Hotch responds.

"Tempered suggestion…" Rossi mutters to himself as he follows Hotch into another room.

* * *

After another day the case is over, the Unsub has been caught, a victim has been saved, and in the early hours of the morning the team are flying back to Virginia.

As she knows they need to talk Emily walks over and sits down across from Reid who is reading.

"So, the surgeon said he believes he can restore feeling to Tammy's hands." Emily says, talking about the victim they saved, the niece of the unsub.

"Good, we got there in time." Reid says, meaning that.

"I heard Mr. Bradstone wants to watch the tape." Emily comments.

"People have an innate curiosity to see things in order to confirm them." Reid says.

"Oh, that explains why I'm going to Rossi's tomorrow night. I want to see if he can actually give a cooking lesson." Emily reveals, as the times she has seen Rossi cooking he's usually working with Penelope, not teaching her, plus she figures it will be a good chance to talk to Penelope, "You coming?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't know. I'm not so sure I can make it." Reid admits, and as he does Emily leans forward.

"Look, Reid, I know you're mad at us because we didn't tell you want really happened and I understand that, but I promise you we had no choice." Emily explains, "You mourned the loss of a friend. I mourned the loss of five, and the love of my life." Emily explains, pain in her voice as she mentions Penelope, "This whole thing gave me an ulcer. Please don't give me another one." Emily requests, "Are you gonna go to Rossi's tomorrow?" Emily asks.

"Well see." Reid answers, and as he does, he decides to explain something that he feels like Emily needs to know, "But you know it's not just Rossi's place anymore, It's Penelope's too. She moved in after your funeral, and never left."

"Oh." Emily says, as that does make a few things full into place, but also causes her concern for Penelope grow, and as she does Reid realises that no one has filled Emily in on what Penelope's reaction was.

"Garcia's been in a bad place since then, she's been struggling." Reid reveals.

"I didn't want that." Emily responds, and the two of them drift into silence, and Emily just thinks of Penelope, knowing with more and more certainty that she and Penelope need to talk.

* * *

The next evening Penelope and Rossi are in the kitchen of their house, getting things ready for the rest of the team, who should be arriving shortly.

"Dad, I know you don't really want to do this, so thanks." Penelope says to her father, as they set things up.

"It's fine Kiddo, what about you? Are you okay?" Rossi asks curious.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "Dad, for seven months all I wanted was her back, and now that she's back it feels like an amazing dream that's too good to be true, like something I can't believe." Penelope admits.

"It's real, Kiddo. Emily's back, she's alive." Rossi assures his daughter, and as he does the doorbell rings, "I'll get it." Rossi says, heading to the front door.

Over the next few minutes the rest of the team, minus Reid, arrive at the Rossi house, and Rossi starts his cooking lesion, noticing that Penelope is standing the opposite end of the counter to Emily.

"Cooking is the most sensual art form, and these are my paints." Rossi says.

"So… your hands must be brushes." Penelope says.

"Penelope Alessa, don't interrupt, you know better." Rossi tells his daughter, causing Emily and JJ to exchange amused looks, "In a pot of boiling water we cook our spaghetti until it's Al Dente, firm to the tooth. Here you go." Rossi says, as he hands the spaghetti to everyone, "Everybody pass it around, see, feel the texture." Rossi says, and as he does Emily tries some, "There we go." Rossi says, walking over to the stove, "Okay, now, in a large pan we fry up our pancetta, keeping a sharp eye that the edges are crisp." Rossi explains.

"But careful not to burn the onions." Hotch says.

"Bravo, Aaron! We saute until translucence." Rossi reveals, and as he does the doorbell rings again.

"Uh, I got it." Morgan says.

"Grazie Mile." Rossi says, and as he does JJ goes to take a drink of the wine, "Uh, uh, uh." Rossi says, giving her a warning looking.

"Yeah, don't even try it. Dad's got strict rules when it comes to when you can drink wine when cooking." Penelope reveals, to the amusement of everyone else.

"Now, we mix in the eggs, the parmesan, the spaghett, and parsley." Rossi instructs, "You see it's all about timing, and rhythm, and if you don't feel yourself doing it properly, please order a pizza." Rossi instructs, as Reid walks in with Morgan.

"Sorry I'm late." Reid says.

"Yeah, and this is why I cook with Penelope or alone." Rossi says.

"So, um, when do we get to drink the wine?" Emily asks, as she looks between Rossi and Penelope, knowing that one of them will have the answer.

"Almost there." Rossi answers, "Okay. We start at the beginning. You eat what you cook, I'll supervise, but we're gonna do this all together, just like a family." Rossi says, looking at his daughter.

"Okay now?" JJ asks.

"Now." Rossi says, picking up his glass, "Saludi."

"Saludi" Rossi says, as everyone toasts.

* * *

A little while later the team have cooked and eaten their breakfast and moved out to the back yard with Rossi's scotch. As she looks around Emily realises that Penelope is no longer with the group and so as the others are talking Emily gets up and heads inside.

"Penelope? Pen?" Emily asks, as she walks into the kitchen.

"She's upstairs." A voice says, and Emily turns to see Rossi getting what looks like desert, which unknown to her was made by Penelope, out of the fridge.

"Rossi…" Emily starts to say, walking over to him.

"You don't have to talk to me, we're good." Rossi assures her, "The Rossi you need to talk to is upstairs in her room." Rossi says, knowing that Emily knows where Penelope's room is, and Emily nods and heads upstairs.

Feeling nervous about how this conversation is going to go Emily makes her way up to Penelope's room where she finds Penelope sitting on her bed, reading, with her bedroom door open.

"Penelope." Emily says, from the door, and as she does Penelope jumps, "Can I come in?" Emily asks, not moving from the threshold, and Penelope gives a small nod, as she puts what she is reading on the beside table.

Seeing the nod Emily walks into the room and she is about the close the door behind her, but after Penelope's jump she doesn't want to make Penelope feel boxed in and so she walks over to Penelope's bed, and sits down on the edge, being sure to give Penelope space.

"Hey." Emily says, honestly not sure what else to say.

"Hey." Penelope says, though she avoids looking directly at Emily, something which Emily notices right away.

"Pen, I can't image what the last seven months have been like for you." Emily admits, "I missed you every day, but I knew you were alive, you thought I was gone. I can't imagine how hard that was, but I'm okay, Pen, I'm right here." Emily assures her love.

"I had dreams like this, almost every night." Penelope reveals, still not looking at Emily, "You were back, and okay, and I'd get to tell you how much I love you again… but then I would wake up, and every time you'd still be gone." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes, "I don't want to wake up again." Penelope reveals.

"Oh Pen." Emily says, reaching out and taking Penelope's hand, and as she does Penelope stiffens, "Feel that, I am real, this isn't a dream, I am back." Emily says, gently squeezing Penelope's hand, "I'm right here, and I'm still going to be here when you wake up." She promises.

"I love you, so much." Penelope says, looking directly at Emily.

"And I love you." Emily says, deciding to show Penelope something, "I don't know if she was supposed to, but JJ included this in the envelope with my identities." Emily reveals, sticking her hand that isn't holding Penelope's hand into her bra, and pulling out a folded picture which she hands over to Penelope.

"It's me." Penelope says, as she looks at it.

"I was alone, and scared, but I always had that picture on me, and that picture, you, gave me comfort, just like you did with your voicemail." Emily says, and they both know exactly what she is talking about, "All I wanted was for you to be safe, Babe. I didn't care what happened to me, because I knew that as long as you were okay, I would be." Emily reveals.

"I wasn't okay, Em. I missed you so much." Penelope reveals, "I moved in here because everywhere at my apartment I saw you, and it was too much…." Penelope starts to say, and Emily can barley handle hearing the pain in Penelope's voice.

"I am so sorry, Pen." Emily says, moving closer to her, "I never wanted you to go through that. There was no other way, and I hated that. Every day I wanted to reach out to you, say screw protocol and tell you I was okay, but I didn't want you to be in danger."

"I wouldn't have cared… not if I knew you were okay." Penelope admits.

"I cared, because I love you so much Pen. Before Doyle you were the best thing in my life, and after thinking of you is what kept me going, you were, you are, my light in the darkness." Emily admits, "And I'm sorry that all I've done is cause you pain."

"That's not all you've done." Penelope assures her love, "Em, you saved me, after Kevin, you helped me when no one else could, it's because of you that I'm able to trust anyone. The last seven months have been hell, but having you back, it's heaven; something I never thought would happen." Penelope admits, "I love you so much, and don't ever want to say goodbye to you again."

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't have to." Emily says, before leaning forward and kissing Penelope, the second kiss they have shared since Emily returned, and after a few minutes they finally break apart.

"You're real." Penelope says, like she finally believes it.

"I'm real." Emily responds, gently putting her hand against Penelope's face, which she leans into, and Penelope yawns, "You look incredible, but tired, Babe." Emily admits.

"I haven't been sleeping." Penelope admits.

"Me either." Emily responds, and as she does Penelope gets an idea.

"Lay with me?" Penelope asks, Emily nods, and the two of them both take of their shoes, and for the first time in seven months they lay down together, holding each other, and before long both Penelope and Emily are drifting into the best sleep either of them have had in months.

* * *

A while ago the rest of the team have left, but Rossi has noticed that Emily hasn't and so he heads upstairs, not sure what he's gong to find, but as he looks through Penelope's open door he sees a sight that makes him smile, Penelope and Emily lying in each other's arm, both of them peacefully asleep.

For a few moments Rossi watches his daughter and the love of her life, before closing the door and heading to bed himself, knowing that for the first time in months he won't go to sleep worried for his little girl.

* * *

 **AN** : So, it might seem that everything is completely okay, and it might seem like that for a while, but giving away spoilers, there is still a conversation that needs to happen, but won't for a while.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: THANK YOU you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

The following morning, after the best sleep either of them have had in months, Penelope and Emily are still holding each other as they wake up. Emily is the first to wake and as she does she just finds herself looking at Penelope, savouring every moment as for months this is what she has wanted most, and so a part of her can't believe that it is actually happening. As she is watching Penelope Emily realises the second, she wakes up,

"Hey." Emily says, smiling at her love.

"You're still here." Penelope says, sounding amazed.

"I told you I would be." Emily says, "I'm not going anywhere." She assures Penelope, before kissing her, and once they break apart they make no effort to move away form each other.

"I think there is something I think need to do today, will you come with me?" Penelope asks curious.

"Of course." Emily responds, knowing that now she has Penelope back she is going to try to spend as little time away from her as possible.

"Thank you." Penelope says, and the two of them just go back to lying in each other's arms, neither wanting to move as they have missed each other so much.

* * *

A little while later, having spent a while just lying in each other arms, Penelope and Emily head downstairs, and to the kitchen where they could smell breakfast coming from.

"Buongiorno." Rossi greats as Penelope and Emily walk in. (Good Morning)

"Morning Dad." Penelope responds.

"Buongiorno Dave." Emily responds, still not sure how things are between her and Rossi as just because he said they were okay doesn't necessarily mean that they are, especially after the pain she caused his daughter.

"Everything I made for breakfast is on the table, help yourself." Rossi reveals, "Unless we get called in on a case Hotch said we have the day off." He reveals, as Hotch said that the night before, before he left.

"Cool." Penelope says, looking glad, as she and Emily walk over to the table, and sit down, "So, um, Em and I are going to go to my apartment today." Penelope reveals, and Emily is glad to know where they are going, but after what Reid told her isn't completely surprised.

"Okay." Rossi tells his daughter, deciding not to breach the subject of whether Penelope is moving out until he sees how that goes, "You have the new keys, right?"

"Yep." Penelope confirms, as the three of them start to eat breakfast together, having pleasant conversation as they do.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Penelope, who have both eaten and Penelope has gotten changed, are standing in the hallway outside Penelope's apartment.

"Reid said you haven't been here for a while." Emily says, noticing that Penelope seems to be almost frozen.

"I haven't." Penelope reveals, "After….. after, I came back here, but I couldn't stay, it was too hard." Penelope reveals, not wanting to say Emily's funeral.

"I'm here." Emily assures her girlfriend, taking her hand, and squeezing it, wanting to give the women she loves support.

Feeling the hand squeeze Penelope turns towards Emily, gives her a little smile, before pulling out her keys, and entering the apartment that she hasn't set foot in for seven months.

As Penelope and Emily walk into the apartment they are both set by sense of familiarity and Emily recognizes pieces of her around the apartment, which she knows would have been why Penelope found it so hard to come back here.

"I think Dad came a few times to make sure the place was alright." Penelope says, knowing that that would have included some tidying up, but she is glad to notice that he didn't move anything.

"That would make sense." Emily says, and as she does she realises something, "Come on, I want to show you something." Emily reveals, as while she and Penelope have just briefly talked about everything that happened and how they reacted to it, there is still more that they probably should talk about, and other things that they should talk about they probably won't, as she leads Penelope into the bedroom.

"Okay." Penelope responds, wondering what Emily wants to show her.

"The night I asked if Sergio could stay with you he wasn't the only thing I brought here." Emily explains, "As soon as I knew Doyle was free, I knew he would be coming after me, to hurt me in the most painful way possible, and I knew that would mean he would come after you." Emily reveals, pain in her voice as she thinks about what Doyle could have done to Penelope.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out he was free?" Penelope asks, as that is something she has been wondering about, but never thought she'd ever get an answer to.

"Because I wanted to protect you." Emily admits, "Pen, when I first found out you and Declan were my first thoughts. All I wanted was to keep you both safe. I ever considered disappearing with you to keep Doyle away, there was nothing I wouldn't have done to keep you safe." Emily reveals.

"I would have done the same, I would have helped you find him if I knew." Penelope reveals, needing Emily to know.

"I know Babe, I just wanted him to be as far away from you as possible." Emily says, reaching up and touching Penelope's face, "I knew I couldn't let him find out that you mean everything to me, so when I brought Sergio here, I also brought a few other things." Emily says, opening her draw, and taking out some of the clothes and revealing her scrap book that Penelope made her, and the photos of them, "I thought if I could make it so Doyle couldn't find out what you mean to me that it would be okay." Emily admits, "Keeping you safe was what mattered most to me." Emily explains.

"You matter most to me." Penelope says, "And I hate that you were going through all this Doyle stuff alone. I understand you wanting to protect me, because if it was me I would want the same thing, but I hate that I wasn't able to help you, Amore." Penelope says, and Emily smiles as she is pretty sure that this is the first time Penelope has called her Amore since she's been back.

"You did help me, Babe. Not just with Doyle but every day since, you've been with me, and you've helped me, more than I can say." Emily says, being pretty sure that she and Penelope would have had very different experiences over the past seven months.

"I would see you everywhere, look at photos, but this is what made me feel close to you." Penelope says, showing Emily the earrings, she is wearing, "I've worn them every day, felt like it was a piece of you."

"You've got all of me back now, Pen." Emily says, reaching over and taking off the earrings, "I love you." She says, putting them down on the dressing table.

"I love you." Penelope responds, and the two of them kiss once more.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Emily have gone their separate ways, though not before making dinner plans, and Penelope has headed back to her father's house, so that she can talk to him.

"Dad." Penelope calls, as she walks into the house.

"Office." Rossi's quiet voice calls back and so Penelope heads there, "Hey Kiddo."

"Hey Dad." Penelope says as she walks over and leans against the desk near him.

"You look happy." Rossi notes, seeing the look his daughter has on his face, and honestly he almost forgot what Penelope being happy looks like.

"I am, Dad, I really am." Penelope admits, "I thought she was gone, and then at first when she came back I thought it was too good to be true, but it's not. Emily's real, she's come back to me." Penelope says, sounding amazed.

"That she did." Rossi says, smiling at his daughter, "You're moving back to your apartment, aren't you?" Rossi asks his daughter, having suspected that this was coming since they discovered Emily is alive.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"I figured this was coming." Rossi admits, standing up, "I'm going to miss having you hear Kiddo, but this is a good thing, and your room is always going to be here for you." He assures his daughter.

"I love you Dad." Penelope says, before hugging her father, "Thank you Daddy, for the past seven months." Penelope says, as she hugs him, being pretty sure that she wouldn't have made it through the past seven months without her father.

"You never have to thank me for being your Dad." Rossi assures his daughter as he hugs her and kisses her head.

* * *

A while later Penelope is back at her apartment, alone, for the first time in months and is starting to get ready for her date with Emily. As she gets ready her phone rings and Penelope really hopes it isn't Hotch.

"Garcia." Penelope answers.

"Hey Rossi." Stephen greats, and Penelope is really glad to hear her friend's voice rather than her boss.

"Hey Gideon." Penelope responds.

"What's going on? You left a message." Stephen asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm back at my place." Penelope reveals.

"Which means you and Emily talked and the last seven months have been forgotten, and everything's all okay." Stephen says, there being a level of anger to his voice.

"It's not as simple as that, Gideon." Penelope says, with a sigh, "And it wasn't her idea to fake her death. Hotch and JJ made that choice before she was even out of surgery." Penelope explains.

"But she chose to go along with it. I don't understand how you can forgive her." Stephen admits, "Rossi, for the last seven months you've barely been functioning, and I'm glad that you're doing better, don't get me wrong about that, but I'm worried that you're just setting yourself up for more pain, and I don't want that for you." Stephen admits, feeling worried for his closest friend.

"Stephen you and Dad know that what I've wanted most for the past seven months is to have Emily back, and now she is, my dream has come true. I know there are still things that we probably should talk about, but right now I'm just happy to have her back, can't you be happy for me?" Penelope asks, not understanding why Stephen is trying to turn this into a bad thing.

"Rossi, of course I'm happy for you." Stephen says, "I'm just worried too. I don't want you to get hurt again." He explains.

"I love that you worry, but you don't need to worry about this." Penelope assures her friend, "I should go, Emily should be here soon."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night." Stephen says, still internally worried about what is going to happen to his best friend, "Bye."

"Bye." Penelope says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up she starts to get ready for her date with Emily.

* * *

After speaking with Stephen, Penelope proceeded to continue to get ready for her date, that she is actually feeling nervous about, and she is just putting the finishing touches on her outfit when there is a knock on her door, and so after checking to make sure she looks okay Penelope heads to the door.

Getting to the door Penelope opens it and finds, just like she was expecting, Emily on the other side looking, in Penelope's opinion, completely amazing.

"Hey." Penelope says, smiling at her.

"Hey." Emily responds, "Are you ready to go?" Emily asks curious.

"Yep, just let me get my bag." Penelope responds, and she goes and does that, "Ready."

"Great." Emily responds, and the two of them head of to their date, both feeling a little nervous, but at the same time they both think that everything is completely right.

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner, where Penelope and Emily both realised that things between them are just the same as they used to be, the two of them are arriving back at Penelope's apartment.

"Want to watch a movie?" Penelope asks, as she lets Emily into the apartment.

"Sure." Emily answers.

"Wine?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yes please." Emily responds as she heads over to the couch.

"You pick the movie." Penelope says, as she heads over to the kitchen to get wine, thinking that she should still have some somewhere, and as she does that Emily picks a movie, which she puts on for them.

A few minutes later Penelope walks over to Emily and hands her the glass of wine, as she sits down next to her, and within a few minutes the two of them are cuddled up together, watching the movie as they drink wine, just like they have done a thousand times before.

Before the first movie is up, because they are so tired, both Penelope and Emily have fallen asleep together on the couch, cuddled up together, both feeling safe and happy as they are in each other's arms.

* * *

For most of the weekend, Penelope and Emily spend time together, though apart form spending time together it doesn't go further than kissing and cuddling, partly because Emily is nervous about Penelope seeing her new scars.

It's Monday morning and Emily is walking into the BAU with JJ,

"So, you and Penelope talked." JJ says, sounding glad about that.

"Yeah, not about everything, but about somethings." Emily explains.

"And you're good?" JJ asks, hoping the answer is yes, as she knows what her friends mean to each other and so she hopes they are getting back to the good place they were in before Emily ''died".

"Yeah, we are." Emily confirms, with a smile, feeling like she Is confused about so many things, but the one thing she is certain about is Penelope.

"That's great." JJ says, looking relieved as they arrive at their desks.

"What's great?" Morgan, who was talking to Reid asks.

"Pen and I are getting back on track." Emily explains, displaying how glad she is about that.

"Good." Morgan says, feeling relieved about that as well, as he knows how much Penelope struggled, and the four of them drift into silence.

* * *

Just over two weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily spent the first night together since Emily got back and in that time they have been having dates between cases, and things have been really good between them. Even though things have been good between them they haven't been more intimate than kissing and cuddling, and they haven't talked about that fact as they are so relieved to be together again that neither are feeling pressured to do more.

It's Saturday night, and as they aren't working Penelope and Emily have made dinner plans. As she wanted it to be special, and she has learnt a lot of new recipes in the past seven months, Penelope is making them a home cooked meal in her apartment.

As she cooks Penelope hears a knock on her door and so, after making sure everything is okay, Penelope heads to the door and opens it, revealing Emily on the other side, wearing jeans, boots and button down shirt.

"Hey." Penelope says, greeting Emily with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hay back." Emily responds, as she walks into the apartment, "I brought wine." She says, showing the bottle.

"Ohh, nice." Penelope says, "Food should be ready in a few minutes." Penelope says, heading back to the kitchen and as she does Emily takes off her jacket and puts it on the couch.

"Great, I'll pour the wine." Emily says, heading over to the table which is already set, and once he pours the wine she heads over to the kitchen, "Anything I can do to help?" Emily asks curious.

"Nope, just finishing now." Penelope says, "I hope you like it, it's a new recipe."

"I'm sure it will be great." Emily responds, as Penelope's cooking usually is, and she helps Penelope take the food over to the table, "It smells great."

"Thanks." Penelope responds, smiling back at Emily, "Buon appetite."

"Saluti." Emily says, raising her glass, and toasting with Penelope, and once they toast the two of them proceed to enjoy the food that Penelope has cooked and after all the different food Penelope has made over the last few weeks Emily is pretty sure that Penelope used cooking as a way to help with, or a distraction from, her grief.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have eaten their dinner, and desert, all of which was amazing, and are stacking the dishes while drinking wine.

"Okay, that was amazing." Emily tells Penelope, with a smile.

"I'm rally glad you liked it." Penelope admits, "I have been trying a lot of new recipes, trying some new ways to bake…. I caused a lot of mess in Dad's kitchen with my early hours of the morning baking sessions." Penelope admits.

"I loved it." Emily says, smiling at Penelope, "And you're amazing." She says, before kissing Penelope.

"So are you." Penelope says, once they break apart, "So, um, I have something for you. I know we haven't talked much about where we are, or exactly what we're doing." Penelope says, and Emily goes to say something, "No, it's okay. I don't know if we have to, I just know that I love you, want to be with you, and that it feels wrong for you not to have a key, so um," Penelope says, reaching over to the bench, "Here. I want you to have this, no pressure or anything." Penelope says, handing it to Emily with the hand that isn't holding wine.

"I love you too, and I want to be with you." Emily says, taking the key, "And I guess great minds think alike." Emily says, pulling out a single key on its own ring, "To my new place." Emily says, handing it over and Penelope gladly takes it, "Pen, since coming back I'm trying to figure out a lot of things, but the one thing I'm not trying to figure out is you. I know with complete certainty that I love you, and that I want to be with you." Emily says, before reaching over and taking the wine from Penelope, which she puts on the counter.

Once the wine is on the counter Emily kisses Penelope again, but from the second they start to kiss Penelope can tell that the kiss is different than the ones they have shared since Emily got back, but it is also a kiss that Penelope remembers the meaning off.

"Are you sure?" Penelope asks, as she has been able to tell that Emily has been hesitant about being intimate since she's been back.

"Positive." Emily responds, before kissing Penelope again.

This time as they kiss Emily and Penelope make their way to Penelope's bedroom, removing shoes and clothing as they go. By the time Emily pushes Penelope back onto her bed Penelope is just in her bra and underwear while Emily is in her shirt, bra, and underwear.

For a few minutes Penelope and Emily just continue to kiss each other, exploring each other's bodies for the first time in months, remembering what each other likes as they do. As she kisses her girlfriend Penelope unbuttons Emily's shirt, and goes to push it down Emily's shoulders Emily stops her.

"Don't." Emily says, pushing the shirt back up and using it to cover her.

"Em, what is it?" Penelope asks, pulling away from Emily.

"You know what he did, but I don't want you to see…." Emily starts to say, and as she does Penelope realises exactly what Emily's problem is.

"I don't care." Penelope says, leaning up and gently pushing open Emily's top open a little, "You're beautiful." Penelope says, before kissing along the scars that Doyle gave the women she loves.

When Penelope first starts to kiss along her scars Emily tenses, but after a few seconds she relaxed, and feels amazed, and so she bends down, and gently pulls Penelope up, so that their lips can meet and the two of them once more kiss, and as they do Emily allows her shirt to fall down her shoulders, and to the floor.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Emily are both completely naked, and lying in each other's arms, as Emily holds her Penelope reaches over and rests her hand on the scar from where Emily was sake.

"I love all of you, Amore; and these scars, your past, are apart of you, so I love them too." Penelope tells Emily, "Nothing could chance that." Penelope reveals.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Emily asks, as she looks at Penelope in amazement.

"I've been asking myself that same question for almost three years." Penelope admits, telling the truth.

"I love you, Pen." Emily says.

"I love you, Em." Penelope responds, and the two of them once more kiss, both feeling happy and that everything that has happened in the past seven months hurts a little less now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily got back together, and ever since everyone in the BAU have noticed that they are both doing a lot better, something that they are all happy about, though no one more so than Rossi.

It's early morning and Rossi is having breakfast with Carolyn, who's in town for a little while.

"I am really sorry." Rossi says, returning to the table which he had to step away from due to a phone call, "I had to take that."

"It's okay." Carolyn assures Rossi, as she is rather used to it, "Fruit plate, huh?" Carolyn asks, referring to the food Rossi ordered, "Whatever happened to the usual bacon and eggs, extra grease on the side?" Carolyn asks curious.

"Well, I've changed." Rossi says, and Carolyn gives him a disbelieving look, "Okay, the cantaloupe is for your benefit, when we were married you were always warning me about clogged arteries." Rossi says.

"And you would always say to me…" Carolyn starts to say.

"Nobody lives forever." Rossi finishes, "So, how's San Francisco?" he asks curious.

"Well, you know, Fog, cable cars, the usual." Carolyn responds.

"You know, I'm really glad you called me." Rossi admits, "It would be nice if we saw each other more." He reveals, deciding not to mention that when they do see each other it's usually because something bad has happened.

"Maybe we can." Carolyn says, smiling back at Rossi, who feels a flutter in his chest, "So, give me the updates, anybody serious in your life?" Carolyn asks, as while she and Rossi have talked frequently over the past few months ninety five percent of those conversations have been about Penelope.

"Well, there are all those serial killers. They're pretty serious." Rossi jokes.

"I meant in your personal life." Carolyn corrects.

"Just my little girl, you?" Rossi asks.

"Same, we're having dinner tonight." Carolyn responds.

"She'd like that." Rossi says, knowing that.

"How's she doing with Emily being back?" Carolyn asks curious, knowing about Emily as Penelope called her when the team were suspended.

"Good. I don't know if they've dealt with everything, but they're back together, and Penelope's doing a lot better." Rossi reveals, it being clear to Carolyn that he is glad about that.

"Good." Carolyn responds, also looking glad about that, "You know, David…" Carolyn starts to say, but before she can say more Rossi's phone starts to ring, "I've been wanting…" Carolyn continues to say, as Rossi's phone, which he is checking keeps ringing.

"Damn it, I…" Rossi starts to say.

"You gotta go. I know. It's okay." Carolyn assures him, "It's comforting to know that some things never change." Carolyn admits.

"Look, how much longer are you gonna be in town?" Rossi asks curious.

"About a week, or so, probably." Carolyn responds.

"Why don't you come over to my place for dinner before you head back? I still make a monster cioppino." Rossi reveals.

"I would like that very much." Carolyn responds.

"Great, Ciao." Rossi says, as he gets up and kisses Carolyn's cheek.

"Ciao." Carolyn responds, as Rossi heads to work.

* * *

A little while later, to Penelope and Emily's amusement, Rossi Is late to the briefing where the team learn that there is a child abduction in St Louis.

"Which is why we shouldn't waste any more time. Let's go." Hotch says, and everyone heads out of the roundtable room, Emily having kissed Penelope's cheek as she goes.

"Dad." Penelope says, causing her father to turn around and walk back over to her, "How's Carolyn?" Penelope asks curious.

"She's good, but I'm sure you'll find that out for yourself when you have dinner." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Yeah, unless I have to work the entire time she's here." Penelope responds, knowing that that is a real possibility.

"I'm sure you'll find some time, see you when I get back, Kiddo." Rossi says.

"See you Dad." Penelope responds, and the two Rossi's go their separate ways, each heading to their separate office.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane to St Louis, and Rossi is standing a little away from the other on his phone, being very well aware that he is being watched by Emily and Morgan.

"St. Louis." Rossi tells Carolyn and then he pauses while she responds, "Oh, probably a couple of days. I'll let you know. Can't wait, bye." Rossi says, before walking back over to where Emily and Morgan are, "What?" Rossi asks, feeling the looks they are giving him.

"Nothing." Morgan says, "Just somebody's got a lot of extra pep in their step this morning, that's all." Morgan teases.

"Probably doubled up on his vitamins." Emily teases.

"Oh, he doubled up on something." Morgan says, with a chuckle.

"Garcia, what have you got on the mother?" Hotch asks, walking up to where the others are, and the team proceed to talk about the case

* * *

Hours later the team are still working the case, but as there is currently nothing that Penelope can do she has gone home so that she can have dinner with Carolyn.

Just as she finishes up making the dinner for her and her godmother Penelope hears a knock on her door and so pauses what she is doing and heads to the door to answer it.

"Hey Carolyn." Penelope says, letting her into the apartment, "Sorry about the last-minute change of plans, but the team are still working the case, and they could need something and…" Penelope starts to say.

"It's okay, Penelope. I understand." Carolyn assures her, "Will you have to go back into Quantico if the team need something?" she asks curious.

"No, I have my computers set up in my room." Penelope explains, having done that so she can just hurry into the next room if needed.

"Okay. How's the case going?" Carolyn asks, as they head over to the kitchen.

"Slow." Penelope explains, "There is a little boy missing and we're trying to find him." Penelope explains.

"Your Dad always hated cases like this, found them the hardest to deal with." Carolyn reveals.

"They really are." Penelope admits, and over the next few minutes Carolyn and Penelope take the food over to the table.

"How are you doing Penelope?" Carolyn asks her goddaughter, the closest thing to living child she has, wanting to make sure that she is okay as she knows she isn't going to be around much longer, and she needs to know Penelope is okay before she goes, "You've had a roller-coaster few months." Carolyn says, knowing that she is going to make things worse, but also knowing that she isn't going to tell Penelope what is going on with her until after she tells Rossi, as that is what is fair to both of them.

"Good, which is something I never thought I would be again a couple of months ago." Penelope admits, "I got her back, Carolyn, and I never want to let her go again." Penelope explains.

"And things between you two are good?" Carolyn asks curious.

"Yeah, really good." Penelope confirms, with a smile, "I'm sure there are things that we still need to deal with, and we haven't exactly picked up where we were." Penelope reveals, because before everything with Doyle happened they were practically living together, and now while they are spending a lot of time together their lives are more separate, "But we're in a good place." Penelope explains.

"I'm really happy for you." Carolyn says, smiling at her god daughter.

"Thanks Carolyn." Penelope responds, and the two of them proceed to enjoy their dinner together, Penelope having no idea that this could very well be the last dinner she has with her godmother while Carolyn is well aware of that possibility and so she is savouring every second.

* * *

A few hours later, during which time, by some miracle, Penelope and Carolyn managed to get through dinner without getting a phone call, Penelope is lying in bed, and after some debate Penelope sends Emily a message saying,

' _Hey, how's the case going?'_

And within a few seconds she gets a message back saying,

' _Same. How was dinner?"_ and responds with

''Good. Really good.' Before once more getting a message back which says,

' _That's good, I'm glad. You heading to bed?'_

" _Yep."_

" _I'll let you get some sleep, I love you."_

' _Love you too.'_ Penelope responds, and once she does she puts her phone on her bedside table and attempts to fall asleep as she looks at her postcard wall.

* * *

The next morning the mother of the boy who has gone missing is dead, in a way which appears to be suicide though there are some doubts, and so Morgan and Reid are where her body has been found and needing information Morgan has pulled out his phone so that he can call Penelope.

"Hey, baby girl, whatever you're doing, drop it." Morgan requests.

"Oh, yes, with pleasure." Penelope responds, as she has been doing nothing all day, "Let me tell you something, sweetheart. This is a Lamborghini you are talking to. You have to drive me. You can't just leave me parked in the garage collecting dust or I will wilt." Penelope says, and honestly Morgan is just thrilled to have his banter with Penelope back as for seven months he went without it, and he really missed it.

"Please forgive my neglect." Morgan says, looking amused, "I need you to rev up that fine-tuned Italian engine of yours, then."

"Revving." Penelope responds.

"Our unsub had personal details about Marlene Smith, so I need you to figure out who might have been in hour house recently." Morgan explains, "Cable guy, plumber, people like that."

"Yeah, I always wonder about plumbers. You know they peek in your medicine cabinet, you just know it." Penelope comments.

"Maybe try a phone repairman or babysitting." Morgan suggests, "Check computers in the house. Maybe she used one of those techie fix-it type dweebs who make house calls." Morgan says.

"Hey, watch it, language." Penelope says, sounding annoyed.

"You know I'm just playing with you, but come on, put a rush on it. Clock ticking, okay?" Morgan asks.

"Rush is the only speed a Lamborghini has." Penelope reveals, "Proud techie dweeb over and out. Beep beep ya." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

Over the next few hours a new victim is taken, and returned, the team give the profile, and they also talk to the little boy who was taken which causes them to come to the conclusion that the unsub is a 911 operator, and so Rossi and Emily, who are at the station, are calling Penelope for information.

"Penelope, any progress with the 911 dispatcher?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"I'm going as fast as I can, which is superfast." Penelope reveals, "There are literally hundreds in the great St. Louis area." Penelope explains, "Can you help me narrow this down?" Penelope asks her father and girlfriend.

"Refine your search to males between twenty-five and thirty years of age, Babe." Emily suggests, "And our unsub probably has abandonment issues, so look for a background that reflect that." Emily explains, "A history of foster care or someone who was farmed out to other relatives by his own parents." Emily suggests.

"Can you trace individual 911 dispatches based on calls they would have received?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Seriously Dad?" Penelope asks, sounding annoyed, "Let me make this clear. There are a quarter of a billion 911 calls annually. That's like ten calls every second of every day, and non-emergent calls are disposed of quickly." Penelope explains.

"Well, the operator would have been on duty when both calls came in from the Smith and Tanner families." Rossi explains.

"And he would have been off duty at the times of the two abductions and Marlene Smith's murder." Emily explains.

"Oh, my god. This brings needle in a haystack to a whole other dimension, but I will go to that dimension and I will cross-reference, and I will call you back, love you guys." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while after they talked to Penelope Rossi and Emily are still in the room together, and while Emily is sitting at the table Rossi is standing by the window.

"A mother who wants to kill herself. What does that say to a child? That you're not worth sticking around for?" Rossi asks.

"A 911 operator would be why the kids trusted him. The unsub must have gone back to the house to do some sort of follow-up on his own and they remembered his face." Emily says, and as she does she notices Rossi just staring out of the window, "Dave, did you hear me?" Emily asks concerned.

"Oh, sorry uh." Rossi says, and as he does Emily becomes even more concerned.

"Morgan and I were joking around on the jet, but something is definitely up." Emily says, as Rossi walks over, her first thought being something that she doesn't know is going on with Penelope, which concerns her.

"It's nothing that…" Rossi starts to say, and as he does Emily gives her a look, "I had breakfast with Carolyn the other morning." Rossi comments.

"isn't that something you do occasionally?" Emily asks, as that's what she thought.

"Sometimes, but usually It's about Penelope." Rossi reveals, "Don't get me wrong, we did talk about Penelope but…" Rossi starts to say, before trailing off.

"But what?" Emily asks curious, being able to tell that there is something that Rossi wants to talk about, but is for some reason, hesitant.

"I don't know, I may be way off here, but I think she's putting some feelers out to see if that old spark is still there." Rossi explains

"Is it?" Emily asks, knowing that Penelope would be thrilled if her Dad and Carolyn gave their relationship another shot, but at the same time she's still not completely sure why Carolyn and Rossi's marriage ended so that reason could still be an issue.

"I'm having her over to my house for dinner when I get back. I'm crazy, right?" Rossi asks.

"We don't always get second chances in life, Dave." Emily says, thinking about Penelope and how thankful she is to have her second chance with the love of her life, "I say take the plunge, see where it goes." Emily says, smiling at him, and Rossi nods.

"I need you to not tell Pen about this until Carolyn and I figure things out. I don't want her to get her hopes up." Rossi admits, being sure that he is putting Emily in a very awkward position.

"A couple of days." Emily says, after a few moments of debating, "We're just getting back on track, I'm not going to lie to her again." Emily reveals as since she came back she made a promise to herself not to lie to Penelope again.

"Okay." Rossi says, with a nod, "I'm glad you're getting things back on track."

"I know Penelope had a hard time when I was…. Gone, I really thought you'd be mad at me about that." Emily admits.

"I understand the reasons." Rossi admits, "I know it was to protect everyone, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hard watching Penelope go through the past seven months, but I've also seen how happy she has been since you got back, how much more like herself she has been, and that's what I've wanted." Rossi admits, "I'm not mad at you Emily, I'm just glad you're back."

"Thank you." Emily says, not really sure what else to say.

* * *

A little while later the rest of the team are back at the station as well, and they are all together in the room Rossi and Emily were in, discussing the case when a phone rings.

"Talk to me, Mama." Morgan says, answering the call.

"First off, you are on restriction from my inner Lamborghini." Penelope says, to everyone's confusion, and JJ's amusement.

"Garcia…" Morgan starts to say.

"I mean it. This high-performance engine may purr like a puma on the prowl, but this time, Derek, you have seriously overheated my engines and I will require some cool-down laps upon your return if you know what I mean by that." Penelope says, disturbing her father as Emily gives Morgan a less than impressed look finding, for the first time ever, that she is actually jealous of Morgan and Penelope's relationship, probably because she and Penelope spent months apart and are still rebuilding their relationship.

"Baby girl, you're on speaker." Morgan says.

"I knew that." Penelope says, though she actually didn't, "I'm calling to tell you, Sir, there are eleven 911 dispatches in the greater St. Louis area that were on duty when the calls were placed but not working during the murder and abduction." Penelope explains, "Of those eleven, there's one that fits your profile. George Kelling, age twenty-seven, 1181 Clay Street, apartment eight, sending his picture right now." Penelope explains, as she does that.

"Do you know where he is now?" Rossi asks curious.

"He was scheduled to work today. His supervisor said he showed up for his shift, but then he left early." Penelope explains.

"Can you get the log of all the calls he took tonight?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, of course, Amore, but there are a lot." Penelope explains, and Emily smiles a little upon hearing Penelope calling her Amore.

"Skip to the last one." Hotch instructs.

"Last one is a domestic disturbance at 788 forth Avenue, number C. Attempted sexual assault of a young girl." Penelope explains, "Kelling dispatched police and then he took off." Penelope explains.

"Let's go." Hotch says, and the team do just that.

* * *

A while later the case is over, and the team are back on the BAU. Heading home Morgan, Reid, JJ, Emily and Penelope are walking and talking about something that Reid is still confused about.

"How about ten pairs of shoes? I mean, that has to be enough, right? Ten?" Reid asks.

"Ah, Spence. It's different with the ladies." JJ reveals, "We need them to match our belts, our handbags, our skirts, and the fashions change with the seasons." JJ explains.

"Yes, boys are so boring, pants, shoes, out the door." Penelope comments.

"Although, it's not like men don't have their things." Emily comments, "I dated a golfer once. He had twelve putters in his closet." Emily explains, "But this conversation is reminding me I need new boots." Emily explains, as she walks into the elevator.

"They're having a sale at DeMille's on those tall-shaft kitty heels. You like those." Penelope says to her girlfriend, "Do you want to go?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"You getting all of this, Kid?" Morgan asks curious.

"No." Reid says, feeling even more confused.

* * *

A while later the two of them having finished eating dinner Rossi and Carolyn are at Rossi's house, and Rossi is cleaning up their dishes from dinner.

"Sure, you don't need any help?" Carolyn asks curious.

"Done. Sit down, relax." Rossi assures her.

"Hmm. The Cioppino was delicious." Carolyn says.

"You gotta love any dish that recommends the wearing of a bib." Rossi comments, as he walks over to Carolyn.

"Yeah, top me off would you." Carolyn requests, and Rossi does that.

"You know, I don't remember you as being a big wine drinker." Rossi comments.

"Well, I'm not, I guess I need a little fortification tonight." Carolyn admits, as they both sit down.

"When did you ever need that with me?" Rossi asks, "You know, who would have thought that we'd find ourselves on a date again after all these years?" Rossi asks, as he toasts with Carolyn, and while he takes a drink Carolyn doesn't.

"David… do you remember during our divorce the pledge we made to one another?" Carolyn asks, "That no matter what, we'd always be there for one another, and Penelope, future spouses and significant others would just have to understand." Carolyn says.

"We joked we were the only couple that had both marriage and divorce vows." Rossi says, growing concerned, "Hey, what's gong on with you?"

"Um, you know, I don't know how to say this except… except to just say it." Carolyn admits, "Last year I was diagnosed with ALS, Lou Gehrig's disease." Carolyn reveals.

"Carolyn…" Rossi says, sounding horrified and upset, as he puts the wine down on the table.

"Look, like you always said, nobody lives forever." Carolyn says.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Rossi asks, "I could have…" Rossi starts to say.

"Please, please let me finish." Carolyn requests, getting upset, "Because if I don't get this out now, I…" Carolyn says, as she takes Rossi's hand, "Don't know that I ever will. I've had this disease for over a year. To live eighteen months, to be able to help Penelope go through her grief and help her with her pain, was a gift." Carolyn reveals, "The last few weeks I've started noticing the sighs. It won't be long now." Carolyn says, clearly struggling with what she is saying, "I came to ask you… when the disease reaches the point and I'm too weak, or too afraid. I.. I want you to help me leave this world on my own terms. When it's time. Will you help me end my life?" Carolyn asks, and Rossi is too shocked for words.

* * *

The next evening Rossi still hasn't given Carolyn a straight answer about whether he will help her end her life, but they have both decided that Penelope needs to be told about Carolyn, though not about what she asked Rossi, and so the three of them have arranged to have dinner together at Rossi's.

Due to what they are going to be taking about Carolyn has arrived at Rossi's early so that they could talk about how they are going to tell Penelope what is going on as both of them want to do it in the gentlest way possible.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asks Carolyn curious.

"No." Carolyn answers, "I always wanted to protect Penelope, keep her from being hurt, how do I tell her this?" Carolyn asks.

"We tell her together, that's all we can do." Rossi says, reaching out and taking Carolyn's hand, gently squeezing it, and as he does they hear the front door open.

"Dad! Carolyn!" Penelope voice calls.

"Kitchen." Rossi calls back, "We can do this." Rossi says, giving Carolyn a comforting smile before letting go of her hand, just as Penelope walks into the kitchen.

"Ciao Carolyn." Penelope says, hugging her godmother, "Hey Dad." Penelope says, before hugging him too.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, as he kisses his daughter's cheek.

"Dinner smells great." Penelope tells her father.

"Thanks, it's almost ready." Rossi tells his daughter, "Wine?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope responds, and Carolyn pours her some, and as she does Penelope looks between her father and Carolyn, being pretty sure there is something they're not saying, only being able to tell that because it is something she has a lot of experience with, "Okay, what's going on?" Penelope asks, not being able to help her curiosity.

"What do you mean, Kiddo?" Rossi asks, trying to keep his voice even.

"The two of you aren't saying something, and you just avoided answering my question." Penelope realises, "And I don't remember the last time the three of us had dinner together." Penelope admits, "What's going on?" Penelope asks, and as she does she notices her father and Carolyn exchanging a fleeting look, "Carolyn? Dad?" Penelope asks, looking between her father and godmother.

"Not now, Kiddo. Dinner's ready, let's eat." Rossi tells his daughter, wanting them to have a good family dinner before explaining what is going on.

"Your Dad's right, Penelope, we should eat." Carolyn says, being pretty sure it would be good for them to eat first.

"No, whatever it is, just tell me. Otherwise I'll be worried all through dinner." Penelope says, not being able to shake the feeling that whatever her father and Carolyn have to tell her is something horrible, and as she does Rossi and Carolyn once more exchange looks.

"Okay, but you might want to sit down." Rossi tells his daughter, and Penelope, hesitantly sits down on one of the stalls.

"Okay, I'm sitting down." Penelope says, as she looks between her father and godmother, feeling even surer that something bad is going on.

"Penelope, I love you." Carolyn says, reaching gout to take Penelope's hand, "I've always considered you to be my daughter too." She reveals, meaning that completely and as she speaks Rossi just watches as he knows Carolyn wants to try to tell Penelope herself, but he also knows that he will step in if he needs to.

"I love you too." Penelope says, squeezing Carolyn's hand and being pretty sure that this is even worse than she was thinking, "Are you okay?" Penelope asks, her voice shaking.

"No." Carolyn confirms, "Penelope, eighteen months ago I was diagnosed with ALS, Lou Gehrig's disease."

"No." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes as she knows what that means, "Why didn't tell you say anything?" Penelope asks.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me. Penelope, I'm dying, I don't have long left, and…." Carolyn starts to say.

"No! I can't…." Penelope says, before getting up and running out of the house.

"PENELOPE!" Rossi and Carolyn call after her, but Penelope just runs out, and they hear the door slam.

Having no idea what to say, though he suspects he knows exactly where Penelope went, Rossi walks over to Carolyn and hugs her, knowing that Penelope's reaction would have been hard for her.

* * *

A little while after she left her father's place Penelope, who is still crying, is knock on Emily's door, honestly being in no state of mind to think about the fact that she has a key, and a few seconds after she knocks on the door the door opens to reveal Emily.

"Pen?" Emily asks concerned, being able to tell that something is really wrong with the women she loves, and in response Penelope, almost falls in into her arms and completely breaks down, "Oh Pen, I got you." Emily says, holding her girlfriend and kissing her cheek as she leads her over to the couch, having closed the door behind them.

Once they get to the couch Emily just holds Penelope as she breaks down, not pushing her to talk, but at the same time she is curious, and worried, about what is going on, as she is pretty sure that there are only a few things that could cause Penelope to break down like this, and none of those things are good.

As Emily holds Penelope her phone rings, and she intends to ignore it, but then she sees that the caller ID is saying Rossi and so she reaches over, while still holding Penelope, and answers it as she hopes she can get an answer about what is going on.

"Dave?" Emily asks.

"Is Penelope with you?" Rossi asks, his voice rushed.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Emily asks, wanting some answers.

"It's probably better that Penelope explain." Rossi says, and Emily can hear pain in his voice, "I'm glad she's with you." Rossi says, and he hangs up without another word, and so Emily puts the phone down, feeling even more confused.

"I'm here, Pen, whenever you're ready to talk. I've got you." Emily says, kissing Penelope's head again, and for about ten minutes Emily just continues to hold Penelope breaks down, "Babe?" Emily asks, as she notices Penelope has calmed down a little, but is still crying.

"Carolyn's dying." Penelope reveals, looking up at Emily, "She hasn't got long, Em." Penelope reveals.

"Oh Pen." Emily says, feeling horrible for Penelope and Rossi, haiting that Penelope is going to loose someone else she loves, "I'm so, so sorry." Emily says, as she just holds Penelope tighter, wishing that she could take away her pain.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday I've spent the last couple of days detailing out almost every episode from season 7-14, though I won't address everyone it's good to know exactly what happens in each ep and how I'm going to change things, and what other storylines I plan to write, so I haven't been writing.**

As always thanks for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Penelope found out that Carolyn is dying, and because it was a Friday Penelope was successfully able to avoid her father and Carolyn, and so she hasn't talked to them, and has instead spent all weekend with Emily, who is really concerned about her girlfriend.

It's early on a Monday, and because she has gotten information about a case Penelope is at Emily's getting ready to head into work.

"Pen, you don't have to do this." Emily tells her girlfriend, "I'm sure Hotch will understand if you took some time off."

"I don't want to take time off." Penelope responds.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say, and Penelope turns to look at her.

"I'm fine. I can work." Penelope responds, there being an edge to her voice.

"You're not fine, Babe, and you don't have to be." Emily assures her girlfriend, walking closer to her girlfriend, "You haven't talked to your Dad, or Carolyn, since finding out. It might not be the best time to work." Emily admits, feeling concerned about her girlfriend as she seems to be acting like she is okay when Emily knows she isn't.

"I love you, and I love that you're concerned, but I have to work." Penelope says, before kissing Emily, "Okay?" she asks when they break apart.

"Okay." Emily says, still feeling concerned, but not wanting to fight with Penelope when they are just getting back on track, "But if it gets to much just say so." Emily requests, knowing that there isn't much chance of that, but she can at least try, "Please." Emily adds.

"I will." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

* * *

A little while later both Emily and Penelope have arrived at the BAU. While Penelope is in Hotch's office Emily is with JJ watching on, trying to hide how concerned she is about her girlfriend.

"I do not miss that face." JJ says, as she sits down on Emily's desk, "No matter how many cases we solve there's always more." JJ says.

"insert Doctor Reid statistic about active serial killers at any given time here." Emily says, even though she knows that would be the least of Penelope's concern at the moment, "Reid? Emily asks, when he doesn't answer.

"Spencer." JJ says, after whistling to try and get his attention.

"There's something wrong." Reid responds.

"Why do you say that?" JJ asks, as she and Emily turn to look at Rossi.

"He's been reading the same page for sixteen minutes and twenty-four seconds." Reid explains.

"Maybe it's a really good article." Emily says, in an attempt to cover for the fact that she knows exactly what is going on with Rossi as she is pretty sure the rest of the team don't know and Rossi wouldn't want them to.

"It's never taken him longer than eleven minutes, seventeen seconds to turn a page." Reid explains.

"You time how long it…." Emily starts to say and JJ gives her a look which says 'are you seriously asking that', "What's your theory?" Emily asks, being pretty sure he wouldn't be able to guess what's really going on.

"I'm extrapolating probabilities as we speak." Reid says as he, JJ, and Emily walk over to Rossi, Emily having to force herself to look away from Penelope, doing so because she doesn't want to give away that she knows what is going on as she isn't sure if Rossi and Penelope are ready for the rest of the team to know.

As Emily, JJ, and Reid walk over to Rossi Morgan, from outside the double doors, walks in and over to Rossi,

"Oh, hey Rossi. You think you could help me with a consult for Wildwood Pd?" Morgan asks curious.

"Uh, sure." Rossi says, seemingly distracted.

"Now that I noticed." JJ says.

"Is something going on?" Morgan asks concerned.

"You okay?" Reid asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rossi asks.

"You seem distracted." JJ says, as she looks at Emily who fights to make sure she doesn't give away that she knows something.

"I'm considering a purchase." Rossi says, referring to the page which is all about second hand electricals.

"Come on, now, Rossi, you know we're not buying that." Morgan comments, "What's really going on?" he asks, and Rossi sights and stands up.

"Look, it was a late night with Ringo and not enough coffee." Rossi says, saying what only Emily knows is a lie, "I mean, the guy's a world-class drummer, but don't think I didn't wipe the floor with him at rock band." Rossi says.

"All right, what do you think?" JJ asks, looking at Emily,

"He could be telling the truth." Emily says, speaking vaguely on purpose and as she answers Rossi is relieved that Emily isn't giving away what is really going on, as he is sure she knows by now, "I only played him to the easy level." Emily says, giving a simple bit of information that is true, while not directly addressing JJ's question

"I can't tell." Reid admits.

"And you never will." Rossi tells him.

"Let's get started." Hotch says, from where he is on the catwalk with Penelope, and Emily, JJ, Reid, and Rossi head up to the roundtable room.

"Okay, this is Ridge Canyon Lake in California's Angeles National Forest." Penelope says, as the team walks into the roundtable room and sit down, Emily and Rossi siting down either side of Penelope and as they do JJ, Morgan and Reid all notice that Penelope's eyes seem rather red, like she has been crying, "It's a popular destination for water sport enthusiasts." Penelope says, and as she does the rest of the team notice that her voice is more sombre than it usually is, "Unfortunately, some campers have discovered someone has chosen murder as their sport of choice." Penelope says, as she sits down, "Three victims, all male, all found early this morning." Penelope explains.

"He used an underwater disposal site?" Rossi asks, and as he notices that Rossi's tone is very similar to his daughters Morgan can't help but wonder if they aren't okay for the same reason.

"Mm-hmm, he weighted them down with rocks and then he hid their bodies underneath shrubbery around the lake's edge." Penelope explains.

"That's pretty risky, keeping a graveyard at a popular lake." Emily says, having spent the last couple of minutes looking worriedly at Penelope, which Morgan notices, "This guy is showing confidence early." Emily notes.

"Well, we should run priors in the area. This might not be his first party." Morgan says as he looks between Emily, Penelope, and Rossi, trying to figure out what is going on.

"All three victims were reported missing last week, and each of the bodies was discovered more than thirty miles form where they went missing." Hotch explains.

"Any indication of sexual assault?" JJ asks.

"No external signs, but time in the water might have destroyed evidence. Autopsies are being conducted now." Hotch explains.

"And I'm gonna make matters worse." Penelope reveals, putting a new image on the screen, "This is Nick Skirvin and he was abducted early this morning." Penelope explains.

"Witness reports indicate a blitz attack." Hotch says.

"His friends were on the water and saw a figure strike Nick from behind just before they lost contact." JJ explains.

"Could they give a description maybe?" Morgan asks.

"Probably white, definitely male." JJ says.

"Nothing more specific. They said the unsub had dragged Nick into the woods by the time they reached the shore." Hotch explains.

"Fast and efficient, and he is unafraid of a heavy police presence." Emily explains.

"If he's dumping the bodies in one location, it's a good bet the area means something to him. He probably lives in or near the forest." Rossi explains.

"Unfortunately, Angeles National forest 12016 square miles of terrain, ranging in elevation from 1200 to 10064 feet." Reid explains.

"Which means that if the unsub is familiar with the area, Nick Skirving could be anywhere." Emily says.

"That is exactly why we need to get going, wheels up in twenty." Hotch says, and once he does the team, with the exception of Rossi, start to leave, Emily squeezing Penelope's hand as she goes, as she knows Penelope and Rossi should talk, but whether they actually talk is the question.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, once the rest of the team have left.

"Hey." Penelope responds, though she avoids looking at her father.

"You know you didn't have to come in today." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Neither did you." Penelope responds, looking at her father, "But I think we both did for the same reason." Penelope comments.

"Oh?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah. We're Rossi's and for us the BAU is the best distraction, the best way to help us cope, that there is." Penelope tells her father.

"You're right there." Rossi says, before leaning over and kissing Penelope's forehead, "I'll see you when we get back, Kiddo." He says, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane to California and are discussing the case.

"With no apparent evidence of physical violence or sexual assault, we could be looking at an unsub who gets off on the torture of drowning." Morgan says.

"So, what's the significance of the water burial?" JJ asks curious, "Is he visiting the dump sites to relieve his crimes, or is he using it as a forensic countermeasure?" JJ asks.

"It could be both." Hotch says, "If the dump site's doubling as his trophy collection, he won't be happy it's been disturbed. He'll want to get a new quickly." Hotch explains as Penelope appears on the computer screen.

"Uh, guys. I'm afraid that's just happened." Penelope explains, "Nick Skirvin's body has been recovered, only it wasn't found in Ridge Canyon, it was found in Lake Banter, which is twenty miles away, visual aid to follow." Penelope explains, "And postscript, you do not want to know how many hits you get if you Google this forest plus murder. To say it should be called the Angeles National unsub dump site is an understatement." Penelope explains.

"How was the body recovered so quickly?" Emily asks curious.

"It wasn't waited down." Penelope explains, "Nick's body was just found at the edge of the lake by some campers." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, set compiling a list of missing persons and crimes in the area." Hotch instructs.

"Yes Sir." Penelope responds, before hanging up, causing Morgan to frown as he is pretty sure that would have been the perfect chance for Penelope to respond with one of her quips and she didn't.

* * *

A little while later the team have visited the disposal sites and conducted an interview. As they have a bit of time Emily, at the police station they are working out of, has excused herself into the corridor where she pulls out her phone and calls Penelope.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Hey."

"Did you need something?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, I just wanted to check in." Emily explains, "How you doing?" she asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Penelope says, and Emily is pretty sure that she is not.

"Pen… have you talked to Carolyn?" Emily asks, trying to be gentle.

"Nope." Penelope answers, "I don't want to." Penelope says, sounding like child.

"Pen, I know this is hard. I know this hurts, but I also know you need to talk to Carolyn." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Em…" Penelope starts to say.

"Just hear me out, Babe." Emily requests, feeling worried that she is going to push Penelope too much, but at the same time she feels like she has to say what she's about to say, "I know you never got to say goodbye to your Mom, and Santiago, that you never got to say goodbye to me when you thought I was gone, and I know the effect that had on you." Emily explains, "As painful as it is, as hard as it is, you have a chance to say goodbye to Carolyn, to tell her everything you want her to know, and I think you'd never forgive yourself if you didn't take that chance." Emily explains, saying what her girlfriend needs to hear, even if she doesn't like it.

"Emily Prentiss…. Sometimes I really hate how well you know me." Penelope says, her voice sounding serious though Emily knows she isn't completely serious.

"No, you don't." Emily says, knowing that Penelope has realised she's right, "You going to talk to her?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"Good, I'm here if you need anything." Emily promises her girlfriend as Morgan rounds the corridor, "I love you."

"I love you." Penelope responds.

"Bye." Emily says, before hanging up.

"Okay, what's going on?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily responds, clearly avoiding.

"Oh come on, Prentiss. All day there's been something up with Rossi, and Garcia, and you clearly know what's going on, so what is it?" Morgan asks and Emily doesn't say anything, and truthfully he isn't overly surprised that Emily knows, "Just tell me that they're okay." He requests.

"There is something going on." Emily admits, turning to look at Morgan, "But it's not my place to talk about it. If Pen or Dave want you to know they'll tell you." She explains.

"You didn't answer my question about if they are okay." Morgan comments.

"That's because I don't know the answer right now." Emily admits, before walking away, leaving Morgan to become even more concerned.

* * *

A while later, in California the team are still working the case, and Morgan have become even more concerned about Rossi and Penelope, especially after the look Rossi got on his face after getting a phone call.

Back in DC, as there is nothing else she can to tonight and remembering Emily's words, Penelope has made her way to Carolyn's hotel. Standing out the door Penelope is hesitant, not wanting to knock, but after a few minutes of debate she knows she has to and so she reaches out and knocks.

"Penelope." Carolyn says, sounding glad, opening the door about ten seconds after Pen knocked.

"Can I come in?" Penelope asks, looking a little hesitant.

"Of course." Carolyn says, letting Penelope into the apartment, "I'm really glad you're here." Carolyn admits, as she takes Penelope's hand and they walk over to the couch and sit down.

"I'm sorry I ran when you and Dad told me. I just needed time…. And Emily." Penelope admits, "She actually told me what I didn't want to admit, that I needed to talk about you."

"I'm glad." Carolyn says, feeling thankful for Emily, "I'm glad she came back again, that you're getting back on track."

"So, am I." Penelope says.

"You have a second chance with the person you love, Penelope, don't waste it." Carolyn says, wanting to give her goddaughter some advice before she dies, knowing, without a doubt that Emily is good for Penelope, that they belong together.

"I won't." Penelope says, having no intention of doing that, and the two of them drift into silence, "How long do you have?" Penelope asks, after a few moments, her voice breaking.

"Not long." Carolyn admits sadly, "When the symptoms started I know I had to come here to see you and your Dad, tell you."

"I can't imagine you being gone." Penelope admits, tears coming to her eyes, "I love you so much, Carolyn." Penelope admits, "When I felt like I was alone, when Mom and Santiago were gone, and Dad and I weren't talking, I had you, and I've been thankful for that. You were a Mom to me, you always have been." Penelope reveals, needing Carolyn to know that, as for her entire life that has been implied and not said.

"I want to show you something." Carolyn says, getting up and walking over to her bag, where she grabs something out and hands it to Penelope, "You made this when you were about three, and I've had it every day since." Carolyn says, and Penelope opens the folded piece of paper which has on it, ' _Penelope's family Tree_.', and looking at it Penelope realises that on the line for parents three year old her wrote Dad, Mom, and Carolyn, clearly having added a extra space for Carolyn, "I always knew what you saw me as, you never had to say it." Carolyn explains.

"I don't remember making this." Penelope admits, "But I'm not surprised. When I was really young I felt like I had three parents, and after Mom and Santiago got married I felt like I had four, and I have ever since." Penelope reveals, "I can't believe I'm losing you too." Penelope reveals, looking even more upset, knowing that once Carolyn is gone she really is going to have only one parent.

"I may be dying, but you're not losing me, Penelope." Carolyn tells her, "I love you, Honey so much. To me you are my daughter. I'm always going to be apart of you, and I'm sorry that I'm not going to see what else you do in your amazing life, because it's going to be great." She admits and having no idea what to say Penelope just hugs Carolyn.

"I love you." Penelope says as she hugs Carolyn.

"I love you too." Carolyn responds, and for a little while godmother and goddaughter just hold each other until they break apart, "You are going to be okay, Penelope. You are strong, just like your Dad." Carolyn assures her goddaughter, "You two are going to have to stick together. I know your Dad isn't always perfect, that he makes mistakes, but he always tries his best, and he loves you more than anything." Carolyn reveals, "Even if he doesn't admit he he's going to need support once I'm gone."

"I know." Penelope says, with a nod, "I'll look out for him." She says, and Carolyn looks relieved.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some dinner?" Carolyn asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope responds, and the two of them head off to dinner.

* * *

A while later Penelope has had dinner with Carolyn, a dinner which was pretty bittersweet as while it was nice there was a lever of sadness to it. After having dinner Penelope has returned to her apartment.

As she lies in bed, even though she knows there is a real possibility that Emily is still working, Penelope grabs her phone and calls her.

"Hey Pen." Emily answers.

"Hey."

"How was seeing Carolyn?" Emily asks curious.

"Hard… but nice, thank you for getting me to go." Penelope admits as she is pretty sure she wouldn't have gone to talk to Carolyn without Emily pushing her.

"You don't have to thank me." Emily assures her girlfriend and as she does, even though Penelope is quiet on the other end of the phone, Emily can tell there is something Penelope isn't saying, "What is it, Babe?" Emily asks concerned.

"I'm so tired of losing people I love." Penelope admits, her voice sounding broken.

"Oh Pen, it's not fair and I'm so sorry." Emily says, feeling guilty as she was one of the people Penelope loved that she lost, "What can I do?"

"Just stay on the phone with me." Penelope requests.

"Of course." Emily says, and the two of them drift into silence, but remain on the phone together, Emily wishing that there was more she could do for her girlfriend.

* * *

After spending over an hour on the phone with Penelope Emily got a little bit of sleep and then first thing in the morning she went to the morgue with Reid while Rossi, Morgan, Hotch and JJ gave the profile.

It has been a little while since then and Emily is back at the station with Rossi, who is just staring at his phone.

"Dave, I'm really sorry about Carolyn." Emily says, as she sits down across from Rossi.

"So am I." Rossi admits.

"I want you to know that I'm not just here for Pen, I'm here for you too, what do you need?" Emily says, wanting to help, if she can.

"It's not what I need Emily, it's what she's asking me to do." Rossi reveals.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asks feeling confused as Penelope hasn't mentioned anything about Carolyn asking Rossi to do something.

"We decided not to tell Penelope all the details, but the disease is acting quickly, Carolyn is already suffering, and she doesn't want to go out that way." Rossi reveals, "She wants to die on her own terms, and when this case is over, and we get back, she asked if I would help her do it." Rossi reveals.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asks, feeling worried for her girlfriend, about how she is going to react to this.

"I don't have a choice." Rossi admits, "I can't help her with this." He admits, and as he does Emily reaches over and gently takes Rossi's hand, squeezing it in a sign of comfort.

* * *

A little while later the team are still working on the case, and Emily is feeling pretty guilty as she has decided to keep what Rossi told her from Penelope, has stepped away from the others to call Penelope.

"Hey Em." Penelope answers.

"Hey, I thought I'd call and check how you were doing." Emily explains, "How are you?"

"Sad but trying not to focus on everything so I can work." Penelope explains.

"That's a good idea, at least at the moment, but if you really feel like you can't do this you can get another tech in." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"No, I can do it." Penelope responds,

"Okay." Emily responds, not sure if that is the best idea.

"Thanks for calling." Penelope responds, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later the team are still working on the case, and they believe they have found the answer, that the unsub is doing what he is doing because he wants to see the afterlife, and so the entire team are in a conference room are at the local station talking about what it all means.

"if this unsub is so obsessed with death, then Jake Shepherd was the perfect person to talk to. He'd been there and back again." Hotch says.

"But come on, guys. Gentle lights, shadowy figures? Those are the lights in the emergency room and the doctors overing over the patients. We all know that, no one actually sees the afterlife." Morgan says, sounding disbelieving.

"I did." Reid says, causing everyone to look at him, "Before Tobias Hankel resuscitated me, I had that exact experience." Reid reveals, "And I wasn't in an emergency room, I was in a shed." Reid reminds everyone.

"Reid, you never told me that." Morgan says, looking at him in concern.

"I'm a man of science. I didn't know how to deal with it. There's no quantifiable proof that God exists, and yet, in that moment I was faced with something that I couldn't explain. I still can't." Reid explains.

"What if this unsub had a similar experience and this is his way of looking for answers?" Hotch asks.

"If that's the case why kill Jake Shepherd?" Rossi asks, "Why not just talk to him?" Rossi asks, not understanding that.

"He wanted to see if he had the same experience as before." Emily realises.

"Once isn't enough?" JJ asks, looking at her friend.

"Not if Jake didn't see the same thing the unsub did." Emily realises, "He wants to know if the experience can change. I can relate to that." Emily says, causing everyone to look at him, "But…. Reid felt a warmth and saw a light." Emily says, as she points at Reid, "When I coded in the ambulance, all I felt was cold and darkness, and I would like to think that there's a different future waiting for me." Penelope admits.

"You actually died?" Reid asks, and Emily looks up at him, but then down at the table.

"All right, but resuscitation is hit or miss. He can't guarantee that he can actually bring anyone back, let alone that anyone will remember what happened in their moment so-called death." Morgan says.

"Reid, what's the best way to make sure his victims had an experience?" Rossi asks curious.

"Keep them dead longer." Reid answers.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over, a mother and son have been saved, and the unsub has also been saved by Emily and Reid after he tried to commit suicide.

Having nothing else on his mind except seeing Carolyn Rossi is knocking on the door to Carolyn's hotel room, and seconds after he knocks the door opens revealing Carolyn.

"You look like hell." Carolyn says, as she lets Rossi into the hotel room, "You want to talk about it?" she asks curious, as they walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Not really." Rossi admits.

"You can't save everyone, David. You know that." Carolyn reminds him.

"I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." Rossi tells Carolyn, telling the truth.

"You have to let me go." Carolyn says.

"I can't." Rossi responds, "Life is worth fighting for."

"Fight how? For what?" Carolyn asks, "Look at me, pretty soon I'm not even going to be able to walk. I want to go out as I am, as I lived, not who I'm going to become." Carolyn explains.

"I can't help you. What you're asking, I can't." Rossi explains.

"I know. I knew you never could." Carolyn admits, "you spout all that profiling talk, but, really, the best way to get to know someone is to marry them." Carolyn says, "You are the best man, the best father, I've ever known." Carolyn says, "That's why I wanted you to be with me tonight."

"What have you done?" Rossi asks, looking around the room and seeing pill bottles, and he stands up and hurries over to the pills as he pulls his phone.

"Oh, oh, shh, jut come sit." Carolyn requests, as she pats the bed, "It won't be long now." She says, as Rossi starts to call 911, "No, don't." Carolyn says, taking the phone, "They won't get here in time."

"Please, I have to try." Rossi says, getting upset as he cannot just let Carolyn die.

"No don't!" Carolyn says, getting upset, "Don't, don't let me die in a hospital, David… please." Carolyn says, and Rossi sits back down next to Carolyn and he holds her, "It's fast, I'm already tired." Carolyn reveals, "Just…. Tell our girl I love her." Carolyn requests.

"I will." Rossi promises, his voice breaking.

"Do you… do you think he'll be there?" Carolyn asks.

"I know he will." Rossi responds, and once he does Carolyn closes her eyes and dies in Rossi's arm.

* * *

Having no idea what is going on with her father and godmother Penelope is at her apartment with Emily where the two of them have finished dinner and have moved over to the couch.

"How you doing, Babe?" Emily asks, as Penelope was rather quiet during dinner.

"I feel like I should be asking you that." Penelope admits, "Reid told me what happened when you were in the ambulance, what you saw." Penelope reveals, "I'm so sorry Amore, I hate that you went through it."

"It wasn't pleasant." Emily admits, "And I don't like to think about it, but I just keep thinking that I survived, and I have got a second chance at life." Emily says, moving closer to Penelope, "That I have a second chance at being with you." She adds, and in responds Penelope just leans forward and kisses Emily.

For the next few minutes Penelope and Emily continue to kiss, and Emily pushes Penelope backwards onto the couch, and they continue to make out. After a few minutes of making out there is a knock on the door distracting Penelope and Emily from what they are doing and causing Emily to pull back.

"I'll get it." Emily says, getting up and heading to the door, straightening her shirt as she goes, and as she does Penelope sits up.

Getting to the door and opening it Emily finds Rossi on the other side and the second Emily sees Rossi's face Emily knows exactly what has happened.

"Come in." Emily says, letting Rossi in.

"I'm glad you're here." Rossi says quietly to Emily as he walks into the apartment.

"Hey Dad." Penelope says, feeling confused about why he would be there, as Emily walks back over and sits down next to Penelope, taking her hand, as Rossi sits down on the coffee table in front of Penelope and Emily, "Just say it." Penelope requests, as she suspects she knows what her father is going to say, based on her father and Emily's behaviour, but to believe it she needs her dad to say it.

"Carolyn died earlier tonight." Rossi reveals.

"What happened?" Penelope asks, as she starts to cry, and Emily squeezes her hand.

"With her disease Carolyn knew what the future would hold, and she didn't want that, she wanted to choose how she died." Rossi explains to Penelope, wanting to be as honest as possible.

"She killed herself?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised and in pain.

"When I got to her hotel tonight she had already taken pills." Rossi reveals, pain in his voice.

"Did you get to talk to her? Did she say anything?" Penelope asks, trying to hold it together, but Rossi and Emily can tell that it's a battle she is losing.

"She asked me to tell you that she loved you." Rossi says, tears in his eyes, "And he asked me if I though he'd be there."

"James." Penelope says, as she cries, "She wanted to see him again." Penelope realises, to Emily's confusion.

"Who's James?" Emily asks curious, not sure if it is the right time, but still asking, and one she ask Penelope gives her father briefest look, looking for signs that he doesn't want her to tell Emily this but she doesn't see any as Rossi knows Penelope was going to tell Emily about James before she ''died", before turning directly to Emily.

"My brother." Penelope reveals, "He died a few hours after he was born." Penelope reveals, and as she does a whole lot of pieces full into place for Emily including what caused Carolyn and Rossi to break up, and what Penelope was going to tell her before she had to leave the BAU.

"Oh Pen, I'm so sorry." Emily says, just hugging her girlfriend, kissing her head, and just holding her girlfriend as she cries and grieves her godmother. As Rossi just watches on with tears rolling down his face.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. So, for the foreseeable future It looks like I will be able to update every day. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.**

* * *

A little over a week has passed since Carolyn died and in that time Carolyn has been buried next to James, and as soon as the grave was placed Rossi and Penelope went to the cemetery to have their version of a memorial as there was no funeral.

Since Carolyn died both Penelope and Rossi have been off work, and Emily has been trying to spend as much time with Penelope as possible, wanting to help her with her grief, during which time she learnt all about James, and what happened.

It is supposed to be Penelope's first day back at work and she has already gotten the message from Hotch telling her about the new case.

"You don't have to come back if you're not ready." Emily says, as they exit the elevators on the BAU floor, honestly feeling that her girlfriend is trying to do too much too soon.

"I'm ready." Penelope says, "I love you." Penelope says, kissing Emily's cheek.

"I love you." Emily responds, and once she does Penelope heads to her office, while Emily heads into the bullpen.

* * *

A little while after Penelope and Emily arrived at the BAU Hotch is in his office when he hears a knock on his door and looks up to see Rossi.

"You don't have to be here." Hotch says.

"Ah, I get antsy when I'm gone too long." Rossi says, with a shrug, "And thanks for the team's donation to ALS in Carolyn's name, she would have appreciated it." Rossi says, knowing that.

"So, how are you doing?" Hotch asks.

"I'm okay." Rossi answers, "It's funny though were divorced more than twenty years and I never missed her as much as I do right now." Rossi admits, as he and Hotch hear footsteps and Penelope walks up,

"Hey Dad, welcome back." Penelope says to her father, who she hugs once she is close enough.

"You too Kiddo." Rossi says to his daughter.

"We're ready when you are, Sir." Penelope says, to Hotch, and the three of them head into the roundtable room.

* * *

A few minutes later the team have discussed the case, and everyone but Penelope, Rossi and Emily have left the roundtable room.

"Remember, it's okay to miss her, it's okay not to be ready to be back." Emily says to her girlfriend.

"Emily's right Kiddo, If you're not ready to be back just say so." Rossi requests.

"I will if you do." Penelope says, and Ross nods, "Good, I love you." Penelope says to her father, "And I love you." She says to Emily, who she kisses, "Now, go stop some bad guys." Penelope says to her father and girlfriend.

"Love you too, Pen."

"Love you too, Kiddo."

Emily and Rossi say before leaving, and Penelope just watches the people she loves head off to the case.

* * *

After a day of working the case, during which time JJ attempted to go back home because Henry is sick, but couldn't because of the weather, the tornados, Emily and Rossi are on their way to the university to talk to storm chases.

"How's Penelope doing?" Rossi asks, not long after they started to drive.

"She's hurting, and dealing, but she's had a lot of loss in the last year." Emily says, there being guilt in her voice as she is some of the guilt Penelope has had to deal with, "But I think she's going to be okay." Emily admits, "Pen's talking about Carolyn, so she's not internalising it, which I think is good."

"Yeah, it is." Rossi confirms, remembering that after Penelope thought she lost Emily she did the opposite, "I take it Penelope told you all about James?" he asks, his voice stuttering as he says his sons name.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Dave." Emily says, sincerely, though she is pretty sure that no amount of sorry's makes up for that, "Pen mentioned that no one else on the team, not even Hotch, know." Emily reveals.

"They don't, and I'd appreciate it if it stays that way." Rossi reveals.

"I won't say anything." Emily promises, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drive.

* * *

After another day of working the case the suspect has been killed, swept up in a tornado, and having needed to wait for the weather to call down the team are finally arriving back at the BAU.

As the team arrive back at the BAU they find Penelope waiting and she walks right straight to Emily who she greats with a hug, and kiss, and then once they break apart Penelope hugs her father too, as the others head into the bullpen.

"You guys hungry?" Penelope asks, looking between her girlfriend and father.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"Chinese, on me?" Rossi asks, looking between Penelope and Emily.

"Sure." Penelope answers.

"Sounds good." Emily says, and the three of them head out of the BAU together, Emily smiling as she realises that as uncertain as a lot of things feel, spending time with Penelope, and even with Rossi away from the office when they are doing family like things, feels right.

* * *

A little over a week has passed since Penelope, Emily and Rossi had dinner after the case involving tornados and Penelope is at the group grief group she runs. After Emily died Penelope stopped running the group, she stopped attending, but since Emily came back she has been attending again, as she wants to help people again, something which she feels is even more important since Carolyn died, though what happened with Emily is something she hasn't shared and doesn't intend to.

"Here goes." Penelope says, "And uh, this is the part I always leave out." Penelope admits, as only a couple people in her life know this, Emily being one of the few, "I had missed my curfew the second time that week, and when I got home, it was crazy late. It was like three in the morning and my Mom and Step dad weren't home, and the phone rang, and my life stopped." Penelope explains, pain in her voice, "My mom and Step Dad were killed by a drunk driver when they were out looking for me, and if they hadn't been out looking for me, then…." Penelope starts to say, needing to take a deep breath to calm down, "We all have wounds that we want to heal, I got another one when my godmother/stepmother died a few weeks ago. That's why we come here every week, right? And I have to believe that as we keep coming here, and talking, and revealing that eventually, in time even the deepest wounds that we carry will begin to heal." Penelope says, wanting to believe that, but at the same time when it was Emily who she believed was dead it was something she couldn't believe, and as she does she notices that one of her regulars is just looking at her drink, staring intensely, "Monica, is there something you want to say?" Penelope asks curious.

"Um… sorry, but I believe that time wears you down." Monica, who is a friend of Penelope's admits, "A few weeks ago, I waked by the bakery that we used to go to… and I saw this… little girl with blond pigtails." Monica says, as she starts to cry, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Don't be sorry." Penelope says, "It's totally okay." Penelope assures her.

"That's why we're all here." Another member of the group, a man says.

"I think that's enough for tonight. I'm going to wrap it up, okay." Penelope says, looking around the room for sings of objections, but she doesn't see any, "Thank you for coming, I look forward to seeing you next week." Penelope says, and as she does she notices Monica get up and hurry away and so Penelope gets up and follows her, heading outside, "Hey Mon, what's the rush? I thought you wanted to talk to me." Penelope says.

"It's all right. It's just been a long week." Monica explains.

"Yeah, it's only Monday." Penelope says, "What's going on?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of Hope's disappearance." Monica explains.

"Oh god, that's ri… I'm so sorry, I for… why didn't you say something?" Penelope asks.

"I didn't want to relieve it with the group, once was enough." Monica admits.

"Okay, I totally understand." Penelope admits, "Do you want to grab a late dinner and talk?" Penelope asks curious, as she did have tentative late dinner plans with Emily, but if Monica needs to talk then she will push them back even further.

"No, I'm good. You go enjoy I promise we'll talk later." Monica says.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah." Monica confirms, and once she does Penelope heads back inside while Monica heads to her car.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, who spent some time talking to other members of the group, is talking to a police officer that she called as she found Monica's car abandoned.

"I understand, ma'am, but again, we can't yet treat this as a missing persons case." The police officer says to Penelope.

"Clearly something happened here!" Penelope objects, and as she does Emily, who Penelope called, was up to Penelope and the officer.

"Officer, I can take care of it from here." Emily says, showing her badge, "Thank you very much." Emily says, and the office walks away.

Once the office walks away Emily just hugs her girlfriend as she can tell that Penelope needs a hug,

"Any word?" Emily asks once they break apart.

"No, I just… I have this feeling, and that officer wouldn't listen, and…." Penelope says, starting to get frustrated, and upset, and as she does Emily takes a step closer to her girlfriend, and puts her hands either side of Penelope's face.

"Pen, I believe you, I do." Emily assures her, "But I need you to keep your focus, do you think you can do that?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry." Penelope says.

"Don't be sorry." Emily says, taking Penelope's hand, "I'm right here." Emily says, squeezing Penelope's hand, "Is there any chance Monica left with someone?" Emily asks.

"No, no, not today." Penelope explains, "Yesterday was the anniversary of her daughter's abduction." Penelope reveals, and as she does Emily leads them over to the car.

"How long have you known her?" Emily asks curious, trying to get as much information from Penelope as possible.

"Five years." Penelope answers,

"And her daughter was abducted. Did they catch him?" Emily asks curious.

"No. the case went cold. The police ran down all kinds of leads. No dice." Penelope explains.

"Pen, it was an anniversary yesterday, you know the effect that anniversaries can have on survivors." Emily says, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"She wouldn't have killed herself!" Penelope exclaims, realising what her girlfriend is insinuating, "I know her, Em, she's a survivor, she wouldn't do that." Penelope explains.

"Okay." Emily says with a nod, trusting her girlfriend, "It looks like she left in a hurry." Emily says, referring to the car, "The keys are still in the ignition. And she left her purse." Emily says, as she checks everything.

"What's that?" Penelope asks curious, as Emily finds something.

"It's a letter, signed by someone named Hope?" Emily asks, looking at her girlfriend.

"That's her daughter." Penelope reveals, with a look of horror on her face.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are at the BAU, in the roundtable room, sitting at the desk together, with Emily holding Penelope's hand when Hotch walks in.

"Garcia, I'll do the case presentation." Hotch says.

"Oh, no sir, I can do it." Penelope says, though both Emily and Hotch notice that she doesn't sound all that convincing.

"I got it." Hotch responds.

"Thank you, Sir." Penelope says, honestly not wanting to do it.

"No problem." Hotch says, as the rest of the team arrive, and as Morgan and Rossi do they both notice Penelope and Emily, and how they are sitting, which makes them suspect that something is wrong.

"Seven years ago, yesterday at Manassas, Virginia, eight-year-old Hope Kingston was abducted from her front yard while playing with a friend." Hotch explains, presenting the case, "She's been presumed dead." Hotch explains.

"A few hours ago, her mother Monica disappeared from a parking lot after attending Pen's victims support group." Emily explains, surprising Rossi as he didn't know that Penelope had started that again.

"It's not uncommon for unsubs to reach out and contract relatives of victims. Joran Van Der Sloot extorted $25,000 from Natalee Holloway's mother in exchange for information." Reid explains.

"Do we think both abductions were related?" Rossi asks.

"I found a letter signed by Home inside Monica's car." Emily explains, and as she does Reid reaches over and gets the letter.

"The anniversary could have been a trigger. We can't rule out the possibility that Monica committed suicide." Rossi explains.

"No, no. Monica would… would never hurt herself." Penelope explains, and after the way Penelope has reacted both times suicide was brought up as a possible Emily can't help but wonder if she is reacting the way she is because of what happened with Carolyn, or because she really believes that Monica wouldn't hurt herself, or even another reason that Emily hasn't thought off, "She… she still thought Hope was alive." Penelope explains.

"Is the father in the picture?" JJ asks curious.

"No, he died in a car accident right before Hope was born." Penelope explains.

"There's no postmark, which means this letter was obviously hand-delivered." Reid realises.

"Reid, do a full linguistic analysis." Hotch requests, "We need to determine authenticity." Hotch says.

"There's a butterfly drawn next to Hope's name. That has to mean something." Reid comments.

"There was no sign of struggle at the scene." Emily explains.

"What if she went willingly." Morgan suggests, "He could have approached her and had Hope with him." Morgan says.

"That would certainly get her attention." Rossi realises.

"Still, it's pretty high risk to abduct in such a high traffic area." Reid comments, "The parking lot was right next to a strip mall."

"Any witnesses?" Rossi asks curious.

"I was the past person that saw her." Penelope explains.

"Unless we have reason to believe otherwise, we should assume that the same unsub is responsible for both abductions. Let's get started." Hotch says, and once he does he, JJ, and Reid get up and head out of the roundtable room, leaving Emily, Penelope, Rossi and Morgan in the roundtable room.

"Kiddo, are you okay?" Rossi asks his daughter concerned.

"I…. I don't know." Penelope admits.

"What do you need baby girl?" Morgan asks.

"Find Monica, just find her." Penelope requests, and once she does Rossi and Morgan both stand up, but Rossi walks over and kisses his daughters head before he and Morgan head out of the roundtable room, leaving Penelope and Emily together.

* * *

A while later Emily and Morgan have gone to Monica's house, and the rest of the team have continued to work the case.

Together Penelope and Emily are standing out by the elevators, waiting for information from the local police, and as they wait Emily can tell that Penelope isn't okay, and so without a word Emily just reaches out and takes Penelope's hand, and squeezes.

"If you want to talk, I'm here." Emily says, once she feels Penelope squeeze her hand back.

''I don't want to lose anyone else… I can't." Penelope admits, looking upset.

"Babe, I would give you anything to tell you that you won't lose anyone else, but I can't." Emily admits, "What I can tell you is that this team is going to do everything we can to find Monica, and I believe we will, because it's what we do, and that includes you." Emily assures her girlfriend, "You'll help us find her, right now focus on that."

"You're amazing Amore." Penelope says, "I love you." Penelope says, as the elevator doors open and a local police officer walks out.

Once they have the information from the local office Penelope and Emily head back into the bullpen with the information and continue to work with the team on finding Monica.

* * *

Having worked all night, the team aren't much closer to finding Monica, but they are still trying. Rossi, Penelope, Reid, and JJ are in the bullpen working on the case, trying to get closer to finding out where Monica is and who has her.

"So, what's the word, genius?" Morgan asks, as he walks up to Reid.

"I may have been able to narrow down the unsub's comfort zone." Reid reveals, referring to the board he is working on, "The gas station was the third point I needed to complete the geographical profile." Reid explains, "Factoring in Monica's abduction site and her apartment, I would assume the unsub lives somewhere within this area." Reid says, pointing to the area he is talking about.

"That would make it easier for him to learn her routines. That zone can't be more than twenty miles." Morgan comments.

"All right, so all the local employees that were on duty last night checked out. Nobody saw a thing." JJ says.

"You know, it looks like there are five different reported incidents that we might be able to attribute to this unsub." Rossi explains.

"When was the first case reported?" JJ asks.

"Six months before Hope's abduction." Penelope explains, "A twelve-year-old girl in the area reported a man taking pictures of her on her way home from school, and three weeks after that, she thought he was peeping into her window, and then her house was burglarized and the only thing that was missing were her clothes." Penelope explains.

"Well, if that's him, then there was a clear escalation in his MO." JJ realises.

"He was building his confidence to abduct Hope and then seven years later, Monica." Rossi comments, as Emily walks up to the group.

"Hey, uh, these were found on Heather Wilson's bike two weeks after Hope disappeared." Emily explains, as she hates things to JJ and Rossi.

"That's the girl that Hope was playing with when she was abducted." Penelope explains, as she walks over to Emily.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"That butterfly again." Rossi realises.

"Without you, she wouldn't have been set free, this is a token of my appreciation." JJ reads.

"He sent a thank you card to the girl he didn't abduct?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised.

"We need to talk to Heather." Emily realises.

"I'll go with you." JJ says.

"Okay." Emily says, with a nod, and she kisses Penelope's check before leaving with JJ.

* * *

A little while later Emily and JJ have talked to Heather and are back at the BAU. Away from the others Penelope is standing in the roundtable room, just staring at the picture of Monica which is on the screen Penelope usually uses to present cases.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Morgan asks curious.

"Oh, after Em, I never thought I'd see another person I love up there, especially so soon after loosing Carolyn." Penelope explains, pain in her voice.

"Baby, you gotta stop blaming yourself." Morgan says, "We're doing everything we can to find her." Morgan says.

"No, we're not! We're not doing enough to find her. If we were doing everything we would have found her. I'm not doing everything I can!" Penelope exclaims, "Every minute that goes by, there's more chance that she's dead." Penelope says sadly

"Okay, Garcia, stop it." Morgan tells her.

"What?" Penelope asks.

"Stop it. I need you to calm down." Morgan tells her.

"I am doing everything I can to keep it together and I'm so scared." Penelope admits, as her voice breaks.

"Okay, you need to listen to me right now." Morgan starts to say, but before he can say more JJ walks into the room.

"Guys, we're ready to deliver the profile." JJ says, from the doorway, and Morgan turns.

"Penelope, let's go find her." Morgan says, and he and Penelope head downstairs.

Once she is downstairs Penelope sits down next to Emily, and as she can tell that her girlfriend is upset, Emily just takes her girlfriends hand and squeezes in comfort.

"Seven years ago we believed our unsub to be a preferential child molester." Morgan says.

"And now we think that his preference evolved into an erotomaniac obsession with Hope Kingston." Hotch explains.

"So much so that in her absence, his attentions are now focused on her mother." JJ explains.

"At the time Hope went missing, there was another potential victim, who was the same age and had the same physical characteristics as Hope, and she was even more accessible." Emily explains.

"Which tells us that Hope became his idealized target." Hotch says.

"Despite the high risk, he abducted Monica in public, which shows she's pivotal to his fantasy." Rossi says.

"We believe the unsub has Monica captive within a twenty-mile radius of this abduction site." Reid explains.

"There's a strong possibility that until recently the unsub kept Hope alive. This explains why he didn't hunt again for all these years." JJ explains.

"And that it was Hope's death that triggered the change in his MO." Hotch explains.

"If the same guy has her, how long is she really gonna last?" Another agent asks, and as he does Penelope stands up.

"I know her, I know Monica." Penelope says, "Monica is my friend, and she is a fighter, and she is not gonna give up, so neither should we." Penelope says, and once she does she sits back down and Emily squeezes her hand.

* * *

A little while later the team have come to the conclusion that the unsub is in Penelope's support group.

"Penelope needs to do a cognitive." Morgan comments, "We need to see if she remembers anything about this guy."

"She'll refuse, she hates doing that, hates breaking emotions down to science as she calls it." Rossi says, "And even if she did agree, I wouldn't be able to talk her through It, I'm too close."

"I wouldn't be able to push her, not on this." Emily reveals, agreeing with Rossi that Penelope will likely refuse, and thinking that if Penelope talked about her at the group then she wouldn't want to hear about it during a cognitive.

"I think JJ should do it." Morgan says, "Considering everything you're the best choice." He says, it being clear that the ''considering everything' means Rossi and Emily refusing to make Penelope do a cognitive.

"Okay." JJ says, with a nod.

A little while later JJ is in the roundtable with Penelope, closing the blinds so that they can have privacy while they do the cognitive.

"JJ, the things we talk about in that group are beyond personal." Penelope says.

"We wouldn't have asked you to do this if we didn't think it was gonna help us find Monica." JJ explains.

"I know, but to talk about what happens in there, it's a violation of all kinds of… of privacy." Penelope explains.

"I promise, nothing that doesn't pertain tot this case will ever leave this room." JJ says, and once she does she starts to lead Penelope through a cognitive.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, who has realised who the unsub is, a man by the name of Bill, is with Morgan in her office, trying to find Bill's address.

"Address, address, address." Penelope says to herself, "This guy like redefined home invasion. By going to those group meetings, it was like he read Monica's diary, like she only talked about her most personal feelings in that group." Penelope explains, "The group….the group is definitely gonna have to disband for good this time." Penelope tells Morgan.

"Focus on finding this address." Morgan requests.

"I am. I'm focused and freaking out at the exact same time." Penelope reveals, "I got it. I got it. He has two addresses. The first one is on Main. It's listed as a previous, but it's not been updated in the system." Penelope explains, "And the second one is on Brooks, and I have just sent them to your PDA's." Penelope explains, and once she does Morgan turns to leave but he stops when he notices Penelope go to stand up.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Morgan asks surprised.

"I'm going with you." Penelope explains.

"No, that can't happen. It could be way to dangerous." Morgan says, being pretty sure that neither Rossi or Emily would be too happy about that, as Penelope stands up.

"Okay, um, either you let me go with you or you're going to have to forcibly remove me form the SVU. Your choice." Penelope says, before heading out of the office. With Morgan trailing behind.

A few minutes later Penelope and Morgan get down to the garage, in time to see Rossi, JJ, and Hotch leave in one of the SVU's.

"Pen, what are you doing here?" Emily asks her girlfriend, feeling surprised to see her.

"I'm coming with you." Penelope explains.

"Pen, no." Emily tells her girlfriend, knowing exactly how dangerous that would be and feeling horrified about that.

"Em, I have to. I know Bill, I know Monica, I can help." Penelope explains, "I've got to do this, Em, and no one will stop me."

"Then you're wearing a vest, and stay with me, please." Emily requests, as she will do whatever she can to protect her girlfriend, even though she hates this idea, but she also isn't sure she has any right to stop her.

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Reid, have arrived at Bill's place, and have gotten a call from Hotch, Rossi and JJ saying that they have cleared the other location.

"They cleared the other location. Reid and I are gonna take two offices, check the perimeter, see if we can find the point of entry." Morgan explains, "You're with Doctor Reid, and you're with me." Morgan says to two of the locals.

"Building rapport could take hours. I don't know if Monica has that much time." Reid says, as he and Morgan head to the house, and as they do Emily knows what they have to do, and honestly Emily has seen how much Penelope is like her father and so she is hoping that she has inherited his ability to negotiate.

"All right, so we need to treat this like a hostage situation. I need you to be attentive and compassionate, just tell him whatever he wants to hear." Emily says, as she pulls a phone.

"Okay, I got this, I got this." Penelope says, as she takes the phone from Emily as it rings, and she gets the answering machine, "Bill, it's Penelope from the support group. Bill, I'm not gonna go away, I need to talk to her. I know Monica is in there with you and I need you to put her on the phone." Penelope explains.

"Monica can't come to the phone right now." Bill says, picking up the phone.

"Put her on the phone, Bill." Penelope requests.

"You know I can't do that." Bill says.

"I think you can, Bill. Right now, I am the only thing that is going to help you out of this, and I want to help you, but you need to put her on the phone." Penelope says.

"Hello?" Monica's voice asks.

"Monica?" Penelope asks.

"She's dead." Monica's voice says, as her voice breaks.

"There you go. She's fine." Bill says, before hanging up.

"Call back." Emily says.

"Okay." Penelope says, and the number just rings and rings for a few moments.

"Penelope, I'm not… much of a phone person. So, if you want to continue this conversation in private… the door is open." Bill says, as he opens the door.

"Penelope, don't!" Monica's voice yells.

"I'm going in there." Penelope says, as she tries to step around Emily.

"Uh-no, no, no way Pen." Emily says, trying to stop her.

"Em, I have to I, I have to." Penelope explains, giving Emily a look, which tells Emily that Penelope is going to go no matter what and considering the fact that her girlfriend is a genius Emily is sure that she will find a way.

"All right, you just stay close, okay?" Emily asks, and Penelope nods, seeing the nod Emily pulls her gun, and heads towards the door, with Penelope walking right behind her, with her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Prentiss, we're in." Morgan says, through the coms.

"All right, go ahead." Emily says, honestly wanting to the be the one to walk into the house, but she knows she can't, and feels a little better knowing that Morgan and Reid have gotten inside.

"Bill? Bill? I don't want to upset you." Penelope says, as she gets closer to the door, "Hey, Bill, I know you never meant to hurt Monica. Just like you never meant to hurt Hope." Penelope says.

"He murdered my baby!" Monica exclaims, as Penelope gets inside the house.

"Shut the door!" Bill instructs, and Penelope does that. "

"Bill… I know the pain you feel. I get you. I know. I heard you talk about it in group." Penelope says, remembering what Emily told her.

"Why doesn't Monica understand that?" Bill asks.

"Bill, I just think she needs more time to understand it." Penelope says.

"What?" Monica asks, not believing what Penelope is saying.

"Listen Bill. I know all you ever wanted was just somebody to love. You were trapped inside a cocoon just waiting for somebody to set you free." Penelope says.

"Hope made me feel… for the first time in my life… I felt love." Bill explains.

"She was my baby!" Monica exclaims.

"You brought Monica here because you're heartbroken, and you're desperate to recreate what you lost with Hope." Penelope says.

"I lost my child!" Monica exclaims.

"Bill, you need to tell her. You can do this, okay? You need to let her know why this is all happening. You need to tell her. You can do this." Penelope says.

"Say something! Say something!" Monica exclaims.

"Our baby…" Bill starts to say, his voice breaking

"Oh, my god." Monica says, as she starts to sob, "Oh, my god, my baby." Monica says.

"Hope was pregnant." Bill says.

"Bill, drop the gun." Morgan says, as he comes into the room.

"Do what he says, drop it, now it's okay, Bill." Penelope tells him.

"Nice and easy." Reid says, as Emily enters the house as well and as soon as she does she moves so that she is directly in front of Penelope, protecting her from any harm.

"Now, put your hands where I can see them." Morgan instructs, once Bill has put the gun on the ground.

"Slowly step away from Monica." Reid says.

"Easy." Morgan says, as Penelope yells,

"MONICA!" As she shoots Bill

* * *

That evening Penelope has called an emergency meeting of her support group, so that she can dismantle it, and as she dismantles it, Emily waits, and once everyone starts to walk away Emily walks over to her.

"You okay?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "I thought I was doing a good thing with this group."

"You were, one person perverted it." Emily assures her girlfriend, "You helped people, Pen and I think this group helped you too." She admits.

"It did." Penelope admits, "Talking about Mom and Santiago, even Carolyn, helped." She admits, "But I never talked about what happened to you." Penelope admits.

"Really?" Emily asks, finding that a little surprising.

"It was too hard. I ended the group when you were gone." Penelope admits, "You, and everything I was feeling about you, were mine, I couldn't share it." Penelope explains, and honestly Emily has no idea what to say and so she just walks forward and hugs her girlfriend, holding her tight as she hugs her, and kissing her cheek.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review/Comment, it would mean so much to me.**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope disbanded her support group, and the team have just finished working a case at a military academy, a case where both Penelope and Strauss joined them in the field, and because of a realisation Morgan has come to Strauss will be taking a leave from the FBI, though only Morgan and Hotch know the reason why.

During the case Emily got poison ivy and because of that she and Penelope are testing out the large bath in Emily's new apartment.

"Is this helping?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, I feel much better, Babe." Emily assures her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, and the two of them drift into silence, as they just enjoy each other's company as they lay in the bath together.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are both in bed together, while Penelope is fast asleep Emily is just holding her girlfriend. Ever since Doyle ''killed" her, Emily has been having a hard time sleeping, and because she doesn't want Penelope to worry when she hasn't had a nightmare recently Emily doesn't sleep with her girlfriend, and instead just watch Penelope sleep, savouring every minute as there was a time when she truly believed that just watching Penelope sleep was something she'd never get to experience again.

* * *

A few days have passed since the team finished the case at the military academy and Emily and Penelope have spent most of those nights together, Emily feeling glad that by some miracle that she hasn't had a nightmare while with Penelope, as she didn't want her girlfriend to worry about her.

It's early morning and Penelope is having breakfast with Stephen, as the two of them haven't had many chances to spend time together, though they did catch up after Carolyn's death when Penelope was off of work.

"Dad said you haven't told him if you're coming over for Christmas." Penelope comments, as Christmas is in a couple of weeks, and she, her Dad, Emily, and Stephen did have plans to spend Christmas together, but Stephen hasn't said if he is joining in.

"I don't know, I might have to work." Stephen says, as he avoids looking at Penelope, as if he does he knows Penelope will know what he is thinking, just like he can usually tell what Penelope is thinking with one look, it's just something that they can do after being so close for so long.

"Okay, what's going on, Gideon?" Penelope asks curious, "I know you can't be spending Christmas with your Dad because you saw him on thanksgiving and you have your 'won't spend two holidays in a row with him' rule, and I know that if he's not working then Matt is spending Christmas with Kristy's family." Penelope says, "So what's really going on, and don't say work." Penelope requests.

"Will Emily be there?" Stephen asks, his voice being too hard to read, even for Penelope.

"Yeah." Penelope says, as if they aren't working then she, Emily, and Her Dad, with hopefully Stephen, will be spending Christmas together, "We've talked about this, Gideon, you know that Em and I are okay."

"Doesn't mean I understand how that's possible." Stephen comments, and edge to his vice.

"Gideon…." Penelope starts to say, with a sigh.

"No Rossi, I'm serious." Stephen says, "For seven months she pretended to be dead, and you were barley functioning. You didn't go out, you moved out of your apartment and your Dad was so worried about you that he changed the code on his weapon safe, and gave me a spare key… how could you just forget all that? Forget that we crossed state lines to try and help you?" Gideon asks, sounding upset as it almost killed him to see how his best friend was over the seven months she thought Emily was gone, and so he doesn't understand how she can be completely fine now.

"I haven't forgotten anything." Penelope says, there being an edge to her voice. "Gideon, I think about those seven months every day, but bringing that up with Emily won't do anyone any good. It will hurt her, and I can't do that." Penelope admits, "I've lost a lot of people in my life, you know that better than anyone, even Dad, and I never thought I would ever get one of them back, but I got Em back. I got her back, Gideon, got my world back, and we're getting back on track. I don't want to hurt her over something she couldn't control. I just want to be happy and not waste another second with her." Penelope admits.

"Rossi… Penelope, I love you, you are my sister, and am saying all this because I am worried about you, because I know what happens when you ignore things. I've seen It more than enough times before, and I don't want that to happen again, because I don't want you to be in that kind of pain." Stephen admits, honestly if he didn't care so much about Penelope he would have let this go weeks ago.

"I love you too, Gideon, and I know that you're trying to protect me, but when it comes to this, Emily and her death, and the seven moths I grieved, what will hurt me is bringing it up, because that will hurt Emily, and I can't do that." Penelope admits, reaching over and taking Stephens hand, "I'm not ignoring this… I'm letting it go, this isn't the same thing."

"It seems like it is to me." Stephen comments.

"It's not." Penelope says, smiling at him, "Come on, Gideon, please say you'll come for Christmas, it won't be the same without you."

"I'll think about it." Stephen says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope and Stephen had breakfast together, where they talked about Penelope and Emily, and in that time Penelope has begun to suspect that Hotch is dating someone, but to her annoyance when she asked her father he refused to confirm or deny, even though Penelope is sure he knows, especially after the way he reacted when she questioned him.

It is Christmas day and because the team only finished their case at about two am Penelope, Rossi and Emily got a late start on making their food while JJ and Hotch went home to spend time with their families and Reid and Morgan got on planes to spend time with their respective families.

"This just seems like a horrible idea." Emily says, as she reads the recipe for Eggnog that Rossi gave her.

"Nine times out of ten it is." Rossi confirms.

"And if you're not the one drinking it ten times out of ten it is great." Penelope explains, as she has some truly amazing memories thanks to this eggnog and not a single one of those great memories is because she drank it.

"Okay, why exactly am I making it?" Emily asks curious, as she looks between the two Rossi's.

"Because it tastes really good, and as long as you don't drink more than about half a glass it usually doesn't devolve into a horrible idea." Rossi explains.

"Okay." Emily says, deciding not to question it anymore, as she is pretty sure she won't get a straight answer and as she does the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Penelope says, putting down what she is doing and heading to the door.

Once Penelope gets to the door she opens it and finds Stephen on the other side,

"I wasn't sure you were going to come." Penelope admits, as she lets Stephen into the house.

"Honestly, neither was I." Stephen admits, "Here." Stephen says, handing Penelope a six pack of water, "To dilute Nonna Rossi's eggnog."

"It's gonna be needed, Em's making it right now." Penelope says, to Stephen's amusement, "I'm really glad you decided to come." Penelope admits, as she links arms with Stephen.

"I don't approve of the way you're handling this, but you're my family, Rossi, so I'm going to support you." Stephen explains.

"Thanks Gideon." Penelope says, as they get back to the kitchen.

"Buon Natale, Stephen." Rossi greats. (Merry Christmas)

"Buon Natale, Dave." Stephen says, looking at him, "Buon Natale, Emily." He adds looking at Emily.

"Buon Natale, Stephen." Emily responds.

"Okay, Master Chef Rossi, what do you need?" Stephen asks curious, as Penelope goes back to what she was doing before Stephen arrived.

"Mash potatoes." Rossi answers.

"On it." Stephen says, and he washes his hands before getting to work, and together Rossi, Penelope, Emily and Stephen proceed to make all the food they're going to eat together.

* * *

A little while later all the food has been made and Penelope, Emily, Stephen, and Rossi are sitting around the table which is full of food.

"Before we eat I want to say something." Rossi says, standing up, "It's been a tough year, a lot of loss." He says, it being clear that he is speaking about Carolyn, though Penelope is looking at Emily, "But there has also been good, and second chances." Rossi says, "Today is a day for celebrating family, and love, and that's what it should be. To family." Rossi says, before toasting.

"To Family." Emily, Penelope and Stephen repeat, and the four of them all toast and proceed to enjoy their meal, and each other's company.

* * *

Hours later, having spent a lovely day with Rossi and Stephen, which thankfully wasn't interrupted by a serial killer, Emily and Penelope are back at Penelope's apartment, lying in bed together.

"Today was good." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, it really was." Emily confirms, kissing Penelope's head, "I love you Pen, so much." Emily says.

"I love you too, Em." Penelope responds, and the two of them just continue to lie in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Just under two weeks have passed since Christmas, and in that time the team have had a late thirtieth birthday celebration for Reid. Knowing what is coming up in less than a week, Emily is trying to figure out what to do, needing an opinion on the matter she has gone on a coffee run with JJ.

"I'm just not sure what to do." Emily admits, as the two of them drive to the coffee shop.

"I thought you guys have a tradition for your anniversary." JJ comments.

"We do, Archers." Emily admits, "But I'm just not sure if that's a good idea this year." Emily reveals, "What if it just reminds Penelope that we spent most of this year apart, so it's kind of like it's not actually our third anniversary, or what if I don't plan Archers and that just makes things worse because It's like another thing that is different." Emily explains, really not wanting to screw anything up as things between her and Penelope have been really good lately.

"I think no matter what you do you'll be reminded of what you two have been through this year." JJ admits, "But I also think you need to talk to Penelope about this, she's probably wondering the same thing." JJ reveals.

"I guess…." Emily says, trailing off.

"Okay, what else aren't you saying?" JJ asks curious, as she can tell that there is something, "Emily." JJ says, drawing out her friends' name, in hopes of getting her to talk about what is going on.

"Things are good between Pen and I, really good, but…." Emily starts to say before trailing off.

"But what?" JJ asks curious.

"We're not in the place we were before Doyle, and it's like there is this….. wall, this tension, that both of us can tell is there, but won't talk about." Emily admits.

"So, why don't you talk about it?" JJ asks curious.

"Because I wouldn't know how to." Emily admits, "I think it's about the time I was gone, and what that was like for Penelope, but I wouldn't know how to bring it up." Emily explains, "Pen, Rossi, Stephen, Morgan, even Reid have only made hints and vague comments about what Penelope went through, but won't go into details, and…." Emily starts to explains before once again trailing off, which makes JJ realise something.

"You're terrified about why they won't." JJ realises, "You're worried that it's even worse than what you've been imaging." JJ says, and Emily nods, "Look, I wasn't around that much, so I don't know the details, I know the team were concerned, and that Penelope wasn't herself, but I also know that the only way you're going to get the answers you want is to talk to Penelope." JJ says, and as she does they arrive at the coffee shop, "But I know you're probably not going to talk about the time you were gone, but you should at least talk about your anniversary." JJ says, before getting out of the car and giving Emily a lot to think about.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Emily and JJ had their conversation about Penelope and Emily's anniversary and ever since Emily has been thinking about what her friend said. It's a Saturday night, three days before Penelope and Emily's anniversary and the two of them are at Emily's eating take out and drinking wine.

"Em? You okay? You've been quiet." Penelope notes.

"I'm fine." Emily responds.

"Em, I know you better than that, what's up?" Penelope asks, not being able to help but remember the last time Emily pretended things were okay, "Please, talk to me, Amore." She requests.

"I keep thinking about Tuesday." Emily admits.

"Our anniversary?" Penelope asks, wondering what Emily is thinking.

"Yeah… we.. we spent seven months apart, Babe, and I keep wondering whether this actually counts as our anniversary." Emily admits.

"It does." Penelope says, as she reaches out and takes Emily's hand, "We were apart for one hundred and eighty-three days, but even though I thought you were gone I still thought of you as my girlfriend, I couldn't not." Penelope admits, and Emily is a little surprised that Penelope counted the days, "I want to do our dinner at Archers on Tuesday, but if you don't want to, or can't, then I get it." Penelope admits.

"I want that too." Emily says, smiling back at Penelope, "I love you."

"I love you too." Penelope responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Three days later Penelope and Emily have thankfully finished work early enough for them to be able to do their Anniversary dinner. As they arrive at Archer's Penelope notices Emily freeze outside the door.

"Em, Amore, what's wrong?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Archer called when I came back, but I didn't call him back." Emily admits, "This will be the first time I see him since last year."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Penelope says, feeling bad, "We can have dinner somewhere else." Penelope offers.

"No, I have to do this." Emily admits, "Hold my hand?" Emily asks, showing vulnerability that she doesn't show often.

"Always." Penelope responds, and they head inside, Emily having needed to take a deep breath first.

When they walk in Penelope and Emily see Archer talking to other patrons and so they wait and after about a minute he finishes talking to those people and looks towards Penelope and Emily. The second he sees Penelope and Emily it is almost like he has seen a ghost, which Penelope knows the feeling off all too well

"Emily." Archer says, walking towards them, and once he is close enough her hugs her, "I am so glad to see you." He admits.

"It's good to see you too Archer." Emily admits, as they break apart.

"You really are a miracle." Archer tells his friend.

"Archer…." Emily starts to say, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know, I know, you don't like the attention." Archer admits, "And the lovely Penelope, it's good to see you too."

"Yeah, it is." Penelope admits,

"I have a table all set up for you, and everything you have tonight is on me, no arguments." Archer says.

"Archer…." Emily starts to say once more.

"I said no arguments, Emily." Archer reminds her, "I thought I lost you, the least I can do treat the two of you to dinner on your anniversary." Archer says, "Follow me." He requests, leading Penelope and Emily to a table, and as they head there Penelope squeezes her girlfriends' hand, as a sign of support.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily have had a pretty enjoyable dinner and have returned to Penelope's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks, as she knows the dinner may have been hard for Emily because of Archer's presence.

"Yeah, I'm good." Emily answers, "How about you?"

"I'm good too." Penelope admits, smiling back at her girlfriend, "I know we didn't talk about presents, but I got you something." Penelope admits.

"Oh Pen, I didn't get you anything." Emily admits, feeling bad about that.

"You came back to me, that's the best gift I ever got." Penelope says, before kissing Emily, "I'll be right back." Penelope says, before heading into the bedroom and as she heads there Emily sits down on the couch, wondering what her girlfriend could have gotten her.

Less than a minute later Penelope walks back out from the bedroom, walks over to Emily and sits down next to her.

"I kept thinking about what you said the other day, and so I got this." Penelope explains, handing Emily a small box.

"You didn't have to get anything." Emily tells her girlfriend as she takes the box.

"I wanted to." Penelope explains, "Open it." She requests, and Emily opens the box to find an hour glass necklace where it is clear that the bottom, which has 912 carved on it is filled with more sand than the top which has 183 carved on it, "It has been one thousand and ninety-five days since we officially got together." Penelope says, saying what Emily knows, "the one hundred and eighty-three days we spent apart, even with how horrible and panful they were, isn't want matters. The nine hundred and twelve days we've spent together are." Penelope explains, "I thought this could remind you of that."

"You are amazing." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"So are you." Penelope says, "I love you."

"And I love you." Emily responds, "So damn much." She adds, before leaning forward and kissing Penelope. As Penelope and Emily kiss things quickly heaten up and within minutes they both lose their shirts.

"Bedroom?" Penelope asks, as they break apart to catch their breaths.

"Definitely." Emily confirms, before leaning forward and kissing Penelope again.

As Penelope and Emily kiss the two of them make their way to Penelope's bedroom, shedding more clothes as they go and proceeding to spend the rest of their Anniversary just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. This chapter is the start of the pay off for a promise I made… let me know what you think.**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily's anniversary and even though they have spent a lot of time together it is still not as much time as they were spending together before Emily's death was faked.

As a requirement for her to re-join the BAU Emily has had to see a therapist, and to her relief she is officially on her last session.

"Emily." Her therapist says.

"Huh?" Emily asks, as the truth was she wasn't paying attention.

"I said, this is our last session." The Therapist, Doctor Merrill says, "But it doesn't have to be goodbye, my door is always open." She explains.

"Thank you, but um, I feel good, you know? Ready." Emily says, not telling the truth, but she wants the sessions to be over.

"How are your nails?" Doctor Merrill asks.

"Three days, no bitting." Emily says, says, showing the therapist her nails.

"Are you sleeping?" Doctor Merrill asks.

"I am." Emily reveals, "Uh, it's been two weeks, I think, since the last dream." Emily reveals, deciding not to mention that her dreams stopped at the same time she and Penelope celebrated their anniversary.

"They may not have gone away completely." Doctor Merrill says, "Correct me if I'm wrong. You never had the chance to mourn your own death, did you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question." Emily admits.

"As part of protecting your identity your team, your girlfriend, had to bury you. They lost someone they loved. Maybe you did too, think about it." Doctor Merrill requests.

"I will." Emily responds, and once she does the session ends, and she is free to go.

* * *

A little while the team are in the roundtable room and have learnt that their current case is a case that they consulted on several months ago. As they team head out of the roundtable room Penelope and Emily stay behind.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks, as she knows Emily is seeing a therapist and she also knows that Emily isn't too happy about that fact as it wasn't her choice.

"Yeah Babe, I'm okay." Emily responds, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Good." Penelope says, looking relieved, "Stay safe." Penelope says, kissing Emily's cheek before getting up and heading out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while alter Emily is arriving on the plane, and as she arrives she realises that the only person who is on the plane is Hotch.

"Hey." Hotch greats.

"Hey." Emily responds, "I'm sorry, I thought you said ten thirty." Emily admits.

"I did, for you. Have a seat." Hotch instructs, and wondering what is going on Emily sits down across from her boss, "I received Doctor Merrill's evaluation, I just wanted to review it with you." Hotch explains.

"Here?" Emily asks, sounding a little surprised.

"I get tired of being profiled through my office window." Hotch explains.

"Well, what is there to discuss? She gave me a clean bill of health." Emily comments.

"Patient shows no hesitation tackling difficult goals as part of reintegrating into her life. She has reached out to her mother…" Hotch says, giving Emily a look.

"I'm going to." Emily says, though admittedly she has been avoiding doing that.

"And has re-started a romantic relationship with her girlfriend without issue." Hotch reads.

"There weren't any big issues." Emily responds, even though but she and Hotch know that there were issues.

"Now, I don't care if you lie to your therapist. All I care about is how your behaviour effects your job." Hotch explains.

"I don't think it has." Emily admits.

"You've been overcompensating." Hotch says.

"How have i…" Emily starts to say.

"You rushed to repair your relationship with Morgan, you've become an emotional sounding board for Reid and Rossi.." Hotch says.

"That's been a good friend." Emily says, objecting to what Hotch is saying.

"You offered me parenting advice." Hotch points out.

"Okay, so maybe I have been working a little bit harder to regain people's trust. Is that such a bad thing?" Emily asks, as she can't see that being a bad thing.

"No, it only is if you use it to avoid dealing with what you went through." Hotch says.

"But I'm not, I choose to come back here." Emily explains, "Why? Because I care about the people I work with, and love Pen more than anything, yes. But also, because it's clean." Emily explains, "I know who the good guys and the bad guys are. I don't have to worry about screwing someone over to make a case."

"Okay, I want you to make a deal with me." Hotch says, "You're gonna go weeks, months even, feeling fine and then you're gonna have a bad day. Just let me know when you do."

"And that's it?" Emily asks.

"That's it." Hotch confirms.

"Deal." Emily says.

"You and Penelope?" Hotch asks.

"We're good." Emily responds as even though there is still tension between them she would call them good.

* * *

For the next couple of day the team works the case of a Piano Man, and as the case proceeds Emily finds herself feeling worse and worse, as everything she thought has gotten turned upside down, and things have become far from clean.

Feeling like she would rather not be doing this Emily is walking into the interrogation room to talk to a women who was the victim of a rapist and shot said rapist.

"I was told that you would only give your statement to me." Emily says, as she walks over and sits down.

"Why didn't you let me pull the trigger?" the women, Regina asks.

"Because you would be in prison." Emily says.

"As opposed to where I am right now?" Regina asks, "I mean, while he gets a lawyer and a fair trial."

"He will never see the night of day, ever." Emily says.

"Can you guarantee that?" Regina asks, "You know, when they talk about victims getting revictimized by the system, they mean you."

"I know it's hard." Emily says.

"No, you don't. you have no idea what it's like when the monster from your nightmares comes back for you." Regina says, and once she does Emily tries not to react to that, but she fails, and Regina notices, "Wait…"

"Look, I'm here as a courtesy, something happened to you. So, do you want to give me your statement or not?" Emily asks.

"Something happened to you." Regina realises, "What did you do to him, huh? Did you arrest him like a good FBI agent? Or did you kill him?" Regina asks.

"I didn't pull the trigger." Emily answers.

"Still, your monster's dead, I have to live with mine. That's my statement." Regina says.

* * *

Hours later Emily has confessed to Hotch that she is having a bad day, and after spending a little bit of time driving around Emily has made her way to Penelope's apartment. Even though she has a key Emily feels strange about using it, despite the fact that it was the place she was practically living in a year ago, and instead knocks.

After a few seconds the door opens, revealing Penelope,

"Hey." Penelope says, letting her girlfriend into the apartment.

"Hey." Emily responds, as she walks in.

"Wine?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yes please." Emily responds as she takes off her coat and heads to the couch.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she heads over to the couch to pour the wine, and once she has poured it she walks back over to Emily and sits down next to her, handing her one of the glasses, "You look like you've had a really bad day."

"I really have." Emily admits, as she takes a glass of her wine.

"Do you want to talk?" Penelope asks curious.

"I don't want to burden you." Emily admits.

"You could never burden me, Amore." Penelope assures her girlfriend as she reaches out and takes her hand, "You can always talk to me." Penelope says, and once she does Emily takes another drink, before putting it down and turning to look at her.

"For years I would have nightmares about what would happen when Doyle was free, but I needed to believe he never would be free." Emily admits, "But then I found out he was free, and it was like a monster was free, and coming straight for me."

"I'm so sorry." Penelope tells her girlfriend, honestly having no idea what else to say, "He's gone, Em, he can never hurt you again."

"I know, and everyday I'm glad about that." Emily admits, "But today I took this feeling, that I cherish so much, from another women." Emily reveals, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Em, you did the right thing Baby." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "You stopped her from becoming a killer." Penelope tells her, "You gave her the rest of her life, and might not see it, but you did the right thing, the good thing."

"It doesn't feel like it right now." Emily admits, and as she does, Penelope just moves closer to her girlfriend and hugs her.

"It may not feel like it, but it was the right thing." Penelope assure her girlfriend, as she kisses her head, and just holds her.

As Penelope holds her Emily actually feels safe, and for the first time doesn't try to keep in everything she has been feeling and allows tears to roll down her face, as her girlfriend holds her, feeling safe and loved.

* * *

A week and a half has passed since Emily broke down in Emily's arms and ever it seems like some of the tension between Penelope and Emily has disappeared, though a level of tension still remains.

It's a Saturday night and Penelope and Emily have just finished a very enjoyable dinner at Penelope's apartment, and are taking the plates the sink.

"Are you staying tonight?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Emily confirms.

"Great." Penelope says, with a smile, "Do you want to pick a movie while I finish this?"

"Sure." Emily says, heading towards the TV and as she does Emily realises something, "You've got a message." Emily says, pressing play, before Penelope can stop her as she knows exactly what the message is as she heard Stephen leave it and she really doesn't want Emily to hear it.

' _Hey Rossi'_ Stephen's voice says, ' _I got your message. Ditching Matt and I again, really? Look, I know you said you're not ignoring what you went through the seven months Emily was gone, that you are letting go, but I still don't get it,"_ Stephen says, " _How can you let it go when you spent seven months grieving, when you spent seven months barley functioning, when you almost quit the FBI, when you…_ " Stephen's voice says, but before Emily can hear the rest of the message Penelope has walked over and turned the message off.

"Em…" Penelope starts to say, looking at her girlfriend.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily asks, as they have breached the topic of what occurred when they were separated Penelope never went into details.

"It didn't matter." Penelope responds.

"Of course, it matters!" Emily exclaims, "What Stephen said…"

"Emily what good would telling you do?" Penelope asks, "The only thing telling you the details of what I went through when you were gone would do is hurt you, and I wasn't going to do that." Penelope says, "We're not completely okay, Em, so I wasn't going to make things worse."

"Did you think that the reason we're not okay is because you weren't being open?" Emily asks.

"So, what you can keep everything about Doyle and the fact that you were alive, a secret, but I couldn't keep from you what I went through during the worst time of my life?" Penelope asks, stressing the I.

"I did that to protect you." Emily responds.

"Which is exactly what I was doing." Penelope responds, "Why is it okay when you do it and not when I do it?"

"Considering you just threw it in my face I don't think it's okay.. and I don't think we are." Emily admits, it being painful for her to say so, "What happened Pen?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Penelope says, starting to get angry, "Because it won't change anything. It happened, it sucked, but you're back, and you're okay, and that's what matters to me!" Penelope explains.

"Well knowing what you went through matters to me." Emily explains, "I want to know, Pen."

"Well I wanted to know that my girlfriend was on a killers hit list, that she was alive, but you didn't want me to know that, and I don't want you to know this." Penelope responds, letting out things she has been keeping in since Emily came back.

"I honestly don't know where this leaves us." Emily admits, "We've been trying to get back on track, but we're not in the same place we were, and I don't know if we can get back there without talking about everything." Emily admits, realising that they can't just ignore what they have been ignoring for months anymore.

"What are you saying?" Penelope asks, tears coming to her eyes.

"That we both need to figure out how we can be in a relationship when we won't talk about the painful stuff." Emily admits.

"But I love you, and you love me, that's what matters." Penelope says.

"It is." Emily admits, "But if we want to move forward, or even get back to where we were it's not the only thing that matters, and I think you know that, Babe." She reveals.

"I don't want to make things worse." Penelope admits.

"Neither do I, but I don't see how we can make things better without doing this." Emily admits, and the two of them drift into silence neither sure what to says as Penelope really doesn't want to talk about the time they spent apart, and Emily thinks they should while still feeling hesitant about what she will have to talk about if they are to talk.

"I think I should go." Emily admits, after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I love you, Pen, but I honestly don't know where we go form here." Emily says, before leaving.

As she watches the love of her life walk out of her apartment Penelope starts to cry, and she feels pretty horrible and so she walks over and picks up her phone and is about to call Stephen or Morgan for company, but thinks better of it, and instead grabs the bottle of wine she and Emily were drinking and starts to drink.

* * *

The never morning, completely hungover, Penelope is woken by her phone ringing and she would have much rather continued to sleep.

"If this is a sales call on a Sunday morning…" Penelope starts to say, as her head pounds.

"Settle, it's me, JJ." JJ says, "I tried your cell." She admits, "Listen, something's come up. You need to get down to the office pronto." She explains.

"Oh, you are kidding." Penelope says, pain in her voice.

"I know. I wish psychopathic killers would be a little more respectful of our weeks too, but what are you gonna do?" JJ asks, then pauses "Is everything okay?" JJ asks concerned.

"Um, no, Em and I got into a fight last night, and we don't fight, ever, so to self sooth, I drank a lot of wine, and JJ you know I can't drink wine. Why did I drink so much wine?" Penelope asks.

"You'll be fine." JJ assures her friend, though she can't help but feel concerned about what Penelope and Emily fought about.

"No, because now everything is a blur. Oh my god, my hair hurts, how's that possible?" Penelope asks, "And now after our worst fight ever I have to go into work and face her. I can't I don't want a confrontation, especially not at work." Penelope admits.

"Okay, first you are both way to professional for that." JJ says, "And second, I'm sure you two will make up when you finally have a chance to talk." JJ says, "So, get up, get dressed, and get your butt over here." JJ requests, before hanging up.

Really not wanting to get up Penelope knows that unfortunately she has no choice and so she forces herself to get up, get ready, and head into the BAU.

* * *

A little while later the entire team, except for Penelope, are in the roundtable room being briefed about the latest case.

"Danny Savion, the floor manager at the Sapphire Lady casino in Atlantic City was found dead in his office this morning." Hotch explains.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, an empty wallet and money clip next to the body." Rossi explains, as he walks over and sits down at the same time Penelope walks into the roundtable room.

"Mug shot. This guy's got a record." Morgan realises.

"Savino was a member of the Agnoli crime family." Rossi explains.

"Sorry, sorry." Penelope says as she makes her way over to seat next to JJ.

"They're active in the Atlantic City area." Rossi reveals.

"How's the head?" JJ asks Penelope as she, and the rest of the team, notice that Emily and Penelope are avoiding looking at each other.

"Not all the aspirins in all the pharmacies." Penelope admits, in a whispered tone to JJ.

"It looks like a robbery gone bad." Emily says, as she forces herself not to look at Penelope, "Why was the BAU called in?" Emily asks curious.

"Eight one-dollar bills surrounding an eight card. That's highly ritualistic." Reid comments.

"And because Savinos has tied to organized crime, agents in New Jersey are worried about things escalating." Hotch says.

"Well, it doesn't take much to ignite a mob war." Morgan says.

"And collateral damage means nothing to these guys. If we don't get a handle on this sooner innocent people are gonna die." Rossi says.

"Which is exactly why we're getting there as soon as possible, wheels up in twenty." Hotch says, before leaving, and as he leaves so does the rest of the team, with the exception of Emily, and Penelope.

"Hey." Emily says to her girlfriend.

"Hey." Penelope says, it being clear that things are awkward between the two of them.

"Hey Prentiss." Morgan says, coming to the door.

"What?" Emily asks, turning to look at him, giving Penelope the opportunity to slip out the back door.

"You coming?" Morgan asks, and Emily turns back to where Penelope was.

"Yeah, guess I am." Emily says, with a sigh, before she gets up and heads downstairs with Morgan, wondering if things between her and Penelope are going to be okay.

* * *

About half an hour after the briefing the team are on the plane and discussing the case. Even though everyone noticed the tension between Penelope and Emily no one has mentioned it to her.

"No question, 'Godfather two hands down." Emily says, forcing a smile as a way to hide what she feels about the fact that her relationship seems to be falling apart.

"No, no, gotta be scareface." Morgan says, being pretty sure that Penelope and Emily aren't okay, he just isn't sure why yet, though he suspects JJ knows.

"For me the untouchables." JJ says, "Spence?" She asks curious.

"Mn, probably Le Cercle Rouge, the 1970s French Classic, but Den Tredje Vaagan, is definitely a close second." Reid admits.

"Yeah, that was my runner-up, too." Emily jokes.

"What about you, Rossi? Best ever ganster flick?" JJ asks.

"I've had too much of the ream thing to be a fan of mob movies." Rossi comments.

"Oh please, don't get him started." Penelope requests, "Dad can go on for hours about this." She admits.

"I am not surprised." Morgan comments, as he, and the other profiles on the team notice that Penelope is avoiding looking at Emily.

"Garcia, did we get the crime scene surveillance video yet?" Hotch asks curious, wanting to get things back on track.

"No, sir, because there weren't any." Penelope reveals.

"That's not possible. Every inch of the casino is surveilled every minute of every day." Reid comments.

"Yeah, apparently the footage was tampered with, so…" Penelope explains.

"All right, Reid and Prentiss, go to the crime scene. Dave, you and JJ find out If Savino was involved in anything the local authorities don't know about. Morgan and I will contact the local FBI office and arrange a ceasefire with the families." Hotch instructs, and once he does Penelope ends the call, as she continues to avoid looking at Emily.

* * *

A little while later the team have landed in Atlantic city, and Rossi, JJ and Morgan, are walking to the cars to go to the locations where they have been assigned to go to.

"What's going on with Penelope and Prentiss?" Morgan asks, looking at JJ, as he is sure she knows.

"They had a fight last night, and Penelope decided to self sooth with wine." JJ explains, and both Rossi and Morgan know what that means.

"What about?" Rossi asks curious.

"I don't know." JJ admits, "but if I had to guess, everything they haven't talked about since Emily came back."

"That would make sense." Morgan realises, as the three of them continue to walk, all three of them feeling concerned about Penelope and Emily, but at the same time they also think that this fight might actually help them.

* * *

A little while later the team are continuing to work the case and have come to the conclusion that the unsub is a gambler.

As they currently have no leads Rossi has excused himself from the others so that he can call Penelope.

"If you must speak, speak quietly." Penelope requests as she answers her phone.

"Really regretting that wine, are you kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Who told?" Penelope asks curious.

"JJ." Rossi answers, "How you doing Kitten?"

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "It was a really bad fight Dad." Penelope admits, pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry Kiddo." Rossi says, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, not even a little bit." Penelope admits, "That's kind of the problem." She admits.

"Okay, if you change your mind, let me know." Rossi requests.

"I will, love you Dad." Penelope responds.

"Love you too, Kiddo." Rossi responds, and once he does he hangs up and goes back to rejoin the team.

* * *

A little while after Rossi talked to his daughter it is now evening and another body has been found. As there is nothing more that they can currently do the team are heading back to the hotel, Emily and JJ driving together.

"Do you want to talk?" JJ asks curious, as they drive.

"How much did Pen tell you?" Emily asks curious, as she knows JJ knows at least something.

"Just that you two had a fight, and that it was bad." JJ explains.

"It was, and I think I gave an ultimatum, which soo wasn't my intention." Emily admits, "I just want things to go back to how they were."

"I hate to be the one who says this, but do you think that's something that's even possible?" JJ asks, hoping that that's not the case, but suspecting that it might be true.

"I have to believe it is." Emily admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with JJ Emily is in her hotel room, just sitting on her bed, staring at her phone.

After a few moments of debate, she picks up her phone and actually calls her girlfriend, but envelope doesn't pick up and the phone just keeps ringing before going to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me, but I'm betting you realised that." Emily admits, "I don't know if you're ignoring my call, or not next to your phone or something. Honestly I wouldn't blame you for ignoring me." Emily admits, "I didn't mean to give an ultimatum Babe, I just want things to really good between us again, because I miss the way were. I miss the way we were when there wasn't this tension between us." Emily admits, "I love you Pen, so much….." Emily says, her voice breaking slightly, "I'll see you when we get home, I love you." Emily says, before hanging up.

* * *

Two days have passed since the team started to work the case in Atlantic City and in that time Penelope and Emily haven't talked, at least seriously though they have mentioned things about the case when around the team. While the team haven't found the unsub, they have realised that he is a gambler who is going to take part in a private gambling comp.

While Hotch attempts to get the money so that the team can take part in the competition the rest of the team, with the exception of Morgan, are discussing the situation.

"Hey any luck?" JJ asks curious.

"No, they don't want to allocate agency funds for the buy-in. I'm still working on it." Hotch says, as he walks in and then out again.

"Well, I can't imagine why not. We're only asking for fifty thousand bucks of taxpayers money so that FBI agents can play Texas hold ém." Rossi says.

"Hey, what about you?" Emily asks, looking at Rossi.

"What about me what?" Rossi asks, not seeing what Emily is getting at.

"You could stake us the buy in." Emily says.

"Yeah, you're a best selling author." Reid says, thinking that it is a great idea.

"No." Rossi says, drawing out the word.

"Why not?" Emily asks.

"One, it's against regulations, and I'd like to hold on to this job for a little while longer." Rossi explains.

"It's a minor administrative violation." JJ points out.

"And two.." Rossi says, continuing like he didn't hear what JJ said, "I prefer to spend my money on actual things, like single-malt scotch, a fine cigar, beautiful artwork, things for Penelope…" Rossi explains.

"Poker chips are things." Emily says.

"Maybe just think of it as like a new experience. I mean at your age how often does that happen?" Reid asks, as JJ and Emily try to hide their amusement.

"At my what?" Rossi asks, looking annoyed.

"Rossi, this may be our only chance to get this guy." JJ says.

"All right, fine." Rossi says, caving to the pressure, "I'm a decent poker player, but I can't promise that I can stay in the game long enough to…" Rossi starts to explain.

"You know what? I bet you're a great poker player, but what if we sent in Reid?" Emily asks.

"I am banned from casinos in Las Vegas, Laughlin and Parump because of my card counting abilities." Reid reveals.

"Look, I know I'm not a genius like the boy wonder here, but poker is not Blackjack. It's about bluffing, reading human nature, head games, it's not math." Rossi says.

"That's not entirely accurate." Reid says, heading to the board, "There actually is a mathematical equation equation for knowing when to raise, and when to fold." He reveals as he draws the formula on the board, "If P represents the size of the pot at the time of play, then P times N minus on with N representing the estimated number of players in the final round of betting." Reid explains.

"Okay, fine, I surrender. Just try not to lose all of my money." Rossi requests, and Reid nods.

* * *

While JJ, Reid and Emily are convincing Rossi to use his own money for the case Morgan is outside calling Penelope.

"Speak, if you must." Penelope says, actually hoping it's not Emily which is something she has never hoped before.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan greats.

"Hey." Penelope says, sounding glad to talk to him, "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd call." Morgan reveals.

"JJ told you too, huh?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, but I could already tell that something was going on." Morgan admits, "What's going on?"

"Stephen left a message the other night and I stopped I before Em could hear the whole thing, but he said a bit about how I was when she was gone, and now she wants to talk about it, but I don't want to talk about." Penelope admits, "There's no reason to, it will just hurt her, and I don't want to do that."

"What do you want?" Morgan asks.

"For things to be truly good again! For this tension to be gone!" Penelope admits.

"Baby girl, I know you might not want to hear it, but I think the only way that's gonna happen is to talk, even if it is hard and painful." Morgan admits.

"I hate profilers!" Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A while later the case is over, the unsub is dead, and the team are arriving home. As she really wants to talk to her girlfriend Emily heads straight to Penelope's office, and is glad when she finds her girlfriend still there.

"Hey." Emily greats, honestly not sure what to say.

"Hey." Penelope responds, sounding rather awkward.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"Can we not talk here." Penelope requests, as she stands up, "Can we get some take out and go back to my place and figure things out there?" Penelope asks, as she still isn't sure that she wants to talk, but if they do have to talk she would rather do it at home.

"Okay." Emily says, with a nod, and once she sees the nod Penelope picks up her stuff and with Emily heads out of her office and the BAU, having no idea how the conversation will go, but both Penelope and Emily hope it goes well as neither want to give up on their relationship.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

About an hour later Penelope and Emily have collected their food, made their way back to Penelope's apartment, and have eaten some while not really talking, as neither is exactly sure how to begin the conversation they have agreed to have.

"I don't understand why you want to know what happened when you were gone." Penelope finally admits, not being able to talk with the awkward silence anymore as it is so unlike how hers and Emily's relationship usually is.

"Because I want to understand." Emily admits, "Pen, I don't know what it was like for you, I can imagine but I don't know, and I feel like I need to." Emily explains, "Even if it's hard for me to hear, even if it's painful, I want to know." Emily explains, as she reaches out and takes Penelope's hand, "I want to understand." She says, as she looks directly at her girlfriend.

"Okay, but I want to understand what it was like for you." Penelope responds, feeling that that is a fair compromise.

"Okay." Emily says, with a nod, knowing it is going to be hard, but that it's fair, "I'll start." She says, "When I finally woke up at Bethesda, JJ and Hotch told me what had happened, what they had done, I yelled at them." Emily reveals, and Penelope doesn't say anything, just squeezes her girlfriend's hand, "The doctors told me that I had to calm down, but I told them what I wasn't going to do this to you, but then Hotch said what I knew, that Doyle wasn't going to stop coming for me, and being dead was the only way to assure mine, yours and the rest of the teams safety… it was only then I agreed." Emily admits, wanting Penelope to understand, and Penelope just squeezes her hand again as she can tell that this is hard for Emily to talk about, though she is glad to know what happened when Emily first found out what was going to happen.

"It was a bad time for me." Penelope admits, needing to basically force herself to admit that, "You know I moved in with Dad, but it was more than that. I went from work to home and that was it, I didn't go out." Penelope explains, and this time it is Emily's turn to squeeze Penelope's hand, not wanting to say something as she can tell how hard it is for Penelope, so she isn't going to risk saying something that makes Penelope become quiet once more, "Near my birthday Morgan forced me to go to the movies with him, Reid, and Seaver, and that was the first, and basically only, time I did something that could be considered social." Penelope explains, and Emily tenses at that as that's even worse than she was expecting.

"Every day I thought about you, regretted my decision to agree with JJ and Hotch's plan." Emily admits, needing Penelope to know that, "So many times I dialled your number and only pressed call once, but I kept thinking that you were safe, and I couldn't risk you not being so." Emily explains.

"After you were gone I barley slept. I didn't eat much, and Dad, Morgan, Matt and Stephen got concerned so they suggested Stephen and I go on a road trip to see Carolyn, and I didn't have it in me to fight." Penelope admits, and Emily forces herself to hide how much that hurts to hear as she doesn't want Penelope to stop talking, and part of her feels like she deserves to be hurt, "I told you I had dreams of you being alive, but I also had nightmares, and that's a huge part of why I didn't sleep much." Penelope admits, and Emily takes a deep breath,

"When I decided to go after Doyle, I was sure that It was what I had to do. I knew there was a chance I could die, but I also I knew if I didn't go after him then there's a chance you would." Emily tells Penelope, and as she does Penelope can hear the pain in her girlfriend's voice, "And in that moment, as I looked at Tsia's body, I knew that you could survive losing me, that you'd have your Dad, and Stephen, and Morgan, and Carolyn, and the team, to help you, but I wouldn't survive losing you, especially if it was my fault." Emily explains, pain in her voice, as tears come to her eyes, and having no idea what to say Penelope just squeezes Emily's hand in a supportive way.

"Everyone had to keep reminding me that I wasn't alone, and to take it one day, or if needed one hour or minute at a time, but I found it hard. I missed you so much." Penelope says, as tears come to her eyes as well.

"I imagined talking to you, all the things I wanted to tell you." Emily admits, "And I would hope, more than anything, that you wouldn't hate me if you found out the truth."

"I could never hate you." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

"Did you really almost quit the FBI?" Emily asks, needing to know, as she knows how much of a big deal that is.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "Honestly, I'm not completely sure if I can without going to jail considering the deal Hotch made me, but yeah I seriously considered it." Penelope admits, and Emily realises that she probably should look into that, for Penelope's sake, "I was so done with the job and it would have been so easy to walk away, but then I realised the BAU Is home." Penelope admits, "It's where I found a family, it's where I reconnected with Dad, where I met you, and I couldn't walk away from that, no matter how much it hurt." Penelope admits, pain in her voice as more tears come to her eyes.

"Pen, I love you so much." Emily assures her girlfriend, "When I was in Paris and thinking about coming home I wasn't thinking about DC, or my apartment, I was thinking about you. You're my home, Pen." Emily reveals, and Pen is completely touched, and so she just leans forward and kisses her girlfriend.

"I love you so much." Penelope says, as they break apart, "Move in with me." Penelope asks.

"What?" Emily asks, sounding surprised.

"Before Doyle we were basically living together, and I know since you've been back we've been spending more time apart, but I don't want to." Penelope admits, "When we have a bad case I want to come home with you, I don't want to go to different places, I want this to be our place." Penelope admits, feeling like the wall between them is gone, "But if you think it's too soon…" Penelope starts to say, but Emily cuts her off.

"Yes." Emily says, "I want that too." She says, smiling at her girlfriend, feeling completely certain, about her decision, which is something that hasn't happened often since she got back.

"Yeah?" Penelope asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, feeling glad that she got a month to month contract with her place as that means it will be easy to break, before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend once more and the two of them proceed to spend the rest of the night celebrating their decision

* * *

It has been three days since Emily and Penelope have decided to move in together, and in that time Emily has informed her landlord that she is moving out, but she and Penelope haven't told anyone else.

It's early on a Friday evening and Penelope and Emily, who moved some of Emily's stuff into the apartment, are in their apartment, getting things ready as the team, Stephen, Matt and Kristy are all coming over for dinner so that Penelope and Emily can tell them that they're moving in together.

"Food smells amazing." Emily says, as she walks into the kitchen from where she was putting some of her stuff away.

"Thanks, I hope I got everyone's tastes covered." Penelope admits.

"I'm sure you did, Babe." Emily says, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before she starts to open the wine, "You know, I was thinking, between us we have a lot of shoes." Emily says, stressing 'a lot", "I've only brought over some of my shoes and we're already running out of room." She explains.

"I thought that might happen." Penelope admits, as she knows that both she and Emily have impressive shoe collections, "I thought I could look online see if I can find ways to help store them." She suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Emily says, as there is a knock on the door, "I'll get it." She says, before heading out of the kitchen to the front door.

When Emily gets to the front door she opens it and finds Rossi on the other side,

"Hey Dave, come in." Emily says, letting him into the apartment.

"I brought wine." Rossi reveals.

"We always appreciate wine." Penelope says, walking over to her Dad, "Hey Dad." She says, hugging him.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek, "I take it you made up?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Yep." Penelope says, with a smile, as she and her father break apart, and Rossi just smiles back at his daughter, feeling glad about that.

"Food smells great, Kitten." Rossi says to his daughter, as he takes off his jacket.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, as she heads to the kitchen.

"Drink Dave?" Emily asks curious.

"Sure." Rossi responds.

"Wine, Scotch or beer?" Emily asks curious.

"I'll take some wine, red." Rossi requests.

"Sure." Emily says, heading to the kitchen and get Rossi the drink. As Emily is getting Rossi's drink there is a knock on the door, so Rossi goes and lets Stephen into the apartment.

Over the next few minutes the rest of the team, Matt and Kristy all arrive, and Penelope severs some Appetizers.

"Okay, what is going on, you guys?" JJ asks curious, "What is with the out of the blue dinner invite?" JJ asks, wanting to know what is going on.

Hearing the question Emily and Penelope exchange looks, and then they each take a step closer to each other.

"You're right, Jayge, we did invite you here for a reason." Penelope confirms.

"What is it?" Matt asks curious, though he has a couple of suspicions.

"Penelope and I have decided to move in together." Emily reveals.

"That's great!" Kristy says, with a grin.

"Congratulations." Rossi says, sounding thrilled, as he walks over to his daughter and her girlfriend and hugs them.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Dave."

Penelope and Emily say.

Over the next ten minutes the team, Stephen, Matt and Kristy congratulate the happy couple, and enjoy some of the food Penelope made. As Penelope talks to Morgan Emily notices Stephen in the kitchen and so she excuses herself from JJ and Hotch, and heads there.

"Hey." Emily greats.

"Hey." Stephen responds, honestly not sure what to say to Emily.

"I want you to know that Pen and I have talked about last year." Emily reveals, "And she told me what it was like for her." Emily admits, and Stephen looks interested, "Stephen, I know you and Pen protect each other, watch out for each other, and that it's what you've always done, so I want you to know that I love Penelope more than anything, and that I was trying to protect her." Emily explains.

"Rossi has been hurt a lot in the past." Stephen admits, "I know you know about Shane, but there are things you don't know about, things Dave doesn't know about, that aren't my place to talk about, but even with all the times I have seen Pen hurt I have never seen her as hurt, as broken, as she was when she through you were dead." Stephen admits, and as he does Emily can't help but wonder what he is talking about, "I don't want Rossi to get hurt again, that's why I've been hesitant about the two of you starting a relationship back up."

"I don't want Penelope to be hurt again either, and I am doing everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Emily assures Stephen as she knows how much Stephen means to Penelope and so she hopes he can be supportive.

"Good." Stephen says, glad about, "Succeed at that and we won't have a problem, because I've also never seen Rossi as happy as she is with you."

"I'm happy too." Emily admits.

"I'm glad." Stephen admits, taking a step closer to Emily as he doesn't want anyone to overhear what he is about to say, "You know, Rossi doesn't trust easily, but she trusts you. She told you about James, which is something that until now only people with the last name Gideon, Garcia, or Rossi knew about." Stephen admits, counting Carolyn in that as her last name was Baker-Rossi, and Debra by saying Garcia, "James is something she barley talks about, even with me, and she's never told anyone who didn't already know." Stephen admits, "Telling you about him, that's is the kind of trust I never through she would have with anyone, not after everything she has been through, all the times she's been let down." Stephen reveals, and Emily feels touched as she finally comprehends how much of a big deal Penelope telling her is, "I know I can be overprotective sometimes, but that's because I don't want to see Rossi hurt or let down again, because I've experienced it way too many times. She's my family and I'm always going to have her back, just like she's always got mine." Stephen reveals, wanting Emily to understand.

"I know." Emily admits, "And truthfully I'm glad about that." Emily admits, "When I was gone, it was one of the reasons why I believed Pen would be okay." She admits, and Stephen smiles.

"Congratulations Emily, I'm happy for you and Rossi." Stephen says, surprising Emily by hugging her, and once they break apart, they re-join the rest of the team and have a good evening.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Penelope and Emily told their friends that she and Penelope moved in together, and the two of them have moved more of Emily's stuff into their apartment.

"Okay, yeah, we're definitely going to have to get something to organize our shoes." Emily comments, as she walks into the living room.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Penelope confirms, "The only other option would be each of us getting rid of some and I'm not prepared to do that."

"Neither am I." Emily responds, "What do you think about putting a safe in the dresser?" she asks curious.

"I know you need one, so that's fine with me." Penelope responds, "Is your current one going to fit?"

"No, I was planning on getting another one anyway." Emily admits, and as she does Penelope's phone goes off, which she checks, "Case?"

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "Guess we should go."

"Yep." Emily says, heading back into the bedroom to get her gun and badge form where she has been keeping them, and a minute later she walks back out to Penelope, "Let's go, Babe." Emily says, and the two of them head out of their apartment.

* * *

A little while later the team have been briefed on the case and are on the plane to where the case is.

"He's castrating the victims' postmortem, so torture isn't his game." Emily says, as she walks across the plane and sits down on the couch, near Hotch, as she looks at her tablet.

"A shot to the head is efficient. I don't think he wants his victims to suffer." Morgan says.

"And a quick kill is impersonal, and it lacks the thrill on which a lot of unsubs thrive." Hotch says.

"Yet the Castration is very personal, he probably knew his victims." Morgan says.

"Or he could be impotent." JJ suspects, "The unsub feels emasculated, so he wants his victims to feel the same way." JJ says.

"You know, the scorecard killer, Randy Craft, mutilated his victims in a similar, yet more severe fashion." Reid explains.

"That was to hide the fact that he targeted hitchhikers and gay men." Rossi says, remembering that.

"Kraft also raped his victims before dumping them on the side of the road." JJ says.

"Ding dong." Penelope says, appearing on the computer screen via Video call, "I have ID'd all the dead people. The information is there at your tablets." Penelope explains, "It turns out each of those three men was in town on business. None of them lived there." Penelope explains.

"So, he crosses age, race, and socioeconomic backgrounds. No physical similarities either." Hotch realises.

"It says here that one of the victims, Sean Taylor, was in a domestic partnership. He's guy." Morgan reveals.

"Hank Mitchell has a female spouse, of course he could be bi." Emily points out.

"Which might indicate an intimate knowledge." Reid reveals.

"Potentially, but I'm not sure I'm ready to add that to the profile." Rossi admits, "Which victim was left exposed?" Rossi asks.

"Sean Taylor." Penelope explains.

"So, like Craft, he could be targeting the victims based on sexual orientation." Hotch suspects.

* * *

Two days later the team are still working the case, while they are getting closer to finishing the case they still have work to do.

Waking up in her hotel room Emily quickly reaches over, picks up her phone and calls Penelope.

"Hello." Penelope answers, and hearing her girlfriends tone of voice Emily knows that she has woken her up, which she feels a little bad about.

"Hey Babe." Emily greats, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentines day to you too." Penelope responds, and Emily can actually hear the joy in her girlfriends voice, "What do you think the chances are of us actually making our dinner plans?" she asks curious.

"I don't know, I hope so." Emily admits, "Don't cancel our dinner plans, at least not yet, let's be optimistic." Emily says, even though she knows it's odd for her to say.

"Okay, you got it." Penelope says, sounding amused, "I love you."

"I love you." Emily responds, "Bye." She says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up she proceeds to get up and ready for the day.

* * *

After working basically the whole day on the case the team solved it and flew home. The second the team landed Emily basically ran to her car to get home. Once she gets home Emily runs into the apartment and finds Penelope, clearly ready for their date, on the couch.

"I Just need two minutes to get ready." Emily says, as they hurry into their bedroom.

"It's okay. When I saw the flight plan our pushed our dinner back." Penelope reveals, "We've got a bit of time." Penelope explains.

"I still only need a couple of minutes." Emily says, from the other room.

"Em, what's going on?" Penelope asks, as she gets up and heads to the other room, "It sucks, but we both know that work effects our private life." She says, walking into their bedroom where she sees Emily getting dressed.

"I just keep thinking about last year." Emily admits, "I knew Doyle was out there, and I was so distracted, I want this year to be better." Emily explains, as she knows Penelope like valentine's day.

"Em, it's okay." Penelope assures her girlfriend as she walks over to her, "I don't care what we do, as long as we're together because I love you." Penelope says, and the two of them kiss, for a while, before breaking apart.

"As amazing as spending time with you right here would be, I am starving, and would actually like some food." Emily admits.

"Yeah, same, I've been thinking about this food all day." Penelope says, "I'll wait in the lounge room." Penelope says, before heading out, allowing Emily to continue to get ready.

Within half an hour Penelope and Emily are having an amazing dinner together and for the first time, in a while, it is almost like all the pain of the previous year is forgotten, and they are truly in a very good place once more.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

About a week has passed since valentines day and ever since Emily and Penelope have been working on moving Emily's stuff into the apartment, something which they have been rather slow at as they keep getting distracted by work.

It's early morning and Penelope is still in bed, though is awake, as Emily is walking around the apartment, putting getting ready, and as she does she realises that Penelope is awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"It's okay." Penelope assures her, "But why are you up so early?" Penelope asks curious, as she knows that if there was a case she would have been woken by her phone.

"I've got the training I agreed to do with Morgan." Emily explains.

"Ah right." Penelope says, remembering, "Have fun."

"Thanks." Emily says, walking over to the bed where she leans over, "I love you." She says, before kissing Penelope.

"I love you too." Penelope responds.

"You should try to get some more sleep Babe, see you at the BAU." Emily says, before leaving, and after Emily leaves Penelope tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

A while later Emily has conducted her training session with Morgan and some new Agents, during which Morgan went off at a new agent, in a way that Emily thought was an overreaction.

Having showed and gotten changed Emily is walking out of the elevator on the BAU floor and as she walks out she sees Morgan.

"Morgan, is everything all right?" Emily asks as she walks over to him.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan asks.

"You were a little hard on Valdez. He's just a new agent Trainee." Emily points out.

"Who made a fatal mistake." Morgan reminds her.

"Well, he looks up to you. I'm just saying, maybe you could build his confidence, not break it." Emily suggests.

"Imagine how he'd feel if that had been real." Morgan says, and Emily realises that while Morgan has a point she still doesn't think it is the best strategy.

"Okay, yeah, I understand that." Emily admits, as they walk into the bullpen, "But that course is designed to force failure. That's how we learn."

"And my job is to train the trainees not be there friend." Morgan says.

"Look, I know you're doing the tough love thing, but they don't know you like I do." Emily explains, as Penelope walks up.

"We got a heater. Going back to Cali, crime-fighters." Penelope says, as she walks up, once she is close enough she kisses Emily's cheek, "Hey."

"Hey." Emily says, smiling back at her girlfriend, and the three of them head upstairs.

About a minute later Penelope, Emily, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Reid and JJ are all up in the roundtable room, sitting around the table, as Penelope presents the case.

"San Bernardino, California." Penelope says, "Two home invasions in less than a week, only a block apart. Exact same M.O. both houses were burgled, power and phone lines cut, and they broke in through a back window." Penelope explains.

"In each case the entire family was shot and killed?" Reid asks.

"Yes, that is right." Penelope confirms, "I present to you the Mitchells and the Lewis Family." Penelope says, putting the images on the screen.

"They took out the power and phones to isolate them." Rossi realises, "The alarm system wouldn't work, and they can't call for help." Rossi says.

"Most modern alarm systems have a backup generator and a cell phone connection to the security company." Reid says.

"Yeah, but the Mitchells had an older system, and the Lewis's were behind on their account, so it was inactive." Penelope explains.

"An assailant was killed in each case?" JJ asks curious.

"Affirmative." Penelope says, "But the Sheriff hasn't ID'd them yet." Penelope explains.

"So, both families were armed and fought back and shot one of their attackers." Emily says.

"What concerns me is the frequency of the kills." Hotch admits.

"Only four days apart." JJ says.

"Right, it's a long flight. We better get going. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch instructs, as he, and everyone except for Penelope and Emily head out of the roundtable room.

"How was training?" Penelope asks curious.

"Interesting." Emily admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penelope asks curious, as she knows interesting could mean a lot of things.

"Not at the moment, I'm trying to figure a few things out." Emily admits.

"Okay." Penelope responds, "Stay safe Amore."

"I'll do my best, Babe." Emily responds, and the two of them kiss. Once they break apart Emily heads out of the room table by one door, while Penelope heads out of the other.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case, and there has been another home invasion and victim. While the team aren't completely sure about who the suspect is they suspect that a racist politician is some how connected.

Together Morgan, Rossi, Emily and Reid are trying to make sense of what is going on when Morgan's phone rings and seeing Penelope on the caller ID he answers.

"Hey, talk to me Dollface." Morgan requests.

"I got some dirt on your mayoral candidate, Clark Preston." Penelope explains.

"He's a politician. That shouldn't be hard." Rossi says as he and Emily walk over to where Morgan is holding the phone.

"You'd be right there, Dad." Penelope admits, "He's a real estate lawyer who ran for city council last year and lost." Penelope explains, "And he's rich, as in, if money was dirty, he's filthy." Penelope explains, "Uh, he quadrupled his net worth in the last ten years, mostly from real estate." Penelope explains.

"So he managed to thrive despite the area's economic downturn." Reid comments.

"What do you mean mostly?" Morgan asks curious.

"Well, he is one of the boards of several shadow financial institutions. Head funds, pension funds." Penelope explains, "Oh, he likes to shuffle his money around. Even found some offshore accounts of his I did." Penelope explains.

"You only do that if you're trying to hide it." Emily says, knowing that.

"What about his staff and contributors?" Reid asks.

"Uh-uh, no they're all clean." Penelope explains.

"All right, thanks Garcia." Morgan says.

"Yeah." Penelope says, before hanging up, and Morgan sighs.

"Prestons's part of this. I know he is." Morgan admits, "You should have seen him in there."

"He's a racist, and a little shady, but a murder?" Emily asks, "It may be just a feeling, but I know he's in this, we just need to figure out how." Morgan says, and Emily nods.

* * *

The next day, there has been another victim, but this time the person who was going to be set up to be the murder has survived, and as he only speaks Spanish Emily has spoken to him and she and the rest of the of the team are talking about everything.

"There are approximately two hours between Ramon's abduction here, and his escape here." Reid says, pointing to the locations on the maps, "He crossed the train tracks here. Now, given the time and distance parameters, there's no way the unsub could have ventured outside the radius." Reid explains.

"Okay, he said the train was close, and he heard laughter and loud music." Emily explains.

"I looked at points of interest next to the train tracks and there really isn't much." Reid admits, "There's a warehouse, a taco stand that would have been closed, and a bar called the Drunken Dog." Reid explains.

"Why stop there? He need a drink?" Rossi asks.

"He doesn't seem like the drinking type. He's not impulsive or sloppy enough." JJ says, and as she does Hotch calls Penelope.

"I live to serve you, Sir." Penelope says.

"Garcia, what could you tell us about a bar called the Drunken Dog?" Hotch asks.

"Oh, I like it already." Penelope says, to her girlfriend's amusement, "Let's see. Uh, it's been around thirty years. It was opened by a warehouse worker named Manny Gresham." Penelope explains, "Upon his dead six years ago it was brought by a hedge fund company called First Advantage." Penelope explains.

"Why would a hedge fund company want a bar?" Emily asks, as that doesn't make sense to her.

"Let's see, well they brought it for a song, and poor man, his medical expenses bankrupted him. I guess that's why…. Shut the front door." Penelope says, sounding shocked.

"What is it Pen?" Emily asks.

"Clark Preston is on the board of First Advantage, which explains why the bar is on a short list of local businesses that support Preston for mayor." Penelope explains, and once she does the entire team continue to talk about the case in an attempt to try and find a suspect, an attempt to make a connection between the unsub and Preston.

* * *

Over the next few hours the team continue to work the case, as they work the case they figure out who the unsub is and when they go to arrest him Emily is hurt in the arm. After Emily is hurt the rest of the team arrest the unsub, who does have a connection to Preston and the team are on the plane home.

As he feels bad that Emily was hurt on his watch Morgan made Emily a cup of tea which he brought over to her as he sits down across from her.

"How you doing?" Morgan asks.

"I'm all right." Emily says.

"Emily… I'm so sorry." Morgan says, his voice full of guilt.

"out there in the field, sorry doesn't bring people back."" Emily says, impersonating Morgan, joking with him, but she regrets it when she sees the look on his face, "Come on, I'm messing with you, it's nothing, really." Emily says, and then her voice turns serious, "I'm okay. This isn't your fault." Emily says.

"Actually, it is." Morgan reveals.

"You're a team leader. You made a tactical decision." Emily reminds him.

"And you got hurt… again." Morgan says, sounding hurt about that.

"You did what you thought was right, and that's all you can do." Emily says, in a kind voice, "The rest of it, that's not up to us, that's the job. This is nothing, really." Emily says, "I mean the thing with Doyle…" Emily says, clearly teasing and Morgan gives her a look, "I'm kidding." Emily says, causing both of them to laugh, "Morgan, seriously, how do you think Pen is going to react?" Emily asks, as she has her suspicion, but she wants Morgan's opinion.

"Badly." Morgan answers simply.

"That's what I thought." Emily says with a sigh, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later the team arrive back at the BAU and Penelope is waiting by the elevator

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Penelope says, freaking out as she sees Emily's arm in a sling.

"I'm okay, Babe." Emily assures her girlfriend, as she walks over to her.

"But you're hurt!" Penelope exclaims.

"But okay, I promise." Emily assures her, and Penelope just looks disbelieving, and so Emily just gives her girlfriend a one arm hugged, as it's what she can do at the moment, "I'm okay, Pen, I'm okay." Emily says, in a quiet voice as she hugs her girlfriend and Emily feels her relax, "Let's go home."

"Okay." Penelope answers, and the two of them head out of the BAU, Penelope never moving further away from her girlfriend than she has to.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily have had dinner together and gone to bed. As she was sleeping soundly a few seconds Emily isn't sure exactly what woke her up, but then she hears muttering, and feels that Penelope is tossing and turning.

"Pen." Emily says, turning on the light, and she turns to look at her girlfriend who is clearly in middle of a nightmare, "Pen, wake up." Emily says.

"No… Em…. No." Penelope mutters to herself, her voice full of pain, though she is still clearly asleep.

"Penelope, wake up." Emily says, as she gently shakes Penelope and seconds later she bolts upright, looking terrified, "Pen, you're okay, it's okay, Babe." Emily assures her girlfriend, as she sits up next to Penelope.

"Em… Emily…" Penelope says, trying to get her baring's

"I'm right here, Babe." Emily says, taking Penelope's hand, "I'm right here." Emily assure her girlfriend, as she rests her head on Penelope's shoulder,

"I'm sorry." Penelope says, as she catches her breath.

"It's okay." Emily assure her girlfriend, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"After Doyle I would dream about you dying… in all different ways." Penelope admits, "They stopped when I found out you were alive, but I think…"

"That me getting hurt today reminded you." Emily realises and Penelope nods, "I'm okay, Pen." Emily says, as she kisses Penelope's cheek.

"I can't lose you again, Amore." Penelope admits, as she looks right at Emily.

"I know, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't." Emily reveals, knowing that is the best she can do, "Lay back down, Pen." Emily suggests, and she gently pulls Penelope back and once they are both lying down Emily uses her uninjured arm to pull Penelope in close, "I'm here Babe, I'm okay, you're okay." Emily says as she kisses Penelope's cheek, and the two of them drift into silence, though it is a while before either of them fall asleep.

* * *

About a week has passed since Emily was hurt on a case and in that time Emily's injury has completely heled. As they have a case Emily and Penelope are walking into the roundtable room where they find JJ drinking a caffeine drink, quiet quickly.

"Oh, you're not playing around." Emily says, noticing what JJ is doing as she and Penelope walk into the roundtable room.

"Mm, Will's away all week, so I am pulling double duty with Henry." JJ explains, as Emily and Penelope sit down.

"Please tell me we're still on for Saturday night." Penelope says, "Because I have had it circled on my calendar for the last twenty-three and a half days, which apparently, from the look of you, you did not." Penelope reveals.

"Pen paid good money for those Salsa lessons." Emily reveals, as to celebrate her and Penelope moving in together they arranged a ladies night with the two of them, JJ and Kristy.

"I'll get a sitter." JJ promises as the rest of the team walk in.

"Let's get started." Hotch says, and Penelope starts to present the case.

* * *

For almost two days the team continue to work the case, a case where parents helped their son killed, and as they have solved it they are on the plane home in the early hours of a Saturday morning.

"I know there's no handbook, but what kind of parents do that for their kid?" Rossi asks, as while he always thought he'd do anything for Penelope he isn't sure that he'd do what those parents did.

"Well, the Collins's obviously had issues before Jeffery, but the accident and his paralysis pushed it over the edge." Hotch says.

"I guess so." Rossi comments, though he isn't that certain, "So, what time should I pick up Jack tomorrow?" Rossi asks curious.

"I have to leave by five am." Hotch reveals, as he attempts to avoid looking at Rossi.

"Okay.." Rossi says, with a wince, "Well, tell you what, you put on the coffee and I'll be there." Rossi says.

"Thanks." Hotch says, feeling completely relieved for the help.

"So, you nervous?" Rossi asks curious, "I mean, it's not too late to back out." Rossi says, both him and Hotch knowing that he isn't talking about the race.

"I'm ready." Hotch says, "Maybe…" he adds, causing both he and Rossi to look amused.

While Rossi and Hotch are sitting across from each other Emily is walking is walking across the pane with a bottle of water and sits down next to Reid, across from JJ, who is hanging up her phone.

"Oh, still no sitter?" Emily asks, recognizing the look, and knowing that Penelope is going to be very disappointed.

"My sitter is not available." JJ explains, "Apparently I have better chance of winning the lottery than getting a sitter on Saturday night." JJ explains, her voice sounding frustrated.

"What's going on tonight?" Reid asks curious.

"Oh, it was ladies' night to celebrate Pen and I moving in together, but…" Emily says, there being clear disappointment in her voice.

"I forgot to book a sitter." JJ finishes.

"I'll do it." Reid says, causing Emily and JJ to exchange looks.

"Spence…" JJ starts to say.

"What? I've seen an episode of Mr Belvedere." Reid says.

"You've never babysat by yourself before." JJ says, not sure if it is the best idea.

"You know- uh, he could do a couple of hours." Emily says, trying to convince her friend.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Reid asks, asking a question he is going to regret asking that.

* * *

Hours later Penelope, Emily and JJ are at a bar, waiting for Kristy, and even though they are still waiting for their friend they have already started to drink.

"Where is Kristy?" JJ asks curious, as while she loves spending time with Penelope and Emily it is hard, especially lately, not to feel like a third wheel when it is just the three of them, though she knows that that's not their intention and that they try to make it, so she doesn't feel like that.

"The last message I got said she was almost here." Penelope admits, "So should be any minute."

"Try now." Emily says, as she spots Kristy and so she waves to her, and Kristy walks over to them.

"Kirsty!" Penelope exclaims, looking excited, "It's great to see you." She says, hugging her friend.

"I see you guys have started without me." Kristy says, looking amused.

"Yep, so you need to catch up." Penelope says, handing Kristy a shot.

"Pen's right, you really do." Emily comments, as Kristy puts the shot down.

"I can't." Kristy reveals, and as she does JJ suspects she knows exactly where this is going, "I'm pregnant." Kristy reveals.

"OH MY GOD!" Penelope yells, sounding thrilled, "Congratulations." She says, before hugging Kristy, and once they break apart Emily hugs her too.

"Congratulations." Emily says.

"That's great, Kristy, Congratulations." JJ says, feeling happy for her friend, but at the same time, trying to hide her the pains she feels because of what happened to her last year.

"This is another reason to celebrate." Penelope says, looking excited.

"Yeah, it is." Kristy confirms, "I am not be drinking, but I'm we're still going to have fun." She says.

"We definitely are." Emily confirms, as Penelope drinks the shot that she attempted to give Kristy.

* * *

Have fun turns out to be exactly what Penelope, Emily, JJ and Kristy end up doing. While Kristy ended up going home at about midnight because she was exhausted, JJ, Penelope and Emily didn't go home until sunrise, and they spent that entire time drinking, and having an amazing time together.

Spending all night drinking and having fun is a decision that Emily, Penelope and Emily all great as they stand in a crowed of cheering people, with hangovers, as they watch Hotch's triathlon, with the rest of the team and Jack, who is on Morgan's shoulder.

"A couple of hours, a couple of hours. You guys didn't come home till sunrise." Reid says, as he looks between JJ, Penelope and Emily who are standing together, all three of them having turned up at JJ's instead of going back to Emily and Penelope's apartment.

"Why are you yelling?" JJ asks, pain in her voice.

"Make him stop." Emily requests, her voice sounding as pained as JJ's.

"Oh, hey, Jack, Jack, earmuffs for a minute, earmuffs." Morgan says to Jack, and once Jack has his ears covered Morgan turns to Penelope, Emily and JJ, "What did you guys drink last night?" Morgan asks curious.

"The Green Fairy." Penelope answers, having just as much pain in her voice as her girlfriend and friend, "You're in the FBI could you get the entire crowd to stop cheering?" Penelope asks curious, and Morgan just gives her a look.

"By my estimates, Hotch will be finishing any minute." Reid says, as he checks his watch.

"Do you see him, Uncle Dave?" Jack asks.

"I think I do, Kiddo. Right there, there he is." Rossi says and for the next minute or Reid, Rossi, Jack, and Morgan just yell and cheer as they watch Hotch finish the race, as Penelope, Emily, and JJ winch in pain, while attempting to look happy for Hotch. Once Hotch finish the team and Jack walk over to Hotch.

"You did it!" Jack yells as he gets to his father.

"I did, Buddy, I did." Hotch says to his son.

"Did you see my sign?" Jack asks curious

"I did." Hotch confirms, "That's for you, Buddy." Hotch says, putting the medal he won around Jack's neck, "Your sign is fantastic." Hotch says, as the rest of the team walk up.

"Look at you. How do you feel?" Rossi asks curious.

"I think I'm gonna live." Hotch comments.

"That's pretty impressive. I had money on the swim killing you." Emily teases, from where she has her arm around Penelope.

"I practiced." Hotch explains.

"And it paid off. Good job." Morgan says.

"Thank you." Hotch says.

"Hey, you guys want something to eat?" Reid asks curious.

"Oh yeah, something greasy." JJ requests, as she is pretty sure that it is what will help her hangover the most, and before anyone else can say anything they all hear,

"HOTCHNER!" being yelled by the women, and her tone of voice causes Penelope and Emily to exchange looks as they suspect they are meeting Hotch's girlfriend, a suspicion that is confirmed when Hotch takes Jack over to her.

* * *

About forty minutes later Emily, Penelope, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Reid, Hotch, Jack, and Beth are all at a diner having breakfast together. During breakfast Emily, Penelope and JJ all order food that they think will help with their hangovers, even if it disturbs the others, and everyone gets to know Beth a little better, something which everyone is glad about, Hotch especially.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope, Emily, JJ and Kristy had their girl's night and in that time Emily and Penelope have continued to move Emily's stuff into their apartment.

"And the last box is done." Penelope says, as she walks into the bedroom, "You are officially unpacked, all moved in." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I thought we'd never be done." Emily admits, as she stands up.

"Well we are." Penelope says, "Is your safe all installed?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yep." Emily confirms, "I want to show you show you how it works. It's not exactly typical." Emily explains.

"I don't need to know." Penelope informs her girlfriend.

"Pen, I know you don't like guns, but if there is an emergency I would feel better if you knew how to open the safe." Emily explains to her girlfriend.

"I don't see why I would have to." Penelope responds.

"And I don't see why you're arguing about this. You know how to get into your Dad's safe, in case of emergencies, it would be the same as that." Emily explains, trying to get her girlfriend to see that it's not a big deal.

"Actually, I don't anymore." Penelope reveals, to Emily's shock.

"What?" Emily asks, sounding surprised.

"Dad changed the code last year, and he didn't tell me the new one." Penelope explains, sounding like it is no big deal, though Emily is sure that it is.

"But you were living with him." Emily says, and as she does her mind goes to what that could mean, and all the reasons she can come up with are really, really bad, but before she can comment about it Penelope's phone goes off.

"We've got to go, we've got a case." Penelope says, she says, and she heads to the door, "Em?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Emily says, though her mind is on what Penelope revealed, and the implications, and the two of them head out of the apartment.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Penelope get to the BAU. For the entire drive to Quantico Emily has been thinking about what Penelope implied, and honestly she is pretty sure she just made herself more worried, and so by the time she and Penelope get to the BAU Emily has made a decision.

"I'll meet you up there." Emily says, as she and Penelope walk into the bullpen.

"Okay." Penelope says, kissing Emily's cheek and while Penelope heads up to the roundtable room by the back stairs Emily heads up to Rossi's office.

"Hey, Dave." Emily says, knocking on his open door, once she gets to his office less than a minute later.

"Yeah." Dave says, and Emily walks in.

"Can we talk?" Emily asks as she does.

"Sure, but from the look on your face I'm guessing it's not going to be a short conversation, and we have a case." Rossi realises, "Talk later?"

"Yeah, I guess." Emily answers.

"Is everything okay?" Rossi asks concerned.

"I'm not sure. That's kind of what I want to talk about." Emily admits.

"Okay." Rossi says, "After the briefing." He suggests.

"Sure." Emily answers, and the two of them head out of Rossi's office and towards the roundtable room, where once they are there, the case is presented.

Over the next few minutes the case is presented, and once Hotch says wheels up the team head out of the roundtable room, leaving Penelope and Emily.

"I'll see you when we get back, love you." Emily says, as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek before heading out of the roundtable room, and as she heads out of the roundtable room Emily finds Rossi just waiting just outside the room.

"Do you want to talk now?" Rossi asks Emily curious, honestly he is worried about what Emily could want to talk about as they have one big thing in comment, and that's Penelope.

"After the case, I don't think we have time now." Emily says, Rossi nods, and they head off to get their stuff and head to the plane.

* * *

For over a day the team continue to work the case and as they do Emily keeps running though, in her head, what Rossi changing the code to his gun safe and not telling Penelope, even though she was living with him, could mean and every possibility she comes up with is bad.

As they arrive back at the BAU Emily heads straight to Rossi's office,

"Can we talk now?" Emily asks, from the doorway.

"Of course." Rossi responds, and Emily walks in, closing the door behind her, "What's going on, Emily?" he asks, as Emily sits down across from her.

"I was installing my safe before we got called for the case, and I was trying to show Penelope how to use it…" Emily starts to explain.

"Which she wouldn't have wanted to learn." Rossi says, knowing that.

"No, she didn't." Emily confirms, "Dave, Pen told me that you changed the code to your weapons save last year and didn't tell her the new one."

"Yeah, that's true." Rossi confirms.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"Emily…." Dave starts to say.

"Dave, please, I need to know if what I'm thinking is right." Emily requests, and Dave can hear the desperation in her voice.

"I know you know that Penelope wasn't sleeping much, that she was barley eating, and barley leaving the house." Rossi says, "I got worried."

"You thought Pen might hurt herself." Emily says, her voice full of pain.

"I wasn't sure." Rossi admits, "But I thought it was better to be safe." He explains, and as he does Emily puts her head in her hands, "Emily?" Rossi asks concerned.

"I hurt her so badly." Emily says, her voice pain in her voice, "How'd she forgive me?" Emily asks.

"She loves you." Rossi explains, "Emily, was I worried about Penelope, yes, but I don't know if I was being paranoid." Rossi admits, "What I do know is that the once Penelope actually let herself believe you were alive she was okay again." Rossi says, not sure if it helps, and Emily just nods.

* * *

While Emily and Rossi are in Rossi's office Penelope, JJ and Reid are walking through the halls, discussing the case they just finished.

"I will never understand this whole teacher lover thing. I can barely deal with a grown man." JJ comments.

"What's interesting is, if he would have been a male teacher and a female student, he'd have gotten twenty years and none of this would have happened." Reid comments.

"Well, she could get life plus twenty for all those murders she committed." JJ says.

"You know, it's funny. If she wasn't so pretty she probably would have never been released in the first place." Reid explains.

"What?" Penelope asks shocked.

"It's true." Reid answers, "Unattractive female predators serve a longer prison sentence than their attractive counterparts." Reid explains.

"Wow, that's ridiculous." Penelope admits.

"It's primal." Reid explains, "There's a hierarchy to everything, including sex offenders."

"Okay, enough of this disturbing conversation, who's ready to get breakfast?" JJ asks, as they get to the elevators.

"Me." Penelope says, "I'll go get Em and Dad." Penelope says, heading up to her father's office, and as she goes she hears Reid call for Morgan.

About a minute later Penelope gets to her father's office and knocks on the door and gently pushes it open, seeing her father and Emily inside.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, kiddo. Everything's good." Rossi assures his daughter, "What's up?"

"Me, JJ, Reid, and I think Morgan, are going for breakfast. I thought you guys would want to come." Penelope explains.

"Sure." Rossi answers, Emily nods, and they both walk over to Penelope.

"You okay?" Penelope asks her girlfriend concerned.

"Yeah." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek, planning on talking to Penelope once they get home.

"Okay." Penelope says, not sure if she believes what her girlfriend is saying, and the three of them head out of Rossi's office.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Penelope and Emily are waking into their apartment, having had a really nice breakfast with JJ, Rossi, Reid and Morgan. Even though they had a nice breakfast Penelope could tell that there was something bothering her girlfriend.

"Em, what's going on?" Penelope asks concerned, as they walk into their apartment.

"I wanted to talk to your Dad about the fact that he changed his safe code and didn't tell you." Emily admits, as she walks over to the couch, "Pen… I'm so sorry." Emily says, pain in her voice.

"I never through about hurting myself." Penelope says, walking over to Emily, "I was hurting, and struggling, but I wasn't in that place." Penelope says, as she sits down next to her girlfriend and taking her hand, "So don't go there."

"I'm trying not to." Emily admits, "But it's hard, especially when I know how worried your Dad was about you." Emily admits, and having no idea what to say Penelope just hugs her girlfriend, and the two of them drift into silence as they hug on the couch, Emily feeling guilty about the bad place that she caused Penelope to be in.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for your support. SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I got distracted by things. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review/comment.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Emily and Penelope finished moving Emily's stuff into their apartment and in that time the team have worked a couple of cases, including one where Morgan's missing cousin was found.

It's mid-morning and Emily, Penelope, JJ and Reid are walking through the bullpen, heading up to the roundtable room.

"I don't see the problem." Reid admits.

"The problem is our perfect quiet upstairs neighbours are thinking about moving." Penelope explains, sounding annoyed.

"Which means we could be losing our peace and quiet." Emily comments, sounding as annoyed as Penelope as she likes the fact that she and Penelope have peace and quiet at their place.

"Ohh, that sucks." JJ says, feeling sympathy for the pair.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "I really hope they decide not to move." She says, as the four of them walk into the roundtable room and Penelope starts to present the case.

* * *

A while later the team are working the case and as their current murders seem to be connected to a serial killer who was executed Rossi and Emily are going through all the fan mail that the killer got in an attempted to find a connection, a clue as to the current Unsub's location.

"Do you remember when people used to write letters by hand?" Emily asks curious.

"That's how I wrote my first book." Rossi admits, "Give me a keyboard any day." Rossi says, and Emily is a little amused by the similarities between father and daughter.

"Oh, come on, Rossi. That excitement of seeing an envelope from a friend in your mailbox. Now it's just an electronic ding on your computer." Emily says, though she knows her girlfriend has a very different opinion.

"One of my various brothers-in-law was a mailman." Rossi says, and as he does Emily gives him an interested look, wanting to know more about Penelope's family as she doesn't talk much about her extended family, "He said the expression 'going postal' made perfect sense to him." Rossi admits, "He spent all day delivering a mountain of letters one at a time. Then he'd go to work the next morning and there's a whole new mountain to deal with… and it's forever." Rossi says.

"Sounds like our job." Emily comments, "It took seven years for the world to get rid of Rod Garrett and fifteen minutes after, a new one pops up to take his place."

"Whoa." Rossi suddenly says.

"What is it?" Emily asks.

"She comes like fullest moon on happy night, taper of waist with shape of magic might." Rossi reads, "The exact words Garret said before he was executed."

"Can I see that?" Emily asks, and as she looks at it she realises something, "Wait, uh, you remember that nutcase I told you about? Exact same stationary." Emily reveals, showing Rossi the other letter.

"Let's go talk to the wife." Rossi says, and Emily nods.

* * *

A little while later Emily are Rossi are driving to talk to Rod Garrett's wife, and as they drive Emily realises that it's the perfect time to talk about what she is curious about.

"You know I didn't know you had brothers in law." Emily reveals.

"Yeah, a few." Rossi comments.

"Pen doesn't talk much about your extended family." Emily admits, "I mean I know about your Mom, that Penelope was close to her Nonna, and about Hayden, and Krystall, and that Penelope had cousins she got in trouble with when she was a teenager, but I don't know much more." Emily admits.

"There's not much more to say." Rossi admits, "When Penelope was younger we did have a bigger extended family, but a lot of them have died." He reveals, "The extended family that is still alive is in Italy. Penelope and I are basically the only ones in the US, and Debra always had a small family." Rossi explains, "Stephen, Matt and his family, the BAU, they're our family."

"Right." Emily says and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drive, Emily realising that while she suspected that Penelope had lost a lot of people it seems like she has lost even more than Emily suspected.

* * *

Hours later, it's the early hours of the morning and because she needs information Emily is calling her girlfriend, and the call picks up on it's own.

"Penelope." Emily says, and there is no answers, "Pen, hey, are you awake?" Emily asks.

"Oh, my god. I'm so awake. It's two thirty in the morning. This is when I hit my stride." Penelope says, and Emily smiles as she recognizes when her girlfriend is barley awake, "I'm awake right now… I'm lying, I fell asleep. What do you need, Em?" Penelope asks curious.

"Emily Sisk. She lives on the opposite end of the city from the first three victims." Emily says, "So, since it's not a shared neighbourhood anymore, is there anything else that connects all of these women?" Emily asks.

"Are you familiar with the term, the six degrees of separation? I am currently up to…. Fifteen degrees of separation, and I cannot find any connection with the victims." Penelope explains, "But I am going to drink more mate and keep trying."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry about waking you, Babe." Emily says, before hanging up, and once Emily hangs up she notices something and as she walks away she finds another victim.

* * *

Hours later the team are still working the case, and while everyone else are sitting around the local PD, waiting for news of another body, Reid is seemingly napping on a bench.

"I could never do that." Rossi notes.

"Do what?" Emily asks curious.

"Tap a nap." Rossi explains, "Never felt natural." He admits.

"I'm actually wide awake." Reid says, "But for future reference, polyphasic sleep is completely natural, quite common in the animal world, and highly beneficial." Reid explains.

"All right, six am way come and gone. If our guy's killed again, he's not leaving the front door open anymore." JJ says, and the team start to discuss the case, and their theories about why the unsub hasn't killed again.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team continue to work the case and eventually realise that the unsub is the driver of the prison shuttle and that he was doing everything he was doing to get attention from Garrett's widow.

Feeling exhausted, and disturbed by what the unsub did, JJ especially, the team are on the plane back to DC. As she tries to relax Emily's phone rings and she sees her girlfriend's name on her caller ID.

"Hey Pen." Emily greats.

"Hey, so I have news." Penelope reveals.

"Good news or bad news?" Emily asks, not being able to tell as thanks to growing up around profiles when she wants to, when she is really, really tyring to, Penelope can hide her emotions, at least on the phone.

"Good." Penelope reveals, "I just got home, and I ran into Lidia, she told me that she and Tom looked around and decided not to move." Penelope reveals.

"That's great." Emily says, sounding relived, as she really didn't want to put up with new neighbours.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "How far out are you?"

"About an hour or so." Emily admits, "You heading to bed?"

"Nah, I'll wait up." Penelope responds.

"Okay, then how about on my way home I stop and get us some breakfast." Emily suggests.

"That sounds great." Penelope says, with a grin, "I'll see you on the other side, I love you."

"I love you too." Emily responds, before hanging up, with a smile on her face feeling glad about the news Penelope gave her and looking forward to having breakfast with her girl.

* * *

About a week has passed since Penelope and Emily found out, to their relief, that their neighbours aren't moving.

As a favour to an old friend of Rossi's the team, including Penelope have given a talk at a college class, where they talked about a case that the BAU investigated for decades.

It's early evening and as it is Rossi's birthday Penelope and Emily are at Rossi's house, through Rossi isn't with them.

"Pen, I get you want to cheer up your Dad, but he didn't seem that interested in celebrating his birthday." Emily says, and honestly she doesn't blame him at all for that.

"I know, but he had to go to that awful place, to see that horrible man. I want to do something to cheer him up." Penelope explains, "Is that wrong?' she asks, looking at her girlfriend.

"Not at all Babe." Emily responds, walking over to her and once she is close enough she kisses her girlfriends cheek, "What can I help with?"

"Well, the cake is almost ready. Can you check how dinner is going?" Penelope asks, knowing that Emily has cocked with her long enough to know how to tell how the food she is making is going.

"Sure." Emily says, and she goes and does that.

For a while Penelope and Emily continue to make the food, and set the table for dinner. As Penelope is icing the case, and Emily is deciding what wine they are going to drink, the two of them both hear the front door open.

"Dad it's me, and Em! Don't worry." Penelope calls, being pretty confident in assuming that her father would have already pulled his gun, and a few seconds later Rossi walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Dave." Emily greats as Dave walks into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" Dave ask as he walks over to his daughter and his daughter's girlfriend.

"I know you didn't want us to come with you to the prison, that you're not really a big fan if your birthday anymore, but thought we could have a simple dinner, just the three of us." Penelope explains, "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, Kiddo." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter and hugging her, kissing her head, and once they break apart he, Penelope, and Emily proceed to eat dinner together and for Rossi it's the perfect birthday.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Rossi's birthday and because they have been planning it for months Penelope and Reid, complete in Doctor Who costumes, are walking towards a Sc-Fi convention. As she wanted a chance to spend more time with her girlfriend Emily, who is not in costume, is with them, and Morgan, who still isn't quite sure why, has decided to tag along too.

"I can't believe you kept us waiting, we're going to be late!" Penelope says to Morgan, sounding annoyed.

"Because that would be a tragedy." Morgan comments, sounding slightly sarcastic, and Penelope just gives him annoyed look.

"I'm sure we'll still make it to the first thing you wanted to see." Emily tells her girlfriend, trying to be calming, "Right Reid?"

"We've got five minutes." Reid says, as the foursome walk, and as they do Penelope sees someone she recognizes standing a little way away and she cannot believe.

"DAD?" Penelope asks shocked, and Rossi turns to see Penelope, Reid, Morgan and Emily, and honestly he is surprised to see them, but he quickly covers that fact.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Rossi asks, looking between his daughter and Reid, not surprised that they are in costume considering the event that is on.

"Are you here for the convention?" Reid asks curious, and Emily and Morgan very much doubt that.

"Who schedules a cigar aficionado event back to back with…. This?" Rossi asks.

"It's the greatest party ever." Reid says.

"Unless it involves gentlemen Jack and Pre-embargo Cuban cigars I find that statement to be highly dubious." Rossi comments.

"That does sound like a party." Morgan comments being pretty sure he'd prefer Rossi's idea of a party over Penelope and Reid's.

"Dad, we have a whole day planed, do you want to stay?" Penelope asks curious.

"Not even a little bit, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, "You know I love you, love you all, but this is Saturday and it's my day off, so I'd prefer to love you from afar." Rossi admits, "So, have fun." Rossi says kissing daughter's cheek, "it's my bedtime." Rossi says as he starts to walk away.

"It's nine am." Emily and Reid say together, Emily sounding amused while Reid sounds judgmental, "You're judging me?" Rossi asks, before getting in a car, and driving away.

As Rossi drives away Penelope, Emily, Morgan, and Reid turn, and they see Chief Strauss, clearly looking like she just got out of bed, walking out of the hotel.

"Oh my god." Penelope says, sounding shocked.

"I think that covers it." Emily comments, not sure what to think.

"Dad and….. no, just no!" Penelope says, looking horrified, "I don't want Strauss to be my step mom." Penelope says, feeling horrified at the thought.

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself, Baby Girl?" Morgan asks curious.

"No, not when it comes to my dad and his love life." Penelope comments, "I want him to be happy but this is bad, like really bad, like…" Penelope asks, clearly speaking very fast and getting worked up.

"Pen, just breathe, Babe." Emily says, walking over and putting her hands on her girlfriend's shoulder, "You don't know it's serious, it could be just a onetime thing..." Emily starts to say.

"Eww, my dad, my dad, my dad." Penelope says to her girlfriend.

"My point is that if there is something going on between your Dad and Strauss he'll tell you. You two talk about this kind of thing." Emily reminds her,

"Yeah, you're right… I just don't like this." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"How about we get some breakfast, and then come back." Morgan suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Reid says, suspecting that it is what Penelope needs.

"Pen?" Emily asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope says, and the four of them start to walk, "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe there's nothing going on with Dad and Strauss." Penelope says.

"I don't know, going with your gut, not overthinking things, is usually the best strategy and your gut is telling you something right now." Morgan comments, and as he does Emily gives him a less than impressed look.

"I was worried you were going to say that." Penelope admits, with a sigh, and the group of four continue to walk, heading to breakfast.

* * *

As it turns out Penelope, Emily, Reid, and Morgan don't even get to order breakfast before getting called to an emergency situation in the form of a hostage situation at a bank, a situation that Will is already at, and JJ is just arriving at.

"Yeah, it's definitely them, I only saw the King and Jack, but I figure the Queen's inside, too." Hotch explains, as he, Will, JJ, Emily, Reid, Rossi and Morgan start to walk together, "The Media's calling them the Face Cards. Seven bank robberies in seven months. They've killed one person at each robbery." Hotch explains.

"Mo?" Rossi asks curious.

"Single gunshot wound." Hotch answers, "Each of the victims has bled out." Hotch explains.

"Serial killers with a thirty-day cooling off period and we're only just hearing about this now?" Emily asks, sounding surprised.

"Well, headquarters has always characterized them robbers first and killers second." Hotch says.

"No one kills seven people without serious psychopathic tendencies." Reid says.

"I disagree with the original assessment. I was overruled." Hotch explains.

"So why are we here now?" Rossi asks curious.

"Because crisis negotiation is overseas." Hotch explains.

"What more do we know about them?" JJ asks.

"They're organized, they're efficient, each strike lasts about two minutes." Hotch explains.

"They gotta be scouting the banks in advance." Morgan realises, "Why haven't we been able to ID them off of security footage?" Morgan asks curious as they walk into the mobile command unit, which is where Penelope is, sitting in front of screens.

"They hack the security feed and turn of the cameras, both during the initial canvass and during the robbery." Hotch explains, "Until the masks come bac on, and then we're allowed to watch." Hotch says, and once he does the rest of the team, and Will look at all the footage Penelope has put up on various screens.

"They're using the hostages as human shields." Rossi notes.

"This is the first time they've been interrupted. What went wrong?" JJ asks.

"It's a big bank. It's possible they weren't about to round everybody up before someone triggered an alarm." Emily suggests.

"Why haven't they cut the feed now that they've been cornered?" Morgan asks, "Letting us see inside gives us a tactical advantage. They gotta know that." Morgan says.

"They don't seem to care." Hotch notes.

"They're overconfident, arrogant even." JJ notes.

"the face card marks add to the their narcissism. Their personas are the royalty of poker." Reid says.

"JJ, Reid, Prentiss, look at past robberies, that's gonna be our victimology." Hotch says, "Pull another analyst if you need to." Hotch says.

"Monty, he's the best after me and the IRT have just finished a case." Penelope says, not looking away from what she is doing, and knowing about the case just ending as Monty was going to meet them at the convention.

"Okay, Dave, I want you to handle negotiations." Hotch says, "And, Morgan, strategize tactical options with MPD." Hotch instructs and one he does Emily, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Will leave the mobile command unit, Emily squeezing her girlfriends shoulder as she walks past, and as they walk out, Strauss walks in, "Chief Strauss." Hotch greats.

"The Director ordered me to supervise your operation." Strauss explains.

"Puts you right in the spotlight." Rossi says.

"Well, you've got gunman with hostages in the Capital. The Hill's concerned." Strauss explains.

"We're about open lines of communication." Hotch says.

"What about a tactical assault?" Strauss suggests.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Hotch says, "There are hostages in front of the doors and windows." Hotch explains.

"What's your negotiation strategy?" Strauss asks.

"The Jack's bleeding out. They'll ask for medical attention." Rossi says.

"The female unsub might have something to say about that. Look at her body language." Hotch says.

"Mm, she is cold and detached. The king seems genuinely concerned about his partner's welfare, but she couldn't give a damn." Rossi realises.

"The men probably know each other." Hotch suspects, "Garcia?"

"Yeah, shuffling my technofabulous deck of databases, Sir." Penelope says, as she works.

* * *

A little while later the team are still working the case and Rossi has made first contact with the robbers. In the time since they started to work the case the team have realised that the Jack and King are brothers, that at least the women, who is sadistic is professional, and that unless the Jack dies the King is the weak link.

While the rest of the team are working on various things, as the agent that was sent in to help the Jack has been killed, Penelope who has found something walks outside to where her father and Hotch are.

"Dad, Sir, we have a problem." Penelope says, as she walks up to them, "Outside nefarious sources have hacked into the surveillance feds. I'm trying to ID them now." Penelope explains, "At least a couple of them are media outlets." Penelope explains.

"Can you block them?" Hotch asks.

"No, not without blocking ourselves too, Sir." Penelope explains, to her father and Hotch's disappointment.

* * *

At the BAU Emily, JJ and Reid, with Monty's help, are working on trying to make sense of the people involved, and to Emily's complete shock she has gotten a call from her old Boss Clyde and so she has headed down to her desk to talk to him.

"Sorry I missed your funeral by the way. I was held up in Prague." Clyde reveals, after greeting Emily in French.

"So, you're not surprised." Emily says.

"Of course not." Clyde says, almost insulted for the assumption that he would be surprised, "Keeping tabs on my former assets is a particular skill of mine." Clyde explains.

"Okay, what can you tell me about my mystery women?" Emily asks curious.

"Ah, yes, well um if she seems familiar to you, she should." Clyde says, "We don't know her identity, but we've seen her before. She's struck a number of banks worldwide, including…" Clyde starts to explain.

"Paris!" Emily says, remembering, "There was a robbery when I was relocated there. Someone died." Emily says.

"Oh, yes. The bank manager, Glen Harrison." Clyde explains.

"Gut shot?" Emily asks.

"Yes, how did you know?" Clyde asks, sounding a little surprised.

"I don't remember hearing anything about the robber wearing a mask." Emily says.

"That's because she didn't. She seems to be wearing disguises. Her face has been seen on camera by six different intelligence agencies and no one can identify her." Clyde explains.

"How is that possible?" Emily asks as that shouldn't be possible, "Wait, who were her partners overseas?" Emily asks.

"She didn't need any." Clyde explains.

"Then why would she now?" Emily asks, as that makes no sense.

* * *

A little while later Rossi, Morgan, Hotch and Will are together at the bank talking to Emily, JJ and Reid, who are still at the BAU, on the phone.

"What if the smaller banks were training runs for the Stratton brothers." Rossi suggests.

"Well, it could be." Morgan says, agreeing that it makes sense, "She took two relatively amateur thugs and turned them into an elite team of efficient bank robbers." Morgan realises.

"But why?" Emily asks, "To turn them into patsies?"

"All right, okay, let's look at it." JJ says, "Up until now they've been highly organized, striking only on deposit days when the most amount of cash is on hand." JJ says.

"But today's different. It's their first Saturday hit, where families are presents, more foot traffic throughout the day." Reid says.

"It's a riskier attack." Will realises.

"We should consider the media attention too, it's the first time they've had an audience." Hotch says.

"That might be why the female unsub is so vail. She wants to look good for the cameras." Emily says.

"She searches the bank but doesn't actually look for a means of escape. She appears to be almost enjoying the situation." Rossi realises.

"We know the brothers are in it for the money. What's she in it for?" Hotch asks, asking the questions they need the answer too.

* * *

A few minutes later Rossi has learnt that the the women is insisting they go to chad, and so JJ, Reid, and Emily are in the roundtable room back at the BAU trying to figure out what that means.

"Okay, so what's the significance of Chad?" JJ asks.

"A 2008 Coup attempt plunged them into political instability." Reid says, as Emily pulls her phone, "They're currently in the middle of a civil war." He explains.

"There's gotta be more to it than that." Emily says, making her call and the person on the other end picks up, "Our ghost wants to go to Chad. I'm figuring you're my best chance of finding out why." Emily says to Clyde.

"Chad? That's an odd choice. It's not exactly hospitable this time of year." Clyde says.

"They said they could fly themselves there. Nothing suggests that Chris would have the ability, so she must." Emily realises.

"Hmm. Well, unfortunately, Interpol doesn't have many assets in that particular region in Africa." Clyde says, to Emily's disappointment, "Maybe that's something that you could help me with when this is over." Clyde says.

"Work for Interpol again? That'll be the day." Emily says, laughing it off slightly but the truth is that it is rather tempting considering the fact that since she came back the only thing that feels right is, Penelope.

"Not work, darling, run. You see, I've been promoted. So, the teams yours whenever you want it." Clyde explains.

"It's a hell of a time to bring that up." Emily says, as JJ and Reid give her looks.

"Well, you know, in your line of work, there's never a good one. Think about it, please?" Clyde asks.

"You find me a connection I can use and maybe we'll discuss it." Emily says, before hanging up, and as she does JJ and Reid give her "are you serious?" looks, and Emily just shakes her head.

* * *

A while later, as there is nothing more they can do at Quantico, Emily and JJ are arriving back at the bank, and as they get there they walk up to Penelope who is waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Emily asks, wanting to hug her girlfriend but feeling that it wouldn't be appropriate given the situation.

"It looks like the Queen of Diamonds started the hostage situation, the theory is she wanted us here." Penelope explains.

"That makes things so much worse." Emily realises.

"Really does." JJ confirms.

"I've got to get back to the command unit, but Morgan and Will are over there waiting for you two." Penelope says, pointing in the director, before walking away,

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope is in the Mobile Command Unit with her Dad, Strauss, and Hotch as she has realised something which she is explaining to them.

"It's more than the media outlets, Sir." Penelope says to Hotch, "Anonymous international entities are hacking the feeds as well." Penelope explains, and once she does Strauss's phone rings and she turns it off.

"You were saying?" Strauss asks, being able to feel the look Morgan is giving her.

"I was tagging IP addresses, and someone hacked the surveillance cameras at seven am this morning." Penelope explains.

"Was that how they shut down the cameras for entry?" Rossi asks.

"No Dad, this is an entirely different hack, one that's still receiving." Penelope explains.

"Someone else is watching, who?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Whoever it is she's dressing up for." Hotch suspects.

"I thought that was for the media." Strauss suspects.

"The media didn't have eyes inside before today." Hotch reminds everyone.

"But she dresses up every time." Penelope says.

"Because someone is always watching." Rossi realises.

"Her real partner, a fourth unsub." Hotch says.

"I doubt if she was forthcoming about this other partner to Chris." Rossi says as considering everything they have learnt Chris not knowing would make sense.

"I think it's time we bring Chris up to speed." Hotch says, and Rossi nods and heads out of Mobile Command Unit.

* * *

A little while later things have gone from bad to worse with Will going into the bank, and getting shot, though the team don't know more than that as the camera feeds were cut. While a lot of bad has happened one good thing has happened and that is three children have been released.

As they attempt to comprehend what is going on, JJ, Morgan, Emily, Penelope, and Hotch are in the Mobile Command Unit, together. As she is extremely nervous and concerned about what is going on, Emily is standing as close to her girlfriend as possible as she bites her nails and looks at her.

"Did you see where he was shot?" JJ asks, pain in her voice, "Is he alive or dead, Garcia?" JJ asks.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, hating that she is causing her friend pain.

"He was wearing a vest. He might be okay." Emily says, wanting to help her friend.

"Might be." JJ says, sounding disbelieving as Rossi walks in.

"They're not answering." Rossi reveals.

"All right, we need to get inside." JJ says, as she stands up.

"JJ, it's too risky, we don't have eyes in there anymore." Morgan says.

"Aaron…." JJ says, looking at him, and knowing he will understand.

"Let's go in." Hotch says and he, Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Emily head out of the mobile Command Unit, Emily making sure to squeeze Penelope's hand as she goes.

As her girlfriend and team leave Penelope has to spend a few moments collecting herself, as she terrified about what is going to happen, but once she has pulled herself together Penelope heads back to her computers and calls Reid and Monty who are in her office at Quantico.

"How's JJ?" Reid asks, sounding just as concerned as Penelope feels.

"It's bad, Reid." Penelope admits.

"I should be there. We've learned everything we can from here." Reid says.

"No, you can help more by helping me." Penelope says, "There's a lot to go over and your brain works faster than me." Penelope says.

"Seeing what's going on outside doesn't help us inside." Reid points out.

"Monty, can you possibly pull up each of the surveillance feeds prior to Will being shot?" Reid asks.

"Sure, what are we looking for?" Monty asks curious.

"The female unsub disappeared once before. If she was looking for an escape. What was she doing?" Reid asks, asking the question that they need the answer too.

Over the next five minutes or so hostages start to leave the bank, and the team start to head in.

"She was following the electrical lines." Reid, who is on the phone with Penelope, Rossi and Strauss says, "Gas mains, oh no." Reid says horrified, "Garcia, get them out of there!" Reid exclaims.

"Abort, Abort!" Rossi yells, as he, Penelope, and Strauss go running, heading out of the mobile command unit, but they don't get fair before there is an explosion at the bank, with the team inside.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT, IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.**

* * *

Getting outside after the explosion Penelope is shocked, and for a few seconds frozen, but then reality comes back to her.

"EMILY!" Penelope yells, knowing she cannot go through losing the love of her life again, and so she attempts to run into the bank, but before she can get too far her father puts his arms around her, stopping her, "Dad! Let me go, Dad!" Penelope says, as he fights against her father.

"Kiddo, calm down, listen to me, Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter, trying to get her to calm down, "You can't go in there, not right now, it's too dangerous." Rossi tells his daughter, as Penelope doesn't have the training to go into a recently exploded location.

"I need to find Emily! I need to make sure she's okay!" Penelope tells her father, as she continues to fight against him.

"We will check, everyone here will work to find her, and everyone else who was inside." Rossi says, as Penelope finally manages to calm down, "But Kiddo, right now I need you to focus, we need all hands-on deck right now." Rossi tells his daughter, as he removes the arms he has around her.

"Dad…" Penelope starts to say.

"Morgan and JJ are over there, they'll go look for Emily and Will, I promise, but we need you to work." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope says, sounding reluctant, "Just find her, Dad, please." Penelope requests, and she goes to do the work she can do.

* * *

Back at the BAU, in Penelope's office, Reid and Monty are trying to get in contact with the team, but they haven't been able to and so the only information they know is from the news.

"I can't get through." Monty says, as he hangs up the phone, "Even the SAT phone's got a busy signal." Monty reveals, "What do we do? What are we supposed to do?" Monty asks.

"I've gotta get over there." Reid says.

"I'll stay here, see what I can do." Monty says, and Reid nods as he runs out of Penelope's office.

* * *

At the Bank Penelope is feeling more terrified with every minute that passes as she still hasn't seen Emily, but she is attempting to do what her father said by helping Hotch, who is giving instructions to the people that are at the scene.

"We're looking for signatures on the bombs." Hotch says, "I need every fragment of every device that you can find, no matter how small or destroyed it looks." Hotch explains, "I also need eyes on every angle in, out, and around the bank." Hotch instructs, "You have photos of the suspects. We're going to cross-check those against international connections." Hotch says, "Do you have a positive ID on the women yet?" Hotch asks, looking at Penelope.

"No, not yet." Penelope says, feeling frustrated as she is trying everything she can think off.

"We need more agents." Hotch says, as Strauss walks up.

"Where's Homeland Security?" Strauss asks.

"They just got here." Penelope says, as she coughs, "Sir, I've seen Morgan and JJ, but I haven't seen Emily." Penelope says, the worry in her voice being perfectly clear, as while she is trying not to think the worse she is having a hard time.

* * *

Inside the bank, Emily, who is unharmed, is with an elderly couple who managed to hide during the robbery, and is trying to help them.

"Emily!" Morgan yells, as he and JJ search for her.

"Over here." Emily calls, her voice sounding slightly raspy.

"You all right?" JJ asks, as she and Morgan get to Emily.

"Yeah, they were hiding back here." Emily explains.

"Can we move them?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, with help. He's unconscious." Emily explains.

"Just let me stay with him, please." The Women requests.

"I can't find Will." JJ says, her voice sounding panicked, "have you seen him?" she asks,

"He might be down below." Emily says, and once she does JJ and Morgan leave, "We're gonna get you out of here." Emily assures the couple.

"He's the love of sixty-six years, my story." The women says, and as she does Emily thinks about Penelope, her world, her story.

* * *

About five minutes later Emily has helped the elderly couple out, and the second Emily walks outside she starts to search for her girlfriend, needing to see her, needing to see that she is okay, even though she knows she should be as she wasn't in the bank.

After about a minute of searching Emily finally spots her girlfriend in the crowed of people, and the second she does she feels overwhelming relief.

"PEN!" Emily calls, as she hurries over to her.

"Em." Penelope says, sounding beyond relieved, as she hurries over to Penelope too.

Once Penelope and Emily are close enough the two of them embrace, and cling together for a few moments, like they are the only ones in the world.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"Yeah Babe, I'm okay." Emily assures her girlfriend, "Are you okay?" Emily asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, to Emily's relief.

"Good." Emily says, sounding glad, before giving her a quick kiss, honestly not giving a single crap that they are in public, "I love you." Emily tells Penelope.

"I love you too." Penelope responds, before taking Emily's hand, "Come on, we've got work to do." She says, before leading Emily over to the Mobile Command Unit.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch are all in the Mobile Command Unit together, while Penelope is sitting at the computers working Emily is sitting on the desk, extremely close to her, honestly if Emily didn't know that Penelope needs both her hands to work she would be holding one of her girlfriend's hands.

"JJ and Morgan said the unsubs were in an alley northwest of the perimeter." Reid says.

"Yeah, this footage confirms it." Penelope says, as she gets the footage up, "Okay, I can see two figures in the car. Please tell me one of them is Will." Penelope requests.

"See how she's turned. It's like she's keeping an eye on someone in the back." Hotch notices.

"Does that mean Will's in the car?" Penelope asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"There's somebody back there." Hotch confirms, with a nod, knowing that the person in the back being Will is what makes sense.

"What's the license plate?" Reid asks, and as he does Penelope get an image of the plates and has a closer look.

"That's weird." Penelope notes.

"What is it?" Emily asks, as she leans forward to get a better look.

"They're government tags." Penelope reveals, looking at her girlfriend.

"Federal or district?" Reid asks.

"Federal."

"Well, they're either stolen or forged." Reid assumes, as that is the only thing that make sense.

"Who the hell are these people?" Penelope asks, as Strauss walks in.

"They set up roadblocks in the district from sixty six to Dulles." Strauss explains, as she walks up to the team.

"Wait, so we're looking for a black SUV with it's sirens on, in the middle of an emergency situation… that's gonna be fun." Emily says, sounding sarcastic as there are currently a lot of those cars around, as JJ and Morgan walk into the Mobile Command Unit.

"Will's with them, I found his wallet." JJ explains, pain perfectly clear in her voice.

"It benefits them to keep Will alive." Hotch says, wanting to reassure JJ as while things are bad, there are some good signs.

"They must have a safe house set up." Morgan says, as that is the only thing that makes sense.

"Whoever their outside man is, that's why they're heading now." Emily says, knowing that that is the smartest plan.

"But where? What's their end game?" JJ asks, feeling panicked, but attempting to focus as she feels like if they know the end game then they can figure out how to find Will, which is what matters to them.

"There's no logical reason. They want to create panic." Rossi realises.

"She's struck all over the world, which says she might not be American, but her ideology certainly speaks to Washington." Reid admits, "Whatever point she and her partner are making, it's important that DC's the setting." Reid explains, as that is what makes the most sense with the behaviour that is being shown.

"The brothers were from Philadelphia." Emily says, "The other partner might be homegrown as well." Emily suspects.

"Homeland's sending over a list of possibilities." Strauss explains.

"They're not on anyone's list." Hotch says, as everything they have seen so far indicates that they are too good to good at what they do for that.

"Then how do we find them?" Strauss asks.

"We find the common denominator between all fourteen robberies and we go from there." Hotch says.

"So, she's our only answer." Strauss says, feeling like that isn't much of an answer.

"For now." Hotch says.

"I'll call Easter at Interpol again." Emily says, standing up, "Now that there's been an explosion he might have some ideas." Emily says, before squeezing Penelope's shoulder and heading out of the Mobile Command Unit.

Once she is outside Emily goes to where it is a little quieter, though most places are loud, and pulls her phone to call Clyde.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Clyde says, and Emily can hear the sincerity in his voice, "Is your team all right?" Clyde asks concerned.

"No. One of our own was taken hostage during the escape." Emily reveals, as while Will isn't a BAU member he is one of them.

"They made it out of that?" Clyde asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, in a stolen government vehicle." Emily explains.

"Ah, we've seen that before." Clyde says, "Remember Scotland yard '04? A sedan was stolen from the impound lot." Clyde reminds her.

"Yeah, uh, security footage verified it was a women, even though she was never caught." Emily remembers.

"No, but they found the car. She left behind some fake ID's and weapons, and that's where she got her moniker, Lady X." Clyde says.

"Right." Emily says, with a nod, "Everybody figured with that arsenal and her ability to evade, she was trained, probably an assassin." Emily remembers.

"Two days later an ambassador was killed; shot in the stomach." Clyde says, "The question is, what assassin doesn't go for the kill shot?" Clyde asks.

"This one." Emily says, "She's sadistic."

"Yeah, fits your profile, I take it." Clyde comments.

"Well yeah, it's gotta be the same women." Emily says, as that makes sense, "She killed at each robbery. The banks were simply a means to fund todays explosion." Emily realises.

"Hmm, even if she wears wigs, she doesn't mind showing her face, because she knows we won't find it." Clyde says.

"We've only got one other thing to go on… what she left behind." Emily realises, "What about Chad? Is there any connection?" Emily asks curious.

"No, not yet." Clyde answers, "But um, if I had more help, say running the London Gateway office, you'd have your answer much quicker." Clyde says.

"Yeah, you should fix that." Emily says, looking amused.

"Well, I'm trying." Clyde reveals.

"You always had bad timing." Emily says.

"Oh, come on, Emily, don't you miss this?" Clyde asks.

"Clyde…" Emily says, with a sigh, as while it is tempting there is a lot to think about.

"If this is about not wanting to leave the women you love then you don't have to worry." Clyde says, being pretty sure that might be a reason behind Emily's hesitance as he can tell how much Penelope means to Emily, in fact he knows that Emily called her when she was relocated, which told him everything he needed to know about how much Penelope means to Emily, "I've been reading her file, she's impressive." Clyde says, and Emily smiles proudly, as she knows Clyde doesn't' give compliments easily, "Did you know she's on several lists?" Clyde asks, as he assumes she does.

"I'm not surprised." Emily says, as she knew Penelope was on a list, and that, thanks to JJ, that she couldn't go to the CIA when they were working a case there.

"I would be more than happy to steal her away from the FBI, so if you want to take the job she'll have one too, with you." Clyde explains, and honestly that makes it even more tempting to Emily, though she also knows that Penelope probably won't want to leave the BAU, "Talk to her, think about it." Clyde requests.

"Yeah I will." Emily says, and she takes a deep breath before heading back into the Mobile Command Unit, honestly having no idea what she is going to do.

* * *

A little while later the team have learnt that the bombs are connected to Chad, something which considering everything isn't surprising, and Rossi and JJ have learnt that Will's injuries have been treated.

While Rossi and JJ are out tracking Will and Strauss is doing other things Penelope, Emily, Hotch, Reid and Morgan are all in the van working on what they do know.

"Garcia, what have you got?" Hotch asks curious.

"I'm still going through everything." Penelope admits, "They did that on purpose, right? We saw everything up until they had Will." She says.

"Well, they made a mistake." Hotch says, "Leaving the cameras on gave us much more information than they realised." Hotch explains, "What time did the 911 text come in?" Hotch asks curious.

"Nine twenty three." Penelope answers.

"The bank opened at nine, let's go back to the beginning." Hotch says, "The Circuits have cleared up, call Agent Montgomery, I need you both on this."

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, and the team continue to work.

* * *

For the next few minutes Penelope, while talking with Monty, has been working on the footage, and as they did Hotch has realised something so he is explaining his theory to the others.

"The explosion was a distraction, so they could escape, watch." Hotch says, and Penelope plays the footage.

"Allow me to fast-forward." Penelope says, as she does just that, "All right, here's where Chris started shooting hostages, the guy next to him didn't even flinch, didn't looked freaked out or concerned at all." Penelope explains, "We know he's ex-military, but still." Penelope says, feeling like there is something off about that.

"What do we know?" Morgan asks curious.

"His name is Matthew Downs, that's what he told Dad and he wasn't lying." Penelope explains, "History shows dishonourable discharge from the USMC in '04." Penelope explains.

"Okay Pen, do me a favour. Keep going to where Will walks in." Emily requests, as she noticed something, as she walks over to Penelope and puts her hand on Penelope's back "Okay, now watch this."" Emily requests, and everyone watches the footage, "And then, look at her." Emily says, "Her partner was in there the whole time, just not in the way we thought." Emily explains, looking at the others, "They shot this whole thing like a home movie."

"He could have been killed." Reid says, sounding surprised that she'd risk that.

"No, she wouldn't let that happen." Morgan says, knowing that.

"What the hell are they doing?" Penelope asks, feeling pretty confused.

"It's all part of their plan." Morgan explains, as Emily squeezes the hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"They've created scenarios that are practically impossible to survive." Reid says, "When they make it, it's the ultimate high, like an adrenaline junkie." Reid says, as Strauss walks in.

"Nobody can find Matthew Downs." Strauss says as she walks in, "ERT said that he helped them, then he disappeared." Strauss explains, and everyone becomes even more concerned.

* * *

While the rest of the team are in the mobile Command Unit Rossi and JJ are heading to JJ's house as they have realised that the people who took Will, the unsubs, have his license, so they know his address.

"Don't do that." Rossi says.

"What?" JJ asks.

"Go all quiet." Rossi tells her.

"What am I supposed to do?" JJ asks, "Yell? I can't."

"You can't blame yourself." Rossi tells her.

"Want to bet? I should have never left Henry today." JJ says, pain and guilt in her voice.

"You were doing your job." Rossi tells her.

"I'm a mom." JJ responds.

"And a federal agent." Rossi says, understanding the guilt JJ is feeling all too well.

"I'm a Mom first, just like you're a Dad first." JJ says, being able to think straight enough to know that Rossi would understand what she is feeling.

"And neither of us had any possible way to know how this day would have gone." Rossi tells her.

"We made this deal, Will and I." JJ explains, "That Henry would never be alone without either of us. I broke that." JJ says, pain in her voice.

"He'll forgive you." Rossi says, as they continue to drive.

* * *

Back at the bank Emily, Reid and Morgan are back inside the bombed bank, hoping the change of location will help them to figure out more about everything that is going on.

"So why didn't they take all the money?" Reid asks.

"They were a man down and they had to get out in a hurry." Morgan says.

"But for her, today was less about the money and more about the spectacle." Emily points out, "Everything they've said and done was for a reason, but what doesn't make any sense is she switched the negotiation demand. Chris wanted to go to Switzerland she changed it to Chad." Emily explains, "They also requested a private plane, but no mention of a pilot." Emily says.

"Guys, if you think about it even the dates mean something." Reid says, "In 2004 while she was wreaking havoc abroad, he was dishonourably discharged. Then in 2008, they likely met in Chad, and now this in 2012." Reid says.

"Okay, so it is a coincidence that those are all election years and they attacked DC?" Morgan asks, wondering if that could be a connection, "Maybe this is a political statement."

"No, it's more personal than that." Emily says, "It's their story." Emily says, remembering what the women told her, and thinking about Penelope.

"What?" Morgan asks, not seeing the connection.

"All of the details are part of their story." Emily says, and once she says so she, Morgan, and Reid head back into the Mobile Command Unit where Penelope, Hotch, Rossi, and Strauss are.

"Their timeline suggests they were both destructive before they met." Emily says.

"So, we're talking about ex-military turning on their country." Strauss realises.

"It's rare, but soldiers becoming disenfranchised no matter what their nationality." Emily explains, "And if he met someone like-minded at that time, there'd be no stopping them." Emily says.

"So, you're thinking they met during the civil unrest in Chad in '08." Hotch says, connecting the same dots as Emily.

"Yeah, and one or both of them are pilots." Reid says.

"So, if Pen concentrates on that region, specifically weapon running in and out of Libya, there's a good chance we'll find their paths crossed." Emily explains, and Penelope does exactly what her girlfriend suggested.

"Okay, multiple entries into Libya for a private pilot named Matthew Downs in '08, but I don't have her name." Penelope explains, looking up at Emily.

"Well, because she has aliases. It's the only way to stay a ghost." Emily says, knowing that from experience, "Here's the thing, they are a couple." Emily explains, "Regardless of what we believe of them, they will celebrate themselves and their connection." She reveals, "Is there anything that happened on this date in Chad?" Emily asks.

"Oh you are good, My Amore." Penelope says, not even caring that Strauss is close enough to hear, as she hurriedly types, "but this news is not." Penelope admits, "Yes, there were multiple explosions on this date in '08." Penelope explains.

"Where were the most casualties?" Reid asks.

"At a church… no, no a train." Penelope answers.

"Semtex and c-4?" Morgan asks.

"Yep." Penelope confirms.

"Are trains still arriving at Union Station?" Hotch asks, looking at Strauss.

"Yes, but only the authorities are allowed in." Strauss explains.

"That's why they needed Will." Emily says, causing everyone to become even more horrified.

* * *

A little while later JJ and Rossi have gotten to JJ's house, and JJ has fought with the Queen of diamonds, arresting her, and while that was happening Emily, Hotch and Morgan went to Union Station. While Hotch and Morgan went after the male suspect Emily has found Will, who has a bomb strapped to him.

"Just get everybody out of here." Will tells Emily, who is seeing If she can disarm the bomb as bomb disposal are too far away, but honestly he doesn't want her to risk herself for him.

"I'm not gonna leave you. Just give me a minute." Emily requests.

"Just about all you got." Will says, as the timer on the bomb is saying one minute forty-six.

"Okay, everything they did and said was about them." Emily says.

"Narcissists." Will comments.

"Romantics." Emily corrects, "They meet in 2008." Emily says, and she tries to use that as the code, but it doesn't work and they find out that they only have two more guesses.

"Oh what are you doing? Seriously, Emily, go, go." Will says.

"Okay, hold on, Chad." Emily says, "two- four- two-three." Emily tries and that doesn't work either giving them only one more shot, "Okay, these are valentines for her, so a four-letter word." Emily says, running through things out loud in a hope that it will help, "Love, life, soul…" Emily suggests.

"Izzy, her name's Izzy." Will explains.

"I-z-z-y-" Emily tries and it actually works, except it opens a compartment where there are wires and a thirty second timer, "Oh, oh god." Emily says.

"Prentiss, what's your status?" Hotch asks a he and Morgan have taken down the male suspect, "Prentiss, do you copy?" Hotch asks and Emily just removes her ear piece.

"The storytelling's in the details. Those wires mean something." Emily says.

"Like what?" Will asks, giving up on trying to get Emily to leave as he is pretty sure that won't happen.

"The Colours of the flag of Chad, Red, yell, and blue. Only one is different from the US Flag- yellow." Emily comments.

"What do you think?" Will asks, and as he does Emily cuts the yellow wire, stopping the bomb, to both of their reliefs, "Ohh! How did you do that?" Will asks.

"I didn't overthink it." Emily explains.

* * *

A while later Emily, Penelope, Reid, Morgan and Hotch are back at the BAU, while Rossi is at the hospital with JJ, Will and Henry.

"The convention's still happening tomorrow if you want to go." Reid tells Penelope.

"The whole city on the brink of destruction thing kind of took the wind out of my sails, you know?" Penelope comments.

"That'll do it every time." Reid comments.

"I think I just want to spend a quiet day at home." Penelope admits, "What do you think about that?" Penelope asks, looking at Emily.

"I think it sounds perfect." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, and as she does Morgan notices that there seems to be something Emily isn't saying, and Penelope walks over to her girlfriend.

"Great." Penelope says, as Emily kisses her cheek and Emily wraps her arm around her girlfriend's waist, something else Morgan notices as Emily isn't usually that affectionate when they are at the BAU.

"So, our unsub is Izzy Rogers." Strauss says, as she walks into the bullpen, "She'll be charged with multiple counts domestically and our international counterparts will have their turn with her." Strauss says as she hands files to Emily and Morgan, "She will never see the light of day. I just through you'd like to know that." Strauss explains, "Agent Morgan, a word?" Strauss asks, Morgan nods, and the two of them walk away from the others.

"Wonder what that's about." Penelope comments.

"Not sure." Emily admits, feeling curious, as Hotch walks out from his office.

"Hang on, let me check. Oh, wait, she's here." Hotch says, "Erin, don't go anywhere." Hotch calls, "Dave wants to know if everyone is free tomorrow night." Hotch says.

"Well, it depends on if he's buying." Morgan admits, "Then I'm definitely in." he reveals.

"Yeah, me too." Emily says.

"Same." Penelope confirms, and Reid nods.

"You hear that?" Hotch asks, "We're in." he tells Dave.

* * *

A while later Emily and Penelope are at home in bed together. While Penelope is sound asleep Emily is wide awake, just holding her girlfriend. As she just holds her girl Emily can't help but think about Clyde's offer.

Ever since she came back from Paris Emily has been having doubts about everything except for Penelope, as everything but being with her just doesn't feel like the way it used too, on some level doesn't feel right.

Honestly the job offer is more than just tempting, it's something she thinks she wants, but she has one big reason not to take it, Penelope. Penelope is her world and Emily wants to be with her, doesn't want to leave her. Even though Clyde offered Penelope a job too Emily is pretty sure she won't take it, and Emily isn't sure she can even think about taking a job that will take her away from Penelope, so she isn't sure what to do.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. There is another authors note at the end, PLEASE, PLEASE read it.**

* * *

After spending all day together, during which time Emily did her best to hide the fact that there is something she's not telling Penelope, the two of them headed to Rossi's where he has arranged a wedding for JJ and Will as he heard Will propose to JJ at the hospital

As Penelope has gone to check with her father too see if there is something she can do to help Emily is standing and drinking when Morgan walks up to her.

"What's going on with you?" Morgan asks, as he is not going to let Emily just say nothing this time, not after what happened last time.

"Nothing." Emily comments.

"Emily, come on, something clearly is." Morgan asks, "Is this about Easter?" Morgan asks, as Reid filled him in on what he heard in the roundtable room when Emily was on the phone with Clyde, and not exactly sure how to answer Emily looks away, "You want to leave, don't you?" Morgan asks.

"I didn't say that." Emily says, looking at Morgan.

"You didn't have to, it's the only reason you would be this quiet." Morgan says, "Emily…" he starts to say.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Emily requests, as she doesn't want to talk about this now, especially when she hasn't even brought up the idea with Penelope.

"No." Morgan says, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Honestly... since I got back." Emily says, ad./mitting something she hasn't even admitted to herself.

"Really?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"It's not you guys, I love you, and Penelope's my everything, but apart from her it's like I can't grab onto my old life and pretend nothing happened, and even with us it cased problems." Emily admits.

"You want to accept the job." Morgan realises.

"Honestly I don't know, Clyde wants me to run the London office, and it's tempting." Emily admits.

"I'd say it's more than tempting." Morgan says, worried about what Emily leaving will do to Penelope, but he also knows that he will miss his friend.

"What's tempting?" Penelope asks, walking up to her girlfriend and best friend, and she notices them exchange looks, "What's with the looks? What's going on?"" Penelope asks worried.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"I know that tone, that means it's something bad, because of course it is! Because something great is happening tonight, so of course something bad is happening!" Penelope says, sounding upset.

"Pen…" Emily once more starts to say.

"Nope, nope, nope." Penelope says, before hurrying away and heading upstairs, and because she says where Penelope headed Emily follows her.

* * *

After seeing Penelope hurry upstairs Emily isn't at all surprised when she finds Penelope in the bedroom that is hers, and so she walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Penelope.." Emily says, walking towards her girlfriend who is standing in the middle of the room.

"What is going on? Because right now my mind is going to all the worse places." Penelope admits, "Just tell me, Em, whatever it is."

"Yesterday Clyde offered me a job running the London Interpol office." Emily explains, not wanting to hurt Penelope by saying they'll talk about it at home.

"And you want to take it." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Emily admits, "Pen, since I came back you're the only thing in my life that feels right. Loving you, living with you, begin with you, is the only thing that doesn't make me feel like I'm living in someone else's skin." Emily reveals.

"You can't stay just for me." Penelope says, becoming even more upset.

"Clyde offered you a job too, but I can't ask you to leave." Emily admits, "I know what the BAU means to you, what it means to you to share it with your Dad now that you have reconnected with him, and I can't take that away from you, I won't." Emily admits.

"You want this job." Penelope says, being able to tell that.

"What I don't want is to lose you, no job is worth that." Emily admits, and as she does Penelope knows what she has to do.

"You won't." Penelope promises, "I think you should take the job." Penelope admits, even though it practically kills her.

"What?" Emily asks sounding surprised, "Pen…"

"I love you, so much." Penelope says, walking closer to Emily, "I know you, Em, and I can see how much you want this, and I want that for you." Penelope admits, "We'll be okay. We'll call, and email, and Skype, and see each other when we can." Penelope says, as she takes Emily's hands, this being one of the hardest things she has ever had to do, but she is also sure it is the right thing, "You want this, and I want this for you… you have to go." Penelope says, as her voice breaks.

"I love you." Emily says, as she squeezes Penelope's hands, "You are the most amazing person I have ever met." Emily says, pain in her voice too, "You are my world, Pen." Emily tells her tears coming to her eyes, "Long distance isn't easy." She points out, feeling like she has to.

"We'll figure it out." Penelope says, "I believe that, because we're awesome, because we've been through so much….." Penelope says, her voice breaking once more, "An oceans nothing compared to that, nothing compared to us." Penelope says, "We'll still be us, Amore, still be okay… take the job."

"Okay." Emily says, needing to force the word out, and once she does she just kisses Penelope, using that to show all Penelope all the love she feels, and as they kiss they let go of each other's hands as Emily puts her arms around Penelope and pulls her in close, "I love you, Penelope Rossi-Garcia." Emily says once they break apart, using the name she knows Penelope considers to be her real name, even if it's not her legal name.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

* * *

About five minutes later, Emily and Penelope who have pulled themselves together, and decided not to tell anyone else so they don't ruin JJ's night, are walking back downstairs.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Penelope says, before kissing Emily's cheek and heading over to where the drinks are, and as Penelope walks away Hotch walks over to Emily.

"How are you?" Hotch asks, and Emily just exhales, honestly feeling emotionally drained, "That bad?" Hotch asks.

"What?" Emily asks, sounding surprised.

"That's your tell." Hotch explains.

"it is?" Emily asks, having not known that, and Hotch nods, "For how long?"

"Uh, ever since I've known you." Hotch explains.

"Oh, well you have one too." Emily reveals.

"Yeah." Hotch confirms, "Only I'm not gonna tell you what it is or you'll stop doing it." Emily teases.

"I see." Hotch says, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks curious.

"Absolutely, but not now." Emily says, "Tomorrow." She requests.

"It's a date." Hotch confirms.

"Okay." Emily says, before walking away to find Penelope, wanting to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible.

Over the next few hours JJ and Will are married, and the entire team celebrate. During the reception everyone dances with each other, Penelope and Emily doing so the most, though Penelope does dance with her dad a bit too, and as she dances with the rest of the team Emily tells each of them individually, that she is leaving.

* * *

Even though the team, with the exception of JJ had to work first thing in the morning they all celebrated JJ and Will's wedding well into the night, and so it was harder than usual for Penelope and Emily to get up and out of bed.

Having just finished getting ready for the day Penelope is walking out of hers and Emily's bedroom, into the living room where she finds Emily sitting near the bench on her phone.

"Yeah, got it." Emily says, to who she is talking too, "I'll see you then, Clyde." Emily says, before hanging up.

"Hey." Penelope says, as she kisses Emily's cheek.

"Hey." Emily responds.

"I bet Clyde was happy to hear you're taking the job." Penelope comments.

"He was." Emily confirms, deciding not to mention that he was a little disappointed that Penelope decided not to, "We talked about when I'd start." Emily admits, wanting to be delicate.

"When?" Penelope asks, holding her breath.

"They need me Monday." Emily reveals.

"That soon?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked, as she wasn't expecting to have to say goodbye to Emily that soon.

"The position needs to be filled as soon as possible." Emily explains, as she stands up, "I know this is sooner than either of us would like and…" Emily starts to say.

"It is, but it's okay." Penelope says, even though she's not sure that it is, "If we don't get going we're going to be late." Penelope reveals.

"I know, I love you, Penelope." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Penelope responds, before kissing her girlfriend, and once they break apart, they both grab their stuff and head out of their apartment.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have arrived at the BAU, and while Penelope heads to her office, Emily heads up to Hotch's.

"Hotch." Emily says, as she gently knocks on the open door.

"Prentiss, come in." Hotch says, "Close the door." He requests, and Emily does that before walking over and sitting down across from him, "I take it you're here to talk about when you have to leave." Hotch says.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I talked to Easter this morning, he needs me to start at Interpol on Monday." She explains.

"Okay." Hotch says, with a nod, "Then there are a few things we have to go over." Hotch admits.

"I know." Emily says.

"Let's get started." Hotch suggests, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

For over half an hour Hotch and Emily talk about everything that needs to be organized before Emily leaves, and doing some of it. After finishing with Hotch, for the moment, Emily leaves his office and heads to Rossi's.

"Dave?" Emily asks, from the doorway, "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Rossi says, and Emily walks over and sits down across from him, "Unit Chief at Interpol, you're going to be great." He says saying what he didn't get a chance to say the night before.

"Thanks Dave, I hope so." Emily admits, "Pen told me to take the job."

"Because she knows what I know, that you'll be great." Rossi tells Emily, honestly the fact that Penelope told her to take the job doesn't surprise him much as he knows his daughter, and knows she knows Emily.

"We're going to do long distance, going to make us work." Emily reveals.

"Okay." Rossi says, wondering why Emily is telling him that.

"Dave, there's something I need to ask you." Emily requests.

"Of course, what is it?" Rossi asks, knowing that there are a few options for things that Emily could want from him.

"I know Pen, I know that if something bad happens to her, or if she's struggling, she'll be hesitant about calling me." Emily admits, "So if something bad happens, or if you notice Penelope struggling I ask that you call me." Emily reveals, "Penelope means everything to me, so even from across the world if I know she is hurting, or not okay, then I want to be here." Emily explains, feeling that Dave is the best person to talk about this with.

"If needed I'll call you, I promise." Rossi says, with a nod.

"Thank you." Emily says, "I'll let you get back to work." Emily says, before standing up and walking to the door.

"Emily." Rossi says, and she turns back around, "I'm going to miss you, because you are my friend, and the love of my daughter's life." He reveals, stressing that he will miss her for both those reasons, not just the ladder, "A phone works both ways, so if you need anything, I'm just one call away."

"Thanks Dave." Emily says, with a half-smile, "I'll miss you too." She says, before leaving.

After leaving Dave's office Emily heads straight down the stairs and to where Reid is sitting at his desk,

"You're really leaving." Reid says, sounding surprised, and hurt.

"Yeah, I am." Emily confirms, "I know you don't like change, Spencer, but this is right for me." Emily admits, and as she does Reid stands up and hugs her.

"I'm going to miss you." Reid says, as he hugs Emily.

"I'm going to miss you too." Emily says, and once they break apart, Reid sits back down and Emily heads to Morgan's office.

"Hey there." Emily says, from the doorway.

"Doing your goodbye rounds?" Morgan asks curious.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Emily says, as she walks in.

"I can't believe you're going." Morgan admits.

"Forty-eight hours ago I wouldn't either." Emily reveals, "I hate that I'm going to be away from Penelope, and I'm going to miss this team, but I also think it's going to be a good thing." She admits.

"It's going to be great, you're going to be great." Morgan tells her, "I look out for your Girl." Morgan assures her.

"I know you will." Emily says, as she never doubted that, "Derek, you've been a really great partner." Emily admits.

"Right back at you, Prentiss." Morgan says, and once he does he gets up and walks over to her, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Emily says, and the two of them hug.

Once Emily and Morgan break apart Emily heads straight to Penelope's office,

"Hey Pen." Emily says, as she walks into her girlfriend's office, where she finds her girlfriend on her computer doing stuff.

"Hey." Penelope responds, as she turns around to look at Emily, "Did you and Hotch talk?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, and I also talked to your Dad, Morgan and Reid." Emily explains, knowing that she will talk to JJ before she has to leave, "Hotch gave the two of us the rest of the day off." Emily explains, "So I was thinking that we could go home, and that sometime before I leave we could have a dinner with the entire team." She explains.

"I'd like that." Penelope admits, "I just need ten minutes to finish something." Penelope admits.

"Sure." Emily says, as she sits down on the desk behind Penelope who gets back to work.

* * *

A while later, having first stopped for lunch, Penelope and Emily are walking into their apartment, where they are greeted by Sergio meowing at them.

"I know, we're not normally here this early." Emily says, walking over to pat him, "You are such a love." She says to the cat.

"Just like his mom." Penelope says.

"Moms." Emily corrects, smiling at her girlfriend, "He's ours Pen, which is why I think he should stay with you. It's the better choice."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, "I guess we should start to figure out what you want to take with you." She comments, feeling a little glad that they still have most of the boxes Emily used to move in.

"I'm only taking what I really need." Emily explains, "With you is home. So, I want to keep as much as I can here."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, and the two of them get started on figuring out what Emily needs to take with her and what she can leave at home with Penelope.

* * *

For the next few days Penelope and Emily do their best to spend as much time together as possible, while still getting Emily ready to leave. It is Saturday night, the day before Emily leaves, and Penelope and Emily are hosting a dinner with just the team, at their apartment.

"PEN! I THINK I MIGHT BE RUINING THIS SAUCE." Emily calls from the kitchen, as Penelope asked her to keep an eye on the food as she finished getting ready.

"It's Nonna's sauce, it's unruinable." Penelope says, as she walks out of their bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure nothing is unruinable." Emily informs her girlfriend.

"Gideon and I once added two bottles of red wine and one bottle of white to the sauce and it still tasted pretty good, it's unruinable." Penelope explains, as she walks over to her girlfriend.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure it was the alcohol that made you think that." Emily says, with an amused look, "Why did you even try that?" she asks curious as it doesn't seem like a very good idea.

"Matt bet us that we couldn't consume twelve bottles of wine in three days." Penelope explains, "It was the last day of the bet so while Matt ate the pizza he ordered we made the sauce, added the alcohol, and then drunk another bottle as we ate it." Penelope explains, "Matt was soo annoyed at losing that bet."

"I would be too." Emily says, looking amused, "How old were you?"

"Twenty-two." Penelope answers, to Emily's amusement, as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll put the sauce back in your capable hands and get that." Emily says, before walking pass her girlfriend and kissing her cheek, and heading to the door. Getting to the door Emily opens it to see JJ on the other side.

"Hey JJ, come in." Emily says, letting her into the apartment,

"Hey Jayje." Penelope says from the kitchen.

"Hey Penelope." JJ responds, "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." JJ says to her friend.

"I know, this week has gone so fast." Emily admits, as she looks over at Penelope, honestly not sure how she is going to go when she has to say goodbye, "I'm going to miss you, miss everyone." Emily admits.

"We're going to miss you too." JJ assures her friend, before hugging her.

"Thank you for everything." Emily says quietly as she hugs her friend.

"You never have to thank me." JJ responds in a quiet voice, and the two of them break apart.

"Drink?" Emily asks curious.

"Sure." JJ answers and Emily gets the kind of wine that she knows JJ likes.

Over the next five minutes Penelope, JJ and Emily are joined by Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Morgan. Once all four of them have arrived, and everyone has a drink Penelope walks out from the kitchen, knowing that there is something Emily wants to say, and walks over to Emily.

"Um guys." Emily says, once she feels Penelope take her hand, "There's just something I want to say." Emily admits, as she feels Penelope squeeze her hand in a supportive way, "I came to the BAU because I wanted to be close to Declan, and I know that I wasn't chosen for the BAU, that Strauss put me on the team, but even knowing her reasons, it's something I'm truly thankful for." Emily reveals, "The last six years have been…. Indescribable." Emily admits, "I love this team, I love all of you, and for the first time in my life I've found somewhere I truly belong." Emily admits, "It's going to be so hard for me to walk away tomorrow, but I feel like I can because of the strength this family has given me." Emily admits, "I'll miss you guys every day, but this isn't goodbye, it's I'll see you later." Emily reveals, "Pen, a couple of years ago you told me a quote, that Stephen told you, that " _Family isn't defined by last name or blood; it's defined by commitment and by love. It means showing up when they need it most. It means having each other's backs. It means choosing to love each other even on those days when you struggle to like each other. It means never giving up on each other.",_ and that's the kind of family we are." Emily says, looking around, "That's never going to change I know It doesn't matter where I am because we'll always show up for each other, we'll always have each other and we'll never up, because we're a family." Emily says, getting way more sentimental than usual but she feels like it is necessary, "To Family." Emily says, raising her glass.

"To Family." Everyone repeats and they all toast, once they toast Emily pulls Penelope in close and kisses her.

* * *

Hours later, after a bittersweet family dinner Penelope and Emily are alone in their apartments and have headed to bed. Even though Penelope is asleep Emily is awake, she is just holding her girlfriend, savouring the feeling of holding Penelope, of having her in her arms as she isn't sure when she'll get to experience that again.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, and a sombre morning, Penelope and Emily have made their way to the airport. Thanks to who they both are Penelope and Emily were able to bypass security, and Penelope was able to accompany Emily to the gate.

"It's time." Emily says, as boarding for her plane is announced, "I got to go, Babe." Emily says.

"I know." Penelope says, as she stands up forcing herself to be okay as she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't lose it, "You should go." Penelope says, and Emily can tell that she is trying to hold it together.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Emily tells her girlfriend, as she stands up too.

"I'm going to miss you too." Penelope responds, "Your jobs going to be great, you're going to be great, because you're amazing Em."

"You're amazing too, Pen." Emily tells her, "I meant what I said last night, this isn't goodbye. We're going to talk all the time, and if you need me, no matter what, I'll be back. I'm just one call away." Emily promises her girlfriend.

"I know." Penelope says, as she reaches over and pushes Emily's hair out of her face, "I love you, so much."

"I love you." Emily responds, and the two of them kiss. Once they kiss Penelope and Emily break apart and just rest their foreheads on each other's.

"You should go, because I'm trying really hard not to cry right now, and I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Penelope admits.

"That makes two of us." Emily reveals, as she fights back tears, "Pen, you are my everything…. If this job seems like it is going to destroy us, then I choose you, ever time, I'll choose you." Emily promises, needing Penelope to know.

"We've survived death, Em, nothing can destroy us, I have faith." Penelope promises, and once she does the two of them just hug, and cling to each other.

As Penelope and Emily hugs it's almost like time has no meaning to them, like they are alone in the world, but after a little while they are forced back to reality by another boarding announcement for Emily's plane.

"You really need to go." Penelope says, still holding Emily.

"I know." Emily says, and using every ounce of her strength, Emily forces herself to let go of Penelope, "I'll text you when I land, and call at about Lunch time tomorrow." Emily promises.

"I will answer." Penelope responds.

"Ti amo Piccola." Emily says to her girlfriend. (I love you, Babe)

"Ti amo Amore." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily gives her a smile, as she fights back tears, and walks towards her gate.

As Emily heads to her gates Penelope just watches. She watches Emily talk to the gate agent and then watches as she heads towards the plane, and as she does the two of them lock eyes one last time, before Emily continue to walk.

Once Emily is no longer looking at her Penelope allows herself to cry as she watches her walk away, and as she cries Penelope feels a hand on her shoulder, that makes her jump, so she turns to see who it is, and she sees her father.

"Dad? What you doing here?" Penelope asks surprised.

"You said you wanted to say goodbye alone, but I didn't want you to be alone after you did." Rossi explains, as he took a cab, so he could drive Penelope home, "I got you, Kiddo." Rossi says, before hugging his daughter, and as she hugs her father Penelope allows herself to cry more.

* * *

Hours later, having spent a bit of time with her Dad, Penelope is back at hers and Emily's apartment, as that's what it will be to her, even with Emily in London, just sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and patting Sergio as she watches old episodes of shows she loves.

As Penelope watches her shows there is a knock on the door and so she looks at Sergio,

"I didn't actually order that pizza did I?" Penelope asks, as she didn't think so, but now she isn't sure, and so she gets up, puts the ice cream on the coffee table, and heads to the door, opening it to find Morgan, Matt, and Stephen on the other side, "What are you guys doing here?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised as she really wasn't expecting them.

"We're here to keep you company." Morgan explains, deciding not to mention that they invited Reid, but he said he was busy, as he, Matt, and Stephen walk into the apartment.

"I appreciate it, but you really don't have to." Penelope tells them as she closes the door, "Matt, you should be with Kristy." She says, as Kristy is very pregnant and she knows that she and Matt have issues being able to find time to spend together.

"This was Kristy's idea." Matt reveals, "Emily left today so Kristy wanted to make sure you had company." He explains as Kristy is very familiar with how it feels when the person you love goes away for a while, so she wanted to help Penelope and thought that spending time with friends was the best option.

"We've got Cards Against Humanity, and drinks, and take out on the way." Stephen reveals, "So, we're going to listen to music and have a good night." He explains, "You know you want to play, Rossi."

"You're not going to get out of this Baby Girl." Morgan tells her.

"Fine." Penelope says, rolling her eyes, though she is feeling grateful to her friends and plans to call Kristy at some point to illustrate that.

Even though she was reluctant to spend time with them within ten minutes Penelope finds herself having fun with Morgan, Stephen and Matt, and through the company of great friends she finds her first night without Emily hurting a little less.

* * *

 **AN IMPORTANT: Yes, I have decided to have Emily leave, I didn't make this choice lightly and going forward there are going to be A LOT of changes to cannon, so I hope you like how you handle things. ALSO, unlike the show Emily won't just disappear for 4 seasons, she will still be a VERY VERY big part of this story.**

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN** : Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review.

* * *

Even though spending hours playing Cards Against Humanity with Morgan, Stephen, and Matt helped with how much Penelope misses Emily, the pain of waking up in bed alone is something that Penelope is sure nothing can help with, though she also knows that it is something she is probably going to have to get used to.

Looking at the clock Penelope realises that she has a little while before has to get up and ready for work and so she just looks at Emily's side of the bed, and as she does it's almost like she can picture her girlfriend lying with her.

For a little while Penelope just lays in bed, and imagines that Emily is with her, until her phone rings and she is snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Penelope asks concerned as it is strange for her Dad to call her this time of the day.

"Yeah, everything's good Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, "This is me opening your door, so don't worry." He explains.

"Okay…" Penelope says, feeling confused, and so she gets up and heads out into the living room where she finds her father walking into the apartment with shopping bags, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd make you breakfast." Rossi explains.

"Dad…. I'm okay." Penelope assures her father, "You didn't have to come over to make me breakfast."

"I wanted to." Rossi tells his daughter, as he heads into the kitchen.

"Okay, then we're going to cook breakfast together." Penelope says, following her father into the kitchen and together father and daughter begun to cook breakfast together.

* * *

Hours later Penelope is at her desk, working when her cell phone rings, and as it rings Penelope sees the caller ID, and the second she sees it she hurriedly attempts to answer it.

"Emily?" Penelope answers.

"Hey Pen." Emily responds.

"It is so good to hear your voice." Penelope admits, not being able to explain the joy she feels at just hearing Emily say too words, "How's your first day been?"

"Still not over." Emily admits, "It's been a lot of meetings, and going over protocol."

"So the boring stuff." Penelope realises.

"Pretty much." Emily admits, "I have a briefing with Clyde soon to go over the current open cases that I'll take over."

"It must have been good to see your friend again." Penelope says, as she knows that Clyde is like an annoying older brother to Emily, even if Emily doesn't admit that it is something that Penelope can tell.

"It was." Emily admits, as her door to her office opens and Clyde walks in, "And speak of the devil he just walked into my office." Emily admits.

"Ohh, what's your office like?" Penelope asks curious.

"Big…. Pretty nice view too." Emily admits.

"That's soo cool, I don't suppose I could see pictures?" Penelope asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Emily responds, knowing that she is going to have to be careful about that.

"I should probably let you go." Penelope says, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily says, "Hopefully I can call later, bye." Emily says before hanging up, and as she does she sees the look on Clyde's face, "What?"

"Emily Prentiss truly in love, and happy, I never thought I'd see the day." Clyde teases, and Emily just rolls her eyes at him.

"Don't we have work to do?" Emily asks.

"Ah, now that's the Emily Prentiss I know and love." Clyde teases and the two of them get to work.

As Emily and Clyde get back to work in London Penelope is getting back to her own work at Quantico, but as she works Penelope has a smile on her face.

* * *

Hours later, Penelope is still in her office doing work when her phone goes off with a text message, and so she quickly checks it.

' _Hey Babe, would it be okay to video call now_?' From Emily and she quickly sends back,

' _Absolutely, but I'm still at work_.'

After sending her message Penelope waits and then her computer rings with a secure video call and so she answers and sees Emily, sitting in what looks like a bed.

"Hey you." Emily greats, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Hey back." Penelope says to her, smiling at her as well, "Are you at your place?"

"Yeah. I just got in." Emily reveals.

"Isn't it like one am?" Penelope asks.

"One thirty actually." Emily answers, "There was a lot to go over." Emily admits, "Do you guys have a case?" she asks as she knows it's eight thirty in Virginia right now.

"Yeah, but the team aren't leaving to first thing in the morning." Penelope explains.

"Which means you've got a long night of research." Emily realises.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "What's your new place like?"

"It's nice." Emily reveals, as Clyde set her up with a place so she isn't at all surprised by how nice it is, "Once I've unpacked a little, and it's daylight, I'll give you a video tour." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I'd like that." Penelope says, and as she does she notices Emily fight to keep in a yawn, "Em, you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine, Babe." Emily responds.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Penelope asks curious, as she knows Emily's plane got into London late, or technically early.

"A couple of hours, but I'm fine." Emily says, though honestly she wants to keep talking to Penelope.

"Get some sleep Amore, we'll talk tomorrow… I mean your today, I mean…." Penelope starts to say.

"It's okay, Pen, I know what you mean." Emily says, looking amused, as she fails to keep in a yawn, "I guess some sleep would be good." She admits, "Talk soon, I love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and the two of them end their video call.

Once the video call ends Emily attempts to get some work done while Penelope continues her work, missing Emily a little less after talking to her.

* * *

For the next five days Emily and Penelope continue to live their separate lives, but they talk to each other as much as possible, whether it be via email, phone calls or video calls, and talking to each other makes being apart so much easier to handle, as in a lot of ways it's almost like Emily is just on cases.

It's Saturday night and having only just gotten home Penelope is sitting on the couch, with her laptop on her lap, just waiting for it to ring, and about a minute after she started to wait that is exactly what happens and Emily appears on her computer screen.

"Hey." Emily greats.

"Hey." Penelope responds, and as she does she notices something, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned, as Emily has a bruise on her face and a cut above her eye.

"I'm fine." Emily tells her, "A suspect just had a mean right hook." Emily admits.

"You sure you're okay? A doctor checked you out, right?" Penelope asks worried.

"A medic did for the report, and I'm fine." Emily assures her, "How was Kristy's baby shower?" Emily asks curious, wanting to get the topic off her being hurt because she knows how Penelope will worry.

"Ah huh, changing the subject." Penelope notes, "It was really good, Kristy loved our present." She reveals, as she and Emily brought the baby shower present for Kirsty before Emily left.

"I'm glad." Emily admits, as she and Penelope carefully choose the present for the unborn Simmons's boy.

"Oh and Kristy said to tell you thank you, that she missed seeing you, and that she hopes the job is going well." Penelope explains.

"I'll send her a thank you message." Emily tells her.

"She'll like that." Penelope says, knowing that.

"No case this weekend?" Emily asks curious.

"Not yet." Penelope says, "And I may be jinxing it, but I offered to babysit Jake tomorrow."

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. Kristy's really tired and there's still a lot that Matt and Kristy have to do before their son is born, so I thought I'd help out." Penelope explains.

"I'm sure you're going to be a huge help." Emily assures her girlfriend, and once she does the two of them just proceed to talk about everything and everything, staying on video call for a very long time.

* * *

The next evening, in London, Emily is in her office as there is still a lot she still needs to catch up on, where her computer tells her she has a video call requests from Penelope. Feeling concerned as their plan was to talk by phone, and not video call, a few hours later, Emily presses answer as quickly as possible.

"Pen?" Emily asks.

"Emee." Jake Simmons says, appearing on the screen.

"Hey Jake." Emily says, smiling at the three-year-old, "Where's Auntie Penny?" She asks curious, as that's what Jake, and Henry, call Penelope as neither of them can pronounce Penelope yet.

"Right here." Penelope says, appearing on the screen next to Jake, "I hope we're not interrupting." Penelope says, as she gives Emily an apologetic look.

"You're not." Emily assures her.

"Good. Jake kept asking for you, didn't you Buddy?" Penelope asks, looking at the young boy.

"Yes! Miss you!" Jake tells her.

"Ohh, I miss you too Buddy." Emily says, she has gotten to know all members of the Simmons family better over the last two years, even if she was gone for seven months, because of how close they are to Penelope, "But you must be having a really good time with Auntie Penny."

"Yes!" Jake says, looking excited.

"We did some drawing, and played some games, and we're going to bake some cookies." Penelope explains.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun." Emily says, with a smile.

"Paint Kitty!" Jake says, trying to move towards what Emily assumes is Sergio.

"Jake, no, we talked about this Sergio doesn't want paint on him, he doesn't like it." Penelope says, reaching out and stopping him.

"Hey Jake." Emily says, and Jake looks at her, "Auntie Penny is right, Bud. Sergio doesn't like paint, and you shouldn't do things to people or animals that they don't like." Emily says, trying to use as simple language as possible, "Okay?"

"Okay." Jake answers, nodding, "Cookies?" he asks, looking at Penelope says.

"Sure Buddy." Penelope says to him, "Say bye to Emily."

"Bye, bye Emee." Jake says, waving at her.

"Bye Jake." Emily responds.

"Bye, I love you." Penelope says to her.

"Love you too." Emily responds.

"Love too!" Jake says, just repeating what Penelope and Emily are saying as it is seems like the right thing to do, and Emily just grins from ear to ear as the video call ends.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Emily got a video call from Penelope and Jake, three weeks in total since Emily left DC, and since then Penelope and Emily have been communicating as much as possible, and both of them have started to get used to being apart, even though it is hard.

It's a Sunday night, pretty late in London, and Emily Is waiting for a call from Pen, as she got a message from Penelope saying that she needs to push back their call. Even though Emily is tired, as she has had a long couple of days, she has no intention of sending Penelope a message cancelling their phone call, even though she knows Penelope would be okay if she had to.

As she is almost drifting off to sleep Emily's phone rings, shocks her awake, and so she quickly answers it.

"Hey Pen." Emily answers.

"Emily, I have great news!" Penelope exclaims, sounding thrilled.

"What is it?" Emily asks, though she has to admit that the joy in Penelope's voice makes her truly happy.

"Morgan and I are going to be in London for three weeks!" Penelope exclaims.

"You are?" Emily asks, sounding excited.

"Yep!" Penelope reveals, "Morgan's coming for a temporary assignment while the Olympics are on, and I'm coming for half temporary assignment and half vacation." Penelope explains.

"That's amazing. When do you get here?" Emily asks, feeling like she cannot wait to see Penelope again.

"Our flight gets in next Sunday." Penelope explains.

"Send me your flight details, I'll be there when you land." Emily promises, "I can't wait to see you."

"Same." Penelope responds.

"Any events you want to see, let me know. I have some pretty good connections here." Emily admits.

"You're amazing." Penelope responds, "I know you're going to have to work, and I will too, but what I want most is to spend as much time with you as possible."

"I want that too." Emily responds, "Pen, I should try to get some sleep, talk tomorrow?" she asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope says, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds before hanging up and within a couple of minutes she is fast asleep, feeling peace as she is going to see Penelope again, very soon.

* * *

For the next week it is clear to anyone who knows, or even sees Penelope or Emily how excited they are about seeing each other again. The change has been so noticeable, so drastic that Clyde, who has been around Emily's office and will be during the Olympics, has resorted to teasing her about it.

Thanks to her connections Emily is waiting at the gate for Penelope and Morgan's plane. As people start to walk out Emily just searches for Penelope and Morgan, begin pretty sure that they'll be easy to spot, and for Emily every second she doesn't see them feels like it lasts an eternity. Finally, to Emily's relief she spots Penelope and Morgan.

"PEN!" Emily calls, and she locks eyes with the women she loves, the second Penelope sees her, she drops her carry on, which Morgan picks up, and runs over to Emily.

Once Emily and Penelope are close enough to each other the two of them embrace, holding each other tight and kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Penelope says, as they break apart.

"I've missed you too." Emily responds, "I love you."

"I love you." Penelope responds, as Morgan gets to them.

"Hey Prentiss." Morgan greats.

"Hey Morgan." Emily responds, and the two of them quickly hug, and once they break apart Emily takes her girlfriend's hand, "So we'll get your luggage and then get going." Emily explains, "Morgan do you need to go to your hotel or Scotland Yard?" Emily asks curious as while Penelope is going to stay with her, Morgan's going to stay at a hotel.

"Hotel's fine." Morgan says, as the three of them start to walk, Emily and Penelope not letting go of each other's hands as they do. '

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have dropped Morgan off at the hotel he is staying at and are arriving at Emily's flat.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Penelope says, as they walk into the apartment.

"It is, but it's not home." Emily says, as she puts down Penelope's bags, which she insisted on carrying, "There's a pretty great view, and I should probably give you a tour…."" Emily says, as she pulls Penelope in close, "But I did have a few other ides of things we could do." Emily says, as she kisses Penelope.

"I like the way you think Emily Prentiss." Penelope says, before kissing her girlfriend, and as they kiss Penelope and Emily both remove each other's shirts, as Emily leads them towards the bedroom, and they continue to kiss.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours Penelope and Emily don't leave Emily's apartment, being able to spend time together as Emily was able to take one personal day. It's early evening and Penelope and Emily are both in Emily's kitchen.

"I'm sorry about this, I told Clyde, more than once, how good your cooking is, and so he wanted to have dinner here instead of going out." Emily explains, as she and Penelope are getting ready to have Morgan and Clyde over for dinner.

"it's fine, I really don't mind." Penelope assures her, "You know, from what you've said I'm thinking Morgan and Clyde spending time together could be interesting."

"Oh, it's guaranteed to be interesting." Emily comments, "The question is whether it is going to be good or bad." She admits.

"Great." Penelope says, with a grin, and the two of them continue to make dinner together, Emily taking instructions from Penelope as they do.

For about fifteen minutes or so Penelope and Emily continue to cook together, managing to get most of the food prepared,

"What do we do next?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious.

"Nothing, we've done all we have to do." Penelope responds, "We'll have to check on to see how it's cooking a couple of times. But, apart from that there is nothing else for us to do."

"Cool." Emily says, pulling Penelope in close and kissing her, but before the kiss can get too heated the doorbell rings.

"Their timing really sucks." Penelope says, as she and Emily break apart, knowing that Clyde was going to pick up Morgan on his way.

"I've always through that." Emily reveals, to Penelope's amusement, "We should probably let them in." she says, as the doorbell rings again.

"Yeah, guess so." Penelope says, and the two of them head to the front door, which Emily opens to let Clyde and Morgan in.

"Took you long enough." Morgan teases.

"You know we could have decided to leave you in the hall." Emily tells him.

"You wouldn't do that, Darling, because you'd know one of us would break in the door to make sure you were okay." Clyde tells her, as he and Morgan walk in.

"It's sad that in our lives that wouldn't be considered an overreaction." Penelope comments.

"I assume that wouldn't be new too you." Clyde comments, as he knows all about Penelope's history, even though Emily has told him very little.

"Sadly, it's not." Penelope says, and Emily reaches over and squeezes her girlfriends' hand, "But that's what happens when you grow up the daughter of one of the founders of the BAU." Penelope explains, there being an edge to her voice.

"You know I would love to talk to you about that sometime." Clyde says, as he suspects that he would learn a lot.

"Clyde." Emily says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Is there anything to drink here?" Morgan asks curious, purposely changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll go get the wine." Penelope says, before heading to the kitchen.

"Great Clyde, really great." Emily says, sounding annoyed before heading to the kitchen after her girlfriend.

"What I do?" Clyde asks.

"Garcia doesn't like talking about her childhood." Morgan explains, taking pity on him, knowing that when Penelope does talk about it unless it's her choice to do so, "And Prentiss doesn't like it when people try to force Penelope to talk about things that she doesn't want to talk about." Morgan explains, and as he does Clyde just nods.

While Clyde and Morgan are in the living room, Penelope and Emily are in the kitchen. While Penelope is collecting the wine Emily is walking over to her,

"I'm sorry, Clyde can be an insensitive ass sometimes." Emily tells her.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it." Penelope says, "But I should have been. Dad's a legend, when people find out I'm his daughter they always wonder what it was like growing up with him."

"Pen, you are so much more than your father's daughter." Emily assures her girlfriend, knowing exactly what Penelope is feeling as people often did just think of her as her mother's daughter, as she reaches over and squeezes Penelope's shoulder, causing Penelope to give her a grateful look before they collect the wine, and head back out into the living room.

Apart form the hiccup at first Penelope, Emily, Morgan and Clyde proceed to have a truly enjoyable dinner together, where Clyde and Morgan get along very well, which causes Emily to be concerned about what they could do together, and Penelope to be highly amused.

* * *

For three weeks Emily and Penelope enjoy spending time together, they enjoy being in the same time zoon, and Emily enjoys showing Penelope all about London. Sadly, it is their last night together as Penelope and Morgan are flying back to London the following day. Even though they should probably be attempting to get some sleep Penelope and Emily are lying in each other's arms, in bed together.

"It's going to be strange not to have you here." Emily admits.

"It's going to be strange not to be here." Penelope admits, "JJ told me Hotch hired a new profile…. And I don't like it."

"Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"I don't like change!" Penelope reminds her girlfriend.

"I know Babe." Emily says, kissing her forehead, "But Pen, it's hard coming into a team as the newbie; and it will be especially hard to come into a team as close as ours." Emily says, as while the team were close when she joined they are even closer now, "Don't make thing harder on them." Emily requests, "For me." She says.

"Fine." Penelope says, sounding reluctant, "I just hope she's nice." Penelope admits, to Emily's amusement.

"I'm sure Hotch would have thought about that when hiring her." Emily responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to hold each other, taking comfort from each other as they both try not to think about the fact that come tomorrow there going to be separated again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: So we have officially reached the seasons without Emily as a member of the BAU, because of that, as I have previously said, you will notice more changes to cannon that in previous chapters. I am attempting to do so in the most realistic way possible, so I hope you like how I handle things.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Far away from lying in bed with the love of her life, less than twenty-four hours later, Penelope, who is dressed completely in attire that celebrates London, and carrying bags of souvenirs, and Morgan are walking onto the BAU floor.

"Okay, so you never gave your vote on who should get what." Penelope comments.

"Give Reid the mug." Morgan suggests.

"Really, that means JJ gets the double-decker bus." Penelope says.

"I thought that was for Matt." Morgan says, as he remembers hearing all about who would get which souvenir.

"I talked to Gideon on the plane, apparently Kristy and got rid of anything that reminds her of Matt being away, I'm not going to add to that." Penelope explains, and even after so many years it is still a little jarring for Morgan when Penelope says Gideon as he still thinks she means Jason Gideon, even though she means Stephen Gideon ninety nine percent of the time.

"Ah." Morgan says in understanding, "Isn't she due to give birth soon?"

"Should be any day now." Penelope reveals, as they walk into the bullpen, "Wait, where is everybody? Don't tell me they're still in Seattle." She comments, sounding upset, and as she does Morgan points and they both see JJ and Reid walk in.

"Hi! Hey! You guys are back! Hi!" JJ says, hugging Penelope.

"Oh, hey mate, give me a squeeze." Penelope says, and as she hugs Reid too as JJ hugs Morgan.

"Oh, you guys look great." JJ says.

"Cheers." Penelope says, putting on an English accent.

"How's it going? How's Emily doing?" Reid asks curious.

"Brilliant and lovely." Penelope says, still using her British accent, and smiling as she speaks about her girlfriend.

"He apartment's off the chain." Morgan says, having had not just one dinner with Penelope and Emily, but a few, something which he enjoyed a lot, and surprisingly he spent more than a bit of time with Clyde.

"You mean her flat." Penelope corrects, still using the, pretty good, English accent, "You have to take a shaky old lift to get to the top, but the view is brilliant." Penelope explains, "For my favourite bloke." Penelope says, handing him the gift, before handing JJ hers as well.

"Hey, I love it. Thank you." Reid says to her, "How was temporary duty?" Reid asks, looking at Morgan.

"Oh, it was around the clock." Morgan reveals, "I thought I'd get a little more vacation, but…" Morgan says, with a shrug.

"Did you watch the Olympics at all?" Reid asks curious.

"I did see a little track and field, but the Queen Bee here, she saw everything." Morgan explains.

"Em is for real hooked up over there." Penelope says, with a proud smile, having switched back to her American accent, "She sends her love and tea of the month starts next week." Penelope explains.

"Oh, I miss her." JJ comments, with a sad look on her face.

"Don't even get me started." Penelope requests, as honestly she cannot put into words how much she misses Emily, even though she just saw her, "Hey, how's the neweb? Is she nice?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, she is." JJ confirms, expecting a bad reaction from Penelope as not only does Penelope not like change, but the new agent is basically replacing her girlfriend.

"I'm just asking." Penelope says, being able to practically feel the looks the others are giving her, "Reid do you know she was recruited when she was twenty four?" Penelope asks.

"I've guest lectured in her forensic linguistics class before." Reid explains, with a nod.

"Of course you have, 'cause she's a professor and an agent, which is so impressive.'' Penelope says, sounding sarcastic.

"No, really, she's great." JJ says, stressing the words and trying to get Penelope to see that the new agent is a good person, though she isn't surprised by Penelope reacting badly to a new agent.

"Mm-hmm, and driven clearly. Berkeley grad, double major, Bureau star of the Unabomber case, and she teaches at Georgetown. When she's not doing that, she's SSAing at the Washington Field office and she has a PhD. Does that mean I have to call her Doctor?" Penelope rants and as she does Morgan, Reid, and JJ all look at her, "What? I did some research on her 'cause I couldn't sleep on the plane, and my point is, clearly she is smart and capable, but is she nice?" Penelope asks, and as she does Morgan clears his throat as unknown to Penelope the new agent has walked up behind her, "Oh dear God, this is happening, where I talk and the person is behind… me." Penelope says, turning to face the new agent, an older woman with brown hair.

"The origin of ''nice'' is twelfth century middle English, meaning foolish or stupid." The Agent says, "I hope you're referring to modern use of the adjective. You must be Penelope, I'm Alex Blake." Alex introduces.

"Nice too meet you, really, actually nice in the nicest of ways nice." Penelope explains, as Morgan puts his hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"I'm Derek Morgan, welcome back." Derek says, as he and Blake shake hands, "How was Seattle?" Morgan asks curious.

"The Unsub made Ridgeway look like a saint." Alex explains, "He even used his own kid to bait the victims." Alex explains.

"Well, we've seen that before." Morgan says, "No doubt we'll see it again." He comments.

"Don't unpack." Rossi says, walking up to the group, with Hotch and Strauss not far behind him.

"Dad." Penelope says, sounding glad to see him, and Alex isn't surprised as she has been told that Penelope is Rossi's daughter.

"Welcome home, Kiddo, it's good to see you." Rossi says, hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek.

"It's good to see you too Dad." Penelope responds, "I have presents for you." She reveals.

"Garcia, the files." Hotch requests, before Rossi can say something in response to his daughter's comment.

"Yeah, the files." Penelope says, before going to get the files.

A few minutes later Penelope has delivered the files to the team, and Strauss, in the roundtable room and has returned to her office. In her office Penelope starts to put all the new photos she and Emily took on her desk, along with all the London souvenirs that she brought.

* * *

For the next few hours the team work the case, the case which seems to be the work of a Serial Killer known as 'The Silencer' and in the time there has been another body dropped.

At Quantico Penelope is in her office, not really having a lot to do as she hasn't gotten many requests from the team, and so she's feeling a little left out, which causes Penelope to feel really glad when her phone rings, and she sees that it is Morgan who is calling her.

"You have not called me all day." Penelope says, sounding annoyed.

"Seriously?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"Now that superwomen is on the case you don't need me, huh?" Penelope asks, sounding bitter.

"Okay, you know what? I'm gonna chalk that up to missing Emily and a little jetlag."" Morgan reveals, "Lets start this thing over. Ring, ring, I'm looking for by Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"Your wish is my command." Penelope says, though she doesn't seem as perky as she usually does.

"There you go, that's much better." Morgan says, "I need Blake's number." Morgan reveals.

"Seriously? Are you kidding?" Penelope asks angrily.

"Hotch asked me to call her." Morgan explains.

"So, call Reid, he's probably glued to her." Penelope comments.

"All right, that is unnecessarily roughness." Morgan reveals, as Penelope is acting so far from herself right now, "You, my sweet, need to settle down."

"No, I know, I know." Penelope says, with a sigh, "I just… I thought this would be easier." Penelope admits sadly, as she looks at one of the pictures of her and Emily from when they were in London.

"I know, so did I." Morgan reveals, "Garcia, Blake's number?" Morgan asks.

"Just sent you her v-card." Penelope explains.

"Thank you, My Lady." Morgan says.

"You're welcome my love." Penelope says, before hanging up and once she does she looks back at the pictures of her and Emily as she completely misses her.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours or so the team continue to work on the case and eventually The Silencer is killed. Arriving back at the BAU Rossi, Alex, Reid, and JJ are walking back into the bullpen where they find Strauss waiting.

"Don't tell me there's another one." Rossi comments, with horror in his voice as they have been working constantly.

"There's always another one." Strauss says, saying what she knows Rossi knows.

"I told you we should have just gotten into our cars." Rossi comments.

"Where are we off to now?" JJ asks, with a sigh.

"Home. You need to spend at least one night in your own beds." Strauss says, to everyone's relief.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Rossi says, before leaving.

"Uh, yeah, wait for me." JJ says, as she follows Rossi.

"Thanks." Reid says, before walking away and as they walk away Alex walks straight pass Strauss and to her desk, not even acknowledging her boss, but as Alex gets to her desk Strauss walks over to her.

"Agent Blake, I owe you an explanation." Strauss says, "I know that you may not believe this, but the part of my job that I dislike the most is politics." Strauss reveals, and Alex really doesn't believe that, "When you were blamed for arresting the wrong suspect in the Marathox case, I didn't stand up for you. I let you take the fall…" Strauss starts to say.

"No. No. You cut my rope." Alex corrects, "It was the highest-profile case we'd seen that year. All eyes were on me. It took a decade to recover." Alex explains, pain in her voice.

"But I can assure you that your reputation in the Bureau remained intact." Strauss says, wanting to make sure that Alex knows that.

"It sounds like you've convinced yourself that you didn't do any damage, but you did, Erin." Alex says.

"Well, that was never… my intent, I'm sorry." Strauss says, sincerely as since she's been in Alcohol recovery she has been trying to make amends and she knows that Alex is one of the people she has to make amends with, "And my hope is that we can get past it." She admits, "Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but I am glad you're here."

"Well, that makes two of us." Alex says.

"Goodnight." Strauss says, before walking away and as she walks away Hotch and Morgan walk up to Alex.

"You should go home and get some rest." Hotch informs Alex.

"Don't tell me you're staying here." Blake says, sounding surprised.

"Oh, just long enough to do the reports." Hotch admits, as he starts to head to his office.

"Okay, good. Good night." Blake says as he heads upstairs, "And you?" Blake asks Morgan curious.

"You and Strauss got a little history?" Morgan asks, being able to tell that there is some tension between them.

"Uh… in another life." Blake admits, being vague on purpose.

"There's a story in there." Morgan says, as he decides not to question anymore, "You heading out?" Morgan asks curious.

"Hmm, in a bit." Blake says.

"All right, see you tomorrow." Morgan says.

"Yeah." Blake says, as she sits down, and as she sits down Penelope walks up to her.

"Hi." Penelope greats.

"Hello." Blake responds, looking up at Penelope.

"Welcome back." Penelope says.

"You're here late." Blake comments.

"Yeah, I haven't really slept." Penelope admits.

"Well, join the club." Blake responds.

"Can we start over?" Penelope asks, as she keeps remembering what Emily asked her to do for the new agent, and she knows her girlfriend is right, that it's the right thing to do.

"Sure." Blake responds.

"Hi, my name is Penelope, and I do not like change." Penelope says, introducing herself.

"Well, you're not alone." Blake comments.

"Well, I think it's worse for me than the others." Penelope admits.

"Okay."

"I've been this way since I was a kid, and the agent who used to be on the team is my girlfriend, we're doing the long-distance thing and…." Penelope explains and as she does Blake realises they have a lot in common, "This is not a therapy session, I really wanted to explain." Penelope admits.

"It's… it's fine, honestly." Blake assures Penelope, who puts a travel mug with union jacks all over it, down on Blake's desk.

"I heard you live in the district." Penelope says, "That can't be an easy commute."

"That's really nice." Blake says as she picks up the travel mug.

"Nice, huh?" Penelope asks, with an amused look on her face.

"Thoughtful." Alex corrects.

"I don't even know if you drink coffee…" Penelope start to say.

"Oh, do I drink coffee… and anything else that keeps me going." Blake says, reminding Penelope of herself.

"We have new teas coming in next week." Penelope reveals.

"Proper tea?" Blake asks curious.

"As proper as it gets." Penelope reveals.

"Can you get my brand?" Blake asks curious.

"I don't know. I don't have a brand.'" Penelope reveals, "There's a… I can get you your brand." Penelope says, and she and Blake proceed to talk all about Coffee.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope gets back to her office and the first thing she does is check what the time is in London, able to do so thanks to the clock she has on her desk which is set to London time, which tells her, thanks to the fact that she know what Emily's schedule usually looks like, that she has a twenty minute window to call Emily, unless of course an emergency has come up.

So, knowing she won't make it home in time Penelope just sits down at her desk and calls Emily, as being able to do that is worth staying later at the office.

"Hey Pen." Emily says, answering her phone after only a few rings.

"Hey." Penelope responds, "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Emily responds, "How about you?"

"I'm okay, everyone says hi." Penelope reveals.

"Tell them I said hi back." Emily requests.

"Will do."

"How'd it go with the new agent?" Emily asks curious.

"It was a rocky start." Penelope admits.

"Pen…." Emily starts to say.

"I know, I know." Penelope tells her, "We agreed to start things over and I think things are going to be great." Penelope reveals, "I think she's going to be a good fit, not as good as you, but still good, and she's almost as smart as Reid."

"Sounds like she's a good match for the team." Emily comments.

"Yeah." Penelope says.

"You at home?" Emily asks curious.

"No, work, we just finished a case." Penelope responds.

"Ah, you should go home Pen, get some sleep." Emily suggests.

"Yeah." Penelope says, trying to hold in a yawn.

"Text me when you get home." Emily requests, so that she knows Penelope got home okay.

"Will do." Penelope responds, "Have a good day at work, I love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds, and once she does she hangs up.

* * *

A little while after Penelope spoke to Emily she arrives back home to their apartment and as she walks in she finds Sergio sitting near the door meowing.

"Hey Serge." Penelope says, picking him up, feeling glad to see him, as he wasn't home the last time she was as Stephen still had him, "Did you have a good time with Gideon? I hope so." Penelope says, walking towards the bedroom and still holding him, "I have presents from you, all the way from London." She reveals, and once she is in the bedroom Penelope puts Sergio down, texts Emily and then proceeds to get to bed, trying not to focus on how strange it feels to be back at the apartment alone after spending three weeks with Emily.

* * *

A week and a half has passed since Penelope and Morgan retuned from London, and in that short time Kristy has given birth, to a son that she and Matt have named David after Kristy's father, and the team have worked a case which resulted in Rossi traveling to Mexico to arrest one of the Unsubs while the other got away.

It is a Wednesday night and Penelope is finishing up dinner with her father, a dinner that was quiet enjoyable and has now resulted in the two Rossi's traveling down memory lane; something which they do a lot.

"Come on, Dad, you're being dramatic, it wasn't that bad." Penelope tells her father, as she resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Penelope for five truly smart kids you, Donte, Nico, Gia and Francesca did some truly stupid things." Rossi responds as they collect the plates, not normally wanting to say stupid but he cannot think of a better adjective, "All of you were lucky that the Polizia knew our family."

"We did one stupid thing and that was the fountain thing, everything else we did was just having fun." Penelope argues.

"The vespers?" Rossi asks, looking at his daughter, giving her a look that Penelope is all too familiar.

"Was the definition of having fun….. and Nico's fault." Penelope explains, "He told me, Alessa, sei italiana, guidiamo i vespri e tu sei uno di noi, è nel tuo sangue. Starai bene, ti faremo guidare come un locale in pochissimo tempo." Penelope reveals, speaking in Italian as it is easier to use the some tone her cousin used. (Alessa, you're Italian, we ride vespers and you're one of us, it's in your blood. You're gonna be fine, we'll get you riding like a local in no time.) Her cousin having called her by her Italian middle name rather than her first name as that's what they did a lot when she was in Italy, and so she got rather used to it.

"Should have known it was his idea." Rossi says, looking amused, as that sounds like Nico "I was glad you were bonding with your Cousins, not so happy with what the five of you would get up to though."

"I know, but it was fun." Penelope tells him, "And I think the fact that you worked a case while we were there should give me a pass on everything I did." Penelope reveals.

"Oh, you think that do you?" Rossi asks his daughter, giving her a look.

"Yeah, I do." Penelope confirms, putting the plates down and looking at her father, staring him down in a way.

"I think that's a fair deal." Rossi admits, after a few moments, as he knows he wasn't supposed to work during that trip, "You want to stay tonight?" Rossi asks curious.

"Nah, I should get home, Sergio is probably wondering where I am." Penelope explains, and Rossi just shakes his head, looking amused, "But I'll stay and help with the dishes."

"Nah, it's fine Kitten, I got this, I'll walk you out." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope says, and the two of the walks through the house and out of the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kiddo." Rossi says, hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek, once they are both outside.

"See you tomorrow Dad." Penelope says, heading to her car, and driving away, waving at her father as she does.

As his daughter drives away Rossi watches until she is no longer in his sight before heading inside and during the entire goodbye neither Rossi or Penelope notice that there is someone across the road watching the whole interaction.

* * *

The next morning Penelope is a little slow getting up, and ready for the day and because of that she is hurrying around her apartment, at seven thirty, attempting to get ready in time.

"Okay, Sergio's fed… I have my phone…. I think that's everything." Penelope says, as said phone starts to ring, "Hello." Penelope says, without even checking the caller ID.

"Pen, everything okay?" Emily asks concerned, as she can tell there is something off about Penelope's tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm just running a little late, and I still need to stop for coffee as I have none." Penelope explains, "You're made sure we always had coffee, didn't you?" Penelope asks, as she packs her bag.

"You made sure we had food, it was the least I could do." Emily responds, "I'll let you go, talk later." Emily suggests, as even though she would love to keep talking to Penelope she knows it's not the best time.

"Sure." Penelope responds, "Bye Love you." Penelope says, before hanging up, doing so before Emily can respond.

After hanging up with Emily Penelope pats Sergio before hurrying out of hers and Emily's apartment, and to her car. As she is in such a hurry Penelope doesn't realise that the same vehicle that was across form her fathers the night before is outside her apartment, nor does it register that said car is following her.

* * *

A little while later, at eight am, Penelope has gotten her coffee and is heading back to her car, as she walks Penelope gets a feeling that something isn't right, and even though she should know better she ignores it, as she is in a hurry, but as she gets back to the carpark Penelope knows the smart thing is to not ignore the feeling, and so, once she is close to her car, she grips her keys in a way Emily taught her to do if there is any danger, and turns around, seeing a person right behind her.

"Can I help you with something?" Penelope asks the person, holding the keys tightly just in case, and before she can react the person swings out an object, and hits her in the head with it, causing Penelope to drop everything she is holding and fall to the ground, hitting her head on her car as she falls down, and so before her head even hits the pavement Penelope has lost consciousness.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. I'm honestly pretty proud of the next few chapters, so I hope you like them. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 23** **rd** **, 9:30 am Quantico; Behavioural Analysis Unit**

In his office Rossi is doing paperwork and finds it surprising that he hasn't seen his daughter all morning something which is strange as when they are just doing paperwork she usually pops into his office to say hello; and so, not being able to shake the feeling that something isn't right, Rossi gets up and heads to his daughter's office.

Getting to Penelope's office Rossi finds everything off, which tells him that Penelope hasn't gotten into work yet, something which is beyond strange, and so he pulls out his phone and calls Penelope's work number, and after a lot of rings he just gets the voicemail.

" _You've reached Agent Penelope Garcia with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you."_ Penelope's voice says, and so Rossi just hangs up, and tries his daughter's others numbers, including her home number, and with every single number the phone either rings out or he gets a message service.

Feeling beyond concerned Rossi hurries out of his daughter's office and to the bullpen,

"JJ, have you heard form Penelope since eleven last night?" Rossi asks, as soon as he sees the other agent who is sitting at her desk, the desk that used to be Emily's.

"No." JJ answers, "What's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Ask Morgan if he's heard from her." Rossi requests, as he hurries into Hotch's office.

"This is bad." Reid says, as he, Blake and JJ exchange worried looks, and as Rossi heads into Hotch's office JJ hurries to Morgan's, and Reid attempts to call Penelope, but like Rossi he just gets message services.

"Aaron." Rossi says, as he enters Hotch's office, and as he does he finds Hotch on the phone.

"I'll call you back." Hotch says, to the person he is on the phone with, "Dave, what's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Penelope since last night? Has she said anything to you about not being here today?" Rossi asks, his voice hurried.

"No, I haven't heard anything. What's wrong?" Hotch asks, being able to tell that something is wrong.

"Penelope's not here, he office is how it usually is before she arrives, and every single one of her numbers either ran out or went to voicemail." Rossi explains.

"When did you last see or talk to her?" Hotch asks, standing up, as he knows this is potentially very bad.

"Last night, we had dinner, but when she left everything was fine." Rossi explains as they head out of Hotch's office and towards the bullpen, and as they walk out onto the catwalk Morgan and JJ walk back into the bullpen from the hallway.

"Rossi, I haven't heard from Garcia since yesterday. What's going on?" Morgan asks concerned.

"I don't know." Rossi admits, "But something's not right." He says, not even bothering to hide how worried he is.

"Reid and I have been trying her numbers, and they ring, which means they're on, but there is no answer." Blake explains.

"Garcia always answers at least one of her numbers." Reid comments.

"Anderson." Hotch says.

"Yes Sir." Anderson says, looking at him.

"Track Agent Garcia's cell phone's" Hotch says, as he and the rest of the team walk towards Anderson's desk as Anderson can track numbers, though he isn't anywhere near as good as Garcia.

"Yes Sir." Anderson says as he gets to work, "Sir, I've tracked two of her numbers and they're both at the same location." He says, having taken ten times as long as Penelope to track the number, showing the rest of the team the address.

"That's right near Penelope's coffee shop." Rossi realises, as Anderson checks something else.

"Sir, the phones have been at the same location for the last hour and a half." Anderson reveals.

"That's ten minutes away, Morgan, JJ, go check it out." Hotch requests, knowing better than sending Rossi when they don't know what they are going to find, and once he does JJ and Morgan go hurrying out of the bullpen.

* * *

Having speed with lights and sirens Morgan and JJ get to the location where Penelope's phones are, relatively quickly.

"There's her car." JJ realises as they pull up and so both she and Morgan hurry towards the car, and once they get there they find a dropped coffee, keys, and phones on the ground, "Her bags in the car." JJ says, noticing that, "Penelope wouldn't have left all this behind." She says worried.

"JJ." Morgan says, and as he does JJ looks where he is looking and sees what has put the horrified look on Morgan's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" JJ asks, hoping to god that she is wrong, but she knows she is not.

"Yeah." Morgan confirms, as he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call, "Hotch, it's bad." Morgan reveals.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 10:15 am Quantico; BAU Roundtable room**

Having received a call from Hotch Strauss walks into the roundtable room where Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, Blake, Reid and JJ are, Morgan and JJ having just gotten back.

"What do we know?" Strauss asks, as she avoids looking at Rossi as she doesn't want to see the pain that she knows she will see if she looks at him.

"All of Garcia's phones, her keys, and her car were found in the car park of her coffee shop." Morgan explains, pain in his voice, "We found Blood on the side of her car, and the ground." Morgan explains, as he puts the images he and JJ took on the screen, "It's being tested to see if it matches."

"It looks like Penelope was struck over the head by something and that caused her to fall into the side of her car before falling to the ground, from there it looks like she was dragged." JJ explains.

"During a busy time of day." Strauss says, knowing that that is bad, "Is there any security footage?"

"We didn't see any cameras, but we'll need an analysis to check to make sure." Morgan explains, and as he does Rossi heads out of the room.

"Dave?" Hotch asks, wondering what he is doing.

"I have to call Emily." Rossi says, his voice full of pain, as he walks out of the roundtable room, while everyone else watches him go with worried looks on their faces.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 3:15pm (Local Time) Interpol; London Gateway Office**

In her office Emily is glad to be having a break as all days she has been in a boardroom with Clyde and other Unit Chiefs and Senior Interpol agents doing reviews, which for Emily means it's been almost a full day of dealing with macho testosterone crap.

As she searches her desk for the next file, being glad that the review is taking place at her office, Emily's phone rings,

"Prentiss." Emily answers, without even looking at the caller ID, as she continues to search for the file.

"Emily." Rossi's voice says, and as she hears it Emily stops what she is doing.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Penelope's missing." Rossi says, wanting to be a delicate as possible but at the same time he knows Emily needs to know.

"What…." Emily says, her voice shaking as her legs fall out from under her and so, to prevent herself from completely falling onto the ground, Emily sits down at her desk, "She can't be…. I spoke to her a few hours ago." Emily reveals, her voice sounding disbelieving.

"When? Did she seem okay?" Rossi asks, his voice rushed, as Emily speaking to her means that she may know something.

"Um, it was about seven thirty your time." Emily answers, trying to focus, "She was in a rush, said she was late for work." Emily explains, "It didn't seem like anything was wrong…" Emily admits, wondering if she missed something, "What do you know?"

"Morgan and JJ found her car. All her phones, keys and a dropped coffee in the carpark behind her coffee shop. We'll need an analyst to check if there is any security footage." Rossi explains.

"Monty, he's the only analyst Penelope trusts." Emily says, "What did the scene look like?"

"Like she had been dragged." Rossi admits, "Emily, there was blood, on the car, and on the ground." Rossi says, and if she wasn't already sitting down Emily is sure that that would have completely knocked her off her feet.

"I'm on my way." Emily reveals, "I'll call back when I'm on the plane." Emily reveals, before hanging up without say anymore, as she wants to leave as quickly as possible.

After hanging up Emily forcers herself not to look at the picture of her and Penelope she has on her desk, and instead just grabs her go-bag and heads out of her office.

After leaving her office Emily heads straight to the conference room where she has been doing her review.

"Good, you're back." One of the other unit chiefs say.

"I'm not staying. I need to get to DC, now." Emily says, before leaving without saying another word and as she leaves Clyde chases after her, getting to her just before she gets to the elevators.

"What do you think you're doing? This is an important meeting, it's not the kind you just walk away from." Clyde informs Emily.

"I don't care, Penelope's missing." Emily reveals, "It looks like she's been abducted, and they found blood." Emily explains, and Clyde can hear the pain in her voice, "This meeting may be important, and so is this job that I love, but it's not more important than her, not to me." Emily explains, "If you don't like that then fire me now Clyde, because I'm going."

"Take the jet, and let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Clyde responds.

"Thank you." Emily says before leaving.

* * *

At the BAU, after hanging up with Emily, Rossi just spends a few moments looking at the various pictures of Penelope that he has on his desk,

"Hold on, Kiddo, we'll find you." Rossi says, before heading back into the roundtable room, "Emily spoke to Penelope this morning."

"When?" Hotch asks.

"About seven thirty, she said Penelope seemed like she was in a rush, but there was no sign that something was wrong." Rossi explains, "And she suggested having Monty be the analyst on this, and I agree."

"Is the IRT working a case right now?" Hotch asks, looking at Strauss.

"No on my way here I got a message saying they just finished their latest case." Strauss explains, knowing that that doesn't include Matt as he is on paternity leave.

"JJ." Hotch says.

"On it." JJ says before leaving the roundtable room, and as she does Hotch's phone rings.

"Hotchner." He answers, and he pauses, "Thank you." He says before hanging up.

"What is it?" Rossi asks, trying to read Hotch's face to tell what is going on.

"That was the lab, the blood matches Penelope." Hotch says, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"David…." Strauss starts to say.

"Don't even start, Erin." Rossi says, looking at her and even though she doesn't let it show it hurts Strauss to see how much pain is on Rossi's face.

"She's your daughter, you know the protocol." Erin reminds him.

"I don't give a crap about protocol." Rossi says, it being more than clear that he completely means that, "She's my daughter, I'm not going to do nothing while she's missing." Rossi reveals, and as he does it is more than clear that nothing is going to stop him.

"Fine, but you're not going to have any interaction with any suspect." Strauss instructs, and Rossi nods, realising that if he doesn't agree then Strauss is likely to bar him from the BAU, which is something he wouldn't be able to handle at the moment.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 12pm EST; Interpol Jet**

After speaking with Clyde Emily was able to get onto the jet, and into the air, within twenty minutes. While waiting for a video call from Monty and the team Emily just keeps replaying hers and Penelope's last conversation in her head, and the one thing that keeps sticking with her is that she didn't say I love you before Penelope hung up.

Checking her phone for any messages or information Emily goes to her gallery and sees so many picture of Penelope, of her and Penelope, and as she swipes through the pictures Emily gets to a video, and presses play,

 _As the video plays Emily sees her and Penelope, on the balcony of her London apartment,_

' _What are you using my phone to record?' Emily in the video asks._

' _Because then you'll have this when I go home.' Penelope reveals, as she moves the phone and puts it on her and Emily as she puts her hands around Emily's shoulders, 'A reminder of this trip.' Penelope says kissing Emily's cheek._

' _My memories will be the reminder' Emily responded, fighting a smile, as she turns to look at Penelope, 'I thought you didn't like cameras, being put in your face.'_

' _When it's me in control I don't mind it.' Penelope admits, "And don't even think about profiling me.'_

' _Wasn't going to, Babe.' Emily assures her girlfriend, before kissing her, and as they kissed Penelope turns the camera off._

As she watches the video a tear comes to Emily's eyes as she, just for a second, allows herself to admit that Penelope might not be okay, that she might not ever see the women she loves again, and if that will turn out to be the case Emily thinks it will destroy her.

Before she can dwell on that too much, which is probably a good thing, Emily gets the video call request from the BAU and so she quickly answers it and sees Hotch, Rossi, Strauss, JJ, Monty, Reid, Morgan and a woman that Emily assumes is Agent Blake, in the roundtable room.

"Do you know anymore?" Emily asks, not even bothering to great them, as the last message she got from Rossi said that Monty has started work and it was confirmed to be Penelope's blood at the scene.

"No." Rossi says, clearly hating that as much as Emily.

"Nothing?" Emily asks surprised and knowing that that is potentially very bad as it means the person who has Penelope is good at keeping things hidden.

"There's only one camera in the parking lot, it's hidden and doesn't currently work." Monty explains, "I found a report in the system saying it stopped working four days ago."

"A coincidence or planed?" Emily asks.

"Not sure." Morgan admits, "It seems like a pretty big coincidence."

"What about cameras around the car park, is there anything?" Emily asks.

"I got image of Penelope driving into the car park, and then no other cars leave the car park." Monty explains.

"Whoever took her would have had to take Penelope in something." Emily says, trying to make sense of the pieces, but honestly she is having a hard time thinking straight right now.

"I'm looking at other cameras in the area now, seeing what else I can find." Monty admits.

"We have also narrowed the abduction window down to five minutes." Reid explains.

"How?"

"Garcia and I have been building a program for tracking Agent's phones. It sends a notification to a server every five minutes, the notification is hidden and cannot be deleted." Monty explains, "At the moment we're still testing it so we both only have the beta on our work phones, but I looked, and I was able to track Garcia's movements all morning." Monty says, sending the detail to Emily, "At 8:01 the ping was outside the carpark, and at 8:06, and every notification until Morgan and JJ found the phone at 9:40 was in the car park, at the same location." Monty explains.

"An hour and a half…. Dave." Emily says, looking directly at him, pain in her voice.

"I know." Rossi says, knowing exactly what Emily is thinking.

"Have there been any calls? Any threats? Any communication at all?" Emily asks, knowing that it will be so much harder to find Penelope if they have no leads.

"Nothing." JJ answers, and everyone can see the pain on Emily's face.

"Reid, Blake, go to Garcia and Prentiss's apartment, see if there is anything there." Hotch says.

"You'll need this." Rossi says, handing them the key, and once he does Reid and Blake leave.

"Monty, go through Garcia's system, her online world, see if you can find anything." Hotch instructs.

"I can try, but Garcia's the best there is, if there is anything she doesn't want someone to find, I won't find it." Monty says, before walking out of the roundtable room.

"Morgan, JJ, you have our previous cases, and Garcia's phone records, see if there is anything that could be a lead." Hotch says, and they both nod, and leave as well, leaving Hotch, Rossi and Strauss in the roundtable room, "The three of us will do go a level deeper and create lists of possible unsubs from the people from Penelope's distance past, or people who could go after Penelope as a way to hurt you Dave, or the BAU." Hotch says, "Emily…." Hotch starts to say and Emily realises what he is going to ask.

"I'll do the same thing for people who might hurt Penelope to hurt me…. And look into other possible suspects that Penelope has told me about." Emily says, knowing there are people on that the ladder list that Rossi might not know about, "Does Stephen know?"

"No." Rossi answers, "After what they went through when they were kids Penelope wouldn't want him to know, not until there was something certain to tell." Rossi says, knowing that.

"She really wouldn't." Emily says, knowing that, "Keep me updated." Emily requests, being pretty sure this flight might end up being the longest thing she's ever experienced.

"We will." Hotch says, before ending the call.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 12:30pm EST; Penelope and Emily's apartment**

"There's nothing here." Reid says, as he and Alex look around Emily and Penelope's apartment.

"Definitely seems like there isn't." Alex says, "It could be a long shot, but these postcards, is this how they always look?" Alex asks, and Reid walks into the bedroom.

"I think so." Reid says, though he can't be sure, "Can I use your phone?" Reid asks and once he does Alex hands her phone over, taking Alex phone Reid uses it to take a picture of the postcard wall as he makes a call with his phone.

"Reid? Have you found something?" Emily asks, as she answers the phone.

''Everything at the apartment looks, normal, but Alex and I just wanted to make sure that nothing has been disturbed." Reid explains, "I'm sending a picture of Penelope's postcard wall, is that how it usually looks?"

"Um… yeah. That's right." Emily says, knowing that, "Is Sergio inside or outside?" Emily asks curious.

"Inside." Reid says, as he saw Sergio, "I don't see an open window either."

"That means that even though she was in a rush Pen made sure Sergio was safe before she left." Emily explains, and as she does she realises something, "Reid, the garage has cameras."

"We'll get them to Monty. I'll let you know if he finds anything." Reid says.

"Thanks Reid." Emily says, before hanging up, and once Reid hangs up Reid just looks around the apartment and seems to be almost frozen.

"Are you alright?" Blake asks concerned.

"No." Reid answers as Penelope is his family and he hates that she is not okay, and realising something he should do he goes to where he knows Penelope and Emily keep Sergio food and make sure he has plenty of it, as well as water, "Let's get the cameras." He says, once he's made sure Sergio has enough food and water, before walking out of the apartment.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 2:30 pm Quantico; BAU Roundtable Room**

Having spent the last few hours searching for a lead Rossi, Hotch, Monty, Strauss, JJ, Reid, Blake, and Morgan are back in the roundtable room with Emily on video call.

"Nothing?" Emily asks shocked, knowing how bad that is as the longer they go without a lead then the worst their chance of finding Penelope is.

"I check all the security footage, even the outside cameras, and I found no suspicious vehicles, nothing to indicate she was being followed." Monty admits, "And Garcia's online activity is the same, no threats, no bad interactions, at least not in what I could find."

"We're still running suspects from previous cases and people form Penelope's past, but none of them seem to fit." Rossi admits, getting a very bad feeling about how this is going to end.

"That's what I'm getting too." Emily admits.

"This seems too good." Morgan comments.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asks.

"I mean, the camera at the coffee shop happing to be down, not getting anything on any other cameras at the apartment building, it seems planed to me." Morgan says, "Especially considering after everything she's experienced Garcia would have told one of us if she sensed something was up." He says, knowing that.

"That would fit with what we know." Blake says, "It would be harder for the Unsub to remain hidden during the planning stage."

"I'll create an algorithm to scan through the security footage from outside the apartment building for the past two weeks, have it alert me to frequently appearing vehicles." Monty says, "A lot of them will be residences so I might be able to find somewhere to start."

"Do it." Hotch requests, and Monty nods and leaves.

"Whoever this is knows what they're doing, and they feel comfortable enough to abduct an FBI agent." Morgan says, hating that his brain is going to all the worst places.

"The statistics…." Reid starts to say.

"Excuse me." Rossi says, before heading out of the roundtable room, honestly not sure he could handle hearing the statistics Reid is about to say, and honestly Emily is feeling the same thing.

* * *

A few minutes later Rossi is sitting on the couch in his office, trying to fight back tears, with his head in his hands, when he feels someone take one of his hands and he looks up to see Strauss.

"Dave, we..…." Strauss starts to say.

"Don't say we'll find her Erin, you don't know that." Rossi says, his voice breaking.

"We can't give up." Strauss corrects.

"I'll never give up." Rossi says, sounding angry as he stresses the never, "She's my little girl, I'll do whatever I have to bring her home."

"I know." Strauss says, "Penelope is strong, Dave, and she's just as stubborn as you. She'll be fighting to come home just as hard as you'll fight to bring her home." Strauss says, not sure if she is actually helping but feeling the need to as she can tell how not okay Rossi is, as the two of them drift into silence.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 5pm EST Quantico; Behavioural Analysis unit.**

Practically running out of the Elevator Emily has finally arrived at the BAU, and the second she exits the elevator she sees Dave waiting.

"Anything?" Emily asks, as she walks over to him, desperately hoping the news is good.

"No." Rossi says, and the two of them head straight up to the roundtable room.

"Emily." JJ says, as they walk in and she, followed by Reid, and then surprisingly, Morgan, all hug her, none of them saying anything to her as they do as they are all pretty sure that there are currently no words to help Emily.

"Ma'am." Emily says to Strauss, with a nod, "You must be Agent Blake." She says to Alex.

"I am, I wish it was under different circumstances, but it's a pleasure to meet you." Alex says, and the two of them shake hands.

"You too." Emily responds, as she puts her bag on the ground, "Please say you have something." Emily says to Monty.

"I'm still scanning the footage, and so far I have nineteen cars that are frequently on the camera that aren't connected to the residents." Monty explains.

"Give us what you've got so far, we'll divide it among us and see what we can find." Hotch instructs, and that is exactly what they do

 **August 23** **rd** **, 9:10 pm Quantico; BAU Roundtable Room**

Ever since Emily arrived the team have been going through what Monty has found on cars that have been frequently at Penelope and Emily's apartment, or near it, and so far they have nothing.

"Agent Hotchner." Anderson says, walking into the roundtable room.

"What is it, Anderson?" Hotch asks.

"This package was hand delivered for Agent Rossi. It's been deemed safe." Anderson explains, and the second he does Rossi takes the package from Anderson.

"What is it?" Emily asks, hoping that it is something to help them find Penelope.

"A CD." Rossi says, taking it out of the package and handing it to Montgomery, "Put it on the screen." He requests.

"Is that a good idea? We don't know what it is." Strauss says, worrying about what Rossi, and Emily's, reaction will be if it is something bad.

"It could be connected to Penelope, I don't care." Rossi says.

"I'm with Rossi, play it." Emily says, and everyone else in the room look like they want to know what it is, but at the same time are expecting the worse.

"It's a video file." Monty explains.

"Hold on." Hotch says, stooping Monty from pressing play, "Dave, Emily, maybe it would be best if you let the rest of us watch it first." He says, as they have no idea what it could be, and it could be something truly horrible, which he isn't sure Rossi and Emily should be subjected to as even though it will be hard for the rest of the team it will be so much worse for them.

"No." Rossi says.

"No way." Emily says, and even though he didn't expect different answers Hotch felt like he had to try.

"Okay." Hotch says, and once he does Monty presses play on the video.

 _The second the video is up on the screen the team see Penelope, who has a cut on her face, and dried blood, chained to a chair, and because of the way the video is shoot it is hard to tell what time it was filmed._

"Oh god, Pen." Emily says, sounding horrified as she tries to take a catalogue of Penelope's injuries so that she can determine how badly she is hurt, while trying to ignore all the horrible places her mind goes upon seeing chains rather than zip ties or ropes.

" _SSA David Rossi." A voice that is hard to identify as it has been altered says, "You ruined my life, took everything from me, what mattered most, all because you were jealous, so now I'm going to take away what matters most to you." The voice says, but it is hard to determine where the voice is coming from, and everyone can't help but wonder why Penelope isn't talking as she isn't gaged, "You made me experience twelve hours of confusion, of wondering what was going on, now you and your daughter have experienced that too." The voice says, "Now your Penelope, your daughter, the one person you truly and unconditionally love, will experience twelve hours of pain, just like I did." The voice says, and everyone tenses at that, "After the twelve hours Penelope's pain will end, but yours will have just begin as you spend the rest of your life knowing that your betrayal got your daughter killed." The voice says, and once it does a figure starts to approach Penelope._

 _As the figure approaches Penelope everyone tenses, wondering what is going to happen and they watch in horror as Penelope is punched in the face, and from what everyone can tell it looks like a pretty forceful punch._

"PEN!" Emily yells, her voice full of horror.

" _PROTETTO, NOVANTA." Penelope yells, and the second she does she is punched again, and the image shuts off, but for the next fifteen to twenty seconds everyone hears what sounds like a person being beaten, and Penelope crying._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. I apologise in advance for this chapter.**

* * *

 **August 23** **rd** **9:15 am EST; Unknown Location**

Feeling very confused, and noticing the pain in her head, Penelope open her eyes and apart from the pain, and not knowing where she is the first thing Penelope notices is that she is zipped tied to a chair.

"HELLO? HELP ME!" Penelope yells, "I'M AN FBI AGENT, YOU DON'T KNOW…." Penelope starts to say but she is cut off by another voice.

"You can save your voice. You won't be found here, and I know exactly who you are Penelope Alessa Rossi." The person says, and while the person is in shadow from the voice Penelope thinks it's a women, "Oh, I'm sorry you go by Garcia, don't you?" The women says.

"If you know who I am then you know how much of a mistake this is." Penelope says, trying to sound braver than she feels, but she knows that the fact called her by not just her middle name, but Rossi too, is a big deal, "You'll know that my team won't give up until they find me, and they will find me." Penelope says, "And you know what my Dad will do to you when he finds you." Penelope says, as she thinks that it would be hard to tell whether what her Dad or what Emily would do would be worse, though she until the person gives away that she knows about Emily Penelope doesn't plan to mention her.

"Your Dad is the reason you're here." The women says, "I trusted him and he betrayed me! All because he knew I was smarter than him." The women says, "For twenty two years I've been thinking about how to get my revenge on the Legendary David Rossi, and I knew you were the key to that." The Woman says, "Make yourself comfortable Penelope, you're going to be here for a while." The women says, before walking away.

"Zip ties aren't comfortable!" Penelope calls, before screaming as loud as she can, as even if it doesn't do anything she needs to try, and she purposely screams as loud as and as long as she can, "Okay Rossi, you've got this." Penelope mutters to herself, once she has finished screaming, "You can get out of this, and they'll come. Dad, Em, the team, they'll come." Penelope says, believing that without a doubt, but if she has learnt anything in her life, in the time she's been a part of the BAU, from the last time she was abducted, it's that even though she can count on the team she should try to save herself too.

 **August 23** **rd** **,** **11:30 am EST; Unknown Location**

Having no idea how much time has passed, and honestly wishing that she asked her Dad or Emily to teach her to get out of zip ties, something she never thought she'd want, Penelope has been attempting to get free, and to her relief she finally feels the zip ties break. The second Penelope gets the zip ties off her hands she starts to use her hands to get the zip ties of her feet, though doing so is difficult and slightly painful, and involves removing her shoes, which she puts back on once she is free.

Ever since she knew she had to try to escape Penelope has been trying to figure out the best way to escape, and she has come to realise that she only has one option, and so she runs to the door that she noticed, having not been able to tell that there was another door behind her. Thinking she has a chance Penelope opens the door, but before she can even take a step through the door, Penelope feels sharp pain and she falls to the ground as she is tazed.

"Over two hours, I'm disappointed." The Woman says, "I would have expected better from a Rossi." She reveals, and as Penelope spasms on the floor the women drags her back over to the chair, and onto it, but this time she isn't zipped tide to the chair, but chained.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 1:30pm EST; Unknown Location**

Ever since her last escape attempt, once she could think clearly because the effects from being tazed wore of Penelope has started to think of what her next plan, using a lifetime of knowledge from being around BAU agents to figure out what would be the best plan, and she has decided that the best option would be trying to get her Dad and Emily a clue.

"What would Em say to do?" Penelope asks herself, using her thoughts of the women she loves to comfort her, and as she does she can practically hear Emily's voice, "Who is the Unsub?" Penelope realises, and as she does she starts to run through what she knows in her head, "Twenty-two years, Dad…women… smarter than him…." Penelope says, running though everything that was going on during that time, and as she does Penelope begins to suspect that she knows who the women is, and so she starts to think of the best way to give the info to her Dad and Emily if she gets the chance.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 7:57 EST; Unknown Location**

"Hello Penelope." The Women says, walking towards Penelope wearing a large coat, which hides her build, and carrying a few things, "It's time we give you're a message to your dear old Dad, so he knows exactly what is going on, what his actions set in action."

"You're really obsessed with my Dad." Penelope says, knowing what she wants to give as her clue, but at the same time she needs to make sure what she is thinking is right, as the women starts to set up a camera on a tripod, "You know he's arrested a lot of people over the years, I bet he doesn't even remember you." Penelope says, feeling absolutely terrified, but feeling like it is her best option to confirm that what she suspects is true.

"I am so much more than just someone he arrested." The women says angrily, "He would have never forgotten me." She says, and while it is not a complete conformation it is enough for Penelope to be reasonably sure that her suspicion is correct.

Over the next couple of minutes, the woman sets up the camera and puts on a mask that distorts her voice, along with a hood. As the women starts the recording Penelope knows that she has to wait for the best time to give her clue, as she is pretty sure that she will only get one shot, and she is pretty sure that the best time to give the clue would be after something the women wouldn't want to record a second time, and so she stays silent as the women records.

Listening to the women speak to her Dad, Penelope thinks she knows when she should give her clue, but she also realises that it is going to hurt, and so after the women's fist collides with her face Penelope forces herself not to yell in pain and instead yells, "PROTETTO, NOVANTA.", but the next time Penelope is hit she allows herself to react to the pain, and as she continues to be hurt she continues to scream and cry.

 **August 23** **rd** **, 9:15pm EST Quantico; BAU Roundtable room**

Since watching the video the entire team are frozen in horror, as they comprehend what it means. Emily and Rossi both look more destroyed than anyone in the team have ever seen them.

"What did that mean, what she said?" Hotch asks, looking between Emily and David, being the first one to talk as he knows they are on the clock.

"Protegee, ninety." Emily answers, forcing herself to speak as she attempts not to cry, "What does that mean Dave?" she asks, looking at Rossi.

"I… I don't know." Rossi answers, his voice stuttering, as he can barley think right now.

"You don't know?" Emily asks angrily, "This whole thing is about you… That clue was for you, Pen…." Emily starts to say, sounding furious, but the second she says Penelope's name, the anger is replaced with pain and her voice breaks.

"Garcia would have planned that. She would have picked the best time to give the clue, and she would have made sure it was something big." Morgan says, forcing himself to hold it together even though he wants to fall apart.

"She was trying to give the identity of the Unsub." Reid realises, as the words Penelope used fit more with that than a location.

"I agree." Morgan says, "So think Dave, Prentiss is right, that clue was for you and it's the best chance to find this guy."

"I don't think it was a guy." Blake says, and everyone turns to look at her.

"You think it was a woman?" Strauss asks.

"It's hard to tell from the build and voice, but the words used, the focus on emotion like Love and Betrayal, skew female." Blake explains.

"So, we have female, ninety, protégée." JJ, who has tears in her eyes say, "Does that mean something to you Rossi?"

"I know who it is." Rossi says, as the pieces fall into place for him.

"Who?" Emily asks, feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Michelle Collins." Rossi explains, knowing that he never told Penelope the name, but told her enough to give the clue that made him realise it's a protegee from 1990.

"Monty." Hotch requests, and Monty starts to search, "What's the story?"

"She's a former Agent, a former Member of the BAU, in 1990." Strauss, to everyone but Rossi's surprise, answers.

"What happened?" Blake ask, not finding anything familiar about the name.

"She was a genius, I took her under my wing, mentored her." Rossi reveals, "She thought she was smarter than everyone, and I began to suspect something off about her." Rossi explains, "One night an unsub who had outsmarted us, her in particular, who had been arrested and let go was killed, in the same manner as a contract killer we had been looking for." Rossi explains, "She was charged with solicitating murder and sentence to twenty years prison."

"She was let out two years ago." Monty answers, "He prison record is clean, I'm checking to see what else I can find." Monty reveals.

"So, are we thinking she waited two years for revenge?" Morgan asks.

"I think she's been planning this for even longer." Rossi admits, "Michelle was a genius Sociopath when I knew her, and the timeline she is using makes sense." Rossi admits, "She was alone in an interrogation room for twelve hours, then she was interrogated for twelve hours where she knew what she was being charged with, but didn't know who had figured her out, then after that she finally found out that it was me who put the pieces together."

"I hate to be the one to ask, but do you think she was serious about…. What she said she'd do to Penelope in twelve hours?" JJ asks not being able to use the words 'kill' or 'murder' in reference to the person who is a sister to her.

"Without a doubt." Rossi says, fighting to keep his voice steady, "We were close, and I was the one who figured out what she had done, to her that would be the ultimate betrayal. I wouldn't be surprised if she spent the last twenty-two years planning her revenge." Rossi admits.

"And now Pen's playing the price for what you did." Emily says angrily, as even though a part of her knows it's not logically, knows it's not fair, at the moment she needs to blame someone, and Rossi is right in front of her.

"Emily…" Rossi starts to say, looking at her.

"Don't you dare Emily me." Emily says angrily, "Some women wants to hurt you, and Penelope is paying the price." Emily says, tears coming to her eyes, "You saw that video, Dave, she is terrified, and hurt and that's on you, if she dies…." Emily says, her voice breaking as Rossi looks like he has been punched in the gut.

"Take a walk." Hotch says to Emily, cutting Emily off before she can say anymore, as he knows that preventing her from doing so is what's best for everyone.

"What?" Emily asks, turning to look at him.

"Take a walk, get some air… now." Hotch says, and even though he technically has no authority over Emily at the moment he hopes she doesn't realise that.

"Yes Sir." Emily says, before heading out of the office.

"She didn't really mean that." Morgan tells Dave, being able to think straight enough to know that, "Prentiss is just hurting, and worried about Penelope."

"She's right… this is my fault." Rossi says, before walking out of the roundtable room, knowing that he will never forgive himself for this.

"If anyone else needs some air take it." Hotch says, standing up, "We're on the clock. We have twelve hours to find Garcia, and we will find her." Hotch says, looking around at everyone who is still in the room, and all of them nod.

* * *

Even though Hotch instructed her to take some air Emily ends up in Penelope's office. Getting there she turns on the light and walks over to the desk. Once she is at the desk Emily slowly pulls out the chair and sits on it, before turning to Penelope's desk.

Looking at the desk Emily sees so many pictures of them, and as she can't help but pick her favourite, from last Christmas, taken by Stephen when neither of them realised what was going on, and given to them after they moved in together. In the photo they are so close, and you can see the love on their faces.

"Don't leave me Babe." Emily says to the picture, with tears rolling down her face, as she knows that Penelope dying is something she would never be able to handle, something she would never be able to get over, or even make it through.

As she is so focused on the photo Emily doesn't even realise when someone walks into the room. It is only when someone puts their hand on her shoulder, and she turns to see JJ.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I know you're not." JJ says, as she pulls over a chair and sits down next to Emily, "Do you want to talk?"

"I just want her back." Emily admits.

"We'll find her." JJ says, needing to believe it.

"In twelve hours?" Emily asks, looking at JJ.

"We know who has now, we have leads, we'll find her.'' JJ says, trying to reassure both Emily and herself.

"I didn't say I loved you." Emily says, to JJ's confusion.

"What?" JJ asks, looking confused.

"When we talked. Pen was in a rush, I didn't say I love you, 'talk later' is the last thing I said to her." Emily explains, pain in her voice.

"Emily, Penelope knows how much you love her, and she loves you more than anything." JJ assures her friend.

"I should have said it." Emily says, promising herself that that is the first thing she will say to Penelope when she gets a chance.

"Emily, you know this isn't Dave's fault." JJ tells her.

"I know." Emily admits, "I know… I just…. Want her back." Emily admits.

"So does Rossi, he loves her too." JJ reminds her, "Emily I know it's not much, but we know she's alive… we know she's okay."

"No, we don't." Emily says, "JJ she was hurt, and we don't know what happened when that camera went off." Emily reveals, as he mind goes to all the worst possible places.

"What I do know is that Garcia is tough, honestly I think she's the strongest out of all of us." JJ admits.

"She is." Emily confirms.

"I also know that she would be counting on us to find her, so let's find her." JJ says standing up, and as she does she sticks out a hand for Emily, which Emily takes and JJ pulls her up and into a hug.

* * *

After spending a few moments hugging JJ and Emily head back towards where the rest of the team are. When they walk back into the bullpen Emily notices that Rossi is in his office.

"I'll meet you up there." Emily says, and JJ nods in understanding. So, while JJ heads back up to the roundtable room Emily heads to Rossi's office, where the door is open, and so she knocks on the open door, which causes Dave to look up, "I'm sorry." Emily says, as she closes the door and walks in, "This isn't your fault, I shouldn't have said it was." Emily admits, "I just miss her and want her back.." she admits.

"That's what I want… and it is my fault." Rossi responds, guilt clear in his voice.

"No Dave, it's not." Emily says, as she walks over and sits down next to him, "The only person to blame is Michelle Collins, she's the one who took Pen, who's hurting her, and she's the one I'm going to kill." Emily says, there being such a level of certainty in Emily's voice that Rossi doesn't doubt for a second that Emily will kill Collins if she gets the chance, "Pen would be so pissed if she knew you were blaming yourself, and she'd be furious at what I said." Emily says, knowing that.

Having no idea what to say Rossi just reaches over and squeezes Emily's hand, as the two of just sit and think about the person that they both love more than anything.

For a few minutes Emily and Rossi just sit in silence, thinking about Penelope, until there is a knock on the door.

"Yeah." Rossi says, and the door opens revealing Morgan.

"Monty's got something, we thought you'd want to know." Morgan explains, before walking away, and after exchanging looks, Emily and Rossi go hurrying out of the office and towards the roundtable room.

"Monty? What have you got?" Emily asks.

"There's no meta data on the video." Monty answers.

"That's nothing." Rossi comments, not sounding at all.

"I can tell you how long the video, exactly is, and how long it would have taken to put a video like this on a disk making sure there was no meta data; maybe that could help to find a location because we know there is a specific timetable?" Monty.

"It definitely can." Hotch says.

"Wait, isn't Pen developing a program to retrieve deleted meta data?" Emily asks, as she remembers Penelope talking about that in London.

"Yeah, I know she was having some glitches with it, but I'll try it." Monty says, getting to work.

"By using the timetable, and the data we do have we should start to create a geographical profile and taken it from there." Hotch says.

"We can't move until we have a specific location, or at least a few." Rossi says, "Collins would have procedures in places to tell if we were canvasing, or even approaching." He reveals, and as he does Emily's phone rings.

"Excuse me." Emily says, heading out of the room and down to the kitchen, "Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Hey Darling." Clyde's voice says.

"What do you want Clyde?" Emily asks, honestly feeling like she would much be doing something to help find Penelope than talk to Clyde.

"I was going to ask if you have found Penelope, but that voice tells me all I need to know." Clyde says, not saying anything about Emily's tone of voice, "Have you found out anything?"

"We have less than twelve hours to find her before she's killed." Emily says, her voice breaking, "She's hurt, but alive, for now." Emily explains.

"Who has her?" Clyde asks, feeling that Emily would know that based on what she have said.

"Michelle Collins, former FBI who spent twenty years in jail for Solicitating a murder." Emily explains, "She's trying to hurt Rossi by hurting Penelope." Emily reveals.

"I'll run her through our databases, some connections, see if there is anything that can help." Clyde says, wanting to do whatever he can to help partly because he knows if Penelope dies then Emily will no longer be the Emily he knows, she'll be broken, and won't come back to Interpol as she'll run.

"Thank you Clyde." Emily says, before hanging up without a word.

After hanging up with Clyde Emily spends a few moments collecting herself before heading upstairs, knowing that what she has to do is find Penelope and she will do whatever she has to do to do that.

 **August 24** **th** **, 1:15 am, Quantico; BAU roundtable Room.**

As they know the they are working against a clock to find Penelope Rossi, Emily, Morgan, JJ, Blake, Hotch, Reid, Strauss and Monty have all been working trying to figure out where Penelope could be by geographically profiling.

"I got it!" Monty says.

"A location?" Emily asks, turning to look at him.

"No, that meta data has been erased and written over, I'm trying another pet projects of Garcia's to see if we can find anything, but it will take time." Monty explains, honestly feeling glad that he and Penelope talk about each of their projects because it means he knows where to find them, and he can help his friend more, "What I have found is that the video started at exactly eight pm."

"Which means we've got a window of seventy-five minutes between the video being filmed and it being brought into this room by Anderson, that would limit the distance Collins could have travelled." JJ realises, knowing that means they have a better idea of where Penelope could be being held.

"Actually, it's less than that." Reid says, "Filming the video, putting it on a disk and deleting the meta data took twenty-five minutes approximately." Reid says, "And we knew the kid who delivered the package got it at eight forty-five. That means we have a twenty-minute travel window, which decreases the Geographical profile." Reid explains.

"She would be smart about the location, somewhere with Privacy, but noise so she could hide what she is doing." Rossi realises, and the team continue to search, though they realise that there are still a lot of possible locations.

 **August 24** **th** **, 5:30 am, Quantico; Roundtable room**

"We haven't narrowed it down much." JJ says as she crosses off a warehouse that they discovered is staffed twenty-four hours a day, so wouldn't be an option.

"She's running out of time." Emily says, sounding horrified as they suspect eight am is when Penelope will be killed and there is only a couple of hours until then, from where she is standing near the door with Rossi.

"Don't go there." Morgan says, looking back at her, as he cannot let himself go there so he won't let Emily or Rossi go there either.

"She's somewhere in this area." Monty says, putting an image on the screen, of a relatively small area.

"How can you be sure?" Strauss asks, as she, Hotch, Reid, Blake, Morgan, and JJ look at Monty.

"Garica's program worked, not completely, but enough to get a five-mile radius." Monty explains.

"It's within the geographical profile." Reid realises.

"But there's nothing out there." Morgan comments, as he, Hotch, Reid, Blake, Strauss, Monty, and JJ all look closely at the screen, "It's part of the park and Garcia was clearly in a building."

"There's an abandoned town, Joplin." Hotch explains, "We need to use the Satellite to search the area, look for activity."

"You'll have it." Strauss says.

"Hotch." JJ says, and everyone turns to look at her, as they heard the concern in her voice, "Rossi and Emily are gone."

"The must have left as soon as we saw the location. Rossi would know about Joplin." Morgan realises.

"Look for activity, see what you can find." Hotch tells Monty, "Let's go." He says to the rest of the team and he, Morgan, Strauss, JJ, Blake and Reid go hurrying out of the roundtable room, leaving Monty to see what he can find them.

* * *

The second Rossi saw the location he knew where Penelope was being held, and so he gave Emily a look, and the two of them headed out of the roundtable room. Even though they weren't followed Rossi knows it wouldn't have stopped them if they were.

"How are you so sure where she is?" Emily asks, as little while after she and Rossi left the roundtable room, as they speed towards where Rossi thinks Penelope is.

"The only thing out in the area Monty put on the screen is the abandoned town of Joplin." Rossi explains, "Most of the town is gone, but there are two clusters of building. One cluster is inside the park, she wouldn't have taken Penelope there, it would be too risky." Rossi explains, and Emily has to agree with that, "The other cluster is right on the road, and Collins would have chosen the building she could control the most. A lot of these buildings are in ruin, whichever one isn't, or is the least ruin, is the one she'll be holding Penelope in." Rossi explains.

"Hold on Pen." Emily mutters to herself, and as she does her phone rings, "It's Hotch again." Emily reveals, as Hotch has been trying to call since a few minutes after they left the BAU.

"Answer it, put it on speaker." Rossi says, and Emily does just that, "Hotch, you got both of us."

"Dave, the rest of us are right behind you, wait for us." Hotch tells Rossi, his voice making it clear that he is giving an order.

"No." Rossi says.

"Not happening." Emily says, "Penelope's running out of time and we're not going to waste more while you catch up."

"Emily is right Aaron, every second counts, she's counting on us." Rossi says, before giving Emily a look, and she hangs up.

"How far away are we?" Emily asks.

"A couple minutes." Rossi answers, to Emily's relief, and the two of them keep driving, speeding along the road.

A couple of minutes Rossi stops the car outside a group of buildings, all of which are in some state of disarray.

"That one." Rossi says, pointing to an old building as he and Emily get out of the car.

"She knows we're here." Emily says, spotting a camera, which looks new and in use, and so, knowing they don't have a single second to waste, Emily and Rossi go running into the building, pulling their guns, not bothering to split up as they know they don't have the time to do so.

Getting into the building Emily and Rossi find what seems to be a smaller room set up as an office, which is empty, and then through the door they find an open area, where they find Penelope, who has bruises and shallow cuts all over her, chained to a chair, and Collins holding a knife to her neck, and using Penelope to shield herself.

"Dad…. Em…" Penelope says, looking between the two people she loves the most and Collins puts pressure on the knife.

"Drop the knife." Emily says, knowing the second she has a clear shot she is going to take it.

"I'm not going to do that, the second I do you'll kill me." Collins says.

"Then take me instead." Rossi says, "This is about me, Michelle, not Penelope. You want me, take me, do whatever you want to me, just let Penelope go."

"I want you to hurt; and this the way." Collins says, and Penelope lets out a small gasp.

"Pen, look at me Babe." Emily says, as Collins seems completely focused on Rossi, through Emily is sure she wouldn't be able to make a move without Collins reacting, and once she speaks Penelope locks eyes with Emily, who attempts to give Penelope the most reassuring look she can, and hopes her girlfriend continues to focus on her so that Penelope has something good to look at, to focus on, to help her feel safe.

"You made it easy Dave, she's your weakness, has been since the day she was born." Collins says, "That was clear to me from the day I met you."

"Love is not weakness, it's strength." Rossi says, being glad that Penelope seems to be focused on Emily as it will help, "You could never understand that, but I know you understand what Emily I will do to you if you hurt Penelope more than you already have." Rossi says, "You've always been the smartest person I've ever met, so you know if you kill her, you'll never get away, we'll never stop hunting you, and you'll never get to show the world just how smart you are." Rossi says, hoping he can use Logic to talk Collins down.

"Except… there's one thing you'll care about more than getting revenge." Collins says, before stabbing Penelope in the leg, right where the femoral artery is, and pushing Penelope forward.

"PENELOPE!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Knowing that they can only be a few minutes behind Rossi and Emily, Hotch, Morgan, Strauss, JJ, Blake, and Reid are arriving at the location in two cars, and as they get out of said cars they all hear a sound they recognize as a gunshot.

"Blake, Chief Strauss, you're with me, we'll take the back." Hotch says, his voice fast but clear, "Morgan, JJ, Reid, take the front." Hotch instructs, and they do exactly what Hotch says, dreading what they are going to find.

* * *

In times of horrific events Emily has heard people say that time seems to move in slow motion, but even with everything that she has been through that is something Emily has never experienced it, at least not until she watches as Penelope is stabbed in the leg and pushed forward, watching Penelope fall Emily knows would have only taken a split second, but for Emily it seems to take forever, and as she crashed to the ground the chair smashes into pieces.

"PENELOPE!" Both Emily and Rossi yell as they go running, but as Emily goes running to Penelope Rossi goes after Collins, knowing two things, the first is that Emily will do whatever she has to do to help Penelope, and second that he cannot let Collins get away, not after what she did to his little girl.

"Hey, I got you, Pen, I got you." Emily says, getting to Penelope's side and crouching down next to her, not even caring that she is kneeling in wooden splinters, as what matters to her is Penelope.

"Em… Emily…" Penelope says, as she is clearly struggling to breath, as Emily attempts to stabilize the knife that is still in Penelope's leg, as while she suspects that Penelope has a collapsed or partially collapsed lung the leg wound that is bleeding heavily needs to be her first concern.

"Don't talk okay, you need to stay really still." Emily tells her girlfriend, who is losing a lot of blood, and even though Emily wants to break apart she knows she can't as if she does then Penelope will and that will make things so much worse, "I got you, okay. I'm right here." Emily says, as she takes off her belt with one hand, "I'm going to tie this around your leg to stop the bleeding. You'll feel a lot of pressure, but that's good, you'll be okay." Emily says, trying to convince both Penelope and herself, as she hears a gunshot.

"I… I love… you… Em." Penelope says, struggling with every word.

"I love you too, Pen." Emily says as she tightens the belt as hard as she can around Penelope's leg, "Just hold on okay, stay with me." Emily requests and as she does Morgan, JJ and Reid hurry into the room, "We need medical attention, NOW!" Emily yells, and as she does JJ and Morgan come running towards her, while Reid makes the call.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan says, getting to Penelope's side, "Keep your eyes open, just keep your eyes on your beautiful girl." He says, as Rossi runs in and straight to Penelope, while Hotch, Strauss and Blake also hurry in, and the second Strauss runs in she pulls her phone as well.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says as he squats down next to Emily, and takes his daughter hand, Emily not being able to do so because she is trying so hard to stabilize the knife, "Just stay with us, okay." He asks, like Emily he is attempting to hold it together, even though he wants to fall apart.

"A medical helicopter and team are on their way." Strauss reveals, "It will be here within three minutes."

"Ambulance will take ten." Reid reveals.

"Reid, Blake, go wait for the medics." Hotch instructs, and they both nod and hurry out.

As Reid and Blake hurry out of the building Strauss and Hotch exchange looks, neither of them sure what they can do to help, as Morgan and JJ get all the chains off Penelope, something they can do as the chair broke.

"Don't close your eyes, Pen, keep looking at me." Emily begs, a couple of minutes later, as she sees Penelope's eyes start to flicker open and close.

"Pretty…" Penelope says, her voice sounding out of it.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Morgan comments, and as he does Reid, Blake, and a couple of medical personal run into the building, and towards Penelope. As the medical personnel get closer JJ and Morgan move away from Penelope so they can help, while Emily and Rossi stay close to her.

"Ma'am, let go." The Medical person tells Emily.

"What?" Emily asks, having barley heard.

"I've got the knife, you can let go." The Medical person says, and feeling out of it, Emily lets go but doesn't move away from Penelope.

"She's going to need blood as soon as possible, but we don't have any with us." One of the medics says, as he isn't sure Penelope has much of a chance if she doesn't get blood soon, as there is only so much fluid and other medical supplies can do.

"I'm her father, we have the same blood type." Rossi reveals, being pretty sure he has never been more thankful for that fact.

"Are you sure?" The medic asks, as normally they wouldn't risk doing a blood transfusion without a type and cross match, but given the circumstances, he knows it might be the best idea.

"Positive." Rossi answers.

"Move over here." The medic requests, and Rossi does so and while one medic is completely securing the knife that is in Penelope's leg, so it cannot move an inch, the other is connecting Rossi to Penelope so that he can give Penelope her blood.

* * *

About five minutes later Penelope, who is still connected to Rossi but has lost consciousness is loaded into the medical helicopter,

"Agent Prentiss rides with us too." Rossi says, as he climbs into the helicopter, needing to do so because he is connected to Penelope, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"Okay." The Senior medic answers, as considering the fact that Emily hasn't moved away from Penelope he was expecting that, and Emily climbs into the helicopter too.

"The rest of us will drive, meet them at the hospital." Hotch says, to the medics who are getting the helicopter ready to go.

"Yes Sir." The Medic says, "Step back." He says, and once he does Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Reid, Blake and Strauss all walk backwards, allowing the helicopter to fly into the air with Penelope, Emily, and Rossi inside.

Once the helicopter is high in the air Morgan pulls out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Reid asks.

"Matt Simmons; Stephen needs to know, and it would be better coming from him." Morgan says, as he has gotten close to both Matt and Stephen.

"Good idea." JJ says, as Morgan steps away from the others to make his call.

"The Crime scene unit are almost here, once they are we can go to the hospital." Hotch explains, and everyone looks relieved about that.

* * *

Having no idea what has been going on for the last twenty-four hours with one of there oldest friends Matt and Kristy are lying in bed together, enjoying the last few minutes of piece they have before their boys wake up and require attention. Or at least that is the plan before their piece is disturbed by Matt's phone ringing

"Simmons." Matt answers, wondering what is going on as he is on paternity leave at the moment and so shouldn't be getting calls very early in the morning.

"Hey Matt, it's Derek Morgan."

"Morgan?" Derek asks surprised, as Kristy gives him a look, "What's going on?"

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say this." Morgan says, causing Matt to be filled with dread, "Twenty-four hours ago Penelope was abducted."

"Is she okay?" Matt asks, even though he knows chances are Morgan wouldn't be calling him if it's good news.

"No." Morgan answers, "We've found her, and she's being airlifted to hospital… it's bad Man." Morgan admits, "Stephen needs to be told, but I don't it would be fair to tell him over the phone."

"You want me to tell him?" Matt asks, as Kristy gives him curious looks, trying to figure out what is going on.

"If you don't mind." Morgan admits.

"Not at all. Send me the information about the hospital. I'll see you there." Matt says, before hanging up, knowing that it would be best for everyone if he is the one who tells Stephen.

"Who's hurt?" Kristy asks worried, as she heard enough of the phone call to be able to tell that.

"Penelope." Matt answers, "Morgan wouldn't go into details but it's bad, and he wants me to tell Stephen."

"You should. He'll take it better from you." Kristy says, knowing that, "I've got the boys, just keep me updated." Kristy requests, as she cares about Penelope so wants to know that she is okay.

"Of course, I love you." Matt says, before kissing Kristy, and once they kiss Matt gets up and hurriedly gets up and ready.

* * *

After a short flight, though it seemed to last forever for Emily and Rossi especially when Penelope's lung collapsed during the flight, the helicopter has landed at the hospital and Penelope, who is no longer receiving blood from Rossi, is being punished on a gurney towards the trauma room, with Emily and Rossi running behind her.

"I'm sorry, it's medical personal beyond this point." A doctor says, stopping Emily and Rossi from following Penelope through a set of double doors, "Jane will take you to the waiting are and we'll give you an update as soon as possible." She says, before walking away.

"I'm Jane, follow me." The Nurse says, and Rossi and Emily both do as instructed, and as they walk Rossi reaches over and takes Emily's hand as a sign of comfort as he knows that right now they are both broken.

* * *

Having gotten dressed as quickly as possible Matt hurried to Stephen's place in hopes that he could catch his friend before he leaves for work and to his relief he arrives just as Stephen is leaving the apartment.

"Stephen." Matt says, walking towards him.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Stephen asks, as he wasn't expecting his friend, and he can't ignore the feeling that tells him that unexpected visits mean something bad.

"Stephen, can we go inside?" Matt asks, as he wants to break the news to Stephen in private as he is pretty sure his friend will lose it when he finds out.

"I know that tone, every FBI agent has that tone. It's the really, really bad news tone." Stephen says, recognizing it, "Who Dead?" Stephen asks.

"Stephen…"

"Or dying? or missing?" Stephen asks, then his voice turns completely serious, "Matt, who?"

"Penelope." Matt answers, and the second he can see Stephen get a broken look on his face, "I just got a call from Morgan. Penelope was abducted yesterday, she has been found and is on the way to the hospital, he says it's bad." He reveals, and as he does it's like Stephen's legs give out from under him so Matt hurries forward and catches his friend, "I got you."

"We need to go to the hospital…" Stephen explains.

"Okay, okay." Matt says, letting go of Stephen, and the two of them head out of the building.

* * *

At the hospital Emily and Rossi are sitting together in the waiting area they were directed to, both of them have put their vests, and phones on the coffee table, but if either phone were to ring neither would notice as they are both so concerned about Penelope.

A little while after they started to wait the doors to the waiting room open and Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Reid, Blake, and Monty hurry in, all feeling desperate for news, but Emily and Rossi don't notice that because they are so concerned.

"Strauss is dealing with things at headquarters, any news?" Hotch asks, though he suspects that neither Emily or Rossi will have the clearest of heads at the moment.

"She's in surgery, they're doing what they can, and running tests." Rossi explains.

"He lung collapsed when we were in the helicopter." Emily explains.

"What?" Morgan asks, his voice breaking, as he sits down next to Emily, being pretty sure that if he didn't sit down he would fall down.

"They expanded it, but they couldn't tell how bad it was." Rossi reveals, "They'll need to find out if she has other serious injuries."

"Penelope's in the best hands possible." Hotch says, trying to be reassuring and the group drift into silence.

A few minutes after Hotch, Blake, Morgan, Reid, Monty, and JJ arrived the doors to the waiting room open, and Matt and Stephen hurry in.

"Anything?" Stephen asks, his voice slightly breaking.

"Not yet." JJ answers and once she does Stephen walks over and sits next to Dave, as Matt walks over to Monty who explains to him, in a quiet voice, what has happened over the past twenty-four hours.

* * *

For the next few hours Emily, Rossi, Morgan, Stephen, Matt, Hotch, Monty, JJ, Reid, and Blake all wait together, wait for news on Penelope, and as they wait everyone becomes even more concerned as they wait for news.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime to Emily and Rossi the doctor they recognize from early walks in the room,

"Penelope Garcia." The doctor says.

"How is she?" Emily asks, sounding desperate, as everyone who was sitting down stands up, and as she does the doctor looks around, like she isn't sure about giving information to so many people.

"Everyone here's family." Stephen says.

"Okay." The Doctor says, "As you know Penelope sustained a stab wound to her leg. The blade hit the femoral artery and she lost a lot of blood." The Doctor explains, "As the bleeding was restricted with the belt that was put around her leg, and the knife being left in as well as the fact that she received blood in the field, we and enough time to repair the artery and baring complications, it should fully heal." The Doctor explains, to everyone's relief.

"What about her lung? Did she have any other injuries?" Rossi asks, his voice hurried and it is clear that he doesn't want to celebrate until he knows how Penelope is doing okay for sure.

"Penelope had a pneumothorax, likely caused by one of her four broken ribs. It has been inflated and tests indicate that it should heal without further medical intervention, but she will be required to be oxygen by nasal canular for the next seventy-two hours." The Doctor explains, "Penelope also has minor cuts and bruising, and a concussion which requires observation." The Doctor explains, "I fully expect Penelope to make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" Emily asks, feling relieved but she won't be completely relieved until she sees, and talks, to Penelope herself.

"Penelope will spend the next twelve to twenty-four hours in Intensive care, while there only immediate family can visit, and that is limited to two people." The Doctor explains, "I believe she is your daughter." The Doctor says to Rossi as that's what she was informed.

"She is, but we're all immediate family." Rossi says, "But if only two people can visit while she's in ICU then it's me and Emily." Rossi says, and everyone agrees with his choice as even though Morgan and Stephen are desperate to see Penelope they know Emily and Rossi are even more desperate.

"Follow me." The Doctor says, "If you would like to visit in shifts that is fine, but only two at a time until she is out of ICU." The Doctor explains.

"Thank you." Hotch says, beyond relieved that it is good news, as Rossi and Emily leave with the doctor, and as they do Morgan, JJ, Stephen, Matt, Reid, and Monty all hug each other, feeling thrilled that Penelope is okay.

"I'll update Strauss." Hotch says, actually smiling, before walking away, and as he does a phone starts to ring.

"That's Emily's phone." Reid realises, assuming she completely forgot it was on the table.

"Caller ID says Clyde Easter." Blake reads, having no idea who that is.

"He probably calling for an update." JJ guesses.

"I'll talk to him." Morgan says as he and Clyde got to know each other very well when they were in London, "Clyde, it's Derek Morgan." he says, answering it.

"If you're answering Emily's phone, that means…." Clyde starts to say, horror in his voice.

"She's alive." Morgan says, before Clyde can go to where Morgan knows he's going, "We found the location, Emily and Rossi went rouge to get there in time, they found her."

"Michelle Collins?" Clyde asks.

"Dead. Rossi killed her why Emily tried to stop Penelope from bleeding out from a stab wound to the femoral artery." Morgan explains, "Penelope was helicoptered to the hospital with Emily and Rossi. They've repaired the femoral artery surgically and she had to have a lung re-inflated; she's also got broken ribs, a concussion, cuts and bruises."

"So, baring any complications she should make a full recovery." Clyde realises, knowing it might be a painful recovery, but she should recover.

"Yeah." Morgan says, and Clyde can tell that he is relieved about that.

"Can you let me know if anything else happens? I'll call Emily in a few days." Clyde requests.

"Sure." Morgan says, and he hangs up.

* * *

A couple of minutes after they left the others Emily and Rossi arrive at Penelope's ICU room.

"How long until she wakes up?" Emily asks, needing to know.

"Couple of hours, she might be a bit groggy at first from the medication, but that should past." The Doctor explains, "If you have any questions please feel free to have one of the nurses page me."

"We will, thank you." Rossi says, shaking hands with the doctor and once he does he and Emily both walk over to Penelope's bed.

"Hey Babe, your Dad and I are here." Emily says, as she kisses Penelope's cheek, before sitting down on her left side and taking Penelope's hand.

"Hey Kiddo, I love you so much." Rossi says, as tears come to his eyes, as he honestly thought he was going to lose Penelope and he knows that if that was the case then it would be his fault, as he kisses Penelope's head, then like Emily he sits down, only on her right side, and takes her hand.

As they sit down neither Emily or Rossi say anymore they just drift into silence as they watch Penelope.

While Emily watches the women she loves she is glad that Penelope is okay, but she also knows that Penelope has a long road of recovery to go down and so she promises that she will do everything and everything he can to help.

As Rossi watches his daughter he, like Emily, is relieved that Penelope is okay, but at the same time guilt rises up inside of him and he can't help but wonder whether disappearing from Penelope's life would be what's best for her.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Emily and Rossi just watch Penelope, watch as her chest rises and falls, and listening as the machines beep, telling them that Penelope is okay.

Even though it's been over twenty-four hours since either one of them have slept Emily and Rossi are fully awake, and both know they won't be getting any sleep until they talk to Penelope.

"Penelope." Rossi says, noticing his daughters' eyes flicker, as he leans forwards.

"Pen, I'm right here, squeeze my hand." Emily requests, and she feels Penelope do just that, "I'm right here, we're right here, open your eyes, Babe." Emily requests, as like Rossi she leans forward and as she does she sees Penelope open her eyes, "Hey You." Emily says, her voice full of emotion as even tears come to her eyes, but this time they are tears of joy as she feels beyond relieved that Penelope is okay.

"Em…." Penelope says, sounding beyond glad to see her and she turns to look at her father, "Dad."

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi says, sounding beyond relived, "How do you feel?"

"Sore…" Penelope asks.

"I'll get a nurse, get you some pain medication." Emily says, going to stand up as she can't see a call button, but as she does she feels Penelope grab her hand tighter than she would expect Penelope to be able to considering everything.

"Don't go." Penelope begs.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Pen, I promise." Emily assures her as she sits back down, "I love you, so much."

"I love you.." Penelope responds, "What happened to her?"

"She's dead, she can't hurt you again Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter, knowing he is going to do whatever he has to do to make sure no one else hurts his daughter.

"You're safe Babe." Emily assures her as she gently squeezes Penelope's hand.

"I'm tired." Penelope admits.

"Get some rest, Kiddo." Rossi tells her, knowing that it is what Penelope's body needs to heal, "Emily and I will be right here when you wake up." He promises.

"Lay with me." Penelope requests, looking at Emily, wanting to feel safe and Emily is who makes her feel safe.

"Pen…" Emily requests, not sure if it is a good idea.

"Please." Penelope requests, with a begging look on her face.

"Okay." Emily says, not being able to refuse Penelope at the moment, and she carefully moves, and lays next to Penelope while making sure she isn't lying on anything important, or restricting access, and within a minute of Emily lying next to her Penelope is fast asleep.

"I'm going to go tell the team." Rossi says, feeling that it is the right thing to do and that if he doesn't take a moment then he is going to give away how guilty he feels.

"I'll be right here." Emily promises, as she doesn't intend to leave Penelope's side any time soon, and Rossi nods and gets out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Rossi left Emily and Penelope he gets to the waiting are where the rest of the team, Monty, Matt and Stephen are still waiting.

"How's Garcia?" Morgan asks, it being more than clear how terrified he is about his friend.

"She woke up for a couple of minutes." Rossi reveals, "She was groggy and tired, which the doctor said to expect, but she seemed coherent." Rossi explains, "She asked Emily to lie next to her, and when I left Penelope was asleep."

"All that's good news right?" Stephen asks, as he thinks so, but he wants to be sure.

"Really good." Hotch confirms.

"I want to get back, I just wanted to give an update." Rossi explains.

"Thank you." JJ says, feeling relieved that her friend is going to be.

"Rossi." Morgan says, picking up two objects, "You and Prentiss left these." He says, handing over the phones, "Easter called Emily."

"Thanks, I'll tell her." Rossi says, as he takes the phone before heading back to Penelope's room, knowing that even with how guilty he feels he won't leave Penelope until he is sure she is completely out of the woods. Even with how guilty he is feeling, he knows that is nothing compared to how guilty he will feel if Penelope gets worst and he's not around.

* * *

Hours later a nurse comes to check in on Penelope and as she does she finds Rossi asleep in a chair next to Penelope and Emily is where she has been for hours, in bed with Penelope, but she, like Rossi has fallen asleep. As she sees Emily and Penelope the nurse notices that Emily is lying around her girlfriend and has her head on Penelope's shoulder with her arm protectively across Penelope.

Even though it is against hospital rules for someone to be in bed with the patient the nurse doesn't have the heart to stop them, as Emily is lying in a way that the medical team can still do what they have to do, and both Penelope and Emily look peaceful; plus, the nurse can see the gun on Emily's hip. And so, working in the way that will disturbed them the least, the nurse runs the tests she has to run on Penelope, records that everything is stable, before leaving Penelope, Emily, and Rossi be, making a note in the chart for the next shift as she does.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was working on a 101 reasons to Ship Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss video, my name is the same on YouTube as here if you want to check it out.**

 **Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

For five days Penelope has been in hospital healing for her injuries, and honestly getting a little bored. In that time the Emily has never left her side so Stephen has been looking after Sergio, and JJ brought them stuff they needed. While Emily is the only person who has never left her side, Rossi has been with them most of the time and the team, Matt, Stephen, Kristy, and Monty have all spent a lot of time with them.

As Penelope is being released from the hospital she and Emily are with the doctor who is discharging Penelope going over some final things that they need to be aware of.

"Considering Penelope's history, it is very important that you are both aware of the symptoms of infection." The Doctor tells Penelope and Emily.

"We are." Emily says, as they went over it, and as she was aware of what happened when Penelope was a teenager she made sure she knew every possible sign of infection.

"Penelope, if you notice any signs of infection then it is important that you seek Medical attention as soon as possible." The Doctor says.

"I will." Penelope says.

"I'll make sure of it." Emily adds, showing just how protective Emily has become over the past week, which says something as Emily has always been overprotective.

"Good. That's everything we had to go over." The doctor says, "Do either of you have any questions?"

"No." Penelope says, shaking her head.

"No, thank you Doctor, for everything." Emily says, as she shakes the hand of the doctor.

"You don't have to thank me." The Doctor assures Emily, "Now, Penelope, you need to continue to take it easy for the next week, and after that you can slowly start to go back to your normal activities, but you must take it slowly."

"I know." Penelope says, as Emily promises herself that she'll make sure Penelope does actually take things slowly, as she knows how bad things could get if Penelope doesn't take things slow.

"Good. You're free to go." The Doctor says, "Penelope, Emily." She says, nodding at both of them, before leaving.

"You ready to get out of here?" Emily asks curious, even though she suspects she knows the answer.

"Beyond ready." Penelope admits, "Where's Dad?" she asks, as Rossi is going to give Penelope and Emily a lift to their apartment.

"Should be here any minute." Emily says, and just as she does the door open, and to both their surprises, it isn't Rossi who walks in but Morgan.

"Your driver is here." Morgan comments, as he walks into the hospital room.

"Morgan? Where's Dad?" Penelope asks, and even though Emily suspects she knows why Rossi isn't there she hopes she's wrong, and doesn't plan to mention her suspicion to Penelope in case she is wrong, at least not yet.

"He got held up." Morgan says, though he isn't completely sure what Rossi got held up with, "But don't worry Baby Girl, I'm at your disposal." Morgan reveals, "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Emily says.

"Yep." Penelope responds, and as he does Emily goes to pick up the bags.

"I've got them." Morgan says, picking up the bags as he gives Emily a look which says ''help Penelope", and she doesn't plan to argue as that's what she was intending to do anyway.

"Can we get out of here now?" Penelope asks curious, as she is sick of hospitals.

"Sure Babe." Emily responds, and she, Morgan, and Penelope head out of the hospital

Six days ago, Emily wasn't sure that Penelope would survive twenty-four hours, and so for her, walking out of the hospital with the women she loves, who is doing so much better, means more to Emily than she could put into words as she truly believed it would never be possible.

* * *

A little while after they left the hospital Penelope, Emily, and Morgan are arriving back at Emily and Penelope's apartment, and for both of them it is a very welcome

"Here you are, home sweet home." Morgan says, as they walk in, "I'll put these in the bedroom for you." Morgan says, as he heads there, planning on doing a quick scan of things as he does.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks concerned, as Penelope doesn't seem like it to her.

"That…. Was just harder than I thought it would be." Penelope admits, sounding like she is struggling slightly.

"Okay, come on, let's sit down." Emily says, leading Penelope over to the couch, helping her to sit down, and as she does Morgan walks out from the bedroom, "Morgan can you grab a glass of water." She requests.

"Sure." Morgan says, as he heads to the kitchen, and Sergio jumps on the couch between Penelope and Emily.

"I think he missed us." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, I think so too." Emily says, as she reaches out and pats Sergio, knowing that she certainly missed him.

"Here." Morgan says, handing Penelope a glass of water.

"Drink it slowly." Emily suggests, and Penelope does just that, "How do you feel?" Emily asks concerned, once Penelope has drunk some of the water.

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, as she leans back on the couch.

"I've got to get back to work, but if either of you need anything just call." Morgan says.

"We will, thanks Morgan." Emily says.

"Yeah, thanks Hot Stuff." Penelope responds, smirking at him.

"Any time Baby Girl." Morgan says, before leaving.

After Morgan leaves Emily leans back against the couch, right next to Penelope.

"Are you in much pain?" Emily asks concerned.

"A little." Penelope admits.

"I'll get you something." Emily says, standing up, and as she does Penelope reaches over and takes her hand stopping her from walking away.

"I'm okay, you don't have to keep doing things." Penelope says, as she has noticed how Emily has been in the past five days and noticed that she doesn't seem to be okay with what happened. Truthfully Penelope isn't okay either, but Emily seems to be handing it in a different way, which makes her concerned, and honestly helps her to be more okay, "Sit with me." Penelope requests, and Emily sits down next to her.

"I don't want you to be in pain." Emily admits.

"It's not much pain, I can handle it." Penelope assures her as between the stab wound from the last time she was abducted, being shot, and what Kevin did to her, she has been in different kinds of pain and so she can handle this, "I love you, Em."

"I love you too." Emily says, moving closer to her girlfriend and putting an arm around her, kissing her head as she does, "Do you want to watch the Parent Trap?" she asks and Penelope gives her a surprised look, "You love that movie." Emily says, "You told me that you went to see it by accident because you thought they were showing another movie, and ever since you'd watch it when you needed some serious joy, some comfort." Emily tells her, "I know your copy doesn't work anymore so I brought you another copy before I left for London. I was going to tell you about it when it seemed like you needed it." Emily admits.

"You're amazing." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend, and I'd really like that.

"Okay. I'll go get it." Emily says, before getting up and heading to get the DVD from where she put it and within a few minutes Emily and Penelope are cuddling on their couch watching the movie that always gave Penelope comfort.

* * *

For the next few hours Penelope and Emily watch not just The Parent Trap, but other happy movies as neither of them feel much like watching tragedy.

Even though she isn't much of a cook Emily has attempted to make some dinner as Penelope has said that she is hungry.

"I think maybe we should go with take out." Emily admits, as she starts to walk back towards Penelope.

"I don't really think I have the stomach for takeout at the moment." Penelope admits, as since she has been in hospital she hasn't eaten much, "And it's grilled cheese, I think that's top of the, you can make it any way you want, and it still tastes good, list." Penelope comments.

"If you don't have the stomach for take-out then maybe this isn't a good idea." Emily comments, "What about soup? You said there's a soup you like when you are sick or hurt, I can make it if you have the recipe." Emily offers, knowing that while not great a cooking she will try, for Penelope.

"Nonna's secret sickness soup." Penelope answers, with a slight smile, "But I don't know the recipe, only Dad does." Penelope explains, and as she does she forces herself to stand up, finding it a little painful.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say, as she notices what her girlfriend is doing.

"I'm not going to break Em." Penelope assures her girlfriend, as she walks towards her, "I'm okay."

"What you are is still healing." Emily says, as she walks the last bit of distance that separates her and Penelope, "And I want to whatever I can to help you with that." Emily says, wishing that she could take Penelope's pain, take her injuries because she would rather be the one that's hurt.

"You're helping me by just being here." Penelope promises her girlfriend, before leaning forward and hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you." Emily responds, and for a little while the two of them continue to hug, before breaking apart, "I think these are almost cooked, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Penelope responds, and she slowly walks over to the table and sits down. Within a few minutes Emily joins her with the grilled cheese she made, which actually taste pretty good.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope and Emily, both of whom are feeling glad to be their own bed again, are in their bed asleep, or at least they are asleep until Penelope is woken up. As she is woken up Penelope is confused about what woke her as she was having a quiet peaceful sleep, but then as she looks over to Emily she realises exactly what is going on.

Unlike Penelope Emily's sleep seems to be far from peaceful, as she is tossing and turning, and muttering in her sleep. So, it being slightly difficult and painful because of her injuries, Penelope sits up, turns on the light, and turns towards her girlfriend.

"Em." Penelope says, gently shaking her awake, but Emily continues to sleep, and this time as she mutters Penelope can make out that Emily is saying,

"Pen, no, Penelope." And as she can hear the pain, the horror in her girlfriend's voice, Penelope can feel her heart hurt.

"Emily, wake up!" Penelope says, putting a bit more force behind her voice and to her relief, Emily wakes up, and bolts up right, "You're okay, I'm here." Penelope says, winching as she moves closer to her.

"Pen?" Emily asks, as she fights to catch her breath, and Penelope notices that she is drenched in sweat.

"Yeah, Amore, I'm here." Penelope says, as she takes Emily's hand.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Emily admits, tears in her eyes, "I was terrified that I was never going to see you again." She reveals, feeling like she just ran a mile.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here, Em. I'm okay." Penelope assures her girlfriend, as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

"If I had been here…." Emily starts to say, and as she does Penelope realises exactly where he girlfriend is going with that.

"No, don't go there." Penelope says, not wanting Emily to blame herself, "Em, Collins was planning this for over twenty years. If you were here, if you were with me, she probably would have just killed you to get to me." Penelope comments, knowing that she would much prefer what happened to her over that, "This wasn't your fault." She says, and Emily isn't sure she can believe that.

"How are you okay?" Emily asks, "You went through something…. Horrible." Emily says, as she has been wondering that as while Penelope has been clinging to her a little more since she was abducted, she seems to be handling things pretty well, certainly better than Emily was expecting.

"I really did." Penelope admits, "But I knew, without a doubt, that you, and Dad, and the team were coming for me. I never doubted that."

"Yeah?" Emily asks, turning to look at her.

"Yeah." Penelope says, with a nod, and as she does she decides to explain something, "I wasn't in chains the whole time."

"What?" Emily asks, sounding surprised, as Penelope hasn't talked about what happened when she was missing and Emily didn't want to push her.

"I was in zip ties at first." Penelope explains, "And even though I knew you were coming I realised that I needed to try to escape." Penelope reveals, and as she does Emily squeezes her hand, "I got out of the zip ties, and I tried to escape but she Tazed me." Penelope explains, and Emily tightens her hold on Penelope's hand at that as a way to stop herself from reacting in a worse way, "After that she chained me and I knew I had to come up with a different plan." Penelope admits, moving slightly closer to Emily, even though she can't move much, as this is hard for her to talk about and she gets comfort from Emily, "I knew getting a clue to your and Dad was important, so I asked myself what would Emily say to do."

"Yeah?" Emily asks, smiling slightly, glad that she was able to help her girlfriend even if it was in a little way.

"Yeah. You were with me every second, Em, and whenever I was scared I got comfort by thinking about you." Penelope reveals, "I remember what I felt when I thought I was never going to see you again, and I hate that you went through that too." Penelope admits, pain in her voice.

"I had twenty-four hours of not knowing if you were going to survived, and It broke me. I thought it was going to destroy me." Emily admits, showing how painful this is for her, "But then I remember you went through seven months of that, and I'm really sorry Babe."' She says as for a year she has been trying to imagine what it was like for Penelope when she was gone, and after they talked before they moved in together, Emily thought she had a pretty good idea what it was like for Penelope, but after experiencing twenty four hours of wondering if Penelope was alive she knows that what she imagined wasn't even close to what Penelope went through.

"You don't have to apologise." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "I know I have some healing to do, but what matters is right now we're both okay, we're together, and we're going to be okay." Penelope says, believing that and knowing for sure that even when Emily has to go back to London, which she is sure she will at some point, they'll be okay, "I love you Emily Prentiss."

"I love you Penelope Rossi-Garcia." Emily responds, and the two of them kiss, Emily being sure to keep the kiss gentle because she knows Penelope is still hurt, but at the same time it displays everything they are both feeling.

"Do you want to try and get some more sleep?" Penelope asks curious, once they break apart.

"Yeah, I think we could both use it." Emily admits, and as she does she carefully, and gently, helps Penelope to lay back down and the two of them lay in each other's arms, and before long the two of them fall asleep.

* * *

Two days have passed since Penelope was discharged from the hospital and since then she and Emily had visits from Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Reid, Blake, Monty, Matt, Kristy, Stephen, and even Strauss, but the one person who hasn't visited, which Penelope has realised, is her father.

"I made Echinacea tea." Emily says, as she walks over to Penelope carrying to mugs, "I don't know if it tastes good, but Reid brought it and gave us specific information on how to brew it." Emily reveals, "Apparently it can help to boost the immune system and fight infection." Emily explains, knowing that it could really help Penelope as considering the very serious infections she got after she was stabbed as a child, there is a high risk of her new wounds getting infected.

"Cool." Penelope comments, though she doesn't seem that interested.

"Pen, what's going on?" Emily asks concerned, being able to tell that there is something going on.

"Dad hasn't come to visit." Penelope says, pain in her voice, "He hasn't even called."

"I know." Emily confirms, having noticed that, and as she does Penelope realises something.

"Em, do you know why?" Penelope asks, looking at her girlfriend.

"I think your Dad blames himself for what happened." Emily explains, "And I think he's staying away because of that."

"It wasn't his fault!" Penelope exclaims, sounding shocked, "How could he think that? How could anyone?" Penelope asks, and as she does she notices the briefest look of guilt pass across Emily's face, "Emily, what is it?"

"I blamed him." Emily reveals, and Penelope looks even more shocked, "When we first got the video, and put pieces together, I said that you were paying the price for what he did; that you being terrified and hurt was on him." Emily explains, there being a level of guilt to her voice.

"Emily…" Penelope says, looking shocked.

"I know it wasn't fair, wasn't right. Hotch told me to get some air, and I talked to JJ, then I apologised to him, told Dave it wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself." Emily admits, "I think that's why he's staying away."

"I'm not going to let him blame himself." Penelope says, as she reaches over and picks up the phone.

"He might not answer, Babe." Emily points out, honestly she'd be surprised if considering everything Rossi answered a call from his daughter.

"I'm not calling Dad." Penelope reveals, and as she does Emily wonders who she is calling, "Hey Morgan, is Dad at work?"

"Nah, he took a couple of days off. Everything okay?" Morgan asks, as he would expect Penelope to know that her Dad wasn't at work.

"Everything's good, thanks Hot Stuff." Penelope says, before hanging up, "I've got to go see Dad, I can't let him keep blaming himself for this." Penelope reveals.

"I'll drive." Emily says, knowing this is something Penelope has to do, and so she stands up, and once she is standing she helps Penelope to stand up, and then out of their apartment, Emily not automatically helping Penelope but it is clear that she is there to help if Penelope needs it.

* * *

A little while after they left their apartment Emily and Penelope are arriving at Rossi's house, and as they get to Rossi's house Penelope uses her key, and Emily helps her inside, as it is clear that she is struggling slightly.

"Dad!" Penelope calls, wincing from pain in her chest.

"Pen?" Emily asks concerned, putting her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "Dad, I know you're here. I'll search the entire house if I have to, or you can just come out." Penelope calls, as she and Emily start to walk deeper into the house.

"I'm right here." Rossi says, walking out from the study, "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm here to talk some sense into you." Penelope explains, as she walks towards her father, "Dad, none of this was your fault."

"Oh, but it was Kiddo." Rossi tells her, "Collins abducted you, hurt you, as a way to hurt me." Rossi tells her, "That makes it completely my fault."

"No Dad." Penelope says, and she goes to take another step forward, but she loses her balance, causing both Emily and Rossi to hurry towards her, and between them they are able to help make sure Penelope doesn't fall.

"Let's sit down and talk." Emily suggests as she helps Penelope over to the couch and Rossi walks with them as well.

"Dad, what happened wasn't your fault." Penelope says, as she stresses the last three words, "Collins took me, because she had some major issues, that's on her, not you." Penelope says, "You arrested her Dad, you did the right thing, she did the twisted thing."

"She's right, Dave, and you know it." Emily says, "I know what I said when we first go the video, but I was wrong, none of this is on you." Emily says, "None of us are responsible for the actions of Unsubs."

"Please don't blame yourself, Dad, please." Penelope requests, "Per favore papà, non è colpa tua. Non incolpare te stesso. Non stare lontano, non voglio quello." Penelope tells her father, speaking in Italian as she hopes it will help get through to her father, plus she knows all three of them will know exactly what she said, (Please Dad, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Don't stay away, I don't want that) leaning forward, "Per cinque anni siamo tornati l'uno nella vita dell'altro, non voglio più essere estraneo." Penelope tells her father and hearing what she said Emily smiles slightly, (For five years we've been back in each other's lives, I don't want to be strangers again.)

"I don't want that either, Kiddo, but I want you to be safe." Rossi admits.

"Life isn't safe Dave." Emily points out.

"Em's right, Dad, life isn't safe, especially not for us." Penelope points out, "We both work for the FBI and that makes life more dangerous." Penelope points out, "But part of the reason I can deal with that is because I have you, and Em, and the rest of the team." Penelope explains, "I don't know how I went twelve years without talking to you, but I know I never want to go back to that." Penelope reveals, "I love you, Dad. This wasn't your fault." Penelope assures her father.

Having no idea what to say Rossi leans forward and hugs his little girl, knowing that he will never stop feeling guilty about what happened, but he won't avoid his daughter because of it.

"I love you too, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, as he hugs her and kisses the top of her head.

As Penelope and Rossi hug Emily just watches the love of her life and her father and smiles slightly feeling glad that Penelope and Rossi are going to be okay.

"You two hungry?" Rossi asks, as he and Penelope break apart.

"Starved." Emily admits, "Pen was telling me about some special soup…." Emily starts to say, giving Rossi a look.

"My mothers special sickness soup." Rossi finishes, looking amused.

"Which you need to give me the recipe for." Penelope tells her father.

"I'll give it one day." Rossi says, as he has a very specific plan for that, "I'll go get started." Rossi says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious, once Rossi is out of hearing range.

"Yeah…I think I am." Penelope answers, with a smile, and Emily just kisses her.

A little while later Penelope, Emily, and Rossi are in Rossi's living room eating the soup Rossi made while watching old Rossi family movies, Movies that Emily hasn't seen in her time dating Penelope. Rossi, Penelope and Emily may have had a week that was beyond difficult, and beyond painful, but as they sit together and watch a video of three-year-old Penelope spraying her father with a water hose it is like all that is forgotten, and they're just happily spending time together; as the pain they are in heals just a little bit.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Three days have passed since Penelope and Emily went to Rossi's to talk to him about the fact that he blames himself for what happened to Penelope. While Rossi still blames himself for what happened, and probably always will, he has stopped avoiding Penelope and has actually made dinner for her and Emily every night since and brought over some food for them to keep in their freezer.

It's about lunch time on a Monday and Penelope and Emily in their apartment. As Penelope is concerned about her wound she is lying on their bed while Emily is checking it and chasing the dressing.

"There are none of the other signs." Emily assures her girlfriend, as she covers the wound with the new dressing.

"But it's itchy!" Penelope comments, as it has been bugging her, a lot.

"That just means it's healing, Babe." Emily explains, "There's no redness, no fever, no swelling, or tenderness, or anything else the doctor said to look out for." Emily reveals, looking at her girlfriend, "There's only good sings."

"I really don't want it to get infected, it was hell last time." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"That will be Matt and Kristy with Jake and David." Penelope explains, as they are expecting the Simmons family.

"I'll go let them in, if you're okay?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Penelope assures her girlfriend, and once she does Emily heads out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her, and heading straight to the front door.

Once at the door Emily looks through the peep hole and once she sees the Simmons family she opens the door and lets them in.

"EMEE!" Jake yells, sounding excited.

"Hey Jake." Emily says, squatting down, and as she does Jake hurries forward and hugs her, "It's good to see you, Buddy."

"You too." Jake responds, and the two of them break apart, "Aunty Penny?" Jake asks, looking around and not seeing her.

"She'll be out soon." Emily says, as she greats Kristy and Matt each with a brief hug, and Matt helps Kristy with the stroller that David is in.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Emily asks curious.

"No thanks." Matt says.

"I'm okay." Kristy answers, as she walks over to the couch, and sits down. As Kristy sits down the bedroom door opens and Penelope walks out.

"Anty Penny." Jake says, running towards her, and before anyone can stop him he slams into Penelope's leg, which unfortunately is the leg that is still healing, and so she falls backwards.

"PENELOPE." Emily, Matt, and Kristy yell, and as they do Emily and Matt hurry over to her.

"I'm sorry." Jake says, looking upset.

"it's okay, Jakie." Penelope assures the young boy, as Matt and Emily help her to stand up, both realising that Penelope is trying to hide the fact that she is in pain as she doesn't want Jake to feel even worse.

"Jake we talked about this, Aunty Penny is hurt you've got to be gentle." Kristy tells her son, and as she does Emily whispers,

"You okay?" to Penelope, who nods.

"Like with David?" Jake asks.

"Exactly." Matt says, as Emily helps Penelope to sit down.

"Come here, Jake." Penelope requests, as she pats the couch next to her and Jake walks over and climbs next to her, as Emily, and Matt sit down in other seats, "You only have to be gentle with me for a little while." Penelope tells him.

"You be okay?" Jake asks curious.

"Yeah Buddy, I will be." Penelope assures him, before giving the young boy a hug.

"Love you." Jake says.

"I love you too." Penelope responds, as they break apart.

"Hey Jake, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Emily?" Kristy asks her son, and as she does Emily notices that both Kristy and Matt are smiling and so she is curious about what is going on.

"Yes!" Jake says, looking excited, and as he does he climbs down from the couch and walks over to Emily.

Once Jake is close enough Emily picks him up,

"What would you like to ask Jake?" Emily asks curious, as she looks down at the young boy.

"Can I call, Anty Emee?" Jake asks curious, looking at Emily with a look of such childlike innocence that Emily is amazed, and as she does she looks between Matt and Kristy.

"Jake asked a few days ago, and we said to ask you." Matt says, and from the look he and Kristy are giving her Emily is sure they are okay with it, but that they wanted to make sure Emily is.

"Can I?" Jake asks curious.

"Sure Buddy." Emily says, smiling at him, and as she does Jake puts her arms around her.

"Love you Anty Emee." Jake says as he hugs her.

"I love you too." Emily says, feeling amazed, as she returns the hug and as she is feeling overwhelmed she doesn't even notice that Kristy is taking a photo, nor does she hear Penelope asks for a copy.

Even though Henry calls her Aunt Jake asking to call her aunt feels different somehow. Maybe, because she's aunt to Henry because of her relationship with JJ, but she's become Aunt to Jake through getting to know his family because of her relationship with Penelope, which makes it different somehow.

* * *

Almost a week has passed since Jake Simmons asked if he could call Emily Aunt and in that time, Penelope and Emily have been spending time with their friends and family as Penelope heals and they have both been enjoying themselves. With every day that passes Emily has noticed Penelope doing better, and as of this morning the Doctor has said that Penelope is able to start doing more physical activities.

To celebrate the good news they got at the doctors Penelope and Emily went out for dinner together, which didn't go as good as it could have, and are returning to their apartment.

"Pen, what's going on?" Emily asks concerned, once they walk into their apartment.

"I could feel people looking at me." Penelope admits, "I know a lot of my bruising has heled, and that I covered a lot of it up, but It felt like people could still see." Penelope explains her voice sounding extremely self-conscious, and as she does Emily feels guilty as it was her idea for them to go out to dinner.

"You are beautiful Babe." Emily says, taking a step towards her girlfriend, "The sexiest hacker in the world." Emily says, "These bruises will heal, and until they're no reason to be ashamed. You have no reason to be self-conscious. They show that you survived something horrible, and they don't change how beautiful you are." Emily assures her girlfriend and as she does she can't help but remember how she felt self-conscious after Doyle and how Penelope helped her, and so helping her now feels right, especially considering she believes everything she is saying.

Feeling beyond touched, and not able to find the words to explain what she is feeling, Penelope just takes the steps that separate her and Emily and kisses her. As they kiss things quickly become more heated, ad it is clear exactly what is about to happen, and so Emily gently pulls back.

"Are you sure?" Emily asks, as she doesn't want Penelope to do something she's not ready for, especially this.

"Positive." Penelope says, before kissing Emily, and this time as they kiss Penelope starts to unbutton Emily's shirt and the two of them head to their bedroom.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Penelope and Emily went out to dinner, and ever since it has been clear to Emily that despite her words Penelope is still feeling self-conscious about her bruises, though Emily has been tyring to help her.

It's early morning and while Penelope is still getting ready, Emily was attempting to make breakfast, but a call from Clyde has interrupted her plan.

"I don't know." Emily admits.

"Emily, it's been almost three weeks. I'm in charge of a lot, but people higher up than me want to know when you're coming back." Clyde explains.

"I don't know, Clyde. Pen's still not okay, and I'm not leaving until I'm sure she is." Emily admits, not realising that Penelope has walked out from the other room.

"I'm not sure they're going to like that." Clyde admits.

"Well, if they don't like it…." Emily starts to say, but before she can finish Penelope walks over and takes the phone out of her hand, doing so before Emily can stop her.

"Clyde?" Penelope asks, as she takes the phone.

"Penelope, Darling, it's good to hear your voice." Clyde admits, as Emily gives her girlfriend a less than impressed look, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for the flowers they were lovely." Penelope tells him.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're doing better." Clyde responds.

"Thank you." Penelope says, "When do the bosses want Em back?" Penelope asks curious.

"By this weekend, preferably. We've got a lot of cases and London needs it's Unit Chief back." Clyde explains.

"She'll be back by this weekend." Penelope assures Clyde.

"PENELOPE!" Emily says, loud enough for Clyde to hear.

"Good luck Luv." Clyde says, sounding amused, "Bye."

"Bye." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"I'm not going back yet." Emily tells her girlfriend once she hangs up, as she stands up.

"I think you have to." Penelope tells her.

"I don't have to do anything." Emily responds, and Penelope can't help but smirk a little.

"Em if you might not have a job to go back to if you stay much longer, and I know how much you love your job." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Not more than I love you, and I told that to Clyde when I left London." Emily responds, telling the complete truth just leaving out that she does really love her job.

"I'm okay, Em. I go back to work in a couple of weeks anyway." Penelope admits, "I love you so much, and it's because I love you that I'm telling you that you need to go." Penelope reveals, and as she does she sees the look of complete shock on Emily's face and so she walks over and takes both Emily's hands, "When I was in London I saw how much you love the job you're doing, how much you feel like you belong doing it, and how important it is. I don't want you to lose that because you want to stay here." Penelope explains, "I'll be okay, and if I'm not it's only a seven-hour flight." Penelope points out.

"Pen there is no job that I could ever love more than you, that could ever be more important to me than you, and I feel like I belong with you." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"I know." Penelope says, reaching out and pushing Emily's hair out of her face, "But you've still got to go." Penelope says, "We'll be okay… I'll be okay." She says, and as she does she can see that she is finally convincing Emily.

"I'm just a call away." Emily promises her girlfriend.

"I know." Penelope says, before kissing her.

* * *

Two days have passed since it was decided that Emily would go back to London and ever since Penelope and Emily have been treasuring every second they have together as they know it's coming to an end soon.

It is Emily's last night in America before going to London and she and Penelope are on their way to Rossi's where Rossi is making dinner for them, the entire team, Will, Henry, Jack, Beth, Stephen, and the Simmons family.

"If it gets too much…." Emily starts to say.

"I know, we can go." Penelope finishes, "It will be okay, and it will be nice seeing everyone." Penelope admits, "But if you want to go early…"

"I know." Emily says, returning the favour and finishing Penelope's sentence for her, as they arrive at Rossi's.

As they arrive both Penelope and Emily get out of the car and head inside. Even though Penelope is moving a lot better than she was Emily still hangs back so she can help her girlfriend if she needs It, but she is glad, and a little proud, to see Penelope walking without a problem.

"Dad?" Penelope calls as she and Emily walk into the house, and as she does Emily notices that her girlfriend didn't winch in pain, something else which makes her proud.

"Kitchen." Rossi calls back and Penelope and Emily head there, "Hey Kiddo, Em, everyone's outside." Rossi reveals.

"We here last again?" Penelope asks curious.

"Hotch, Jack and Beth aren't here yet, but they're on their way." Rossi explains.

"Do you need any help?" Emily asks curious.

"Not yet, but in a few minutes I will." Rossi admits, as he could use some help talking the appetizers outside where everyone else is.

"I'll help." Emily assures him, "I'll see you out there." Emily says to Penelope.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, and she kisses Emily's cheek before heading out of out the kitchen.

"How's Penelope really doing?" Rossi asks concerned.

"Better." Emily admits, "Pen's almost heled, which is great."

"I can say the but you're not saying, Emily." Rossi tells her.

"We've talked a little about what happened, but I don't know if she's dealing with it." Emily admits, "I'm worried that once I go back to London the flood gates will break, and she won't be okay." Emily says, sounding worried, "Dave…." Emily starts to say.

"You know I'll look out for Penelope." Rossi says, "And I'll call you if she's not okay."

"Thank you." Emily says, looking relieved.

"You regretting your choice to take the Interpol job?" Rossi asks curious.

"Not really, but kind of." Emily admits, and Rossi gives her a look, "I love the job, Rossi. I love the work I'm doing, and I feel like I'm apart of something important, that what I'm doing matters… not that BAU doesn't, but it seems different." Emily admits, "But I hate being away from Pen, and I hate that I'm not going to be here to help her." Emily admits, "But she wants me to go, and a part of me does too…. It's just really complicated." Emily reveals.

"That's life, Emily." Rossi tells her.

"Yeah, guess so." Emily responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

Over the next few minutes Rossi and Emily finish making the appetizes, and once they are ready, which coincidently is just when Hotch, Jack, and Beth arrive, the take the food out the back to the others and everyone at Rossi's house enjoy a great night together.

* * *

As they didn't go to bed to late the night before Emily doesn't want to wake Penelope until she has to and as a result has gotten ready mainly in the dark, while only turning on the light in the living room once their bedroom door was shut, to make sure she had everything she needed in her bag.

Once she is ready Emily heads back into hers and Penelope's bedroom, sits down on the edge of their bed, right next to Penelope, and turns on their light.

"Pen, wake up." Emily says, as she gently shakes her girlfriend awake.

"Em?" Penelope asks as she opens her eyes, "What's going on?" Penelope asks curious, "Why are you dressed?" she asks, clearly half asleep and then she realises something, "No, it's time?"

"Yeah, my taxi should be here soon." Emily explains.

"Taxi, no, I'll take you." Penelope tells her girlfriend, as she goes to sit up.

"No Pen, it's okay." Emily tells her girlfriend, "Stay here, sleep." Emily says, as it is very early, "I love you."

"I love you." Penelope responds, and as she does she leans up and kisses Emily, who leans down, and for a little while the two of them kiss, before finally breaking apart.

"I'll call when I get back to London." Emily promises her girlfriend.

"Good." Penelope says, looking relieved, "And I promise I'll call if I need to."

"Good." Emily says, pushing Penelope's hair back and out of her face, "I'll see you Babe." Emily says, leaning forward and kissing Penelope's cheek, "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily stands up and heads across the room. Once Emily is at the doorway she turns back around, smiles at her girlfriend, before leaving, and as she goes Penelope watches her go and despite what Emily said she knows that she isn't going to get any more sleep.

* * *

Due to the time different it was late at night local time when Emily got back to her apartment, and as she went to bed she had to admit that it felt very strange to not have Penelope with her.

As she assumes that she has a tone of work to catch up on Emily has headed into work extra early, and she is only a little surprised to find Clyde waiting for her.

"Welcome back." Clyde greats.

"Thanks." Emily says, as she walks towards him, "Are you sitting in my chair for a reason?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Clyde confirms.

"Okay." Emily says, realising that Clyde is even harder to read than normal, "What's going on?" Emily asks curious.

"The higher ups understand why you had to leave in a hurry, why you had to be gone for so long, and they understand that you might have to do so again in the future." Clyde explains.

"Okay." Emily says, drawing out the word, and wondering where Clyde is going with this.

"The higher ups want you to agree to a four-year commitment, which will allow you to take leave to go to DC when you need to; with very few limitations." Clyde explains.

"Four years?" Emily asks surprised, as that is a long time, and Clyde nods, "And if I don't agree?"

"Leave will be a lot more restricted, and if you did what you just did, you most likely won't have a job to come back to." Clyde explains, as he stands up, "You've got a few days to think about it, to call Penelope." He explains before heading out of the office, giving Emily a lot to think about.

* * *

After spending all day working, catching up on the paperwork she has missed, Emily has finally got a chance to call Penelope at a reasonable time.

"Hey." Penelope says, as she answers the video call and Emily sees that she is sitting on their couch.

"Hey." Emily responds.

"How's your Day been?" Penelope asks curious.

"A lot of paperwork." Emily answers, purposely being vague.

"Em, what is it?" Penelope asks, "Em?" she asks, gently prodding her girlfriend.

"In exchange of being able to take leave with few limitations, Interpol wants me to give them a four-year commitment." Emily explains.

"Oh." Penelope answers, not sure how to feel about that.

"Yeah, I could not give the commitment, and just keep working, but it would mean taking leave in the future more difficult." Emily explains, wanting Penelope to know everything, "Clyde says I have a few days to make my decision."

"Four years huh? That's a long time." Penelope comments.

"I know, I can't imagine being away from you for that long." Emily admits.

"Me either." Penelope admits, "But from what you're saying you could be fired if you don't agree to the commitment and have to come out here."

"It's possible." Emily says, even though she knows it is more than possible.

"And you love the job you're doing." Penelope says, the question being rhetorical, "Em, it might suck, and be hard, but I think you should agree to the commitment."

"What?" Emily asks surprised, as she wasn't expecting that.

"Em, not living together for four years is going to majorly suck, but I have faith in us." Penelope reveals, "By agreeing to the commitment you can be here if there is an emergency, and I can come to London when I can." Penelope admits, "When Collins stabbed me, and I was looking at your face, I had a moment of clarity, I knew that no matter what we'd be okay, and I believe that, I have to." Penelope admits, "So, if this is what you want, say yes."

"What I don't want is to make a choice now that we think will be okay but then isn't." Emily admits, "Pen, a job is nothing to me if I don't have you." Emily admits, and as she does Penelope realises what she has to do.

"If you say yes to the commitment, but then at some point in the future we find it too hard to be apart, I'll move to London for however long is left on your commitment, and then we can decide what our next decision would be." Penelope says, honestly not wanting to leave the BAU, but it means staying with Emily she will.

"You'd do that?" Emily asks surprised, knowing how much of a big deal that is.

"Yeah, I would." Penelope says, "This job is good for you, Amore, it's helping you, and I want that for you." Penelope admits, "It's your choice Em, but no matter what you choose you're not going to lose me, we'll be okay, even if we have to figure out a way." Penelope says, and from the look on her face Emily can tell she believes that.

"I love you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend and wondering how she ever got that lucky.

"Love you too." Penelope says, smiling back.

"I think I'm going to agree to the commitment." Emily admits.

"Okay." Penelope answers, and as she does there is a knock on the door and Penelope looks up at it.

"You expecting someone?" Emily asks, though by the surprised look on Penelope's face she'd assume no.

"No." Penelope answers.

"Turn the computer around and leave it on." Emily requests, and Penelope does that as she gets up and heads to the door.

Getting to the door of the apartment Penelope opens it and finds Morgan and Reid on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penelope asks, as she lets them into the apartment.

"Thought we'd come keep you company." Morgan reveals.

"Hey Emily." Reid greats.

"Hey Reid." Emily greats, "Morgan." She adds, "I should get back to work. Pen, I'll talk to you later." Emily says, "I love you."

"I love you." Penelope responds, before ending the video call, "So, what exactly is keeping me company going to look like?" she asks curious.

"Fun." Morgan says, as Reid pulls DVDs out of his bag, and the three of them walk over to the couch, and as they do they proceed to have a great time together.

* * *

Hours later Morgan and Reid have left and Penelope is lying in hers and Emily's bed, just staring at the her postcard wall. Even though she meant everything she said to Emily Penelope can't deny that it hurts to know that she and Emily will be living apart for four years, nor can she deny that feels unsafe without Emily and so Penelope just wraps the blanket around her tighter and just thinks about Emily, tries to imagine that she is right next to her.

* * *

About four days have passed since Penelope and Emily talked about Emily taking a four-year commitment with Interpol and ever since the two of them have decided that the rest of the team don't need to know about that, at least not yet.

It is a Wednesday night and Penelope is feeling a little lonely as the team are on a case, and Emily is busy handling her own case in London. As she has nothing much to do Penelope is just working on a few of her pet projects on her laptop and as she work Penelope heads a knock on the door so she saves what she is doing, encrypts it, and closes it, before heading to the door.

As she opens the door Penelope finds Stephen on the other side holding food,

"Hey Rossi, can I come in?" Stephen asks.

"You never have to ask." Penelope assures him, as he walks in, "That smells good."

"It's your favourite." Stephen reveals.

"How'd you know I haven't eaten yet?" Penelope asks curious.

"I talked to Emily." Stephen reveals, to Penelope's surprise, "She told me that you're working on some new programs so may have forgotten to eat, and she also told me about the commitment she agreed to." Stephen explains having gotten from the phone call that Emily was concerned about Penelope, for several reasons, "You're really okay with that?" he asks, as he sits down on the couch and starts to take out the food.

"I know it's going to be hard, and suck at times, but yeah I think I am." Penelope admits, telling the truth, even with her misgivings, "This job is good for her, Gideon, and I know that our relationship is strong enough to handle this, I have faith we're going to be okay."

"That's the optimistic Penelope Rossi I know and love." Stephen says, as Penelope sits down next to her, "I want you to make me a promise, that if it gets to the point where it isn't okay, even if you can't tell Emily, you'll tell me." Stephen requests, as he knows his friend well enough to know that that might happen.

"I promise." Penelope says, as she sits down, and they start to enjoy the food Stephen brought and each other's company.

* * *

Four days have passed since Penelope and Stephen had dinner and apart from Emily and Penelope he is still the only one who knows about what Emily committed to. It is a Sunday night and Penelope is having dinner with her father.

"Dinner is served." Rossi says, as he puts the food down in front of Penelope.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, giving him an amused smile.

"So, back to work tomorrow, are you sure you're ready?" Rossi asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Penelope confirms, "I'm getting bored being home alone." Penelope admits, "It will be nice to do something again." Penelope admits.

"You still need to take it easy, make sure you don't do things too fast." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I know, I won't." Penelope assures her father.

"Good." Rossi says, though he knows his daughter well enough to know that she may not stick to that, "Saluti." Rossi says, raising his glass of wine.

"Saluti." Penelope repeats, raising her own glass of wine, and the two of them toast before enjoying their meal together, and due to the fact that Rossi is insisting he drive his daughter into work on her first day back Penelope ends up staying with her Dad.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: So, I am pretty tipsy right now and am going to post this before I get even more so. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MERRRY CHRISTMAS (if you celebrate) thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL, thank you for the support. Sorry if there are mistakes**

* * *

A little over a month has passed since Penelope returned to work and in that time her injuries have completely healed, and she is back to full duty, meaning that things are pretty much back to normal, or at least the new normal with Emily now living in London.

It is a couple of days before Halloween and Penelope, Rossi, and JJ are in the bullpen talking about Henry's feelings about trick or treating.

"What do you mean, he's not going?" Penelope asks shocked, "Every kid loves trick-or-treating." Penelope comments.

"You certainly did." Rossi tells his daughter, remembering how excited she used to get.

"That doesn't surprise me." JJ admits, "But Henry's scared." JJ admits, "One of his little buddies told him Halloween was the only time when all the real monsters come out because they can blend in." JJ explains.

"Never thought about that, good monster strategy." Rossi comments, causing Penelope to laugh.

"You did tell him it wasn't true, right?" Penelope asks curious.

"Of course, I did, but he's convinced." JJ explains.

"Childhood fears a resistant to adult logic." Rossi explains, "Penelope was scared of fish as a kid."

"Really?" JJ says, looking at Penelope in surprise.

"Not as strange as it seems, Dad used to chase me with them when he went fishing." Penelope explains, causing JJ too look at Rossi in disbelief.

"I was trying to help." Rossi explains, and JJ isn't sure she understands the logic of that one, "But what I learnt is sometimes you just have to wait it out." Rossi explains.

"For how long?" JJ asks curious.

"Well, if he's twenty-three and this still worries you, you got a problem." Rossi comments.

"Well, see, the thing is, I think I am partly to blame." JJ explains, as she stands up, and she, Rossi and Penelope start to head towards the roundtable room.

"How?" Penelope asks curious.

"Well, the other night Will and I were up late, we were having some wine, talking about some of the cases we've worked on, and at one point, I said I felt like there was no end to all the monsters walking around, and…." JJ starts to explain.

"Henry sneaked into the room to listen to the grownups." Rossi finishes.

"Yeah. We need a cone of silence for our house." JJ comments, causing Penelope to chuckle.

"Doesn't work, trust me." Rossi says as he and Gideon both tried very hard to make sure Penelope and Stephen didn't hear it when either of them talked about cases, but they still did, as the three of them head up to the roundtable room and once they are there Penelope starts to present the info about a case in Oregon.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived in Oregon and are working the case. As she has found something Penelope is calling the team who are in a conference area with a local law enforcement officer.

"Hey, you're talking to the room, P.G." Morgan comments.

"Mm, if by PG you mean parental guidance strongly advised I say PA, prudent advice." Penelope says, to the amusement of the local officer.

"Please remember your parent can hear Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I know Dad." Penelope says, sounding amused, "So, I checked all the employees and vendors and delivery people who work at the supermarket where Terry Rodgers brought his groceries, and there were no red flags. Also, Barry Deaver, the second victim, I found his car." Penelope explains.

"Where?" Hotch asks curious.

"Impounded. It was abandoned three weeks ago on Fish Hatchery Road, picked up by Gus' Towing service, where it has been collecting dust and racking up storage fees ever since." Penelope explains.

"Where's Fish Hatchery Road?" Hotch asks curious, and as he does the local points it out on the map they have in the room they are working out of.

"Off the beaten track, like Terry Rodgers. Looks like the unsub's hunting grounds are rural and remote." Rossi comments.

"Well, to have ended up there, Barry Deaver must have gone on a diagonal north first, and then headed west towards his karate class." Morgan explains, and the team continue to work on the case.

* * *

A little while later the team are still working the case, and as she has only found a little bit of information, which is annoying the crap of her, Penelope is calling her father, Hotch, and Blake who are talking about the victim.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch requests.

"Okay, I've got something that's really bugging me." Penelope admits, "I can't figure out what Terry Rodgers was doing those five missing months." Penelope admits, and as she does Rossi, Blake, and Hotch can all hear the frustration in her voice, "I mean, you can't sit on a park bench in this country and not leave a paper trail." Penelope comments.

"But you figured it out." Rossi says, having complete trust in his daughter.

"No, this is just me venting." Penelope reveals, "What I did figure out was wat Terry Rogers was doing in Rhode Island before he went AWOL." Penelope explains, "Check it. He was married, divorced, married again, currently way behind on child support payments to wife number two, and that's all I know." Penelope explains, "If you'll excuse me, I have more digging to do." Penelope says, as she angrily hangs up, as it is bugging her that she hasn't found an answer.

* * *

A little while after she called to say that she had very little on one of the victims Penelope is once more calling Hotch, who is with Rossi and Morgan this time, to give them another update.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch requests.

"I have the trifecta, but with two things instead of three, what is that, a bifector?" Penelope asks.

"Exacta." Rossi tells his daughter, "What have you got?" Rossi asks curious.

"Well, that's…." Penelope starts to say, sounding disappointed, but she quickly decides to change the subject, "Anyway, two missing vehicles not missing anymore. Paul Hicks car was found by some utility works an hour ago. It had rolled off into a ravine, and Gary Ellard's car was picked up on a speeding violation in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho." Penelope explains.

"Idaho?" Morgan asks.

"Stolen by some local kids ten days ago in La Grande, car was just sitting by the side of the road, keys in the ignition." Penelope explains, "They made a typically sound teenage decision, decided to take it on a cross-state joyride." Penelope says, sounding amused.

"Garcia, I need to know the exact spot where the vehicles were originally found." Hotch requests.

"On it." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

For over twenty four hours the team continue to work the case and it lead them to find out that a women who believed she and her daughter were sick is the unsub.

As the case is over Rossi and Morgan are walking along the catwalk above the bullpen together,

"I assume you're not trick-or-treating either?" Rossi asks curious.

"Ah, none of my treats seem to want to call me back, Rossi." Morgan comments.

"Then I'll buy you dinner." Rossi offers.

"I'm in." Morgan says, as they walk into the bullpen, where Reid and Blake are, and as they do JJ walks in from the other end of the bullpen.

"Uh, excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement to make." JJ says, "As I'm sure some of you were aware, Henry was a little nervous about going trick-or-treating this year, but he's decided to go anyway." JJ explains.

"Great. What changed his mind?" Rossi asks.

"The BAU did." JJ reveals, "I told him that he should go out on Halloween and try to figure out which monsters are real, and which one are not." JJ explains.

"So, he wants to be a profiler." Morgan realises.

"Ah, he wants to be his favourite profiler." JJ corrects, as Henry, who is dressed as Reid, walks in, holding hands with Penelope who is dressed for Halloween.

"Wow, yeah! Oh, wow! You look great, Henry!" Reid says, looking excited, "Put this on here." Reid says, as he squats down in front of Henry and puts his ID badge on the young boy.

"Oh, he's official." Morgan says, looking amused.

"Tell him." Penelope says, in a whisper, to Henry.

"E equals MC Squared!" Henry says, sounding excited and as he does Reid hi fives him.

"Oh, there it is! Ohh!" Morgan says, with a grin.

"The monsters don't stand a chance." Blake comments.

"Oh, I know. Shall we go get you some candy?" JJ asks, "Come on." She says, and as she does she, Penelope and Henry head out of the room.

"Whoo-hoo. Watch your back, pretty boy." Morgan comments, looking amused.

* * *

For the next couple of hours JJ, Penelope, and Henry trick or treat together and honestly JJ isn't sure who amused it more, her son or Penelope, both of whom are sitting on the floor in JJ and Will's living room going through all the candy they got.

"Call Anty Emily?" Henry asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope says, as she pulls out her laptop to make a video call and as she does Henry climbs onto his godmother's lap.

A few seconds after Henry climbed onto Penelope's lap Emily answers the call, and the second she sees Henry and Penelope she smiles.

"Anty Emily!" Henry says, sounding excited, as JJ walks over and sits behind them.

"Hey Henry." Emily greats, "How are you?"

"Good. I got Candy with Anty Penny!" Henry reveals.

"Really that's great. What did you dress up as?" Emily asks curious.

"Uncle Spencer!" Henry says and as he does he looks really excited and proud of that.

"And he was really great, too, was just like Reid." Penelope explains.

"That's amazing." Emily says, with a grin, "How was trick or treating?" Emily asks curious and once she does Penelope, and Henry, with JJ adding in comments, begin to tell Emily all about Trick or Treating, going into so much detail that Emily feels like she was there.

* * *

About a week has passed since Halloween and to Reid's annoyance, he and Morgan are at batting cages together.

"Okay, you see my hips, see my hips?" Morgan asks, as he hits a ball with a baseball bat, "You swing right through, nice and easy." Morgan explains, before walking towards Reid, "All right, come on, you give it a try."

"It was just a ride to the airport. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you one." Reid comments.

"Hey, you act like this is torture. You know. There are people who think this is fun." Morgan comments.

"Believe it or not, most of my childhood sports memories aren't altogether pleasant." Reid comments.

"Reid, it's just one game. We need a body. You might not even have to play." Morgan reveals.

"Perfect. Can we go now?" Reid asks curious, as he makes it seem like he is about to walk away.

"Reid. Just humour me? Take the bat and get up there and give it a try." Morgan says, as he hands Reid the bat, which he takes before walking to the plate as Morgan walks to the ball pitching machine, "Get up there. You're going to like this, Kid, I promise." Morgan says, "See it in here. Just relax. Here we go." Morgan says, as he puts a bull in the machine and it flies towards Reid, and as the ball gets closer to Reid he tries to hit it, but misses.

"Okay, okay, first try. Keep your eyes on the ball." Morgan says.

"Gravity plus drag coefficient plus magnus… I see what you're saying. If I can adjust the velocity of my swing…" Reid starts to say.

"No, what I'm saying is get out of your head. Just feel it." Morgan says.

"Feel it, feel it." Reid repeats.

"Don't think, just feel it." Morgan advises.

"Just feel. Don't think, just feel." Reid says, and Morgan laughs.

"Here it comes." Morgan says, and he once more causes a ball to go flying at Reid, and one again Reid misses it, "Reid, that's not feeling it." Morgan says.

"I'm feeling like an idiot." Reid admits, and as he does Morgan's phone rings.

"Well, today's your lucky day. We just got a case." Morgan explains, once he checks his phone.

"Yes. Thank god." Reid says, looking relieved, and the two of them head towards the BAU.

* * *

A little while later Reid and Morgan have gotten back to Quantico where the two of them and the rest of the team are in the roundtable room where Penelope is presenting the case.

"Last night in Miami, the body of Amanda Lopez was found in an alley. She had been brutally beaten and suffocated." Penelope explains.

"Twenty three years old, originally from Tampa, ran away from her foster home when she was sixteen years old." Morgan realises.

"Runaway, prostitute. She couldn't be more high risk." Blake comments.

"And there was evidence of sexual assault, a lot of it." Penelope explains, pain in her voice.

"Occupational hazard. No way to tell if our unsub is responsible for that." Rossi says.

"Beating and suffocation. So, he's a sadist, a lot of violence." Blake realises.

"Where there any other victims?" Reid asks curious.

"Uh, actually yes, but not the human variety." Penelope explains, "In the last month six puppies have been suffocated and beaten, and thank God, there are no photos because I draw the line at dead dogs." Penelope explains, amusing everyone in the room.

"We sure it's the same guy?" Rossi asks curious.

"Identical DNA samples were found at all the crime scenes, but no match in the CODIS database." Hotch explains.

"Even if there was a match, it might not give us an ID." JJ comments.

"That sure is a lot of rage. I wonder why he's so angry." Morgan comments.

"it's about the power. Suffocation takes work. He likes it up close and personal." Rossi says.

"This unsub's just graduated from animals to human victims. We need to stop him before he goes serial." Hotch explains, "Wheels up in thirty." Hotch says, and everyone starts to head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later the team have travelled to where the case are and have started to investigate. Morgan and Reid are in a part and as he sees that there are mainly teenagers around Morgan has a suspicion about who the unsub is so he pulls out his phone to call Penelope.

"Mm! I thought you'd never call my ears are hungry. Your voice is like food." Penelope comments, as she answers her phone.

"Well, I need your help, Sweetness." Morgan comments.

"Yes! Yes! Your wish is my command." Penelope comments.

"I need you to widen your search for violent offenders in the area to Juveniles." Morgan says.

"Mm, searching for bad boys. It's my specialty." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan can't resist teasing her.

"I thought it was bad girls." Morgan teases.

"I wouldn't call Em a bad girl." Penelope comments.

"I'd say she has her moments." Morgan responds.

"I'm going to tell her you said that." Penelope says, sounding amused, "I'll hit you back with a list."

"Thank you, Angel." Morgan says, as Penelope hangs up.

* * *

Not long after Morgan called Penelope he and Reid are back at the local PD and are in a kitchen/break area with Blake, JJ, and Rossi.

"I didn't even know the Bureau had a softball team." Blake says, as she fills up her mug with hot water.

"Since when do you play?" JJ ask, looking at Reid in surprise.

"Since Morgan drafted me." Reid explains.

"Really? Why?" Rossi asks Morgan, not understanding why he would do that.

"Don't let the skinny geek thing fool you. I know the good doctor's deceptively athletic." Morgan explains.

"Oh, it's deceptive all right." Rossi says, as Hotch walks up.

"Blake, what did you find out?" Hotch asks.

"None of the pet owners had much. Each of their dogs just disappeared from their yard." Blake explains.

"But he did get into their yards unnoticed, so that means he stalked them and knew their patterns." JJ says.

"What about the list of juvenile offenders Garcia sent us?" Morgan asks.

"Local PD's checking out a few names that caught my eye." Hotch says, as one of the local officers walks up.

"Excuse me, Agent Hotchner, another women's body was just found." The local officer says.

"That was quick." Rossi says, as the team head off to investigate.

* * *

For about a day the team continue to work on the case and it ended with both the unsub, a teenage boy, and older male, being killed, and now they are on their plane back.

"This is Agent Hotchner." Hotch says, answering his phone which broke the silence that the plane has been in, "Yes, what can I do for you?" Hotch asks, and as he does the other person talks and as Hotch listens Rossi, who is sitting across from him, sees the concern grown on Hotch's face, "Thank you very much." Hotch says, before hanging up.

"What is it?" Rossi asks.

"Dallas PD discovered an unidentified male body with the mouth sewn shut." Hotch explains.

"Like the silencer. He's dead. It's obviously a copycat." Rossi says.

"Dallas division is into it. They said they'd keep us in the loop." Hotch says, causing both he and Rossi to be concerned.

* * *

The next day the day of Morgan and Reid's baseball game have come and while Morgan is warming up Reid walks up to the pitch.

"Oh, get outta here." Morgan says, as Reid waves at him.

"Hey." Reid responds, as Morgan jogs over to where he is.

"Hey, pretty boy." Morgan says, "You made it, I like that. You bring a glove?" Morgan asks.

"Glove? I don't own shorts." Reid says.

"Okay, don't even worry about it, Kid. I got an extra one." Morgan admits, "Dyson's wife had her baby last night, so today is your day to play second base." Morgan explains.

"Wait, what? Uh-huh, I can't play second base." Reid objects.

"Oh, yes, you can, you're gonna. No such thing as can't, Kid." Morgan says, and as he does they hear

"Go team!" being yelled by JJ as she, Blake, Henry, Hotch, Jack, Rossi and Penelope walk up to Reid.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reid asks, though he looks excited to them.

"We were not gonna miss this for the world." JJ says.

"Great day for it." Hotch says.

"Awesome." Reid says, with a grin.

"So, the secret service huh?" Rossi asks, looking at Morgan.

"Yeah, yeah, we haven't beat these chumps in five years." Morgan explains.

"They've got nothing to do but practice." Rossi comments.

"And party." Penelope says, as puts a hat on Reid, "Em wished you good luck, and I promised to film you both for her."

"Tell her thanks." Morgan comments.

"Will do." Penelope responds, and once she does she, JJ, Blake, Rossi, Hotch, Jack and Henry head to the stands while Morgan and Reid head to the pitch to play.

For the next few hours the team, Jack and Henry watch the FBI team play the Secret service, and Penelope films anything Reid and/or Morgan do. While Morgan unsurprisingly does very well Reid doesn't do quite as well, or at least he doesn't to the last innings during which he gets a home run, which causes the FBI to win.

After the game Penelope, Rossi, Blake, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Henry, Hotch and Jack go out to lunch at a local dinner and proceed to have a great afternoon together.

* * *

Hours after the game Penelope is sitting on her couch, waiting for a call form Emily who she sent the videos call. Feeling like she has a few minutes Penelope is just about to get up and make some tea when her computer rings with a call, and so she quickly answers.

"He…." Penelope starts to say, but before she can finish Emily has cut her off.

"Reid scored a home run?" Emily asks, sounding excited.

"Yep." Penelope says, grinning from ear to ear, "It was great."

"Yeah, it seems like it from the video." Emily comments, sounding a little disappointed that she couldn't be there.

"Yeah, we went to a dinner afterwards and I'm pretty sure Jack and Henry became best friends." Penelope comments.

"They've been friends for a while." Emily points out.

"Yeah, but they became even closer, they bonded over Spiderman." Penelope explains, "Do you want to hear all about the game?"

"Definitely." Emily says, as she leans against the couch in her apartment.

"Okay, first, the faces of the Secret Service were amazing." Penelope says, her voice full of amusement and she proceeds to tell Emily all about what the baseball game and everything that happened.

* * *

Less than a week has passed since Reid won a baseball game for the FBI and Rossi is in his office, as they currently don't have a case.

"David Rossi." Rossi says, answering his phone.

"David, I just finished the manuscript. You are a crime novel artiste. The Butcher Returns, the Piano Man sings, The Queen of Diamonds is lady X, wow." Rossi's editor Amanda says, "The new book is absolutely fantabulous, my friend. It's compelling, captivating…." Amanda starts to say.

"But?" Rossi asks.

"It's incomplete. Where's the dedication page?" Amanda asks.

"I didn't think you'd notice." Rossi admits, as honestly he always has trouble writing his dedication page, even considering he dedicated his first book to Penelope, covertly of course.

"I'm paid to notice." Amanda says.

"Well, I haven't decided." Rossi admits, wanting to buy himself some time so that he can figure out what to write.

"Well, hurry, would you? We're ready to go to print." Amanda explains.

"Uh, I'll get right on it." Rossi says.

"Today." Amanda requests.

"By the end of the week, Amanda, I've still got my day job." Rossi points out.

"Ah yes. Lives to save, adventures to live, I get it." Amanda comments.

"You really don't." Rossi says, as he hangs up and after hanging up he heads into the roundtable room where the team are discussing the latest case, which is in LA.

* * *

A while later the team are investigating the case, which has a connection to the homeless population and during the investigation Rossi has seen someone he has never thought he would see again, but the man walked away before Rossi could give him his contact details and so Rossi is calling his daughter in hopes she can pull of one of her miracles.

"Penelope Garcia fount of knowledge, what can I bestow you with?" Penelope asks, answering her phone.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi greats.

"Dad, what do you need?" Penelope asks curious.

"I know it's more difficult for you to find someone one when they're off the grid, but if I give you a name do you think you could find a homeless person in LA?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Um…. It would depend, but chances aren't high." Penelope admits, "I can try though." Penelope reveals, "Who do you want me to find?" Penelope asks curious.

"His name is Harrison Scott." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Harrison…" Penelope starts to say, but then she realises something, "Wait, isn't that who saved you in Vietnam?" Penelope asks, as while her dad doesn't talk about the Vietnam War much she does know about Harrison Scott.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, "He's out here, on the streets, I want to help him." Rossi admits, and Penelope can tell how important this is to her father.

"I will pull on every one of my amazing powers and see what I can do." Penelope tells her father.

"Thanks Kitten." Rossi says, before hanging up and once he does Penelope gets to work wanting to do whatever she can to help her father, she just hopes she can.

* * *

The next day, to her annoyance, Penelope is no close to finding Harrison Scott for her father, who is at another crime scene with the man himself. After Harrison explains about the latest victim Rossi leads Harrison back beyond the crime scene tape.

"Look…" Harrison starts to say.

"You don't have to say it." Rossi tells him.

"It depends on what I was gonna say." Harrison responds.

"You were going to apologize for walking away yesterday, Don't." Rossi tells him.

"Last time I saw you, you were unconscious on your way home with a concussion and a shrapnel wound in your arm." Harrison says.

"I've still got the scar." Rossi admits, "What happened?" Rossi asks.

"You remember Danny James, PFC from Iowa, was nineteen years old?" Harrison asks, "You remember what they did to him over there?" Harrison asks.

"He was captured outside Hue, I think." Rossi says, remembering back.

"They held him for three nights, no eyes, no ears, no arms." Harrison says.

"But he was still alive." Rossi says, remembering back.

"You remember why they did that to him? Hell, you were the first one to figure it out." Harrison says.

"Fear, they were trying to scare us." Rossi remembers.

"Same things happening here." Harrison explains, and realising what that means Rossi takes Harrison back over to JJ and Morgan and all four of them talk to the homeless population.

After they talk to the homeless population Rossi tries to get his friend to let him help, but to his disappointment Rossi doesn't succeed and his friend walks away from him.

* * *

The next morning Harrison has come into the police station the team are working out of as another victim, this time someone who is a friend of Harrison, and as Rossi walks back into the room where Harrison is Rossi sees his friend drinking out of a flask.

"Did you find her?" Harrison asks.

"Not yet." Rossi admits.

"I had that son of a bitch right in my hands, I let him get away!" Harrison exclaims.

"A few less drinks might have helped." Rossi says.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harrison asks.

"I think saying age put you on the streets is a copout." Rossi says as he reaches over and takes the flask out of Harrison's pocket.

"Don't you lecture me, Rossi." Harrison says, as he stands up sounding angry.

"What did the booze cost you first? Your home? Your job? Or maybe one of your wives." Rossi says.

"This wasn't my fault!" Harris exclaims.

"I'm not saying that it was." Rossi says.

"I tried to save Sarah! I couldn't!" Harrison exclaims.

"So now you're giving up?" Rossi asks.

"There's nothing else I can do." Harrison admits.

"Yeah, there is. Help me to help her." Rossi says, and the two of them start to do a cognitive.

* * *

Over the next few hours things get good, as Sarah is found, then bad as Harrison is taken, then good again as Harrison is found and the unsub kills himself. Though Harrison is hurt in the process.

"So, that was quite a stunt you pulled in there." Rossi comments, as he walks over to Harrison and sits down next to him.

"I knew you'd get the message. Figured that was my best chance not to go down with him." Harrison comments.

"So, you bet your life on the BAU." Rossi says.

"I bet my life on you." Harrison corrects.

"Do you know why I joined the FBI?" Rossi asks curious.

"If you say…" Harrison starts to say.

"Because of you." Rossi finishes, "You could say the Corps changed me, or the war, but it was you who made me honest, you who taught me what I needed to be a good father to my daughter." Rossi explains, "So, please, be honest with me now, what are you running from?" Rossi asks.

"You remember how you got that scar in the first place?" Harrison asks.

"Of course, I do." Rossi says, and he proceeds to tell Harrison the version of what happened that he remembers.

"That blast gave you a concussion. When you regained consciousness, you were already on your way home." Harrison explains.

"Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital getting ready to rotate home." Rossi admits.

"And I was receiving a commendation for heroic bravery." Harrison says.

"And you deserved it. Not a lot of people would have done that." Rossi admits.

"No, but someone did more." Harrison says, and he explains to Rossi what really happened all those years ago.

"Hernandez? But why?" Rossi asks, his voice sounding shocked and full of pain.

"Why did he do it? Or why did I take credit?" Harrison ask.

"Both." Rossi says.

"The short answer is. I was ordered to." Harrison admits. "We were fighting that PR war back home. The government needed a face, a living face, to parade around, to solicit support for a unpopular war. I was chosen." Harrison explains.

"And Hernandez?" Rossi asks.

"He was paying a debt. He was being a marine, he died so that we could live." Harrison explains.

"And you couldn't tell anyone." Rossi realises, "Come with me." Rossi requests.

"Where?" Harrison asks.

"To honour our dead." Rossi reveals, and the two of them start to walk.

* * *

After finding out her father was going to be spending anther day in LA, and what he was going to do, Penelope flew down to LA so that she can support her father.

The next morning Penelope, who is dressed more like a normal person than usual, is walking with her father up to a building where Harrison Scott is waiting.

"I'm really glad you flew out here Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I am too." Penelope admits, as they get to Harrison.

"Sargent Harrison Scott, I would like you to meet my daughter Penelope." Rossi introduces.

"It's an honour to meet you Sir." Penelope says, completely meaning that.

"Anyone as pretty as you can call me, Harrison." Harrison says, smiling at Penelope.

"Harrison." Penelope says, with a smile, "Was Dad really a screw up when he first joined the Marines?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yep. I'll tell you some stories later." Harrison reveals, causing Penelope to grin.

"Before you two have too much fun we should head inside." Rossi says, and the three of them head inside.

* * *

Over the next half an hour or so Rossi and Harrison take part in a ceremony that honours Private Hernandez and gives his grandson an award, while Penelope watches from the crowed. After the ceremony Penelope, Rossi, and Harrison head out of the building together.

"You know, it's time you let yourself off the hook, Sargent, you did your duty." Rossi says, "This country owes you for your service." Rossi says.

"Oh, no. it doesn't owe me anything." Harrison says.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But they're gonna help you anyway." Rossi reveals, "You know what this place is?" Rossi asks, "It's called New Directions, it's an outreach centre dedicated to help vets land on their feet. Welcome home, Marine." Rossi says, "Semper Fi."

"Hoo-rah." Harrison responds, and the two of them shake hands and then hug, as Penelope watches on.

After her father and Harrison break apart Penelope takes a step forward,

"Thank you for everything you did for my Dad, everything you made possible." Penelope says, before hugging Harrison.

"You never have to thank me for that, I was just being a Marine." Harrison assures her, "Look out for your old man for me." He asks in a quiet voice.

"Always." Penelope assures him, kissing his cheek, as they break apart.

"I'll stay in touch. You're not alone." Rossi assures his old friend before he and Penelope leave.

* * *

A few hours later Rossi and Penelope are back at Quantico, sitting in Rossi's office.

"This book is dedicated to Sergeant Harrison Scott and Private Fist Class Anthony Hernandez, two men who saved me so I could save others." Rossi reads as he writes.

"It's perfect." Penelope says to her father, "Dad, you never talk about Vietnam, about the war." Penelope comments, as she knows a few things, like Harrison, and the fact that her father was hurt, but not much more.

"Because it's a part of my life I don't like to focus on." Rossi admits, "Kiddo, I learnt a lot, but it was far from good." Rossi tells him, "And it's something I always wanted to protect you from."

"Dad, I get wanting to protect me, and I get not wanting to talk about it, but if you ever do need to talk about it you can always talk to me." Penelope tells her father, "I know you will always want to protect me, but I want to help you too, so if you need to talk, I'm here." Penelope promises.

"Thanks Kiddo." Rossi says, smiling back at his daughter, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later, during which time Penelope had dinner with her Dad, who didn't tell her anymore about Vietnam, is at home in hers and Emily's bed. After a few moments of debate, as she knows it's late in London, Penelope picks up her phone and texts Emily.

' _Hey, you awake?'_ Penelope texts and seconds later her phone starts to ring, "Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey." Emily responds, "Long case the last couple of days?" Emily asks, as the night before she and Penelope only texted.

"Kind of, but I also flew to LA to support Dad." Penelope explains.

"Is he okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah… it's just…." Penelope starts to say, tyring to think of the best way to explain, "Did you know Dad was hurt in Vietnam, during the war?" Penelope asks curious.

"No." Emily says, wondering what that has to do with anything.

"He stood on a landmine, got a concussion and a shrapnel injury to his arm, two other Marines helped him, one even sacrificed his life for Dad's." Penelope explains, "During our last case Dad saw the marine that didn't die, the one who taught him to be honest, he's homeless now and living in LA."

"And your Dad wanted to help him." Emily says, realising that that makes sense.

"Yeah, and I wanted to support him, meet one of the men who saved Dad." Penelope explains, and as she does Emily can tell there is something Penelope isn't saying.

"Pen?" Emily asks curious, "What is it?"

"Sargent Scott, Private Hernandez, they saved Dad. If it wasn't for them Dad wouldn't have come home from Vietnam, he wouldn't have met Mom and Carolyn, I would never have been born." Penelope explains.

"And the world would have been a much darker place without you and your Dad in it." Emily says, knowing that, "You wanted to thank him, didn't you?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I did, and I got to." Penelope reveals.

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Emily says, being able to tell that that means a lot to Penelope.

"Thanks." Penelope responds, "How's work?" Penelope asks curious, and Emily starts to tell her all about what she's been working on lately. Despite how late it is in Virginia, and how early it is in London, both Penelope and Emily proceed to talk for well over an hour.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIWE.**

* * *

A few days have passed since Penelope and Emily spent over an hour talking to each other on the phone, and even though they were both tired the next day neither regretted what they did as it was really nice to be able to talk to each other for so long.

It's afternoon, in Virginia, and as Emily had to work for over twenty-four hours straight she home for a break. Even though Emily should be trying to get some sleep she is on the video call with Penelope who is in her office.

"That sounds like it was really hard." Penelope says to her girlfriend, who has just finished explaining what the case was.

"It was." Emily admits, and Penelope can see how tired Emily seems.

"I'm really sorry Honey." Penelope says, feeling bad for her.

"Thanks Babe." Emily responds, "I…" Emily starts to say, but before she can say anymore the door opens and Rossi hurries in.

"Dad?"

"Dave?" Penelope and Emily say at the same time.

"Hey Emily." Rossi says to her, "Kiddo, we need you, we've got a situation and we need all hands on deck." Rossi explains, his voice hurried.

"Sorry I…" Penelope starts to say to Emily.

"I know, it's okay." Emily assures her, "Stay safe, I love you." Emily says, trying to hide her concern as she knows that all hands on deck situations are usually really bad.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before ending the call, "What's the situation?" Penelope asks curious.

"A bus of kids are missing." Rossi explains,

"Oh god." Penelope says, looking horrified, as the two of them head out of Penelope's office.

* * *

A little while later the team, split between to SUV with Penelope, JJ, Reid, and Hotch in one, and Rossi, Morgan, and Blake in another, are on their way to the school where the kids who are missing attend.

"Okay, thanks." Penelope says, before hanging up her phone, "Local PD says they just found a backpack full of kids' cell phones, half a mile from the second bus stop." Penelope explains.

"Disarming the GPS, disposing of cell phones, feels less random and more premeditated." JJ admits.

"There were seven other buses from different schools on their route. Why target this particular bus?" Reid asks.

"Maybe a group of kids got together to pull it off?" JJ asks.

"Waited for their friends to get off at an earlier stop, then made their move." Reid says, finishing JJ's line of thought as it makes a lot of sense to her.

"Okay, I'm checking school disciplinary records seeing if I can find any recent suspensions." Penelope says, as she works on a tablet.

"It could be about a specific target and the other kids just got in the way." Hotch says, as JJ's phone rings.

"Alex you're on speaker." JJ says.

"Uh, I've been looking over the personnel files of the bus driver, Roy Webster, something isn't adding up." Alex explains.

"What did you find?" Reid asks.

"Over the past three years, Webster had several altercations with students but was never formally reprimanded." Alex explains.

"It sounds like the school hasn't told us the whole story." Rossi realises.

"We know how disrespectful some teenagers can be. Maybe he snapped." Morgan comments.

"It could be payback for years of abuse." JJ says.

"What about the women who was on the bus?" Reid asks.

"I've been going through her files too, which add to the questions I have." Alex reveals, "Her names Carol Roberts, retired teacher, assigned to monitor Webster's bus six months ago." Alex explains.

"What's that about?" Rossi asks.

"I took a bus all through High School. We never had a monitor." Alex says.

"Makes you wonder who she was there to keep an eye on, the kids or Webster." Morgan comments, as the two SUV's continue to drive

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived at the high school and while the other members of the team are talking to the family members Penelope has set up her station in the library. Working over time Penelope is going through both the students Social Media activity and the sim cards on the abandoned phones.

As she goes through the phones Penelope finds a picture of one of the victims, a girl called Addison which was clearly taken during the abduction.

"Oh my god." Penelope says to herself, sounding shocked, as she continues to work.

* * *

A few hours later night has fallen, some of the kids have been returned, and the team, thanks to Rossi, have realised that the kids who are still with the unsubs are being forced to play a game.

As she has found something Penelope has walked up to Reid who is talking to the detective working with them, about the case.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with the people who produce 'Gods of Combat'"" Penelope explains, "Turns out they have six million players worldwide, forty thousand of which are DC residents." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, if they're capable of this type of violence in real life, do you think we'd see some sort of evidence of it in their gaming history?" Reid asks, as the two of them and the local detective get to Hotch.

"What type of evidence?" The Detective asks.

"Yeah, he's talking about the universal online gaming code of conduct." Penelope explains, "Sure, it prevents against stuff like harassing, threatening other players, cyber-bullying, that kind of thing." Penelope explains.

"How's this supposed to help us find these kids?" The Detective asks.

"Instead of looking for people who play the game, we need to look for people who were kicked out." Hotch realises.

"On it, Sir." Penelope says before heading out and going back to her set up to do what Hotch wants and the other ten or so tasks that she is in the middle of.

* * *

While attempting to do what Hotch asked Penelope found something else that she knows the team need to know as soon as possible and so she walks into the room where her Dad and JJ are.

"Dad, JJ, I think I found something." Penelope says, as she walks into the room, "When I downloaded the TPF file, I was able to extract the source code and generate an outpost blacklisted hell mod players." Penelope explains.

"English please." JJ requests.

"Oh yeah, Mod levels are hacked modifications to the game. They were not part of the original game design." Penelope explains.

"They're secret levels. The only ones who could find them are those that know they even exist." Rossi explains.

"And the hell mod in this game was like a battle royale. I mean, literally anything goes, there are no rules." Penelope explains.

"If you get killed of playing hell mod your entire gaming profile is deleted." Rossi adds, and as he does JJ is amused by the similarities between father and daughter.

"A profile that would have taken years for them to build. Their sudden loss of access to their game could be what spun them out of control." JJ realises.

"Let me get this straight. Instead of starting over, they decided to build their own game?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked.

"It's more than that. This is a competition." JJ realises.

* * *

A little while after JJ, Penelope and Rossi realised it was a competition Penelope, JJ, Morgana, and Reid have realised that the unsubs are siblings, but there are still a couple of things that don't make sense and so they are in the place where Penelope has set up her computers trying to make sense of everything.

"It doesn't make any sense. If they are siblings, how do you explain the gaps in the same time when they weren't logged in at the same location?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, it looks like it happened several times a year, sometimes form different states." Penelope says.

"Maybe their parents got divorced." Reid suggests.

"Maybe the parents got divorced. Maybe the parents got divorced." Penelope says, as she types, "Leave it to the genius to come up with the obvious." Penelope says, "Here we go. Here we go. Joshua and Matthew Moore. They both went to central high." Penelope explains, "Their parents worked two jobs each to make ends meet. Led to a messy divorce. Joshua went to liv with his dad in Arizona. Matthew stayed with his mom in DC." Penelope explains.

"That's how they knew when to strike. They probably road the same bus route." JJ realises.

"Long hours, different schedules. They were latchkey kids." Penelope realises, "Video cameras become their sitters." Morgan explains.

"As they got older, they got more competitive, and it became more about bragging rights." Reid realises.

"This game became the core of their sibling rivalry." JJ realises.

"Only it wasn't just a game. ''Gods of Combat' was their one constant connection to one another.'" Morgan realises.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in the area she set up her computer with JJ and as attempts to work Penelope is getting more and more frustrated and is squeezing a stress ball to try and help with that.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Penelope says, sounding frustrated.

"Okay, what's going on?" JJ asks, walking over to her and realising that with Emily, Morgan, Rossi not being around to help Penelope then she will, "Talk to me Garcia."" JJ requests.

"I have gone through every frequency and wavelength and I haven't been able to pick up on anything." Penelope explains.

"All right, well, just slow down." JJ says, not completely sure if she understands what Penelope is doing, but she is still going to try to help.

"I'm frustrated." Penelope says, as she squeezes the stress ball even tighter.

"Okay, let's go back." JJ suggests, "What have you tried?"

"Audix, Nady System, AKG, Electrovoice, VoicePro and basically every frequency in the fricken northern hemisphere." Penelope says, sounding annoyed, "And I've gotten nothing!"

"Okay, just breath Penelope." JJ says, "Is there another frequency that you didn't cheek? Maybe one that's a long shot?" JJ asks, as she attempts to be helpful.

"No, I tried all the frequencies that are aboveground." Penelope says, and as she does she gets a look on her face.

"Garcia, what is it?" JJ asks, noticing the look on Penelope's face.

"Underground!" Penelope says, as she types to type, "ELF extremely low frequency. It's the only one that can penetrate underground." Penelope explains and as she does there is a beep, "Got a hit." Penelope says, to her relief.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has managed to hack into the frequency and hopes to be able to use it to talk to the captured kids.

"Hello? Can anyone here me?" Penelope asks, "If someone is there, please say something." Penelope requests, "My name is Penelope and I'm with the FBI." Penelope says.

"They're listening to us." One of the kids, a boy says.

"No, no, wait, listen. You're safe. I just…. I isolated the signal. They can't hear us right now. What is your name?" Penelope asks.

"I'm… I'm Billy, you gotta help us." The boy responds and that is exactly what Penelope intends to do, and eventually the team manage to get to the kids and rescue them.

* * *

A while later the team are back at the BAU, and Penelope is standing by the elevator, just staring out to space, because she is so out of it Penelope doesn't even realise that her fathers walking up to her.

"What's going on Kiddo?" Rossi asks concerned.

"I want to talk to Emily… so badly, but with the time difference it wouldn't be fair." Penelope admits, "I miss her, and even though we rescued a lot of the kids today sucked in a lot of ways." Penelope admits, "Dad, do you ever have one of those days that you want to unplug from everything… literally?"

"Okay Kiddo, give me your phone." Rossi requests, opening his bag, and Penelope does that, "And your tablet, and your other phone." Rossi requests, and Penelope hands both of those over too "And your secret other phone." He requests, and Penelope hands that over as well, "Okay, tonight you're coming to my house. We're going to listen to Tony Bennett on vinyl and drink eighteen-year-old scotch." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, as they walk into the elevator, Penelope looking forward to spending time with her father.

* * *

A little over a week has passed since the case with the school children and the team have just finished a case where an unsub was turning humans into puppets. As it was a very disturbing case JJ, Blake, Reid, Penelope, and Morgan have all gone over to Rossi's house to drink Wine.

As she has gotten a message from Emily asking if she could talk Penelope has headed up to her room while the others are downstairs, so that she can make a call to her girlfriend.

"Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey Babe." Emily says,

"You okay?" Penelope asks concerned, as there seems to be something off about Emily's voice.

"It's been a really tough few days." Emily admits, "We had a really bad case." She reveals, not wanting to tell Penelope that kids have died.

"I'm so sorry Amore." Penelope says, "What can I do?" Penelope asks curious, wanting to do something to help Emily.

"Just talk to me, about anything." Emily requests.

"Okay, I can do that." Penelope says, as she quickly searches her mind for something to say, "So, it seems like Reid might have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Emily asks, sounding truly curious.

"Yep. He's been secretive, and Blake knows something, but she won't tell." Penelope explains, and she starts to explain to Emily all about what they have noticed, and then once she does the conversation turns to anything Penelope can think of to distract Emily, and as she does it seems to work as Emily yawns.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep." Penelope suggests, "And if you can't sleep you can call me back." Penelope offers.

"Yeah, I might try." Emily says.

"No matter how late you can call me back." Penelope assures her, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily says, before hanging up, and once she does Penelope heads out of her room and she opens her bedroom door just as Blake is about to knock.

"Your Dad sent me up, foods ready." Blake explains.

"Thanks." Penelope tells her.

"How's Emily?" Blake asks curious.

"She's had a bad day, and I hate being so far away from her on days like this." Penelope admits.

"I get that." Blake admits, and Penelope knows that she does, "Can I give you some advice? As someone who's been in a long-distance relationship for years?"

"Of course." Penelope responds, being pretty sure it will be pretty helpful.

"You'll learn to be there for Emily in a different way. It will take time, and it doesn't make being away easier, but you'll figure out the ways that work for you, give yourself that time." Blake explains, "When I'm having a bad day my husband tells me the story of our first date, it makes me feel like he's right next to me, figure out what works for you and Emily."

"Thank you." Penelope says sincerely, feeling grateful to Blake as she starts to try and think of something to help Emily, as the two of them head downstairs to re-join the others.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is just returning home and as she walks into hers and Emily's bedroom her phone rings and so she answers it.

"Couldn't sleep?" Penelope asks.

"No." Emily admits, "I know it's late there…." Emily starts to say, there being a level of guilt to her voice.

"It's okay." Penelope assures her, "Do you remember last winter, when we were snowed in and couldn't even get to Quantico?"

"Yeah, the power went out too, so we put as many blankets on our bed as possible and cuddled with Sergio as we watched the snow fall." Emily remembers, smiling slightly as it was a pretty great day.

"And you used a candle to make hot chocolate." Penelope says, and the two of them start to go down memory lane and due to how long they talk neither of them get any sleep, but talking about happier times helps Emily to deal with the past few days.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Blake gave Penelope advice to help with her and Emily and in that time the rest of the team have learnt that someone is mimicking their cases, as more than just the Silencer case has been mimicked.

Even though the members of the BAU technically have the day off they have all been called into work as someone Reid cares about is missing, and because of that the team have decided to work the case on their personal time.

As they know that the person Reid cares about, Maeve, has a stalker the entire team are in the roundtable room going through the letters that Maeve and Reid have sent each other in an attempt to try and get a lead on who the stalker is, and thus who could have Maeve. As they read the entire team, except for Penelope, are feeling a sense of Déjà vu to a few months earlier when they were trying to find Penelope.

"Based on Maeve's description of the unsub in her letters, he seems like a classically possessive stalker." Morgan comments.

"One who craves validation and recognition, 'why won't you see me', 'do you think you're better than me' this comes up again and again." JJ says.

"So does his suicidal ideation, 'when I find you, I'm going to kill you, then myself.'" Blake reads.

"Murder-suicide is the ultimate 'I love you' to these guys." Rossi comments.

"When did the unsub start targeting Maeve?" Hotch asks.

"Maeve said it started out of the blue. My guess is it was some sort of incidental interaction, something she probably wasn't even aware of." Reid explains.

"That's gonna make the unsub hard to find." Morgan realises.

"And Maeve, too, until we know more about her." JJ says.

"I found her." Penelope reveals, "There are not many geneticists with that name, but Dr Maeve Donovan took a sabbatical from Mendel University ten months ago." Penelope says.

"That fits the timeline." Blake realises.

"Oh, she's a smart cookie. She burned her credit history, but her parents rented a loft in the warehouse district five days ago." Penelope explains.

"Did the parents sell their house recently?" Rossi asks curious.

"No." Penelope answers.

"They might be helping her hide." Rossi realises.

"Morgan, you and JJ go to the loft. Blake and Dave, go to the lab." Hotch instructs, and once he does the team start to leave, "How clear is your head?" Hotch asks, looking at Reid.

"Not very clear." Reid admits.

"I want to talk to her parents, but I want you to observe the interview." Hotch explains.

"Reid, I have a picture of her. Do you want to see what she looks like?" Penelope asks curious, as she knows that Reid doesn't know what Maeve looks like.

"No." Reid says, and everyone but Penelope leave the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later the team have interviewed both Maeve's parents, and her ex-fiancé, but are no closer to finding out who Maeve's stalker is. As they got a lot of pictures from the ex-fiancé JJ and Penelope are in Penelope's office scanning in the stalker photos that he gave them.

"Okay, I'm sharing something I haven't told anyone, not even Em." Penelope admits, "Every time we have a stalker case, I think Rosanna Arquette." Penelope reveals.

"The whole Arquette family to choose from and you go with Rosanna." JJ comments, sounding disbelieving.

"Of course, I go with Rosanna, because Rosanne Arquette was inspiration for two seminal songs of my childhood, ''Rosanna, by toto." Penelope explains.

"Obviously." JJ says, looking amused.

"And 'in your eyes' by Peter Gabriel." Penelope reveals, "Which gives one pause to think of the myriad of ways a man can be obsessed by a women, and what is she doing in bed to inspire that kind of obsession, and can she teach us? Not that Em and I need help in that department, but still, it would be good to know." Penelope admits.

"I so didn't need to know that." JJ comments as she looks at one of the pictures, "Whoa."

"He went to town on that one." Penelope says, "JJ, is that…" Penelope starts to say.

"Eyeliner." JJ says, as she hurries out of Penelope's office.

* * *

Hours later the team have discovered that that Unsub is the new girlfriend of Maeve's ex-fiancé and she has killed herself, but to everyone's horror, and Reid's devastation, she killed Maeve in the process.

Having just learnt what happened Penelope hurries back to her office and pulls her phone, to call Emily.

"Pen? What's wrong?" Emily asks concerned as it is a strange time for Penelope to be calling her.

"Reid's girlfriend…. She's dead." Penelope reveals as her voice breaks, feeling pain for Reid as she knows exactly what he is feeling.

"What? How?" Emily asks shocked.

"She had a stalker, a female stalker, and she killed herself and Maeve, right in front of Reid." Penelope explains.

"Oh god, poor Spencer." Emily says, sounding horrified, "Do you know how he's doing?"

"I haven't seen him, but I don't have to know what he's feeling, I've been there." Penelope reminds Emily.

"I'm going to come to DC. I should hopefully get there by tomorrow." Emily reveals, as she is able to take level without notice, and getting that cost her being able to live with Penelope for four years, so she might as well use it.

"Okay." Penelope says, sounding glad, "Let me know when your flight gets in and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Okay." Emily says, "Pen, just because you never meet Maeve doesn't mean you can't cry for her." Emily says, being able to tell that her girlfriend is trying to hold it together, and hearing the conformation that it is okay Penelope allows herself to cry while staying on the phone with Emily.

* * *

The following afternoon Penelope is waiting at the airport looking around, when to her relief she sees Emily looking even more beautiful, at least o her and so she hurries towards her.

"Hey You." Emily greats, her voice sounding soft, as she smiles at the women she loves.

"Hey." Penelope says, as she hugs her girlfriend, and kisses her, neither one of them caring that they are in the middle of an airport as to them it is like the rest of the world just fades away, "How long can you stay?"

"Four days." Emily responds, as she has to be back in London by New Years Eve, but at least she'll be able to spend Christmas with Penelope, as it is currently Christmas Eve.

"Then we better make ever second count." Penelope says, knowing that, as she takes Emily's hand.

"How's Reid?" Emily asks concerned.

"I don't know, he's not talking to anyone." Penelope says, as she remembers not wanting to talk to anyone after she thought Emily was dead, "I was thinking we could head straight over there."

"That would be good." Emily says, and the two of them head out of the airport.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are at Reid's apartment, and knocking on his door, but after Emily knocks they hear no sign of movement.

"Reid, it's Emily." Emily says, as she knocks, "Me and Pen are here, we're here for you."

"if you don't want to let us in I get it, but we're still here." Penelope says, and she and Emily just wait, hoping that Reid will let them in, though neither of them have much hope.

* * *

A while later, Emily and Penelope having spent an hour outside Reid's apartment, have finally headed home, having made sure to assure Reid that they are there for him.

"Hey Serge." Emily says, squatting down and patting their cat, while dropping her bag, as Penelope closes and locks the door.

"So, we have a couple of hours until Matt and Kristy's dinner." Penelope reveals, as Emily stands up, "So what do you want to do until then?" Penelope asks, as she smirks at her girlfriend.

"I have a few ideas." Emily admits, as she walks forward and kisses her girlfriend.

"I like the way you think." Penelope responds, and the two of them head towards their bedroom, shedding clothes as they go.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Maeve was killed, and ever since no one has seen or head from Reid, even Emily trying several times when she was in town, couldn't get him to come out of his apartment, or even let anyone else in.

As she is concerned about Reid Penelope is doing what she has been doing every day for the past two weeks which is delivering a care package to Reid.

"Hey." Penelope greats, as she puts the basket on the ground.

"Hey." JJ responds.

"Thought I'd check on Spence on my way into work." JJ explains.

"Yeah, me too." Penelope admits, as she walks towards her.

"Are these all from you?" JJ asks, referring to all the care baskets that are around the hall.

"Maybe." Penelope answers, "When I thought I lost Emily nothing helped so I wanted to find something to make him feel better." Penelope admits, "Which meant I went all Reid-like and did a bunch of research and it turns out nuts and seeds have naturally occurring magnesium and magnesium influences the production of serotonin which is the happy, happy, joy joy chemical in the brain…. I don't know I just wanted to do something." Penelope admits, as she rings the doorbell.

"Spence, listen if you're in there, we just want to know that you're all right." JJ explains.

"Knock twice if you're conscious." Penelope requests, and she and JJ hear two knocks, "Is he ever going to be okay? Because when I lost the person I love I wasn't okay until we got Emily back, and that's not going to happen this time." Penelope says, her voice full of pain, honestly wishing that Reid could experience what she experienced and that's getting the person he loves back.

"Spence will be okay eventually." JJ says, not sure how to address Penelope talking about Emily, "And he knows we're all for him, no matter what." JJ says, having raised her voice.

"Yeah, what she said." Penelope says.

"Come on." JJ says, linking arms with Penelope and the two of them head out of the building.

* * *

Hours later the team, except for Reid, have travelled for a new case, and as she is truly concerned for Reid Penelope is calling Morgan, hoping he knows a little more.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" Morgan asks.

"I'm worried about Reid." Penelope admits.

"I am too." Morgan reveals.

"What do you think he's doing?" Penelope asks, as while she can think of what she is doing when she thought Emily was gone, Reid is different to her, even if their pain was the same.

"I think he's taking the time Hotch gave him." Morgan reveals.

"I know what he's feeling, he's sad, and broken, and he should be, but that's exactly why I'm so worried." Penelope admits, "I know what he's feeling, and when someone I love is hurting, it's like I hurt too, which I know is super co-dependent, but that's just how I roll, and I feel like I should be doing something, and I don't know what it is, but…" Penelope starts to explain, the speed of her voice increasing with the more she says.

"All right, slow down, all right? Just slow down." Morgan suggests.

"Could you call him?" Penelope asks, feeling that Morgan has a good chance of getting Reid to talk.

"I have. He's just not ready to talk to anybody right now." Morgan says, knowing that Penelope will remember what that felt like.

"I need to hear his voice. It's impairing my ability to work." Penelope admits.

"Let me try something, all right?" Morgan asks, having an idea of a way to get Reid to reach out.

"Thanks." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

For the next day the team continue to work the case, and Morgan's idea ended up working and he has succeeded in getting Reid to reach out again.

"What's up Kid?" Morgan asks, answering his phone as Reid once more rings him.

"If it's about the art, then it's clear the disposal sites are scattered around the Mission District Area." Reid explains.

"Wait a minute, how did you know?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"I had Anderson bring over some of the files." Reid explains.

"All right, all right, hold on a second. Let me patch in Garcia." Morgan requests, and he does just that.

"What have you heard? Is he okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"Slow down, slow down." Morgan says, "Reid?"

"Garcia, you should pull a list of all of the art galleries sin San Francisco." Reid tells Penelope.

"Reid, I was just… how are you?" Penelope asks, feeling glad to hear from him.

"Better. Thanks for asking, and thanks for the baskets." Reid says, "You know, nuts have magnesium, which helps produce…" Reid starts to say.

"Serotonin, yeah I know." Penelope says, "Okay, Galleries, I got a lot." Penelope explains.

"Focus on the mission district." Reid says, before hanging up.

"I guess that's better than nothing." Morgan says.

"It is, and I will take it." Penelope reveals, "Okay, there's still a few galleries, but it's more manageable. I am sending the addresses to your mobile." Penelope explains.

"I got it, thanks Garcia." Morgan says, before hanging up.

* * *

For another day the team continue to work the case, and because he got so curious Reid flew out and joined the team and helped them realise that the Unsub is a Haemophiliac and so Morgan is calling Penelope.

"Talk about it." Penelope says.

"Hey, Girlie." Morgan says, "I need a list of haemophiliacs in San Francisco." Morgan explains.

"Vague, so vague." Penelope says, pulling faces.

"Garcia, for his obsession to be this profound, he most likely has the more severe version of the disease, it's type B Christmas Disease." Reid explains.

"Reid, happy to hear you made it safe and sound." Penelope says, having known that Reid was coming.

"Thank you Garcia." Reid responds.

"Okay, Christmas disease. It does not sound very jolly." Penelope says.

"it was named after the first known case, Stephen Christmas." Reid explains.

"All right, I got fifteen people who have trouble clotting." Penelope says.

"He wouldn't stray to far from the art world." JJ realises.

"Most likely works in and around the art community, but not as an artist." Reid says.

"And he's a loner. So, look for people with jobs where they don't interact with the public." Hotch requests.

"Yeah, I got three, Stock Boy at a local supermarket, an art blogger, and a custodian." Penelope explains.

"The victims have different blood types. If he's taking the plasma out of the blood, he must be a universal recipient. Any of them with AB positive blood?" Alex asks curious.

"Specificity, I did it." Penelope says as she types on her computer, "Okay, if I factor in those "B" names I was working on... And bingo is his name-o." Penelope reveals, "Actually, his name is Bryan Hughes. He is an AB-positive haemophiliac who works as a janitor at the Bay Area Museum of Art, and before you ask, yes, his address has been sent to your phones." Penelope reveals.

"You're the best Baby Girl." Morgan says, before hanging up, and thanks to the information Penelope gave the case is over within a few hours.

* * *

Two days have passed since the teams latest case has ended and since then Penelope, JJ, and Morgan, with Emily on video chat offering support, have helped Reid clean up his apartment.

It is a Thursday evening, but not just any Thursday evening, it's Penelope and Emily's forth anniversary. As they can't be together, something which is hard for both of them, Penelope and Emily have arranged to have a video chat dinner.

"Okay, it's finally ready." Emily says, walking into view and sitting down at the table with take away containers, "Sorry, I didn't expect delivery to take this long."

"It's fine." Penelope assure her girlfriend.

"I know it's not the same as sharing a table at Archers, but at least we can have the same meal." Emily says.

"It's not the same, but it's still good." Penelope says, as she raises her glass, "To four amazing years of us, Happy Anniversary Amore."

"Happy Birthday Babe." Emily responds, and she and Penelope proceed to celebrate their anniversary by having the same dinner over skype.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily celebrated their fourth anniversary over Skype, and the team have just finished a case, a case that was particularly hard for Penelope as it involved gay kids being forced into conversion therapy by their religious parents.

As she really doesn't want to be alone, and she can't call Emily because she is on a stake out, Penelope has headed to her fathers. As she walks into the house Penelope can hear music playing though the house, music that her father doesn't listen too much and so she heads towards where the music is coming from, which is the kitchen,

"Dad? You here?" Penelope asks, as she walks into the kitchen, and to her surprise, and slight horror, she find her father having dinner with Chief Strauss, and from the way they are looking at each other Penelope knows it is a date, "Dad, Chief Strauss." Penelope says, looking between them.

"Penelope." Rossi says, looking at his daughter in surprise.

"And I'm interrupting, I'll go." Penelope says, before turning and heading out of the kitchen.

"Penelope!" Rossi says, chasing after his daughter, and catching up to her in the hallway.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realise you had plans." Penelope assures her father, feeling bad about interrupting.

"I was going to tell you." Rossi tells his daughter, "Erin and I…."

"Are together." Penelope finishes, "I knew that since last year." Penelope admits, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We were trying to figure things out." Rossi tells his daughter, "I know you and Erin…." Rossi starts to say.

"Dad, are you happy with her?" Penelope asks her father, cutting him off before he can start to talk about Penelope and Strauss's bad history.

"Yeah Kiddo, I am." Rossi admits, "I love her." He reveals, to Penelope's surprise.

"Then I'm happy for you." Penelope assures her father, "And because I know you feel like you need it, you have my full blessing." Penelope assures her father, "I'll go, see you tomorrow." Penelope says, hugging her father and kissing his cheek before heading towards the door.

"Kiddo, are you okay?" Rossi asks, as he knows Penelope would have come for a reason.

"I'm fine Dad." Penelope says, before heading out of the house, and as Rossi watches her go he is sure that there is something Penelope isn't saying.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is at hers and Emily's apartment, looking through the photo album that is full of pictures of her and her Nonna, including the summer she died, when she hears a knock on her door. Wondering who it is Penelope gets up and heads there. Once at the door Penelope checks through the peep hole and realises that it is her father on the other side, so she opens the door and lets him in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Penelope asks.

"You came to my house for a reason, and I could see you weren't okay." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date." Penelope says, feeling bad.

"You didn't." Rossi assures his daughter, as they walk over to the couch, "Erin knows you're my first priority, just like her kids are hers." Rossi explains, as that is something they established from early in their relationship, "What's going on Kitten?"

"I was never scared about coming out to you." Penelope admits, "Or Mom, or Santiago, or Carolyn, or even any Gideon." Penelope reveals, "And I had no reason to be as you all accepted me."

"We weren't going to do anything differently." Rossi tells his daughter, remembering when she casually told him that she was attracted to both males and females days before her fourteenth birthday.

"Which I knew, that why I wasn't afraid." Penelope admits, "But I was terrified about telling Nonna."

"I remember, you begged me not to tell her." Rossi says, and he didn't tell his mother because he knew what it would do to Penelope if he did.

"When we went to Italy, I had decided that I wasn't going to tell her, she didn't have long left, so I thought it was best." Penelope admits, "But then she had that one good day."

"I remember, it was right before she got even sicker." Rossi says, pain in his voice.

"And I wanted her to know who I really was." Penelope says, knowing it was one of the hardest things she has ever done, "Nonna was the most religious person I've ever met and when I told her, she took my hand and told me 'Penelope, God doesn't make mistakes. We're all made in his image, so who you like is who you are, who he made you to be, and it's for no one to judge or question. God teaches us to love everyone, and I love you Piccolo, I am proud of you." Penelope says, being able to remember exactly what her Nonna said, with perfect clarity, as it was one of the last things her Nonna said to her, "So if the most religious person I've ever met could say that, could except me, why couldn't these parents? Why can't so many parents?" Penelope asks, tears coming to her eyes, "How could they do that to their kids just because of who they love?" Penelope asks, looking at her father.

"I don't know, Kiddo, I don't know." Rossi admits, putting his arm around his daughter and kissing her head as the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope found out about her Father and Strauss, and in that time the three of them have had a very awkward dinner together, and even though Penelope isn't completely okay with her Dad and Strauss she can tell how much her father cares about her, and how much Strauss cares about her father, and so she is trying to be, though that has been rather difficult and resulted in Penelope ranting to Emily more than a few times.

Even though it is night time on the East Coast the team are still at the BAU. JJ and Reid are in the bullpen together looking out into the corridor near the elevators where Blake and Strauss are having what seems like a intense conversation.

"Uh-oh, I think Blake could take her." JJ comments, "What do you think?" JJ asks curious.

"Mm, their body language hardly seems adversarial." Reid comments, "Blake's making direct eye contact, and the tilt of her head suggests she's willingly engaged in conversation." Reid comments, as he stands up.

"Didn't Strauss throw her under the bus back in the day?" JJ asks, as she thinks so but knows that Reid will know for sure.

"It was on the Amerithrax case about ten years ago." Reid says, as Penelope walks into the bullpen carrying flowers, "Evidently they apprehended the wrong suspect and she let Blake take the fall." Reid explains.

"Well, I heard they even demoted her a couple of grades." JJ explains, as Penelope walks up to her and Reid.

"Guess what just came to the reception desk for an Agent Jennifer Jareau." Penelope says, as she puts the flowers in front of JJ.

"From who?" JJ asks, sounding confused.

"They must be from Will. Or someone's got some 'splaining to do." Penelope says, sounding amused, "Open it, open it, open it." Penelope encourages.

"Just… Will's not really a flower bouquet type of guy." JJ says, as she opens the card, "Zugzwang." JJ reads.

"What?" Reid asks, sounding shocked, "Let me see that." Reid says, as he takes the card from JJ.

"That's the same thing Diane Turner said to you…" JJ starts to say.

"Before she killed Maeve." Reid finishes.

"But Diane's dead, so who sent it?" Penelope asks, feeling confused and concerned.

"No idea." Reid admits.

"Wait…" JJ starts to say, realising something, "Didn't you say the voice on the other end of the payphone was computer generated?" JJ asks.

"That means it could be anyone." Penelope realises, "That means that it maybe doesn't have anything to do with Maeve." Penelope says, knowing that this is potentially really bad.

"Whoever it was, they knew you would be at that phone booth. Which means they were stalking you." JJ realises.

"Or us." Reid says, "What if this is the Replicator?" Reid asks.

* * *

A little while after Penelope delivered the flowers to JJ and they found the message the entire team are sitting around the roundtable in the roundtable room when Strauss walks in.

"I just came from the Director's office. He doesn't like the idea that his agents are being taunted and he wants me to keep him personally in the loop." Strauss explains, "Catch me up, please." Strauss says to Penelope.

"Okay, so, um, the flowers cleared all of our security checkpoints, which means there's no explosives no chemical residue, nothing." Penelope explains, "They were ordered from a local florist, Wendy's bloomers. I checked Wendy, he bloomers, the employees, the delivery service, they call came out clean." Penelope explains, "I managed to track down the credit card. It's a stolen card number, and it was ordered from a prepaid cell phone in Philadelphia." Penelope explains.

"But it's all about the message he's trying to send." Blake says.

"But they were sent to JJ, why her?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, the original Zugzwang taunt was directed at me." Reid explains.

"If it's directed at one of us, it's directed at all of us." Rossi says.

"It's only a matter of time before his taunts turn to threats." Morgan says.

"I'm posting security details at each of our homes." Hotch says, looking around and Rossi can't help but look at his daughter as he does, but he also knows what he has to do.

"Well, he's communicating directly. What exactly is he trying to say?" Blake asks.

"That the game has changed. First he was chasing us, copying the cases that we'd solved, and now it's our turn to chase him." Hotch says.

"Tag, we're it." Rossi realises.

"What do we know about the replicator?" Strauss asks.

"So far he's committed three murders in three different states." Hotch explains.

"The first was Maxwell Holmes, twenty-eight-year-old contractor, husband, and father of two, from Dallas." Penelope explains.

"He was found with his mouth sew shut about eight weeks after we closed the silencer case." JJ explains.

"Next is the unidentified John Doe. He was found in New Mexico near the Mexican border." Penelope explains.

"His leg was severed, and someone else's was transplanted on." JJ adds.

"Do we have any idea where the limb comes from?" Strauss asks, as that could be a big clue.

"None." Morgan answers.

"Finally, Megan Lewinbuck, thirty-one-year-old paralegal, single mother. She was found in Phoenix." Penelope explains, putting the images on the screen as she does.

"She was found last week. All her joints were dislocated and she'd been turned into a human marionette." Blake explains.

"And that's everything so far." Hotch reveals, "Local police and Bureau field officers are going to keep us apprised of any developments." Hotch explains.

"I want this case closed quickly. Copycat murders, flowers sent, I see this as an assault on the entire Bureau." Strauss says, and once she does Penelope gets an alert about something.

"Uh, sir, Philadelphia PD just uploaded a homicide to ViCap. An unidentified woman was found this morning exsanguinated with her eyelids removed." Penelope explains.

"It's just like our blood artist Bryan Hughes." Morgan realises.

"Philadelphia, the same city the flowers were ordered from." Reid says.

"Jet's standing by, wheels up in twenty." Hotch says, and everyone but Penelope and Rossi head out of the roundtable room.

"Penelope…" Rossi starts to say, and as he does Penelope knows exactly what he is going to say.

"You want me to stay with you until we catch the replicator." Penelope says.

"Wil you at least consider it?" Rossi asks, honestly wanting her to do more than consider it.

"Dad, we don't know how long it will take to catch the replicator." Penelope points out, "But when you get back we'll talk about it." Penelope tells her father.

"Okay." Rossi says, knowing that is best considering everything, "Are you going to tell Emily?"

"Not at the moment." Penelope admits, "She's working a big case and I know if I tell her she's just going to worry and want to come here, but right now there is nothing she can do." Penelope admits, "So I'll wait until her case is done."

"Okay." Rossi says, with a nod, "I'll see you when we get back Kiddo." Rossi says, kissing his daughter's cheek before leaving.

* * *

For almost twenty four ours the team have been working the latest case which is connected to the replicator but as of yet they are no closer to figuring out who the replicator is and because of that the team, who are in a conference room of the office they are working out of, are on video call with Strauss.

"This psychopath's message is clearly personal and it's making us look bad." Strauss says, "Someone profiling our profilers undermines the efficacy of everything you do, and I'm going to be frank with you, both the Director and Attorney General want to take you off this case, and I can't say I totally disagree." Strauss admits.

"Why?" Rossi asks, there being an edge to his voice.

"Because you're victims now, and I'm concerned your ability to investigate may be compromised." Strauss explains.

"Yeah, well, I assure you our abilities are just fine." Rossi says, the edge in his voice being more noticeable.

"Is that true, Aaron?" Strauss asks.

"Yes, it is, ma'am, absolutely." Hotch says.

"We know this case better than anyone." Rossi says.

"All right." Strauss says, with a nod, "Well, I'll tell the Director if he takes you off the case, it's either with my resignation or over my dead body." Strauss says, to everyone's shock.

"Ma'am we're starting the briefing now." Anderson, who is at Quantico with Strauss, says.

"I'll be right there." Strauss says, to Anderson, before turning back to the video call, "You catch this son of a bitch, Aaron." Strauss says.

"Understood." Hotch says, as the video call ends.

"Do you really think they'd replace us?" JJ asks.

"Sounds like you'd have to kill Strauss first, and I doubt if that's as easy as it sounds." Rossi admits, feeling rather proud and amazed by his girlfriend.

"All right, so what do we know? The photo isn't digital. It was printed on real chromogenic photo paper." Reid says.

"So, he's old school." JJ realises.

"We're still trying to ascertain when the photo was taken." Blake says, as Hotch's phone rings.

"Garcia, I'm putting you on speaker." Hotch says, as he does just that.

"You guys, there are a shocking number of weirdoes out there who have a thing for nurses." Penelope explains, "But I got a gigantenormous hit." Penelope reveals, "Fifteen years ago, the BAU had a case in Pittsburgh involving the stabbing murders of four nurses." Penelope explains.

"Pittsburgh? That's close enough to be related." JJ says, sounding concerned.

"That rings a bell, but I didn't work that case, Gideon did." Rossi says.

"Yeah, yeah, it ended relatively well. The killer Jack Lee Kemper was caught, and we managed to save one of his would-be victims." Penelope explains.

"Garcia, what happened to Kemper?" Morgan asks.

"He died little over four months ago from the lethal injection." Penelope explains.

"What if that was the trigger? The silencer copycat murder happened about four months ago." Reid says.

* * *

A while later the team have given the profile and continued to work the case. As she desperately needed a shower, some food, and needed to feed Sergio, Penelope has headed home and is working on her FBI laptop. As she has found something Penelope is calling Hotch.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers.

"Oh, sir, hi, it's me." Penelope says.

"Garcia, whose number is this?" Hotch asks, as he doesn't recognize it.

"Sorry, I had Anderson give me a ride. I desperately needed a shower, to feed Sergio, and to eat some food that wasn't sold in a machine." Penelope explains, "Okay, so I cleaned out Bidwell's computer and I checked his phone records." Penelope explains, "He mostly calls his ex-wife. A lot of emails too. It's not a pretty picture." Penelope admits, "They separated a few years ago, she took the kids with her. They just recently got the divorce finalized. She's already pregnant with another guy's kid." Penelope explains.

"When was the divorced finalized?" Hotch asks.

"Uh, over for months ago." Penelope says.

"This might not have been about Kemper's execution at all. The divorce might have been the stressor." Hotch realises.

"Oh, and sir, his ex-wife she's a nurse." Penelope explains.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch says, before hanging up, and as he does Penelope gets up and gets dressed so that she can go back into the BAU.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is back in her office, in front of her computers, when her phone rings, and she sees that it is Hotch calling her.

"Jazz hands at the ready." Penelope s

* * *

"Garcia, I need you to go over all of Donnie Bidwell's phone records again, and any emails, social media, whatever you can find." Hotch instructs, as he puts his phone on speaker so that the others can hear.

"Okay, but why do I have to check it again? His emails were squeaky clean and he wasn't into social media." Penelope says.

"The key is in the phone calls. They had to have communication somehow." Blake says.

"Okay, most of his cell phone conversations were to his ex-wife in New York. He called his mom in Tampa once a week. The rest are just random." Penelope admits, "He called local businesses, he checked movie times." Penelope explains.

"Come on, Baby Girl, it isn't random. The answers in there somewhere you just gotta find it." Morgan says.

"All right, if you so so. I will re-get this party started. Hit you back." Penelope says, before hanging up.

Once Penelope hangs up she continues to work, just like she said she would, and after nightfall, which actually wasn't that long, Penelope has found something and so she is calling the team back.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says, answering the call.

"I want to preface this by saying I did not break any rules by getting this info so fast." Penelope admits, feeling the need to do so, I may have scraped, scratched, massaged, but no breaks, not one." Penelope says.

"Garcia." Hotch says, his tone of voice being between once of warning and one of 'just tell us what you found.'.

"Okay. I checked the incoming phone records and there was a call that caught my eye, 'cause for the last six months that call came in at the same time at the same date, except for once." Penelope reveals, "It's from an unknown number, so I did what I do and I made the number known, and it was from a prepaid cell phone." Penelope explains, "Here's the kicker, oh get ready, it was paid for with the same stolen credit card to buy JJ's flowers, what? Bam!" Penelope says, sounding excited.

"Can you triangulate the number?" Reid asks.

"Why ask me that question?" Penelope asks, "Triangulation is just about my favourite thing to do." Penelope says, "That phone is in Pittsburgh." Penelope explains.

"That's a five our drive." Morgan says.

"or about forty-five minutes on the jet." Hotch says, and he and the team all head out of the room they are in.

* * *

A little over an hour later the team have gotten to the location Penelope triangulated the phone to. The location is a warehouse and inside the warehouse and in one of the rooms they find a body on a mattress and surrounding it they find pictures of the team, with Zugzwang written all over them, the cell phone Penelope triangulated and music playing.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the team discovered all the pictures, and the body and ever since they have been working on nothing but the replicator case. Like they have been for days the entire team, except for JJ, are in the roundtable room at the BAU, talking about everything they have found.

"This doesn't make any sense. How the hell did he get so much access?" Morgan asks as that doesn't make any sense.

"Yeah, thank you." Hotch says, into his phone, "Winslow Arizona, PD statewide system security checks reports no breaches." He explains.

"They were the last. If the replicator isn't hacking in, how is he learning details of these crimes?" Rossi asks.

"Maybe it's a journalist. They're skilled at obtaining confidential information." Blake says.

"But why not help his career in the process?" Rossi asks, "The media doesn't know that Adam Rain was making human marionettes but somehow the replicator did." Rossi says.

"He's been watching us for months, maybe we were the only source he needed." Hotch comments.

"That would require him to be in two places at the same time." Reid explains, "I've assembled a pretty accurate timetable of the unsub's stalking and murder activities, and based on the estimated time of death regarding our amputated replication the unsub wasn't talking us during the investigation of the Whitewood-turner crimes in Miami because he was dumping his victims in New Mexico, yet, he was still back in DC in time to see me hit my game-winning home run against the Secret Service." Reid says, with a grin, as he picks up the picture of him getting his home run.

"Baby Girl, this the best you got?" Morgan asks.

"I'm blowing it up as much as I can, what about this?" Penelope asks, putting an image on the screen, "Look at the reflection in Blake's glasses, it's grainy, but it looks like some creep taking pictures." Penelope explains.

"You know, we've got all of this and the best we can tell is this guy has a blue baseball cap." Morgan says, sounding frustrated, as JJ walks into the roundtable room while on her phone.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise. I will be home before you guys wake up." JJ says, and she pauses as Will responds, "Well, the sooner we get this guy, the sooner the security detail can go away. Okay, well, we're trying, I love you." JJ says, before hanging up, and as she hangs up Strauss walks into the room.

"Erin, what are you doing here so late?" Rossi asks.

"I had a meeting with the director." Strauss explains.

"I thought we were going to brief him in the morning." Hotch comments.

"You were. He cancelled. You have no fresh leads. He wants the Replicator classified inactive." Strauss explains.

"All due respect, Ma'am, but this guy's hardly inactive. He's planning his next move." Morgan explains.

"And when he makes that move, you'll be there to stop him." Strauss says, "How many times have you told me that sometimes the best thing to do is wait, each crime teaches you something new?" Strauss asks, "The replicator is dormant, you're not learning anything new, all you're doing is working yourselves to death and ignoring the cases that needs your attention." Strauss explains.

"Erin, he's talking this team, no one's gonna give it up." Rossi says, it being clear that he completely means that.

"I know that, and neither will I." Strauss admits, "But the cases are piling up and they need to be cleared so the Director no longer thinks that his best unit is dropping the ball. So, go home, start fresh tomorrow." Strauss says, before walking out.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right." Rossi says, "I'm sure there's some other psychopath out there planning his next attack." Rossi says.

"All right, go, get some rest, back in here, by eight am." Hotch says, as everyone gets up and leaves.

"Penelope…" Rossi starts to say.

"I know, I'm staying with you tonight." Penelope says, as she knows if she doesn't then her Dad will just worry, and after everything that has happened over the past few months her apartment doesn't feel all that safe without Emily.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is just getting into her bed at her father's house, when her mobile rings, and she is thrilled to see Emily on the caller ID as Emily has been working a big case and so for over a week they have only been exchanging text messages.

"Hey you." Emily says, when Penelope answers.

"Hey, it's really good to hear your voice. How are you?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I'm okay. The case was hard, but we solved it." Emily says, her tone showing that things weren't that good.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, Babe, I'm okay." Emily assures her, "Did I wake you up?"

"No… um, I'm at Dad's I've been staying here." Penelope admits.

"Why? What's going on?" Emily asks, sounding worried, as she knows what Penelope staying with her father usually means.

"Someone's replicating BAU cases, and they have a whole lot of pictures of all of us, it seems like they've been stalking us for months." Penelope explains.

"I'm coming to DC." Emily says, and Penelope can hear the worry in her voice.

"No Em, there's no point." Penelope admits, even though she desperately wants to see Emily "The case has been declared inactive. Strauss and the Director have ordered us off it for now. There's nothing we can do, so there's nothing you can do." Penelope tells her.

"Has Hotch ordered security details?" Emily asks, thinking that the answer better be yes.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I'm staying with Dad." Penelope confirms, "I really want to see you, Em, but right now there is nothing you could do here."

"If that changes, please call." Emily requests.

"I will." Penelope promises, "I love you, Em."

"Love you too, Pen."

* * *

The next morning, though neither of them got much sleep Penelope and Rossi are making breakfast together in Rossi's kitchen.

"Do you think the replicator could be done?" Penelope asks her father.

"That's always a possibility, but I don't think so." Rossi admits.

"I thought you were going to say that." Penelope admits, "Em wanted to come out here."

"I'm not surprised." Rossi admits, "What did you say?"

"That there was no point." Penelope admits, "Even though I really, really wanted to see her." Penelope admits, "I miss her so much that I've started to learn the ukulele to distract myself from how much I miss her."

"How's that going for you?" Rossi asks curious.

"I think I'm getting better, Sergio doesn't seem to be a fan." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi laughs a little.

"I'm sorry Kiddo." Rossi says.

"Me too." Penelope responds, and the two of them continue to make breakfast before heading into the BAU where the team start a new case involving low risk women being murdered.

* * *

For about a day the team have been working the case and it seems that social media is involved in the case as the team have learnt that the victims unknowingly described their own murders on the internet.

As she tracks the latest victims internet use Penelope is texting with Emily, who has been given a couple of days off after the last case, setting up a video chat date, when her phone rings.

"Hey, so Kayla was not at all into modern technology." Penelope explains, "I mean, she didn't even own a computer, so that means there's no Facebook, no Twitter, no blogs, no nothing." Penelope reveals, "She never even activated her college email account." Penelope adds.

"Well, if she doesn't fit his pattern, how do you know about her?" Morgan asks.

"Good question, Chocolate Thunder." Penelope says, "I did a search on Kayla's name and it turns out she had a scary admirer." Penelope explains.

"What do you mean?" JJ asks.

"I mean that a sixteen-year-old boy named Tyler Rogers dedicated a blog to her." Penelope explains, "He had a lot of interesting things to say on it. He lived in the same apartment building as Kayla." Penelope explains.

"Lived?" Blake asks, noticing Penelope's specific words.

"Yeah, he was institutionalized early January for attacking his mother." Penelope explains.

"That can't be our guy. He's been locked up for months." JJ says.

"But we should still talk to him, he might be able to give us something." Morgan says, "Let's get Reid on it, thanks Garcia." Morgan says, before hanging up.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, the Unsub has killed himself, and Penelope is sitting on her couch, having decided to spend the night at home instead of her Dads, just playing around with her ukulele waiting for Emily's video call when her girlfriend finally calls.

"Hey." Penelope greats, smiling at her girlfriend, feeling thrilled to see her face as while it's not the same as seeing Emily in person it is still really nice.

"Hey." Emily responds, smiling back at Penelope feeling just as glad to see her as Penelope is to see her, "Is that a ukulele?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I've been learning to play." Penelope reveals.

"Can you play anything?" Emily asks curious.

"Old McDonald had a farm." Penelope reveals.

"I want to hear that." Emily says, with a grin.

"I'm not that good." Penelope responds.

"I still want to hear." Emily admits, "Please Babe." Emily requests.

"Okay." Penelope says, and Penelope starts to play the ukulele to Emily's great amusement, as while Penelope doesn't think she is that good Emily does.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope attempted to play the ukulele to Emily, and Emily enjoyed every second, and as Reid has a theory about a possible case, which he shared with Rossi, the entire team are in the roundtable room as Reid presents said case.

"I agree with Reid, we've got a serial on our hands." Rossi says.

"Ten days ago Joseph Purl, a thirty three year old logger was found just outside Rapid City, South Dakota." Reid explains, "To be exact the dismembered body parts of Joseph Purl were found in the woods outside of Rapid city, South Dakota." Reid explains, "Local PD believes his body had been there about a week before a hiker found them, but he's not the first victim." Reid explains, "The first victim…" Reid starts to say, as he struggles with the remote.

"Oh, squeeze it. It gets stuck sometimes, do you want me to take over?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, I got it." Reid says, and he attempts to continue to give his presentation, and as he does he just makes things a lot worse, "Okay, yeah, maybe you better." Reid says, and as he does Penelope stands up and takes over.

"I have it memorized, so I don't have to look at the gross." Penelope explains, "The first victim is Raymond Nava, thirty-one, originally from Texas. He was a seasonal truck driver for a logging company." Penelope explains, "His dismembered body was found within the border of the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, which is sixty miles south of Rapid City." Penelope explains.

"So, nobody else was able to make the connection between the two victims?" Morgan asks.

"Nava's under Tribal and local FBI jurisdiction, and Purl's Rapid City PD. The two agencies never spoke." Reid explains.

"They're speaking now, thanks to the good doctor." Penelope explains, "But PD says that the Bureau investigation of Nava has been lacking." Penelope explains, "Would you call that a slam or a bitch slap?" Penelope asks, looking at her father.

"Is this still blowback of Leonard Peltier?" Rossi asks, "The government's been accused of ignoring crimes on the reservation since seventy-five." Rossi says.

"Well, Peltier did kill two FBI agents who were searching for a robbery suspect, its hard to forget." Hotch says.

"So, what do we know about these cases?" Blake asks curious.

"Well, we know that two bodies were found within a hour's drive of each other. We know there's no evidence of robbery or sexual assault. And according to the decomp reports, Nava was killed two weeks before his body was found." Penelope explains.

"So, the disposal sites are remote, and/or the unsub is very good at hiding the parts." JJ realises.

"Oh, the, uh, parts were dispersed within a quarter-mile radius, and it's unclear whether the unsub did that or was scattered by animals." Penelope explains, as she looks disturbed.

"Then the bites and scratches on Purl could be scavenger activity." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, but if animals had access, why aren't we just looking at bones?" JJ asks.

"Eww." Penelope comments.

"Good question." Reid admits, responding to Blake, "My guess there was a toxin in the flesh that probably repelled them." Reid says.

"These circles on his back are definitely manmade. It reminds me of the marks you get from cupping in holistic therapy, except the diameter's too wide." Blake comments, "Are they lividity marks?" Blake asks.

"It's TBD on the prelim ME report. There's really not a lot here on either case." Morgan admits.

"Which is why we need to start from the beginning. Let's head to South Dakota." Hotch says, and once he does everyone starts to head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

For over a day the team have continued to work the case, during which time Rossi hinted that he used Acid in the past, something which Penelope already suspected.

As they are still trying to make sense of things Hotch, Morgan and Blake are at a rest stop collecting more information.

"The company hasn't had any direct threats recently." Hotch explains.

"A co-worker of Raymond Nava said the guys usually partied at a different work camp every night, depending on who had the moonshine." Blake explains.

"Were there outsiders at these parties?" Hotch asks curious

"They had an open- door policy. Apparently things got pretty wild." Blake explains, as Morgan's phone rings.

"Hey Mama. Tell me something I don't know." Morgan requests.

"Oh, Hot Chocolate, the things I could spill to you…." Penelope starts to say.

"Hey, hey, you're on speaker." Morgan says, stopping Penelope before she can say anymore.

"That would help you solve the case." Penelope corrects, "I have scoured all of my Lakota shaman sources and there isn't a single healing ritual that would cause those circular marks to appear." Penelope admits.

"What about the petitions the animal activists were circulating?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, I checked and double-checked and cross-checked all the names and all of the checks cleared." Penelope reveals.

"What about the list of herbalists and naturopaths in the area?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, and give me a rise, 'cause I found that one guy who was charged with solanine poisoning, and it was seven years ago. I'm sending you his name and address now. There it is." Penelope says.

"All right, Blake and I will check it out. Thanks Garcia." Morgan says, before hanging up.

* * *

While Hotch, Morgan and Blake are at the rest stop JJ and Rossi have headed to a bar to talk to people who might have seen the victim, and Rossi just finished talking to a witness, who hit on him, as JJ walks up to him.

"Who was that?" JJ asks curious.

"That was the fourth Mrs. Rossi if I'm not careful." Rossi comments.

"Penelope will love that." JJ says, clearly being sarcastic, though she is extremely amused at the small time.

"Oh, I know. Apparently she hit on Chad when he was here, but he turned her down." Rossi explains.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Chad's sister. He was a real stand up guy. He took care of his family after their father died. He got promoted quickly in the Air Force." JJ says.

"Well, we know he checked out of the motel after he left the bar, even though he had the room reserved for two more night." Rossi says, "Now, that only makes sense if he met someone here."

"Hmm, well, if that's not his type, who is?" JJ asks.

"A guy." Rossi suggests.

"If he was gay, his family and best friend didn't know about it, and don't forget about the use of poison." JJ comments.

"So, the unsub is a woman. His ideal would be not too aggressive, less flashy, demure." Rossi realises.

"Given his family history and career choice, he's comfortable in the protective role. What if someone appealed to those instincts?" JJ asks.

"That means we're looking for a damsel in distress." Rossi realises.

* * *

A little while later Rossi is back at the local office, and as he walks past a room he sees Reid sitting alone and so he walks into the room and sits down across form him.

"Did Penelope or I ever tell you about my Uncle Sal?" Rossi asks curious, and Reid shakes his head, "He liked to fix up old cars." Rossi reveals, "When my Aunt Rosie died, he bought a 1947 Buick." Rossi reveals, "Well, it was a piece of junk, really, but he was obsessed with it. He'd work on it day and night, forgetting to eat, until it was a thing of beauty. Then one day, it got stolen. When the cops found it, it had been completely vandalized. Uncle Sal was devastated. Never recovered. He died about a year later." Rossi explains.

"I'm sorry about your Uncle." Reid says, wondering why Rossi is telling him this.

"I'm sorry about Maeve, so how long has it been now, four months?" Rossi asks.

"Three months and fifteen days." Reid corrects.

"That's why you're not seeling. This can't go on." Rossi tells him.

"I realize that the socially acceptable amount of time to wallow in grief is coming to an end, and…" Reid starts to say.

"That's not what I mean." Rossi says, "You wallow as long as you need, but talk to someone." Rossi says, as he couldn't get Penelope to talk when they all thought Emily was gone, and so he hopes he can get Reid too.

"I feel like there are two types of people in this world, Rossi. The ones who get over their grief and move on, and the ones that descend into some sort of endless misery." Reid says, and as he does Rossi can't help but think of Penelope when it comes to the second kind as that's the kind she was when she thought Emily was dead.

"I know how you feel." Rossi says, thinking of Carolyn, "Give it time." He suggests.

"How much time?" Reid ask, "I thought by coming to work every day and helping other people, the pain would lessen, but it hasn't." Reid reveals.

"Compartmentalization works only so long." Rossi says, "Don't be like Uncle Sal." Rossi says, leaving out the 'or how Penelope was' that he is thinking.

"You know that I remember every single word we ever said to each other?" Reid asks, causing Rossi to sigh.

"Finally, the downside to an eidetic memory. Listen, Spencer, if you want to feel better, you can't control the process. You have to let yourself grieve." Rossi tells him.

"I'm not sleeping because when… when I do, I dream of Maeve." Reid reveals, "And when I see her, I feel the sweetest relief imaginable. She always asks me to dance, but I can't, because I don't know how to dance, and because I never even got to touch her when she was alive." Reid admits, "I know if I give into that fantasy I'll be lost forever, so I force myself to wake up. Is that part of normal healing?" Reid asks and honestly Rossi has no idea what to say to that, and so the two of them just sit in silence.

By the next morning the team have finished the case, and after some encouragement from Rossi Reid attempts to get some sleep on the jet.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Reid and Rossi talked about Uncle Sal, and in that time the team have continued to work a few cases. It is a Friday night and Penelope is in her office on video call with Emily.

"So, even with how much sick leave I've taken this year I still have vacation time." Penelope reveals, "And I was thinking, I could come to London for three weeks." Penelope reveals, "What do you think?"

"I think when can you get here?" Emily asks, with an excited smile.

"Hopefully soon." Penelope admits, and almost like her plans a designed to be ruined her phone rings, "Hang on a second." Penelope says to Emily, "Sir." Penelope says, answering the call.

"Garcia your Dad and Strauss are on their way into the BAU, I need you to brief them on the file I'm sending you." Hotch explains, and as Penelope pressed the speaker button Emily can hear everything.

"Okay… is there anything I need to know?" Penelope asks curious.

"The file will tell you everything. Call me when they get in." Hotch says, before hanging up.

"That was strange." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, no kidding." Emily says, feeling concerned, "I'll let you go, but let me know what happens?" Emily requests.

"Sure." Penelope responds, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds and the two of them end the video call.

* * *

About forty minutes later Penelope is in the roundtable room with her Dad, Strauss, and Hotch, who is in New York, on video call going over everything that Hotch sent Penelope.

"And the ME report showed three other victims bleeding out over the last week." Hotch explains.

"Yeah, one in Harlem, two in the Village, all five of them categorized as Extasy overdoses." Penelope explains.

"And one of the victims may have been drugged without her knowledge." Hotch reveals.

"Ecstasy is frequently used as a date rape drug, but I've never seen it cause bleeding like this." Rossi reveals.

"Could it be a bad batch?" Strauss asks.

"Well, uh, according to the ME the victims had so much MDMA in their systems that it caused their internal body temperature to go out of control. They boiled from the inside out." Penelope explains, her voice stuttering slightly as she says boil.

"That's not typical of overdose victims either." Rossi says, "We could be looking at product tampering, similar to the Tylenol cyanide poisoning in eighty-six." Rossi says.

"And the working theory is that the case was that unsub targeted to specific victim, but dosed mass quantities to cover his tracks." Hotch says.

"So, you're telling me these details could be the start." Strauss says.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'd like the team to join me in New York as soon as possible." Hotch says.

"We're on our way, Aaron." Rossi says.

"Thanks." Aarons says, before hanging up.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Rossi asks, looking at Strauss.

"Just as a precaution. This team tends to go rouge when loved ones are involved." Strauss explains, and as she does Penelope drinks some of her tea to stop herself from making all the comments, she wants to make.

"I'll see you when we get back, Kiddo." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter.

"See you, Dad." Penelope says, hugging her father, and once they hug Rossi and Strauss leave the roundtable room, and after she sends a text to Emily she heads back to her office.

* * *

The next morning, which is only a few hours later, the team are in New York working the case, which is connected to Hotch's brother, and there are now, unfortunately, a lot more victims to add to the list.

As he realises that he isn't going to get any more out of her brother Hotch is walking into the room where Strauss is hanging up her phone.

"That was the DEA. They're very concerned." Strauss explains, "This is the first evidence of PMMA making its way into the United States." Strauss explains.

"And they have no idea where it's coming from?" Hotch asks.

"No. they've increased border patrol, they've heightened security at the airports." Strauss explains.

"That doesn't help us if its being made here." Hotch says.

"Well, still if it weren't for your brother, we might not have made the connection." Strauss says.

"I have some reservation." Hotch admits, feeling like his brother is keeping something from him.

"What are you gonna do?" Strauss asks.

"I asked Dave to talk to him." Hotch explains, and as he does Strauss turns to see Rossi shaking hands with Hotch's brother.

"Well, that'll do it." Strauss says, feeling pretty sure that she wouldn't to be Hotch's brother right now.

* * *

The next morning the team have discovered that wine seems to be spiked with PMDA and there are new victims.

"I hope you saved me for dessert." Penelope says, answering a video call and seeing JJ and Blake, but not Morgan who she was expecting.

"Morgan isn't here, Baby Girl." JJ says, teasing Penelope and impersonating Morgan as she says Baby Girl.

"Oh, I knew that, that was for you." Penelope says.

"I appreciate it, but I'm pretty sure Emily won't." JJ teases.

"Um…" Penelope starts to say, not really sure how to respond to that.

"Tell us you found something." Blake says, taking pity on Penelope.

"How about the sequel to 'The Grapes of Wrath?' I tracked the wine bottles both Erik Sullivan and the Hatchitt family were drinking and look out, cause those bottles were in cases shipped to the Edinburgh." Penelope reveals, the Edinburgh being the place Hotch's brother works at.

"Why would someone at the bar drug the wine?" JJ asks.

"Maybe it occurred at the bottling plant." Blake suggests.

"There's no way to track where a specific case is going to until it's been offloaded." Penelope explains.

"Yeah, and it doesn't explain the rave victims." JJ admits.

"It would if we're dealing with two unsubs." Blake says.

"One who alters the drug, another who doses the wine." JJ realises.

"But if someone at the club is spiking the wine, how is it ending up in the hands of two Manhattan parents and one underage boy in Harlem?" Blake asks, as that doesn't make much sense to her.

"Garcia, did any of the wine victims make transactions at the Edinburgh?" JJ asks curious.

"Nothing that's obvious. I'll keep checking, beep, beep." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

For another day the team continue to work the case and the finally solve it, an action which puts Hotch's brother Sean in the clear, and so Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Blake and Strauss are in the conference room they were working out off packing up all their stuff.

"That was the Canadian drug Agency. They closed down operations at the airport." Strauss explains.

"That's a relief, now Sean can come out of hiding."" JJ says.

"He's exonerated. That's something." Rossi says, and once he does Hotch sighs and leaves.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm exhausted." Strauss says, "I'm gonna head back to the hotel and take a bath." Strauss says, looking at Rossi, which everyone notices.

"I could drive you. I'm heading that way." Alex offers.

"Thank you, Alex. So I'll see everyone on the jet tomorrow." Blake says, and once she does she and Strauss leave.

"Could you be any more obvious?" JJ asks, clearly teasing.

"I think I preferred you before you were a profile." Rossi says, causing JJ to laugh.

"Really?" JJ asks.

* * *

Back at Quantico Penelope is in her office closing the file when suddenly surveillance pictures of Hotch, then Morgan, the rest of the team appear all over he screens.

"Why is this happening?" Penelope asks confused as she starts to type, "What, what." Penelope says, as Zugswang appears all over her screen, "That's what the replicator—that's what the replicator said." Penelope says, as she stands up and moves away from her screens, "Where is he? How did he get in my… how did he do it? How did he get in? how did he get in?" Penelope asks, getting more and more upset.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has alerted the team about what is going on and is back in her office with Monty who is helping her to try and figure out what is going on, and how the replicator got into her system.

"Hey Garcia." JJ says, answering the call as Penelope calls her.

"Are you guys okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I got Derek with me. We're meeting everyone at the hotel." JJ explains.

"I don't know how he got in." Penelope admits, as Monty types on a laptop, trying to figure out what is going on.

"I'm gonna shut down the system before the Replicator can." Monty says.

"I am so sorry. I check everything. I upgrade constantly." Penelope says, sounding upset.

"It's not your fault, Penelope. He's just that good." JJ says.

"And he wanted us to know that he's here hunting us." Morgan says.

"Hold on, you got an external override." Monty realises, "And if the only way to get in is what that pre-authorized hard line, and he didn't get In via Quantico…" Monty starts to say, looking at Penelope.

"Oh my god." Penelope says, horror in her voice.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"He was in my house." Penelope reveals, to everyone's horror.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has found out that Strauss is dead, having been called by JJ, who assured her that while he is upset her father is okay, and is insisting that they bring Strauss back to Bethesda.

"Tell Dad I'll be there when you guys land." Penelope says.

"I will." JJ says, before hanging up, and the second JJ hangs up Penelope makes another call, this time calling the one person she wants to talk to.

"Pen?" Emily answers, after only a few rings, feeling strange for Penelope to ring at this time as while it is early enough for her to be at work in London that means it is very early, or late depending on how you look at things, in DC.

"Em…" Penelope starts to say, her voice breaking.

"Pen, what's wrong?" Emily asks, feeling worried.

"Strauss is dead." Penelope reveals.

"What?" Emily asks, feeling beyond shocked.

"We think it was the replicator, he hacked my system, which he could have only done by being in our apartment." Penelope reveals, as she tries to hold in tears.

"Oh god." Emily says, knowing that is bad and that while she has a couple of reports he needs to finish, she will do them as soon as she can and then go to DC.

"Yeah." Penelope reveals, "I haven't talked to Dad yet, but he loved her…. He's going to be so upset." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I'm so sorry Babe."

"Me too." Penelope admits, "I feel so bad, I didn't like her much, and I wasn't a big fan of her being with Dad and now…."

"Pen, don't go there." Emily tells her, "It won't do any good, and you were just being protective of your Dad, it's okay." Emily assures her.

"It doesn't feel okay." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily responds, "And that's okay." Emily says, and once she does Penelope starts to cry as she stays on the phone with Emily.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

About an hour after JJ called her to tell her about Strauss Penelope is waiting in the hanger where the BAU jet lands. As soon as Penelope sees her father walk out of the jet she walks over to him.

"I'm so sorry Dad." Penelope says, hugging her father, and he just hugs her back, and as Rossi hugs his little girl he starts to cry, "I'm here, whatever you need." Penelope promises.

"I'm taking her to Bethesda and meeting her kids there." Rossi explains, as they break apart.

"I'll come with you." Penelope offers.

"I'm sorry, but Garcia we need you." Hotch says, as he knows that they need her help.

"But…" Penelope starts to say.

"It's okay." Rossi tells his daughter, "Go with the team."

"Dad…" Penelope says.

"It's what's best." Rossi says, and he walks away.

"Okay." Penelope says to herself, sounding reluctant, and she walks over to join the team, feeling bad about the fact that she can't be with her Dad while he does something extremely difficult.

* * *

Not long after Penelope greeted her father as they arrived back Penelope, Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Alex, and Reid are walking onto the BAU floor.

"He knew about Foyet?" JJ asks surprised.

"Who's that?" Alex asks curious, as she has no idea.

"He's the man who killed my wife." Hotch explains.

"That's a classified case, that's not in any database." Morgan says.

"Then how would he know about it?" Alex asks.

"If he had access to the file, we're talking about someone on the inside." Reid says.

"Conference room in five." Hotch says, "Garcia, I know you want to be with your Dad, but right now we need you." Hotch tells Penelope.

"I know, I just wish I could be in two places at once." Penelope admits, as she heads up to the roundtable room while Hotch heads to his office.

* * *

Five minutes later Hotch is walking into the roundtable room where the rest of the team, with the exception of Rossi, are.

"Garcia is this everything?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah. Penelope admits, "The replicator stuff is here, and the team stuff is there and there." Penelope says, pointing to the different places. "Before I headed to the airfield I started with the question you asked, why attack Strauss, and on this day?" Penelope asks.

"The most obvious answer is that its an anniversary of some sort." Reid explains.

"But there's nothing historically relevant." Penelope explains, as she checked that.

"It could be the smallest thing." Reid realises, "Concentrate on New York, if the date's that important, the setting could be, too." Reid says.

"It would be easier to attack Strauss at home. Is there any reason why he waited for her to be out?" JJ asks.

"Well, considering she's hardly ever in the field, he sure got a lot of photos of Strauss." Morgan notes, "It's like he's obsessed with her." Morgan says.

"Maybe Strauss was always his first target. He attacked the top of the BAU chain first." Alex suggests.

"All right, Reid, you've matched up all the murder locations with the dates. Now we need to know how long it would take to drive to each of these locations, assuming a home base in the district." Hotch says, "He brought the fight here for a reason."

"Well, its nearly impossible to figure out when he arrived and departed New York, but we should try." Morgan says.

"I'll collect all the public and private transport stuff." Penelope says.

"Garcia, I need Monty to go through every single pixel of these photographs." Hotch says.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, as she heads out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later JJ, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Blake and JJ are in the kitchen on the BAU floor discussing everything as there is a piece of everything that doesn't make sense, the fact that Strauss had a figure eight carved into her.

"if the replicator's an insider, is there any way Strauss knew him?" JJ asks curious.

"She said she didn't recognize him." Hotch says.

"To her defence, she was disorientated by the drug overdose." Reid comments.

"She was adamant about it." Hotch says.

"Well, even if Strauss didn't know him, it doesn't mean he didn't know her." Morgan reveals.

"Within the Bureau, she is the face of the BAU." Blake says.

"And clearly a target from the beginning." JJ realises, "But why?"

"More importantly, what was he replicating?" Reid asks.

"The Drug overdose." Blake says.

"I mean with the eight. It hasn't been part of any other case, and he's not one to make mistakes. He thought he was replicating a crime." Reid realises.

"The Director made us walk away from this and when we did Strauss said that she wouldn't let it go. What if she hasn't?" Hotch asks.

"You think she started her own investigation?" Alex asks.

"Well, if she thought he was an insider, she might have done something to trap him." Hotch says.

"Why wouldn't she have told you about that back in New York?" Morgan asks.

"Maybe she didn't have proof." Hotch guesses, "But her determination, plus the fact that he doesn't make mistakes makes me think that the eight was part of her plan to catch him." Hotch realises, "Do we have her laptop?"

* * *

While the rest of the, with the except of her father, are in the kitchen, Penelope is in her office with Monty. Both of them are working on different computers, handling different stuff.

"All the hacking in the world isn't gonna help if the shut us down." Monty says.

"He can't win, not like this." Penelope says, as Hotch walks in and puts Strauss's laptop in front of Monty.

"This is Strauss's laptop." Hotch reveals, "I need to access who was on the distribution list for my case reports." Hotch explains.

"You don't know who reads your reports?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised, as she stands up and walks over to Monty so that she is reading over his shoulder.

"I know she sent them to the head of the criminal division and the Director, but I don't know who else in on the list." Hotch says.

"The last case she sent in was the case in Detroit." Monty reveals.

"The Cutter." Penelope says, as Hotch turns the computer around to him so that he can look at the report.

"She amended the reports and said that the unsub cut a figure eight into his victims wrists." Hotch says.

"But he didn't do that." Penelope says.

"No, he didn't." Hotch confirms.

"So she duped him." Penelope realises, "Which means that one of the people reading the reports has gotta be the replicator." Penelope realises.

"it doesn't show who else saw this." Hotch says, as he turns the computer back around to Monty.

"Two other people read the report." Monty reveals.

"Who?" Hotch asks.

"You're gonna need a tie." Monty informs him.

* * *

A while later Penelope is in her office, with Morgan, searching though old case boxes, as her system, to her annoyance, is still down.

"The system is still down, thanks to yours truly, which I'm horrified about." Penelope admits, "I'm trying to get the deets on the Seattle case the analogy way, literally." Penelope explains, "You and I were in London with Em when the other guys spent time in Seattle." Penelope says, "I'm on the phone right now with Jennie from ViCAP to see if that particular MO has ever been duplicated." Penelope says, and once she does she hears a beep on the phone, "Yeah, I'm still here. Uh, it would be Seattle, in September, right, no, not email. Can you fax it? Fax yeah, thank you. Thank you." Penelope says, before hanging up her phone.

"I take that as a yes." Morgan says.

"Before he coped the silencer case he was in Seattle, weeks after they solved the Sadist. Go check the fax machine. She just sent you that replicated case." Penelope explains.

"Thanks Baby girl." Morgan says, bore leaving.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I did something right. I did something right." Penelope says, feeling glad.

* * *

A little while later Rossi has arrived back at the BAU and after reading a shocking letter Rossi is sitting on the arm chair in his office, just sharing at the letter in disbelief, as Morgan walks to the doorway of the office.

"Hey Rossi, you all right? You don't look so good." Morgan admits.

"Get out." Rossi says, as he stands up.

"Look, I know this has gotta be tough on you…" Morgan says, and as he does Rossi pulls his gun.

"Hey, Rossi, what the hell are you doing?" Morgan asks, sounding completely shocked, "Rossi, put the gun down. Rossi…"

"What's going on?" Hotch asks, walking up behind Morgan and seeing what is going on.

"Morgan's DNA was on the glass that cut her wrist." Rossi says, looking shaken and paled, and it is clear that he is far from okay.

"Strauss?" Morgan asks, sounding surprised.

"You did that." Rossi says.

"No, I didn't." Morgan says, stressing the words.

"Dave, someone on the inside is doing this." Hotch says.

"You're looking at him." Rossi argues.

"Derek did not hurt her, and you have to trust me on this." Hotch says, hoping he can get through to Rossi.

"Trust you? I bet you told Erin the same thing, look what that got her." Rossi says, sounding upset.

"Dave, you've been drugged." Hotch says, hoping that there is just a piece of clear Dave he can get through to.

"I was too late, Erin, I'm so sorry." Rossi says as he looks over at the couch, and as he does Morgan and Hotch look over and realise he is hallucinating.

"He wants us against each other." Hotch says, "If you pull that trigger, he wins, she's not there." Hotch says, as he walks towards Dave, "Give me the gun." Hotch requests, and Dave does.

"I'm gonna call the paramedics." Morgan says.

"Penelope, I want Penelope." Rossi says and as he does Morgan looks at Hotch, not sure if that is a good idea, not after the way Rossi was just acting.

"Get Garcia too." Hotch say, as he gives Morgan a look which says it's okay, and helps Dave onto the chair.

* * *

After leaving Rossi's office Morgan makes the call to the paramedics and as he makes the call he heads to Penelope's office.

"Garcia, I need you to come with me." Morgan reveals, as he walks into Penelope's office.

"What's going on?" Penelope asks, as she stands up and walks over to Penelope.

"Your Dad's been drugged, and he's asking for you." Morgan explains.

"Oh god." Penelope says, before going running, running straight to her Dad's office where her Dad is on the arm chair and Hotch is right next to him, "Dad?"

"Penelope… is that really you?" Rossi asks, and to Penelope he seems so far from her father that it is like a shock to the system.

"Yeah Daddy, it's me." Penelope says, walking over to her Dad, and squatting down next to him, in the side Hotch isn't at, "You're going to be okay." Penelope assures her dad, not even sure if it's true, but it seems like the right thing.

"Paramedics are on their way." Morgan says.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Penelope assures her father as she puts her hand on Rossi's leg, "I promise Dad." She says and Hotch is glad to notice that Penelope's presence seems to be calming Rossi.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes or so Penelope stays with her father, and Hotch, as the paramedics arrive and then sedate him.

"I want to stay with him." Penelope tells Hotch, after her father has been sedated, something which she is actually glad about as he is finally calm, as she continues to hold her father's hand and look at him.

"I know you do, and I hate that I need to ask you but if we're going to figure out what is going on, who did all this to your Dad, and Strauss, then we need you, Penelope." Hotch says, as he puts a comforting hand on Penelope's shoulder, "And I think you know as well as I do that it's what your Dad would want, he'd want you working this." Hotch says, as he gently squeezes the hand he has on Penelope's shoulder.

"The job comes first." Penelope says, the emotion in her voice being hard to read, even for Hotch, "I need a minute." Penelope admits, before letting go of her Dad's hand and heading to her office.

Once in her office Penelope lets go of everything she has been holding in as she attempted to be strong for her Dad, and lets tears start to roll down her face as she searches for her phone. Once she finally finds it she calls her most called number.

"Pen?" Emily asks, answering after only a couple of rings.

"Em…" Penelope says, managing to get the two letters out before her voice breaks.

"Pen? What's wrong? What's happened?" Emily asks, feeling terrified about what could have happened to make Penelope sound how she sounds.

"Dad… he's been poisoned." Penelope explains.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emily ask, terrified about what the answer is going to be.

"They think so…. It was the replicator. He got to Dad inside the BAU, and I can't even be with him in medical because the team needs me." Penelope admits, "I hate this so much."

"I don't blame you, it really sucks." Emily admits, feeling terrified for Penelope because of how much danger she currently is in, "Pen, the sooner you and the team figure this out the sooner you can be with your Dad, I know it probably doesn't help much, but it's the best thing to think of right now." Emily says, "A look, I have a meeting tomorrow that I have to be at, but once that is over I'm going to be on the first plane." Emily reveals, hating that she has to be at the meeting, but she doesn't have much of a choice.

"it will be really good to see you." Penelope admits, though she wishes it was under different circumstances.

"Pen focus on what you need to do, focus on that, you can do this. The team does need you, you're the strongest of all of us, Babe."

"I'm really not." Penelope says, feeling embarrassed.

"You really are." Emily assures her, "I love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, "I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll call when I'm on my way." Emily says, before hanging up.

* * *

After spending a few moments collecting herself Penelope heads back up to the roundtable room where the rest of the team and Monty are, promising herself that she will do exactly what Emily suggested, and focusing on the case, on the job.

"Only half the cameras are working because the system is still rebooting itself, so the security guards had to go old school." Penelope explains, "That means everyone has to sign in. you can't take your ID and run it through…well you know what old school means." Penelope says, "So, if you have a badge, you don't get harassed." Penelope explains, "The man who signed in to see Dad went up to the sixth floor, held the door open for Monty and Anderson…" Penelope starts to explain.

"I can't believe he was right there." Monty says, sounding completely shocked.

"Walked through our BAU into Dad's office, signed in as Adam Worth." Penelope explains.

"Adam Worth?" Reid asks, sounding surprised.

"Isn't that the same alias he used when Maeve went missing?" JJ asks, looking at Reid.

"Yeah, which means it's not just a taunt." Reid admits, "It speaks directly to his psychology." Reid says, "Adam Worth was a famous criminal from the late 1800s commonly referred to as the napoleon of Crime. The unsub obviously sees himself in the same light." Reid realises.

"So this guy is a malignant narcissist who wants to be known as the worst enemy we've ever had." Morgan realise.

"And look, he's careful to hide his face from the cameras." Alex says.

"Because he knows exactly where they are." Hotch realises.

(Line break)

A little while later the team, except for Penelope and Monty, are still in the roundtable room going over everything, working off the theory that the replicator Is an insider person.

"The replicator has directly taunted everyone on this team except for me." Alex realises.

"You may be part of his endgame." Hotch guesses.

"Then so was Strauss." Alex realises.

"He choose to use drugs as his final replication. That's no accident." JJ realises.

"Is that a connection to you?" Hotch asks, looking at Alex.

"Strauss and I had issues during the Amerithrax case." Alex admits, "It started in New York with poison." She says.

"And it was delivered by envelopes." Reid says.

"Why would anyone on the inside hold resentment over that case?" Morgan asks.

"Because that person suffered a professional setback just like Blake but was patient and psychotic enough to get revenge." Hotch says, as Penelope walks back into the roundtable room.

"I am all over the DOJ names including support staff." Penelope explains, "Monty is pulling files and photos, system is down so it's hard to check entire career paths." Penelope admits, "But there were two agents in New York in 2001." Penelope says, as she looks through the files, "Scratch that, Lehman died in October, that leaves Curtis." Penelope says, putting the file down on the table.

"Wait a second? John Curtis?" Alex asks, recognizing the name immediately.

"You know him?" Penelope asks.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. He was a nice guy." Alex reveals, "We were first office agents together, but I thought he left the Bureau after the Amerithrax case." Emily says.

"Could it be him? Does he fit the profile?" Hotch asks.

"He was quiet, and a loner, but brilliant. He specialized in lots of fields, but his passion was biochemistry." Alex says, and once she does the team start to get ready to move out as soon as they get an address and Penelope heads back down to her office.

* * *

A little while later the team, minus Penelope, all of whom are wearing their bullet proof vests, are heading up to the roof where they plan to get helicopters.

"He inherited a family compound in rural Virginia. Coordinates are on your phone." Penelope explains.

"What else do you have on Curtis?" Blake asks.

"Just like your thought." Penelope admits, "John Curtis was demoted in the FBI after the Amerithrax case. He was slated to take over the coveted New York field office, but then was shipped to the coveted Kansas City one." Penelope explains, "He worked there for many years quietly before he was able to weasel his way back into the nations capital. On paper he's a rick star." Penelope explains, "He immediately transferred to the department of justice, the intelligence oversight section. He's a genius on multiple levels." Penelope explains.

"What's his background?" Hotch asks.

"Only child, parents died when he was eighteen, never married." Penelope explains, "Total loner, just like Blake said." Penelope reveals.

"Then all he's ever had to care about is his work." Hotch realises.

"And when he lost that, he snapped." Morgan says, as the team load into helicopters.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her office, with Monty, in a state of complete horror as she and Monty just had to listen as the helicopters, with the team on them, went down.

"I can't get though to any of them." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"We have agents in those choppers." Monty who is on the phone with someone, says to the person who he is on the phone with, "It was only one." Monty says to Penelope, "The first is circling back now."

"Are they okay?" Penelope asks, sounding worried.

"Got it." Monty says before hanging up his phone and looking at Penelope, "Okay, as a precaution they separated to land on opposite sides of the property, and the controls were taken over by a remote override." Monty explains, "That can only happen within a five mile-radius."

"He knew they were coming." Penelope says, sounding terrified.

"And how they were getting back there." Monty adds.

"We need to get the system back up… now." Penelope says, and the two of them head back over to the computer an get started on doing on that.

For the next five minutes or so Penelope and Monty work hard, doing everything they can to try and get the system back online.

"And…. we're back in business." Penelope says, "Thank you."

"I'm always happy to help." Monty assures her.

"And I'll return the favour anytime." Penelope responds, and as she does the door to her office opens, and Rossi walks in.

"Dad…" Penelope says, getting up and running towards him, hugging him tightly as she does.

"I'm okay, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter, as they break apart, "Where is everybody?" Rossi asks.

"Right this second, in the field." Penelope explains and once she does she and Monty explain everything that is going on.

* * *

Within a couple of hours of Penelope and Monty explaining to Rossi what is going on Curtis is dead, and the case is over. As she didn't want her father to be alone Penelope ended up staying with him when they were finally able to go home.

It is the day of Strauss's funeral and as what mattered most to Penelope is support her father she was by his side the whole time, even riding with him and Strauss's kids in the car. As the formal wake is over Penelope, Rossi, JJ, Morgan, Blake, Hotch and Reid are arriving back at Rossi's place, where they find someone waiting.

"Em." Penelope says, as she gets out of the car and runs towards her girlfriend, and once they are close enough to each other Emily pulls Penelope in for a hug and kiss, "I'm really glad you're here." Penelope says, once they break apart.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Emily responds, and once she does she walks over to Rossi, "I'm really sorry, Dave." Emily says, before hugging him, and once they break apart Emily walks over to Reid and just hugs him without a word as he wouldn't open the door the last time she was in DC.

After Emily and Reid break apart the team head into the house, and as they do Penelope takes her girlfriends hand.

* * *

A little while later the team are sitting around table, drinking wine and talking about Strauss, morning her in their own way.

"It had to be a perfect round." Morgan is saying, "And sure enough, coming right back at me was the target, and it was blasted right through the chest." Morgan explains, "The googles come off, and it's Strauss." Morgan says, with a laugh, "I mean, I was like, what? I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Morgan admits, "That woman… she was one hell of a shot." Morgan says.

"Um, do you guys remember that one time she called me, but I thought it was somebody else?" Penelope asks, as she points to Morgan, who is sitting on Emily's other side, who is on Penelope's left side while Rossi is on her right.

"Oh no." Morgan comments.

"That was funny." JJ says, with a grin.

"Oh, maybe to you, I was mortified." Penelope reveals.

"What did you say?" Blake asks, being able to imagine how bad it was.

"I said, 'talk dirty to me." Penelope reveals.

"Yes, she did." Morgan says.

"That's my girl." Emily says, looking amused.

"Are you kidding?" Blake asks, looking shocked.

"Hey, that was my line." Rossi comments.

"TMI Dad." Penelope tells him, looking slightly disturbed.

"Hey, at least it was a Rossi who said it." Emily comments.

"Pretty sure that makes things so much worse." JJ comments, and others around the table agree with her, and as they do the table falls into amused talking and sharing of stories until Rossi stands up with his wine glass in his hand.

"Last year, right here, we had a... Very different celebration. Of life, of love, and good people." Rossi says, looking at JJ, ""This year it's the, uh, other side of that. Because, well... That's what families do. It's been a hard year." Rossi says, looking between Penelope and Reid, "But tonight... We celebrate a life well lived... Well loved... To a good woman... An even better mother... To our friend... Who I will miss very much." Rossi says, raising his glass to toast, which is what they all do.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Even though Penelope and Emily offered to stay with Rossi when the team's personal memorial rounded up the night before he insisted that he would be okay, and so they went home. It's early morning and Penelope and Emily are in bed together, neither is asleep but they're also not making any effort to get up.

"I can hear your brain working from here." Emily says, as she kisses her girlfriends head, "What are you thinking about?"

"Truthfully…. Dad and Strauss." Penelope explains, "I was so against them being together, and I think Dad knew even when I tried to seem okay with them, and now she's gone, and Dad's in pain, and I…" Penelope starts to say, before trailing off as she doesn't want Emil to feel bad.

"Know what he's feeling and want to help." Emily finishes, knowing that Penelope is also feeling guilty about not being more supportive.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can." Penelope admits.

"You can be there for him, Babe, that's the best thing you can do for your Dad." Emily assures her girlfriend, and the two of them drift into silence as they lie in bed together, in each other's arms.

* * *

A while later, Penelope and Emily are pulling into Rossi's driveway, and as they get out of Penelope's car they see Stephen heading to the front door.

"Gideon? What are you doing here?" Penelope calls.

"I wanted to check in on Dave." Stephen admits, "And I talked to Dad last night, he wanted me to pass on my sympathies to Dave and keep an eye on him for him." Stephen explains, as he walks over to Penelope and Emily.

"You know Pen, we've been dating four years, and I'm still not exactly clear what Rossi and Gideons relationship is." Emily admits, as while she gets what Dave is to Stephen, and what Stephen and Penelope are to each other, even what Gideon and Penelope are to each other to a degree, what she doesn't get is what Rossi and Dave are to each other.

"They're family, the reason we're family." Penelope explains, "I'm not sure if brothers is the right definition, at least not now, but I think it's the closest to explain what their relationship is." Penelope admits, "What do you think?" Penelope asks Stephen curious.

"I think brothers are right, from what I understand even siblings go years without seeing and talking to each other." Stephen says, treading carefully as he knows they are reaching a sensitive topic.

"Yeah." Penelope says, as she uses her key to enter her Dad's house, with Stephen and Emily right behind her, "Dad?" Penelope calls, as they walk through the house.

"Pen, he's outside." Emily realises as she spots Rossi sitting outside on the porch, "Stephen and I will get started on lunch, you should go talk to him."

"Thanks." Penelope says, gratefully, as she hands the bag she is holding to her girlfriend as she heads outside, "Hey Dad." Penelope says, sitting down across form her father.

"Penelope, what are you doing here?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Em and I came over to make lunch for you, and when we got here we found Stephen, who wanted to check in, so he and Em are inside." Penelope explains, and as she does she really looks at her Dad, "Did you get any sleep?"

"No." Rossi admits.

"I'm really sorry, Dad." Penelope says, "I know that you loved her, and I'm really sorry that you lost her."

"I am too Kiddo, I am too." Rossi admits, not being able to help but think that he has lost four women he loves, Carolyn, Debra, Emma and now Strauss, and even though it's to be expected considering he is getting older it doesn't make it any easier, and the two of them drift into silence, Penelope trying to show her father that she is there for him without speaking.

* * *

Even though neither Stephen or Emily are great cooks both of them have spent enough time about the Rossi father and daughter, and Stephen spent enough time watching his father and grandparents, for them to be able to make a, by their best guess, pretty good lunch.

"Do you want to go get them, or do you want me to?" Stephen asks curious, honestly finding it a quiet enjoyable experience to cook with Emily, as the two of them put the plates on the table.

"I can." Emily says, before heading outside. As she walks outside Emily finds Rossi and Penelope sitting in silence, but she is sure that Penelope is trying to be supportive, "Hey, so um, lunch is ready, if you guys are interested." Emily says, before heading back into the house.

"What do you think? You didn't eat much yesterday." Penelope says to her father.

"I can try to have something." Rossi says, and the two of them get up and head inside.

"Hey Dave." Stephen greats, as Penelope and Rossi walk inside.

"Stephen." Rossi greats simply, and the four of them sit down at the table and start to eat.

For a few minutes the group of four, the family, eat the food all of them finding out that even though they don't cook much Emily and Stephen managed to cook something that tastes pretty damn good.

"Emily how long are you in town for?" Rossi asks curious, breaking the comfortable silence, and asking the question that Penelope hasn't asked her girlfriend as she didn't want to know the answer.

"Unfortunately, only a few days, then I have to get back to London." Emily explains, answering Rossi's question, but looking at Penelope.

"Well I know you're going to have to see Matt, Kristy and the kids why you're here. I was babysitting last weekend and Jake was asking about Aunty Emee and Aunty Penny." Stephen reveals, "And David's getting big."

"Good to know." Emily says, looking forward to seeing them.

"Are you still planning on going to London, Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure when." Penelope says, as she doesn't want to go when her father isn't okay.

"Penelope you don't have to worry about me, you should go." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Dad…" Penelope starts to say.

"I'll be okay, Kitten; I know how much you want to go to London, so you should go now why things are settled." Rossi says, and as he does Penelope looks around the table, and debates about what will be the best choice.

"Okay." Penelope says, and the group once more drift into silence as they continue to eat lunch.

* * *

For the few days that follow Penelope, Rossi, Emily and Stephen having lunch together at Rossi Emily and Penelope do their best to spend as much time together as a couple, which also includes them spending a lot of time with their friends and family.

It's the morning that Emily and Penelope are leaving to go London, and Stephen is dropping them off at the airport.

"Thanks for the lift, Stephen." Emily says gratefully, as they arrive at the airport.

"You guys really don't have to thank me, I was happy to help." Stephen admits.

"Okay so you've got Sergio…." Penelope starts to say.

"And I will make excuses to check in on your Dad and call you if he's not okay." Stephen finishes, "I know Rossi, you've been over this a thousand times."

"He's right, Pen, and we should go." Emily says, knowing that Penelope wants to go to London, but is also very concerned about her Dad at the same time.

"Yeah, see you when I get back." Penelope says, leaning over and giving her friend a kiss on his cheek, before getting out of the car with Emily, and once they are out of the car Penelope and Emily collect their bags and head into the airport.

* * *

Hours later, and very late London time, Penelope and Emily are arriving at Emily's London apartment.

"I wasn't imagining it right, that food was really bad, right?" Penelope ask as she and Emily walk into the apartment.

"Yeah, it really was." Emily confirms, "Pizza? I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that delivers this late."

"Sounds good to me." Penelope responds, as she texts her Dad to let them know they arrived in London alright, "So what time do you start work tomorrow?" Penelope asks, as Emily walks over to where she keeps her house phone.

"I don't start to the day after, so I thought tomorrow I could show you all my favourite places that I've found since last time you were here." Emily suggests.

"That would be nice." Penelope responds, as Emily picks up the phone to order their dinner. Even though she knows it will be difficult with work Emily intends to spend as much time with Penelope as possible.

* * *

Having spent every minute of the previous day together, having an amazing day, Penelope and Emily are both awake even though it is really early. While Emily is getting ready Penelope is sitting up in the bed watching her.

"Do you know when you'll be home?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, I'll let you know when I know." Emily responds, "What's your plan for today?" Emily asks curious.

"Some touristy stuff, some shopping." Penelope explains.

"You'll be careful, right?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Of course." Penelope responds, as Emily walks over.

"I'll call and message throughout today, and I'll see you when I get back." Emily says.

"Stay safe." Penelope requests, and as she does Emily leans forward and kisses her girlfriend.

"I love you." Emily says, once they break apart.

"Love you too." Penelope responds.

"You should get some more sleep, Babe." Emily says, before getting up and heading out of the room, and after Emily leaves Penelope lays back down and tries to get some more sleep.

* * *

A little while after she left Penelope Emily arrives at work, where she finds a pile of folders on her desk.

"It's going to be a long day." Emily mutters to herself as she sits down and starts to get to work, knowing that while she will never regret going to DC, whenever she goes, she does wish she has less paperwork to deal with when she gets back.

* * *

Hours later Penelope is having lunch a nice restaurant having lunch. As she got a message from Emily about fifteen minutes early asking where she is and what she is doing, Penelope is half expecting to see her girlfriend, but to her surprise, as she eats it is not Emily that Penelope sees walking into the restaurant, but Clyde, and the second she sees him Penelope knows that something bad must have happened.

"Please tell me she's okay." Penelope says to Clyde as he walks towards her.

"Emily's been hurt, but it's not serious." Clyde admits, "I'll explain on the way, but I need you to come with me." He explains.

"Okay." Penelope says, as she hurriedly puts the money down for her food and leaves the restaurant with Clyde.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope and Clyde are in Clyde's car and are starting to drive.

"What happened? You said Em's hurt, how bad? Where is she?" Penelope asks worried, having understood why Clyde wouldn't answer her questions in the restaurant, but she needs to know.

"Emily's at the hospital." Clyde says, keeping his voice calm, as he can tell that Penelope is not, "There was a take down on a cell…." Clyde starts to explain, doing so because he knows Penelope has a clearance because of her FBI work and he is pretty sure Emily would tell her the basics if he didn't.

"As In a terrorist cell?" Penelope asks, sounding terrified.

"Exactly." Clyde confirms, "One of the suspects attempted to run, Emily chased after him. She caught up to him, and they fought. Emily's shoulder was dislocated in the fight, but she still arrested the suspect." Clyde explains, pride in his voice about what his friend pulled off, "She asked me to come get you, she thought it was best."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, trying to hide how worried she is, but Clyde can tell exactly how worried she is.

* * *

After a car ride that feels a lot longer to Penelope than it actually is, she and Clyde arrive at the hospital where Penelope assumes Emily is at, and thanks to Clyde's badge they are able to go straight through to where Emily is sitting on a bed with her left arm in a sling, and some bruises starting to from on her face.

"Em…" Penelope says, sounding worried as she walks towards her girlfriend.

"I'm okay, Babe, promise." Emily says, as she stands up and uses her right arm to hug Penelope, "I'm okay." Emily once more assures her love as she kisses Penelope's cheek.

"What are the doctors saying?" Penelope asks, as they break apart.

"My shoulder's dislocated, but it should heal on it's own." Emily explains, "I'm just waiting for the rest of the tests to make sure everything else is okay."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, as she reaches out and takes Emily's right hand.

"I need to get back to oversee the interrogations." Clyde says, "I'll call later." He promises.

"Thanks Clyde… for everything." Emily says, giving him a grateful look as he knows if it was anyone other than Clyde who went to get Penelope then her reaction would have been so much worse.

"No need, Mon Amie." Clyde says, before leaving, and once Clyde leaves both Emily and Penelope sit back down on the bed and wait for the doctor to come back in and give them an update.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily who has been given the all clear by the doctors are arriving back at Emily's apartment.

"Three weeks off work, you're going to hate that." Penelope says to her girlfriend, as they walk into the apartment.

"No, I'm not." Emily says, and Penelope gives her a look, "Pen, you're going to be here for three weeks, so while being on sick leave sucks, getting to spend more time with you really doesn't." Emily assures her girlfriend,

"That is one good thing." Penelope realises, "Are you in any pain?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Not at the moment." Emily admits as the two of them walk over and sit down on the couch.

"So, it was going to be a surprise, but I going to cook dinner tonight." Penelope admits, "What do you feel like?"

"Whatever you feel like cooking is okay with me." Emily admits, as she rests her head on Penelope's shoulder, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope and Emily are having dinner together, enjoying themselves, though it is being clear that Emily is starting to feel a bit of pain, and as they eat they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Penelope says, and she gets up and heads to the front door, and when Penelope gets to the front door she checks through the peep hole and sees Clyde on the other side and so she lets him into the apartment.

"Clyde? What's going on?" Emily asks, seeing who Penelope let in.

"I have some news, something I thought you'd want to see right away." Clyde reveals, "Your dinner smells great." He says, as he hands the file her has over to Emily.

"We've got extra, do you want some?" Penelope asks, as she assumes Clyde is going to stay for a while.

"Sure." Clyde answers and Penelope goes to get some food and as she does Emily continues to read the file.

"Are we sure about this?" Emily finally asks, just as Penelope puts the plate in front of Clyde and she sits back down.

"Positive." Clyde confirms.

"What is it?" Penelope asks, even though she is unsure whether Emily and Clyde can answer.

"We stopped a terrorist attack today." Emily revels, "From this it looks like it would have been a big one, a lot of casualties." Emily explains, "Are we sure it still won't be going ahead?"

"It looks like we've got everyone involved, but everyone is going to be on alert, just in case." Clyde explains.

"Good." Emily says, "We're going to need a game plan for trying to get more intel."

"We're doing that now, but it's going to be slow and their online lives are proving to be particularly hard to track." Clyde reveals, and as he does Penelope and Emily exchange amused looks.

"So, you're not just hear to give intel, you're here to ask for help." Emily says.

"Well, Penelope is better than anyone we've got at Interpol." Clyde admits.

"If you can get authorisation from both the FBI and Interpol I'll be happy to help." Penelope admits, as, especially considering her history, she wouldn't be able to do anything without authorisations from both agencies, not without making things so much worse.

"I already put it in motion." Clyde reveals, receiving looks from both Penelope and Emily in return, "I figured you'd say yes…. This is really good." He comments, as he eats the food Penelope made as Emily shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Emily dislocated her shoulder, and apart from a couple of days where Penelope helped Interpol look into the online activities of the cell they arrested, which lead to more connections and arrests, Penelope and Emily have spent all of the three weeks together, not thinking about work.

It is the last night before Penelope has to go back to America, and Emily has to go back to work and the two of them are lying in bed together, both completely naked.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Penelope asks her girlfriend curious.

"Yeah, my shoulder feels good. I have movement back, no pain, I'm ready." Emily admits.

"You know you have to be careful, the Doctor said it's not completely heled." Penelope reminds her girlfriend.

"I know, and I will be, promise." Emily assures her girlfriend as she kisses her, "You ready to go home?"

"I'm going to miss you." Penelope admits, "It's been nice being together."

"It really has been." Emily confirms, "I'm going to put a request for leave over Christmas so I can come to DC, it should be approved, but if something comes up…." Emily starts to say.

"I know." Penelope finishes, "I'm still going to hold out hope that we can spend Christmas together."

"So am I." Emily responds, and the two of them drift into silence, as they hold each other.

* * *

The next evening in DC Penelope is arriving back at home having spent most of the day traveling before having dinner with her Dad and Stephen, the former of whom, to Penelope's relief, seems to be doing better.

"Hey Sergio." Penelope says, picking up her cat, "How you doing?" Penelope asks as she picks up the cat, "Were you good for Gideon?" Penelope asks, and as she does her phone rings, "Hello?" Penelope answers, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Penelope." A voice that Penelope cannot believe she is hearing but recognizes says.

"Kevin…?" Penelope asks, her voice stuttering.

"It's been a while." Kevin says, and once he does Penelope hangs up, before Kevin can say anymore, as she feels herself starting to panic.

As soon as Penelope hangs up with Kevin she hugs Sergio tighter and as she does her house phone starts to ring, and she just lets it ring until her answering machine finally picks up.

" _You really think not answering is enough to stop me, it's not."_ Kevin's voice says, _"Talk soon, Penelope."_ Kevin says, before hanging up.

"This can't be happening." Penelope says, her voice full of terror, and as she does her phone once more rings, but this time she sees that her caller Id is saying Em, "Hello?" Penelope asks, as she hesitantly answers.

"Hey Pen." Emily's voice says, and the second Penelope hears her girlfriend's voice, she feels less scared, she feels safer.

"Hey." Penelope responds.

"You Okay?" Emily asks concerned as there seems to be something off about Penelope's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Penelope says, not wanting Emily to worry, "How was it being back at work?"

"A lot of paperwork." Emily admits, "If you're tired maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I might do that." Penelope says, and as she does she gets an idea, "So after everything that happened with the replicator I'm going to change all my numbers, just to be on the safe side, I'll let you know the new numbers once I've set it up."

"'That's probably a good idea." Emily says, "I'll let you get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before hanging up and once she hangs up Penelope starts to get ready for bed, but even though she is tired Penelope finds it a struggle to get to sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR. THANK YOUS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Sorry about not updating last night, I was celebrating new years.**

* * *

Over a month has passed since Penelope returned from London, and to her relief changing all her number seems to have worked and she hasn't heard from Kevin again, although the entire experience has left her a little frightened, even though she has confirmed that Kevin is still in prison, not that she has told anyone, including Emily, what happened as she knows how they would react.

Ever since Penelope returned from London the team have been working so much that they haven't had any time off. While the entire team is working a lot Hotch is working more than anyone as he has taken over section chief jobs since Strauss's death.

It's very late at night and even though the team only just finished cases a few hours earlier they are arriving back at the BAU because of a new case.

"We were this close to gong to Ocean City, and I get the text." JJ says as she and Reid walk out of the elevators on the BAU floor.

"I was in the middle of calculating force times distance times the co-efficient of friction to determine how fast I can make a hairpin turn in a Prius." Reid explains.

"You don't have a hybrid, Spence." JJ says as Penelope and Morgan walk out of the other elevator.

"Hey." JJ greats.

"Hey." Morgan responds.

"Weren't we just here?" Morgan reacts.

"Did your date understand?" JJ asks.

"Ah, luckily we're neighbours." Morgan admits, "Was Emily okay with ending your video call abruptly?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, she gets it." Penelope explains, as the elevator JJ and Reid were in opens again and Blake walks out, "Hmm, you must be peeved." Penelope says to her.

"I get to Dulles, make it through security, about to board the plane to Boston, and man, I get the call." Alex says, sounding annoyed as she was going to see her husband who works at Harvard.

"I say we all demand a vacation." Penelope says, only half joking.

"From who, the guy who works three jobs? Good luck with that." Reid says, as they head into the bullpen and are soon briefed on a case in Arizona.

* * *

Because of travel time, and the time difference it is the morning when the team get to Arizona and after they arrive Morgan and Rossi have gone to the latest crime scene.

"All right, Rossi, talk to me. What's up?" Morgan asks.

"Only the sun. I like the sun." Rossi responds, and Morgan rolls his eyes.

"Cute, that's real cute." Morgan says, sarcastically, "Look, when I was at the gym, conversation around the free weights is Hotch is interviewing to be Strauss's permanent replacement." Morgan says.

"I know nothing." Rossi says, putting on an accent.

"Come on, man, you sure about that?" Morgan asks, sounding disbelieving, "Why do I get the feeling you're being a profiler?" Morgan asks.

"If you have any questions about Hotch, maybe you should ask Hotch." Rossi says.

"Okay, look, I get it. Doing double duty after the sequester, fine, but taking on a desk job full-time?" Morgan asks, "You know what they say about desk jobs." Morgan says.

"That's how you get the ladies?" Rossi asks.

"No, sitting is the new smoking." Morgan says, "That'll kill Hotch, and you know that."

"Well, it's the same as last time, except this women has light-brown hair." Rossi says, clearly avoiding addressing Morgan's comment.

"Looks like she threw up." Morgan comments.

"Maybe it was nerves, she knew she was going to die." Rossi assumes, "She had on a wedding ring." Rossi notes.

"It's right over there. He must have tossed it." Morgan says.

"Strange." Rossi notes.

"Yeah, all of the other victims were single females." Morgan notes, "Jewellery was left untouched. So, either this guy has a disdain for marriage or his fantasy is single women. So maybe he got rid of the ring 'cause it didn't fit his parameters." Morgan says.

"If that's the case, why not go after a single woman in the first place?" Rossi asks, "And why not take off the ring during the rape?" Morgan asks.

"That is the question." Morgan admits.

* * *

A little while later JJ and Reid, who have just talked to the latest victims husband, are talking about the fact that they had learnt that the victim was having an affair, and because of that fact they are calling Penelope.

"Hey Garcia." JJ says, as Penelope picks up the phone.

"I was starting to feel like the hottest people I know had left me at the altar, but now you're here to kiss me with crime." Penelope comments, "What's up?" Penelope asks.

"We need to get the 411 on our last victim, Emma Coleman." JJ explains, "She was supposedly having an affair. Any frequently called me?" JJ asks.

"Uh, Uncle Sam, she was behind on her taxes." Penelope explains.

"How about credit card used at a hotel?" Reid asks.

"No, she looks like me since Em moved to London, a lot of online shopping and Indian takeout." Penelope explains.

"Any suspicious texts?" Reid asks curious.

"To her mother. That's about it." Penelope admits.

"All right, well, send us a list of the three women she called the most this month." JJ requests, "Those are her BFFs they'll know who she's fooling around with." JJ says.

"Got it." Penelope responds, before hanging up.

* * *

By mid-morning the next day, there has been another victim, and the team have given the profile. Having just finished giving the profile JJ, Rossi, and Reid are walking into the conference room that the team are working out of where Blake and Morgan already are.

"You know what's odd? Usually in cannibalism, it's the visceral organs and the fleshy parts being eaten." Reid reveals, "But this unsub is making the victims eat exclusively from the head, why?" Reid asks.

"That maybe be symbolic." Blake says, "It's the one body part a person cannot survive losing." Blake says.

"All right, so why don't you two keep looking into that, and then we can devise a neighbourhood canvass questionnaire, check for any attempted break-ins in the area." Morgan says, causing everyone to look at him.

"Someone's practicing for his new role." JJ teases, "Look, rumour has it Hotch is putting in for Strauss's job." JJ says.

"See no evil, hear no gossip." Rossi says.

"Oh, come on, we see evil all day long." JJ comments.

"Rossi says if we want to know, we gotta ask the big man himself." Morgan says, and as he does Hotch walks in, and as he does everyone looks at him.

"I asked Garcia to compile a list of break-ins in the area and also a missing persons report." Hotch explains, and as he does everyone continues to look at him, "And yes, they did talk to me about the section chief job." Hotch says.

"Do you want it?" Reid asks.

"I know what I don't want is an outsider coming in and questioning every move that this team makes." Hotch admits, "I told them that I'd think about it." Hotch explains.

"So, what happens if you accept?" JJ asks.

"It means this would be my last case in the field, but nothing's been decided." Hotch admits, "As soon as I figure out what to do, you'll be the first to know." Hotch admits, and as he does one of the local personnel walks in.

"We just got a lead on a parolee who fits the profile, we're going to pick him up." The Local explains.

"All right, Rossi, you and Morgan go check it out. The rest of us will go over the victimology statements." Hotch explains, and as Rossi and Morgan leave the rest of the team do exactly as Hotch said.

* * *

A little while later JJ and Reid are outside, getting lunch, while JJ is on the phone with Morgan.

"All right, thanks Morgan." JJ says, before hanging up, "So, that parolee the sergeant had a lead on turned out to be a bust." JJ tells Reid.

"What do you think about Hotch?" Reid asks curious.

"I think it sucks." JJ admits.

"What do we do?" Reid asks.

"Uh, nothing." JJ answers.

"What do you mean, nothing? I don't want him to leave." Reid admits.

"At least he'll still be around." JJ says.

"Yeah, with his name on our reports." Reid reminds her.

"Look, I'm sure it's been hard for him on the road." JJ says, "He's not going to admit it, but a desk job would be easier on Jack." JJ reveals

"He'll suffocate!" Reid objects.

"You don't get it." JJ tells him.

"Why? Because I don't have kids?" Reid asks, "I would have." Reid says, there being a level of such vulnerability to his voice.

"Spence… you still will." JJ tells him, as a local office walks over, preventing Reid from saying something in response with to that.

"Doctor Reid, the ME just emailed this over." The local officer hands a file to Reid.

"See, I'm sure he just misses that." JJ says, looking over to where a local officer is playing with their kids, "I mean look at Rossi and Penelope, or even Stephen and Gideon, Hotch has spent the last six years seeing, first hand, the effect having a father in the BAU has on children, it probably gave him a lot to think about." JJ says, as she knows it has given her a lot.

"That's it, that's it." Reid realises, before hurrying off.

"What?" JJ asks, as she follows after Reid.

* * *

Hours later the case has caught the person they believed to be the unsub, after he tried to feed a victim to a restaurant and are on the jet home, and as they fly Rossi walks over to where Hotch is sitting alone.

"So, uh, any news on the job front?" Rossi asks curious.

"No, but they said they wanted to talk to me again when we get back." Hotch says, "I've thought a lot about it, I don't know what to tell them." Hotch admits.

"Well, I can think of a million ways to sabotage you. Just say the word." Rossi says before walking away, walking to where the rest of the team are sitting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blake asks, looking over at JJ and Morgan, "For two people who made a big arrest, you look pretty unsettled." Blake admits.

"Something was off about Wallace." JJ admits, "The… the restaurant shooting was so chaotic and disorganized." JJ admits.

"Yeah, it was, but when we arrested him… he was controlled, he was together." Morgan says.

"Well, Richard Farley was like that after his rampage." Rossi says.

"Yeah, so was Edward Tallaway." Reid comments.

"Everyone has a different reaction to being caught. You guys did good." Rossi says, and as he does Hotch's phone rings.

"Hotchner." Hotch says, "Yeah, I'm sorry? Thank you." Hotch says, before hanging up and once he does he walks over to where the rest of the team are, "We got the wrong guy." Hotch explains.

"What?" JJ asks, sounding shocked, as thinking something off is very different than having the wrong guy.

"The fingerprints at the restaurant don't match." Hotch explains.

"Hotch, how is that possible?" JJ asks.

* * *

While the team are on the plane trying to figure out why the finger prints don't match Penelope is in her office, trying to make sense of the same thing. As Penelope works her cell phone rings and without even looking at the caller ID she answers it.

"Hey, yeah, I know I'm working on it." Penelope says, assuming it is someone from the team.

"Hello Penelope." Not a member of the team, but Kevin says, causing Penelope to freeze.

"Ho…w… how did you get this number?" Penelope asks, her voice stuttering due to fear.

"Oh, did you really think changing your numbers would work? I can find anything." Kevin tells Penelope, and as he mind catches up to her Penelope hurriedly presses the hang up button.

"He's in jail, he's in jail, he's in jail." Penelope mutters to herself, "He can't hurt you." Penelope also mutters to herself, trying to reassure herself, but it's not working that well and she looks at everything she has on her desk and her eyes linger on the pictures of her and Emily.

As she looks at the women she loves Penelope closes her eyes and focus's on the feeling of safety and security Emily gives her, and after a few minutes that simple thought helps her enough to be able to get back to work.

* * *

For over two days the team continue to work the case and as they do they discover that the original suspect who is who was arrested, and both brothers end up becoming killers, and one is killed. Considering everything the team has ended surprisingly well, and the team are on the plane back to Quantico.

With two drinks in his hands Rossi walks over to Hotch, sits down across from him, and hands him one of the drinks.

"Pretty impressive." Rossi comments, "A case that could have ended with egg on our face turns out to be one of those, 'did you hear about this?'' stories on the internet." Rossi explains, "Apparently the BAU is trending on Twitter, I have no idea what it means, but Penelope assures me it's good." He reveals.

"I've just heard that the Attorney General is very pleased." Hotch says.

"Now, they seldom call with just good news." Rossi says.

"They were also so happy with the way things turned out that unfortunately they've withdrawn my name as a candidate for section chief." Hotch explains.

"I'll drink to that." Rossi says, and they toast, "So… that means we've got a new boss. Any idea who?" Rossi asks curious.

"They didn't say, but they did say they were thinking outside the box." Hotch reveals.

"Oh-oh." Rossi says, knowing this is potential going to be pretty bad.

"Exactly." Hotch says.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sure it will be interesting. It always is." Rossi says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Hotch found out the FBI is looking outside of the box for the new section chief, and in that time Penelope has received a couple more calls from Kevin, and she just keeps hanging up on him, and hasn't told anyone.

It's mid-morning and in the bullpen of the BAU everyone is a buzz as while it isn't clear what has happened it is clear that something has.

"Nothing's wrong, Will." JJ says, into her phone, "It's just work. Yeah, I love you, too. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." JJ says, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Reid asks, as he walks up.

"Don't know, just heard we're leaving now." Blake says as Rossi and Hotch, both of whom are holding bags, walk up to them.

"There's been a mass sniper shooting in Dallas." Hotch explains.

"How many victims?" JJ asks, as she attempts to hide her horror.

"Still unclear. Three confirmed deaths so far." Rossi says.

"We don't know much beyond that." Hotch says, as he, Rossi, Blake, JJ, and Reid walk into the corridor where they see Morgan and Penelope walking up to them.

"Is it a terrorist attack?" Blake asks.

"Well, if it is, they're happening more frequently." Morgan comments, "First the Boston Marathon, then the clever incident in London." Morgan says, as everyone starts to get into the elevator.

"We're also coming upon the fiftieth anniversary of the assassination of JFK which also took place in Dallas." Reid comments.

"So, we have to consider domestic terrorism." JJ says.

"Right now we have to consider everything. Garcia, I need a list of all civil unrest in Texas in the last few years." Hotch says.

"Copy that." Penelope responds.

"Local FBI's on the scene. We'll take the lad when we get there." Hotch says, as he joins the others in the elevator.

"Be safe." Penelope says, as the elevator doors close, and as the do Penelope's phone starts to ring, causing her to tense, but she relaxes a little when she sees Em on the caller ID an answers it, "Hey Em."

"Hey, I just got the news, is the team on it?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, they just left for Dallas." Penelope says, as she heads towards her office.

"Okay, if there is anything I can do…" Emily starts to say.

"I know. I'll call." Penelope says, smiling slightly, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up with Emily Penelope starts to enter her office, and as she does her phone rings again.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Hello Plum Sauce." Kevin says, and Penelope just hangs up before he can say any more, knowing that she has another number to block, not that it seems to be doing much.

* * *

Once they landed in Dallas the team started to work the case, and since they have started to work it another victim has died. At the local office where the team are working out of Rossi is setting up the boards as Hotch walks towards him.

"Homeland Security's interviewing locals on their watch list." Hotch explains, and as he does his phone rings, "And all the Bureau's resources are at our disposal." Hotch reveals.

"We don't hear that too often." Rossi comments, as Hotch answers his phone.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says.

"You know I love a juicy conspiracy because it makes everything seem like an Agatha Christie novel, and I am still convinced that there was a second shooter on that grassy knoll." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi just shakes his head at his daughter, "But try as I might, I can't find anything connecting today's shooting with the Kennedy assassination." Penelope explains.

"What about the increase in calls and letters to the Dallas office?" Rossi asks curious.

"I have checked all the assassination buffs and conspiracy theorists, including myself, and I'm sort sad to say we're all in the clear." Penelope admits.

"What about the acts of civil unrest?" Hotch asks.

"Oh, that. Well I have a treasure trove of terrible tidbits for you." Penelope admits.

"Well, give us the highlights." Hotch requests.

"Uh, let's see. In 2009 was that awful thing at Fort Hood where the US Army psychiatrist killed thirteen people." Penelope says, "If you fast forward this past March, the head of colorado's prison system was killed in his home." Penelope explains, "This led to a police chase that ended in Texas, where authorities killed the suspect who was a white supremacist in a shootout." Penelope explains.

"Anything more recent?" Rossi asks curious.

"Yes, yes, there is." Penelope reveals, "Three months ago a Dallas black council man, Adrian Clay, was shot to death in a parking lot." Penelope explains, "Witness claim the man responsible is the head of the Southern Aryans." Penelope explains, "His name is Adam Dawson, aka The General. The case is currently being prosecuted, meanwhile, the General is in jail serving time for a totally unrelated charge." Penelope explains.

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch says.

"Yes, of course." Penelope says, before hanging up, and once she does Rossi and Hotch start to talk about what Penelope told them means.

* * *

Over the next few hours the team continue to work the case and realise it's not connected to racism, but rather seems to be connected to domestic violence, and that whoever the unsub is, is a very good shot.

As they need to know more JJ and Reid are at the workplace of the victim who they think is the victim who was actually the target.

"Alice seemed anxious this morning. I asked her about it and she said her mother was having a medical procedure done." Alice's boss explains.

"So, being stressed was out of the ordinary for her?" Reid asks.

"Well, I won't lie, working her does take an emotional toll." The boss admits.

"Escaping an abusive situation can be incredibly difficult. I imagine your job's frustrating." JJ says.

"The victims are a mess, physically emotionally and the often go back to their abuser." The boss admits as she, Reid and JJ walk over and sit down on couches, "The fact is most employees burn out. They don't work here more than a few years." The boss explains.

"It sounds like Alice was the exception. What exactly did her job entail?" Reid asks.

"She was the point of first contact." The boss explains, "If a woman was committed to leaving her abuser, Alice would funnel them to a community angel." The boss explains.

"I take it that's somebody who provides them a temporary home?" JJ asks.

"That and more. They may help create a new identity for the client." The boss explains.

"I'm assuming the secrecy is to protect them from their abuses?" Reid asks, as he can't help but think of Maeve.

"The men that they're escaping can be incredibly violent and vindictive. A whole network has been created to help protect these women." The boss explains.

"Sort of like an underground railroad." Reid comments.

"Exactly. I just work at the starting point. I don't even know all the players in the network." The boss explains.

"The police have been through her email and her cell phone and it seems they've been completely wiped clean. Does that have anything to do with this job?" JJ asks.

"Six years ago, an angry ex-boyfriend broke into our computers and found the location of his girlfriend and he killed her and the community angel she was staying with before committing suicide." The boss explains and as she does one of the other employees walk up to her, "Excuse me." The boss says before getting up and walking away.

"Living with the type of secrecy is a nightmare for everyone involved." Reid reveals, "But I get why they have to do it." Reid says, as his mind once more goes to Maeve, "You okay?" he asks, "For a moment you looked kind of worried."

"Yeah, I'm good." JJ says.

"If you were worried about something, you'd tell me, right?" Reid asks.

"Spence, I'm not worried about anything except maybe solving this case." JJ says.

"It's too bad all those emails and texts are gone forever." Reid comments.

"Uh, I'm sorry, have you ever met Penelope Rossi-Garcia?" JJ asks curious.

* * *

At the BAU, a little while later, Penelope is in her office working incredible hard feeling even more determine than she normally was as Alice was trying to help women, women who went through what she went through and so much worse, and because of that Penelope feels like she has to figure this out.

After a little while of working Penelope calls her father, JJ, Hotch and Morgan to give them an update on how her search is going.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says.

"I loathe to admit this, but I'm having a hard time recovering all of Alice Emerson's texts and emails." Penelope admits, "The company that runs chat alert is damn good at scrambling their data, and although I am as fast as hot lightning my server is not because it needs updating." Penelope reveals, "So if someone with great hair and a tie could approve the funding to update such serve we could get this sown on the road and I could…" Penelope starts to say.

"Put in a requisition, Garcia." Hotch says.

"Thank you, Sir. Filing form 9093B now, I am familiar with it and the void it disappears into." Penelope explains, "Okay I did manage to piece together Alice's last text. It was sent at 11:40 which is less than an hour before the shooting. It's a doozy. It was sent to a prepaid cell phone and it is this 'Rebecca Shroeder." Penelope explains.

"You lost me, this is about Alice Emerson." JJ says.

"I know, and that's the text she sent, that name, Rebecca Schroeder." Penelope explains.

"She's the second shooting victim at the gas station." Morgan says.

"Yeah, Rebecca is an Econ professor at East Texas College, she's fifty never married and no kids, although she does have a sister who lives in Austin with five kids, that she's close to." Penelope explains, "She has season tickets to the opera." Penelope explains, "Besides that, she lives like a monk, according to her credit card record, she doesn't even own a pet." Penelope explains.

"Any idea where Alice and Rebecca's paths might have crossed?" Hotch asks curious.

"No I ran a cursory search and I've come up with Nada." Penelope explains.

"What if Rebecca Schroeder was a community angel?" JJ asks.

"If she was part of the network that shelters abused women, the unsub could be looking for someone they both helped." Reid comments.

"Alice was the first contact for an abused woman, but the unsub needed to know who the women was handed off to. In this case it was Rebecca." Morgan says.

"He may have threatened to kill them, or a loved one, if they didn't give him the information that he wanted." Reid says.

"After they did, he killed them anyway to bury the evidence and cut off the trail. It's probably why he shot at Rebecca may have also given up something vital to the unsub." Hotch realises, "Thanks Garcia." He says before hanging up.

* * *

For the rest of the night, and into the next day Penelope looks into the community angel program and reads all about other based women, and as she does she finds herself thinking back to what Kevin did to her, thinking about all the details.

As she has found information Penelope calls Morgan to give him an update.

"Hey talk to me, Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"I've been reading these heinous things that have happened to these women at the hands of their abuses and just keep thinking about Kevin, and how lucky I was that it wasn't worse." Penelope admits.

"You never have to thank that Baby Girl." Morgan says, as Hotch and JJ who are in the room with him look at him, "If this is too much for you…" Morgan starts to say, feeling worried about his friend.

"No, I want to help, I want to find this guy… I need to." Penelope reveals, her voice braking slightly, as since Kevin started calling her she's experienced the feeling of fear she lived with five years ago, and she's still trying to figure out how to stop it, but she can't, but what she can do is help make sure another woman stops feeling it.

"Okay, I'm putting you on speaker." Morgan says, sounding concerned, "What are the facts?" Morgan asks, wondering if he should call Emily.

"The facts… okay, right." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan and JJ exchange concerned looks, "Of the three women that Rebecca Schroeder helped, one has a boyfriend who is serving time in jail for drug possession." Penelope explains, "One of the has an ex who has been working on an oil rig for the last month, but the third women has a husband who fits our profile." Penelope reveals, "Her name is Maya Carcani and her husband Eric, he's the VP of Black Cross." Penelope explains.

"Uh, that's a private quasi-military security firm." JJ says.

"Yeah, he's been accused of assaulting Maya on two separate occasions, and unsurprisingly because that's what seems to happen most the time, both time the charges were dropped." Penelope says, and once more JJ and Morgan exchange concerned looks, "Then, six weeks ago Eric reported Maya missing, he recanted last week when he said Maya called him from the East Coast where her family lives." Penelope explains.

"So, he panicked when she left and then he came up with a plan to hunt her down and kill her, and now he wants the cops off the case." Hotch realises, and as he does he hangs up with Penelope.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team continues to work on the case and it ends with Maya being saved and her husband being killed.

As the team are on their way home Penelope is in her office finishing up everything, when her phone rings, and just like whenever her phone rings these days Penelope feels terror rise up inside of her, but she still looks at the screen and her terror turns to relief when she sees Emily's name on the caller ID.

"Hey." Penelope answers.

"Hey." Emily responds, and as she does Emily waits for Penelope to say more but when she doesn't Emily knows that she has to, "So Morgan called me, and he was concerned." Emily admits, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…no… I don't know." Penelope admits, "This case just hit a little close to home." Penelope admits.

"That's understandable." Emily admits, feeling her concern grown.

"Is it? It's been five years; shouldn't I be over it?" Penelope asks.

"Pen, there's no expiry date on pain and trauma." Emily reminds her girlfriend, "What happened is always going to be apart of who you are, but what will happen, what has happened is, you moving pass it, but it's okay if it still affects you." Emily admits, "You've come so far Pen, and I'm so proud of you Babe." Emily tells, "Being effected by what was done to you, doesn't change that."

"I love you so much." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Emily says, "You're the best thing in my life Pen, and I've said it before and I'll say it again, the things Kevin told you weren't true, they were never true, and they'll never be true." Emily says, wishing she could pull her girlfriend into her arms and hold her close.

"I miss you." Penelope says.

"I miss you too." Emily responds, "Morgan said the case is over so why don't you go home, and we can video call in about an hour." Emily suggests.

"I'd like that." Penelope responds, "Talk later."

"Yeah." Emily says, before hanging up, and once she does Penelope allows herself to smile, just a little, before starting to pack up her office and heading home.

* * *

About a week has passed since the case in Dallas and in that time Kevin has moved passed calling Penelope and has started to send text messages, which Penelope deletes, all along the lines of 'you can't just keep ignoring me.'.

It is Wednesday, and the entire team are in the roundtable room where Penelope and Hotch are presenting the case.

"Excuse me, Agent Hotchner, Agent Cruiz is here." Anderson says, walking into the room, and soon as he says the name no one notices JJ looking completely shocked.

"Oh, everyone this is our new section Chief." Hotch says, as another man walks in, "This is Agent Mateo Cruz, these are Agents Bl…" Hotch says, starting to introduce.

"Blake, Doctor Reid, Morgan, Jareau, and Rossi, good to officially meet you." Cruz says, and as he does he turns and sees Penelope, "Oh and Penelope Garcia, do you go by Rossi in private?" Cruz asks curious.

"I go by Garcia, but some people call me Rossi or Rossi-Garcia, I answer to all three." Penelope explains.

"Good to know, Erin Strauss always spoke very highly of you." Cruz explains.

"Oh, thank you." Penelope says, sounding surprised.

"I spoke to the Baltimore office, seems like they're at a loss." Cruz reveals.

"When the indemnity of the victim is unknown, it makes everything that much harder." Hotch explains.

"I'd like to join you." Cruz says, "It's not everyday that these cases take you an hour away from home, so…" Cruz starts to say.

"We leave in twenty minutes." Hotch says, and everyone except JJ and Cruz leave the roundtable room.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since the team meet Cruz, and as she has gotten nothing in ViCAP Penelope realises that the best option would be to cast a wider net and so, getting an idea, Penelope calls Emily.

"Hey Pen, this time of day I'm guessing you're calling about work." Emily says, as she answers, knowing that the other reason would be that something bad has happened and she is really hoping that that isn't the case.

"And you'd be right." Penelope admits, "So, we're working a case, I'm sending you the details, it seems like it isn't this unsub first time, so I was thinking…." Penelope starts to say.

"That it could be someone who's killed abroad, and you want me to run it through my system." Emily realises.

"Yeah, can you?" Penelope asks curious.

"Sure, give me a few minutes." Emily says, and Penelope can hear the sound of Emily typing, "How are you doing? We haven't talked in a few days."

"I'm okay." Penelope says, knowing that the fact that Kevin hasn't called or messaged in a few days is part of that reason, "We have a new unit chief." Penelope reveals.

"Oh?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah Matt Cruz, I'm not sure anyone knows what to think of him yet." Penelope reveals.

"That makes sense." Emily says, "Okay, I've got a hit, I'll send through everything." Emily reveals.

"Thanks Amore, I love you." Penelope responds.

"Love you too." Emily responds, and the two of them hang up.

* * *

In Baltimore Blake and Cruz are walking through the Baltimore field office and up to the table Hotch and Reid are working at.

"They ran the victim's prints, but he wasn't in any database." Cruz says.

"He doesn't have any track marks, and the tox screen is clean. This isn't the kind of guy who would hang out in that neighbourhood." Blake explains.

"It rules out the high-risk behaviour theory, but it doesn't answer why he wouldn't be missed." Cruz admits.

"That's what we're working on right now." Reid admits, "What twenty something nowadays wouldn't be missed? I mean, with social medial alone, there's constant contact." Reid comments.

"What's this?" Cruz asks, looking at what Reid and Hotch have set up.

"Over fifty universities in the state, fifty more if you add DC and Virginia." Hotch explains.

"Those students are the most socially active of all, why aren't we looking into someone with a more isolated existence?" Cruz asks curious.

"The low risk behaviour of the victims tells us a lot about his lifestyle." Reid admits, "He might stalk the most isolated victims knowing they won't be missed." He explains.

"That's smart. Campuses are great place to blend in, and all of those schools look within a two-hour drive." Blake says, as Hotch's phone rings.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says, as he answers the phone.

"There are over 100,000 kids enrolled in Maryland colleges alone, another hundred in Northern Virginia and the district." Penelope explains.

"All right, send out a photo of the victim to all the campuses, somebody's going to recognize him." Hotch instructs.

"And Sir, did that search through ViCAP, nothing in the states," Penelope explains, "So, I figured it'd be okay to cast a wider net, and I asked a brilliant, hot, amazing, ex-co-worker of ours, and guess what… Emily found a single incident on Interpol." Penelope explains, "It looked like a one-hit wonder until now." Penelope explains.

"Where?" Hotch asks.

"Berlin." Penelope says, and she starts to explain what Emily told her.

* * *

A little while later the team have discovered that the living victim has a camera in his eye and that there is a missing woman. As it is her job to try to figure out what is going on, Penelope is in her office, hurriedly working when Emily calls on her office number.

"Em, I love you, but I can't talk right now, I'm swamped." Penelope explains.

"Pen, did you see it?" Emily asks

"I saw you sent me an email, and I'm trying to get to it but…." Penelope starts to explain.

"Morgan's everywhere, you gotta look." Emily reveals, as one of her agents saw the link and as soon as she saw it she knew she had to alert Penelope.

"Wait, what?" Penelope asks shocked, "What do you mean, Morgan?" Penelope asks, and as she does she clicks on the link Emily sent her, "I gotta go, love you." Penelope says, before hanging up with Emily and calling the others, "The unsub is posting us on the web." Penelope reveals, the second Hotch picks up.

"Yeah, we're seeing it to." Hotch reveals.

"I can't shut it down. It's going virial. It's streaming all over the globe." Penelope reveals, as she hurriedly keep trying to shut it down.

A little while later Penelope is still trying to shut down the sight but as of yet has had no luck and so she is on the phone with Morgan, Rossi, and JJ.

"Garcia, can you block it?" Morgan asks.

"He's got multiple core servers." Penelope explains, sounding frustrated.

"Come on, Baby Girl, I know you can shut this thing down." Morgan says, having complete faith in her.

"I am trying my hardest." Penelope admits, "It is no joke. It's a premium network bounced between Germany, Denmark, Indonesia, Panama and the US, and his firewall is hardcore." Penelope explains.

"Well, can you at least figure out he US angle?" Morgan asks.

"I am trying as hard as I can." Penelope says, before hanging up.

Over the next couple of hours Penelope continues to try and shut down the feed, but even though she doesn't succeed Hotch is able to bluff the Unsub into thinking she did, which allows he and Cruz to arrest him, and bring him back to Quantico.

In her office Penelope is working when her computer rings with a video call and seeing it's from Emily she quickly answers.

"Hey You." Emily greats, with a smile.

"Hey Amore." Penelope says, smiling back at her.

"So, the live stream is over, I'm guessing the case is over." Emily says.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, and she starts to explain everything that has happened since the last time she and Emily talked to each other.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the Baltimore case and in that time Hotch has experienced complications from the stabbing he took from Foyet which required surgery to fix.

It's afternoon and Penelope and Reid are walking into Penelope's and Emily's apartment, both of them carrying shopping bags.

"Okay, just put everything on the counter and I'll put it away later." Penelope explains.

"I like your alter." Reid says.

"Yeah, there's still a lot to do before the party, and knowing our work schedule we're going to have a case so I'm not going to set up everything, and I'm gonna have to beg Gideon to help." Penelope admits, being pretty sure he is expecting that.

"Why are you doing a Day of the Dead theme?" Reid asks curious.

"Well, um, my stepfather's family always made a big deal out of it in Mexico, and they always embraced me and made me apart of everything and…. I guess I wanted to feel close to Santiago." Penelope admits, feeling a little guilty as since she re-connected with her Dad she felt like she was forgetting her mother and Santiago.

"That's nice." Reid comments, being able to tell what Penelope isn't saying.

"Hey, could you check my refrigerator and see if I have hat sauce?" Penelope asks, and as Reid turns to the fried Penelope puts fake blood on her face so it looks like her eyes are bleeding.

"You have some jalapeno sauce here next to this jar of eyeballs, but I think you're gonna need more, depending on which guacamole you plan on making." Reid says, as he turns to look at Penelope not even reacting to the fact that Penelope has blood rolling down her face, as he holds the jar of eyeballs, "You okay?" Reid asks.

"You didn't even flinch, JJ's right." Penelope says, sounding disappointed, "I told her I wanted to go scary this Halloween and she just laughed at me and she said that I don't have a scary side." Penelope explains.

"I'm sorry." Reid says, his voice full of sincerity, "If it makes you feel better, you probably do." Redi says.

"Really?" Penelope asks, looking excited at the possibility.

"Yeah, the building blocks of the human personality are complex, varied, and multi-faceted, it's essential to one's mental health to want to express these hidden personalities, and it's the fact of nature that everyone has one." Reid explains.

"Everyone? You have one?" Penelope asks.

"Oh, absolutely." Reid confirms, and as he does he gets an idea, "Give me your phone." Reid says, and wondering what he is thinking Penelope hands it over and as he does Reid takes a picture "Love Reid." Reid says, before pressing send.

"Who did you just send that too?" Penelope asks, feeling concerned, as she knows that depending on who Reid just sent that to the reaction could be bad, "Reid?" Penelope asks concerned, and as she asks her phone starts to ring.

"I think this is for you." Reid says, handing Penelope the phone back, and she sees Emily on the caller ID.

"Oh god, Hey Em." Penelope says, answering the call and as she does she gives Reid a glare.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Emily asks, sounding worried, as the second she saw the image she started to panic, and didn't read the caption.

"Nothing's wrong." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "I was trying to scare Reid, which failed sceptically, and he decided to take a picture and send it to you." Penelope explains, "I'm okay Amore."

"Okay good, I saw that picture and just though the worst." Emily admits.

"I'll tell Reid." Penelope assures her girlfriend, and as she does her phone goes off with a message, which Penelope checks, "Um, we've got a case, I've got to go."

"Okay, love you." Emily tells her.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and she hangs up, "Thanks Reid, you just caused Em to panic." Penelope tells him.

"Sorry." Reid says, meaning that, as he thought Emily would realise it was a joke, thanks to his caption.

"We've gotta go." Penelope explains.

"Right, these eyeballs do they need to be refrigerated?" Reid asks curious.

"Nope, let's go." Penelope says, and the two of them head out of the apartment together, and into the BAU, and on the way Penelope cleans the fake blood of her face. Once they are there Penelope presents the case to the team.

* * *

For over three days the team work a case where the unsub seems to think he is killing Penelope who are witches.

It's early evening and Penelope is in her apartment, setting up for her party, which includes hooking up her computer to her TV so that she can video call Emily.

"Okay, done." Penelope says, and she places the video call to Emily.

"Hey you." Emily says, answering after only a few seconds and from what she can tell Penelope is pretty sure that Emily is in the living room of her apartment.

"Hey." Penelope says, smiling back at her, "Can you see the whole room? See the alter?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yep, everything's great." Emily reveals.

"Great." Penelope says, feeling glad and also feeling glad that she turned off her house phone and her cell will only go off it's a work call so that Kevin can't call while everyone is there.

"When are the team and Stephen going to arrive?" Emily asks curious.

"Soon, but I've still got to get a few things done." Penelope admits.

"Do what you have to do Babe, I'll be right here." Emily assures her girlfriend as she takes a drink of the wine says has.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she gets up and continues to do what she has to do.

* * *

Over the next fifteen to twenty minutes Stephen, Rossi, Reid, JJ, Blake, and Morgan all arrive and as Penelope is putting some finishing touches on the food, while the others talk to each other and Emily, there is a knock on the door.

"What, what, what?" Penelope asks, wondering who it is as she heads to the door and once she is there she opens it and finds Hotch on the other side, "I thought you couldn't come." Penelope says, sounding surprised as she lets him into the apartment.

"Well, Jack got a last-minute sleep-over invitation, so I hope it's okay." Hotch admits.

"Yeah, of course, of course." Penelope assures him, "And happy almost birthday. I will keep it on the DL." Penelope says.

"Thank you." Hotch says as Penelope walks over to the counter to get a drink for Hotch.

"Okay, everybody, I guess it's time to start." Penelope comments, as she walks over to Hotch, "Here you go Sir." Penelope says, handing Hotch a drink.

"Thank you." Hotch says, as Penelope walks over to her father.

"Uh, I want to thank everybody for doing this with me, and our altar's burning and I just feel so blessed to have you all here. I will start." Penelope says, taking a step towards the alter, "This is my Mom, and Santiago, and Carolyn." Penelope says, as she puts two different pictures on the alter, "I miss them." Penelope admits, looking at the pictures, "Okay, who's next?" Penelope asks curious as she walks back over to her Dad, who puts his arm around her once she is close enough.

"Uh, okay, well, uh, this is my sister Roslyn, Ros." JJ says, putting a picture on the alter, "She always dreamt that someday she'd live in Paree, so, um, it didn't happen, but I thought this would bring her some happiness." JJ says, as she puts a little Eiffel tower model on the alter too, and once JJ puts the object on the alter Rossi walks over to the alter, removing the arm he has around his daughter as she does.

"Private First Class Darryl Jenson, we lost him during the Tet offensive." Rossi explains, as he puts the picture and two tickets on the alter.

"What are the tickets?" Morgan asks curious.

"Opening day next season, Wrigley, right behind the home dugout." Rossi explains, "Jenson was a diehard cubs fan." Rossi explains.

"Sweet." Morgan says, as both he and Rossi raise their glasses and Rossi walks back over to his daughter and once more puts his arm around her.

"Um, my Mom." Stephen says, putting a picture on the alter, "I was young, but I think about her every day." He says, and he heads back over to where Penelope and Rossi are, and Penelope squeezes his arm.

"I brought my Mom too." Blake admits, "She was the one who got me into crossword puzzles, no erasing allowed, which got me into linguistics." Blake explains, as she puts a crossroad with the picture.

"You said we could bring more than one, right?" Reid asks, as he puts Maeve's picture on the alter.

"Oh yes, this is a come one, come all alter." Penelope says, as she also put pictures of her Nonna and other members of her family on the alter.

"It's Nikola Tesla." Reid says as he puts the second picture on the alter, "I figured he's probably been inventing things on the other side, so hopefully he'll bring something to us." Reid comments.

"I guess that's me." Morgan realises, "Okay, I brought… my pops." Morgan says, showing the picture, "He was a cigar aficionado, big time." Morgan says, with a laugh as he puts the picture and cigar on the alter, "And, actually Rossi, he was a huge Cubbies fan, so I was thinking maybe he and Private Jenson over there, maybe they could go to the game together." Morgan suggests.

"They can sort that out when they get here." Morgan comments, and once he does Hotch puts Haley's picture on the alter without a word.

"I have Em's pictures." Penelope reveals, as she once more approaches the alter.

"Tsia and Mathew." Emily says, from the screen, "My friends who I miss." Emily says, as Penelope gently puts the two pictures on the alter, and smiles at Emily as she does.

"Well, I guess this is proof positive that ancestry ain't all bad." Rossi comments.

"How about a toast to the 30… or forty of us?" Penelope says, and everyone, including Emily, raise their glasses and toast, Emily only raising her glass, and everyone drinks.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone else has left Penelope and Emily's apartment and Penelope is walking back over to the couch having just let Stephen out.

"You know you didn't have to say on call the whole time." Penelope says, to her girlfriend as she knows that thanks to the time difference Emily isn't going to get much sleep.

"I wanted to." Emily says, as she knew how much this meant to Penelope, "It was nice being apart of it, even from across the world."

"I'm glad you were apart of it." Penelope admits, "I'll let you go, give you a chance to get a bit of sleep, I love you." Penelope says.

"Love you too." Emily responds, and once she does the call ends, and Penelope starts to clean up before eventually heading to bed herself.

* * *

About a week has passed since Penelope had a day of the dead get together at her house, and since then she has continued to deal with calls and messages from Kevin which she has done her best to ignore, while still not admitting to anyone what is going on.

As he is trying to help Reid not spend all his time alone Rossi has taken the younger man to the place where he meet Carolyn and Debra.

"Right over there, that's where I saw Carolyn and Penelope's mom for the first time." Rossi says, and as he does Reid turns around and sees a man sleeping on the table.

"No offense, Rossi, but this place is kind of a dump." Reid admits.

"Oh, back then it wasn't." Rossi admits, "Back then the biggest names would come here. Creedence, The Eagles, Chicago, it was a Marine bar, they played for us jarheads." Rossi explains.

"What were Carolyn and Debra doing here?" Reid asks curious, remembering the name of Penelope's mother.

"Waiting for Ringo." Rossi reveals, and Reid looks a little surprised, "Beatlemania was no joke, I mean, it would make the women crazy." Rossi reveals, "Both Carolyn and Debra would right them a letter once a week, begging the band to come visit." Rossi explains.

"Did they ever come?" Reid asks curious.

"Ringo did, after his divorce." Rossi explains, "But luckily Carolyn met me first, and the night he came Debra was home with Penelope." Rossi reveals, looking a little amused as he remembers how Debra reacted to that, "But we all still became friends." Rossi explains as the waitress walks up.

"Devil honey for Dave." The waitress, Helen, says as she puts Rossi's drink in front of him, "And an Arnold palmer for the kid." Helen says, as she puts the drink in front of Reid and as she does Rossi's phone goes off.

"It's Penelope." Rossi reveals.

"You've got to bring your daughter around some time soon." Helen tells Rossi.

"I'll try." Rossi responds.

"So much for a night off." Reid says.

"You better bring us the bill, Helen." Rossi says.

"Okay, that'll be ten bucks." Helen says, as Rossi goes to get his wallet out of his pocket.

"No, you can charge us for the drinks we didn't have." Rossi tells her.

"Everything's marked down," Helen says, gesturing to a sign which Rossi reads, "until it's all gone." Helen says.

"Oh, you can't close. This place is history." Rossi comments, as he can't imagine the bar closing.

"Unfortunately, Dave, history doesn't pay the bills." Helen says, with a deep sigh.

"Marines used to be big business." Rossi comments.

"Still are." Helen says, "That's why three new bars opened up across the street. What's that thing they say about competition?" Helen asks.

"It breeds success?" Reid asks.

"It sucks." Helen corrects, as Rossi stands up.

"Well, keep the change." Rossi tells her.

"Thank you, Dave." Helen says, before walking away.

"I hate to see this place go." Rossi admits, and once he does he and Reid leave the bar together, Rossi feeling bad about such a big part of his, and Penelope's, history closing.

* * *

A little while later the team have been briefed about the case and are on the plane on their way to Boston, with Penelope on video call.

"Ryan Maxford worked as a counsellor at a local boys home, and Scott Delfino worked for Dynamo industries, which is an international pharmaceutical firm." Penelope explains.

"Besides gender, the victimology varies. He doesn't care about age or race." JJ notes.

"He blends in and is most likely unassuming." Rossi says.

"Yet has no problem taking down a 6'5", 260-pound man. Maxford was a former football all-American." Morgan says.

"Which probably rules out my unsub as a woman who hates men theory. It'd be hard to gain leverage on these guys." Blake says.

"True, but hatred of men might not be far off. The victims could be surrogates." Rossi says.

"For someone else or the unsub himself?" Blake asks curious.

"It's too early to tell. If the unsub does feel stripped of his own identity he could be trying to make these men appear the same way." Morgan says.

"He could be recognizing in his victims a behavioural trait consistent with the objects of his range that triggers him to kill." Reid says.

"We need to determine where he's finding his victims." Hotch says.

"Geographically speaking, none of the victims live near one another, but they were all killed downtown, which is where the unsub likes to operate." Reid says.

"That fits with where Maxford works, but not with the other two victims." Blake comments.

"His area of control, while relatively small, includes a number of residential and commercial buildings." Reid explains, ""Factoring in a 3-mile radius in a city with a population of 636, 479 over 48.28 miles, we're looking at approximately 39, 549.23 people living in his comfort zone." Reid reveals, causing everyone to be impressed, but not necessarily surprised.

"how many of them are male?" Morgan asks.

"18,944.08." Reid explains

"Garcia, start with the victim's known associates. We need a list of everyone who lives and works downtown." Hotch instructs.

"On it. I'm a genius too." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

For the next day or so the team continue to work and in that time there has been a second victim and the team have delivered the profile.

As she has found something Penelope is calling Morgan, so that she can give him an update.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl." Morgan says, answering the call.

"You better get ready to get down on one knee, 'cause this BG poo just earned herself one hell of a diamond." Penelope jokingly says.

"What did you find?" Reid, who is with Morgan, asks.

"Scott Delfino's phone is a Hotch mess, hot mess, you know what I mean." Penelope says, "Data scrambled like Denver omelette on a Sunday morning. I can feel those smouldering get-to-the-point from here." Penelope explains, "So, I will, if the name Ashely is on Scott's phone, I can't find it." Penelope admits.

"Penelope this is sounding more like cubic zirconia." Morgan comments.

"Bite your pretty tongue. I didn't stop at the first rejection." Penelope explains, "I did what you guys did. I profiled the guy." Penelope reveals, and as she does Morgan and Reid exchange amused looks, both feeling pretty sure that Rossi would be pretty proud, "Scotty is a ladies' man. Gets a lot of names and numbers, gotta keep tack of them all. What's a player to do, playa?" Penelope asks.

"He gave her a nickname." Morgan realises.

"Baby girl's already taken, but Bunny wasn't." Penelope explains.

"Tell me you got a number." Morgan says.

"Of course, I did, now so do you, sending it now." Penelope says.

"Thanks Baby Girl, I'll let Emily know about the diamond." Morgan says, before hanging up, without giving Penelope a chance to respond.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours the team continues to work the case and it ends with Reid delivering a baby in the house of the ex-wife of the unsub.

As it is the night that Benjamin is closing the entire team, and a whole lot of other FBI employees, are at the bar together.

"And to Doctor Spencer Reid, who may be adding MD to an already impressive list of credentials." Hotch says, raising his glass.

"And to Spencer Johnson, may he prove to be the child prodigy like his namesake." Morgan adds.

"How on earth did you know what to do?" Blake asks curious, as that amazed her.

"When JJ was pregnant with Henry, I memorized the delivery manuals just in case she went into labour in the field." Reid says, causing everyone to look amazed, "I have to admit the practical application did not quite live up to the theory" Reid admits.

"No, you were great, Spence." JJ assures him.

"Thanks. This night is not about me, thought, to Dave Rossi." Reid says, raising his glass.

"Oh, I still can't believe you guys did this." Rossi says, looking around.

"We wanted to make sure you had one last proper goodbye." Reid explains.

"Mm-hmm, and I may or may not have posted on the Quantico message boards that all the drinks are on you." Penelope tells her father.

"And they are indeed, thank you very much." Rossi says, as he puts his arm around his daughter and kisses her head.

"Um, but that's not all. I don't believe that, uh, any members of this team, other than Penelope, have heard you sing." Hotch comments.

"Next up is David Rossi." Helen, from the karaoke microphone says.

"That was intentional." Rossi says, glaring at Hotch.

"Next up is David Rossi." Hotch repeats.

"Come on, Dad, you sooo should." Penelope informs her father, as the crowed claps and cheers and so Rossi realises that he has no choice but to head up to the microphone.

"Dave, get your ass up here and sing us out already." Helen says,

"And look, it's your key." Hotch says.

"Yeah, Q squared." Rossi comments, as the music starts to play, "To all the great memories that have happened within these walls." Rossi says, looking at Penelope as he knows that if it wasn't for this place she probably wouldn't exist, "If you think I'm doing this without backup you're nuts." Rossi says, and as soon as he does Penelope runs up and joins him.

"Come on, JJ, Reid, let's go." Rossi says, as Penelope tries to encourage them to join as Rossi puts his arm around his daughtera, and once they join the four of them start to sing Piano Man.

As Penelope, Rossi, JJ, and Reid start to sing karaoke to Piano man Hotch films it, and intends to send it straight to Emily, and part way through Morgan joins them on the stage, while Blake just watches.

* * *

Over the next few hours Penelope, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Morgan end up doing a six song set of karaoke, and Blake does join for a couple of songs. The only person who doesn't join is Hotch who just films everything and sends it to Emily.

Feeling glad, and a little sad, about having such a nice time at the Benjamin Penelope is arriving home, and as she sits on her and Emily's bed, and starts to get ready for bed, her phone rings with Emily calling her.

"Hey Em." Penelope answers.

"You okay?" Emily asks concerned, as she can tell there is something off about Penelope's voice.

"Yeah." Penelope says, but she doesn't sound all that convincing.

"Pen, talk to me." Emily requests.

"I've been hearing about the Benjamin my whole life. It was were Mom and Dad met, where Dad and Carolyn met, where Mom and Carolyn spent most of their time when they were young, where Dad and Carolyn spent so many nights." Penelope explains, "I wouldn't exist if it didn't…. it's strange knowing that it's going to close." Penelope admits.

"I think that's a normal feeling, Babe." Emily admits, "But you know your Dad is always going to have his memories of it, you're going to always remember the stories you were told. You'll never forget them." Emily says, trying to be reassuring.

"Thanks Em." Penelope says, feeling a little better.

"So, I've got to ask, what did the 80s ever do to you?" Emily asks curious.

"Hotch send you the video?" Penelope asks.

"Yep, which begs another question, because I know you can sing." Emily says, as she has heard Penelope sing before, they have even sung together.

"It's Karaoke, you're not meant to sing it well." Penelope says, causing Emily to laugh.

"It looked like you guys had a lot of fun." Emily comments.

"We did." Penelope confirms.

"I'm glad." Emily responds, and the two of them proceed to talk about all different things.

* * *

A few days have passed the Benjamin closed. It is very early in the morning and Penelope is fast asleep, or at least she was, until her phone starts to ring, so she reaches over and answers it, without looking at the caller ID.

"Garcia." Penelope answers.

"Good morning Plum sauce." Kevin says, "You will listen to me you will…." Kevin starts to say, but Penelope just hangs up, before he can say anymore.

After hanging up with Kevin Penelope just sits up, wide awake, and puts on the light.

"He's in jail, he's in jail." Penelope repeats to herself, and as she does her phone goes off with a text message.

"You can't keep hanging up on me or ignore my calls, you will talk to me Penelope."

And reading the message Penelope shivers and wraps the blanket around her tighter, trying to feel safer… but it doesn't really work. As Penelope stares at her postcard wall she knows the one certainty that would make her feel safe, but that will cause Emily to worry and so she forces herself not to call.

About five minutes later, when Penelope is still feeling terrified, her phone rings again, and Penelope lets out a yelp of terror, but looking at the caller ID she sees Hotch.

"Sir?" Penelope asks, answering the call.

"We've got a case. Get the team." Hotch says.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, honestly feeling glad to have something else to focus on, even if it is two am.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is walking onto the BAU floor with Morgan, while attempting to knit.

"And everybody else is practically done with their knitting projects, even Ethel, who's like pushing ninety, and these hat and scarf for Emily were supposed to be done in July, and I keep having to rework it." Penelope admits, "But I got this part, see." Penelope says, showing Morgan what she has done.

"Yeah, it's fine. It looks nice." Derek says, clearly sounding distracted.

"You're not really looking at my project. You always look at my projects. Derek, what's wrong?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised, and a little hurt.

"Ah, Baby Girl, I'm sorry. I mean, I don't know… me and Savannah we had like this amazing night." Morgan explains.

"Mm-hmm." Penelope says.

"They cut to four hours later, she's throwing me an air kiss and rushing out of the door to work, and I'm stuck at two in the morning walking her little pug." Morgan explains.

"Oh… you got Morganed." Penelope says, looking amused.

"Morganed?" Morgan asks shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"You are on call 24/7, and when a case comes in you drop whatever, and whoever, you are doing and you haul ass back to work." Penelope reminds him.

"Well, I guess I never thought about it like that." Morgan admits.

"And now you're having what Oprah calls an aha moment." Penelope says, "Think about it. If you would have gotten that call you would have done the exact same thing to her, because your job comes first and so does her's, and that's why you two, like me and em, work." Penelope says, and as she does she comes to a realisation, "She's you in heels!" Penelope says, looking excited.

"You're right." Morgan admits.

"Mm-hmm, I'm always right." Penelope informs him, "Also, you're secretly in love with me, Door?" Penelope asks.

"Forgive me, my Queen." Morgan says, as he opens the door and they both head into the bullpen and up into the roundtable room.

* * *

For the next day or so the team work a case where an disgraced Police officer used kids to try and make a horrible point.

Back at hers and Emily's apartment, Penelope in in bed, but she doesn't think she is going to get any sleep and so she decides to call Emily.

"Hey Pen." Emily says, answering her phone after only a few rings.

"Hey, so you'll never believe what happened this morning." Penelope says, sounding excited.

"What?" Emily asks curious.

"Morgan got Morganed." Penelope explains, knowing that Emily will know exactly what that means.

"Really?" Emily ask, sounding excited.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, and she proceeds to tell Emily all about what happened with Morgan and Savanah.

* * *

About a week has passed since Morgan told Penelope what happened between him and Savanah, and Penelope told Emily. As the BAU haven't had a new case Penelope is in her apartment making dinner for herself when there is a knock on the door, wondering who it is, as she wasn't expecting anymore,

Opening the door Penelope is shocked, and concerned to find Clyde on the others side,

"Clyde? What's going on? I talked to Emily an hour ago and she said everything was okay." Penelope says, not hiding the worry in her voice.

"She's fine, my dears, I had to come to DC for business, so I thought I would say hello, and Emily asked me to give you something." Clyde reveals.

"Oh." Penelope says, looking relieved, "Come in." Penelope says, letting him into the apartment, "I just started cooking dinner, are you hungry?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, if you're sure you have enough." Clyde comments.

"I always make way too much." Penelope admits, as she heads to the kitchen.

"Emily asked me to give you this." Clyde says, giving Penelope a envelope, as Penelope's home phone starts to ring.

Wondering what is inside Penelope takes the envelope and opens it, inside she finds blank postcards from all different places from around the UK and Europe, as well as a note, which Penelope opens and reads as Clyde can't help but wonder why Penelope isn't answering the phone.

' _Pen,_

 _I know postcards is what your Dad got you when you were apart when you were a kid, but over the last few months I've been getting postcards from all the places I've been, all the places I wish I visited with you. I know it's not the same, but these are all the places I'm seeing, and by giving you these I feel that you're just a little bit closer, and maybe you feel the same._

 _I love you,_

 _Em'_

And as she finishes the letter Penelope can't help but smile to herself, feeling completely touched, and as she does her answering machine picks up.

"I've told you Penelope, you can't keep ignoring me. You will talk to me, because I'm not going to stop calling." Kevin's voice says, and as it does Penelope can feel the look Clyde is giving her, even though she is still looking at the note from Emily.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: IMPORTANT. Over the next few days I'm going to have very little time to write, partly because it is my 25** **th** **birthday on the 5** **th** **and so I'm not going to be able to update. I'll start to update again regularly from Monday. Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.**

* * *

"I don't suppose you can forget you heard that?" Penelope asks curious, and the look Clyde is giving her tells Penelope everything she needs to know, "Didn't think so." Penelope admits, with a sigh, "Let me turn of the stove then we can talk." Penelope explains, and as she does Clyde is pretty sure that he should be calling Emily right now, as she heads over to the stove to turn it off before walking back over to the living room, "You might as well sit down." Penelope says, and Clyde does that, "Em doesn't know about the phone calls I've been getting." Penelope admits.

"I assumed as much." Clyde says as just from hearing the message Clyde knows that if Emily knew about Penelope getting calls like the message he heard then she would be on the first plane to America, even if she had to hijack the jet, "What's going on Penelope?"

"Before Em and I got together I was dating someone, long story short he was abusive, put me in hospital, and is now in jail." Penelope explains, "I don't want Emily to know, because I know she'll react, but for the past few months, he's been calling. It continued even after I changed all my numbers and whenever I block a number he calls on he calls on another one." Penelope explains.

"If you don't want Emily to know I'm guessing you haven't told anyone else, not your dad or anyone else." Clyde realises.

"I don't want anyone to know." Penelope admits.

"What do you want?" Clyde asks curious.

"For him to stop calling." Penelope answers, without even needing to think about it, but as she does Clyde realises there is something she isn't saying.

"What else?" Clyde asks curious, "Penelope?" Clyde asks gently proding.

"Five years ago, I didn't get to face him, didn't get to confront him about what he did." Penelope explains and as she does Clyde realises that this must have happened just before Penelope and Emily got together, "Back then that was great, I was glad he took a deal, I didn't want to face, him, didn't want to see him." Penelope admits.

"But now you want to." Clyde realises.

"Back then Em told me that I was beating him, and she was right." Penelope admits, "I know now that what he said wasn't true, I know that I didn't deserve what he did to me." Penelope admits, "I'm still scared sometimes, but I beat him, and part of me wants him to know." Penelope reveals, "But I don't want to talk to him on the phone." Penelope admits.

"Sounds to me you want some closure." Clyde realises.

"I don't know, I know I don't want to talk to him on the phone, that's for sure." Penelope admits.

"What about seeing him in the jail?" Clyde asks, "If that's something you're not ready for, I get it. I also get why you don't want Emily to know, but if you do want to face him I'll go with you, and if you don't I'll make a few calls and see what I can do about making sure he can't contact you." Clyde offers, feeling that it is the right thing to do, but that Emily will be furious with him if she ever found out.

"I think I need to face him." Penelope admits, even though the idea terrifies her, "You'll come with me?"

"I promise." Clyde assures her.

"Thank you." Penelope says, looking relived, "I'll start dinner again." Penelope says, getting up and heading back to the kitchen and once she is there she continues to cook dinner and once it is ready she and Clyde proceed to have a very enjoyable dinner together.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Penelope told Clyde all about Kevin and as the team have just finished a case and are on their way back Penelope finally has the chance to go see Kevin with Clyde without everyone asking what is going on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clyde asks Penelope as they get to the jail.

"Yeah." Penelope says, though her voice shakes slightly, "Thanks for coming with me, and for not telling Emily, or anyone else." Penelope says, the sincerity clear in her voice, even though the fear is as well.

"I'm risking life and limb if Emily finds out, but you don't have to thank me, I understand." Clyde assures her, "I understand why you're afraid, but I promise you he won't hurt you." Clyde says, remembering making the same promise to Emily not that long ago, that he couldn't keep, and because of that he is even more determine to keep this one, "There will be guards in the room, and I will be right next to you the entire time." Clyde promises, "When you want to leave just tell me, or look at me, or give me any kind of gesture and we'll leave."

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, and they head into the prison.

Once they are in the prison, thanks to Clyde's position and the fact that he called ahead the two of them are able to see Kevin in a private room rather than the regular visitor area.

As Penelope and Clyde are in the room waiting for Kevin, Clyde can tell that Penelope can is getting nervous, so he reaches out and gives her hand a gentle squeeze, showing comfort to the girlfriend of the only family he has.

"You can do this." Clyde assures Penelope and as they see the guard with Kevin approaching from outside of the room he lets go of Penelope's hand.

"Penelope." Kevin says, looking glad to see her, and he tries to reach over the table, but before he can Clyde leans forward.

"Touch her and you'll lose your hand." Clyde says, in completely seriousness, and to Kevin's surprise the guard doesn't say or do anything.

"Who are you?" Kevin asks confused.

"A friend." Clyde answers, as Kevin leans back into his chair,

"I'm glad you're here, Penelope, I'm glad you finally saw that what I did was what you deserve, that I shouldn't…." Kevin starts to say.

"No." Penelope says, cutting him off, "I didn't deserve what you did to me." Penelope says, and even though she is terrified her voice is strong, "I am beautiful, and more loved that you could ever know." Penelope says, "You tried to break me, but guess what Kevin, you didn't. I am stronger than you." Penelope says, "Everything you told me, everything you tried to get me to believe isn't true, I am happy, I am loved, and I am beautiful." Penelope says, thinking of Emily as she speaks, "You deserve to be here, and if you keep calling then I'm going to keep ignoring your calls, because you're nothing to me." Penelope says, saying what she would have never said five years ago, but what she finally feels strong enough to say, and once she finishes she gives Clyde a look which tells him that she wants to go, and so they both get up and head out of the interview room.

"How do you feel?" Clyde asks once he and Penelope are out of the room.

"Free, like I've been waiting a long time to say that." Penelope admits.

"You did good." Clyde assures Penelope and once the two of them exchange looks the two of them head out of the jail, only stopping so that Clyde can talk to the warden to get Kevin's cell searched for cell phones.

* * *

A little over a week has passed since Penelope and Clyde went to visit Kevin, and ever since Penelope hasn't received a single call from Kevin. It is only a few days to Christmas and to Penelope's disappointment Emily has to stay in London and so she can't come visit like she was planning and so, as she has no vacation time, Penelope is going to spend Christmas with just her Dad as Stephen is going to attempt to spend Christmas with her dad.

"Dad." Penelope says, as she walks into her fathers house as the two of them are having dinner together, even though it is only a few days as Christmas as there is no guarantee that they won't have to work a case on Christmas.

"Kitchen." Rossi calls back, and Penelope heads to there.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi greats.

"Hey, whatever you're making smells great." Penelope tells her father.

"It will be ready soon, but before we eat I have something for you." Rossi says, handing a flat wrapped object to Penelope.

"It's three days to Christmas." Penelope comments.

"I know, but you should open this one now." Rossi says, and Penelope takes the present from her father and does that.

"First class ticket to London? For tomorrow morning?" Penelope asks, giving her father.

"I know that you're upset that Emily can't come to London, and that you've got no vacation days, so I've given you five of mine, talked to Emily, and brought your ticket." Rossi explains.

"Dad." Penelope says, looking at her father in amazement.

"You don't have to say anything, Kiddo. I know how much you miss Emily, how much you wanted to spend Christmas with her, so if I could make that happen I am glad to." Rossi admits.

"Dad, if I go to London that means you'll be alone on Christmas." Penelope says.

"I know, and it's okay." Rossi says.

"Dad…" Penelope starts to say.

"Penelope, it's okay, I want you to go." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Okay, but when I get back we're having our own Christmas dinner." Penelope informs her father.

"You got it Kiddo." Rossi says, smiling at his daughter, and the two of them exchange smiles before proceeding to make and eat dinner together.

* * *

Less than twenty-four hours later Penelope is walking through security in London, and as she walks she searches for her girlfriend and she finally sees her. As Penelope spots Emily, Emily spots her too and the two of them walk, quiet quickly, towards each other.

"Hey you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend as they get closer to each other.

"It's really good to see you." Penelope says, smiling back at Emily, and once the two of them are close enough they embrace.

"I've missed you… so much." Emily says, as she kisses Penelope's cheek.

"I've missed you too." Penelope says, as she kisses Emily's cheek too, and after a few moments of clinging to each other they head out of the airport hand in hand.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are at Emily's apartment, completely naked as they eat Pizza in bed.

"So, what does your work schedule for the next few days look like?" Penelope asks curious.

"I'm on call." Emily explains, "So I don't have to go into the office on Christmas day unless I get a call." Emily admits.

"We can work around that." Penelope admits, "I am just glad I get to see you over the holidays."

"So am I." Emily admits, "Being apart really sucks." Emily admits, knowing it is her fault.

"It really does." Penelope confirms, as she reaches out and takes Emily's hand, "But I think we're making it work."

"Yeah, we are." Emily says, smiling at her, "And we need to take advantage of every chance we have together." Emily says.

"We really do." Penelope says, as she picks the pizza box off the bed and puts it on the bench at the end of the bed, and once she does she moves towards Emily, and once she is close enough she kisses her.

As Penelope and Emily kiss Emily pushes her girlfriend backwards and continues to kiss her as Penelope pulls her closer.

* * *

Two days have passed since Penelope got to London, and ever since Penelope and Emily have been spending as much time together as possible. It is Christmas morning and Penelope and Emily are sitting together on the floor of Emily's living room opening presents.

"Okay, that might be the cutest thing." Penelope says, referring to a video from the Simmons's they just watched

"It definitely is." Emily confirms, "I'm not sure if this can beat it, but…." Emily says, as she hands Penelope a gift.

"Oh. I have something for you too." Penelope says, as she hands Emily the gift she got for her girlfriend, and together they both unwrap there presents.

When Emily unwraps her present she finds a heart locket with interlocked an interlocked E and P carved on the front.

"Open it." Penelope says and Emily does just that and inside the locket on one side is the picture of her and Penelope from Christmas before last, and on the other is a picture of the two of them from the summer just past, "I know it was simple, but you know that when you were gone these earrings made me feel like I had a piece of you with me, and I thought that that could make you feel like you had a piece of us with you, even when you were doing something horribly bad." Penelope explains.

"I love it." Emily says, thinking it is perfect, "Open yours." Emily says, and as she does Penelope opens her present and inside a small box she finds a charm bracelet, "it can be added to, but for now I went with wine glass, because wine nights on our couch are how we became close, an airplane because even though we're far away we're just a plane ride away." Emily explains, "connected hearts because we're always connected, and a cat for Sergio." Emily explains.

"I love it." Penelope says, before leaning forward and kissing Emily and after they kiss the two of them proceed to open the other presents they have gotten, and enjoy the rest of their Christmas day, which by some miracle doesn't end with Emily getting called into work.

* * *

While Emily didn't get called into work on Christmas day she did get called in on boxing day and so Penelope and Emily ended up getting basically no sleep so that they could spend their last night together.

"I swear this is getting harder." Penelope says, as she and Emily stand at the airport departure gate.

"It really is." Emily admits, but she knows she will still do everything she can to spend as much time with Penelope as possible, even if the goodbyes are getting harder, "I love you Pen…. So much." Emily says as she reaches over and pushes Penelope's hair out of her face.

"I love you too." Penelope responds, and the two of them lean forward and kiss, it being clear that neither of them want to say goodbye, but they know they have to, and once they kiss the two of them embrace, and just hold each other, until they hear Penelope's flight announced and know they have to break apart.

"I'll call when I get home." Penelope promises.

"Good." Emily says, looking relieved, "See you soon." Emily says, while not giving away that she has already made plans to surprise Penelope for their anniversary.

"See you soon." Penelope responds, and once she does she kisses Emily's cheek and heads towards the departure gate, Emily watching her as she goes.

* * *

Hours later, after a long, but comfortable thanks to her father buying first class tickets, flight Penelope is in Stephen's car, on her way home.

"So, how was Christmas with your Dad?" Penelope asks curious.

"Short." Stephen admits, "Lunch lasted about an hour, and then I came back here and had scotch and dinner with your Dad." Stephen explains.

"I'm glad you two spend Christmas together, but I'm sorry you didn't have more time with your Dad." Penelope admits.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure Lunch was about as much as either of us could handle." Stephen admits, "But we actually did have an actual conversation while we were eating, which was nice."

"It sounds like it." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drive.

A little while later Stephen pulls up out the front of Penelope's and Emily's apartment.

"Do you want to come inside?" Penelope asks curious.

"Nah, I've got a lot of work to do." Stephen admits, "Another time?"

"Definitely." Penelope confirms, "Merry Christmas Gideon."

"Merry Christmas Rossi." Gideon responds, and once he does Penelope gets out of the car, gets her bag, and heads into the building.

Once in the building Penelope checks her mail where she finds a little package, and some letters, and once she has them she heads to the apartment.

Walking into hers and Emily's apartment Penelope is greeted by Sergio meowing at her.

"Hey Buddy." Penelope greats, with a smile, "I have presents for you." She reveals, "Did dad take good care of you?" Penelope asks curious, and she walks over to the bench, and opens the box.

Opening the box Penelope finds a jar of plum sauce, but no note or anything. Knowing exactly who it is from Penelope throws it in a trash, and not letting it affect her, Penelope heads over to the couch and pulls out her computer and starts a video call to Emily.

"Hey You." Emily greats, as she answers.

"Hey." Penelope responds, and as she does Sergio jumps onto her lap, "I think someone else wanted to say hi." Penelope says, with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Hey Sergio, hey Buddy." Emily says, smiling at the cat, "Have you given him his presents yet?" Emily asks curious.

"Not yet. I wanted to call you first." Penelope says, and the two of them exchange smiles, "How was work?" Penelope asks curious and once she does the two of them start to talk. Even though they have just seen each other a few hours earlier, they talk for hours, almost like they haven't talked in a while.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 84

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. I hope you like this chapter, it was one I was most looking forward to writing.**

* * *

Eleven days has passed since Penelope got home from London, and in that time the team have worked two cases, one where Blake was shot, and one where the team worked with Blake's father and brother.

It is a Tuesday morning and the entire team, with the exception of Hotch, as well as all other employees from the floor, are in the bullpen where there is a sexual harassment seminar going on.

"So, let's talk about sexual harassment." The seminar leader says, "Sexual harassment isn't always a quid pro quo arrangement. Maybe it's a conversation between two co-workers that make you feel uncomfortable." The seminar leader says, "Maybe these co-workers use phrases like…. "Baby Girl." The seminar leader says and as she does she puts the image of the words on as screen, as Penelope looks at Morgan, "Chocolate Thunder." The seminar leader says, causing Morgan to look at Penelope, "or "Where's my big black twelve-pack?"

"Who blabbed?" Penelope asks, in a whisper, to Morgan.

"And that creates a what?" The seminar leader asks, "A hostile work environment." The seminar leader says, and Penelope mouths the last three words along with her, "So messages like, "more cushion for the pushing?" the seminar "leader says as Penelope looks at Morgan and other laugh, "Not appropriate, "I'll be Coco to your Ice-Tea." The similar leader says, causing Blake and JJ to look at Penelope, "Not appropriate, "Flarpy Blunderguff."" The leader says, causing Rossi to look at his daughter in amusement, "I don't even know what that means." The seminar leader says as Penelope's phone goes off with a message from Hotch, "But not appropriate." She says, as Penelope stands up, "Ms Garcia, you really have to stay for this." She says.

"I'm sorry but I got… I… have to… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Penelope says, as she leaves the bullpen and when she gets out to near the elevators she finds Hotch.

"Oh, sir, I'm so, so, so, sorry about this." Penelope says, as she walks towards Hotch, "Take a look at this." Hotch says, as he hands Penelope his phone.

"Is this real?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked, as she sees what is on the phone, "Is this happening?" Penelope asks, not being able to believe it.

"Yes, and we're on our way to the Attorney General's office to explain it." Hotch explains, as he gets into the elevator.

"Uh, when you say we, you mean the whole team or…" Penelope says, looking between Hotch and the bullpen.

"I mean you and me." Hotch explains.

"Oh, oh." Penelope says, as she walks into the elevator, feeling panic rise up inside her.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Hotch have been to the Attorney General and they are back at the BAU with the rest of the team in the roundtable room, explaining what is going on to the others.

"In 2004, the BAU flew to San Jose for two reasons. One was to recruit Garcia." Hotch explains, and as he does Rossi looks at his daughter, "The other was to arrest this man Sam Russell." Hotch says, as he puts an image of Russell on the screen.

"The prostitute killer." JJ realises.

"Eight victims, he didn't fit the profile exactly, but he waived his rights and admitted to all eight." Reid explains.

"Isn't San Quentin putting him to death in two weeks?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, and we've been tasked to review the conviction." Hotch explains.

"Why us?" Rossi asks.

"Garcia." Hotch says, as he hands Penelope the remote control and she stands up.

"Okay, uh, this morning the justice department website was hacked." Penelope reveals, "When you log on, you see this, and then this." Penelope says, putting the images that are screen on the big screen.

"Are these crime screen photos of the victims?" JJ asks, looking surprised.

"The San Jose police department was also hacked, Garcia says it must have been months in planning." Hotch explains.

"Any idea who's behind it?" Rossi asks curious.

"Best guess it it's an online collective known as Star Chamber." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi can hear some awkwardness in his daughter's voice, which makes him curious, "They're one of several justice orientated groups that sprung up in the wake of the Steubenville rape case." Penelope explains.

"Star Chamber, interesting name." Blake says, looking at Reid.

"It's derived from a seventeenth century British court designed to ensure fair enforcement of laws against the rich and the powerful." Reid comments.

"Actually, according to my research they named it that because it's also the name of a mediocre yet awesome Michael Douglas movie from 1983." Penelope explains.

"Okay, but why Sam Russell? He confessed without any coercion." Morgan comments.

"Because in addition to being a monster, Sam Russell is a hacker extraordinaire. I don't know the man, but I learnt from him." Penelope admits.

"So the Star Chamber is rallying behind one of their own before the state of California can put him to death." JJ realises.

"And we get thrown the political football to make the negative attention go away." Rossi realises.

"We have to separate ourselves from the politics of it and ensure that they're executing the right man." Hotch explains, "Wheels up in twenty." He says before getting up heading out of the room, as he leaves the room the rest of the team leave too, except for Rossi and Penelope.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Rossi asks curious.

"I…. I don't know." Penelope admits, "This is the world I walked away from ten years ago, I'm not exactly eager to walk right back into it." Penelope admits, having a bad feeling.

"It will be okay Kiddo." Rossi says, walking over to his daughter and putting an arm around her as he kisses the top of her head.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, feeling just a little bit better.

* * *

Hours later the team have travelled to California and while Penelope and Morgan are working the Star Chamber lead the rest of the team are working other avenues of investigation. As the rest of the team are working their various leads Penelope and Morgan are at the local police station they are going to be working out of. While Penelope is working one of the station computers Morgan is walking up to her with one of the local officers.

"I can't tell you how much we need your help." The local says as he approaches Penelope with Morgan.

"Your network security is tight." Penelope admits.

"It has to be." The officer admits, "We're in hacker central here in Silicon Valley, we ramped up after we digitized all our case files but whoever did this left a bomb behind."

"A bomb?" Morgan asks confused.

"He means a trojan horse, so whenever you try to sound the hack, pieces of the code self-delete, which means the Star Chamber has pretty much all of the Sam Russell file." Penelope explains.

"You've seen this before?" The office asks, "Because it took our backup file, and the district attorney's." the officer explains.

"Yeah, I may have helped designed this, back when I was a sort of bad guy." Penelope explains, and as she does the officer looks at Morgan in shock, "But I'm gonna see what I can do to rebuild it." Penelope says, even though she knows that will be practically impossible.

"Let me know if you need any help." The officer says before he walks away.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, I'm not rebuilding jack." Penelope says, as she gets up, "Whoever did that is amazing." Penelope reveals as she and Morgan walk towards the conference room.

"Come on, not as amazing as you." Morgan says, as they walk into the conference room.

"Pretty amazing." Penelope confirms, "And he started with a SQL injection. That's no big deal. You could download a patch to fight it off, but it's the patch that contains the Trojan horse." Penelope explains, as she sits down.

"Like taking a flu shot filled with cancer." Morgan realises.

"Exactly." Penelope confirms, "Maybe I could find a clue in the code to figure out who the culprit is." Penelope says.

"Just do that thing that you do, Baby Girl." Morgan says, and as he does Penelope tenses and turns to look at him.

"Okay, we have to stop this." Penelope says.

"Stop what?" Morgan asks.

"Derek, the FBI is organizing seminars on the way we talk." Penelope points out.

"So what?" Morgan asks, really not thinking that it's a big deal.

"So, it's embarrassing." Penelope says.

"Not to me, I am not about to change how I am with you because Bob in payroll doesn't get the joke." Morgan says, putting a voice on as he says 'Bob in Payroll' and knowing that if the way he and Penelope are really bugged Emily or effected Emily and Penelope's relationship then he would change how he is.

"Look, I like the way we talk." Penelope admits, "Just can we cool it for a bit, please?" Penelope asks, and Morgan sighs.

"Only because you're asking. However, before we play this little game of yours, I want to know what this blunderguff thing is." Morgan admits.

"That is a conversation between JJ and I that I will…" Penelope starts to say, before getting cut off by a beeping on her computer, and as soon as Penelope sees what the alert is telling her she gets a horrified look on her face.

"What? What's wrong? What?" Morgan asks concerned, seeing the look on Penelope's face.

"I have to talk to Hotch." Penelope says, before getting up and running out of the room.

* * *

A little while Penelope and Morgan have been joined in the conference room by the rest of the team, all of whom notice that Penelope is looking awkward.

"Okay, we need to have a little primer on hacking." Penelope says as she walks over to her computer, "Because I think I've figured out the member of the Star Chamber who's behind all this." Penelope admits, as she sits down.

"And who is he?" Morgan asks.

"I'm gonna take a guess based on the signature." Penelope admits.

"Hackers have signatures?" Blake asks, sounding surprised.

"Sometimes." Penelope admits, "Usually it's a message in the code to let other pros know, hey, this one was me." Penelope explains, "And in this case the signature matches the DOJ hack, and it is, "Happy Fun Meow Meow." Penelope explains, looking at Hotch who looks completely shocked.

"Sorry, what?" JJ asks looking confused.

"Happy Fun Meow Meow." Penelope repeats.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rossi asks, looking confused.

"It was Garcia's signature before she joined the BAU." Hotch explains, and as he does Rossi looks at his daughter in concern, having a bad feeling about how this is going to turn out.

"None of this was been an accident." Penelope reveals, "Getting us to review the case, leaving that clue, and there is only one man bold enough and has the kind of crazy kung fu to do it." Penelope says, as she turns the computer around, "His name is Shane Wyeth, and he is my old….. hacking mentor." Penelope says, as she struggles to find the right word to describe Shane as.

"Do you think you can get him to come to the table?" Reid asks, "We need the file to re-examine Russell's confession." Reid explains.

"If Russell's innocent, we'll need it for clues to find the identity of the real killer." JJ says.

"That's not gonna be easy." Penelope reveals, "Shane and I ended on terrible terms." Penelope explains.

"He was more than just a mentor, wasn't he?" Morgan asks, being able to tell what the rest of the team can't tell as well.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, and as she does she zones out thinking about Shane, thinking about everything that happened the last time they saw each other, and as she is zoned out Hotch gives instructions to the rest of the team, and everyone but Rossi leave the room, Rossi having asked Morgan to give him a few minutes with Penelope.

"Kiddo." Rossi says, trying to get Penelope's attention, and so he puts his hand on Penelope's arm, which gets her attention.

"Dad." Penelope says, jumping, "Where are the rest of the team?" Penelope asks confused.

"Hotch gave them orders." Rossi explains, "You okay, Kiddo?"

"No…. not really." Penelope admits.

"You never mentioned someone called Shane to me." Rossi comments.

"I know." Penelope confirms, and as she does Rossi can tell that she is being vague on purpose.

"Do you want to talk about him, now?" Rossi asks curious.

"No, not really." Penelope admits, "I don't like the person I was when I was with Shane." Penelope admits, "I'm not proud of who I was, or what I did…. And I really hate going back to it." Penelope admits.

"I'm sorry Kiddo." Rossi says, moving closer to his daughter so that he can hug her, "If you need anything, or want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Dad." Penelope responds, feeling grateful, as Rossi kisses her head.

"There's not much more we can do tonight, so you should start to think about heading to the hotel." Rossi tells his daughter, as they break apart.

"Yeah, I will, there is just a few things I want to do first." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Rossi tells his daughter, "I'll let you get back to it." Rossi tells his daughter before getting up and heading out of the room.

After Rossi heads out of the conference room Penelope starts to do things on her computer, honestly trying to find a way to avoid contacting Shane as that is something she really, really, doesn't want to do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope is in her hotel room, staring at her phone, honestly what she wants most right now is to call Emily…. Actually, what she really wants is to see Emily to have her with the team as they are working the case, but she knows that isn't possible so calling Emily would be the best option.

But every time she goes to press call Penelope stops herself, as while she desperately wants to talk to Emily Penelope doesn't want her to worry and she knows that Emily will worry if she finds out they are working a case that may result in Penelope needing to talk to Shane

So, as a way to distract herself from how much she wants to call Emily Penelope starts to fiddle with her charm bracelet that Emily got her for Christmas and starts to go through the pictures of her and Emily, or even just Emily, that she has on her phone.

As Penelope goes through the pictures her phone starts to ring, and so she answers,

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Did you like your…." Kevin starts to say, and as he does Penelope just hangs up, and goes back to looking at pictures of the love of her life.

* * *

After a night of basically no sleep and needing to stop herself from calling Emily more than a few times, Penelope has gone to San Quinten with JJ and Hotch as there were two more victims overnight. While JJ and Hotch are in an interview room talking to Sam Russell and as they talk to him Penelope is watching from outside.

"My lawyer told me the news this morning." Sam says, "Two more prostitutes, one stabbed, one strangled, it's a tragedy." Sam says.

"A tragedy that helps your cause." JJ says.

"I need to talk to Shane Wyeth. He's the member of the Star Chamber you've been in contact with, correct?" Hotch asks.

"That depends, are you gonna arrest him?" Sam asks.

"No." Hotch answers.

"How can I trust that?" Sam asks

"Because I don't think you did this." Hotch says, and as he does JJ gives him a surprised look, "And I need the file that he stole in order to prove it. So how do I contact him?"

"Shane will speak with the Black Queen, the Black Queen only." Sam says, and behind the glass Penelope tenses, as that's her old hacking name, "Just set up an internet relay chat room, and from there they can arrange a meeting on neutral turf." Sam explains.

"There are millions of IRC channels, I need a name." Hotch says.

"Hashtag hail to the king." Sam answers, and once he does Hotch and JJ exit the room and head to where Penelope is.

"You really think he's innocent?" Penelope asks, looking at Hotch in shock.

"I know he's hiding something, but I couldn't let him know that." Hotch admits.

"Okay, we got what we needed." JJ says, "How do we play it to our advantage?" JJ asks.

"We don't, we can't, we do it Shane's way." Penelope says, her voice full of both pain and terror as this was something that Penelope never wanted to have to do again.

"No, Garcia, it's too early to make that call." Hotch says.

"Sir, I'm not happy bout any of this, but people are still dying, right?" Penelope asks, as to make sure people are safe she will do whatever she has to do.

"All right, you arrange the meet and we'll deliver the profile." Hotch says, and Penelope nods.

* * *

A little while later while the rest of the team are giving the profile Penelope is with Morgan in the conference area, testing the microphone Penelope is going to be wearing during the meeting with Shane.

"Testing." Penelope says, into the microphone.

"Okay, keep going. I want to test the signal. Tell me about the meet." Morgan requests.

"Uh, it's happening at a local access network gaming centre. It's a good place for hackers to hide." Penelope explains.

"All right, that's good." Morgan says, as he takes off the headphones he is wearing.

"I feel like I'm going to barf." Penelope admits, and as she does Morgan reaches out and takes her hand.

"Okay, hey, hey, hey. I'm gonna be in the van right outside." Morgan promises, "If you get in trouble I will be on you before you…. I will be there." Morgan promises, as he carefully watches Penelope, "You were gonna marry this guy, weren't you?" Morgan asks.

"No, no, no, no." Penelope says her voice going from amused to more serious.

"Okay, then what? Because not counting with Emily I've never seen you like this." Morgan admits, though he knows that with Emily it is a whole different level.

"Oh… after my Mom and Santiago died, I went through this period where I was even more comfortable than I am now in front of a computer than in front of people." Penelope admits, "You know, a computer can't surprise you or hurt you or die without saying goodbye, or not be there when you need them the most." Penelope admits, "And.. Shane figured that out about me and made me feel really…" Penelope starts to say before trailing off.

"Safe?" Morgan asks.

"Yes." Penelope confirms, though she knows that the safe Emily makes her feel is very different, Emily makes her feel so much safer than Shane ever could, "And he did it by telling me I was never going to die." Penelope admits, "He recorded almost everything I said and I did, so it was like iw as gonna live forever." Penelope explains.

"That's kind of romantic I guess." Morgan says, and as he does Penelope can't help but laugh a little at that.

"I guess, until you get in a fight, and then it's like would you please put down the freakin' camera and can we talk like normal people." Penelope says, knowing that that is what lead to her aversion to being recorded, "You know, I'm stubborn." Penelope says.

"Oh, yeah, just a little bit." Morgan says amused as Penelope moves seats so that she is closer to Morgan.

"No, but it was like we'd get… we would get in these fights, and then, he liked fighting, a lot, he liked winning." Penelope explains, "And I had become this person that I never intended to be." Penelope admits, "So, I stopped being that person and when I stopped being that person, I couldn't be with Shane, and I never looked back." Penelope admits, feeling like that was a very good thing.

"Good, because you've come a long way." Morgan says, smiling at his friend.

"It's time." Penelope says, standing up.

"Time for what?" Morgan asks confused.

"Isn't it obvious, eyebrows? I have to get into character." Penelope says, before walking away.

Once Penelope is in another room and she looks at the clothes she got, and the wig, that resemble what she wore and looked like when she was with Shane, Penelope can feel herself rising up with terror and dread and even though she doesn't want to worry Emily she needs her, and so Penelope pulls out her phone and calls her girlfriend.

As the phone rings Penelope waits, and waits, waiting for Emily to pick up but instead Emily's voice mail does instead.

"Hey, it's me, I guess you're busy." Penelope says, "I'm with the team, on the case, and…. It's not a usual case, it's my past…. And… I really wish I could talk to you Em." Penelope admits, "I miss you, I miss you so much." Penelope admits, her voice breaking, "I love you, I…. I gotta go, go do something I really don't want to do, something I hoped I would never have to do again, see someone I definitely never wanted to see again." Penelope admits, "Stay safe, Emily, please." Penelope requests, and once she does she hangs up.

After hanging up with Emily Penelope spends a few moments collecting herself before starting to get ready hating that she has to do this, but at the same knowing that it is necessary to make sure there are no more victims.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

A little while later Penelope has changed into her old attire, and once he sees her Morgan realises something he didn't notice ten years ago, through truthfully it is something he wouldn't have though to notice, and that's that with dark hair Penelope really does look like her father, asyou can clearly see the resemblance, or at least he can.

It's almost time for Penelope to meet with Shane and so she and Morgan are outside the location in a van, and as he looks over at Penelope Morgan can see how nervous Penelope is.

"Hey, you can do this." Morgan assures her.

"I know… I know." Penelope mutters to herself, her voice not sounding at all convincing, "I'm going to do this now." Penelope says, knowing she has to do this before she thinks about it too much and completely talks herself out of it.

"Okay, I'll be right here." Morgan promises her.

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, and she heads into the location.

As Penelope walks into the location where she is going to meet Shane she sets it so that "Can you handle this." Is playing, all the lights are off, and there are dancing skulls on the screens. Seeing Shane Penelope walks straight towards him, and once she is close enough Penelope uses a button to stop everything she has done.

"Very nice." Shane admits, as he sarcastically claps, "Wow. You… you've lost weight." Shane says, "You miss me?" Shane asks curious.

"No." Penelope answers, forcing herself to sound more confident than she feels.

"Okay, why don't you, uh… prove it?" Shane asks, clearly wanting Penelope to kiss him, and so Penelope moves closer to him, makes it seem like she is going to kiss him, before turning away, and turning to a guy who is on one of the computers.

While Penelope knows that kissing the guy would be the best way to handle the situation Penelope cannot do that to Emily, and so instead she kisses his cheek, leaving a perfect lipstick mark on his cheek. Even though it probably made Shane feel like he was right Penelope felt like it was the best option as she could not betray Emily, she won't.

"We have a lot to talk about." Penelope says, and as she does she recognize the look on Shane's face as him, 'I'm right.' Look.

"Yes, we do." Shane confirms, "Let's talk back here." Shane says, and the two of them head into the back room where they purposely sit across from each other, with a large distance between them.

"Just give us the file back." Penelope requests.

"You're asking me to cooperate with the FBI?" Shane asks, sounding shocked.

"I am asking you to do the right thing." Penelope corrects, "This is not about proving whether Russell is innocent, okay?" Penelope says, "Look, two more women died last night." Penelope says.

"Yeah, I know." Shane admits, "'Cause of that, I should hand the keys to the car back to the morons who crashed it in the first place?" Shane asks, "I took the file to make you rebuild the case from scratch because you and the geius squad missed a couple of kind of important things, like the silent partner." Shane says, as he paces back and forth, "You have no idea who that is, do you?" Shane asks, becoming angry.

"Can we stop?" Penelope asks, becoming frustrated, as she stands up too.

"Your team floated two killers." Shane says, "There's been an inside man the whole time. You completely overlooked him, you're the FBI for god's sake!" Shane exclaims, becoming even more frustrated.

"Can we stop? Shane, please, can we stop?" Penelope asks annoyed, "Can we just talk like normal people for a second?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, sure, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's talk like normal people." Shane says.

"How's your Mom?" Penelope asks curious.

"She died, seven years ago." Shane says, pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." Penelope says, sincerely. '

"I posted a thing." Shane reveals.

"I can't… I made a deal with the FBI." Penelope reveals, "I'm not allowed to get in touch with you, with guys like you." Penelope explains.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go to their side?" Shane asks, as he never understood that.

"I got caught." Penelope says.

"You got caught? You walked in." Shane says, knowing that Penelope Garcia would have only been caught by the Feds if that's what she wanted, "You walked in 'cause you were too scared to stay with me." Shane says.

"I wanted a different life, maybe." Penelope.

"What your Dads?" Shane asks, his voice sounding bitter, "I guess you got it, didn't you? Baby girl." Shane says, and out in the van Morgan tenses.

"You don't even know what that means." Penelope says.

"I know the texts I saw." Shane says, and Penelope assumes her must not have even bothered to look at the messages she and Emily exchange as if he had then she would be the one Shane brought up, and honestly it doesn't surprise Penelope that he didn't check as while Shane knew about her sexual orientation he never really took it seriously, never really believed it, "And whoever this guy is, the one I assume you're sleeping with, he did the impossible. He managed to take the strongest, toughest women I've ever met in my life and he Infantilized her." Shane says.

"We're not sleeping together." Penelope says, an edge to her voice.

"Well, that makes it worse. That means you inftantalized yourself. Who are you? Cause the women I loved… she's gone." Shane admits, and while he is trying to hurt Penelope isn't as while she may no be the girl Shane loved anymore he is the women Emily loves, "And I don't see the point of any of this." Shane admits, and he walks away from Penelope.

After Shane walks away Penelope takes a deep breath and then heads back out to the van where Morgan is.

"You okay?" Morgan asks concerned.

"I don't know." Penelope admits.

"Let's head back." Morgan suggests, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

Ever since Penelope talked to Shane, after she got changed back into her regular clothes, Penelope has been trying to find a way to get the file, preferably without dealing with Shane, but as about three am, Penelope is having no such luck and so she just tries different ways.

As she works Penelope's phone starts to ring, and looking at the caller ID Penelope sees Emily's name, and even though she desperately wants to talk to her girlfriend Penelope doesn't answer because she is sure that if actually talks to Emily Penelope is going to lose it, and she cannot afford to do that right now, so instead she just continues to work, as her phone rings.

* * *

Hours later, Penelope has ignored another call from Emily, and has changed her plan as she realises that she needs Shane to get what she wants, and so she has baited him into a cyber trap. As Penelope works Morgan walk into the room that Penelope is working out off.

"Come on, take the cheese." Penelope mutters to herself.

"What's going on?" Morgan asks curious.

"I was sick of being behind the eight ball, so I found a back door on Shane's work server." Penelope explains, and as she does all the lights in the station go out.

"Look like he found you." Morgan comments.

"That's the point. I wanted him to find me." Penelope says, as she presses a single button to turn the lights back on, "And now, I invite him in, and we start to play." Penelope explains.

" _You found a blind spot, I'm impressed, why are we here?" Shane, inside the chat room asks._

" _When we would fight… this is how we would make up." Penelope types, "So, I figure, since this is the best way we communicated, maybe I can use this to talk some sense into you." Penelope explains._

" _Yeah, actually, uh, I think this was the best way we communicated." Shane says as he sends Penelope a picture of them kissing._

" _Remember? I do. I remember when you talking sense sounded like this." Shane says, as he plays a video of Penelope from a long time ago._

" _There is zero point in following the law, because the whole thing is corrupt, and nothing is going to make me happier than to watch the whole stupid thing burn to the ground, the government, the police, the feds every shred of it, burn, burn, burn, how's that?" Penelope in the video asks._

"Oh, my god, oh my god!" Penelope says, feeling horrified as she stands up, tries to walk away from the computer, and Morgan grabs her arm.

"Calm down." Morgan requests.

"You saw that." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"Yes, I did, he's just trying to get under your skin." Morgan tells her.

"It's working." Penelope admits.

"Forget about what he's doing and focus on why." Morgan says, "He's a narcissist, right? He's a game player, Garcia those guys are easy to manipulate because they always overplay their hand." Morgan explains.

"No, not Shane, Shane does not lose." Morgan says.

"He lost something ten years ago, didn't he?" Morgan asks, looking at Penelope, "He doesn't care about Russell, Garcia, he wants you." Morgan says, "He wants you to one last time say that he won." Morgan explains.

"Okay, if that's true, how do I use that against him?" Penelope asks.

"Sit down, come on, just wait for his opening. You'll know it when you see it, okay?" Morgan says as he helps Penelope to sit down at the table, "You can do this."

"I can do this." Penelope says, taking a deep breath, "I can do this."

" _Okay, I'm really embarrassed. Good job, you embarrassed me." Penelope types into the chat room, "That doesn't matter. Here's why, I grew up, sort of, and I figured out that the revolution isn't going to come over a T-1 line, I have learned new tricks." Penelope explains._

" _Who'd you learn them from? From him?" Shane asks as he plays a video of Penelope and Derek talking about the way they talk to each other._

" _You've been following me this whole time?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised._

" _Yep, you and supervisory very special agent Derek Morgan. Are you surprised?" Shane asks, "But really, Penny you chose this guy? You chose a brainless, metrosexual action figure? Shane asks._

"That's his opening." Penelope says.

"Yes, it is, now tell me why." Morgan requests.

"Because the last time he said he didn't know who you were, but he does." Penelope explains.

"He sees us having a relationship that he doesn't get to have anymore and it's driving him crazy." Morgan says.

"I told him we're not sleeping together." Penelope says, as she turns to look at Morgan.

"It doesn't matter. His narcissistic brain won't accept that we could ever be friends." Morgan explains.

"So he thinks he can beat me by beating us?" Penelope asks.

"Mm-hmm, so what's your next move Baby Girl?" Morgan asks, and once he does Penelope turns back to her computer and once more starts to type.

" _New game. Two teams- BAU versus Star Chamber. We see who can find the new killer first, but we do it on equal playing fields." Penelope types, "Which means you give us the Sam Russell file back, and we give you our profile."_

" _When I win, what do I get?" Shane asks._

" _When you log onto the DOJ website, there'll be a picture of me and super special agent Derek Morgan… with shoes on our head." Penelope explains._

"He left the table." Penelope tells Morgan.

"Did he take the bait?" Morgan asks curious.

"I don't know." Penelope admits.

"What does the shoe on the head mean?"" Morgan asks curious.

"It's an internet thing." Penelope reveals, as her computer goes off with the mail tone, "Hello, I've got mail, we got the file." Penelope explains, and once she does they get to work.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is alone in the conference room she has been working out of when her father walks in.

"How you doing Kiddo?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Do you ever get reminded of the person you used to be and cringe?" Penelope asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Rossi confirms, without missing a beat causing Penelope to smile slightly.

"When I was with Shane, I was so angry." Penelope admits.

"That's understandable." Rossi tells his daughter.

"No Dad, you don't understand, this is how angry I was." Penelope says, as she shows her father the video that Shane sent her, "It wasn't okay that I was like that." Penelope says, once the video plays.

"You weren't just angry, Kiddo, you were in pain, and blaming the FBI for that is understandable." Rossi tells his daughter, as he remembers what else was going on at the time, "But Kitten you didn't do anything destructive, instead you let yourself get caught and joined the FBI." Rossi points out.

"That's because I didn't like who I had become anymore." Penelope tells her father.

"Exactly, you let go of your anger and did the right thing, the hard thing, and I'm proud of you." Rossi assures his daughter, who smiles, "I love you Kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope says, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

A little while later the team have continued to go through the files, done more investigation and JJ and Hotch have gone to see Sam Russell again. While JJ and Blake have gone to Shane's work place Penelope is in the conference area with Rossi, Morgan and Hotch.

"Yeah, Shane's car's here, he's not." JJ, who is on the phone, explains.

"All right, Garcia may have another lead." Hotch explains.

"There's something hinky about some stuff Shane brought online." Rossi notes.

"There it is, oxycodone." Penelope reveals, as she finds the records.

"Would Shane use it recreationally?" Morgan asks curious.

"No way, Shane's one of those people who thought his body is his temple." Penelope explains, "He wouldn't take anything to pollute it. The unsub must have brought this in Shane's name." Penelope explains.

"To an address, in Shane's name, in Silicon Valley that there's no way he could afford." Penelope explains.

"All right, Morgan, go take Reid with you, Garcia I want you on site too, scanning the networks." Hotch instructs.

"Yes Sir." Penelope says, and she, Reid and Morgan head out of the room.

About a minute after the trio walk out Rossi's phone rings, and when he sees what is on the caller ID he answers.

"Emily?" Dave asks as he answers.

"Dave, finally. What's going on? Pen left me a message yesterday but she hasn't answered my calls, is she okay?" Emily asks worried.

"Penelope's okay, she's in the field with Reid and Morgan." Rossi explains.

"Pen's message said this case is about her past?" Emily asks, wanting as much information as possible so that she can figure out what is going on with her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, though honestly he isn't sure what to say as he doesn't know how much Emily knows, "This case involves people she used to know, a man named Shane…" Rossi starts to say.

"Did you just say Shane?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms.

"Please tell me Penelope hasn't had to see him, talk to him." Emily says, and Rossi can hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, she has, several times." Rossi confirms, "She, Morgan, and Reid are on their way to an apartment that is in Shane's name, but Penelope believes Shane wouldn't be able to afford it so we're not sure what to expect."

"I have to go." Emily says, before hanging up without another word.

"Okay." Rossi says, but all he hears is the dial tone.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Reid, and Morgan are at the location which was brought in Shane's name, while Reid and Morgan are inside Penelope is standing outside. As she waits Penelope sees the Unsub being taken outside by other agents and so she runs inside.

Once she is inside Penelope sees Shane on the ground unconscious, while Reid and Morgan attempt to save him.

"Oh, my god." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"Nothing. Paramedics are on there way. You got anything else over there?" Morgan ask.

"Norepinephrine, it might kill him." Reid says, as Penelope squats down next to Shane.

"Wait, just wait." Penelope says, to Reid and Morgan, "Shane, I know you're in there, and I know you can hear me. Hey, I won, Shane, and if you die on me, I'm gonna tell everyone we know I won." Penelope says, "Do it, do it now." Penelope says to Reid who stabs Shane in the chest, and seconds later Shane gaps and groans, and wakes up.

"You got lucky." Shane says.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Penelope says, as she thinks of Emily.

* * *

A little while later the paramedics have arrived, and Penelope is taking pictures of Shane, with a shoe on his head, as he is loaded onto the ambulance.

"This is the one. This is the last… wait… no.. that's the one. That's the.. hold on, okay one more. I'm sorry, I'm stopping." Penelope says, as she takes the shoe of Shane's head.

"We used to make fun of chicks like you." Shane comments.

"No, you used to make fun of chicks like me." Penelope corrects, "This is who I always wanted to be, and I was too afraid to tell you because I didn't think you'd like me." Penelope explains.

"Do you ever miss her?" Shane asks curious, and as he asks Penelope can't help but think that sometimes she does, but she likes who she is now better, "Cause I do." Shane admits.

"Take such good care of yourself Shane, goodbye." Penelope says, before kissing Shane's cheek and walking away, walking over to Morgan.

"So" Penelope says, putting her hand on Morgan's shoulder, "I have a confession to make."

"Uh-oh." Morgan comments.

"You are not the first guy to call me Baby Girl." Penelope admits.

"Get outta here." Morgan says, as he playfully shoves Penelope.

"It's true." Penelope explains.

"It better not be that guy." Morgan comments.

"Oh, no, uh-uh, actually it was a different guy." Penelope explains.

"Okay, I'll bite. How did this pretender to the throne end up stealing my fire?" Morgan asks curious.

"I'm going to tell you, but first, I have to explain in explicit, sexually inappropriate detail- what a flarby blunderguff is." Penelope says, as she walks to the passenger side of the car, "Okay, so you need like an oil-based paint, and some charcoal and some sort of food that you love, I mean love, because you are gonna be with it…" Penelope explains, as she and Morgan get into the car.

* * *

Hours later the team have travelled home, and as Penelope walks into hers and Emily's apartment she turns on the light,

"Hey You." Emily, who is sitting on the couch greats.

"OH MY GOD." Penelope says excitedly as she drops her go bags and hurries over to her girlfriend who she kisses once she is close enough, "I can't believe it you're here, what are you doing here?"

"I was planning on coming for our anniversary to surprise you, but then I got your message and talked to your Dad, and I decided to come a day earlier." Emily explains, "How are you?" Emily asks concerned.

"Exhausted, ashamed about who I used to be." Penelope admits, "Shane talked about the person I used to be, showed me a video, and I didn't recognize her, and honestly I didn't want to."

"That's because you changed, Babe." Emily says, as she reaches over and pushes Penelope's hair out of her face, "It happens to all of us."

"I know, it was just hard to be remaindered of that, really hard to see Shane again." Penelope admits, "That's why I didn't answer your calls, because I was worried that if I talked to you I would fall apart and wouldn't be able to do my job." Penelope admits, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise." Emily assures her girlfriend, "From what you've told me about Shane, and the way you used to be I can imagine how hard this case was for you. You don't have to hold it together around me, Pen, not if you don't want to." Emily says as she hugs her girlfriend,.

As Penelope feels Emily's safe arms around her she allows herself to let go of everything she's been holding in over the past few days, and cries, but as she cries she feels like it's okay as in Emily's arms, she feels safe, she feels like everything is going to be okay, as that is the effect the women she loves has on her.

* * *

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

After spending a while crying in Emily's arms Penelope and Emily proceeded to enjoy the fact that they were in the same time zone. It's early on a Friday morning and Penelope and Emily are both in bed, though they are wide awake, as they are both just enjoying waking up in the same bed again.

"Happy Anniversary, Amore." Penelope says.

"Happy Anniversary, Babe." Emily responds, and the two of them kiss, "Five years." Emily says, feeling amazed as she has never been with someone for that long before, even if you minus the time she was 'dead' it is still her longest relationship.

"Five years." Penelope says, feeling amazed, knowing that with Emily is the most serious relationship she has ever been with and that doesn't terrify her like it once would have, "I forgot to ask last night, how long are you in town for?" Penelope asks curious.

"A week." Emily answers, "And I know you might get a case, but if you don't I have arranged dinner at Archer's." Emily explains.

"Our tradition, sounds perfect." Penelope admits, with a smile, "I am going to have to go into work today, at some point, what are you going to do?"

"I thought I would join you, if that's okay." Emily says, it feeling weird to ask, but as she is longer a BAU employee she knows she has to.

"Of course, it's okay." Penelope says, before kissing Emily once more, and as they kiss it is clear that they are going to do a lot more than kissing.

* * *

A little while after Penelope asked Emily about how long she can stay Penelope and Emily are walking into the BAU bullpen. As they walk in Penelope and Emily see JJ, Blake, and Reid all working at their desks, and because of the way all three of them are facing they don't see Penelope and Emily walk in, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

"Wow, people in this place actually do paperwork, things have changed." Emily says, sounding amused, and as she does Reid, JJ, and Blake all turn around.

"Hey Stranger." JJ says, looking amazed as she gets up and walks over to Penelope and Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asks, sounding excited as he hugs Emily, and once they break apart JJ hugs her hear.

"I cam to surprise Pen for our anniversary." Emily explains, as she greats Blake with a nod.

"How long are you going to be here for?" JJ asks curious.

"A week." Emily answers, "So we'll have plenty to of time to have dinner while I'm here." Emily reveals.

"Good." JJ says, as both she and Reid look glad about that fact.

* * *

Hours later, by some miracle, the team haven't gotten called on a case and so Penelope and Emily have been able to make it to their anniversary dinner on time.

"Emily, Penelope, this is my gift to you." Archer says, as he puts a bottle of wine on the table, "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you Archer." Penelope says.

"Yeah, thanks Archer." Emily adds.

"You don't have to thank me, I'll happy for you both." Archer says, smiling at his friends, as he pours two glasses of wine, "I'll be back soon to collect your orders."

"Thanks Archer." Emily says, and once she does her friend walks away, after Archer walks away Emily raises her glass and then Penelope does the same, "To us, I love you Babe."

"To us, I love you too." Penelope responds, and the two of them toast, drink, and proceed to enjoy every minute of the rest of their anniversary.

* * *

Two days have passed since Penelope and Emily's anniversary and ever since the two of them have been spending as much time together as possible. It's Sunday morning and while Penelope is getting dressed Emily is making coffee in their kitchen.

While Emily makes coffee the home phone starts to ring and so she walks over and answers it,

"Hello." Emily answers.

"Did you really think your English attack dog could stop me from calling you…." A voice starts to say, and it takes Emily a few seconds to place it, but once she recognizes the voice Emily feels horror rise up inside of her.

"Kevin?" Emily asks.

"Prentiss?" Kevin asks, recognizing the voice, "You can tell Penelope that despite what she said when she came to visit I know that one day she is going to realise that she deserved what I did, and…" Kevin says and as he does Emily can feel the anger rise up inside of her.

"She didn't deserve that, never could." Emily says, before hanging up.

"So, I was thinking that today, after we go see Matt, Kristy and the kids….." Penelope starts to say, but when she sees the look on Emily's face, she stops, and hopes that it wasn't who she suspects it might have been on the phone, "Em, what's wrong?"

"You visited Kevin?" Emily asks surprised.

"Yes." Penelope confirms.

"Why?" Emily asks, as she puts the phone down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry, that's the same reason I didn't tell Dad, or anyone else in the team." Penelope admits.

"You told someone." Emily says, there being an edge to her voice, and as she speaks she makes a connection, "Wait, English attack dog, you told Clyde?" Emily asks shocked, as he is the only person Emily knows of that would make sense to be given that description.

"I didn't intend to." Penelope admits, realising that she might as well tell Emily everything, "In September Kevin started to call me." Penelope reveals.

"Is that why you changed your numbers?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I thought that would be enough." Penelope admits, "But then the calls kept coming. I'd ignore them, and block the numbers, but they kept coming." Penelope explains, "When Clyde was here Kevin called, I didn't answer the phone, so he left a message, which Clyde heard." Penelope admits, "I asked him not to tell you, and we went to go see Kevin." Penelope admits, "I told Kevin that I didn't deserve what he did to me, that he is nothing to me, and that I am loved, and beautiful, Clyde got Kevin's cell searched so I thought everything was over, but then there was a package when I got back here after Christmas, and the calls started again." Penelope explains.

"I can't believe you didn't call me." Emily says, her voice sounding shocked, and even a little hurt.

"Em…" Penelope starts to say.

"We should go, we're supposed to be at Matt and Kristy's soon." Emily says.

"Shouldn't we talk?" Penelope asks.

"No, Kristy and Matt are expecting us." Emily says, being pretty sure that the conversation they have to have will take a while.

"Okay. I'll get the coffees." Penelope says, feeling concerned about how things are.

"I'll meet you in the car." Emily says, as she heads out of the apartment, texting Clyde as she goes, and as Penelope watches her girlfriend go she finds herself becoming more and more concerned.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are still at the Simmons' place, and while Emily and Kristy play with David and Jake, Matt and Penelope are collecting lunch from the kitchen.

"Okay, I got to ask, is something going on with you and Emily?" Matt asks curious, "Because you guys aren't acting like how you usually act." Matt admits as he could see the tension between them from the second Penelope and Emily walked into his house.

"Yeah… we… had a thing this morning." Penelope explains, trying to figure out the best way to describe what happened.

"A thing?" Matt asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it was a fight… but it was kind of like on, and we didn't really talk about it before coming here." Penelope admits.

"Okay, my advice, when you get home talk about it, whatever it is talking about it can only help." Matt explains.

"Thanks Matt." Penelope says, smiling slightly.

"No problem." Matt responds, and once he does he and Penelope take the food out to the others, and just as the put the food on the coffee table Emily's phone rings and when she sees Clyde's name on the caller ID Emily knows she has to answer it.

"I have to get this." Emily says, standing up.

"Be right back, Aunty Em?" Jake asks curious.

"Yeah Buddy, I'll be right back." Emily assures him, as she gives him a smile, and she heads to one of the other rooms and closes the door behind her so that the others can't hear.

"Hello Darling." Clyde answers when Emily picks up the phone.

"Don't hello Darling me, Clyde. Why the hell didn't you tell me that Kevin had been calling Penelope, why didn't you tell me that went to see him a jail with her?" Emily asks, anger in her voice.

"Ah, you found out." Clyde says, honestly feeling a little glad that Emily is across an ocean right now, "It wasn't mine to tell." Clyde admits, "Penelope didn't want you to worry." Clyde explains, "Emily the sense I got was that Penelope needed some closure, and I made sure she was okay every step of the way and was with her every second she was with him." Clyde explains, "The way she confronted him, the things she said…. You'd be proud." Clyde reveals.

"I'm always proud of her." Emily reveals, "I get wanting to protect me, I would want to do the same thing, but I don't understand why she didn't tell me anything." Emily admits, "Did she not trust me?" Emily asks, asking what she has been fearing since she found out.

"I guarantee that wasn't the case." Clyde says, "Emily you didn't tell Penelope about Doyle because you were worried, I think she didn't tell you about Kevin for the same reason." He admits, "How'd you find out anyway?" Clyde asks curious.

"He called again, I answered." Emily admits.

"Ah, I thought he had stopped." Clyde says, "I had his cell searched for cell phones, you might have to take more drastic action."

"Oh, I will." Emily says, already getting an idea, "I've got to go, talk later." Emily says, before hanging up.

Once Emily hangs up with Clyde she heads back out to where the others are and re-joins Penelope and the Simmons family.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Emily are walking back into their apartment, having driven home in mostly silence.

"Are we ever going to talk?" Penelope asks curious as they walk into their apartment, "Em, please."

"I understand that you didn't want me to worry, it was the same thing I felt when everything with Doyle was going on, but I still wish you would have told me." Emily admits, "I hate that you've been going though this for the last four months alone."

"When I went to see Kevin I told him that, 'I didn't deserve what he did to me." Penelope says, "I told him that I am beautiful, and more loved that he could ever know,'" Penelope explains, "I said that he tried to break me, and that he didn't. I said I am stronger than him that everything he told me, everything he tried to get me to believe wasn't true, that I am happy, I am loved, and I am beautiful. I told him that he was nothing to me." Penelope explains, "And the only reason I had the strength to do that was because of you." Penelope reveals, walking closer to her girlfriend, "Em, you give me strength. Five years ago, you were the reason that I believed I could beat him, and every day since you've shown me that I am love, and made me believe that I am beautiful, you make me happy." Penelope explains, "So I might have been on my own when I walked into that Jail, but I wasn't alone, you were with me. You gave me the strength I needed to finally tell Kevin that he didn't beat me, and never will."

"I'm so proud of you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, having tears in her eyes as she feels touched by what Penelope said, "I love you."

"I love you." Penelope responds.

"If it's okay with you I want to make some calls and make sure that Kevin can't contact you again." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Clyde tried." Penelope points out.

"He didn't try everything. I have a few ideas." Emily admits, "Any chance you kept a record of when he called?"

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"I'm going to need a copy of that." Emily says, as she reaches out and takes both Penelope's hand, "I know that for both of us it's our instinct to protect each other but I think it's important that we're honest, especially when we are so far away most of the time." Emily says.

"I'm pretty sure you're right about that." Penelope admits, "I'm going to try to do better." She says, as she reaches up and pushes Emily's hair out of her face.

"Me too." Emily promises and once she does she leans forward and kisses her girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning Penelope and Emily are both woken up by Penelope's alarm, and proceed to get ready together.

"Are you going to join me in the office today?" Penelope asks curious.

"Later today I will." Emily says, "I'm going to handle everything with Kevin this morning. Do you mind if I drop you off then use your car?" Emily asks, as her car was sold after she moved to London.

"Sure." Penelope responds, "We should go, traffic's been bad lately." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Emily says, "Coffee." Emily says, handing a travel mug over and the two of them head out of their apartment.

* * *

A few hours later Emily has done what she had to do to make it so that it is impossible for Kevin to contact Penelope, or at the least a hell of a lot harder, and as she wanted to be the one to tell him that Emily is waiting in an interview room when Kevin is shown in.

"I should have realised you would be coming soon." Kevin says, being able to remember what Emily said to him when he was first arrested.

"I told you Lynch, you don't have control over Penelope anymore." Emily says, "She beat you."

"And yet, I'm still able to call her, I can still send her gifs, and eventually she'll realise she deserved what I did to her." Kevin says, and as he does Emily's hands clench under the table, but Emily doesn't let it show.

"No, she won't, because she didn't." Emily says, "And you're never going to talk to her again."

"You can't stop me." Kevin says.

"Actually, I can, and I have." Emily reveals, "I talked to the warden, and the DOJ." Emily reveals, "You're being moved Lynch, no more cushy cell, you're going to be in solitary, and this place is going to be your home for even longer." Emily reveals, "And if you still contact Pen it will be your home for even longer." Emily reveals, and honestly she would be lying if she didn't feel a little bit of satisfaction at the look of horror on Kevin's face, "You're going to be spending a lot of time alone, Lynch, and when you're in your cell I want you to do something for me, I want you to think about the fact that why you're cold and alone Penelope is happy, she is living her life, is loved. She is with the love of her life and doesn't even think about you anymore." Emily says, standing up, "You didn't win Lynch, you didn't break her, she beat you." Emily says, before leaving the room, leaving Kevin in a state of shock.

* * *

After leaving Kevin at the jail Emily heads into the BAU, and when she walks onto the sixth floor she heads straight to Penelope's office.

"Hey you." Emily greats as she walks into Penelope's office.

"Hey." Penelope says, turning around to face her, and smiling at her.

"So, I have news." Emily says, as she pulls a chair over and sits on it across from Penelope, "I talked to the Warden, and the DOJ, Kevin's being moved to solitary, and two years has been added to his sentence." Emily explains.

"Really?" Penelope asks, looking amazed.

"Really." Emily says, as she reaches out and takes both Penelope's hand, "And if he ever contacts you again his sentence will be added too." Emily explains.

"Thank you." Penelope says, feeling relieved.

"You don't have to thank me, there's nothing I won't do for you." Emily assures her girlfriend, and the two of them exchange smiles, "By what's on your computer I'm guessing you're doing work, so how about I go get some lunch and bring it back here." She suggests.

"I'd like that." Penelope responds.

"Be back soon." Emily says, leaning forward and kissing Penelope's cheek before heading out of the office, and as she watches her girlfriend go Penelope smiles to herself, feeling beyond lucky.

* * *

For the next five days Penelope and Emily continue to spend as much time together as possible, and never once has Penelope gotten a call from Kevin. As both Penelope and Emily knew that the time where Emily has to leave is approaching Penelope and Emily decided to stay up all night.

As Penelope and Emily lay in bed together, they start to see the sun shine through the window, and as they see it both Emily and Penelope know what that means.

"I think that's worse than an alarm clock." Penelope says, as she looks out the window.

"Really is." Emily confirms, as she kisses Penelope's cheek, "I should probably get up soon, and call a taxi." Emily realises.

"I'm driving you." Penelope reveals.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"I already told Hotch I'll be late." Penelope reveals.

"Okay." Emily says, "I swear this is getting harder." She admits.

"It really is." Penelope confirms, "I love you, Em, so much."

"I love you too." Emily responds, and as she does she kisses Penelope and moves so that she is on top of her girlfriend.

"Are you sure we have the time?" Penelope asks, as they break apart, as she knows that Emily's flight is early.

"We can make the time." Emily says, kissing Penelope again, and once they break apart Emily starts to kiss down Penelope's neck and body wanting to show just how much she'll miss her girlfriend.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEARE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW. PLEASE**

* * *

Eleven days have passed since Emily went back to London and ever since Penelope has been missing Emily even more, and has been trying to use work to distract herself from that fact.

Due to a present he received the night before Rossi is in his office staring at the item, when Hotch knocks on his door and walks in.

"Hey Dave, take a look at his, would you?" Hotch asks.

"This arrived at my house last night. It's a gift from Harrison Scott." Rossi explains, referring to a fancy pistol that he has on his table.

"Your buddy from Vietnam." Hotch says.

"Appreciate everything you've done for me.'" Rossi says, reading the note, "The grips are a replica of the Vietnam War Memorial." Rossi explains.

"It's beautiful." Hotch notes.

"It's expensive." Rossi corrects.

"What's the matter?" Hotch asks curious.

"A gift like this would practically drain all of Harrison's savings. Now, if you're trying to get yourself back on your feet, why would you do something like that?" Rossi asks curious.

"You talk to him?" Hotch asks.

"I left three messages where he lives at New Directions for Veterans. He hasn't returned my calls." Rossi explains.

"That's only been since last night." Hotch notes.

"I phoned his job this morning. He hasn't shown up for work the past two days, either. I'm worried, Aaron." Rossi admits.

"Why don't you go out to Los Angeles and check on him." Hotch suggests.

"What about our caseload?" Rossi asks.

"It'll be fine. You've got leave coming. You should go." Hotch says.

"Maybe I'll do that, thank you." Rossi says, looking grateful.

"Sure." Hotch says, before leaving the office.

After Hotch leaves his office Rossi knows that there is one more thing he has to do before leaving and so he heads down to Penelope's office, getting there just as she's heading out.

"Dad." Penelope says, then she notices the look on her father's face, "What's wrong?" Penelope asks concerned.

"I'm worried about Harrison, so I'm going out to LA to make sure he's okay." Rossi explains to his daughter.

"I can come, do you want me to come?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, it's okay." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay. If you need anything just call." Penelope tells her father.

"I will." Rossi assures his daughter, "I love you, Kiddo." Rossi says, as he leans forward and kisses his daughter's cheek.

"Love you too." Penelope says, and once she does she heads up to the roundtable room while Rossi heads out of the BAU.

* * *

In the few hours that follows Rossi talking to his daughter he travels to LA, talks to the person in charge of New Directions and has managed to track Harrison down to a motel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harrison asks as he opens the door and sees Rossi on the other side.

"We need to talk." Rossi explains.

"I got nothin' to say, now get the hell out of here." Harrison says, as he walks away from the door, and as he does Rossi closes the door and walks into the room.

"What are you gonna do, Harrison, punch me?" Rossi asks, "Hit me over the head with that lamp?" Rossi asks, pointing to the lamp, "What happened?" Rossi asks.

"You came a long way for nothing. That's what happened." Harrison says.

"It's been a long time since I've been in here, what, well over thirty-five years? There used to be a pinball machine over there. I see you're traveling light." Rossi notes.

"Packed what I needed." Harrison explains.

"Don't see anything else." Rossi notes.

"Like I said, packed what I needed." Harrison explains.

"Do I need to search this room for a weapon?" Rossi asks curious.

"I did not come here to blow my brains out, Dave." Harrison says, "How the hell did you know that I'd be here?" Harrison asks.

"Educated guess." Rossi admits, "No money, no car. I figured you'd find someplace cheap and familiar." He admits, "As you know, we were stationed at Pendleton. We spent a lot of time here before we shipped out. So, when I called and found out that your old pal Pete still owned this place…" Rossi starts to explain, as he looks around the room.

"The way you sniff people out, I should've recommended you to Recon Division back in 'Nam…" Harrison starts to say, but as he does Rossi finds a bottle of alcohol, "The seal on that is not broken, you can check. I haven't had a drop in fourteen months." Harrison explains.

"But you brought it along, just in case. A person doesn't need to pull the trigger of a gun to kill himself. Why Harrison? You were doing so well." Rossi notes.

"I got no answer for that. I come to the end of my road, Dave. I'm just sorry you had to come so far to see it." Harrison says, pain in his voice.

* * *

A little while later Rossi has ordered food for him and Harrison, food which Rossi is eating but Harrison isn't as he is glancing out of the window.

"You should eat." Rossi says.

"Nah, not hungry." Harrison says.

"Well, I'll save you some kung pao beef. It's a little chewy, but, uh, "The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." Rossi reads and once he does he offers Harrison his own fortune cookie.

"No." Harrison says, with a chuckle.

"Want to hear yours? It's pretty good." Rossi admits.

"Those hills there." Harrison says, looking out of the window.

"What about ém?" Rossi asks curious.

"My son Thomas and his wife live on the other side of those hills. In Carlsbad." Harrison explains.

"The son you haven't spoken to in a while?" Rossi asks.

"Nineteen years, I called him out of the blue the other day." Harrison admits.

"What'd he say?" Rossi asks curious.

"Hello. Goodbye. Don't call again that was the gist of it." Harrison admits, "I got a grandson, I didn't even know about, Dave." Harrison admits, "I could hear him talking in the background. Grandson on the other side of the hill. I ain't never gonna see him." Harrison notes.

"Well… let's go." Rossi says, as he stands up.

"No point." Harrison says.

"Permission to state the obvious, Sir." Rossi requests.

"Permission denied." Harrison responds.

"You spent the last of your money to come down here. That's not something who's throwing in the towel. That's someone who wants another chance and take it from someone who had to fight to get another chance with my daughter after she didn't talk to me for twelve years, it's a hard fight, but worth it." Rossi explains, and as he does Harrison looks surprised.

"Penelope didn't talk to you?" Harrison asks surprised.

"We only became a part of each other's life again six years ago." Rossi explains, "Harrison if you want a chance to be in your son's life again, to be in your grandson's life, you need to take the first step; let me help you." Rossi requests, and as he does Harrison nods, and they both head out of the room.

* * *

A little while later Rossi has talked to Harrison's son, and has unsuccessfully tried to get him to go talk to his father. Walking out of Thomas's house Rossi doesn't see Harrison in his car where he left him, and so he has a moment of panic until he looks around and sees Harrison at the end of the street and so Rossi walks over to him.

"I knew I was crazy to hope." Harrison admits.

"I'm sorry, Harrison." Rossi says sincerely.

"So I guess that's it, then." Harrison notes.

"Your son's a fine young man. You should be proud." Rossi says.

"I am. I just wish I could tell him that to his face." Harrison admits, "What now?" Harrison asks curious.

"You tell me." Rossi says, "I could take you back to the motel and leave you with your vodka. Or, if I ignore every speed limit sign between here and Santa Monica I could get you back to New Directions just under the wire." Rossi says, knowing that it has to be Harrison's choice, "Look Harrison, it took a long time to get to this point with your son. It's not gonna fix itself overnight, trust me I've been there." Rossi explains.

"What did it take to get Penelope to trust you again?" Harrison asks.

"Working together, time, and Penelope almost dying." Rossi admits, and Harrison gives him a surprised look, "Look I can't tell you, without a doubt, that Thomas will forgive you, but what I can tell you is that if you give up now you'll lose the chance." Rossi admits.

"Let's go to New Directions." Harrison says, and once he does Rossi nods, and they head back toward Rossi's car.

* * *

The next morning Rossi is at New Directions with Harrison, who has spent his first night back there.

"How was your night?" Rossi asks curious.

"All squared away. And I talked to my boss at work. He's gonan let me keep my job." Harrison explains.

"Great." Rossi says, looking glad.

"I sound like a broken record, but… thanks again for everything." Harrison says.

"Just focus on controlling what you can. The rest of it will fall into place." Rossi says.

"Right." Harrison says, and once he does the two of them hug and after breaking apart Rossi walks to his car.

"One more thing. That fortune cookie of mine back at the motel, what did it say?" Harrison asks curious.

"Oh, yeah, um, "Be careful to avoid extravagant purchases this month." Rossi says, with a laugh.

"Well, I think I can manage that one." Harrison admits.

"Well, then I'll count the pistol you gave me as being part of last month. I'll check in with you when I'm back in Washington." Rossi says, before getting into his car and as he gets in his car Rossi watches as Thomas, his son, and his wife approach Harrison and they reunite.

As he watches his old friend reunited with his family Rossi pulls out his phone and calls his daughter.

"Hey Dad, how's Harrison?" Penelope asks, as she answers her phone.

"Better now." Rossi says.

"That's good." Penelope admits, "Are you on your way home?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, I'll see you later today, Kiddo." Rossi says.

"See you then, Love you." Penelope says.

"Love you too." Rossi responds, knowing he will never get tired of hearing his daughter say that, especially after how long they have spent apart.

* * *

Hours later night has fallen in DC, and to everyone's horror JJ is missing. While on the phone with Reid and Morgan Penelope is in the roundtable room, where she sees Will and Hotch enter the bullpen.

"I found it, it's on the south side of the street. They're here, uh okay, I'll let you know." Penelope says, hanging up as Hotch and Will walk into the roundtable room.

"JJ's car's parked on Constitution. Morgan and Reid are on their way." Penelope explains.

"Find Matt Cruz, he'll know what's going on." Will admits.

"Section Chief Matt Cruz?" Penelope asks surprised.

"Mm-hmm." Will confirms, and as he does Penelope makes another phone call.

"Grant, it's Garcia. I need to speak to Matt Cruz." Penelope says to the person on the other end of the phone.

"That's why I couldn't tell you on the phone. JJ made me promise." Will explains.

"Yeah, I know what time it is. Get him now." Penelope says, into her phone.

"Well, she was afraid someone was listening, but what does Cruz have to do with JJ's disappearance?" Hotch asks.

"They worked together at the State department." Will explains.

"Neither one has mentioned that." Hotch says, sounding surprised.

"They couldn't. Their assignment's classified." Will explains.

"No, past tense, JJ worked at the State Department years ago." Penelope says, remembering that bad time in her life.

"I thought that, too, until Cruz was assigned here and the secret calls and texts started again." Will admits, "Look, all I know is, is JJ said if anything else happened to her that Cruz would know what to do." Will explains, and once he does Anderson walks into the room.

"Sir, there's a problem. Chief Cruz isn't answering and GPS on his mobile isn't transmitting." Anderson

"That's the same thing as JJ." Penelope says, her voice full of worry.

"Garcia, have your Dad and Blake check out Cruz's house, and Anderson, put agent Jareau's family in protective custody." Hotch instructs as he pulls his phone, "This is SSA Hotchner with the BAU. I need to speak to the Director." Hotch says as he, Will, and Anderson leave the roundtable room.

* * *

A few hours later, day has broken, and the team is still working the case, trying to figure out what happened to JJ and Cruz. As they are sure that what happened in 2010/2011 is connected the team are taking drastic action to find out what happened, actions which has included Penelope and Reid breaking into the SCIF file room.

"Integrity." Reid mutters to himself, reading the message he has gotten, "Cross-Reference keyword ''integrity" against Middle East operations dating back to 2010, focus specifically on military action taken against Osama Bin Laden and/or Al-Qaeda." Reid tells Penelope, and she does exactly what Reid said.

"Now we're talkin'" Penelope says, "Whoa."

"What did you find?" Reid asks curious, as he walks over to Penelope.

"A ghost file in a ghost folder on a ghost server that nobody wants me to know about." Penelope admits, "I'll have to resurrect some gigabytes." Penelope explains.

* * *

While Penelope and Reid are in the SCIF file room Blake, Rossi, Morgan, and Monty who has been called in to help on the case, are in Penelope's office, using Penelope's system to get info on the people in photos Rossi and Blake found in JJ's old office.

"All right, our fourth person is Michael Hastings, CIA operative, killed in action April 24, 2011. Operation Classified." Monty explains.

"This isn't right." Rossi notes, "The US doesn't commemorate clandestine operations. They are surveillance images. So who took them?" Rossi asks.

"The same person who killed Hastings." Blake realises.

"Let's hope Hotch can find out who that was." Morgan comments.

* * *

A little while later Hotch, who has been trying to get answers, has been informed that the team are to stay away, and Penelope and Reid have been pulled out of the SCIF file room. Having just hung up with Morgan Hotch knows they are out of their element and so he makes a call on his phone, to Emily.

"This is Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Emily…" Hotch starts to say.

"Hotch, what's going on? Is it Pen?" Emily asks worried, as that is her first thought as to why Hotch would be calling her.

"Penelope is fine. It's JJ, she and Section Chief Cruz are missing. We don't know much but know it's connected to what JJ was doing in 2010/2011." Hotch explains.

"Debrief me on the plane, I'm on my way." Emily says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later in Washington the entire team, minus JJ of course, are in the roundtable room, on video chat with Emily who is on an Interpol jet on her way to DC.

"According to Interpol data, Askari is as bad as they get." Emily explains, "Highly educated member of the Republican Guard caught torturing POWs off the clock for fun. I'm sending you his profile now." Emily explains, and Penelope's computer dings.

"So this is who has JJ?" Penelope asks, worry in her voice.

"His name speaks volumes. Tivon means ''student of nature" yet Askari means solider." Blake notes.

"Askari's methods appear well documented. He's organized, he's meticulous. He typically spends twenty-four hours with his subjects before they break." Hotch explains.

"They've had Cruz at least that long." Reid notes.

"It looks like this guy used most of the standard torture techniques." Morgan realises.

"He ever keeps his ritual to an established timeline, a so-called perfect methodology evolved through years of practice." Rossi says.

"No sexual torture. Maybe he has lines he doesn't cross." Blake suspects.

"Typically, professional torturers are driven by a false sense of moral superiority. They don't derive sexual pleasure from the cruelty they inflict." Reid comments.

"But Askari isn't just a torturer, he's a sadistic serial killer." Hotch says.

"And they love getting off." Rossi comments.

"Guys, I may have two more victims we can attribute to Askari. Sevin Mubari and his wife Nadia. He was a known confidant to Bin Laden's. both were at the camp where JJ works." Emily explains.

"Then JJ would have been assigned to interrogate Nadia. Do we know what happened to her?" Hotch asks.

"MO matches all of Askari's victims except for one thing. She was raped." Emily explains.

"So what was different about her?" Blake asks.

"Maybe she lasted the longest. If his ritual dictates a specific timeline, any new aspect would fall later in his routine." Reid comments.

"So, the longer JJ holds out, the great the likelihood that'll happen to her." Morgan says, sounding concerned.

"So how much time does JJ have?" Penelope asks worried.

"A few hours." Hotch answers.

* * *

A couple of hours later, night has fallen again, and the team are working with the theory that Cruz is a traitor, and as he has just learnt something Reid is running back into the roundtable room.

"Cruz never officially put his name in for Section Chief." Reid explains.

"Well, somebody did." Hotch says.

"Or he pulled strings, called in favours to get closer to JJ." Rossi realises.

"Emily you saw JJ during this time. Did she ever mention Cruz or details of the investigation?" Hotch asks, and once he does Emily thinks back to the conversation she and JJ had on an Interpol jet on their way to Paris.

"JJ suspected a double agent. She could have been talking about Cruz." Emily notes.

"If Cruz is working with Askari, why take JJ? His clearance level is higher than hers." Reid notes.

"At Interpol, our most sensitive information requires two ranking agents to gain access." Emily explains.

"Maybe the integrity systems require the same." Reid says.

"But when agents are compromised, their security privileges are revoked. JJ's code shouldn't work." Blake says.

"If he knew what he was doing, he could reroute the system updates that would render their security codes useless." Penelope explains.

"Where would he have to do to do that?" Morgan asks.

"Straight to the source. He'd have to hard-line into the servers, but they're scattered all over the country." Penelope notes.

"it would be difficult to transport JJ and keep to Askari's timeline. He must have taken her someplace local." Rossi says.

"We need to figure out which server they hacked." Hotch notes.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is working on figuring out which sever Askari has hacked into when Hotch and the rest of the team walk into the roundtable room.

"What have you got, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"I found the relevant servers." Penelope reveals.

"How many were there?" Reid asks.

"DC area, six." Penelope answers.

"We need to narrow it down." Blake says.

"We can ping serves to see who's hard-lined in, but the second we start knocking, FBI data security is gonna know. It's not gonna be a big leap to figure out why we're doing this." Penelope explains.

"We won't be here when they do." Morgan says.

"Okay. I'm going in." Penelope says as she types, "It's not working. None of the servers are showing any active hardlines." Penelope explains.

"Then we're back to square one." Rossi realises.

"No, no we don't have time for that. It's already been twenty-four hours." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"JJ's beaming out of one of the sites. We'll work our way down the list." Hotch says, as he and the team start to leave the roundtable room.

"Okay, Sir, I'm sending the coordinates now." Penelope says, as the team leave.

* * *

A little while later while the team are searching the various sites for JJ Penelope is standing in the roundtable room, staring out the window, looking for Emily, and hoping that she gets the news soon that JJ has been found.

"Here, try this." Monty says, walking into the roundtable room and handing Penelope a mug.

"Tea? I'm not drinking tea. JJ's not drinking tea." Penelope says.

"You need to calm down." Monty says.

"it's been twenty-four hours, Monty. Do you know what happens after twenty-four hours? Because I do." Penelope says, and as she does she hears beep, which Monty goes to check, "What was that?"

"Blackbird." Monty reads, "What does that mean?" he asks, looking at Penelope.

"I have no idea." Penelope admits.

"It's JJ." Emily says, and once she does Penelope hurries over to her and hugs and kisses her girlfriend, "I'll catch up with the team, talk later?" Emily asks, once they break apart.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and once she does Emily heads out of the roundtable room as Penelope heads back to her computer.

* * *

Not long after Emily leaves Penelope is on her computer working hard while on the phone with the team, "JJ must have logged in with a panic sequence that triggered a silent alarm." Penelope says, "It's pretty standard protocol. Enter your security odes backwards and a pre-set alarm is activated, in this case, Blackbird." Penelope explains, "Oh, god, JJ sent that alert thirty minutes ago. They must have lopped the system that's why I couldn't read any hard-lines." Penelope explains.

"Which of the servers sent the message?" Hotch asks.

"Uh…" Penelope says, as she types, but before she can give the answer security bursts into the roundtable room.

"Hands where we can see them." Security says.

"Utherlay oadchurchbray. Utherlay oadchurchbray. " Penelope says, as she is dragged form the room having decided to used Pig Latin rather than Italian as the Italian is too similar to the English.

"You don't need to be a linguist to recognize pig Latin." Blake realises.

"Luther and Broadchurch is the location of Cramer industries. It's a research and development company." Reid explains.

"R and D, that's gotta be a front for clandestine operations." Morgan realises.

"Hold on." Hotch says, and he turns the car quickly so they can go to the location.

* * *

A few hours later the team have rescued JJ and Cruz, who has been badly hurt, and to celebrate that fact the entire team, and Will are at a bar.

"Emily, how much longer do we have you?" Hotch asks, distracting Emily from staring at Penelope like she was.

"Uh, six hours." Emily answers, checking her watch.

"It's too soon." Penelope says, pain in her voice, and as she does Emily reaches over and rubs her girlfriend's back, honestly believing that it is too soon.

"It's more than we had yesterday." Rossi notes.

"I know." Penelope admits, with a sigh.

"We'll make every second count." Emily promises her girlfriend as she leans over and kisses her cheek.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since JJ was abducted and Emily and Penelope took advantage of every second of the short six hours they had together.

It is almost valentine's day and Penelope and Morgan are walking out of Morgan's office together, while in the middle of a conversation.

"I miss her, Derek, I miss her so much. Six hours was great, but it was just six hours." Penelope admits, "I have the most amazing girlfriend and I'm spending another Valentine's day alone."

"I'm sorry Baby Girl." Morgan says, as he puts his arm around Penelope.

"Okay, what about you Mister? Spill, what are you V-day plans?" Penelope asks curious.

"I was thinking about a little candlelit dinner at Le Donkie's overlooking the Potomac." Morgan explains.

"Ohh, that's romantic." Penelope says, as the elevator dings, "Look at us being all grown up." Penelope says,

"JJ." Morgan says.

"JJ?" Penelope asks confused.

"JJ." Morgan confirms and he and Penelope turn to see JJ walking towards them.

"You're back." Penelope says, looking glad to see her.

"And ready to get to work." JJ admits.

"How you feeling?" Morgan asks.

"I'm… I'm fine." JJ says, "Don't get me wrong, I love my boys to death, but I was starting to get a little Stir-crazy." JJ admits.

"Well, let's do this." Morgan says.

"Yes." JJ says as the three of them head towards the roundtable room.

* * *

For the next two days the team work the case together. As the case is over everyone except for Penelope, or so she believes, are out enjoying their valentine's day. Penelope on the other hand is sitting in her office staring at pictures of her and Emily, as she fiddles with her charm bracelet and thinks about how much she misses her girlfriend.

As she is so focused on looking at the pictures Penelope doesn't even hear her fathers footsteps until he put a envelope on the desk in front of her.

"Dad? What's this?" Penelope asks confused, as she looks up at her father.

"A ticket to London, and four of my vacation days." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Are you serious?" Penelope asks, looking at her father.

"Yep. Get your stuff, your flight is tonight." Rossi tells his daughter, and as he does Penelope jumps up.

"Ah! You are the best Dad ever! I love you." Penelope says, hugging her father tightly.

"Love you too Kiddo." Rossi says, smiling at how happy his daughter is, "Let's go." He says, and once he does Penelope quickly turns off her computers before leaving the BAU with her father.

* * *

After leaving the BAU Penelope and Rossi quickly stopped by Penelope's and Emily's apartment so that Penelope could pack a bag, before traveling to the airport, and after seven hours of flying Penelope is walking through security in London and once she does she looks for Emily who she quickly spots.

"Hey You." Emily says, smiling at Penelope as they walk closer, and once they are close enough Penelope and Emily embrace in the middle of the airport, knowing they will do whatever they can to make ever second of the next few days count.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** **IN RESPOSE TO THE GUEST REVIEW. I HAVE done the Black Queen episode, it was chapter 85 and 86.**

 **AN2:** I don't know if you have seen but Criminal Minds has been renewed for a FINAL season of 10 episodes. I'm sad about this, but glad that they'll get a chance to wrap everything up.

At this stage I don't plan to end this story with season 15, you'll see exactly what kind of storylines I can do after the show ends thanks to something I will be implementing during season 13, but how I handle everything will depend on how the show ends, and if the time jump that is going to take place is really long it will significantly change how I implement the final season storyline, again this will make sense when you see what I add to season 13.

 **AN3: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Penelope got to spend a few days in London with her girlfriend, and even though it was short amount of time both Penelope and Emily enjoyed themselves, and to Emily's relief Penelope revealed that she hasn't heard from Kevin again, something which is still true.. As they have been informed that they need to pass a fit test Penelope and Reid are at a track working out together.

"Eight forty-nine." Penelope says, checking her phone as she huffs and puffs, "Good god, that's not even close." Penelope realises, "Why does it have to be such a fast mile?" Penelope asks, "Have you ever even had to run a mile in the field?" Penelope asks curious.

"No." Reid answers, as he huffs and puffs too.

"I'm not even in the field. I sit at a computer on my perfect posterior like all day." Penelope says.

"Maybe we should ask Morgan for help." Reid suggests.

"No." Penelope answers.

"But he has really good abs." Reid comments.

"Yes, he does." Penelope confirms, "But it's bad enough some bureaucrat is making us take this stupid test. The last thing we need is Mr Universe talking smack the whole time." Penelope comments.

"But he knows about all this stuff. He can probably, like…" Reid says as he pants, "Teach us some tricks, help us train." Reid says.

"Yes but he takes it way too seriously. I worked out with him once." Penelope explains.

"You work out? That's cool." Reid says.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"I don't." Reid reveals.

"In a non-traditional manner and never again with him." Penelope explains, "He was all 'there you go, baby girl. Move it or lose it. 'this ain't your high tech room. My grandma can move better than that.'" Penelope says, impersonating Morgan as she says what he said.

"He can be enthusiastic at times." Reid comments.

"That's a way of saying it." Penelope comments, "But no, me and you, we can do this." Penelope says, "Me and you, we got this. A couple more laps, okay? Here we go." Penelope says, and she goes to run again.

"We got this." Reid says.

"We got it. 1, 2." Penelope says, but before she and Reid start to ring Penelope's phone goes off with a text message, "Hallelujah." Penelope says.

"What? We have a case?" Reid asks.

"Yep." Penelope confirms.

"Thank god." Reid says, sounding relieved.

"Race you to the bleaches. We don't need him!" Penelope says, and she starts to run, but Reid does not.

"I'm just gonna have a heart attack really quick." Reid says.

"Okay, all right, come on." Penelope says.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has gotten changed, and is at the BAU, heading up to the roundtable room, winching in pain as she heads up there as she is pretty sore.

"You okay?" Morgan asks curious.

"Yeah, why?" Penelope asks.

"Çause you got a little gimp in your giddy up." Morgan comments.

"Uh, it's these shoes, beauty knows no pain." Penelope lies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Morgan says, blocking Penelope's path, and smelling.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asks.

"Do I smell Bengay?" Morgan asks curious.

"I tripped over Sergio this morning, was feeling a little sore." Penelope says, before walking past Morgan and heading into the roundtable room where she presents the case.

* * *

For the next couple of days the team works their newest case and finally the day where Penelope and Reid are going to do their fit test has come.

"You think they'll really terminate us if we can run fast enough?" Reid asks curious, as he and Penelope stretch and prepare for what they have to do.

"Probably something worse." Penelope comments, "They'll probably make us take another fit test." Penelope says.

"I'd rather be terminated." Reid admits.

"I just hope the P.T. Instructor isn't a Jerk. Those joke guys are always such jerks." Penelope says.

"Yeah, total jerks. That's probably him right now." Reid comments, as he spots someone walking towards him and Pen.

"Oh, look. He's totally walking like a jerk." Penelope says, as she looks where Reid is looking.

"Yeah, it's a total Jerk walk." Reid realises.

"Total Jerk walk." Penelope confirms.

"Wait a minute, wait," Reid says, finding something familiar about the person, "I think it's Morgan." Reid realises, "Yeah."

"Oh, my god, it is." Penelope realises, "Why are you here?" Penelope asks.

"It looks like I'm your new PT instructor." Morgan explains, "Watkins got sick, so today's your lucky day. I'm your guy." Morgan says, with a laugh.

"Awesome. That's awesome." Penelope says, not sounding at all convincing.

"Guys, guys, come on. Seriously you should have just said something!" Morgan says, looking amused, "This whole fit test thing is just a formality, I could've got the whole thing waved." Morgan says, with a chuckle, and as he check Reid gives Penelope a look, a look which says, 'told you.', "But since you didn't, you ready to do this?" Morgan asks curious.

"Yeah, let's do this! Whoo!" Penelope says, as she jumps up and pretends to be enthusiastic.

"Whoo!" Reid says, as he too jumps up, wanitng to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"Uh, hey, hey, hey. Happy-go-Luckys, where are you going?" Morgan asks curious.

"To run the mile." Penelope

"No, no, no. you didn't hear? The fit test is more than just a mile. Get your little butts back over here." Morgan says, and to Penelope and Reid's horror they start Morgan's version of a fit test which includes push ups, jumping, chin ups, skipping and running up bleaches.

As they finish running up the bleaches Penelope and Emily hurry back to the ground and collapse onto it.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are we doing? What's all this huffin and puffin?" Morgan asks the pair, "Come on, we still got a two mile run to go, let's go!"

"Two miles?" Penelope asks surprised.

"It's supposed to be one mile." Reid comments.

"No, no, no, not on my watch." Morgan reveals, "The whole fit test is altogether different now suick it up!"

"Oh my god!" Penelope says, feeling like she can't move.

"Let's go!" Morgan says, with a laugh, "All right, all right, all right, enough is enough. I guess I gotta let the cat out of the bag, I kind of already had your fit tests waived." Morgan explains.

"What?" Reid asks shocked.

"Yeah, Baby Girl, think about it. You're not even in the field, and pretty Ricky, you already got enough case hours to qualify. This was just a good time for me." Morgan says.

"I'm gonna kill him. Penelope says angrily as she huffs and puffs.

"If I can manage to lift my arms. I'll hold him down." Reid responds.

"I'm regaining my strength." Penelope says, and once she is on her feet she runs towards, Morgan and not long after Penelope is going after her Reid is up to, and the two of them proceed to playfully ''attack' Morgan.

* * *

A little while later Penelope who has had a hot shower to try and help her sore muscles is lying on her bed, video calling Emily.

"Hey Pen." Emily answers.

"What would happen if Reid and I killed Morgan?" Penelope asks curious.

"Why would you want to do that?" Emily asks curious.

"Okay, so Reid and I found out we had to do a Fit Test. Morgan showed up today as our new trainer made us do hours and hours of different stuff then finally told us that he got it waved." Penelope explains, and as she does Emily fights a laugh, but doesn't succeeded in stopping it, "Really? Laughing? You're not supposed to be laughing at me!" Penelope exclaims.

"I'm sorry Babe." Emily says sincerely, "Why don't you tell me everything." She requests, and that's exactly what Penelope proceeds to do.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Morgan subjected Penelope and Reid to the Fit Test, an in that time the team have worked a few cases. It's morning at the BAU and as Rossi walks past Hotch's office he notices that he looks distracted by something.

"As my dear mother used to say, a penny for your thoughts." Rossi says, from the doorway to Hotch's office.

"Hey, Jack asked me to speak to his class about being an FBI agent. They're having career day." Rossi explains.

"Oh that's fun, I did it for Penelope once." Rossi says, his voice full of sincerity, "Come on, everyday you strap on the six-shooter and go after the bad guys. The kids'll love it." Rossi comments.

"Oh, I know, and I'm glad he asked. It's just I'm a little worried about it because I don't want it to end up being difficult for him." Hotch admits.

"Because of what happened to Hailey." Rossi says, as he walks over and sits down across from Hotch.

"One of the bad guys killed his mom, and he's doing fine, and we talk about it some, but I just don't want to end up hurting him." Hotch admits.

"You're a good Dad, Aaron, and I know you're doing everything you can to help him, and I know you'll make the right decision about this, whatever it is." Rossi says, having faith in his friend.

"Thanks." Hotch responds, as Penelope comes to the door.

"I'm interrupting, sorry." Penelope says, looking between her father and Hotch.

"Actually, you can help." Rossi admits.

"What do you need?" Penelope asks her father curious.

"When I came to talk to your class when you were a kid what did you think?" Rossi asks curious.

"It was awesome, I was the coolest kid in the class for week." Penelope reveals, "And if that's what you need, we're ready." Penelope explains, looking at Hotch.

"Thank you." Hotch says, and once he does he, Penelope, and Rossi head out of his office and to the roundtable room.

* * *

For the next couple of days the team work a case where people are being poisoned, after being warned first. As the unsub has been arrested the team are on the plane back and as they fly Rossi walks over to Hotch and gives him a drink as he sits down across from him.

"Thanks." Hotch says.

"Given any more through to, um, career day?" Rossi asks curious.

"Jack's third grade class is descending on the BAU Monday." Hotch explains.

"Excellent, and Jack's happy about it?" Rossi asks.

"Ecstatic, he's very excited." Hotch admits.

"He's proud of you." Rossi admits.

"I know, just like Penelope was proud of you, and I don't want to take that away from him." Hotch admits, "The challenging part is coming up with a profiling presentation." Hotch amditsadmits.

"Well, after twenty years of facing down killers, rapist and psychopaths SSA Aaron Hotchner may have finally meet his match." Rossi admits.

"What did you do?" Hotch asks curious.

"Not gonna happen, you're going to have to figure this one out on your own." Rossi responds.

* * *

A few days later it is Monday and Jack's class is at the BAU where with help from Penelope and Rossi, Hotch has been giving his profiling presentation.

"I observed each of you. I've interrogated you, and none of you claims to have the stapler." Hotch says, as he walks around the room, "At first I thought it was you." Hotch says, to one of the boys, "But the… I profiled…. That it's really you." Hotch says, to another boy, and the kids cheer, as Hotch opens the box with the stapler in it.

"What exactly did you profile?" The teacher, Ms. Springer, asks.

"Well, a few things." Hotch admits, "First, Jesse, you wouldn't look at me in the eye, but you were very fidgety with your hands, and then when Ms Penelope dropped her lucky quarter all three of you noticed but you didn't react at all." Hotch explains having said Ms Penelope rather than Ms Garcia as that's what Penelope requested, "You were too busy keeping a lie straight in your head." Hotch

"Well, this has been a very interesting demonstration, Mr Hotchner." Ms Springer says.

"Thank you, Ms Springer." Hotch responds.

"Class, lets all give him a big thank you." Ms Springer requests.

"Thank you." All the kids say.

"You're welcome." Hotch responds.

"Sir, may I show them my office?" Penelope asks curious.

"Absolutely. Everyone go with Ms Penelope." Hotch requests, being pretty sure that all the kids are going to love Penelope's office.

"Come on, you guys. It's like the Bat Cave, and each of you can hold a pen." Penelope says, heading out of the roundtable room with most of the kids though Jack, one of the girls, and the teacher stay with Hotch and Rossi to talk to them, or more specifically talk to Hotch. .

* * *

Hours later Penelope, Rossi and Stephen are having dinner together at Rossi's as Penelope and Rossi filled Stephen in on what happened.

"And all the kids absolutely loved it." Penelope says.

"I'm not even surprised, to most kids Jack's age profiling is the coolest thing ever." Stephen comments, and as he does Rossi notices the specific wording Stephen used.

"But you two didn't feel like that." Rossi comments, causing Penelope and Stephen to exchange looks.

"It's complicated." Penelope admits.

"How much you and Dad missed because of the job, especially after Mom was killed really sucked." Stephen admits.

"But we had some really cool experiences." Penelope admits, "The school visits you and Jason both did, meeting a lot of different people… the stories you would tell us." Penelope says, "They were all great times."

"Rossi's right, I may not admit it often, but not everything sucked." Stephen reveals, "And I'm glad that you're helping Jack have more of the good times." Stephen admits.

"You know I think that's something your Dad would like to hear sometime." Rossi tells Stephen knowing that while Stephen and Gideon's relationship isn't perfect it is getting better.

"Yeah, maybe." Stephen responds, and the three of them drift into silence as they continue dinner, Rossi being glad that he got Penelope and Stephen to talk, even if it was just a little bit, about their childhoods as it doesn't happen much.

* * *

About a week has passed since Jack's class came to the BAU and as Emily has an early day, so that she can catch up on paperwork, she got up even earlier to have a video call with Penelope, who at the BAU.

"So, I was expecting him to shut down like he does every time the BAU and our childhood are talked about in the same conversation, but he didn't… I was proud." Penelope reveals, telling Emily all about what happened the week before as she and Emily have only been exchanging texts and brief conversations for the last week.

"Do you think he's going to talk to his Dad?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "Gideon and I have…. Different childhood wounds, our experiences were similar in a lot of ways, but remarkably different in others." Penelope admits, "I don't know if he's ready for his wounds to heal, but I do know that he wants to make sure Jack… and Henry for that matter, don't have childhood wounds, that their experiences are better than both of us."

"Do you ever wish your childhood was different? That the BAU wasn't part of your childhood?" Emily asks curious, sounding slightly resident.

"No…. I mean, I wish I got to spend more time with Dad, but no for the most part I wouldn't want to have changed, no mater how painful it was sometime." Penelope admits, and before Emily can respond Penelope's phone rings.

"Case?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I got to go." Penelope responds, looking annoyed.

"Okay, good luck, stay safe, I love you." Emily responds.

"Love you too." Penelope responds.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in the bullpen with her Dad, Morgan, and JJ, who she is talking to, when Blake and Reid walk in.

"So, we get Henry to bed, and, you know, we're about to finally have some alone time with Mommy and Daddy, and… you guys know the rest." JJ says, looking annoyed.

"Ah, trying to dust off the old cobwebs." Morgan teases.

"Inappropriate." Penelope says as she playfully hits Morgan.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"Seriously, though, how long has it been?" Penelope asks curious.

"Too long." JJ admits.

"Do we know what the case is?" Blake asks curious.

"Not yet, Hotch just said to drop everything and get back here." Rossi says.

"You, you need some private adult time. I'll watch Henry." Penelope says to JJ, "No bad guys, no kids, in that order. Go to Mexico, or the Maldives maybe." Penelope suggests.

"Cruz?" JJ asks, as she notices Hotch and Cruz walk out of Hotch's office.

"Yes! Exactly. A cruise would be perfect." Penelope says.

"No, no, no Matt Cruz." JJ explains, and once she does they all head up to the roundtable room where Cruz tries to present a case in Texas where a friend of his requested help, but as he struggles with the technology Penelope took over and the team learn all about a case where prostitutes are being killed.

* * *

For the next two days or so the team continue to work the case, and as they do it seems to be a lot more complicated than they first thought.

As they need more information about a local Preacher who seems to be in the middle of everything Rossi, Hotch, and some of the local deputies are on the phone with Penelope.

"Did you know the charge of being a pimp, when gussied up, is 'procuring and pander''?" Penelope asks, "And Hotch was right Preacher Mills is familiar with this charge, because before he was Justin Mills he was Gordon Borell and was arrested for cutting one of the ladies he employed." Penelope explains.

"Why did he cut her?" Rossi asks.

"On the back. When questioned, she said , oh, I'm gonna have to look at kitten videos after this," Penelope says, glancing at the pictures of her and Emily, "He was marking his property."

"You're kidding." One of the locals says.

"That's why he specifically asked me about the wounds on Lucas Wagner, he knew we'd find out about his past." Hotch says.

"Why didn't we turn this up before now?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Because he changed his name when he crossed the border." Penelope explains, "The northern border to be exact. Mr Mills, nee Borell, is from Tess Alberta." Penelope explains, "I'll tell you what, those Canadians, they seem so sweet and innocent, but when they go bad, they go Darth Vader bad." Penelope explains.

"So, he came here to start over, took on the mantle of the collar as the perfect cover for the sex trade." Rossi realises.

"No one in this town would question a man of god." One of the locals admits, "But now we got the smoking gun we need on this guy."

"Garcia, was there an attempted murder charge?" Hotch asks curious.

"No, in fact, she said he wanted her to go back and start working when he was done cutting her." Penelope explains.

"He's not our unsub." Hotch realises.

* * *

A few hours later things have gone from bad to worse as the team are involved in a shoot out where Reid has been shot in the next. Wanting information Cruz and Penelope are in Penelope's office together on the phone with Blake, who is at the site of the shootout, and Hotch who is at the local PD.

"Copy that. Two of ours, three of theirs, any casualties?" Cruz asks.

"One Coleman." Blake says, saying the name of Cruz's friend.

"Coleman?" Cruz asks shocked, pain in his voice.

"What about Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Not good, they're taking him to the hospital." Blake responds, before hanging up.

"We've got to go to Texas." Penelope says, pain in her voice.

"I'll make a call and meet you by the elevator in five minutes." Cruz tells Penelope before heading out of her office.

After Cruz leaves Penelope quickly pulls out her phone and calls Emily.

"Pen? What's wrong?" Emily asks worried, answering the call after only a couple of rings and knowing it's a strange time for Penelope to call.

"Reid's been shot." Penelope reveals.

"What?" Emily says, shocked.

"There was a shootout, he's been shot in the neck and is on his way to the hospital. Cruz and I are heading out to Texas." Penelope explains.

"Oh god." Emily says, sounding horrified, "Keep me updated." Emily requests.

"You know I will, I love you." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Emily responds, before hanging up the phone, and once she hangs up Emily knows she has to finish a report that she needs to file by the morning, and then get to DC as soon as possible, knowing that she will go onto Texas if she has to.

* * *

A couple of hours after Penelope talked to Emily JJ is walking into the waiting room at the Texas hospital, where Blake is waiting.

"Anything yet?" JJ asks.

"No." Blake says, as JJ sits down.

"Spence would have read like two books by now, maybe three." JJ says.

"It should have been me." Blake admits.

"Or me, or any of us." JJ says.

"No, he pushed me out of the way, if he doesn't make it…" Blake starts to say, before trailing off.

"He'll make it." JJ says, needing to believe that.

"He has to." Blake says, also needing to believe that, "He's just…. He's too young." Blake admits.

"Yeah, there's still things for him to do. You know, he wants kids." JJ reveals, "Can you imagine Spence as a Dad?" JJ asks, as Blake laughs.

"That'd be the luckiest kid in the world." Blake admits.

"No doubt." JJ confirms, as Penelope and Cruz walk into the waiting room.

"Hey." Penelope greats.

"You made it." JJ says, as she and Penelope hug.

"Yeah, it turns out we're not the only ones connected, and he know someone with a plane." Penelope says, gesturing to Cruz as she and Blake hug too.

"How is he?" Penelope asks.

"Still in surgery." Blake answers.

"Okay, I called Emily, she said to keep her updated." Penelope explains.

"Is she coming?" JJ asks curious.

"I don't know." Penelope admits.

"You can see Agent Morgan now." A doctor says as he walks up to the group.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd really like to stay here." Blake admits.

"The second you hear anything, all me." JJ requests.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Penelope says to Blake before she leaves with JJ and Cruz.

* * *

Not long after Penelope, JJ, and Cruz left Blake they walk into Derek's hospital room where Rossi and Hotch already are.

"How's Reid?" Morgan asks, as Rossi greats his daughter with a brief hug.

"He's still in surgery." JJ reveals, and as she does Morgan goes to detach all the medical equipment that he is connected to.

"No! what are you doing?" Penelope asks.

"You can bet your ass I'm not gonna just sit around here." Morgan says, "Guys, come on, get me out of here." Morgan requests.

"Actually, you are, just hang on a second, just until we figure out what's what." Cruz requests, "Catch me up." Cruz says, looking between the others.

"The three victims inside were dead before the shooting started. Lividity had set in and there was no blood spatter." Hotch says.

"They weren't killed there. The preacher's car was clean, so there's no way he transported bodies in it." Rossi reveals.

"So, you were right, he was being framed, but by whom?" Cruz asks curious.

"The answer's in the victims." Hotch realises, "Belinda Clark and Jesse Moore were both tied to prostitution like the others. Travis Henson was a regular at the pool hall, but he didn't work there." Hotch says.

"See, I don't get why the Preacher didn't just come clean with you." Cruz admits.

"He was a narcissistic sociopath who was cornered, but he still thought that he could get away with it." Hotch explains.

"Once he started shooting, he made his decisions. Coming clean was no longer an option." JJ says.

"Guys, I don't think he was the first one to shoot. Whoever set him up was there." Morgan says.

"That's ballsy. What makes you think that?" Cruz asks curious.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Reid and I heard the first shoots fired. We were all outside of that diner." Morgan explains, "Anybody got any photos." Morgan asks.

"Yeah, I downloaded the crime scene photos." Penelope says, as she gets her tablet and hands it too Morgan.

"All right, show me Coleman." Morgan says,.

"Right here." Hotch says, as he points to the right photo.

"Where's my vest? I want to show you something." Morgan says, and once he does Penelope gets it for him.

"All right, you see that?" Morgan asks, referring to the bullets on the vest, "That's from a Mac-10, now look at this." Morgan says, referring to the picture of Coleman, "You see how the impact mushrooms out? That's from a semi-jacketed hydroshock round. It makes a high-pitched scream, and I know that I heard it." Morgan explains.

"That's law enforcement issue." Rossi notes.

"Friendly fire?" Cruz asks.

"No, all those cops were shooting into the dinner. The round came from the same direction as the preacher." Morgan explains.

"Okay, I don't know who shot first, but I do know that every victims connected to the pool hall. The only one missing is Dinah." JJ explains.

"Go find her." Hotch says, and once he does JJ and Cruz leave.

* * *

For the next couple of hours the team, and Cruz, continue to work the case and as they do Penelope keeps Emily, who is officially on her way to DC though Penelope doesn't know that, updated by phone.

As Reid is out of surgery Penelope and Blake are in his room, and while Blake is sitting in a chair next to Reid's bed Penelope is standing up and putting Doctor Who figurines on the table across Reid's bed.

"It'll be so great if he wakes up, and this is the first thing he sees." Penelope says, referring to the figurines.

"Yeah, the good Doctor will always make him smile." Blake comments.

"It'd be really weird if he wakes up and we're all… ooh.. staring at him. So, I'm gonna go stand here." Penelope says, walking over to the window, and once she is there she pulls out her phone and texts Emily an update.

* * *

While Penelope and Blake are at the hospital Morgan is arriving at the local PD where he finds the team, and Cruz talking outside, and so he walks up to them.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asks.

"Trust no one, my friend." Rossi tells him.

"Why?" Morgan asks.

"Corruption." Cruz explains.

"Something this organized needs a strong leader." Hotch explains, "We think its deputy Owen McGregor and there's a second in command who appears to be trustworthy but has the access and skill set to od a lot of the damage. Deputy Bennett is presenting as that." Hotch explains.

"They framed the Preacher and Dinah, she's still alive and terrified." JJ explains.

"She ran the prostitution ring with the Preacher, but she must play a bigger part in the rest of this." Rossi comments.

"She's clearly worth more alive than dead." Morgan realises.

"For now, we could offer something to get her to trust us." JJ comments.

"We've seen this before. We find her kind and maybe she'll talk." Cruz says, as he looks at JJ.

"Let's see if Garcia can find him." Hotch says, "The rest of us need to figure out who else in involved." Hotch says, before he and everyone but JJ walk inside.

As everyone else walks in JJ pulls out her phone and calls Penelope who is at the hospital walking towards Reid's room with food and drink that he is able to eat and drink.

"Hey, Garcia." JJ greats.

"Hi, I found juice, broth, and jell-o. Super bland but he needs the calories." Penelope says, as she walks into the room where Reid and Blake are, "Hey, hey, hey. Will you look who's still awake. Can you tell her she can go now, please." Penelope requests.

"I'm okay, Alex, go help the team." Reid requests.

"All right, I'm out of here. I'm glad you're awake." Blake says.

"Thank you." Reid responds, and Blake leaves.

"Okay, Juice, broth or Jell-o?" Penelope asks curious.

"Jello, my favourite." Reid says, looking excited.

"Em sends her love. She's glad you're okay." Penelope says to him, "JJ what do you need?" Penelope asks, and JJ starts to explain what Hotch wants Penelope to do.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has been doing the digging Hotch wanted, while keeping Emily updated by text, and as Reid needs something to drink Penelope is walking through the halls of the hospital with a water jug when her phone goes off with a message from Morgan, who then calls.

"Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey, did you get it? That's the cop we're looking for." Morgan says, and as he does Penelope spots that very officer at the nurses station.

"Affirmative." Penelope says, and the second she does Morgan can tell that there is something off about her voice.

"He's right there, isn't he?" Morgan asks.

"He's at the nurses station." Penelope says, as she starts to walk faster, "Oh, I gotta get back to Reid." Penelope realises.

"Garcia, get in that room and shut the door." Morgan instructs, and Penelope does just that. Thanks to a well-placed food cart Penelope manages to get into Reid's room before the office and locks the door.

"Okay, I did that. Now what?" Penelope asks.

"I need you to focus, and I need you to listen to me." Morgan explains, "Can you do that?"

"Yes, yes, I can do that. I can do that." Penelope confirms.

"Is there a wheelchair in the room?" Morgan asks curious.

"Um, yes." Penelope says, looking around.

"Good, get Reid in it." Morgan says.

"That's not going to be easy." Penelope says, as she sees that Reid is asleep.

"Then get his patient bag. His gun is in there." Morgan says, knowing that he is asking a lot of Penelope considering her feels about guns.

"Oh, my god, what?" Penelope asks shocked.

"Penelope I need you to get out in that hallway." Morgan explains.

"Okay." Penelope says, her voice shaking.

* * *

While things are getting bad in the hospital Rossi and Blake are driving to get Dinah's son, so that she will co-operate with the investigation.

"You okay?" Rossi asks curious.

"Oh, yeah, relieved." Blake admits, "I thought It was gonna be the worst day. I was so afraid Reid wasn't going to make it." Blake admits.

"Yeah, but he did, and look at us now, we're gonna go protect a kid and give his mom another chance." Rossi says.

"Yeah, doesn't get much better." Blake comments.

"Dirty cops doesn't get much worse." Rossi comments.

"It's funny about this job, isn't it? The extremes." Blake says.

"Yeah. Well it's always been that way." Rossi reveals, "One of the best days of my career turned out to be one of the worse." Rossi says as he and Blake exchange looks, "July sixteenth, 1983, Child abduction turned murder the guy we nabbed killed five boys and they were cases we had already tracked." Rossi explains, "There was such a victory in knowing that we'd stopped him from hurting anyone else." Rossi explains, "When I got home, my bags were packed, Carolyn had had enough. I had forgotten our anniversary again, as well as all the other things that didn't seem important because… saving lives trumped everything, except Penelope and even she suffered at times, so I let ours die." Rossi explains, "That's the great balance of life. Always finds a way to knock your legs away." Rossi explains, and as he does he realises that he and Blake are being followed.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has pulled the fire alarm at the hospital so that she and Reid can get out safely, and have been returned to the room after no fire was found, which has lead to Penelope hoping that the cop has given up.

"You okay?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." Reid admits.

"Of course, you are. You need to get some sleep." Penelope says, as a person dressed like a nurse walks in, "Oh, but how can you sleep? 'Cause you're in a hospital where people are always poking you." Penelope says, as the nurse pulls out medication, "He had his meds an hour ago." Penelope explains.

"Yeah, this is post-op antibiotics." The 'nurse' says.

"Yeah, he had those too." Penelope says.

"Which ones?" Reid asks, as he looks at the label, "Carbenicillin? No, that's not right. I have a severe reaction to bata lactams. I can't have that." Reid says.

"That's not in your chart." The guy says and he goes to inject Reid.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Reid asks, as he tries to disconnect his IV while knocking the needle out of the guys hand, and as he does Reid realises something, "Garcia! He has a gun!" Reid exclaims.

Hearing Reid's yell Penelope reacts on instruct and raises Reid's gun, and fires, shooting a gun for the first time in her life.

"He's moving." Penelope says, to herself, her voice full of shock, as Morgan, who has his gun draw, hurries into the room, and cuffs the guy Penelope shot, "Okay. I didn't know how loud. I can't have 'cause my heart feels like it's gonna come out. Can this happen? Physically, can your heart burst out of your chest?" Penelope asks, and as she does Reid reaches out and lowers his gun, which Penelope still has raised, "And what is this ringing? My ears don't pop for like a week after I fly, and if this is like that, that's gonna drive me bonkers." Penelope says, "Am I yelling? Because it feels like I might be yelling." Penelope comments.

"You saved my life." Reid reveals, "Can you hear me?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, I heard that. That makes it better. Thank you for saying that." Penelope says, still sounding completely shocked.

"Thank you for doing it." Reid says, and once he does he hugs Penelope.

As Reid and Penelope hug Morgan, who has cuffed the guy and medical personal has taken over grabs Penelope's phone and calls her most called number.

"Pen?" Emily asks, answering the call after only two rings.

"Emily, it's Derek." Morgan says, "Look, I'll explain later, but right now Penelope needs to hear your voice, she needs you to reassure her, to keep her grounded, just stay on the line and talk to her." Morgan requests.

"What the hell is going on Derek?" Emily asks worried, but Morgan doesn't answer her.

"It's Emily." Morgan says, handing Penelope the phone.

"Em, it's loud, it's so loud, why didn't you tell me it was so loud?" Penelope asks, confusing Emily, and once he is sure Penelope is actually talking to Emily Morgan heads out of the hospital room so that he can joint the rest of the team, so that they can finally end this.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over and team, and Cruz, are arriving back in DC, though no one but Hotch knows that Blake has resigned. As the team disembark the plane they find Emily waiting and so Penelope hurries over to her.

"Em." Penelope says, as she hurries towards her girlfriend.

"Hey You." Emily greats, and once Penelope is close enough she pulls her in close, "You're okay." Emily assures her girlfriend as she kisses her head, and for a few moments, she just holds Penelope, before they finally break apart, "I'm glad you're okay, Brainiac." Emily says, before hugging Reid as well.

"So am I." Reid admits.

"Emily, it's great to see you." Hotch says, as Emily and Reid break apart, "It's been a long few days, get some rest." Hotch says.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Morgan says, and once he does everyone heads out of the hanger, Emily driving Penelope home while Blake drives Reid.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT!**

* * *

A few hours after Hotch sent the team home Penelope and Emily are fast asleep, or at least Emily was until she is woken up. Wondering what woke her up Emily is confused for a few seconds then she realises Penelope is tossing and turning.

"Pen, wake up." Emily says, shaking her girlfriend awake, "Wake up Babe." Emily says, shaking Penelope harder as she can tell that Penelope is in pain, and seconds later Penelope bolts upright in terror, "Hey, you're okay, you're okay, I'm here." Emily assures her girlfriend as she reaches out and takes her hand.

"It was so awful." Penelope reveals, as she is drenched in sweat, "I've been with you when you've fired your gun, with Dad when he has… but this, this was…."

"Different." Emily finishes, knowing exactly what Penelope means, "It's always different when you're the one pulling the trigger." Emily admits.

"I never wanted to ever pull the trigger!" Penelope exclaims, "I don't like guns.."

"I know." Emily says, as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek and puts her head on Penelope's shoulder, "I know you don't like guns, and I know you never wanted to use one." Emily admits as Penelope's feeling about guns is exactly why she hasn't taught her to shoot since her abduction, as even though Emily has wanted to teach her she hasn't brought it up, "Pen, I know it doesn't help with what you're feeling right now, but what you need to focus on is you saved Reid." Emily says.

"I shot someone, Em!" Penelope exclaims, tears coming to her eyes.

"But if you didn't he would have killed Reid, and probably you too." Emily points out, "Try and focus on that, as hard as it may be."

"I'm really glad you're here." Penelope admits, as even with how awful she is feeling having Emily with her makes her feel a little bit better.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Emily admits, as she kisses Penelope's cheek again, "Do you think you can try to get some sleep?"

"I don't know." Penelope admits.

"Why don't you try." Emily suggests, and she gently pulls Penelope back, and wraps her arms around the women she loves. Even though she feels safe in Emily's arms Penelope doesn't try to get to sleep as she isn't sure if the feeling of safety will remain if she sleeps.

* * *

Three days have passed since Emily woke to Penelope having nightmares, and that is something that has continued to occur since then. As Blake is moving to Boston the entire team, Emily, Blake's husband, Will, Stephen, Henry and Jack are all having a goodbye dinner at Rossi's.

As the others are outside Emily is in the kitchen with Rossi. While Rossi is putting the finishing touches on dinner Emily is pouring wine and non-alcoholic drinks for everyone, Emily having volunteered for that so that she could get a chance to talk to Rossi.

"How's Penelope doing?" Rossi asks Emily curious, assuming that she wants to talk about Penelope, and that's why Emily volunteered to get the drinks.

"Struggling." Emily admits, "You know as well as I do how Pen feels about guns and so shooting someone, even if was to protect Reid, is something she's not handling well." Emily explains, "She's been having nightmares since it happened."

"Is she talking about her nightmares?" Rossi asks curious.

"Yeah, which I'm actually glad about." Emily admits, "I have to go back to London in four days, and Pen's going to come for her two weeks' vacation." Emily explains

"That could be a really good idea." Rossi realise, "Having a change of scenery could really help Penelope."

"That's what I'm hoping." Emily says, though she is also thinking that going to a place where there aren't guns in regular shops could help too, "I better get these out to everyone." She says, picking up as many of the glasses she can carry and heading out to where the others are.

* * *

A little while later everyone is sitting around the table in Rossi's backyard eating their dinner and as they eat Rossi stands up.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to Doctor Alex Blake, you've been an incredible member of this team, and we're all going to miss you so much." Rossi says, "You'll be amazing at Harvard, they're lucky to have you."

"Here, here." Reid echoes and once he does everyone toasts and drinks, enjoying their dinner together.

* * *

Five days have passed since Blake's goodbye dinner and even though Penelope hasn't had nightmare every night she has had them a lot, which is why Emily would much rather be at her London apartment with Penelope instead of walking into her office.

"Welcome back." Clyde greats.

"Thanks." Emily responds.

"What's going on, you don't look too happy to be back." Clyde realises, "I thought Penelope is here for a couple of weeks."

"She is." Emily confirms.

"Then what's the problem?" Clyde asks curious, "Emily?" he asks, when it looks like Emily isn't going to answer.

"Pen's…. struggling." Emily admits, "Pen's never liked guns, never wanted to learn to use them, but she recently had to use one, had to shoot someone to protect a member of the team, and herself." Emily explains.

"And you're worried about how she's handling it." Clyde realises.

"Yeah, really worried." Emily admits.

"I'm sorry." Clyde says sincerely.

"Yeah, so am I." Emily admits, "I want to help her so badly, but I don't think I can right now, and I hate it."

"I think being there for Penelope is the best help you can give, at least right now." Clyde admits, and once he does he and Emily drift into silence.

* * *

A few days have passed since Penelope and Emily arrived in London and since they arrived Emily has noticed that Penelope's nightmares have been better, though she isn't completely okay. As Emily managed to finish a case relatively early she and Penelope are having dinner together.

As they eat Emily is pretty quiet as she has an idea, but she isn't sure how to bring it up with Penelope.

"What's going on?" Penelope asks curious.

"Nothing." Emily says, shaking her head.

"Didn't we agree to be more honest? There seems to be something going on with you." Penelope admits.

"I have an idea." Emily admits, and as she does Penelope just gives her a curious look, "Since we've been in London you seem to be doing better, your nightmares seem to be doing better, and so I was thinking why don't you stay in London longer than a week and a half, take a leave of absence from the FBI or temporary assignment at Interpol, or something else that we can figure out." Emily suggests.

"I would love to stay with you, you know I would." Penelope admits, as she reaches out and takes Emily's hand.

"But…" Emily starts to say.

"But that feels like running, and that it will make things worse." Penelope admits, "If I stay here I'm not sure I'll be able to go back, and eventually I'll have to." Penelope reveals, and as she does Emily squeezes her hand.

"I know, I just hate that I can't go back with you." Emily says, as what she wants to do is help her girlfriend.

"Two more years." Penelope reminds Emily.

"Two more years." Emily confirms, suspecting that those two years are going to pass extremely slowly.

* * *

For the next week and a half Emily and Penelope spend as much time they can with each other while working around Emily's work schedule. To Emily's relief Penelope's nightmares have decreased, but she can't help but worry and suspect that once Penelope is in DC again the nightmares are going to get bad again.

Time has come for Penelope to go back to DC, and so she and Emily are at the airport saying goodbye something which has become all too familiar in the last two years.

"You sure about this?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious.

"No, but it's what I've got to do." Penelope admits.

"Okay, call me, okay no matter the time, if you need anything, even if it's talking or staying on the line in silence." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I will." Penelope promises, "I love you."

"I love you." Emily responds and once she does the two of them kiss.

For a few moments Penelope and Emily kiss and hold each other before finally breaking apart.

"I'll call when I get back home." Penelope says.

"Good." Emily says, and she gives Penelope a half smile as she squeezes her hand, which Penelope also does in return, and once she does Penelope walks away to board her plane, while Emily watches, honestly wishing that she was going with her girlfriend.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Penelope got home from London and ever since she has been having pretty bad nightmares, basically every night nightmares that have only gotten worse since Penelope found out that the man she shot has been put on death row.

Returning home after having dinner with Matt, Kristy, Stephen, and the kids, Penelope heads straight over to her laptop, which she uses to videocall Emily.

"Hey, how was dinner?" Emily asks, as she answers the call.

"Great." Penelope says, with a smile, "Jake and David asked about you."

"Aww, did you tell them I was sorry that I couldn't make it?" Emily asks curious.

"Of course." Penelope confirms, "And guess what?" Penelope asks, looking excited.

"What?" Emily asks curious.

"Kristy's pregnant… with twins, she's due late January." Penelope reveals.

"Oh my god." Emily says, shocked, "That's great."

"Yep." Penelope confirms.

"And a lot." Emily realises.

"Yep." Penelope confirms.

"How do Matt and Kristy feel about it?" Emily asks curious.

"They're excited, but clearly concerned about how much of a change this is going to be." Penelope admits.

"That's understandable." Emily admits, "What about Jake and David, how do they feel about their new siblings?" Emily asks curious.

"They're not too happy about it." Penelope admits, and she proceeds to tell Emily all about what happened at dinner.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily found out that Kristy is pregnant with twins and ever since Penelope's nightmares have gotten worse. It's mid-morning at the BAU, and Penelope is walking through the halls with Morgan, and the two of them are talking about Penelope's nightmares.

"Well, how'd you do last night?" Morgan asks.

"Three hours again." Penelope admits.

"Baby Girl, you can't function on three hours of sleep." Morgan tells her, "Trust me, I've tried."

"I know, but it's better that the nightmares." Penelope explains.

"There's gotta be something you can do." Morgan says.

"I've tried everything, trust mean and the only time I didn't have nightmares was when I was in London in Emily's arms." Penelope explains.

"What about not drinking coffee? Have you tried that?" Morgan asks.

"This is tea. It's herbal, no caffeine." Penelope says, referring to what is in her mug, "What else you got? Better be a good answer." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan goes to say something but then stops, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Penelope says, as they follow JJ and Rossi into the bullpen.

"I know, it surprised me too." Rossi admits.

"What surprised you?" Penelope asks curious.

"Hotch talked to Emily." JJ says.

"And she said she can't come back yet." Penelope says, knowing that.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, "Which I don't understand." He admits, as considering everything that has happened in the last two years he would have thought Emily would jump at the chance to come back.

"She can't come back yet, Em agreed to a four-year commitment at Interpol." Penelope says, compeltley forgetting that the rest of the team don't know that because of how tired she is.

"What?" Rossi asks shocked, turning to look at his daughter.

"After I was abducted Em agreed to a four-year commitment with Interpol so that she could take almost un restricted leave." Penelope explains, "So she can't come back for another two years." Penelope explains, deciding not to mention that she knows exactly how many days it is, as the others look surprised.

"I'm not sure if it helps, but for what it's worth Hotch is interviewing someone we've met before." Reid says, walking over, though he has heard everything that was said.

"He is?" JJ asks, sounding surprised as she looks up at Hotch's office where the blinds are closed.

"How many candidates is that now?" Morgan asks.

"This one makes lucky number ten." Rossi explains.

"What? See, this is what happens when I don't sleep, I miss things." Penelope says, surprised, "Who is this person? Are they nice?" Penelope asks, "Why is that the first question I always ask?" Penelope asks, and no one has no answer to her.

* * *

A few minutes later the team are in the roundtable room, waiting for Penelope to start to present the case, when Hotch and a women with short brown hair walk in.

"Everyone, this is SSA Kate Callahan from Andy Swan's unit. She'll be joining the team." Hotch explains.

"Hi." JJ greats.

"Congratulations." Reid tells her.

"Thanks." Kate says as she sits down.

"How are Andy and Seaver doing?" Morgan asks curious.

"Oh, they're great, and they say hello." Kate explains.

"Welcome, welcome." Penelope says.

"We can get started." Hotch says.

"Yes we can." Penelope says, "The Mad butcher of Bakersfield has left another torso in the desert." Penelope explains, "This brings the body count to three this month and still none of them have been identified." Penelope explains.

"At this pace he's going for a record." Rossi says.

"Yeah, and quiet the imagery. What's he trying to say? A torso by itself has no life." Kate comments.

"Right, it can't survive." Rossi says, "it might be how he sees himself." Rossi says.

"It could also be a simple forensic countermeasure. He dumps the torso after getting rid of all the pieces that can identify his victims." JJ says.

"That would make sense for someone who's criminally sophisticated, but this guy's leaving his DNA all over the torsos." Morgan comments.

"Well, we've kept tabs in CODIS. He's not in any system, but it's still a risk for him and taunt to us." Rossi says, and as he does he notices Reid is quiet, "Hey, Einstein. You're awfully quiet." Rossi notes.

"I'm just reading here the ME thinks the victims were alive for forty-eight hours while he disarticulates." Reid reveals.

"That means the unsub's sexual gratification comes from cutting." Kate realises.

"Exactly. He wouldn't go to these extremes if he were merely discarding the limbs. He obviously enjoys the ritual. It's some kind of torture." Reid explains.

"So if it isn't about easy disposal, the limbs could be his trophies." Morgan realises.

"He'd need preserving agents and isolation. Garcia, come up with a list of supplies in Southern California. We'll cross that with a geographical profile when we have it." Hotch says.

"Keywords sodium dioxide and silicate." Reid says.

"You're the best. Thank you." Penelope says, completely meaning that.

"Tell them we're on our way." Hotch requests.

"Yes Sir." Penelope responds, and once she does Hotch heads out of the room.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Rossi asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dad, just tired." Penelope admits.

"Dad?" Kate asks surprised.

"Penelope is my daughter, it's not well known because of safety concerns." Rossi explains.

"My mom changed my name to my step fathers name when I was twelve, but I do answer to Rossi, or even Rossi-Garcia." Penelope explains.

"Okay." Kate says with a nod, having a hundred questions about what it must be like for them to work together, but she figures it's not the best time to ask.

"We should go." Morgan says, and everyone heads out of the roundtable room, Penelope heading to her office as the others head to the jet.

* * *

All day the team work on the case, and while they have arrested someone who had a disarticulated leg, they don't think he is the unsub as some things aren't making sense. Trying to find something that does make sense Penelope is in her office trying to find an answer for everyone while on the phone with Morgan, Kate and Reid.

"You'd think after ten years I'd seen it all." Penelope comments.

"How many sites are there, Mama?" Morgan asks.

"Hundreds. And that gem of a fellow you've got in custody has looked at all of them at one time or another. Anonymity is huge for these sites. They use a tor network which is an onion router. The point is, you're not gonna be able to find anyone this way." Penelope explains, "Do you know there are actual variations on a disarticulation fetish?" Penelope asks, with a sigh, "I need baby kitten pics ASAP." Penelope says, glancing over at her pictures of her and Emily.

"Oh, have you seen the hippo who lives with the family?" Kate asks.

"What?" Penelope asks surprised.

"Sleeps with a blanket, gets massages, eats better than I do." Kate explains.

"Where is that?" Penelope asks curious.

"South Africa. It's amazing." Kate explains.

"Trust me, I have an arsenal of cuteness." Penelope admits, "Have you seen the one with the baby elephant?" Penelope asks.

"Oh, with the baby chicks? Yeah, I love that one." Kate admits.

"Uh, hey, you guys?" Reid asks, trying to get them to focus.

"Sorry." Kate says.

"Sorry." Penelope says.

"The most recent victim was taken from Riverside. That's more than two and a half hours away from here." Reid notes.

"So, his comfort zone isn't limited to here." Morgan realises.

"That's not good. He's got a lot more confident than we thought." Kate says.

"He's leaving vics here, so he must have some connection to Bakersfield." Morgan notes.

"The ME says he's gotten better at ligating each victim, which means he may have had practice." Reid notes.

"On what?" Morgan asks.

"We didn't originally profile him as an acrotomophile, but that sort of attraction typically has deep roots in childhood." Reid says.

"Maybe the unsub grew up around dead bodies, like a funeral home, so it wasn't that big of a leap for him." Kate says.

"It could be. We know he wasn't social enough to continue the family tradition, so maybe he found work in a morgue or a hospital." Morgan says.

"When you say work…." Penelope starts to say.

"Security guard, janitor, anything entry level." Kate explains.

"Uh, the UC system has a medical facility in Bakersfield." Penelope explains.

"Anyone fired recently?" Reid asks.

"No, but there's an anatomy Professor on sabbatical." Penelope explains.

"Oh, what's his name?" Kate asks.

"Dylan Myers." Penelope explains.

* * *

Within a few hours the case is over, but Kate and Hotch aren't completely convinced about the way things ended. Even though it is pretty late Penelope doesn't want to try to fall asleep and so instead she calls Emily.

"Hello." Emily answers, clearly having woken up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Penelope asks worried.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Emily assures her girlfriend, "Can't sleep?" Emily asks.

"Don't want to." Penelope corrects, "These nightmares are bad, Em."

"I know." Emily responds, feeling bad, "Talk to me, Pen, what's been going on?" Emily asks curious, thinking that if she can distract Penelope then maybe she can help her get some sleep.

"We've got a new member of the team, her names Kate Callahan." Penelope explains.

"What's she like?" Emily asks curious.

"She's nice." Penelope says, and once she does she starts to explain about Kate, and after she does that Emily starts asking about other things to distract her.

* * *

About a week has passed since Kate joined the BAU and she has seemingly found her place as she gets along well with the team. It's early morning and Penelope is waking up in terror as she just had a dream where she was being executed while Morgan and Emily watch on.

Without even working on the time difference Penelope reaches out and grabs her phone and calls Emily.

"Bad nightmare?" Emily asks, answering the phone without saying hello as she is used to being woken by Penelope calling because of her nightmares.

"Really, really bad." Penelope confirms, "I need to go see Baylor before it's too late." Penelope reveals.

"Pen…" Emily starts to say.

"I have to go, Em, I have to tell him I didn't want this to happen! I have to." Penelope explains, her voice hurried.

"I don't think this is a good idea, in fact I think it's a really bad one and could do more harm than good." Emily admits.

"Em…" Penelope starts to say.

"But, you have my support." Emily says, "Because I love you, Babe." She says, as even though she thinks it is a very bad idea for Penelope to go to Texas she will do whatever she can to support the women she loves.

"I love you too." Penelope responds.

"Okay, why don't you tell me post card stories." Emily requests, knowing that talking about her post cards always calms Penelope down.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she starts to do that very thing.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope has gotten no sleep, but does feel a little better after talking to Emily, is in Hotch's office.

"I've been having nightmares all night, every night about this, and I know you guys deal with it, and I'm not trying… it's just that I can't just let it happen…. I… I can't… I have to go. I have…" Penelope explains.

"Then you should." Hotch says calmly.

"You don't think I'm certifiable? You're not mad at me?" Penelope asks.

"No. I'll have Russ Montgomery cover, and you still have some vacation time." Hotch says, knowing that that is because of all the overtime Penelope works.

"Thank you. Thank you. You are a terrific boss." Penelope says, looking glad, as she stands up "You're a terrific boss. You're just terrific. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Penelope says as she leaves Hotch's office.

After leaving Hotch's office Penelope heads downstairs to where Morgan is in the bullpen.

"So, what'd he say?" Morgan asks.

"He said I should go to Texas." Penelope says, as she and Morgan start to walk.

"Hotch would never say that." Morgan says.

"Okay, he said that I still have some vacation time, which is kind of the same thing." Penelope says.

"He said you were crazy, Garcia, didn't he?" Morgan asks.

"He didn't, because I'm not crazy." Penelope says, as the two of them stop walking, and look at each other.

"Going to see the man who almost killed you and Reid is way beyond crazy." Morgan comments.

"He needs to know that I never meant for him to end up on death row." Penelope comments.

"Greg Baylor is a murderer. He's there for a reason." Morgan says.

"Then lock him up for life but killing him doesn't bring any of the people that he killed back again, and it's bad karma for everyone." Penelope explains, "I've done everything I can think of. I wrote to the governor on FBI stationary I called him three times, you said you had a hook-up with the prosecutors office." Penelope starts to explain.

"Baby Girl, he pled guilty, forfeiting a trial. He waived all appeals and admitted to numerous other killing. The governor is setting an example." Morgan explains.

"And Greg Baylor needs to know that I never meant for this to happen." Penelope explains.

"So, send him a letter." Morgan suggests.

"I already did that." Penelope explains, "I can't totally explain it, but I have to go and see him." Penelope explains, "Please, Emily is across the world, you have to have my back." Penelope explains.

"No. I don't have your back. He is a murderer. He's scum." Morgan says, "He tried to kill you. Wake up. Let me know when you're done washing his feet." Morgan says, before walking away, leaving Penelope feeling hurt in the corridor.

* * *

While Penelope is downstairs the rest of the team are up in the roundtable room, as he walks into the roundtable room Rossi notices something.

"Where's Penelope?" Rossi asks curious, and as he does his phone goes off with a message from his daughter, asking to see him in her office, "Excuse me." Rossi says, walking out of the roundtable room just as Monty walks in.

When Rossi walks into Penelope's office he finds her putting stuff into a bag.

"Penelope? What's going on?" Rossi asks curious.

"I'm going to Texas." Penelope explains.

"Penelope…." Rossi says, drawing the name out.

"Dad, I gotta do this." Penelope explains, "Morgan's already pissed at me, please don't say you are too." Penelope says, with a sigh.

"I'm not, but I don't think this is a good idea." Rossi admits.

"Neither does Em, but I have to do this." Penelope explains.

"Okay, if you need anything, just call." Rossi requests.

"I will." Penelope says, before hugging her father, and for a few moments the two of them stand in Penelope's office hugging.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** So, I could really use someone to talk over a future storyline with, I need an opinion on a couple of things I can't decide. So, if you're willing to talk and don't mind getting spoiled, PLEASE, let me know.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLESE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

A few hours after she hugged her father goodbye Penelope is at the prison where Baylor is being held.

"Name." The Correctional officer at the entrance says.

"Penelope Garcia, I'm here to see Greg Baylor." Penelope explains.

"You're not on the list." The CO says, "NEXT." He calls, over Penelope's head.

"Wait, no, I'm from the FBI, I left a message." Penelope explains.

"Oh yeah, that Garcia. He said he didn't want to see you." The CO says, "NEXT."

"No! uh, I came here all the way from Quantico. He can't just not want to see me. I have something I have to tell him." Penelope explains, "He's on death row." Penelope whispers.

"I understand where he is, and I also understand the Constitution, and Mr Balor still has rights, which he has decided to exercise." The CO explains, "Next."

"Okay, okay, un, can I leave him a note?" Penelope asks curious.

"You can try." The CO says.

"Can I borrow your Pen?" Penelope asks curious.

"Over there." The CO says, pointing to a table.

"Yes Sir, yes sir." Penelope says, heading over there so that she can write the note.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is on her way back to her hotel when her phone rings.

"Hello?" Penelope asks, hoping it is Baylor.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi greats.

"Hey Dad." Penelope responds.

"How it's going?" Rossi asks curious.

"He won't see me." Penelope admits, "So I left a note, hoping I could change his mind."

"Kiddo, having visitors is Baylor's choice, maybe you should just come home." Rossi suggests.

"No, this is important, I need to see him." Penelope admits.

"Okay." Rossi says, with a sigh, "I got to go. Kate and I have gotten to a crime scene, I'll call you later." Rossi says.

"Okay. Love you Dad." Penelope says.

"Love you too, Kitten." Rossi says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while after she called her father Penelope is back at her hotel and is sitting on the bed as she calls Emily.

"Hey." Emily greats, with a soft tone of voice.

"Hey." Penelope says, glad to hear her girlfriend's voice, "He won't see me, Em."

"Oh, I'm sorry Babe." Emily says sincerely as while she doesn't think Penelope seeing Baylor is a good idea she can hear pain in Penelope's voice which she hates.

"And Morgan's pissed at me, why can't he understand that I have to do this? You understand don't you?" Penelope asks, her voice breaking.

"Honestly, no I don't understand." Emily admits, and Penelope's heart sinks "But you still have my support because I know this is important to you. I wish I could be there with you." Emily admits, but she knows she can't as she has some important meetings over the next twenty-four hours.

"I wish that too." Penelope admits.

"Look, I've got to go Babe, but I'll call back later, okay?" Emily asks, feeling bad because she had to hang up so soon.

"Okay." Penelope responds.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds, before hanging up, and once Emily hangs up Penelope attempts to call Morgan.

* * *

Far away from where Penelope is all alone Morgan is walking through the local field office with Reid, and as his phone rings Morgan just rejects the call after seeing Penelope's name on the caller ID.

"Why don't you answer that?" Reid asks curious.

"It's Garcia. I don't know what to tell her, Reid, she's gone to see Greg Baylor before he gets executed. Go figure." Morgan says.

"It's PTSD." Reid says.

"Her nightmares are PTSD, Reid. She's taken this to a whole other level." Morgan explains as he opens the fridge and gets out a bottle of water.

"You know Garcia, she carries a laptop, not a gun." Reid says, "She can't even look at crime scene photos without needing pictures of panda bears to counterbalance them." Reid points out.

"I tried to walk her back from the ledge, and I know Emily tried too, but I think she's already jumped." Morgan explains.

"I was like that after I shot the LDSK." Reid reveals.

"Philip Dowd." Morgan remembers.

"Yes. At first I felt nothing and then… Gideon was right. It just hit me." Reid explains, "I started to obsess. Looked up photos of him when he was in the Rangers, I studied cases he worked when he was a cop. I… even patients he treated while he was a nurse." Reid explains.

"Why?" Morgan asks curious.

"I just wanted to get inside of him, and I wanted to try to understand why our paths crossed and see if there was some way that he could have been stopped before I came along." Reid explains.

"What made you finally move on?" Morgan asks curious.

"All the people he killed. I put their photos on my wall, they had lives too." Reid explains.

* * *

The next morning Penelope is sitting alone in her hotel room, feeling pretty horrible as she hasn't heard from Baylor and she knows that today is his last chance, and so with her phone on speaker she calls Morgan.

"Hi, this is Derek Morgan, please leave a message." Morgan's voicemail says, followed by a beep.

"Chocolate mousse? It's….It's Baby Girl, hi." Penelope says, "Clearly we're both into S&M because you've been dodging my calls for the last twenty four hours, and I keep calling you although you keep dodging my calls." Penelope says, "Look, I know we parted mad, and you think I'm nutterbutter for coming here, and… you're right, because now I'm here and he doesn't want to see me." Penelope says, "He doesn't want to see me, Derek. How can I make things better if he doesn't want to see me?" Penelope asks, "So now I'm here at this motel, I'm trying not to look at the stains on the bedspread, and I'm wrestling with the fact that I have egg on my face, and I'm so sorry." Penelope says, "No, you know what? He's sorry. He's gonna be sorry 'cause he's not hanging out with me. That's what… I don't even know what I'm saying. See, I need to talk to you. Call me back, please." Penelope requests, before hanging up, but seconds after her phone hangs up it rings again, "Derek?" Penelope asks, answering the call.

"You have a collect call from Baldridge State Correctional Facility. If you'd like to accept the charges, please press one." An automotive voice says, and Penelope quickly presses one.

"This is Greg Baylor."

"Oh, my gosh, it's you, hi, how are you? I mean… that's a dumb question." Penelope realises.

"Today at two." Baylor says.

"Okay, okay, today at two." Penelope says, and once she does Baylor hangs up.

After Baylor hangs up Penelope calls Emily.

"Hey Pen." Emily answers.

"Hey, he's going to see me." Penelope reveals, "Today at two, he actually agreed." Penelope explains.

"Oh." Emily says, honestly not sure how to respond to that as while she wants to be supportive she is also incredible worried about her girlfriend, "Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"I have to." Penelope responds.

"Okay." Emily says, with a sigh, "Just be careful, Babe, okay, there's a pretty good chance that this isn't going to go the way you want it to." Emily says, wanting to try to get Penelope's expectations down.

"I still have to try." Penelope responds.

"I know you do, I love you." Emily says.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before hanging up, and once Penelope hangs up with her Emily knows exactly what she has to do, she has to get through this meeting and then get to DC to be with Penelope as no matter what she is sure that this isn't going to end well for the women she loves.

* * *

Hours later Penelope is back in her hotel room as her meeting with Baylor didn't go as well as she hoped it would as he asked her to come to his execution. As she walks back and forth, packing her bag, Penelope pulls out her phone and calls Emily.

"You've reached Emily Prentiss, please leave a detailed message after the beep." Emily's voice says, as Emily's phone is off as she is on her way to DC.

"Em, it's me." Penelope says, her voice breaking, "He wants me to come to the execution…. I can't do that…. I… just don't know what to do, I wish I could talk to you… I need you." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes, and having no idea what else to say Penelope hangs up and attempts to call Morgan.

"Hi, this is Derek Morgan, please leave a message." Derek's message service followed by a beep says.

"Derek, pick up the phone." Penelope says, as she sits down on the bed, "I need to talk to you. I went to go see him, this whole thing is a mess. I made things worse by coming here, just like Em said I would. I thought I would come and, you know, be an uplifter, I'm uplifter, even on death row I wanted to be an uplifter." Penelope explains, "I wanted to change things, but I can't change it, I can't fix it because its already in motion, and now I'm here alone, and I know I made my choices to get here, but I need you right now." Penelope admits, "I don't even know what I need, I need you to see me, I need you to witness me as I go through this. I need to know you're out there while I go through this. That's what I need." Penelope says, and as she does Penelope hangs up, as she realises exactly what she has to do, she has to go to the execution.

* * *

Hours later Penelope has been to the execution, and watched as Baylor was executed, which was one of the worst things she has even seen. After witnessing the execution Penelope headed home to DC, and as she walks towards her apartment building Penelope sees Morgan sitting on the steps and so she walks towards him, putting her bags on the ground as she does, and once she is close enough Morgan hugs her, and as he does Penelope starts to cry.

A few moments after Penelope started to hug Morgan she feels a tap on her shoulder and so she breaks apart from Morgan and turns to see Emily.

"Em." Penelope says, sounding thrilled to see her even though she is still crying, and seeing her girlfriend in such a bad state Emily just hugs her.

As he knows that Penelope is okay with Emily, and that Emily could probably help Penelope more than him, Morgan leaves leaving Penelope and Emily together.

"How long are you here for?" Penelope asks as Emily hugs her.

"Twelve hours." Emily answers, and she just continues to hold Penelope, knowing that even if it is a short amount of time she has with Penelope then she will do whatever she can to help her girlfriend.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily got to spend a few precious hours together and since then the team have worked a few cases. It's the day before Halloween and Penelope is in her office, working on extra paperwork as she offered to do it so that Hotch could pick up Jack's Halloween costume and get home to him.

As she works Penelope makes a call to Emily as she knows that she won't get home in time to call Emily before it gets way too late in London.

"Hey." Emily answers, "You heading home soon?" Emily asks curious as she noticed Penelope called from her work number.

"Nah, I've got a lot of work to do." Penelope explains.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I've heard there is bad weather in DC, it might not be safe for you to drive home later." Emily comments, sounding concerned, and as she does Penelope's cell phone goes off.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Penelope admits, as she reads what is on her phone.

"Case?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I got to go, love you." Penelope says

"Love you too." Emily responds, before hanging up, and once Emily hangs up Penelope calls Hotch, feeling bad about calling him in since she knows he wants to spend time with Jack.

* * *

For the next couple of days, the team work a kidnapping case, and to everyone's relief it ended well, with a young boy being saved. Feeling like she hasn't done anything but work over the last few days, Penelope is finally arriving home in the early hours of the morning, and as she checks the time Penelope knows Emily will be at work but may be able to talk and so she figures giving her a call is wroth a try.

"Hey Pen." Emily greats.

"Hey. You're not too busy at the moment are you?" Penelope asks concerned."

"I'm never too busy to talk to you." Emily responds, and even though Penelope can't see she is smiling, "How'd the case go?" Emily asks curious.

"The team saved a little boy." Penelope explains.

"That's great." Emily says, sounding glad, and Penelope proceeds to explain all about the case to Emily, and once she is done Emily explains about what she has been doing lately.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Halloween, in fact it is almost thanksgiving, and the entire team are in the roundtable room as Penelope presents the latest case.

"Local teenager Tara Harris found murdered inside her home last night." Penelope explains, as she puts the images on the screen.

"Looks like a blitz blow to the forehead, then the unsub stabbed Tara before slitting her throat." JJ says.

"And he didn't stop there. He then used her phone to upload that image to all of her social media sites." Hotch explains.

"He staged a selfie?" Morgan asks.

"Tara took a lot of her own selfies. Maybe the unsub's creating images to mock her." Reid suggests.

"Maybe he's got something against vanity." JJ says.

"Which could mean he has self-image problems." Kates says.

"He feels ignored in his everyday life." Reid suspects.

"What if it was Tara that ignored him? This could be his retribution for rejection." Rossi suggests.

"All I know is if this guy's into selfies, we've got a larger problem on our hands." Penelope admits, "They're all the rage these days." Penelope explains.

"I know, CNN even does a column dedicated to selfies of the week." JJ says.

"It's all I can do to keep Meg from posting them. I mean, don't people understand the dangers of putting their lives out there like that for everyone to see?" Kate asks.

"If everybody's doing it, the unsub only has to look to the internet for a sea of potential new victims." Reid explains.

"Unless Tara was just a one-off, this could be personal. What makes you think it'll go serial?" Morgan asks curious.

"Show him." Hotch requests, and as he does Penelope puts an image on the screen.

"He issued a taunt." Morgan realises.

"He thinks he's just getting started." Hotch says, and once he does the team get to work.

* * *

For the next day the team continue to work the case, and in that time there has been another victim, and so Penelope is in her office working when her phone rings.

"Go for greatness." Penelope says, as she answers her phone.

"Hey Garcia, the killer posted another selfie." Kate explains, "Does Mirror Man get you anything?" Kate asks curious.

"Mirror Man, whoa, does it ever. Mirror Man-la is a scary place to surf. I will grab a shovel and I will start digging." Penelope responds.

"All right, thanks Penelope." JJ says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later the team are still working the case and Penelope is in Morgan's office with him. While Penelope is working on her computer Morgan is on the phone with Savannah and from what Penelope can hear it isn't a good conversation.

"You owe that women something spectacular when this is all over." Penelope tells Derek, once he hangs up with Savannah.

"Ah, Penelope, look, that was the plan, I swear. Work it always seems to get in the way." Morgan says, feeling like Penelope should understand that more than anyone.

"Well, I don't buy it. I know you." Penelope comments.

"There's gotta be some kind of balance." Morgan admits.

"You both save lives for a living. If anyone understands our crazy hours, it's her." Penelope explains.

"Okay, Oprah, what do I do?" Morgan asks.

"Stop making big plans, it only makes thing worse when you can't make them happen." Penelope explains, "Commit to something you can actually make happen. It's the littlest gestures that go the longest way, trust me." Penelope says, "When I'm grumpy Em orders food from my favourite place all the way from London and it always includes a single chocolate, which they don't even have on their menu, I'm not sure how she pulls it off, it's a little thing, but it delights me, find something that delights her." Penelope explains, "Okay, I'm done, back to this Mirror Man story." Penelope says, and once she does the two of them proceed to work the case.

* * *

For the next few hours the team continue to work the case until finally the unsub is finally in custody, though he is also in hospital. Arriving home Penelope makes herself comfortable on the couch and videocalls Emily.

"Hey You." Emily greats, with a smile.

"Hey." Penelope responds.

"I saw the news, how's Morgan doing?" Emily asks curious as Morgan shooting a kid was live on TV.

"He's okay." Penelope says, knowing that he is going to ask Savannah to move in with him, "I really love you, Em, I'm so thankful that we're making us work even when it's hard." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I love you too, but what's brought this on?" Emily asks, feeling like there must be a reason.

"Morgan and Savannah. They're struggling to make time for each other, and Morgan's making big planes that are falling through." Penelope explains, "It just made me think about how…. We've had some really hard times, but we always make it work."

"And I believe we always will." Emily admits, "Pen, you know we struggled in the beginning too, we just needed time to figure it out, that's all Morgan and Savannah need." Emily admits.

"True." Penelope admits, "How's work been?" Penelope asks curious, and once she does Emily starts to explain all about the cases she's been working on, or at least as much as she can explain at the moment.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the Mirror Man case and it's only a couple of weeks to Christmas. As he has noticed someone has been following him the last couple of days Rossi has brought to coffees and takes them to the car that has been following him.

"Hey." The person who has been following him, a young African American woman, greats as she opens her window.

"I thought you might need this." Rossi says, handing the coffee over, "Yesterday when I saw that you were following me I though it had to be a coincidence, but by today, mm, probably not." Rossi comments.

"It's a long story." The women says.

"Well, I'm a writer. I hate the long ones." Rossi reveals, "So, what are you, a PI?" Rossi asks curious.

"Yeah, you can call me that, sure." Joy says, not sounding at all convincing.

"Who do you work for?" Rossi asks.

"I can't say, my client's very secretive." Joy explains.

"Well, you can't be with the IRS my accountant would have called." Rossi reveals.

"Look…" The women starts to say.

"Can't be with the State Department, a spy would know better than to leave her target's dossier on the front seat." Rossi says.

"Yeah, right." The women says as she quickly throws the file onto the floor.

"And I know you don't work for my cigar guy because he makes all of his deliveries straight to my door." Rossi comments.

"Huh." The women comments.

"So, why don't you tell whoever it is that if they want to discuss something they should get out of their sandbox and call me themselves." Rossi says.

"Got it." The women responds.

"Now, most people would ask for the coffee back, but being a gentleman, cést la vie." Rossi says and he goes to walk away, but then stops, "'Oh, and uh, get yourself an earpiece. Those things will give you brain cancer." Rossi says, referring to the cell phone before walking away.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Kate are arriving at the crime scene and as he gets out of the car Rossi pulls his phone to call his daughter.

"Yeah." Penelope answers.

"Penelope, I need you to get some intel." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Oh, like Nancy Drew style or Jason Bourne? Or I can do a 'ray' show." Penelope explains, "I could do like 27% Nancy, 53% Jason or…" Penelope starts to say.

"Well, whatever you think is appropriate, I'm being followed." Rossi explains.

"What, like a stalker?" Penelope asks concerned.

"No, PI I just gotta find out who's she's working for, have you noticed anyone following you?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Nope." Penelope answers, and Rossi truly glad about that.

"Okay, then she could be someone I put away, or a crazy fan…" Rossi suspects.

"OMG you have a groupie." Penelope tells her father, sounding amused at the thought, "You're officially a rock star." Penelope tells her father.

"Yeah, right. I'll send you her license plate." Rossi tells his daughter.

"And I will start spelunking." Penelope says, "Goodbye." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"PI? Maybe you've got an admirer." Kate suggests.

"She had a file on me this thick." Rossi says, signalling how big the file is.

"You'd be surprised how much you can print out from Google. I'm sure it's nothing." Kate says.

"Yeah, well I hope you're right." Rossi admits, "This is why I don't get remarried. I struck out three times. I'm better off just doing my job, writing my books, spending time with my daughter, and living alone." Rossi says.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Kate are just arriving back at the BAU, and as they walk out of the elevator Rossi's phone rings.

"Hey Dad." Penelope says.

"We just got back, you got something?" Rossi asks curious.

"Not about the vase, but I found something mysterious." Penelope reveals, "I ran that license of the car of the women that's following you. It turns out it's a rental and she is far from a PI." Penelope reveals, "She's actually a TV crime reporter in San Francisco. Her name is Joy Struthers." Penelope explains.

"Wait, crime reporter?" Rossi asks surprised.

"Yeah, and she writes her own blog and last year she self-published a novel about the Zodiac Killer." Penelope explains.

"Stop, I've heard enough." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I think she's a fangirl." Penelope says, sounding amused.

"Is that another name for crazy person?" Rossi asks, "It's a psycho fan who thinks I'm comic con." Rossi says to Kate.

"Dad, I think she just wants a blurb for her next book. Which she needs because her last one only sold 285 copies, 387, I brought two çause I felt bad." Penelope explains, "You can't diss a girl for trying." Penelope says.

"Oh yes I can. Thank you, Penelope." Rossi says, before hanging up with his daughter, and after he does he and Kate talk as they head into the bullpen.

* * *

For the next day the team continue to work the case, and as he is the in bullpen with the team Rossi sees Joy out in the corridor and so he heads out there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rossi asks.

"I can explain." Joy responds, telling the truth.

"You come to my job?" Rossi asks.

"I need to talk to you." Joy explains.

"You're crazy." Rossi says, "You're not a PI you're a reporter trying to be a novelist. How the hell did you even get in here?" Rossi asks.

"I got a press pass." Joy explains, as she shows Rossi the pass.

"Press pass?" Rossi asks shocked.

"I had to see you." Joy explains.

"Look, if I catch you at my work again, you'll be writing an opus from behind bars." Rossi explains, "Security!" Rossi calls.

"No, please don't do this." Joy requests.

"Escort her out of here." Rossi says to security.

"Please." Joy says.

"Out." Rossi says again.

"I'm your Daughter." Joy calls, and as she does Rossi stops dead.

"What?" Rossi asks, turning to look at Joy in shock.

"My mom is Hayden Montgomery." Joy explains, "You married her in '84 in Paris three weeks after you met and your daughter, my half-sister, Penelope, who was seven at the time, witnessed it because you didn't want to get married without her."

"I know who Hayden is." Rossi says, sounding hesitant as he is pretty sure that those details about Penelope is something Joy couldn't get online.

"She was a diplomat, you were on temporary duty with the FBI." Joy explains.

"Hayden would have told me if she was pregnant." Rossi says, needing to believe that.

"Okay, my dad… my step dad." Joy corrects, "Told me about you when he was dying of cancer, and it forced my mom to finally come clean." Joy explains.

"How can I believe you? First you tell me you're a PI and now this?" Rossi asks.

"Okay. I was scared." Joy admits, "Look, you can even call my Mom she's still in Paris." Joy explains.

"Hey Rossi, we gotta go." Kate says, walking out into the corridor.

"We'll straighten this out later. Leave your info at the front desk." Rossi says to Joy before walking away.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Kate are in a car driving to the unsub case. As they drive Rossi finds himself thinking back on his time with Hayden, trying to figure out if she could have been pregnant without telling him.

"So why was she here? What did she want?" Kate asks curious.

"Nothing." Rossi says, as he won't say anything to anyone until he talks to Penelope.

"You okay?" Kate asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

A few hours later the unsub has been arrested and outside where she was arrested Rossi is on the phone with Penelope, getting some information from his daughter about the women who apparently is also his daughter.

"What do you mean she's checked out?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, that's what her credit card said, she left an hour ago." Penelope explains.

"Do you know where she went?" Rossi asks, "Well, check the airports, train stations." Rossi requests, as Hotch walks up to him.

"Okay, okay, um." Penelope says as she starts to type, "She brought a plane ticket that leaves at ten thirty-four tonight." Penelope explains.

"Dulles or National?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Dulles." Penelope answers.

"Great, thanks." Rossi responds.

"Dad, what's gong on?" Penelope asks confused,.

"Hold on." Rossi says to Penelope, "I need a car." Rossi says to Hotch.

"Okay, is everything all right?" Hotch asks concerned, but Rossi just runs, to a car, gets in and starts to drive away.

"Kiddo, you still there?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, what's going on Dad, who is she?" Penelope asks.

"She said that she's Hayden's daughter, that she's my daughter." Rossi explains.

"Oh my god." Penelope says, sounding completely shocked, and as she speaks Rossi hears the tell tail signs of her typing on her computer, "She's telling the truth, I've found her birth certificate." Penelope explains, "I'll meet you at the airport." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Rossi have both gotten to the airport, and to the gate where Joy's plane is leaving, and they quickly spot Joy who hasn't boarded.

"Go Dad." Penelope says, pushing Rossi forward as she hangs back as she doesn't want to intrude on this.

"Joy." Rossi says, and she turns around.

"What… what are you doing here?" Joy asks, clearly surprised to see him.

"You flew all the way out here to meet me. I figured you had a few questions." Rossi admits, "I know I do, and if your first question is, will you please just leave me alone, I respect that." Rossi admits.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Joy asks.

"Your mom and I had a complicated relationship. It was a whirlwind summer in Paris." Rossi explains, "And when it was over the reality was I was moving up in the FBI and she was a diplomat." Rossi explains.

"That's not good enough." Joy says.

"Look, I wanted to take over the world and she was already doing it. She was meeting with dignitaries travelling to different countries and I couldn't handle it, and instead of manning up I pushed her away." Rossi admits, "I told her I wasn't sure I wanted to be married, but honestly, I just wanted to catch up." Rossi admits.

"You were the love of her life." Joy says.

"I didn't believe that. I know what I said to you earlier, that if your Mom was pregnant she would have told me, but the truth is, she wouldn't have said anything she knew the position I was in, I was running away." Rossi explains.

"Had you know, would you have stayed?" Joy asks.

"I can't speak to the David Rossi of thirty years ago, I like to think I would have, I like to think I would have found a way to be the father to you I am to Penelope, but I'm standing here right now." Rossi says, "Look, can you stay a little while longer? I'll pay for the change of ticket." Rossi offers.

"Oh, no, actually I've got to go." Joy admits, "You have a grandkid who's running a fever." Joy explains.

"Grandkid?" Rossi asks, his voice breaking.

"Yeah, a two-year-old boy, Kai." Joy says, and as she does Rossi starts to say sob.

"You're killing me." Rossi admits.

"And you'd love my husband, he's Italian." Joy explains.

"There's someone I think you'd love." Rossi admits, "Penelope." Rossi says, turning to look at Penelope and gesturing at her to come forward, and so Penelope walks over.

"Hi." Penelope says, with a smile, feeling nervous.

"Joy this is your sister Penelope, Penelope this is joy." Rossi introduces.

"Hi." Joy says, "It's really nice too meet you." Joy says, not sure how else to react to her sister that she's never met before.

"Ma'am, you need to board." The flight attendant says to Joy.

"Look, if you don't mind having completely this weekend Penelope and I would love to meet your son and husband and get to know you." Rossi says.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Dad, Big Sister." Joy says, looking between her Dad and sister, and all three of them embrace before boarding the plane and heading to San Francisco together.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

 **AN3:** Don't worry there will be a few chapters dealing with the fallout of Joy before the next 'episode', also ignore the unrealistic nature of Penelope and Rossi getting to Dulles at the same time, I needed it like that for the storyline.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: So, I could really use someone to talk over a future storyline with, I need an opinion on a couple of things I can't decide. So, if you're willing to talk and don't mind getting spoiled, PLEASE, let me know.**

 **Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

After a pretty long flight, during which time Rossi, Penelope and Joy mainly talked about Joy so that Penelope and Rossi could get to know her better, the three of them have arrived in San Francisco and are walking into Joy's house.

"I'm not sure if anyone…." Joy starts to say, but she is cut off by her husband walking down the stairs holding Kai, "Hey." Joy says, walking over to them.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" Kai says, sounding excited.

"Hey there." Joy says, taking her son, "How are you feeling?" she asks, as she feels Kai's head.

"Good." Kai says, "Miss you."

"Missed you too." Joy says, "I want you to meet some people." Joy explains, walking towards her father and sister, "This is your Grandfather, and your Aunty Penelope." Joy introduces.

"Hey Little Man, it's really nice too meet you." Penelope says, smiling at him.

"Hi Kai." Rossi greats.

"Hi." Kai says, smiling back at them, and watching Kai meeting his grandfather and Aunt Penelope Shawn smiles, feeling glad that his son, and wife, have more family.

* * *

For an entire Saturday Penelope and Rossi get to know Joy, Kai and Shawn while they get to know Penelope and Rossi as well. After a great day together Penelope, Rossi, Joy, Shawn, and Kai are having dinner together in Joy and Shawn's dinning room.

"And after that I decided that netball wasn't exactly for me." Joy says, and as she does Penelope's phone rings.

"Sorry." Penelope says, and she rejects the call, feeling bad because it's Emily.

"Emily?" Rossi asks curious.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "Did you get in trouble?" she asks curious.

"I was banned for the rest of the season, but that didn't really matter." Joy admits, "Who's Emily?" Joy asks curious, and while she isn't a profiler she is a journalist and so she notices Penelope tense, but she doesn't understand why.

Even though she should have known the question was coming Penelope tensed as she never knows how a person is going to react when she reveals her sexuality, and this isn't just any person she is telling this is her sister and brother in law, and so she looks at her Dad who gives her a supportive but 'it's your choice' look and in the span of a few second she decides what to do,

"My girlfriend." Penelope answers, and she can see shock on Joy and Shawn's faces, "She's the Unit Chief for Interpol in London." Penelope reveals, pride in her voice, and to her relief she can see no judgement or disgust on Joy and Shawn's faces.

"How long have you been together?" Joy asks curious, looking genuinely interested.

"Six years in January." Penelope reveals, "She's my world."

"That's great, I know the feeling." Shawn says, smiling at Joy.

"Really is, I definitely want to meet her sometime." Joy tells her sister.

"I definitely think we can arrange that. Next time Em comes to the states I'll let you know." Penelope says.

"Cool." Joy says, looking glad.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "Why'd you decide to become a writer?" Penelope asks curious.

"I wanted to find the truth, make sure people were aware of the truth." Joy explains, and she notices that both Penelope and Rossi smile proudly at that, "What about you? Why'd you join the FBI?" Joy asks, assuming it has something to do with their father.

"It was never my intention." Penelope reveals, honestly feeling less concerned about talking about her past than she did when she talked about her sexuality, "I was a hacktivist, and I let myself get caught." Penelope admits, noticing the surprised looks on Joy and Shawn's faces, "I'm pretty good…" Penelope says, not wanting to make Joy uncomfortable by saying how good she really is.

"You're more than pretty good, Kiddo." Rossi says to his older daughter.

"Okay, I'm really, really good." Penelope corrects, "And when I let myself get caught I'm not completely sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't being offered a job at the BAU by someone who had no idea whose daughter I am." Penelope admits, "Accepting the job was one of the best things I ever decided to do." Penelope admits.

"That's great." Joy responds, and she, her husband, her father, and her sister continue to get to know each other a little better.

* * *

A bit over twenty-four hours later, having spent the majority of the last two days getting to know her sister, brother in law, and nephew better, Penelope is arriving back at hers and Emily's apartment, honestly feeling pretty exhausted, not physically but emotionally.

As she basically collapses on the couch Penelope's phone starts to ring, and checking the caller ID Penelope actually presses answer instead of ignore like she has been all weekend, though she has texted Emily to let her know she's okay, without explaining anything that has gone on.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily asks concerned, not wanting to give away the fact that she has been hurt at work until she knows Penelope is okay.

"Yeah." Penelope answers, "It's just been an insane few days." Penelope admits, feeling like that is an understatement.

"Why? What's going on?" Emily asks curious, and still concerned.

"I have a sister." Penelope reveals, it feeling extremely strange for her to say the words out loud.

"Um…. What?... you have a what?" Emily asks, feeling completely shocked.

"A sister, Joy." Penelope explains, "It turns out when Dad and Hayden broke up she was pregnant and never told him."

"Wow… are you sure?" Emily asks, knowing that considering who Rossi is, how much he has, that someone could use that as a con.

"Positive." Penelope reveals, "Dad and I spent the last two days getting to know her, and her husband Shawn, and their adorable son Kai." Penelope explains.

"That's… that's a lot." Emily says, being pretty sure that now isn't the best time to tell Penelope that she has a through and through bullet wound, and a couple of cracked ribs.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Penelope admits, "I'm not even sure I've digested it, it's been like forty-eight hours of shock…. I just can't believe it." Penelope admits, "I have a sister, and I never knew."

"I'm not really sure what to say." Emily admits, though she knows she is going to get to DC as soon as she can, "But I'm here Babe, if you want to talk I'll listen."

"I don't even know what I want to say." Penelope admits, "Joy seems great, and so do Kai and Shawn, but it's like they're strangers, but family, and I'm not sure exactly how to handle that." Penelope admits.

"I don't think there is an instruction manual." Emily admits.

"Would be great if there was." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily responds.

"Okay, enough about my crazy family life, how are you, are you okay?" Penelope asks.

"I don't mind talking about you." Emily assures her girlfriend, "I'm okay." Emily says, knowing that she will wait until she sees Penelope to tell her about her injuries, "We had a difficult case though." Emily admits, suspecting that Penelope could use a distraction.

"Oh?" Penelope asks curious, and once she does Emily starts to describe all about the case, leaving out the fact that she got hurt.

* * *

The following evening, thankfully the team hasn't gotten a case, a fact which Penelope is glad about as she is pretty sure that neither she or her father, who hasn't told the team about Joy, would be able to focus.

Feeling glad that she is getting to go home relatively early for once Penelope is walking towards her car, and as she gets closer she notices a person is leaning against it, at first Penelope is concerned, but as she gets closer she realises that it is Emily, so her concern becomes joy.

"Hey You." Emily greats, as Penelope walks closer to her, smiling at her.

"You're here, you're actually here, you didn't tell me you were coming here." Penelope says, sounding amazed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, with everything going on do you really think I could stay In London?" Emil asks as she hugs her girlfriend.

"I'm really glad you're here." Penelope says, as she hugs Emily tightly, and as she does she notices Emily wince, "What's wrong?" Penelope asks concerned, as she breaks apart from her girlfriend.

"I wanted to wait until I saw you to tell you, so that you didn't worry, but I got hurt on the latest mission." Emily reveals.

"How bad?" Penelope asks worried.

"A couple cracked ribs, and a through and through gunshot wound." Emily explains.

"What! Where?" Penelope asks worried.

"My side, but I'm okay Babe." Emily assures her, "The good news is that between my sick leave, and the vacation time I've been saving up, I'm going to be here for a month." Emily reveals.

"Really?" Penelope asks, looking excited.

"Really." Emily confirms, "So right now we're going to head home, picking up your favourite food on our way, and then once we're home we're going to talk all about everything that's happened over the past few days." Emily explains, "You're going to talk about how you really feel, everything you really think, even things you're too scared to admit to your Dad, because I won't judge; I just love and support you." Emily explains.

"I love you." Penelope says, with an amazed look on her face.

"Love you too." Emily says, as she takes Penelope's hand, "Let's go home." Emily says and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are sitting across from each other, cross legged, on their couch eating their dinner.

"So, talk to me, how do you feel?" Emily asks.

"I… I don't know." Penelope admits.

"Yeah, you do." Emily says, as she can tell that, "Talk to me, Pen, no matter what it is you're feeling you can talk to me."

"I'm so mad at Hayden." Penelope admits, "I know how obsessed with work Dad was back then, but what… did she think Dad wasn't good enough to be a father to Joy?" Penelope asks, her voice full of pain, "She took the chance to be a father away from Dad." Penelope admits, "She took the chance for Joy to know her father away from her and…." Penelope starts to say.

"She took your chance to have a sister away from you." Emily finishes.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "I know there's seven years between us, and chance are we wouldn't have been close growing up, but we're sisters, and for thirty years Hayden took the chance for us to be sisters away from us." Penelope says, and as she starts to talk it's almost like the flood gates have opened, and she can't stop, "I don't remember if Hayden knew about James, but if she did, how could she keep Joy from Dad, from me?" Penelope asks, her voice breaking.

"I don't know." Emily admits, hating the look of pain on Penelope's face and how much pain is in her voice.

"I've always wondered the kind of sister I would be to James, and now I get to be a big sister to Joy, but does being so excited mean that I am trying to replace him? Because I'm not." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, leaning forward, "Pen, I know how much you hate that you never got to know your brother, and I'm so sorry about that." Emily admits, knowing she has to be delicate as Penelope doesn't talk about James often, "But just because you love Joy and embrace her as your sister doesn't mean you're replacing James. I have no doubt that you have room for both of them in your huge heart." Emily assures her girlfriend, "You are going to be a great big sister to Joy, and you would have been an amazing one to James, I believe that, and you need to too." Emily says, and not sure what to say Penelope just gives her a grateful smile, and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Emily asks curious.

"No." Penelope answers, shaking her head.

"I'll get it." Emily says, getting up and heading to the door. Getting to the door Emily checks through the peep hole and when she sees who is on the other side she opens it to let them in.

"Emily, I didn't know you were in town." Rossi says, though he is glad to see her.

"I only got here a few hours ago to surprise Pen." Emily explains.

"It's good to see you." Rossi says, giving her a hug, and kissing her cheek.

"Dad, what's going on?" Penelope asks curious, as Emily and Rossi walk over to her.

"Nothing, we just haven't had much time to talk with everything that's happened." Rossi reveals, being pretty sure that Emily would know by now, "I thought we should." He admits, as he sits down on one of the arm chairs and Emily sits back down on the couch.

"That's probably a good idea." Emily admits, "How are you doing with everything?" she asks curious, being pretty sure it would be even more shocking for Dave.

"Honestly, I'm still working on believing it." Rossi admits.

"Have you talked to Hayden?" Penelope asks, as she knows her father was going to try to get in touch with her.

"She's not answering my calls." Rossi says, "I'm not sure what to think of that." he admits as both Emily and Penelope frown slightly.

"It could mean a lot of things." Penelope comments.

"I know." Rossi tells his daughter, "Kiddo, I know this is a big deal, and a lot of things are going to change, but nothing is going to change between you and Me." Rossi assures his daughter, and as he speaks Emily notices a brief look pass over Penelope's face and so she makes a note of it to ask Penelope once Rossi leaves.

"That's a nice thing to say, Dad, but neither of us know that for sure." Penelope tells her father.

"I know that you are my daughter, and that I love you, and am proud of you, and Joy being apart of our lives won't change that." Rossi assures his little girl.

"Okay." Penelope says, smiling at him, "Are you going to tell the team?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, I thought we could have dinner with the team and Stephen later this week." Rossi suggests, as Stephen is family and so he deserves to know too.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Penelope admits.

"Until then I'll tell the team that I'm here because of my injuries." Emily reveals.

"Injuries? Are you okay?" Rossi asks concerned, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, just some cracked ribs, and a through and through bullet wound." Emily admits, "But I'm going to be in DC for a while." Emily reveals.

"That's one good thing." Rossi says.

"We've got extra food; do you want to stay for dinner?" Penelope asks her father curious.

"Nah, it's okay. I should get going." Rossi tells his daughter, "I love you, Kiddo." Rossi says.

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope responds, and once she does Rossi heads out of the apartment, and Emily gets up and closes and locks the apartment door behind him.

"So, what was it that you didn't want to tell your Dad when he said nothing was going to change?" Emily asks curious, as she walks back over to Penelope.

"It's stupid." Penelope says, trying to shrug it off.

"Not if it's something you're feeling." Emily assures her, as she sits down next to Penelope.

"It's going to sound really childish." Penelope admits.

"I don't care." Emily assures her as she reaches over and takes Penelope's hand, "Talk to me, Babe, whatever it is."

"My... my whole life I've been the most important person in Dad's life." Penelope reveals, "And now I'm not anymore…. It's going to be hard to get used to."

"That's not stupid or childish at all, it's normal." Emily assures her girlfriend, "It's going to be an adjustment, that's for sure, but you're always going to be most important to your Dad. Joy may join you in that position, but she won't become more important." Emily explains, and as she does Penelope nods, and the two of them drift into silence, and as they do Penelope rests her head on Emily's shoulder, feeling beyond thankful for Emily's presence.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are getting ready for bed as they get ready Penelope walks over to where Emily is getting ready.

"Let me see." Penelope requests, and Emily is removing her shirt.

"It's not that bad." Emily assures her girlfriend, as she finishes taking off her shirt, "I got a few stiches, and some bruises, but I'm okay." Emily assures Penelope.

"Are you in much pain?" Penelope asks curious, as she looks at her girlfriends' wounds.

"Not really." Emily admits, "I'm okay, Babe promise." Emily assures her girlfriend, before kissing her, and as they kiss Emily takes off Penelope's shirt and the two of them make their way over to their bed, Penelope being sure to be gentle of Emily's injuries as they go.

* * *

The next morning Penelope, and Emily who is going to hang around the BAU when she's in town, are walking into the BAU where they spot JJ, Kate, Morgan, and Reid sitting together and talking.

"Oh, you're kidding." Morgan says, spotting Penelope and Emily, "Did you get lost on the way to work?" Morgan asks, as a joke as he walks over, and as he does Reid and JJ turn around and see who Morgan is looking at.

"Not exactly." Emily answers, as she hugs Morgan, "I'm going to be here for about a month."

"That's amazing." Reid comments, as he hugs Emily too.

"It is, but that's a lot of leave." JJ realises, as she hugs Emily as well, "You okay?"

"I was hurt on a mission, only minor, but if you combine my medical leave and some vacation time, it equals me being able to be here for a month." Emily explains.

"Well, welcome back." Morgan says.

"Em, this is Kate Callahan, Kate, this is Emily Prentiss." Penelope introduces.

"It's nice to met you, Pen's told me great things." Emily says, as she shakes hands with Kate.

"You too, I've heard great things." Kate reveals, smiling at Emily.

"All lies." Emily jokes.

"Oh, come on, Em, you know it's not." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend's right, and you know it." JJ says, and no one notices a slightly surprised, but non-judgemental, look pass of Kate's face.

"She usually is." Emily comments, smiling at Penelope, and as she does the group drift into happy conversation, and quiet quickly it becomes clear that Kate and Emily are going to get along great.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Kate and Emily met for the first time and since then Emily has just been joining the others at the BAU, though while she has been helping out she hasn't done anything in the field as she is technically on medical leave.

It is Thursday evening and the entire team, Emily, and Stephen, are at Rossi's having dinner. As Emily is in town the team just assume that they are having dinner because of that, no one other than Rossi, Penelope and Emily know the real reason.

As everyone is sitting around the table, and food has been served, Rossi, after exchanging looks with Penelope and Emily know that this is the time, and so he taps his glass to get everyone's attention.

"So, I have a reason for inviting everyone over to dinner tonight." Rossi reveals.

"You mean more than just wanting to spend time with us all?" Stephen asks curious.

"Well, I always want that, but yes." Rossi reveals, "Last week I found out that when my second wife Hayden and I divorced she was pregnant." Rossi explains.

"Dave…" Hotch starts to say, sounding shocked.

"I have another daughter, Penelope has a sister." Rossi reveals, "Her names Joy. She's twenty-nine and lives in San Francisco with her husband and son." Rossi explains, and as he does the pieces for Kate all fall into place.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say holy crap." Morgan says, sounding shocked.

"That about covers it." Penelope admits.

"Penelope and I spent last weekend in San Francisco getting to know Joy and her family better." Rossi reveals.

"Is that why you came to DC?" JJ asks Emily curious.

"Partly, but I did get hurt." Emily admits.

"This is huge, how are you both handling it?" Hotch asks curious, as he looks between Penelope and Rossi.

"With support." Penelope says, as she reaches out and takes Emily's hand, "It's shocking that's for sure, and so beyond huge, and going to take a while to get used to." Penelope admits.

"It really is, but I think we're both dealing with it." Rossi admits.

"If there is anything we can do to help, just let us know." JJ requests.

"Thanks Jayje." Penelope says, smiling at her friend, and as she does Stephen promises himself that he will try to talk to Emily and Penelope to see how Penelope is really doing with all this, as the group continue to have a comfortable dinner while talking to each other.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Also, if you are willing I would love to talk potential storylines with someone.**

* * *

Eight days have passed since Rossi told the rest of the team about Joy, and to their disappointment, but no one's surprise, the team ended up needing to work Christmas Day. It is boxing day and while Shawn took Kai to see his sister Joy is coming to DC, and so Penelope, Emily, Rossi, and Stephen, who Penelope and Rossi both insisted is family too, are all at Rossi's waiting for her to arrive so they can have lunch together.

While Rossi is preparing lunch Penelope, Emily, and Stephen are in the living area talking as their bickering was annoying him too much for them to be useful in helping him cook.

"No, you have to warn her." Emily says, looking between Penelope and Stephen.

"Why? We both tried it without warning." Stephen says, with a shrug, not thinking it is a big deal.

"The big deal is that concoction, because I'm pretty sure you can't call it a drink, is like 90% alcohol." Emily points out.

"And?" Penelope asks, causing Emily to laugh.

"And, you two may able to handle it because you spent a lot of your teens and early twenty drinking, but we don't know if Joy drinks, or how she feels about drinking large amounts." Emily says, wondering when she had to become the logical one,

"You have an annoyingly good point." Penelope admits.

"I know, but you love me." Emily says, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do." Penelope confirms, smiling back at her.

"Wow Emily, if Unsubs and suspects were to see the way you are with Rossi they'd never fear you again." Stephen teases and as he does Emily throws a pillow at him, "Was that supposed to prove my point?"

"Come on Gideon, haven't you learnt by now that teasing Em doesn't end well for you?" Penelope asks curious, "And for the record Em is completely bad ass and terrifying to Unsubs." Penelope reveals.

"Thanks Babe." Emily says, smiling at her as the doorbell rings.

"Penelope can you get that." Rossi calls from the kitchen.

"Sure Dad." Penelope calls back, as she stands up, "Try not to kill each other before I get back." Penelope jokingly request as why Emily and Stephen tease each other, a new aspect to their relationship that has developed over the past couple of years, she is pretty sure it's all in fun.

"No promises." Stephen and Emily respond as Penelope walks to the door, shaking her head at them as she goes.

Getting to the door Penelope opens it to find Joy on the other side,

"Hey, come in." Penelope says, letting her into the house, "Did you have a good Christmas?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, it was great." Joy answers, "How about you?" Joy asks curious.

"We had to work, but the case had a good outcome, which is rare, and good." Penelope explains, as she and Joy walk into the living room where Emily and Stephen are standing up, "So, Dad's cooking alone because he kicked us out of the kitchen." Penelope explains, "I want you to meet two people who are family to me and Dad." Penelope explains to Joy, "I would like you to meet my amazing Girlfriend Emily Prentiss."

"It's really nice to meet you." Emily greats, smiling at her.

"And this is Stephen Gideon he's well….. long story short his Dad started the BAU with our Dad, so we were raised kind of like cousins, but kind of like Siblings at the same time." Penelope explains, not noticing Joy's reaction when she says Siblings though Emily does, "Basically he's family, and is pretty much the only adult person who understands what it's like having a father in the BAU." Penelope explains.

"It's great to meet you Joy." Stephen says, giving her a supportive smile.

"DAD, JOY'S HERE!" Penelope calls.

"BE RIGHT THERE, KIDDO." Rossi calls back.

"So, Rossi family Christmases don't always happen on Christmas day, in fact it's rare for them to, but one tradition we do have is Nonna Rossi's eggnog." Penelope explains, "Do you want to try it?" she asks curious.

"You should know It's like 90% alcohol and usually leads to very bad ideas." Emily adds.

"Only if you have more than half a glass." Stephen explains.

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Joy says, as she looks between Penelope, Emily, and Stephen.

"You're brave." Emily says, looking amused.

"Joy! It's so good to see you." Rossi says, greeting his daughter with a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." Joy says, as she returns the hug.

"Here." Penelope says, handing Joy a glass of the eggnog as she and Rossi break apart, and as they do Penelope, Rossi, Emily, and Stephen start to enjoy their late Christmas together.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Joy and Stephen have been enjoying their Christmas celebration though Emily has noticed that Joy seems slightly uncomfortable with how close Penelope and Stephen are, and she is pretty sure if Rossi wasn't so overjoyed about getting to spend time with both his daughters he would have noticed to. So, as Joy gets up to get another bottle of wine Emily feels like it is the perfect opportunity to talk to her and so she gets up too and follows her into the kitchen.

"Hi." Emily greats, as she walks right up to Joy.

"Um Hi." Joy says, feeling confused.

"Look, I know how close Penelope and Stephen are can be intimidating, trust me I know that better than anyone." Emily admits, "But just because they're close doesn't mean you can't become close to your sister, Pen has the biggest heart, she loves so completely, and she already loves you." Emily explains.

"It just feels like I will never get to be that close to Penelope." Joy admits, feeling a little bit of shame about that, but what she wants is to be close to her sister.

"Something I learnt a few years ago is Stephen and Pen are a package deal, and they're so close, they cling together so much because they were there for each other when they believed no one else was." Emily explains, and as she does Joy looks curious, "They been through a lot of stuff, and I'll let Pen fill you in about that, but my point is you're Penelope's sister. With time to get to know each other your relationship is going to become close, that's something I know Pen wants, but it will be a different kind of close to Pen and Stephen, and I don't think you should compare them, just let them be, and let them become what they are going to be." Emily explains, "My advice, just focus on getting close to your sister and Dad, everything else will figure itself out." Emily says, being a little worried that she is overstepping, but the truth is while not officially she is apart of the Rossi family and so she feels like it's her place to make sure Joy understands a few things so that no one is hurt.

"Thank you." Joy says, looking grateful.

"No problem." Emily says, with a slight smile, and as she does Penelope walks up.

"Everything okay?" Penelope asks curious as Joy and Emily have been gone for a while.

"Yeah, I was getting to know your incredible girlfriend." Joy explains, clearly meaning what she is saying.

"She is pretty incredible." Penelope says, kissing Emily's cheek, "You guys coming back out?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yep." Emily confirms.

"Yep." Joy says, picking up the wine she did come to get and once she does the three of them head back to the living room and as they continue their Christmas celebration Emily notices that Joy seems to be a little less awkward.

* * *

Four days have passed since Penelope, Emily, Joy, Rossi and Stephen celebrated Christmas together and after the initial awkwardness things were pretty good, and Joy even started to get along with Stephen as thanks to what Emily said she realised he's family too.

It is a Tuesday evening and Emily and Penelope are having dinner with Matt, David, Jake, and heavily pregnant Kristy.

"So, you're on bedrest?" Emily asks.

"Not complete, but close to it." Kristy admits, "David, don't play with your food." She tells her son, and immediately David listens to his mother and stops playing with his food.

"It must be hard." Penelope comments.

"It really is." Kristy admits.

"Well you know if there is anything Pen, and I can do to help we're happy to." Emily assures her.

"Thank you Emily." Matt says, looking relived, and as he does his phone goes off and as he checks it he gets a look which every adult at the table recognize.

"You've got a case." Kristy realises.

"Yeah, but I can't go, not right now." Matt responds, and as he does he continues to text back.

"Garrett should know that." Penelope says, knowing Garrett reasonably well as he and her dad are friends.

"Which is why he's apologising." Matt admits, reading the message, "But apparently they need me for this case, but I can't go, I can't leave you." He says, looking at Kristy.

"If you have to go you have to go." Kristy tells her husband understanding, as she knows what the job is, and has since she and Matt have been married.

"You need me, the boys need me." Matt says.

"Sounds like your team needs you too." Kristy says, and as she does Penelope and Emily look at each other and as they do it is clear they are thinking the same thing.

"Look, feel free to tell us we're overstepping but if you really need to go Em and I can stay here." Penelope explains, "We can stay with Kristy, help her out, help out with the boys." Penelope offers.

"I can't ask you to do that." Matt says, and he and Kristy exchange looks.

"You're not asking, we're offering." Emily tells him.

"Matt, we both know Jack wouldn't be asking if you to go if he didn't really need you." Kristy points out, "If you both are sure you're okay with staying…"

"We are." Penelope and Emily answer.

"Then I think it's the best option." Kristy explains, "I'm not due for another month, and if Emily and Penelope are here then we'll be fine why you're gone." Kirsty says, knowing that Jack wouldn't say they need Matt unless they really do, and so she knows Matt will never forgive himself if he didn't go.

"Okay." Matt says, with a nod.

"When do you have to leave?" Emily asks curious.

"Um, we're meeting in two hours." Matt answers.

"Okay, then Em and I will quickly go home and get some stuff and get back here before you leave." Penelope explains.

"Okay." Matt says with a nod.

"We'll be back soon." Emily says, before she and Emily get up and head out of the house.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are at their apartment, both of them packing bags to take with them.

"We'll just have to make sure one of us comes back a couple times a day to make sure Sergio is okay." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can arrange that." Emily responds.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I did kind of railroad you into it." Penelope admits.

"You didn't railroad me into anything, Babe." Emily assures her, "Our friends need help, of course I want to help them." Emily says.

"I love you." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Emily responds and the two of them exchange smiles and a quick kiss, and once they break apart the two of them continue to pack their bags.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are back at the Simmons's house and Matt is getting ready to leave having already said goodbye to Kristy, and his sons, he is saying goodbye to Penelope and Emily.

"Matt we'll call you the second something happens if it does." Emily promises.

"And I'll keep in contact with Monty so if something does happen you can get back as soon as possible." Penelope adds.

"We'll look after your family Matt, you have my word on that." Emily says.

"I owe you both so much." Matt says.

"You really don't." Penelope assures him, "We'll see you when you get back." Penelope says, and once she does Matt nods and leaves.

* * *

For five days Penelope and Emily stay with Kristy, Jake, and David, doing their best to help Kirsty and look after/distract Jake and David from making things harder for Kristy who can't do much at the moment.

It's early evening and Penelope, Emily, Jack, and David are at the table, about to have dinner, waiting for Kristy to join them.

"Aunty Penelope where's Mom?" Jake asks curious.

"I'm right here." Kristy's voice says, and everyone turns to see her leaning against the doorframe.

"Kristy, what's wrong?" Emily asks, getting up and moving towards her.

"I'm in labour." Kristy reveals.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." Emily says, trying to stay calm, even though she feels pretty far from it.

"Boys, come on." Penelope says, as she stands up too, "I'll grab your bag, and help the boys, and meet you two at the car." Penelope explains.

"Okay." Kristy says, with a nod.

"Lean on me if you need." Emily says, and she starts to help Kristy out of the house.

"Okay, Jake, David, I need you boys to do exactly what I say." Penelope requests.

"Yes Aunty Penny." Jake says.

"Yes, Anty Penny." David responds, and the three of them head to get Kristy's bag for heading out of the house as well.

* * *

A little while after Kristy revealed she is in labour Penelope, Emily, Kristy, Jake and David have all arrived at the hospital and have checked Kristy in.

"The children aren't allowed in the delivery room, but there is a family room down the corridor they can wait in." A nurse says, and as she does Penelope and Emily exchange looks.

"I'll go with Kristy." Emily says.

"And I'll stay with the boys." Penelope says, knowing that that is what makes the most sense as she is talking to Matt and Monty.

* * *

A few hours later it is almost midnight and Penelope is sitting in the family room with David and Jack who are asleep while Emily, who has been giving Penelope and the boys updates, is still in the delivery room with Kristy.

As Penelope is working on her tablet she sees Matt hurry down the corridor.

"Matt." Penelope says, and he hurries over to her.

"Where is she, what's going on?" Matt asks worried.

"She's in delivery room two. Em's last update is that she's still in labour." Penelope explains.

"Okay, thank you, thank you so much." Matt says, before running to the delivery room and a few minutes later Penelope is joined by Emily.

* * *

A few hours later, in the early hours of January fifth, 2015 Penelope and Emily, with Jake and David, who have been woken up, are walking into a hospital room where Matt and Kristy are sharing the bed and holding two little babies in pink blankets.

"MOMMY!" Jake and David say, both sounding thrilled, as they run towards the bed.

"Be careful boys." Emily tells them.

"Yes, Aunty Em." Jake and David both say.

"Congratulations." Penelope says, looking between Matt and Kristy.

"Would you guys like to hold the girl?" Matt asks curious, as he and Kristy just finished talking about a plan of theirs.

"Of course." Emily answers.

"Definitely." Penelope says, and once they do Matt stands up and hands the baby he is holding to Emily and once he does that he walks back over to Kristy and takes the baby form her which he hands to Penelope.

"Hey there." Penelope says to the baby.

"They're adorable." Emily says, smiling down at the baby she is holding, and as she does Matt picks up his sons and puts them on the bed so that they can hug their mother.

"Have you decided on names?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, we have." Kristy confirms as she hugs her sons.

"Emily, you are holding Chloe Emily Simmons." Matt reveals, and the second he does Emily gets a look of amazement on her face, "And Penelope you are holding Lily Penelope Simmons." Matt reveals.

"Guys I'm touched." Penelope says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Me too." Emily adds, as she smiles down at the baby she is holding.

"There's more." Kristy says and as she does Penelope and Emily look at her, "Matt and I would really like if it you'd be wiling to be our daughters godmothers." Kristy reveals.

"Of course." Penelope says.

"We'd be honoured." Emily adds, and as she does the six members of the Simmons family, Penelope and Emily drift into silence.

* * *

Five days have passed since Chloe and Lily were born and as Kristy, Chloe and Lily are all home Penelope and Emily are back at their apartment. As it is their sixth anniversary Penelope and Emily are getting ready for their traditional dinner at Archer's.

"Six years." Penelope says, as she kisses Emily, who is putting earrings on.

"Six years." Emily confirms and the two of them exchange smiles, "I know there have been some hard times, and sometimes that have really shocked, but Pen, being with you have been amazing, the past six years have been the best in my life."

"I feel the same." Penelope confirms, "I love you Em, more than I thought was possible."

"I know, I love you too." Emily confirms, as she moves closer to Penelope, "There was a time where I thought I would never fall in love, that I didn't have love of my life, but I know you are. Pen you're my world." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"And your Mine." Penelope responds, honestly not sure she would have handled learning about Joy if it wasn't for Emily, before kissing Emily.

As Penelope and Emily, it is clear they want to do more than kiss, but Penelope forces herself to break apart from Emily.

"I would love to stay with you, but we've got a reservation." Penelope points out.

"Yeah, we do." Emily confirms, and she reaches down and takes Penelope's hand, "We should go." Emily says, and once she does she and Penelope head out of their apartment.

After Penelope and Emily enjoy their anniversary dinner together Penelope and Emily proceed to spend the last two days enjoying each other as much as possible before Emily has to head back to London.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT, it helps me feel that I'm not just writing this for me, but that there are people who love it as much as I do.

* * *

About a week has passed since Emily had to go back to London and after being together for a month and Penelope and Emily are finding it rather difficult to get used to being apart again. It's mid-morning and Rossi is in his office on the phone with Joy, while Morgan is also in there playing with a plastic fish set.

"Yeah. Yeah. I land this afternoon and then we'll head up to the lake on Monday." Rossi says, before pausing, "Yeah, me too, can't wait." Rossi says, before hanging up and as he is on the phone Morgan is trying and failing to catch a plastic fish.

"Rossi, I'm from the south side of Chicago, okay? We didn't have fishing ponds." Morgan says, as he attempts to fish, "How can something look so easy, but be so hard?" Morgan asks, as Rossi walks over to him.

"It's all in your technique, and all those muscles of yours won't help in something like this." Rossi explains, "It's all in the wrist." Rossi explains.

"Oh, the wrist." Morgan says, and he tries again.

"Yeah, yeah." Rossi says.

"All right, all right, okay, here we go, and…." Morgan starts to say as he casts and as he does he manages to get a fish, "That's what I'm talking about!" Morgan says, sounding excited.

"All right! Yeah, boy! Whoo!" Rossi cheers sounding excited, "See, all you need is a little garlic butter and a 2008 well chilled bottle of Pouilly Fuissee." Rossi says.

"Okay, and maybe a little meat tenderizer wouldn't hurt." Morgan says, as he taps the plastic fish on the table, "This is a different side of you, taking time to smell the roses, it's nice to see." Morgan reveals.

"For the next few days all I'll be smelling is fish guts." Rossi reveals.

"You know, I can't see Penelope enjoying that." Morgan comments.

"Which is exactly why she isn't joining this trip and instead she and Joy are spending next weekend together." Rossi reveals, "Penelope hates fishing and has refused to go since she was a kid." Rossi explains.

"That does not surprise me." Morgan says, as he takes the plastic fish from Rossi, "Hey, look, that's the first fish I ever caught, give me that. You enjoy yourself." Morgan says before leaving.

"Alrighty." Rossi responds, and seconds after Morgan leaves Penelope walks in.

"Dad, is your phone not working?" Penelope asks.

"I shut it off. This vacation is completely unplugged. No work phone, no laptop…" Rossi starts to explain, and as he does he notices the look on Penelope's face, "What's wrong, Penelope?"

"It's New Directors for Veterans in California." Penelope reveals, "They tried to call you, but you…" Penelope starts to explain, and as she does she hands the phone over to her father.

"This is David Rossi." Rossi says, "I see, well I appreciate you letting me know." Rossi says, and as he does Penelope just keeps watching her father, being able to tell that it is bad news, "Um, I'll be out there later today." Rossi says, before hanging up.

"Harrison Scott died last night." Rossi reveals.

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"Bone cancer. He never even said a word." Rossi says, sounding shocked, "I will, uh, be going to Los Angeles before heading up to San Francisco, see if I can be of any help." Rossi explains.

"Dad, if there's anything I can do." Penelope starts to say.

"Well, I would appreciate it, Penelope, if uh, you don't tell the rest of the team about this, not just yet." Rossi requests.

"Of course. Whatever you want." Penelope says before hugging her father, "I'm so sorry, Dad." Penelope says, and once they break apart Penelope heads out of her father's office and to the roundtable room.

"So, now Hotch as well will not be joining us today." Penelope says, as she walks into the roundtable room, were Morgan, JJ, Kate, and Reid are.

"What's with Hotch? He taking a vacation too?" Morgan asks.

"No, he is going to meet you at the airport, and actually Dad…." Penelope starts to say, and everyone exchanges looks, "That doesn't matter." Penelope says, causing the others to once again exchange looks, "Uh, I am here to present the case." Penelope reveals, "Three nights ago, in Tallahassee, Florida, a women named Betty Wright was found shot in front of Carter Memorial Hospital, she's currently brain dead. She's on life support. Her vehicle was found ten miles from the location." Penelope explains.

"Looks like she'd been in an accident." Reid realises.

"Do we think the killer engineered the crash?" JJ asks curious.

"That is unlikely. It appears to be a single car spinout." Penelope says.

"So, the unsub happened upon the accident by chance and was taking her to the hospital." Kate realises.

"Where a rescue mission somehow turned into an execution." Morgan realises.

"Unfortunately, there is more." Penelope admits, "Because yesterday afternoon, also in Tallahassee, Cliff Daniels thirty eight, was found bludgeoned and shot to death on the steps of a church, and ballistics confirm that the gun was the same in both shootings." Penelope reveals.

"He leaves his victims on the doorsteps of places we think of as a sanctuary, church, hospital…" Reid starts to say.

"Only to snatch away hope at the last minute." Kate says, "Maybe we're dealing with a sadist." Kate suggests.

"Whatever the reason, the unsubs killed twice in less than forty eight hours, let's get going." Morgan says, and once he does he, Kate, JJ, and Reid leave the roundtable room, leaving Penelope alone.

After the rest of the team have left the roundtable room Penelope hesitates for a moment, before pulling her phone and calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Sir, it's me, Garcia." Penelope says.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Hotch asks curious.

"Dad will probably tell you eventually, but for now he doesn't want the team to know, but something bad has happened, Harrison Scott has died." Penelope explains, "Can I have a few personal days to go out to LA and help him?" Penelope asks curious.

"We're about to start a case, so only if you can get another analysis to cover." Hotch explains, feeling sympathetic but also knowing that they have a job to do.

"Okay, thank you sir." Penelope says, "I'll let you know once I have someone." She says, "Thank you, Sir, thank you." Penelope says, before hanging up and once she hangs up she heads straight to Monty's office, "Hi, I need a huge favour." Penelope says to her friend, when she walks in.

"Of course, what do you need?" Monty asks, and one he does Penelope starts to explain what she needs.

* * *

A little while after Penelope called Hotch, he, Morgan, Kate, JJ, and Reid are on the plane on their way to where the case is.

"Both victims were Black, but the similarities begin and end right there." Morgan says, as he walks through the plane.

"Betty Wright was a well-liked Tallahassee Native, pillar of the community." Hotch says.

"Cliff Daniels on the other hand, was a shady character from New Jersey who moved to Florida three months ago." JJ says.

"Yeah, and not for the sunshine, a Ponzi scheme he'd been running back east imploded." Kate explains.

"Maybe one of the investors who got burned came back to Florida for revenge." Reid suggests.

"it doesn't explain Betty Wright's murder." Morgan comments, and as he does there is a beep and Monty appears on the computer screen.

"Monty? Where's Garcia?" JJ asks, sounding concerned.

"Garcia decided to join Dave." Hotch says, purposely being vague as he remembers what Penelope said about Rossi not wanting people to know.

"Garcia hates fishing." Morgan comments, finding something odd about that.

"She wanted to spend time with her Dad." Hotch explains, "What do you have, Monty?"

"There has been another shooter, Victor Hall." Monty explains.

"Is he black?" Morgan asks curious, though he can't help but wonder what is going on with Penelope.

"No, white." Monty answers.

"At least that might eliminate race as a motive." Reid explains, as he also wonders what is going on.

"There was a witness this time, Peter Goodwin, the victim's shrink. They'd just finished a season together." Monty explains.

"All right, Reid and Kate go to the medical examiner. Morgan, you and JJ talk to Betty Wright's family at the hospital. I'll talk to this new witness and see if he can shed some light." Hotch instructs.

* * *

A little while after she called Hotch Penelope has arrived home and is making a phone call to her sister.

"Hey Penelope." Joy greats.

"Hey, have you heard from Dad?" Penelope asks curious.

"I got a message from him, he said that he'll call later to explain, but that something has happened, so he might not be able to make it like he planned." Joy explains, "What's going on?" Joy asks curious as after the message she got from her father, and Penelope calling her, she is pretty sure that something is going on.

"One of Dad's oldest friends, the man who saved his life during the Vietnam war has died." Penelope explains, "He lived in LA so Dad's heading out there." Penelope explains, "I was thinking we could head out to LA and help Dad, support him… if you're interested." Penelope explains to her sister.

"I definitely am, we should help Dad." Joy says, agreeing that it is the best idea, "When will you get to LA?"

"Um, I've been looking at flights, and I can be there tomorrow morning." Penelope explains.

"Okay, I'll look at flights and get one for first thing in the morning too." Joy explains, as she knows it will take her a lot less time to get to LA than it will take Penelope.

"Good." Penelope says, sounding relieved, "If Dad calls don't tell him I told you, it would be better if we surprised him." Penelope explains.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Joy responds, trusting her sister as she knows Penelope knows their father better than her.

"See you tomorrow." Penelope responds, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while after she talked to her sister Joy is in her garden, doing some gardening and talking on the phone with her father who is telling her what Penelope has already told her.

"I'll stay and help however I can and then come up, two- or three-days max." Rossi tells his younger daughter.

"Don't worry about it." Joy assures her friend, "The lake isn't gonna dry up all of a sudden, just take all the time you need." Joy says, knowing that she and Penelope will be with their father soon.

"You sure?" Rossi asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, absolutely. We're going to be fine Dad." Joy assures her father.

"Okay, I'll call you tonight." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Joy says, before hanging up.

* * *

The next morning, relatively early, Joy who's flight has gotten in first is waiting for her sister, who she finally spots walking out.

"Penelope." Joy calls as she waves to her sister, and seeing her Penelope walks over.

"Hey." Penelope says, as she greats her sister with a hug, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Joy responds, as they break apart, "Any idea how we're gonna find Dad?" Joy asks curious.

"Yep, once we're in the car I'll track his phone." Penelope explains, knowing that Joy was going to hire a car.

"Sounds good to me." Joy responds, and the two Rossi sisters head out of the airport together.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Joy, with Joy driving, are driving to the location where Penelope has tracked their fathers phone to when Penelope's phone rings.

"It's Dad." Penelope tells Joy.

"I'll stay quiet." Joy says, as she turns off the radio

"Penelope?" Rossi asks, as Penelope answers the call.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Penelope asks her father curious.

"I'm doing okay. How are things there?" Rossi ask, having no idea where his daughter is.

"Good, uh, one small thing, Derek called, and he asked how many fish you caught, and I covered for you like your asked." Penelope says, as Derek called to ask why she decided to join her father and sister when she hates fishing and she covered with saying she wanted to spend time with her father, nephew and sister, "But you know how sometimes my face does that weird twisty thing where I'm telling a like and I try to…" Penelope starts to explain.

"Penelope." Rossi says.

"Yeah?" Penelope asks her father.

"I spoke to Hotch earlier today about Harrison, he's going to fill in the rest of the team." Rossi says, and Penelope is glad that Hotch didn't reveal that she already told him about Harrison.

"Okay, that's a relief." Penelope says sounding glad.

"Actually, I called to ask a favour." Rossi explains.

"Yeah, anything, what?" Penelope asks her father curious.

"Be honest with me. If you're too busy…" Rossi starts to say.

"Dad, I swear, I'm not busy." Penelope assures her father, "You can't see, but my face isn't doing that twisty thing at all. What do you need?" Penelope asks her father, and he explains what he needs, "Okay, Dad, thanks. I can do it, bye." Penelope says before hanging up.

"How did you just do that?" Joy asks, sounding surprised.

"Do what?" Penelope asks curious.

"You didn't reveal that we're on our way to see Dad." Joy comments.

"I grew up around Profilers, you learn to cover things quick." Penelope explains, "I'm not good at covering things when talking to someone in person, but I can usually manage over the phone." Penelope explains.

"Oh." Joy says, not sure what else to say and she and Penelope drift into silence as they continue to drive.

* * *

A little while after Penelope talked to her father she and Joy are walking up to a bench outside of New Directions where Rossi is sitting on a bench.

"Dad." Penelope and Joy say as they walk towards him, but it seems like he is his own little world, "Dad." Penelope and Joy repeat, and as they do Rossi looks up at them.

"What… what are you two doing here?" Rossi asks, surprised to see his daughters.

"There are times when family should be together and now seems like one of those times." Joy explains, as she and Penelope sit down either side of Rossi.

"How did you two find me here? LA's a big city." Rossi comments as he looks between his daughters.

"I tracked your phone." Penelope explains, "When I realised you were out front of New Directions for Veterans I realised I should have known." Penelope admits.

"I'm glad you're both here." Rossi says, as he looks between his daughter.

"We're glad we're here too." Penelope assures her father as she reaches over and squeezes his hand.

"So, what were you thinking about just now? You seemed far away." Joy comments.

"My last real conversation with Harrison was right on this bench." Rossi explains.

"What was the conversation about?" Penelope asks curious.

"About what a screw up I was when I enlisted." Rossi reveals, "I was a real hothead back then, I didn't have a clue." Rossi explains to his daughters.

"It's hard to picture you like that." Joy comments, and Penelope has to agree, even though she has heard the stories before.

"Oh, picture it. Trust me, but Sergeant Harrison Scott straightened me out, before him I was on a fast train to nowhere." Rossi explains.

"Sounds like my mother would have given the old David Rossi the time of day." Joy comments.

"Oh, god no, neither of your mothers would, not in a million years, Carolyn either." Rossi reveals, with a laugh, and Penelope smiles sadly at that, while Joy isn't completely sure who Carolyn is.

"Well, then I guess you cold say that since Harrison Scott made you and my mom possible, and you and Penelope's, then he sort of made both of us possible too." Joy comments.

"Yeah, I guess you could." Rossi admits, "Hey, how about some lunch?" Rossi asks as he stands up, "I know a great Italian place on Pico and they play nothing but Tony Bennett." Rossi reveals.

"Sounds awesome to me." Penelope comments, as she stands up.

"Yeah, me too." Joy confirms as she stands up as well, "I'm not very familiar with Tony Bennett, but if you guys like him I'm sure he's okay." Joy comments.

"Okay, Tony Bennet, okay?" Rossi asks shocked.

"Wow, Joy, we're going to have to educate you." Penelope reveals, as she and Rossi each put an arm around Joy and the three of them head off to lunch.

* * *

Hours later Penelope, Rossi, and Joy have gone to lunch together and during the time Penelope and Rossi both noticed that Joy seemed to be rather awkward at times. While Joy is in her room, as Rossi rented a three-bedroom suite, Penelope and Rossi are in the kitchen area of the suite drinking scotch.

"Did Joy seem awkward to you?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"What do you think we should do?" Rossi asks curious, as he wants to help his daughter.

"Let me talk to her, I've got an idea." Penelope says, as she drinks the rest of her drink winching as she does, "Pour three glasses, I should be back soon." Penelope admits, before heading to Joy's room, once Penelope is at Joy's room she knocks on the door.

"Come in." Joy says, and Penelope walks in and sits down on Joy's bed, sitting across from her.

"Hey." Penelope says.

"Hey." Joy responds, and as she does Penelope can tell that she is still slightly awkward.

"You know when I first found out about you I was so jealous." Penelope reveals.

"You were?" Joy asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "For my entire life I've been the most important person in Dad's life, and now you are as well." Penelope explains.

"I'm never going to be as close to Dad as you." Joy reveals, "Today showed me that." She admits.

"You know Dad and I didn't talk for twelve years." Penelope reveals.

"Really?" Joy asks, sounding shocked, as she cannot imagine that.

"Really." Penelope confirms, "When I was eighteen my Mom and Step-Dad were killed by a drunk driver." Penelope explains, pain in her voice.

"Oh god, Penelope I'm so sorry." Joy tells her sister, looking horrified.

"Thank you." Penelope says, smiling sightly, "Dad missed their funeral because of work, and at the time that was the final straw, I stopped talking to him, and did a lot of things that I'm not proud of that I'll tell you about sometime if you want." Penelope reveals.

"I'd like that." Joy admits.

"My point is that when Dad re-joined the BAU seven years ago we had to get to know each other again, we had both changed so much, and it took a long time to not just know each other but become close, but we did." Penelope explains, "Joy, we may not have a history, but we're family and Dad and I want to get to know you. Honestly, with time I'm sure we'll all be close because I know that's what I want." Penelope explains.

"It's what I want too." Joy admits and as she does she leans forward, "Thank you." Joy says, as she hugs her sister.

"You don't have to thank me." Penelope assures her sister as they break apart, "Why don't you come into the Kitchen, Dad's poured scotch and the three of us can talk." Penelope explains.

"Okay." Joy says and she and Penelope both get up and head out to join their father, and once they sit down at the table the three Rossi's spend hours talking and drinking, and as they do Joy gets to know her father and sister, and Penelope and Rossi get to know her.

* * *

Two days later it is the day of Harrison funeral and Penelope and Joy have both promised themselves that they will be a supportive as possible. As he sees Harrison's son Rossi gets up and walks over to where Thomas is.

"This is more than I was expecting." Thomas admits.

"Every marine is entitled to a funeral with full honours. You just have to ask." Rossi explains, "Plus, a couple of three stars from my cigar cub in DC wanted to fly in to be a part of this." Rossi explains.

"And them?" Rossi asks, referring to a group of gentlemen.

"Those gentlemen are who are left from your father's squad in Vietnam." Rossi explains.

"How'd you find them so quickly?" Thomas asks.

"Later I'll introduce you to my oldest daughter, Penelope, there's no one she can't find." Rossi reveals, before walking back to his daughters who he sits down between and the two of them both rub his back, wanting to be as supportive as possible.

* * *

Hours later Penelope is back home in DC, and as she lays in bed she picks up her phone and calls Emily.

"Hey You." Emily greats.

"Hey." Penelope responds.

"You okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Harrison Scott died." Penelope explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry Babe." Emily says, "How's your Dad doing?"

"Okay, considering. Joy and I flew out to LA to be with him." Penelope explains to her girlfriend.

"He would have appreciated that." Emily says.

"Yeah, I think he did." Penelope admits, "We bonded with Joy, which was nice." Penelope explains.

"That's good. I'm glad." Emily admits.

"How are you? What's been going on?" Penelope asks curious, and as she does Emily starts to explain what has been going on with her as Penelope happily listens to her girlfriend.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

About a week has passed since Harrison died and while Rossi has been doing his best to deal with the death of one of his oldest friends he is about to have to deal with another death. As Morgan came to get her and explained what is going on Penelope and Morgan are arriving at a cabin, in the early hours of the morning, and as they walk into the cabin they find Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Reid, and Kate are.

"Are you sure?" Penelope asks, looking at Hotch.

"It's Gideon." Hotch confirms, and as he does Reid leaves.

As Penelope starts to cry Rossi walks over to his daughter and hugs her, holding her as she cries. For a little while Penelope allows her father to hold her as she cries but then she pushes away from him,

"I need to call Emily." Penelope says, before walking away and heading into one of the other rooms and calling her girlfriend.

"Pen, what's wrong?" Emily asks, as she answers her phone, feeling surprised that Penelope is calling her at this time.

"Jason Gideon's dead…" Penelope reveals, her voice breaking, "We're at his cabin, and he's here, it looks like he's been murdered." Penelope explains.

"Oh god." Emily says, sounding horrified, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Emily promises her girlfriend, to Penelope's relief, "I love you."

"I love you too." Penelope responds before hanging up.

* * *

A couple of hours later day has broken and Rossi and Hotch are out on the deck of the cabin, and Hotch is just hanging up his phone,.

"Is this how it's gonna go, all my friends dying off?" Rossi asks, "First Carolyn and Erin, then Harrison, and… now Jason." Rossi says, "Disease is one thing, but murder?" Rossi asks, feeling like he doesn't understand what is going on.

"I hadn't talked to him in years." Hotch admits.

"Me either." Rossi admits, as the last time he talked to Gideon was when he called him on the anniversary of Stephen's mothers death, "How does that happen?" Rossi asks, "Back in the day, I would have bet my life that we'd always be close, but maybe we never were." Rossi says, finding himself being full of doubt, "You know, it could be that after all these years I just rewrote our history." Rossi comments, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Hotch are walking through the woods near the cabin talking to another law enforcement officer.

"Graves Apple Farm is a mile from here. They're his closest neighbours. Called in the gunfire at three fifteen evidence of size ten boot. Wide tread, likely rubber sole." The female officer explains.

"Between those and a high-powered rifle, it could be anyone from around here." Rossi comments.

"He didn't leave any casings." The local reviews, "Sorry, there's not much evidence around here." The local explains.

"Then we'll just have to look at what he did. He could have easily shot him from here, it wasn't close enough. He wanted to kill him in his own house." Hotch realises.

"Wounds him first because he's a coward and doesn't have the guts to go inside until he's got the upper hand." Rossi realises.

"He'd only feel confident if he knew he'd weakened him." Hotch says.

"He sounds like a hunter." The local comments.

"He wanted Gideon to know who he was." Hotch says, as a car pulls up.

"He watched, waited and hunted him. This is personal." Rossi realises, and as he does a person gets out of the car, a person Rossi recognizes, "Stephen." Rossi says, before walking over to him, "Stephen, I'm so sorry." Rossi says, as he hugs the young man.

"Thanks Dave." Stephen responds, "Is Rossi here?" he asks, as they break apart.

"She's inside, I'll go get her." Rossi says, before doing just that as Hotch talks to Stephen, Rossi knowing that what can help Stephen the most at the moment is Penelope.

* * *

While Rossi and Hotch are outside Penelope, Kate and JJ are inside going through Gideon's stuff, trying to get some answers.

"That's the slowest I've ever seen you type." Kate comments.

"Snooping into Gideon's spending habits makes me feel like a creep." Penelope comments, as JJ walks in.

"Yeah, well, try looking through his bedroom." JJ comments.

"Oh, you win." Penelope tells her.

"All right, so there was newspaper, a few days' worth of clothes, and hotel soaps." JJ explains.

"Oh, he always did that. He'd collect them and put like money and gum and make these little bags and keep them in his car, give them to the homeless." Penelope explains, sounding fond as she speaks.

"Tell us he's been traveling." Kate realises.

"A lot, according to his plastic. Mainly down the east coast." Penelope explains.

"But he came back home. So, who knew that and who would want him dead?" Kate asks.

"We should start with recent releases. Gideon's arrested a lot of people." JJ says.

"Thousands. He's been a crime-fight since, what, 1975?" Penelope asks, thinking that that sounds about right.

"Yeah, forty year sentence sounds pretty good until the forty years are up." Kate says and as she does Rossi walks in.

"Penelope, Stephen is here, he wants to talk to you." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope says, with a nod, before getting up and heading out of the cabin.

Once she is out of the cabin Penelope walks straight to Stephen,

"Rossi…" Stephen starts to say, when she sees her, but Penelope doesn't need him to say anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Gideon." Penelope says, before hugging him, "We'll figure this out. The team will find out what happened." Penelope promises as she holds her best friend tightly.

* * *

A little while later Morgan and Reid have been to the morgue Stephen has talked to Hotch, and the team have continued to work on finding out what happened to Gideon, which has involved Rossi traveling back down memory lane.

While the rest of the team are still at the cabin Rossi and Reid are in the car traveling back, while on the phone with the others.

"So, how did Gideon get back on the case?" Kate asks.

"He saw the story in a national paper and it obviously piqued his interest." JJ realises, "What are the chances that the same woods and the same ritual made headlines again?" JJ asks.

"But the signature was missing." Kate realises.

"That's why he drove to Roanoke. He needed to make sure it wasn't just a coincidence." Rossi realises.

"Well, clearly it wasn't." Morgan says.

"And this woman would have been in her 20s back then. Age wise that's his type." Penelope explains, as there has been a woman's body found.

"Gideon must have though the same thing." Kate realises, "If she was a victim, then she was held captive for thirty-seven years. Who knows what he did to her in that time?" Kate says.

"What if he stopped killing because he found the victim he really wanted and held on to her." Reid says.

"Her recent death could have sent the unsub into a tailspin. He's probably gonna want to find someone new." Morgan says.

"And if it's anything like what he did before, he may hunt and kill until he finds the right one." Kate says.

"We'll meet you in Roanoke Dave." Hotch says, before hanging up and as he does everyone but Penelope goes to leave.

"You need to stay here with Garcia." Hotch tells JJ.

"I know." JJ says, with a nod.

"Okay." Hotch says, and everyone but JJ and Penelope leave the cabin.

* * *

A little while later Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Kate and Rossi have met up and the five of them are on the phone with Penelope and JJ are who back at the cabin.

"We need to retrace Gideon's steps." Hotch says

"We know he arrived too late to see the body, which is probably why he stayed overnight." Morgan comments.

"Maybe he looked at the disposal site first and went to the ME in the morning." Rossi comments.

"Would he have gone to the sheriff?" Kate asks curious.

"Probably not, without evidence to back up his theory." Hotch says.

"Oh, the Roanoke Sheriff just sent me the report and a crime scene photo." Penelope reveals, and as she does JJ looks over Penelope's shoulder to have a look at the computer screen.

"Gideon didn't have this photo, but he still had a hell of a hunch." JJ says.

"Wait a minute, Penelope, Gideon had a photo. Search through his wallet. There's a picture of a girl." Rossi says, and as he does Penelope starts to search,

"Dad, he's got a lot of photos in here." Penelope reveals.

"Well, look at one of the older ones, like it was from a high school yearbook." Rossi explains, and as he does JJ finds the picture.

"Tara Burnett, Roanoke High, class of seventy six." JJ says.

"That's her. It's gotta be. We met her mother back then." Rossi explains.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is sitting on the floor of the cabin, waiting for the case file of the case her father and Gideon worked on in 1978 when JJ walks in.

"I'm waiting on the dead girls case fine from '78." Penelope says to JJ, "They haven't even scanned yet, so it's gonna take an hour at least." Penelope explains, and as she does JJ shows Penelope an object she did have behind her back.

"Found it in his freezer, Mint Chip." JJ says, causing Penelope to laugh.

"That was his favourite." Penelope says, "Remember that birthday of his and we had the taste test?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, we couldn't fool him. It's the good stuff or nothing." JJ says.

"We haven't eaten since…" Penelope starts to say.

"Last night." JJ finishes, "Is this too weird?" JJ asks curious.

"Cha, it is, for a lot of reasons." Penelope says, and as she does she and JJ exchange looks.

"Okay." JJ says and she walks over to her friend and sits down next to her, as the two of them start to eat.

"You know, when we were Kids Stephen got really angry at his Dad… I think he missed a school assembly, and so Stephen took all the ice cream out the freezer and let it melt on Gideon's bed." Penelope explains, and as she does JJ comes to a realisation, "He got in so much trouble for that." She admits.

"You knew Gideon for your whole life." JJ realises, saying the words out loud like she is just comprehending them.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, a sad look on her face, "When I was a kid he was Uncle Jason." Penelope reveals.

"I'm sorry." JJ says, realising that she should have realised how close Penelope and Gideon are as she knows how close Penelope and Stephen are.

"I haven't called him that in a long time." Penelope admits, "When I stopped talking to Dad, I stopped talking to him by Default, and after I joined the BAU I wanted to keep who I was a secret, so I didn't call him Uncle anymore…. Except for one time." Penelope reveals.

"When?" JJ asks curious.

"It was after he hurt his leg sky diving, when we worked together." Penelope reveals, and she starts to tell the story.

 _January 2006_

 _As she got a MP3 player as well Penelope knew that it wasn't Jason who sent her flowers and so she waited until the rest of the team left and headed up to his office._

" _Uncle Jason." Penelope said from the doorway having done so because no one was around, as she said the words she hadn't said for a long time._

" _Come in Penelope." Gideon said in response and Penelope walked into the office, having closed the door behind him._

" _Thank you for the MP3 player, I know you didn't send the flowers." Penelope told him, as she walked towards him, "Penelope A. Rossi, a valid member of the BAU." She said, reading the message that Gideon had engraved on the back._

" _I know you don't go by that name anymore, but it's still your name, and the message is true." Gideon told Penelope, "Considering it eleven years' worth of birthday and Christmas presents."_

" _Thank you." Penelope said as the two of them exchanged looks, "I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Jason."_

" _I'll see you tomorrow Penelope." Gideon responded, and as he did Penelope headed out of his office._

"After that he was just Gideon, as I didn't want to accidently call him Uncle in front of someone from the team." Penelope admits, a level of guilt to her voice.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded." JJ says, with a comforting voice, and as she does Penelope's computer beeps, "That was fast." JJ says.

"It was." Penelope says, putting her glasses back on to have a look, "This is not then, though. This is now." Penelope reveals, "I set an alert for all things Roanoke, including the boring stuff." Penelope explains, "This is not boring, this is bad. There's a missing women her name is Josie Behdart. Called on her cell to say she'd be five minutes late for her shift at the library and she never showed up." Penelope explains, "There she is." Penelope says, showing JJ the image.

"He likes that age." JJ says as she pulls her phone and calls Hotch, "Hey Hotch, there's another missing women. You need to get into the library on Third and Main right now." JJ tells her boss.

* * *

Hours later, night has fallen, and Penelope and JJ are still in the cabin and are on the phone with the team as they drive, giving them information

"Babies having babies. Zettie Mallick gave birth to Donald Allen Mallick in 1956, three months shy of her fourteenth birthday. Father unknown." Penelope explains, "When she was eighteen she was sent to live in a mental health facility for schizophrenia, and four-year-old Donnie was sent to live with his own living kin, seventy-two-year-old wheelchair bound Aunt Gertrude. I have no school records of him past ninety-seven one, and if I do the math from aunt Gertie's death certificate, he's been on his own since he was seventeen." Penelope explains.

"The years of isolation in the house where his stressor, that explains why he was obsessed with birds." Morgan realises.

"And when she died, he replaced her with Tara." Kate says, before hanging up and once she does Emily and Penelope see car headlights coming though the window.

"That's Em." Penelope says, putting her laptop down and heading out of the cabin, with JJ right behind her.

As Penelope and JJ get outside Emily is getting out of the taxi and so Penelope walks towards her girlfriend and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry, Babe." Emily says, before kissing Penelope's cheek, knowing how Penelope felt about Gideon, even if she didn't talk much.

"I'm really glad you're here." Penelope admits, as she takes comfort in Emily's arms, and for a few moments they hold each other before they break apart.

"I wouldn't be here anywhere else." Emily assures her girlfriend, as they break apart, "Hey JJ."

"It's good to see you, I just wish it was under better circumstances." JJ admits.

"So do I." Emily admits, "What's going on? Catch me up." Emily requests, and as she, JJ, and Penelope head inside that's exactly what Penelope and JJ do.

* * *

A little while later the unsub, the man who has killed Gideon, has been killed by Rossi, and as he and Hotch drive back to the cabin it is clear that Hotch isn't completely sure that the shoot was strictly by the book.

As the team arrive back at the cabin Penelope walks straight to her father, who hugs her,

"It's over, Kiddo, we got him." Rossi assures his daughter, kissing her head, as the rest of the team great Emily.

* * *

The next morning the team have returned to the cabin, and have been joined by Stephen, who Penelope is with.

"You going to head home?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah." Stephen confirms.

"Okay," Penelope says, as she takes both his hands, "Em and I are going to come to your place once we're done closing the case." Penelope promises, "You know I'm here for you, Gideon, no matter what."

"I know, Rossi, I know." Stephen says, before hugging his best friend, the family he has left.

Once Penelope and Stephen break apart Stephen heads out of the cabin and is greeted by Reid who hugs him, and once Stephen and Reid break apart Rossi walks over to him.

"He was brilliant at his job because of you." Rossi says, "He wanted your world to be as great as he knew you would be." Rossi explains.

"Thank you. He always said you were his family, I get it." Stephen admits.

"I'm your family too." Rossi reveals.

"I know." Stephen says, as he has come to believe that again since Rossi reconnected with Penelope, and him.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me, Stephen." Rossi assures him.

"I know, Uncle Dave." Stephen says, calling Rossi what he used to always call him, while Stephen probably wont always call him Uncle in this moment it is what feels right, before walking away.

After Stephen walks away Rossi walks to the porch where Hotch is.

"He loved watching the seasons change from here. Couldn't wait to get snowed in." Rossi comments.

"So, about ten years ago we're sitting on the runway in Denver, and we're waiting for the wings to be de-iced, and everybody's stressed out and suddenly Gideon collapses in this fit of uncontrollable laughter. You know, the crazy kind where he ends un in tears." Hotch says.

"I know the one." Rossi says, looking a little amused.

"And he says that it reminds him of a case that you two worked in a blizzard in upstate New York, and there were no cars so you had to take sleds." Hotch says.

"Lockport." Rossi says, remembering the case, "The only time it isn't snowing is on the fourth of July." Rossi says.

"So he says that there was a dare." Hotch says.

"A double dare." Rossi corrects, "To take a sled down rattlesnake hill. There was this local kid. Must have been twelve. He dears us to go down this incline that was legendary. Well, you know, Gideon. He's not about to turn down a challenge." Rossi explains.

"Even from a twelve-year-old." Hotch says, looking amused.

"Of course. So he takes this kid's sled and goes flying down this hill. I mean, it was lightning. He jumps off right before it smacks into a headstone." Rossi says.

"He said that was you." Hotch says.

"No." Rossi says, with laugh.

"Yeah, well, he never let the truth get in the way of a good story." Hotch says.

"Nope, he sure didn't." Rossi says, knowing that, "Thanks for reminding me." Rossi says, before walking away.

After Rossi walks away he walks down to where the rest of the team are, and Penelope puts her arm around her father. For a few moments the team stand together in silence before walking to the cars Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Kate get in one car while Penelope, Emily, Rossi, and JJ get in the other.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily arrive at Stephen's place, both of them carrying food and red wine.

"Are you sure the wine is a good idea?" Emily asks as Penelope knocks.

"No, I'll play it by ear." Penelope admits, "Gideon, it's me and Emily." Penelope says.

"Use your Key." Stephen says back and so Penelope pulls out her key and lets both her and Emily into Stephen's apartment.

Walking into Stephen's apartment Penelope and Emily find him sitting on his couch staring at a picture.

"Stephen?" Emily asks, as she and Penelope put the bags on the table.

"I was trying to find a picture of me and Dad, I could only find one." Stephen admits, looking guilty about that, "He was so obsessed with the Job, I should have known it would kill him." Stephen says, and as he does Penelope walks over to Stephen and sits down next to him.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry again, because I know it won't help." Penelope admits, "What I am going to say is that I'm here, Em too, and you can tell me whatever you want."

"I don't know how I should feel." Stephen admits.

"There's nothing you should feel." Emily says, walking over as she stresses the word should, "Because whatever you're feeling is what you're feeling, and that's okay." Emily says, as she sits down next to Stephen.

"He was my Dad." Stephen says, his voice breaking, "And I loved him…. And hated him." Stephen admits.

"I know." Penelope says, as she puts an arm around her friend, "And that's okay." Penelope assures her friend.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't know, maybe." Stephen admits.

"I'll get the food ready." Penelope says, exchanging a look with Emily as she gets up, picks up the bags, and heads into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Penelope sees a message from Monty, and seeing it Penelope feels with relief she quickly makes a phone call.

"Hey Penelope." Matt answers, "We just got back, what's going on?" he asks curious.

"I don't know if you've heard yet, but Jason Gideon is dead. Emily and I are with Stephen at his place." Penelope explains.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Matt says, before hanging up.

Once Penelope hangs up with Stephen she proceeds to get the food she and Emily brought ready to eat, and for the next few hours, and days, Penelope, Emily, and Matt do their best to help Stephen with his grief, and support him during Gideon's funeral which is a few days later.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support, please, please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

* * *

For the next few weeks Penelope, Matt, and Rossi do their best to help Stephen and Emily does her best to help as well in the week she is in town before heading back to London. Since Gideon's death the team have worked a few cases and Penelope and Emily have spent valentine's day across the world from each other.

It is early morning and Kate and Morgan are walking towards the roundtable room as the team have a case, and as they walk they talk about what happened with Kate's daughter Meg.

"So, you giving her a little tough love or what?" Morgan asks curious, as Meg pierced her own belly button and had to be brought to Savannah to make sure she was okay.

"Ugh, I wanted to, but she's never been thirteen, I've never had a teenager, and there's not really a manual for this kind of thing, right?" Kate says.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure there's millions of books out there on raising a girl." Morgan comments.

"True." Kate admits, "But I think she's just rebelling against a conversation we had the other night." Kate says, as she walks a little faster so that she can get in front of Morgan and once she is she turns to face him, "It doesn't take a profiler to figure out why Meg would decide to pierce her belly button." Kate says, as she signals to her belly.

"No." Morgan says, sounding shocked.

"Yes." Kate confirms.

"Seriously?" Morgan asks, and Kate nods, "Okay, so that's why you've got this little glow thing going on." Morgan comments.

"Well, you know…" Kate says.

"And all this time I thought it was just me making you blush." Morgan comments.

"Oh no, it's that too." Kate reveals.

"Congrats, come here." Morgan says, and once he does the two of them hug, and as they do Penelope, from the roundtable room sees them.

"Hey, hugs are happening, yeah, I want in." Penelope says, walking out and hugging both Kate and Morgan once she is close enough, "Hugs. Why are we hugging?" Penelope asks, as they break apart, "Not that I mind some early morning unexpected loving but, hey, you're glowing." Penelope realises, looking at Kate, "Hey, she's glowing, she's glowing." Penelope says, looking excited as she looks at Morgan and comes to a realisation, "Who else knows?" Penelope asks.

"Uh, Hotch, Morgan, and now you." Kate explains, and once she does Penelope grabs her hand and pulls her into the roundtable room, with a big grin on her face, with Morgan following behind.

"Oh! I'm so happy! You guys! You guys! Kate has the best news!" Penelope says, sounding absolutely thrilled, "Say it before we have to do the other stuff." Penelope requests, as she looks at Kate.

"Good morning, I'm pregnant." Kate reveals and once shed does the team proceed to congratulate her, and JJ gives advice, and once they do Penelope starts to present the case.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team continue to work the case and as they work it becomes clear that the case is somehow connected to the BDSM community.

As there has been another victim JJ and Rossi are at her house investigation and as they have found a book Rossi is calling his daughter to see if it is what connects the victims.

"Hey Dad, what's up? What do you need?" Penelope asks, as she answers her phone.

"Penelope, you're on speaker with me and JJ, what can you tell us about the romance 'Bare Reflections?" Rossi asks curious.

"I can tell you it's very popular, and something I never wanted to talk about with my Dad, and let's see." Penelope says, as she starts to type, "Typing and checking, and typing, and it's way more popular than I thought." Penelope admits.

"How popular?" JJ asks curious.

"Uh, like cultural phenomenon. Like, licensed products, like red silk scarves and lingerie, and ooh, my personal favourite is a baby onesie that says, 'nine months ago my mom read 'Bare Reflections,'"' Penelope explains, "Which is super creepy and weirdly cute." Penelope admits.

"Clearly I'm in the wrong genre." Rossi comments, "If this book is mainstream, then his victim pool is large." Rossi realises.

"Garcia, did any of the other victims besides Lynn own a copy?" JJ asks curious.

"Uh, lets see." Penelope says, as she types, "Mary Healy had it on her tablet. Donna Rayburn checked it out of the library twice. Emma and Lynn both purchased copies locally, and hey, a lot of the saucy texts are direct quotes from the book." Penelope reveals, "Oh, speaking of texts. I culled from them that he met Mary via message board, Donna at a coffee shop, Emma at the gym and Lynn, he met Lynn using a fake profile on a discreate dating website for married people." Penelope explains.

"Thanks Penelope." Rossi says, before hanging up with his daughter.

* * *

A few hours later Rossi and Kate have gone to a Munch to get more information about what BDSM really means, and as they have just finished talking to the person who hosts the munch Kate gives Rossi a surprised look.

"What? I dabbled my senior year, and that's something that is never to get back to Penelope." Rossi explains.

"Ah, college." Kate says.

"Ah, high school." Rossi corrects, causing Kate to groan, and the two of them head out of the large room they are in.

* * *

By the following day the case is over, and the unsub has been dealt with. As the case is over Penelope has picked up dinner and is arriving at Stephen's apartment. Once she gets there Penelope knocks on the door and waits.

A few moments after Penelope knocked on the door it opens to reveal Stephen looking like he just got home.

"You know you don't have to keep bringing me dinner." Stephen tells his best friend, though the truth is he is glad to have Penelope.

"I know I don't have too, but I want to." Penelope explains, "You going to let me in?" Penelope asks curious.

"Sure." Stephen says, letting her into the apartment, "What did you bring me tonight"

"Chinese, and there is going to be plenty of left overs." Penelope explains.

"Between you, your Dad, Matt and Kristy I have enough left overs to last me a month." Stephen reveals.

"We're trying to help." Penelope explains to him as she walks over to the table.

"I know, and I love you guys." Stephen says, walking over to Penelope, and once he is close enough he hugs his friend, "Thank you Rossi, for everything." Stephen says as he hugs his friend and kisses her head, feeling beyond thankful for Penelope as he is pretty sure they wouldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without her.

"You really don't have to thank me." Penelope tells him, "Do you want to grab some glasses?" Penelope asks curious.

"Sure.' Stephen responds, and he goes and does just that.

About twenty seconds later Stephen returns to Penelope and they both sit down and enjoy dinner together.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since the BDSM case and as Hotch has just gotten brief case info from Cruz he and Rossi are walking through the BAU talking about what they know so far.

"Barbados? Americans on foreign soil is Jack Garrett's territory." Rossi comments.

"Cruz says there's more to it." Hotch explains as he and Rossi walk up to Cruz and Jack Garrett.

"How have you been, Jack?" Rossi asks, as the two old friends shake hands.

"Busy, I wish this was under better circumstances." Jack explains.

"Want to fill us in?" Hotch asks, and once he does the four of them head into the BAU bullpen.

* * *

A few minutes later the entire team plus Garrett, Cruz and a member of Garrett's team, Lily, are all in the roundtable room discussing what is going on.

"Our unsub's eluded both domestic and international teams, and we're not about to let him get away with it again." Cruz explains, "As you all remember, last April the Isaacs family was killed in Florida, and the Everett's were killed in Aruba the year before that." Cruz explains.

"Both families were found twenty four hours after they were taken. Each family member had been strangled and their bodies were dumped in remote area. The trails went cold." Hotch explains.

"All signs pointed to the Everetts being his first victims. Because of the hands-on intimate nature of the kills we thought it was personal." Lily explains.

"And we built on that theory with the Isacs in Florida, but to no avail." Hotch explains.

"Now that he's moved internationally again it's time to rethink the motive. It's clear he gets of on hunting American families when they're on vacation." Jack explains.

"Just over eight hours ago he abducted the Sullivans from Barbados." Cruz explains.

"It feels like he's establishing a clear pattern he started overseas, came back to the states, and now he's gone to another country again." Morgan explains.

"The month of April has some sort of significance to him." Reid explains.

"Maybe it's easy hunting session, all the kills were during spring break vacation." Lily comments.

"It takes guts and skill to snatch a whole family, but you wouldn't know it by watching him." Kate notes.

"The higher the risk, the lower his heart rate, a true sociopath." Rossi comments.

"And the family's too tired from a long day of travel to see the ruse." JJ notes.

"And the unsub's probably too charismatic to set off any instinctual alarms." Morgan realises.

"I need both domestic and international teams working together on this." Cruz instructs, "If our unsub sticks to his pattern, he'll kill the Sullivan's by sunrise." Cruz says.

"Kate, you and Reid go to the Sullivan's house in Fairfax county. Look for links between them and the other victims. We need to establish whether he's stalking them at their homes before they take their trips. The rest of us will head to Barbadoes." Hotch says, and as he does most of the team go to leave, but Penelope stops Garrett, who she knows pretty well as he and Rossi are really good friends and have been for a long time.

"Sir, we don't have a lot of time." Penelope admits, "Please tell me Monty's on this with us." Penelope requests, knowing that she could really use his help.

"Yes, he's on his way. Agent Simmons will be with us." Jack says, and as he does Penelope leaves the roundtable room leaving Rossi and Jack the only ones in the room.

"So, our jet or yours?" Jack asks curious.

"We'll flip for it." Rossi tells his friend as they head out of roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later it has been decided that they will take the BAU jet and the two teams are arriving at the jet.

"Hey, hey." Matt says, as he walks up to JJ and Morgan, "Haven't seen you guys in a while." Matt says as he hugs JJ as while he has seen Penelope a lot he hasn't really seen the rest of the team.

"Matt Simmons. Passing ships, man." Morgan says as the two of them shake hands, "How you doing?" he asks.

"Good hi." Matt responds, "Morgan, you married yet?" Matt asks curious.

"Working on it." Morgan responds.

"How are the kids?" JJ asks curious.

"Good, though the Girls aren't sleeping through the night yet," Matt reveals.

"God, Kristy is a saint." JJ comments.

"Oh, I know." Matt confirms, and they all head into the jet.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has just finished briefing both the teams, and as she hangs up the phone she hears a knock on her door.

"Monty! Monty!" Penelope says, as she sounds excited and walks over to Monty, "You come here to me." Penelope says, and the two of them hug, "Oh, you can put yourself there." Penelope says, as they break apart dan she gestures to the table.

"All right." Monty says as he puts his bag down and starts to pull out his laptop, "Greg Sullivan's parents just checked in downstairs." Monty explains.

"Yeah? And?" Penelope asks curious, not seeing why Monty would bring it up.

"The ones who called this in, would you like to meet them?" Monty asks.

"Oh, I don't do…" Penelope starts to say, "I thought you just stayed back with the T-1 line like me, is that something you do all the time?" Penelope asks, wondering how this never came up before.

"Yeah." Monty confirms, "Since my team's usually an ocean away, it means that I'm the only one here to let the loved ones know we're doing the best we can." Monty explains.

"What if it's not a happy thing?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Then it's a really bad day." Monty admits.

"Wow, that sounds lonely." Penelope comments.

"Sometimes it is, but we're not going to think about that right now, because what his family needs is a little sunshine." Monty says, smiling at his friend.

"Okay." Penelope confirms, and once she does Monty offers his arm to Penelope.

"Come on, let's do this." Monty tells her.

"Okay, you're the only person I'd do that with." Penelope says, and the two of them head out of Penelope's office, Penelope feeling worried about what she is going to have to do.

* * *

Hours later the team have continued to work the case, in different countries, and Penelope and Monty are once again in Penelope's office doing their best to work the case.

"I've counted six families that he passed up because they weren't his ideal." Penelope explains, "They have no clue how close he was to them." Penelope admits, "It gives me the jeebies." Penelope says, and as she does she notices Monty seems to be distracted by something, "Hey, you there?" Penelope asks as she rolls over to him.

"Uh, yeah, check this out." Monty comments, and as he does Penelope picks up a hand drawn picture of the missing family.

"Oh, you're a good egg." Penelope says.

"It keeps me motivated. My mom used to draw." Monty explains.

"Well, that makes sense, it's in the genes." Monty comments.

"Like being in the BAU is in yours." Monty says, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "Okay, what do you got besides mad skills?" Penelope asks.

"Okay, these license plates are from all over." Monty explains, "He didn't just steal tags from VW bus, each day he's got a new one. That's a serious forensic countermeasure. He's taking a risk stealing all these tags." Monty comments.

"Where's he getting them from?" Penelope asks.

"Someplace they won't miss them." Monty realises.

"Junkyards?" Penelope asks, as that's what seems possible to her.

"Ah, see, but this one traces back to a rental car." Monty explains, as he shows Penelope the image of the license plate, "No one ever reported the tags stolen, it happens all the time. Criminals target people who won't report crimes. They figure you're on vacation, you don't want to be inconvenienced with a police report. No one ever thinks something this small could be a clue to a bigger crime, but it is, and that's how our trails run cold." Monty explains, sounding a little annoyed.

"Then we have to think like he odes, find easy targets for plenty of tags." Penelope says, "Hit me." Penelope says, and the two of them hi five.

* * *

Hours later the case has ended, with a good outcome as the family have been saved, and everyone is back at the BAU. While the rest of the team are spread out Rossi and Jack are in Rossi's office talking.

"I mean, talk about a total surprise, not only am I actually a father to two amazing daughters, but I'm also a granddad." Rossi explains to his old friend.

"Well, congratulations, that's fantastic." Jack says, as he puts down the picture of Kai he is looking at, "How's Penelope handling having a little sister?"

"It was an adjustment, but she loves Joy." Rossi explains.

"That's good." Jack responds, sounding glad about that.

"So, how's Karen?" Rossi asks, as he hands Jack a glass of scotch.

"She's great." Jack confirms.

"You know, I gotta tell you, it's admirable that you two have made it work. What's your secret?" Rossi asks curious.

"Uh, simple really." Jack admits, "I know I'm a better person with her beside me and she knows that I won't stop doing everything I can to make the world a safer place for our kids to grow up in." Jack explains.

"And how are the kids?" Rossi asks curious.

"Ryan just got into the Academy." Jack explains.

"No kidding." Rossi says, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, it's just all I ever wanted is to protect my children from all we've seen, and now Ryan will be right in the line of fire." Jack explains, "How did you handle Penelope being apart of the BAU?"

"When I came back form retirement she was already apart of it so I couldn't stop her." Rossi explains, "What I could do is trust that I had taught her everything I could to handle all we see and do while still protecting her, and unfortunately not shielding her anymore." Rossi explains.

"Thanks Dave." Jack says, looking glad for the advice, as Hotch and Lily walk into the room, and the four of them start to talk about how many cases like this they have worked.

* * *

While Jack and Rossi are up in Rossi's office the rest of both teams are downstairs, and so Penelope walks over to Matt.

"Hey Stranger." Penelope greats.

"You say that like we didn't have dinner last week." Matt says, as he hugs his friend, "How's Stephen doing?" Matt asks curious.

"Dealing, I think that's the best anyone can ask for right now." Penelope admits.

"Yeah, probably." Matt admits, and as he does Monty shows the Sullivan family into the bullpen and everyone watches happily as the Sullivan's are reunited with their extended family.

As Penelope watches the family be reunited she smiles to herself and realises exactly what she wants to do.

"Excuse me." Penelope says to Matt.

"Tell Emily I say Hi." Matt says, realising exactly what Penelope is doing as she walks away.

Once Penelope is in her office she closes the door behind her, pulls her phone, and calls Emily.

"Hey Pen." Emily answers.

"Hi Amore." Penelope responds.

"Everything okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah, it was just a difficult case, that thankfully ended well." Penelope admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I really do." Penelope confirms, as she sits down on her chair and as she does she starts to explain to Emily everything that has gone on, and in return Emily explains all the case she has been working recently.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed and the team are working a new case, a rather strange one where people are smilingly killing people they love, though they are all telling the same story, all of which involves a mysterious figure.

As they are trying to figure out what is going on the entire team are in the roundtable room when Hotch walks in.

"Why don't we just start with the simplest explanation, they're lying." Morgan suggests, as that's what makes the most sense to him.

"There are easier lies to tell than to cover for murder." JJ says, "Why tell the same one, especially when it doesn't make sense?" JJ asks, feeling like they have to make sense of this somehow.

"Could it be a group delusion?" Kate asks.

"Their similar age range all points in that direction, thirty three to thirty four years old, but the geographic diversity kind of rules that out." Reid says.

"Yeah, Larry Merrin's from Topeka." Penelope says, putting his image on the screen, "Christine McNeil is from Roswell, Georgia." Penelope says, as she puts her image on the screen too, "Daniel Karras is from Derry Maine." Penelope says, putting his image on the screen as well, "All different economic levels, social circles, obviously different racial backgrounds." Penelope says.

"So, if he's an unsub, he's not killing but creating killers. Murder by proxy if you will." Rossi speculates.

"It's gotta be drugs, Larry Merrin's story just sounds like a bad trip." Morgan says.

"According to the police reports, all three tox screens came up negative." Penelope explains.

"Well, they only screen for known compounds. This could be a cocktail we've never seen before." JJ realises.

"Every drug effects every person differently, yet somehow this unsub is able to make his drug affect three completely dissimilar people exactly in the same way." Reid says.

"Maybe they're not dissimilar at all. Maybe the drugs are just the tipping point and these three share some sort of pre-existing mental condition he knows he can tap into to induce them to kill. We find that, we find him." Hotch realises.

* * *

Hours later the team are still working the case trying to figure out what is going on, and so far they have come to the conclusion that there was drugs involved. As they are trying to make sense of what is going on Hotch, Rossi, Kate, JJ, Reid and Morgan are all in the bullpen talking about everything that is going on.

"The plastic tested positive for sevoflurane and scopolamine, both powerful disssociatives." Reid explains, "The first is used to put you into a waking dream, dentists often use it during oral surgery. The second, in high doses makes you completely suggestible." Reid explains, so that everyone can understand the drugs that the unsub is using.

"And the unsub uses the first to make the victims hallucinate their worst fear." Kate realises.

"Then he uses the second to make them attack the fear when it's really the person next to them." Morgan says, "They don't realize they're actually killing someone they love." Morgan says, not being able to imagine how horrible that would be.

"And once they do their lives are ruined forever." Rossi says, "Even if they plead insanity we've got three victims who ain't never goin back to Mayberry." Rossi realises.

"Let's go back to the part about hallucinating your worst fear." Hotch requests, finding something odd, "JJ, what's your earliest fear from childhood?" Hotch asks curious.

''Being separated from my parents." JJ answers.

"Dave?" Hotch asks.

"Lon Chaney, 'Phantom of the opera" she takes off that mask, forget about it." Rossi explains, "and Penelope's was something happening to me on the job." Rossi reveals.

"Kate?" Hotch asks curious, not even surprised by Penelope's fear.

"Melissa Gordner, that bitch." Kate explains.

"And yet each of these victims saw exactly the same thing." Hotch says.

"The initial police reports only called it a dark figure, but our interviews revealed shared details. A shadow monster with talons for hands." Reid says.

"And the level of specificity says it's not just a childhood nightmare, it's something they actually experienced, though they were too young to understand what it was." Hotch says.

"But they were from different states." JJ says, finding a flaw with Hotch's speculation.

"No, they were adopted in different states. Maybe at some point they shared the same group home." Kate suggests.

"So, the unsub has them recall that memory from childhood to make them kill as adults." Morgan realises, "How do we prove it?" Morgan asks, and as he does Hotch walks away planning on getting everyone to draw what they saw as if the images are similar then they will be able to tell if they are on the right track.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Hours later, which is the next day Hotch realises that he needs to try something else, as the pictures drawn indicate that everyone saw the same thing, and so he is heading to Penelope's office, having a rather strange request for her, and one he hopes she can help him with.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks, as he walks into her office.

"What do you need, Sir?" Penelope asks curious.

"Do you have any Sage?" Hotch asks, assuming that Penelope is his best hope for that.

"Of course." Penelope says, rolling over to get what she wants.

"Can I borrow it?" Hotch asks curious.

"Sure." Penelope says, as she hands the sage over.

"Thank you, I'll get this back to you." Hotch says, before leaving.

"Of course, Sir." Penelope mutters as she watches Hotch go having decided not to question what he wanted sage for, especially considering everything that is going on.

* * *

A few minutes after he left Penelope's office Hotch is outside an interrogation room with Rossi, where the one person the team haven't spoken to is.

"So, what's your plan?" Rossi asks curious.

"I want to see if the unsub's signature has any effect on her." Hotch says, as he opens the box of sage that he got from Penelope.

"We don't know his signature." Rossi points out.

"Oh, we do, Scopolamine and sevoflurane are both odourless and tasteless, but he introduces the smell of sage to the drugs." Hotch says.

"Clever, but why her and no the others?" Rossi asks curious.

"The act of recounting a false memory harden it into face. Larry Merrin and Daniel Karras have both told us their stories. Christine hasn't." Hotch explains.

"You're thinking you can interrupt the process." Rossi says, realising that that is actually a pretty smart plan.

"Maybe." Hotch says, honestly not feeling too sure that this plan will work.

"And if you're wrong, you can return that stuff to Penelope." Rossi says, and once he does the two of them head into the interrogation room, planning on giving Hotch's plan a go.

* * *

While Hotch and Rossi are giving Hotch's plan a go Penelope is in her office working on her computer. As she works the lights start to flicker, and Penelope quickly realises that the network is being hacked and so she unplugs a hard drive and goes running into the bullpen.

"Unplug everything!" Penelope yells as she hurries into the bullpen and as she does all the power goes off.

In the interrogation room once the light goes off the person that Hotch and Rossi is talking to starts to talk all about someone called "Mr Scratch." And so Rossi films everything that the women is saying and doing on his phone.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in the roundtable room working on figuring out what is going on, by candlelight using a laptop and her phone as a hotspot. As she works Penelope knows she is impressed by the person who hacked as what they have done is pretty impressive.

As she works Penelope realises something and so she heads out to the bullpen and hears the team talking about getting back on line,

"Ahem." Penelope says, getting the teams attention, "Getting online is gonna be a lot harder than you think." Penelope reveals, and once she does the team head up to the roundtable room.

About a minute later the entire team are up in the roundtable room, "Whoever engineered this, he did a complete and total network and infrastructure shutdown." Penelope explains, once everyone is in the roundtable room.

"But I thought we had firewalls to protect from this kind of breach." Hotch comments.

"We totally do, and that's what scares me." Penelope admits, as she puts a pile of paper on the table, "Okay? Look, look, I managed to capture some of his hacking code on one of the hard drives before I could fry it." Penelope explains, "I printed this out at the copy shop. This is what I can tell you, it's the only thing but it's good news." Penelope admits, "He wasn't hacking us, he was looking for something in the Witness Protection files, 'cause that's what he raided first." Penelope explains.

"Do we know who in Witness Protection?" Morgan asks, knowing that this is very bad.

"Well, that's the $64,000 question, isn't it?" Penelope asks, "And that I will pay you $64,000 if you can answer it." Penelope admits, "His encryption algorithms are beyond the beyond the beyond." Penelope reveals, clearly impressed.

"We're not gonna find him through his computer expertise. Certainly not now, we need to figure out why he'd take the risk to hack us." Rossi comments.

"It's like JJ said. He's looking for every kid who made an accusation. One of them is in Witness Protection." Kate explains.

"And he saved them for last because if he kills that target first, we'd be on him immediately." JJ realises.

"Huh." Reid comments.

"What? You see something?" Morgan asks, knowing that if anyone could figure this out it would be Reid.

"Encryption's a highly specialized skill set, but it's fundamentally a mathematical process, which means it's a human process, but sometimes your technique can reveal where you learned it. I think I know where he learned how to do this." Reid admits.

"Where?" Kate asks.

"Harvard." Reid answers, "Which oddly enough isn't known for its advance math program, but it is known for one particular class." Reid explains, "When you're good at math, good enough to get into Harvard, you take a math class called Math 15. When you're better than that, you take Math 25, but when you're the best the absolute best you take Math 55, honours advanced calculus and linear algebra. Graduates are immediately employed by the US government because they're too dangerous to work anywhere else. More specifically, they're employed by the NSA." Reid explains.

"Oh, Sir that would make a lot of sense." Penelope says, knowing that.

"This is Agent Hotchner, for Mr Axelrod, no I won't hold. Tell him he has twenty minutes to meet me." Hotch says, as he walks out of roundtable room on his cell phone.

* * *

A little while Hotch has met with Mr Axelrod, who told Hotch to say hello to Penelope who he is well aware off, and he is now on the phone with Penelope, Rossi, and JJ who are back at the BAU while Hotch is in his car driving.

"Peter Lewis. Born and raised in Jacksonville, Florida." Penelope says, "To call him a math genius would be an understatement." Penelope reveals.

"Where was he in the foster system?" Hotch asks.

"He was… gahh! This Wi-Fi hot spot is the worst." Penelope reveals, "He was not in the foster care system. He had two very biological parents and they ran the foster home until it… oh, dear." Penelope comments.

"Looks like we found Mr Scratch." Rossi says as he reads over his daughters shoulder.

"So, one of the boys in the house said Peter's dad would dress up as the devil and the other kids would follow suit." JJ explains, "This has to be where all the victims stayed before they were adopted, and their names were changed." JJ says.

"Did Lewis' father serve any time?" Hotch asks curious.

"Uh, the case was pending, and then he was killed in Jail for being a pedophile, Peter's residency is still listed as Florida." Penelope explains.

"Then he broke into the FBI to find out who went into Witness Protection, did any of the kids from the home go into WITSEC?" Hotch asks.

"That would be a…. no, no, none of them." Penelope says, once the information loads.

"Who tell hell is he still hunting?" JJ asks, not being able to tell that.

"Garcia, who ran the investigation in Florida?" Hotch asks, feeling like that would make sense for someone Lewis would go after.

"Uh, hold on. " Penelope says, as she searches for the answer, "Doctor Susannah Regan, who was responsible for many of the investigations during the day. She was a member of the 'Believe the children' movement, which encouraged cops to believe anything the kid said about the SRA and if the kiddos didn't have anything to say, she'd tell the cops to twist their arms until they did, and then her book was published." Penelope explains.

"And we came out with the Lanning report and debunked her." Rossi says.

"Uh, huh. Her career flopped, and she received numerous death threats and she went into Witness Protection." Penelope explains.

"She's such a high-profile target, Peter had to wait before he could kill her." JJ realises.

"If he's bold enough to hit Quantico, he knows it's a one-way ticket this is a suicide mission if he locates her before we do." Rossi explains.

"Which would be on a very nice estate in Columbia, Maryland." Penelope explains.

"I'm closest, send me the address." Hotch requests.

"Sent." Penelope responds.

* * *

A little while later Peter Lewis has been captured, but he drugged Hotch in the process and so Hotch is getting assessed by Paramedics as Rossi walks up to him.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hotch says, and as he does the EMT walks away.

"You have to talk about it." Rossi tells him.

"Not tonight." Hotch argues.

"Yes, tonight, while it's still fresh." Rossi says.

"I can't, it doesn't… parts of it don't make sense to me." Hotch admits.

"They don't have to." Rossi says, "Tell me what it smelled like, tell me how you felt. Start at the beginning, start at the end, I don't care, but start." Rossi instructs, "Now, what do you remember Aaron, Aaron, Hotch?" Rossi asks.

"This is what happened." Hotch says, and he starts to tell Rossi everything that happened.

* * *

About a week has passed since the case with Mr Scratch. It is a Saturday afternoon and Penelope is in her office catching up with paperwork while on video call with Emily.

"So, you're coming here?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm not sure of the exact date yet, but it will be some time in the next month." Penelope explains.

"That's great, I can't wait to see you." Emily admits.

"Me too." Penelope says, and as she does her phone goes off.

"Case?" Emily asks, as Penelope checks her phone.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "I've got to go, I love you."

"Love you too." Emily responds, and they both hang up.

Once Penelope hangs up with Emily she reads about the case and talks to Hotch. Once Penelope has talked to Hotch and gets instructions she calls Morgan.

"Hey, Baby Girl, what's good?" Morgan asks, clearly breathing heavily.

"Hooray! Heavy breathing, and I wasn't invited, what's the occasion?" Penelope asks curious.

"I was just having a run with JJ." Morgan explains.

"Ohh, that's boring." Penelope admits, "See, couldn't you just make something up, satiate my fabulous, filthy imagination?" Penelope asks.

"Cut it out, what's going on? You got something for us?" Morgan asks.

"Uh, yeah. Hate to ruin your Saturday afternoon, but pack your champagne wishes and caviar dreams. You've got a case out in Tinseltown." Penelope explains.

"Oh, come on, Garcia, we're at least four miles from the car right now." Morgan says, sounding annoyed.

"Well, the flight is super long and Hotch wants everyone to meet on the plane, so get your hustle on." Penelope says.

"All right, give us the highlights." JJ says, as she and Morgan start to run.

"Okay, yes, I can do that happily." Penelope reveals, "Although it's not a happy thing since there are three murder victims in the last three days. Okay, so Nate Cochran, forty-six, was found this morning." Penelope explains, "He's an accountant, lives in Van Nuys, married, two children." Penelope explains, "With him was Tara Brooks, twenty-two years old, prostitute, crack addict. No known address or family. They were found in Nate's BMW. They were shot multiple times about the chest, head and neck, but mostly in the face." Penelope explains.

"What about the third victim?" JJ asks.

"Oh, he was actually the first victim." Penelope reveals, "His name is Gary Fisher. He was shot in his Jaguar thirteen times, also in the face." Penelope explains, "He was forty two, he was a banker, uh, he lived in Studio City, divorced, ballistics are an exact match to the victim found this morning." Penelope explains.

"Beemer and a Jag. They left the car. Hey Garcia, did they take any money or valuables?" JJ asks.

"Negative, nothing." Penelope says.

"And this Fisher guy was found alone?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, but he was found in an area known for blow pops and backdoor quickies." Penelope explains.

"All right, we're on our way." Morgan responds.

"Happy trails, my heroes." Penelope says before hanging up, and once Penelope hangs up with them JJ and Reid start to run faster back to their car.

* * *

For the next few days the team works on the case, and the case ends with the unsub being dealt with. As the team walk back into the BAU they find Penelope waiting for them and holding pizza as they walk out of the elevator.

"Oh, wait a minute, Pizza Party?" Morgan asks, sounding excited.

"I have two pizzas and they've just been delivered, which means they're extra delicious." Penelope explains to the rest of the team.

"I smell mushrooms." Reid says.

"Pepperoni." Rossi says, smelling that, "Those from Riggio's?" Rossi asks, knowing how good the pizza is from there.

"Yes, they are." Penelope confirms, "I thought you guys would be hungry upon your arrival." Penelope explains.

"Ooh, no thanks. The smell grosses me out." Kate admits, as she pulls a face.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry. I had no idea. No worries." Penelope says, as she moves the pizza away from Kate.

"It's okay, this pregnancy thing can be freaky." Kate admits.

"Okay, there's something you're not telling us." JJ realises.

"Yeah, I thought this would help you guys with all the extra work you have to do right now." Penelope explains.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean, extra work?" Morgan asks, sounding shocked.

"What's going on?" Hotch asks as he currently isn't aware of extra work the team have to do.

"Cruz called, he wants all the case assessments for the congressional oversight meeting." Penelope explains.

"I knew it." JJ says, sounding disappointed.

"That meetings not for another three weeks." Rossi says.

"Yeah, it was, until they moved it to Monday." Penelope explains, "But I have Pizza." Penelope says, "Not for you." She says to Kate.

"All right, everyone, lets settle in." Hotch instructs and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is working in her office, when Kate, who has just gotten a worrying message from her daughter Meg, bursts into the office.

"welcome to the dark forest. Enter at your own risk." Penelope says, as Kate walks into Penelope's office.

"I'm gonna need you to track Meg and her best friend's cell phones." Kate requests.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Penelope asks, as she can hear the worry in Kate's voice.

"I'm not sure, but I just sent you the numbers." Kate explains.

"Okay, okay." Penelope says, as she starts to track the phones, "Uh… it looks like they were both outside the library, pinging local towers until…. Then the GPS cuts out a couple of blocks away." Penelope explains.

"Okay, that's weird. We're gonna have to contact their friends, check texts, surveillance." Kate says, her voice becoming more and more panicked as she speaks.

"You got it. You got it." Penelope says, as Hotch walks into the office.

"Reid just filled me in." Hotch reveals, "Are you sure they didn't just sneak out?" Hotch asks, knowing that they need to be sure

"Meg wouldn't do that, she knew to only use that code if her life was in danger." Kate explains.

"All right, I'll mobilize the CARD team." Hotch says, and once he does he and Kate head out of Penelope's office, talking as they go.

* * *

About a minute later the entire team, except for Penelope, as well as a child abduction specialist, are in the roundtable room discussing what they know so far.

"Because of our work, I created very strict rules for Meg." Kate explains.

"I did the same thing with Penelope." Rossi says, knowing that Gideon did the same thing with Stephen as well.

"We made Pepper a stress code, she would have had a reason to give it, she wouldn't have given it without one." Kate explains, as Penelope walks into the roundtable room with a laptop.

"Canning, I just sent you the GPS coordinates of their last known position. Set up neighbourhood canvasses and roadblocks." Hotch explains.

"On it." Agent Canning, the child abduction specialist, says.

"it's not good." Penelope reveals, "I just got a shot of the girls, uh, from a video feed across the street from the library." Penelope says, as she sits down.

"Oh my god." Kate says, sounding horrified as she sees the image.

"Baby Girl, capture that plate right there." Morgan says.

"I already did. Searching." Penelope explains.

"And look at the time stamp. I got Meg's texts two minutes later." Kate explains.

"Okay, plates are stolen and I've got no shot of the driver." Penelope explains.

"Issue the AMBER alert with the girls pictures and the description of the van." Hotch instructs.

"Anything in the girls' email accounts?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"This is really discombobulated." Penelope admits, "I've got no text data or calls from the cell phone company servers for either of the girls." Penelope explains.

"Okay, so whoever took them planned this and got rid of their texts." Kate says, trying to stop her mind from going to the worse place, but she's not really succeeding.

"We're still up in the air about MO." Morgan realises.

"Most likely scenario, se was lured via social networking." Reid speculates.

"I'll have Facebook push the AMBER alert." JJ says.

"All right, JJ, you and Dave go to the Davises' and check out Markayla's computer. You two talk to friends, and Garcia and I will come to your house Kate." Hotch says, and as he does everyone starts to walk away, but Rossi walks over to Kate.

"I've been in your shoes. I know what you're thinking, what you're feeling, but do everything you can not to let your mind go to the worst." Rossi says, wanting to give advice even though he isn't sure how much it will help.

"That's easier said than done." Kate comments.

"I know." Rossi says, and once he does everyone that haven't left the roundtable room do so.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Hotch, and Kate are at the house Kate shares with her husband Chris and Meg, trying to find some clue about what is going on.

"A stranger's van? That's crazy. Why would Meg do that?" Chris asks shocked, not understanding why she would do that.

"Remember that date she had with her classmates at the mall?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, but she was stood up by Bobby and Tyler." Chris says, remembering back.

"What if it wasn't real?" Kate asks.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chris asks as Kate walks through their house and to Meg's room.

"Garcia, can you check Meg and Markayla's class list for boys named Bobby and Tyler?" Kate asks curious.

"Yeah, there's no Robert, Bob or Ty either." Penelope explains.

"See? It was a setup." Kate says to Chris.

"So, someone's been stalking our kid." Chris says, sounding angry.

"You being there that night saved them." Kate says.

"This can't be happening." Chris says, sounding horrified.

"Help the agents with the missing flyers, and I'm gonna go through her things." Kate says, as she heads into Meg's wardrobe.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris says, and he heads out of the room.

"Garcia, can you see if Meg has been emailing any boys." Hotch tells Penelope before turning to Kate, "Anything missing?"

"Yeah, something's wrong." Kate realises, as she pulls her phone.

* * *

After almost a day of Meg being missing, during which the fact that her daughter is missing has caused Kate's health to be affected, the team are still doing everything they can to try and find her as Markayla has been found safe, having escaped from the people who took her and Meg.

As the other members of the team have gotten passwords for the website that seems to be behind Meg's abduction they have sent it to Penelope who is working in her office.

"I got Miles's password." Penelope says, as Hotch and Reid walk into her office.

"All right, find the website." Hotch says.

"Oh it, and…. Sweet mother of gross, it's like Tinder for sociopaths." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"They're selling women all over the country." Reid realises.

"Do you see Meg anywhere?" Hotch asks, as Penelope scrolls through the website.

"Wait, wait, wait, go back." Reid says, "Go back, that's her, he dyed her hair." Reid realises.

"She has been sold." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

"Can you tell to whom?" Hotch asks.

"Uh, no cause the firewall's worse than the other one and I'm upset, and I need help focusing." Penelope explains.

"What about the IP address?" Hotch asks, "That should lead us back to the broker." Hotch says.

"Yes, yes, very good Sir, uh, there it is." Penelope says, finding it, "His name's Alex Zorgen, he's in Oakton, Virginia, and he's on his computer right now." Penelope reveals, and as she does Reid and Hotch leave her office.

* * *

Hours later Meg has been found alive, and relatively okay, and reunited with Kate and Chris. As everyone feels glad about the positive end of the case Reid is walking up to JJ's desk where he finds her eating crackers.

"Not you, too. Am I getting another godson?" Reid asks.

"Possibly. Maybe a goddaughter." JJ reveals, as she is actually pretty far along, and once she reveals that the two of them hug.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Meg was found and returned to her parents, and ever since Kate has been off work, but she is at the BAU walking towards Hotch's office.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Kate asks curious as she knocks on Hotch's office door.

"No, not at all." Hotch says, "I'm just finishing some paperwork. Come on in." Hotch says, and Kate does just that.

"I was in the neighbourhood." Kate says, as she sits down across from Hotch.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asks curious.

"Oh, better. The doctor assured me that we're both gonna be fine." Kate admits.

"Good, and how's Meg holding up?" Hotch asks curious.

"She's doing pretty good. We found a great therapist, so we'll go when she's ready." Kate explains.

"Good." Hotch says, sounding glad about that.

"Look, I wanted to apologize, you told me to let the torso case go, and I should have listened." Kate admits.

"Well, we both had a feeling." Hotch says.

"Not the point." Kate admits.

"Well, in the end you were right, and think of all the girls who were saved." Hotch says.

"Yeah, a website for serial killer. Who knew?" Kate asks, feeling shocked about that, "You know, a few weeks before my sister died, we went to Virginia Beach for her birthday, just the two of us, and we were laying there and I asked her what she was thinking, and she said, you know, Kate, if anything ever happens to me or Joe, just promise me you'll take care of my little girl." Kate explains, "And I mean, of course I said I would. You know? Nothing was going to happen to her. She was twenty for, and just like that, it did." Kate says.

"You're a great mom." Hotch assures her.

"Yeah, I took a year off when I got Meg, and it was… the best year of my life, and so, I think I want to do that for this one, too." Kate says, as she hands Hotch her letter of resignation.

"You will always have a place here." Hotch says.

"Thank you." Kate says, looking touched.

"Let me know if you need anything." Hotch says, and the two of them hug. Once Kate and Hotch break apart Kate heads out of the BAU, having one last look at everything as she goes.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: IMPORTANT!: so, the timeline for season 11 makes zero sense, so I'm going to be as vague as possible about it.**

 **Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A little while has passed since Kate left the BAU and as Penelope is about to leave for London to see Emily she is in Stephen's car with him as he is dropping her off at the airport.

"And you know you can call, and…" Penelope starts to say.

"Rossi, I'll be okay." Stephen assures his friend, "See hello to Emily for me." Stephen requests.

"I will." Penelope promises, "I'll see you when I get back." Penelope says.

"See you then." Stephen responds, and the two of them hug and once they break apart Penelope heads out of the car.

* * *

After a relatively uneventful flight Penelope lands in London and just like she was expecting she finds Emily waiting for her.

"Hey you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Hey right back." Penelope says, walking over to get girlfriend and once they are close enough the two of them embrace, it being more than clear that they are thrilled to see each other.

"You hungry? I thought we could get some dinner on our way to the apartment." Emily explains.

"I'm starved." Penelope responds.

"Let's get your stuff." Emily responds, and the two of them head to get Penelope's luggage and once they have it the two of them head out of the airport hand in hand.

* * *

After having a nice dinner together Penelope and Emily headed back to Emily's London apartment where they preceded to enjoy each other company. It's early morning and Penelope and Emily are fast asleep in each other's arms, or at least they were until they are woken up by Penelope's phone ringing.

"Doesn't everyone know you're away?" Emily asks.

"I thought so." Penelope admits, as she checks the caller ID, "It's Joy." Penelope reveals, as she checks the caller ID, "Hello." Penelope answers.

"Hey Penelope." Joy responds.

"Hey Joy, what's going on?" Penelope asks curious, as she sits up.

"So, I talked to Dad, he said you're in London visiting Emily?" Joy asks.

"Yeah, I am. Everything okay?" Penelope asks her little sister curious.

"Yeah, everything's good." Joy assures her, "But um, Shawn, Kai and I are going to Paris to visit Mom, and we have a few days in London as part of our trip and so I was thinking, if it's okay, we could have dinner with you and Emily, I'd really like Shawn and Kai to meet her." Joy explains.

"I'd really like that too." Penelope says, and as she does Emily gives her a curious look, "Let me know when and we'll figure it out."

"Will do." Joy responds, "I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Emily asks curious as she sits up next to Penelope.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "Joy, Shawn and Kai are going to Paris to see Hayden, but they have a few days in London, so she wants all to have dinner together, wants you to meet Kai and Shawn." Penelope explains.

"I'd like that." Emily admits, as she has heard Penelope talk about Kai and Shawn and so she would love to meet them.

"What time to you have to be at work?" Penelope asks curious.

"I don't." Emily reveals, "I've taken a few days off so we could spend some time together." Emily reveals.

"I like the sound of that." Penelope says, before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend. As Penelope and Emily kiss Emily pushes her girlfriend and starts to kiss down her neck and the rest of her body.

* * *

For the next couple of days Penelope and Emily enjoy being in the same time zone as each other, which is something they both wish they could experience more off, as they truly miss one another.

As they are expecting Joy, Kai, and Shawn for dinner Penelope and Emily are in the kitchen of Emily's London apartment making dinner, or more specifically Penelope is making dinner while Emily does what she can to help.

"Okay, that can simmer on its own now." Penelope says, as she walks over to Emily.

"Smells amazing." Emily says, complimenting her girlfriend, "And we have wine for the adults, and milk, juice or water for Kai depending on what he likes." Emily explains as she also went out and got cups, plates, and cutlery suitable for a toddler earlier.

"Sounds good." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend, "But I'm surprised considering how empty your fridge was a couple of days ago." Penelope says, as she playfully teases her girlfriend.

"I live on take out, what can I say?" Emily asks, with a slight smirk.

"Before I go home I'm gonna make you so much food to full your freezer." Penelope reveals.

"I love you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend, and the two of them kiss, and as they kiss there is a knock on the door so they are forced to break apart.

Once they break apart both Penelope and Emily head to the door and Penelope opens it to let Joy, Kai and Shawn in.

"Aunty Penny!" Kai says, sounding excited.

"Hey Buddy." Penelope says, bending down to hug his nephew, "It's really good to see you."

"You too." Kai says, and he and Penelope break apart.

"Kai, I want you to meet someone really important." Joy says, as she picks up her son, "This is your Aunty Emily." Joy says as she knows how long Emily and Penelope have been together and so even if she isn't officially as far as she is concerned Emily is family.

"Hi Kai, it's really nice to meet you." Emily says as she smiles at the young boy.

"Hi!" Kai says, as he smiles and waves at Emily.

"Em, Shawn, Shawn, Emily." Penelope introduces.

"Hi." Shawn says and he and Emily shake hands.

"Food smells great." Joy says as she, Penelope, Emily, Shawn and Kai walk further into the apartment.

"Thanks, it should be ready soon." Penelope explains, "I actually used one of our families old recipes, so hopefully I pulled it off… I have a habit of misinterpreting and occasionally miss translating them." Penelope explains to her sister and brother in law.

"I'm assuming they're in Italian?" Shawn asks curious.

"Yeah, which I can speak fluently, but sometimes Nonna's dialect is hard to understand." Penelope explains.

"Ah." Shawn says, in understanding and the group of five start to talk and get to know each other a bit as they wait for the food to be ready.

* * *

Hours later, it's relatively late and Joy, Kai, and Shawn have only just left Emily's apartment, as the three of them, Penelope and Emily were having a great time together.

"That was really nice." Emily says, as she and Penelope start to clean up.

"Yeah, it really was." Penelope confirms, "After Harrison died Joy and I really talked, and I think that was good for us." Penelope explains.

"Seems like It to me." Emily confirms, "Did you know Joy was going to introduce me as Aunt Emily?"

"No." Penelope admits, "But I'm glad she did." Penelope reveals, "You're my…. Everything, and so as far as I'm concerned Kai is both of our nephew, not just mine." Penelope explains, causing Emily to smile.

"He's a great little boy." Emily comments.

"He really is." Penelope confirms.

"You know this can wait to morning, let's go to bed." Emily says, putting down the dishes she is holding to reach out and take Penelope's hands.

"Sure." Penelope says, as she allows Emily to lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope, Emily, Joy, Shawn, and Kai had dinner together and to both Emily and Penelope's disappointment the day has come for Penelope to go back to DC.

"Okay, so the freezer is full of food, and the re-heating information is on the containers." Penelope tells girlfriend.

"You really didn't have to do that." Emily tells her, tough she does feel completely touched.

"I wanted to." Penelope reveals, "Plus I needed something to do while you were working." She admits.

"Okay." Emily says, with a slight laugh, "Have you got everything?"

"Yep, including all the gifts for Kai, Henry, JJ's new baby, Jack, and the Simmons kids which I had to buy more luggage for." Penelope explains.

"Of course, you did." Emily says, looking amused, though the truth is she has gotten rather used to Penelope's shopping addiction in the time they have been together, "Your ready to go?" Emily asks curious.

"No, I hate saying goodbye." Penelope admits.

"I know, me too." Emily responds, "I love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and the two of them kiss.

"It's time." Emily says, once they break apart, and reluctantly Penelope and Emily pick up Emily's stuff and head out of Emily's apartment, feeling like these goodbyes are getting to be almost impossible.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope got home from visiting with Emily and ever since the team has been struggling with less agents since Kate left and JJ has given birth to her new son and because of that the team are in the middle of interviewing more people, while still working new cases.

As they have a multi-state murder investigation Penelope is waiting for Hotch and he finally walks out of the elevator, and the two of head to the roundtable room where Morgan and Rossi are, walking in through the back door just as Reid, who was reading a pile of books he has on his desk, walks in through the front door.

"Is it the same unsub?" Reid asks curious.

"Yes." Rossi answers.

"Two kills on two coasts in two days. This guys on a mission. He's not gonna rest until he completes it." Morgan says.

"Then neither will we." Hotch says.

"But we're down two profilers." Penelope points out.

"Our five brains against his one, my money's still on us." Rossi says, as he smiles at his daughter.

"Let's get to work." Hotch says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Hotch the current BAU team are still working the case in the roundtable room, trying to make sense of what is going on.

"We know for a fat that victim number one was bound and gagged, but it doesn't look like number two was." Morgan comments.

"Windows in both residences were tampered with, so he knows how to get in and out undetected." Reid comments.

"Okay, that's impressive because Aluminium foil is super crinkly." Penelope says, causing everyone to look at her, "I'm sorry, I'm not a profiler, I'm doing my best." Penelope explains.

"No, it's a fair point." Rossi assures his daughter, "He snuck up on a tweaker who probably hadn't slept in a couple of days." Rossi says, "MO said this guy's good at hunting."

"Cause of death?" Hotch asks.

"Cardiac arrest, but Doctor Mertz in the crime lab can't pin down how." Morgan says.

"He might hide it under the face paint. What we're assuming is ritual could be a forensic countermeasure." Hotch says.

"What do we know about the face paint?" Rossi asks.

"Traditional greasepaint used by clowns, but applied to resemble a pulcinella." Reid explains.

"Oh, I totally know what that is, but I'm gonna Google in in case someone else doesn't." Penelope reveals.

"Sorry." Reid says, "The clown archetype that we recognize today actually leads back to a sixteenth centuary stage tradition called commedia Dellárte, where actors wore masks to resemble their characters." Reid explains, "The pulcinella was the trickster character, usually without a voice. He used a horn to make funny noises." Reid explains.

"Maybe the victims tricked him and he's remaking them in death how he saw them in life." Rossi suggests.

"So this is a vendetta by the unsub and not a compulsion." Hotch says, and as he does his cellphone starts to vibrate.

"It's gonna make this guy really hard to profile." Morgan realises

"All right, Dave, keep working victimology. Morgan, stay on the MO, and Reid dig deeper into the ritual, I'll be right back." Hotch says, before walking out of the roundtable room.

After leaving the roundtable room Hotch heads to his office, and once he is there he answers his phone,

"Hey, how you feeling?" Hotch asks curious.

"Good, good, he just fell asleep, and Will's with Henry." JJ explains, "So, I just wanted to reach out." JJ admits.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Mom's supposed to sleep when the baby does." Hotch comments.

"Right." JJ comments, sounding a little amused, "Look, it's hard knowing that cases are still coming in and I'm not there, do you want me to come back?" JJ asks curious.

"Do you want to come back?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, just…" JJ starts to say as Hotch hears the sound of JJ's on gurgling, "Not right now, honestly the jump from one kid to two is…. Whew." JJ admits.

"JJ, take your time. We're all doing jobs we don't normally do, but we'll manage." Hotch assures JJ.

"You sure you don't need me?" JJ asks.

"We do need you, it's just your family needs you more." Hotch admits, "Your job will be here when your ready." Hotch assures her.

"Thank you." JJ says.

"Sure, and keep sending the baby pictures, okay?" Hotch asks.

"Well, as Penelope says, already sent." JJ explains.

"Bye." Hotch says, before hanging up and as he starts to search through his desk there is a knock on his door, "Yes?" Hotch asks and Anderson walks in.

"Sir, shall I send in the first?" Anderson asks.

"Uh, no, Anderson, I want to talk to the whole group." Hotch says, before following Anderson out of his office and heading down to near the elevators where there are a group of agents waiting.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Hotch requests, and everyone looks at him, "The BAU is working an active case, so this interview process may take some time. Does anyone need to return to their field office?" Hotch asks curious.

"No Sir." Several of the agents answer.

"Good, Doctor Lewis, we'll start with you." Hotch says.

"Absolutely." An African American women says, before walking towards Hotch.

"This way." Hotch says, as he leads Tara to his office, and the two of them walk in silence until they are there.

"Have a seat, Doctor Lewis." Hotch says, as they walk into Hotch's office.

"Thank you, and you can call me Tara." Tara says, "The only person that calls me Doctor Lewis is my father, and that's only when he's bragging, and/or drunk." Tara says, as she and Hotch both sit down.

"So your AD out of the San Francisco field office says that you're the best field agent he's ever worked with." Hotch explains.

"I think forensic psychologists tend to stand out at the Bureau." Tara explains, "Other agents like it when I make sure the bad guys they've arrested are actually found competent to stand trial." Tara explains.

"How did you do that with Herzog?" Hotch asks curious.

"He was a tough nut to crack in our prison interviews, but then I thought, why not take on the affect of his wife? Facial expressions, voice patterns, cadence. Once I did that, he told me everything I needed to know, specifically that he was not crazy." Tara explains.

"Well, you're the only applicant with this much clinical evaluative experience, but it's not really relevant to what we do here." Hotch explains.

"Look, I get it. Interviewing a serial killer from the safety of a prison cell isn't the same as hunting them, right?" Tara asks.

"It's just a different skill set." Hotch says.

"That's why I'm here. For twelve years I've studied these men after they were caught, now I want to catch them." Tara explains, "Just tell me what you need in a profiler, Agent Hotchner." Tara explains, as Hotch's cell phone rings.

"I need you to wait a few minutes. I'll be right back." Hotch says.

"I can wait." Tara responds, as Hotch leaves.

* * *

For the next day or so the team continue to work the case, and as he has been so busy Hotch hasn't been able to get back to his interview with Tara.

As Penelope is feeling pretty annoyed she is walking fast through the BAU corridors and Morgan is trying to catch up with her.

"Hey, hey Speedy, slow your roll." Morgan says.

"I am slow. That's the problem." Penelope says annoyed as she punches Morgan in the arm.

"Okay, you definitely don't have to beat me up." Morgan says, "Just use your words, and talk to me." Morgan requests, as he stops Penelope from walking.

"Okay, do you remember 2001? Not the movie, the year. Everyone was illegally downloading free music of Napster?" Penelope asks.

"I have no idea where this is going, but sure." Morgan says, sounding a little confused.

"The government shuts it down, but that doesn't stop the online sharing world. It just goes deeper underground." Penelope says.

"And you have the same headache on your hands trying to find the guy." Morgan realises.

"You understand me, come here." Penelope says, as she drags Morgan into her office.

"I'm following the digital breadcrumbs, but because the problem is this Silk Road bust made online hit men and drug dealers that much better at hiding." Penelope explains, as they walk into Penelope's office, and Penelope sits down at her computer, "Okay, take this, for instance. It's the dummy corporation that unsub uses for his escrow, and he never goes to the same place twice." Penelope explains.

"Cause we would track it to him." Morgan realises.

"Right, and this is where I go into the very bad spinning out place. What if there's a whole network of professional killers out there?" Penelope asks.

"Then we'll get ém." Morgan says, believing that.

"How? How are you gonna profile a bunch of ones and zeroes?" Penelope asks, feeling concerned.

"Well try." Morgan says, as he sits down on Penelope's desk, "We all have to do jobs that we don't normally do, right? Come on, now, Garcia, what if we look at the paper trial from the opposite direction?" Morgan asks.

"Walk me through what you speak off." Penelope requests.

"Okay, cast a wide net over the past six months. Look for anyone who's ever set up an escrow." Morgan requests.

"Well, I already did that. The numbers are astronomical." Penelope explains.

"Okay, but did you eliminate the reputable corporations? The whole point is it's fly by night, right?" Morgan asks.

"Mm-hmm, and because of the housing market crash, there's still a ton out there." Penelope comments.

"We also have insider trader information. The unsub charges 40k a hit." Morgan explains.

"Oh, ho, that brings the numbers way down. I got sixteen across the country." Penelope explains.

"Okay, the way this operates is the customer puts half down when he places the order and the other half when the job is done." Morgan says.

"Okay, so two payments of twenty thousand each." Penelope says as she types, "I don't believe it, we've found our next victim." Penelope realises.

"See? Who says we can't profile the ones and zeros?" Morgan asks.

"And he's in Baltimore, that's right next door." Penelope explains, as she reads the screen.

"And we're gonna get there first. Nobody does it like you and me, Baby Girl." Morgan says, kissing Penelope's cheek, "Thank you." Morgan says, before leaving.

"That never gets old." Penelope says, as Morgan leaves.

* * *

A little while later night has fallen, and Rossi, Morgan and Reid have gone after the person who brought a hitman and during that they had a run in with a grenade. Feeling worried about her father Penelope is waiting by the elevators at the BAU, and as soon as her father walks out of the elevator she hurries to him.

"Dad." Penelope says.

"I'm okay, Kiddo." Rossi assures his daughter as he hugs her.

"Are you sure?" Penelope asks, wanting to be sure.

"I'm sure." Rossi says, kissing his daughters head, "I promise." He says, as they break apart.

"Good, I was really worried." Penelope admits.

"I know, but I'm okay, and so are Reid and Morgan." Rossi assures his daughter, "Let's get back to work." He says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Hotch are in the bullpen with several of the agents who want to be apart of the BAU, including Tara, preparing to call a Baltimore SWAT captain who is with the unsub.

"You ready?" Hotch asks Penelope.

"Almost, setting up caller ID spoofing, and…. Dialling." Penelope explains.

"Okay, all you have to say is, 'It's me, can you talk'', and I'll take it from there." Hotch explains.

"Hey Babe, it's me, can you talk?" Penelope asks, through the phone.

"Yeah." Captain Wilson responds.

"Not on speaker." Penelope whispers to Hotch as he takes the phone from her.

"Captain, this is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. We're going to get you out of this. Just drive normally and follow my prompts." Hotch explains, "Can you talk? Yeah, it's fine, or not right now." Hotch says.

"Yeah, it's fine." Captain Wilson says.

"Did you enter the address in the map apps on your phone?" Hotch asks curious.

"Yeah, I took care of it." Captain Wilson responds.

"We're getting the address from your phone, Sir." Hotch says, and as he does Penelope gives him a thumbs up, "My team is going to beat you there. You're gonna drive him straight to us."

"No, I… just let me run this errand and then I can come home." Captain Wilson explains.

"Sir, you are the last errand. He's going to kill you." Hotch explains.

"I gotta go, baby." Captain Wilson says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Hotch are still in the Bullpen with various agents when Penelope suddenly gets an alert on her computer.

"Oh, dear, uh Captain Wilson is calling us. He's calling home, but… I can try to fake it. I don't know…." Penelope says, not sure if she can pull that off, even with her experience of being raised by a profiler and the skills she had to develop because of that.

"All right, everyone quiet. Stay off your phones. No one make a sound." Hotch explains, "Lewis, you're up." Hotch says, and once he does Lewis walks over to answer the phone.

"H..hello?" Lewis asks, putting on a different voice.

"Hey Babe." Captain Wilson says.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Tara asks.

"Yeah, I just… sorry for snapping at you earlier." Captain Wilson says.

"Phil? Just do what you need to do and get home, okay?" Tara asks.

"I will." Captain Wilson responds.

"Sweetie, I can hear it in your voice. What is it?" Tara asks.

"Morgan, do you have a shot?" Hotch asks through the coms.

"Do you have a visual?" Morgan asks the sniper who is next to him who shakes his head, "Hotch, this is negative. Wilson's in the way." Morgan explains, and as he does Hotch signals to Tara to get the Wilson to put his head down.

"Honey, talk to me, Baby." Tara requests, "Tell me where your head is at." Tara says.

"This whole thing, I never met for any of this to happen." Captain Wilson says.

"I know. I'm so, so sorry about all of this, but just keep your head down and we'll get through this, okay? Do you hear me, Baby? Just keep your head down." Tara requests and through the phone Penelope, Hotch, and Tara hear gunshots.

For a little while Penelope, Hotch, and Tara just wait for news, hoping that it's good news, and finally, to Penelope's relief her phone rings.

"It's Reid." Penelope says, as quickly answers, putting the phone on speaker, "Reid, what happened? What happened? What happened?" Penelope asks worried.

"We got both of them, alive." Reid explains.

"Look, I just want to say, even if I don't get the position that this was the best job interview ever." Tara explains.

"Penelope Rossi-Garcia." Penelope says, introducing herself to Tara and shaking her hand, and while Tara looks briefly surprised by how Penelope introduced herself she doesn't comment, "You're marvellous, she's marvellous." Penelope says to Hotch.

"Agent Lewis, I believe I asked, you to wait and that was about thirty-six hours ago." Hotch says.

"it was completely worth it." Tara assures him.

"Maybe we could have that sit-down now?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, two am is my jam." Tara says, before starting to walk to Hotch's office, and Hotch goes to follow him.

"Sir?" Penelope asks.

"Yes?" Hotch asks, turning back around.

"Do I have to organize the other applicants to follow her?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, you can tell them the position's been filled." Hotch says, before heading up to his office as well.

* * *

Hours later Morgan has headed to the hospital to talk to the Hit Man that they have arrested so that he can give the man a message, and attempt to get more info.

"I know you're awake." Morgan says, once he is by Montolo's bed, and Montolo opens his eyes, "You can't talk and that's fine by me, because right now I want you to listen." Morgan says, "You made a real big mistake when you tried to kill me, because I'm not about to let you go. I know there's more of you out there, but you'd best believe that me and my team will not rest until we take every last one of you sons of bitches down, and you're gonna help me, Giuseppe, whether you want to or not." Morgan says, and as he does the handcuffs that are holding Montolo rattle and he makes a gesture that he wants to write something, "What, you want to write?" Morgan asks, and once he does Morgan hands him a pen and paper to write a message that is jus three words;

 _The Dirty Dozen_

"The Dirty Dozen. What's that?" Morgan asks, "This is what you call yourself?" Penelope asks, and Montolo shakes his head, "This is who you're going to kill next." Morgan realises, and as he does Montolo raises an eyebrow and nods, as he does he starts to rip out the stiches in his mouth, "Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey? Stop doing that! Stop doing that! I said stop! Stop doing that!" Morgan yells.

"You'll never stop us." Montolo says with a gasp, and as he does a nurse hurries in.

"What's going on here? Oh, my god, what did you do to him?

"I didn't do anything. He did this to himself, he was trying to hurt himself!" Morgan explains.

"Out! Out!" The nurse yells as Morgan is kicked out of the hospital room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: IMPORTANT!: so, the timeline for season 11 makes zero sense, so I'm going to be as vague as possible about it.**

 **Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A bit of time has passed since Tara joined the BAU team and since she joined the team have worked a couple of cases and it has become clear that Tara belongs in the team. As she just heard from Hotch Penelope is calling Morgan, and after a couple of rings he quickly answers his phone.

"Hey, what up, Mama?" Morgan asks as he answers, "Wild guess, we got a case?" Morgan asks.

"You are correct. Please pass go and collect two hundred kisses from Moi, and Hotch wants to see us." Penelope explains.

"For what?" Morgan asks curious.

"He didn't say, but I'm having flashbacks to being in high school and having to go to the principal's office which happened more often than you'd expect." Penelope explains, as at the moment her Dad, Stephen, Matt, and Emily are the only ones who know about what she got up to in high school.

"You are too cute, just breathe Mama." Morgan says.

"Okay." Penelope says.

"I'm coming in now." Morgan reveals.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Morgan are waiting by the elevator when the doors finally open and Hotch walks out.

"I got a call from the warden at ADX Florence in Colorado." Hotch reveals, "Giuseppe Montolo has refused our latest request to talk to him, he told the warden to tell us he's too busy." Hotch explains.

"He's a hitman in prison. How busy can he be?" Penelope asks, feeling shocked.

"He's playing us." Morgan says, "The only leverage he has is a list of twelve potential victims targeted by a network of hitman. As long as he keeps this list of the dirty dozen close to the vest, he keeps us on the hook." Morgan explains.

"Well, that may be. We still have to treat his as a dead end." Hotch explains, "Have you found anything to help us identify who the potential targets are?" Hotch ask.

"Sir, I've been working all my channels 24/7, shaking every digital tree, nothing yet." Penelope explains.

"Keep digging, we can't protect them until we know who they are." Hotch says, before he heads into the bullpen, leaving Penelope and Morgan in the corridor.

"What? What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Morgan asks his friend.

"I have bene up every night talking to Em as I think about the fact that somewhere out there, there are the lives of twelve strangers in my freakishly beautiful doll-like hands and what if I don't get there in time? And they're already dead, or mostly…" Penelope starts to explain, getting upset as she speaks.

"Stop, stop, stop, look at me, you're gonna find them." Morgan assures her.

"Right, of course I will." Penelope says, not completely sure if she believes that.

"And when we get a break in this case, we're gonna put away all of the bad guys, just like we always do." Morgan says.

"Because you said so." Penelope says, smiling back at Morgan before she heads into the bullpen and up to the roundtable room.

* * *

For the next couple of days the team continued to work the case which ended with a women taking her sister prisoner as she was under the delusion that her sisters fiancé really loved her. To everyone's relief the case ended without the sister being physically hurt and the team are on their way home.

"Here you go." Morgan says as he hands a coffee to Tara.

"Wow, so that's where the sun went." Rossi says, noticing Tara's engagement ring, "Nice rock." He comments.

"Thank you." Tara says, and as she does she looks down at her ring.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise?" Rossi asks.

"Uh, no. I love him, I really do. It's just, um… this job makes things…" Tara starts to explain.

"Complicated?" Morgan asks, as he knows that all too well.

"What's complicated?" Reid asks, having not heard the rest of the conversation.

"Relationships. You're not the only one, Tara." Rossi assures her, "So, Morgan, when are you and Savannah walking down the aisle?" Rossi asks.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, baby steps, baby steps." Morgan says, sounding panicked, "What are we doing?" Morgan asks.

"When Derek Morgan says 'I do' it'll be a national day of mourning for single women everywhere." Reid says, sounding amused.

"Just don't elope." Rossi tells Morgan, his voice sounding completely serious.

"Wow, sounds like there's a story there." Tara comments.

"Oh, there is." Hotch says, without looking up from what he is reading.

"I married the third ex Mrs Rossi, the only Mrs Rossi Penelope never met, at a drive-in wedding chapel in Las Vegas." Rossi explains, "I had an Elvis impersonator perform the ceremony." Rossi explains.

"You're kidding." Tara says, sounding shocked.

"Wait for it." Hotch says.

"I'm playing twenty-one. I've got a streak going, I can't lose even if I try." Rossi explains, "Krystall's the dealer one thing leads to another… I should have known it wouldn't last. Krystall spelled her name with a "K" and two Ls." Rossi explains, "We sobered up the next morning, the divorce was just as quick. I will never make that mistake again." Rossi says, sounding like he believes that.

"What, get married or have the King of Rock 'n' Roll as your justice of the peace?" Morgan asks curious.

"Both." Rossi says, before leaning forward slightly, "Thank you very much." Rossi says, putting on an Elvis impersonation voice.

* * *

A bit of time has passed since the team worked the case with the sisters, and in the time that has passed Tara's fiancé has called off their engagement as he could not handle Tara's job.

"You wanted to see me?" Tara asks, knocking on Hotch's door as she got word that he wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, have a seat." Hotch requests, and Tara walks over and sits down across from Hotch.

"So, the Attorney General has announced a first of its kind comprehensive review of every serial criminal in federal prison." Hotch explains.

"Okay." Tara says, wondering where Hotch is going with this.

"And he wants you to supervise and coordinate the team." Hotch explains.

"Oh." Tara says, feeling completely shocked.

"Congratulations." Hotch tells her.

"Uh, um, I've, eh, I'm just gonna hyperventilate for a minute," Tara admits, as she is beyond shocked, "So, if I could just have…" Tara says, before exhaling, "Okay, well, well, when? When.. when does he need it?" Tara asks curious.

"It's ambitious." Hotch explains, "He says it's all gonna happen in a year and you'd need to start immediately." Hotch explains, "You'd have to leave the BAU." Hotch explains.

"No." Tara says, "Oh, I.. no, I came here for a reason." Tara reveals, "I love what we do. I don't want to leave." Tara admits.

"But it's a great opportunity. Why don't you take some time to think about it?" Hotch asks.

"Don't go." Penelope says, from the doorway as she has heard enough of the conversation to know what's going on and she knows she doesn't want Tara to leave.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I wasn't… I wasn't eavesdropping. Officially business." Penelope says as she holds up a folder.

"What's is that?" Hotch asks, and as he does Penelope walks over.

"Uh, oh, it's fresh of the wire." Penelope explains, "There's a single murder, but they think that single murder is super significant because the field office email said ''urgent" like three times." Penelope explains, as she hands he file over.

"This is in Glenport Village." Hotch explains, looking at Tara.

"What's in Glenport Village?" Penelope asks curious, as she is pretty sure that it must be a big deal, especially after seeing the look Hotch and Tara have on their faces.

"Uh, Glenport Village is a planned community of sex offenders, I wrote the psychological questionnaire that Reverent Santos uses to choose the residents." Tara explains.

"Planned community of Sex offenders?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked, "You're serious?" Penelope asks, and Tara nods.

"Let's get the team." Hotch says, and a few moments later Penelope, Hotch, and Tara are in the roundtable room with Morgan, Reid, and Rossi.

"Glenport Village, Florida houses a wide spectrum of non-violent offenders, crimes ranging from statutory rape to public urination in front of children. No rapists or murders until now." Reid explains.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. Reverent Santos and his community are dedicated to reform." Tara explains to the team.

"It says here he went to jail at eighteen for impregnating his fifteen-year-old girlfriend." Rossi says, as he looks at the file.

"Yes, but no offenses since and forty years and two children later, they're still happily married." Tara explains.

"Am I reading this right? Families with kids live there?" Morgan asks, sounding shocked, and a little angry.

"The law requires sexual offenders to live certain distances from bus tops, playgrounds, and schools, but it says nothing about being their neighbours." Reid explains, "In most cities that's a legal oversight, but in this one it was part of the design plan." Reid explains.

"Look, here's some context." Tara says, "In 2009, Reverent Santos was able to buy up a few homes in Barclay Bay using church funds. Now, the real estate was already inexpensive in the area, but when surrounding residents found out that he planed to house sex offenders there was a max exodus, so eventually he was able to buy up the rest of the homes and then rename the town." Tara explains.

"Will he cooperate with us?" Rossi asks.

"He's already sending us files on all the residents, past and present." Hotch explains.

"This community is a fascinating experiment." Tara admits, "Typically, when sex offenders try to reintegrate into society they're rejected, they're isolated, but this community, six of harassment, decided to self-isolate." Tara explains.

"Well, that experiment just backfired." Morgan comments.

"Yeah, in a massive way." Penelope confirms, "Two nights ago authorities found the body of Paige Lincoln in her bathroom. She was stabbed in the chest and the stomach." Penelope explains.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked that the reverent didn't call me immediately." Tara admits.

"Well, they had a suspect right away, her husband, Kyle Lincoln." Penelope explains, "He was covered in her blood, but his alibi checked this morning and the blood was because he was trying to resuscitate her." Penelope explains.

"And now we have a two-day old crime scene and a town full of suspects." Hotch says, "Wheels up in thirty." Hotch instructs and once he does everyone starts to head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

For the next day or so the team continue to work the case in Glenport Village and as It turns out it was not one of the residents who was killing and the actual unsub ended up trying to hurt the sheriffs daughter.

As she knows Hotch needs an answer about her decision Tara is knocking on his office door after the rest of the team have gone home, or in Rossi and Penelope's case gone to Rossi's to have dinner together.

"Hey, so what do you think?" Hotch asks

"Honestly, I don't know what to do. I mean, I have to take this research project, but I didn't want to leave the BAU I actually think I'm a better interviewer now that you've made me a better profiler." Tara admits,

"Well, what if you could do both, coordinate a team and consult with us." Hotch says, and as he does Tara chuckle.

"Uh.. you, you'd do that?" Tara asks, sounding surprised.

"Of course. The Director's already approved it." Hotch reveals.

"Okay, I don't know what favours you called in, but…" Tara starts to say.

"It's not about favours. It's about everything you've brought to your time here. When you find good people, you don't want to loose them." Hotch explains.

"Thank you, Sir." Tara says, leaning forward and shaking Hotch's hand and once she does she leaves Hotch's office, feeling very glad about this decision.

* * *

A little while after the case in Glenport Village ended it is JJ's first day back at the BAU and as she walks into the bullpen, specifically the kitchen area she finds Rossi, Penelope, and Reid waiting.

"Hi."

"Yay."

"Bellissimo!'

Penelope, Reid, and Rossi respectively say.

"Oh! Welcome back!" Reid says as he hugs JJ spinning her around as he hugs her.

"Welcome back." Penelope says as JJ and Reid break apart.

"I missed you guys." JJ says, as Penelope hugs her.

"Oh, we missed you more." Penelope says, and once she and JJ break apart JJ and Rossi great each other with hugs and double kisses on each other's cheek, and as they break apart Rossi hands JJ a box.

"Oh, wow, oh my gosh, nice. Will's favourite brand. Thank you, Rossi." JJ says.

"And, Spence, wow." JJ says, as Reid moves out the way and reveals that there are stacks and stacks off books on the table.

"It's my original set, and I realized that most of this information is most likely on that 'internet' but you can never teach old fashioned research habits too soon." Reid explains.

"How's the little guy doing?" Rossi asks curious.

"Oh, he's good. He's sleeping through the night for now, at least." JJ admits, "Oh, and Spence, I showed him the picture of when you first visited and he started kicking his little legs and he smiled real big." JJ explains, looking excited as she explains what her son can do.

"Who wouldn't get excited seeing that Bella Faccia?" Rossi asks, as he pinches Reid's face.

"You know, I think he wants to see you." JJ explains.

"Studies have shown that babies begin exhibiting cognizable nonverbal communication within days of birth." Reid explains.

"And some things never change." JJ says, with a sigh, though she looks amused.

"Yeah, and some things do." Penelope says as she leads JJ over to her desk, "Because of that, we took the liberty of doing this." Penelope says, showing JJ all the pictures of her desk, "It's all the pictures you sent while you were away." Penelope explains.

"You guys, I love it. Its…. It's perfect. Thank you, all of you. Almost all of you." JJ says, as she looks up at Hotch's office where he and Morgan are.

"They're debriefing." Rossi explains as Montolo was killed in jail while Morgan was visiting with him, and as Rossi speaks Penelope starts to pour the champagne for everyone.

"Okay, this is your Bureau approved bubbly." Penelope says, handing out the plastic champagne flutes to the others once she has finished pouring them.

"Cheers." Tara says, and the four of them toast, "Okay, now tell me all about Tara Lewis." JJ requests.

"She is really excited to meet you." Reid reveals, "I think her exact words after reading your reports were 'is JJ as awesome as I think she is?" Reid asks.

"I like her already." JJ admits, as Morgan and Hotch walk up to the group of four.

"Okay, you did not just have a baby." Morgan says, sounding shocked,

"Hey you." JJ says, and she and Morgan hug each other.

"Welcome back." Hotch says.

"Hi." JJ says as she and Hotch hug as well.

"Seriously, talk to me. What's your secret?" Morgan asks, as JJ and Hotch break apart, "Cause you look good." Morgan admits.

"Well, yeah, see these guns? It's from lugging around two boys all day." JJ explains.

"Oh, baby weightlifting. I would by that DVD." Penelope explains, and as she does her Dad's cell phone rings.

"Excuse me. SSA Rossi." Rossi says, as he steps away from the others to answer the call.

"Hey Dad, it's me." Joy's voice says.

"Joy?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, uh, this is my work cell. Sorry you didn't recognise the number." Joy explains.

"Well, everything okay? Are you still at that conference in New York?" Rossi asks curious.

"Uh, no, actually. We need to talk. Are you at your office?" Joy asks curious.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, wondering what is going on.

"Great. So am I." Joy responds, before hanging up and once his younger daughter hangs up Rossi turns back to his older one,

"Penelope your sister downstairs." Rossi explains.

"Oh great." Penelope says, looking excited, "We'll catch up later." Penelope says to JJ.

"Of course." JJ responds, and once she does Penelope and Rossi head to the elevator.

"Where you expecting Joy?" Penelope asks curious.

"No." Rossi admits, "I'm not sure why she would be here." Rossi admits, and once he does he and Penelope drift into silence as they stand by the elevators and wait.

After about a minute of waiting the elevator doors open and Joy walks out.

"Hey Dad." Joy says, greeting her father with a hug.

"Hey Kiddo." Rossi responds, as the two of them hug.

"Hey Penelope." Joy says, hugging her sister once she hugs her Dad.

"What's going on?" Rossi asks curious as his daughters hug.

"Can we talk in your office?" Joy asks, looking at her father.

"Of course." Rossi responds and the three of them head up there.

Once Penelope, Rossi and Joy are in Rossi's office Joy hands some files over to her father and sister,

"Is this what you're working on?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah." Joy confirms, "So, it started as a long form piece that I'm writing for Esquire on campus violence against women, after the whole UVA debacle my editor told me I needed to triple source everything and that's when I came across this pattern." Joy explains.

"Missing freshmen and sophomores, all women four over nine years." Rossi says, as he looks at the files that his younger daughter gave him.

"They were taken from different east coast campuses." Joy explains, "By the time their families realized that they're missing the trail was cold." Joy explains.

"That happens way more than anyone likes." Penelope admits.

"No kidding, I couldn't let it happen again, so I put out an alert on campus chat rooms, and this morning I got a call about her." Joy says as she hands her dad her phone, "Bahni Desai, her sister said she went missing last night from Judy Temple College." Joy explains, as Rossi hands Joy's phone to Penelope so that she can have a look.

"What do the campus police think?" Rossi asks as Penelope hands her sister back her phone.

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours, so there's nothing they can do." Joy admits, "Look, it might be a coincidence, but I have cried with four families and I don't want hers to be number five." Joy explains.

"Give me a second." Rossi says, before heading out of the office.

"Look, there are protocols that we have to follow, but if there is a way to get us on this case Dad will find it." Penelope assures her sister.

"Yeah?" Joy asks.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, as she smiles at her little sister.

* * *

A little while later Hotch has approved them looking into the case and Penelope, Rossi, Hotch, and JJ are in the roundtable room talking to Reid and Morgan who are driving towards the collage the missing girl attends.

"Four cases in nine years. How come this hasn't been on our radar?" Morgan asks.

"Because the disappearances were in different states with different MO's." Rossi explains.

"The first missing women was Kathy Miller from NYU in 2006." Reid says.

"So, what's the plan once we land on campus?" Morgan asks.

"Track Bahni's movements." Hotch instructs, "Campus police checked her room. She's not there. They taped it off for you." Hotch explains.

"What about her cell phone?" Reid asks.

"It just pinged in her room overnight." Penelope explains, from where she is working on her computer.

"Strange for Millennials to go anywhere without a phone." JJ notes.

"No credit card activity. I confirmed with all ticket agencies she didn't take a boat, bus, blimp or plane last night." Penelope reveals, "Oh! Dean's office just sent us her file from Judy Temple College." Penelope explains, "It looks like….oh dear." Penelope says, knowing this isn't good.

"Looks like what?" Rossi asks his older daughter.

"She voluntarily withdrew." Penelope reveals.

"I've got to talk to Joy." Rossi says.

"I'm coming with you." Penelope says, and as she does they both head out of the roundtable room, heading down the back stairs, where Joy is in the kitchen with a women.

"Dad, Penelope, this is Bahni's sister Aasia." Joy explains, "Aasia this is SSA David Rossi my dad, and BAU Technical analysis Penelope Garcia, my sister." Joy introduces.

"Thank you for coming." Rossi says.

"Thank you for helping. We were supposed to meet in DC this morning, and after two hours of Bahni's mobile going to voicemail, I called the campus police." Aasia explains.

"Bahni's phone is in her room, but she isn't." Penelope says, trying to be as kind as possible.

"And there's something else we need to talk about." Rossi reveals, "Did she tell you she was withdrawing from school?" Rossi asks curious.

"She was?" Joy asks surprised.

"She got a B plus on her midterm. She thought her world was over." Aasia reveals.

"Aasia, you never told me that." Joy says, knowing that has the potential to make things really bad.

"She picked up extra-credit work and she was going to withdraw her request on Monday." Aasia explains, "This, whatever's happening it isn't related to that. I need you to believe me." Aasia explains.

"I do." Joy assures her.

"Excuse me." Aasia says, before walking away, and as she walks away Rossi turns towards his younger daughter.

"I have to say something and you're not gonna like hearing it." Rossi reveals.

"Dad…" Penelope starts to say.

"I have to say this Penelope, and you know it." Rossi tells his older daughter, who rolls her eyes, "Joy, sometimes emotion can cloud our judgment in an investigation. we see smoke, but there's no fire." Rossi explains.

"So you don't think this is related to the other cases?" Joy asks curious.

"I'm not saying that, yet, the three of us are going to take this as far as it will go." Rossi explains

"Thanks Dad, Penelope." Joy says, looking between her father and sister, and feeling grateful for them.

* * *

A little while later the entire team, and Joy are in the roundtable room going through what they know so far about the case, which involves the team looking at a map of the area near campus.

"Okay, mapping the route from the not-so-awesome house party to Bahni's dorm." Penelope says, as she does just that.

"What are those icons there along the street?" JJ asks curious.

"Security cameras." JJ answers, "They line the perimeter of the campus." JJ explains.

"And to answer your next question Little Sis that is really good news for us because it means that we can pull the feed from last night, and presto." Penelope says, getting the images on the screen, and honestly while she has heard of what her sister can do Joy is a little impressed seeing it for herself.

"Start at one am, and go forward." Hotch instructs.

"Roger." Penelope says, and she does just that, "Got her, looks like she's stumbling a little." Penelope explains.

"Drunk, alone at night, she's a low risk Vic in a high-risk environment." JJ says, and as she does she notices something, "Wait, wait, right there. Stop, all right, back it up, yeah, can you enhance that?" JJ asks and as she does they watch a man following Bahni.

"Oh my god." Joy says, sounding shocked and horrified.

"Penelope, what's the next camera they show up on?" Rossi asks.

"Uh, none of them." Penelope admits, sounding concerned as she knows how bad that is.

"Joy, you were right to come to us." Hotch says, "We'll open a case and coordinate with campus and Alexandria PD." Hotch explains.

"I'll make sure this Is their top priority." Rossi assures his daughter.

"Thank you." Joy says to her father, "I'll be right back." Joy says, before heading out of the roundtable room.

"I'll go talk to her." Penelope says, getting up and following her sister out of the roundtable room, leaving before her father has a chance to object.

As she exits the roundtable room Penelope sees her sister head into their father's office and so she heads there too.

"Hey." Penelope says to her sister who is sitting on the couch, "It's okay not to be okay with this." Penelope assures her sister as she walks over to her, "I've been doing this over a decade and I still have trouble." Penelope reveals.

"Really?" Joy asks.

"Really." Penelope confirms, "Your reaction, compeltley normal." Penelope assures her sister, giving her a supportive look.

"Thanks Penelope." Joy says, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a couple of minutes the Rossi sisters sit next to each other in comfortable silence until the silence is broken by Rossi who walks in and hands both his daughters cups of teas and sits on an armchair near them.

"I went to Darfur on assignment, did I ever tell you guys that?" Joy asks, looking between her Dad and sister.

"No." Penelope and Rossi say together.

"It was just after I was married, before Kai was born." Joy explains, "I saw the worst a human being could do to another, but this is still so…" Joy says, before trailing off, not sure what to say, and honestly having no idea how her father and sister handle this.

"The first disappearance you uncovered, Kathy Miller, NYU, 2006." Rossi says, "You went to NYU in 2006." Rossi says, "That's why you started this investigation. tell me about Kathy." Rossi requests.

"I didn't know her, really. We just had one class together." Joy explains, "Even though there was never a body her parents had a memorial, and I went 'cause she was so young, and it could have been me." Joy admits, "So, what do you think the chances are of finding Bahni?" Joy asks, looking at her father.

"Better because it was reported right away. I want to tell you we'll find her, but realistically I can't." Rossi admits, "But we have a picture now, we'll build a profile, we'll go to the press." Rossi explains.

"All that means Bahni has a shot that she wouldn't have without you." Penelope tells her sister, "This team is the best there is, I've seen that practically every day of my life. They're Bahni's best shot." Penelope explains to her sister, who nods, "Let me show you the Bat Cave, trust me it helps." Penelope says, before standing up, and once she is standing up Penelope sticks out her hand for her sister to take.

Without hesitation Joy takes her sisters hand and they both head out of out of Rossi's office. As Rossi watches his daughters leave he realises that he knows how he would handle this if it was Penelope who brought him this case, but with Joy being the daughter that brought him this he has to handle it differently, he just has to figure out exactly how to.

* * *

About a minute after Penelope and Joy left their fathers office they are walking into Penelope's and as she looks around Joy is amazed.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Joy admits, "but this is amazing."

"That's it's not exactly protocol, but I don't care." Penelope admits, "This cuteness and happiness helps me deal with what I see on my screens everyday." Penelope explains to her sister.

"I like it." Joy says, as she takes notices of all the pictures of Penelope and Emily, "Huh, so you and Em have always looked as in loved as you did in London." Joy says, taking notice of a picture that she assumes is from a while ago judging on how Penelope and Emily look.

"She's the love of my life." Penelope reveals.

"You know, I'm away from Shawn for at the most weeks at a time, I can't imagine how hard it is for you living away from Emily." Joy admits.

"It really sucks sometimes, and it's hard, but we make it work." Penelope explains.

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth it?" Joy asks curious, wondering why her sister would put herself through that.

"Never." Penelope answers, without hesitation, "After we got together there was a time, which wasn't either of our choice, where Em and I weren't apart of each other's lives, where we both thought we'd never see each other again, and I know I never want to not be with her." Penelope admits, looking down at her picture, "So yeah, it sucks, and it's hard, but we make it work because we love each other, because our lives are better when we're together, because we don't want to be truly apart again." Penelope explains, "What we have is more than worth going through some hard times." Penelope admits.

"Look, I totally don't get it if you don't want to talk about it, but why did you and Emily think you'd never see each other again?" Joy asks curious, and as she does she notices Penelope glance down at a photo.

"Almost five years ago someone from Em's past came back wanting revenge." Penelope explains, "Em was hurt, badly, and so to protect her, and me, and our whole team really, her death was faked." Penelope says, it being clear to Joy that this is heard for Penelope to talk about, "For seven months I thought she was dead." Penelope says, and as she does her voice breaks.

Having no idea what to say Joy just walks the few steps that separate her and her sister, and hugs her, and so in silence the two Rossi sisters just hold each other as they stand in Penelope's office.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: 100 CHAPTERS! Thank you so much for the amazing support. You have no idea how much it means to me. To celebrate that I am gonna update another chapter in about an hour, hour and a half. THANK YOU! You are all amazing!**

* * *

A little while after Penelope told her sister that Emily's death was still faked the team, and Joy, are still working the case. As they worked the case it seemed liked the had a suspect, but it turns out he isn't their current unsub, so they have to let him go, something which Rossi is informing Joy off.

"You let him go?" Joy asks, sounding shocked.

"His albi checks out." Rossi reveals.

"Dad, you and Penelope said Bahni had a shot because we had a picture and a profile." Joy says.

"And in this case, the picture does not match the profile." Rossi explains.

"He followed her, Dad!" Joy exclaims.

"There is something off about this guy, but he did not take Bahni." Rossi explains.

"Did you check his priors?" Joy asks, and once she does Rossi hands over a piece of paper.

"No arrests at all. Joy, I'm doing everything I can, so is your sister, so if there is anything hidden in the background she will find it." Rossi assures his daughter.

"I know you both are, Dad, I need some air." Joy says, before leaving her fathers office.

As Joy leaves her fathers office Penelope, who is in the roundtable room notices her sisters' actions, and because she knows what her father was going to tell her sister, and feels like she knows her little sister pretty well by now she leaves the roundtable room, with her phone and nothing else, and heads down the back stairs and follows after her sister, catching up with her just outside the glass doors, near the elevator.

"Joy." Penelope says.

"I need some air, Penelope." Joy tells her sister.

"You're going to talk to Sam Burnett, aren't you?" Penelope asks her sister.

"He's a lead, I have to." Joy says, not even going to bother lying, "Just give me five minutes before you tell Dad, please." Joy requests, looking at her sister.

"I'm not going to tell Dad." Penelope says, being pretty sure this is a pretty stupid plan, but she knows that Joy is just as stubborn as every other Rossi, and so she'll find a way to do what she wants.

"Really?" Joy asks, shocked as she was not expecting that.

"Really, I'm coming with you." Penelope explains.

"Penelope…." Joy starts to say, sounding shocked.

"Look." Penelope says, taking a step closer to her sister, "I've never been a Big Sister before, but I'm pretty sure rule that rule one is that you don't let your little sister do something dangerous alone when you know about it, so I'm coming." Penelope says, showing her sister her own stubbornness.

"Dad's probably going to be furious." Joy points out.

"That's never stopped me before." Penelope reveals, and the two sisters exchange grins.

"Let's go." Joy says, and the two Rossi sisters leave the BAU together, hoping to do so before anyone else realise what they are doing.

* * *

A little while later Rossi is feeling concerned and so he walks into the roundtable room where the rest of the team are.

"Anyone seen Joy? Or Penelope?" Rossi asks, as when he couldn't find Joy he started to look for Penelope.

"Not for a while, why?" JJ asks curious.

"Joy asked about Sam's rap sheet." Rossi explains, "At the time I didn't think it through, but she is a journalist." Rossi explains.

"And Sam's a lead." Morgan says, as Hotch pulls out his phone and sends a message, "If Garcia knew Joy was going to do something dangerous she would have gone with her to try and keep Joy safe." Morgan realises.

"That's what I'm worried about." Rossi admits.

"Monty will be here any minute." Hotch says, and once he does the team wait and after about a minute Monty walks into the roundtable room.

"What do you need?" Monty asks as he sits down at Penelope's laptop.

"Everything on Sam Burnett, Penelope should already have a file." Rossi explains.

"Ok, um, Sam Burnett, no record, just his address and date of birth." Monty explains.

"He's about the same age as joy." Hotch notes.

"That's it. Where did he go to college?" Rossi asks.

"He dropped out of NYU in 2006." Monty says.

"The same time Kathy Miler went missing." Reid realises.

"Okay, but hold on. What are we saying? Burnett did not take Bahni." Morgan says.

"But he could be an unsub. When he talked about Bahni's abduction, he wasn't concerned, he was jealous." JJ realises.

"We have two separate Unsubs in a target rich environment." Hotch says.

"And Joy and Penelope are going to confront the one we know." Rossi realises, sounding worried, "Monty, ping both their phones." Rossi requests, and Monty does just that.

"Um, they're in an ally, according to Penelope's notes, it's the same one Bahni was last seen." Monty explains.

"Now ping Sam's." Rossi requests, and Monty does that, and as soon as he sees what's on the screen he heads out of the roundtable room with JJ.

* * *

Away from their father Joy is pressing record on her phone as Sam walks up to her and Penelope.

"Hey." Joy greats.

"Hey." Sam responds.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Joy says.

"My pleasure, but you didn't mention you'd be with someone." Sam says, as he glances over at Penelope.

"I'm her sister Penelope. Joy got your lead when we were on our way to dinner." Penelope lies, feeling like it is the best option.

"Right." Sam says, "What paper was this for, again?" Sam asks.

"It's a magazine actually." Joy corrects, and Penelope decides to let her sister do most the talking unless she has to intervene, "So, my sources tell me you were the last person to see Bahni. What did you see first?" Joy asks curious.

"Just her alone. I wasn't sure if she was drunk or what, but then that guy came up, put his arm around her, and walker her in here." Sam says referring to the alley.

"And what, they just disappeared, did he put her in a car? What did you see?" Joy asks.

"Everything. I saw everything." Sam reveals, "It's down here." Sam says, heading down the alley and Joy goes to follow.

"Joy, don't." Penelope tells her sister, trying to stop her.

"it's fine." Joy says, shrugging her sister off "What? Why didn't you tell the authorities?" Joy asks, as she hurries to catch up with Sam.

Having a really bad feeling Penelope quickly gets into her phone and sends a message to her father with one word, _'Baker',_ as when she was a kid that was a word she was to tell her father by phone or in person if she was in danger, and so she hopes it has the same impact being sent by a message. Knowing that she cannot leave her sister alone Penelope hurries to catch up with Joy and Sam, catching up with them in time to hear Sam say;

"Because I could have helped her, and I didn't, and I feel bad about that." Sam admits, "I mean, who sees everything and does nothing? I could have made a difference last night. Instead, I just walked away." Sam tells Joy.

"Well, it isn't too late. Tell them whatever you can, and it could help." Joy says.

"Well, one thing I remember. When she got right here, he did this." Sam says as he pushes Joy against the wall, hard

"HEY! LET HER GO." Penelope says, trying to pull Sam arms off of Joy, but he is too strong.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joy asks, with a gasp, as Penelope continues to try to force Sam's arms off of Joy.

"You said you wanted to know what he did, and I'm showing you." Sam explains.

"You like this, don't you?" Joy asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you, you're excited. Is this what you did to Kathy Miller?" Joy asks, and as she does Sam lets go of her,

"Joy, let's go." Penelope says, trying to pull her sister away, but Joy is standing firm.

"Kathy Miller? I haven't heard that name in a long time, I remember her." Sam says.

"You should, you killed her." Joy says.

"Joy, come on." Penelope says, trying to grab Joy's hand to pull her away, but Joy lets go of her sisters' hand, so Penelope moves so that she is standing slightly in front of her little sister.

"All I said was I remember her. Everyone remembers what happened to her." Sam says, and as he does tires squeeze and Penelope is relieved to see an FBI SUV and even happier when Rossi and JJ walk out.

"We were just talking, agents." Sam says.

"Sam Burnett, you are under arrest." Rossi says, as he slaps cuffs on Sam.

"For what?" Sam asks shocked.

"Assault." JJ says, "Rossi, I got him." JJ explains, and she leads Sam away from the Rossi's.

"What were you two thinking?" Rossi asks, as he looks between his daughters.

"That's him, Dad, I know it is." Joy says.

"Then you definitely don't follow him down an ally, you know better than that Penelope." Rossi tells his oldest daughter, who looks down, "And Joy, you're a parent for God's sake, if Kai did something this… there's no other world for it than, this stupid, how would you feel?" Rossi asks, and as he does he notices the look on Joy's face, "There's more to this than Kathy Miller, isn't there?" Rossi asks.

"The week before she disappeared I went to a frat party, I got drunk, I walked home alone, and some guy in a sky mask grabbed me and dragged me into the bushes." Joy explains, and as she does Penelope can see how hard this is for her sister and so she puts her arm around her, "And I screamed and screamed and some voice in my head told me that I needed to get up, because no one was coming to rescue me." Joy says, tears coming to her eyes, getting upset as Rossi and Penelope exchange worried looks, "And so I fought and I scratched him and jabbed my thumb and then he ran off, but you know what I didn't do?" Joy asks.

"You didn't report it." Rossi realises.

"At college they talk about drunk girls a certain way, like it's their fault if they get attacked. It's so unfair." Joy admits, "Especially when a week later, another girl goes missing because I didn't tell anyone." Joy says.

"It wasn't your fault Joy." Penelope assure her sisters, tears in her own eyes due to hearing what her sister went through.

"Your sisters right, it's not the same guy." Rossi explains.

"Dad…" Joy starts to say.

"That guy who hurt Kathy was organized he had a place to take her. The dirtbag who attacked you was impulsive. He hadn't thought that far ahead." Rossi says.

"Well, none of this is helping Bahni." Joy explains.

"Unless Sam gave you some new details." Rossi tells his daughters.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Joy, Rossi and JJ are listening to the recording that Joy made.

"Dad, it's how he said it." Joy says, referring to how Sam said 'Kathy Miller.'

"He got off toying with you." Rossi realises.

"I really thought I had more than this." Joy admits.

"You got plenty." Penelope assures her sister, as she pats her shoulder.

"Go back to the beginning, right before he admits to seeing everything." JJ says, and Joy plays the bit of the recording JJ wanted to hear, "He paused when you asked about the car. It's the only time he did that." JJ says, "Everything else he answered without hesitation." JJ says.

"Maybe he avoided the question because he didn't want to give you a clue." Rossi realises, "Penelope, take Joy's car, go back to the BAU, I need you to pull up the security cameras again. Run registrations of all vehicles on our around campus after midnight." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Will do." Penelope says, and Joy hands her sister her car keys, once she does Penelope gives her sister a supportive look before heading out of the alley.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is back at the BAU in the roundtable room with Morgan, Reid, and Hotch.

"I'm looking at the vehicles for earlier, and there's nothing extraordinary about them or their owners." Penelope explains.

"Any of them belong to Judy Temple students?" Hotch asks curious.

"Two, but we already know they went home for the weekend." Penelope explains.

"Some of Sam Burnett's story is true." Morgan says, "The unsub likely walked off with his arm around Bahni, and it's highly doubtful that he would have taken the chance to hurt her in public." Morgan says.

"Yeah, but then they just disappeared." Penelope comments.

"Well, because he took her away, likely in a vehicle that fit it." Reid says, "Campus security should have a list of vehicles that are authorized to drive onto campus. Cross-check those against your list." Reid tells Penelope.

"Checking registrations. There's a car. It looks like it's in the neighbourhood. It delivers Chinese food to campus." Penelope explains.

"Does Bahni order from them?" Reid asks curious.

"All the flippin time." Penelope explains.

"Who's it registered to?" Reid asks curious.

"Twenty to year old Tom Larson." Penelope explains, "No criminal record." Penelope explains.

"Check for juvenile offenses." Reid says.

"Oh, Bingo. Lots of misdemeanour peeping offenses in his teens. It doesn't look like it's a coincidence and every time he got busted he'd end up in hospital with bruises and broken bones." Penelope says.

"Probably an abusive father." Hotch realises, "Was child services ever called?" Hotch asks.

"Looks like the mom explained it away, until she committed suicide years ago." Penelope explains.

"You want to bet that she received the brunt of his abuse?" Morgan explains.

"Oh, no takes on that bet. Looks like the elder Larson had a heart attack last year according to medical records, and the son is the primary caregiver." Penelope explains.

"Caring for his own father who beat him. It was only a matter of time before she snapped." Reid realises.

"We don't have two monsters, we have three." Morgan realises.

"Garcia, send the address to your Dad and JJ." Hotch says, as he leaves the room.

* * *

A little while later Bahni has been found and the team, and Joy, are watching her get reunited with her sister in the BAU bullpen.

"You did good, Sis." Penelope says, putting her arm around her sisters' shoulders as Bahni and her sister hug, "That's because of you."

"Thanks." Joy says, looking at her sister, feeling that this is a pretty amazing feeling, and sight, and as she does Penelope's phone goes off and she checks it, getting a look of horror on her face as she does.

"Penelope?" Joy asks concerned, noticing the look.

"Sorry, I have to check something." Penelope says, before walking away in a hurry.

"Penelope!" Joy calls after her sister but before she can follow her Bahni and her sister walk up to Joy and hug and thank her.

* * *

A little while after Penelope walked away from her sister with a look of horror on her face Rossi and JJ are walking into the interrogation room where Sam is.

"I got nothing until my lawyer gets here. Except, the little recording that bitch made is inadmissible even I know that." Sam says, as JJ and Rossi sit down across from him.

"Maybe so, but she's my daughter, both those women are, and the recording they made gave us probable cause for a search warrant." Rossi explains.

"So you have a thing for necklaces." JJ says, as she opens a box, "See this? Kathy Miller's initials. Her grandmother gave it to her." JJ says, showing the necklace.

"All right, let's make a deal." Sam says.

"Let's not." JJ says.

* * *

As he saw Penelope walk away from Joy Morgan has gone in search of Penelope, but he has found her office empty and so he headed back to his own office.

"Leave it off please." Morgan hears Penelope's voice say as he walks into his office and he sees Penelope sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing? What's up?" Morgan asks.

"I'm scared." Penelope admits, "Not the unnerved but you know I'll pull through kind of scared. I'm scared, scared." Penelope explains, as Morgan walks over and leans against his desk near Penelope.

"Hey, I'm right here. Talk to me." Morgan requests.

"Hotch told me to review everything that I had on the Dirty Dozen. So, I went back to look at the botnets I used for the original search." Penelope explains.

"Botnets, what's that?" Morgan asks curious.

"Think linked computer systems completely randomized with anonymous proxy servers so no one can hack me. Makes sense?" Penelope asks.

"Mm-hmm." Morgan says.

"I don't pay attention to how many botnets I use." Penelope explains, "It's like when you Google something, you don't pay attention to the numbers, you just pay attention to the search results, but when I went back to look at the digital breadcrumbs, someone was counting me." Penelope explains, "I used twelve botnets Derek." Penelope explains, her voice full of pain and terror.

"You're the Dirty Dozen?" Morgan asks, sounding shocked.

"My filters work good, but if these hitmen are as good as I think they are, they could use a reverse worm protocol and they could." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan moves closer to Penelope, sitting down next to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, would they know it was you?" Morgan asks.

"They would know it was someone at at Quantico. That's why I shut everything down, but it's just a matter of time." Penelope explains, her voice pained and sad.

"No. no. I'm not about to let anything happen to you and neither's your old man." Morgan explains to Penelope.

"They killed Montolo at a Super Max and you were right there. You can't stop them, Derek, no one can stop them." Penelope says, sounding terrified, as her voice breaks, and Derek just hugs her.

"Come on, we're got to tell your Dad." Morgan tells his friend.

* * *

While Penelope is with Morgan Rossi and Joy are in Rossi's office together as Rossi is filling in his youngest daughter about what is going on with Sam.

"We tied him to the murder of three victims, including Kathy Miller. Look, we need to talk." Rossi says.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I went off to meet him, and that Penelope did too, but in my defences she insisted." Joy explains, "you are right though, it was… I'm stupid and reckless." Joy admits.

"That's not what I meant." Rossi tells his younger daughter, "What you survived in college is trauma. It doesn't just go away because we do good for someone else. You need to talk to someone." Rossi says, "Like your old man, maybe. Because I wont lecture. I'll just listen." Rossi says, and as he does Joy's cell phone rings.

"Hang on. That's my editor." Joy says to her father as she checks the caller ID, "This is Joy Rossi." Joy answers to Ross's amazement, "Uh-huh, yeah, just send me the latest version, thanks." Joy says, before hanging up.

"Joy Rossi?" Rossi asks, once Joy hangs up.

"I didn't get to use the name Rossi growing up, so I thought I'd try a new byline. What do you think?" Joy asks.

"I think I need to get a subscription to Esquire." Rossi says, smiling at his daughter, and sounding proud, but as he does Joy notices there is something off about his voice.

"But…?" Joy asks.

"Your sisters name was changed when she was twelve because it was too dangerous to go by Rossi." Rossi explains to his daughter, "Publicly going by Rossi could put a target on your back." Rossi explains to his daughter.

"I'm okay with that." Joy says, and as she does Rossi just hugs his daughter knowing that while his daughter is okay with that he isn't.

"Dad." Penelope's voice says and Joy and Rossi break apart to see Penelope and Morgan at Rossi's office door.

"Penelope what's wrong?" Rossi asks concerned as he and Joy break apart, seeing the looks on Penelope and Morgan's faces.

"Dad, I'm the dirty dozen." Penelope reveals.

"Oh god." Rossi says, sounding horrified, and he walks over to Penelope and once he is close enough he hugs her.

"What's going on?" Joy asks Morgan concerned, and confused.

"The team have been tracking a network of online hitmen." Morgan explains, "Your sister has found out that she is there next target."

"Oh god." Joy says, sounding just like her father, and she walks over to her sister and Father and hugs her sister. As Penelope and Joy hug each other Rossi just watches his daughters knowing that he will do whatever he has to do to make sure neither one of them get hurt.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope found out that she was the Dirty Dozen, and since then Joy has reluctantly gone back to San Francisco, though she is clearly worried about her sister, and Reid has taken some time off to be with his mother who isn't doing too well.

"You'd think this kid would learn how to text by now." Morgan says as he and Tara walk into the elevator where JJ is leaning against the side wall, looking asleep, "Anyway, Reid says his mom's doing much better and he misses us." Morgan explains.

"That's great news." Tara says, looking glad.

"Ohh, good morning, JJ." Morgan says, "What's goin on, a little morning-after blues?" Morgan asks, and JJ gives him a 'are you kidding' look, "Wait, let me guess, let me guess. Date night. Romantic dinner and a movie." Morgan starts to speculate.

"Derek, I don't think that's what it is." Tara says.

"Come on, come on, come on. There was probably a little wine involved to set the mood and then you finished it off with a little hanky panky." Morgan says, and as he does he looks between JJ and Tara, "I'm way off, aren't I?" Morgan asks.

"You're cute, but the only action happening at our house at three am is a colicky baby." JJ explains.

"Gas? I'm guessing a lot of it?" Tara asks.

"Yeah." JJ confirms.

"Colicky, I knew that, I knew that." Morgan says with a chuckle as the three of them walk out of the elevator.

"Hi, I'm Tara Lewis. It's great to officially meet you." Tara says to JJ and the two of them shake hands.

"Same here, I've heard so much about you." Tara says, as they head into the bullpen.

"So, I'm assuming sleep is a thing of the past at your house?" JJ asks, "Uh, you know, everyone said two was a game changer. We were expecting twice the work, but wow." JJ says shocked and as she does she, Morgan and Tara notice Penelope, Hotch and Rossi up in Hotch's office, "Do you think that's about the network of hitmen?" JJ asks, as she looks up, assuming Emily doesn't know yet as JJ is sure that she would be at the BAU if she knew.

"Would make sense." Tara confirms.

"Any update?" JJ asks, looking at Morgan, assuming he will know.

"Nothing yet, but Hotch has pulled out all the stops." Morgan explains.

"How's she doing?" JJ asks concerned.

"She's got four hitmen targeting her, so she's a little rattled." Morgan explains.

"Yeah, I heard rumours about witness protection." JJ reveals.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Tara comments.

* * *

Up in Hotch's office Penelope and Rossi are sitting across from Hotch as they talk about everything that is going on with Penelope.

"For how long?" Penelope asks, looking between her father and boss.

"Until we can produce a viable lead. You'll be here and an agent will be assigned to you until further notice." Hotch says, assuming that Emily is going to have something to say about that when she finds out.

"This is horrible." Penelope comments, and as she does her father reaches over and takes her hand.

"Witness Protection wanted to move you to another state." Hotch reveals, "Your Dad and I convinced them that you would be safer here." Hotch explains.

"Thank you for that." Penelope says, looking between her father and boss once more, "Um, okay, I need to go home and get my creature comfort things." Penelope explains.

"Penelope, this starts now, Kiddo." Rossi explains.

"What do you… what about Sergio? I have plants I need to water." Penelope explains.

"Make a list, and I'll send someone to pick up whatever you need." Hotch says, as he hands Penelope a note pad.

"Okay, um, wait." Penelope says, going to hand it over then she remember something else and so she takes it back, "Thank you." Penelope says, going to hand the note pad over but then she hands it back, "Oh… who's getting the stuff?" Penelope asks curious.

"Anderson." Hotch explains.

"Oh, he can't see that." Penelope says, crossing something off the list, "But I really need it." Penelope says, writing it on the list again.

"Garcia, let's get to work." Hotch instructs.

"Right." Penelope says, and once she does Rossi squeezes her hand and they head out of Hotch's office and to the roundtable room where Tara, Morgan, and JJ are.

"The Phoenix division is requesting our help with two recent abductions, one of which has led to murder." Hotch says as he, Penelope and Rossi walk into the roundtable room.

"Okay, five days ago the body of Steven Jackson was discovered on a rural road just outside the city." Penelope explains.

"He was reported missing after missing several shifts at work." Hotch explains.

"Which brings us to our second victim, Lance Coleman, according to authorities, three days ago he was due home in Phoenix from a business trip in Tucson." Penelope explains.

"And security footage shows him entering the airport, but the flight manifest says he never got on the plane." Hotch explains.

"It's as if these two vanished." Rossi comments.

"On average, over 90,000 people go missing each year. 54% of those are men, only 15% return alive." Tara comments.

"Their preliminary ME reports show deep ligature marks and lacerations on Steven's wrists. He was likely restrained for an extended period of time." JJ comments.

"Which means the Unsub has a secure secondary location where he holds them captive." Rossi says.

"It says here Steven suffered repeated burns and contusion's all over his body." Morgan says.

"Extreme torture. The unsub's found an outlet for his aggression." Hotch explains.

"No obvious signs of sexual assault. The torture could be what's getting him off." Rossi explains.

"That makes sense. He gets sexual gratification from inflicting psychological and physical suffering on his victims." Tara says.

"Well, this level of violence suggests that it's personal." Hotch says.

"Maybe it's about revenge." Tara says, "These two crossed the unsub. Now he wants to make them pay." Tara says.

"Or at the very least, he's using them as surrogates for the true target of his anger." Rossi says.

"It's possible he was testing to see just how much torture Steven could take before he'd break." Morgan suggests.

"Well, Coleman's been missing for over seventy-two hours. If revenge is the unsub's motivation, he could already be dead." JJ says.

"Unless we have reason to believe otherwise we have to assume Lance Coleman's alive, and we need to find him. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch says, and once he does everyone gets up, and everyone but Rossi and Penelope head out.

"You're going to be okay." Rossi tells his daughter, "Just make sure you stay inside." Rossi tells his daughter.

"I will." Penelope assures her father.

"Good." Rossi tells his daughter before hugging her and kissing her head, before, quiet reluctantly as he would rather stay with her, leaving.

After Rossi leaves the roundtable room Penelope heads down to her office. Once Penelope is in her office she looks at all the pictures of her and Emily and thinks about how much she wants to call her but can't. While Penelope knows Emily will find out what is going on eventually, especially considering Penelope's cell phones have been disconnected due to safety concerns, Penelope doesn't want to call her right now as she knows that Emily is working a big, and dangerous, case. So Penelope doesn't want to distract her and risk her getting hurt, and so Penelope forces herself to get to work instead of thinking of the love of her life.

* * *

For the next day the team continue to work the case that was all about a father wanting to know what happened to his daughter, and are on the plane home.

"Oh, sorry." JJ says, after she yawns.

"Wow, Kids really are game-changers, aren't they?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, how is it that I wake up more exhausted than when I went to bed?" JJ asks.

"Why don't you try to get some shut-eye before we land?" Rossi suggests.

"Oh, trust me, I've tried, it's not happening." JJ explains.

"Hey Rossi, I remember Reid told me once, uh, I think it was something like this." Morgan says, "Hey Morgan you know electronic emit a sleep depriving type of blue light that prevents you from falling asleep at night." Morgan says as he impersonates Reid.

"Yeah, I remember that." Rossi says, with a chuckle. I actually think it was more like…" Rossi starts to say, "Well studies show that we need between seven and nine hours of sleep a night." Rossi says, as he also impersonates Reid, both he and Morgan laugh, and the look over to see that JJ is asleep.

"Works like a charm." Rossi comments, as Morgan puts on his headphones and as he does Rossi's phone starts to ring, as he sees the caller ID he stands up and walks away from JJ and Morgan so that she doesn't wake JJ.

"Emily?" What's going on?" Rossi asks, as he answers his phone.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Emily reveals, "Pen's cell phones have been disconnected, what's going on?" Emily asks worried.

"I thought she would have called you." Rossi says, though Emily not knowing does make a few other things make sense

"Called me about what?" Emily asks worried, "What's going on Dave?"

"How much has Penelope told you about what we've been working on?" Rossi asks curious.

"You mean the online hit men, finding the Dirty Dozen?" Emily asks, as that's the only thing that Penelope has told her about that seems to be ongoing.

"Yeah, exactly." Rossi confirms, "She's the dirty dozen." Rossi says, wanting to be vague to protect Penelope in case someone is listening, "Emily?" Rossi asks concerned, as Emily doesn't say anything in response to that.

"I'll hand the case I'm working over to Clyde and be there as soon as I can." Emily tells Rossi.

"You don't have to do that right away, there's nothing you can do right now." Rossi says, though he is pretty sure that is futile.

"I can be with her, that's enough." Emily says, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Emily says, before hanging up.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Hours after she talked to Rossi Emily who left London in a hurry, is arriving at the BAU where Rossi is waiting at the elevators because he knew she was coming.

"Where is she?" Emily asks, the second she sees Rossi, as Emily doesn't know that because Rossi, quiet understandably, wouldn't tell her that over the phone.

"This way." Rossi says, and he leads Emily to the room where Penelope has been staying in, and about thirty seconds later they get there.

"Pen." Emily says, from the doorway, as she walks into the room.

"Em, you're here." Penelope says, sounding surprised, "But…but… you're working a big case." Penelope says, sounding surprised, but glad to see her.

"I talked to your Dad, and once I knew what was going on there was no way I was going to stay in London." Emily explains, as she walks' over to her girlfriend and hugs her, "How are you doing Babe?" Emily asks as she hugs her girlfriend.

"I'm scared, Em, I'm really scared." Penelope admits, as they break apart.

"I know." Emily says, as she kisses her girlfriend honestly she is terrified too, "Come back to London with me." Emily requests, once they break apart, "Until its safe."

"I can't abandon the team." Penelope argues.

"it's not abandoning the team, it's keeping you safe, Pen." Emily argues, as she knows it's the safest option, "Please come with me." Emily asks as she wants Penelope to be safe as and that should help keep her safe.

"They're international hitmen, Amore." Penelope points out, "They could find me in London. Witness Protection wanted to move me to another state, Dad and Hotch both think I will be safer here, and I need to believe they're right." Penelope explains to her girlfriend.

"Then I'm staying here too." Emily tells her girlfriend, "Until you are safe I'm not leaving your side." Emily promises her girlfriend.

Feeling amazed, and already feeling a little safe Penelope just hugs her girlfriend once more.

* * *

A little while after Emily told Penelope that she is staying with her until she is safe the two of them are walking into the bullpen, hand in hand, where JJ, Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Tara are.

"I take it we're going to have your company for a while?" JJ asks, as she sees Emily.

"Yeah, until this is over I'm not going anywhere." Emily admits, then let's go of Penelope's hand and walks towards Tara, "Hi you must be Doctor Lewis, it's nice to meet you." Emily says, sticking out her hand for Tara to shake, completely meaning that as Penelope has told her great things about Tara.

"Please, call me Tara." Tara says, as she shakes Emily's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard great things."

"It's all true." Emily says, with a smile.

"It will be good to have you here." Morgan says, as he gives Emily a brief hug, already feeling better about Penelope's safety.

"Thanks." Emily says, as she hugs JJ, "We should talk." Emily says, looking between Hotch and Rossi, it being more than clear to them about exactly what they are going to talk about.

"Yeah, let's go to my office." Hotch says, and once he does he, Emily, Rossi and Penelope head up there.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Rossi, and Hotch are still up in Hotch's office and Tara is walking though the corridors of the sixth floor. As she walks past the elevator she sees Stephen, though she doesn't know him, walk out of the elevator.

"Can I help you?" Tara asks Stephen, as she notice he is looking around, as she walks towards him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Penelope Garcia." Stephen reveals, and as he does Tara goes to reach for her gun, an action Stephen notices, "I'm not here to hurt her or anything, I'm Stephen Gideon, I'm…."

"Jason Gideon's son." Tara finishes, and as she does she notices the look pass over Gideon's fan, "I'm sorry, I'm guessing you're not a fan of only being known as just your father son." Tara says, being able to tell that.

"Not particularly, but I'm used to it." Stephen admits, "Look Agent…"

"Lewis, Doctor Tara Lewis." Tara explains.

"Doctor Lewis." Stephen says, "Dave sent me a message asking me to look after Sergio and to come to the BAU so he and Rossi could explain what is going on with her. That's why I'm here." Stephen explains, "I can get out my phone and show you." Stephen says.

"Okay." Tara says, watching carefully as Stephen takes out his phone, gets it open to the message and shows Tara, reading the message Tara checks to make sure it is from Rossi's number, and notes that the texting language is how Rossi texts.

"They're up in Agent Hotchner's office." Tara says, handing Stephen back his phone, "I'll take you." Tara offers as they start to walk.

"Thanks." Stephen says, looking glad, "It's nice to meet you Doctor Lewis." Stephen reveals, "Rossi said you joined the BAU, she says you're a good fit." Stephen explains.

"I like to think I am." Tara admits, as they walk up the stairs towards Hotch's office, "And call me Tara."

"It's nice to meet you, Tara." Stephen corrects, smiling at her.

"You too, Stephen." Tara corrects, as she knocks on Hotch's office door.

"Come in." Hotch says, and Tara opens the door so that they can both walk into Hotch's office.

"Gideon." Penelope says, sounding glad when she sees him, as Stephen takes notice of everyone who is in the room.

"Something really bad is going on, isn't it?" Stephen asks worried.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms.

"Take a seat, Stephen." Hotch explains, and that's exactly what he does.

As Stephen sits down Hotch, Penelope, Emily, and Rossi start to explain all about what is going on, and as they do Tara leaves them to do so.

* * *

Six days have passed since Emily arrived at Quantico and ever since Penelope has lived at the BAU under protective custody and Emily has never left her side.

As he just got a case from the NSA Hotch is walking through the halls of the BAU with Rossi filling him in on the details of the case that he doesn't plan to tell the rest of the team, except maybe Emily as he is pretty sure she may figure it out.

"A mole hunt is ill-advised for those who don't want to risk their own skins." Rossi says, "it's an old proverb I just made up." Rossi explains.

"Axelrod asked for my help." Hotch explains.

"Well, in that case you need to start with a profile." Rossi says, "Now, why would a high-level official be involved with a secret criminal enterprise?" Rossi asks.

"Lure of easy money, boredom, thinking he's smarter than everyone else." Hotch suggests.

"Fantasy of living a different life. I assume you want to keep this between us for now?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah." Hotch confirms, and the two of them continue walking eventually getting to the room where Penelope and Emily are staying where Emily is sitting on the arm rest of the couch that is near the door while Penelope is searching through her bag.

"Garcia, Prentiss, are you both ready?" Hotch asks, looking between them.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"Uh, hold on, please." Penelope says, as she puts on a pair of glasses, "Yes." Penelope says, as she walks over to the door and Emily stands up, "See, the blue plays off the sweater. It's complementary but it's not matchy-matchy." Penelope explains.

"Kiddo, you've been here a week. Have you thought about unpacking?" Rossi asks his daughter, "it might make things a bit easier." Rossi says.

"I took my hotplate out, cause Em and I were sick of the cafeteria food, but we're not going to be here much longer, 'cause of this new case, huh? You guys are going into the belly of the beat. You're gonna find out who's targeting me." Penelope says, and as she does Emily notices something she can't quiet place pass over both Hotch and Rossi's faces, "Am I right?" Penelope asks.

"Among other things." Hotch says, and as he does Emily becomes pretty sure that there is something else going on.

"The Darknet, that's where all Montolo's cronies live." Penelope says, "If anyone can find the answer, sir, it's you guys. I know you can." Penelope says, walking across the room to get her stuff.

"That's not the focus of this case, is it?" Emily asks Hotch and Rossi in a quiet voice, and Hotch, to Emily's dread, shakes his head.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Hotch, Rossi, Tara, JJ, and Morgan are in the roundtable room, while Reid is still away with his mother. Hotch, Penelope and Emily are all standing by the screen, Emily standing close to her girlfriend, while everyone else is sitting down.

"The NSA and DEA are both involved, so we'll be part of a joint taskforce." Hotch explains.

"Which will involve Interpol if needed." Emily adds, and as she does Hotch hands Penelope the remote.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says, as Penelope sits down.

"Okay, uh, three weeks ago undercover DEA Agent Mark Bowers disappeared." Penelope explains, "He was based in El Paso, but five days ago his body showed up in Ciudad Juarez just across the Mexican border." Penelope says.

"Ciudad Juarez is one of the most dangerous cities in the world." Tara points out.

"Not only was Agent Bowers found strangled, but he also had another human face covering his own face." Penelope explains, sounding disgusted and so Emily reaches out and puts her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Another human face?" JJ asks, sounding shocked.

"Yes. I guess skinned or scalped." Penelope explains, "I don't know what you call it, but I couldn't put the pictures up here. You can see them on your own tablets." Penelope explains.

"As we all know it is typical for Drug Cartels to use a corpse to send a message." Emily says.

"Yeah, body parts sent to family members." Tara says.

"A face on top of another face could easily mean he's undercover or he's two faced." JJ speculates.

"Which is bad news for the two missing agents. They were both undercover." Hotch points out.

"Yeah, John Portman vanished a week ago, and then Sarah Miles disappeared yesterday." Emily says, "All of these agents were investigating the Libertad Drug Cartel." Emily explains.

"Well, if someone knew that they were undercover, then there has to be a mole on the inside." Morgan says.

"Well, we have to consider all possibilities." Hotch says, and once he does Emily is pretty sure that is connected to whatever he isn't saying, "This cartel is in fact unique in a few ways." Hotch explains.

"Yeah, it appeared on the Darknet after the Silk Road was shut down." Penelope explains, "It has an online and an on-the-ground component based in El Paso. It's ran by someone named George Washington." Penelope explains.

"An identity that can be assumed by different individuals." Hotch explains.

"El Paso's just across the Rio Grande from some of the worst drug violence there is. Not a bad place to set up." Rossi explains.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Tara admits, "I mean, it'd be so easy to fly under the radar when there's bigger fish to fry right down the road." Tara says.

"All right. You'll all head to El Paso and find out what happened to the missing agents. I will run the cyber part of the investigation from here." Hotch says.

"And I'll also stay here as Pen's protection detail." Emily says.

"Happy Hunting." Rossi says, as everyone gets up and leaves.

"I'll meet you down in your office." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Okay." Penelope says, and while she heads down the backstairs Emily heads to Hotch's office, and less than a minute Emily walks into Hotch's office, where she finds Hotch standing behind his desk.

"This case, it's not about finding out who's after Pen at all, is it? It's a mole hunt." Emily says, as she closes the door behind her.

"That's what the NSA asked us to do." Hotch explains.

"Great, because that ends so well." Emily says sarcastically, "Hotch, the priority should be finding out who is after Penelope!" Emily exclaims, sounding frustrated.

"Emily, I know what you're feeling. I know how it feels for there to be a target on the women you love and not be able to do anything." Hotch tells Emily, "But this team still have regular cases to work and neither of us know that this won't lead us to who's after Penelope." Hotch explains, "I promise that finding out who is after her is still the priority."

"Good, it should be." Emily says, before leaving Hotch's office, heading straight to Penelope's office.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are sitting side by side in Penelope's office on video call with the Rossi, JJ, Tara and Morgan who are on the plane.

"Sarah Miles one of the missing DEA agents has two young children, age three and five. I can't imagine what kind of sacrifices she had to make to go undercover." Tara comments.

"We all do what we have to." Emily comments, forcing not to glace over at Penelope as she thinks about the sacrifices she has made.

"She may have thought the Libertad assignment wasn't as dangerous as infiltrating one of the bigger Mexican Syndicates." Rossi comments.

"Speaking of which, Mark Bowers the dead DEA agent, his body was found fifty yards away from a mass grave filed with enemies of the Sinaloa Cartel." Penelope says.

"So, was disposing his body there a forensic countermeasure to throw suspicion on a different group?" JJ asks.

"It could be. The area's been a battleground for the Juarez, Gulf, and Sinaloa Cartels." Morgan explains.

"There are also a lot of smaller gangs and splinter groups that have formed, and all of them have shifting alliances." Emily explains.

"Yeah, but why? Why launch a ground operation? I mean, isn't an online platform enough?" Tara asks.

"Greed and hubris. Gotta think like a drug lord. Why have one when you can have both?" Morgan asks.

* * *

A while later the team have been working the case all day and as of yet they don't have much. As there is nothing more they can do at the moment Penelope and Emily are back in their ''room" having just finished the dinner Penelope made for them.

"What's going on, Pen?" Emily asks, walking back over to Penelope as she notices that her girlfriend has been rather quiet.

"I miss Sergio." Penelope admits, as Emily sits back down next to her, "I know Gideon would be taking good care of him, but I miss him, and I miss her place." Penelope explains.

"I know it's hard, and it really sucks, but hopefully we won't have to be here for much longer." Emily says, as she takes her girlfriends hand.

"Hopefully." Penelope responds, and so Emily leans over and kisses her girlfriend.

"How about you try to sleep, you haven't gotten much sleep lately." Emily suggests, once they break apart, knowing that as she has been watching Penelope sleep.

"It's hard sleeping here." Penelope admits.

"I know, but you can still try." Emily tells her girlfriend, who nods, and the two of them start to get for bed. As they start to get ready for bed Penelope notices Emily put her gun right next to her, but even with her dislike of guns Penelope doesn't say anything as she knows Emily is doing so as a way to try and keep her safe.

A little while Penelope has fallen asleep, but Emily hasn't. Emily is just holding her girlfriend, having a protective arm around her while her other arm is right near her gun just in case, knowing she will do whatever she has to do to protect Penelope.

* * *

The following morning Emily didn't get much sleep, because she wanted to keep Penelope safe, and so when the sun started to rise through the window Emily got up and started to use the hotplate to make breakfast for Penelope.

"What smells so good?" Penelope asks, as she wakes up.

"Pancakes." Emily explains as she walks over, and Penelope sits up, "This is actually my second batch, my first didn't end well." Emily reveals, as she sits down on the found-out couch that has become their bed in the last week.

"You didn't have to do this." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I wanted to." Emily says, as she wanted to try to make things a little better, if she could.

"Thank you." Penelope says.

"Maybe hold the thank you until you try it." Emily advises, and once she does Penelope tries the pancakes.

"Ohh, these are good." Penelope says, once she tries some.

"Yeah?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

A little while later another victim has been found and Penelope and Emily are back in Penelope's office working together when Penelope's phone rings which Penelope answers and puts on speaker.

"Hey, Baby Girl, I need you to look into something for me." Morgan says.

"Tell me, it's your melted chocolate eyes, because I'm so there." Penelope says.

"Likewise." Morgan responds.

"Hey, watch it Morgan, I'm here now, not across the pond." Emily jokes, which she, Penelope and Morgan, as well as JJ who is listening in, all realise.

"Oh, I know." Morgan comments, "I need you two to find out everything you can on Arvin Cole, he's a repeat drug offender from El Paso." Morgan explains, as Penelope types

"Got it, ohh! I need to tell you something Em and I found. There was a serial killer investigation among the drug cartel chaos that started back in 2011." Penelope explains.

"By whom? JJ asks.

"Detective Morales of Ciudad Juarez police department." Emily explains.

"What'd he find out?" Morgan asks.

"Four bodies over the course of six months were found, all with their faces removed, and the conclusion was it was probably a calling card to a new street gang." Penelope explains.

"Okay, where is this Detective now?" JJ asks.

"Deceased." Emily answers, "He had a brain tumour in Mexico City a year ago." Emily explains.

"Well, did anyone follow up on the investigation?" Morgan asks curious.

"No, but Detective Morales sent his report to the El Paso police department in case there were any similar victims on the American side of the boarder." Emily explains.

"Except there weren't any until John Portman." JJ realises.

"All right, thanks Garcia, Prentiss."

"Okay, we'll hit you back when we have something." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team continue to work the case and the DEA guy who Hotch's NSA contact believed was the mole has been killed, which has led Hotch to believe that the mole is someone high up in the NSA.

It's early morning and Penelope and Emily are in Penelope's office calling JJ and Rossi.

"Hey, what do you have, Penelope?" JJ asks curious.

"And Emily." Emily adds

"And Emily." Rossi says.

"Em and I have gone through the phone and email records of Arvin Cole, the pothead and PCP user, and so we can say without a shadow of a doubt that all his friends are real high on the skeevy and burnout spectrum, except for one." Penelope explains.

"And who's that?" JJ asks curious.

"Jillian Carter." Emily answers, "From what we have found she seems like a regular soccer mom with three kids." Emily explains, "Cole talked to her on the phone twice the day before he vanished." Emily explains.

"Soccer mom you say?" Rossi asks curious.

"The epitome of one. She ran a bake safe for her team and everything. I've just sent you her photo." Penelope explains.

"This could be who the bartender was talking about." JJ says.

"Penelope, we need Jillian's address." Rossi explains.

"Oh, I can do one better." Penelope reveals, "I'm tracking her cell phone, she's five blocks away two twenty mason." Penelope explains.

"Thanks Kiddo." Rossi says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are still in her office and Penelope is pacing back and forth in concern as she hasn't heard from Morgan since his phone cut out when they were on a call.

"Pen, they'll be okay." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"You don't know that, it's been twenty minutes and he's not answering my call, Morgan always answers my calls." Penelope says worried.

"Pen, they're in the middle of nowhere, they probably don't have signal." Emily says, as she walks over to her girlfriend and puts her hands on Penelope's shoulders, and as she does Penelope's desk phone rings, "That's probably Morgan now." Emily says, and as she does Penelope hurries over to her desk to answer it.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"Where have you been? I have been calling and calling." Penelope says, sounding panicked, and as she speaks Emily walks over and puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, calm down, I'm here now." Morgan says, and as he does Emily squeezes her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well, I didn't want you to try to talk to the neighbour or go to a farm. Then you'd run into Jacob Dufour himself." Penelope says.

"Why what do you got on him?" Morgan asks curious.

"A hell of a lot." Emily answers, "He's got a history of mental illness and animal cruelty since he was a juvenile." Emily explains, "He's been in and out of psychiatric hospitals because he would cut the heads and the pelts of animals and wear them. He said he'd do it because he wanted to know what it felt like to be in someone else's skins." Emily explains.

"Where does Dufour live?" Morgan asks curious.

"The farm closest to the store." Penelope answers, "And keep us in the know, I want to be sure of you guys." Penelope explains.

"All right, thanks Mama." Morgan says, before hanging up.

"See he's okay." Emily tells her girlfriend as she squeezes her shoulder, and as she does Penelope turns and hugs Emily, "Everyone's okay." Emily assures her girlfriend as she hugs Penelope and kisses her cheek.

* * *

A while later the case is over and one of the NSA directors has been arrested, and the team are on the plane back to DC.

"So Libertad's been completely shut down." Rossi, who is on the phone with Hotch who is with Penelope and Emily, says.

"Yeah, but all of it's competitors are stepping in as we speak." Hotch explains.

"How's Penelope doing?" Rossi asks about his daughter concerned.

"She's disappointed but she can't go home, but she's doing okay." Hotch explains.

"I'll bring her a new garden troll to cheer her up when I get back." Rossi says, knowing that that should go well with the postcard he already has,

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to you soon, Bye." Hotch says, before hanging up, and once he hangs up he turns to Penelope and Emily, "Am I right? You doing all right?" Hotch asks curious, looking at Penelope.

"Well, uh, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Penelope asks.

"No." Hotch answers.

"Well, then, yes, I am hunky dory. I am. I'm, um…" Penelope starts to say, trailing off and Emily puts an arm around her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna put some satin sheets on that." Penelope says, pointing to the fold out couch, "I'm gonna put a splash of colour over there. I'm gonna put some tassels on that thing.." Penelope says, trailing off again as she gets upset, and so Emily just hugs her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Penelope says as Emily hugs her.

"I know, it's all right, but it's not gonna be forever." Hotch says as Penelope and Emily break apart, but Emily keeps her arm around Penelope.

"And you got Cochran." Penelope says.

"True." Hotch admits.

"And he lawyered up, but he could talk at some point?" Penelope asks.

"He could." Hotch confirms.

"Okay." Penelope says, "Hey, I'm gonna make me and Em vegetarian omelettes for dinner. Do you want one?" Hotch asks curious.

"Well, uh, Jack's already in bed, so…. You have jalapenos?" Hotch asks curious, and as he does Penelope grins, which to Emily is the best sight there is.

"Uh, uh, I'm sorry." Penelope says, as she wipes her eyes, "Uh, do… do I have ja…." Penelope says as she walks over to the middle fridge, looking happy.

"I want you to know, I have had a love affair with all things hot and spicy since I was twelve." Penelope reveals, as she walks over to the cabinet where she has been keeping cooking supplies and as she does, once her back is turned Emily mouths "Thank you." To Hotch, feeling glad that he has managed to make her so happy, and the three of them get started on making dinner together.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope is sound asleep but Emily isn't. Emily on the other hand is sitting with Rossi at the little table talking, though the two of them are being extremely careful not to wake Penelope.

"I really hoped we'd get something from this case." Emily admits.

"I know, me too." Rossi admits.

"Dave, I don't know how much longer she can handle being cooped up like this." Emily admits, "I keep reading and re-reading the files hoping to find some kind of clue, and I've even got Clyde seeing if he has any contacts that can help." Emily admits, "These people are ghosts Dave, the kind of ghosts who drop bodies and then disappear." Emily comments, knowing how bad that is.

"I know." Dave admits, "That's what's making them so hard to find." Dave reveals, and as he does Emily looks over to Penelope.

"I'm terrified to let her out of my sight." Emily admits, tears coming to her eyes, "These hitmen are a whole other level, and all I want is to protect her, but I'm terrified I won't be able to." Emily admits, saying what she hasn't said to Penelope as she doesn't want Penelope to know worried she really is.

"I know, I'm terrified of the same thing." Rossi admits, "We've just got to do everything we can."

"I can't lose her." Emily tells Rossi

"I know." Rossi responds, as he reaches over and takes Emily's hand and the two of them drift into silence it being more than clear how worried the two of them are about the person that they both love.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A bit of time has passed since the case where the NSA director was arrested and to Penelope's horror she is still on lock down for her safety, and even though she likes being able to spend time with Emily Penelope is terrified every minute of every days, and truthfully so is Emily but she is trying to hide that fact from Penelope.

It's late evening and Penelope, Emily and Rossi are playing poker together in the room where Penelope and Emily have been staying in.

"I'm in too." Penelope says, as she puts a fuzzy pen into the plot.

"Well, I think you're both bluffing." Rossi says, though he is pretty sure he likely wouldn't be able to tell if Emily was, "So I will see your fuzzy pencil, and Emily's lipstick, and raise you… form the Dominican Republic one Fuente Fuente OpusX." Rossi says as he smells a cigar and then puts it into the plot.

"I don't understand why we're betting." Penelope comments.

"Because it's poker." Emily comments, though considering how much her Dad plays poker Emily is a little amused by Penelope's reaction to actually playing.

"But I don't smoke!" Penelope exclaims.

"Like Emily said it's poker, it's not fun unless you have something on the line." Rossi comments.

"Fine, give me three cards." Penelope requests.

"Emily?" Rossi asks curious, as he gives his daughter three cards.

"I'm good." Emily says.

"Yeah, me too." Rossi says.

"What? Really?" Penelope asks as she checks her cards.

"I know you've heard the expression poker face before." Rossi tells his daughter who sighs and so he and Emily exchange looks as they all put down their cards.

"This will not go on forever, Penelope." Rossi says, as he reaches out and takes his daughters hand.

"It… it feels like it will." Penelope admits, "I'm scared Dad, there are people out there that want to hurt me, I'm scared I'm gonna be stuck in here because there's people out there that are gonna hurt me." Penelope says, as Emily reaches out and outs a hand on her girlfriends leg, as Penelope's cell phone goes off, "It's Hotch, we've got a case." Penelope admits, as she stands up.

"Listen Kiddo, we're gonna take these guys down. In the meantime, you just have to say strong." Rossi tells his daughter as he kisses her cheek, before leaving.

"Your Dad's right, Babe." Emily assures her girlfriend, before kissing her, and once they break apart the two of them head out of the room they have been staying in and head to the roundtable room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Penelope and Emily are in the roundtable room with the team, except for Reid who is still on leave, and Penelope is presenting the case.

"St. Augustine, Florida, two bodies were found early this evening in a remote wooded area just west of the city." Penelope explains, "Neither have been identified yet." Penelope explains.

"This women's complexion…" Tara starts to say.

"She was exsanguinated, which is a really fun word to say, but thanks to Dad keeping things from me when I grew up, I didn't know it's terrible meaning until I started working here." Penelope explains.

"Odd that only the female had her blood removed." Rossi comments.

"Well, the male victim might have been collateral damage or a witness that needed to be silenced." JJ comments.

"It is the kind of message that rival drug gangs would send to each other, and the Curiel syndicate recently set up shop in Florida." Emily explains.

"Except it looks like these two were meant to vanish without anyone the wiser. How is that a message?" Rossi asks, and Emily has to admit that he has a point.

"Well, cartels have also been known to use murder as a form of voodoo. In 1989, a university of Texas student was murdered by a satanic gang while on spring break." Morgan says.

"Well, my gut says it has nothing to do with drugs. More like straight out vampirism or someone with a blood fetish." JJ comments.

"It's late and we need to hit the ground running. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch instructs, and once he does everyone heads out of the roundtable room, Penelope and Emily heading to Penelope's office as they go.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane and Penelope and Emily are sitting right next to each other in Penelope's office so that both their faces are appearing on the video call.

"The coroner attributes the lacerations on the bodies to animal bites." Morgan says, "Apparently there's a lot of racoons in the area." Morgan explains.

"Maybe so, but the media's going all in with satanic mutilation." JJ explains.

"It's happened before." Hotch says, "The west Memphis three case showed how animal activity on a corpse can be mistaken for ritualized torture." Hotch says.

"After the first bite the insect infestation expands and distorts the open wound." Rossi says.

"Okay, here's my finger, here's the mute button. Are you guys done talking about the critter damage?" Penelope asks, and as she does Emily reaches out and puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You can put your finger down, Baby Girl, we're done." Morgan says.

"Thank you, and JJ's right, local news and radio outlets are going wild with this being a blood worshiping cult murder. Hey, new information." Penelope says.

"Both of the bodies have been identified." Emily explains, "Cheyenne Pravato twenty-three, and George Henning, seventy-one." Emily explains.

"Any connection?" Hotch asks curious.

"My level one search says no. my level two three twenty await." Penelope explains, "Cheyenne was a waitress that is currently unemployed Henning was a retired steelworker from Pennsylvania. Lived in Florida for a few years, they both went missing three days ago." Penelope explains.

"Three days?" Tara asks, "Coroner estimated the time of death as less than twenty four hours from the time of discovery." Tara comments.

"Means the unsub had the vics for two full days before killing them." Rossi says.

"Preliminary indicators show no sign of torture or sexual assault. What was he doing with them?" JJ asks.

"Dave, you find out what you can about Cheyenne from friends and family. Morgan you do the same thing for Henning. Lewis, you go to the ME, and JJ I need you to rein in the media. Hysteria's growing and we need to contain it." Hotch says.

* * *

A little while later, because she knows that they will be working all night, or at least most of it. Emily has gotten coffee for herself and Penelope and is bringing it to her girlfriend.

"Here we are." Emily says, as she puts the coffee on the table, "How's it going?" Emily asks, as she sits down next to Penelope.

"It's gonna be a long night." Penelope reveals, looking at her girlfriend.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I made plenty of coffee." Emily comments.

"It really is." Penelope confirms as she gets to work.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case, doing so on very little sleep. Penelope and Emily who have drunk a fair bit of coffee, are in Penelope's office working when Penelope's phone rings.

"Sir, yes, sir." Penelope says.

"Garcia, I need you to do a search of doctors and medical professionals in the region and see what kind of red flags pop up." Hotch requests.

"But of course, Carmine, scarlet, cherry, crimson, maroon? What shade of red are we looking for?" Penelope asks.

"Ethics violations, improper protocol." Hotch says.

"This person may have washed out of medical school." JJ says.

"Or gotten in trouble with the licensing board for unorthodox practices." Emily suspects.

"A deep shade, hit you back when I have something." Penelope says, before hanging up, and once she has hung up she and Emily get to work.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have found something and so they are calling Hotch and JJ back so that they can pas son what they have found.

"What have you got, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing on my crimson flag doctor search, but Em and I did learn about something with a super cool name." Penelope explains.

"The Mad Scientist club." Emily explains.

"And what's that?" JJ asks.

"They're a student group from the Florida college of medicine in Jacksonville before they disbanded, they use to get together and talk about experimental way to cure disease." Penelope explains.

"Do you have the names of the people in the club?" JJ asks.

"Uh, kinda sorta not really." Penelope answers, "They were totally informal. Here's the part that makes me sit up straight." Penelope explains, "They used to meet at a local cemetery." Penelope explains.

"Let me guess. The same cemetery where Andrea Gambrell disappeared." JJ comments.

"Yeah, that's the one." Emily says.

"All right, keep working on the names and see if you can find out why the cub was disbanded." Hotch requests.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she and Emily once more hang up with Hotch and JJ.

* * *

For another day the team continue to work on the case and Penelope and Emily back at Quantico continue to get very little sleep, just like the rest of the team. As they work in Penelope's office Penelope's phone once more rings.

"Yello." Penelope answers.

"Garcia, look, I need you and Emily to check something for me. It's not much to run with, but…" Tara starts to say.

"Mm, I will be the judge of that." Penelope says, "Gimme, gimme." Penelope requests.

"All right, we're looking for a student, first name Richard or Robert, no last name, who attended the Florida College of Medicine in Jacksonville at the time that the Mad Scientist club was active." Tara explains.

"Richard or Robert with no last name." Penelope repeats, "So, my judgement is that Bartholomew or Oglethorpe with no last name would be easier?" Penelope asks.

"Well, his interest may have been in neuroscience, and he claims he was from the area." Tara says.

"That helps, Milady, so love to you, my sneakers are on, I'm running with this." Penelope says, and Emily just smiles at her girlfriend loving every part of her.

* * *

After a night of a little more sleep than the previous two, though not by much, Penelope and Emily are once more working in Penelope's office and as they have found something Penelope and Emily have called Tara back.

"Hey, I've got Garcia and Emily on the line, they say they've got something." Tara explains.

"What is it?" Hotch asks.

"Sir, you were right about the scarlet macaw." Penelope explains, "They are very hard to find, when you can find one, they're real pricey. However, a private zoo outside of St. Augustine reported a macaw stolen." Penelope explains, "The owner suspected it to be a former employee, but they didn't have any proof." Penelope explains, "I checked out this former employee, Bobby Boles, Bobby being short for Robert, Robert maybe being our mad scientist." Penelope explains.

"Did Robert Boles ever go to medical school?" Tara asks curious.

"Yep." Emily confirms, "But he flunked out during the middle of his first year." Emily explains, "His records indicate he's always been a misfit." Emily explains.

"How so?" Tara asks curious,.

"He was home-schooled from an early age 'cause he didn't fit in with the other kids. Lots of childhood therapy." Penelope explains.

"What did Boles do after he dropped out of Med School?" Tara asks curious.

"Lots of part time jobs. He currently works as an orderly at the same hospital as Dr Braga." Penelope explains.

"Where is he now?" Hotch asks.

"Uh, I can't find a physical address. He hasn't had one for a while. Em and I will keep searching." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over and Penelope and Emily are both in their pyjamas, though Emily is wearing her gun which is in its holster, and in the room they have been sharing at Quantico.

"Pen, what is it?" Emily asks concerned, as she notices Penelope staring at the fold out couch.

"I just want to go home." Penelope admits, "I'm sick of being stuck here, I know it's too keep me safe, I know that I just…. I just want to see Sergio again, sleep next to you in our bed." Penelope explains to her girlfriend.

"I know." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek, "Hopefully we're not here much longer." Emily tells her.

"I need ice cream…. Or frozen yogurt." Penelope admits.

"There's both ice cream and frozen yogurt in the freezer in the bullpen." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Good." Penelope says, before turning and heading to the kitchen, and Emily follows right behind her, watching carefully for signs of danger.

About a minute later Penelope and Emily walk into the kitchen in the bullpen and Penelope starts to search for what she wants to eat.

"Ice cream bad, yogurt good… yogurt with ice cream, best." Penelope says, before grabbing both of the containers.

"Love your logic, Pen." Emily tells her girlfriend as she kisses her cheek.

"Do you disagree?" Penelope asks curious.

"Not at all." Emily admits, and a she does she and Penelope hear hurried footsteps so Emily pulls her gun, being prepared to defend her girlfriend if necessary, but it is Hotch who hurries in.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Emily asks concerned as she puts her gun back in its holster.

"You both need to come with me right now." Hotch explains.

"Now now?" Penelope asks as she puts down the ice cream and yogurt, and once she does Emily takes her head and they follow Hotch, "Should we change? We're both in our PJ's." Penelope comments.

"I'll have someone bring you both some clothes." Hotch says as they get to the elevator, "We don't have time to waste." Hotch explains.

"Hotch, talk to us, what's going on?" Emily asks concerned as they get into the elevator.

"There's been a major break in the case of the hitmen hunting Penelope." Hotch explains.

"There has?" Penelope asks.

"And we may have found a way to bring this whole network down." Hotch says, to Penelope's complete and utter joy. Emily on the other hand, while happy won't get her hopes up as she knows that a hell of a lot of things would have to occur for that to happen.

* * *

A while after Hotch came to get Penelope and Emily late at night Reid, who is returning to work, is knocking on Morgan and Savannah's door.

"Hey You!" Savannah says happily.

"Hi." Reid greats.

"Welcome back, come in." Savannah says, letting Reid into the house.

"Thank you." Reid responds.

"I know you're not a hugger. I don't care." Savannah says before hugging Reid.

"Hey, get your greasy hands off my girl." Morgan says, as he walks up to Reid and Savannah, "Nice to have you home, Kid." Morgan comments.

"Good to be back." Reid says, and the two of them laugh as they do a failed fist bump.

"Let me get my stuff." Morgan says, before walking away.

"That thing you called me about, here's some updated stats." Savannah says, handing Reid an envelope which he puts in his bag as Morgan walks back over.

"Thanks." Reid says.

"Stats? Stats from what?" Morgan asks curious.

"Medical research." Savannah says, "Shop talk, things you wouldn't be interested in." Savannah explains.

"Well, I can tell you what I am interested in, and that is you." Morgan says, as he hugs Savannah.

"You gonna love me forever?" Savannah asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Morgan confirms.

"Forever ever?" Savannah asks curious.

"For ever, ever, ever." Morgan says, before kissing Savannah and as they kiss Reid's phone goes off.

"Guys, Garcia, Emily and Hotch need us ASAP for a briefing on the four hitmen." Reid explains.

* * *

A little while later Reid is walking into the roundtable room where the rest of the team are.

"Hey Brainiac." Emily says, as she walks over to him, "Welcome back." She greats.

"Thanks. It's really good to see you." Reid says, as he hugs Emily completely meaning what he is saying as he's always happy to see Emily.

"Welcome home." Penelope says, hugging him again.

"We should get started." Hotch says, and once he does everyone sits down, Emily sitting right next to Penelope.

"Brian Cochran from NSA." Hotch says, putting an image on the screen, "I've placed in on 24/7 lockdown at USP Terre Haute." Hotch explains, "The network has proven that they can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime and now that they have targeted Garcia we can't afford to lose another lead." Hotch explains, and as he does Emily reaches out and takes Penelope's hand.

"Cochran used one of the hitmen to target DEA supervisor Graff." Emily explains.

"But we can press him on that to get him to cooperate." Morgan comments.

"Well, fortunately that won't be necessary." Hotch comments, "He had a breakdown in solitary confinement and he was already wiling to make a deal." Hotch explains.

"We need to go talk to him." Rossi says, looking at his daughter and hoping that she will finally be safe.

"Garcia, Prentiss and I already did." Hotch explains..

"That is, we video conferenced with him." Penelope explains.

"There was limits on what he could tell us, he didn't know names, but he did know all their areas of expertise." Emily explains.

"How Specific do they get?" Reid asks, "Most successful hitmen are basically just Swiss army knives of murder." Reid comments.

"Well, take the OG hit guy who got us into this mess, Giuseppe Montolo, remember him?" Penelope asks and as she does she everyone else are pretty sure they will never forget him, "He was a genius at making hits look like an accident." Penelope explains, "The others, depends what you're looking for." Penelope admits, Take the guy that's still out there who's responsible for shooting poor Mr Graff. He knows simply as the sniper, he can make a T-zone shot from over two thousand meters." Penelope explains.

"Which means he's ex-military." Emily comments, "Not necessarily American, but to pull that kind of shot off he's definitely trained." Emily explains.

"So, who's number two?" Tara asks curious.

"That would be the chemist. He works with poison." Penelope explains.

"He specialty is hits that don't leave a trace." Emily adds.

"He sounds delightful." Rossi comments, "What about number three?" Rossi asks.

"Well, that would be the bomber." Penelope explains, "According to Cochran, he's responsible for this." Penelope says, putting an image on the screen.

"It's a chemical fire in Tianjin China" Emily explains, "Apparently a bureaucrat didn't pay his bribe on time." Emily explains.

"You know that's conspiracy theory garbage." JJ says.

"But what is credible is Cochran's insistence that he was trained by Mossad." Emily explains, "Jack Garrett and Clyde Easter are following up on leads." Emily reveals.

"That leaves us with number four, the one with the highest body count of them all." Penelope comments.

"And who's that?" Reid asks curious.

"Miss .45 a Black Widow Hitwomen." Hotch explains.

"She specializes in seduction and is patient." Emily says, "She learns everything she can about the men she is hired to kill so that she put them in the most compromising position possible, so they don't see it when they pull the trigger." Emily explains.

"All this is great, but are we going to find them?" Morgan asks.

"Through the person who runs their IT." Penelope says.

"Cochran says he goes by the name the Snowman." Hotch explains.

"Great. So, who's the Snowman jagoff?" Rossi asks curious.

"We don't know their identity, but what we do know is that he's the Key to the whole network." Hotch explains.

"But if he set it up, he's not just gonna tear it down because we ask nicely." Morgan comments.

"He will because he was kidnapped by one of the hitmen and held against his will in safe house." Hotch explains.

"I wonder how that feel." Penelope comments, and as she does Emily squeezes her hand.

"Even if they have him under duress. He's still gonna be impossible to find." JJ says.

"Well find him, with this." Hotch says, as he puts the pen he got from Cochran on the table.

* * *

For the next day the team continue to work the case and while doing so they manage to save the snowman, who is a teenage boy, by the name of Barry Winslow. As he was really glad to be saved the kid is happily telling the team everything.

"I can't tell you much about them. It's not like we had a lot of heart-to-heart conversations while they handcuffed me to a computer." Barry explains.

"Do you know any of their names?" Emily asks in a kind voice.

"No, but I know their bank accounts." Barry reveal, and everyone feels pretty good about that as they are pretty sure it is going to be a huge help.

"How long do you think we have before the other two realize the network's been compromised?" Reid asks.

"Two days, maybe. They like being independent contractors, so they always work jobs separately and uh, they rely on me to coordinate all their online traffic." Barry explains.

"Which I can help fake." Penelope says.

"Yeah, we have the façade covered on our end, but they also have back channel communications that I can't account for, especially the bomber." Barry explains.

"Why him?" Rossi asks.

"I don't know." Barry admits, "All I know is when they would rotate watching over me, he never showed." Barry explains.

"I know why, he's paranoid, most explosive experts are." Emily explains, "Blow everything you, you live in fear that you're net." Emily explains, "We need to lure out the hitwomen, if we can take her alive, she'll lead us to the bomber." Emily explains.

"We have to give her a target worth coming out of hiding for." Morgan realises.

"That means me, doesn't ir?" Penelope asks.

"No." Emily, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan say together, Emily's no being the loudest.

"Sir…" Penelope starts to say, looking at Hotch.

"Garcia, that's not to gonna happen. It's too dangerous to leave you out there like that." Hotch explains, and Emily thinks to herself how she will never allow that to happen, "You have a record of all the kills she was paid for?" Hotch asks Barry.

"I have records for everything." Barry reveals.

"All right. Even a contract killer can have a victimology, a pattern of which she's not aware. We need to find that." Hotch reveals.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is working with Barry in her office as Emily watches on and as she watches how relaxed Penelope is Emily can't help but smile. Using the information that Penelope and Barry have found JJ, Reid, and Hotch are in Hotch's office discussing a possible plan.

"The three hits, they were all men who wanted to kill their wives." Reid explains.

"That's the oldest motivation in the book. Why are they special?" JJ asks.

"She took their money, then killed the men who hired her." Reid explains.

"All three of them head children." Hotch notes.

"Maybe children are the line hitmen won't cross?" JJ suspects.

"The chemist and the sniper both performed jobs that involved families." Reid comments, "Theoretically, if the price is high enough a hitman shouldn't have morals. I think these kills are personal to her. Personal enough to risk double crossing her client." Reid explains.

"Maybe something similar happened to her." Hotch suspects.

"And that's how we get her to come to the table. I pretend to be that kind of client." Reid explains.

"How do we know that's gonna work?" Hotch asks curious.

"We don't." Reid admits, "It's a calculated risk, based on her MO, which is categorically different than the men." Reid explains.

"They're cold, clinical, long distance, she's up close and personal." JJ explains.

"She knows that she has to be more careful because she actually wants to kill her targets, I'm going to pretend to be a husband who wants his pregnant wife dead." Reid explains.

"Well, I'd want to kill you if you told me that." JJ says.

"Exactly. Then all we have to do is set the right meeting sport. A bar or a restaurant we control so that the odds are better of us taking her alive." Reid comments.

"That's our best strategy, but there is one flaw." Hotch says, and the three of them start to discuss their plan.

* * *

For two days Reid has been communicating with the Hit women and the two of them have arranged a date. It is a couple of hours to the date and Penelope and Emily are in the bullpen and Reid is walking down the stairs towards them.

"Foster care records locked, loaded, and searchable." Penelope says, as they suspect that might be the way to find the hit women.

"According to the emails she sent me setting up tonight, her name is Cat." Reid reveals, as he gets to Penelope and Emily, "So let's assume her name is Catherine." Reid says and as he does Emily helps him with his tie.

"Give me more." Penelope requests.

"Suspicious death for Mom, and her dad most likely went away for manslaughter." Reid explains.

"Keep it coming." Penelope requests.

"Rampant abuse. She would have been in a lot of pain." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Sadly that does not rule out of any Catherine's." Penelope explains, and Emily and Reid exchange looks.

"Her first family kills were most likely in the foster environment." Emily says.

"Cross reference all those families that Catherine's went into with accidental deaths or foster dads and focus on those that have multiple abuse complaints levelled against them." Reid requests.

"Dig." Penelope says.

"Catherine Adams." Reid reads and once he does he, Emily, and Penelope all start to read all about Cat Adams so that Reid knows about the women he is going to meet and Emily knows all about the women who has been hunting the women she loves.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Sorry that there was no update yesterday, I was away from my computer when I usually update. Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A little while later Reid is at the restaurant where he is going to be meeting Cat and while JJ, Rossi, Tara, and Morgan are spread out at various places throughout the restaurant Emily, Hotch and Penelope are in Penelope's office where Penelope is sitting at her desk and Hotch and Emily are sitting either side of her.

"Hotch, do you have a visual?" Rossi asks, through the coms.

"Just hacked in." Penelope explains.

"All right, we have you over her left shoulder." Hotch says to Reid through the coms, "Do you copy?" Hotch asks and Reid just briefly looks at the camera to say yes, he does.

"All right, all agents stand by." Hotch instructs, "Doctor Reid will give the green light. Don't move until we have it." Hotch instructs, as Cat starts to inspect Reid's fake ring.

"Twenty-four karat?" Cat asks.

"Mm-hmm." Reid confirms.

"24K, times four years means this ring should be dinged and nicked, but the sucker is brand-new. You're not married." Cat says, and as she does everyone hears a very recognizable click, which causes Emily to tense.

"What was that? Was that what I think it was?" Penelope asks worried.

"Everyone hold." Hotch instructs.

"Why are we here, Spencer?" Cat asks.

"We're here because you belong to a network of four hitmen who've been operating in the shadows of the internet." Reid says, "You known as Miss .45. My team and I have been hunting you for months and I knew that if I boxed you in, I could arrest you with as little resistance as possible." Reid explains.

"Your team being the Behavioural analysis until of the FBI? You guys are good. You're the only ones that got close to us, but we got kind of close to you too, didn't we?" Cat asks, "Hi Penelope." Cat says, into the microphone, causing Penelope to tense.

"It's okay. You're safe." Emily assures her girlfriend, as she bends down and kisses her cheek, and putting her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Do you know why I'm so good at my job?" Cat asks curious.

"Because you kill without compunction or remorse." Reid comments.

"That only gets a girl so far in live. No, it's because I think though every potential outcome and then I plan accordingly. You see, I didn't walk into your trap, you walked into mine." Cat reveals, and as she does Hotch and Emily exchange looks.

"Where's your head, Spencer? What are you thinking about?" Cat asks curious.

"I was thinking about entropy." Spencer reveals.

"Mm-hmm." Cat says.

"It's the thermodynamic measure of degradation of matter and energy in the universe. To put it another way." Reid explains, as Cat moves closer to him.

"That's your gun." Cat says, as she takes Reid's gun from him.

"Good evening." A Waiter says, walking up to them.

"Hi, uh, you know what? We've been having so much fun getting to know one another, we'll let you know when we're ready, okay?" Cat asks, and the waiter walks away, "Thank you." Cat says, "Now that we got them out of the way, will you do me a favour and tell Blondie McBlonderson over there at the bar to disappear." Cat requests.

"JJ stand down." Hotch says.

"Thanks for playing, Sweetie." Cat says, in a sweet voice and as she speaks Emily knows that she would love to be at the restaurant, taking Cat down herself, but she knows that Penelope needs her more than her revenge does.

"If she learns how many agents we have outside, she'll start shooting." Emily reveals, and Hotch nods.

"Dave, get ready to take her out." Hotch instructs.

"Yeah." Dave confirms.

"Reid, do not let her get up from the table." Hotch instructs.

"All right, you're in charge." Reid says to Cat, "Tell me what you want and I'll see if I can get it here for you." Reid says.

"Anything I want?" Cat asks.

"Anything you want." Reid confirms.

"Like a million dollars in unmarked bills, maybe a plane to Aruba?" Cat asks.

"Is that what you want?" Reid asks.

"And you'll say you'll bring it here, but the real plan is to distract me from what is, I'm sure, an impressive law enforcement response just outside the door. Is that the plan?" Cat asks.

"That's the plan." Reid comments

"Okay, let's talk, but let's talk about something interesting at least." Cat comments, "Tell me about me." Cat requests.

"You? You're a black window hitwoman. You specialize in seduction and you're patient." Reid says, "You learn everything you can about the men you hired to kill, physically, psychological, and emotionally, because you want them in as compromised a position as possible so they don't see it coming when you pull the trigger." Reid explains.

"And when I do it really well they pull the trigger themselves, give me your phone." Cat requests.

"Why?" Reid asks.

"Because I know what I want now. I want to play a game with you. You like games?" Cat asks.

"I do." Reid confirms.

"Do you win?" Cat asks curious.

"I always win." Reid comments.

"Give it to me." Cat requests, and Reid hands his phone over, "Okay, here's my game. You have thirty minutes to answer every question I ask, and if you lie, I'll know because I've spent the past ten years of my life studying men and their lies before I kill them." Cat explains, "Do you believe me?" Cat asks.

"I do." Reid confirms.

"That was true, you're getting this." Cat comments, "Now, here's how we'll know who wins at the end of thirty minutes. If you win, you'll drag me out of here in handcuffs." Cat explains, "But if I win, you will escort me out like a gentlemen, to make sure I exit safely." Cat explains, "What do you say, Spencer? Think you can win this one?" Cat asks.

"Considering everything you've put Garcia and so many people through, you're going to have to shoot me in the face before you walk out of here." Reid says, and as he does Emily and Hotch exchange looks at that seems very uncharacteristic for Reid.

"Game on." Kat says.

"Oh Boy." Penelope comments, and Emily squeezes her shoulder.

"What do you want to ask me? Reid asks, and once he does he and Cat start to play their game which involves Reid explaining what the BAU have been doing over the last couple of days.

A little while later, Reid and Cat are still playing their name and Cat is getting extremely annoyed that Reid won't tell her why he took some time off.

"You don't get everything you want just because you're pointing a gun at me under a table." Reid explains, "You're not the first killer to point a gun at me. You're not even the first women to point a gun at me, sorry." Reid comments.

"You're really gonna take this all the way, aren't you?" Cat asks, and Reid just gives her a look, "Yeah, so am I." Cat says.

"Dave go." Hotch instructs.

"Look at my face. Does it look like I'm bluffing?" Cat asks.

"I know you're not bluffing. I'm gonna ask you one more time. Before you say no, I want you to considering something." Cat says, as she muffles the mike

"She muffled the mike, we lost audio." Penelope explains.

"I'll kill the fed walking towards me first, a stationary target's easier to hit. After that it's a free-fire zone." Cat explains.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Reid says.

"Sorry, what was that?" Reid asks.

"I'll tell you." Reid says, "Rossi stand down, please." Reid says, looking at him, and Rossi nods and heads to the kitchen were JJ is.

"Welcome to the locker room." JJ says.

"I hate the locker room." Rossi comments.

* * *

A little while later Cat believes that she has flushed out all Reid's backups, but she doesn't know about Tara and Morgan, and Spencer and Cat have talked about Reid's mother and Reid has profiled Cat. Just as Reid finishes profiling Cat the alarm goes off signifying the end of Reid and Cat's little game.

"Except it ain't over, is it?" Cat asks.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you walk out of here?" Reid asks.

"You profiled so much about me, except you forgot to ask the most important question. Why would I make you sit here for thirty minutes?" Cat asks.

"Because you're stalling." Reid says.

"Then you don't know me at all. Did you guys show up here without an escape plan? Or is that just what another girl with Daddy Issues do? Maybe if you hadn't fallen victim to your own gender bias, and yes, all men have gender bias, even you, Doctor Reid," Cat says and honestly if Cat wasn't a psychopath who had threatened her girlfriend and made their lives hell Emily think they could have gotten along pretty well, something which causes Emily to be unsure what to think, "You would have recognized that your entire strategy was based on one faulty detail, can you see It?" Cat asks.

"You're not here alone." Reid says.

"And my partner? Less paranoid than you think." Cat comments.

"You planted a bomb in the building." Reid says, causing everyone to worry.

"We're on the move." JJ says, and she and Rossi go searching for the building.

After a little bit of searching JJ and Rossi find the bomb and the second they find it they know it is far from good.

"Emily, Hotch, we've got interconnected c-4 charges down here." JJ reveals

"How many?" Emily asks concerned.

"There's six charges. They're connected to the city gas line. She could take out the whole block." Rossi reveals, and as he does Emily and Hotch become even more worried.

* * *

A little while later Hotch and Emily are hurrying around Penelope's office, trying to get as much information as possible. As Emily is more of an explosive expert than he is Hotch gets blue prints out of Penelope's printer and then hands them to Emily.

"JJ, can you repeat that? The bomb has a cell phone trigger?" Emily asks.

"That's right. All she has to do is call the number and boom." JJ explains.

"Can you jam the signal?" Hotch asks, looking at Penelope.

"Not from here, no." Penelope answers.

"The failsafe will still kick in. Same outcome, can't move 'em, can't submerge 'em." Rossi says.

"It'll take us hours to get the gas turned off on the whole block." Hotch tells Emily, and everyone else through the coms

"And If we alert anyone then the panic could set her, and the bomb, off." Emily comments, knowing that.

"SWAT's on the radio with the bomb squad." JJ says, "They say our only chance is to get our hands on that cell phone. If we shut down the trigger, we can remove the charges." JJ says, saying what Emily was beginning to suspect.

"Morgan." Hotch says.

"Go ahead, Hotch." Morgan responds.

"Does she have a cell phone with her?" Hotch asks.

"I don't think so. I didn't see her pull one out." Morgan reveals, "The bomber was setting this up while we were all up here. I think he's holding the stick." Morgan explains.

"We're combing the block. He could be anywhere, though." Hotch says, "Where's Lewis?" Hotch asks curious.

* * *

While the rest of the team are discussing what is going on Tara is in the kitchen with the entire restaurant staff giving them instructions so that they handle the situation the right way.

"Do not overreact." Tara instructs, "Do you rush. Simply give ever patron their check and tell them that there's been a unforeseen problem in the kitchen that cannot be resolved." Tara explains, "Their dinner has been paid for and they should leave calmly and at their earliest possible convenience, got it?" Tara asks,

"Yes Ma'am." Workers around the room say.

"Great, you come with me." Tara says, taking one of the workers over to the door, "That table there, you leave alone." Tara says, pointing to the table where Reid and Cat are.

* * *

At the table where Cat and Reid are they both notice waiters and waitresses giving people their check and people getting up and leaving.

"Look at that, there they go." Cat comments.

"All we want to do…" Reid starts to say.

"Is minimize the collateral damage." Cat says, realising that, "I get it, I'm not mad. It'll give me the cover I need to slip out. I just need to know it's clear, so do me a favour and tell your boss that nobody leaves until it's safe for me too." Kat says.

"Reid, perimeter agents are pulling back. You have to let her go." Hotch says.

"Well?" Cat asks.

"Repeat, all agents, do not engage or pursue until the bomb is defused." Hotch says.

"Spencer…" Cat starts to say.

"You can leave." Reid says, and Cat stands up, "But you won't." Reid reveals.

"I'm sorry?" Cat asks.

"Double or nothing. You need to sit back down." Reid says.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Emily asks, through the coms.

"Wow, now you're staling." Kat comments.

"You played your trump card, but I have one too." Reid reveals.

"Thanks for dinner, I had fun." Cat says, as she starts to walk away.

"I found your father." Reid reveals.

"No, you didn't." Cat says, turning back around.

"Look at my face. Am I buffing?" Reid asks, "I'll tell you where he is, but you need to sit back down and listen to the rest of my story." Reid explains.

"No, tell me now, or I'll…" Cat starts to say.

"Detonate the bomb?" Reid finishes, "You're not gonna do that, Cat, because then you won't learn anything, you said you were good at your job because you think through every outcome. Well guess what, so do I." Reid reveals.

"All right, finish the story." Cat requests, and once she does Reid starts talking about Cat's father, telling Cat what she needs to hear, even if it isn't strictly true.

"He didn't remember me?" Cat asks, and as she does there is actual pain in her voice.

"The alcoholism shredded his brain. I'm sorry." Reid says.

"You're not sorry. Sorry is what people say when they don't understand." Cat says.

"Wait, your mother… tell me." Cat says.

"is… is this part of the game?" Reid asks, his voice stuttering a little.

"No, the game's over." Cat says.

"When I looked at her medical chart, it.. it didn't make any sense." Reid admits, "The medication that they gave her should be helping, but I couldn't figure out what was making her so angry." Reid admits, "So, I, uh, I went to see her." Reid explains, "The moment I walked into the room, I saw it." Reid explains, "For three seconds, she didn't know who I was. I, um, I had her tested the morning and I found out that night, that she had early onset of dementia. Most likely Alzheimers." Reid reveals.

"Did you test yourself?" Cat asks, then she realises the answer without Reid even saying anything, "No, you didn't, you were too scared." Cat says.

"Did you know?" Penelope asks, as she looks between Emily and Hotch.

"No." Emily and Hotch both say, neither of them being able to image what Reid is going though.

"I thought I dodged a bullet when I turned thirty and didn't have a schizophrenic break like her, but, uh, there is somehow bigger and scarier because I can actually see it happening." Reid reveals, "All the memories that we used to share are just dying. I can't stop it, I can't help her. All I can do it find people that I can help." Reid explains.

"Is that really why you showed up tonight? To help me? Do you know how many men have told me that they wanted to help me? How do you think that worked out for them?" Cat asks.

"Hotch, she just armed the bomb." JJ says.

"Hotch, we need to pull back." Rossi instructs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Penelope says, sounding worried.

"Morgan, get out of there." Hotch says.

"Hotch, we might have a lead here." Lewis reveals.

"She hasn't touched anything to arm the bomb. That means the bomber's here, somewhere in the restaurant." Morgan explains.

"All right, if you can take him, do so, but the priority is evacuation." Hotch explains.

"I'm not even sure if it is a him." Emily comments, and as she does Hotch looks at her, "Cat mentioned someone about gender bias, so that could apply to the bomber as well." Emily explains.

"All right, she'd have to be in a position to maintain line of sight on Reid all right." Hotch says, "Lewis, Morgan, who do you see?" Hotch asks.

"Loo for anyone with their phones out. That's the detonator, our women will give give herself away by looking over." Morgan says, and for the next few tense minutes Lewis and Morgan work to take down the bomber.

"Hotch?" Morgan finally asks.

"Yeah." Hotch says, and Morgan talks to him, "Okay, you're all clear." Hotch says.

"You want to go home, Babe?" Emily asks her girlfriend who nods, takes off her glasses and starts to cry, and so Emily just hugs her girlfriend, holding her why she cries and as she does Hotch walks out leaving them alone.

* * *

A while later everything is officially over and Reid and Morgan are walking towards Morgan's house.

"So, you want to come in, decompress a bit?" Morgan asks curious.

"I'm good, I'm probably just gonna go home." Reid comments.

"That was an intense case." Morgan says.

"Yeah, it's over." Reid says, "Network's gone."

"Yeah, Reid, that medical research that Savannah gave you was that…." Morgan starts to say.

"Yeah." Reid confirms.

"You are gonna get tested aren't you?" Morgan asks.

"One of the data points that her research told me about was age." Reid explains, "I'm uh, too young to display the chromosomal signs, so I'm just gonna have to… learn to live not knowing." Reid admits, and as he does the door opens.

"Oh, my god." Penelope exclaims as she runs out of the house, closely followed by Emily.

"Ohy, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, what is happening right now?" Morgan asks as Penelope, who gets to him hugs him, as Savannah walks out of the house as well.

"You're what's going on. Right now is what's.. you are here." Penelope says, as Morgan looks to Emily and Savannah for help but Emily is just looking amused at her girlfriend, "Do you know what's happening right now? It is… it is done. The Dirty Dozen is done. Yes, done, I'm in it!" Penelope exclaims.

"it's.. how much did she have?" Morgan asks curious as he once more looks between Emily and Savannah.

"A lot." Emily answers.

"She started out with Jaeger." Savannah exclaims.

"Jaeger." Morgan repeats, sounding shocked.

"I love you." Penelope says to Morgan.

"Okay." Morgan says,

"I love you, and you… I love you so much." Penelope says, walking over to Reid and hugging him, as Reid just looks amused, "You I love the most." Penelope says, walking over, or more accurately stumbling over, to Emily and kissing her.

"And you." Penelope says to Savannah, "I should be jealous of you, because you're so hot, but I'm not, I'm not." Penelope says, looking at Morgan, "I promise you I'm not. I'm not. I promise." Penelope says, "No, I'm not, cause you know what? All I feel in here is love." Penelope reveals, feeling her chest, "I just, I am feeling… I'm full of love. So much love. I'm wearing too many clothes." Penelope says heading back into the house.

"Pen." Emily says, following after her as Penelope starts to remove her shirt.

"I'll go help Emily." Savannah says, being pretty sure she is going to need it, heading into the house behind Emily and Penelope as Reid and Morgan watch on in amusement.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has passed out and Emily has helped her into the back of her car.

"You sure you're going to be okay getting her home?" Morgan asks Emily concerned, "Because you can both stay here."

"I'll be fine." Emily assures him, "And I think it will be good for Pen, after everything that's happened, to wake up in our home, in our bed."

"Okay." Morgan says, before hugging her, "It's over Prentiss, your girl is safe." Morgan assures her as they hug each other, and tears come to Emily's eyes as she was terrified that Penelope would never be safe again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Even though she knew Penelope was safe now Emily still spent most the night watching Penelope sleep, as a way to remind herself that Penelope is safe, that she survived everything that happened; and honestly as she watched Penelope sleep Emily couldn't help but think about how much she doesn't want to leave for London, how much she wants to stay with Penelope, but she knows she has to as her commitment isn't up yet.

"Hey." Emily says as she notices Penelope wake up and in response Penelope groans, "Here, drink this." Emily says, handing Penelope a cup of water to her girlfriend and as she does Penelope takes the glass of water, sits up and drinks it.

"Remind me to never drink that much again." Penelope requests.

"I'll try, but you know you've asked me to do that before, and you haven't listened to the reminder." Emily points out.

"Good point." Penelope says, "We're home." Penelope realises, looking at Emily.

"Yeah, we are." Emily confirms, "And Stephen is going to bring Sergio back later today." Emily explains.

"Good." Penelope says, looking relieved, "I love you, so much." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "And thank you for being here."

"You really don't have to thank me." Emily assures her girlfriend as she reaches out and takes her girlfriend's hand, "You are my world, I couldn't have been anywhere else while all this was going on." Emily reveals, and in response Penelope just kisses her girlfriend, and as they kiss there is a knock on the door.

"Did we make plans with someone last night that I forgot?" Penelope asks her girlfriend curious.

"No." Emily answers, though she suspects she knows exactly who it is, "I'll go see who it is." Emily says, as she gets up and heads to the door.

Getting to the door Emily checks through the peep hole and when she sees who is on the other side Emily smiles as it is who she was expecting, and so she opens the door.

"Come in." Emily says, letting Rossi, Joy, and Stephen, who is holding Sergio, into the apartment, "Hey Buddy." Emily says, taking Sergio from Stephen, "It's really good to see you." Emily says as she hugs the cat.

"Of course your cat is who you're most excited to see." Stephen says, in a teasing tone of voice.

"Well yeah, of course." Emily answers.

"Dad, Joy, Gideon." Penelope says, walking out from the bedroom and straight over to her father who she hugs tightly, and for a long while, followed by hugging Joy and Stephen for shorter amounts of time, "What are you guys doing here?" Penelope asks curious as she takes Sergio from Emily so that she can hug him too.

"Breakfast." Joy answers, "You're safe, and so Dad suggested we come over to make breakfast together." Joy explains, "I was on my way home after an assignment, so I thought I'd take a detour." Joy tells her sister.

"I'm glad you did." Penelope says, smiling at her sister, who she hasn't seen or talked to since she went into protective custody as she didn't want to risk putting Joy in danger.

"Okay, I'm hungry, let's get started." Stephen says, taking the shopping bags from Rossi and heading to the kitchen, and as he does Rossi and Joy follow close behind.

"You okay?" Emily asks her girlfriend concerned as she puts an arm around Penelope.

"Yeah, I really am." Penelope says, smiling back at her girlfriend and the two of them head into the kitchen and proceed to make breakfast with their family.

* * *

A while later Penelope is walking out from hers and Emily's bathroom and into the living room where Emily is on the couch.

"So, I have the movies ready, nothing dramatic, all light-hearted comedies." Emily explains, as Penelope walks over to her.

"Great, I think that's all I can handle right now." Penelope admits, as she sits down next to Emily.

"I thought so." Emily admits.

"So, I heard you on the phone when I was getting out of the shower." Penelope reveals, "Interpol wants you back, don't they?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, her voice sad, as she would much rather stay with Penelope.

"When?" Penelope asks with a sigh, as she is pretty sure it would be soon.

"A few days." Emily answers.

"Oh." Penelope says, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I wish I didn't have to go." Emily says as she reaches out and takes Penelope's hand.

"I know you do." Penelope says to her girlfriend, squeezing Emily's hand, "It's okay, I know you have to go." Penelope says, as she gives her girlfriend a supportive look, "Hotch gave me a couple days off, we'll just have to make them count."

"Yeah, we will." Emily says as she puts her arm around Penelope and pull her in close, "I love you." Emily says, kissing Penelope's head.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before kissing Emily and once they break apart the two of them start to cuddle together as they start to watch movie.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Penelope, Emily, Joy, Stephen and Rossi had breakfast together and it is the last night before Emily has to return to London. Because of that fact Penelope, Emily, Stephen, Tara, Reid, Morgan, JJ and Hotch are having dinner at Rossi's house.

While Penelope and Rossi are cooking the food the rest of the team are out in the backyard where Reid is talking with JJ and Emily and Hotch and Morgan are talking with each other. As he sees Tara sitting alone and watching every else Stephen grabs a glass of wine,

"Have you had the experience of a Rossi family recipe?" Stephen asks Tara as he offers her a glass of wine.

"No." Tara says, as she takes the glass of wine.

"You're in for a treat." Stephen reveals, "Ninety nine percent of the time it is amazing." Stephen explains.

"And the other one percent?" Tara asks curious.

"The other one percent occurs when Rossi or Dave try to experiment, usually Rossi, and it ends horribly." Stephen reveals, "Usually doesn't taste to good, but is amusing to watch unfold." Stephen explains, looking amused.

"Good to know." Tara says, looking amused, "You really care about Penelope and Dave, don't you?"

"They're my family, Emily too, basically my only family." Stephen says as the only other living family he has is Matt and his family, and before Tara can unpack that more Emily walks over.

"You're not trying to convince Tara to drink one of your concoctions are you, Stephen?" Emily asks curious, with a teasing tone of voice, as she sits down next to Stephen.

"Not yet." Stephen admits, "But for future reference you should be more worried about Rossi's drinks than mine." Stephen tells Tara, who looks amused.

"Actually, I'd be more worried about the drinks you two make together." Emily reveals, "Or Nonna Rossi's eggnog." Emily adds.

"Definity." Stephen confirms, and he and Emily clink glasses.

"Thanks for the warnings." Tara says amused.

"Everyone, foods ready." Penelope calls, and once she does everyone gets up and heads to the dinning area to have an enjoyable dinner together.

* * *

As they knew it was their last night together, potentially for a long while, Penelope and Emily ended staying up all night, and are cuddling in their bed as they watch the sun rise.

"It's going to be so strange not having you here." Penelope comments.

"It's going to be strange not being here." Emily admits, as even with everything going on she has gotten used to being back, "London seems so far away."

"You're telling me." Penelope responds, "We should probably get up."

"Not just yet." Emily says, as she pulls her girlfriend in a little closer, something which is difficult to do with how close Penelope and Emily already are, "I just want to lay here with you a little longer." Emily says, as she kisses Penelope's head.

"Okay." Penelope responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they lay in each other's arms, neither one wanting to think about the goodbye they have to share in a couple of hours.

* * *

A bit of time has passed since Emily had to go back to London, and since then Penelope and Emily have found it even harder to be apart. Since Emily left the team have worked several cases. Alone in his office Morgan is sitting at his desk, staring at the message he has gotten.

"You okay?" Rossi asks, as he walks to the doorway of Rossi's office.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Morgan lies.

"No, you're not." Rossi says, being able to tell that, as he gives Morgan a look.

"Ah, it's Savannah." Morgan reveals, "She wants to meet for dinner tonight because we need to talk." Moran explains, as he shows Rossi his phone.

"Oh ma'don." Rossi says, as he sits down on the edge of Morgan's desk.

"Yeah, trust me. I've gotten this text enough times in the past to know it ain't good." Morgan comments.

"Hey, look. All I know is Savannah is a wonderful woman and you two love each other." Rossi explains, "You're gonna be fine." Rossi says, as he stands up.

"Yeah?" Morgan asks.

"No. you're probably completely screwed, but good luck anyway." Rossi says, as he walks to the door.

"Good luck with what?" Penelope asks as she walks up to her father.

"Nothing, nothing." Morgan quickly says.

"Savannah says they need to talk." Rossi explains to his daughter.

"Uh-oh." Penelope comments.

"Okay, you know what? Both of you, thank you? You guys are so helpful." Morgan says, sounding sarcastic.

"Okay, okay. Here's me being helpful. Uh, the good news is that your ''we need to talk'' talk with your fabulous lady is gonna have to wait, but…" Penelope starts to say.

"Let me guess. The bad news is we got ourselves a case." Morgan says.

"Yeah, it's real bad. So, saddle up, cowboys, 'cause Hotch says you need to get leaving ASAP." Penelope says, before walking away.

"So, you have a little reprieve for now, but take it form me, short of faking a heart attack, there's no way to avoid the inevitable." Rossi reveals, before following his daughter to the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Rossi, and Morgan are in the roundtable room with JJ, Reid, and Hotch, though not Tara as she is doing her research, and Penelope is presenting the case.

"Los Angeles, here we come again." Penelope says, "Earlier this morning, Isabella Jayne was found in her home in Atwater Village." Penelope explains, "This comes on the heels of Gertrude Smiles being discovered in her house In Eagle Rock give miles away." Penelope explains.

"Prelim ME report says that both victims died of Asphyxiation." Hotch explains.

"Were they any other signs of physical trauma?" Reid asks.

"None." Penelope answers.

"So, suffocating them gets him off." Morgan comments.

"We've seen erotic asphyxiation before, but this is different." Reid says, "I mean, he's completely encapsulating these women." Reid says.

"It sounds like remorse, maybe the unsub knew his victims." JJ comments.

"Both of them are single. It's possible he's romantically involved with them." Reid says.

"Or they're surrogates for someone he feels guilty about killing." Morgan says.

"Whatever the reason, there's something about wrapping them that's important to him." Rossi says.

"There's no sign of burglary of forced entry. Somehow he's talking his way in." Hotch explains.

"So, they knew him or he used a ruse." Morgan realises, "Baby Girl, any connection jump out?" Morgan asks curious.

"Nothing yet, but I'm still digging." Penelope explains.

"My gut says ruse." Rossi admits, "Charm and harm. He smooth talks women to gain her trust and then when they let down their guard, he turns on them." Rossi says.

"Well, two victims in two days. Whatever he's doing works." JJ says.

"It could turn into a spree. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch instructs, and once he does everyone starts to head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A while later the team are still investigating the case and after JJ, Hotch and a local FBI agent watched security footage the team have begun to suspect that an FBI agent is the unsub. As they couldn't all get up without raising suspicion JJ, the Local FBI agent, and Rossi have headed to the SCIF while Hotch is watching to see how people react.

"If he is one of our own. I will take personal pleasure in bringing the son of a bitch down." Rossi comments, as he, JJ and the local FBI agent walk into the SCIF.

"We have nine hundred and forty-five active agents in this division." The local FBI agent says.

"How many are men?" JJ asks.

"Seven hundred and sixty six.'" The Local FBI agent says.

"We'll need personnel files on all of them." Rossi says, "Now, if he is FBI, would he really want to hunt in his own backyard?" Rossi asks.

"Headquarters tracks every FBI agent 24/7/365, whether they're working or off duty." JJ says, as the local FBI agent dials the number for Penelope.

"Penelope, we need you to track all the cell phones for all the male agents in the Bureau over the past week." Rossi explains.

"Wow. That is a lot of testosterone." Penelope reveals, "Okay, there are 13,421 special agents." Penelope explains, "Around 11,000 of those are male. Why are you asking?" Penelope asks, and as she does the answer comes to her, "Oh, come on, really? The good guys are supposed to be good." Penelope comments.

"Okay, cross check the locations or those male agents against our crime screen coordinates." JJ instructs.

"Cross-checking as we speak, and not so secretly hoping I do not get a match." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"If he does work in this office, he knows you're here and maybe onto him. He's going to accelerate." The Local FBI agent says.

"I've got this, JJ. Why don't you assist Morgan and Reid." Rossi says, and once he does JJ leaves, "You have those LA files?"

"Yeah, coming up." The Local Agent says, and she and Rossi get to work.

* * *

A little while later JJ, Reid, and Morgan have talked to witnesses to try and get some more information and through those talks the team now suspect that the Unsub is not a FBI agent and so Rossi, JJ and Morgan are discussing that fact.

"The whereabouts of every male agent in the Bureau has been verified." Morgan says.

"And the prison tat on the unsub's neck confirms that he isn't one of us." Rossi says, "He's criminally sophisticated because he's done serious time." Rossi says.

"But somehow he figure out how to copy us, how we show our creds, how we talk to civilians." JJ says, "It's time to deliver the profile." JJ says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A while later the case is over, the unsub has been dealt with and the team is home. As he got a message from Savannah saying she wants ice cream Morgan has picked it up and is walking out of the store. Having just walked into someone Morgan is pulling out his phone and calls Savannah.

"Hey there." Savannah says, answering the call.

"Well, hey yourself." Morgan responds, "Baby, listen…" Morgan starts to say.

"Don't tell me you have another case." Savannah says.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm on my way home. I swear, I'm coming home." Morgan explains.

"Good, me too." Savannah says.

"Look, Savannah, you remember how you texted me earlier and, um, you know, you said we needed to talk?" Morgan asks.

"Uh-huh." Savannah confirms.

"Come on, now." Morgan comments.

"What?" Savannah asks.

"Savannah, you gotta tell me what this is about. At least give me a hint." Morgan requests.

"Nope." Savannah responds.

"Look, if I'm coming home to a firing line, I think I deserve to know that." Morgan says, "Uh.. Baby, seriously, look… are you unhappy? Savannah, is it over?" Morgan asks.

"No, I just want to tell you I'm happy, and maybe I'll show you how happy when I get home." Savannah comments, and as she does Morgan laughs.

"Well, okay, okay, I think I like the sound of that." Morgan comments.

"You better check yourself. It's not what you think." Savannah comments.

"Women, you are driving me crazy, you know that?" Morgan asks, as anther person walks into him and over the next minute or so Savannah listens as Morgan gets abduction and the last thing she hears him say is to call Hotch.

* * *

A little while later Savannah has done as Morgan asked and called Hotch, and because of that the team are now working on trying to find Morgan. Not even thinking about the time difference Penelope is calling Emily.

"Pen? What's wrong?" Emily asks, sounding wide awake even though she was asleep only moments earlier.

"Morgan's missing." Penelope reveals, her voice breaking.

"What?"

"He was abducted when on the phone with Savannah." Penelope explains, "JJ and Reid are checking the scene, and we're trying to do everything we can, but…" Penelope starts to explain.

"Hey, don't go there." Emily tells her girlfriend, "If Savannah heard him get taken then he's alive, right now you need to focus on that."

"I'm trying." Penelope admits, "It's hard."

"I know." Emily says, "Babe, Morgan needs you right now. He's counting on you and the team to find him."

"I know." Penelope says, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily responds, and once she does Penelope gets to work.

* * *

A little while after Penelope called Emily JJ and Reid are arriving back at the BAU and as they walk into the bullpen Hotch walks over to them.

"What did you find?" Hotch asks.

"No sign of him." Reid answers, "But they left this in his car at the parking lot." Reid says, as he hands Hotch an evidence bag, "Could Savannah tell us anything?" Reid asks.

"She said she thought she heard three attackers and that Morgan sounded drugged before they cut off the call." Hotch explains.

"Then it's a coordinated, planned attack, most likely professional." JJ says.

"We did just take down a network of online hitmen, but if this is blowback, why Morgan?" Reid asks.

"We have to assume that we're all targeted. I've put protective details on each of our families, but I want Savannah to stay here." Hotch explains.

"How is she?" JJ asks.

"She's being brave." Hotch reveals.

* * *

While JJ, Reid, and Hotch are down in the bullpen Rossi and Savannah are up in Rossi's office. While Savannah is pacing back and forth Rossi is watching her.

"You know what the worst part is?" Savannah asks curious.

"What?" Rossi asks curious.

"I live with a profiler, so I know things I shouldn't." Savannah admits, "Like if they, If they wanted him dead, he'd already be dead, right?" Savannah asks.

"That's right." Rossi says, and as he does there is a knock on the door and seconds later it opens to reveal Reid.

"Penelope needs us." Reid explains.

"You can stay here, whatever we find out we'll tell you." Rossi promises Savannah before leaving his office.

After leaving his office Rossi heads straight to the roundtable room where Hotch, Reid, Penelope, and JJ are, Penelope on her laptop.

"This is the block Derek was taken from." Penelope says, as she puts the image on the screen, "That blue dot is him, and then at nine twenty-three we lose him." Penelope explains, "So I checked all the other cell signals in the area. They're all legit, aside from one that I was only able to find thanks to some technology no one outside this room, except for Emily, needs to know about." Penelope explains.

"What is that?" Reid asks.

"An encrypted signal most likely bouncing off a satellite." Hotch explains.

"I know we're thinking this would be tied to our Darknet investigation, but satellite encryption is much higher in technology than most online crime." Reid explains.

"That's true." Hotch admits, "But the hitmen are still our best lead. We need to exhaust that before we move on to other theories." Hotch says, "JJ, you and Garcia will take an armed agent to Savannah's house and get her to pack a bag." Hotch explains.

"Yes Sir, absolutely, but why me?" Penelope asks.

"Because while she gathers her things, we're going to see if they were under surveillance." JJ comments.

"Whoever's behind this has been planning this for weeks, if not months." Hotch says, "We have no time to catch up. Let's move." Hotch says, and everyone starts to head out of roundtable room.

As the rest of the team leave Penelope takes of her glasses and starts to repeat, over and over again, "He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay. Penelope, he's gonna be okay." Trying to force herself to believe if.

* * *

A little while later JJ has talked to Morgan and Savannah's neighbours and is walking back into the house, up to Savannah who has just walked downstairs.

"Hey, so I just talked to your neighbours." JJ says, "They didn't see anything, and I didn't find anything forensic outside." JJ explains.

"So, they weren't peeping on us through the windows? Thank god for that, I guess." Savannah comments.

"That leaves you, Penelope." JJ says as she, and Savannah walk into the room where Penelope is.

"Finishing my diagnostic now. I think I have something." Penelope admits, "Do you have a wireless router on your DVR?" Penelope asks curious.

"Uh, I think so." Savannah says, sounding uncertain.

"Okay, they used it as their back door." Penelope explains, "And then the encrypted phone call, this is the hacking version of the same thing, and.. oh man they were all up in your business." Penelope explains.

"Was it the same unsubs?" JJ asks curious.

"My money says yes, but what's weird is they used an intranet." Penelope explains.

"What is that?" Savannah asks.

"An Intranet is a private closed system. They use a portal to a public page." Penelope explains, and as she does a public page for the CIA comes up on the computer Penelope is working on.

"Will someone explain why the CIA would abduct Derek?" Savannah asks shocked, and as she does JJ pulls out her phone.

"Hey Bob, it's Jennifer. I need a big favour." JJ says.

* * *

A little while later the team have found out that the group that do have Morgan are tortures, which has made them fear for his safety, and once again the team are in the roundtable room, discussing the case, trying to find an answer about where Morgan is being held.

"I… I may have a line on him." Penelope reveals, as she walks into the room with her computer, "I just got a notification from Fort Eustis. That encrypted SAT phone, it become active again and we managed to pin down one side to here." Penelope reveals, putting an image on the screen, "It is a twenty miles radius in Virginia." Penelope explains, "The other side was to a contractor who didn't even bother not to use his own cell phone." Penelope explains.

"Arrogant. He thinks we can't find him." Rossi says.

"And he would be wrong." Penelope reveals, "He being John Bradley not SAS as we had suspected." Penelope explains, "Bradley and Mr Who Dares Wins tried to become SAS but they couldn't cut it, not to mention people who are SAS don't get tattoos saying SAS because SAS is covert." Penelope explains, "That is the point, but apparently people who are dishonourably discharged from the British Royal Marines do get the tattoo." Penelope explains.

"Your last ping has him in Derek's direction." Reid realises, "He's probably on his way to him now."

"We've got helos on the roof standing by for immediate transport." Hotch explains.

"Any way we can narrow down the search?" JJ asks, looking at Penelope.

"Yes. Their encryption algorithms are dust. If and when that SAT phone connects, I've got him." Penelope explains, and as she does she gets an alert, "Sir, it just went live." Penelope reveals, and over the next minute Penelope tracks the location and the second she has it the team go running to the elevator and Penelope follows, exchanging looks with Reid as they go.

As the elevator doors close Penelope pulls out her phone,

"Pen?" Emily asks, answering after only a couple of rings.

"Em, we've found him. The team are on their way." Penelope explains.

"That's great." Emily says, sounding relieved.

"I have to go tell Savannah, but I wanted you to know." Penelope explains.

"I'm glad you called." Emily admits, "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

While the team managed to find Morgan he was in bad shape and because of that fact he has been unconscious in hospital for three days, and for that entire time Penelope and Savannah have been by his bed.

"Hi." Penelope says, as she notices Morgan open his eyes.

"How long?" Morgan asks, as Penelope stands up.

"Three days." Penelope answers.

"Thank you." Morgan says to his friend as he would have never gotten through what he went through without Penelope and Penelope smiles and blows kisses at him as she heads out of the room, just as Savannah wakes up.

After leaving Morgan's room Penelope heads straight to the waiting area where the entire team, including Tara, and Emily, who arrived about twenty four hours ago, are waiting.

"Morgan's awake." Penelope reveals, and the second she does everyone looks thrilled, and Penelope walks straight to her girlfriend and hugs her tightly.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A little while has passed since Morgan was abducted and ever since he has been on medical leave. While he was kidnapped Morgan realised what was important to him and so he asked Savannah to marry him. As Morgan and Savannah wanted to get married before their child was born, the two of them have spent the time since Morgan was put on medical leave organizing their weeding, and their wedding day has finally come.

"I still can't believe Morgan is getting married." Emily, who has come to DC for the wedding, says as she and Penelope are getting ready, Emily finishing the last touches of her makeup in their bedroom while Penelope is doing the same in their bathroom.

"Honestly, neither can I." Penelope admits, "But he and Savannah are good together, he really loves her."

"Yeah, he does." Emily confirms, "He's grown so much, I'm really proud of my friend." Emily admits, though there is a part of her that thought that she and Penelope would be married long before Morgan was ever close.

"Me too." Penelope says, as she walks out of the bathroom with her contacts in, her hair straighten and down, in a pink Patten dress with a sweetheart neckline that has a hem that goes above the knee on one leg and below the knee on the other leg, "Do I look okay?" Penelope asks curious.

"You look beautiful." Emily says, walking towards her girlfriend, "But you know you don't have to wear your contacts." Emily says, as she knows how uncomfortable Penelope finds them.

"I know, I wanted to." Penelope explains, as she walks towards Emily, "You look beautiful too." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend, as Emily is wearing a salmon dress with a high neckline, that goes to just above the knees, and like Penelope she also has her hair down and straighten, "I would kiss you, but I don't want to ruin your lipstick." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I'll reapply it." Emily says, before kissing Penelope, and after a few moments of kissing the two quiet reluctantly break apart, "We should go, we really can't be late."

"True." Penelope says, and once she does she and Emily both pick up their clutches and once they have them they head out of their apartment, hand in hand.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have arrived at the place where Morgan and Savannah's wedding is taking place. As they arrive Penelope and Emily walk up to where Morgan is.

"Morgan." Emily says, as she and Penelope approach him.

"Hey you two." Morgan says, as he hugs Penelope.

"You look great Hot stuff." Penelope says, grinning at him.

"So do you." Morgan tells her as he kisses her cheek, and once they break apart he hugs Emily as well, "Prentiss, I'm glad you made it."

"There was no way I was going to miss this." Emily assures him, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Morgan responds.

"We have a car outside if you feel the need to make a getaway." Emily informs him.

"Not appropriate." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Thanks Prentiss, but I'm good." Morgan responds, looking amused.

"That's the right answer." Emily says, as even though she made the offer she would have kicked his ass if he took her up on it.

"I know." Morgan responds.

"We should let you great your other guests." Penelope says, before hugging him once more, "I love you, I'm so happy for you." Penelope says as she hugs him.

"Love you too, Baby Girl."

* * *

A little while later the ceremony is over, and the reception is in full swing. As she noticed that Stephen is sitting alone while most people she knows are dancing Tara collects two scotch's from the bar and walks over to him.

"Not a fan of dancing?" Tara asks as she hands Stephen one of the glasses of scotch as she sits down next to him.

"The only time I dance is when Rossi drags me onto the floor, which should happen in about an hour." Stephen explains, causing Tara to look amused.

"Really?" Tara asks, "That's the only time you dance?" She asks and Stephen nods, "Haven't other people tried to get you to dance?"

"Yeah, but she's the only one who's ever been successful." Stephen reveals, "In case you didn't notice Rossi is a little stubborn."

"Oh, I noticed." Tara says as both she and Stephen take a drink of the scotch, "Oh, this is good scotch."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was donated by Dave." Stephen reveals.

"That would make sense." Tara admits.

"Do you want to play a game, Tara?" Stephen asks curious, as he turns to look at her.

"What kind of game?" Tara asks curious.

"We each make a speculation on how all our friends will end the night." Stephen explains, "The winner is the one of us who get the most right." Stephen reveals, "and the looser owes the winner a bottle of their favourite scotch." Stephen reveals.

"What if we're both completely wrong?" Tara asks curious.

"Then we both have to buy bottles of scotch." Stephen answers, "You interested?" he asks curious.

"Yeah." Tara confirms.

"Okay." Stephen says, pulling a pen out of his pocket, "My first speculation is that within two hours Hotch would have left the reception." He says, writing it on a napkin.

"Oh, that's an obvious one." Tara says, "But I'll give it to you." Tara admits, "My first speculation is that Rossi, and by that I mean David Rossi, will have made out with someone by the end of the night."

"That's obvious too, but okay." Stephen responds, and the two of them start to speculate about what their friends will do over the next few hours, having a lot of fun as they do, making notes of it on Stephen's napkin.

* * *

A little while later Stephen and Tara have made their speculations and proceeded to watch all their friends to see which one of them is right. Needing a moment to catch their breaths because of all the dancing they have done Emily and Penelope are sitting down at one of the tables.

"Have you noticed Stephen and Tara, I think they're up to something." Emily comments.

"Oh, they definitely are; I know that look on Gideon's face well." Penelope admits, "I'm just choosing not to question it." Penelope admits, as she smiles at her girlfriend and puts her hands-on Emily's legs.

"You know every time I've come back they seem closer, is there something going on with them?" Emily asks as she is pretty sure if there was Penelope would know.

"They do?" Penelope asks and Emily nods, "I haven't noticed." Penelope says, glancing over at where Stephen and Tara are talking and laughing to themselves, "I'll have to talk to Gideon." Penelope says, "But you know if there is something going on I think that could be really good." Penelope admits.

"Don't push." Emily says, leaning forward, "I could be wrong, and if I am anyone pushing could ruin any chances of something happening in the future."

"I won't push, promise." Penelope says, as she leans forward and puts her hands either side of Emily's face and kisses her, and as she does the music changes to a slow song that Penelope and Emily both really like, "What do you say? Do you have one more dance in you?" Penelope asks curious as they break apart.

"I've got way more than one dance in me." Emily says as she stands up, takes Penelope's hand, and the two of them head out to the dance floor.

As Penelope and Emily start to dance together, holding each other close both feel like the moment is perfect, and both hate the fact that Emily has to go home in a couple of days as they would much rather stay together.

* * *

A while later the wedding guests are blowing bubbles as Morgan and Savannah get into their car and drive away from the reception.

"So, I think I win." Tara says, with a grin, to Stephen, putting her hand on his shoulder, as everyone starts to head off.

"Yeah, I think you do too." Stephen comments, looking amused, "I really should have known better than making this kind of bet with a forensic psychologist and profiler." Stephen comments, as he looks at Tara.

"I wasn't going to mention it, but you probably should have." Tara says, and the two of them exchange amused looks, "Want to have one more drink before heading off?" Tara asks curious.

"Sure." Stephen respond and the two of them head of to have one more drink together before going their separate ways.

* * *

A little while has passed since Morgan and Savannah's wedding and Morgan's medical leave is officially up. It is his second day back at the BAU and Morgan is walking towards the roundtable room when Rossi walks up to him.

"Hey, hey, hey. There you are." Rossi says, as he hurries over to Morgan, "How are you settling in?" Rossi asks curious.

"Oh, you know. Like riding a bike." Morgan says.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, um, I've got an opening in my poker game next week. Why don't you join us." Rossi comments.

"Oh, my dance card's kind of full these days, Rossi you know, getting ready for a baby." Morgan says.

"Well, that's all the more reason to play, you know, jump start the kid's college fund with a little money." Rossi says, as he walks and purposely stands in front of Morgan.

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do." Morgan says, "I left a file in the conference room." Morgan says, as he notices Rossi not moving out of his way.

"I was just there, I didn't see any files." Rossi reveals.

"You sure about that?" Morgan asks, becoming suspicious.

"Positive. No files… I would have noticed." Rossi says, as he badly lies.

"All right, your eyes are doing that thing that both yours and Penelope do." Morgan says, "Let's have it."

"Have what?" Rossi asks.

"It's not my birthday, and I said to you, please, no welcome back party." Morgan points out.

"All right, look, I'm not saying, but I was supposed to distract you, so do me a favour and act surprised when you go in there, all right?" Rossi asks.

"All right, I got you covered." Morgan says.

"And let's just keep it an extra thirty seconds, just to be sure." Rossi requests.

"No problem." Morgan responds, and the two are quiet for a little while.

"So my eyes do this thing, huh?" Rossi asks.

"Little Bit, and so do Penelope's." Morgan explains.

"I better work on that before poker night." Rossi comments, to Morgan's amusement and the two of them head into the roundtable room.

Walking into the round table room Morgan and Rossi find Penelope, Tara, JJ, Reid, and heavily pregnant Savannah.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells as Morgan walks in, "Welcome back." They all yell as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no you didn't." Morgan says.

"Not my idea, Babe. I was outnumbered." Savannah says, as she stands up.

"How long has this been in the works?" Morgan asks, as he walks over to his team and wife.

"Oh, two weeks, you didn't suspect?" Savannah asks.

"I, uh, had no idea." Morgan says, as he glances over at Rossi.

"That's good. A certain amount of cluelessness is nice in a husband." Penelope says, as Morgan puts his arm around her.

"Okay, hush up." Morgan comments.

"Amen to that. A woman is entitled to her secrets, especially from a profiler." Tara comments.

"Well, this profiler may not be changing any diapers, but I will tear up some diaper cake." Morgan says, and the second he says that every women in the room looks angry.

"Oh, you look like a diaper changer to me." Rossi says, knowing how much of a mistake what Morgan just said was.

"Yes, you will be changing some diapers." Savannah says as Tara, JJ, and Penelope all start to talk at the same time.

"Ladies, I was joking, I was joking." Morgan says, trying to appease the people he just made angry, "Look, Baby, I was joking, it was a joke." Morgan says, hugging Savannah and once he does the entire team start to enjoy the party, but it doesn't last long as the team gets a case, a child abduction case.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the jet on their way to Kansas where a child has been abducted and his parents killed.

"Thank you." Hotch says, hanging up his phone before walking over to where the rest of the team, with the exception of Rossi are, "Ronnie Brewer is still missing." Hotch explains, "Both parents' eyes were filled with sand and glued shut." Hotch explains, as he sits down on the catch.

"Mr Sandman, bring me a nightmare." Rossi says as he walks over and sits down on the couch as well.

"This is a well-organized unsub." JJ comments, as she reads the file, "He managed to kill both parents, perform a complicated ritual, and successfully abduct the boy." JJ comments.

"JJ's right, it's not a lot of moving parts for one person to orchestrate." Morgan comments, "Could we be looking at a team?" Morgan asks.

"This is reminiscent of the killing of the Clutter family in 1959, also in Kansas." Reid explains, "That crime was perpetrated by two ex-cons working together." Reid explains.

"The 'In Cold Blood' murders." Rossi comments, "But that was a robbery gone bad." Rossi explains, "it doesn't seem to be the case here." Rossi admits.

"Well, assuming Ronnie Brewer was the ultimate target, why risk entering the home at all?" Tara asks, "I mean, wouldn't it be simpler just to grab the kid on the way to school?" Tara asks.

"Well, the abduction of the child from a place of presumed safety must be an essential part of his ritual." Hotch suspects.

"Who know? maybe the killer had a score to settle with mom and dad, too." Rossi says.

"The sealing of the eyes could indicate remorse." JJ says, "He didn't want them to see what he was doing to their kid." JJ explains.

"Then why not just kill them immediately?" Morgan asks, "I mean, he must have a reason for rendering the parents functionally blind first." Morgan says.

"You know, the sand in the eyes could be a purely symbolic gesture." Reid suspects, "The Sandman was a mythical character who would sprinkle magic dust in the eyes of children why they slept." Reid says.

"Yeah, but I thought he was a benevolent figure, a bringer of good dreams." Tara comments.

"Not always." Reid says, "In one version of the myth, he would actually pop the eyeballs out of kids to use as food for his own offspring." Reid explains.

"Geeze, I stand corrected." Tara says.

"All right, when we land, Dave you and JJ go to the crime scene. Reid and Lewis to the ME, and Morgan and I will get set up at the precinct." Hotch instructs.

* * *

A while later the missing boy has been found dead, but the case isn't over and so Reid and Morgan are in a conference room at the PD they are working out of discussing everything they know.

"The glue our unsub used is sold practically everywhere, so we can't isolate point of purchase." Reid explains, "A mineral analysis from the sand, however, indicates that it came from the Seneca River in upstate New York." Reid says, and as he does he looks at Morgan, who seems completely zoned out, "You okay?" Reid asks concerned.

"Yeah." Morgan says, but he says it far from convincingly and so Reid walks over, pulls up a chair, and sits down across from him.

"Morgan, we're gonna find the people who tried to kill you." Reid tells his friend.

"He was in his pyjamas." Morgan says, and as he does Reid gives him a look, "Ronnie Brewer." Morgan explains, "Out there by the side of the road, he was still in his pyjamas." Morgan says, and as he does Reid looks down, "I'm sorry Kid, I, uh, I don't know man, after so long on the sidelines I guess I still have a few blisters where I used to have calluses." Morgan explains.

"I don't think that's what this is." Reid explains.

"Oh, no?" Morgan asks, "Then what is it?"

"You're about to be a Dad, you know?" Reid asks, "You have to expect the world to start to feel different." Reid says.

"It just feels so hard." Morgan admits, "Not as in difficult, literally hard, like asphalt is hard, like pavement." Morgan comments.

"And children are soft." Reid says.

"Yeah, defenceless." Morgan confirms.

"That's why every day we try to make this world a little safer." Reid says, "If there's one thing I'm sure off, it's that you and Savannah are going to be great parents." Reid assures his friend.

"Charge by the hour, Doc?" Morgan asks, looking amused.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case and another child has been kidnapped, a young girl this time, and so while trying to figure out who the unsub is the team are also working on finding her.

As the hour glasses the unsub have been using seems to be key to the case Penelope has been working on trying to find them, but as of yet she has had no luck, but she is still calling her father and Morgan to give them an update.

"What you got, Baby Girl?" Morgan asks.

"What I've got is fail, fail, and more fail." Penelope says, sounding annoyed.

"Remember Thomas Alva Edison, Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter, "I have not failed. I've just found ten thousand ways that won't work." Rossi quotes, hoping it will help his daughter.

"Okay, let me rephrase what I just said." Penelope requests, "I'm currently waist- deep in not working." Penelope explains, "Despite the distinctive craftsmanship, I cannot figure out who made these hourglasses." Penelope explains, "And I haven't been able to find a single person who recently relocated from upstate to Wichita." Penelope explains.

"Something must connect our unsub to the Seneca River." Rossi says, "All the sand in the world right here, and this guy brings dirt from 1500, miles away." Rossi says.

"Garcia, you confirmed that the hourglasses were handcrafted?" Morgan asks.

"Oh, for sure. We're talking topnotch museum quality, but not by any artisan known in the high-end glass blowing community, and yes, there is souch a thing as the high end glass blowing community." Penelope explains.

"All right, look for boys ages eight to twelve who were sexually victimized and/or abducted in upstate New York in the mid nineteen nineties, all right?" Morgan asks.

"Okay, hit you back if and when." Penelope says, before hanging up, and once she does everyone gets to work, trying to do everything they can to find the missing girl.

* * *

A while later the case is over, the missing girl has been found, and the unsub is dead. Feeling like it is a once in a lifetime experience Morgan is with in Rossi's basement with him two generals, and a Rockstar, playing poker.

"Okay, bet's to you, General." Rossi says.

"All right, I see you and raise you ten bucks." The general says.

"Oh hell no." One of the other people says.

"I'm out, too rich for me." The other member of the poker game says.

"All right, the general's out, and the host makes three." Rossi says.

"Okay, I'm really trying to figure out which one of y'all is bluffing." Morgan admits, as he looks between the other people in the poker game, "The retired marine general or Mr Rock and Roll hall of fame over here." Morgan says.

"This hand's too good to waste on a bluff." One of the members of the game say, and several people around the table laugh, "Is that the lyric to one of your songs, Joe?"

"All right, I think both of you are bluffing." Morgan comments, "So, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna see your ten and gonna raise you twenty." Morgan says, "What do you think about that?"

"Step up, seriously, never interrupt an enemy when he's making a mistake." One of the generals says.

"Ooh! Sun Szu, "Art of War.'" Rossi comments, "A book I believe both of these generals may be familiar with." Rossi comments.

"Come on, Rock Star." Morgan says.

"Okay, it's on you, Joe." Another member of the table says.

"Okay, okay." Rossi says.

"Three kings." Joe says.

"That's pretty good. That's pretty good." Rossi says.

"Whoa! Full house." One of the generals says.

"marines have landed." Rossi says.

"Okay, I don't know if you're ready for what I got right here." Morgan comments.

"Oh, I think we're ready." Rossi says.

"Because in the words of Mr. Withers… ain't no sunshine in these cards." Morgan says, showing everyone his cards, and causing them all to laugh, as the winner goes to take his chips.

"No, wait. We agreed 25% of every pot goes to the Baby Morgan tuition fund." Rossi comments, as he takes twenty five percent of the chips and puts them in a different pile.

"Much appreciated." Morgan says, completely meaning that.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, where is this child going to school, Harvard and Yale?" One of the men playing asks, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Hey, listen, I really appreciate you letting me rob you for the night, but, uh, I gotta get up out of here." Morgan says, as he stands up.

"Come on, come on. For what? You get twenty five out of each pot just for sitting there." One of the poker players says.

"Okay, look here, Pops…" Morgan starts to say.

"Said the weasel." Another one of the plays says and everyone laughs.

"Okay, okay, I clearly cannot compete at this table, but, uh, look, I gotta go hang out with Wifey. We're taking those Lamaze lessons." Morgan explains.

"Lamaze. Is that where they do the breathing that ease the pain?" One of the guys asks.

"Yeah, it actually works, you know, you breath fast and then slow, you know, like…" Morgan starts to say, as he pants, "I don't know, like a dog or something." Morgan comments.

"I wouldn't touch that line with a road crew tour bus." Joy the Rockstar says.

"Do you remember everything you've ever touched? I'm just saying." Morgan says, and as he does there is more laughter, "Gentlemen, seriously, this has been a pleasure." Morgan says, completely meaning that, "Don't hurt yourselves, tonight, all right?" Morgan says, and once he does he leaves, pausing at the foot at the stairs to look back at the people having a really good time before he leaves, and as he leaves the others continue to play their game.

* * *

A little while later Morgan is waiting outside the hospital, playing with his ring, which he is still trying to get used to, when Savannah walks up to him.

"Hey." Savannah greats.

"Hey Beautiful." Morgan says, smiling at her.

"How was the poker game?" Savannah asks curious as they kiss.

"Mmm, ah, broke even." Morgan explains, "Oh, but this little one chillin' inside your beautiful belly didn't do so badly." Morgan says, as he puts his hands on Savannah's stomach.

"Whatever that means." Savannah comments, sounding both confused and amused.

"Don't worry about it." Morgan responds, "There's uh, one more thing." Morgan admits, "Garcia, she asked me about a week ago who the godparents were gonna be, as in, hello, I'm right here, like right in front of you." Morgan says, as he does a little dance.

"She'll be wonderful, but I have a few fokes on my side of the aisle lobbying for the same position." Savannah explains.

"Oh, Lord, so what are we doing, godparenting by committee?" Morgan asks curious.

"May have to be." Savannah responds and as she does there is a gunshot, and Savannah yells, in pain, "Derek!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT!**

* * *

A little while later Savannah, who was the one who was shot, has been rushed into the emergency room so that she could get medical care, and Penelope has gotten the call about Savannah. As soon as Penelope got the call about Savannah she told Reid and JJ, and the three of them hurried to the hospital.

As soon as Penelope, JJ and Reid arrive at the hospital, they get out the car, and Rossi who is already there hurries over to his daughter and hugs her.

"We need all vehicular and pedestrian traffic stopped in a ten-block radius." Hotch tells one of the local officers.

"Hey, where you going?" A local officer asks, and everyone turns to see Morgan trying to fight his way through the local PD.

"Hey, let me through, that's my team over there! Get your hands off me. I'm FBI!" Morgan yells.

"Hey, hey, he's an agent. Let him through." JJ says, and the locals let Morgan through.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Morgan asks, "Don't they know we're on this case?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, he knows. He just didn't know who you are." Penelope explains, "It's okay." Penelope tells him, trying to be reassuring.

"Tell me you got something." Morgan says, his voice breaking.

"A casing and a rifle up on the roof." Rossi explains.

"This guy isn't sloppy." JJ says, "He's sending us a message." JJ says.

"Garcia, we need to access the surveillance footage." Hotch says.

"Of course, I'm on it." Penelope says, before walking away from everyone else.

"What else we got?" Morgan asks.

"That's it right now." Rossi reveals.

"Where were you and Savannah standing?" Reid asks curious.

"We were standing right over there by the side of my truck." Morgan says, pointing to the location where they were, "We were just talking." Morgan explains, "She was to the back and I was facing her, I was the one who was vulnerable. I was the easy shot!" Morgan says, getting more and more upset.

"How's Savannah?" JJ asks, her voice kind.

"She's in surgery." Morgan says, his voice breaking.

"Come on, let's check in." Rossi says as he starts to lead him into the hospital.

"You got this?" Morgan asks, turning to look at Hotch.

"Go." Hotch says and once he does Rossi and Morgan head into the hospital.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Morgan are walking into the waiting area.

"Metro PD's gonna secure all the windows and have an officer placed in front of Savannah's room twenty-four/seven." Rossi explains.

"Thanks." Morgan says gratefully as Penelope walks into the waiting area.

"I got us a conference room down the hall to work in," Penelope explains, "And I'm getting access to the security cams right now." Penelope explains.

"Great." Morgan says, "You need coffee?" Rossi asks.

"I'm good." Penelope says.

"No thanks." Morgan says, and Rossi leaves the waiting area.

"Tara's donating blood in case Savannah needs more." Penelope explains, "It turns out they're the same type." Penelope says as she gets a text message, "That's JJ, who I'm return texting." Penelope explains, "She and Reid are looking at the footage to see if there is anything." Penelope says, as she walks over and sits down on one of the chairs, "You are officially caught up now and I will continue to do so." Penelope explains, "Come on, sit." Penelope says.

"When is someone gonna let me know they're gonna be okay?" Morgan asks, pain in his voice and Penelope stands up and walks over to him.

"I totally feel you. You're not alone in this." Penelope assures him.

"Just stop. Please just stop." Morgan requests, "I can't take your blind optimism right now. It's not helping me. Just stop." Morgan requests.

"Sorry, I just…" Penelope starts to say as Hotch walks into the room, and as Hotch walks into the room he and Penelope exchange looks and Penelope leaves.

"What's up, what do we got?" Morgan asks.

"You can't investigate this." Hotch informs him.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asks, sounding shocked, and angry.

"You're a material witness in your wife's shooting and target, and not just tonight but you have been for a while." Hotch informs him.

"Hotch, how can you, of all people, ask me to sit this out?" Morgan asks, "You didn't back off when Foyet attacked your family." Morgan points out.

"And how did that turn out?" Hotch asks, pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Morgan says, "I can't sit down and do nothing." Morgan says.

"Your job right now is to be a husband and a father." Hotch explains.

"Hotch, please." Morgan begs, "I can help find this son of a bitch." Morgan says.

"No. you're off the case." Hotch tells him.

* * *

For a while the team, with an exception of Morgan, work the case, though JJ has passed information onto him. Though working the case the team have come to suspect that the case is connected to the online hitmen, specifically Chad Montolo.

Taking a small break Penelope is in one of the waiting areas of the hospital getting a hot cocco as that's what she needs right now. As Penelope is getting her hot cocoa Tara walks into the room.

"Hey, that thing have hot cocoa?" Tara asks curious as she walks towards Penelope.

"That's what I'm getting." Penelope reveals.

"Make it to?" Tara asks.

"Mm-hmm." Penelope confirms.

"Here." Penelope says, handing the cup over.

"How you holding up?" Tara asks.

"I've never seen him like this." Penelope admits, sounding upset, "I want to fit it and I can't. it's too much for anyone. It's not fair and it needs to stop." Penelope says.

"Yeah." Tara says, as she and Penelope see Morgan walk past, "Have you called Emily yet?"

"No." Penelope answers.

"I think you should." Tara says, with a supportive look, and once she does Penelope nods, "I'll see you back in the conference room." Tara says, before walking out of the room, leaving Penelope alone.

After Tara leaves Penelope pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Emily.

"Hello." Emily answers, and from the tone of voice Penelope realises something.

"Hey, it's me, sorry did I wake you?" Penelope asks, feeling bad.

"Pen? What's wrong?" Emily asks concerned, sounding wide awake as she knows considering the time Penelope wouldn't call without a very good reason.

"It's Savannah, she's been shot." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"Oh god." Emily says, sounding horrified, "Is she…?"

"She's alive, for now, the baby too." Penelope explains, "The doctors are looking after them, but it's bad, Em, and Morgan's a wreck." Penelope explains.

"What can I do?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "I don't even know what I can do…. I wanted you to know, and I wanted to hear your voice, but….. I feel so useless." Penelope admits.

"That's normal Babe." Emily tells her, "But you said the doctors are looking after them, that means they have a chance."

"I know. That's what I'm trying to focus on." Penelope admits, "I keep saying that 'they're gonna be okay,' and I'm trying to believe it…" Penelope explains, "I just wish there was more that I could do."

"I know." Emily tells her.

"I love you Amore." Penelope tells her.

"I love you too." Emily responds and the two of them just drift into silence though they stay on the line with each other.

* * *

A little while later Morgan has left the hospital and JJ, Hotch, and Rossi tried to catch up with him, but they weren't able to and so they are running back into the conference room the team have been working out of where Penelope, Tara and Reid are.

"He's gone." Hotch reveals.

"GPS has him heading north about a mile away from the hospital and then he stops." Penelope explains, "Why would he stop?" Penelope asks, looking between the others.

"He got rid of his phone." Hotch says.

"No, no, no, no." Penelope says, sounding horrified, "He's walking into a trap." Penelope explains.

* * *

A little while later Morgan is at one of the properties he owns with Montolo's father. While he is there the rest of the team are in the conference room at the hospital trying to figure out where he is.

"Wow. Morgan was busy." Penelope explains, "He has eight properties. He started renovating in 2001, right after 9/11." Penelope tells the others.

"I remember him saying he didn't know what else to do with his frustration." JJ explains, "He thought tearing down walls would be a good start." JJ says.

"He wanted to restore them so he could control something." Reid says.

"Could Montolo know about these houses?" Tara explains.

"It's public record, so probably." Penelope says as she starts to type, "Uh, let's see. Morgan uses a service to rent out the properties. Here's one that's been rented for a while to a…. CR Joseph Penelope explains, looking at the others.

"CR Joseph, CR Joseph, CR Joseph, CR…." Penelope starts to repeat to herself, "Guys, Joseph is the English translation of Giuseppe." Penelope explains, "What if "C" stands for Chazz and "R" for Rosemary?" Reid asks

"Do you have an image of the property?" Rossi asks.

"I can find one." Penelope says, and she finds one on her computer, showing everyone a house with a red door.

"Let's go." Hotch says, as soon as they see the image.

"Address on your phones." Penelope says, as everyone runs out and a little while after everyone left the conference room a doctor walks in.

"We've taken Savannah out of the induced coma. She's asking for her husband." The Doctor explains.

"Oh, dear, uh, uh-thank you." Penelope says, having no idea what to do.

* * *

A little while after Penelope was told that Savannah was wake Penelope has talked to her, and as she walks out of Savannah's hospital room Penelope's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Penelope asks, but no one answers, "Hello?" Penelope asks, and once more no one answers, "Hello." Penelope says once more.

"Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"You're okay." Penelope says, sounding glad.

"Yeah." Morgan confirms.

"Oh, uh, Savannah's awake." Penelope reveals.

"I know." Morgan says.

"You know?" Penelope asks, sounding confused, "Okay, well, she's about to get a C-section, so you need to get back here." Penelope says.

"Garcia, I need you to patch everyone in." Morgan explains, "Do it now." Morgan requests.

"Okay, hold on, hold on." Penelope requests, and that's what Penelope does.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says.

"I've got Morgan." Penelope reveals.

"Are you all there?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, we're all here. Are you all right?" Hotch asks concerned.

"He's got a gun with two bullets." Morgan explains, and once he does everyone hears the gun cock, "Listen to me. I made a decision tonight that led me to this." Morgan says, and the gun clocks again, "This is my fault, you understand? No one else's, and if this is how it ends… it was meant to be." Morgan explains and the gun clocks once more.

"Don't say that." Penelope requests, getting upset.

"Promise me you'll look after Savannah and my Baby." Morgan requests.

"Of course we will, but so will you." Penelope says and once she does everyone hears the sound of a gunshot, "Derek! Derek!" Penelope calls, sounding terrified about what has happened to Morgan.

* * *

A little while later Derek is okay, Montolo has been arrested and the team are waiting in the hallway of the hospital waiting for Morgan to come out and tell them how Savannah and the baby are, and finally, after while of waiting Morgan walks out.

"It's a Boy!" Morgan reveal, and as he does everyone starts to cheer and Reid and Penelope hurry to him and they both hug him at the same time.

After Morgan hugs Reid and Penelope he hugs Rossi, who kisses his head, and then he hugs JJ, then Hotch, and then finally JJ.

* * *

A little while later Hotch and Morgan are both in the NICU watching Morgan's new baby, both looking amazed.

"Jack was never this tiny." Hotch reveals.

"The Doctor said this Incubator is gonna be his home for another two weeks." Morgan explains.

"It's gonna fly by." Hotch says.

"Hotch, I get it." Morgan admits, "I finally know what you guys have been talking about." Morgan says, referring to Rossi, Hotch and JJ, "I never knew that six pounds, one ounce could knock me out." Morgan reveals.

"Check out that grip." Hotch says, actually smiling.

"Right?" Morgan asks, with a girn.

"He's strong." Hotch says.

"Okay, so it's not just me." Morgan says, with a laugh.

"Promise me you'll take some time." Hotch requests.

"About that…. Hotch…" Morgan starts to say, and he proceeds to explain what he has to do, for his family.

* * *

A little while later Hotch is sitting next to Savannah's bedside, where she is still unconscious, when he looks up and sees if Rossi is holding flowers, and seeing his friend Morgan gets up and walks over to him.

"I just saw your prince down the hall." Rossi says, keeping his voice low, "He's sleeping like it's his job." Rossi says, and as he does Morgan laughs a little.

"Cause it is." Morgan says, and they head out of Savannah's hospital room so they don't wake her up.

"Whew. Pretty incredible, huh?" Rossi asks.

"I'm so grateful." Morgan admits.

"You know, I've learnt in the time I've had the privilege of being a dad that it heals wounds, just being their for your kids, like your Dad wanted to be, like both my daughters wanted me to be." Rossi says.

"You were there for Penelope as much as you could be, and you would have been there for Joy had you know." Morgan says, "You're a good man, Dave, a great father, you raised one of the best people I have ever known." Morgan tells him, and having no idea what to say Rossi just nods, "Being a Dad, it's crazy, huh? I miss him." Morgan explains, "He's just right down the hall."

"Well, let's go take a look. It's time he meets his Uncle Dave." Rossi says, and as he does he puts his hands either side of Morgan's face.

"Yeah, it is. Come on." Morgan says, and the two of them walk down the hall with their arms around each other's shoulders.

* * *

A little while has passed since Rossi and Morgan talked at the hospital. Due to the fact that he has decided to leave the BAU, feeling like it is the best decision for his family, Morgan is sitting at his old desk, looking around the bullpen and thinking about everything that has happened.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here." JJ says, walking up to Morgan, "But since you are here…" JJ says, walking over to her desk, and as she does Morgan stands up, "I got a little something for you and the fam." JJ reveals, as she hands a wrapped present over to him.

"What?" Morgan asks, with a laugh, as he sits down on the edge of the desk, and unwraps the present, revealing a framed picture of him, Savannah, their son and the team, "Oh wow."

"You're gonna have a lot of babysitters." JJ says, and they both laugh.

"Thank you." Morgan says, and they hug.

"We'll always be here for you, okay?" JJ tells her friend as the two of them hug.

"I know, I know." Morgan says, as they break apart, and as they do Morgan sees Reid head up to the roundtable room and so he heads up there.

When Morgan walks into the roundtable room he finds Reid looking away from the door which Morgan uses to walk in.

"I know you hate goodbyes, Kid, and change." Morgan says, and as he does Reid turns around, "Hey, it isn't always a bad thing." Morgan says, and Reid sighs.

"I just can't imagine this room without you." Reid admits.

"So, don't. don't think about it." Morgan says, "Just know I'm always gonna be by your side. I'm just a phone call away." Morgan promises, "I'm sorry I can't stay." Morgan admits.

"I don't want you to stay." Reid admits, "Because I know why you're leaving and I couldn't be happier for you." Reid says, and as he does Morgan opens an envelope and pulls out a card.

"Listen, we were gonna mail these, but I wanted you to have a birth announcement first." Morgan says, as he hands the card over.

"Hank Spencer Morgan." Reid reads.

"Yeah, Hank is for my Pops." Morgan reveals, "But Spencer is for the best little brother anybody could ever ask for." Morgan says, and once he does he pulls Reid in for a hug.

"I love you, Kid." Morgan says.

"I love you." Reid says, quickly and quietly, before he and Morgan break apart.

"So, look, uh, my little dude, he's gonna need a big brother, too. To teach him everything he knows about life, and chess." Morgan says, with a laugh.

"I can do that." Reid promises.

"I know you can." Morgan says, "I want you to see him." Morgan says, as he pulls out his phone.

"Look at that." Morgan says, showing pictures to Reid as he puts his arm around him.

* * *

A little while later Morgan is walking towards his office, and as he looks in he sees Penelope in the office packing it up for him.

"Hey." Morgan says, as he walks into his office.

"Hi." Penelope says, with a nod, as she fights to hold in the tears that want to come out, "Look what I did. I packed you up already, so you can leave super-fast, which I think is a totally good idea." Penelope says, as she hands Morgan the box, "I would be pissed if you stayed, because taking care of that sweet baby is what's it about now and keeping bad guys out of your life is a really good plan, take it from someone who had them around constantly." Penelope says, and as she does Morgan puts the box of his stuff down.

"Penelope." Morgan says, as he sits down on the edge of the table, and takes Penelope's hand.

"Mm-hmm." Penelope says, as the fight to keep in her tears gets harder.

"You all right?" Morgan asks.

"He's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay." Penelope says, "I repeated that to my myself like a prayer when they were hurting you in the cabin, and then when all that happened to Savannah, I said to myself they're gonna be okay, they're gonna be okay, and they are." Penelope says, "How can that be blind optimism when I am looking at you in all of your delicious okay-ness? That's not blind." Penelope says.

"No, no, it's not blind." Morgan says.

"Mm-hmm, it's magic." Penelope says.

"It is magic." Morgan says, as he stands up, "Everything you and I do together is magic. Since the minute we met." Morgan says.

"But it's ending, and I'm scared." Penelope admits, "You make me feel super brave." Penelope says.

"You make me feel safe." Morgan tells her, "You know, you're partially to blame for me leaving." Morgan says, "You got such a big heart, I think it rubbed off on me."

"Partially. I think the actual reason is that literal baby boy." Penelope says.

"Yeah." Morgan confirms.

"I'm really glad it wasn't a baby girl." Penelope says, causing Morgan to laugh, "I'm really glad, is that wrong?" Penelope asks.

"No, no." Morgan says, "It's not."

"Okay." Penelope says, as she starts to loose the fight and tears come to her eyes.

"You will always be my original Baby Girl, Penelope Garcia, I love you so much." Morgan says, as tears start to roll down Penelope's face.

"Okay, I don't think my heart can take any more of this, so, um, I'm assuming the good news is I'm the godmother?" Penelope asks, and as she does Morgan chuckles and pulls Penelope into a hug, "I'll take your silence as a yes." Penelope says, as they hug.

* * *

A little while later Morgan has left the BAU and the team have had a discussion in the roundtable room, returning to her office Penelope pulls out her phone and calls Emily knowing she should be at her apartment considering the time in London.

"Hey Pen." Emily says, answering her phone after only a couple of rings.

"Hey." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"Pen, what's wrong?" Emily asks concerned.

"Morgan…. He's left the BAU." Penelope explains.

"Oh Pen, I'm so sorry." Emily says, knowing how hard that would have been for her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"No." Penelope admits, "I get why he is leaving, and I'm happy for him because of him… but I can't imagine him not being here." Penelope admits.

"I so sorry Babe." Emily says.

"I just…. I'm gonna miss him so much." Penelope says, as she once more starts to cry.

"I know." Emily says, "I'm here, Pen, it's okay, let it out." Emily tells her girlfriend and once she does Penelope starts to cry more, and Emily just listens as her girlfriend cries, hating that she is in so much pain and wishing that she could hold her.

* * *

A while later, after crying on the phone with Emily for a good long while Penelope, Stephen and Rossi are having dinner together at Rossi's house and Penelope and Rossi have just finished explaining to Stephen the choice that Morgan has chosen to do.

"He really decided to quit the BAU to be a father?" Stephen asks.

"Yes." Rossi confirms and as he does Penelope and Stephen exchange looks, looks that he doesn't know the meaning off, but he is sure they do, "Are you two okay?" Rossi asks concerned.

"No." Stephen answers.

"I don't know." Penelope answers.

"Do you wish that I made the same choice?" Rossi asks his daughter, "Do you wish Jason did?" Rossi asks, looking at Stephen.

"Yes." Stephen answers, "Especially after Mom was killed." He reveals.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter, not overly surprised by Stephen's answer.

"No… I don't." Penelope answers, "Dad, there were things that sucked when I was growing up, you know that, but there were also great things. Losing the bad would be great, but I wouldn't want to lose the good." Penelope admits, and once she does the three of them drift into silence as they continue to eat.

As Penelope, Rossi, and Stephen eat their dinner in comfortable silence all three of them are thinking about Morgan and the decision he made. Honestly, Stephen isn't sure how he feels whether he feels happy for Morgan and his son, or resentment that his father didn't make the same choice. Penelope is thinking about how much she is going to miss her friend, and Rossi is thinking about how much things would have changed for him and Penelope if he had decided to make the choice Morgan made when he realised how dangerous being in the BAU would be to his daughter.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A little while has passed since Morgan left the BAU to be with his family and ever since he left the team have been struggling with the fact that he is gone, Penelope and Reid especially. In her London apartment Emily is waking up from a horrible nightmare, a nightmare that she has been having a lot lately.

As she wakes up drenched in sweet Emily reaches over and calls Penelope really needing to talk to her girlfriend right now.

"You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" Penelope asks, as she answers her phone, having gotten used to Emily calling her after a nightmare.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"I'm so sorry Amore." Penelope tells her girlfriend, wishing she could comfort her in person, "I know it might not help much, but it wasn't your fault." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "Louise's death isn't on you." Penelope tells her girlfriend, knowing the whole story.

"It feels like it is." Emily says, "It was my idea, Babe." Emily points out.

"Doesn't make it your fault." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "I know it's hard, but try to believe that."

"I don't know if I can." Emily admits, "And I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep." Emily admits.

"Do you want me to say on the phone?" Penelope asks curious.

"No, there's no point both of us getting no sleep." Emily admits, "I think I'm going to go to the shooting range." Emily admits, and Penelope knows that that helps her girlfriend.

"Okay, if you need anything, just call." Penelope requests.

"I will." Emily responds, "I love you, Pen."

"I love you too." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while after she spoke to Penelope Emily has been to the shooting range, which helped her deal a little, and is arriving at her office. As Emily arrives at her office she logs onto her computer and as she does she gets an alert that the unsub who has been causing her nightmare MO has been used in New York.

After seeing the MO Emily got on the Interpol jet and is on her way to New York. Once Emily was on the jet she called Hotch and convinced him to have the team work the case with her.

* * *

Not long after Emily convinced Hotch to take this case JJ, Reid, Hotch, and Rossi who have just finished another case are on their way to New York where they will meet up with Emily.

"What makes us so sure it's all the same guy?" Rossi asks curious.

"Well, Emily believes it's how precisely he's mimicking each crime." Hotch says, and as he does Penelope appears on the computer, "Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says.

"Okay, this is all streaming to your tablets. Feel free to follow along." Penelope says, "I give you Andrei Chikatilo." Penelope says, putting an image on everyone's screens, "His first victim was in 1978. It was a nine-year-old girl whose body was discovered in the Russian City of Rostov. She was sexually assaulted, strangled, and mutilated." Penelope explains.

"He also took eyeballs as trophies and ate some of his victims' organs." Reid explains.

"Ugh." Penelope says, with a cringe, "I now give you ten-year-old Natasha Dudechenko." Penelope says, "Her body was discovered two years ago, also in Rostov, roughly a mile away from where the original body was found, and tragically in much the same condition." Penelope says sadly.

"The Russian police apparently spotted a suspect near the crime scene, but eh eluded capture in the crowded train station." Hotch explains.

"Chikatilo actually confessed to fifty-six murders committed between 1978 and 1990." Reid explains.

"Well, the timeline and the body count probably don't matter as much as geography and the copying of the MO it was the same in London." Hotch explains.

"It was, indeed." Penelope confirms, "Three women were discovered in Whitechapel, which is a district in East London, all within a month, and all eviscerated a la Mr Ripper." Penelope explains.

"The third victim was Scotland Yard, and that's when Emily almost got him in that undercover operation." JJ says, and as she does Penelope fights not to react to that as she knows that the rest of the team don't know about Emily blaming herself for what happened on that undercover operation.

"If this is the same unsub, he would be incredibly rare." Reid says, "He's both criminally and forensically sophisticated and the fact that he's been able to function and evade caption in three countries means that he's highly intelligent and almost certainly multilingual." Reid explains.

"And he's got some money in his pocket, too. Travel takes financing." Rossi says.

"Lewis is flying in from an assignment in Atlanta." Hotch says, "And we'll connect with Emily in New York." Hotch explains.

"Well, it'll be good to see her again." JJ says as the last time they saw Emily was at Morgan's wedding, "Too bad it's gotta be like this." JJ says, even though she knows that when they see Emily it usually means something bad has happened.

* * *

A little while later Emily is in the conference room at the station in New York that the team and Emily are going to be working out of.

"Emily." A voice says, and Emily turns to see Tara.

"Tara, it's good to see you again." Emily says.

"It's good to see you again too, Emily." Tara responds and the two of them exchange a brief hug.

"I see you got a head start." Tara says, once they break apart, as she walks over to the evidence board Emily has set up.

"Two years wroth." Emily explains, as Tara walks over to the board to have a better look.

"I heard you almost got him in London." Tara comments, "I'm, I'm really sorry about what happened." Tara says, as she turns to look at Emily.

"Yeah, me too." Emily admits.

"Were you close to the Scotland Yard inspector that got killed?" Tara asks curious.

"No, I mean, I knew her, of course, but, uh, no." Emily lies, not really wanting to tell the truth, at least not to anyone other than Penelope.

"There she is." Rossi's voice says and Emily turns to see Rossi, JJ, Reid, and Hotch walking into the room, and once he is close enough Rossi hugs Emily and kisses both her cheeks.

"Hi." JJ and Reid both says.

"We missed you." JJ says, as she and Emily hug.

"How are you?" JJ asks curious, as she and Emily break apart.

"Good, good." Emily says, "It's so great to see you guys." Emily says, as she hugs Reid, ruffling his hair as they break apart.

"Thank you for coming." Emily says, as she hugs Hotch.

"Of course." Hotch responds, "Rossi and JJ are headed to the crime scene. I'm assuming you want to join?" Hotch asks.

"You assume right." Emily responds, and once she does Emily, JJ and Rossi head off.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Rossi, and JJ are all getting out of the car at the crime scene, having spent most of the ride catching up but not talking about Morgan.

"You know, I can't believe it. The whole ride down here, you didn't mention the guy once." Rossi says, and Emily looks at him, "I'm just saying." Rossi comments.

"What? Morgan? Okay, guys, I'm sorry, I was going to." Emily admits, "I was just giving you space. I mean, he just left you guys must still be raw." Emily comments, "I know what it's like to leave you guys, it's heartbreaking." Emily comments as while it is mainly heartbreaking to leave Penelope it is heartbreaking to leave the others as well, "I'm sure he's gonna be okay. He's with his family, and he's… Morgan." Emily comments, with a slight laugh, "How you guys doing? You holding up?" Emily asks curious, as she looks between JJ and Rossi.

"Yeah. I mean, some days are better than others." JJ comments.

"And Pen, how's she really doing? It's hard to gage over the phone." Emily says, looking at Rossi.

"She's coping." Rossi says, feeling like that's the best answer, "She misses him, that's for sure, but I think she's gonna be okay." Rossi says, knowing that seeing Emily will help with that.

"Good." Emily says, looking glad, as she, Rossi and Hotch get to the local office who they start to discuss the case with.

* * *

A little while later Emily, JJ, and Rossi are back at the local station and Emily is walking into the conference room where the others are carrying coffee for everyone.

"Oh Buddy, I remember why I missed you so much." JJ jokingly comments.

"Guys, I noticed a pattern. The unsub only kills between March and September." Ried says, as Hotch's cell phone rings, "Makes sense. It's easier to move around in the summer months." Emily comments.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch requests.

''I have absolutely nothing on my passport search. I've been trying to pinpoint travellers who were in America, the UK and Russia at the time of the murders. I have zero matches." Penelope explains.

"Hey, we should also look at diplomats." Emily says.

"Oh, my god, oh, my god, it's you, Hi!" Penelope says, sounding completely thrilled to hear her girlfriend's voice.

"Hey you." Emily says, with a soft tone of voice and a smile.

"Oh, my god! You're here! You're not here, here, but you're in the country here." Penelope says, sounding glad, "I miss you. How are you?" Penelope asks.

"Garcia." Hotch says, knowing that if he lets Penelope and Emily catch up then it will be a while before they can talk about the case.

"Oh! Yes, sorry." Penelope says, though she would much rather talk to just Emily, "Uh, Diplomats, explain." Penelope requests.

"Well, what if he's part of some kind of diplomatic envoy? Someone attached to an embassy would have money and could travel with ease." Emily says, knowing that thanks to her own history.

"Not to mention diplomatic immunity." Hotch adds.

"It would also explain being multi-lingual." Reid says.

"Still would have to go through customs, though." JJ says.

"I got a match. It's not really a match." Penelope says.

"Why not?" Emily asks her girlfriend with a sigh.

"Because I don't think our unsub is his excellency Doctor Sanjay Shah, sixty-one-year-old Indian ambassador to the UK." Penelope explains, "He was in London at the right time, but he's currently speaking at a climate control conference in Miami."

"Guys, we got a woman who was shot in the leg in the Bronx. Claims she was mugged but she was in the area at the right time." A local officer explains, walking into the room and once he does JJ and Emily goes to talk to the women.

* * *

The next morning, because she got basically no sleep again due to her nightmares, Emily is with Rossi telling him about the nightmares that have been plaguing her nights.

"Yeah, I've had that dream many times myself." Rossi admits, "Bullets just bounce right off him. I keep firing and he keeps coming. I always wake up right before he gets me." Rossi explains.

"I'm literally losing sleep here." Emily comments.

"Some cases just stick with you." Rossi says, "Makes sense that this one's important." Rossi says.

"I just wish I can flip a switch or something to control it." Emily comments.

"The only way to control it is to surrender to it." Rossi tells her.

"If I do that, then I have to face the fact that I might never catch this guy." Emily reveals.

"Yeah, but by that logic, you also have to fact the fact that you might." Rossi says, "One thing you can't do is blame yourself, for any of it." Rossi says and Emily has to admit that Rossi sounds a lot like his daughter when he said that.

"Yeah, easier said than do." Emily admits, "You know?"

"Tell me about it." Rossi responds, and as he does Reid walks into the room.

"Guys, I found something." Reid says, and once he does Emily and Rossi follows him out into his other room where he explains his theory about where the Unsub is heading next.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the jet on their way to Chicago, which is where it seems the Unsub is going next, and due to how tired she is Emily has fallen asleep, but even on the jet her nightmares don't stay away.

"Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily." JJ says, trying to wake Emily up, and eventually it works.

"I'm up, I'm up." Emily says, sitting up, and as she sits up she notices everyone looking at her, "Why are you guys all staring?" Emily asks, as she looks between the others.

"You were dreaming." Rossi reveals, "The same one?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "Only JJ was in it this time." Emily says, and JJ looks interested, "Tara, remember when you asked me if I was close to the inspector who was killed?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Tara confirms.

"I lied." Emily reveals, "Her name was Louise Holland, and I was the one who suggested she volunteered to go undercover." Emily explains, "I told her it would be good for her career, and we needed more women in power positions." Emily says, guilt clear in her voice.

"Emily, it's, it's okay." Tara tells her, trying to be reassuring.

"But it was my profile." Emily explains, "The whole operation, it was my idea." Emily explains.

"You never told us that." JJ says, though she suspects Emily would have told Penelope.

"Well, I'm telling you now." Emily says, "She's dead because of me." Emily reveals, it being more than clear that she blames herself.

"Emily, she volunteered. You have to remember that." Hotch informs her.

"But I talked her into it." Emily says, getting upset, "The Chief Inspector hated the idea. He thought it was too risky, and I went above his head to push it through. I just… I thought we'd catch him." Emily says, getting more upset as she speaks.

"You almost did." Reid says.

"Almost." Emily says, with a sigh.

* * *

A little while later the case if over. It ended with Emily shooting the unsub before he could kill college students, and unlike her dream the bullets didn't bounce of him. As she wanted to surprise Penelope Emily asked that the rest of the team to no tell Penelope when they landed.

Walking through the BAU Emily is heading to Penelope's office, but when she walks past Morgan's old off Emily sees her girlfriend in Morgan's office staring at his name plate and even though she has her back to the door Emily can tell that she is upset, and so she decides to try something to cheer her love up.

"Yo, Baby Girl, what you think you doing in my office?" Emily says, trying to imitate Morgan as Penelope puts the name tag down, "You know better than to mess with my stuff." Emily says, continuing to imitate Morgan as Penelope turns around and Emily walks over to her, "I don't mess with your stuff." Emily says, with a grin on her face and Penelope looks at her with a look of complete love and amazement on her face.

"You're here, here, here with me." Penelope says, as she hugs her girlfriend, "I didn't think you were gonna be here. I thought you were gonna go right back to London." Penelope admits, as she hugs her girlfriend tightly.

"I wouldn't hop the pond without seeing you." Emily assures her girlfriend, as they break apart.

"You landed! When did you guys land?" Penelope asks, "No one tells me anything in this house." Penelope comments.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Emily explains.

"Well, it worked." Penelope says, with a grin, "I've missed you so much." Penelope says.

"I've missed you too." Emily says, before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend and for a few moments the two of them kiss, showing how much they love and miss each other, before breaking apart, though as they do Emily reaches out and takes Penelope's hand, "How you doing?" Emily asks, it being clear about what she is referring too.

"Uh… I'm okay." Penelope says, not sounding all that convincing.

"You know what? I bet it is probably still here." Emily says, squeezing Penelope's hand before letting go and walking over to the cabinet.

"What? What is still there?" Penelope asks, as she turns around to look at Emily.

"This." Emily says, pulling out a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet, "I had to give it to him when I lost that bet." Emily comments.

"Oh, the Halloween bet." Penelope says, remembering, "That was not a good look." Penelope comments.

"No, it was not." Emily says, as she starts to pour tequila into two coffee mugs.

"Mm-hmm. Uh, isn't it against regulations to drink in here?" Penelope asks.

"It's a special occasion, it calls for a drink." Emily says, "What are they gonna do? Send me back to London?" Emily asks.

"Right." Penelope says, and both she and Emily pick up the cups.

"To Morgan." Emily says, raising her glass.

"To all the delicious friends." Penelope says, and the two of them toast and drink.

"Ooh… you have dinner plans?" Emily asks, knowing that the bad part about surprising Penelope is that she may already have plans.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Penelope says, and Emily looks disappointed, "With you!" Penelope says, causing both her and Emily to laugh, and as they laugh JJ walks past the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys are having a party and you didn't invite me?" JJ asks, and as she does Penelope and Emily exchange a brief look, having a conversation without words.

"You want to come to dinner with us?" Penelope asks, knowing she and Emily can catch up later, and that both of them catching up with JJ would be good.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll let Will know." JJ says, with a grin.

"Did someone say girls night?" Rossi asks coming to the door as well.

"Yes, but we'll make an exception for you." Emily says.

"Me too?" Reid asks as he comes to the door as well.

"Not a chance." Emily says, and Reid looks disappointed, and Emily laughs, "Kidding." Emily explains.

"Well, let's do it. I'm staving and I'm buying and bring the bottle." Rossi says, and as they do they all head out of Morgan's office. As they head out Emily takes Penelope's hand with one of her hands while she hides the tequila in her jacket with the other.

"Oh my god, this is, this is, this is the best." Penelope says, sounding thrilled.

"Okay, so Hotch and Lewis are debriefing, but I'll text them and tell them where to meet us." JJ says, "Where are we going?" JJ asks curious, as they walk out of Morgan's office and head to the elevators, Penelope and Emily still walking hand in hand as they walk.

"Mexican?" Emily suggests, "Burritos in London No Bueno." Emily says, and because of that fact she's missed Mexican food.

"Speak of the devil." Rossi says as Tara and Hotch walk through the glass doors and towards them.

"Oh, I see Tequila." Tara says, spotting the bottle that Emily is badly trying to hide.

"We're having family dinner, are you in?" Penelope asks curious.

"I've got some time." Hotch says.

"You had me at Tequlia." Tara says.

"Yes! Vamanos! This is happening!" Penelope says, sounding excited as they get to the elevators, "I'll text Gideon, see if he wants to join." Penelope says as ever since Jason Gideon's death Stephen Gideon has been joining in at more and more usually BAU only events.

"He's working late tonight." Tara reveals, as the elevator doors open.

"Oh… I didn't know that." Penelope says, feeling surprised, as she exchanges looks with Emily, both of them thinking the same thing, "I'll text anyway, see if he's free." Penelope says, "This is gonna be great!" Penelope says, as they walk into the elevators.

"Really is." Emily says, with a grin, as she kisses Penelope's cheek, everyone looking glad for the chance to spend time together.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Tara, JJ, Rossi, Reid and Hotch have had a great family dinner together, during which Emily was reminded of just what she misses out on when she is in London, and Penelope and Emily are arriving back home.

"That was nice." Emily comments.

"Really was." Penelope says.

"Is something going on with Stephen and Tara?" Emily asks curious, as she would have thought Penelope would tell her.

"As far as I know they're just friends, but I could be wrong." Penelope admits, "When do you have to leave?" Penelope asks, hating that she has to ask, but knowing that she has to.

"In the morning." Emily answers.

"It's too soon." Penelope says sadly.

"I know." Emily says, as she reaches out and pushes Penelope's hair out of her face before kissing her girlfriend, and as they kiss Penelope and Emily start to make their way to their bedroom, knowing they are going to make every second they have together count.

* * *

A little while has passed since Emily came back to work a short case and just like what has been the experience the last few times Emily has had to leave she found it even harder to leave Penelope.

As it is Kai's forth birthday Penelope and Rossi have made their way to San Francisco. Due to work it seemed like Joy wasn't going to make it back in time for Kai's party, but by some miracle she has. So, while the part is over Rossi is playing with Joy Penelope and Joy are sitting together and watching them.

"Did Dad do stuff like this when you were young?" Joy asks her sister as she watches her father and son with a fond smile on her face.

"Yeah, when we saw each other." Penelope tells her sister, "I was still living in Virginia with my Mom when I was Kai's age, so I saw Dad more, after we moved out here I saw him less." Penelope explains.

"Oh yeah, I forget you lived in San Francisco." Joy comments.

"Yeah, my Mom and Santiago are buried out here." Penelope says sadly.

"I missed so much." Joy comments, a sadness to her voice, "I wish I could have grown up with Dad, with you."

"Me too." Penelope assures her sister, as Shawn walks up to Rossi and Kai, "And I don't know if helps, but you're always gonna have Dad now, and so is Kai." Penelope tell she sister, "And you've got me." Penelope says, and the two of them exchange smiles.

"Aunty Penny, Aunty Penny!" Kai says, running up to his aunt.

"Hey there." Penelope says, as she picks up her nephew and hugs him, "Did you have a good birthday?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yes!" Kai says, with a grin.

"That's great, but I think I heard your Dad tell you to pack up your toys." Penelope tells her nephew, who looks sheepish, "How about I help?" Penelope asks.

"Okay!" Kai responds and managing to do so while still holding Kai, Penelope stands up and heads inside with her nephew.

* * *

A little while later Kai is playing with the toys that he hasn't packed up while Penelope, Joy, Shawn, and Rossi are cleaning up the mess made at the party.

"How did the mess get so wide spread?" Penelope asks.

"That's what happens when there is a group of four-year olds with messy food." Joy tells her sister as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Shawn says, heading to the door, and when he opens the door he is surprised by who is on the other side, "Oh, hi, uh, David's still here…"

"Is everything good?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, we have an unexpected guest." Shawn says, opening the door and letting Hayden into the house.

"Hayden." Rossi greats, and as he does Penelope and Joy exchange looks, neither sure how this is going to go, but interested to see.

"Hello David." Hayden greats, "Hello Penelope, it's good to see you." Hayden says, looking at her former step-daughter her daughter's half-sister.

"Hi… Hayden." Penelope says, honestly not sure how to act as she hasn't figured out how she feels about Hayden.

"I'm really glad you're here." Joy says, walking over to hug her mother, and as Joy hugs her mother Kai comes running into the room.

"Grandma!" Kai exclaims.

"Ohh there's my little Lighting Bug." Hayden says as she picks up her grandson and hugs him.

"Did you know your Mom was coming?" Penelope asks her sister, in a quiet voice.

"No." Joy answers, "Mom, you told us you weren't gonna come." Joy says to her mother, though she is glad that she did.

"I wasn't." Joy answers, "When I heard that David was coming I didn't want to intrude." Hayden admits, "Then I realized how foolish that was."

"I suppose we should talk, shouldn't we?" Hayden asks.

"Of course, we'll give you two some privacy." Shawn says, picking up Kai and he, Penelope and Joy head into another room, though Joy and Penelope both look like they would like to stay.

Once they are in another room Kai goes back to playing with his toys while Shawn sits down. Penelope and Joy on the other hand go to the closed door that they just walked through and lean right against it.

"Are you two really going to eavesdrop on that conversation?" Shawn asks curious.

"Yeah." Penelope and Joy say, both turning to look at him, both using 'that should be obvious' tones of voice, and for the first time Shawn sees the family resemblance between the long-lost sisters and so he doesn't have it in his heart to tell them how much of a bad idea this is.

* * *

While Penelope, Joy, Kai and Shawn are in the other room, and unaware that Penelope and Joy are eavesdropping though neither of them would be surprised, Hayden is sitting at the table while Rossi is standing across from her.

"Twenty-nine years, twenty-nine years you didn't tell me that I had a daughter." Rossi says, as that's how long there was between Joy being born and Rossi finding out about her.

"You're right." Hayden says.

"And when I found out, I called and texted you for a week straight and never got one reply." Rossi says.

"You're right." Hayden says.

"You don't have anything better to say than 'you're right?" Rossi asks.

"No." Hayden says.

"I… I know we weren't married long, but… this isn't like you." Rossi says, "You never did anything without good reason."

"You are right." Hayden says.

"Then what changed now? Why did you decide to show up now?" Rossi asks.

"Because I knew that I couldn't keep doing this." Hayden admits, "That we had to get it behind us if we were going to be the kind of grandparents that Kai deserves." Hayden explains, "So if you have anything you need to say, say it now." Hayden requests.

"You never gave me a chance to be a dad, why?" Rossi asks as he sits down.

"Because I always came in second with you." Hayden explains.

"That's not true." Rossi argues.

"It's true, Dave, it was always about the job, and you made that very clear." Hayden explains, "Back then even Penelope came second to the job, and you were struggling to be there for her, so where would that leave our child?" Hayden asks, as in the short time she and Rossi were married she had to look after Penelope alone more than once because Rossi had work.

"Still, you could have given me a choice." Rossi says, not wanting to give away how much being reminded about how much he wasn't there for Penelope hurts.

"And what would you have chosen?" Hayden asks, but before Rossi can respond Penelope walks out from the other room.

"I'm really, really sorry to interrupt." Penelope says, looking between her father and former step-mother, "But Dad, Hotch is on the phone, and it's really important." Penelope says, handing her phone over, having already talked to Hotch.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Rossi says, walking away.

"Joy said you're a member of the BAU too?" Hayden asks Penelope, honestly not sure what to say as the choice she made because of Rossi effected Penelope too.

"Yeah, technically I'm the team Technical analysis, but yeah." Penelope says, and as she does Joy, Kai, and Shawn come out from the other room, and Penelope is glad about that as she isn't sure how to act around Hayden.

"Aunty Penny, look!" Kai says, showing Penelope a toy, and so Penelope crouches down.

"Oh wow." Penelope says, with a grin and as she does Rossi walks back over, and so Penelope knows what to do.

"Listen, um, Kai, Aunty Penny and Grandpa have to go." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi crouches down next to his older daughter.

"Already?" Kai asks, looking between his aunt and grandfather.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rossi answers, squatting down too, "We're a team down and our team needs us." Rossi explains.

"It's okay, we totally get it Dad." Joy assures her father, though she is pretty sure her mother is annoyed.

"You want some cake for the road?" Shawn asks as Penelope and Rossi.

"No, I'm okay." Penelope says.

"Me too." Rossi says, before hugging his grandson, "Hey, I love you, Kiddo."

"Bye Little Guy, I love you." Penelope says, hugging her nephew once he breaks apart from her father and after she and Kai break apart both she and Rossi stand and Joy walks over and hugs them both.

"It's good to see you David, Penelope. Maybe we can do this again some other time." Hayden says.

"Take care Hayden." Rossi says, and once he does he and Penelope head out of the house.

"You okay?" Penelope asks as she and Rossi walk towards the hire car they got.

"I don't know." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penelope asks curious.

"No." Rossi tells his daughter, "I'll drop you at the airport on my way to Sacramento." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope responds and the two of them get in the car and start to drive in silence, neither sure how to react to seeing Hayden again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

The next day, having gotten very little sleep due to all the travel she did, Penelope is walking into her office at Quantico, and as she walks into the office her phone rings.

"Hi, it's your friendly neighbourhood insomniac tech analyst." Penelope says, answering the phone.

"Garcia, I need you to look up manufacture and purchase history on the dress Debi Leitelt was found in." Hotch says.

"The blue dress?" Penelope asks as she sits down at her desk.

"When and where it was purchased and if anywhere locally." Hotch requests.

"Dress history. I'm on it, Sir." Penelope responds.

"Thanks." Hotch says, before hanging up.

* * *

The next day the team are still working a case, there has been another victim and the team have given the profile, but the team are no closer to finding a suspect that matches the profile.

As they are trying to make sense of everything JJ and Rossi are in the conference room the team are working out of. while JJ is looking at the evidence board Rossi is sitting on a desk clearly zone out.

"Maybe victim zero was a junkie who got clean and rejected the unsub." JJ suspects.

"Hmm." Rossi says.

"Or maybe she fell off the wagon and he was furious 'cause he worked to nurse back to health." JJ says.

"Mm-hmm." Rossi says and as he does JJ turns to look at him.

"Or maybe she was abducted by aliens." JJ says, doing so to see just how out of it Rossi is.

"Yeah, maybe." Rossi says.

"Okay, this ends now. Let me see." JJ says, walking over and sitting next to Rossi who shows her what is on his phone, a picture of Hayden, Joy and Kai, that Joy just sent him, "Oh my goodness, what a cutie. Wait, is that…" JJ starts to say.

"Hayden Montgomery, ex wife number two." Rossi explains.

"Oh, a lot of water under that bridge between you two, huh?" JJ asks.

"Thirty years' worth. Too much to get past." Rossi comments.

"Mm. is she unreasonable?" JJ asks curious.

"No." Rossi answers.

"Is she selfish?" JJ asks.

"Not in the slightest." Rossi comments.

"Well, what was her reason for not telling you about Joy?" JJ asks curious.

"The Job, this job." Rossi explains.

"Mm. hmm." JJ says, not wanting to say what she is thinking.

"What?" Rossi asks.

"Nothing." JJ says.

"Jennifer, what?" Rossi asks.

"Okay, look, I'm… I'm on your side, but I get it." JJ comments.

"Because you're a mom." Rossi guesses.

"No because I know you David Rossi, you told me, Penelope told me, what you were like back then." JJ says, "Nothing came between you and the job." JJ explains.

"Yeah, yeah, but if I knew about Joy I would have done what I did with Penelope and try to be there for her as much as possible." Rossi tells JJ.

"Yeah, but you still would have missed things, and Joy would have been hurt by that, just like Penelope was sometimes." JJ says, trying to be as delicate as possible, "Look, Hayden had to make a call, and maybe it was the wrong call, but don't pretend like you don't understand why she made it." JJ says, and Rossi looks upset, "You know I say this out of love, right?" JJ asks, feeling bad about the look she has put on Rossi's face.

"Yeah, I do." Rossi assures her, "And thanks." Rossi say, and as he does Tara walks into the room and starts to explain something that the ME found.

* * *

By the next evening the case is over and a woman has been saved. As he has been thinking about what JJ said Rossi has made his way back to San Francisco where he is waiting on Joy's patio for Hayden who walks out from the house.

"I… I hope I didn't wake you." Rossi says.

"Joy told me you were coming. Would you like to come in?" Hayden asks.

"No, I… I should be getting back." Rossi says as he walks over to Hayden, "For Kai's sake you wanted me to say what I needed to say, and I figured out what that is." Rossi explains.

"All right." Hayden says.

"I can't wave a magic wand and change what happened." Rossi says, "But what I can do is understand why you did it." Rossi says, "You were in the trenches turning what I'm sure was a handful of a little girl into a confident beautiful woman and I know that couldn't have been easy as I remember what it was like with Penelope and I wasn't raising her alone, or full time." Rossi says. "

"You have no idea." Hayden says as she walks over and sits on the railing, next to Rossi.

"Oh, I think I have some." Rossi admits.

"Huh, she left home to accept a scholarship and never told me." Hayden reveals.

"Oh, I can do better, one time she, and Penelope, who went with her so Joy wouldn't be alone, met a serial killer in a dark alley and never told me." Rossi explains.

"They what?" Hayden asks, sounding shocked and angry.

"That's a story best told another time… maybe." Rossi comments.

"Do you know what the biggest difference is now than when I was raising Joy?" Hayden asks curious.

"What's that?" Rossi asks curious.

"I'm exhausted." Hayden comments, "I just seem to remember having so much more energy dealing with a four-year-old." Hayden comments, and as she does she and Rossi hear Kai giggling from inside, "Especially one who doesn't want to settle down for a bedtime story." Hayden says, and Kai giggles again.

"Kai…" Joy's voice from inside says.

"You know, it just so happens that bedtime stories are my specialty." Rossi reveals.

"I remember that." Hayden says as Rossi used to give Penelope great bedside tables, "Would you like to stay, David?" Hayden asks curious.

"Yeah, I would." Rossi says and he and Hayden both head inside.

* * *

While Rossi is in San Francisco with his younger daughter and her family Penelope is at home on video call with Emily.

"And Hayden was there?" Emily asks curious as Penelope is catching her up on what happened.

"Yeah, and it was awkward, and I don't mean between Dad and Hayden, because of course that was awkward, but I was awkward too, I wasn't sure how to act." Penelope admits.

"That's understandable." Emily tells her.

"I know, I mean, I was seven the last time I saw her, and I loved her. I was so sad when Dad said we were going back to America and he and Hayden were getting divorced." Penelope explains, being able to remember that, "But so much has happened since then."

"You're still mad about Hayden keeping Joy from you and your Dad." Emily realises.

"I don't know if mad is the right word." Penelope admits, "Joy and I were watching Dad and Kai, and we were talking about everything Joy missed out on… but she wasn't the only one." Penelope says.

"I know." Emily says, giving her girlfriend a sympathetic look.

"I would have been a great big sister…" Penelope starts to say.

"You are a great big sister." Emily tells her, and Penelope smiles slightly.

"I once told Joy that we'll become close over time, and I believe that, I have to, but there is so much we don't know about each other, and we're gonna be playing catch up for so long… because of a choice Hayden made." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "And I mean, I get it, I get that she was trying to protect Joy from what she knows me, and Stephen went through, but I don't agree, and I really don't like it." Penelope admits.

"I know." Emily says, "Have you thought about talking to Hayden about it?"

"No." Penelope admits.

"Maybe you should." Emily advices, "The way I see it, Babe things are going to continue to be awkward until you talk about it."

"Yeah, I guess." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence, not sure what to say.

* * *

A little while has passed since Kai's forth birthday and in that time the team have worked a case involving a woman who is in jail, Antonia, who seemed to enjoy playing mind games with the entire team.

It's early morning and Penelope is at her place getting ready for her day when her phone rings.

"Hey Joy." Penelope answers, after checking the caller ID.

"Hey, so I think something is going on with My Mom, and Dad." Joy explains.

"What makes you think that?" Penelope asks curious.

"Because they are together right now." Joy explains.

"Are you sure about that?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yep, I tried calling Mom and she didn't answer so I called Dad and he didn't answer, and I used find my friends on Mom's phone and she's at Dads." Joy explains, "I think somethings been going on with them since Kai's birthday, do you know anything?" Joy asks curious.

"No." Penelope answers, "I'll call Dad, I'll let you know what happens." Penelope tells her sister.

"Okay." Joy says, before hanging up and once Penelope hangs up with her sister she calls her father.

"Hey Kiddo, do we have a case?" Rossi asks as he answers the call.

"No." Penelope answers, "Dad, is something going on with you and Hayden?" Penelope asks curious.

"Why would you ask that?" Rossi asks his daughter, as he, unknown to Penelope, exchanges looks with Joy.

"Because I just got a call from Joy, and she seems to think there is." Penelope explains, "So, is there something going on?" Penelope asks curious..

"I've got another call coming in Penelope, I'll see you at work." Rossi tells his daughter, feeling bad about lying but he knows that Hayden doesn't want anyone, including Penelope and Joy to know about them.

"Okay. Bye." Penelope says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up she calls Joy back.

"So?" Joy asks, as she answers her phone.

"I think you're right." Penelope tells her sister, "But Dad wouldn't confirm anything."

"Damn it." Joy says annoyed, "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "I have to get to work, talk later?" Penelope asks her sister.

"Sure, bye Penelope."

"Bye Joy."

* * *

A little while later Tara and Reid are both arriving at the BAU talking as they walk out of the elevator.

"The thing is, you nave to take time or it just files by." Tara comments.

"I know." Reid says.

"I've heard Alaskan cruises are pretty amazing." Tara says.

"Mom has a phobia." Reid explains.

"Of water or…" Tara starts to say.

"Cruise ships, specifically." Reid says.

"Okay, but she's good to fly?" Tara asks.

"Yeah." Reid confirms, as they walk into the bullpen.

"All right, so there's gotta be a place she's always mentioned she wanted to go." Tara says, "What's the first thing that pops into your head?" Tara asks.

"Uh, it's Paris, actually." Reid explains.

"Wow, done, book that." Tara says.

"You're right, thank you." Reid says, and as he does Penelope walks up to him.

"If we're talking about vacations, guess where I'm going." Penelope comments, with a huge grin on her face.

"Hmm, to visit Emily?" Reid asks.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Penelope asks, with a laugh.

"Because nothing else would make you this excited." Reid says, knowing that.

"It's gonna be great, and I'm actually going to leave all my phones at home." Penelope reveals, knowing that if someone has to contact her they can contact Emily.

"Really?" Tara asks, sounding surprised.

"No, I'm going to bring them all, but I'm gonna put them on airplane mode most of the time." Penelope explains.

"Yeah, Baby Steps." Tara says, smiling at her.

"That's right, Mate. Oh, I am putting the Kettle on. Would anyone like a proper cup?" Penelope asks, putting on a British accent.

"Yeah." Tara confirms.

"Tea, it's a lot of Doctor Who, guys, no big deal." Penelope says, as she walks over to the Kitchen.

* * *

A little while later Hotch has been arrested by SWAT agents while JJ, Henry, and Jack were in the room and Penelope, Rossi, Tara and Reid /are in the roundtable room discussing that fact.

"Where's Hotch being held?" Reid asks.

"I don't know yet. I have calls out." Rossi explains.

"Metro SWAT took him in?" Tara asks.

"Yeah, but it has to be bigger than that." Rossi comments.

"JJ's on her way here right now. She couldn't explain everything on the phone because she's with the kids." Reid explains.

"Okay, maybe Hotch was swatted." Penelope says, "That's an extreme prank that gamers pull on their opponents, where they fake a 911 call on them." Penelope explains, "It's recently escalated among celebrities." Penelope explains.

"If it was a prank, they wouldn't have arrested him." Rossi says to his daughter.

"Unless they don't know." Reid says, "If someone called 911 and said that Hotch is a threat, SWAT has to respond. Which means somewhere there's a record of that call." Reid says, and as he does Penelope sits down at her laptop.

"Yeah, on it." Penelope says as Will, Henry, Jack and JJ holding Michael walk in.

"Hey guys!" Reid greats, with a big smile.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer." Henry greats, walking up to his god father.

"Oh hello." Reid says as he picks Henry up and swings him around, "How you doing, Henry?" Reid asks as he puts Henry back on the ground.

"Good. Everybody's gonna hang out at Mom's work today." Henry explains.

"Oh, that sounds super fun." Penelope says, with a grin.

"Have you been practicing the magic trick I taught you, Jack?" Reid asks, and Jack looks far from interested.

"Can I go to my Dad's office?" Jack asks curious.

"Yeah, of course." JJ says.

"Here." Will says, as he takes Michael from JJ, "Come on, Fellas, let's go find something to get into." Will says, "Come on, come on, let's go this way." Will says as he heads out of the roundtable room with Jack, Henry and Michael.

"It's bad." JJ reveals.

"How much did they see?" Tara asks concerned.

"All of it." JJ says as Rossi's phone goes off, "Which is why I figured this is the safest place to bring them." JJ explains.

"Just got word, he's downtown." Rossi says, before leaving the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later Rossi has found out that the Inspector General's office is holding Hotch and everyone else in the team have worked out how Hotch's voice was faked in a call that started everything, but as there is still so much they have to do the team are in the roundtable room working the case.

"With these three press conferences, we can prove to the Inspector General's office that Hotch's 911 call was spliced together." Reid explains.

"That's a good start, but they're not gonna listen to anything we have to say until we give them a viable suspect." Rossi says.

"Especially with the explosive in play." JJ realises, "They planted enough on Hotch to make it look like he was ready to blow up a city block." JJ says.

"Okay, back to basics." Rossi says, "Someone's framing Hotch. Who would want to?" Rossi asks.

"He's put a way a lot of people." Reid says, "We've seen the lengths that Chaz Montolo went to against Morgan for revenge, we shouldn't underestimate anything." Reid says.

"Not even Montolo could pull this off." JJ says, "This is multi-faceted, calculated for maximum disruption." JJ says, "Attacking Hotch in his home, separating him from us." JJ says.

"We should focus on unsubs that are sophisticated enough to carry of this coordinated of an attack." Tara says, "How are you doing with the cell spoofing technology?" Tara asks Penelope curious.

"Okay, there's a few of them. If you were gonna go down and dirty that would be Shadow cell." Penelope explains, "There's other, high-end apps, Spoof Me, the Storm, Gamercall…." Penelope starts to explain.

"Wait, what was that middle one, the Storm?" Tara asks.

"Yeah, why?" Penelope asks.

"That was Antonia's message to Hotch." JJ explains.

"There's a storm coming, and you'll be swept away." Reid says.

"I don't know about you, but this feels like a massive storm." JJ explains.

"It can't be a coincidence." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, but there's no way she could have pulled this off from inside prison." Tara says.

"But she knew enough about it to toy with Hotch." Reid realises.

"Anybody want to go slap the smirk off her face?" Tara asks curious.

"Yeah, she's been pulling strings since we met her. She wanted the BAU's attention, but why?" JJ asks.

"Her Narcissism." Tara suspects.

"We each spent time with her, a lot of it, but she didn't mention the storm until Hotch went back to question her again." JJ says.

"It was a retort, after Hotch exposed her past." Reid says.

"And her son." JJ realises.

* * *

A little while later JJ has gone to see Antonia and the team have discerved that while her son is the one who swatted Hotch Mr Scratch is the one who gave the Inspector General the first complaint to set in motion their investigation.

While the team are still at Antonia's son's house and Penelope has found something and so she has called her father and been put on speaker.

"If I can director your attention to Dad's phone, I will introduce you to Eric Rawdon. He has had multiple IRC chats with Asher until he was arrested for Criminal Conspiracy." Penelope explains.

"Conspiracy with who?" Rossi asks.

"Well, it looks like a bunch of anarchists." Penelope explains, "Rawdon isn't necessarily an anarchist himself, but he did want to make something go boom." Penelope explains.

"So, he's charismatic, duplicitous." Tara says, "I mean, he'd have to be to persuade a bunch of anarchists to rally around him." Tara says.

"What's the overlap with Hotch?" JJ asks.

"Our gone but not forgotten and soon to be recovered Sir Hotchner wrote up a profile on Rawdon which he defended in court." Penelope explains.

"And this is revenge." Reid realises.

"No, we know it's bigger than that." Rossi says.

"But there's no way Rawdon could have pulled this off while in prison." JJ realises, "Garcia, what was the last contact Rawdon had with Asher?" JJ asks.

"Uh, emails from last week." Penelope explains, "The IP addresses are from all over the state, but none from Virginia Super Max prison where Rawdon currently resides." Penelope explains.

"So someone else took over the account, or multiple someone's depending on who's still supporting Rawdon." Tara realises.

"I'm gonna add "Word" to the end of Tara's last sentiment," Penelope says, "Because whoever is sending these emails has gone hog wild over the last twelve hours and the message is always the same… 'the storm breaks tonight. Get his bed ready." Penelope explains.

"That's reminiscent of the emails the 911 hijackers sent to each other, weeks before the attack." Reid explains, "coded messages like, 'this summer will surely be hot' it was their way of saying the plan is set." Reid says.

"Except this is ''the storm breaks tonight,' he's planning a prison break." Rossi realises.

* * *

Hours later, it is morning, and the team have stopped a break out at VA Max. As what the team needs to do is over Rossi is arriving home where he finds Hayden sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Morning." Rossi greats as he walks towards Hayden.

"Rough night?" Hayden asks curious.

"Yeah." Rossi confirms, and as he does he can tell what Hayden is about to do, "Don't, don't go." Rossi requests.

"I think I fooled myself into thinking that things would be different." Hayden says, "I think you did, too." Hayden comments.

"it is different." Rossi says.

"David, the job will always be the same." Hayden says.

"Yes, but I'm different." Rossi says, "Do me just one favour, before you make any decision, meet my team." Rossi says, "They're the only family I have outside of Penelope, you and Joy." Rossi explains, "I walked away thirty years ago. I'm not walking away this time, please, stay. Rossi requests.

"On one condition, that we call our daughter, and Penelope, together." Hayden requests and Rossi smiles once he does he pulls out his phone ant the same time Hayden pulls out hers, "Face time them both at the same time?"

"Yeah." Rossi says, knowing that is what is fairest and so while he holds his phone to video call Penelope Hayden does the same with hers for Joy as both of them move so that they can both be seen on both phones.

"Dad?" Penelope asks, answering her phone.

"Hey Mom." Joy greats.

"Joy, are you with Dad and Hayden?" Penelope asks.

"No, I'm on Mom's phone." Joy responds.

"And I'm on Dad's." Penelope realises, "What's going on?" Penelope asks curious, and as she does she and Joy see Hayden and Rossi exchange looks.

"Joy, Penelope, your father and I have started a relationship again, we're dating." Hayden reveals.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Joy says, sounding completely thrilled.

"It is." Penelope says, sounding not as happy as Joy but she tries to hide that fact, but her father realises what she is doing, "Congratulations." Penelope says, forcing a smile.

"Thanks Penelope." Rossi says to his daughter, making a note to talk to her.

"Hey, I gotta go. Em's calling from London any minute." Penelope says, feeling bad about lying but she isn't sure how much longer she can get away with hiding how she feels about her father and Hayden starting a relationship.

"Okay, talk to you later, Kiddo." Rossi says to his older daughter.

"Yep, Bye Dad, Joy, Hayden." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

Hours later the entire team, their partners and kids, plus Stephen, have arrived at Rossi's for a dinner together. Ever since she found out her father and Hayden starting a relationship Penelope knew that she had to talk to Hayden, and so after watching Reid perform magic tricks for Jack and Henry, Penelope gets up and heads over to where Hayden is standing.

"Hi." Penelope greats.

"Hello Penelope." Hayden says.

"Can we talk?" Penelope asks curious.

"Of course." Hayden responds.

"I need to say this, because you and Dad are dating and I love Joy and Kai, and I don't want things to be awkward anymore." Penelope reveals, feeling nervous.

"Of course." Hayden says, as she was expecting this.

"I get why you didn't tell Dad about Joy. I mean I didn't talk to Dad for twelve years because to me it seemed like he choose the job over being there for me." Penelope explains, and Hayden looks interested but doesn't say anything, "But I don't think you made the right choice, and it hurts that because of that choice I didn't know I had a sister for twenty-nine years." Penelope reveals.

"Penelope when I made the choice not to tell your father about Joy I knew I was making a choice that affected you, and I am sorry that you were hurt by it." Hayden admits, "When your father and I divorced I hated that I had to say goodbye to you and being your step mother for three months helped me when I became a mother to Joy." Hayden reveals as while she and Dave where only married for two months they spent almost three together.

"I hated saying goodbye to you too." Penelope admits, "I still have all the crafts you made me." Penelope reveals, causing Hayden to smile and as she does Penelope just hugs her former step-mother.

Across the yard Stephen is sitting alone and as he watches Penelope and Hayden hug Stephen smiles as he is pretty sure a wound of Penelope's that has existed since she found out about Joy's may just be healing a little.

"Drink?" A voice asks and Stephen turns to see Tara, holding two cups of scotch.

"Sure." Stephen says, taking a scotch from Tara as she sits down across from him.

"So, I saw your name in the paper this morning, congrats about winning your case." Tara tells him.

"Thanks. It was a tough one, I feel exhausted." Stephen admits, "But I got justice for the victims and that's what matters."

"And even though you're exhausted you're here tonight." Tara comments.

"Because there's great company, and after the last couple of weeks I need great company." Stephen admits, and he and Tara exchange smiles.

"I'll drink to that." Tara says, "To great company." She says.

"To great company." Stephen. says and the two of them toast and drink,

"You know if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll just call away." Tara offers once they both drink some of their scotch.

"Thanks Tara." Stephen responds, "That works both works both ways, if you ever need to talk, I've been told I'm a great listener." Stephen reveals.

"Good to know, I might take you up on that sometime." Tara responds and once she does the two of them drift into comfortable silence.

A little way away from where Stephen and Tara are talking Hotch and JJ are standing together watching Reid and Will entertain their kids.

"I had a hard time putting both boys down last night." JJ reveals.

"They couldn't sleep?" Hotch asks curious.

"Other way around. I didn't want to leave them." JJ admits, "how are things on your end?" JJ asks curious.

"You know, fortunately Jack doesn't remember a lot about Haley's death." Hotch comments, "He knows the story, but he was young." Hotch comments.

"That's a good thing." JJ says.

"That's a very good thing, but he's not going to forget seeing me at gunpoint." Hotch says, "I just don't want this job to take anything else away from him." Hotch says.

"Well, maybe it gives him something, too. You're his here, not a pretend hero, a real hero." JJ comments.

"Well, he's growing up. He's not gonna feel that way for too much longer, I mean look at Penelope and Stephen, their Dads started out as their heroes and we both know what happened, what this job took from them." Hotch comments.

"Just because it happened to them doesn't mean it will happen with Jack, you can worry later. Just be his Dad, enjoy that." JJ says as Penelope walks past and heads into the house.

Walking into the kitchen Penelope finds her father finishing up a few things.

"You need any help?" Penelope asks her father.

"Nope, I'm almost done." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Cool." Penelope says, "Everyone seems like they're having a good time."

"Yeah, Penelope, are you not okay with Hayden and I dating? As you didn't seem okay this morning." Rossi says to his daughter.

"This morning I still had feeling about Hayden not telling you about Joy." Penelope admits, "But we talked, and I said what I needed to say, and we hugged." Penelope tells her father.

"Good, I'm glad." Rossi says to his daughter, "Are you okay with this Kitten?" Rossi asks his daughter, as he walks towards her.

"Dad, all I want is what I've always wanted, for you to be happy and loved. So, if Hayden makes you happy and she loves you, then I'm beyond okay." Penelope says, even though she has some thoughts and feelings that she's not gonna share with her father.

"I love you Kiddo." Rossi says, as he hugs his daughter, kissing her head.

"Love you too, Dad." Penelope responds.

* * *

A little while later the team are having a great dinner when Penelope and Hotch both get messages and so the two of them, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Tara head into the kitchen, closing the doors behind them and leaving Stephen, Hayden, and Will outside.

"What is it now?" Tara asks.

"Three more prison breaks in three different states, all organized by Rawdon's partners from his last bombing attempt." Hotch explains.

"The local field office got a head start because of what we did. They stopped the bomb threat, but…" Penelope starts to explain.

"Who didn't they catch?" Rossi asks.

"All have serial killer wings just like VA Max." Hotch explains.

"Let me guess. They were release first to cause maximum chaos and occupy law enforcement." Tara explains.

"A lot of them were killed or recaptured, but not all of them." Penelope explains.

"How many got away?" JJ asks curious.

"As of right now, thirteen serial killers, one of which is Peter Lewis." Penelope explains, to everyone's horror.

"Mr Scratch." Reid says, "That's why he testified against you. He was part of the plan all along." Reid realises.

"So we have to catch him again, along with twelve other murders." Hotch says and as he does the group of six drift into a very tense silence as they all know how bad this is, and how much hard work capturing all these escaped killers are gonna be.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

A little while has passed since the serial killers escaped prison and ever since the team have been working on finding them on top of their regular cases. Even with everything going on Penelope is still able to take her vacation and so she has made her way to London.

Walking through the gate into the airport Penelope starts to search for her girlfriend and she spots her quiet quickly and so she walks over to her.

"Hey You." Emily greats, with a smile.

"Hey Back." Penelope responds, smiling at her girlfriend and once she is close enough she and Emily kiss.

"I'm really glad you're here." Emily says, once they break apart.

"I'm really glad to be here." Penelope admits.

"Let's get your bags." Emily says, taking Penelope's hand and the two of them head down to baggage claim.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope and Emily are both naked in Emily's bed as they eat Pizza together, both enjoying the fact that they are together once more.

"How are you really doing?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious.

"Okay." Penelope admits, "It's strange that he is gone, and I think it will be for a while, but it's not quiet as painful." Penelope admits.

"That's good." Emily says.

"Yeah." Penelope responds, "How's things been for you?" Penelope asks curious.

"Pretty good." Emily comments.

"I noticed the cut on your leg." Penelope says to her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I cat my leg when I fell chasing a suspect." Emily explains, "But I'm okay, Babe, promise." Emily says, reaching out and pushing Penelope's hair out of her face.

"Good." Penelope says, before kissing Emily's hand, feeling glad to be with her girlfriend again.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope got to London and it is her last day with her girlfriend before she has to go back to DC. Because it's Penelope's last day together Penelope and Emily are doing some shopping.

"You know I always love the shopping here…. Not sure my bank account does though." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, you always do tend to buy a lot when you are here." Emily comments, as she puts an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"I can't help it." Penelope exclaims.

"Oh, I know." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek, and as she does her phone rings, "Sorry." Emily tells her girlfriend, "This is Prentiss." Emily answers, and she pauses, "Okay…. Yeah… are you sure?... okay, I'll be right there." Emily says, before hanging up.

"You've got to go to work?" Penelope asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Babe." Emily says, feeling bad.

"It's okay, I get it." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

"Pen.." Emily starts to say.

"Hey, it's okay, I've got plenty of shopping left to do, I'll be fine." Penelope assures her girlfriend, "I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Yeah, hopefully I won't be too long." Emily says, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend, and once they break apart Emily heads to work while Penelope continues her shopping.

* * *

Hours later Emily is arriving back at the apartment and feeling bad because of how long she was away from Penelope, carrying dinner, having told Penelope that she was getting food so that Penelope didn't cook.

"Pen! I have food!" Emily calls and as she does Penelope walks in from the balcony carrying a glass of wine, and the second Emily sees her girlfriend she realises something, "You cut your hair." Emily says, sounding surprised as Penelope's hair now goes to above her shoulders.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "When I was shopping I walked past a salon, and I realised I needed a change, do you like it?" Penelope asks curious.

"I love it." Emily says, with a grin, "It's cute, and you look amazing." Emily says, before kissing her girlfriend.

"Thanks." Penelope says, as they break apart, "What did you get for dinner?" Penelope asks curious.

"Italian." Emily answers and she and Penelope head over to the table and proceed to have an enjoyable dinner together, both of them treasuring every second as they know they have to say goodbye in the morning.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope returned from London and since then the team have been working with a fugitive hunter by the name of Luke Alvez. While the members of the team that have been working with him, which is everyone but Reid who is on vacation, get along well with him Penelope doesn't. In fact, due to how cold she has been to Luke since they started working together Luke doesn't even know she is Rossi's daughter.

It's late evening and Tara and Hotch are walking though a hospital with the member of the local police force, hearing all about a victim who seem to be connected to one of their escaped fugitives.

"Chief, how much do you know about Daniel James Cullen?" Tara asks curious.

"You mean the Crimson King?" The Local asks, "I know he liked to cut words into his victims' bodies. Three years ago your phoenix field office arrested him. That's why we didn't call you last time." The local explains.

"Has his most recent victim said anything?" Tara asks.

"He just woke up." The local says as he, Tara, and Hotch walk into the hospital room, "Brain, these folks are with the FBI. Would you mind?" The local asks and as he does Brian removes the bandages on his stomach to reveal that BAU has been carved on it.

"Do you know what it means?" Brian asks.

"Yes, we do." Hotch confirms.

* * *

The following morning Reid, who is back from vacation, is walking through the Bullpen with JJ, telling her all about the trip he took with his mother.

"Then we visited the Louvres and the Eiffel tower, and the best part of all was that on the flight back Mom walked me though every moment of it." Reid says, with a grin, "I didn't have to prompt her." Reid says, looking really glad about that.

"Oh Spence, that's so great." JJ says to her friend, feeling glad for him.

"The latest research shows that diets high in omega three fatty acids help combat dementia, which we gorged on in Paris." Reid explains, "I mean, honestly, if she hadn't been clinically diagnosed with Alzheimer's I'd just think she was a little absent-minded." Reid explains.

"So are you gonna keep her in the same facility?" JJ asks as Rossi walks up.

"Yeah, she really likes it there. "Reid explains, "What did I miss when I was gone? Tell me about Agent Alvez." Reid requests, as he looks between JJ and Rossi.

"Uh, well, uh, let's see, he bounced between different divisions before joining the fugitive task force." JJ explains.

"Former army ranger, right?" Reid asks.

"Covered most of Iraq's worst hellholes. He's a first in, last out kind of guy." Rossi explains.

"What does Garcia think about him?" Reid asks and JJ and Rossi exchange looks.

* * *

While Reid, JJ and Rossi are in the bullpen Penelope is in the elevator on her way up to the right floor when the door to the elevator opens and Luke walks in. The second Luke walks in Penelope makes an effort not look at him.

"Hey." Luke says, as he walks into the elevator.

"Good morning." Penelope says simply, her voice far from the usual happy pleasant greeting she usually gives people.

"How was your weekend?" Luke asks curious, trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Really?" Luke asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Yeah. I keep it really low profile here." Penelope says, "But if you must know, I spent the weekend skyping with my girlfriend in London who is awesome and beyond amazing, and hot, who I really, really miss." Penelope comments.

"That's cool. How long has she been there for?" Luke asks curious.

"A while, way too long." Penelope admits, "I miss her, miss sharing our bed with her…." Penelope starts to say and as she does Luke gives her a look, "This conversation is making me uncomfortable." Penelope say as her phone goes off, "I'm sorry, I must go, Agent Hotchner needs me." Penelope says before walking out of the elevator, away from Luke.

"I made lasagne." Luke reveals.

"I do not care." Penelope responds, as she walks towards her office.

As Penelope heads to her office Luke heads up to the bullpen and then up to the roundtable room where he finds Reid facing away from the door.

"Hey Luke Alves." Luke greats.

"Oh, hi. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." Reid greats as he turns around to look at Luke.

"Ah, no handshakes, right? Your, uh, reputation precedes you." Luke says.

"So, does yours." Reid says, "It says here that you caught our next fugitive, Daniel Cullen, three years ago." Reid says, "During his sentencing statement he said, 'I don't kill because I don't have to' he sounds like an injustice collector." Reid says, "How'd you finally catch him?" Reid asks.

"Cullen was always a suspect." Luke says, "We just couldn't get an ID. So, uh, my partner went deep cover, and…. We caught him in the act." Luke says, leaving out some key details as he cannot go into those details.

"After I heard how he broke out I wanted to be the one to put him away again." Luke explains, and once he does JJ and Rossi walks in.

"There might be a flag on that play. Go ahead, Hotch, we're all here." Rossi says as he presses speaker on the phone.

"The details of the Cullen case are all the same except for one." Hotch says.

"The cuts on the latest victim are shallow and show definite hesitation marks." Tara, who is also on the phone, explains.

"It doesn't make sense. For his first victim, Cullen inflicted as much pain as possible." JJ explains.

"And prison would have made him mean, not nicer." Luke comments.

"Brian Phillips doesn't match Cullen's previous injustice collector victimology, and the message this time is BAU when we had nothing to do with his initial arrest three years ago." Tara says, "So, look, maybe he met someone in prison and told them all about us, but most likely…" Tara starts to explain.

"This isn't Daniel Cullen. It's a very sophisticated copycat." Reid realises.

"Agent Alvez, this isn't the case you signed up for, but your history with it will still be an asset." Hotch comments.

"If someone's out there copying Cullen, it could still lead us to him, and I want in on that." Luke reveals.

"I need everyone to look for any other discrepancies between the copy and Cullen. Tara's gonna interview the latest victim and see what he remembers." Hotch comments.

* * *

A little while later Reid, JJ, Rossi and Luke are on the jet on their way to where Hotch and Tara are. Due to something that Tara discovered during her interview with the victim they have realised a surprising connection.

"Off of bubble gum? For real?" Luke asks.

"We've seen the use of aerosolized drugs before." Reid says, "One called scopolamine puts you in a catatonic state." Reid explains, "The other, sevoflurane is used during dental surgery. It puts you in a suggestible almost hypnotic trance." Reid explains.

"And because it's used in dental surgery it tastes and smells like bubble gun." JJ explains.

"And that's why we think the unsub is this guy." Rossi says, as he hands Luke a picture.

"Mr Scratch, Peter Lewis. He was one of the key plays in the breakout." Luke says.

"Looks like you get to hunt a fugitive after all, just not the one you thought." Rossi says.

"But I'm bumping on two things." Luke admits, "Number one, Peter Lewis should be doing everything he can to stay hidden, and number two, if he's going to the surface again, why would he copy another guy's style?" Luke asks as that doesn't make any sense to him.

"He obviously has some agenda that's not clear to us yet." Reid says, "But we need to consider a more pressing problem." Reid says, "Peter Lewis is a math genius, which means he plans for every variable." Reid comments.

"Why is that more pressing? Every serial killer thinks that." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, but most of them operate out of compulsion and he doesn't." Reid says, "He would stress test all permutations of his plan before reappearing, most like on other victims." Reid comments.

"You think we're missing someone." JJ comments.

"He wouldn't release Brian unless he knew we couldn't catch him." Reid says, and as he does Rossi calls Penelope on his tablet.

"Here I am, the paragon of professionalism." Penelope says, and as she does Hotch puts the call on all the screens in the plane.

"Penelope, have there been any suspicious murders in the Tempe-Phoenix are after Brain?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Outside of the usual drug and domestic abuse violence, no." Penelope answers.

"Check 911 records, any missing persons reports, psychotic episodes, delusions." JJ explains.

"Mm-hmm." Penelope says, "I'm gonna check the prank phone bin to be sure…" Penelope starts to say, before trailing off.

"What is it?" Reid asks concerned.

"I've got a call here about a Jennifer Jareau, that caller listed the address as 54321 Rossi Avenue." Penelope explains, glancing at her father as she speaks.

"Wow, this guy is really baiting us, isn't he?" JJ asks.

"Okay, it came from a burner phone, but they left the GPS on." Penelope explains, "I'm sending you the address now." Penelope says.

"No, send it to Hotch and Tara. But let them know that Peter Lewis left the breadcrumbs on purpose, they could be walking into a trap." Rossi says.

"Will do." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while alter Hotch and Tara have gone to the location that Penelope found where they found another victim saying Hotch's name, and due to that they have realised that the victims all have multiple personality disorder.

As he has something that he needs to talk to Hotch about Luke is knocking on the door of the office that Hotch currently is in.

"Yeah?" Hotch asks, turning around.

"You got a second?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, sure." Hotch says.

"May I?" Luke asks gesturing to the chair.

"Yeah, have a seat." Hotch says, and Luke sits down.

"So, I'm up to speed on all the fugitives this team is hunting, which means I read up on all of Peter Lewis's victims, and uh, I saw that…" Luke says, before trailing off, not sure how to say what he has to say.

"I was one of them." Hotch says.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what happened. I just want to know… don't you want to kill him?" Luke asks.

"Do you want to kill Daniel Cullen?" Hotch asks.

"I took an oath to uphold the laws of this country. So…" Luke says as he exhales, "Yeah, I want to kill him." Luke admits.

"Why?" Hotch asks.

"You read my personnel file." Luke comments.

"I want to hear your version." Hotch comments.

"Okay, all right." Luke says, "Anyone that asks, I tell them that we caught him in the act, which is true." Luke admits, "What I don't tell them is that the act that I caught him in was cutting open my partner, who he somehow figured out was FBI." Luke admits, "''Try not to flinch' Phil told me later that's what he said." Luke reveals.

"I strongly believe that men like Daniel Cullen and Peter Lewis belong in five foot by eight foot cells where they can live out their lives as failures, instead of dying thinking they accomplished something." Hotch says.

"I'm not there yet." Luke admits.

"Let's talk about right now." Hotch says, "I wanted you on this case because I know that you're driven to find Cullen. I know you're a good tracker. There's something in this profile that you're not agreeing with, I'd like to know what it is." Hotch comments.

"You're not gonna like it." Luke admits.

"Then everybody should hear it." Hotch says.

* * *

A little while later the team have realised that Brian is a trojan horse, but unfortunately they realised after Brian got a list of other people with Multiple Personality Disorder. As Luke realised there is something off about the arm spreader that Brain was in he and Rossi are in the evidence room having a look at it.

"So, this." Luke says as he takes the spreader out of an evidence bag, "Why would Peter Lewis make Brian wear it?" Luke asks.

"So we wouldn't question that he as a victim." Rossi realises.

"It worked, huh? Cullen hand-made his. Peter Lewis knew about that. Knew enough to copy the lock bolt mechanism. Not enough to sew it himself, a machine stitched this." Luke explains.

"So he had to order it." Rossi says, as he pulls out his phone and calls his daughter.

"Ready and waiting." Penelope tells her father as she answers.

"Penelope, we need leather experts in the phoenix tampe area." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Yeah, I think leather experts might have asked too many questions." Luke says, "Uh, Garcia, if you don't mind checking sex shops and BDSM specialists, the more extreme the better." Luke says, and as he does Penelope has to bite her finger to stop the comments she is dying to make.

"Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter once she hasn't responded after a few moments.

"I will send Agent Alvez that list now, good bye." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

Hours later the case is over. Tara, who was having some doubt, managed to talk Brain down and the real Crimson Killer has been found, but he doesn't seem to remember who he is, what he did, or Luke. Due to that fact, back at Quantico Luke is in Hotch's office talking about everything.

"It might not be permanent, right?" Luke asks, "He might get his memories back." Luke says.

"He might." Hotch says, and as he does Luke exhales.

"I've obsessed about this for so long, but now, the way it went down, I just feel…. You know." Luke comments.

"I try not to think about the ones I'm going to catch, I prefer to think about the ones I'm gonna save." Hotch comments.

"You don't want to catch Peter Lewis?" Luke asks.

"Of course, I do." Hotch responds.

"Brain was just a test case. He'll do this again." Luke says.

"We have the same list. We're contacting everyone on it, but you're right. He will try to do this again if you want to help catch him." Hotch says.

"Yeah, I would." Luke confirms.

"Given his resources and the depth of his planning we need you full-time." Hotch reveals, "It's a commitment. You'll have to take a full profiling load, too." Hotch says.

"Five hundred hours?" Luke asks.

"Five sixty." Hotch corrects.

"Let's do it." Luke says, and once he does both he and Hotch stand up and shake hands.

"Welcome to the team." Hotch says.

"Thanks." Luke says, before heading out of Hotch's office, through the bullpen and to the elevators where he finds Penelope waiting near.

"I will take the stairs." Penelope says, once she sees Luke.

"No, no, no, no, you won't." Luke says, "Because you're gonna have to get used to me. All right? I'm now SSA Luke Alvez with the Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"No way." Penelope says, looking far from happy.

"Okay, SSA in training, but you're still gonna have to figure out how to be nice to me." Luke comments.

"I am nice, I am the Queen of nice." Penelope says, and Luke laughs.

"Maybe like the Queen of Ice." Luke says.

"Okay, okay, look, this is my nice face." Penelope says, forcing a smile, "Ha, ha." Penelope says, "I gave you that." Penelope says, before turning to the elevator.

"So, Garcia…" Luke says.

"Yeah, what about it?" Penelope asks.

"I don't know, is that from the little known Blond-Haired Swedish Garcais?" Luke asks, even though Penelope's eyes are brown, and as he asks Penelope decides to educate Luke on something he's gonna find out soon anyway.

"My birthname is Rossi, my Dad is David Rossi." Penelope reveals to Luke's shock, "When I was twelve my name was changed to my step fathers name as Mom, Dad, and Santiago decided it was too dangerous for me to go by Rossi and I've gone by that ever since, even after my Mom and Step-Father were killed." Penelope explains, "So thank you for reminding me of that painful memory."

"So, what you doing tonight, Chica, huh? Skyping with your English girlfriend that totally exists?" Luke asks.

"Okay, she totally exists and she's not English, she's American and just works in London, and why does it matter what we're doing?" Penelope asks, "What are you doing, Mr Tall, Dark and Blandsome?" Penelope asks.

"Just kickin 'it with Roxy." Luke comments.

"Huh, who's that?" Penelope asks.

"That's my girl." Luke reveals, "Yeah, you should meet her sometime. You'd love her." Luke comments.

"Yeah." Penelope says, as the elevator dings and so she and Luke walk in, "Does she love you?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, she adores me." Luke confirms.

"Then tell her to call me when she's comes to her senses." Penelope requests as the elevator doors close.

* * *

A while later Penelope is home and on video call with Emily.

"I just don't understand why Hotch would do this!" Penelope rants, as she paces back and forth in front of the screen, "He's annoying and arrogant, and totally not suitable for our team at all." Penelope says, "I know we're shorthanded, but we're managing fine, and I don't get why Hotch hired someone else, especially not him." Penelope comments.

"Pen, do you not like Alvez because of who he is, or because he's not Morgan?" Emily asks, trying to be gentle.

"Don't profile me." Penelope snaps, sounding annoyed.

"I don't have to profile you, Babe, I know you." Emily tells her girlfriend, "I know you've been struggling since Morgan left, that you miss him, which I compeltley get." Emily says, "So, I have to ask, do you really not like Luke or do you just not like the fact that he's not Morgan?" Emily asks, and as she does Penelope just sits down on the couch, in front of the screen.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "I don't like change, Em."

"I know." Emily tells her girlfriend, "You know Morgan would want you to embrace Alvez, but if you can't do that then maybe just try to be civil to him, even if you're not your normally amazing bubbly self." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I'm civil… and right now that's all I think I can be." Penelope admits.

"Then give it time." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I really miss you." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I really miss you too." Emily responds, and the two of them exchange smiles.

"How have you been? How's work?" Penelope asks curious and once she does Emily starts to explain what's been going on with her lately.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** Here we are, we are finally at the chapter were Emily comes back for good! I've been waiting for this for so long. Going forward you are going to notice bigger changes rather than just changes to include Emily, especially during season 13 where there are a couple of huge things coming that I know some of you have really been looking forward to, and honestly I am really excited to write.

 **Thank you so much for the support.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the case where Luke joined the team and since then the team have worked a case that was particularly hard for JJ as it hit close to home.

It's mid morning and Emily is walking into the BAU bullpen carrying donuts,

"Some things never change." Emily says as she sees JJ working on her computer.

"Hey, you!" JJ says, sounding thrilled as she turns, gets up and hugs Emily.

"Hi." Emily responds, and as she and JJ break apart Reid barrels over and hugs her too.

"Aah! Welcome back!" Reid says, excitedly as he and Emily break apart, "Doughnuts? Wait, did you happen to get…" Reid starts to say.

"Chocolate frosted with sprinkles? Yes, how could I forget your favourite." Emily says, as JJ takes the doughnuts from her.

"It is so great to see you. Even if it it's only temporary." JJ says, looking at Emily, knowing that Penelope especially is thrilled.

"Well, when Hotch told me the director tapped him for special assignment I wanted to help out." Emily explains leaving out the fact that because her commitment with Interpol is up she jumped on the chance without hesitation, "Especially because I know you still have escaped serial killers to catch on top of your regular caseload." Emily comments, and Emily nods.

"Lewis is going to be sorry she missed you." Reid comments.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Emily admits, as she really likes Tara, as she puts her bag on Morgan's old desk.

"That's actually Luke Alvez's desk." Reid comments.

"Really?" it looks empty." Emily says.

"Uh, well, he travels light." JJ explains as Emily puts her back on the desk the other side of Luke's desk.

"Pen said he was ex-army. Came over from the Fugitive task force." Emily says.

"Yeah, you're gonna like him." Reid comments.

"Have you seen Penelope yet?" JJ asks curious.

"No, I came straight from the airport." Emily reveals, as while she had time to drop her bags at their apartment she didn't see Penelope as she had already left for work, "You know, the lack of personal effects on his desk could stem from his days as a fugitive hunter." Emily says, as she sits down on Luke's desk, "He probably felt like he was never one place long enough to dig in." Emily says, as unknown to her Luke walks up behind her, "I mean, no family photos, no significant others, not even a plan to over water. I mean, this Alvez could be a real loner type. Somebody could have done a real number on this guy. An ex, maybe." Emily speculates as JJ and Reid gives her 'shut up' looks which she doesn't see, ''I mean, no doubt the army taught him order and discipline, but a desk like this could mean he has commitment issues…" Emily says, and as she does she turns to Reid and JJ and sees the look on their faces, "He's behind me right now, isn't he?" Emily asks.

"Luke Alvez, meet Emily Prentiss." Reid introduces.

"Hey." Emily says, standing up, "Nice to meet you." Emily says.

"Hey." Luke says, and the two of them shake hands.

"Emily used to be part of our team, and now she's the Unit Chief for Interpol in London." Reid explains.

"Yeah, she agreed to help us out while Hotch is off on a TDY and Lewis works on her research." JJ explains.

"I'm on temporary duty, so I'll be in and out." Emily explains, "I'll be working on and off, I'm on today, obvious, I'm just… I'm really happy that I could, uh, come back you know, and help." Emily admits, "Truth be told it's pretty hard to resist putting the band back together again," Emily says, leaving out that it's pretty hard to say no to something that will allow her to spend time with Penelope, especially now that she can, "Yeah, so, I'm here to help." Emily comments.

"Well, we have a lot on our plate." Luke says as Penelope walks past saying,

"Oh dear, oh, dear, oh, dear." As she heads up to the roundtable room.

"Speaking of which, looks like we have a case." JJ comments and once she does she, Emily, Reid, and Luke head up to the roundtable room Emily exchanging horrified looks with JJ and Reid as they go.

Less than a minute later Emily, JJ, Reid, and Luke walk into the roundtable room where Penelope and Emily are.

"Hey Penelope…" Emily says, drawing out her girlfriend's name in a tone full love.

"You really are here, it's a dream come true." Penelope says, as Emily walks closer to her and once she is close enough Penelope pulls Emily into her arms and kisses her, and for a few moments the two of them kiss while they pull each other closer.

"So, this is your girlfriend who works in England." Luke comments as Penelope and Emily break apart, only doing so because they realise they have an audience.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms.

"Emily, have you met Luke Alvez?" Rossi asks curious.

"Oh, yeah, we just met." Luke says, as everyone, except for Penelope, takes their seats and Penelope walks over to the screen.

"So, you know how I like to sometimes say something cleaver before I say something sad and disturbing to self soothe. To that end, uh, please make sure your seat backs and your tray tables are in their fully upright position, because yesterday in South Florida the body of a women was found encased in concrete in a fifty-five-gallon drum." Penelope explains, "Lisa Barclay, thirty five, single mom, lived with her thirteen year old son in Boynton Beach." Penelope explains.

"If she was encased in concrete how'd they ID her?" JJ asks.

"Because the ME was able to match prints from three of her fingers that broke through the surface." Penelope explains.

"When did she go missing?" Emily asks.

"About a week ago." Rossi says, "Where did they find the drum?" Rossi asks.

"At an illegal dump site, some teenagers found it." Penelope explains.

"Uh, Local PD needs to canvas the area for more possible victims." JJ comments.

"They're doing that right now." Penelope explains.

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Luke asks curious.

"This is unclear at this time because they're still removing the concreate from her body." Penelope explains.

"Burying his victims like this may be the unsub's form of torture." Emily comments.

"it could be a forensic countermeasure." Rossi says.

"Or a sign of remorse or undoing." Reid says.

"Unfortunately, all of you could be right, because… is…" Penelope says, putting an image on the screen.

"Is that?" JJ asks, sounding shocked.

"An ultrasound of the drum." Penelope explains.

"Lisa Barclay was still alive when he put her in there." Rossi realises.

* * *

A while later the team have arrived at the location where the case is and Emily and Rossi are at the location where Lisa Barclay was found.

"So, your commitment with Interpol is up, any idea what you're going to do?" Rossi asks curious, as he and Emily get out of the FBI SUV, knowing that if things with Hotch and Mr Scratch takes a long time, or get even more serious, then there might be a full-time position available for Emily.

"I haven't thought about it." Emily admits, "Right now I'm just thrilled to be in the same time zone as Pen, you have no idea how much I've missed her." Emily admits.

"I think I've got some idea." Rossi comments, as he's seen how much Penelope has missed Emily.

"For now, I'm just going to enjoy being with Pen." Emily comments, "What about you and Hayden? Are you still going strong?" Emily asks curious as while she knows Rossi and Hayden are together she isn't completely sure how Penelope feels about that.

"And then some." Rossi comments.

"Wow." Emily says, with an amazed look on her face.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case, there has been another victim, and Penelope is in her office working on trying to find a connection between the victims.

"Oh, me likely." Penelope says, as she finds something and so she calls Emily who is with Rossi and Reid.

"What do you have, Babe?" Emily asks, as she answers the call.

"So, I'm looking for workers that Malcolm Landon may have come into contact with at the condo complex he lived at with his mom, and it turns out that the complexes where all three victims lived shared not only the same property management company but the same cable provider, contractors gardeners, pool maintenance, and security companies." Penelope explains.

"Narrow the search to employees from each complex that were working the days the victims went missing." Emily requests, her voice kind.

"Well, we think the same, Amore, which is probably why we're soulmates, because I am currently swimming though the time cards and employment records." Penelope explains and as she did Emily smiled at the soulmate comment, something which both Rossi and Reid noticed, "And by swimming I don't mean like the glammy Olympic way. It's sort of a slog and nothing really matches up." Penelope explains.

"Well, transient workers and day labours often provide false IDs." Reid explains.

"What about the sale of fifty five gallon drums, chlorine and the materials to make concreate?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, I have crossed-matched with the South Floridians who drive super duper trucks." Penelope explains.

"And?" Rossi asks his daughters.

"I have come up with a list that is good and plenty, which, by the way, is my current favourite candy." Penelope explains.

"I'll make a note of that." Emily says, as she internally does that, "The lists really that long?" Emily asks.

"Well, yeah, but there's a lot of housing projects going up, there's roads being paved, and it's the Sunshine State. Do you know how many pools need to stay sparkling clean?" Penelope asks.

"Have you found anyone who lives or works within the geo-profile area?" Emily asks curious.

"Uh-uh, so far with that I've come up with a big fat goose egg." Penelope explains.

"Okay, Penelope, keep searching." Rossi tells his daughter.

"You got it, Dad, I'll leave no stone unturned, goodbye." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

Hours after Penelope revealed the connection between the victims it is night time and Penelope and Luke, to Emily's dismay, are on a stake out together, at a location that seems to be hallow ground to the unsub.

"If I never do another stakeout again, it'll be too soon." Emily comments, and as she does Luke chuckles.

"You like 'em that much, huh?" Luke asks.

"Let me couth the ways. The ass-numbing boredom, the greasy fast food, the cold coffee, and may tell you how much I hate peeing in the woods." Emily says, sounding annoyed, and Luke laughs.

"Yeah, I hear you, I could see that about you." Luke comments.

"See what?" Emily asks.

"You like things a certain way, hmm? You want control. That's cool, everybody's got their thing." Luke comments.

"I see somebody has been studying his behavioural analysis manual." Emily says, with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't need a manual to profile you." Luke says.

"Knock yourself out." Emily says, and Luke exhales.

"You are definitely an East Coast girl. Mm-hmm, not Boston, Phil, um, not New York, Bronx born and raised, I think I'd know. I'm gonna say you're from DC." Luke comments.

"You read my file." Emily says.

"No. Cross my heat, I didn't." Luke says, "You're comfortable working overseas which means you could have travelled around a lot as kid, or maybe your parents were diplomats, or maybe a military brat." Luke comments, "How am I doing?" Luke asks.

"You suck." Emily says, with a laugh, "I mean, yeah, you were right about DC, and yeah, my parents were diplomats and you guessed military brat. But you're ex-army, right?" Emily asks.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Luke confirms, like Emily knows he would.

"So why the army?" Emily asks.

"My dad served, and I was always proud of that. I wanted to serve my country too." Luke explains.

"Were you in Afghanistan?" Emily asks.

"Mm-mm, Iraq." Luke corrects.

"What unit were you with?" Emily asks curious.

"I was with the seventy fifth Ranger Regiment." Luke comments, and Emily knows the significance of that.

"Wow." Emily comments.

"Yeah." Luke confirms.

"The seventy fifth, huh?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot one thing about you, Prentiss. You are definitely a cat person." Luke says, with a laugh, and as he does a car pulls up, "Got a Florida plate." Luke comments, and as he does Emily pulls out her phone.

"Pen, I need you to run a license plate." Emily says, putting her phone on speaker.

"8-Bravo-Romeo-6904." Luke says and as soon as he does Emily takes her phone off silence, "Can't make out who's driving." Luke says.

"Belongs to a local contractor." Emily says, once Penelope gives her the answer, "Thanks Pen." Emily says, and as she does both she and Luke hear a women yell and so both she and Luke hurry out of their car, pulling their guns as they go.

"Freeze right there! Move, Move back!" Luke says to a person that is outside the truck.

"Don't shoot, please, I was just getting a blanket." The person, who is a kidd, says.

"Who's truck is this?" Luke asks as Emily goes around to the other side of the truck.

"It's my Dad's. he let me borrow it, I swear." The kid says.

"What are you two doing way out here?" Emily asks as she looks between the kid Luke has been talking to and the one she got out of the car.

"What are you doing out here?" Luke repeats.

"Okay, get out of here, go home." Emily says.

"Get out of here." Luke says as the two kids get back into the truck.

"Time to call it." Emily says, as the engine starts, "He knows we're out here." Emily says, as she and Luke both take their ear pieces out.

* * *

Hours later, it is the next day and the team are still working the case. Together the team are in the conference room of the PD they are working out of where Reid is staring at the evidence board.

"You see something, Spence?" JJ asks.

"It's what Rossi said." Reid admits, "What if the unsub is deliberately damaging his victims' braisn in his own misguided hope of fixing them?" Reid asks.

"He targets single moms. He could be trying to cure them of their sexuality." Rossi comments.

"To turn them into what he considers to be good, well behaved mothers." Emily realises.

"So, most likely his own mother or another woman close to him has brain damage." Luke says, and as he does Emily calls Penelope, putting her phone on speaker.

"Pen, we need your help, Babe." Emily says, once Penelope answers.

"Fire when ready." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"We are looking for local women who have or have been treated for a brain injury or disorder." Emily explains.

"I have nineteen names." Penelope explains.

"Well, he's targeting women in their mid-thirties. How many fall into that category?" JJ asks.

"Three women suffering traumatic brain injury and all due to accidents." Penelope explains, "I have a car crash, fall of a horse, and a surfing incident." Penelope explains.

"Any of them have damage to their frontal lobe?" Luke asks.

"One Lynelle Barker, thirty six, of West Palm Beach." Penelope explains, "When she was fifteen she was in a car crash that killed her father, Edward Barker." Penelope explains, "She wasn't wearing her seat belt. Soon after that, she was diagnosed with something called Kluver-Bucy Syndrome." Peneloep says, as she struggles to pronounce the name of the disorder.

"Kluver-Bucy Syndrome is a neurological disorder associated with frontal lobe damage." Reid explains, "One of its major symptoms is hypersexuality." Reid explains.

"If Lynelle Barker was acting out sexually, she may have a husband or boyfriend who was upset about it." JJ comments.

"Garcia, was she getting treatment for her condition?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, a month ago she started seeing a therapist and taking medication." Penelope explains.

"That's when Sharon Landon, the first victim, went missing." Emily realises.

"If the victims were surrogates of Lynelle and she was no longer hypersexual thanks to treatment, why would the unsub suddenly start killing?" Rossi asks.

"Garcia, can you check males thirty five to forty that would have been in Lynelle's circle of family and friends?" Luke asks.

"Certo Che Posso." Penelope says in Italian. (of course, I can)

"The lovers lane, the crude lobotomies, the possible sexual dysfunction, this could all speak to the unsub's youth." Rossi explains, "Penelope, refine your search to men between eighteen and twenty five." Rossi says to his daughter.

"Refining. Lynelle has a twenty-year-old brother named Stuart. He lives with his mother in West Palm Beach." Penelope explains.

"Sixteen years is a big age difference between siblings." JJ comments.

"Oh, that's because Stuart was adopted." Penelope explains, "Gloria Barker adopted him a year after Lynelle and Gloria's husband were in that car crash, and brace yourselves, because methinks I'm about to uncover some family dirt of the hidden variety." Penelope comments, "Okay, just days before Gloria adopted Stuart, Lynelle, Gloria's daughter then sixteen, head a baby and I am prying open the sealed adoption records now, and, um…. Yeah, guess what?" Penelope asks.

"Stuart's sister is actually his mother." Reid realises.

"Uh- huh." Penelope confirms.

"And the women he thought was his mother is actually his grandmother." Emily says.

"Guys, Stuart does repairs at a place called Blue Breeze Pools, that have worked at all three condo complexes." Penelope explains.

"Was he working the days the victims disappeared?" Rossi asks.

"Yahtzee! Got him!" Penelope says.

"Send us his home and work addresses." Luke requests.

"Oh, newbie, already sent." Penelope says, as everyone heads out of the room they are in.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, the unsub has been caught, and the team are back in the BAU. While Rossi and Reid have already left for O'Keefe's where they are meeting, JJ and Emily are waiting in the bullpen, where Luke is working, for Penelope.

"Hey Alvez, we're heading over to O'Keefe's. do you want to come?" Emily asks curious.

"Thanks. I've got some work I want to finish up." Luke says, as Penelope walks up.

"All right let's get this show on the road. This lady needs to get her drink on." Penelope says, and as she does she spots Luke, "Not that I need a drink. On occasion I have one, maybe two, three if it it's not a school night, and not on an empty stomach, and not when I drive, I don't drink and drive…" Penelope explains, speaking rather fast.

"Did I say anything?" Luke asks.

"No, I just.. I don't want to feel your Judgy McJudgerson look on me as I daintily sip my Mai Tai." Penelope explains.

"Hey, he's not joining us." JJ assures her friend, as she walks over to her, and Emily looks amused.

"Okay, in that case, never mind." Penelope says as she, Emily, and JJ start to head out.

"Stay safe, Ladies." Luke says.

"Uh, guys, you know what? I need another thirty seconds and then we're out of here, I promise." Emily says.

"All right, we'll see you at the elevators." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Good night, Luke." JJ says.

"Good night." JJ says, and she and Penelope head to the elevators, having a whispered conversation as they go.

"Hey, nice work today." Emily says to Luke.

"Thanks, you too." Luke says and Emily starts to walk away, "Prentiss." Luke says.

"Oh, you change your mind?" Emily asks, turning around.

"No. uh, you know, on the stakeout you know about me being in the seventy fifth? Well, I just, uh.. I was hoping we could keep that between us." Luke explains.

"Sure." Emily says.

"Thanks." Luke responds, and Emily leaves.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, and JJ are arriving at O'Keefe's where Rossi, Reid, and Stephen already have their usual booth.

"It's about time you three got here. We ordered your drinks." Rossi reveals.

"Great." JJ says, as she sits down.

"Welcome home, Emily." Stephen says as Penelope and Emily slide into the booth sitting close together.

"Thanks Stephen, its good to be home." Emily admits.

"Which perfectly Segways into what I want to say." Rossi says, raising his glass, "Even if it's just for a little while, Welcome Home Emily." Rossi says, suspecting that it might be longer than a little while, but he can't reveal that.

"Welcome home Emily." Reid, JJ, and Stephen repeat.

"Welcome home, Babe." Penelope says, kissing Emily's cheek and the two of them, Rossi, Reid, Stephen and JJ proceed to enjoy their night together.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily, who really enjoyed spending time with their friends, are arriving back at their apartment.

"That was really fun." Penelope comments, as she and Emily both take of their jackets.

"Yeah, it was, it was great seeing everyone again." Emily admits, as Penelope closes and locks the door, "Hey Sergio." Emily says, picking him up, "Ohh, I've missed you Buddy." Emily says as she cuddles the cat.

"He's missed you too." Penelope comments, walking over to Emily, "And he's not the only one." Penelope says, kissing Emily's neck, as she puts her arms around her waist.

"Ohh." Emily moans, and as she does she puts Sergio down on the ground, turns to Penelope and kisses her passionately. As they kiss Penelope starts to undo the buttons on Emily's shirt, "Bed…bedroom?" Emily asks, between kisses.

"…yes…" Penelope says, between kisses and the two of them head to their bedroom, Penelope pushing Emily's shirt down off her shoulders as they go.

* * *

A few days have passed since the team finished Emily's first case back at the BAU and ever since Penelope and Emily have been getting used to living together again, something which has been pretty easy for them.

It's a Friday evening and Penelope and Emily are pulling up at Rossi's house where they are going to have dinner as Hayden, Joy, Shawn and Kai are all in town.

"Is Stephen going to be here tonight?" Emily asks curious.

"No, he's got a big case." Penelope explains as they both get out of the car, "He's been working a lot more of those type of cases lately." Penelope says as they head to the door.

"Good for him." Emily comments.

"Yeah, it is." Penelope confirms as she opens the front door and just walks in, "DAD!" Penelope calls.

"Living room." Rossi calls back and so Penelope and Emily head there.

"Aunty Penny! Aunty Emily!" Kai yells, running towards them, though the way he runs he is running towards Emily.

"Hey Kai." Emily says, picking him and hugging him, "It's really good to see you Buddy."

"You too." Kai responds.

"Okay, come here, I want cuddles too." Penelope says, taking Kai from her girlfriend and hugging her nephew, kissing his cheeks and head as she does.

"Hey Emily." Joy says, walking over and hugging her.

"Hey Joy." Emily responds, returning the hug, as Emily and Joy break apart Penelope puts Kai down and then she hugs her sister.

After Penelope and Joy break apart Penelope takes Emily's hand and the two of them walk over to where Hayden and Rossi are.

"Hayden I would like you to meet my girlfriend Emily. Em this is Hayden Montgomery." Penelope introduces.

"It's a pleasure too meet you." Emily says, sticking her hand for Hayden to shake, which she returns.

"You too." Hayden says, as they shake hands, "I know your mother, she's an amazing woman, a dear friend."

"She speaks very highly of you too." Emily says, feeling bad as she has realised that if she asked her mother more about Hayden then Rossi and Penelope could have found out about Joy years ago.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Rossi reveals, getting the topic of Emily's mother as she knows that can be a rather difficult conversation for Emily.

"Great. It smells amazing." Penelope says, as everyone sits down, and start to talk, enjoying their time together though Emily notices that Penelope is a little awkward, is holding back slightly, but she is also one hundred precent sure that no one, not even Rossi, notices and so she just makes a note of it.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily are arriving back at their apartment, having spent a pretty enjoyable time with Rossi, Hayden, Joy, Kai and Shawn.

"That was fun." Emily says, as Penelope walks over and sits on the couch, as she really enjoyed herself.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and not sounding all that convincing.

"Okay, what's going on?" Emily asks as she walks over and sits on the coffee table right in front of Penelope.

"Nothing." Penelope lies.

"Pen come on. You might be able to hide what you're feeling from your Dad, but you can't from me, talk to me." Emily says as she reaches over and takes Penelope's hand.

"When I was a kid I loved Hayden, I thought she was great." Penelope says, clearly not saying something.

"But?" Emily asks, gently prodding her girlfriend.

"I want Dad to be happy, I do." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

"I know." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"But… I don't know if its just in my head, or if it's what's actually going on, but when it's me, Dad, Hayden and Joy it's like I'm on the outside." Penelope admits.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks, her voice soft and gentle.

"Dad's Joy's Dad, and Hayden's her mom, so it's like she's experiencing having her parents being actual parents, which she's happy about and I'm thrilled for her because I know how much she wants that, but Hayden's not my Mom." Penelope explains, "She was a great step-mother when I was a kid, but if things get more serious between her and Dad, if they get married again… I don't know… it feels like it will be those three as a family and then me." Penelope explains, admitting what she hasn't said out loud because she feels safe talking to Emily.

"Oh Pen, your Dad would never let that happen." Emily says, as she moves to next to Penelope and puts her arm around her, "And I don't think Joy will either." Emily tells her, "Your Dad loves you, and from what I saw tonight he would never allow you to be an outsider." Emily explains, "Pen I know when it comes to family you've had a complicated history, that you've lost a lot, and you're afraid of losing more." Emily says, "But I also your Dad, and I know your relationship, so I know that you don't have to worry about becoming an outsider, as he would never let that happen." Emily says, being pretty confident that if Rossi had to choose between Hayden and Penelope he'd choose Penelope, and that if Rossi knew how Penelope was feeling he'd be at their apartment in a second to make sure she didn't feel like that any longer, though Emily decides not to mention either of those facts to Penelope.

"I'm really glad you're home." Penelope tells her girlfriend, looking at her in amazement, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emily responds as she gives Penelope a brief kiss.

Once Penelope and Emily break apart Penelope leans back into Emily's arm and the two of them cuddle on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A little while has passed since Emily assured Penelope that she would never be an outsider in her family and ever since Penelope and Emily have just been getting used to living together full time again and loving every second.

It's early morning and Reid is on his phone at his desk in the bullpen, getting some very good news.

"Yeah, I know. It's great news. Thank you, Bye." Reid says, before hanging up, "Yes!" Reid says, sounding completely thrilled as he spins around on his chair.

"Am I interrupting a private moment?" Rossi asks as he walks up to Reid.

"That was the director of the Assisted care home where my mother lives." Reid says.

"And?" Rossi asks as he sits down on the desk.

"I kept quiet because I didn't want to jinx it, but there's a ground-breaking clinical study on Alzheimer's at Johns Hopkins next month, and I just found out that my mom's gonna be one of the participants. She got in." Reid says, sounding absolutely thrilled.

"That's great news, Spencer." Rossi says.

"It's Huge. The program's called metabolic enhancement for neuro-degeneration, and results from earlier tests are hopeful, not just to slow the disease but to actually reverse it." Reid says, "Yaah, ha, ha, ha, ha." Reid yells, sounding completely thrilled as Penelope walks up to them.

"Okay, it's customary that the lottery winner shares that mega payout with the rest of the office." Penelope says.

"Well, Reid's news is even better than that." Rossi reveals.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear, but right now we've got a case." Penelope says, and once she does she, Rossi and Reid head up to the roundtable room.

* * *

A while later the team are working a case, where they have the unsub and body parts, but no other information, and due to it being in Virginia only Tara, JJ, Luke and Rossi have travelled to the crime scene and surrounding area. Emily and Reid on the other hand are working the case from Quantico.

"Spence is on his way." JJ says as she walks up to Rossi, "Emily's gonna stay close to home in case there's any new developments from the ME." JJ explains.

"Nearest PD is twenty minutes away so we'll operate from here, on the fly like we used to." Rossi explains.

"Is this a leash?" JJ asks as she picks up an evidence bag, "The Unsub's dog could still be running around here." JJ comments.

"And I'll have Carson check with animal control to see if any loose dogs have wandered out of the woods in the last twelve hours." Rossi says as his phone rings, "Penelope, has your extended search of missing persons turned up anything?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"I got a couple names, but they're like drug addicts and runaways. They're not back back to nature types." Penelope explains.

"What about missing hikers?" JJ asks.

"Nothing there either, but the thing about backpackers is they are by definition off the grid." Penelope explains.

"Look into any recent permits to hike the Appalachian Trail." Rossi requests.

"Zoinkies Dad, and by Zoinkies, I mean I accept the challenge and I look forward to nailing it, however, are you aware that every year between two and three million people hike the Appalachian trial?" Penelope asks.

"Concentrate on the Shenandoah area, oh, and look first at through hikers." JJ explains.

"At who whatters?" Penelope asks.

"People that register to do all or a significant portion of the trail." JJ reveals.

"Also the National Park Rangers if anyone's gone AWOL while hiking." Rossi tells his daughter.

"AWOL and through hikers. Roger, roger, your name's not roger." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her office, eating yoghurt while staring at her computer, waiting for an answer when Emily walks right up to her, and puts her hand on her girlfriend's back.

"Can this go any faster?" Emily asks curious.

"No. I've got the RPMs going at full tilt." Penelope explains.

"All this hardware to track down a guy living in the woods." Emily says, as she paces back and forth.

"You ever wonder what it would be like to be out there in natural all by yourself. You curious?" Penelope asks curious, and honestly Emily is surprised by the question.

"No. I'm a city girl. Taxi rides and Martinis." Emily comments, "And so are you." Emily says, knowing that.

"True but think about it. Out there all alone, dark peaceful just zone out." Penelope comments, and as she does Emily is concerned about what her girlfriend is saying, and makes a note to talk to her about it once the case is over, "Must be what a tanning bed is like, not that I would know what a tanning bed is like, but…" Penelope starts to say and there is a beep, "That's it."

"What's it?" Emily asks as she once puts her hand on Penelope's back.

"Uh… Kylie Fleming. Twenty-four years old, Corvallis, Oregon." Penelope says, "That's what the K.F on the backpack must have been. Her parents reported her missing to the National Parks Department six days ago." Penelope explains.

"The ME said the female remains were about a week old." Emily explains.

"She had a cell phone on her." Penelope says, "She texted her parents saying she accidentally saw something scary on the trail and she was getting off as soon as she could, but that's the last they heard from her." Penelope says.

"Well, are there any other specifics or locations on what she saw?" Emily asks curious.

"No, there aren't." Penelope says, "Ohh, this is scary. Thank god we cleared all the other hikers out of the area." Penelope says, as she looks at Emily.

"Don't break out the confetti just yet. We dammed the river, but the unsub won't stop fishing. He'll just look for victims somewhere else." Emily says.

* * *

Hours later the team have realised that while the Unsub is obsessed with finding his dog it isn't actually his dog that he is so obsessed with finding, it is his brother. As she has realised that Emily is walking into her girlfriend's office.

"Pen, we think Comrmac is actually Todd's brother rather than his dog." Emily reveals, as she walks over to her girlfriend.

"Okay, let me check." Penelope says, as she starts to search on her system.

"How long with this take?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Um, Bueno." Penelope suddenly says, "Todd and Cormac Burton, sons of the late Amy and Curtis Burton of Dillon Virginia." Penelope explains.

"Is there an address?" Emily asks curious.

"Uh, fifty-five Spring Mill Road." Penelope explains, "I don't think anyone lives there. The water and the electricity were turned off over a year ago." Penelope explains.

"Thanks." Emily says, kissing Penelope cheek as she pulls out her phone, "Rossi, I think I've got something." Emily says.

* * *

Hours later night Emily is napping, while sitting upright, on the desk she has been working at, as she is exhausted, but then Reid walks up to her and Emily wakes up.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." Emily says.

"You looked like you were sleeping." Reid says as he hands an evidence bag to Emily.

"Thank you." Emily says, taking the bag, "You know we haven't really had a chance to talk just the two of us since I got back, how's your Mom doing?" Emily asks curious.

"It depends on the day." Reid admits, "Luckily there's a clinical trial at Johns Hopkins, it's happening at the right time." Reid says, as Luke, who has been helping Emily with interrogations, walks up.

"I'm headed to the crime scene, all right?" Luke asks, "He's all yours, Prentiss. We're thinking now that Todd did Cormac?" Luke asks.

"Timeline works out." Reid says.

"Brother against brother. That's tough." Luke says.

"Well, according to the Bible, Fratricide was the first type of murder ever committed." Reid says.

"That's interesting." Luke says, "Uh, anyhow, he's as clear-headed as he's been. I'd jump on it." Luke comments, before walking away.

"Okay." Emily says, standing up, "Hey, we'll talk later, okay?" Emily asks, as she hugs Reid, and once they break apart.

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her office squeezing a stress ball, trying to find a lead that the team needs.

"Pigs, pigs, pigs." Penelope mutters to herself.

"Anything yet?" Emily asks as she walks into the room.

"Oh, there aren't any slaughterhouses or anything porcine- related within a hundred mile radius of Dillon." Penelope explains, "The Vegetarian in me approves, but it doesn't help you at all." Penelope comments.

"Okay, it could be a meat or butcher shop or a small farm." Emily says.

"Okay, seriously Em, do you know how many mom and pop farms there are in this are?" Penelope asks.

"Okay, then use the father as the jumping-off point. Friends or relatives of Curtis Burton." Emily suggests.

"You know what? The London fog didn't cloud your brain out bit, Emily Prentiss." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend, "Rance Kerley cousin of Curtis, two acers of land outside Dillon which she raised and sold pigs to local markets."

"Is the farm still operational?" Emily asks.

"Oh, no. Rance was arrested for aggravated assault a few years ago and the place went bankrupt." Penelope explains.

"Okay, send the address to JJ and Alvez." Emily requests.

"Already sent." Penelope says.

"Of course, you did." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend as she kisses her cheek.

* * *

Hours later the case is over and Penelope, who is meeting Emily downstairs, is walking through the bullpen where Reid is.

"Hey Giant Brain. When do you leave?" Penelope asks.

"Tomorrow morning, seven am." Reid says as his phone rings.

"Bon Voyage." Penelope says.

"Bye." Reid says to Penelope before answering his phone, and as Reid answers his phone Penelope heads out to the elevator, and as she is waiting for the elevator to arrive, Luke walks up to her.

"Hey, clocked a lot of miles on the old odometer today, huh?" Luke asks.

"Make a joke about, I don't know, engines and lubrication, I'm not interested." Penelope says, and as she does she notices what Luke is holding, "What's that?" Penelope asks.

"This is a mop a janitor gave to me." Luke says.

"You do some late-night cleaning?" Penelope asks.

"No. it's for my dog." Luke reveals, "You know, I've gone and I've brought the $30 designer, sustainable made in Tibet, whatever things, and uh, nothing, zero." Luke explains, "This right here, this is gonna be fun all night." Luke explains, "Roxy, come on!" Luke says, before whistling, "Come here." Luke says, whistling again and a dog comes running towards him.

"Roxy's your dog?" Penelope asks, looking amazed.

"Yeah." Luke confirms.

"Oh, my gosh." Penelope says as she squats down and starts to pat Roxy, "This whole time this is Roxy, like the Roxy you said adores you, like how could any female not be, you know intoxicated by your masculine wiles." Penelope says.

"Yeah, I didn't say it exactly like that." Luke comments.

"Yeah, you kind of did." Penelope says, "Oh my gosh, she's adorable. Oh my gosh! I thought you were talking about your girlfriend, you know I though you were being all flatheaded and macho." Penelope says.

"I know." Luke says.

"You know?" Penelope says, as she stands up, looking at Luke in surprised.

"Yeah." Luke says, with a chuckle as he and Penelope head into the elevator, "I know you didn't want to like me at first, so I figured I'd make it easier on you." Luke explains.

"So you profiled me?" Penelope asks, sounding annoyed.

"Luke Alvez behavioural analysis. That's what I do." Luke explains.

"Well, behavioural analysis, something you should know about me is that I hate begin profiled, it's the side effect of around profilers my whole life." Penelope says as the elevators open to the garage.

As they open Penelope just walks away from Luke, and over to Emily, without another word, and Luke can't help but wonder if there is anything he can do to get on Penelope's good side.

* * *

A couple of hours later Reid has found out that unfortunately his mother isn't in the trial at Johns Hopkins, and Rossi tried to encourage him to take advantage of the time he does have with his mother.

At their apartment Penelope and Emily have finished their dinner, which was take out because of the team, and are sharing wine as they sit on their couch together.

"So, I have to ask, are you okay? Because what you said about the wilderness really isn't like you." Emily says to her girlfriend, having not been able to think of a more delicate way to phrase that.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"But?" Emily asks curious, being able to tell that there is something Penelope isn't saying.

"But since Morgan left I've been thinking… you know I love my job, but all I've ever known is the BAU." Penelope admits, "Even when I wasn't talking to Dad the BAU, things I saw and knew were still effecting me." Penelope admits.

"Pen, are thinking about leaving the BAU?" Emily asks, knowing that she will support Penelope, but is still surprised.

"No." Penelope answers, "It's just…. So much has happened." Penelope admits, "And I just don't know how much more I can handle."

"You can handle practically anything." Emily tells her girlfriend, "You're so strong, Babe."

"That's the problem, being strong, hurts." Penelope admits, "It's exhausting," and as she does Emily puts her wine glass on the coffee table, and moves closer to Penelope, putting her arm around her and pulling Penelope into her side.

"You don't have to be strong with me, Pen." Emily says, as she kisses her girlfriend's head, "Just feel what you're feeling." Emily says and as she does Penelope, who feels compeltley safe in Emily's arms, lets herself feel everything she has been feeling since Morgan left the BAU, and as she does she feels relief due to finally letting it all out.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope admitted she is feeling emotionally exhausted, and ever since she has been feeling a little better as she actually talked about it. It's early morning and Penelope, who is holding presents for Roxy, and Emily are arriving at the BAU.

Walking into the bullpen Penelope and Emily walk straight to Luke's desk where Penelope puts the gifts down on his desk,

"Ah. It's just a little something." Penelope reveals.

"For me?" Luke asks, sounding truly shocked.

"No, not for you. It's for Roxy, but you have apposable thumbs, so you can open it for her." Penelope explains, and as he does Luke opens the first, little smaller gift.

"Wow. Biscuits." Luke comments.

"Yeah, they're all organic. Human grade, quite delicious if I do say so myself." Penelope comments.

"They are." Emily confirms.

"Uh. Plus." Penelope says, as she happily refers to the bag which Luke opens and pulls out a pink dog sweater.

"it's a sweater." Luke says, and Emily can tell that he isn't too happy about it.

"Oh, isn't it amazing?" Penelope asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's …. Amazing." Luke says, trying to hide how much he doesn't like it.

"What was that?" Penelope asks, being able to tell that there is something Luke isn't saying.

"Huh? What was what?" Luke asks.

"You paused." Penelope says.

"No, I didn't." Luke says, as Emily sakes his head at him, telling him not to do that.

"You don't like it." Penelope says.

"No, I didn't… I didn't say that." Luke says.

"Oh, you might be a profiler, but I'm a profiler by associations, I've been around them all my life, and I can tell a lie when I hear one and liar." Penelope says, sounding angry, and Emily tries to give Luke a look which says to just tell the truth.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Luke says, "It's.. it's the biscuits. You know, Roxy, she's on a raw food diet." Luke says.

"Oh. They're mostly peanut butter, but my bad." Penelope says, "Okay, but this is great, huh?" Penelope asks, referring to the sweater.

"Yeah… this is… this is amazing." Luke comments.

"It is." Penelope says.

"And very, very thoughtful." Luke says.

"It was, wasn't it?" Penelope asks.

"It was." Luke confirms.

"Thank you. You're welcome. Roxy's welcome. I can't wait to see her in it." Penelope says, as her phone goes off with a text message.

"Case?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, heading upstairs.

"Word of advice, Pen was right about that whole being a profiler by association thing." Emily reveals, once Penelope has walked away, "Don't lie to her Alvez, don't keep things from her, she'll always figure it out." Emily says, before following Penelope upstairs and a few moments later Luke follows.

* * *

About a minute later Penelope, Emily and Luke walk into the roundtable room where Rossi, JJ, and Reid already are, and everyone but Penelope sits down.

"The Bergstrom family was killed in their home in Winona Minnesota last night, mother, father, and little boy, all shot execution style." Penelope explains.

"Any suspects?" JJ asks.

"Therein lies the mystery. The Bergstrom family was as low-risk as they come." Penelope explains.

"What about murder-suicide?" Reid asks.

"That was ruled out." Emily explains, as she checks the file, "There was no murder weapon found at the scene, and both Bridget and Scott Bergstrom were shot in their bed." Emily explains.

"But there was a survivor, a teenage daughter." Rossi explains.

"Seventeen-year-old Amanda." Penelope explains, "She was out past her curfew at the time of the murders." Penelope explains, and as she does Emily notices a brief look pass over her girlfriend's face, and even though she knows what the look is about Emily knows it's not the time to talk about it.

"And she's the one that found the bodies." JJ comments.

"It almost seems like a hit man scenario." Reid comments.

"Maybe a mafia retaliation kill? But that doesn't seem like in Winona, Minnesota." Luke says.

"But it doesn't seem like a revenge killing." Emily says.

"If the unsub expected to wipe out the entire family, he screwed up big time leaving Amanda alive." Rossi explains.

"Unless she had something to do with it." Reid says.

"That's a question mark, but according to the ME's preliminary report, she can't be the shooter, based on alibi and time of deaths." Penelope explains.

"On the surface, they were a well-liked family, living a law risk lifestyle." Rossi says.

"The daughter Amanda, where is she?" Reid asks.

"Protective custody, in case the unsub sees her as unfinished business." Penelope says.

"We good?" Rossi asks as he looks between everyone.

"Mm-hmm." Luke confirms.

"We fly." Rossi says and everyone gets up and heads out of the roundtable room, as they do Emily kisses Penelope's cheek.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the jet on their way to Winona where the case is, discussing the case as they fly.

"Bridget and Scott Bergstrom grew up in Winona and have deep ties to the community." Rossi comments.

"Scott was a local distributor of fam equipment. Bridget cut hair at a salon in the mall." JJ explains.

"Yet they were murdered by a family annihilator." Emily says.

"Sad, but true. The Bergstrom family had their share of dirty laundry, though who of us do not?" Penelope asks.

"Does that include you, Babe?" Emily asks curious.

"You, Amore, already know it all." Penelope reveals.

"Scott developed a Vicodin habit a few years back after a skiing accident." Reid explains, knowing that Emily and Penelope could get completely of topic if giving the chance.

"So, he could have been in over his head with his dealer." Emily says, realising what Reid is doing.

"So Bridget was having an affair?" JJ asks.

"Yeah. I looked at their financials. She got a secret credit card just in her name, with charges to a motel just outside of town and nothing else." Penelope explains.

"She might have cut things off, causing him to go off the deep end. Can you get us a name?" Rossi asks.

"Of course, I can, Dad, I'm already on it. You'll have lover boy's ID asap." Penelope explains, feeling like her Dad should know already that she would find that.

"What about Amanda, the sole survivor? Any motive there?" Reid asks.

"Deep sigh." Penelope says, with a sigh, "I hate that you're asking that, and deep sigh again, I am bound by duty to report the facts. There's a modest insurance policy. Seventeen-year-old Amanda is the beneficiary." Penelope explains.

"One hundred thousand." Emily realises.

"That would seem like all the money in the world to a teenager." Luke realises.

"People have been killed for a lot less." Rossi says, "That's an unlikely motive for the daughter, but we can't rule her out." Rossi comments.

"Whatever set this unsub off, he made the whole family pay for it." Reid comments.

"Okay, JJ, Sencer, Emily, you go directly to the crime scene. Luke, you're with me. We'll set up HQ at the local PD." Rossi instructs.

* * *

For the next day the team work the case, and in that time there is another family victim, and just like the first family a teenager in left alive. In her office Penelope is digging into the families to try and see what she can find.

"Boom, baby." Penelope says, finding something and so she calls her Dad who is with Reid and Emily.

"What's up, Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Do you have any idea how many selfies the average teenager posts on social media on any given day? I'm gonna tell you before you say anything, so many. And like the guys too." Penelope explains.

"Actually, some studies indicate that men take twice as many selfies as women 'cause it's consider to be an acceptable form of male vanity." Reid explains.

"How many pictures of yourself do you really need? And they're basically making the same expression…. Oh my god, am I officially not young?" Penelope asks, sounding horrified.

"You, my daughter, are the portrait of everlasting youth." Rossi says, before Emily can say something very similar.

"I'm timeless, right. Good answer." Penelope says, looking amused and at the station they are working out of Emily smiles too, "Okay, back to my point. I have been drilling into the social media footprint of both our adolescent survivors." Penelope explains.

"Any connection between Amanad and Matt?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah. Stay with me while I go around here for a second." Penelope requests, "So, basically, both of their Facebook pages are just an outpouring of love and support from their peers and it's touching really, and it's very reassuring for the hope of our species." Penelope says.

"What did you mean, basically?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"In between all the wonderfulness there's a tiny tributary of nasty comments form some of their peers, saying Matt and Amanda got what they deserved." Penelope explains.

"Well, they're kids. Kids can be cruel and thoughtless." Rossi comments.

"Right." Penelope confirms, "But we all know that cruelty is sometimes inspired by previous action, which makes me wonder what Matt and Amanda might have done to provoke some of their peers to saying some of these things on their Facebooks. So, I looked into their school records and both Matt and Amanda have complaints against them for 'harassing behaviour."' Penelope reveals.

"They're bullies." Emily realises.

"Were they disciplined?" Rossi asks.

"No, to paraphrase the Violent Femmes song, nothing went down on their permanent record." Penelope explains.

"So the victims were also victimizers." Reid says.

"If the unsub was bullied himself as a teenager, that could be the original narcissistic wound that's fuelling his present-day rage. Turning his surrogate victimizers into victims is the point for our unsubs." Emily says.

"Bullying leaves lasting scars. Our unsub could be a teacher or staff member at the school who seems himself as an avenger of students who are current victims of bullying. Someone who punishes the bullies when no one else does." Reid says.

"From the unsub's point of view, the bullies themselves are responsible for the violence he's perpetrating against their families." Emily says.

"We need to dig into the backgrounds of the teachers and stuff of Pillsbury High and Identify anyone who was bullied as a kid." Rossi says.

"Already got digital shovels already throwing up dirt." Penelope explains.

"Pen, we also need a list of any other known bullies at the school so that we can warn and protect their families." Emily explains.

"Oh, here's something." Penelope realises, "There is a school counsellor there named Eric Bakken." Penelope explains, "Not only is he the school administrator who is in charge of handling bullying complaints from the students, but when he was fifteen he was charged with assault. He was arrested, he claimed he was provoked by a long-time bully, but the charges were dropped.' Penelope explains.

"Let's get him in here." Emily says and she and Rossi do exactly that.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, the killer turning out to be a kid who was going after people who bulled him and people he cared about, and everyone is back at Quantico.

As Penelope has come to a realisation all on her own she and Emily are approaching Luke's desk, Penelope once more holding a present.

"Here." Penelope says as she puts the present down on Luke's desk.

"What's this?" Luke asks.

"It's a present for Roxy." Penelope explains.

"Are you gonna do this every day?" Luke asks curious, and Emily gets an amused look on her face.

"Although I am generous to a fault, every day would be beyond the pale, and I am nothing if not moderate." Penelope reveals, "I was jus thinking about how you and Roxy probably saw some pretty intense stuff while you were with the Rangers, and maybe a pink sweater aren't her thing. Not that pink isn't super bad-ass…" Penelope starts to say.

"Here, here." Emily says, with a grin.

"It's just sweaters are restrictive and this might be more her jam." Penelope says, as Luke pulls out a studded dog collar.

"Hey, this, this is dope." Luke says, clearly meaning it this time.

"You like it?" Penelope asks, and Emily likes how happy it makes Penelope.

"Yes. Thank you. Roxy thanks you." Luke reveals.

"Oh, good. I knew I'd eventually get it right. Feels good to get it right." Penelope admits, "I may not be able to prevent myself from random acts of dog kindness. Not every day, mind you, because that would be excessive." Penelope says.

"Oh, yeah, and you're the queen of moderation." Luke says.

"Pen the Queen of a lot of things." Emily says, putting her arm around Penelope and kissing her cheek, as Rossi walks up.

"We're heading to O'Keefe's for a drink, JJ and Reid are meeting us there, you three in?" Rossi asks curious.

"Do you really have to ask?" Emily asks.

"Oh hell yes, I'm in. I'm ready to call ahead for my margarita." Penelope reveals.

"Luke, you joining us today?" Rossi asks.

"No. this one doesn't do the whole bonding over drinks thing." Penelope reveals.

"I'm in." Luke says.

"What?" Penelope asks shocked as they walk to the elevators, "Oh, you're not fooling me Alvez." Penelope says, "He just wants us to think he's a smouldering basket of mystique and contradictions. I don't buy it." Penelope comments and as she does Rossi and Emily exchange amused looks behind Penelope's voice as they can tell that Penelope is finally starting to warm up to Luke, even if she won't admit that.

"Hey, I just want a beer." Luke comments.

"Well, there may be a glimmer of hope for you yet. But just so you know, the new guy pays." Penelope reveals as she, Emily, Luke and Rossi get into the elevators.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Rossi, Emily, and Luke arrive at O'Keefe's and as they walk in they find not only JJ and Reid, but Tara, who has been working on her research over the last few days, and Stephen as well.

"Oh Hi, hi, I wasn't expecting you guys." Penelope says as she hugs Tara and then Stephen.

"I was getting in when I got Rossi's message, so I decided to tag along." Tara comments.

"And then Tara texted me asking if I was joining, so I figured I could pull my head out of case files for a couple of hours." Stephen explains.

"Are you a fellow agent?" Luke asks feeling confused about who Stephen is.

"Oh, right you guys don't know each other." Penelope realises, "Luke Alvez this is Stephen Gideon, Gideon this is the newbie of the BAU." Penelope introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Man." Luke says as he and Stephen shake hands, and as they shake something clicks for him, "Wait, Gideon as in…." Luke starts to say and everyone else tenses as they know how Stephen feels about his dad.

"Jason Gideon, yeah, he was my Dad." Stephen reveals, "But that's not why I got an invite tonight." Stephen says, wanting to stress that.

"True." Emily confirms, wanting to get the subject of the subject she knows Stephen hates, "I would say Stephen is an honorary member of the BAU…." Emily starts to say.

"You better not." Stephen says, in a warning tone of voice.

"But I know he would hate it so I will say he's family because he is." Emily finishes acting like Stephen didn't even interrupt.

"Wow Emily, that's actually sweet." Stephen says, sounding surprised.

"What? I can be nice to you." Emily responds.

"How long until the teasing starts?" JJ asks curious as she knows it's coming.

"I'd say half a drink." Emily reveals.

"Okay, on that note, I'll get the first round." Rossi says, heading to the bar, and as he does the team, plus Stephen proceed to enjoy themselves and Luke starts to feel like he belongs a bit more.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are getting ready for bed in their apartment.

"Okay, what's going on with Stephen and Tara?" Emily asks curious, as she saw the way the were.

"I have no idea." Penelope admits.

"Really?" Emily asks, sounding surprised.

"Really, I haven't had the chance to bring it up, Gideon's been working too much." Penelope admits, "I don't know if they are just friends, or something more, but whatever's going on I'm all for it." Penelope says as she gets into bed.

"Yeah, me too." Emily admits, as she gets into be too, "Pen, I saw that look on your face when you were presenting the case, you know that you missing your curfew doesn't mean that it's your fault that your mom and Santiago got in that accident."

"It feels like it is." Penelope admits.

"It's not, I promise you that." Emily says, as she pulls Penelope in close, knowing that no matter how much she wishes otherwise Penelope is likely always going to blame herself for her mother and step-fathers deaths, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A few days have passed since Luke met Stephen for the first time and since then it seems like he has become more apart of the team. It's pretty early and Penelope and Emily are walking into the bullpen of the BAU.

"Okay, I thought we were early, why is Dad here already?" Penelope asks as she looks up

"I don't know." Emily admits, feeling like it most likely means something bad, and as she does she sees Rossi walk to the door to his office, "But I think we're about to find out."

"Dad, what's gong on?" Penelope asks concerned, once her father has walked out of his office.

"I'm glad you two are here." Rossi says, "Emily, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Emily says and she and Penelope start to head up to Rossi's office.

"Just Emily at the moment, Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay." Penelope says, feeling even more concerned and confused, and Emily kisses her cheek before heading up to Rossi's office, while Penelope stays in the bullpen.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Emily are still up in Rossi's office while Penelope is still in the bullpen, becoming even more confused about what is going on.

"I'm dead serious." Luke says as he, Tara, JJ, and Reid walk into the bullpen.

"There's no way." JJ says.

"The probability of that happening to you more than once is astounding." Reid says.

"I know. I know. But I was there, okay, and I'm telling you, it was crazy." Luke explains.

"Thank god you guys are here. What do you know?" Penelope asks, walking over to them.

"Nothing." JJ answers.

"Okay, Dad got here crazy early then right when Em and I got here he pulled her into his office." Penelope explains, and as she does Rossi and Emily walk out of Rossi's office.

"We need to talk." Rossi says as Emily looks at Penelope, and everyone heads up to the roundtable room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Penelope asks, as everyone walks into the roundtable room and Rossi and Emily stand by the screen while everyone else stands across from them.

"It's Hotch." Rossi explains.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"He's okay." Rossi says, "But he has not been away on special assignment. That's something we had to say as a cover for the investigation." Rossi explains.

"What investigation?" Penelope asks.

"Hotch saw Peter Lewis watching one of Jack's soccer games." Rossi explains.

"By the time Hotch reacted, Lewis had taken off the Bureau searched the area, but he disappeared." Emily explains.

"When was this?" JJ asks, knowing how bad this is.

"Days after Mr Scratch resurfaced in Arizona." Rossi explains.

"One of the victims was chanting his name when we found her." Tara explains, "She had "Hotch" carved into her forehead. It really got to him." Tara explains.

"Why didn't he tell us? We could have focused on finding Mr Scratch." Reid says.

"He knows we can't drop everything." Rossi says, "Also, he didn't want to worry everyone." Rossi explains.

"So, what now? They have around the clock surveillance?" Luke asks.

"Initially yes. Agents were assigned to watch Jack 24/7, but when we were all in LA, on the John David Bates case, Scratch surfaced again, this time at Jack's school." Rossi explains.

"Going after Jack takes this to a whole new level." JJ comments.

"Peter Lewis is not going to stop. Which is why Hotch and Jack have now entered the program." Rossi explains.

"Witness protection." Tara realises, "Oh, okay, uh, wow." Tara says.

"But now that this happened, we can drop everything and focus on catching Mr Scratch, and then Hotch can come back, right?" Penelope asks her father.

"He went away believing that could happen." Rossi admits, "But things have changed. He's now decided that he can't put himself and Jack in danger again." Rossi explains, "He just sent in his resignation." Rossi says, and as he does everyone else, except for Emily, look completely shocked, "I know this is a lot to process." Rossi says.

"I mean, yeah, he's a great dad, and this is an impossible job, and we know how much tragedy he's had. He's had enough tragedy, but does this mean we're never going to be able to talk to him, again?" Penelope asks, sounding upset.

"We don't have a choice, Kitten. It's not deal, obviously, but as his friends we have to support his decision." Rossi explains.

"The only way for Hotch to guarantee Jack's safety is if they both stay off the grid." Emily explains.

"And one more thing." Rossi says, and honestly everyone else aren't sure how much more they can take, "Hotch spoke to the director as to who should replace him, don't worry it's won't be me. You know I'm allergic to paperwork." Rossi jokes, and as he does Emily looks directly at her girlfriend as she knows what Rossi is going to say next, "But Hotch's final request was that Emily Prentiss becomes the BAU's new bureau chief."

"Thank the universe for silver linings." Penelope says as she locks eyes with her girlfriend, sounding completely amazed.

"Okay, I just heard about all of this myself a few minutes ago." Emily explains.

"Congratulations, Emily." Luke says.

"This'll be good, right?" Reid asks.

"You kidding me? This'll be great." JJ says.

"I'm really happy for you." Tara says, honestly feeling happy for Penelope too as she knows how much it will mean to Penelope to have her girlfriend back for good.

"Thank you guys, but I haven't exactly signed on yet." Emily says, looking at Penelope as there is a couple of things they need to talk about before Emily makes her decision.

"Everyone knows you have a lot to consider, but the brass needs an answer by tomorrow." Rossi explains.

"Understood." Emily says, as Penelope's phone goes off.

"I hate to interrupt the bad news/good news with bad news/bad news, but we've got three missing kids in Delaware." Penelope says.

"We need to go." Emily says, and everyone starts to head out, but Emily walks over to Penelope, "I know that was a lot, and I know we have to talk…." Emily starts to say.

"But you have to go, I know." Penelope says, as she takes Emily's hand, "I'm just gonna say this, I want you to say, so much, but only if you do." Penelope explains, "So, I'm not going to interfere, I'll let you make this decision yourself." Penelope says, and before Emily can respond Rossi sticks his head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to go." Rossi reveals.

"I love you." Emily says, before kissing her girlfriend, wishing that they could have time to talk as the thing that is holding her back at the moment from saying yes is the fact that she'll technically be Penelope's boss and she wants to know how Penelope feels about that.

"I love you too." Penelope responds and once she does Emily heads out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane on their way to Delaware, every single person still feeling pretty shocked about what was revealed.

"Are you ready to take this for a test drive?" Rossi asks Emily as Reid and JJ, who were getting coffee, walk back over to the group.

"Sure, it's a quick flight. We should get started." Emily says as Penelope beeps in and appears on all the screens.

"Okay, my brains a little lunky from that intel earlier today. Is that just me? No? good. Not good, but you know." Penelope says, clearly struggling with everything going on, "Anyway, if you all follow along on your, uh, what-you-call-it, your tablets." Penelope says, "Uh, three missing teenage Clayton Delaware, boys are Bones Jarvis, Josh Harmon, and PK Riggins." Penelope explains.

"Did you say Bones?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. Coolest name ever, huh?" Penelope asks, "Technically it's William, but the Police Chief says everyone calls him Bones." Penelope explains.

"When were they last seen?" Tara asks.

"Around Nine pm." Penelope explains.

"That was over twelve hours ago. That gives the unsub a massive head start." Luke comments.

"Yeah, and we've got like a barrel of nothing. The boys took off their bikes, but they left their cell phones at home, so there's no way to track them." Penelope explains.

"Any prior history with these kids?" Tara asks.

"No, nothing. They've never even been gone overnight." Penelope explains, "And apparently they spend every weekend together either making or watching movies." Penelope explains.

"There's a bit of a haunted history in Clayton." Reid says, "Years ago a mental institution burned down, and inmates escaped. Legend has it those that were never found moved into abandoned houses." Reid explains, "Garcia, you should locate some of those properties. Maybe the boys were looking for inspiration." Reid says.

"Also Pen, check into any history of criminal activity focusing on crimes against children." Emily requests.

"Okay Amore, but for the record, I prefer getting spooked doing research on ghost stories." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"We all know the stats, if we don't find these kids within the next twenty-four hours we could be looking at body recovery. We can't let that happen." Emily says.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived in Delaware and Tara and Rossi have talked to the families of the missing kids. Thanks to talking to them Rossi has an excuse to call his daughter, though what he really wants is to check in on her, and so that's what he's doing.

"Hello." Penelope answers.

"Penelope I need you to run a name for me, Jimmy Ridley." Rossi explains, and Penelope does that.

"I have a James Edward Ridley of Clayton, actually three of them, uh, all from the same family tree. Senior and junior have passed on, but the third is still there. He lives and works on the family farm. No priors." Penelope explains.

"Okay, thanks." Rossi tells his daughter, "So, um, how are you holding up?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Well, you know how I am with change." Penelope says, knowing that her father knows that better than most people.

"Yeah, that's why I asked Kitten." Rossi tells his as he knows Penelope will struggle the most with everything that is going on, and Penelope gives a chuckle.

"I keep trying to think of the last thing I said to him, and I can't remember." Penelope admits, "It was probably something boring like 'yes, sir', but I don't know." Penelope admits, "I hope it was more clever and kind, and I keep thinking, is this what we're supposed to learn for this, like every time you get off the phone with someone you should say something clever and connected? Is that what I'm supposed to learn?" Penelope asks, sounding both upset and angry, "Because…. 'cause you don't know if it's the last thing you're ever going to be able to say to them…" Penelope says.

"I don't know, maybe." Rossi tells his daughter, hating that she seems to be in so much pain.

"Well that's impossible and exhausting. And you know, I'm pretty good with the salutations and the signing off, but I cannot think of something meaningful to say every time I get off the phone with someone. That cannot be the lesson in this." Penelope says, becoming more angry than upset.

"I don't think we're gonna know what we're supposed to learn for a while." Rossi tells his daughter.

"That doesn't work for me, Dad." Penelope says, "I'm sorry, but you know, I cross-check and I figure it out quickly, that's my thing." Penelope explains.

"I know. It's gonna get better." Rossi tells his daughter in a kind tone of voice.

"Well, I wish it would hurry up and do that because this feels really rotten." Penelope explains.

"Of course, it does, because it should, and right now you're thinking it's never gonna get better and that his is your new normal, but you'll adapt." Rossi tells his daughter, "We all will, trust me Kiddo, I've been here before." Rossi says.

"Thanks Dad." Penelope says, "And I know you could have found out from the locals about Jimmy Ridley. I appreciate you checking up on me." Penelope says.

"You bet." Rossi says, and he goes to hang up.

"Dad, one more thing." Penelope says, "I love you." Penelope informs him.

"I love you too, Penelope." Rossi says, before hanging up.

* * *

A while later the team are still working the case and while Rossi and JJ have gone to get coffee and get files on an old abduction, Luke and Reid have gone to talk to the brother of the previous abduction victims, and Emily and Tara are in the conference room of the PD they are working out of.

"What are you thinking?" Tara asks curious.

"A lot of circumstantial evidence against Jimmy Ridley, but I want to go over…" Emily starts to say.

"We've done that already." Tara says, putting her hand on the file that Emily was going to pick up, "I was actually wondering what you were thinking about staying." Tara admits.

"Oh right." Emily says, realising that she should have seen that coming, "Well, um, more pros than cons, I love this group, love this job, Love Penelope…" Emily explains.

"But while you have a girlfriend here, you have a life in London." Tara realises.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, though honestly the life she has in London isn't top of the reasons why she is isn't sure about the job.

"What did Penelope say? I saw you two talking." Tara notes.

"She wants me to make the choice myself, but I know she wants me to say." Emily says, knowing that she would know that without Penelope even saying anything.

"And you want to make her happy." Tara realises.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "When I left it was so hard, and it's just gotten harder." Emily admits, "I don't know if we could survive long distance again, not if I turn this down, but I don't know how we'll handle the fact that I'll technically be her boss." Emily admits, as that is what is making her hesitant about saying yes. How they will handle that fact.

"You should call her, have the conversation you need to have." Tara says.

"I will." Emily says, and Tara gives her a look, "You mean right this second."

"Yeah." Tara says and she walks out, squeezing Emily's shoulder as she walks past.

Once she is in the room alone Emily pulls out her phone and calls Penelope.

"Hey." Penelope answers, "What do you need, Amore?" Penelope asks.

"I'm not calling about work." Emily explains, "I'm calling about the Unit Chief job."

"Oh." Penelope says, realising that she should have known this was coming, "Em, I don't want to make this decision for you."

"Well, I want to make it with you. I want to make sure that whatever I decide we're gonna be okay." Emily says, that's what matters most to her.

"Of course, we will be." Penelope says, without hesitation, "Em, I love you. We've been through so much, and we're still okay, so whether you take this job or not, we'll be okay." Penelope explains.

"I love you too." Emily tells her girlfriend, smiling slightly, "Pen, if I take this job I'll technically be your boss, it's gonna be a big adjustment." Emily says.

"That's what you're worried about?" Penelope asks, feeling a little surprised.

"Yeah, I don't want our work dynamic to affect us, Babe. We mean too much to me." Emily admits.

"Em, in almost eight years we haven't let work affect us." Penelope points out, "It will be an adjustment, that's for sure, but as long as we talk, and do what we've continued to do and not let work, and work decisions, affect us, we'll be okay." Penelope says.

"Do you think we'll be able to do that?" Emily asks.

"I think we won't know until we try." Penelope admits, "Em, I love you more than anything. No matter what you chose that won't change, you'll always have my full support." Penelope assures her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Emily says, smiling slightly, "I should go, we'll talk later."

"Talk later…. Bye." Penelope says, before hanging up.

* * *

A while later, night has fallen, the team have a suspicion about who did the old kidnapping, and believe it is connected to the new one, but haven't figured out all the details yet.

As there is an area where they believe the kids are Emily, JJ, Reid, and Luke are out in the field while Rossi and Tara are at the station and on the phone with them.

"This Clements guy used to hunt out here and someone is still using his traps." Luke explains.

"I'll patch in Penelope." Rossi says, and he does just that.

"I was feeing forgotten." Penelope comments.

"Never." Tara says, "What do you have on a local man named Reginald Clements?" Tara asks.

"Uh, Reginald Clements. Uh, he lived there all his life. He, uh, appears to be, I think the words for it are ''off his rocker'"." Penelope explains, "Lot of bats in the belfry. B-a-n-a-n-a-s. I am going to send you what I find as I find it so you can follow along at home." Penelope says, "He's from one of the found families, but this Reginald has quite the past." Penelope explains, "He did time at that mental hospital that burned down, but he was there before the fire." Penelope explains.

"For what?" JJ asks.

"Assault with a deadly weapon." Penelope explains, "Bit it was the bodily harm he did to himself that put him away. He claimed he needed protections from aliens." Penelope explains. His delusions ranged from the world ending to major conspiracies, caused him to live entirely off the grid." Penelope explains, "And, you know, I'm all for solar panels and making your own kombucha, but this guy took it to the extreme. And when he was eighteen, he got in trouble for abduction of a minor, and get this, his defence was loneliness." Penelope explains.

"When was he released?" Reid asks.

"Winter of 1982." Penelope explains.

"So, if it was him, he was out one year before the Hensons disappeared. It could have been for a dual purpose, survival and companionship." Emily explains.

"Is Clements dead, Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"I don't have a death certificate, but if he's alive, he'd be eighty-two." Penelope explains.

"Could he have been strong enough to hold the boys and set hunting traps?" Luke asks.

"Doubtful. What are you thinking Luke?" Rossi asks

"I'm thinking the next logical step… He didn't kill the Hensons. He's had them this whole time." Luke explains.

"How would he maintain control? Especially once they were strong enough to escape?" Tara asks.

"He's already got them isolated, and their home life wasn't great. He believes that the world is coming to an end. He could have convinced them of his own delusions." Luke explains.

"So one paranoid survivalist bread two more." JJ realises.

"And if the Hensen twins have taken our three boys who knows what they're going to do with them." Reid realises.

* * *

A little while later the three missing boys have been found, and reunited with their families, while the Hensens have been reunited with their brother and the team are on their way back.

As the plane flies Emily is staring out the window, thinking about what she is going to do, as she knows the brass wants her answer in a few hours. As she thinks Emily knows what she is going to do, and realises she always knew, she just hasn't said it out loud.

"You okay?" JJ asks as she and Reid walk up to Emily.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we found those kids." Emily admits.

"Oh yeah, me too." JJ says as she sits down across from Emily, "But, uh, I was talking about the other thing." JJ explains.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you guys. What do you think?" Emily asks as even though she is pretty confident in what she is going to do she still wants to talk to JJ and Reid, get their opinions.

"I think we've been through a lot of changes and we always figure it out, you know? Morgan left, and now Hotch, but if you stay, it'll be okay." Reid says.

"Well, I've talked to Pen." Emily explains, honestly wanting Penelope to be the first one she tells her decision too, but she will tell JJ and Reid first if she has to.

"And?" JJ asks.

"She's made it clear what she wants, but also made it clear that it's my choice and that she'll support me whatever I choose." Emily explains.

"She's right." JJ says.

"Here's the truth if you don't take the position they're going to bring in some stranger to be the Unit Chief and I don't know how that'll turn out, but the learning curve could be brutal." Reid says as he squats down.

"It'll probably suck for us, but like Penelope we'll support you no matter what you decide." JJ explains, and as she does Emily knows she has to tell them her decision.

"I'm gonna stay." Emily reveals.

"Oh thank god." JJ says, looking relieved.

"Are you serious?" Reid asks.

"Yes. I love being here, and I've really missed you guys, Pen especially." Emily explains.

"We have missed you too." JJ says.

"Honestly, you have no idea." Reid says, and the three of them drift a into a happy silence.

* * *

A little while later the team are arriving back at the BAU and Emily intends to go find Penelope so that she can tell her girlfriend that she is saying, but before she can go find Penelope she walks out of the roundtable room.

"We need to talk." Penelope says, her voice compeltley serious, and so everyone heads up to the roundtable room, and as they walk in Emily is the first to walk in and as she does she finds Penelope pouring champagn.

"Surprise!" Penelope says, as everyone walks in.

"Ha ha! News travels fast!" Emily says, grinning at her girlfriend, but feeling a little disappointed that she didn't get to tell Penelope herself.

"Oh, god news does." Penelope says, and as she does Emily puts her arm around Penelope's waist and kisses her cheek, "I'm so happy you're here." Penelope says, handing Emily a glass of champagne as she kisses Emily's cheek.

"We all are." Reid says, as everyone takes glasses of champagne.

"And I've got some big shoes to fill." Emily says.

"Well, I'm not worried." Rossi comments, "Besides, you'd never let us all down." Rossi says, with a laugh.

"Oh, great, no pressure." Emily says.

"You're gonna be great, Amore." Penelope says, before once more kissing Emily's cheek, and honestly Emily is amazed by Penelope's faith in her.

"Well, let me say something to everyone." Rossi requests, "I, um… I've been in and out of here since 1978, but I know this is where I belong." Rossi says, "I've seen a lot of great agents pass through those doors, and a lot them have moved on." Rossi says, "Now, most of this team have been together for over a decade, but I promise that doesn't happen often." Rossi says, knowing that, "Now, I've heard the rumblings about how lucky we are, and it's true, but the truth is, it's what happens when we're not on a case that has defined who we are." Rossi says, looking around the room, "We stand beside one another, through good, through bad, because we're family." Rossi says, looking at his daughter, "So, To Aaron and Jack," Rossi says, raising his glass, "I don't know who's luckier, but it warms my heart to know that they'll be together, every day and safe." Rossi says.

"Here here." JJ says, and they all toast.

"And to Emily, our friend and New Unit Chief, Welcome Home." Rossi says, and everyone once more cheers.

"Welcome Home Em." Penelope says, before kissing her, and once Penelope and Emily break apart the rest of the team come up and congratulate Emily and welcome her home.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are arriving back home at their both apartment, both feeling beyond happy.

"I can't believe it, you're back, for good." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Believe it, Babe. I'm not going anywhere." Emily says, before kissing her, "I love you Pen, so damn much." Emily tells her.

"I love you too." Penelope responds before kissing Emily once more, and as they kiss they make their way to their bedroom to celebrate Emily being back for good in their own way.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

A few days have passed since Emily decide to accept the position of BAU Unit chief, and ever since then Penelope and Emily have been just celebrating the fact that they are going to be living together full time again.

It's early morning and while Penelope is making breakfast in hers and Emily's kitchen while Emily is on her phone.

"Okay, great, thanks, bye." Emily says, before hanging up, and once she hangs up she walks over to Penelope.

"Is Clyde disappointed you're not staying with Interpol?" Penelope asks curious.

"A little, but he said he figured it was coming." Emily admits, "He is going to pack up my apartment for me and send me the stuff I want to keep." Emily explains.

"That's good." Penelope says.

"Yeah, I figured this weekend I can start looking for a new car." Emily explains.

"But I like driving into work together." Penelope objects.

"So do I, but I'm pretty sure that at some point we're gonna need a second car." Emily explains.

"Good point." Penelope admits, as she puts a plate of breakfast in front of Emily, "Breakfast." Penelope says, with a smile.

"Thanks Babe," Emily says with a smile, "This looks, and smells, amazing, but I'm nervous to eat." Emily admits.

"Em." Penelope says, reaching out and taking Emily's hand, "You're going to be incredible Unit Chief, I know that."

"Thank you, Penelope." Emily tells her girlfriend as she squeezes her hand, "You, having faith in me, gives me faith in myself." Emily explains.

"I have faith because I know you, know you can do this, know you'll be amazing." Penelope explains and as she does she and Emily exchange smiles.

* * *

A little while later, Emily is in Hotch's old office, her new office, and is putting a picture of her and Penelope from Morgan's wedding, on her desk, when there is a knock on her door.

"I come bearing office-warming gifts." Tara says from the doorway, holding a plant.

"Oh, that is so nice. Thank you." Emily says, and as she does Tara walks over to her.

"So, how's it going?" Tara asks curious.

"Weird." Emily admits.

"Yeah?" Tara asks.

"It started with the I'm gonna hurl, so I couldn't eat Pen's amazing breakfast, first day jitters, but now there's this." Emily says, referring to the files, "I was able to increase the budget to hire a new agent." Emily explains.

"That's great." Tara tells her.

"Yeah. Anyway, what's up?" Emily asks curious.

"I was just checking to see if we had a case." Tara explains.

"We don't." Emily says.

"We don't?" Tara asks.

"No. I can double check, but…" Emily starts to say, but then she notices Penelope walks past, "Uh, Pen!" Emily calls.

"Ma'am." Penelope says, walking into the room, with a teasing smile.

"Don't call me Ma'am, Babe." Emily responds, being able to tell that her girlfriend is teasing, and honestly Penelope calling her Ma'am would be awkward on a hundred levels, "Uh, we haven't been called in anywhere have we?" Emily asks.

"No." Penelope says, checking her iPad, "As of nine twenty-seven Eastern Standard Time, all serial killers have taken the day off. Maybe they went to therapy." Penelope comments.

"Frankly, I could use the time to review these resumes." Emily admits.

"Well, if we're good here, I need to take the day off campus. Is that a problem?" Tara asks.

"No, not at all." Emily says.

"Thanks." Tara says, before leaving.

"Is she…" Emily starts to say, looking at her girlfriend.

"Don't." Penelope says, giving her girlfriend a warning look, "She has sworn me to secrecy." Penelope explains.

"Okay, fair enough, never mind." Emily says, as she picks up one of the files.

"All right! Twist my arm. I'll tell you. Follow me." Penelope says, and with an amused look on her face Emily follows her girlfriend out of her office.

About a minute later Penelope and Emily are in the roundtable room. While Penelope is standing by the screen Emily is standing across from her girlfriend.

"Let's face it. We don't really know much about Doctor Tara Lewis." Penelope says, as Tara doesn't talk about herself much, even though they have spent a lot of time together, "We know she's an army brat who was raised all over the world. I know, because she told me yesterday that her mother died of breast cancer when she was in college, and then her dad was honourably discharged, and he started an auto repair shop in DC, but what I just learned is her most complicated family relationship is with this guy." Penelope says, putting an image on the screen, "Gabriel, her younger brother. Every bit as smart as Tara. He got a 1600 on his SATs and he didn't go to Yale, despite having a free ride." Penelope explains.

"Huh." Emily comments.

"Instead, he got involved in a bunch of get-rich-quick schemes bordering on fraud." Penelope explains, "Apparently Tara, after bailing him out of bankruptcy, said, look, Gabriel this cannot happen again. And then he turned his back on her. Scandal?" Penelope asks, "Enter, or re-enter, the father. He's distraught that his children are feuding. He wants them to patch things up so they can be a family again, and, today, Gabriel is flying in." Penelope explains, "Him and Tara have agreed to meet at a coffee shop. They're going to swallow their pride and maybe, just maybe, they will put the past behind them. Sweet right?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, it's really…." Emily starts to say.

"No, it's terrible, because what if he asks for money? What is she can't say no? what if she gets caught up in his whirlwind of manipulation?" Penelope asks.

"Did she put it that way?" Emily asks.

"No, I did." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "But I can't help but be super vigilant when it comes to people I love, and I'll go through all the worst-case scenarios. I'm vigilant myself…." Penelope starts to say as JJ and Reid walk into the room.

"What's going on?" JJ asks.

"It's Gabriel." Reid says, seeing the picture.

"Oh. How did… how come you guys know about…" Penelope starts to say.

"Uh, she told us about when she first joined the team." JJ explains.

"He flew in this morning, probably looking for money." Reid says as Rossi and Luke walk in.

"Hey, is there a case?" Luke asks, "What's Tara's brother's picture doing up?" Luke asks.

"Well, he's in town." JJ says.

"He must want money." Rossi notes.

"Come on, the new guy? He knows? How come I was the last one to know?" Penelope asks, sounding shocked.

"It was an experiment. She wanted to time how long you could keep a private conversation private. And you made it twelve hours." Reid explains.

"Damn. You know what? You guys, I thought you were my friends, but you suck. You all suck. Especially you, new guy, but then you always suck Newbie." Penelope says, as she walks out of the room.

"I had fourteen hours, I think I win, right?" Reid asks.

"Uh, who had eleven?" JJ asks, as she seems to remember that someone had eleven.

"Oh I did." Emily comments, and everyone looks at her, "What can I say, I know my girl." Emily says, with a fond smile.

"I say that's cheating." Luke says, looking amused.

"Excuse me. I better go make sure I'm not sleeping on the couch." Emily says.

"Good luck with that." Rossi says, as Emily walks out of the roundtable room.

* * *

After leaving the roundtable room Emily heads down to Penelope's office, where she finds her girlfriend working on her computer even though Emily knows she has no work.

"Hey." Emily says as she walks into the office, not sure how Penelope is going to react.

"Hey." Penelope responds, there being an edge to her voice.

"You mad at me?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"No." Penelope answers, but Emily can tell she is.

"Pen, I'm sorry." Emily tells her, "We were having a little fun and I didn't realise you'd be hurt by it, and I am sorry you are, I never wanted that." Emily says, walking over to her girlfriend.

"I know…. I just felt like I was the butt of the joke." Penelope admits.

"You weren't Babe, I promise you that." Emily says, "Will you look at me?" Emily ask and to her relief Penelope turns around, "I am sorry, I love you."

"I forgive you." Penelope says, standing up, and hugging Emily, "Who won the bet?" Penelope asks curious.

"I did." Emily says, wondering how Penelope is going to react to that.

"Good, I'm glad it was you." Penelope says, as if anyone were going to win she is glad it was Emily, and the two of them stand in Penelope's office hugging each other.

* * *

A little while later Tara, who thought she was meeting her brother, has meet with someone who just believes he is her bother and has brought him into the BAU.

"We're running prints and DNA so far he's not in the system." Reid explains, as he and Tara walk into the bullpen, and as they do Emily and Penelope walk up to them.

"We can hold that man for twenty-four hours. After that we need to either charge him or let him go. Is Gabriel answering his phone?" Emily asks.

"This is his phone." Tara explains, "His contacts, his emails. Look at this. He was in the Capitol Hill district." Tara says, showing Penelope and Emily a picture on the phone, "And look at the time stamp. He's been in my backyard a month, and he hasn't told me." Tara explains.

"Does your father know?" Emily asks.

"Maybe. I mean, I have to speak to him." Tara explains.

"Albert Lewis Body shot. He's listed, right? I'll bring him in." Reid says, before walking away.

"Okay Pen, process that and break it down." Emily says.

"Aye aye." Penelope says, taking the phone, as she walks away.

"Just why would Gabriel send a stranger to meet me and pretend it's him?" Tara asks, "It makes no sense. Maybe he's scared or maybe it's another one of his scams but…" Tara starts to say.

"Tara, let's talk." Emily says, before taking Tara upstairs and to her office where Rossi is waiting.

"Uh, what is this? Am I in trouble?" Tara asks, as she looks between Emily and Rossi.

"Just the opposite." Rossi says, "If someone's messing with you, they're missing with all of us." Rossi says.

"And it happening directly on the heels of Hotch entering the WITSEC program, we have to be hyper vigilant." Emily explains.

"I agree, I'd like to start by questioning the suspect." Tara says.

"No." Emily tells her.

"Look, if this is because I'm to close to the case…" Tara starts to say.

"We need to treat the man you just brought in as an unsub posing as your brother." Emily explains, "What would interrogation strategy call for at this point?" Emily asks.

"Uh, get him frustrated. Force a mistake by denying him what he wants." Tara says.

"And what does he want?" Emily asks.

"Me." Tara answers.

"So you can't go in." Emily says.

"So who are we gonna send in instead of you?" Rossi asks.

* * *

A little while later JJ has talked to the person who believes he is Tara's brother and the team have come to the realisation that Mr Scratch has Tara's brother.

As she has just finished organizing a few things Emily is walking into the roundtable room where the rest of the team are,

"I've placed protective details on Hayden and Joy, and Will and the boys." Emily explains, "Pen, if you leave this building you're getting one too." Emily explains, knowing that if Scratch wants to hurt the most members of the team in one go he'll go after Penelope.

"Not even going to argue as there is no point." Penelope comments.

"Good, coz there's not." Emily says, "We need to assume that Mr Scratch is targeting this entire team." Emily says, as she sits down.

"You know, that could be why he had Gabriel screaming out my name. He wants us to know that he knows I'm part of the BAU now." Luke comments.

"Isn't his MO to drug his victims and make them hallucinate?" Emily asks, as that's what she thought.

"Then he evolved. He's taking these victims with multiple personality and brainwashing them with someone else's memory." Tara explains.

"So he took Tara's brother and did God knows what to get him to spill his life story, and then he planted those memories in the guy downstairs. The more memories he has, the stronger the identity he can create." Luke explains.

"He must have put Gabriel's whole inside of Desmond." JJ comments.

"Well, the good news is we have a list from before, patients with dissociative identity disorder Scratch might target next." Penelope explains.

"Okay, cross-reference those against missing persons. The rest of us need to figure out how to deprogram the unsub safely. He's still our best lead to Scratch and Gabriel." Emily says.

"It's the pictures that are baffling. Scratch left them out specifically to call our attention to them." Reid says.

"He's a math genius. He likes us to solve his puzzles, which usually tend to lead to bigger traps." Luke explains.

"But it's the configuration that's strange." Reid notes, "The pictures are obviously of Gabriel at different ages, but normally one would arrange them in chronological or reverse chronological order. Fifteen, eleven and thirty to is a pattern that he wants us to see." Reid explains.

"Not us, Tara. It's a pattern he wants her to see." Rossi realises.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has discovered something about the case and so she is in the roundtable room with her father and Emily.

"Here's the good news. I confirmed that this man is Desmond Holt." Penelope explains, "He was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder after his mother died and his stepfather started to make him pay Russian roulette regularly." Penelope says.

"That's the good news?" Rossi asks his daughter, sounding surprised.

"Oh yeah, because the bad news is a video I got from Desmond's therapist Doctor Lawrence who was very concerned when Desmond went missing, this is why." Penelope says, before playing the video, which Emily, Penelope and Rossi watch.

"She tried to get Desmond to recognize his other identities. He went into a disassociate break for six months." Penelope explains.

"So, if we get Desmond to see he's not Tara's brother, we could end up doing the same thing?" Emily asks.

"Oh, Doctor Lawrence is surprised we haven't already." Penelope explains, as Rossi stands up.

"You know the plan where we didn't give the unsub what he wants?" Emily asks.

"Yep." Rossi confirms.

"New plan, we give him everything he wants." Emily says.

* * *

Early the next morning Tara has managed to get through to Desmond and because of that they were able to save Gabriel and survive all the traps Mr Scratch set for them.

Feeling glad for the happy ending the team are walking out of the elevator and into the BAU.

"Gabriel." Tara's father says as they walk out.

"Dad." Gabriel says, walking over to his father and hugging him as Tara and the rest of the team watch on.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily are arriving home, having had to stay at the BAU late because of the paperwork they both had to do, though Emily had more paperwork than Penelope.

"That was one hell of a case." Penelope comments.

"Really was." Emily confirms.

"So, your first case as Unit Chief is done, how do you feel?" Penelope asks curious.

"Good, terrified, like I have no idea how Hotch did it." Emily admits, only doing so because it is Penelope she is talking to.

"You did great Amore, and it wasn't an easy case to have right out of the gate." Penelope admits, smiling at her, "I have something." Penelope says, before heading into their bedroom.

"Have what?" Emily asks curious.

"You'll see." Penelope responds, and Emily just waits wondering what her girlfriend is doing.

"Pen?" Emily asks and just as she does Penelope walks out of their bedroom.

"So, I knew that you do amazingly well with your first case as Unit Chief, though I wasn't expecting such a huge case, and so I got this to celebrate." Penelope says, before showing Emily a bottle of the wine.

As she looks at the bottle of wine Emily recognizes the label,

"Is this…" Emily starts to say, looking at Penelope in amazement.

"The wine we were drinking the night we kissed the first time, yeah." Penelope confirms, smiling at Emily.

"How'd you get it?" Emily asks, feeling like it would have been hard to get.

"Dad has a wine guy." Penelope explains.

"Of course, he does." Emily says, not even surprised, "I love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and the two of them kiss.

* * *

After everything that has happened in the last thirty-six hours Tara really need some time to de-stress and so she has gone to a bar and is treated herself to a very expensive scotch. As she is enjoying her drink Tara hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey." A voice says and Tara looks up to see Stephen.

"Hey." Tara greats, "I didn't pull you away from anything important did I?" She asks, feeling a little concerned.

"Nothing that can't wait to tomorrow." Stephen says as he sits down next to her, "You didn't sound okay on the phone, what's going on?" he asks concerned.

"What do you know about Mr Scratch?" Tara asks curious.

"Rossi and Emily filled me in on the details. I know what he's done, know about Hotch." Stephen explains.

"He took my brother." Tara explains.

"Tara, I'm sorry." Stephen says, clearly meaning that, "Is he okay?"

"We rescued him, and he's not hurt." Tara explains, taking a drink, "But I learnt a lot about my family, and…. I don't know how to feel."

"Do you want to talk about it or be distracted from it?" Stephen asks curious.

"I don't know." Tara admits, "Right now I just feel like company."

"Well you've got it." Stephen his friend, "Can I get a beer over here." Stephen says to the bartender, as he and Tara drift into silence and honestly that's what Tara needs right now, to know that she isn't alone while not being forced to talk about everything that's happening and how she feels about it.

* * *

A little while has passed since Tara's brother was taken by Mr Scratch and ever since the team have been on more alert due to Scratch, and Emily has been settling into her new position of Unit Chief.

It's early morning and Penelope and Emily are unpacking some of Emily's stuff that Clyde sent her before they have to go to work.

"Is this the only stuff you wanted to keep?" Penelope asks, feeling surprised about how little there is.

"I kept most the important things here, so there wasn't much that I wanted to bring back here." Emily explains.

"Except your shoes." Penelope says, with a smile, "Even with the changes we've made to fit both our shoes I don't know if we're gonna have the room."

"Yeah, I was noticing that." Emily admits, "I feel like we need more space."

"We really do." Penelope confirms, "Crap, look at the time." Penelope says, noticing the clock.

"Crap is right, we've got to go." Emily realises.

"Yep." Penelope says, and they both grab their stuff and within a minute they are out of the door.

* * *

A while later Emily and Penelope are both at the BAU and while Emily is in her office with Rossi Penelope is in the bullpen with JJ, Luke and Reid.

"Does anyone know when agent fill-in-the-blank is gonna start?" Penelope asks, "Because I cannot begin my detailed rumour-based background check without a name." Penelope admits.

"You couldn't find anything out with all your personal knowledge and superpowers?" Luke asks, sounding surprised by that, as he thought out of everyone Penelope would know.

"Oh, ha, ha Newbie." Penelope says, "It's not like I haven't tired. I check will all the me's in other units to see if any of their agents are transferring over. Nobody knows diddley squat and Em's not talking work at home." Penelope says, knowing that that is so they can avoid work affecting them.

"Well, I feel like Emily's been poring over these resumes forever. I mean, the brass has to approve a new agent soon, right?" JJ asks.

"All I know is, whoever he or she is, they better be nice." Penelope says, "That is the most important thing to me." Penelope comments.

"To all of us." Reid says.

"Amen." Penelope confirms, "So, whoever this well-qualified mystery person is, I say once they join, we change our name from The Magnificent seven to the Awesome Eight. Huh? It's perfect." Penelope says, though everyone else doesn't look to eager.

"Maybe." JJ says.

"Well, I don't know…" Reid says.

"I'm declaring a dictatorship. You guys don't get a vote. Especially you, newbie." Penelope says, looking at Luke, and as she does Emily and Rossi come out of Emily's office.

"Sorry, guys, no news, but we have a case." Emily says as Penelope goes off with a text message.

"What?" Penelope asks and she checks her phone, "Oh, yeah, we do, this isn't good." Penelope says, and she, Luke, Reid and JJ head up to the roundtable room.

About a minute later the team are up in the roundtable room, taking their seats around the table.

"Any news on the new agent?" Tara asks JJ as they take their seats.

"No, Radio Silence." JJ says.

"Let's get started." Emily says.

"Okay, last night in Yakima, Washington police received multiple 911 phone calls from the same neighbourhood." Penelope explains, "They all reported a woman pounding on the door, screaming for help. She was hysterical. They received five calls in less than five minutes." Penelope explains.

"Let me guess… not one person opened their door to help her." Rossi says.

"Sad commentary on our time, but understandable. A stranger at your door could be a ruse to get into your home to rob you." Reid says.

"Or worse." JJ adds.

"All of the callers described the women as being in her mid-twenties and scantily clad." Luke explains, "One even called her a prostitute, said that a hooded figure grabbed her off the street, was driving a dark-coloured car." Luke says.

"So, we have an abduction." Tara says.

"It appears so, but that's not the only reason they called us." Emily explains.

"Right, because when the local police were looking for the missing women they uncovered the remains of two female victims on the bank of a nearby creek." Penelope explains, "One was skeletonized and the other was in a burlap sack. She had been dead for three weeks." Penelope explains.

"She also had barbed wire wrapped around her waist." Tara realises.

"She being Debra McDermott, twenty seven, from Moxee Washington." Penelope explains.

"Ran away from home at sixteen multiple arrests for prostitution. Given the witness statements for the currently missing women, I'd say our unsub's got a type." JJ says, as that makes sense.

"Any idea on the skeleton?" Luke asks.

"No, not yet." Penelope says.

"But her date of death is estimated to be three years ago." Reid realises.

"Three years and now three weeks. What are the odds he remained dormant between victims?" Rossi asks curious.

"We should look into recent local prison releases that match that timeframe." Emily says.

"I'll search that now." Penelope says.

"He could have been sublimating his urgers by relieving the kills." Tara says.

"Maybe he found a job or relationship that satisfied him." Luke says.

"If either went sour, that could have triggered his killing again." Reid says.

"The only thing we know for certain is we have two dead victims and a missing women who's still out there." Emily says, "Wheels up in twenty." Emily says, and as the team get up Emily walks over to Penelope, "See you when we get back, love you." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek.

"Love you too." Penelope responds, and the team head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A while later the tea have travelled to the location where the case is. As they need more information on the missing person Reid and Emily have gone to talk to the fellow sex worker who reported cherry missing.

"Ladies, relax. We're not trying to jam you up." Emily says, as they approach the women.

"Lori Johnson?" Reid asks.

"Yeah?" Lori asks, as the other women walk away.

"Hi. We're from the FBI. You reported Cherry Rollins missing?" Emily asks.

"FBI's here about Cherry? She's really in trouble, isn't she?" Lori asks, "You wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"Well that's what we're trying to find out." Reid admits, "You two were friends?" Reid asks

"This our spot. We hung out together. You get to know a girl that way." Lori says.

"What type of person is she?" Emily asks curious.

"Thank you." Lori says, looking amazed, "Most people they don't see us as people. They think what we do is who we are. Like I planned to do this for a living." Lori explains and laughs, "No way, me and Cherry, we got plans." Lori explains.

"Plans?" Reid asks.

"Yeah. We're gonna open up a nail salon." Lori explains, "It was her idea. She's always coming up with them, like uh… like once she said we didn't need pimps no more, that we could look out for reach other." Lori explains.

"How'd that go over?" Emily asks.

"I got beat good when I told my man. But, uh, Cherry said we gotta be strong. She got some of the other girls to do it, too." Lori explains.

"Did she ever talk about a customer who made her afraid?" Reid asks.

"We're talking about a really bad guy, someone who might be threatening girls with scissors or a knife." Emily explains.

"No. I mean, you get your weirdos now and then, but the word gets around real quick about a creep like that, but, uh, sometimes you don't know they got a bad attitude until you're alone with them." Lori explains.

"You told the police that you didn't get a good look at the last customer who picked Cherry that night?" Reid asks.

"I Never see that car before. I should've paid more attention. It's my fault." Lori explains, "Uh, she's got a… she's got a little boy, Christopher. He lives with Cherry's grandma. Not many people know about him, but, uh…" Lori says, showing Emily and Reid the picture of Cherry with her son, "He's what keeps her going. Whatever money she makes, she sends to her grandmother to raise the boy. She loves him more than anything you gotta find her." Lori explains.

* * *

A while later more victims have been found, though the team suspect that Cherry is still alive, and the team have given the profile. As they are trying to know as much about Cherry as possible, Emily and Reid are in a conference room going through the information.

"Cherry Rolling's was twelve when she was put into foster care after reports of physical abuse at home." Reid explains, "At fifteen she dropped out of school and she's been her own ever since." Reid explains.

"The way Cherry's friend talked about her, it made her sound like she has a lot of street smarts, and the fact that she organized other prostitutes despite the threat of violence from their pimps." Emily says.

"That sort of life takes strong survival skills… you need the ability to size up any situation, act quickly think on your feet." Reid says.

"Cherry's probably talked herself out of trouble more than once." Emily says.

"Not to mention, she's a mother. Its gonna keep her fighting." Reid says as Luke walks in and sits down next to Reid.

"We can rule out the Long Island Serial killer as our ubsub. Garcia found definite overlap between the East Coast and Yakima victims." Luke explains.

"Okay. The cilice, the barbed wire, disposal of the bodies in burlap bags near water, that all indicates ritualistic behaviour." Emily says.

"There are no markings on the burlap and nothing special abut the barbed wire. You can by both of them just about anywhere." Luke says.

"Yeah, they're universally found on farms, ranches, garden centres. The local Public Works Department could he using burlap sacs for help with road flooding." Reid explains.

"You said the cilice has a religious connection, huh? Maybe our unsub's a member of the clergy." Luke says.

"Opus Dei." Emily says, "It's connected to the Roman Catholic Church. It frowned upon but some members still practice mortification of the flesh." Emily says as she pulls her phone and starts to call Penelope.

"Currently there are sixty Opus Dei centres in nineteen US cities, but none in Washington State." Reid says, "It might be someone just fascinated by or obsessed with medieval torture." Reid says.

"Pen?" Emily asks.

"Let me dazzle you with my brilliance." Penelope says.

"You always dazzle me, Babe." Emily tells her, "We're looking for individuals or groups in the area that may practice corporal mortification." Emily explains.

"Corporal what, come again?" Penelope asks.

"Basically, it involves causing yourself physical pain in the search for spiritual growth." Luke explains.

"Seriously? Has no one heard of meditation? Go on." Penelope requests.

"Check social media sites, religious groups, self help blogs anyone who's using burlap, barbed wire, and water or a combination of the three in their quest for penance and self-sacrifice." Reid explains.

"Okay, I got a local thing called True Believers, sort of a loose-knit faith group that subscribes to fasting abstinence and ritual cleansing in order to live a righteous life." Penelope says.

"Do they have a headquarters in Yakima?" Luke asks curious.

"I wouldn't call it that. More like they meet in someone's living room." Penelope says.

"We need an address and a membership roster." Emily says.

"Coming right up, Amore." Penelope says, dinging a bell before hanging up.

"Alvez, Reid go see if you can talk to this groups leader. Maybe our unsub is one of the faithful." Emily says, and once she does Reid and Luke get up and leave.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case. As they work the case Reid has gotten a call from his mother which has led him to believe that she is far from good. Even after getting the worrying call from his mother Reid was able to find a lead which he is now talking about with the entire team, with the exception of Tara, though including Penelope who is on the phone.

"Going through the Baldwins records, I found three customers who for years brought supplies on a regular basis. That all abruptly ended around the time of Wendy Baldwin's disappearance. The first is Bertram Foley." Reid says.

"Pen, what have you got on him?" Emily asks.

"The Foley ranch raises horses and grass-fed cattle, and Mr Fo… no, it's not him." Penelope says.

"How do you know?" Emily

"I don't mean to be unkind. I'm sure he could do all kinds of nefarious things, but he's the spry age of eighty and in a wheelchair." Penelope explains.

"Let's see, next we have Fred Haven." Reid says.

"Fred Haven, thirty-five years old, was the owner of the Haven orchards and the apple farm." Penelope explains.

"Was?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Yeah. The bank foreclosed on it one month before Wendy went missing." Penelope explains.

"Well, if Haven was having money problems, that could have been the stressor." JJ says.

"Okay. He and his wife filed for divorce soon after." Penelope says.

"That could have been the trigger." Luke says.

"Where's Haven now?" Emily asks curious.

"Uh… oh… he's serving seven to nine years at the Federal Detention Centre at SeaTac." Penelope explains.

"Who does that leave?" JJ asks.

"Last up we have Kevin Decker. Customer records show him at the store every week." Reid says.

"I get a John Decker. He owns a small farm next to the Baldwin store, oh, his son Kevin, is twenty eight years old." Penelope explains.

"The father's name sounds familiar." Luke says.

"What do we know about them, Penelope?" Rossi asks curious.

"Father and son both live on a farm. Wife Susan Decker died in childbirth." Penelope says, "Oh, snap, John Decker is a member of true believes." Penelope explains.

"That's right. He was inactive. Probably because the group was more mainstream Bible study and less fire and brimstone." Luke says.

"He might have felt they weren't righteous enough for him and took matters into his own hands." Rossi says.

"We need an address." Emily says.

"Sending it." Penelope says.

"Reid, find Lewis, get back up to the creek in case he shows up there." Emily says.

"Wait. John Decker fell of the grid five years ago. No credit card activity, no phone calls, he didn't even renew his drivers license. He completely vanished." Penelope explains.

"Penelope, what colour car does Kevin Decker drive?" Rossi asks curious.

"Dark Blue." Penelope answers.

"Thanks Babe." Emily says, as the team hurry off.

* * *

Hours later the case is over and Reid has asked for some time off to spend time with his mother, a request Emily has granted. While Reid has gone to see his mother the rest of the team are arriving back at the BAU.

"How long is Reid going to be in Houston?" Luke asks curious.

"I told him to take as long as he needs to be with his mom." Emily explains.

"It's gotta be tough on the kid." Rossi says.

"I can only imagine." Tara says, as the elevator doors open and everyone walks out of them.

"Now, it's not too late. Anybody else ready for a round at O'Keefe's?" Tara asks.

"I'm buying." Rossi reveals.

"Buying what?" Penelope asks as she walks up to them.

"Drinks at O'Keefe's." Emily explains as she and Penelope great each other with a hug.

"Huzzah. I'll go get my things." Penelope says.

"Anybody know who this is?" Luke asks, noticing someone in the bullpen and so they walk in there.

"Stephen?" Emily asks, and a man turns around.

"I thought I'd check out where we keep the paper clips around here." Stephen Walker says.

"You gotta be kidding me. Stephen Walker, how you been?" Rossi ask as he walks over to him and the two of them hug.

"Never better, Dave, never better." Walker says.

"Is this your secret weapon?" Rossi asks curious, looking at Emily.

"Yeah, I told you I didn't want to jinx it." Emily says, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet SSA Stephen Walker from the BAP." Emily explains.

"Agent Prentiss knows this, but I have followed and admired the work of the BAU for years." Walker says, "So, when she called and asked me to join the team, the answer was easy." Walker says.

"So I take it this is a yes." Emily says.

"Well, I thought I'd call but they said you had just landed." Walker explains.

"Let me be the first to welcome you." Penelope says, shaking hands with Walker.

"Hey, you're forgetting something." Luke says.

"I'm not forgetting anything, newbie." Penelope says to Luke.

"Told Ya." JJ says.

"I only ask that you allow a day or two before the hazing begins." Emily requests.

"Oh, come on, a whole day? Tough ask, boss." Tara says, with a laugh.

"Welcome abroad, Stephen." Rossi says.

"I appreciate that." Walker says.

"Luke Alvez." Luke says, shaking hands with him

"Hello Luke." Walker responds.

"JJ."

"Tara Lewis."

"Penelope Rossi-Garcia, but I go by Garcia." Penelope says and the team proceed to get to know the newest member of the team a little bit.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

A little while has passed since Stephen Walker joined the team and he has fitted in with the rest of the team pretty well. It's a few days until Christmas and because they have just finished a case Penelope and Emily are sitting on their couch eating pizza and drinking wine.

"So, Dad's really excited for the plan, and Gideon's already said yes, so…." Penelope starts to explain.

"So? Doesn't mean we have to." Emily says, "Pen, I love you, and support you, so whatever you want to do is what we'll do."

"Dad's so excited…" Penelope starts to say.

"Doesn't matter if you're not comfortable, or don't want to do it." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"I don't know if I'm completely comfortable." Penelope admits, "But I feel like if we don't go, if we aren't included, it will make this feeling of mine even worse." Penelope admits.

"So, we go." Emily says.

"Yep." Penelope confirms, "So as long as we don't have a case we'll spend Christmas Eve, stay the night, and Christmas Day at Dad's with Dad, Stephen, Joy, Hayden, Kai and Shawn."

"Yep." Emily confirms, "What's Matt, Kristy, and the kids doing for Christmas?"

"They have Christmas morning with Kristy's family, but they'll have Christmas dinner with us. Dad invited JJ, Will and the boys, Luke, Tara, and Walker and his family. JJ said yes, but I'm not sure if anyone else is coming." Penelope says, knowing her Dad would have invited Reid if he wasn't with his mother.

"Luke's going home for Christmas, Walker is going to be with his in-laws. I'm not sure about Tara." Emily explains.

"Makes sense." Penelope says, "I have talked to Joy and apparently she's pretty sure that Hayden will be pissed if we get called away for work."

"I'm not surprised, but it is a possible that we might get called away." Emily points out.

"I know." Penelope says, as that is something she made peace with a long time ago, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drink their wine.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Penelope and Emily talked about their Christmas plans and it is finally Christmas even and so Penelope and Emily are in their apartment getting ready to head to Rossi's.

"How do we have so many presents?" Emily asks, looking at everything they are going to take with them.

"We did buy presents for seven kids." Penelope points out, "We're gonna have to take your car." Penelope comments, as Emily's new car has more trunk space than hers, and can fit seven if ever needed.

"Definitely." Emily confirms, as Penelope's phone goes off.

"It's Joy she said to text her when we get to Dad's so Dad and Hayden can distract Kai and she, Gideon, and Shawn will help us get the presents inside." Penelope explains.

"Sounds good." Emily realises, "We should get going."

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, and the two of them start to take things down to Emily's car, needing to make two trips to carry it all.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are arriving at Rossi's house where they find Joy, Shawn, and Stephen waiting.

"Is it all clear?" Penelope asks curious as she and Emily get out of the car.

"Yep." Shawn confirms.

"Mom and Dad have Kai out the back, so we've got time." Joy says as she, Stephen, Shawn, Emily and Penelope all head to the trunk of the car.

"What did you guys do, buy the entire store?" Stephen asks, sounding surprised, as he notices everything that is in the back.

"No, that would be too much." Penelope tells him.

"And filling half a SUV with stuff isn't?" Stephen asks with a teasing smile.

"No." Emily, Penelope, and Joy say together.

"Just let it go man." Shawn says, putting his hand on Stephen's shoulder, as the five of them start to bring all the presents inside.

* * *

A little while later Penelope, Emily, Joy, Stephen, and Shawn have brought all the presents inside and head out the back where Rossi, Hayden and Kai are.

"Aunty Penelope! Aunty Emily!" Kai yells, sounding thrilled as he runs up and hugs them.

"Hi Kai, it's good to see you Buddy." Emily says, as she picks him up.

"You too." Kai responds.

"We've got some time before Dinner; do you want to build a snowman?" Emily asks curious.

"Yes!" Kai says, sounding excited.

"Okay, come on." Emily says, carrying Kai over to where there is a lot of snow.

As Emily takes Kai over to build a snowman Rossi and Hayden head inside to check on the food, and Joy and Shawn head over to watch Emily and Kai while Penelope walks over to Stephen, who is sitting on one of the outside couches.

"Hey, so have you heard from Tara? Do you know if she's joining us tomorrow?" Penelope asks Stephen curious, as she sits down across from him.

"She's spending Christmas with her Dad and Brother but said she might pop buy if she needs a break from her family." Stephen explains.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Penelope asks curious.

"We're friends." Stephen explains.

"Just friends?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah." Stephen confirms, and as he does Penelope gives him a look, "Don't give me that look, Rossi."

"You're asking for it. I know you, Gideon, so I know what you're like when you like someone; and you clearly like Tara." Penelope tells him.

"You're really annoying sometimes, Rossi." Stephen says.

"Just because you know I'm right." Penelope responds, "Why don't you tell her how you feel? You guys seem pretty close." Penelope comments.

"I can't be in a relationship with a member of the BAU." Stephen comments.

"Gideon…." Penelope starts to say.

"Look, do I like Tara, yes. I think she's amazing, and smart, and generous, and beautiful inside and out, but I know to much about what happens to people in relationships with BAU members to be with her." Stephen explains, a fond look on his face as he talks about Tara.

"What you think it's too difficult?" Penelope asks and then she notices the look on Stephen's face, "No that's not it." Penelope says, and as she does she realises something, "You afraid to lose her." Penelope realises her voice gentle, "You really like Tara and you're afraid because what if you get together and then something happens." Penelope says, "You know how dangerous the BAU is and you're trying to protect yourself from getting hurt." Penelope says, and Stephen nods, "Stephen, isn't love worth risking some pain?"

"I…. just can't do it." Stephen admits, "I've seen to much Penelope." Stephen admits, "Between Mom and Dad, your Dad and step mothers, what you've been through, Morgan, even Hotch, I can't be in a relationship with a BAU member." Stephen admits, "Tara's my friend, and I care about her a hell of a lot, but that's all we can be."

"Does she know that?" Penelope asks curious, "Because if she doesn't you two really should talk." Penelope explains, "But for the record, all the pain Emily and I have been through pales in comparison to the joy and love we have shared together." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while later Penelope, Rossi, Emily, Stephen, Hayden, Joy, Shawn, and Kai have all had an enjoyable dinner together, and to her surprise Penelope didn't feel left out she felt like Hayden was trying to include her in things as much as Joy.

While everyone starts to clean up the dishes Penelope walks over to her father,

"So, I have an idea." Penelope says to her father in a quiet voice, "I thought we could teach bring Joy, Kai, Em, and Hayden in on one of our family traditions." Penelope says, as Stephen already knows it.

"Christmas cookies." Rossi says, "We haven't done that in a while." He says, being pretty sure the last time they did that was the first Christmas they spent together after he and Penelope started talking again.

"I know, feels like a good time to bring it back, what do you say?" Penelope asks curious.

"Definitely." Rossi confirms.

"Great." Penelope says, walking over to Kai, "Hey Kai." Penelope says, picking him up and putting him on a bench, "So, when I was your age Grandpa and I would make cookies for us, and Santa." Penelope explains, "Do you want to help me make some?" Penelope asks her nephew curious.

"Yes!" Kai says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think we'd all like to help with that." Emily says, being able to tell what Penelope is trying to do.

"Definitely." Joy confirms.

"Those cookies always taste amazing." Stephen comments.

"Well then, I'm really interested in trying them." Hayden comments.

"Great!" Penelope says, and once she they get started on making cookies together, following Penelope, Rossi, and Stephen's instructions, but the three of them make sure to make it so everyone is involved.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kai is asleep in bed, and everyone else has finished bringing out all the Christmas presents, and are all heading to bed themselves. Penelope and Emily have both just gotten into their pyjamas and are lying in the bed in Penelope 'room'.

"That was really fun." Emily comments.

"Yeah, it really was." Penelope confirms, "After that case that really effected Dad he and I don't really have many Christmas traditions. Cookies and Nonna Rossi's eggnog are about it, so it was nice sharing them."

"Kai loved every second, it was great seeing him so happy." Emily comments, "It just made everything better in some ways." She reveals, getting what JJ's talked about when she talks about how amazing Christmas with the boys are.

"It really did." Penelope confirms, "How early do you think he's going to wake everyone up tomorrow?" Penelope asks curious as Joy did give everyone that warning.

"I don't know, but I think early pretty much covers it." Emily admits.

"Sounds about right." Penelope says as she moves closer to Emily who puts her arm around her, "You know I realised I didn't ask, where's your Mom?" Penelope says, feeling a little nervous about brining the topic up as Emily doesn't talk about her mother much.

"Somewhere in Europe, she said she'd call tomorrow to wish us Merry Christmas." Emily explains.

"Okay." Penelope says, knowing better than pushing more, and the two of them drift into silence as they hold each other.

* * *

After only a few hours of sleep Penelope and Emily are woken up by Kai jumping on the bed, jumping on top of them, making Emily feel glad that her gun is in the beside table.

"Aunt Penelope, Aunt Emily, wake up!" Kai says, as he jumps up and down, "It's Christmas, wake up!" He says.

"We're up Kai, we're up." Penelope says.

"Merry Christmas Kai." Emily says, opening her arms as she sits up and so Kai hugs her.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Emily." Kai says happily and then once he and Emily break apart Kai climbs over to Penelope and hugs her too, "Merry Christmas Aunt Penelope."

"Merry Christmas Kai." Penelope tells him.

"You got to get up, Mom said we can't open presents until everyone is awake!" Kai tells his aunts.

"Okay, we're up." Emily says.

"Yay! I'll go get Stephen up." Kai says, jumping off the bed and running out of the room, Emily and Penelope watching him go with smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Babe." Emily says to her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas Amore." Penelope responds, and the two of them kiss.

"We should probably head downstairs." Emily says, as they break apart.

"Yeah, otherwise Kai is going to drag us down there." Penelope says, with an amused look on her face and so they both get up, grab their phones, and head out of their room. As Penelope and Emily walk out of their room they see Kai pulling Stephen along.

"Don't say anything, either of you." Stephen says, looking between Penelope and Emily.

"Not going to." Penelope says as she takes out her phone and takes a picture of Stephen and Kai, "You said nothing about taking photos." Penelope explains, with an amused look on her face as she, Emily, Stephen, and Kai head downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Rossi says as Penelope, Emily, Stephen, and Kai walk downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Penelope says, before hugging her father and once they hug Rossi hugs Emily, Stephen and Kai as Penelope walks over to her sister, "Merry Christmas Joy."

"Merry Christmas Penelope." Joy responds and the two of them hug and kiss.

"Presents! Let's open presents now!" Kai says as Joy hugs Emily.

"Okay Lightning Bug." Hayden says and everyone sits down around the Christmas tree and the family of eight proceed to spend an amazing Christmas morning together.

* * *

For the rest of the day Penelope, Emily, Rossi, Joy, Kai, Shawn, Stephen, and Hayden spend an amazing Christmas day together. It's a little while to dinner and they have been joined by the Simmons Family and JJ and her family.

To everyone's relief all the kids are seemingly getting along great and are enjoying spending time together. As everyone is enjoying themselves Penelope walks over to Emily who is watching Jake, David, Kai, Lily and Chloe play together.

"Here, I got you another drink." Penelope says.

"Thanks." Emily says, taking the glass.

"You okay?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm really good." Emily says as she puts an arm around Penelope's waist, "Today's been really great." Emily says, "I realised how much I missed Kai, David, Jake, Henry, Michael, Chloe and Lily when I was in London." Emily admits.

"They missed you too." Penelope admits, "But they all love their Aunt Emily." Penelope says, as she kisses Emily's cheek, as JJ, Kristy, and Joy join their kids in the game they are playing.

"They love their Aunt Penelope too." Emily says, "Do you ever think about that maybe being us one day?" Emily asks curious as she and Penelope watch JJ, Kristy, Joy and their kids.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "I think it would be great." Feeling thrilled that Emily brought that up as she was never sure how to.

"Me too." Emily admits, though she is nervous as hell about that possibility as she isn't sure she'd be a good mom, it is something she wants, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to watch. Penelope knowing that she and Emily will talk more about what Emily just said, but not at the moment.

"Everyone! Dave said Food is ready." Stephen says and once he does everyone heads into the dining area where a huge table is covered in food.

"Wow Rossi, this looks amazing." JJ says, sounding amazed.

"Smells amazing too." Will says, as everyone starts to take their seats around the table, and as they do the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Stephen says.

"Thanks Gideon." Penelope says as Stephen heads to the front door.

Once he gets to the door Stephen opens it and finds Tara on the other side,

"Hey, it's good to see you, but I thought you were with your Dad and Brother." Stephen comments, looking glad to see her.

"Turns out we're not ready to handle spending a whole day together." Tara says, though the time they did have was nice, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Stephen says, letting her in and they both head to the dinning area.

"Hi, is there room for one more?" Tara asks curious as she and Stephen walk into the dinning area.

"Always." Rossi answers and so Stephen and Tara take their seats as well, the last two at the table, and once everyone takes their seats Rossi stands up, "Before we eat I just want to say, Christmas is about family, and that's what everyone around this table is, family." Rossi says, "I am glad to be able to spend this day together and even gladder that it wasn't interrupted by serial killers." Rossi comments, as the members of the BAU exchange amused looks, "So to Family, Merry Christmas, I love you all." Rossi says.

"To Family." Everyone repeats and once they all toast the group proceed to have an amazing Christmas dinner together, one that lasts for hours as they all enjoy every single second.

* * *

A little while has passed since Christmas and while the team were lucky enough to not get called in to work for Christmas the same couldn't be said for New Years.

It is a Tuesday evening, and Penelope and Emily's anniversary so having just finished a case the two of them are in their apartment getting ready to go to Archer's for their traditional anniversary dinner. As Emily finishes getting ready Penelope walks up to her and puts her arms around Emily's waist.

"Eight years." Penelope says, as she kisses Emily's cheek.

"Eight years." Emily says, turning to look at her girlfriend, "I love you so much, Babe."

"I love you too." Penelope responds, "I know we've been through some hard times, but the last eight have been amazing, we're amazing, you're amazing."

"You're amazing too." Emily assures her girlfriend, and the two of them kiss, "Pen, I am so happy. I love you so much, I love our life."

"I do too." Penelope confirms and the two of them kiss again and this time, as they kiss it is clear that they both want to do a hell of a lot more than kiss, but despite that fact they both force themselves to break apart.

"If we don't want to miss our reservation we should go." Emily says.

"I'm pretty sure Archer would hold it for us." Penelope comments.

"True." Emily admits, kissing Penelope once more and the two of them break apart again, "We really should go."

"Yeah, guess we should." Penelope says as she takes Emily's hand and the two of them head out of their apartment together, both hoping they can enjoy their anniversary without getting called into work.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Sorry that it's been a couple of days, real life has been getting in the way, I've got a lot going on, mostly bad stuff. I do have about 10 chapters written, but I'm going to spread out updating them until I can write some more.**

 **Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope and Emily's anniversary and ever since the team have been working cases without Reid.

It is mid-morning and Emily and Walker are walking out of the roundtable room and towards Rossi's office.

"Really appreciate you helping out on these seminars, Steven." Emily says.

"Of course. Agent Rossi's profiling class is what got me hooked my rookie year in the Bureau." Walker explains.

"You got in your first year?" Emily asks surprised, "I never even heard of that. I had to wait until my third." Emily explains.

"I test well." Walker explains.

"Okay, you don't have to be modest." Emily says and she walks forward, in front of Walker, "Do you know what I had to do to pry you away from the BAP? We're lucky to have you." Emily says.

"Well, I appreciate it. Agent Rossi was a mentor when I was coming up, so I'm happy to be here." Walker admits.

"He said you were one of the most naturally gifted profilers he's ever seen." Emily admits, "By the way, you know what today is, right?" Emily asks.

"Yes. I wasn't gonna say anything." Walker admits.

"Good plan." Emily says, knowing that not even Penelope plans to mention it, as she heads to Rossi's office and knocks on the door. After a few moments the door opens and Rossi appears.

"I'll meet you up there. Give me a minute." Rossi says, before shutting the door and as he does Emily and Stephen exchange worried looks.

* * *

A while later Rossi, Emily and Walker have given their first seminar and as they start to walk out of the room the fellow agents, who are students, walk up to them.

"Uh, excuse me, agent Rossi, uh, we heard it's your birthday." One of the agents, Clark, asks and as he does Emily and Walker exchange worried looks, "and in your book you said you like scotch, so we all got together and put in and, we got you this." Clark says, revealing a bottle of scotch, "Now we know alcohol's not allowed on the premises, but we figure…" Agent Clark starts to explain.

"I don't celebrate my birthday but, thank you." Rossi says, before walking away in a hurry.

"Okay? Well, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Clark asks.

"It's not you." Emily assures him, "Have any of you heard of Tommy Yates?" Emily asks curious.

"The Womb Raider? Yeah, Agent Rossi put him away. He's one of the most prolific serial killers ever." Clark says.

"He's also one of the escaped convicts from that mass prison break last year." Emily explains.

"He had something like forty victims, right?" One of the other agents asks.

"Forty-seven that were recovered, but he claims to have killed over one hundred." Walker explains.

"He kidnapped his female victims, starved them for days, and then cut out their reproductive organs, hence the nickname." Emily explains.

"I heard he took out their vocal chords too." An agent explains.

"He did, indeed." Emily confirms, "But a few years back, after he was caught, he and Rossi made a deal." Emily says, "Every year Yates agreed to give him another name and location of a victim he buried, but only one name a year and only on Rossi's birthday." Emily explains.

"In exchange, Yates got Transferred to the East Coast, where his death sentence got commuted to life without the possibility of parole." Walker explains.

"Today is Rossi's first birthday since Yates escaped." Emily explains.

* * *

Hours later Penelope and Emily are on their couch sharing a bottle of wine.

"I'm worried about Dad." Penelope admits, "I asked if he wanted us to come over for dinner, or if he wanted to come over here, but he said no." Penelope explains.

"I think he just needs to spend some time alone." Emily admits, and as she does her phone starts to ring, "Speak of the devil, it's your Dad." Emily says, "Hey Dave." Emily says, answering her phone, "What's going on?" Emily says and she pauses as Rossi explains what's going on, "Okay… yeah, of course. See you then…Bye." Emily says, before hanging up.

"What's going on? Is Dad okay?" Penelope asks worried.

"He's not hurt, but he just got a call from Tommy Yates." Emily explains.

"What? Yates has never reached out before." Penelope says, sounding worried, "Do you think he's going to come after Dad?"

"I don't know." Emily admits, "But I do know there has to be a reason, and we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"I have a really bad feeling that this isn't going to end well." Penelope comments, and even though she has a similar bad feeling Emily doesn't say anything instead she just puts an arm around her girlfriend and pulls her in close.

* * *

The next morning Emily, Rossi, Luke and Walker have been at the crime screen of Yates next latest victim. As they arrive back at the BAU Penelope walks straight to her father and hugs him, and after a few moments they break apart without saying a word, and Rossi walks away from his daughter.

"Is he okay?" Penelope asks Emily concerned.

"This case is effecting him Babe, he's blaming himself. I think he won't be okay until it's over." Emily says, as she takes Penelope's hand.

"Then let's solve this quickly." Penelope says and Emily squeezes her hand and they head up to Emily's office.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Rossi, and Stephen are giving the seminar to the other agents, and because of everything that is going on with Yates Rossi has decided to bring them in onto the case, and so he has just talked about the call he had with Yates and what it means.

"How… how is that new? I mean, one name a year on your birthday. Wasn't the whole deal a taunt?" Clark asks.

"No, that was about power and control, this is about payback." Rossi explains.

"How can you be sure?" another agent asks.

"I've been tracking that guy since ninety-two. He was away of me then, but not once did he reach out before one of his kills.' Rossi explains.

"As a matter of fact, whenever we got close, he went under." Emily explains.

"So why start taunting you now?" An agent asks.

"That's the million-dollar question, but it definitely has to do with rapport and mutual respect built up over the years." Rossi explains.

"Mutual respect? You respect that monster?" Clark asks, sounding surprised.

"I used to think that they were all monsters, too, but they're not." Rossi reveals, "They're all mean, and occasionally women. And not to respect the people I hunt would be like a solider not respecting his enemy and that mistake costs lives." Rossi explains.

"But how do you know he felt the same way about you? This whole thing feels like disrespect." An Agent says.

"Because he said as much. Truth be told, I actually think he liked me." Rossi explains.

"Yates has no family and no friends, Agent Rossi is the only real human connection he has to the world." Walker explains.

"And I took advantage of that. I wanted that rapport with him." Rossi explains as Penelope walks in.

"Sorry Dad." Penelope says, walking into the room and doing so without thinking and so she doesn't notice the looks on Rossi's and Emily's faces, "I know, I'm late, but I come baring, uh, gifts in the form of case files." Penelope says, as she starts to hand the files out, "I have also sent you all digital copies, if you are off the millennial variety." Penelope explains.

"And since you're all here in the officially capacity and since this seminar is considered on the job training we're enlisting every one of you to help catch this guy." Rossi explains.

"So make sure you familiarize yourselves with all of this, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia will help you in any way she can." Emily explains.

"In the meantime, I want to ask about next steps. What are they?" Rossi asks.

"I'd put a trace on the phone." Clark says.

"Way ahead of you. He's probably using prepaid cell phones, which means we have to keep him on the line long enough to triangulate the signal. What else?" Rossi asks.

"I'd like to see the official ME report on Jody Wilson." An agent says, "I'd also like to know what the crime scene techs found out at the disposal site."

"Yes. We're waiting on those reports. Go on." Emily requests.

"Victimology on Jody Wilson. Phone records, email, social media." An agent requests.

"There's nothing. Jody was merely analogy." Penelope explains.

"I'd talk to her family and friends, get ready to know who Jody Wilson was." Clark says.

"Very good. Her mother Mae will be here in an hour. In the meantime, get to work." Rossi says, before leaving.

After Rossi leaves, and the agents start to talk about the case and Emily pulls out her phone.

"Hey JJ, I need you and Tara to hep Rossi with the interview with Mae Wilson." Emily requests, and she pauses to allow JJ to respond, "Thank you." Emily says, before hanging up, as Penelope walks over to her.

"How do really think Dad's doing?" Penelope asks Emily curious.

"I think he's struggling." Emily admits, "And I think he's not going to admit that." Emily reveals.

"Which mean, we just have to be there for him." Penelope says.

"Exactly." Emily says, putting an arm around her girlfriend as she knows Penelope is worried about her father, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later the team have discovered that Jody was Yate's girlfriend and Rossi is at his house, about to go to bed, when his phone rings, and even though there is no caller ID he knows exactly who it is.

"I was wondering when you might call." Rossi comments.

"Hiya Dave." Yates responds.

"We, uh, found Jody's SUV, you know." Rossi says, as he checks his watch to see how much time he has before the call can be traced, "We're gonna find you soon too." Rossi says.

"Promises, promises." Yates says.

"I, uh, got a question for you, Tommy." Rossi says, as he checks his watch again.

"Shoot." Yates says.

"I mean, you didn't really think you'd have any kind of normal life with Jody, did you? I mean, come on." Rossi says.

"Huh, guess that's something we got in common." Yates says, "Penelope, Joy, Kai, Hayden. You don't actually think you could have a normal life, do you?" Yates asks.

"You stay the hell away from my family." Rossi says angrily.

"Nah, me and you are the same that way. What's the saying? 'Be careful hunting monsters, lest you become one yourself.'" Yates says.

"I swear to God, Yates, if anything happens to them." Rossi says, angrily.

"Ah, Aint that sweet. Papa Bear's protective." Yates comments, "That's good. Family's important right better enjoy 'em while you can. Never know much time you have left… ah, enough with the small talk. I just called to tell you I've gone and done it again, Dave. She told me her name is Amber. Funny, 'cause her license says Regina Franklin." Yates comments, "She'll be buried at Patapsco State Park, where the river bend meets Route Forty, eight near a great big old tree. I'll take her gag off so you can hear her." Yates says, and as he does Rossi hears Regina yell.

* * *

At Penelope's and Emily's face the two of them are lying in bed, in each other's arms, just starting to drift off to sleep when Emily's phone rings, and so Emily reaches out and grabs it.

"Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Emily, Yates just called. He mentioned Penelope, Joy, Kai and Hayden." Rossi says, his voice hurried.

"He what?" Emily asks angrily, and as she does Penelope gives her a look.

"He talked about them, they could be in danger." Rossi reveals.

"I'll get protecting details organized." Emily says as she looks worriedly at Penelope,

"Thank you." Rossi says, sounding relieved, "There's another victim at Patapsco State Park." Rossi explains.

"I'll get a team there." Emily assures him.

"Thank you." Rossi says, before hanging up.

"What's going on? Is Dad okay?" Penelope asks, once Emily hangs up.

"For now." Emily answers, "Pen, Yates mentioned you, Joy, Kai, and Hayden."

"Which means we could be in danger." Penelope realises.

"I'm assigning you all protection details." Emily explains.

"Assign one to Joy, Kai, and Hayden, not me." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Pen, you're in danger!" Emily tells her girlfriend, not being able to believe what Penelope is saying.

"I can't help find Yates, can't help Dad if I have a protection details, and I need to help Dad." Penelope explains.

"Okay, then we're heading to the BAU and if you leave the BAU you can't leave my sight." Emily tells her girlfriend, being pretty sure that is the best compromise they can make.

"Okay." Penelope confirms, and they both get up, as they do Emily sends Rossi a message to tell him that she and Penelope will be at the BAU.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are at the BAU, in Emily's office when Rossi walks in.

"Dad." Penelope says, walking over and hugging him.

"I'm okay, Kiddo." Rossi says as he hugs his daughter, "Your sister, Hayden, and Kai are in protective custody. Why did you refuse a protection detail?" Rossi asks worried, as they break apart.

"Because I want, I need, to be able to help you stop Yates." Penelope explains, "I've already agreed to stay at the BAU, and to not leave Em's sight if I do leave." Penelope reveals.

"Good." Rossi says, looking relieved, though he would still prefer Penelope to accept a protection detail, "I just heard form the team, they found a body. I was going to go out there with JJ and Walker." Emily explains.

"I'll join you." Rossi says and Emily was expecting that.

"I'll see you when I get back." Emily says, before kissing her girlfriend, and once they break apart she and Rossi head out of her office.

* * *

Hours later, the next morning, Rossi and Emily are explaining to the other FBI agents what they have discovered over the last few hours.

"Her name is Regina Franklin. Twenty-six-year-old prostitute and meth addict." Rossi explains.

"She was originally from Tampa but moved to Baltimore after she dropped out of her senior year of high school." Emily explains, "The ME found thirty-seven stab wounds to her genitalia and lower abdomen, ten to the throat." Emily says.

"But Yates is usually more surgical than that. Why so sloppy?" Clark asks.

"Good catch." Emily says, "We think it's because he gave us his exact location, he had to move fast because he knew we were coming." Emily says.

"She had defensive wounds." One of the agents says.

"Yes. The ME believes that she tried to fight back at some point, probably when he first grabbed her." Emily explains.

"She also had some else's blood on her, enough to run a sample through CODIS and we were able to confirm that it belongs to Yates." Rossi says as Walker walks in.

"Excuse me, sorry, I was listening to your conversation with Yates and I heard something." Walker explains, playing part of the recording.

' _Family important, right? Better enjoy them while you can. You never know how much time you got left.'_ The recording of Yates says.

"Clearly he's threatening me and my family." Rossi says, and as he does Emily tenses as Rossi's family is her family.

"That's what I thought but listen again." Walker says, before playing the same part of the conversation as before, "He doesn't sound very threatening." Walker explains.

"He sounds sad." Emily realises.

"Exactly." Walker says.

"So, what are you thinking?" Rossi asks.

"You never know how much time you got left, maybe he wasn't talking about you. Maybe he was talking about himself." Walker says.

"We need to talk to the ME and I want to see Yates prison medical records. It might be time to deliver the profile." Rossi says.

* * *

A while later the team have delivered the profile, it's night time and Emily and Penelope are knocking on Rossi's door, wanting to check to make sure he's okay.

"Yeah?" Rossi responds and Penelope and Emily walk into Rossi's office where Rossi is on the phone, "All right. Look, if you need anything just call me, okay? I love you, too." Rossi says, before hanging up, "Hey." Rossi says.

"Hey." Penelope and Emily respond.

"Everything okay with Joy and Hayden?" Emily asks curious.

"No." Rossi admits, with a sigh, "One of my daughters and grandson are sleeping in a safehouse and her mother, well, she never loved the perks of this job to begin with." Rossi explains.

"I'm sorry Dad." Penelope says.

"You have no reason to apologise, I should be apologising to you." Rossi tells his daughters.

"It's okay, Dad, I get that you can't control this, and that you would if you could." Penelope tells him, giving her father a comforting look.

"Dave, you should go home and get some rest." Emily tells him.

"Is this you begin the compassionate boss?" Rossi asks curious.

"No, this is me being the compassionate friend." Emily says adding, 'and practically daughter-in-law', in her head, "You keep burning the candle at both ends, there won't be much of you left." Emily says.

"Wait a minute. I say that. What, are you using my sayings against me?" Rossi asks, and as he does Penelope gets an amused look on her face.

"I am, and it's true, that's why it's a good saying." Emily says, "Go get some rest, no case was solved in a day."

"And that's another one." Rossi says, causing Penelope to be even more amused.

"I know. What do you want? I learned from the best." Emily says, looking just as amused as her girlfriend.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Really." Rossi says.

"Dad, you're not okay." Penelope tells him.

"Okay, how about dinner, I'm buying." Emily says as she and Penelope walk over to Rossi's desk, and as they do Rossi gets a look on his face.

"Don't make that face." Penelope tells her father.

"Pen and I are both starving and I know you haven't eaten." Emily says to Rossi.

"Okay, I'll get a meatball sandwich from Riggio's." Rossi says.

"They don't deliver this late." Emily points out.

"Oh, they do for me." Rossi says, picking up his phone as Emily and Penelope sit down on Rossi's couch.

A little while later the food arrives and Penelope, Emily, and Rossi proceed to have an amazing family dinner together in Rossi's office, a dinner that allows them to forget, a least for a little while, about everything that is going on.

* * *

For the next two days there isn't much advancement in the case except for knowing that Yates has taken another victim, who he said he is going to take his time with. As there isn't much more they can do at the moment Emily, Walker and Rossi are with the agents who are taking his seminar.

"Agent Rossi, it's been two days since you got that call. What do you think? Is she still alive?" Clark asks curious.

"I think there's a chance, yes." Rossi confirms.

"And he did say, 'I think I'll take my time with her…old school' that probably means he's gonna starve her before he kills her, just like he used to." Emily explains.

"But why now is he just giving you the victim's name but not the location of where he's going to bury her?" An Agent asks.

"We think that's a sadistic attempt to mentally torture Agent Rossi." Emily explains, as she makes sure not to display how concerned she is about Rossi.

"It's also Yates way of staying connected." Walker says, "The relationship with Agent Rossi must validate him somehow." Walker says.

"So, what's our next move?" An agent asks.

"Where in what I call a tweener. We've scoured every report, exhausted every resource. Turned every stone." Rossi says.

"Wait, so now we wait?" Clark asks.

"Well, we're on high alert." Rossi says, "The manhunt is still active, so we're not exactly waiting, but every investigation, at this point, requires patience, but most of all, focus." Rossi says, "because all the answers aren't all out there. Most are right here." Rossi says, pointing to his head, "And that's the job. That's why we get into the mind of the killer, and if you can't get into your own head, you never gonna get into someone else's." Rossi says, "And the way we do that is we need a process, and we've all got one." Rossi says.

"I play the trombone." Walker says.

"I spent time with my girlfriend or go to the shooting range." Emily explains.

"Meditation. Jigsaw puzzles. I even know a guy who likes to box to find his zen." Rossi explains.

"So what do you do?" Clark asks.

"Me? I cook." Rossi reveals, "Always the same dish. Spaghetti alla carbonara, my grandmother's specialty." Rossi explains, "The prep work, it relaxes me. Something about the smell reminds me of my childhood. And because I've done it so many times the process has become second nature." Rossi explains, "Like Yates and his process. Cooking if you will, is my ritual, and then I sit and eat, but in my head, I'm having dinner with the unsub, whoever that might be. See, to get the right answers, first you gotta ask the right questions." Rossi says and he starts to explain his process in detail.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, Yates is dead, having been killed on Rossi's property, and Rossi is arriving back at the BAU with the latest victim who is reunited with her mother.

As the victim is reunited with her mother Penelope walks up to her father and hugs him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks her father in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Kiddo, I'm okay." Rossi assures his daughter as he kisses her cheek.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Emily are back in their apartment in bed together. While Penelope is asleep Emily is awake, and it's not exactly by choice. Even though Emily knows Yates is dead and cannot hurt Penelope Emily is still worried about her so she is listening for any suspicious sounds.

* * *

A little while has passed since Yates was killed and the team have worked another case without Reid who is still with his mother.

It's early morning and Penelope and Emily are in their apartment getting ready for the day. While Penelope is making breakfast Emily is making coffee, and the two of them are moving perfectly around the kitchen.

"This is nice." Penelope says as she hands Emily a plate of eggs and toast.

"Yeah, it is." Emily says, handing Penelope some coffee, "I like that we're getting our normal back, and that normal being together again."

"So, do I." Penelope says, kissing Emily gently, and the two of them break apart after a few moments.

Once Penelope break apart the two of them sit down and enjoy their breakfast, knowing they don't have long before they have to head into work, and that's only if they don't get a call.

* * *

A while later the team, except for Reid even though he is back at work, are in the roundtable room where Penelope is presenting the case.

"Last night, in Tampa, the semi sort of doodle was discovered on the arm of a cadaver that was being dissected in an anatomy class." Penelope explains.

"What is it, some kind of tattoo?" Tara asks.

"No, it's an ink pen drawing." Emily explains.

"Yeah, and luckily for law enforcement the teacher of the anatomy class is also the country coroner, and she recognized the marketing. She'd also see it on… Helen Bollinger." Penelope explains.

"Helen was found dead in her car ten days earlier with fifty sleeping pills in her system and it was ruled a suicide." Emily explains.

"With that scribed on her arm? Please tell me there was an equivocal death investigation." Walker comments.

"there was, but the EM determined that the evidence didn't meet the threshold to rule it a homicide." Emily says as Luke walks over to look at the screen.

"The markings on the second body has an extra line added to it. The design could be a work in process." Luke says.

"Do we have an identity on the cadaver?" Rossi asks.

"Yes. George Findley. He's a Gulf war vet. He lived on the street for years. He died of a heroin overdose." Penelope says.

"Making looks like an initial, 'A' maybe." Luke comments.

"It could also be a partial triangle." JJ says.

"Or the unsub's got a brand all his own and he's sending a message….'these victims belong to me." Walker comments.

"It's a special message, why place it on such an obscure part of the body?" Rossi asks.

"A sophisticated staging like this takes time and practice. The unsub's killed before." Tara says.

"Which makes we need to move fast. Ried can meet us later in Florida, wheels up in Ten." Emily says and once she does everyone gets up and starts to head out, though Emily walks over to Penelope.

"I'll see you when I get back." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek.

"See you then, Stay Safe." Penelope says, and Emily leaves the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later the team are on the plane on their way to where the case is and JJ who has just hung up with Reid is walking back over to where the rest of the team are.

"So?" Rossi asks.

"Short version. Spence took his mom out of the clinical study in Houston early and brought her home with him." JJ explains.

"Did he say why?" Tara asks curious.

"Evidently the experimental medicine isn't working." JJ explains.

"Which facility is he putting her in up here?" Walker asks curious.

"He isn't." JJ says, "He said that he is bringing his mom to stay with him." JJ explains.

"At his apartment?" Luke asks.

"The instinct is admirable, but does Reid have any idea how difficult that's gonna be?" Emily asks, feeling worried for her friend.

"Well, if he didn't before he's getting a crash course now." JJ says, "This morning his mom got into a fight with the new caretaker, then she left the bathroom faucet running, flooded the apartment, the caretaker quit, but Spence still wants to be patched in for the video conferencing now. Garcia's standing by." JJ explains.

"Hey-o. beaming Reid into the starship BAU." Penelope explains, as she and Reid appear on split screen on the computer.

"Hey, there's my favourite genius. Welcome back." Rossi says.

"It's good to be back. I'm sorry about all this trouble." Reid says.

"No, don't be silly, and if there's anything we can do to help, just let us know." Emily requests.

"Thank you. I had a chance to look over the case files. Do we know anything about the two victims in Tampa?" Reid asks.

"Only about how little there is to learn, and Penelope can't find any connection between Helen Bollinger and George Findley." Tara says.

"Which isn't surprising. Homeless vet, upper middle-class suburban mom. Not much overlap there." Walker says.

"What about their personal lives?" Luke asks.

"Well, George was homeless, so his personal life was sort of problematic." Penelope says, "Helen on the other hand, ticks every box on the wholesome soccer mom checklist. President of her PTA super active church heavily involved in charity work." Penelope explains.

"Spence, have you looked at the ink markings yet?" JJ asks.

"I did. Whatever it is. It doesn't come from traditional sources of art, mythology, and literature, except for the incomplete base of a triangle, the design is evocative of the pagan symbol for earth." Reid explains.

"Pen, look into other questionable suicides and accidental deaths in the Tampa area recently." Emily requests.

"Searching for sad stuff, on it." Penelope says, before ending the call.

"Rossi, when we land, you and Lewis check with the ME Alvez, see what you can find out about George Findley. JJ, Helen Bollinger's husband is coming in. I'd like you to talk to him to see if he can fill in some of the blanks. Walker and I will set up with the local PD." Emily says.

* * *

For the next day the team work the case, while Reid experiences just what looking after his mother is going to be like.

Even though it's late Penelope and Emily are curled up their couch together, under a single blanket, drinking brandy as they watch the snow fall outside, and for Penelope and Emily it is the perfect way to spend the night.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN IMPORANT: So, I have until chapter 125 written, and I will post those chapters sporadically, but I don't know when I am going to be able to write more, my life has gone to hell, and I'm just not able to write right now. I'm sorry.**

* * *

A week or so has passed since the team found out that Reid brought his mother home with him, and ever since he has gotten used to having her with him.

It's early morning and the team, except for Reid who hasn't arrived yet, are in the roundtable room where Penelope is presenting the case, and a bad case at that.

"Palm Springs, California. Playground to Hollywood, currently a horror scene." Penelope says, "Enter one male torso, unidentifiable. If it wasn't for a women who had some car trouble, no one would have ever even found the body, and the coroner on site said the dismemberment probably happened post-mortem." Penelope explains.

"Now. The two thousand and four torso murders here in DC are still unsolved." Emily says.

"We profiled the unsub in that case, removed body parts as a forensic countermeasure to prevent identifying the victims. We figured he must have gotten locked up on another case." Rossi says.

"Now he may be back and aunting us. Any potential victims on the local missing persons list?" JJ asks.

"So far there's been no reports of missing males there in the last month." Penelope says.

"So, no missing persons and a chopped up body we can't identify." Tara says, "Is Robert Durst in town?" Tara asks.

"Nope, he's serving seven years on a weapons charge." Reid says, as he walks into the room, "Sorry, I'm late guys, traffic was bad." Reid explains, as he takes his seat.

"Any ID on the torso victim?" Emily asks.

"Uh, they don't have enough of him to do a query with the national missing and unidentified persons database." Penelope explains.

"He made a real effort to pull out permanent concealment." JJ says.

"Well, that he could indicate a known link between the unsub and the victims." Tara says.

"Or he hoped to hide the fact that a killer had just arrived in town." Walker says.

"It strikes me that he must be familiar with the area. I mean, you don't murder someone out in the desert and then bring the body back into a populated area." Emily comments.

"So the unsub was skilled enough to hunt, kill, dismember and dispose of his victims, all within city limits." Reid says.

"And escape without being seen." Luke adds.

"And his tradecraft was on point, too. He brought an effective cutting tool and had a secure location or vehicle to do the deed." Walker says.

"That kind of planning could indicate he's been fantasizing about something like this for quite a while." Tara says.

"And if this reality didn't live up to the fantasy, he'll keep at it until he gets it right. Wheels up in thirty." Emily says and everyone gets up and as they do Emily walks over to Penelope.

"I love you." Emily says.

"Love you too." Penelope responds and the two of them kiss.

"I'll see you when I get back." Emily says, once they break apart, before heading down to the kitchen to talk to Reid.

* * *

A while later the team are on the plane to Palm Springs, and as she has an update Penelope has called the team.

"The Victim in the dumpster was Paul Mastriano, twenty-eight-year-old real estate agent." Penelope explains, "When he didn't come and pick his daughter up and take her to school yesterday morning, his ex-wife immediately contacted by palm springs police department. I'm sending you the deets now." Penelope explains.

"We can't rule out the DC torso case. He only killed prostitutes." Emily says, "How did the ex-wife ID this victim?" Penelope asks.

"She had his DNA profile when they did a genealogy study together before they broke up last August." Penelope explains.

"So, they were married seven years, had a six-year-old daughter. Did the wife say why they divorced?" JJ says.

"No but let me look at records. Well, he had a domestic abuse complaint and two DUIs last year." Penelope says and as she does Tara notices Emily look at Penelope in concern, and Penelope look right back at her.

"Could the wife have had something to do with the murder?" Luke asks, "Didn't your buddy Judd Ray barely survive a hit his wife put on him?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, she hired a hit man." Rossi confirms, "But this, I mean, I've had cases where husbands dismembered their wives but rarely is it the other way around." Rossi says.

"And she came to ID him. In those cases, the guilty spouse didn't want law enforcement to know that their other half was dead." JJ says.

"He was last seen at a strip club about a mile away from where his body was found." Walker says.

"Well, a lot of creeps and criminals run a place like that." Tara says.

"We'll have to check that out." Emily says.

"This story is blowing up on the news, this guy gotta know we found the body." Walker says.

"It could cause him to accelerate." Reid says.

"Pen, any similar cases in the area?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious.

"Well, I can check ViCAP and neighbouring states." Penelope says as she types on her computer, "Jeepers another body and by body I mean torso, was just found ten blocks from the original one." Penelope explains.

"Was it found in the dumpster?" JJ asks curious.

"Uh, no, pedestrian spotted it in a parking lot." Penelope explains.

"It could be an acceleration, or the unsub was interrupted." Emily notes, "We are twenty minutes out. Notify chief bailor to leave the body and crime scene undisturbed until we get there." Emily requests.

"Consider it done, Amore." Penelope tells her girlfriend, before ending the call.

"JJ, why don't you, Tara and Luke go to the newest disposal site." Emily says, "Dave, Stephen, find out what you can about the first victim from the club. Spencer and I will go to the Palm Spring PD and talk to the chief. He's got his hands full." Emily instructs.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Reid are arriving at the local PD and talking to one of the local police officers.

"We're very sorry about the offices you lost." Emily says.

"Worst thing in the department's history, but right now, we have to focus on the case." The local officer says, "I've got conference room set up for you right over here with everything you've got so far." The local explains.

"Any ID on the second victim yet?" Reid asks.

"No, but I've got fifty thousand residents worried we have a serial killer on our hands." The local explains.

"Is that the first victim's ex-wife and daughter.' Emily says, referring to the people who are in the conference room.

"Madison was supposed to see her dad yesterday." The local explains.

"Do you mind if we talk to them?" Emily asks, and the local shakes his head

"Thank you." Reid says, and the head to where the mother and daughter are, "Hi." Reid greats.

"Oh, if you're from social services, I haven't told her yet." The wife says.

"Are you gonna take me to my Daddy now?" Maddie, the little girl, asks.

"No, not yet, sweetheart." Emily says, "Actually, we are from the FBI." Emily says.

"What's FBI?" Maddie asks.

"Whoa! That's a cool doll. What's her name?" Reid asks, as he squats down with Maddie.

"Sally. She has the same hair as you." Maddie says, and Reid laughs.

"Do you mind if my colleague Doctor Reid takes Madison to get a snack and we can chat for a few minutes?" Emily asks.

"Maddie, you be a good girl and you get something nice and you come right back, okay." The women says.

"Yes Mommy." Maddie says.

"Okay, after you." Reid says.

"What's FBI?" Maddie asks.

"FBI? You know, we're kind of like the police. Let me ask you this… have you ever had a peanut butter and jellyfish sandwich." Reid says.

"Eww." Maddie says, pulling faces as she and Reid walk away.

"That's what he looked like. Paul and I were happy then." The women says as she hands a picture over to Emily.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs Mastriano." Emily says.

"Thank you. I mean, I always thought Paul's drinking would kill him, but I didn't think it would be like this." Mrs Mastriano says.

"Did he typically go drinking with anyone in particular?" Emily asks.

"No, he always drunk alone. I mean, that's how bad it was." Mrs Mastriano says, taking a deep breath, "How am I gonna tell Maddie?" Mrs Mastriano says, before starting to cry.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case and there has been another victim. Due two how the latest victim was found the team have begun to suspect that either the unsub or the target of the unsub's rage is gay.

Needing more information Emily and Reid are interviewing the sister of the latest victim.

"I know this is difficult, Ms Ericsson, but we may have found your brother." Emily says, "You said Dale had a unique y-shaped abdominal scar?" Emily asks, as she hands over a picture of the torso of the latest victim, and as she does the sister starts to cry, "We're very sorry for your loss." Emily says.

"I can't stop imaging what Dale went through. What they did to my brother is inhuman." Ms Ericsson says.

"And we are doing everything we can to make sure whoever is responsible is brought to justice." Emily says.

"The unsub seems to be targeting men who were having relationship troubles. Do you know if Dale was going though a breakup or anything?" Reid asks.

"Yes, but he said it was just a fling." Ms Ericsson explains, "He's really careful, though, about dating." Ms Ericsson says, "He'd never just go off with some guy he didn't know and trust from the local gay community." Ms Ericsson says, and as she does Emily knows what she has to ask, but honestly very much wishes that she didn't.

"Did his sexuality cause any issues between you two?" Emily asks.

"No. I encouraged him to be himself and live his life, and now he's dead because of it." Mrs Ericsson says, becoming upset, and Emily isn't sure what to say to make her feel better, though thankfully Reid has her covered.

"Your brother was not killed because he was gay." Reid says.

"Then why was he killed?" Ms Ericsson asks.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Reid are waiting for the rest of the team to arrive back at the station so that they can give the profile and so they are in the conference room alone.

"Are you okay?" Reid asks Emily.

"Yeah." Emily says, though she doesn't look like nothing is wrong.

"Emily, what is it?" Reid asks, his voice concerned.

"Ms Ericsson encouraged her brother to live his life and be who he is." Emily says, "I couldn't help but remember when I told Mom about Penelope and I." Emily explains, "Dale was lucky he had such a supportive family." Emily says as while her mother did apologise for how she first reacted her sexuality isn't something they talk about, in fact they don't really talk about her relationship with Penelope much.

As he has no idea what to say, as he isn't sure there is anything he can say, Reid is glad when he sees the rest of the team arrive back at the station.

* * *

A few minutes after Reid saw the rest of the team arrive the team are standing in front of the local police officers giving the profiler.

"We're looking for a male in his thirties with control issues." Emily says and as she does Tara notices Emily's entire body language tense up, "He may be gay or bisexual, and he's been harbouring a kill fantasy." Emily explains.

"Serial killers exist along a continuum, just like everyone else. This one happens to be gay." Rossi says, honestly feeling a little internally worried that this case may hit a little too close to home for Penelope and Emily.

"Until now, he's been able to sublimate his homicidal urges by controlling either his work environment or his relationships." Tara says.

"He may not be physically imposing himself, so he drugs his victims to control them." Walker explains.

"He then chops of their limbs as a method of torture before he removes their heads because this gives him the ultimate feeling of power." Emily explains.

"It's also an act of depersonalization, meaning he's internally negating the characteristics that make them uniquely human." Reid explains.

"We haven't found any of the body parts in dumpsters. Do you still think that's his disposal method?" One of the local officers asks.

"it's either that or he digs shallow graves in the desert." Luke explains, "It's easier to dig five one foot holes than it is to dig one five foot hole." Luke says.

"The torsos he displays are his trophies. He wanted them to be found." Walker explains.

"He targets victims of opportunity, but they've all been blond, healthy, and slim. So, he has a type." Luke says.

"Which means his victims are most likely a surrogates for a current or ex-partner, even a spouse, who he controlled through non-violent manipulation." JJ says and as she does Emily once more tenses, not being able to help but think of Kevin and what he did to Penelope, though once more Tara is the only one who notices her reaction.

"We believe he may have been rejected recently causing the unsub to escalate to murder in order to regain a sense of control." Tara says.

"You should increase your nightly patrols of alleys and lots near bars and clubs. We will keep the community appraised of new developments. Thank you all." Emily says, and the team start to walk away.

As the rest of the team head to the conference room Emily heads to another empty room and pulls her phone and calls Penelope.

"What do you need, Em?" Penelope asks.

"Just you." Emily admits, "This case….. there's a lot."

"Tell me about it." Penelope admits, "I've been reading some of the comments online. Em, there are people who think this unsub is doing the world a favour by killing gay men." Penelope says, pain in her voice.

"I sorry you're reading that." Emily says, closing her eyes, hating that her girlfriend has to do that.

"There are even comments, about how the Agent in Charge of this case is a bisexual woman whose long-term girlfriend is the analyst on the case." Penelope reveals, feeling like Emily should know that.

"I saw that coming." Emily admits, as when she was made Unit Chief her sexuality was mentioned in the public announcement, as was her relationship with Penelope, though without going into specific detail about who Penelope is, other than her being a fellow FBI agent, "Though I am surprised by that amount of detail."

"I think it might have come from an FBI source, to try and get some positive publicity." Penelope admits.

"Makes sense." Emily says, though part of her wishes it didn't, "Pen, I don't want to let anyone down." Emily says, feeling like she must solve this case for the community that she is apart of the community that has a history of being let down by the FBI.

"You won't." Penelope says, "You'll solve this case Amore, you always do; we always do." Penelope says, "I believe in you, Em. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily responds, smiling to herself, "Pen, are you okay? This unsub is reminding me of…" Emily starts to say.

"Kevin." Penelope finishes, "Honestly, yeah; me to. But I'm trying not to think about that. I'm just trying to focus on doing what I can do to help you find this guy." Penelope explains.

"Okay. If you need anything, I know how painful these memories are." Emily says and as she does Tara walks up.

"They are painful, but I'm okay, promise." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Okay." Emily says, "Call if you need anything. I've got to go, Babe."

"Okay, I'll talk to you late, bye." Penelope says.

"Bye." Emily says, before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Tara asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in on Pen." Emily says as she puts her phone in her pocket, "What's going on?"

"Nothing yet, we're just talking about the Unsub." Tara says as she can't help but wonder what is going on. As she and Emily head back to the conference room.

* * *

A little while later the team are in the conference room talking about the case, trying to make sense of who the unsub is.

"All of this media attention should be working in our favour." Emily says, "Well, he knows we're here and we're after him. It'll cause him to make mistakes." Emily explains.

"He'll get cocky, push the envelope, try to prove he's superior." Rossi says.

"And he'll take it out on his next victim. We can't let that happen." JJ says, and everyone else agrees with that.

"No, we don't have to. This kind of narcissism would play out in his personal relationships as well." Tara says.

"He could be married. I mean, like with any relationship, he started out charming and eventually…" Luke starts to say.

"Marriage leads to divorce. There'd be a record of that." Emily says, as she once more pulls out her phone to call her girlfriend.

"Give me what you got, Wonder Woman." Penelope says, and Emily smiles at her girlfriend's newest nickname for her.

"Pen, search Palm Springs and the surrounding areas for male same sex couples that filed for divorce within the last few months." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"Marital bliss, followed by marital diss." Penelope says, "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Okay there were three recent male same sex divorces in Palm Springs, but they all moved out of town after that." Penelope explains.

"You know, actually that small number isn't all that shocking, taking into account the brief time frame and the fact that gay couples divorce at about half the rate straight couples do." Reid comments.

"Wow, I like those odds." Penelope comments, sounding amazing, something which Emily notes, but knows isn't the right time to talk to her girlfriend about.

"Maybe they aren't divorced yet. If they just separated, it would still enrage the unsub, and it could have led to this." Walker says.

* * *

The next morning there has been another victim, and it is right in the middle of town, surrounded by bars, in an area that celebrates the gay communities. As she is at the crime scene with JJ, Rossi, Luke and Walker. Honestly, as they look at everything Emily is feeling a little distract as this case is hitting a little too close to home, for more reason than one.

"Can't get more public than this." Emily comments.

"Can't get any angrier than this either." Luke says.

"No question this is meant to shock and terrorize the gay community." Rossi says.

"But he keeps coming back to the same area despite increased patrols here." JJ says.

"To justify the risk, he must have a very personal target in mind." Emily realises.

"Someone who's connected to the neighbourhood and this victim, and that's why he deviated from his preferred physical type." Walker says.

"Dog tags." Emily says, as they are found, "So, he's not even trying to hide his victims' identities anymore he wants the target to know who he killed." Emily says.

"Yeah, Wesley Parham." Luke says.

"I'm sending this to Garcia." JJ says and Emily calls her girlfriend.

"Penelope, we need an address and next of kin on…" Emily starts to say.

"Hey guess what. I'm already doing a military archival search, so you are welcome, Amore. Sergeant Wesley Parham, honourably discharged two years ago. Forty-five Plam Canyon Drive." Penelope says.

"What else do you have on him?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Thirty one years old. Did three tours in Afghanistan. Suer secret security clearance and he was an army intelligence officer. I'm sending pic and bio now.'" Penelope explains.

"Moved here eighteen months ago. No relative in the area." Rossi says.

"No, but his partner, Nick Goode, works out of town, comes home on the weekends." Penelope explains, "He will be landing at Palm Springs International Airport in thirty minutes." Penelope explains.

"Thanks Pen." Emily says, before hanging up with her, "Dave, you and Stephen bring him in for an interview. In the meantime, we need to build Wesley's timeline through the community." Emily says, "JJ put together a press conference. We'll set it up near the memorial." Emily instructs.

"Sure." JJ says.

"Spencer and Tara should keep photographing the crowd." Emily says, "This is exactly what he was looking for… attention and fear." Emily says, "Unless he's already started stalking his next victim." Emily says, looking around with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

A while later the unsub has been captured, and the spouse of the unsub has been reunited with his friends. As Reid is standing alone Emily walks up to him.

"How you doing?" Emily asks.

"You know, Bill thought he found true love, but it turns out he didn't really even know the person he was married to." Reid says, "Which got me thinking, do we ever really know anyone?" Reid asks.

"I know I know Penelope, but, my friend, that's also the question hat keeps us in business." Emily says.

"I suppose it does." Reid says.

"Spence… I know you've been under a lot of stress with your mom living at the apartment, but I've known you long enough to know there's something more going on." Emily says.

"I really thought that by bringing her home with me was the best plan, but I don't know. I feel like now I…I made a mistake. It's not really working." Reid says.

"People and circumstances change unexpectedly. We need to learn how to adapt and regroup and go on." Emily says.

"I might need tot take a few days. I'm gonna fly to Houston and talk to Doctor Stanfield." Reid tells Emily.

"Sure, take as much time as you need." Emily says.

"Thanks." Reid says and Reid starts to walk away.

"Spencer, I couldn't be more proud of you." Emily says.

"Why?" Reid asks, turning back around to face her.

"Because it's difficult to caring for family, but it takes tremendous strength to ask for help." Emily says and once shed does Reid walks away.

* * *

A while later the team are on the plane home, and as she needed some time alone to think Emily is sitting away from everyone else, who are happily chatting, just staring out her window, or at least she was until Tara walks over and sits down across from her.

"Tough case, huh?" Tara asks.

"Yeah." Emily confirms.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I noticed you tensed every time certain personality traits that the unsub had were mentioned." Tara says, "So if you do want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." Tara tells her.

"Thank you." Emily says, and she debates what to do, and after a few minutes of debate she decides to tell Tara about Kevin, but only because the rest of the team, except for Luke, already know, "What I'm about to say everyone on the team except for Luke already knows, so do Stephen, Matt, and Kristy, though I don't believe Joy does." Emily explains.

"Okay." Tara says, wondering what is going on.

"In 2008 Penelope started to date a fellow FBI Analyst Kevin Lynch." Emily explains, "At first their relationship was good, but then Kevin started to become more controlling, dictating who she could see and spend time with, and he started to destroy Penelope's confidence. He made her feel that he was doing a favour by loving her, that she didn't deserve love, that everyone she loved only pretended to love her and hated spending time with her." Emily explains, and as she does Tara can hear the anger in Emily's voice.

"That's horrible." Tara says.

"It gets worse." Emily explains, and honestly Tara was really hoping that Emily wasn't going to say that, "One night." Emily says, deciding not to tell the exact date which she remembers, "Stephen went to what's now Pen and my apartment, and when Lynch wouldn't let him inside he found something odd and saw blood on Lynch's sleave." Emily explains, "When Dave got to the apartment he knocked on the door, called out, and he heard Pen call for help." Emily explains, "Dave broke down the door and he and Stephen found Pen on the ground unable to move." Emily says, her voice stuttering slightly, and Tara can't help but think about how hard that would have been for Dave and Stephen to find Penelope like that, "Lynch broke her nose, three ribs, cracked one of her patellae, and gave her a concussion along with bruising her eye socket." Emily says, pain in her voice and Tara can also hear the anger in Emily's voice.

"That's awful." Tara says, not being able to help but think back to what she went through with her ex-husband, "What happened to Lynch?"

"He took a deal for thirteen years in prison." Emily explains, "Pen struggled a lot after what he did to her. She was scared to be alone but didn't want anyone to know." Emily admits, "I found out by accident and ended up staying with Pen for a couple of weeks."

"And that's when you two became closer." Tara realises, and Emily nods, "I assume you keep track of Lynch, is he up for parole soon?"

"He would have been." Emily says, having chosen her words carefully.

"But?" Tara asks.

"For reasons that I won't go into because no one other than me, Pen, and an old co-worker of mine Clyde knows, Lynch's sentence was extended by two years three years ago." Emily explains, "The nature of this relationship in this case brought back some painful memories, for me and Pen."

"I'm sorry." Tara says, deciding that she will talk to Penelope, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived back home and Emily and Penelope are in their apartment eating their dinner on the couch.

"How are you doing, Pen? Really?" Emily asks curious.

"I'm okay." Penelope answers, "Everything that happened with Kevin is behind me, for the most part, but I still remember sometimes, and it does still effect me." Penelope admits, "I'm afraid that it always will."

"It might, but that doesn't mean you haven't moved past it, it doesn't mean you haven't beaten him, because you have." Emily says, "Pen, what happened was horrible, and on some level it's always going to affect you; but that's okay, because it's part of you; and I love every part of you."

"I love ever part of you too." Penelope tells her girlfriend, "This case, it freaked me out, seeing how bad things can go with a couple, but I'm not afraid of that being us, because we've been though so much and love each other so much."

"Pen, we will never be that couple not as long as we're always honest with each other and keep always talking to each other." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"We will." Penelope says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"On that note, I have to tell you that on the plane home I was thinking about everything and apparently Tara had noticed the way I was acting throughout the case, and I so I told her about Kevin." Emily tells her girlfriend, looking worried, as she realised that she doesn't know how Penelope is going to react to that.

"It's okay." Penelope says, reaching out and taking Emily's hand, "She was bound to find out eventually, I'm glad you were the one who told her." Penelope says, as she knows Emily would have told Tara the complete truth, but just what Tara needed to know.

"Yeah?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

As Penelope and Emily drift into silence they snuggle together on the couch, and as she holds her girlfriend Emily finds herself thinking about the marriage comment Penelope made.

Six years ago, Emily knew she wanted to marry Penelope, and now she knows, without a doubt, that it is what she still wants. And so, Emily starts to think about how she is going to ask Penelope to marry her, knowing that the best idea would be to do it as soon as possible, before the next crisis.

* * *

The next morning Penelope and Emily have headed into work early so that they could get some work done. As she works in her office Penelope hears footsteps. Expecting to see her girlfriend Penelope turns and even though she was expecting Emily Penelope isn't overly surprised to see Tara.

"Hey." Tara says.

"Hey." Penelope responds, "You're here about what Em told you yesterday, aren't you?" Penelope asks.

"Yes." Tara confirms, "Penelope, I am so sorry you went through that, but I know that saying sorry doesn't help." Tara says, "What you went through is the kind of something that stays with you, no matter how much time has passed, and so if you ever feel the need to talk about it, you can talk to me." Tara tells her friend, "I know you have Emily, but if you ever want to talk to someone else I am here. I won't judge, I'll just listen and understand." Tara says, knowing that she will understand more than most, but she isn't sure how to admit that to Penelope.

"Thank you." Penelope says standing up and walking over to her friend and hugging her, "Thank you so much."

* * *

Hours later the team have been doing paperwork basically all day, and as Emily still has a bit to do she and Penelope are in Emily's office. While Emily is completing her paperwork, Penelope is doing stuff on her laptop when there is a knock on Emily's closed door.

"Come in." Emily says, and Rossi walks in.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Penelope asks curious, and as she does Emily notices the look on Rossi's face.

"Dave you okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"I don't know, Hayden and I broke up." Rossi explains.

"Oh Dad." Penelope says, putting her computer down so she can walk over and hug him, "I'm so sorry."

"I am too, but I think it's the right thing to do." Rossi admits, as his daughter hugs him, "We don't work together."

"I'm still sorry, I know how much she means to you." Penelope says as while she may not have liked her Dad and Hayden together she does know what Hyden means to him.

"Pen and I were just about to order dinner, why don't you join us." Emily suggests.

"You don't mind?" Rossi asks, looking between Emily and Penelope.

"Of course, we don't mind." Penelope says.

"Okay." Rossi says, and the three of them proceeds to have an amazing dinner together.

As they eat Rossi realises that while he and Hayden may not be together anymore he does have a lot of amazing things in his life. He has a great job, great friends, two amazing daughters, an incredible grandson, and a woman who is not only his friend and boss, but is also practically his daughter in law; he has a great life.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: again, sorry I haven't been posting, life… life is just bad. I hope to be able to write more at some point, but I'm not sure when that will be**

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Rossi told Penelope and Emily that he and Hayden have broken up and Emily's hope of preposing to Penelope before the next crises has been destroyed as Emily and Rossi just got a call from Cruz who told them that Reid has been arrested in Mexico.

"Thanks Cruz." Emily says, before hanging up, "This is bad." Emily says to Rossi.

"I know, it doesn't make sense." Rossi says as he and Emily walk into the bullpen where Penelope, Luke and JJ are.

"What's wrong?" JJ asks as she sees them.

"Reid is in Jail." Emily says, looking at Penelope, and as she speaks JJ stands up.

"Jail?" Penelope asks, sounding disbelieving.

"In Mexico." Emily reveals.

"What the hell is he dong down there?" JJ asks, sounding shocked.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him. The call came in from Cruz from their lead investigator." Emily explains.

"What's he being held for?" Luke asks.

"Drug possession, with intent to distribute." Rossi answers.

"What type of drugs?" Luke asks.

"Cocaine and Heroin." Rossi explains.

"Oh, my god." JJ says, sounding completely shocked.

"This can't be happening." Penelope says, sounding disbelieving.

"We need Lewis and Walker here ASAP." Emily says.

"Yeah. I can call that. I can do that." Penelope says, and she starts to make the calls.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope has called Walker and Tara and is walking into Emily office where Emily is grabbing her go bag and stuff she is taking with her to Mexico.

"Hey, Tara and Walker are on their way." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Good, they'll work here with you and JJ. Luke, your Dad and I will head to Mexico." Emily explains.

"I can't believe this is happening." Penelope says, sounding shocked.

"Me either." Emily says, walking over to her, "Pen, I'll do everything I can do to bring him home, promise."

"I know you will." Penelope says, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily says, giving Penelope a quick kiss before leaving, knowing that she has to do whatever she can to bring Reid home.

* * *

A while later Luke, Rossi and Emily are on the plane on their way to Mexico while JJ, Tara, Walker and Penelope are back at the BAU, and with the exception of JJ, they are all in the roundtable room, and both groups are on the phone with each other discussing everything.

"This has got to be Scratch. He was laying low. Now we know why." Tara says.

"Crossing the border as a fugitive is a huge risk." Luke says, knowing that from his previous experience.

"The reward is greater. He's been punishing the team, now his target is Reid." Emily says.

"Peter Lewis dropped off the map after attacking Tara's family. Maybe he's been hiding in Mexico this whole time." Walker says.

"We also have to consider this isn't related to him." Emily says.

"Who else would it be?" Rossi asks.

"Drug cartels. Could have threatened Reid and used him as a mule." Luke explains.

"Agreed. This could simply be a case of bad luck. Reid was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rossi says and as he does, back at the BAU JJ walks into the roundtable room.

"Spencer's mom is okay. The home nurse he hired said all is stable." JJ says.

"Oh, thank the stars." Penelope says, sounding thrilled.

"How long did he tell the nurse he'd be gone?" Luke asks.

"Uh, three days." JJ answers.

"That sounds reasonable. After the palm springs case Reid said he had to go get back to Houston to talk to his mom's doctor." Emily explains.

"Well, Houston is only a five-hour drive from the border." Tara explains.

"Usually I can read him, I can't believe I didn't pick up on any of this." JJ says.

"He didn't want you to, and there's no way you would have guessed he'd end up in Mexico." Walker says, trying to make JJ feel better.

"The question is, why did he go down there?" Tara asks.

"And why does he have narcotics?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, exactly. That… that… he wouldn't. he wouldn't do that. I'm not gonna share any secrets I'm not supposed to, but those drugs were planted on him." Penelope explains, knowing that.

"Absolutely, but there's something bigger in play. That's why he crossed the border and kept it a secret. There's something he didn't want to share with any of you." Walker realises.

"Okay, so what would make him risk everything?" Emily asks.

"His Mom." JJ says, knowing that.

"Yeah, but she's here and she's safe." Penelope says and as she does Penelope's computer beeps, "Oh, wait. Cruz just sent me the arresting report. Hold, please. Translating now. Oo…kay it says here that Reid was involved in a high-speed chase." Penelope explains.

"What? He hardly ever drives." Emily comments.

"None of this sounds like him." Penelope says, as she reads the report, "It was says he was wearing jeans, he was pretty confused, and according to the arresting officer, he was really high on something." Penelope says.

"No, no, he wouldn't do that. Not after what happened with Tobias Hankel." JJ says.

"Who's that?" Luke asks confused.

"An offender with DID who kidnapped and drugged Reid." Emily explains.

"When was this?" Tara asks, feeling like it may be too much of a coincidence.

"Ten years ago." JJ answers.

"What does the report say about the intent to distribute?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Uh, it says he was charged with constructive possession and in the duffle bag there was cocaine, cash and three brinks of heroin." Penelope explains.

"Okay, we'll be there in less than an hour. Dave, were you able to reach Jack Garrett?" Emily asks curious.

"He's deep in a case, but he promised to do what he can." Rossi explains.

"Okay, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Emily says, knowing that.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Walker are still in roundtable room, doing what they can to work on the case.

"You know, we should check with Monty over at IRT to see how many times Reid has crossed the border." Walker says.

"Our smarts are on the same channel. I just IM'ed him." Penelope explains.

"Where are you with the searches?" Walker asks.

"The Scratch of it all, I am thus far coming up with nothing. For all we know, Peter Lewis could be in Mexico orchestrating this whole thing." Penelope says, "We're talking about a dude who hacked into DMV, and cross that with a cyber wall run by the Mexican drug cartel, which is an even scarier wall of cyber than I'm used to." Penelope says, sounding upset.

"What about Reid?" Walker asks, trying to get Penelope to focus on what is going on.

"Oh right. Well, luckily he leaves more digital breadcrumbs than Mr Lewis, i.e, I have info on Redi's flights to Houston." Penelope says, "Looks like he checked in and out of a hotel there, but if he rented wheels to get to Mexico, there's no record of it." Penelope says.

"Well, maybe he has a contact down there and he could have borrowed their car." Walker says.

"He could have taken the bus. There's all kinds of ways to cross the border. I'll keep looking." Penelope says, as JJ walks back into the roundtable room.

"Okay, so I dug around his desk. I found a whole lot of articles in medical journals, no big surprise." JJ says.

"This is all about experimental medicine." Walker says as he checks the journals JJ brought in.

"Okay. Experimental medicine makes sense." Penelope says, "I got an email from a librarian friend of mine from the FBI library. It looks like our boy wonder has been processing a lot with that beautiful brain of his, all having to do with alternative medicinal procedures for fighting Alzheimer's." Penelope says.

"Well, he told me he was supplementing her meds with omega-3s and making sure she was eating a ton of leafy greens. But he said her prescriptions plus vitamins weren't enough, maybe he took it to a new level." JJ says.

"Because it takes years to pass the FDA guidelines, a lot of holistic medicine is practiced outside the United States." Walker says, as JJ's phone goes off.

"Okay, they have landed, and they are on their way to Spence." JJ says before sitting down, "All right, well, let's start digging though these, see if we can find anything that can help." JJ says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Rossi and Luke have arrived at the Mexican jail and have seen Reid who is in bad shape. As Reid has a name written on his name Luke has taken a photo of it and walks away from the others to call JJ and the others back at Quantico.

"Hey JJ." Luke greats.

"Is he okay?" JJ asks worried.

"Yeah, I mean, he's in one piece. I'm not sure he recognizes us." Luke admits.

"That could be the drugs." Walker says.

"Would a cognitive help?" Tara asks.

"I really think we're a little far off for that right now. Uh, he definitely didn't recognize Scratch's name." Luke admits and everyone exchanges concerned looks, "But he wrote a name of his local contact, Rosa Medina, on his arm. I just sent the pic to Garcia. He says that she's a doctor." Luke says.

"So his short-term is coming back, but it's limited. It sounds like his long-term is still a mess." Tara says.

"Okay, this definitely Reid's chicken scratch, but it's… oh, there are a lot of Rosa Medinas in Mexico." Penelope explains.

"Well, let's start with women in Houston and Brownsville, and then cross them with Mexican citizens." Walker says.

"Got it." Penelope says.

"He told Emily he was gonna talk to his mom's doctor. If that was true, we all assumed it was the doctor from the Clinic, but maybe it was this Rosa Medina." JJ says.

"And she could be being cautious, which is why we haven't been able to find any communication between them." Tara says.

"And why should she be cautious?" Luke asks, not understanding that.

"Well, because in 2015, six holistic doctors across the United States died mysteriously. Some were accidents, others violent attacks, others were deemed suicide." Tara explains, "Conspiracy theorists believe these doctors were targeted fatally by pharmaceutical companies for their belief in holistic practice." Tara says.

"Well, then Rosa Medina might not be her real name." Walker realises.

"You think she might have an alias?" Penelope asks.

"Look, I've seen it plenty of times." Walker admits, "If she's afraid of consequences, maybe she used an anagram." Walker suspects, "How many holistic doctors with connections between Texas and Mexico?" Walker asks.

"Uh, Sophia Flores, Ana Sorel, Nadie Ramos, Juliet Hernandez." Penelope says and as she reads each of the name out Walker rights them down.

"What's the story with Nadie Ramos?" Walker asks.

"Uh, uh, let's see. She specializes in experimental drugs that reverse brain degeneration." Penelope explains.

"Have you got a photo?" Walker asks.

"Yep. Sending it to you guys right now." Penelope says to Luke and once she sends it Luke walks over to Reid, Emily, and Rossi.

"Hey, the team sent this. Is this the doctor you met?" Luke asks, showing Reid the picture.

"Yeah." Reid confirms.

"Her alias is Rosa Medina. Her real name is Nadie Ramos. Garcia tracker her to a motel just outside of town. Does that sound familiar?" Luke asks.

"No." Reid says, sounding completely confused.

"We'll need to take Castenada and his officers with us." Emily says as they aren't within their jurisdiction.

"You want company here?" Rossi asks curious.

"No, I'm.. I'm okay." Reid says, though he seems very far from it.

* * *

Hours later, which is the next day in Mexico Emily, Rossi, and Luke have found out that Nadie Ramos, aka Rosa Madina has been killed and the team, both in Mexico and Quantico have been working to try and figure out what happened.

In her office with Tara Penelope is tracking Reid's passport, trying to find out as much information as possible about Reid's visits to Mexico.

"So, Monty tracked Reid's passport. Turns out he used his personal and not his work issue one, which makes sense, because he wasn't working, right? Say right." Penelope says, looking at Tara.

"Mm, working or not, he should have been briefed before leaving the country and he wasn't." Tara says.

"So on a scale of one to terrible?" Penelope asks.

"It's terrible." Tara says, "The Bureau's gonna hold it against him. He violated security protocol. I mean, as a federal agent, he's a high value target. You know this." Tara says, "The brass doesn't like it when you keep them in the dark." Tara explains.

"Why did he keep us out of this? I didn't know he crossed the border once, let alone three times." Penelope says, pain in her voice.

"Three times in the last three months? What was he doing down there?" Tara asks.

"Lying. He was lying. Every time he crossed the border, he lied to us, and he went all rouge, and he got himself in all this damn trouble." Penelope says, becoming more upset.

"Well, he was making decisions with his heart and not his head." Tara tells her.

"Which I'm intimately familiar with, but none of this would have happened if he would have just let us help." Penelope says.

"Well, Penelope, that's what we're gonna do now, okay?" Tara asks, trying to be comforting.

"Well, I'm still mad at him." Penelope says as she continues to type on her computer.

* * *

A few hours later Emily has tried to do a cognitive with Reid, but It didn't go well, and after she did she found out that Reid has been changed with murder. As they have a lot to talk about Emily, Luke and Rossi are in a corridor alone talking about everything that's going on.

"We can't get him out of here, can we?" Luke asks worried.

"I don't know how." Rossi admits.

"He didn't kill her." Luke says, knowing that.

"if all I had to go on was the evidence, I would swear he did, but knowing Reid, hearing the cognitive…" Rossi starts to say.

"Yes, he said there was another person in that room, but…" Emily says, playing the recording which Reid admits to holding the knife that killed Rosa, "Right now this is just more evidence against him." Emily says, sounding worried.

* * *

Back at Quantico, in the roundtable room, Penelope, JJ, Tara and Walker are all waiting for some kind of update which tells them what is going on with Reid.

"Okay, I'm obsessively refreshing the Mexican prison logs, and so far Reid is staying put." Penelope explains, "But they could transfer him to Santa Adaladia or El Diablo, both of which make Matamoros look like a day spar." Penelope says, sounding worried, "Like a who's who of bad guys. Crazy rough, really overcrowded. There's assaults and murders on inmates monthly." Penelope explains.

"He's an American, accused of murdering a Mexican citizen. The government is well within their rights to keep him there." Tara says.

"Well, they could do worse, they could lock him up and throw away the key." JJ says.

"Look, the only thing we know Reid is guilty of is getting the vials from his mother. Now maybe the drugs in those vials weren't illegal." Walker says.

"I hate to say it, but they probably were. I mean, he couldn't get whatever it is stateside." Tara says, hating that she has to admit that.

"Or let's say it wasn't an illegal substance, but whoever planted the heroin in the trunk…" JJ starts to say.

"Put something crazy in the vials as well." Tara finishes.

"Right." JJ says as Penelope's computer refreshes.

"Reid is going to El Diablo Maximum security by the end of the day. They just put in the transfer." Penelope says, sounding horrified.

* * *

A little while later Emily is debating whether to delete the cognitive and as she makes her decision she gets call telling her that Matt and Clara Segar who is an old friend of Emily's and who has been working with Matt in the IRT for years have arrived and so Emily has brought them to Reid's cell.

"Reid? A little good news. Backup is here." Emily says.

"Hey Spencer." Matt greats, smiling at his friend.

"Hey, thank you for coming." Reid says.

"Yeah, of course. Jack and Mae are finishing up a case in Costa Rica, so we hopped on a commercial plate to get here." Clara explains.

"We're trying to stop your transfer to El Diablo." Matt explains.

"Do you think it's possible?" Reid asks.

"Yes." Clara says, "Lab reports on the vials came back. Some of what was in there hasn't been approved by the FDA but there aren't any illegal substances." Clara explains.

"That's great news." Emily says, feeling glad about that.

"Is there anything else you remember about your time here?" Clara asks.

"I remember what happened to the vials at home. My mum threw most of them out." Reid explains.

"So that's why you were here, to get more." Clara realises.

"It must be." Reid realises.

"Well, you're off the hook for that. There were no contraband involved." Matt comments.

"Yeah, but we were still looking at the planted drugs and murder charges, which could keep you here for a long time." Clara says.

"So, what can we do to delay the transfer?" Emily asks.

"You said that you met Nadie, who calls herself Rosa, in Houston. Why didn't she just give you the vials in the US?" Clara asks.

"I don't know. I don't know, but she helped us, and I trusted her. I was right to. I still believe that." Reid admits.

"Well, she convinced you to cross the border multiple times. She had you risk your life." Matt says.

"Because she must have had something to lose, too." Clara realises.

"Like family." Emily says.

"We need to know more about her." Clara says.

"Well, what was in those vials?" Reid asks.

"Yeah. There are some nootropic compounds like Ampalex, uh, but also some more natural stuff, Coral Calcium, Jimson Weed, Coconut oil, a variety of vitamins, B12, D3." Matt explains reading the list.

"Where are we right now?" Reid asks.

"Matamoros, Northern Mexico." Matt explains.

"Jimson weed, otherwise known as the Devil's snare, originated in Mexico, but its natural growing region is further north or south of the border." Reid explains.

"Now, that sounds like you." Emily says as she pulls out her phone.

"So, it isn't form here." Clara realises.

"Then where'd she get it?" Matt asks.

"Pen, we've got some questions." Emily says to her girlfriend.

"Hey Penelope." Matt says, smiling as her greats his friend.

"Oh, my God. It's the dulcet tones of Matt Simmons. Are you there to save the day?" Penelope asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"I'm trying. Clara's here too." Matt explains, and Penelope sighs.

"Knowing we have you guys as backup is providing me some much-needed hope, and I work better this way." Penelope says, and Emily is happy to hear her girlfriend sounding better.

"Hey Lady." Clara greats, "we're trying to catch up on a few things." Clara admits.

"Shoot it at me." Penelope requests.

"Where is Nadie Ramos from?" Clara asks.

"Mm, she lives with her family just north of Matamoros." Penelope explains.

"That must be where she got the Jimson Weed." Emily realises.

"What's weird is she crosses the border, like a lot." Penelope explains.

"Why?" Emily asks curious.

"Well, she works at that clinic in Houston. She also helps at a local healthcare centre. I can't find a visa on her, which is double weird." Penelope admits, "And in finishing the weird trifecta, there's a social security number on her W-2 Form." Penelope explains.

"Social Security? She's an American citizen?" Matt asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. She has dual citizenship. She was born in Houston, and her family had to move back to Mexico. She lives with them, and she works in the US." Penelope explains.

"Well, this changes everything, and we need to talk to the consulate." Emily says.

"It's time for her transfer." The local says, walking into the room.

"We've had a break in the case. The victim was also American, and that calls for extradition." Emily argues.

"I've got orders, Sorry." The local says, as Spencer is taken out of the cell.

Over the next little while Emily manages to get an extradition and back at the BAU Penelope and JJ get a file on Reid created. While Spencer is taken out of the cell with Matt, Clara, Rossi and Luke Emily has stayed back to talk to the Local officer.

"You'll forgive me for feeling like justice isn't exactly being served with this move." The local says.

"I understand. But I can assure you this has gone to the highest ranks and there will be a full investigation." Emily says, "Thank you for working with us." Emily says.

"For our reports. I would like to have the recording of that cognitive interview." The local says.

"I didn't record it." Emily lies.

"But that was our agreement." The local says, sounding angry.

"I determined he was still under the influence. Anything he said wouldn't have clarified matters." Emily says.

"You're committed agents, and I've worked with the IRT before. I trust you know what you're doing." The local says.

"We do, I promise." Emily says, shaking his hand before she leaves.

* * *

A little while later Rossi, Emily, Reid, Luke, Matt and Clara are all on the BAU jet, about to start the journey home.

"Thanks for the ride home." Matt says to Rossi.

"Don't mention it. Commercial airlines kick my ass nowadays, you?" Rossi asks.

"Once you've had the best it's hard to go back." Matt comments.

"I was just thinking Clara for helping us." Emily says.

"Yeah, and I told her, when one of us is in trouble, we all are." Clara says, "You guys have any other problems with this, we happen to know some people." Clara says.

"Love that." Rossi says.

"I can't thank you enough." Reid says.

"Hey, it's all good, man. I just glad you sound like yourself again." Luke admits.

"Me too." Reid says.

"Okay, so here's the deal that Cruz made. We can stop at the BAU when we land, but then we'll drive you into the district and take you to the federal jail. Since you are under investigation for murder, these cuffs are going to have to stay on until you are arraigned, but you're not a flight risk up here." Emily says as she takes off Reid's handcuffs.

"Thank you. Circulation's a wonderful thing." Reid says.

"And the moment there's a chance for outside witnesses, these go back on." Emily says.

"Have you talked to anyone about the legal team?" Clara asks curious.

"Yeah. Stephen Walker made some calls to the BAP to get the best we can." Rossi explains.

"The BAP's a great group. You'll be in good hands." Matt says.

"Mark my words, Kid. This whole thing's been a nightmare, but we're gonna get you out of this." Rossi says, and as he does Luke's phone goes off with a text message turn.

"Prints and samples from the crime scene came back to our home lab. They've found proof that backs up your cognitive. There was a third person in that room." Luke says.

"You're not out of the woods, but I swear we won't lose you." Emily promises.

* * *

A little while later Emily, Rossi, Reid and Luke arrive back at the BAU where they find JJ, Penelope and Walker waiting, and the second they walk out of the elevator JJ walks over and hugs Reid.

"Hi." JJ says as they hug, "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's only because there are other people around." JJ says, as they break apart, talking about the handcuffs that are currently being covered with a FBI jacket.

"It's okay." Reid says.

"We know you didn't do anything wrong." JJ assures him.

"But I should have told you guys I was going there. I never… never imagined in a million years it would have turned out like this." Reid says.

"No one thought that this could have happened. Look, you're not in this alone anymore. Okay? No secrets." JJ says.

"Deal." Reid says.

"My tern." Penelope says, walking over to Reid and once she is close enough she hugs Reid, "Come here, you. Oh, my god. Your colours better. All I had to look at was that mug shot and it had me really worried." Penelope admits, as she hugs her friend.

"Yeah, we all were." Tara says.

"Glad you're back." Walker says as Penelope and Reid break apart.

"Me too. How's my mom doing?" Reid asks, clearly worried.

"She's fine. You don't need to worry about her, I promise." JJ says.

"I can't help it." Reid admits.

"Trust me. Garcia had meals delivered to your mom almost every night." Tara explains.

"And that nurse you got is amazing… Cassie." Penelope says.

"Cassie, she's great." Reid says.

"I brought eh boys by. Your mom really loved them." JJ says.

"I bet she did." Reid says, smiling and sounding glad, and as he does Emily walks over to Walker who was trying to get his attention.

"Uh, I just got a text. Reid isn't eligible for the Bureau's legal assistance." Walker explains to Emily.

"What?" Emily asks, sounding shocked.

"He was never briefed, and he wasn't in Mexico on government business. They won't represent him." Walker explains.

"Oh god, we're on our own." Emily says, knowing how bad this is, and as she does Luke and Reid take away and Emily walks over to her girlfriend and puts her arm around her as they watch Reid get taken away.

* * *

A few days have passed since Reid came home and to give him time to get a lawyer Reid hasn't be arraigned. While Stephen was asked he said that he is an AUSA prosecutor and not a defence lawyer and so he was worried that he would cause Spencer more harm, which is the last thing he wants, by being his primary lawyer; however even though he said he won't be Spencer's lawyer he did say he'll do what he can to help, including sitting second chair when Spencer does find another lawyer if he wants.

Feeling lost JJ is just staring at Reid's desk when Penelope walks up to her.

"Hey." Penelope greats.

"Hey, I still can't wrap my head around it." JJ admits.

"I know." Penelope says.

"I, uh, I took a change of clothes to the precinct for him." JJ says.

"Did you see him?" Penelope asks curious.

"Uh-uh. I left it with Emily. She said he was finally getting a little sleep." JJ explains, "Now part of me's glad I didn't see him locked up. I don't think I could take it."

"Ohh, our sweet, sweet boy wonder." Penelope says, as Rossi walks up to them.

"He's strong. He's gonna be okay. We got a new swab from him and we're running it now." Rossi says.

"Well, what happened to the comprehensive tox panel they ran in Mexico?" JJ asks curious.

"With the red tape between jurisdictions, who knows if or when we'll get those results." Rossi explains.

"He should be here. We need him. His mom needs him. His mother. How's his mother?" Penelope asks worried, looking at JJ.

"Well, she cried at first. Said it was all her fault he was even down there. But later she kept asking when Spencer would be home." JJ says.

"Well, maybe it's a blessing she can forget." Rossi comments.

"What's our next step?" Penelope asks, looking at her Dad as she needs something to focus on.

"Well, getting the kid on bail pending trial." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Okay, that's a good baby step. I can focus on that." Penelope says.

"And I'm ready, willing, and able to post bail no matter how high they set it." Rossi reveals.

"Oh Dad, I love you so hard." Penelope says, hugging her father tightly and as she hugs him her phones goes off with a text message, "Well, crime never sleeps. We got a case." Penelope says, before breaking apart from her father and walking away.

* * *

A few minutes later Penelope, JJ, Tara, Luke and Walker are in the roundtable room when Rossi walks in.

"Prentiss won't be joining us. She's on Reid duty for the time being. This one was referred to us by a fellow federal agency, the national transport safety board." Rossi says.

"So, last week, two separate incidents. Two separate vehicles hit two separate pedestrians, crashed on the same stretch of road in Bradenton, Florida, just outside Sarasota." Penelope explains.

"Are they sure they're both accidents?" Luke asks.

"No, they don't think so." Rossi says.

"Both vehicles were 2013 Meridians, and both drivers said they lost control of the cars." Penelope explains.

"The first pedestrian is alive, but the second one died of his injuries." Rossi explains.

"And it wasn't a vehicle defect?" Tara asks.

"That's what the NTSB suspected, but they've done extensive tests and they've ruled that out, along with Hazardous road conditions." Rossi explains.

"And they're saying driver error is unlikely, though the drivers suffered head injuries in the crashes and they can't recall any of the details." JJ says.

"Same make and model vehicle, two drivers saying they lost control. It sounds like they're thinking hacker." Walker comments.

"Could be. Most cars made after 2009, regardless of make or model are vulnerable to hacking." Rossi says.

"Is there any footage of the crashes?" Luke asks.

"Oh, yeah. Middle school security camera caught the moments of impact. Brace yourself. It ain't pretty. Here we go." Penelope says, before playing the footage.

"No swerving, no breaking, and an unsub turning cars into murder weapons, that's terrifying." Tara says.

"It could be a whole new frontier for serial killers." Luke says.

"Well, Penelope, since your area of expertise is relevant on this one. I want you to join us in the field." Rossi says.

"Me? Going wheels up, Yes Dad." Penelope says, giving her father a little salute.

"Great. Wheels up in twenty." Rossi says, and everyone heads out of the roundtable room.

As everyone else heads out of the roundtable room Penelope pulls her phone and calls her girlfriend.

"Hey Pen." Emily answers.

"Hey." Penelope responds, "So, I know you've talked to Dad, do you know the details of the case we are working?"

"No, I got the info but I haven't had a chance to read the details." Emily admits.

"It looks like cars are begin hacked, Dad said I'm going wheels up." Penelope explains and as she does Emily tenses, "I wanted you to know." Penelope admits.

"Okay, so you're going wheels up and I'm staying here." Emily says, not sure whether she lies this role reversal, "Be careful Babe."

"I will." Penelope responds, "I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you." Emily responds, before hanging up.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I'm going to try over the next week to update every chapter I have written already. I think I might be taking a pause of this story after that, not sure how long for, but I hope to be able to come back to it very soon as I have plans for most of the rest of it.

* * *

A little while has passed since Emily found out her girlfriend was joining the team on the case, something which makes Emily truly worried, and since finding that out Emily has gotten Reid's permission to reach out to a lawyer for the case and assured him that she doesn't mind risking her reputation for him.

While Emily has made her way back to Quantico the rest of the team are on the jet on the way to Florida where the case is.

"Not to be critical or anything, but this place could really use a splash of colour." Penelope comments.

"Really? I find the neutral tones soothing." Tara comments.

"Yeah, and they're a great background for when you're on the big screen." JJ comments.

"You mean I'm the splash of colour? Stop it?" Penelope asks, as she gestures to JJ to say more, as the computer starts to ring with a video call.

"I've got Emily calling in." Rossi reveals, "How's the kid doing?" Rossi asks Emily who is back at her office.

"He's hanging in." Emily says, "I'm meeting with an attorney today. I'm hoping she'll take his case." Emily explains.

"That's great." Rossi says, looking relieved.

"It feels weird not to be on the jet." Emily says, knowing that it is especially weird because Penelope is on the jet and she isn't.

"Well, we've got everything here covered. Penelope's keeping your seat warm. You just stay focused on Reid and get us an update when you can." Rossi says.

"Will do." Emily says, before ending the call.

"All right let's get down to business. Penelope, what have you got for us?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"Just this. Two drivers and two pedestrians." Penelope explains.

"Well, the victimology on this case is going to be difficult." Rossi says.

"It's just hard to know who the unsub's intended victims are. And the drivers, the DA's considering murder charges in both cases not to mention the psychological damage this unsub's inflicted, or the pedestrians or both." Tara says.

"Any connection between the drivers and the people they hit?" Luke asks.

"Just what we already know. Both drivers have the same kind of vehicle and it happened at the same location. Besides that, nothing." Penelope explains, "So what does the unsub want?" Penelope asks.

"Well, he's causing death and destruction while exerting power and control." JJ says.

"And creating a public spectacle." Rossi says.

"Maybe there's some paraphilia there, like an arsonist who likes to watch." Luke says.

"If this is about voyeurism, that might make it sexual, and if so, he's not likely to stop." Walker says, as Penelope gets a message.

"This just in. one of the drivers, Marta Calderon, she's agreed to an interview." Penelope comments.

"All right. JJ, Luke, Penelope you head to the crash site." Rossi says, "A special investigator from the NTSB will meet you there." Rossi explains, "Tara, Stephen and I will go straight to the Bradenton PD."

* * *

A little while later Penelope, JJ, and Luke are at the scene of the accident. As JJ is talking to the NTSB investigator Penelope and Luke are walking around, and as Luke helps Penelope down off the curve Penelope just gives him an annoyed look.

"Well, if the unsub likes to watch, the question is, where is he watching from?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, 'cause it's too open for our guy to be able to comfortably watch from outside." Penelope says, as she looks around.

"We could canvass all the shops and homes along the route." The NTSB employee says.

"We can, but anyone with his organization and hacking ability wouldn't be careless enough for that." JJ says.

"Everything about this unsub is one degree of separation from the destruction." Luke says.

"Right there. Traffic camera." Penelope says, pointing to one of the cameras.

"Those cameras are closed circuit. Florida DOT has hundreds of them. They only provide real-time visuals of current traffic." The NTSB employee says.

"Exactly. They're everywhere and they can be hacked." Penelope explains.

"So he can hack into any one of them and watch in real time." Luke says.

"Yes, he can, Newbie." Penelope says.

"So he can control a hacked car like a remote control toy." JJ says.

"I thought you might want to look at the vehicles. We've got them in impound." The Local officer explains.

* * *

A while later Emily has talked to her lawyer friend who has agreed to take Reid's case and is walking through the BAU on her way to the jail to see Reid. As she wants to check in on how everything is doing Emily is calling Rossi.

"Hey, how's it going down there?" Emily asks.

"Well, it looks like we've got a malicious hacker on our hands." Rossi says, "And he's got a wireless foothold to a 2013 Meridian." Rossi says.

"Meridians are a popular model. He's got a huge victim pool." Emily says.

"Well, we're working on narrowing it down. Did you get Reid that lawyer?" Rossi asks.

"I'm just on my way to the jail right now to make the introduction." Emily explains.

"Great." Rossi says, sounding relieved.

"I'll let you know how it goes." Emily says, "Dave? How's Pen going being in the field?"

"She's okay, I promise." Rossi assures Emily.

"Good, that's good." Emily says, sounding relieved.

* * *

A while later Emily has introduced Reid to his Lawyer, Fiona, and while back at hers and Penelope's apartment Emily is feeding Sergio when her phone rings, and checking the caller id Penelope smiles when she sees who is on the caller ID.

"Hey you." Emily answers.

"Hey." Penelope responds.

"How's the case going?" Emily asks curious.

"Okay, at the moment there is nothing more we can do tonight so we're all back at the hotel." Penelope explains, "How's Reid?"

"He's hanging in there. He's got a lawyer now so that's good." Emily says.

"Yeah, it is." Penelope confirms, "This is so weird." Penelope comments, "You're normally the one in the field and I'm usually home."

"Yeah; I know." Emily comments, "How are you finding being in the field?"

"It's different, but it's okay." Penelope says, "I miss you though."

"Miss you too." Emily says, "I should let you get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." Penelope responds, before they both hang up.

* * *

The next morning there has been another hacked car and death, and while Rossi and JJ are at the crime scene Penelope is at the local police station when her phone rings.

"Penelope Ross-Garcia coming to you live on location for a limited time only." Penelope says.

"Yeah, the most recent pedestrian victim. What you got on her?" JJ asks.

"Ohh, that's right, victim. I made jokes to cover up the sad." Penelope comments, "Okay, Meredith Courtelis, twenty-two, raven-haired beauty. She was low risk. She lived with her parents. She was going to school. She wanted to be a physician's assistant." Penelope explains.

"What about a boyfriend?" JJ asks.

"She doesn't have one. Not according to her social media." Penelope says, "Looks like Meredith was her own girl. Chronically single. Friends kept trying to set her up." Penelope explains.

"Ah right, well, the unsub specifically targeted her over other available targets. Is there a connection to the driver? His name is Mark Keeling." JJ says.

"Mm, I got bupkis on that." Penelope says.

"No connection. The one thing he's been consistent about." JJ says.

* * *

A while later the team have given the profile and Reid has decided that he wants to fight. As she has just gotten some bad news Emily has called Rossi who is a conference room with JJ and Walker.

"Everything okay?" Rossi asks as he answers his phone.

"No. I just heard from Jack Garrett from the IRT we have a problem." Emily says, and she proceeds to explain what they found.

"Well, at least we got a heads-up thanks." Rossi says, before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" JJ asks.

"That was Emily." Rossi reveals.

"About Reid?" Walker asks.

"She got some intel on the progress of the Mexican murder investigation. they found the murder weapon. It has Reid's blood and prints on it." Rossi says, to everyone's horror.

* * *

A while later there has been another victim, and back in DC Reid has told Emily and Fiona, his lawyer, that he is not taking a second deal that has been offered. Because of that fact Emily has asked to speak to Reid alone.

"Please, just think about it. Think about the evidence." Emily tells him.

"I know. Scratch dots his is and crosses his Ts. We know that." Reid says.

"But a jury won't." Emily says, "A jury will only see what scratch wants them to see." Emily says.

"You think they'll convict me?" Reid asks.

"I don't know." Emily admits, "But if they do, five years… that's doable. You are young. You can have a life after that." Emily tells Reid.

"Not as a FBI agent. I'd be a convicted felon." Reid says.

"Yes, but you'd be free." Emily tells him.

"The FBI is my home. It's where I belong." Reid says, becoming upset.

"You don't belong in prison." Emily says, knowing that, "And if you play Russian roulette with this…" Emily says, getting upset, "Twenty five years that is a lifetime." Emily says.

"If Scratch is framing me, you guys will get him. I know you will." Reid says.

"Yes, we will. I promise you we will never give up, and we will exonerate you." Emily says, "But what if we can't do that this week? Or this year? Or this… Decade?" Emily asks, her voice breaking, "Because I know we can't do it before you're arraignment."

"What do I do?" Reid asks.

"I don't know, but I'm scared for you." Emily admits.

"So am I." Reid admits, and the two of them embrace.

* * *

The next morning the team are still working the case and Penelope and Luke are at the police station working on trying to find a connection between the unsubs and the victims.

"There has to be some kind of connection between the unsub and Veronica Perotta." Luke says, "I mean, he targeted her outside her home. He had to have some knowledge of her daily routine. This… this was personal." Luke says.

"I'm looking through Veronica's social media now. She was single. She had recently joined something called Amorous Intrigue." Penelope explains.

"It's a dating website." Luke reveals.

"Oh My God, you use a dating website." Penelope says, looking at Luke with an amused look on her face.

"Well not all of us can be luckily enough to work with the love of our lives." Luke tells Penelope.

"True, I am lucky." Penelope comments, "If the unsub needed a dating website, it was because he had trouble meeting women. Well, let's see if she was dating anyone on Amorous Intrigue." Penelope says, putting on a push voice as she says the name of the website, "Well, she was pinged a few times, but those conversations didn't go anywhere. Wait, here's someone Jonathan Rhodes. He pinged her three, nope, four times. She ignored him. She must have rejected him just off his profile." Penelope says.

"Well, what's weird about his profile? Can you pull it up?" Luke asks.

"Yeah." Penelope says, doing just that, "Jonathan enjoys games of the video variety, mostly single shoot and… driving games. Uh, he's into computers and he was a sound tech engineer at a local radio station." Penelope explains.

"Let me guess, WUKO." Luke says.

"Yeah, that's the one." Penelope says, "After she blew him off, he cyber-stalked Veronica for months." Penelope says.

"Who else rejected Jonathan's pings on Amorous intrigue?" Luke asks.

"I don't know. He didn't really put himself out there much." Penelope comments.

"Well, that would only intensify the rejections. Here's someone." Luke says, noticing what is on Penelope's screen.

"Alyssa Miles. Totally his type." Penelope says.

"That's his next target. Can you pull up an address?" Luke asks.

"Yep. Just sent it to your phone." Penelope tells him.

"All right. Grab your laptop, Hotshot, let's go. Come on." Luke says.

"I'm good. I don't go with. I don't. I'm precious cargo." Penelope says, but she follows Luke out of the station.

* * *

A while later the case is over, Penelope managed to hack into the Unsub's car and stop him before he killed someone else and the team are on their way home. While they wait for the team Emily and Stephen are waiting at the courthouse for Reid's arraignment.

"Are they going to make it in time?" Stephen asks Emily.

"I don't know, hopefully." Emily says, "But if they don't Reid's going to know we're here for him."

"Definitely." Stephen confirms.

"Do you know the AUSA on this case?" Emily ask curious.

"Yeah." Stephen confirms, "He's good, and harsh, which…."

"Isn't good for Spence." Emily finishes.

"Yeah, but Fiona's beyond good." Stephen comments.

"I didn't realise you knew Fiona." Emily admits.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years. She's actually beat me a couple times in court." Stephen reveals.

"I thought you didn't lose much." Emily says, with a teasing look.

"I don't, which tells you how good Fiona is." Stephen says and as he does Penelope, Rossi, Tara, JJ, Luke and Walker arrive.

"I'm so glad you made it in time for the arraignment." Emily says as she hugs Penelope and kisses her cheek.

"What did they kid decide about a plea?" Rossi asks curious.

"I don't know. I'm not sure he does." Emily says.

"I can't stand the thought of him being in prison." Penelope admits.

"But five years is a lot less time than twenty five." Emily tells her girlfriend.

"He must be agonizing over the decision." JJ realises.

"Well, whatever he decides, he has our full support." Tara says.

"He knows that. It means a lot to him." Emily comments.

"We have to prove that Scratch did this." Luke says.

"Well get him." Walker says.

"They're calling his case." Fiona says, sticking her head out of the courtroom and once she does the entire group head in there.

* * *

Over the next few minutes the team listen as Reid pleads not guilty and Fiona attempts to argue for bail, but it doesn't know well. As he knows the judge and all the lawyers involve Stephen has a suspicion about how this Is going to go, but he hopes he is wrong.

"Simmer down, Ms Duncan. It's almost six and I'm not inclined to hear from character witnesses. Actions speak louder than words, I always say." The Judge says.

"We'd be willing to abide by a curfew and strict monitoring of his whereabouts all the time." Fiona argues.

"Too little too late, counsellor. If past behaviour is the best indicator of future conduct, and I do believe it is, then your client presents a flight risk. Bail is denied. Defendant will be remanded to federal custody, pending trial." The judge says, banging her gave, and the second she does Penelope starts to get upset.

"How long before his case goes to trial?" Emily asks, as everyone stands up and Emily puts her arm around her girlfriend.

"It's a complicated case three months." Fiona explains, "Spencer I'm sorry. I will come and see you as soon as I can." Fiona says, and Reid is taken away.

As Reid is taken away everyone looks on in horror and Penelope starts to cry.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Emily are at home in their apartment, and they are both in a state of shock about what happened.

"This can't be happening." Penelope says.

"I know." Emily says, walking closer to her girlfriend, "We are going to get him out, Pen."

"We have to." Penelope tells Emily.

"We will." Emily says, and she just hugs her girlfriend and the two of them just hold each other as they stand in the middle of their apartment, Emily knowing that she will have to hold off proposing to Penelope until after everything with Reid is sorted out.

* * *

At a bar near the courthouse Tara and Stephen are dealing with the horrifying news by having a couple of drinks.

"I saw the look on your face, you knew no bail was coming." Tara says.

"I know the Judge, and the AUSA, I saw it coming." Stephen admits, "I was just hoping I was wrong."

"Yeah." Tara says, "Stephen, what's going on with us?" Tara asks, deciding to just rip of the Band-Aid.

"We're friends." Stephen says, "Since Morgan's wedding I have considered you to be one of my closest friends." Stephen admits.

"And I you." Tara says, with a smile.

"If you want us to be more…." Stephen starts to say.

"I don't, at least not now." Tara explains, "Stephen I don't have many people in my life that I can count on, that I can always talk to; but I know I have you and that means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me." Tara admits.

"You mean a lot to me too." Stephen admits, and once he does the two of them click their glasses and drift into comfortable silence.

* * *

A little while has passed since Reid's arraignment and in that time Penelope has cut Emily's bangs for her as Emily felt like she needed a change. It's early morning and JJ, Walker, Tara and Luke are in the bullpen of the BAU talking about Reid.

"You think Reid should have taken the plea deal?" Luke asks.

"Absolutely not." JJ says, without hesitation.

"Now that it's off the table, he's looking at twenty-five to life." Tara says.

"So you think he should have?" JJ asks, a level of anger to her voice as she looks at Tara.

"No. I'm just saying, twenty-five years is a long time, and as we know, juries are fickle." Tara says.

"I still can't believe the judge denied bail." Walker says as Penelope walks in, holding a large piece of carboard.

"Did you guys see the look on his face when they led him out of that courtroom?" JJ asks.

"What are we gonna do?" Luke asks.

"Oh, Newbie, oh, newbie, I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do." Penelope says, "We're gonna send him letters every day, we're gonna put money in his commissary account, we are going to send him puzzles, magazines, books, whatever we can think of to make sure those gorgeous gears inside that boy wonder brain are lubed up and in perfect working order." Penelope explains, "To keep us on track I took the liberty of making a chart." Penelope says, showing the others a chart where she her name is on the top.

"Good idea, Penelope." Tara says, smiling at her friend.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more. Also, if you've noticed there is a visitation schedule." Penelope says as Emily and Rossi walk up to the group.

"Why do you get to go see Reid first?" Luke asks curious.

"Because I made the chart, and if anyone has a problem with that, tough noogies." Penelope explains.

"What's all this?" Emily asks, in a gentle voice.

"Uh, well, Miss Penelope here is keeping tack of our correspondence and visits to Spence." JJ says.

"Very colourful Penelope." Rossi says to his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad." Penelope says, "Oh! And that reminds me, I'm sending the first batch of letters to Reid in jail today." Penelope says and as she does Emily and Rossi exchange concerned looks, "I'm gonna need you to pen your upbeat, articulate, missives and give them to me no later than 3pm sharp." Penelope says.

"I'm afraid you'll need a new mailing address." Rossi says.

"What's going on?" Walker asks.

"Early this morning Reid was moved from the police precinct to the Millburn correctional facility." Emily explains.

"He's in prison?" JJ asks shocked.

"How's that possible? There hasn't been a trial." Penelope comments.

"You can blame overcrowding at the DC jail." Rossi says.

"I know this isn't great news, but his lawyer is doing everything she can, and she promised to give us updates. Right now, all we can do is put our faith in the justice system and follow Pen's chart and work the case we just got." Emily says as she puts a hand on Penelope's arm.

"Oh, yeah, the case." Penelope says, "Oh, boy, I'll go get the files." Penelope says, before walking away.

* * *

A little while later Penelope has gotten the files and the team are in the roundtable room, there being a heaviness to the air after what they just found out.

"It is with a heavy heart, I am telling you, Philadelphia, aka the city of brotherly love is in some need of some lately, because last night two people had acid thrown in their faces in two separate attacks." Penelope explains, "They are Colton Davis and Nella Travers, both are being treated at the burn centre there." Penelope explains.

"Neela was attacked outside a gym and has severe burns on her face, neck and chest." Rossi explains.

"And thirty minutes later, Colton was ambushed as he left a bar, and in addition to being disfigured, he was partially blinded." JJ says.

"This comes on the heels of two other acid attacks last week in Philadelphia." Tara says.

"That's right, Harley MaCafee and Simon Wells." Penelope says.

"Harley was attacked right outside her apartment ad Simon while on a run." Luke says, "Both happened on the same night about twenty minutes apart."

"Simon is still hospitalized, but Harley died from inhaling the toxic fumes." Walker explains.

"This unsub has no gender or race preference." Rossi says.

"Any witnesses?" Tara asks.

"No, but a surveillance camera captured the attack on Colton Davis." Emily says, and Penelope plays the video

"The unsub didn't stick around to see the damage he's done." JJ realises.

"Hey Garcia, would you mind backing up and freezing on the unsub?" Walker asks.

"Sure thing." Penelope says and she does as Walker asks.

"We're saying he, but it's hard to tell if the unsub is male or female." Walker admits.

"That could be a women or a man with a slight build." Luke says.

"So, are these coordinated blitz attacks by multiple unsubs or the act of a lone wolf?" Rossi asks.

"Either way, we could be looking at a spree in the making. Wheels up in twenty." Emily says, and as she does everyone stands up, "Guys, hold on. I know it's gonna be hard not to think about Reid in prison but we'll get through this, and more importantly, Reid will too." Emily says, taking Penelope's hand and the two of them head out of the roundtable room and to Emily's office.

"Do you really believe that?" Penelope asks curious, once the door to Emily's office is closed.

"I have to." Emily tells her girlfriend, "And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we all get through this and we get Reid out."

"I know you will." Penelope says, "And I know the rest of us will to." Penelope admits, "I know you've got to get going, so stay safe, I love you." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"Love you too." Emily says, before kissing her girlfriend and once they break apart Emily grabs her go bag and heads out of her office.

* * *

A while later the team are on the jet on their way to where the case is and discussing said case.

"The victim from the surveillance video, Colton Davis moved to Philadelphia last year to attend medical school at temple." Emily says, "Neela Travers works in social media marketing." Emily says.

"Simon Wells works at an ad agency, and Harley Macafee well, she worked as a trainee at a brokerage firm in centre city." Luke explains.

"No obvious connection other than being twenty something and single." Rossi comments.

"Well, the primary motivators behind acid attacks are rage, jealously and revenge." Tara says.

"And sexual rejection is often a trigger." JJ says.

"In South Asia, particularly Pakistan, India, and Bangladesh acid attacks are used against women for refusing sexual advancements and proposals of marriage." Walker says.

"The mentally being if I can't have you, I'll make sure no one will." Rossi says.

"Neela is of South Asian descent. Maybe she rejected the unsub." JJ says.

"Well, political and religious beliefs are inciting factors a swell." Tara says.

"Well, in some countries, young girls have had acid thrown in their faces as punishment for attending school, or women for wearing clothing that was considered immodest." JJ says, as Penelope appears on all the screens.

"Hello, I'm sorry, it appears my internal salutation generator is broken due to this morning's gut punch. All I can come up with his hello." Penelope says, and as she does Rossi and Emily exchange worried looks.

"What do you have, Penelope?" Rossi asks.

"The burn centre says that highly-concentrated nitric acid was used in all four attacks." Penelope explains.

"Well, the unsub could have access to it through his job." Walker says.

"I did some digging. It turns out nitric and other corrosive acids, of which there are, oh, os many nasty ones, are readily available just about anywhere." Penelope explains.

"Well, there's gotta be tons of DIY videos online." Luke says.

"Yep. 35,000 to be exact." Penelope says.

"So, this unsub could have made his own concoction." Tara realises.

"Pen, compile a list of acid sales in the tri-state are New York, New Jersey and Pennsylvania." Emily tells her, "Also anyone buying those ingredients to make their own." Emily says.

"Ooh, it's gonna be a log list." Penelope says, before hanging up.

"If the kid were here, he'd probably rattle off every acid known to man, their chemical properties, plus their sales down to the millilitre." Rossi comments.

"When we land Tara and I will coordinate with the locals. The rest of you head to the burn centre." Emily instructs.

* * *

A while later the team are working the case, and there has been another victim. As a Latin phrase was heard when the latest victims were attacked Emily, Tara and Walker are a the local PD on video call with Penelope.

"That particular Latin phrase is from the Bible, Jeremiah, chapter eighteen." Penelope explains, "In it, it's talking about how god handles nation and kingdoms and that he can mould them as easily as potter moulds clay." Penelope says.

"So maybe this unsub sees himself as a God and these victims represent nations and kingdoms to punish." Tara says.

"I will destroy it." Walker quotes, "Elliot Roger, the mass shooter in Isla, Vista, California wrote something similar in his manifesto." Walker says, "And when I was with the BAP, we were looking at it for any possible ties to terrorism." Walker explains, "Garcia, see if you can pull it up." Walker requests.

"See if I can? You doubt me?" Penelope asks, sounding insulted, "Sir, excuse me while I bulldoze my way through one hundred and thirty-seven pages of manifesto muck and mire without even cracking my lip gloss." Penelope says and as she does Emily smiles.

"I remember Rodger. He became enraged whenever he saw pretty young women or couples together." Tara says.

"That's right. He wanted to stop everyone, men and women, from having sex. He was a follower of the manosphere." Emily says, everyone being able to hear the distaste in her voice as she says manosphere

"What's that?" A local officer asks.

"It's a collection of websites, blogs and internet forums focused on male culture." Tara says.

"With a few exceptions, it mostly spews misogynistic and hate-filled rhetoric." Walker explains.

"And Walker wins the prize. The various large page Roger says quoted, "if I cannot have it, I will do everything I can to destroy it."' Penelope reveals.

"So all six of his victims are young and good-looking." Emily says, "Maybe the unsub feels the way Roger did." Emily says.

"Uh guys, there's a man-o-sphere site that I think you should see." Penelope admits, "It's called no means yes." Penelope says, pulling a face, "And they have a weekly feature called Alpha male bad ass Bitch, where they post pictures of young attractive men and women, and uses are encouraged to mock them for their shiny hair, perfect teeth, washboard abs, and the hot sex they are no doubt having and you're not." Penelope quotes, "Look guys, check this out. Do you see what I see?" Penelope asks as she puts images on the screen.

"The victims could be dead ringers for the people in these photos." The local officer says.

"This unsub wants to do more than mock these people. He wants to destroy them. In his mind, they're living the life that he wants but can't have." Tara says.

"It's time to deliver the profile." Emily says.

* * *

A little while later the team have delivered the profile and Emily is in the conference room alone when her phone rings.

"Pen, what have you got?" Emily asks as she sits down on the desk.

"I have a great deal of rage and sorrow over reading a whole bunch of sexist, racist and homophobic rants." Penelope says, and Emily can hear the pain in her girlfriend's voice.

"The no means yes website?" Emily asks, in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"Yes, and by that I mean, yes. I am compiling a list of manosphere uses and subscribers and cross-checking this I will destroy it phrase with acid sales and oh, they just posted new photos." Penelope reveals.

"Get them to us. Let's hope we can be one step ahead of this unsub." Emily requests.

"Sending." Penelope says.

"Pen, do you want to talk? Are you okay?" Emily asks.

"No, I'm not okay." Penelope admits, "I know there's always been hate, but it seems like lately people are feeling like it's okay to be as hateful and horrible as they want as long as it's online." Penelope reveals, "The internet was a sanctuary to me once, and I know it was to so many other people, and I hate that it's been corrupted." Penelope admits.

"Pen, it's still can be a sanctuary. You're right people are acting like it's okay to hate and I hate it as much as you do." Emily admits, "I hate that you have to read this stuff."

"Me too. Honestly I'm trying to focus on the fact that it's helping you find this guy." Penelope admits.

"It is Babe, it really is." Emily assures her and the two of them drift into comfortable silence but stay on the phone with each other for a little longer.

* * *

By the next evening the case is over, and the team managed to stop the unsub before he could conduct a major attack.

It's mid evening and Emily is in her office, putting her letter for Reid in an envelope when her door opens and Penelope walks in.

"Whoo, whoo. The unicorn Pony Express awaits." Penelope says and as she does Emily grins from ear to ear.

"All done." Emily say, handing over the letter with a smile on her face.

"That's everyone's letters to Reid." Penelope explains, "They'll go out first thing in the morning." Penelope says.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to get them. And you'll be happy to hear he's able to have visitors now, so if you would like to see him…" Emily starts to say.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Penelope says, grinning form ear to ear.

"We're all on his approved visitor list, but you'll need to need to schedule an appointment first. You can't just pop in." Emily explains.

"No, no pop-ins. Uh, I can't wait to see the boy wonder with my own nearsighted eyes." Penelope says, looking beyond thrilled, "How much longer until you'll be ready to go home?"

"About an hour." Emily answers.

"Okay." Penelope says, before heading out of her office, still grinning and Emily watches her go. Once Penelope is out of her site the smile falls off Emily's face.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penelope and Emily are in bed, but neither are asleep, rather they are just lying next to each other.

"You still awake?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "But I'm not exactly sure how." Emily says as she feels completely drained.

"Yeah, me either." Penelope admits, "I feel so drained, but it's like I can't turn my brain off." Penelope admits.

"I know the feeling." Emily says.

"I'm terrified for Reid." Penelope reveals.

"Me too." Emily says, as she moves closer to Penelope.

"I just want him to be okay, and home, and I want all this to be over." Penelope says, as she moves into Emily's arms.

"I know, I know." Emily says, kissing Penelope's head and the two of them drift into silence as they hold each other, though never fall asleep for a very long time.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:**

* * *

A little while has passed since the first letters were sent to Reid and ever since it has become clear how much the team are struggling with him being in jail. Having just been to visit Reid Penelope is in her office crying as it was horrible seeing Reid in jail, especially in the state he was in.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke's voice asks.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Yes." Penelope say sniffling, "I'm… I'm fine." Penelope says.

"Well, you don't seem fine." Luke admits.

"Look." Penelope says, standing up, "Really, really, really. I'm okay, just go away, please." Penelope says, honestly the only one she wants to see is Emily, but she knew Emily had a conference call with the director and so Penelope didn't want to bother her, and Luke shuts the door.

"I know I may not be the someone you want to talk to, but I can't walk away with you like this." Luke says, and he sighs, and Penelope actually turns around, "Hey, I know you went to visit Reid. Is that what this about?" Luke asks.

"He's hurt." Penelope says, her voice breaking.

"How bad?" Luke asks concerned.

"Like really bad, like he should be in protective custody bad." Penelope explains, "I told him I was gonna march into the warden's office and give him a piece of my mind." Penelope explains.

"But Reid said not to." Luke says, knowing that.

"He said it would just make things worse." Penelope says.

"Prisons are run on cultural alliances. Does he have any friends that he's made in there?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. He said he had some guy named Delgado, and another guy named Shaw." Penelope explains, "Shaw was able to get him off a cot and into a cell." Penelope explains.

"Did he say Calvin Shaw?" Luke asks.

"I don't know." Penelope admits, "All Reid said was Shaw." Penelope comments.

"All right. Look, when I was with the fugitive taskforce a lot of my work involved talking to the Bureau of Prisons. I'm gonna see if I can get extra sets of eyes on Reid, and maybe Prentiss can talk to Fiona and see what she can do on the legal side." Luke says, and as he does Penelope's phone goes off.

"Well, It's gonna have to wait, 'cause we have a case." Penelope says.

"Well, look, I'm gonna talk to Prentiss now, and hey, listen to me. We'll get this done. We'll get Reid through this." Luke says.

"That's what I told Reid." Penelope says sadly, "But the way he looked at me, it was like we both knew it was a lie." Penelope explains.

"It won't be." Luke assures Penelope, before leaving Penelope's office.

* * *

A little while later JJ, Rossi, Penelope, Tara and Walker are in the roundtable room, where Penelope is getting ready to present the case. Having talked to Luke about what Penelope told him, Emily is walking into the room table room.

"Luke is gonna join us in the field. Let's get started." Emily

"Okay, earlier today, outside of Burlington, Vermont, fifty year old Bob Joplin was found shot in the woods while hunting." Penelope explains.

"This is the third hunter shot in as many weeks." Tara comments.

"Yeah, Bob Joplin joins Ron Carini and Jerry Hornsby." Penelope says.

"Wait, Burlington? We're consulting with the sate police on another one of their cases right now." JJ says.

"Yes, Reba Wilson, she was stabbed four days ago." Penelope says.

"And twenty-six-year-old Pearl Roberts was found stabbed in her home last night." Penelope says.

"Completely different MOs and victimology. Looks like we have tow unsubs." Rossi says.

"We've seen multiple active seral killers in larger cities like Los Angeles, but Burlington has, what, only forty thousand residents?" Walker asks.

"Yeah. Two unsubs in a town this small seems unlikely, but it's not impossible. The Burlington consult just became a 911. Wheels up in thirty." Emily says, and then she walks over to Penelope, "Let's talk in my office." Emily tells Penelope.

"Okay." Penelope says, and the two of them head out of the roundtable room and to Emily's office.

Once Penelope and Emily are in Emily's office Emily closes the door behind them.

"Luke told me how upset you were." Emily says, "Why didn't you come talk to me?" Emily asks curious.

"Because I knew you had that important phone call, I didn't want to intrude." Penelope admits.

"Oh Babe." Emily says, putting her hand on Penelope's cheek, "I know I've been busy since becoming Unit Chief, but I promise nothing's more important to me than you." Emily says, "You weren't okay, I want you to know you can always come to me when you're not okay." Emily tells her girlfriend who nods.

"Em, Reid's not okay." Penelope says worried.

"I know, Luke told me." Emily says, "I'm going to Fiona, and Luke's going to do what he can." Emily says, leaving out that she is debating whether to call Stephen and see if there is anything he can do as she isn't sure if that would be inappropriate considering he is an AUSA.

"We need to get him out of there." Penelope says.

"I know." Emily says hugging her girlfriend, "I know." Emily says, kissing Penelope's head.

* * *

The next day the team are still working on the case, and ever since the team now suspect that it isn't actually two unsubs working in such a small area but one. Feeling overwhelmed about what is going on with Reid Emily is sitting alone in a conference room when Walker walks in with coffee.

"Hey. You can't take a break yet." Walker says as he hands Emily a coffee.

"Oh, thank you." Emily says, taking the coffee, and feeling pretty thankful for that.

"How you doing?" Walker asks concerned.

"I just got off the phone with Luke. He's on his way up from DC now." Emily explains.

"Good to hear." Walker says as he sits down next to Emily, "But how are you doing?" Walker asks curious.

"Luke and Fiona are working to ensure Reid's safety in prison so he can make it to trial." Emily says, "But Stephen, what if he's found guilty?" Emily asks, pain in her voice.

"You remember that case we worked together in Auvergne?" Walker asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was a tough case." Emily admits.

"Well, I thought when we took that one to trial, we were going to lose, but you told me to let the system work, and you were right." Walker says, "So, that's what we have to do now, let the system work." Walker says, and as he does Emily realises something.

"Wait a minute. That guy was guilty. Right now we don't want the system to work." Emily says.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." Walker admits, "That's why I don't give pep talks." Walker says and Emily laughs.

* * *

The next day there have been more victims, Luke has arrived at the case, and the entire team are in the conference room talking the case.

"The home invasions are based on locations." Rossi says, "Those victims could have been anyone. Wrong place, wrong time." Rossi comments.

"The unsub's got to be linked to these locations somehow." Tara says.

"All of the houses are on the south side of the city." Walker says.

"South side could mean high crime area." Luke says.

"Sergeant, what are the crim statistics south of Flynn Street?" Emily asks.

"Relatively low. It's moved north, actually. That whole side of town's been gentrified." The local says, as Emily pulls her phone.

"So what happened in those houses before them?" Rossi asks, as Penelope answers her phone.

"My people. I'm glad you called. I am compiling a list of patients with sleep disorders." Penelope says.

"Pen, new deal." Emily says, "We need a full history on all the houses the unsub struck." Emily says.

"Yeah. Previous owners, arrest records, everything you can find to connect these five houses." JJ says.

"That is a new deal, and as fast as a caffeinated cheetah riding a lighting bolt. I am on it." Penelope says, and as she does Emily smiles at her girlfriend.

* * *

Hours later the case is over, the unsub has been arrested and Penelope is locking up her office, before she heads up to Emily's office so they can leave together.

"Hey." Luke says, walking up to Penelope.

"Hey." Penelope says, sounding happy, then she turns and sees who It is, "Oh hello, it's you." Penelope says, her voice more natural, "How was Vermont?" Penelope asks.

"Vermont was, uh, was great." Luke says, "I found, uh this." Luke says, showing Penelope a dog toy, which he squeaks, "And for those future stressful days." Luke says, and Penelope takes the toy and squeaks and chuckles.

"Oh." Penelope says, with a laugh, "I don't, I don't have this one." Penelope says, squeezing the toy, "Thank you." Penelope says sincerely.

"You're welcome." Luke says, and they start to walk, "How you doing?" Luke asks.

"Uh, good." Penelope says, honestly not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I just want to say, if I ever do become the someone you want to go to when you're crying, uh, I'm here." Luke says, "Just, I figured, you know, after the time we chased down the unsub, and now with you opening up to me about your concerns regarding Reid, that, uh, well maybe there was just a slight chink in your fluffy armour." Luke says.

"It was luck." Penelope says, "It was timing. I cry all the time. I'm a very sensitive person. I am glad you're here, okay? But I'm never going to stop giving you crap, Luke." Penelope say before she walks away, heading up to Emily's office, and as she goes Luke realises that that was the first time she has ever called him by his first name and so he figures he's making progress.

After walking away from Luke Penelope heads up to Emily's office,

"Hey." Penelope greats as she walks in and sees Emily sitting at her desk working on her computer.

"Hey." Emily responds, smiling back at her girlfriend.

"How much work you got to do?" Penelope asks curious.

"About an hours' worth." Emily admits, as Penelope walks over and sits down and sits down across from Emily.

"Okay." Penelope says, and she squeezes the dog toy.

"Where did you get that?" Emily asks curious.

"Luke, to help with future bad days." Penelope explains.

"You called him Luke, that mean you finally stopped resenting him for not being Morgan?" Emily asks curious.

"I don't resent…." Penelope starts to say.

"Pen." Emily says, giving her a look.

"Okay, I do." Penelope says, "I miss Morgan, and I hate that he's gone and Luke's here, I think I'm going to resent him for a while because of that." Penelope admits, "But I guess I'm starting to accept that it's not his fault." Penelope admits.

"I'm proud of you, Pen." Emily says, "I know this is big for you."

"Thanks." Penelope says, and the two of them drift into comfortable silence as Emily finishes up her paperwork.

* * *

A little while has passed since Luke gave Penelope the squeezy dog and ever since Penelope has been a little bit friendlier to him, but not by much.

It's really early in the morning and as there is a lot of paperwork she has to do Emily is sneaking around hers and Penelope's bed room, getting ready. Once Emily is ready she leaves a note on her pillow before bending down and kissing Penelope's head, as just because has to be at work really early, doesn't mean Penelope should have to.

After kissing Penelope's head Emily heads out of the apartment, it feeling strange to leave without Penelope but she knows her girlfriend hasn't been sleeping well, so Penelope deserves to get some more sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emily, who has been working ever since she left Penelope, has headed to Rossi's office as there is something that she needs to talk to him about.

"Walker went to visit Spence yesterday." Emily says, from the doorway.

"How's he doing?" Rossi asks curious.

"Not good." Emily says, walking towards Rossi, "His, uh, friend was killed two weeks ago right in front of him." Emily says, as she sits down on the desk.

"Yeah, I heard." Rossi says.

"So why haven't you been to visit him?" Emily asks.

"Because I'm no good to him." Rossi admits, "I even drove out there and couldn't go in." Rossi says, "Knowing I can't get him out is driving me insane." Rossi says, and Emily gives him a look, "I know, I know. You're right." Rossi says.

"Walker doesn't think he's slept in a while, and he asked for you." Emily explains.

"He did?" Rossi asks surprised, and Emily nods, so he stands up, "Visiting hours start at ten?" Rossi asks as they head out of the office.

"Yeah, if you leave now you can beat morning traffic." Emily says.

"Call me from New York." Rossi says, and as he does Emily heads to the roundtable room while Rossi heads down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"Tara's giving expert testimony, Rossi's visiting Reid today, so it's just gonna be us." Emily says to Penelope, Walker, JJ, and Luke, "You guys remember her?" Emily asks, as she puts an image on the screen.

"It's Katie Hammond, fifteen, went missing in Manhattan about a week ago." Walker says as Emily walks around the roundtable.

"Close, it was five days ago to be exact. Today she turned sixteen." Emily says.

"Her parents must be a wreck." JJ says.

"Yeah, she was supposed to meet her friends, she never showed up." Luke says.

"Yeah, this is the last image we have of her." Penelope says, putting the image on the screen.

"Oh, that's right. She left her cell phone in the cab." Luke says.

"And went off into the night without a lifeline. How did she disappear? There is camera everywhere in the city." JJ says.

"Look, she just, she vanished." Penelope says.

"Well, did we check subway cams, tunnels, bridge tolls?" JJ asks.

"There's no sign of her on any bus or any train. Without a vehicle lead, they don't have much to go on." Penelope says.

"And now that they've cleared their initial suspect, we're back at square one." Luke says.

"Not exactly." Emily says, "Her victimology matches two cold cases Shelly Gallagher and Lisa Dewald. Both were abducted within a five-block radius." Emily says.

"They could all be sisters. Where did the cases go?" JJ asks.

"it's unclear." Emily admits.

"I hate to ask, but if it's the same offender, what makes you think Katie's still alive?" Walker asks.

"Because he held on to them for a week before killing them." Emily says, "But Katie's only been missing for five days." Emily says, "So, if there is a connection we still have a chance. COD is Cranial Blunt force trauma, but premortem he drained three litres of blood." Emily explains.

"Whether it's for consumption or collection, this unsub's got a ritualistic behaviour." JJ says.

"A bizarre one at that." Walker says.

"We find out why he's doing it, and we'll find him. Wheels up in twenty." Emily says, heading out of the roundtable room, and as Emily hurries out of the roundtable room Penelope hurries to catch up with her.

"So, waking up alone, with just a note, not my favourite way to wake up." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I know. I had to come in early, and I know you haven't been sleeping well, so I thought I'd leave you be." Emily admits.

"You haven't been sleeping well either." Penelope points out as she knows neither of them have been sleeping well since Reid was arrested.

"It's kind of hard right now." Emily admits.

"Trust me, I know." Penelope says, as she reaches out and takes Emily's hand.

"I need to get going, I'll see you when I get back." Emily says.

"Yeah, I love you." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I love you." Emily says, and the two of them kiss, and once they break apart they go their separate ways.

* * *

Hours and hours later the team are still working the case. In his office at Quantico Rossi is calling Emily who is with the team in New York.

"I waited all day, but I don't know when I can go back in and talk to him again." Rossi explains.

"How is he?" Emily asks.

"Exhausted." Rossi says, "He's in group therapy for his friend's murder, but I don't know if it's making any difference." Rossi says.

"Talk it out is beneficial." Emily says.

"When you're with friends, sure, but he doesn't have any in there. Not anymore." Rossi says.

"I'm glad you went to see him." Emily says.

"Yeah, me too." Rossi says.

* * *

The next day the team are still working the case, still trying to find Katie. Feeling frustrated Emily is walking into the local PD the team are working out off where JJ, Luke, and Walker are.

"Guys, we are running out of time." Emily says, "Katie's gonna stay on this board if we don't hurry up." Emily says, "So, what have we got?" Emily asks.

"Well, there's a pattern. Not all of the women were missing three litres, some were only one." JJ explains.

"The healthier the victims, the more blood they were missing." Walker says.

"It's like he's conducting experiments." JJ says.

"Maybe he's got some kind of disorder and thinks using the healthiest blood will cure it." Luke says.

"Only it doesn't, so he keeps looking for the right one." Emily says as she pulls her phone, "Hey Pen."

"Speakerphone, My Amore." Penelope says.

"Can you look for blood diseases that would benefit from a transfusion every five months?" Emily asks her girlfriend curious.

"Mm, I don't want to assume 'cause you know hat that means, but can I presume we're talking about fatal ones?" Penelope asks curious.

"Not necessarily." Emily admits.

"All right. Just trying to nail it down, because there are a surprising number of blood diseases out there." Penelope says.

"Look for patients who live in hell's kitchen." Emily says.

"He only abducts and dumps at night. Maybe he works graveyard shifts." Luke comments.

"But what if that isn't by choice, but by necessarily." JJ says.

"Looked at the street cams of all the abduction and dumps sites." The local says, "We got utility trucks and city cars, but this one came up the most it looks like a trade van." The local comments, "Stolen tags, which means it's a huge risk every time he drives it." The local comments.

"He can't even park it on the street." Luke comments.

"He must have a private lot or garage." The local comments.

"Look at that. All of the windows are blacked out. Even the windshield is tinted. It's like he's paranoid about lights. All of the women had zinc on them." JJ says.

"Like from sunscreen?" Penelope asks.

"Well, there is a rare genetic disorder called Xeroderma Pigmentosum, or XP." JJ says, "it is a blood disease where people burn when they're exposed to light, and he's showing all the signs of avoiding light." JJ says.

"Whoa. It's rare all right." Penelope says, "I show no one in New York City with that condition." Penelope says.

"Well, it was a long shot." JJ says.

"No, no, wait, I think you're onto something." Emily says, "Where can he find isolation and total darkness?" Emily asks.

"Underground." JJ realises.

* * *

A while later the case is over, and Katie has been saved. As it was relatively earlier when the team got home Penelope, Emily, Rossi, and Stephen are having dinner together at Rossi's house.

"Basically silent dinner, that seems to be a first for us." Stephen comments.

"There's not exactly a whole lot to talk about." Emily comments.

"I know." Stephen admits, "Look, I've been given strict instructions to stay away from Reid's case and the AUSA who is prosecuting it." Stephen reveals, "But I'm still making some inquirers."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Not if I don't get caught, so I won't get caught." Stephen says, with a shrug.

"It's still a big risk." Emily points out, knowing that Stephen knows that, but wanting to make sure he really knows that.

"Helping Reid is worth the risk." Stephen comments.

"That it is." Emily says.

"Yep." Penelope and Rossi both say and the four of them drift into a comfortable silence.

* * *

A little while has passed since the case in New York with the missing girl. It's late evening and Emily is in her office with Walker when Tara appears at the door.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Tara asks.

"Tara, come on in." Emily requests.

"Uh, what's up?" Tara asks.

"I need you to go to the prison tomorrow and conduct another cognitive interview on Reid." Emily says, as Walker hands Tara a picture.

"Mr Scratch, where?" Tara asks.

"Tegucigalpa, Honduras, last week." Walker explains, "A former associate of mine down there on business recognized him." Walker explains.

"I… this is huge. This puts Scratch in Latin America." Tara says.

"And increases the likelihood he passed through Mexico at some point." Walker says.

"That's why this cognitive is so important." Emily says, "It is critical that Reid remember exactly what happened in that motel room in Mexico." Emily says.

"Can I play devil's advocate here for a second?" Tara asks.

"Absolutely." Emily says.

"Let's say the cognitive works, all right, and Reid puts Scratch in that motel room, 100% no doubt about it. What changes? I mean, isn't he just another prisoner proclaiming his innocence?" Tara asks.

"Tell her your idea." Emily requests, looking at Walker.

"What changes is I can then petition the DOJ and the counter-terrorism centre to put Scratch on a high-priority watch list." Walker explains.

"How?" Tara asks curious.

"By massaging the definition of international terrorist. Now, that photo proves that Scratch is crossing borders from one country to another, and we already targeting the FBI." Walker explains.

"I don't know, it sounds like a hard sell." Tara comments.

"Well, it talked to one of my contacts at the NSA and she said they would be on board if we give them something tangible on Scratch." Walker explains.

"I'm going to London tonight to pressure this with my former colleagues at Interpol." Emily explains, the truth being she is going to meet Clyde.

"Okay, I'll give it my best shot with Reid." Tara says, as she hands the photo back.

"Tara, there's one more thing." Emily says, "The prison is on full lockdown, but I got you an exemption from the no-visitors rule." Emily says.

"How'd you manage that?" Tara asks.

"Medical necessity. You are a doctor, right?" Emily asks.

"I have earned a Doctorate degree, yes." Tara says.

"MD, PhD, now's not the time to split hairs." Emily says, "Tomorrow, Reid is your patient, so go in there and act doctorly." Emily says.

"I will make sure to pack my stethoscope." Tara says, before leaving the office.

* * *

A little while after Emily and Walker what their plan is regarding Scratch Emily has headed down to Penelope's office where her girlfriend is working.

"Hey." Emily says, once she is in Penelope's office.

"Hey." Penelope says, "You're about to leave, aren't you?" Penelope asks curious as she gets up and walks towards Penelope.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I should only be gone a few days, and hopefully this should help Reid."

"I know." Penelope confirms, "I'm still gonna miss you."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." Emily says, as she takes both Penelope's hands, "I love you Pen."

"I love you." Penelope responds and the two of them kiss and pull each other in close to each other.

For a few moments the two of them continue to kiss before finally break apart.

"You've got to go, don't you?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah." Emily says, sounding quiet reluctant, "I'll see you in a few days." Emily says, before forcing herself to let go of Penelope's hands and walk out of Penelope's office.

* * *

The next morning Penelope, Luke, Walker, Tara, and JJ are in the roundtable room when Rossi walks in.

"Emily's en-route to London, so let's get started." Rossi says, "What have you got, Penelope?" Rossi asks curious.

"What we've got is some awfulness, awfulness so awful that it made me temporarily

forget about the whole Reid awfulness. I miss him." Penelope says, as she pats one of the chairs, "Okay, yesterday afternoon in the Saguaro Wilderness, which is just east of Tucson, Arizona, an old timer rock climber stumbled upon this." Penelope says, putting an image on a screen, "And this." Penelope says, putting another image on the screen, "And also this." Penelope says, putting a final image on the screen.

"They were all together?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. Within like fifty feet of each other." Penelope explains.

"The staging of the bodies has the feel of a crucifixion. Could this be the work of a religious fanatic?" Walker asks.

"The desert does attract its share of nut jobs." Rossi says, "Don't forget the Manson family got their training wheels out in the Mojave." Rossi says.

"What's that around their neck?" Luke asks.

"Shock collars." Penelope explains.

"Torture?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"Doubtful. There weren't any batteries in them." Penelope explains.

"So the collars are symbolic, a signature." Rossi says.

"They're all wearing something over their shoulders." Walker says.

"Yeah, it was just some sort of blue, silky fabric." Penelope comments.

"Well, the bodies are badly decomposed." JJ says, "Looks like they've been there a while." JJ says.

"Preliminary ME report did say the three victims are in separate stages of decomposition." Rossi explains.

"So, he's kill them one by one over time, but now his disposal site has been discovered." Walker says.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not going to stop him?" Luke asks.

"Because it won't. Not with another thousand miles of desert nearby for him to set up shop." JJ explains.

"Okay, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's hit it." Rossi says and everyone gets up and heads out of the roundtable room.

For the next day the team continue to work the case, trying to make sense of what's going on. Having spent the entire day with Reid Tara is in Kitchen of the BAU getting herself a drink, as she calls Tara.

"This is Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Emily, it's me. How's London?" Tara asks.

"it is receding in the reaview mirror. I'm on my way home right now." Emily explains.

"Wow, that was fast." Tara says, "How'd it go?" Tara asks curious.

"I'm guardedly optimistic. My person is running it past his person." Emily says, knowing that Clyde has a few ideas about who to talk to, "What happened with Reid?" Emily asks.

"We hit a stumbling block. He wanted to stop." Tara explains, "His brain is constructing a false narrative for what happened in Mexico." Tara explains.

"That's not uncommon. Sometimes a manufactured memory is better than no memory at all." Emily says.

"Oh, I've seen it countless times in my work." Tara says, "People see things that weren't there or remember events that never happened." Tara says.

"Tara I want your professional opinion, cold and objective." Emily requests.

"All right." Tara says.

"Do you and Reid think he's losing it? I mean, in a bigger sense." Emily says.

"No, no, I don't." Tara says, "I think even before all of this happened, he was under more stress than he'd ever been." Tara admits, "And you couple that with the terrible memory of what happened in Mexico, it's just making reconstructing what happened in that motel room that much more difficult." Tara admits.

"But not impossible." Emily says.

"No, no, we can get there." Tara says, "It's just gonna take more work." Tara says.

"What can I do to help?" Emily asks.

"Well, just tell the prison that the doctor needs more time with her patient." Tara requests.

"I'll call the warden." Emily says.

"Okay. I'm gonna finish up a few things here, and then hit it hard with Reid in the morning." Tara explains.

"Good luck. Keep me in the loop." Emily requests.

"Absolutely, travel well." Tara says.

"Thanks, actually Tara, can you do one more thing for me?" Emily asks curious.

"Sure." Tara says.

"Can you make sure Pen isn't working herself to hard, that she's actually eating." Emily requests.

"Of course." Tara says.

"Thank you."

* * *

A little while later Penelope is in her office working and as she works her phone rings.

"Penelope." Rossi says.

"Yeah Dad, I'm here for you." Penelope says.

"Cochrane university in Ohio. What's the out of sate tuition?" Rossi asks curious and Penelope checks that.

"Uh, yikes. $37,000 annually." Penelope reveals, "That's not taking into consideration books, costs of living, ramen, beer kegs, bean bags chair, etcetera." Penelope explains.

"Joey Fletcher's family doesn't have anywhere near that kind of money. How did he pay for it? "Luke asks curious.

"He didn't, he was there on a scholarship." Penelope explains.

"So was Oscar Benitez. It was a different college, but, uh, Garcia, check Carol Brandom and Pete Jones, and see if they…" Rossi starts to say.

"Um year, I'm right there with you, and the answer is yes, both Pete and Carol were there on scholarship as well." Penelope explains

"You're looking for a common thread, there it is. All four of them received financial aid." Luke comments.

"But Joey was a below-average student, even if high school. Penelope does it say what kind of scholarship he received?" Rossi asks his daughter curious.

"That's gonna take a different kind of rocket to another part of the cyber universe. Good thing I'm a galaxy girl. I'll hit you back." Penelope tells her father before hanging up.

After she hangs up with her father Penelope continue to work. A few minutes later her door opens and Tara ways in.

"Hey." Tara says, as she walks over to Penelope.

"Hi, hi." Penelope responds.

"I'm gonna call it a night." Tara says as she sits by Penelope, "Okay here by yourself?" Tara asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm good." Penelope admits.

"You must be starved." Tara says and as she does Penelope realises something.

"Mmm, I'm a little peckish." Penelope admits, and as she does Tara offers her a carrot.

"Have one." Tara says.

"Carrots." Penelope says, not sure how to feel as she has been reading about a group that don't even eat carrots because they are grown in the ground.

"Yeah, take a couple." Tara says, and as she does Penelope hesitantly reaches out and takes the smallest carrot.

"This one." Penelope says.

"Okay." Tara says, with a laugh, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Penelope says, and Tara leaves.

"I'm gonna let you live your life, among new friends. You can watch the maestro work." Penelope says as she puts the carrot in among the figurines on her desk. After Penelope puts the carrot down she continues to work and quiet quickly she finds something.

"Oh, uh." Penelope says, and so she calls her father back.

"What is it, Penelope?" Rossi asks his daughter.

"I got totally side-tracked thinking that Joey Fletches got an athletic scholarship, boy, was I wrong, which is rare, but it happens. Turns out he won a science fair competition in Tucson." Penelope explains.

"He doesn't strike me as a scientific whiz kid." Walker, who is with Rossi, says.

"Oh, he's not." Penelope says, "It was really dumbed down, but it was quite the crowed pleasure, and guess what it was on, Sun Dials." Penelope explains.

"What if the unsub was competing for the same scholarship?" JJ asks.

"Science fair. Could explain why he put cloth on the victim. Blue Ribbon winner." Rossi says.

"And I know what he might have been doing with that bottled water." Walker says, "If the water was used as a conductor, it would mask the burns associated with electrocution. The water is a fronensic countermeasure. That's why the ME was stumped." Walker explains.

"Oh wait, there's more." Penelope reveals, "One of the other three finalists in that science fair contest, his project was on shock collars as in how to make them more humane." Penelope explains.

"Who was it?" Rossi asks.

"Ben Davis." Penelope explains, "I do not have an address on him yet." Penelope says.

"Hurry." Walker says.

"You will learn in time that is the only speed I have, new guy who I', not gonna call new guy." Penelope says as she hangs up and continues to work.

* * *

A little while later the case is over and the team are on their way home. As she is finishing up things in her office Penelope turns and sees Emily.

"You're back!" Penelope says happily as she hurries over to Emily, who she hugs, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Emily says as she hugs her girlfriend and kisses her cheek.

"How was Clyde?" Penelope asks curious.

"Good. He's going to do what he can to help." Emily explains.

"That's good." Penelope says, sounding relieved.

"Yeah. So, I've got to wait for Stephen to fill him in on what happened in London, but once that happens we can go home." Emily explains.

"Sounds good to me." Penelope responds, and once she does Emily kisses her cheek and heads out of Penelope's office.

* * *

The next evening the entire team are in the bullpen where Tara has just finished filling them in on what she learnt from her cognitive with Reid.

"A women?" JJ asks surprised.

"Yeah. He was very clear about it. He remembered her hair, her painted fingernails" Tara says.

"So she killed Nadie Ramos." Luke says.

"Yes. He says he saw her do it." Tara explains.

"Okay, what about Scratch?" Penelope asks.

"He says he remembers her spraying some kind of fine mist in his face." Tara explains.

"Which is consistent with Scratch's MO." Emily explains.

"Right, but he does not recall seeing Scratch at all." Tara explains.

"You're sure this memory is accurate? You said he manufactured a false memory earlier in the cognitive." Rossi says.

"And he is sleep-deprived, which can interfere with memory." JJ says.

"Right, that's true, but that false memory was directly related to the stress he's currently experiencing. This was different. He was not projecting. Look, in my opinion, this is a credible recollection." Tara admits.

"Okay, so that could mean that Scratch is manipulating another victim suffering from dissociative identify disorder." JJ comments.

"Or he's working with a full-fledged accomplice for the first time." Walker says.

"What women would willingly associate himself with Scratch?" Penelope asks, not being able to imagine that kind of person would willingly do that.

"And why would Scratch risk taking on a partner?" Luke asks.

"That's what we need to find out." Penelope explains, "We'll start by checking all of the women in the database we complied of DID patients." Penelope says.

"Wait, how was he?" Penelope asks, sounding worried.

"He's um, he's having a hard time." Tara explains, trying to be delicate.

"We gotta get him out of there, you Guys." Penelope says, sounding worried.

"We will, but right now, it's late, and we're no good to him running on fumes." Emily says, as she rubs Penelope's arm, "Clear your heads, get some rest if you can, we'll start fresh in the morning." Emily explains, and once she does everyone heads their separate ways.

* * *

A little while later, while Penelope is packing up her stuff in her office, Emily is in her office working on paperwork.

"Thought you said we should start fresh in the morning." A voice says and Emily looks up to see Rossi.

"So what are you still doing here?" Emily asks curious.

"Same as you." Rossi says as Penelope walks in, "You both should go home, get some rest." Rossi says, and as he does Penelope and Emily exchange looks.

"Yeah okay." Emily says, and once she does Penelope and Emily reluctantly get ready and head home.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are at home cuddling in bed together.

"This is nice." Penelope says.

"Yeah, it is. We haven't had this in a while" Emily confirms, kissing Penelope's head, and before she can say anymore her cell phone rings.

"We really shouldn't have said anything." Penelope comments.

"We really shouldn't have." Emily says, as she picks up her phone, "This is Prentiss." Emily answers and she pauses while the person on the other end of the line speaks, "Okay, I'll call in the rest of the team." Emily says, before hanging up.

"What's gong on?" Penelope asks curious.

"Walker's friend, and former colleague has been poisoned." Emily explains, "We've got to get into the BAU."

"Okay." Penelope says, and the two of them get up and head into the BAU.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Rossi are walking though the halls of the BAU when Emily's phone goes off.

"Any word on Walker?" Rossi ask.

"Not yet, but this might be him now." Emily says, checking her phone, "No, it's Fiona, Spencer's Lawyer, his trial's been pushed back." Emily says, sounding disappointed.

"That's not going to sit well with him." Rossi comments.

"I know." Emily says as she and Rossi walk into Penelope's office, "She's going up to tell him in person." Emily explains.

"Walker's calling in right now." Penelope says, before pressing answer on the phone, "Em and Dad are here. You are on speaker. Talk to me smooth operator." Penelope requests.

"Do you practice those or do they come to you?" Walker asks.

"You inspirer me." Penelope explains.

"Listen, I need you to track down a Russian national named Dmitri Sobchek." Walker requests, "He was an asset in Moscow. He was a quiet but persistent opponent of corruption in the Russian Government." Walker explains.

"Well, he's not in Russia anymore." Penelope explains, "He's in our own backyard, he's working as a lobbyist on Capitol Hill for Russian Oil interests." Penelope explains.

"Sobchek's name came up in one of Bower's current files as the subject of investigation into the bribery of certain members of Congress." Rossi explains.

"We should talk to him." Emily says, "Thanks Babe." Emily says, kissing Penelope's cheek before she and Rossi head out of Penelope's office.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team continue to work the case, and to Walker's sadness his friend died. It's late evening and Penelope and Emily are back home on their couch drinking wine.

"Do you think Walker's going to be okay?" Penelope asks curious.

"With time." Emily says, "Right now he's with Monica, and his kids, which is the best thing for him." Emily explains.

"Yeah." Penelope responds, and the two of them cuddle up together and drift into a comfortable silence.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

Not long has passed since Walker's friend died, but due to a meeting she has just had with Reid at the prison Emily is worried and has called Rossi into her office.

"I came as fast as I could." Rossi says as he walks into Emily's office.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Emily admits.

"Why couldn't you tell me on the phone? What happened?" Rossi asks worried.

"Fiona and I went to see Reid." Emily explains.

"And?" Rossi asks and Emily explains what happened. "Were Reid and Diana scheduled to have a visit?" Rossi asks.

"He didn't think so, but it happened anyway." Emily explains.

"What does the nurse say?" Rossi asks.

"Cassie didn't bring Diana, another nurse did, a Carol Atkins." Emily explains, "Pen's running a search on the name now, but it's an Alias." Emily explains.

"For who?" Rossi asks

"Lindsey Vaugh." Emily explains.

"Lindsey Vaugh? From that case in Chula Vista ten years ago?" Rossi asks, sounding shocked.

"You remember it." Emily says, sounding a little surprised.

"It was one of my first back, but how could it be her now? And why?" Rossi asks.

"I asked him the same thing." Emily admits.

"And how'd that go?" Rossi asks, and Emily explains about Reid getting angry and needing to be dragged out of the interview room, "Any chance he's wrong?" Rossi asks.

"Well, Reid did smell Scratch's drug before the murder, and he said there was another women in the room with them." Emily explains

"Well, if Lindsey took Diana to visit, where's Cassie?" Rossi asks.

"We don't know." Emily admits, "Her phone goes straight to voicemail she's not retuning texts, either, JJ said that has never happened." Emily explains.

"And Penelope pinged it?" Rossi asks.

"She tried, but the battery must have died." Emily explains, "The GPS was turned off. Walker and JJ are on their way to Reid's apartment now." Emily explains.

"So, what if this has been a Scratch-Lindsey partnership this whole time?" Rossi explains.

"If that's true, given his mental state I'm not sure Reid makes it to trial." Emily admits.

* * *

A little while later, Penelope, Emily, Rossi, Tara and Luke are all in the roundtable room together, talking about what is going on.

"We first came across the Vaughns ten years ago when Lindsey Vaughn and her friend Katie Owen was abducted outside of a crowded movie theatre by three men." Emily explains.

"Ryan Phillips, the triad's dominant, tortured and strangled Katie." Rossi explains.

"Jack Vaughn then took matters into his own hands, using his skills to find Lindsey." Emily explains.

"It ended when Jack murdered Phillips in front of her and Reid." Rossi explains.

"They let them stay in the program after that?" Luke asks surprised.

"Jack was too important a witness to cut lose." Rossi explains.

"And no one's heard from either of them till now?" Tara asks.

"That's right." Emily says.

"And Lindsey, posing as a nurse named Carol Atkinson, was able to get Diana Reid in and out of the Millburn correctional facility." Emily says.

"And despite all the cameras, this is the only one that picked her up." Rossi says, as an image is put on the screen.

"So he knew exactly where they were and how to avoid them." Luke says, and as he does the phone rings.

"Please tell me you have good news." Penelope says, as she presses answer.

"Well, Diana and Cassie aren't here." JJ reveals.

"There's no forced entry and no signs of struggle." Walker says, "And Cassie's car is gone."

"Pen, where are we on the APB of her car?" Emily asks.

"I don't have anything yet." Penelope says.

"Okay, also, search recent traffic in and out of Reid's apartment. Lindsey probably entered as Carol." Emily explains.

"Copy, Copy." Penelope says.

"I know Diana's routine. Stephen and I will hit up those places first." JJ says.

"The rest of us need to find Lindsey ASAP." Emily says, as everyone heads out of the roundtable room.

"I know a Marshal that can help cut through WITSEC red tape." Luke says, as everyone walks along the cat walk, and Luke walks away.

"Yeah, I'm friendly with some people at Homeland Security." Tara says, and she walks away as well.

"I got a buddy at the DOJ, lost a lot of money to him at Poker. He owes me." Rossi explains.

"Pen, there was degraded female DNA and prints found at the crime screen. No matches in CODIS, but there might be something in WITSEC." Emily says.

"I'll pull every favour, try every star." Penelope says, before walking away as well.

"Are we gonna tell Reid?" Rossi asks.

"Not yet. I don't want to add more stress for him." Emily admits.

* * *

A while later things have gotten worse, Cassie has been found dead, but Diana is still missing and because of that Emily has headed to the prison as she feels like Reid has to know what is going on now, even though she is still worried about him.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. We'll find her, I promise." Emily says, "We'll find her, okay? Ballistics came back on the gun that was used on Cassie." Emily says, "It's the exact weapon Jack Vaughn used when he was a mob enforcer in Boston." Emily explains, "Lindsey must have taken it from her father." Emily explains, "Maybe she wanted his reputation, or she just wanted to make sure her Dad knew what she was doing. The reasons are unimportant. What's important is you were right and I should have believed you from the start and I didn't." Emily says, feeling guilty.

"It's because she's a Daddy's girl." Reid says, "The gun is an odd touch of sentimentality for an otherwise logistical killer. She took the gun because she's a Daddy's girl, because they were inseparable." Reid says.

"Yeah. Yes, we can use that. We're already trying to track him down in WITSEC." Emily says.

"He needs to find him. He's the key." Reid says.

"We know." Emily says.

"And hurry, find my Mom, promise me you'll find my Mom." Reid requests.

"Yes, I promise." Emily says, "I know you're scared, try to isolate yourself." Emily requests.

* * *

A little while later Emily has tried, and failed, to get protective custody for Reid, and is back at the BAU, and Penelope, JJ Rossi, and Tara are in the roundtable room.

"Okay, I know it's a different agency and all, but couldn't someone have told us that Lindsey left WITSEC?" Penelope asks.

"No, it's for her own protection." JJ explains.

"The marshals stay away unless you're in trouble." Tara says, "Even our own case agents aren't told about their member status." Tara says as Emily walks in.

"How'd it go with Reid?" Rossi asks.

"As expected." Emily admits,

"He thinks Lindsey's using her father's gun as a way to carry on his legacy." Emily explains.

"Makes sense, giving her Daddy Issues." Rossi says.

"And I spoke to the warden about putting Reid in protective custody, but he said no." Emily says.

"Okay, more ballistics literally just came in on Jack Vaughn's gun, and, oh, my goodness, Lindsey has been a busy evil bee." Penelope comments.

"How busy?" Tara asks.

"That gun has been involved in fifteen murders in the last five years." Penelope explains.

"Single shot to the back of the head with a modified hollow-point." JJ says.

"That's our Lindsey." Rossi says.

"You guys see the geographical pattern? All of the kills are along the US Mexico border." JJ explains.

"And each of the victims have apparent cartel ties." Penelope says.

"So, Lindsey's been a cartel hit women ever since she left the program." Tara realises.

"Okay, but why is she using her Dad's gun? That helps us, and its risky for her." Penelope says.

"It's impulse it's not a choice." JJ says.

* * *

A little while later Rossi and Emily are walking the halls of the BAU, Emily is on her phone.

"Thanks Luke." Emily says, before hanging up the phone, "Jack said Lindsey was looking for the exact same drugs Scratch uses." Emily explains.

"Scratch has a long reach. Look at that riot in the prison last year. You know, it's possible he has help on the side." Rossi says, "Maybe we can go to the warden and get him to give us protective custody again." Rossi says.

"No, the Warden is a dead end. We have to go to the courts." Emily explains.

"How? It's not like you can just walk up to the judge." Rossi says.

"Or I could." Emily says.

"Woah, whoa. Now, is that legal, Emily?" Rossi asks curious.

"It is. It's just inappropriate and a relative long shot." Emily says.

"What will Fiona say?" Rossi asks.

"Well, I wouldn't tell him. I would make the request as a federal agent, not an advocate for the defendant." Emily explains.

* * *

A while later Penelope has been to see Reid, and feeling horrified about what she Penelope is in Penelope's office, waiting for her girlfriend, who walks in, having found out that the team have twelve hours to make an airtight case.

"Hey, weer you able to get Lindsey's print files from WITSEC?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"I'm close, but I need more time." Penelope explains, and the second she speaks Emily can tell that there is something wrong.

"Pen? What's wrong?" Emily asks, as she sits down on the edge of her desk.

"Reid stabbed himself to get into solitary confinement." Penelope says, getting upset.

"Ohh, that's great." Emily says, sounding relieved.

"What?" Penelope asks shocked, not being able to believe what her girlfriend is saying.

"Well, he found a way to isolate himself without hurting anybody else." Emily explains, and as she does Penelope knows what she has to do.

"Okay, here." Penelope says, handing an envelope over.

"What is this?" Emily asks confused as she takes the envelope.

"My letter of resignation." Penelope says, to Emily's complete shock.

"Penelope." Emily says, drawing out the word.

"No, if Reid dies, I quit." Penelope says.

"We won't let that happen." Emily assures her girlfriend.

"Em, I'm exhausted, Amore, and it is breaking me." Penelope admits, "And this whole year has been an emotional roller coaster." Emily says, "It's like every time something happens, there's a piece of myself that is being chipped away, and if one more thing goes down, I don't think there's going to be anything left." Penelope admits, and as she does Emily puts the letter on the table and moves close to her girlfriend, and takes her hand.

"As your boss I want to talk you out of this, but as your girlfriend, the person who loves you more than anything, I get it." Emily admits, "I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

"Does that mean you're okay with this?" Penelope asks, a little surprised.

"No, but I love you, and I'm always going to support you." Emily says, moving over and straddling Penelope before kissing her. Once they kiss Emily just hugs her girlfriend, and as she does Penelope starts to cry, clearly not because of Emily, but because of everything that has happened.

After a little while together in Penelope's office they head into the roundtable room with boxes and even though he doesn't say anything Rossi can tell his daughter is not okay.

"We leave no stone unturned." Emily says, and everyone gets to work.

* * *

For a while the team keep working trying to find something, and as they do Luke's phone rings.

"Rick, what have you got?" Luke asks, stepping out of the room.

"Well, okay, guys, Jack's gun was used in Mexico the day before Nadie's murder." JJ explains.

"What another cartel hit?" Tara asks.

"No." JJ says, "The victim was Victor Flores. He was a real estate broker, a model citizen." JJ explains, as she hands files over.

"point-blank, back of the head, with a modified hollow-point bullet. That's Lindsey all right." Rossi says, after checking the file JJ handed over.

"Why are we only hearing about it now?" Walker asks.

"Because it was in Monterrey, it's a different jurisdiction." JJ explains.

"Okay, so, she crosses the border at Los Indio, which is very close to Matamoros, drives three hours west to Monterrey, kills Victor, and then drives four hours east to Matamoros." Tara says.

"All possible within a day's drive." Walker says.

"Sure, but why go to all the trouble?" Tara asks.

"Why pick Victor Flores? It sounds too random to be random." Emily says.

"All right. All right, thanks Rick. I owe you" Luke says, walking back into the room, "Mexican authorities found an abandoned truck last week that matches the one Reid described. It was dumped two states over." Luke explains.

"Did it belong to a Victor Flores?" JJ asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Luke asks.

"Lindsey killed him before Nadie. She must have stolen his truck, too." Rossi says.

"All right, well, we're waking some real headway here." Luke says.

"Yeah, and it's great." Emily admits, "Guys don't get me wrong, but it's all circumstantial. Pen, any luck finding Lindsey's prints from her WITSEC file?" Emily asks.

"I called in every favour I can think of and then some." Penelope admits, "It's gonna take me like, five more hours to cut through all this red tape." Penelope admits.

"I have to be at the courthouse in one." Emily explains, feeling worried.

* * *

A while later Reid has been released from jail and after tracking down a location owned by Lindsey they have discovered that it is not Scratch who framed Reid, but that it was actually Cat Adams. After the latest reveal Penelope, Emily, Tara, Rossi, Luke and Walker are in the roundtable room.

" _Ta-Da, didn't expect me, did you? Impersonating Scratch was getting tiresome. Now, if the good Doctor wants his mommy back, sends him to me. He knows where to find me. After all, he put me here, but then again, I kind of returned the favour, didn't I? he and I have unfinished business."_ Cat on the video says.

"Really? We have to deal with Cat Adams again?" Penelope asks shocked.

"Yes." Emily confirms, looking worriedly at Penelope, "She was pulling the strings all along." Emily says.

"And wait, Mr Scratch's involvement was…" Penelope starts to say.

"Never part of it. Cat and Lindsey was behind the murder of Nadie Ramos and framing Spencer." Emily explains.

"Why does she have it out so bad for Reid?" Luke asks.

"She was loosely affiliated with a group of hit men." Penelope explains, "About a year and a ahlf ago, Reid outsmarted her when he pretended to be a potential customer." Penelope explains.

"She figured out she was walking into a trap, but Reid was able to convince her to surrender by telling her he would take her to see her father." Tara explains.

"Did he?" Walker asks.

"No. it was all a lie to get her to drop the gun, she's been in prison ever since." Rossi says.

"She's been nursing a grudge for a long time. Setting up Reid, making us and him believe that it was Mr Scratch this whole time, and now, kidnapping his mother." Luke comments.

"Where is she now?" Walker asks.

"Mount Pleasant woman's correctional facility." Emily says.

"Wait, hold up. Reid has to go back to prison?" Walker asks, sounding shocked.

"He just landed." Emily explains.

"Em, do you really think that he can handle it? I mean, all that Reid's been through. Do you really think he has the brain capacity to do this right now?" Penelope ask worried.

"She's right. He's walking into one of the most unstable situations anyone can face. She's been in solitary confinement six months. We all know what that can do to the psyche of an inmate. At best, they suffer from delusions. At worst, they're psychotic." Tara says.

"I took all of that into account. That's why I didn't send Reid in there alone." Emily says.

"So, well, what's the play here?" Rossi asks, "We hope that Reid can profile his mom's location out of Cat, and we just wait until he does?" Rossi asks.

"That's part one. Part two is we refocus and rebuild based on what we know, and search for any leads we missed because of our faulty assumptions." Tara says.

"Well, since we're on that topic, Reid shouldn't be in there at all." Walker says, "He's as compromised as it gets. He hasn't even been reinstated. If we send him into the lion's den, we're giving her exactly what she wants. Now, if I'm only one thing thinks, I apologize, but…" Walker starts to say.

"No, you're not the only one thinking it. We could send JJ instead." Rossi says.

"Yeah, JJ would have a cooler head. She'd be better able to assess Cat's ground game." Tara says.

"And we'd be more likely to force a mistake if we throw Cat off from her plan." Luke says.

"Nobody's changing the plan, am I clear?" Emily snaps, her voice stern, "If we change the plan, Diana's dead. If we lose Diana, we lose Redi from this team forever." Emily explains, "After everything that's happened to him, after everything that's happened to us, we've made too many sacrifices for that." Emily reveals, "So, this is what we're going to do." Emily says, as she stats to walk around the roundtable room, towards Penelope, "We are going to take one moment, one moment of quiet, one moment of despair, one moment of doubt, one moment of hope that Reid is strong enough for this." Emily says as she takes Penelope's hand, and the team take the moment, "Did you all take your moment?" Emily asks, and everyone confirms, "Good, now shut it out, shut everything out, because nothing else matters, except for her." Emily says.

* * *

A while later Reid has agreed to play a game with Cat while the rest of the team, with the except of JJ who is with Reid, are in the roundtable room.

"Up till now, Cat Adams has only worked Solo, but this is a partnership." Emily says, "So we need to figure out how these two hit women were able to work together." Emily says as she sits down, "Especially when one of them was in Solitary." Emily says.

"And hit men are driven by profit and self-preservation. They don't take a job unless they know all the angles." Luke says.

"So, to predict their behaviour we need to ask ourselves a simple question. We know why Cat wanted revenge on Reid, why does Lindsey?" Tara asks.

"Ten years ago, Reid tried to talk Lindsey's father out of one last murder. Cut to last year and she finds out her BFF Cat has been arrested by the same federal agent who tried to stop her Daddy." Rossi comments.

"So Lindsey's emotions trumped her professionalism. She could grab and kill Reid's mother without a trace, but instead, she waltzed Diana into his prison because she wanted him and us to know that she was involved." Luke comments.

"But there's risky and there's reckless. It's kind of hard to buy that Lindsey would commit to doing all of this just because Reid kind of sort of got in her way ten years ago. We're missing something." Emily says, as she checks her phone, "Oh damn, Lindsey's APB didn't turn anything up. Neither did Diana's photo on the national centre for missing adults' database." Emily explains.

"Lindsey's too good to get caught in those dragnets." Rossi comments, and as he does Emily goes to her messages, goes to 'Pen' and sends Penelope a message, "She's probably already changed cars and appearance by now." Rossi says, and Penelope's phone goes off with the message from Emily.

"Okay, I want a full breakdown on Lindsey's life." Emily says and Penelope gets up and leaves, "Aliases, contracts, hits, where she gets her hollowpoint rounds." Emily says, as she stands up.

"Yeah, Walker and I ill take that." Tara says.

"Then I want a list of everyone who was in Cat's prison in the past year." Emily instructs, "Cat was communicating with Lindsey through a maximum-security facility. Somewhere there is a weak link to her chain." Emily says.

"We'll find her." Luke says and once he does Emily heads out of the roundtable room and heads down to Penelope's office having made sure to use her card so it recorded her entry.

"Hey, I got your text message." Penelope says, as Emily walks into her office, "I'm confused, you want me to see if there are any missing children?" Penelope asks.

"No, I asked if any Amber alerts had been issued tonight." Emily explains.

"No, is that important?" Penelope asks.

"Yes. I'm gonna put one out." Emily explains.

"You're gonna put Diana Redi's face and says she's a missing child?" Penelope asks.

"No, I'm gonna put Lindsey's out as an abductor." Emily explains, "People pay attention to Ambers, and that's what we need." Emily explains.

"Okay, oh, I'll do it." Penelope says, not sounding at all certain, as she turns back to her computer.

"Penelope no." Emily says as she walks quickly to her girlfriend and puts her hand on Penelope's back, "It's my call. Which means I'll take responsibility for it. Just pull the screens up, okay?" Emily asks, looking directly at her girlfriend, and Penelope does just that, stands up, and moves back, "I need you to leave…" Emily says, and Penelope goes to say something, "Right now." Emily says, and once she does Penelope leaves the room, and Emily waits until Penelope leaves to get started.

* * *

A little while later Tara and Walker have gone to the person who sold Lindsey her bullets and the team, with the exceptions of Penelope, JJ and Reid are in the roundtable room.

"JJ, you there?" Emily asks, as she walks into the roundtable room.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, go ahead." JJ requests.

"So far we don't have anything on the prison employees. Somebody there is helping her, but nobody jumps out as the obvious culprit, and it doesn't help that they're block us at every turn." Luke says.

"We have something, but, uh, it's out there." Tara says.

"I'll take out there." Emily says.

"The gun store owner was more of a libertarian than you would think." Walker says, "He talked about how he never judged his customers or who they love." Walker says.

"That's weird." Rossi comments.

"Not as weird as when he mentioned Obergefell." Tara says.

"The Supreme Court decision that legalized same sex marriage." Emily says, without even a second of pause.

"You said we were missing something in the relationship between these two women. What if it's this?" Walker asks.

"The risks that Lindsey's taking, the bond she shares with Cat, it's not professional, it's romantic." Tara realises.

"Well, this casts a big shadow over Lindsey's next move, by exposing their plan to us, she knows there's no happy ending, no future with Cat." Walker comments.

"And she's going to take Redi's mother with her, and that's the ultimate act of revenge against the guy who took her lover away." Luke says, giving everyone a lot to think about.

"JJ, what do you have?" Emily asks curious.

"Will, you take me of speaker." JJ requests, and Emily does just that as she heads out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A few moments later Emily is in her office and JJ has explained to her what is going on at the prison, that Cat is saying she is pregnant with Reid's child.

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding?" Emily asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Well, here's where it gets tricky. Do we believe her not?" JJ asks, "On the other hand, getting pregnant is a power control move straight out of the female psychopath handbook. On the other hand…" JJ starts to say

'If her story is true it means she sent her lover down to Mexico to get Reid to ugh…" Emily says, looking disgusted.

"Yeah. Either way she is pregnant, I just refuse to believe it belongs to Spence." JJ explains.

"It could be the person inside the prison who's been helping her." Emily says, "Getting pregnant serves two purposes Gaslighting Reid and emotional blackmail against that employee." Emily says.

"Yeah, but Emily, we don't know who that guy is yet, and Alves and Rossi aren't going to in the time they have left." JJ comments, and as she does Emily gets an alert.

"JJ, I've got to call you back." Emily says, and she heads out of her office.

* * *

A little while later the team are back in the roundtable room, and JJ is on speaker once more.

"You guys got this up?" JJ asks.

"Streaming now." Penelope says, as the video appears on the screen.

"Okay, uh, listen, you're gonna hear a lot of weird stuff, like Spence saying he is the father of Cat's baby. Don't let that distract you." JJ SAYS.

"Uh, I'm sorry, full stop, why would Spence say he's the father of…" Penelope starts to say.

"Quiet Pen." Emily says, giving her girlfriend a look.

"You had eyes on me while I was in prison, didn't you?" Reid in the video asks.

"Spencie, don't ruin the moment." Cat says.

"I don't want to, but I'm on the clock." Reid says.

"Answer my question. Am I right?" Reid asks.

"Yes, you're right. I wanted to make sure things were just as uncomfortable for you as they were for me." Cat says.

"That's what we missed, the inside man that's been helping them." Luke says.

"He didn't just work at Cat's prison, he worked at hers and Reid's." Rossi says.

"Pen, look for any overlap." Emily requests.

"Compiling now." Penelope says, "Here's something. Lionel Wilkins. He worked at both Mouth Pleasant and the Millburn correctional facility." Penelope explains.

"Okay, look, this guy could have gotten her pregnant, but there's no way he could have gotten his hand on Reid's file." Tara comments.

"Well, not directly. He could have called in a favour from a friend at the Bureau." Walker explains.

"So someone must have wanted to screw us this whole time." Luke says.

"Someone who's not gonna work for the Bureau much longer." Emily comments.

"That's how you timed everything so perfectly." Reid says, "Like sending my mom and Lindsey to visit me when I thought I was at my lowest." Reid explains.

"Thought? You sure you weren't?" Cat asks.

"No, I wasn't, because I didn't feel bad. I felt scared." Reid says, "At how much I enjoyed poisoning the other prisoners. I have a hundred ways of getting myself out of that situation, and I picked the one that would cause them the most pain." Reid says.

"Well, look at that. You might end up saving your mother's life after all." Cat comments.

"Okay, Lionel Wilkins' primary residence is in Falls Church, but I also have a second address. It's a cabin off the Rappahannock river." Penelope explains.

"The Cabin is in Lindsey's zone based on the gas stations." Walker says.

"Helos are on the roof forming up. Let's go." Emily says, and the entire team, except for Penelope, head out of the roundtable room.

* * *

A little while later Lindsey has been arrested, Diana has been saved and the entire team, and Diana are back at the BAU as JJ and Reid walk out of the elevator.

"Spencer's here." Emily whispers to Diana and once she does Diana walks over to Reid and as she does Emily puts her arm around Penelope's waist, and kisses Penelope's cheek.

"HI Mom." Reid says and the two of them hug.

"Don't leave me ever again." Diana says as she and Reid hug.

"I won't." Reid says and as he does Emily's phone goes off and so she removes her arm from around Penelope as she checks it.

Once Emily checks her phone she heads into the bullpen where she walks straight up to another agent.

"Where is he?" Emily asks.

"I put him in your office, like you asked me to." The Agent explains.

"Thank you." Emily says, and she heads up to her office where she finds a person, Morgan, waiting for her.

"Hey, we need to talk." Morgan says.

"Derek, oh my god." Emily says and the two of them hug.

"Oh, Prentiss, Prentiss, Prentiss." Morgan says, as they break apart, "It is so good to see you. I'm liking your new digs." Morgan comments.

"Ohh, I'm not crazy about how I earned them, it's been a tough year." Emily comments.

"Yeah, I heard some of what you've been going through. I mean, not everything." Morgan comments, "Why didn't anyone tell me that the kid has been arrested?" Morgan asks.

"Reid made a list of people he was willing to see as visitors, you weren't on it." Emily explains, "He was humiliated, and honestly, we were barely keeping it together. Pen almost quit over it." Emily explains, pain in her voice.

"All right, well, that might explain the text I got, but I don't know." Morgan says, "Just something doesn't feel right. Garcia texted me, said that Reid was out of prison and that he did want to see me, and he was staying at an FBI safe house where he was putting his mother up for the night." Morgan explains.

"I didn't approve that." Emily says, wondering what is going on, as she takes the phone and Rossi and JJ walk into the office.

"You don't call, you don't write." Rossi says.

"Rossi." Morgan says and he and Rossi hug.

"Ohh, you don't even give us a heads up and you decide to pop in at three in the morning." JJ says, sounding amazed.

"Oh, Blondie, come here, come here, come here." Morgan says, and the two of them hug.

"Hi." JJ says.

"Oh, it is so good to see all of you." Morgan says and they break apart, "Look, I wish I could say I was just here to say hello, but, uh, we may have bigger problems." Morgan says, "You see what I'm saying about the text? It does not sound like Garcia." Morgan says, and everyone sees Emily becoming more and more concerned, "You do know what it does sound like."

"A trap." Emily says worried and she and Morgan head down to Penelope's office where they spend a few moments waiting until Penelope finally walks in.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"Oh, my god! Oh my god! It's you! It's really you!" Penelope says, hurrying towards Morgan and the two of them hug, as they do Emily smiles, feeling glad that her girlfriend is so happy, "Oh, you smell like, you smell like, hope and happiness. It is really you." Penelope says.

"Yes, it's me, it's me, but listen, you gotta focus, okay?" Morgan asks, as the two of them break apart.

"Yeah, anything, anything, focus, focus on what?" Penelope asks, as she looks between Morgan and Penelope.

"This text." Emily says as she hands the phone over.

"Oh crap." Penelope says, as she reads the message.

* * *

A few minutes later the entire team, except for Reid, and Morgan are all in the roundtable room.

"I know we're all tired, but we might have a new lead on Mr Scratch." Emily says.

"Somebody did a bang-up job of cloning my cell phone to send Morgan a fake text luring him to a non-existent safe house, and whoever that somebody is has mad skills." Penelope explains.

"The kind of skills Scratch has." Walker realises.

"Were you able to track where the hack came from?" Luke asks and Penelope looks insulted.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Penelope asks Morgan, to Emily's amusement.

"Alvez, you'll always get a location with this one." Morgan says, referring to Penelope, "You guys are all good to go." Morgan comments.

"Obviously Morgan can't come with us, he's a civilian now." Emily says.

"We'll miss you out there." JJ says.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it out there in the field with you guys. I think about it every day." Morgan says, "But between our old friends and my new friends, you guys are gonna go out there, you're gonna handle your business, you're gonnna make people feel safe, and then you're gonna come home, and that's all that matters." Morgan says.

"Let's saddle up." Emily says, and everyone except Penelope, Emily and Morgan head out of the roundtable room.

"Be careful." Penelope tells her girlfriend.

"I will." Emily says, "I love you." Emily says, before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Love you too." Penelope responds and once she does Emily hurries out of the roundtable room so that she can catch up with the others, "Hey, walk me back to my lair." Penelope says, and she and Morgan head out of the roundtable room.

"So, what's the other reason you're not going with the team?" Penelope asks curious.

"Baby Girl, I made a promise to my son. Now, obviously he's not old enough to understand it, but that's not what matters." Morgan explains, "My promise was that I would come home to him every night, and so far, I haven't broken it." Morgan comments.

"How is Hank?" Penelope asks.

"He just started walking. Well, it's more like this little waddle." Morgan says, imitating the walk, "But the kid is walking. You know, I have no idea that I could love this much." Morgan admits.

"Okay, I just have to say something. Of all the heroes I have met, and I have met a lot of heroes, you, Derek "Chocolate Thunder" Morgan are the most heroic." Penelope says, before hugging Morgan, "Ohh, ohh, ohh, that's for you." Penelope says as hugs then moves away, "This is for Hank." Penelope says, hugging him again, "And Savannah." Penelope says, hugging him again, "And this is for you again." Penelope says, before hugging once last time, "Oh, as for Hank, if you leave right now you'll get home before he wakes up." Penelope comments.

"Actually, I told Savannah I was going to catch a later flight." Morgan says, "I reached out for Reid for real. I want to see him, I gotta see him, so I'm gonna bring him some breakfast and make sure him and his Mom are okay." Morgan says, as he puts his hand on Penelope's face, "I am so proud of you, I love you, always." Morgan says, "But do you think you can try to be a little friendlier to Alvez?" Morgan asks.

"Oh my god." Penelope says, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. He seems like a pretty all right kid." Morgan says.

"He… it's complicated. I'll try. I make no promises." Penelope says.

"Go, save some lives, Baby Girl." Morgan says.

"Okay. Meow." Penelope says, kissing Morgan's hand before Morgan starts to walk away, "I hate it when you go, but I love when you walk away."

"Here's another one." Morgan says, blowing her a kiss, "Got it?"

"Uh-huh, mm-hmm, me to you." Penelope says, signalling what she is saying before Morgan turns away and walks way.

After watching Morgan walk away Penelope heads down to her office and sits down at her computer station.

"All right, Voltron, sound of." Penelope requests, once she is patched into the teams coms.

"Have we dispatched units to the location Scratch tried to lure us to?" Emily asks.

"I coordinated it before we left. They're on their way." Tara says.

"SWAT will meet us on site at Scratch's house." Luke explains.

"I know we all want this son of a bitch's head on a platter, but SWAT has to clear every single room before we step foot inside." Emily explains.

"Have they been briefed? This guys traps have traps." JJ says.

"The house itself could be a setup." Rossi says.

"Or a waste of our time so he can get away." Walker comments.

"Whatever it is, he's gonna try to take us by surprise. We have to be ready for anything." Emily says and just after she does all the tries are blown out and the two cars spin out of control.

"is everyone okay?" Emily asks concerned, once the tires stop spinning.

"Yeah." Tara answers.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good." JJ says, and seconds after she does the cars are hit by a truck.

"Guys? Guys?" Penelope asks, feeling terrified, but all she hears is a beep on the other end of the call.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

A little while after Penelope headed the crash she is pacing back and forth outside the elevators of the BAU, trying to get in touch with Emily, who she desperately wants to talk to.

"Don't go to voice mail. Don't go to voice mail. Don't go to voice mail." Penelope says as she paces back and forth.

"This is SSA Emily Prentiss, I can't take your call right now…." Emily's voicemail starts to say and as it does the elevators open and Matt walks out.

"Hey, I came as soon as I could, what's wrong?" Matt asks worried, as getting a terrified call from Penelope in the early hours of the morning isn't good.

"They're gone. They're all gone." Penelope says, as she shows Matt her phone, which shows no tracking info on any of the team.

"I'll drive." Matt says.

"Yeah." Penelope says, and they leave the BAU.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Matt are together in the car on the way to the accident sight and as Matt drives Penelope is on the phone.

"Correct. Penelope Alessa Garcia, technically analyst, badge number 0019er0." Penelope says, "I am with international response team special agent Matt Simmons." Penelope says, "Yeah, I know, but SSA Spencer Reid hasn't been reinstated yet, so… oh my god, I know this is protocol, but you need to stop asking me questions and send the coordinates I gave you right now, please." Penelope says, and as she does Matt slams on the breaks, "And medical, send me lots of medical." Penelope says, as she sees the sight before her and Matt, and she quickly hangs up her phone and she and Matt run out of the car.

As Penelope and Matt get out the car they first person they see is Rossi who struggling to stay on his feet and so Penelope runs towards him and hugs him, tightly,

"I got you, I got you." Matt says as he helps Rossi remain standing once Penelope and Rossi break apart.

"Jag-off ambushed us, didn't even see him coming." Rossi explains.

"All right. We got to get you off that leg, okay?" Matt asks.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'll go flag down the Calvary." Rossi says, "Penelope, go check on the team." Rossi tells his daughter.

"Dad…." Penelope starts to say, not wanting to leave him.

"Go check out the team, Penelope." Rossi tells his daughter and as he does Penelope goes running to Luke and JJ, "You too." Rossi tells Matt.

"What can I do?" Penelope asks as she gets to Luke and JJ.

"I can't see." JJ says.

"What can I do? How can I help?" Penelope ask worried.

"I can't see." JJ repeats.

"Wait, all right, I see it, okay? I see it. You got some broken glass in your scalp, JJ, okay?" Luke asks, "Just hold this." Luke says, putting a cloth against JJ's eye, "Till the ambulance, comes, all right?" Luke asks and as he does Penelope realises something, and so she hurries over to the cars.

"Stephen? Stephen?" Penelope asks, her voice breaking as tears come to her eyes.

"He's gone." Luke says.

"I can't leave him alone like this." Penelope says.

"LUKE, LUKE!" Matt yells.

"Where's Emily?" Rossi asks, and Penelope hears her father.

"EM!" Penelope yells, in horror, "EM!" Penelope yells once more, and as she does Rossi makes his way over to his daughter.

"Penelope, Penelope." Rossi says, getting to his daughter, and putting his hands on her shoulders, as he shakes slightly, "Penelope, you can't freak out right now, you're the only one clear headed, you need to do this job, track Scratch, find Emily." Rossi tells his daughter, "Emily needs you." Rossi says, hoping it will help his daughter keep it together.

"Okay, but you need to promise me that you'll get the medical attention you need." Penelope tells her father.

"Promise Kiddo." Rossi tells his daughter.

* * *

Far away from her girlfriend Emily wakes up alone, and the first thing she realises is that she is in pain, and the second is that Penelope is not by her bedside.

"Where am I?" Emily asks confused, "PEN!" Emily calls.

"You were in a car crash, a bad one." A guy dressed like an orderly says.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" Emily asks.

"Your SUV sustained the brunt of the impact. Specifically, you sustained It. Do you remember?" the guy asks.

"No I…" Emily says, but then she remembers, "Wait, yeah. My team." Emily says.

"Take it easy, Agent Prentiss. Got you stabilized, but you got to stay put." The guy explains.

"Where am I?" Emily asks, "This isn't a hospital I've been in enough hospitals to know how they sound, how they smell, so where the hell am I? and where's my girlfriend? She'd be here." Emily says, knowing that without a doubt.

"You're being taken care of. we both are." The guys says, before walking away.

"Wait. What does that mean? I don't understand you." Emily says, and as she does Mr Scratch walks in.

"Well, hello Emily." Scratch says.

"Son of a bitch." Emily says angrily.

"It's nice to meet you, too, finally." Scratch says.

"Did you grab all of us, huh? Are we all here?" Emily says, feeling a sense of relief at the fact that she knows Penelope would be the only one safe from Scratch, "Luke! JJ!" Emily yells.

"No. it's just you. Your team is fine, by the way, Excuse me. I take that back. The truck I drove into your team did call SSA Stephen Walker, whiplash, tragic, leaves behind a wife and two children, I believe." Scratch says.

"No." Emily says, getting upset.

"That's good. Get it all out." Scratch says.

"I will make sure you fry for this." Emily says, anger in her voice.

"Will you? Well maybe you should take a look at yourself first because for where I'm standing, you won't be doing much of anything for the rest of your life." Scratch says.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Matt are still at the crash scene while everyone else in the team who was hurt have been taken to hospital.

"So, Scratch hacked my phone tonight using something called a man in the middle attack. That means he's on a specific radio frequency." Penelope explains.

"And you're thinking he's using the same radio frequency to activate these spikes." Matt realises.

"Well, he's a man of habit. Maybe we can use that habit to locate him and figure out… this is how I profile." Penelope says, and as she does she tries something and the spikes retract.

"Hold, freeze, freeze, you just hit it." Matt says as he crotches down next to the Spikes, "Hold on. All right, back it up." Matt says.

"Boyah." Penelope says.

"Now we got the frequency. We just have to figure out where he's broadcasting it from." Matt says.

"Okay, that is easier said than done." Penelope says, "Radio signals work on a pre-set range. We'll drive in and out of proximity to it." Penelope explains.

"And he could be bouncing it off multiple buildings." Matt realises.

"Yeah, that's also true. Okay, the least I could do is make sure Scratch doesn't ambush us again, so the next time he goes live, I'll set up some sort of signal, like…" Penelope says and an alarm goes off, as it does Penelope sees Walker get loaded into an ambulance, "They have to take him to the hospital, anyway?" Penelope asks shocked.

"Yeah, that's the proper procedure. Need a minutes?" Matt asks his friend.

"So, so badly, but… we have to help Emily." Penelope explains, "Let's get to work." Penelope says and as she and Matt head to the car Penelope pulls out her phone and sends a message to Stephen, " _I need you to go to the hospital, stay with Dad, JJ will explain what's going on, NSFM."_ Penelope says, hoping Stephen remembers their old Code and knowing that JJ will fill Stephen in about Tara as well.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Matt are in Rossi's office at the BAU when Reid and Luke walks in. As they do Penelope signals to hand over their phones, which they do and Penelope puts them into a cigar box.

"Okay, now that we're secure I got that for Dad last year." Penelope explains, "Not only is it a cigar case, but it's also a Faraday case." Penelope explains, "It blocks all radio and cell signals. I think Scratch might be listening in on us with our cell phones, even when they're off." Penelope explains.

"That explains why Rossi was so cagey at the hospital." Luke realises, "All right, let's find these tickets." Luke says, and he walks over to the filing cabinet and uses the key Rossi gave him to open it, "What is this?" he asks, referring to a draw of files with "Scratch" on them.

"Stephen was brought on board for one reason, that was to catch Scratch." Matt says, "That is his entire investigations into him." Matt explains, "He kept all his records off site, updating Emily and Dave through hard copies." Matt explains.

"If it's off the cloud, Scratch can't hack it, have you guys read it?" Reid asks, looking between Matt and Penelope.

"No. Emily ordered it compartmentalized eyes only clearance, but she also felt there should be at least one failsafe who wasn't part of the BAU who knew about it just in case of emergency. That's why Penelope called me." Matt explains.

"All right. Let's dig in." Luke says, "This might be our only chance at stopping this bastard." Luke says and he, Reid and Matt start to get all the files.

"We'll take them to the roundtable room." Matt says.

"I need a minute, I'll see you there." Penelope says, and Matt, Luke, and Reid all give her looks of understanding as they leave the office, Matt squeezing her shoulder as he walks past.

Once Matt, Luke, and Reid have left her fathers office Penelope picks up a picture off her fathers desk, a picture of her and Emily, and just looks at Emily, "She's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay." Penelope says to herself and after a few moments of staring at the picture Penelope leaves her father's office, heading to the roundtable room.

* * *

After getting a message from Penelope Stephen headed straight to the hospital where, after asking for David Rossi Stephen heads to his room. Once in Rossi's hospital room Stephen finds JJ sitting by Rossi's bed where Rossi is lying unconscious.

"JJ? What's going on?" Stephen asks worried.

"Scratch." JJ explains, "He ambushed us, Stephen is dead, Emily has been taken."

"Oh god." Stephen says and as he does a horrifying thought comes to him, "Tara? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's in Surgery. She was in shock after the accident." JJ explains, and she sees the horrified look on Stephen's face, "The Doctors said she should be okay."

"Good, that's good." Stephen says, feeling terrified but at the same time not sure what else to feel as this pain he is feeling is exactly the kind of pain he was trying to protect himself from by not getting into a relationship with Tara, but yet it still hurts.

"The doctors said they'll come tell me when she's out of surgery, so we'll know the second we she's okay." JJ says.

"Okay." Stephen says and he takes a seat on the other side of Rossi's bed and does what Penelope asked and stays with Rossi.

* * *

Back at the BAU Penelope, Reid and Matt are in the roundtable room and discussing everything that they have found.

"Em, texted Hotch?" Penelope asks, sounding surprised.

"According to Stephen's documentation, yes." Reid confirms.

"It must have been a coordinated attempt to share intel. Would Hotch have exposed himself like this?" Matt asks, not sounding that sure.

"Non, and neither would she." Reid says, as he walks over to the whiteboard, "I mean, she wouldn't rely on a hackable app, and she sure as hell wouldn't write AH in a text." Reid says, "That defeats the purpose of compartmentalising the investigation." Reid explains.

"It's was a smoke screen." Penelope says, knowing that.

"Stephen had a background in counterintelligence." Matt says, "He must have designed this. He faked Hotch side of the conversation to entice Scratch to make a move." Matt says.

"The size and scale of which indicates desperation, a desperation he hasn't shown after a year of hiding, so why now?" Reid asks.

"AH is a pretty big red flag. Maybe that's what brought him out." Matt comments.

"Well, they used Hotch's initials in other texts before." Penelope says.

"Then they found something else, something they knew would rattle him. B-Cap, what's B-Cap?" Reid asks.

"Geography maybe. I mean, it's mentioned in relevance to DC." Matt says.

"Maybe it's a code name for a partner." Penelope comments.

"I can't see it." Reid comments.

"Hey, no, why don't we kick it over to the team? Maybe they can suss out." Penelope says, trying to be comforting.

"No, no time." Reid says, "Get out."

"What?" Penelope asks shocked.

"Get out, sorry, you too, I'm really sorry, but get out." Reid says, as he pushes Penelope and Matt towards the door.

"Let me get this, and then I'm gonna go." Penelope says, grabbing her laptop, "It's okay, okay." Penelope says, once she and Matt are pushed out of the room, "He's had a rough couple of months." Penelope explains.

* * *

Back at the hospital Stephen and JJ are still waiting by Rossi's bed when Will walks in and the second he does JJ hurries towards him and kisses him.

"Oh, oh, my god Babe." Will says as they break apart and Will sees JJ's wounds.

"Oh, how are the kids?" JJ asks concerned.

"Oh, they're fine. They're fine. I didn't even wake them. I got your Mom to come over." Will explains.

"Oh, right." JJ says, sounding glad.

"look at me, how are you?" Will asks concerned.

"Uh, he gave me the front seat." JJ says, sounding disbelieving.

"Stephen did?" Will asks.

"Yeah, I was all set to sit in the back, but he got their first, and…. So is it time to call it? That was the deal right? If it got to scary one of us could call it, not today, not this week, after we find Emily." JJ says.

"Well, if I remember, you would be a full time Mom and I would run a breakfast place." Will comments.

"Mm, and I'd go to all the PTA meetings, you'd come home smelling like grease." JJ says.

"Ha, ha, ha, it's tempting." Will admits.

"Hmm, yeah, so do you want to call it?" JJ asks curious.

"You see these rings? We've worn them for five years, but I've loved you for ten." Will says.

"Hasn't been easy." JJ admits.

"No, but I wouldn't trade a single day, not even the awful ones like today, and I'll do whatever you want me to do." Will says.

"Oh, thank God, neither do I." JJ admits, and as she does the two of them kiss, and as they do Stephen can't help but think about how Will and JJ are handling the situation.

"Mm, get a room you too." Rossi's voice says, "Is my leg still attached?" Rossi asks curious.

"Yeah." Stephen confirms.

"Is Emily…" Rossi starts to say.

"Nothing." JJ answers as her phone goes off, so Will hands JJ her phone, "All right, I got to go, Luke's here." JJ says, and she heads out of the room while Will takes JJ's empty seat.

* * *

A little while later JJ is still being held by Scratch and in an attempt to try and keep herself calm Emily keeps muttering "Wheels Up." To herself.

"Where is that place you go to ground yourself?" Scratch asks curious, "I'd like to know." He admits.

"So you can destroy it." Emily says, knowing that, "See, I've read your case file. I've read about how your father was killed when you were thirteen, and earlier, you said something about crossing a line when it comes to stalking a child. I realized Hotch's son Jack, he's thirteen now, too." Emily says.

"I'm not a paedophile, I'm insulted by your inference." Scratch says.

"No, your interest in Jack is clinical. You want to see what it will be like if he grows up without his father like you did." Emily says, knowing that, "That's what I've been focusing on. After you kill Hotch, you'll never leave Jack alone. Am I right?" Emily asks.

"You are." Scratch confirms.

"Let me tell you something, Peter. I've died before protecting a child." Emily says, thinking of Declan, "That was a child I barely knew, but Jack, I love Jack." Emily admits, "I've watched Jack grow up. I will not betray him or my father, so it doesn't matter what you do to me, I will not break." Emily says.

"Let me test that resolve." Scratch says, as he brings a scalpel towards Emily, "You make an interesting point. I need a plan B." Scratch says before leaving, and as he leaves Emily sees someone outside.

"Hey, you come here!" Emily calls, "Just for a second. Please, I just need a second.

* * *

Back at the BAU Penelope and Matt are working in the BAU as Penelope does her best not to think about how terrified she is for Emily; how much she wants her girlfriend back.

"This I might be able to help with." Matt says, pointing to something on Penelope's screen, "Emily's last text had to do with Honduras. Scratch's last known sighting before tonight was Honduras." Matt explains.

"Right, and we thought Scratch fled there after he framed Reid for murder in Mexico." Penelope comments.

"Right. Emily asked the IRT to contact our central American sources just to see if we could find anything. Now, we never did. We also never stopped to ask why Scratch was in Honduras in the first place." Matt says.

"Reid'll figure this out, you know him, he's amazing at this kind of thing." Penelope says, and as she does a book is thrown against the roundtable room window causing Penelope and Matt to jump, and so they hurry up to the roundtable room where Reid is.

"B-Cap is short for Banisters Caapi." Reid explains, "It's a plant, specifically a hallucinogen that's found in a tea called ayahuasca." Reid explains.

"We worked a couple of those cases, I think. If I remember, it's like a peyote." Matt says.

"Yeah, in multiple ways." Reid says, "They're similar legally in that taking them is considered a religious practice, and pharmacological, they're similar in that both drugs cause you to hallucinate intense, geometric patterns and vomit a lot." Reid explains.

"Okay, what does this have to do with Scratch?" Penelope asks.

"Well, Scratch has a cocktail of dissociative drugs to induce delusions, but a mathematical mind like his would always be looking for ways to tweak and improve the formula." Reid realises.

"So, he went to Honduras to look for it. He then brought it back to DC to experiment with it. Stephen and Emily came to the same conclusion and tried to pretend like they were hot on his trail." Matt says.

"We need to track down all practitioners of the ceremony in the district Shamans, gurus, overnight religions that just hung their first shingle." Reid says, "He could be using one of their volunteers as a partner, either willing or unwilling.' Reid says, and then he notices the looks Penelope and Matt are giving him, "What?"

"You threw a book at a window. It was jarring." Penelope says.

"It took me sixty minutes to deduce what should have taken me sixty seconds, and if Emily dies because I was too slow, I'll be throwing a lot more than books." Reid says, and Penelope doesn't even want to think about the possibility of Emily dying.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Matt are in Matt's car together, on their way to a place that uses b-cap.

"Okay, so apparently, the local place using b-cap is the church of the herbal sacrament, where you can find anything for your spiritual needs that only ayahuasca can fulfil." Penelope explains, "Matt, walk me through what's gonna happen when we get there?" Penelope asks curious.

"We ask questions, and we come home." Matt says.

"No creepy weirdness?" Penelope asks.

"No weirdness." Matt confirms.

"Good, because I'm about fill up in the creepy weirdness department for one night." Penelope admits.

"Penelope, are you okay?" Matt asks worried.

"No, my Dad's hospital and I can't even be with him, and the women I love is missing and I don't…." Penelope starts to explain.

"We'll find Emily." Matt assures his friend.

"I've been in this situation before." Penelope tells Matt.

"I know." Matt says, "Penelope, she came back to you then, you need to believe she will come back to you now." Matt says.

* * *

At the hospital Stephen has gotten word that Tara is waking up and so he has gone to her room and is sitting by her bed as she opens her eyes.

"Hey." Stephen says, leaning forward.

"Stephen." Tara says, sounding surprised, but glad.

"You had me worried." Stephen admits, "I'm really glad you're okay." Stephen admits.

"I'm really glad you're here." Tara admits, and as she does Stephen reaches out and takes Tara's hand.

"There is no where I'd rather be." Stephen says, smiling back at Tara, and deciding that once Tara is out of hospital the two of them will have a conversation.

* * *

A little while after their conversation about Emily Penelope and Matt have arrived at the ''church" that b-cap has been used at, where they have found a lot of people being sick.

"So much for no creepy weirdness." Penelope comments, and as she does Penelope's tablet starts to go off with an alarm, "Scratch's radio signal." Penelope says and she and Matt start to investigate, Matt leading with his gun draw.

"Clear, come on in." Matt says and Penelope walks into a room which is full of servers.

"Mother lode." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, looks like we found Scratch's IT department, no Scratch." Matt comments.

"Yeah, but this is where he's been doing everything, hacking me, hacking our phones, the whole tamale, and just like you predicted, he's been bouncing the signal off multiple buildings. We're close, Matt." Penelope tells her friend.

* * *

Back at the hospital Stephen and Tara in Tara's hospital room have been joined by Will, JJ, and Luke, and they are all discussing everything that is going on.

"Scratch, Scratch took Emily, I saw him." Tara explains.

"Yeah, we know, we're looking for him." Luke comments.

"He dosed her." Tara says.

"In the SUV while she was knocked out?" Rossi asks concerned.

"Yeah." Tara confirms, "He brought his gas with him."

"She would wake in a delusion he'd have total control over." JJ comments.

"He thinks she knows where Hotch is, so he's trying to trick her. She's one of the smartest people we know, she'd see through it." Luke says.

"So Scratch would go farther." JJ says.

"Sometimes interrogators even simulate death. Man, he could make it feel like the real thing." Luke says.

"No. that wouldn't work." JJ says, "Remember, Rossi, when Prentiss told us about when she died, for real died, how for her, it was just dark and cold?" JJ asks.

"That's right. If he made her experience some out-of-body vision, she'd know it was a lie." Rossi says, and once does the group keep talking about the strategy Scratch could be using on Emily.

* * *

A little while later, just like JJ suspected she would, Emily has realised that everything Scratch told her is a lie, and she has managed to escape. As she runs Emily finds Matt, but she isn't quiet sure if what she is seeing is real.

"Prentiss!" Reid calls, and he rounds the corner, with his gun pointed, which he points at Emily and Matt.

"Lower your weapon, Damn it." Emily requests, sounding frightened.

"Where's Scratch?" Reid asks.

"Oh, he's upstairs. Tag in here.' Emily requests, "Matt and Alvez can box him in."

"No, I need to go find him." Reid says.

"No, no, Spence, please, I need someone I know is real right now, all right?" Emily begs and once she does Reid walks over and hugs her.

"You okay?" Reid asks concerned.

"Yeah, Pen?" Emily asks worried.

"She fine, worried, but she's the reason we're here. She took charge." Reid explains, causing Emily to feel relieved, and proud.

* * *

A little while later Scratch is dead and Emily, Rossi, Reid, Matt, and Luke are arriving back at the BAU and as they arrive back Penelope hurries towards them.

"Are you okay?" Penelope ask worried as she hugs her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Emily says, feeling like being in Penelope's arms is what helps her to know that she is okay.

"Have you been checked out by medical?" Penelope asks worried.

"Not yet." Emily answers, "Your Dad and I have to call Hotch first."

"Okay." Penelope says, "I'll be in my office when you are done, and when you are done I'm taking you to hospital to get checked out." Penelope tells her girlfriend as they break apart.

"Okay." Emily confirm, and she and Rossi head up to Rossi's office.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Rossi have finished talking to Hotch, but are still in Rossi's office together.

"So he's really not coming back." Emily says, honestly not sure how to feel.

"I'm not overly surprised." Rossi admits.

"Honestly, I'm not either." Emily admits.

"We should probably head down to Penelope, she's going to drag both of us to the hospital." Rossi comments.

"Yeah, she is." Emily confirms, "Dave, I'm going to ask Penelope to marry me." Emily reveals, it being clear that she isn't asking for permission, but she is telling him what she is going to do.

"That's great." Rossi says, with a smile, before getting up and walking over to the safe in his cabinet and opening it and getting out a little box, "This belonged to my mother. She wanted Penelope to have this, and I was saving it to give to the love of Penelope's life, I've known for a long time that that was you." Rossi says as he hands over the ring box to Emily.

"Thank you." Emily says, taking the ring, and putting it in her pocket.

Once Emily has the ring she and Rossi head down to Penelope's office where she proceeds to take them both back to the hospital.

* * *

A few days have passed since Scratch was killed and Emily hasn't proposed to Penelope as Emily didn't feel like it was appropriate to propose before Walker's funeral; which is currently taking place with Emily giving the eulogy.

"We never get to say goodbye the way we want, and when we deal with a loss so sudden and curel our emotions can overwhelm us." Emily says and as shed does Penelope leans on her father's shoulder, and Stephen and Matt, who are standing next to them, exchanging looks, "Stephen Walker was a good agent, but he was a better man. He made the world a better place, and we can honour him by doing the work he never got to do." Emily says, and once she does the funeral ends and everyone starts to walk up to Monica, to give her their bests.

"You need to come back to the BAU with us." Rossi whispers to Stephen as Penelope hugs Monica.

"Why?" Stephen asks, feeling confused.

"You just need to." Rossi says, giving Stephen a look which he hopes displays how important it is that Stephen comes with them.

"There are no words." Emily says to Monica.

"No, there are not." Monica admits.

"Monica, I asked Stephen to join the BAU. I asked him to hunt Scratch. I got him killed, and…" Emily starts to say.

"Peter Lewis killed my husband, and I choose to believe Stephen can rest knowing he helped his team catch him." Monica says.

"Thank you." Emily says, "If there's anything the Bureau can do for you or your family, please." Emily requests.

"I will. Right now, my kids need me." Monica says, before walking over to her kids as Emily walks over to Penelope who she puts her arm around the two of them walk away.

* * *

A little while later Emily is in the roundtable room at the BAU when the team, Matt and to his and everyone but Rossi's confusion, Stephen walk into the roundtable room.

"I wanted to thank you for all of your help." Emily says to Matt, as the team circle the roundtable room and Stephen stands back against the wall.

"Well, it was good to be off help. Ever since the IRT went down, I've been sitting on my hands waiting for a new assignment." Matt explains.

"We should sit down tomorrow, we can talk about that." Emily says, feeling like Matt could be a perfect fit for the team.

"I'd like that." Matt admits.

"So, we all need to discuss what Peter Lewis' death means for this team." Emily says.

"It means that Hotch can come back." Penelope says, though she is honestly worried about what this means for Emily.

"Yeah, we spoke to him. He was relieved that he and Jack were out of danger. They're out of Witness Protection, but, um…" Rossi starts to say.

"He's not coming back, is he?" JJ asks.

"He loves being a full-time Dad. He never got to do that before, and let's face it in this job…" Emily starts to say.

"There's always gonna be another Scratch, and he's lost enough." Rossi says.

"We all have." Tara says, glancing over at Stephen.

"Yes, we have, which is why the director has ordered us to take some time off from handling cases, but before we all leave, there is one last thing I need to say." Emily says, even though there is technically two she wants the second thing she has to say to be a surprise, "Scratch got deeper into my head than I can to admit, and the only way I was able to stay sane was by repeating a mantra, two words, you know what those two words were?" Emily asks, as she looks around the room, "Wheels up." Emily says, with a slight laugh, "It saved my life when I wasn't sure I was gonna make it because it reminded me that you were out there fighting, so take your rest, you earned it, but when we get back, Wheels up Matt." Emily says.

"Wheels up, Emily." Matt says.

"Wheels up, Tara." Emily says.

"Wheels up." Tara says.

"Wheels up." JJ says.

"Wheels up." Penelope says.

"Wheels up." Luke says.

"Damn right, wheels up." Rossi says.

"Wheels up." Reid says, and as he watches everyone Stephen realises that he hates the BAU just a little less, and everyone starts to leave.

"You're gonna want to watch this." Rossi says, stopping everyone from leaving.

"Penelope." Emily says, walking to her right, toward Penelope, and Luke, Reid, and Tara move out of the way when they realise who Emily is walking towards, "Penelope, it wasn't just knowing that the team was out there that kept me going, it was knowing you were out there." Emily says, as she takes Penelope's hands, "Seven years ago I knew I wanted to marry you, wanted to be with you forever, and since then we've been through so much; fake deaths, abductions, stalkers, hell and back, and I still know that with my entire being." Emily admits, as pulls out a ring box, ''Penelope Rossi-Garcia, will you marry me?" Emily asks.

"Yes, a thousand times, yes." Penelope answers, with an amazed look on her face, and Emily puts the ring on Penelope before kissing her fiancé as the rest of the team and Stephen applause.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: Thank you for the support.**

* * *

A little while after Emily proposed to Penelope the two of them, Stephen, and the team, including Kristy, Will and the Simmons and Jareau kids, are all at Rossi's, celebrating Penelope and Emily's engagement.

While the rest of the team are out in the backyard Penelope and Emily are in the kitchen on Rossi's laptop as there is someone they want to video call, which is exactly what they are doing.

After a few moments Joy picks up the video call,

"Hey, Da….." Joy starts to say, "You guys aren't Dad, everything okay?" Joy asks concerned.

"Yeah, everything's good." Emily says, trying not to smile too much, but she is failing miserably at that.

"Is that why you've got bruises over your face?" Joy asks concerned.

"Consequences from a case." Emily admits, "But that's not why we're calling."

"What's going on?" Joy asks curious.

"Em and I got engaged." Penelope reveals, with a huge smile.

"That's great!" Joy says happily, "Congratulations!" Joy says, looking thrilled.

"Thanks Joy."

* * *

While Penelope and Emily are in the kitchen the rest of the team, Stephen, and their families are out in the backyard. Feeling confused about parts of Emily's proposal Luke and Tara have walked over to Matt.

"You guys okay?" Matt asks curious.

"Yeah." Tara confirms.

"Yeah, but we just had a couple of questions." Luke admits, feeling like because Matt has known the members of the team long before he and Tara they suspect he could fill them in.

"Sure, what are they?" Matt asks interested.

"During Emily's proposal, she mentioned fake deaths." Tara admits, "What did that mean?" she asks, and Matt feels pretty awkward.

"We can go ask Emily if you're not feeling pretty forthcoming." Luke comments.

"No, don't do that!" Matt quickly says, being pretty sure that's not going to end well.

"Then what did that mean?" Tara asks.

"Honestly, I can't believe neither of you have heard the stories." Matt says, knowing it was the talk of the FBI for a while.

"At the hospital JJ said that Emily for real died once, is this connected to that?" Tara asks curious.

"Yeah." Matt confirms, "Emily did die, for a few minutes, but because of how dangerous the person who hurt her was JJ and Hotch faked her death." Matt reveals, "For seven months everyone else, including Penelope, believed she was dead."

"That's…" Luke starts to say.

"A lot." Tara finishes, as Emily and Penelope walk out from the house.

"Yeah. I was friends with Penelope when her mother and step father were killed, and I still have never seen her the way she was when she thought Emily was dead." Matt admits.

As Penelope and Emily walk out of the house Emily heads over to where Reid is with the Simmons and Jareau kids.

"You know, sitting alone and drinking isn't a good look." Penelope says, as she sits down next to Stephen.

"I'm surrounded by people, it's not counted as drinking alone." Stephen comments.

"Okay, what's going on?" Penelope asks curious, and Stephen avoids looking at her, "Come on Gideon, talk to me." Penelope says.

"I thought not being in a relationship with Tara, not letting myself feel that way with her, would make it not hurt if something happened to her." Stephen says.

"But it didn't." Penelope says, knowing that.

"No, when JJ said Tara was hurt it hurt more than I thought possible." Stephen admits, "And all I kept thinking that if she died, I would never know what it was like to be with her, to love her…. And I want that Rossi." Stephen admits.

"Then we both know what you have to do." Penelope says, "Gideon, you and me, everything we are was shaped by having Dads in the BAU by everything that we went through, especially the stuff we don't talk to anyone about, the stuff no one else knows about, but something I've come to realise is that we can't let all of that define us, not anymore." Penelope admits, as she takes her friend's hand, "Stephen, in the beginning I was scared to be with Emily, because of the lot of the same reasons your afraid to be with Tara, but one of the best things, if not the best thing, I've ever done is push through that fear and let myself be with Emily; I know it's not easy but you should try and do the same thing." Penelope admits.

"I'm gonna try." Stephen admits, "I'm really happy for your Rossi, I know what Emily means to you, how much she loves you, and I'm glad you two are finally getting married."

"Thanks Gideon." Penelope responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"Everyone, gather together." Rossi says, and everyone walks over to him, and once they are standing next to each other Emily puts her arm around Penelope, "I just have something I want to say." Rossi reveals, "What I've wanted since the day Penelope was born is for her to be happy and loved." Rossi admits, "Emily, I have never seen Penelope as Happy, or as loved, as when she is with you." Rossi admits, "You are everything I wanted for my daughter, and I am beyond happy for the two of you, I wish you a lifetime of happiness, a lifetime of loving each other." Rossi says, "To Penelope and Emily, Congratulations." Rossi says, raising his glass.

"To Penelope and Emily!" Everyone else repeats as they toast as well, and as everyone toasts Penelope and Emily kiss.

* * *

A while later Penelope and Emily are walking back into their apartment together.

"I am so happy right now." Penelope tells her girlfriend as she walks over to her girlfriend and hug her.

"Me too." Emily confirms, as Penelope starts to fiddle with the ring.

"This is my Nonna's ring." Penelope notes.

"Yeah, your Dad gave it to me to give to you." Emily explains, "After we called Hotch I told him I was going to propose." Emily says, "I didn't want to wait anymore, didn't want to wait for something else horrible to happen."

"In our line of work that's always going to happen." Penelope admits, "Which is why I think we should get married before our six weeks off are up, if that's okay with you." Penelope comments.

"Actually, I completely agree." Emily admits, "But I'd like to wait until my bruises are heled, I don't want to be bruised on our wedding day."

"I think we can do that." Penelope admits, smiling back at Emily, "We need to go shopping, you need an engagement ring too." Penelope explains.

"No, I don't. All I need is a wedding ring." Emily explains, "And you." Emily tells Penelope.

"You've got me, forever." Penelope promises her fiancé, before kissing her.

* * *

While Penelope and Emily are back at their apartment Stephen is walking Tara back to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" Tara asks.

"I'd like that." Stephen says and they both head into Tara's apartment.

For the next couple of minutes Stephen and Tara both work in comfortable silence to make coffee before they sit down across from one another at the bench in Tara's kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Stephen asks curious.

"Better than I was." Tara admits.

"Good." Stephen says, sounding glad, "Tara, there's something I need to say." Stephen admits, "I like you, a lot, but I also know, first hand, what happens to people who care about members of the BAU, so I thought that if I didn't admit what I felt about you, weren't with you, then it wouldn't hurt as much when something inevitably happened; but I was wrong." Stephen says, "When I heard you were hurt it hurt, and I realised that as much as it would hurt if something happened to you I would regret letting my fear dictate what I do and not being with you." Stephen admits, "I know you said you don't want us to be more than friends, but if you ever do feel differently I want you to know it is something I want." Stephen says, and once he does Tara gets up and walks up and walks over to Stephen.

"I want that too." Tara says, before kissing Stephen.

* * *

About a week has passed since the team have been given six week and in that time Penelope and Emily have been planning their wedding and watching a lot of TV shows.

It's early evening and Penelope and Emily are sitting on their couch, talking about the wedding plans they have made.

"Okay, so we've got the date locked in, July 8, two weeks from now." Penelope says, "At Dad's, and I talked to the caterer he recommended, and they're all booked in for us." Penelope reveals.

"Great, I talked to Mom, and Clyde, and Clara, they'll all be there." Emily says, admittedly a little surprised that her mother is actually going to make it.

"I was thinking about that, we're inviting Matt, and Monty, and Clara, do you think we should invite Garrett and Mae too?" Penelope asks.

"Well, you've known Garrett since you were a kid, so I think yes, which means we should invite Mae too." Emily explains, "Oh, and I got a message from Hotch, he wishes us the best but…"

"He's not going to come." Penelope realises, honestly she was expecting that.

"He thought it was best." Emily admits.

"Okay, that makes twenty other adults, and eight kids, plus us." Penelope explains, checking her notes.

"Our small wedding, just like we want." Emily realises, with a smile.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "And about that, I had an idea." Penelope admits.

"Oh?" Emily asks curious and Penelope starts to explain her idea, as she does Emily smiles, feeling like it is a great idea.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily have made their way to Rossi's house as they have an idea they want to discuss with him.

"Dad?" Penelope calls as she and Emily walk into Rossi's house.

"Kitchen." Rossi calls back and Penelope and Emily head there, where they find Rossi cooking.

"Something smells amazing." Emily comments.

"I've made more than enough for three, if you're interested?" Rossi asks his daughter, and soon to be daughter in law, curious.

"Very." Penelope comments.

"Yep." Emily confirms, as they both sit down on the stalls.

"Did you two need something?" Rossi asks curious, as he continues to cook.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, as she and Emily exchange looks, "We wanted to ask you something."

"Talk about good timing, there is something I wanted to ask you two as well." Rossi reveals.

"By all means; you go first, Dave." Emily requests.

"Okay." Rossi says, "I've been thinking about what I want to get you two for a wedding present, and I remembered the you have been considering moving to a bigger place." Rossi says, "So, I would like to buy you a house."

"Dad…." Penelope starts to say.

"Dave…." Emily starts to say at the same time.

"I know, you're about to say that you can't accept that." Rossi says, knowing that.

"Dad, I love you, and I really appreciate this, but we can't accept it." Penelope admits, "Em and I have talked and yes, we do plan to start looking at houses, but we want to buy it ourselves."

"This is an amazing gift Dave, but Pen's right this is something we want to do ourselves." Emily explains.

"I thought you were going to say that, and so I had another proposal, how about I pay the down payment and five years of the mortgage." Rossi suggests, and as he does Penelope and Emily exchange looks, both realising that Rossi really wants to do this, and he can certainly afford it.

"How about the down payment and three years of the mortgage." Emily suggests.

"Okay." Rossi says, with a nod, being pretty sure that that is the most Penelope and Emily will accept.

"Okay." Penelope and Emily say together.

"Now, what did you two want to talk to me about?" Rossi asks curious.

"So, as you know Em and I want our wedding to be simple and small…." Penelope starts to say.

"Which is exactly why you're having your wedding in my backyard." Rossi says.

"Exactly." Emily confirms, "Dave, it's really important to me and Pen that our wedding is about us, that it is personal, and fits with who we both are, and what we have together." Emily admits.

"I think that sounds great." Rossi says, not being able to tell where Penelope and Emily are going with what they are saying.

"Dad, that's why we were wondering, if you'd be willing, to officiate our wedding." Penelope explains to her father.

"Really?" Rossi asks, tears coming to his eyes as he feels completely touched.

"Really." Penelope confirms.

"Pen and I talked and we both knew, that the perfect person, the only person, we want to officiate our wedding is you." Emily explains.

"What do you say, Dad?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yes, yes. Of course! I'd be honoured." Rossi says, as he walks over to Penelope and Emily and hugs them both at the same time, "I love you both."

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you, Dave."

* * *

A while later, after a quiet enjoyable dinner with Rossi, Penelope and Emily are back at their apartment sitting on their couch once more and drinking wine.

"So, are we really going to start looking for a house? We've always talked about it hypothetically before." Emily comments.

"I know I'm usually the first one to resist change, but I think this could be good change." Penelope admits, "I love this apartment, but it's getting way too small for us."

"That it is." Emily confirms, "So, we'll start looking for another place."

"Yeah, we will." Penelope confirms.

"Pen, what is it?" Emily asks, noticing that there is something her girlfriend isn't saying.

"There's something I've been thinking about." Penelope admits.

"Want to share?" Emily asks, and Penelope takes another drink of her wine, "Pen, you know you can always talk to me."

"It wasn't my choice that my name was changed." Penelope admits, "I wasn't asked if it was something I wanted. I understand the reasons, but it was just like one day Mom, Dad and Santiago told me that my name was now Penelope Garcia, no discussion; no asking if it was something I was okay with." Penelope explains.

"I know you told me once that you weren't thinking about changing your name back, but are you now?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, but not to Rossi, or even Rossi-Garcia." Penelope admits, as she moves closer to Emily, "What I want Amore, what I want to choose to do is to change my name to Penelope Alessa Prentiss. That's if it's okay with you." Penelope admits, to Emily's surprise, "I know it would make sense to continue to go by Garcia at work, and Gideon will keep calling me Rossi, and…" Penelope starts to say.

"Pen." Emily says, taking both of her girlfriend's hands, "Is this something you really want to do, Babe?" Emily asks curious.

"Yeah, it is." Penelope confirms.

"Then it is beyond okay with me." Emily assures her fiancé and the two of them kiss.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily asked Rossi to officiate their wedding, since Penelope revealed that she is going to change her name to Prentiss, though apart from Emily and Penelope the only person who knows about that is Rossi, and the day of Penelope and Emily's wedding have come.

It is mid afternoon and Penelope and Emily are both in different rooms at Rossi's house getting ready for their wedding. Having changed into her simple white wedding dress Emily is looking at herself in the mirror when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emily says and Clyde walks in.

"Emily Prentiss in a white dress, that's something I once thought I'd never see." Clyde says, with a smirk.

"Nice to see you too, Clyde." Emily says, turning to look at him, "I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

"Concerned about little old me? There was no way I was going to miss this." Clyde says.

"Thanks Clyde." Emily says, knowing that this is Clyde's way of being supportive.

"I've counted four windows that you could escape though within five seconds, you interested?" Clyde asks curious.

"No way in Hell." Emily answers, without hesitation, "Pen's my everything and marrying her is the one thing I've wanted for a very long time."

"I'm proud of you." Clyde says, walking towards her, "The Emily Prentiss I first met would have never opened herself up enough to even consider marrying someone. Penelope has been good for you, and I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Clyde." Emily says, before hugging her friend.

* * *

In her room Penelope is also getting ready. She is also wearing a white dress but hers, unsurprisingly, is a bit fancier than Emily's. As Penelope finishes getting ready she also hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Penelope says, and Morgan walks in.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan greats, as Penelope turns around to face him.

"I would run to hug you, but I can't in this dress." Penelope says, as she walks towards Morgan.

"You look beautiful Baby Girl." Morgan tells her, "I'm really happy for you."

"I can't believe this day has finally come, I've wanted it for so long." Penelope explains.

"Not bad for someone who didn't think they wanted to be married." Morgan says, smiling at his friend.

"That was before Emily and I got together." Penelope admits, "I love her Derek, so much."

"I know you do, which is why I'm so happy for you." Morgan says, as he hugs his friend and kisses her head.

* * *

Half an hour later the twenty-eight guests of the wedding, which considers of Joy, Shawn, Kai, Stephen, the IRT team, and the BAU and their families, have all arrived.

As Rossi stands at the altar, music starts to play and Penelope and Emily start to walk to the alter from different directions, Emily coming from the right and Penelope from the left.

"Hey you." Emily says, smiling at her girlfriend once they are both at the altar.

"Hey." Penelope says, smiling back at her.

"We all know why we're here today, Penelope and Emily's love have touched us all." Rossi says, "I have seen them make it through things that would break most people, and come out the other side stronger, which is why it is my honour to be the one marrying them today." Rossi reveals, "Eight years ago Penelope and Emily became more than friends and colleagues and every day since they have shown us all what real love is." Rossi reveals, "As Penelope's father I thought my daughter's wedding day would be the hardest day of my life, but it's not, it's the easiest because I know, without a doubt, that Emily is the love of Penelope's life, and Penelope is Emily's. I know they belong together and so it is my pleasure to be the one to make it official." Rossi says, looking between Penelope and Emily, "Now, unsurprisingly Penelope and Emily have decided to write their own vows, Emily."

"Pen, I used to believe that I wasn't the marrying type, but since I met you I knew marrying you isn't just something I could see happening but was something I desperately wanted." Emily admits, "I know we've had our ups and downs, but what won't change, what will never change, is that you are the love of my life, my best friend, my partner, my everything." Emily says, as she looks directly at Penelope.

"Penelope." Rossi says to his daughter.

"Em, after everything I had seen growing up, and all the pain I had been through I had walls up, and I truly believed that I could never truly let anyone past them, not in a romantic sense anyway, but then you were there for me when I needed someone the most, and you got through my walls, and every day I am thankful that you did." Penelope admits, "I love you Amore, more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"Emily Prentiss do you take Penelope Rossi-Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Rossi asks.

"I do." Emily says, as she slides the ring on Penelope's finger.

"Penelope Ross-Garcia do you take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Rossi asks.

"I do." Penelope says, as she slides the ring on Emily's finger.

"Then in the power vested in me I consider it my honour to pronounce you spouses for life, you may kiss each other." Rossi says, and Penelope and Emily do that very thing, before breaking apart, "I now present to you Emily and Penelope Prentiss." Rossi says, as everyone applauses.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN: This chapter is shorter than usual as I wanted just a chapter focused on Penelope and Emily trying to find their new home. Thank you for the support.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Penelope and Emily's wedding, where during the reception to Penelope, and Tara's, shock Stephen asked Tara to dance and the two of them ended up dancing together the most, though Stephen also danced with Penelope.

Ever since their wedding Penelope and Emily have been looking for a house, and they haven't had any luck finding the right placed, as even though they aren't being overly picking they haven't found a place that feels right. Deciding to take a chance Penelope has found a place that description doesn't fit with exactly what she and Emily want, but she figured it was worth checking out as unlike the other places they have looked at there is something about this one that does feel right.

"Okay, why are you telling me so little about this place?" Emily asks curious, as they drive to the latest house, as with the pervious places they have looked at Penelope has explained all about the place they were going to look at.

"Because I want you to go in with an open mind." Penelope tells her wife.

"Okay, I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Emily comments, looking at her wife, "What aren't you saying, Babe?"

"Okay, so it's not like the other places we've been looking at, but just looking at the pictures there was something about it, it seemed right somehow." Penelope admits, "I could be wrong, but I feel like it's a worth while to check it out."

"Okay, guess we'll see." Emily says and the two of them drift into comfortable silence as they continue to drive, both of them wondering if they will finally find a place that they like.

* * *

A little while after their conversation about the house they are going to Penelope and Emily pull up outside a three-story house. The house is grey brick with a midnight blue roof, red window shutters with cream outlining and garage door.

As she puts the car in park Emily notices that the house has a double garage, trees and bushes out the front, a fence around the boundary but not across the front, and so it looks like the front garden is quiet nice, in fact the entire place feels inviting.

"Okay, this place looks nice." Emily says, "But isn't it a bit big for us?"

"That's why I was hesitant about it, but it doesn't have a basement so it's a bit smaller than you'd think." Penelope admits, knowing that Emily wanted to try and find a place without a basement as they can be a very vulnerable part of the house, and after everything they have both seen at the BAU they wanted to pick a house that they can secure if needed.

"No basement? Really?" Emily asks, looking interested, "That's unusual for houses in this area."

"That's what I thought, that's what got me so interested." Penelope admits, "Want to have a look?"

"Definitely." Emily says, and the two of them get up and head into the house.

When they walk into the house they walk into the entry way where there is a dark wood staircase that leads upstairs. For a few moments Penelope and Emily stand in the entry way before they head to the left where they find a room that is currently set up as an office type zone.

"This could be a great lounge area." Penelope comments, "Put a big couch against the windows, and a TV in the corner. It could be great."

"Yeah, I can see that." Emily admits, "But let's keep looking around." Emily says, as she takes Penelope's hand the two of them walk through the living room, walking straight towards the back of the house where they walk into a dining room which has a twelve-seater table, "Big dinning area, big plus for how many visitors we have." Emily comments.

"Definitely." Penelope says, and the two of them walk to the right and into a kitchen.

"Okay, the kitchen is your thing, what do you think?" Emily asks curious, as while it looks good to her it's Penelope's opinion that matters about this kind of thing.

"Five burner stove, two ovens, modern appliances, big fridge, lot of bench space, all good in my book." Penelope says.

"Yeah, and between the two bench spaces there's stalls for… seven." Emily says, once she works it out in her head.

"Yeah, so breakfast in here instead of the dining room would be easy to do." Penelope comments.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, and the two of them continue to walk right into where there is fireplace, and is currently set up as another living area, "If we set up the way we've been talking we'd have two living rooms." Emily comments.

"We did say we want more space." Penelope comments.

"True." Emily confirms and as she does she notices something, "There's another room over there." Emily says, pointing to the left of the kitchen, which would be behind the dining area, and so she and Penelope head over there, "I think this room would be more suited to be a study." Emily says, once she and Penelope are there.

"I think so too." Penelope says, as she squeezes Emily's hand and the two of them head back into the kitchen, past the doors that lead out to a deck and reasonable sized back yard, and towards a hallway which is between the kitchen and living room.

Walking through the hallway, towards a front door Emily and Penelope find a laundry to the left, with a storage area and a door that leads to the garage. After looking at the laundry Penelope and Emily continue to walk towards the front door, passing a small room under the stars where there is a toilet and sink.

"What do you think so far?" Penelope asks curious.

"I like it." Emily admits, "How about we look upstairs." Emily suggests, and she and Penelope head upstairs.

Once Penelope and Emily get upstairs they are in hallway, start across from the stairs there are three, one of which is more in the corner. Walking directly straight Penelope and Emily walk into a bedroom that has a walk-in robe and an adjoining bathroom.

"Nice size room." Penelope comments.

"Yeah." Emily confirms and they head back out of the room, and to the room next to the room they were just in where the find another bedroom, which has a built-in wardrobe and they walk into a bathroom, which is a Jack and Jill bathroom, one that is shared with the third bedroom which they walk into. Like the second bedroom this one also has a built-in wardrobe.

"So, where to next?" Penelope asks as to the left of the stairs Penelope and Emily walked up there is another flight of stares and a small room, but if they were to walk straight they would be led to another two doors at the end of the corridor, one of which is a double door.

"Let's look in here." Emily says, leading Penelope to the small room near the stairs, "I guess this was where the laundry was before it was moved downstairs." Emily comments.

"Yeah." Penelope confirms, "You know, with less work than you'd expect this could easily be turned into a work room, a room where we could work securely from home if needed, and by that I mean more likely me than you." Penelope admits.

"Yeah, we could." Emily comments, "Upstairs?" Emily asks curious and the two of them head up there.

Once they are upsets they find what was clearly a converted attic, but is now an open area, which is kind of split into two sections, though still open, left of the door and right, with a large window that could either be another bedroom, as there is a built-in closet and another adjoining bathroom, or just a hangout/living area.

After they check out the upstairs Penelope and Emily both head down one level and go to the right where they get to the end of the hall where there are another two doors.

"Master or the other bedroom?" Penelope asks curious.

"Mater." Emily says, and they walk to the right, through the double doors.

Walking into the master bedroom Penelope and Emily find a reasonable sized bedroom, that has a built in, and walk in, wardrobe, and after looking at the bedroom they walk into the bathroom which has a double vanity, spar bath, and large shower.

"This is really nice." Penelope says.

"Really is." Emily says, as she looks around, smiling to herself, "Want to check out the last bedroom?"

"Sure." Penelope says and she and Emily head across the hall where they find another bedroom with a built-in wardrobe and an adjoining bathroom, which has a very large window in it, "Want to have another look around?" Penelope asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Emily confirms, and they both head out of the room.

* * *

After looking around the house a couple more times Penelope and Emily have headed back to their apartment.

"So, are we going to talk about the house?" Penelope asks as she sits on the couch, where she and Emily plan to continue their latest binge, "The prefect house I might add."

"You really think it's perfect?" Emily asks, as she sits down next to Penelope.

"Yeah, don't you?" Penelope asks, trying to tell what her girlfriend is thinking, but she isn't really succeeding.

"It was a nice house, and I could see us living there…." Emily admits.

"But?" Penelope asks being able to tell that there is something Emily is holding back on.

"Isn't it a bit big for us? I know it's within our budget, and it's in a good location, I do really like it, and doesn't have the vulnerable basement we were worried about, but I'm worried that it will feel pretty empty." Emily admits as ever though they did want something bigger it did seem a bit too big for Penelope and Emily.

"I know it's big, but the upstairs doesn't have to be a bedroom, it can be lounge area, and one of the bedrooms can be an office." Penelope points out, "But you know we do have a lot of godchildren and a nephew who like to visit, and stay over, so having a few spare rooms could be good." Penelope admits.

"True." Emily admits, "And who knows someday, maybe soon, it won't just be us living together full time." Emily says, sounding nervous, as while there isn't a doubt in her mind that Penelope will make an amazing mother she isn't sure that she will.

"That'd be nice." Penelope admits, "So, are we making an offer?" Penelope asks curious.

"I think I want to look at it again first." Emily admits, "Maybe with your Dad, and I definitely want to see if Morgan is willing to come have a look with us to make sure there is nothing wrong." Emily admits, as if she and Penelope are going to do this then she wants them to do it the right way.

"Sounds good to me." Penelope says, as she and Emily cuddle up together, "More Amazing Race?" Penelope asks curious.

"Definitely." Emily confirms as she kisses Penelope's head, and the two of them continue to watch TV shows.

* * *

A few days have passed since Penelope and Emily visited the first house they actually liked and ever since they have been to visit it several times. They are currently visiting it once more and while Penelope is checking the upstairs out again Emily is in the front room with Morgan, who was with them checking the place out as Penelope and Emily wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with the construction.

"So, what do you think?" Emily asks Morgan.

"There's no serious issues, it's a new construction, which is a good thing. Your plans for the small room upstairs would be perfect, and I could easily help you with them, it wouldn't take more than a couple of days to convert it." Morgan admits, "I think it's a good house, one you should get." Morgan comments, "But you don't think you should."

"Pen loves this place." Emily admits.

"But you don't?" Morgan asks.

"No, it's not that… I'm just not sure." Emily admits, as she looks around, honestly feeling torn.

"Okay, just do me a favour, close your eyes." Morgan says, and Emily gives him a look, "Just do it." Morgan requests and Emily reluctantly does just that, "Okay, you and Penelope are living here, what does this room look like?"

"A corner couch in the corner near the windows, TV across from it, in the opposite corner." Emily explains, saying what Penelope suggested as ever since Penelope said that every time they have visited the house Emily could see what Penelope suggested, "There's a coffee table in the middle of the room, and when we actually have time, which wouldn't be very often, we'd have movie nights in here." Emily explains, "The lounge room near the kitchen would be where we just watch stuff while drinking wine, or working on paperwork, or where we will be if something is cooking in the kitchen." Emily says.

"Emily, open your eyes." Morgan says, and Emily does just that, "You have a clear vision of what this house will look like with you and Penelope living here. I think you do love it, you're just scared to admit how much you want it."

"Now I know why Pen is always saying she hates profilers." Emily admits.

"Doesn't make what I'm saying any less true." Morgan says, with a grin, "If you love this place as much as I think you do you should go for it." Morgan admits, and without a word to him Emily heads upstairs to where Penelope is in the master bedroom.

"So, I know this is a smaller master than some of the other places we've looked at, and…" Penelope starts to say, as Emily walks into the bedroom.

"It's perfect." Emily admits, as she walks towards Penelope, "I know you love this house, and honestly I do too, but I was worried about admitting that in case we didn't get it." Emily admits.

"I thought you were concerned about how big this place is." Penelope comments.

"I am a little, but you're right, we can find uses for the space." Emily admits, "Morgan has given us the place the all clear, now the question is, do we make an offer?" Emily asks curious, and as she does Penelope looks around.

"Yeah, I think we do." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, I think so too." Emily confirms, and the two of them exchange looks, and smiles, both feeling like they maybe just found their new home.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN IMPORTANT** : So, this is going to be the last chapter for a little while, I hope it's not too long, but it might be. Thank you so much for all the support.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope and Emily put in an offer for their dream house, and because the owners have several offers to consider they haven't heard whether their offer has been accepted; and so, with every day they become more and more concerned that their offer won't be accepted and they will be forced to keep looking.

It's early morning and Penelope and Emily are in their apartment getting ready for their first day back at work.

"It feels strange to be going back to work." Penelope comments, as she and Emily move around their kitchen.

"Yeah, it does." Emily confirms, as she fiddles with her ring, "It's a good strange, and a weird strange." Emily admits.

"Did you decide what you're going to do with your ring when you're at work?" Penelope asks curious as she knows Emily talked about maybe putting it on a necklace or something.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wear it." Emily reveals, "Honestly I couldn't imagine not."

"I love you." Penelope says, smiling at her wife.

"I love you." Emily responds, and the two of them kiss, before breaking apart, "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should." Penelope says and they both pick up the coffee that Emily made and head out of their apartment.

* * *

A little while later Penelope and Emily are at the BAU and Emily is in her office, doing paperwork, with Tara.

"It's like the first day back at school." Emily comments.

"And what did you do over your summer vacation, Emily Prentiss?" Tara asks, and Emily laughs.

"You mean apart from getting married? And putting an offer in on a house?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I mean apart from that." Tara admits, with a laugh.

"Pen and I binged-watched, a lot, of TV." Emily reveals.

"There's nothing wrong with that. They told us to unplug. You and Penelope were just following orders." Tara says, and as she does Matt walks in, pushing a trolley of boxes.

"Where do you want these, Boss?" Matt asks curious.

"What are they?" Emily asks confused.

"Backlog of cases I assisted on while the rest of you were off." Matt explains.

"Right there will be fine." Emily says, "That's a bad sign when you need a forklift to move around the serial killer files." Emily says.

"How was it?" Tara asks, "I mean, talk about being dropped into the deep end of the pool." Tara comments.

"Oh, it's just nice to be swimming in the stateside pool." Matt admits, "Family loves having Dad around a bit more, and for the first time in a decade." Matt says as Emily's phone goes off, "My internal clock is normalizing." Matt reveals.

"Speaking of getting back to normal, we might need a new box. We've got a case." Emily reveals, and the three of them get up and head to the roundtable room.

Walking into the round table room Emily, Matt, and Tara find Penelope, Rossi, Luke, JJ, Reid, and Luke all happily talking to each other.

"It's so great to see all of your faces again." Emily says, as with the exception of Penelope and Rossi she hasn't seen the rest of the team since hers and Penelope's wedding, "I have a couple of announcements. Please hold your applause until I'm done." Emily requests, "As you have obviously heard, Doctor Spencer Reid has been fully reinstated. Welcome back, Spence." Emily says.

"Whoo-hoo! Yes!" Penelope cheers, then notices the look on her wife's face, "Oh, that's not the end, is it?" Penelope asks.

"I would also like to thank the newest member of our team, Matt Simmons, for holing down the fort when we were on the sidelines. IRT'S loss is our gain. So, welcome aboard, Matt." Emily says.

"Thank you. It is great to be here, guys." Matt says.

"Is that the end?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah Babe, that is the end." Emily tells her.

"Whoo-hoo! Yes!" Penelope cheers.

"Okay, let's get things started." Emily says, and as she does everyone takes their seats and Penelope walks over to the screen.

"Ah, allow me to provide the unhappy transition to the sad part of our day job." Penelope says, "Okay, yesterday afternoon in Naples, Florida, two bicyclists stumbled upon twenty-six-year-old Ann Baker. Penelope explains, "She had been put in a suitcase and left by the side of the road." Penelope explains.

"Disarticulated?" JJ asks.

"I hate that I know what that word means. No, she was in one piece. Police found this in Ann Baker's apartment." Penelope says, putting an image on the screen.

"She was getting ready for dinner. Food was chopped and pans were ready." Reid notes.

"A special dinner. It looks like wine, candles, flowers, the works." Luke comments.

"Table for two." Matt realises.

"Maybe her dinning partner suddenly acquired an appetite for something else." Rossi says.

"Police reports says no sign, or forced entry, or struggle." Tara says.

"Yes, however, some of the victim's blood was found in the apartment, so that means she was probably killed there and moved." Emily says.

"If the unsub simply wanted her dead, why not just leave her there?" JJ ask.

"The obvious answer is it wasn't that simple." Rossi says.

"It's not easy to fold somebody up like a road map. Our unsub is strong." Luke says.

"He's had practice." Emily reveals, and Penelope puts another image on the screen.

"Two weeks ago, police found this. She has not been identified yet, besides the fact that she is a she." Penelope explains.

"Similar suitcases." Rossi notes.

"And they look old, almost vintage." JJ says.

"We have suitcases of our own to pack. Wheels up in thirty." Emily says, and as she does everyone gets up and heads out while Emily walks over to Penelope, "I'll see you when we get back, I love you."

"Love you too, stay safe." Penelope says, before kissing her wife and once they break apart Emily heads to her office to grab her go-bag.

* * *

A while later the team are in Florida and Emily and Reid are in the conference room of the Local PD setting everything up.

"They're comparing dental records to our Jane Doe. Hopefully we'll get an ID soon." Emily comments, and she looks at Reid who doesn't seem to be okay, "You okay?" Emily asks concerned.

"Mm-hmm, no, actually, no." Reid admits.

"What's going on?" Emily asks.

"There was a condition to my reinstatement. For every one-hundred days that I spend in the field, I'm required to take thirty days off." Reid explains.

"I know. They told me." Emily explains.

"So, it's not even a full reinstatement." Reid comments.

"Of course it is." Emily says, as she sits down near Reid, "The thirty-day clause is just a temporary safety valve. We all need one now and then. Hell, Pen and I just watched one hundred and nineteen episodes of the Amazing Race for that reason." Emily explains, "Besides, it's not like you'll be put in mothballs for those thirty days. I've arranged for you to teach a series of seminars to other agents." Emily explains.

"Seminars about what?" Reid asks.

"That's up to you. The world according to Spencer Reid." Emily comments.

"Are you worried?" Reid asks curious.

"About what?" Emily asks wondering what Reid is asking about.

"About me being in the field, that I might freak out, overreact?" Reid asks.

"Why would you even…" Emily starts to say.

"Because I wanted to kill Scratch." Reid explains.

"Standing room only on that bus." Emily says.

"No, I mean it literally." Reid says, "After what he did to you, if I had found him, I would have killed him, and I would have slept well." Reid reveals.

"The review board asked me to weigh in before they made their decision, and I told them that you are rock solid." Emily explains.

"Thank you for putting yourself out on a limb for me." Reid says.

"I know you, Spencer. The limb isn't going to break." Emily says, knowing that and as she does Emily sees Luke out in the hallway and so she gets up and walks out to him.

* * *

A little while later Matt and JJ are the ones in the conference room, talking about various things.

"Same as Ann's apartment. Table for two, wine, candles, all of it." Matt says.

"Tara checked Laura's lipstick stash at her apartment. She only used gloss or pale tones." JJ explains.

"So, he brings the lipstick with him just like the suitcases." Matt says, as Emily walks into the room.

"Hey, how'd it go with Laura's parents?" Matt asks curious.

"Worst part of the job." Emily admits, "Always has been, always will be." Emily comments.

"They have any idea who might have done this?" JJ asks curious.

"No." Emily admits, "They said their daughter was warm and generous, the type who always befriended the unpopular kid in school. She never saw a dog she didn't want to adopt. She was working as a yacht broker down at the marina." Emily explains.

"She has any men in her life?" Matt asks curious.

"Nobody special." Emily says, as she sits down, "Like Ann Baker, she was using dating apps." Her parents did say she had been depressed recently. Her best friend died in a drowning accident in California she was struggling with it." Emily says, as she starts to fiddle with her wedding ring, which she loves but is still getting used to, something which both Matt and JJ notice.

"These are sexualized environments, but no sexual activity." Matt says, "You think impotence is fuelling his rage?"

"Except that typically happens in the moment. This unsub comes to the scene with a suitcase ready. It's premediated." Emily comments.

"Okay, so both victims gravitated towards those in needs. Lewis mentioned Ted Bundy on the jet. I mean, what if it's that, just with a twist?" JJ asks.

"How do you twist what's already twisted?" Matt asks.

"Bundy's ruse was to pretend to be injured, right? Hobble around on crutches, ask women for help." JJ says.

"Yeah, he needed that prop." Matt says.

"But would be victims are savvier today. The crutch would need to be more subtle." JJ comments.

"Like?" Emily asks.

"Something internal, not a broken bone. Maybe a broken heart." JJ speculates.

* * *

A while later, back in Quantico Penelope is home, lying in hers and Emily's bed. As Penelope lies in bed she can't help but look at her ring as she thinks about the fact that this is the first time six weeks she is sleeping alone. Even though she knew it was going to happen Penelope cannot deny the fact that she misses Emily, misses the feeling of being in her wife's arms.

* * *

The next morning, after a night of restless sleep Penelope is getting ready for the day when her phone rings.

"Hello." Penelope answers, without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Babe." Emily greats.

"Hey, how's the case going?" Penelope asks.

"Still a lot of questions, I'm about to head back into the station." Emily admits, "How'd you sleep?" Emily asks curious.

"Not well, I missed you." Penelope admits.

"I missed you too." Emily tells her wife.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I forgot how lonely it was to sleep without you, how much more relaxed I feel when I have you in my arms." Emily says.

"Yeah, I feel so much safer when you're here." Penelope admits, "I should let you go, let you get back to the case. I love you."

"And I love you." Emily responds, "Bye." Emily says, and they both hang up.

* * *

A little while after she spoke to Penelope Emily is at the police station, in the conference room, with JJ and Luke, working the case.

"Florence Nightingale." Emily says, "Why does that type of women flip his switch?" Emily asks.

"I could make a joke about uniforms and sponge baths." Luke says, causing JJ and Emily to give him less than impressed looks, "But that would be beneath me." Luke quickly says.

"No witnesses, geo profile's been a dead end." Emily says, "We can at least narrow down the timeframe. Did the ME have an estimate on when Jane Doe was killed?" Emily asks.

"Ballpark, month and a half ago." JJ comments, as Emily pulls out her phone and calls her wife.

"Pen?" Emily asks.

"Welcome to the request line at noon with Penny. What's your pleasure?" Penelope asks.

"I'll answer that when I get home." Emily comments, "But for now I need you to check and see if anything unusual happened in the Naples area about am month and a half to two months ago." Emily requests.

"Unusual. Can you narrow that down a skosh?" Penelope asks.

"Not yet, unfortunately." Emily admits.

"Then I will seek out unusual." Penelope says.

"Garcia, did you look for overlap between Laura's support group and the palliative facility Ann Volunteered with?" JJ asks curious.

"Yeah, I did, but there weren't any." Penelope admits.

"Okay, expand it to include friends and extended family." JJ requests.

"Expansion commencing. Request line closed." Penelope says, before hanging up and JJ and Emily sit down at the table.

"Given the high-profile dump sites, I am amazed this guy's remained so elusive." Emily comments.

"He's passive, back when I was on the fugitive taskforce, those were the hardest ones to catch." Luke admits.

"Both victims were level-headed women, measured, pragmatic, not the type for impulsive whirlwind romances." JJ comments.

"it allows the courtship period to proceed slowly." Luke says.

"But we have taken that luxury away from him." JJ says.

"Now, without the time to select and groom, odds are he'll just get less selective." Emily realises.

* * *

A while later the case is over, Reid managed to talk down the unsub, and the team are on the jet home.

"Naples PD may have found Ruth Lynch." Emily says, as she walks towards Rossi, JJ, Tara and Matt, "Cadaver dogs were alerted to something buried in the grandmother's backyard." Emily says, as she sits down on the couch across from the others.

"Well, her husband leaving with the other women must have sent Edith Lynch over the edge." Matt comments.

"Ah, it wasn't just another woman. Edith's husband got seriously ill after they had Ruth. When he got better, he ran off with the pretty young nurse that looked after him." JJ comments.

"Solves the Florence Nightingale of it." Emily comments.

"Now, what do you suppose the odds are that nurse's lipstick was Midnight surprise?" Rossi asks.

"So, first officially BAU case with the gang, Matt. How does it feel?" Emily asks her friend curious.

"Well, it's like riding a bicycle, a sick, aberrant bicycle." Matt says, and everyone laughs, "I am used to a slightly larger plane though, so…" Matt says, looking at Emily.

"I'll put in a requisition for an upgrade." Emily sys, knowing that isn't going to go anywhere.

"Speaking of upgrades, I need to upgrade this drink." Rossi says, as he stands up.

"Upgrade me as well, please." Tara says, handing over her glass.

"You got it." Rossi says.

"Thank you." Tara responds, as JJ gets up and walks over to Luke and Reid.

"So Tara, you and Stephen, how's that going?" Matt asks curious.

"How do you know about us?" Tara asks curious.

"Stephen's my closest friend, of course I know." Matt reveals.

"Pen and I know too." Emily reveals and Tara isn't even surprised by that, "And I want to know too, how's things going?"

"Good." Tara answers, as she figures that she isn't going to get away with not answering, as Rossi walks over with the drinks, "We're taking things slow, so we'll see."

"That a good choice." Emily comments.

"Yeah, I think you two are good together." Matt reveals, as Emily's phone goes off.

"Pen wants to know if we all want to do dinner when we land, interested?" Emily asks curious.

"Yep."

"Definitely."

"Of course.

Rossi, Tara, and Matt answers, "JJ, Luke, Spencer, want to do dinner when we get home?" Emily asks, raising her voice.

"Sure." Luke says and JJ and Reid nod.

"Great, I'll let Pen know." Emily says, as she texts her wife back.

* * *

A little while later the team, and Stephen, are all out having dinner together, having a great time.

"This is nice." Penelope comments.

"Really is." JJ confirms, and as she does Emily's phone rings,

"But that could be about to end." Luke comments.

"Prentiss." Emily answers, "Oh yes, hi." Emily says, and from the change of voice everyone is sure that it's not a work call, "Really? Yes, of course. We'll be there. Thank you, bye." Emily says, before hanging up, with a big smile on her face.

"Em, what is it?" Penelope asks concerned.

"We got it." Emily says, looking at Penelope, who gets an amazed look on her face.

"We got it?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah, Babe." Emily confirms, and Penelope kisses her.

"Okay, what's going on, what did you get?" Stephen asks curious, as Penelope and Emily take each other's hands.

"Our house." Emily says.

"Our dream house." Penelope adds.

"Congratulations." JJ, Reid, Stephen, Matt, Luke, and Tara say.

"I think this deserves a toast." Rossi says, picking up his glass, "To Penelope and Emily, congratulations on getting your dream house, this is big, and this is good. To Penelope and Emily." Rossi says, before toasting.

"To Penelope and Emily." Everyone else repeats, and Emily and Penelope just smile at each other.

* * *

A little while later having had a very enjoyable dinner with their team and Stephen, Penelope and Emily are back at their apartment.

"I can't believe it, we got our house." Penelope says, with a grin, as they walk into the apartment.

"I know, it's amazing." Emily says.

"Usually, I'm not a big fan of change, but I feel like this is a good one." Penelope comments.

"Yeah, it is." Emily says, putting her hands either side of Penelope and pulling her in close, "I love you Pen, so much, and I am so glad we're doing this, so glad we're creating this life for us, this life that will be ours forever."

"I am too." Penelope says, before kissing her wife.

* * *

A little while has passed since Penelope and Emily found out they got their house, and they have started to pack as they know with their jobs it is going to take a while.

As they attempt to pack some stuff Penelope and Emily are both enjoying their breakfast, and kissing. As they kiss Penelope notices the time.

"Oh crap. We should get going." Penelope says, and Emily turns to look at the clock.

"Yeah." Emily confirms, "I hate being the boss, I can't be late for work." Emily says, before kissing her wife once more and once they break apart they both head off to work.

* * *

A little while Emily and Penelope are getting out of the elevator in the BAU with Luke and Reid, all for of them talking about Reid's idea for his class.

"So what is the Linda problem?" Luke asks.

"See, I'm telling, you Spence, no one knows what the Linda problem is except for me, you, and now Em as I explained it to her." Penelope reveals.

"I don't even know a Linda." Luke says.

"She's not an actual person." Emily explains, and Luke feels even more confused.

"Linda is thirty-one years old. She's single, outspoken, very bright, and majored in philosophy." Reid explains, "In college she found herself deeply concerned with issues of discrimination and social justice, and she even participated in several anti-nuclear demonstrations." Reid explains.

"I don't know. I mean, Linda doesn't sound like much of a problem." Luke comments.

"Let me tell you this. Which one seems more probable? A that Linda's a bank teller, or B, Linda's a bank teller and also active in some sort of feminist movement?" Reid asks, and as he does Luke looks at Penelope and Emily for help.

"Don't look at me." Penelope and Emily say together.

"I have been telling him that this is going to sail right over the gentle minds at his seminar." Penelope explains.

"Wait, I got it. Probability. Which means that Linda is a bank teller." Luke says.

"Very good, and I expected as much, however, the Linda problem is an example of the conjunction fallacy, which happens when it's assured that specific conditions are more probable than a single general one." Reid says.

"And you want to challenge these assumptions at your new seminar." Luke comments.

"Absolutely." Reid confirms.

"Garcia's right. That's way too esoteric." Luke says.

"I told you." Penelope says to Reid, "Just say, 'when you assume you make an ass of you and me, because then you can say ''ass" in a classroom." Penelope says, looking amused, as Emily's phone goes off, "What is it?" Penelope asks her wife.

"Detroit PD needs our help." Emily says, and they head to the roundtable room.

A few minutes later Penelope, Emily, Luke and Reid have been joined in the roundtable room with Matt, Tara, Rossi, and JJ. As everyone else have arrived Penelope and Emily have started to present the case.

"This morning, Detroit Police were called to an abandoned warehouse, where they discovered the body of forty two year old Curtis Wyler. It was hanging from a meat hook." Emily explains, "Curtis Wyler's homicide appears to be connected to the murder of twenty seven year old Darrel Forester. His body was found two weeks ago under nearly identical circumstances." Emily explains.

"Due to the stages of decomposition, the Coroner has not been able to determine the time of death or cause of death, but clearly, he suffered a lot of injuries here, and what really stood out to everybody was that both victims had been completely castrated." Penelope says.

"Castration is a removal of the testicles. It appears that…" Reid starts to say, but Penelope cuts him off.

"You know, I have misspoken. I, they, I guess technically then, they had been emasculated, the whole package." Penelope says, and she whistles, "Gone." Penelope explains.

"Okay, so torture and sexual mutilation." Tara says.

"And these men weren't connected?" Rossi asks.

"I haven't had a crack at them, but according to the police, there's nothing that stands out." Penelope admits, "Wyler was a fancy criminal lawyer. Forester was never his client, and he worked as some sort of roving DJ." Penelope explains.

"Was either one reported missing?" JJ asks.

"Forester wasn't. Although he had no immediate family in the area, Mrs. Wyler called a police a week ago when her husband didn't come home." Emily says, "But there were no signs of forced entry or foul play in his office, nor Forester's condo." Emily explains.

"There's no blood at these scenes, either, just the bodies." Luke explains.

"This UNSUB knows what he's doing and has someplace special to do it." Rossi says.

"Yeah, and then after he's had his fun, he likes to show off his handiwork. I mean, clearly this guy's trying to send some kind of message." Tara says.

"That reminds me of cartel violence, the brutality, the public staging. You know, before my parents moved to Virginia I lived in Michigan, not the Motor City, Carason City, but because of that my first job in law enforcement was in Detroit, and so I'm looking at this and I can't help but think that we should have a look at the Chaldean Mafia." Matt says.

"The call-the-who what?" Penelope asks.

"The Chaldean Mafia is an Assyrian ethnic gang with a criminal network that historically spans from Detroit Michigan, southwest to San Diego, California." Reid explains.

"What Reid said." Matt comments.

"Yeah, but I thought the DA's Operation Shadowbox ended…" Luke starts to say.

"It did." Matt says, "But the problem is, it also put some of the guys with a particular set of skills on the free market." Matt explains.

"And yet this extreme expression of sexual brutality this seems to go far beyond the type of punishment doled out by some narcotics gang's enforcer." Tara explains.

"Yeah, we may be looking for more of a pure psychopath here, but I agree. This guy seems practiced like a pro." Rossi comments.

Well, either way, this UNSUB is organized, skilled and motivated. But so are we. Wheels up in thirty." Emily says, and everyone starts to head out of the roundtable room. As they do Emily kisses her wife.

"I'll see you when we get back." Emily says, once she and Penelope break apart.

"Stay safe." Penelope says, and Emily heads out of the roundtable room, behind the others.

* * *

For the next day and a half the team continue to work the case and have learnt that everything seems to be connected to a women called Kimberly who is now under a protective detail. As they have just spoken to Kimberly's mother JJ and Luke are calling Penelope to get more information.

"Cool hand Luke, what you need?" Penelope asks, as she answers her phone.

"Wo, I like the way that sounds, Garcia. You feeling okay?" Luke asks.

"I am naturally magnanimous in word and deed, and when it comes your way, bask in it." Penelope instructs, "What do you want?" Penelope asks.

"Listen, JJ and I, we need to run background checks on all the male members of the Desmond family. We were told that they're deceased, but we need verification." Luke explains.

"So, cyber grave digging, look for Zombies. Got you." Penelope says.

"You can start by double-checking a death certificate for Conrad Desmond sometime in 99." JJ explains.

"I am the genie in genealogy. Just rub my lamp… that came out wrong. Goodbye." Penelope says, before hanging up, feeling so happy because of how good things are with her and Penelope.

"Wow." Luke says, shocked.

"What did you do to her?" JJ asks shocked.

* * *

A few hours later the case is over and Kimberly has learnt a thing or two about her family. As she has just finished her paperwork, as she wanted it done instead of going home like the rest of the team, Tara is walking into the elevator at the BAU texting Stephen.

" _Hey. I just finished a case. Would you like to meet for breakfast?"_ Tara texts and she waits a few moments until Stephen responds.

" _Definitely. I have time before work."_ Stephen says and he gives Tara an address.

" _Sounds good. I'll see you soon."_ Tara texts back in response, with a smile on her face.

* * *

While Tara is going to meet Stephen Penelope and Emily are having their own breakfast together, in bed in their apartment.

* * *

A little while has passed since the case in Detroit and ever since Penelope and Emily have continued to pack their stuff up, but just like they suspected it would it's been taking a while. It's early morning and Emily is in her office working on paperwork when Luke knocks on he door.

"I heard you were looking for me." Luke comments.

"Yeah, come on in, have a seat." Emily requests, and Luke walks over and sits down across from her.

"Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?" Luke asks concerned.

"Well, we do have to talk about one of your FD-302s, your report about what happened on the roof with Scratch." Emily explains.

"Yeah, I was a little light on the details." Luke says.

"Here's the thing. The brass is gonna want a blow-by -blow. Scratch was a notorious enemy of the BAU. I just want to dot our I's and cross our t's." Emily explains, "You wrote that Scratch fell of a fire escape. How did it happen?" Emily asks curious.

"We were on the roof and I was trying to box him in. he, uh, still had his weapon on him and he fired on me." Luke explains.

"Did you return?" Emily asks.

"No, I, uh, I couldn't get a clear shot." Luke admits, "He went over the side of the building onto the platform, and, uh, I guess the anchoring bolts gave out under his weight and the whole thing just swung out from under him." Luke explains.

"And that was it?" Emily asks.

"No, he dropped his weapon and he reached over the ledge of the of the roof, and it just it happened it happened so fast. One second, he was firing at me and the next, he's dangling from the side of the building and…." Luke explains.

"Did you say anything to him?" Emily asks, after she takes a note of what Luke said.

"No, he, uh, he begged me for help, more than once." Luke explains, "I didn't try to pull him up, and then he just fell to the ground. It had to be at least fifty feet." Luke explains.

"That was intense." Emily comments.

"For all of us." Luke says.

"You did the right thing with Scratch." Emily says, "If you'd reached for him, he would have pulled you down. You followed protocol." Emily says.

"I know." Luke says.

"So when you just told me, would you write that up?" Emily asks.

"You got it, Boss." Luke says.

"Okay, thank you." Emily says, and Luke leaves, as he does Emily's phone rings, "Prentiss." Emily answers, "Secretary Duke." Emily says, sounding surprised, and she proceeds to get some very bad news.

Once Emily is giving the bad news she and Luke head down to the bullpen where Penelope is watching the TV.

"Just got a call from Homeland Security." Emily says, as she walks up to her wife.

"Hey, what's going on?" JJ asks as she and Rossi walk up to Penelope and Emily.

"Mayhem. There's an ongoing situation in Silicon Valley." Penelope explains.

"What we know for sure is there's a workplace shooting in the office compound of a video gaming company called Ori-Gamey." Emily explains.

"Yeah, they're cutting-edge." Luke says, "They do a lot of virtual reality. I have a few of their fight simulator games." Luke explains.

"We're on the case?" JJ asks.

"Homeland Security asked for our help on the ground." Emily explains.

"What do we got?" Tara asks as she, Reid and Matt walk to the others.

"That." Penelope says, referring to the TV.

"Office shooting in California." Reid explains.

"Are they thinking terrorism?" Matt asks.

"They're thinking they don't know." Penelope admits.

"That's a high-profile tech target. We can't rule out a coordinated attack or a lone wolf." Tara comments.

"The situation's still unfolding, so everything's still on the table." Emily explains.

"Do they know how many shooters they're dealing with?" Rossi asks curious.

"Eyewitness accounts indicate a suspect was seen feeling the building." Emily reveals.

"Do we have a description?" JJ asks.

"No, not yet. No ID and no one in custody." Emily explains.

"Well, the sooner we get out there, the better." Rossi comments.

"We'll brief more on the jet. Wheels up in ten." Emily says, before heading to her office, squeezing Penelope's shoulder as she walks past her wife.

* * *

A little while later the team are in Silicon Valley while Penelope is in her office. As she has found something Penelope is calling her wife.

"Pen, what have you got, Babe?" Emily asks as she answers.

"A name. Hugh Fitzgerald. You can thank me later. I accept kisses and cocktails." Penelope says, causing Emily to smile, "He is a disgruntled recently fired employee who complained loudly that H1B Asians cost him his job." Penelope explains.

"Any other recently or not so recently fired employees carrying a grudge, maybe somebody Hugh Fitzgerald was friendly with?" Emily asks.

"Uh, nothing recently that I can find. I was only looking at current firing. Should I go back further?" Penelope asks.

"Okay, we'll follow up with Fitzgerald." Emily says.

"Oh, already did. Hugh Fitzgerald was seen on the premises earlier today." Penelope tells her wife.

"Let's get an APB." Emily requests.

"Done and Doner." Penelope reveals, before hanging up.

* * *

Hours later, though technically it is the next morning, there has been another shooting and so JJ, Emily and Reid are at the newest crime scene while on the phone with Penelope.

"The four victims were the only ones working here this evening." The Homeland Security Agent explains, "Three males, one female. One Asian the other three where Caucasian."

"Pen, how many employees in this office?" Emily asks her wife.

"Twelve coders, no support staff. Night people." Penelope explains, "They worked three eight hour shift. Lean and mean." Penelope explains.

"Did these four always work together?" JJ asks curious.

"No, actually their schedules rarely coincided. Some of them would take a daytime shift, afternoon shift, ever once in a while a night shift." Penelope explains, "One techette, Sara Willis, she only worked nights." Penelope explains.

"So, it was rare for these people to be in the same place at the same time. If they were targeted, the unsub would have needed to know their schedules. That would have required extreme planning." JJ comments.

"And with three Caucasian victims, looks like we can rule out a hate crime." The Homeland Security Agent says.

"Garcia, other than the broken window, were there any other signs of forced entry in the initial reports?" Reid asks curious.

"No, that's it." Penelope says.

"They were all killed at their work stations, but it doesn't appear as though any of them reacted to the intrusion." Reid explains.

"They may not have. They were all wearing noise-cancelling headphones. According to first responders, music was still playing on them when they got there." Penelope explains.

"Okay, well, it's not like the unsub walked right through the front door, and the window's about, what, fifteen feet up off the ground? How did he get up there?" Emily asks, as that doesn't make any sense.

"Yeah, and the longer it took to break in, the greater the likelihood that one of the victims would see everything and would alert the others." JJ says.

"Guys, look, there's a trajectory directly from the broken window to the closest victim." Reid realises.

"The spot was Aiden Ferguson's most of the shots were to his head and neck coming from a high angle." Emily explains.

"These bullets were coming from impossibly high trajectories." Reid comments, "The unsub would have had to have been crouched on the ceiling to take some of those shots." Reid says.

"That doesn't make sense." The Homeland Security agent says.

"It does if there wasn't a gunman, which would also explain why the security guard never returned fire at the first scene." Reid realises.

"Well, somebody shot all these people." The Homeland Security agent says.

"No, not somebody, something. I think the shooter's a drone." Reid comments.

"A drone being operated from a different location by our unsub." Emily realises.

"And drones are readily available to hobbyists." The Homeland Security guy says.

"This one would have had to been modified or designed and built to accommodate a firearm." Reid says, "Any detail we can find out about the drone will tell us more about the unsub who's controlling it." Reid comments.

"Well, the security cams here at the house were jammed, but there is a traffic cam across the street." JJ explains, "Garcia it possibly captured images of the drone entering the house." JJ expalis.

"Oh, I'm all over that. I can get you a video in ten." Penelope explains.

"Okay, as soon as we check out this footage. It's time ot deliver the profile." Emily says.

* * *

Hours later, the case is over, and a government conspiracy has been revealed. Due to this Emily has a lot of paperwork and so she and Penelope are in Emily's office, where Emily is working at her desk and Penelope is sitting across from her with her legs on Emily's desk.

As Penelope and Emily work there is a knock on the doorframe and Penelope and Emily look over and see Luke.

"Looks like your contact at Peakstone's being charged with conspiracy and murder, and Tori flipped. She cut a deal." Luke explains.

"Surprise, surprise." Emily comments.

"Yeah. She's got five years on a plea in exchange for his testimony, and the government cut all contacts with Peakstone." Luke says.

"All in a day's work." Penelope comments.

"Yep, it feels good." Emily says, "Oh Luke, I got your report on Scratch. Thank you." Emily says.

"Oh yeah. It's no problem." Luke comments.

"You didn't have to stay late to finish it, though." Emily comments.

"It didn't take long, I see you're still digging your way out of this mountain of papers." Luke comments.

"it somehow managed to metastasize over the six weeks we were off, but what are you gonna do? Late nights happen." Emily comments.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean the two of you should skip dinner." Luke comments, as she shows Penelope and Emily the food he has brought.

"No way." Emily says.

"You brought dinner." Penelope says surprised.

"Oh, wow, that's so perfect." Emily says.

"I figured you'd both be hungry, you know? Thai okay?" Luke asks.

"Totally okay. Thank you so much." Emily says, "You gotta stay and have dinner with us." Emily says, feeling like it could be a chance for Penelope and Luke to get along better, "Unless no, it's late, and you gotta go, Roxy." Emily comments.

"No, actually, Roxy's still with my pet sitter and it's to late to go pick her up now. I'll swing by in the morning." Luke comments.

"Good." Emily says.

"Yeah, the food smells great." Penelope says and she, Luke and Emily sit down together and start to eat the food that Luke brought.


End file.
